The Outlaw Life
by OutlawQueeenn
Summary: 3rd Installment to the Happy/Hanna Series. Follows An Outlaw's Love. - Happy & Hanna have faced it all but now their children have to find their own paths. Will the Lowman kids follow their parents footsteps? Follow the couple on their new path as well as learning how to raise their now teenage children. Bad Summary. DISCLAIMER: Sutter owns his, I own mine.
1. Chapter 1: All That Time

**AN: Alright, lovers... Here we go. The 3rd installment. I've been sooooo dead to the world lately. I'm gonna chalk it up to not being able to write about my favorite fanfiction series, ;) . I'm a lot like all of you lovely readers, I looooove this couple too and I love writing about them. I'm not going to ramble too much but I will tell you that the time jump here is _10 years and a few months. _**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah... THAT'S A LONG TIME. I know but think of all the one-shots I've got to add to the story. Not to mention the one-shots that haven't been yet for the two year time jump between _The Crow's Nest _and _An Outlaw's Love_. If you haven't read the one-shots yet, go ahead and start that. It shows Hap and Hanna before she came back to Charming and it also shows how the couple was before problems really hit them.**

**Enjoy, ;)**

* * *

Hearing the bell ring on the door, signaling a customer had walked in. She watched the blonde woman approach the customer and led him to the bar. Shaking her head, she knew what the blonde was doing. She hated her and for the exact reason of her being a whore.

Veronica Lowman looked around the pastry shop and spotted her little brother staring at the same blonde. Roni rolled her eyes and shook her head. Roni was standing at the cash register, watching the customers converse with each other, occasionally looking at the door to where a new prospect was sitting, surveying the room just like she was.

The bell rang on the door rang again and Roni watched the prospect be jerked up to his feet, smirking as she realized the hand that jerked him up was her father; behind Happy stood Juice, Kozik and Tig. Roni walked around the counter and straight to her dad.

Happy caught sight out of the corner of his eye of another damn croweater approaching him and he was ready to cuss her out and get her away from him. He didn't feel like being bothered by anyone unless his blonde beauty wanted to come home early from her business trip in LA but he didn't see that happening so he prepared himself for another annoying bitch approaching him.

"Daddy…" Happy looked dead at the woman as he heard her speak and his gaze widened as his world completely stopped; no, this wasn't another croweater or bitch trying to find ways to get in his bed but this was his daughter, his first born, and his baby. He looked her up and down, taking in the outfit she was wearing. Before he could say anything, Juice saw the scene getting ready to unfold and stepped in front of Happy.

He grabbed a hold of Roni and pushed her toward the back room. Happy was following closely behind as Kozik and Tig went to sit down at Vic's booth.

Juice finally let go of Roni when they got into the back room and Happy grabbed a hold of her arm. The look of anger and annoyance broke through the confusion on Roni's face as his grip on her arm got tighter. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Have you?" The gritted teeth and the snarl on Roni's face made him want to smack her but Juice's laughter was the next thing everyone heard.

"You guys are kidding me, right? It's like looking in a damn mirror for you two… I really feel for Hanna, having to deal with you two all the time. Holy shit." Juice pulled Hap off of her, standing a few feet away from her. "You look like a damn croweater, Roni… Go home and change."

Roni rolled her dark eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring her mother now. "I suggest you follow instructions before I beat the hell out of you, little girl."

"Then you guys can watch the shop and serve people then. If you lose Mom any service then you get to tell her, not me." Roni moved to leave but Happy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

Wrapping an arm around her, he kissed the top of her head and signaled for Juice to leave. Once he was out of the room, Hap pushed the 17 year old away from him and shook his head. "Stop being such a stubborn little shit!"

"Have you talked to Ma yet?" Veronica crossed her arms over her chest.

Nodding his head, he moved to pull in burner out of his front jeans pocket. "She should be here soon, she said that shit went south so she turned down the offer and is coming home."

"Where's Vee? She's supposed to be here today… not that freakin' thing in there now." Veronica still had her arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked in curiosity, looking more like her mother in that very moment.

Happy pointed over Roni's shoulder and raised his eyebrows. "You gonna explain to me why Victor is sitting on his ass and that damn prospect is just sitting down?"

"Vic is working on some schoolwork, so I told him to take a break. I don't know about that prospect… I'm busy worrying about other things, like the customers." Roni rolled her eyes, noticing how her father ignored her question about her fourteen year old sister.

Hap nodded his head. Looking at his daughter now, he couldn't understand when the hell she grew up but it was killing him. In two weeks, she was graduating from high school and going to college in the fall. Roni was going to the California School of Arts, the Oakland Campus so she could stay near home and still be near her family. "Victoria is at TM with Gemma… Now I told you to quit being mean to the new girl."

"She's supposed to be here with me. Fuck her, she's a dumb bitch that's always flirting with Juice and Key when they're hear and it's annoying as fuck." Roni shook her head and rolled her eyes as she watched her father smirk. "It's not funny, Daddy… She's annoying as shit and Ma needs to fire her."

"I should fire who?" Happy turned to see his wife standing in the doorway of the inventory room. He smirked, seeing her for the first time in a week because she had to handle some business in LA about making Sweet Treats a chain.

"That damn wanna-be Barbie doll out there. She's stupid as hell." Hanna raised an eyebrow at her daughter, smiling as she walked further into the room. Happy hooked his arm around Hanna's waist as she walked past him and he pulled her to him. Hanna laughed as her husband lifted her off the ground a little, kissing her to stop her laughter. "Oh my god… Welcome home, Ma. I'm going back up front!" Veronica shook her head, walking out of the back room.

Happy lowered the blonde beauty to the ground, still kissing her as he did so. "How'd it go?"

"They wanted to change the name and change the menu… Basically they wanted to buy it from me and I said no. Making the shop into a chain wouldn't be a bad idea but it's under my circumstances and shit won't be changed. How'd the deal with the Niners go?"

Hap's hands came to rest on Hanna's hips, his thumbs rubbing back and forth. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, baby. It was a'ight… Everybody's cool now."

"Things go ok with the kids? Or did they temporarily drop out of school?" Hanna cocked an eyebrow at the man, smiling as he nodded his head. "Come on, let's close it down early and go to the clubhouse."

Happy nodded his head again before kissing her lips once again and following her into the main room of the shop. Seeing Juice sitting at the bar, talking to Roni, he looked to the other side of the pastry shop to see Kozik, Tig and his blonde beauty sitting at a booth with his only son. He smirked as Tig brought the kid into a headlock and Hanna smacked him upside his head.

* * *

"Victoria Jade Lowman, I expect you to have an explanation as to why you were with Gemma all day and not helping you brother and sister at Sweets!" Hanna stood by the refrigerator in her kitchen as she watched her youngest daughter set her jacket on the table.

Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring her mother, and she shook her head. "I didn't want to be there."

"I don't really care what you want to do… I told you to be there whenever Roni told you to be there. Roni told you you had to work today so you do as you're told." Hanna watched Vee shrug her shoulders after she uncrossed her arms. "Maybe I should just tell your daddy that you're not listening to anyone's instructions."

"MAAAAA!" Roni's voice roared as she incidentally interrupted Hanna and Vee's conversation; she came stomping into the kitchen, her hair was a frizzy mess and her make-up was smeared.

Victoria tried to hide her laughter but to no success. "You look ridiculous!"

"We'll finish this later. Go to your room, Victoria Jade. Now." Hanna pointed toward the ceiling as she walked toward her seventeen year old daughter. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know… I used that mousse you told me to use." Veronica sat down at the kitchen table, placing her hair brush on the table as she went. Right as Hanna reached for the hair brush, her phone started ringing. "Hang on, it might be your damn father." Hanna answered the call, bringing the phone to her ear. "Yeah?"

"_Juice is joining us for dinner, with some woman…" _Hanna heard the raspy, deep voice of her husband come through the speaker and she shook her head.

"That's fine, maybe you could come home early and throw the steaks on the grill yourself." Hanna raised an eyebrow at him as if he was there to see her do it.

"_What do I get if I do?" _Happy could hear his wife's laughter and he smirked at the phone, trying not to laugh.

"A nice home cooked meal and a comfortable bed to sleep in?" Hanna watched Roni smile and she smirked.

"_Yeah fuckin' right… I guess I'll be there soon. Go ahead and marinate them." _Hap said a farewell before ending the call and Hanna's attention fell back on her daughter.

"I have no clue what to do about except tell you to go take a shower, baby. Get my shampoo and conditioner and use that for now. I'll take you to the salon tomorrow afternoon, alright?" Hanna watched her daughter leave before she pulled the raw steaks out of the sink full of hot water and put them on a plate.

She rolled them around in the bowl of her own sauce and seasonings as she waited for her husband to get home and throw the steaks on the grill. Right as she was pulling the last of the steaks out of the bowl of seasonings, Vic walked into the kitchen with a sad look on his face. While Veronica was a mixture of her mother and father, Victoria was all Hanna and Vic was all Happy. She could see her husband in her son every single day, no matter the mood Victor was in, Hanna saw Happy.

She turned to see him sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through a comic book and she stopped marinating the steak, wiped her hands off and walked over to the table to sit down beside him. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Vic looked up from the comic book and shrugged his shoulders.

Hanna cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. "You think I carried you around for nine months and know absolutely nothing when it comes to you?" Vic's black eyes connected with her blue eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"How come Victoria is so mean all the time? She used to be nice and now she's not. What happened?"

Hanna was almost surprised by the things her son was saying to her but she didn't let it show. "It's not intentional, baby, she's just got a lot on her plate right now… It'll get better, she just needs a little time. Ok?" Hanna pressed a kiss to her son's forehead and watched him nod his head. "Your daddy will be home soon, I bet he'll need your help with the steaks."

"Really? Ok, I'll help him!" Victor jumped out of his seat and took off running toward the foyer.

.

.

.

.

Hanna smiled inwardly. Damn, when did her kids grow up? It's almost like it was yesterday when she found out she was pregnant with Veronica and now, here she is about to graduate from high school. Victoria had just started the early stages of becoming a mother and Victor was already picking out his first Harley. Hap was going crazy with his daughters but his son was exactly how he pictured him.

In the ten years that had passed, Happy was still the Sergeant-At-Arms, Jax was still the President, Opie was the VP, everyone still had their place at the table except for Bobby who died five years when from a heart attack. Jax and Natalie were now married with Arabella and a son, Thomas. Juice was still the Intelligence Officer and apparently he was dating someone. Gemma had been seeing the club's new business associate, Nero Padilla, who was an all-around nice guy. Opie and Donna were still together, they were unhappy but they still stayed together. Mostly for their kids.

Veronica was seventeen years old, on the verge of graduation. Victoria was fourteen and womanhood hit the young girl bad. Victor was twelve years old and he aimed to be just like his father when he got older. Ellie was eighteen years old and she was wild as hell. Kenny was fifteen. Arabella was now thirteen and she looked exactly like her father, much like Thomas, who also was the spitting image of Jax.

.

.

.

.

Hanna and Happy noticed the very dangerous glare their oldest daughter was sending Alexa, Juice's girlfriend. Hanna knew exactly what the problem while Happy was confused as to why she was so annoyed.

Hanna knew Roni had a certain love for the man. Hanna didn't how deep it was or what level it was on but Hanna knew. Or at least she had an idea of what was going on. Hanna continued to stare at Roni as she continued to have a sour look or face until Roni's dark eyes finally connected with her mother's ocean blue eyes.

Roni furrowed her brow and Hanna tilted her head toward the kitchen, silently telling her daughter to go in the other room. Roni quickly stood up and left the room, not saying a word as she went. Hanna excused herself from the dinner table and left the room, giving her husband a shake of her head as she did.

Hanna walked into the kitchen to see her daughter sitting on the counter by the stove, looking at her manicured nails. "It's a dangerous game you're playing, Veronica."

"What are you talking about?" Roni gave her mother a very confused look, but Hanna knew it was a front.

Cocking an eyebrow at the brunette, Hanna smirked. "Not that this is the biggest problem, baby, but he is old enough to be your father. Hell, he's a few years younger than me but not by much. I think you're confusing everything you're feeling for him as something else, baby."

"Since you know so much, tell me what I do now then…" Roni hopped off the counter and turned away from her mother as she felt tears stream her face.

"What's going on in here?" Happy's raspy voice filled the room as he came to stand directly behind his wife, pressing himself against her.

Hanna craned her neck to see him and shook her head. "Nothing, she's just feeling sick is all. Everything's fine… go back in there." The blonde turned around completely to kiss her husband before she pushed him toward the door. Hap didn't move a muscle, he just stared at his wife.

"Don't make me ask again." His deep voice washed over the blonde and she simply sighed.

Hanna looked back to see her daughter still facing away from them. "Alright, fine… Remember you asked for this; your daughter seems to believe that she has deep feelings for Juice."

He chuckled. He didn't mean to but he did. But his laughter didn't go unpunished as Roni turned around, viciously wiping her tears away from her face and she calmly walked toward her father. She had her parents temper, their calm resolve and she had managed to be able to control every single emotion inside of her except for her anger. Much like her father. "Go to hell." She marched right past the man and into the dining room where her glass of lemonade sat where she was sitting. The brunette picked up the glass, shot a half-hearted smile to her brother and sister and left the room through the other archway that lead into the living room.

After a few minutes, Hanna heard her bedroom door slam and she sighed. Her attention was quickly casted on her husband and she slapped his arm. "Really, Hap? What the hell is funny about this?"

"It's not that it's funny, it's just something we should have seen coming from a mile away. She always wanted to be around Juice and here she is older and now she thinks she loves him. We know she doesn't… Baby, she knows it's not like that with him but she has to find the truth about her own feelings for herself. Don't dare involve yourself or anyone else, Hanna. She'll figure shit out by herself, she'll be fine." Happy pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the kitchen to go back into the dining room.

"Everything good, brotha?" Juice asked as soon as Happy sat back down.

Hap nodded his head and looked to his other daughter. "Go on, I know you wanna go up there with her. Take your plate to the kitchen first."

"Do you want me to take hers too?" Vee was already out of her chair, her empty plate in hand.

Her father nodded her head and took a swig of his beer. "Victor, go work on your project." He casted his attention on his blonde beauty as she sat back down at the table, she smiled at him, flashing her dimples that he loved so much before Alexa pulled the couple out of their trance.

"Is everything alright with Veronica?" The red-headed woman smiled at the blonde beauty before looking at Happy.

"Yeah, she's just been having a tough couple of days… Finals are coming up and she's preparing for graduation. Forgive her behavior." Hanna took a sip of her wine, raising an eyebrow at Juice.

"I can't believe she's about to graduate! It's like it was yesterday when we found you guys and her prissy ass came walking out of the house in front of you. I think I'll always remember her then." Juice inserted himself into the conversation.

Hanna laughed, nodding her head. "Two years old and completely attached to you from the moment she met you. You were the king of the world, ya know…"

"Every time you left her, she wouldn't shut up about you. Kid loves you a lot, man." Happy took another sip of beer, nodding his head at his brother.

No one heard Veronica and Victoria walk back into the room, as they stood in the archway from the living room, silently. "You were my best friend and nothing was better than seeing you. We were at the clubhouse every single day and I woke up every morning so excited because I knew I'd see you and Uncle Kozik."

Everyone's attention was now on the two Lowman girls as they stood side by side. Juice looked back at Happy and he shrugged his shoulders. "You telling me someone took my place?" Juice was looking at Roni again, his wide smile displayed on his face. He really only gave that smile to her.

"Nope, I would never let someone even try to replace you but that's not a mutual task that we both took on." Veronica crossed her arms, mirroring her mother so damn much, it almost scared Juice. "Come on, Vee… Let's go help Vic." Victoria's black eyes connected with her mother's ocean blue eyes before she casted her glance on her heavily tattooed father. The couple nodded their head and the young Lowman daughter followed her sister out of the dining room.

* * *

**AN: A short starter but I've got big plans for this story... As well as for the Lowman kids ;) **

_**Let me know what you beautiful readers think!**_


	2. Chapter 2: All Grown Up

**AN: Ok before we start the story, I wanted to thank everyone for the alerts the story is already receiving. When I'm starting a sequel (Or 3****rd**** Installment, in this case), I'm always worried about if the readers with stay with me on the journey. So thank you, I love you guys!**

**Second, I wanted to let everyone know that they are things on my profile related to the series. There's also been two playlists made for the couple that I've used on many occasions to help me write a chapter and you're welcome to check that out. Oh ps, btw, the year is 2021 ;)**

* * *

Veronica Lowman was just two days away from her high school graduation and while she couldn't have been more excited, she was also feeling a little nostalgic. The brunette didn't want to leave her home, her family, the club, her brother and sister. Veronica loved Charming and she wasn't sure she was one hundred percent ready to leave the town just yet.

She continued to flip through her family photo albums that contained pictures of her family: the Lowman's and the club family. Roni loved looking through the albums, she loved seeing the pictures from her childhood. Flipping to the third page, her dark eyes landed on the picture in the top right corner, the first one on the page. It was a picture of her parents standing outside of the garage, Happy had Hanna lifted off the ground and he was smiling up at her while her hands were interlocked around the back of his neck and her lips were puckered up, ready to kiss him. It was one of Roni's favorite pictures of her parents.

The picture under that one was another picture of the couple, they were sitting on Hap's Dyna. Hanna was sitting in front of him, facing him. They were kissing and Roni was absolutely in love with the picture. Her hand ghosting over the picture and she smiled at it, wishing she could've been old enough to have seen the couple when they were younger.

"What are you doing, kid?" The raspy voice of her father scared the hell out of her, she could've sworn she was home alone.

Roni jumped before looking behind her to see Hap towering over her. "Just looking through all the pictures. These two are my favorites. You guys look so happy and in love."

"We were and we still are. Your mama will always be the damn death of me." Happy leaned over and looked at the photo Veronica's hand was still sitting on and he shook his head. "She was pregnant with you here… She was mad that I wouldn't let her ride with me anymore so she decided to act out about it, climbed on my bike when I was getting ready to leave."

Roni looked up at her father as he explained the photo. She had never heard an explanation of any of the photos in the albums and she was all too grateful to finally hear the stories. "Why her? What made you choose her?"

"I was attracted to her pretty ass face at first. Those eyes, that smile and those dimples had me hooked from the moment I saw her. You sure you wanna know the full story?" He cocked an eyebrow at his daughter, almost curious about why he was really sharing the memories with her. Veronica eagerly nodded her head and he shrugged his shoulders. "When she went to college, she was put on a protection detail because San Francisco didn't have a charter back then so your uncle called me and asked if I would go keep an eye on her. She didn't know anything about it until one night when she spotted me outside some restaurant. She told me to come to her apartment with her so I did… We talked for a while, then we started drinking." The man sat down in the chair beside his eldest child. He mentally braced himself for the next part of the story he was telling the young brunette. "We had sex… and the next morning she didn't remember a damn thing so the first thing she did was cuss me out and that's what had me hooked deeper in her." He rubbed his head, looking down at the first picture on the page, the one of her in his arms and he smirked. "No one, much less a woman, had ever spoken to me the way she did that day and I don't why I let her but I couldn't get her out of my system."

Roni looked back at the photo album, her attention on the third picture on the page. It was inside the clubhouse. Hanna was sitting on the bar top and Hap was standing between her legs, his hands gripping her hips as her hands cupped his face. She was smiling at him as he was glaring at her. "What about this one?"

"Before your time, kid… She'll always know how to piss me off and get under my damn skin. That's all I got for you on that one." He stared at the third picture, his mind taking him back to the time in the picture. He knew exactly what happened to get him so upset at her. It was a ridiculous reason to be upset with his blonde beauty but oh damn well. She had told him that she'd just go spend the night with Juice since Hap wouldn't be coming home that night. The man shook his head, pulling himself out of memories.

Roni looked back at her father and smiled. She knew what he was doing. "Was it always so happy and amazing for you guys?" She gave him an extremely confused look when he started laughing.

"Jesus… are you kidding? It was always a game of cat and mouse. If we weren't fighting, we were having copious amounts of sex. I've lost her so many times, I don't know how I got her back but I am so damn glad I did." He ran a hand over his face, the tired look in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by his daughter. "Stop looking at me like that, it was tiring… She wore me out with the back and forth. She had good reasons though… I always fucked her over. That ended years ago though. I told her I was done with it all so she'd better figure out what she wanted."

The brunette turned her head to archway that led into the kitchen as she heard the front door open and close. "I'm really surprised I don't have more brothers and sisters around her."

"Yeah, kid? Me too… but I told her I'd throw her ass down the stairs if she came to me wanting another kid after Vic. Three was enough for us… Hell, you were enough but you all weren't planned. You were just things that came about and after long talks about each pregnancy, we realized just how ok we were with having a kid." Happy looked back to see who it was that walked in his house, only to see it was Victor, Arabella and Kenny. "Where's your sister?" Hap stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving his eldest daughter to reflect on everything he'd just told her.

"She's with Mom at TM… Ma wants Roni to work at the shop until seven." Victor looked around his father and into the dining room at his sister.

Roni closed the photo album and stood up, walking into the kitchen. "Who else is going to be working with me?"

"Ma said it's going to be just you… Mason will be there to help you if you need it. Vee has dance practice and I've got that essay that's due tomorrow so I'm going with you to the shop and I'm going to be working on that." The young Lowman looked at his father and shrugged his shoulders. "Ma wants to talk to you… Said it's important."

Happy nodded his head, but his brows were furrowed. "What about you two?"

"I was Vic's ride home. Ari has dance practice with Vee and I told Aunt Natalie that I'd drop her off at the studio." Kenny put himself in the conversation, casting a glance at his older cousin before looking back at Happy. "My dad wants you to call him when you can."

"Well, let's go, Vic. Do you know who's working there now?" Roni and Vic left the kitchen to go upstairs. Hap gave a farewell to his nephew and brother's daughter before showing them to the door and pulling out his burner to call his wife.

The phone rang a few times before her soft voice rang through his ears. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, baby… You still at TM?" Hap walked back into the dining room and picked up the photo album that Veronica was looking through.

"_Yeah, but I'm about to leave to take Victoria to dance practice then I'm going to check on the shop. Where are you?"_

"I guess I'll make sure the damn prospect knows that he needs to constantly making sure the shop is safe since our kids are in it. Little fucker likes to sit down and relax when he's on detail there. I'm at home… Me and Roni took a walk down memory lane earlier. She asked about our history so I gave her some brief information about it. I told how we came about and shit like that."

"_Don't scare him… I like that one, he reminds me of a younger Key, with a mixture of you in there. There's a reason Opie and Jax put him on the shop instead of that other kid. I think he's got a thing for your baby girl though."_

"Why the fuck would you tell something like that? Now I gotta kill that little fucker… She's not gettin' mixed up with a Son, it's not happening… Don't even think about getting involved with that shit either, Hanna. I'm not playing with you."

"_Tell me, dear husband of mine, what would you do if she was already mixed up when the boy. Nothing is wrong with her being with a Son. Especially one that is a bit like you… protective, honest and oh so dangerous. You know, they say a girl always goes after a man that is like her father?"_

"Hanna…"

"_You know I'm right… Veronica will desire a Son, Victoria will want a Son and Victor will be a Son. Face it, baby, it's a tradition that our kids will take part in."_

"Why are you doing this? Why are you telling me all this shit?" Hap looked up to see his son and daughter walking out the door. His eyes blazed with annoyance. She was right, her children-their children would follow in their footsteps. Either becoming a Son or becoming an Old Lady and there was nothing they could do about it. He could try to stop all those things from happening but he'd be a hypocrite; he was a Son and _his_ wife, _his_ lover, _his_ woman, _his_ ultimate reason to breath was an Old Lady. They'd both be the epitome of hypocritical and Happy Lowman would not have that at all.

"_This isn't why I wanted you to call me… This is completely off topic. Would you please keep an eye on the dance studio while Vee is there? Mayans were lined up there yesterday. I don't really know why but I asked Jax to put Key and Felix there for now. I'd feel better if it was you keeping an eye on the place. Please, baby?"_

"Is that the first time they've been there?"

"_Yeah…"_

"Are you carrying?"

"_Yeah…"_

"I'll be there in a minute. Call Juice and tell him to go over to the shop and sit with the prospect. Both Roni and Vic are there."

"_I know how much you love the dance studio so thank you. I'll see you soon, I love you."_

"I love you, too, beautiful." Happy made his way out of the house, making sure to lock the doors and turn on the security system before he got to his Dyna and left the driveway.

* * *

"You know you don't have to help me, right?" Veronica stopped wiping down the table with a cocked eyebrow at the prospect.

"Yeah I know, but I figured you needed it since he won't help you." The blond smiled at her.

Veronica looked back at her little brother and shook her head. "He's got work to do… I don't mind him not helping me if he's working on school work. What's your name, anyway?"

"Mason. You're the oldest one, Veronica, right?" He grabbed the trash out of Roni's hands and took it to the trash can behind the counter.

She nodded her head, leaning against the counter in front of the register. "Yeah, that's me… What made you want to prospect?"

"The whole thing seemed cool as hell, but then I got to see the inside workings of it all. The family, the closeness and then there's the parties, all the women and the bikes." Mason smirked at her, drinking her in.

Veronica laughed. "That's all anyone ever sees… The whores, the parties, the bikes. I'm surprised you got to see the deeper side to it all. Normally it's just a bunch of bullshit hazing…"

"Yeah, trust me, I get a lot of hazing but lately I've been told to keep an eye on you and your siblings. How old are you? I didn't think you knew so much." Mason sat down at the bar and started to play with the rings on his fingers.

Roni looked over to the other side of the room where Vic was sitting in a booth, still writing his essay. She smiled, understanding her little brother so well. "Why? We don't need a babysitter. Hell, you don't look much older than me anyway… I'm seventeen and I know enough. My dad has been in the club since way before I was born and my mom's dad was a founding member so I guess you can say it'd be a damn crying shame if I didn't know anything about the club or the lifestyle."

"Wait a damn minute, how old do you think I am?" Mason shot the brunette a confused look, making her laugh.

"Hey, Ron… Will you come read this real quick and see how it sounds?" Victor pulled himself out of his quiet little bubble only to look across the room and see Roni clearly flirting with the prospect. He shook his head, he knew it was coming… Victor knew it would end up happening. He saw the way Mason looked at his older sister, it was a look of interest and amazement; he was utterly intrigued by the eldest Lowman child and Vic saw it every time the prospect was in the same place of Veronica.

Roni's dark eyes connected with her brother's and she nodded her head. "Hang on a second." Roni walked around the counter and over to her little brother. "Let me see…" She picked up the paper that Victor pointed to and read it carefully. "This sounds really good, Vic… you're going to pass the class, quit stressing over it and have a little fun."

"Thanks, Ron… I know I need to relax but I have to stay on honor roll if I want to get that scholarship. I just want to make them proud, you know?" Victor looked up to see his sister nodding her head.

She gave her brother a half-hearted smile. "Yeah I know, kid… They are proud of you, they are so proud of you so stop worrying about if they are proud or not. You know how direct they are, they'd tell you if something was wrong."

"Hey, I'm gonna be outside for a minute. Let me know if you need anything." Roni and Victor looked up at Mason to see him walking out of the door.

"You like him, huh?" Victor adjusted himself in the booth so he could see his sister fully.

Roni finally sat down in the booth, looking at her brother for a while before nodding her head. "He's cool, don't know much about it but sure, he's cool. He's really quiet like Dad, it's weird."

"Dad's more of an observer, he just likes to take it all in. Him and Mom both are… Even though, Ma is more likely to call ya out on something while Daddy just listens to everything that's said then says something." Victor shrugged his shoulders, picking up all of his papers and neatly stacking them together before putting them back in his folder.

* * *

Like the many years before when Hanna graduated from high school, there was a big party thrown for her. Veronica was receiving one as well. Her parents told her that she was to be on her best behavior, meaning no over-drinking, no heavy smoking and if they found out she was sleeping with a member, they'd be the parents of two kids instead of three.

But what they didn't know or at least Veronica thought it was a secret was that Veronica and Mason had begun a relationship. Hanna knew, hell, she knew before they did but she kept her mouth shut, especially to her husband who would happily kill the prospect for even looking at his daughter.

Veronica walked out of the clubhouse, to where people had started to surround the ring for a fight that hadn't been witnessed in a very long time: Happy vs. Tig. Their fights were always interesting. Roni saw her mother sitting on top of a picnic table, holding onto her father's infamous cut and what looked like a t-shirt. She quickly smiled, thinking about how that was probably a normal part of a Friday night party for her parents once upon a time. Roni quickly slipped around the building and up the ladder that led to the roof. There sat the prospect, the man that she was quickly getting attached to. She wasn't like her mother at all in this case; Roni wasn't careful and attentive... her feelings were deep and they came all too quickly.

"Don't you look so lonely up here?" She smirked as she sat down beside him.

Mason shrugged his shoulders. "The prices I pay to get your attention… Congratulations, gorgeous." He handed her a box, which was quickly opened by the brunette and she saw the sterling silver crow that was hooked to a necklace. "Saw it and thought of you… It's a little more subtle… You can always say it shows your connection with the club, ya know?"

"It's really beautiful, thank you! When is your year up?" Roni lifted her long brunette hair up as Mason put the necklace around her neck. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck before she let her hair fall.

"Nine months from now." The blond carried on the conversation as if nothing had happened.

Roni shot the blond a cocked eyebrow and dark eyes on display. "What was that?" Mason's blue eyes shifted to her, drinking her in. Noticing her short black dress and her black wedges, the entire outfit just screamed 'Fuck me please.' Before he could even could a word out, her lips were on his. At first, he was shocked before his mouth started to move against hers.

A moan slipped from her lips into Mason's mouth as their kiss deepened. The blond pulled her onto his lap, their kiss never breaking as his hands roamed her body. Slowly, his hands made their way to Veronica's ass but the clearing of a throat pulled the young couple apart almost instantly.

* * *

**AN: Whooooaaa... a little cliff hanger? Yeah, pretty much. I'm going to have so much fun writing about the Lowman kids and all their many antics. Whoever thought these kids would end up being good kids was sadly mistaken... I mean, look at who their parents are ;) **

_**Let me know what ya think, beautiful people ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3: All They Love

Dark eyes to dark eyes before the second pair of eyes shifted to the only pair of crystal eyes that were on the roof. Veronica quickly arose from her seating arrangement and backed away from Mason. He, too, stood up but he stupidly moved toward the young brunette that he simply couldn't stay away from.

"Get out of here!" The voice came to life and Veronica jumped, affectively scared of the person standing on the other side of the roof.

The blond turned to look at Veronica and she nodded her head, giving his arm a light squeeze before he took off toward the ladder. His movements were quick as he lowered himself down the ladder, his blue eyes on the man standing protectively by the ladder until he was out of his sight.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He moved closer to Veronica, his eyes lightening up a bit as he took in the sight of the young girl, looking so much like her mother and yet looking so much like her father. He couldn't quite figure out who she favored more.

Veronica shook her head, trying to look away from him but she knew she couldn't. She was just so attached to him. "Nothing… what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing like seeing your tiny little world grow up and grow up way too fast for you to adjust to. Maybe one day you will understand this…" Juice moved closer to the brunette, the only light they were given was the reflection of the light coming from below them.

She backed away as far as she could while he moved closer and closer. "Stop… stop advancing towards me, stop caring about me, stop doing this. You've played with this for so long. You've known for so long that these feelings were amplified, they were deeper than what they were when I was child. You hung the fucking moon, Juice… You were my best friend, as if I even knew what a best friend really was but there was nothing more great than seeing you and knowing that Mom was bringing me here. I got older and the feelings became deeper, what'd you do when you figured it out? Played with me, my heart, my emotions as if it was one big game and then you bring that fucking person to my house for dinner and flaunt some pitiful relationship in front of my face as if I wasn't even there."

"Don't ever say that, Veronica! I never played with you, I never ever aimed to hurt you. My mission, my life goal became protecting you and keeping you safe from harm January 26, 2004. Maybe you're unaware of the significance of that date but that was the day that this entire fucking world changed. You came into the world; you changed your father so much… Your mom lost all selfish behavior, your dad felt a new kind of love and well, the entire membership of this club was thrown around fighting for _your_ affection. Every single person in your life wanted to be on the same level of importance as your parents." Juice's hands landed on her shoulders, his thumbs moving back and forth.

Roni remained silent, calm at his closeness, his touch. She stared into his eyes for a while before she slowly closed the distance between them to press her lips to his… But he backed away.

"I'm sorry, Ron… We can't." Juice stepped back and bowed his head. He felt horrible, he never meant to do this to her, he never meant to make her feel how she felt now but he couldn't do this, he couldn't get her wrapped up in his troubled world.

She sighed, taking a deep breath. "Wow… Ok." She moved around Juice to walk to the ladder but he grabbed her arm. "What, Juice?" She looked back at him, the sadness, the rejection was in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Juice looked at the ground again but Roni wasn't so accepting of his apology as she ripped her arm from his grip and shoved him further from her before waking to the ladder and quickly climbing down it.

* * *

"Your daughter hasn't shown her face around here since the night of her party… You got any ideas of why?" Happy wiped off his hands on the rag he'd been holding onto as he walked into the office.

Hanna looked up from the computer and shook her head. "Nope… she disappeared for a while that night and then randomly returned in an off mood. I tried to talk to her about it but she wouldn't say anything about it. Victoria, however, told me that she had a bad night and that she will come talk to me about it when she's ready."

"Jesus… Must be bad if she's only talking to Vee. Prospect was asking about her, you know anything about that?" Hap leaned against the desk beside his wife, looking down at her, looking down her open shirt that showed off her cleavage. He smirked. "Why do you always look so damn good when I can't have you?"

Looking back at him from the form she was writing on, she smiled as she shook her head. "I told you he has a thing for her. I highly advise you to have a talk with him about your precious little treasure before anything else ensues." Hanna slowly stood up, moving to stand between his legs. "You can always have me, I just figured you stopped wanting me."

"If I talk to him, it ain't gonna be pretty and it definitely want involve any kind of support of him with my kid." He cocked an eyebrow at her, his chocolate eyes turned darker and darker as he stared at her. "If you ever start believing that I don't want you, I will kill you, woman." His rough hands found her hips and he pulled her closer to him, their lips meeting.

She moaned as his hands moved to her ass, hoisting her up and his tongue fought against hers in a quick battle to which he won. He turned them around and set her down on the desk after pushing the contents off of it onto the floor. One hand held onto her, keeping her place while the other hand skimmed her leg, moving up to her thigh; affectively moving her skirt upward, as well. "Alright, alright, I get it… you still got a thing for me." Hanna whispered, laughing as she felt a hand cup her mound. "You made your point, baby… I get it."

But he didn't stop. He continued his assault, feeling her legs tightening around his hips, hearing her hum as his fingers pushed the offending fabric out of his way and moved to thrust two fingers inside of her. In the 21 years that he'd had her, he easily lost count of the times they'd shared, giving themselves to the other but he could never get tired of her soft moans or the way his name dripped from her perfect lips.

Happy felt nails dig into his arm and he chuckled, knowing she was near her peak. "Come on, baby…" he coaxed her, his voice so taunting. He felt her nails dig deeper as his name fell from her lips as she clamped down on his fingers. "That's right, cum for me, baby." As Hanna's breathing started to slow and even out again, Hap removed his fingers from her center.

"Hey Hap, we need- Oh fuck, shit I'm- Uh, I'm just-"

"Either get the fuck out or shut up and enjoy the show, dumbass." Hanna shouted as her head popped around to look at Key standing in the door.

"Get the fuck out, kid!" Happy shouted storming to the door and slamming it shut as he pushed his brother out of the door. He looked back at his wife who was laughing as she adjusted her skirt. "What's so funny?"

Hanna pointed toward the garage. "We are married, they all know what goes on between us… Hell, I think our kids gave away what really happens behind closed doors… or well sometimes open doors, in our relationship."

"I don't care. No fucker is going to see you like that. Only I get that privilege." Happy stalked back toward the blonde beauty, drinking her in with his dark eyes.

She met him half-way, her arms quickly wrapping around his neck before their lips quickly met. "Don't worry, psychopath, you're my only viewer." He shook his head, a smirk on his face and she started laughing. "Oh get out of here, go find out what Key wanted. I've got to go pick up Victoria and Victor anymore."

"Where are they at?" Happy inquired as he watched his wife shut down the computer and grab her phone and purse. He slung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer into him as they walked into the garage.

They approached the circle of Sons that was standing beside a black VW Passat. Hanna gave each man a greeting before turning back to her husband and kissing his cheek. "They're with Alyssa. Ya know she's leaving tomorrow, going to New York. You should really talk to her before she leaves."

"I don't why you insist on letting them hang around her. Is Roni at the shop with Gemma?" Hap looked up from his wife and at Juice who was rolling a blunt. He eyes glowed, he definitely wanted a hit from it.

Hanna followed his gaze before her eyes landed on Key and she smirked at him. "Hey kid, everything alright?" She moved to be closer to him and knocked her hips against him as he tried to avoid her. "No, Veronica is at home… She wasn't feel good earlier."

"She alright?" Juice jumped into the conversation, looking directly at the blonde beauty.

Hanna nodded her head and smiled at him. "Yeah, she's probably just getting nervous about her impending plans for the fall. I don't know, to be honest. Don't you boys worry until I tell you to, you precious princess is just fine." Hanna pressed a kiss to Juice's cheek before moving to Chibs, then Tig, Jax and Key. "Give him a hit first, he needs it." She laughed as she walked back to her husband's side and kissed his cheek. "I'm going home once I get them. Don't forget the family dinner at Gemma's tonight, boys. See ya later."

* * *

Victoria flew through the front door, padding her way up the stairs before anyone else could get in the house. Hanna and Vic watched her practically run through the house to get the second level.

"What's up with her?" Vic looked at his mother, confusion all over his face.

Hanna smiled, knowing there was only two things that could be wrong with the middle child. "Either girl problems or bathroom problems. Take your pick, baby."

"Gross… I don't want to think about either of those things. I'm going to go play Injustice for a little bit, ok?" Victor slowly made his way to the staircase, checking for his mother's response before finally getting one and climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

Hanna shook her head. _Jesus, my kids are fuckin' weird. I really don't know how they turned out like that but I guess it could be worse and then a hell of a lot worse. Shit. _The thoughts flowing through her were usual. She knew she had strange kids, she knew they were good kids though even they all shared complex differences from one another. One didn't talk about their emotions, one was too open with their emotions and the other one was a mixture of openness and being closed off. Hanna didn't quit understand where Vee came from with her sheer openness of her emotions considering Roni was like Happy, closed off and quiet while Vic was like Hanna, partially open, sometimes closed off.

.

.

.

.

A knock on the door let Veronica know someone was at her bedroom door but it wasn't just any knock, it was a light tap, doubled over. It signaled that the person on the other side was her little sister, her best friend, her own little therapist. The two Lowman daughters had a very close bond; it was indestructible, irreplaceable and certainly untouchable. Nothing, absolutely nothing could pry them apart.

"Come in…" Roni's soft but raspy voice flowed through the air and the door opened. Just as quickly as it opened, it was shut causing Roni to immediately sit up from her position in her bed. "What's wrong?"

Vee knew by the look on her face, Roni could also sense the upset emotion coursing through the fourteen year old's body. "Luke Acosta is what's wrong."

"Who the hell is Luke Acosta and what did he do to you?" Roni patted the empty spot on the bed, telling Vee to sit down.

Vee took the offer and she quickly sunk down on the bed, letting her older sister pull her closer to her. Normally, the touching wasn't allowed. Vee hated for the public display but technically speaking, this wasn't public display. Vee gained their small foolish trait from her father and she didn't really question it. If she didn't want someone hanging all over unless she truly liked them or their name happened to be Veronica or Victor Lowman, then whoever touched her without permission was surely to pay the price.

The fourteen year old rested her head on Roni's shoulder, sighing loudly. "You remember him… he was at that one football game, he tried to hit on you in front of me, Rhia and his stupid friends while you were with Will and Ava."

"Oh oh oh… that little shit almost got his ass kicked. What'd he do to you? I'll fuckin' kill him." Roni nudged Vee off her shoulder, looking at her amusement.

She was smiling and she couldn't help it. Roni always sounded like their father when she got protective. "Calm down, _dad_, everything's fine…. He's just been trying to talk to me and he told me to stop being a bitch and give him a chance."

"Shit, that bad? Oh jesus, I'll probably start channeling Mom soon enough. Uncle Jax said I look exactly like she did she was my age but my dark hair and eyes are what give away who my dad is." Roni shrugged her shoulders, pulling Vee back to her. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah, Ron, that bad… you're just like them both. You're overprotective like Daddy and concerned and caring like Ma." Vee laughed. "Believe him… I've seen the pictures of Ma when she was young, you're definitely her. I wish I was as pretty as you guys…" Vee nodded her head, "Yeah I like him but he can such a jerk."

"I'd make one hell of a single parent, don't'cha think?" Roni laughed, shaking her head. "Are you fuckin' serious, Victoria? You look exactly like her, more than me. You're the one who the dark eyes that turn blue… Mine stay dark all the time. We all have a lot of Ma's features, Daddy's just more dominate. You are just as pretty… Vee, you're beautiful now shut up with that wallowing and get used to it. You've got Hanna Winston Lowman written all over you. I'm really surprised you even have dark hair, I think you were supposed to look exactly like her, with the blonde hair and blue eyes but something got mixed up so you're stuck being all hot, dark and tan like me and Vicky-boy." Roni started laughing when Vee did. "If you like them, then give him a shot… He may end up not being such a jerk like you think so once you get to know him better."

Vee sat up, facing her sister now. "I feel like I'm in this permanent good mood and I don't want to ruin that if he ends up being a jerk and I end feeling disappointed because I had hopes for him. Ya know?"

"You do realize that you channel Mom and Dad's feelings, right? Pay attention to detail, Vee. Scenario number 1: three weeks ago, they were arguing about that trip to LA, you started to get sick to your stomach and when they actually fought where Mom hit him in the face and he walked out, you started throwing up. Scenario number 2: The night of my graduation party, Daddy fought Uncle Tig, he won and he was in a good mood. Him and Mom went to his old room and had sex like the grossness they are, you started out by feeling a good feeling inside you then you were just really happy." Veronica cocked an eyebrow as her young sister. "You feel whatever they feel, basically… A little bit."

Confusion was written on her face but before she could respond to the brunette, a hard knock alerted them. It was their little brother. Their bond was strong, but the bond between the three of them was a hell of a lot stronger than the bond between two of them. Vic slowly opened the door to see his sisters sitting on Roni's bed, staring him in confusion. "Sorry…"

"Don't be, come on… Join us for the lovely explanation of who got what trait from which parent. It's our favorite topic." Roni motioned for the boy to close the door before patting the spot beside her, telling him to sit down.

Vee shook her head. "Vic'll end up being a Son like daddy. You're going to end up with a member and me? Well I'll probably end up alone, with five billion cats, eating cake icing and raw cookie dough."

"Please take note that I will personally hire Daddy to kill you if you end up like that." Veronica felt Vic lean into her shoulder as she popped Vee on the hand.

Vic laughed, "I'll be right there beside her when she asks for his help. How old were you guys when you found out some of the club's secrets, like what Dad really did for the club?"

"I was your age… I overheard him and Ma talking one night and I finally got up the courage to ask them about it. I was so scared that they were gonna kick my ass for eavesdropping but they were surprisingly chill about it. I think Vee found out-"

Vee interrupted her sister to finish the response, sharing her time. "Last year… It scared me, but I understand why I'd always pick up these weird feelings… I'd go from being ecstatic to completely tired and drained. It was weird. But they finally explained it and I was alright after awhile. When'd you find out, Vic?"

"A couple months ago, had the similar revelation to Roni. Overhead them talking but Juice and Kozik were in the conversation too." Vic shrugged his shoulders. "He's just more brutal than everyone else. Apparently Dad's more vicious."

"Well it explains his natural mean demeanor he has going on…" Roni nodded her head, shrugging her shoulders afterward.

Vee and Vic laughed at their sister. "You're right about that…. According to Mom, Vic looks the most like him though. She said when he was a baby, she was almost certain she gave birth to Daddy. She said our features were more like hers but progressed into looking like Daddy as we got older. She said we all know how to channel that mean scowl he has."

* * *

Juice got off of his Dyna and hung his helmet on the handlebars as his chocolate brown eyes caught Veronica, he hadn't seen her in almost two weeks. She was walking across the lot, to the garage. He watched the eldest of the Lowman children approach the prospect. He watched her wrap her arms around him and he saw Mason kiss her cheek.

A twinge of jealously coursed through the man as he watched Mason and Roni interact. They looked like a young backwards mix of Hanna and Happy. If they were anything like Roni's parents, everyone had better sit down and take careful note of it. It was going to be one long bumpy ride, if so.

He watched Roni kiss his cheek before she disappeared into the office. He knew Gemma was in there and he figured he could come up with a reason to go in there in a few minutes. He just wanted to get a closer look at her. Hell, he just wanted to be near her. Juice hadn't seen the brunette since the night they fought on the roof of the clubhouse, almost kissed before he rejected her and she stormed off. She hadn't even casted a shadow over him, he knew he'd hurt her good. Interrupting her time with Mason and then rejecting her. Damn, was he a bigger asshole than he thought.

He stood stock-still by his Dyna as it seemed like he was waiting for her to storm out of the office. She walked like her mother; on a damn mission for blood. He snapped out of Veronica-filled trance and shook his head. _I'll never be able to get her back… She'll always hate me now. _He awkwardly shifted the weight between his feet before stalking off toward the clubhouse. Trying so hard to put distance between him and the young beauty.

* * *

**AN: Alright, my loves, here's a new one for you ;) . **

**Juice/Roni moment. Smut with your favorite couple and I decided it was finally time to explore the kids together. I've always liked exploring them when they were real young and I started early on showing the bond they all showing in _An Outlaw's Love_ and I figured it was high time to see them together now that they are older. **

**Let me know what you think of this... I love hearing from you all but I can't very well give you all the things you're looking for if you don't give me any feedback on what you like/dislike/feel indifferent about. So feel free to let me know what you're think about a chapter. I looooove hearing from you all. **


	4. Chapter 4: All This Temper

Veronica continued to glare at her father as she watched him pass the room. He'd just found out about her secret relationship with Mason and he was unhappy to say the least. Hanna stood against the wall by the fireplace, a hand covering her face. Round one of Hap's yelling match was over and everyone was anticipating round two.

Vee and Vic were standing in the dining room, trying to eavesdrop on the entire conversation without being seen but right as their mother's blue eyes came out of the darkness of her hand, they connected with her youngest children's tan faces. Cocking an eyebrow at them, she shook her head and they sat down at the dining room table. Hanna knew they wanted to help, they wanted to be there for their older sister but they knew that Happy would release his wrath on them too so they stayed back.

"I TOLD YOU, VERONICA! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MEMBERS, I TOLD YOU ALL OF THAT AND YOU CHOSE TO IGNORE ME THIS ENTIRE TIME. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD, LITTLE GIRL? YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT AROUND HERE AND YOU CAN'T! SET SOME FUCKIN' EXAMPLES FOR YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER AND FOLLOW MY FUCKIN' DIRECTIONS!" Happy stopped pacing the room and turned to stare directly at his seventeen year old daughter.

Hanna and Veronica looked at each other for a brief moment. "That's enough…" Hanna whispered, still standing in her spot by the fireplace. Happy turned to look at her, his dark eyes trained on the blonde beauty now.

"I don't think I asked you." His raspy voice broke through the awkward silence that had formed in the room.

Hanna raised an eyebrow, seeing her younger children come out of the dining room and into the living room, almost they were her body guards. "I don't give a damn… I said that's enough, I mean it!"

Happy eyed his wife before his attentions turned to his three children who was standing together by the couch. "I suggest you two make yourself scarce right now."

"No, we're not letting you attack her like this. She didn't do anything wrong…" Victoria moved to stand in front of Veronica.

The man chuckled, of course they would try to protect each other. "Leave the room, Victoria. RIGHT NOW!"

"Go to your room, guys… Now!" Hanna pointed toward the archway that led to the foyer, nodding her head. Giving up their fight, Hanna watched her children leave their sister's side and leave the room. "Veronica, how long has this been going on?"

"Before graduation, just a couple days though." Veronica looked up at her mother, seeing her piercing blue eyes turn to glare at Veronica's father.

Happy looked between the women and shook his head. "Why the fuck are you being so calm about this?"

"I told you this would happen, Happy. I told you your girls were going to end up with members, it's not my damn fault that you can't bring your sorry ass to listen to me." Hanna walked closer to him, crossing her owns over her chest, the move granting her husband a better view of her glorious assets. Hanna followed his gaze as his eyes were on her breasts. Hap licked his lips, seemingly forgetting about the problem at hand. "There's your fuckin' problem right there, Happy! You never fuckin' listen to me because all you do is think about ways to get-."

"Whoa, what are you talking about? I fuckin' listen to you all the time. Everything you say, I hear it." He walked closer to her. "This shit isn't the problem though, her with my damn prospect is the problem."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO WRONG WITH ME BEING WITH HIM? HE'S GOING TO BE A SON, JUST LIKE YOU, DADDY… HE'S JUST AS GOOD FOR ME AS YOU ARE FOR HER." Veronica came around the coffee table, standing in between her parents. "He's not a bad person, he's not going to hurt me, Daddy… Why can't you just be ok with this?"

Hanna cocked an eyebrow at her daughter before looking around her to look at Happy. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. "Because he's afraid that the prospect's more like him than he sees."

Veronica turned around to face her mother. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, she means nothing. Just go upstairs, go find your brother and sister… I'm sure they're dying to know what was said here. Go." Hap watched his eldest daughter leave the room before he did the same, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer before he made his way back into the living room and laid down on the couch.

"They'll find out one day what all we went through before they were born and when they were young… Those secrets are something that will come out, one way or another." Hanna sat down on the edge of the couch beside her husband, her hand grabbing the beer in his hand and taking of it before he snatched it from her, put it on the coffee table and pulled the blonde beauty down on top of him."

.

.

.

.

"What'd they say? How are you even still alive?" Victoria inquired as her old sister walked into the door.

Veronica sat down in her bean bag chair that was beside her bed, while her siblings stayed in their places on her bed. Victor's head was in Vee's lap and they were having an absent-minded game of thumb war. Veronica watched them carefully, shrugging her shoulders as she did. "Do you think Mom and Dad were always so happy together?"

"What do you mean?" Vic stopped watching the thumb war long enough to look at his sister briefly.

Roni shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't know… Maybe they broke up for a while or they cheated on each other or something that is strong enough to still have a place in Mom's head."

"I don't believe any of those would ever happen between them… I mean look at how much they love each other now. There's no way they ever went through hell." Vee pinned Victor's thumb done, winning the game and laid her arm over his torso.

Roni looked around her room. "Bet Uncle Juice or Kozik would know… Maybe I'll ask one of them tonight at the dinner."

"Why not just ask Ma? She never lies to you…" Vic sat up and pulled off his dark grey Nike hoodie, tossing it to the floor before laying back down in his place.

The eldest Lowman child laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah right, I'd probably get killed right there. You guys needs to learn who not to mess with around her: our parents are psychopaths, or so everyone's said before." She pulled her brown riding boots off and turned around to toss them toward her closet. "She wouldn't risk our opinions of them to tell me if something bad ever happened to them. It's just what she said about why Daddy's so bent out of shape about me being with Mason."

"You think he'll come around?" Vee moved her brother's head out of her lap and laid down beside him, swinging one leg off the side of the bed.

Veronica shook her head. "Not really… he's just going to have to get over it."

"Wait a minute, what'd Ma say?" Vic sat up, looking at his eldest sister.

Veronica's brow furrowed, in utter confusion. "Something about how Daddy's afraid that Mason is more like him than everyone sees. I have no earthly idea what she meant though."

"Maybe she meant that he's ruthless like Dad?" Vic looked between his sisters, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't look at me like that, I have no ideas! I'm just takin' guesses here…"

"Whatever, let's watch that movie…" Vee waved her hands in the between, seemingly telling her siblings to shut up so they could finally turn on the movie that had been wanting to watch. "Let's take turns pulling tricks out of the magician's hat later, ok?"

* * *

"Come on, Uncle Koz! Just tell me what they were like before I was born…" Veronica pushed at her uncle's arm as he sat down at the bar in the ice cream shop.

Kozik gave in a little, not at all missing the puppy dog look she'd inherited from her mother and was currently serving to him. "Fine, fine, fine, just stop looking at me like that!" Veronica begun smiling and he continued. "They broke up a very long time ago after your mom graduated from college. She got into another relationship that ended when your dad came back to Charming and they got back together."

"That's it? No cheating or lies or bad shit?" Veronica perked up, her smile becoming more real.

Kozik nodded his head. He knew he was lying to her but he honestly didn't think it was his place to tell the Lowman children about the hell their parents went/put each other through. He definitely didn't see it being a good idea that he told Veronica that Jax was the other man in her mother's life once upon a time. He was definitely going to leave some information out; it just wasn't his place. "Yeah, kid, that's it… Your dad said some mean shit to her to 'help' her leave and she was pretty hurt by it but they found their way back together… so quit your worrying."

Right as Veronica was about to respond, her father walked up and pulled Kozik away from the bar by his neck. Roni watched the two men leave to shop and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You're fuckin' strolling down memory lane with her? About me and Hanna's past, none the less? Jesus fuckin' Christ, Kozik… she doesn't need to know about all that shit, none of them do!" Hap pushed the man awake from him, the anger filling the heavily tattooed man.

"If you were afraid of what your precious babies would think of you, you should've never did the shit you did back then, baby." Gemma appeared out of nowhere, putting herself into the conversation.

Hap looked at the woman, shaking his head. She was standing with SAMCRO's new business partner, Nero. They all owned an escort service, Diosa Norte. Nero was a good guy, he was nice, treated Gemma right but Hap didn't know much else about the man.

"Now is not the time for your meddling, Gemma…" Hap coldly stated before turning his attention back to Kozik. "Send her ass to me or Hanna the next time she starts asking questions. I'm not fuckin' around, Kozik!" Happy turned around to walk away but Gemma stopped him.

Gemma forced a smile on her face, trying to give the man as much sympathy for his current problem as she could. "Baby, they will start asking questions about that love story one day. You and Hanna better get prepared soon, come up with some story if you can't face the truth about the things that really happened. But you two better get prepared quickly…" Gemma kissed his cheek before walking inside of the shop, Nero following behind her.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, I knoooow. But I definitely wanted to get this in there before anything else begun. It's a bit of a filler but all the real shit is about to begin. **

**I know i'm flipping between Roni/Mason and Roni/Juice but to be honest with everyone, Roni/Juice isn't going to happen the way some of you want it to.. I really hope that doesn't upset anyone and I lose anyone because of it but like a review I received the other night, Juice is twice Roni's age and I'm ok with a little age difference, I'm not ok with like 25 years of an age difference. Especially with her being SOOOOO young. **

**With Mason, he's about three years older than her. He's a prospect and in the show, prospect time normally is up after a year... If the prospect gets voted in by _everyone_. With the way I'm taking Roni's story, he will be patched in, he will get a proper patch in party and all will be well. **

**However, there will be major Juice/Roni conflicts coming up because of her choice to be with Maosn as oppose to him... (Sound familiar, in the slightest way? (;) **

**Let me know what you guys think; reviews are damn-well golden and I _LOOOVE _ hearing from all you beautiful people **


	5. Chapter 5: All These Truths

Hanna and Opie sat side by side on the ground, both of them staring at the tombstone in front of them. It had been eighteen years since their father had died of a heart attack. Neither of their kids ever knew the man, nor did they know of their absent grandmother. Opie had told Hanna that his two children had questions about the two absent people in their family tree but the only child of Hanna's to be curious was her sweet daughter, Vee.

Hanna explained as best she could but she thought her explanations and excuses were never enough for the young girl. Hanna, Opie and Jackson made it a point to visit Piney's grave once a month. Jackson wasn't attending this visit though. The SAMCRO President had another duty to fill and he didn't feel like hearing hell from his lovely old lady about him missing their daughter's school pageant.

Opie looked down to his little sister and nudged her in the ribs with his large elbow. "Penny for your thoughts, blondie?"

"I'll sell them to ya for a dollar…" Hanna looked up and met the gray-blue eyes that could read her so well.

He smirked, shaking his head. "I think I got one in my wallet. What do ya say, we got a deal?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." The 41-year old woman looked up at her brother. No matter how old they got, their games were always the same with each other. He was the cocky, overly knowledgeable big brother and she was the sarcastic, smart ass little sister. Opie was beginning to look more his age of forty-three while Hanna looked like she had finally hit her early thirties. Time was doing her well and she couldn't have been more thankful. Growing up always scared her. She was afraid to miss anything or regret anything and she didn't want to wake up one day when her youth completely down the drain and nothing but old age staring back at her in the mirror.

Opie wrapped an arm around his sister, "How's your old man doing?"

"Fighting inner demons, fighting his little demons, fighting time…" Hanna answered honestly. She knew she couldn't hide anything from the giant beside her anyway so what the hell. Happy's inner demons of losing his children were killing him. He knew they would surely hate him if they ever found out the shit he put their mother through. They were constantly pushing for a story, wanting to know how their parents came to be and Happy was going insane trying to come up with something that didn't tell his kids who he was deep inside. As time slowly caught up to him, forty-six was not an age he wanted to reach. Hell, the man didn't want to ever get older. He secretly wished there was some magic drink she could take a swig of to prevent himself from ever going old. But sadly, there was nothing and he was getting older.

Raising a concerned eyebrow, Opie gave her a questioning look telling her to continue. And she did. "He doesn't want the kids to hate him if they find out all the shit we went through before they were born and when they were babies. He doesn't want to lose them and well, he's like me, Ope. We hate time, change and we just don't want to fade away into the dust. Being twenty-something with no cares in the world except if we would see each other at the end of the night was actually great. I won't lie to you, Bear… I miss that time. Kid-free, care-free, crazy in love with that man was so much better than it seemed at the time."

"I miss the time where Donna didn't hate the club and everything it stood for. I miss my best friend always being everything you just described; care-free and having fun. Now that man worries about everything… Niners are ready to blow us the fuck up and Jax can't figure out why." Opie leaned his head against Hanna's and sighed.

"Yeah? Me too, Ope. I miss the times when we were kids and were always getting into trouble. Those were the days. Gemma and Clay always kicking our asses for stupid shit was always hilarious." Hanna smiled at her big brother and shook her head. "Let's go before Pop kicks our ass for such assholes and complaining about shit."

**SOASOASOASOASOA**

"Look, Happy, I'm not going to hurt her… I care about her, I have no intentions of hurting her, at all!" Mason tried to defend himself. The talk he begged Veronica for with her father was proving to be a bad idea.

No one seemed to notice the blonde beauty walk into the room until she began to tap her foot, her black pump clacking on the floor in the most obnoxious sound. She was gone before Hap even woke up that morning and he was dying to get his hands on her, partially to threaten her to never do that again and partially because his sex drive and his desire for her had never died down. He glared at her, mad that she interrupted the conversation. "What's going on in here?" Hanna's voice came to life as the two men stared at her.

"I was just telling Happy that I would never do anything to hurt or harm Roni." Mason walked a little closer to Hanna but stopped his movements when he looked at Happy, only to receive the death glare from the man.

Hanna looked between her husband and her daughter's boyfriend, smirking. "If Mason isn't going to hurt her or harm her, then I don't the problem, Hap." Her attention switched to be on the young blond. "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight? Jax and Opie are dealing with some business and want everyone else to take a break. So, what do ya say?"

"Absolutely fuckin' not. He's not dating her and he's damn sure not gonna see her!" Happy growled as he crossed his arms over his puffed out chest.

Hanna held her hand up, stopping the man from further speaking. "We'll see you at 7, honey. Go ahead and go back to the clubhouse."

"WHO. THE. FUCK. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. ARE?" He stepped forward, a hand landed on Hanna's abdomen and pushed her until she hit the counter. "Huh? Talking to me like that in front people? Talking to me like that period? You've lost your fuckin' mind, woman!"

Hanna's hands landed on his chest, pushing him. He finally released his hold and she pushed him again, until he was a good distance away from her. "Go get her, and you're going to tell her everything. You will tell her every single thing we faced and you will apologize to her for the way you've been behaving. You're mad? Yeah, Hap, me too. I wanna go back too, I wanna do things differently too but I can't let my desires dictate the way I raise our kids. I won't tell her she can be with who wants to be with because of a fear that she could go through the same pains I went through. I have to trust that she's making the right decisions, Happy. You have to do so as well… Please, baby… Stop fuckin' pushing her away from you. Create an indestructible bond with your other daughter and remember that just because she's growing up doesn't mean that you don't have two more to spoil and throw yourself into the fire for. They deserve that bond too. I know she's partner in crime but I gave you another daughter, I gave you a son. I know you love them with every breath you take but baby, they need your irrevocable love too." Hanna cupped the man's face and brought him down to be level with her, pressing her soft lips to his full ones. "This is not a request. This is not a command either. This is your wife, your old lady, your woman telling you to mend your relationship with one child and create a strong one with your other two children. You keep pushing your disapproval of this relationship on her and Mason and she'll rebel. She's got anarchy blood in her, baby… She's a natural anarchist and I have no doubts in my mind that she won't rebel against you if you keep this shit up."

Hap nodded his head, he knew Hanna was right. He knew she was going to take matters into her own hands if he didn't act now. He knew his children were home at this very moment and he knew exactly what he had to do: call them downstairs, sit them down and tell them things he never wanted them to know.

"I'll go get her…" Hanna whispered as she kissed him again, her hand snaking up the inside of his shirt, copping a feel of his hard body before his tongue delve in for a taste. His hands quickly found a comfortable resting spot on her ass as his thumbs moved back and forth, applying slight pressure on her cheeks. He bent a little, not breaking the kiss to pick her up and her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as her hands came to rest on the back of his neck. He led them to the counter and slowly eased the blonde beauty down on the counter top and his hands slid up the black skirt of the dress she had on. "Hap…" Hanna moaned as he pulled away from her delicious mouth and examined her body, noticing the casual black dress she had on and the black pumps on her tiny feet. Damn did the woman look good. He was fuckin' feignin'. No, he wasn't deprived of her, their sexual encounters were bi-daily, sometimes way more than that. They were still highly attracted to each other and there was simply no stopping them. Her hands made quick work of his jeans and boxers as he pulled her underwear off and down her legs.

Hanna went to push his jeans and boxers down but they both stopped their movements when they heard Victor yell "Holy God, oh my god, oh my god!"

Hanna started laughing and Happy quickly jerked around to get his boxers and jeans back into their rightful place. She jumped off the counter, quickly pulling her underwear into place, still laughing. "Just fuckin' great, we scarred the poor thing. There's no telling what he actually saw." Hanna just couldn't stop laughing. "What's funny, woman? The boy just walked in on us about to fuck…"

"It's funny because we are adults and this is normal but we are in our own house and we do have a bedroom which has a door in which can be locked. Our spontaneous days are over, baby… especially since our kids hate being away from home. It's just funny, Hap…" Hanna pecked his lips before walking out of the room in search of her son.

Upon finding him with his head buried in pillow, Hanna continued stop the laugh that fell from her mouth. Victor's head lifted from the pillow only to glare at his mother. It was a familiar glare, one Hanna knew all too well. Her husband had given her that glare one too many times in their very long time together. "I'm immune to that look, baby. Apart from the 21 years I've received it from your father… I've got 17 years of receiving it from his three children so find something new to throw at me."

"You guys have a room, ya know…" Victor sat up, holding on tightly to his pillow as if it was protecting him.

Hanna nodded her head, moving further into the room. "You're right, we do but living so long as if we could do whatever we pleased kind of becomes a habit imbedded on our minds."

"Yeah, well we aren't little kids anymore… We do independent things like get our own food from the kitchen and walk around the house."

She laughed, the damn smart ass… No doubt he was rewarded with her general attitude toward everything. "Your dad and I want to talk to you and your sisters about some very important things. Can you handle being in the same room with us or should we do this through Skype instead?"

"Is everything ok?" Victor moved quickly off his bed to stand directly in front of his mother.

Hanna's brow furrowed but she nodded her head. "Yeah, everything's fine, baby… It's just a talk." Hanna wrapped an arm around her son's shoulder and led him out of the room, into the hallway. "Go to the living room, your father is waiting. I'm gonna get your sisters down there, ok?" When he nodded his head and walked away, Hanna moved to her daughter's rooms to summon them. Finding Victoria's room empty, Hanna knew the girls could only be in two other places since she had just cleared Vic's room and Victoria's room was empty as well. Hanna checked Roni's room, finding it empty as well. Her next stop should've been the playroom or the game room as the name changed when the kids got older but she knew better. Her girls were on the roof of the house… They would always go up there but they normally had their little brother with them.

Hanna took off her pumps and climbed the ladder to the roof. She saw her girls sitting side by side, giggling about something. "Come downstairs. Your dad and I need to talk to you, it's important." Worry crossed their faces and Hanna shook her head, trying to ward it away from them but she had no such luck so she climbed back down the ladder and put her pumps back on. She led her daughters downstairs and into the large living room.

"What's going on?" Veronica was the first of the Lowman children to speak the same concern that coursed through them all.

Happy shook his head, his eyes trained on his wife who came to sit down right beside him.

"Nothing's wrong… However, I am curious as to why you three are oh so very concerned about me and your father's past.

Victor looked between his parents; his father's face and eyes showed no emotion while his mother's was stuck in her ever so strong resolve that she only let up on for her husband. "We just want to know the story. We know how you guys are and we just want to know what you guys did differently compared to every other couple that was in the club."

"You know nothing about what the other couples went through, Victor. You three think you have everything figured out and just don't. We're here to guide you through this misunderstanding and you won't interrupt up one single time. We'll tell you what you've been asking everyone else and that will be it. Got it?" Happy threw his hand up, ignoring the looks on his children's faces.

"As you know, we have a five year age difference. Well your father was twenty when we first met, I was fifteen. We exchanged a few words but that was it. He'd visit Charming and SAMCRO occasionally, every time he did, we'd exchange words and that was it. When I went to college, I didn't know about the protection detail I was put under by the request of my father. There wasn't a charter in San Francisco so it made good sense for a patch to keep an eye on me. I discovered your father and the entire protection detail idea about two years after I'd been there, I invited him back to my apartment that I shared with Uncle Ben and another friend of mine… We drank, talked and one thing led to another, we ended up having sex." Hanna stopped the story to look at her husband who wearing a triumphant smile and she slapped his arm.

Looking at his wife, he couldn't stop the smile from further spreading. "I left the next morning. I stayed in the city for a few more days but the entire time I was still there, she was constantly on my mind… so I dropped the detail and went back to Tacoma, hoping to clear my mind but she shows up a month later with some information to share with me." Hap looked at his wife who was looking at the ground before turning his attention back to his children who were all sitting on the couch, shoulder to shoulder. His daughters were holding hands while Veronica had her arm looped through Vic's. Happy grabbed Hanna's hand and pulled it to rest on his thigh as he interlocked their fingers. "Your mom was pregnant and she figured I deserved to know before she made any decisions about it. We came up with the best solution we could think of and went on about our lives… But only a couple days had passed and there she was back in my mind, imbedded in my skull so I went to her…"

Hanna's free hand rubbed the side of Happy's face that wasn't closest to her and she smiled at him. "We stayed together until it was time for me to graduate… I came home before the ceremony which was the original plan, however I didn't expect him to not be by my side. He, being the monumental ass that he is, said some shitty things to me to get me to get over him quicker so I came home. You have to understand that I was broken, hurt, angry, exhausted and I just wanted the broken heart to dissolve and go away."

"She got into a very ridiculous and obnoxious relationship… With Uncle Jax." Happy finished her thought and he rolled his eyes as the look of utter shock that crossed his children's faces. Waving it off with his hand, he continued. "I finally came back to Charming… and just in time too. Their relationship was absolutely horrifying and they would fight at all hours of the day. Well your darling mother here, came to me asking me for an escape from her problems for a while so I gave her a key to my cabin. She stayed around for awhile until she was hit with the ultimatum to choose between us. She made herself choose and well I think you guys know the end."

Hanna sat back against the couch and focused on her children for a few minutes. "That's nowhere near the end though… I ended up moving out of Jax's house and into your dad's cabin. Nearly a couple months later, I got pregnant with you." Hanna pointed to Roni and Roni smiled. "Around the time that I found out that you were you, your dad had us out of the cabin and moved into this place. So of course, you had to come into the world when your dad was on a run to Tacoma, luckily I was able to hold you off for a good 10 hours which is exactly how long it took him to get back to me."

"Let me do this one…" Happy pressed his lips to Hanna's hand and looked at the white plush carpet for a few minutes. "Things were getting hectic with the club when you about five months old and I was completely stressed out with the things I was having to do, plus make sure you two were safe and make sure your mom was ok but none of that excuses what I did…" Happy looked back down at the carpet. "A moment of weakness, a moment of me being the asshole that I am, just one quick moment of me forgetting the things I had in my life like your mom and a new daughter, I had sex with a croweater… She was fairly new and didn't quit understand that I was only taken but that's not the point or an excuse either. I didn't know your mom was at the clubhouse and or the fact that she knew what had happened but she was and she did. In her impulsive mind, she decided to go home, pack up everything you both owned and left. She moved to Arizona for two years… I had no damn idea of where she had gone until the SAMTAZ president called me saying he spotted her and my ink on her so me, Uncle Juice, Uncle Kozik and Uncle Tig rushed down there as quick as we could to bring you guys back home."

Hanna shook her head, "It wasn't that easy for him though. I was still hurting and I was still mad about what he did so it took him a few days of convincing me to give him another chance. To be delicate with this, we reconciled in more ways than one during the time that we were still in Arizona… Thus the magical creation of you came about." Hanna smiled at her second daughter, who was smiling at her. "However we didn't find out about you until I was about three months along and I was put into the hospital after a very crazy wreck I was in."

"When we found out, words were exchanged and we ended up separating for a couple of months but we got back together in time for you to get here. But your stubborn ass decided it'd be a good idea to ruin your sister's third birthday party because your mom went into labor right before the party was supposed to start. You ended up taking your time to get here and showed up a day later. We got married ten months after you were born and everything was good with us for a long time until Uncle Lee from Tacoma told me he needed me up there for a little while to help handle some problems. We ended up almost separating, your mom was already thinking about new places to go but I quickly fixed her problem and we got back together. We found out of your stubborn ass months later." Happy pointed to their youngest child, their only son. "But a fool never learns his lesson… Victor was about six or so months when I stupidly cheated on your mom again. She asked me to leave her alone for a couple days so she could get her thoughts together and I ended up going on a run to Arizona. When I came back, I immediately checked the house for your guys, Maria had you both here and told me that your mom would be at the shop. When I get there-." Hanna interrupted him to take the story.

"I was about to cheat on him with Aunt Natalie's younger brother, Matt… You guys might not remember him. He worked at the shop for a long time, he was in and out of Charming for a while until he left for Las Vegas. Your dad and I gave it another shot… Foolish I know but what can we say? The heart wants what it wants so we tried to look past the list of transgressions that were filling up the page. We were fine for awhile until something happened with your dad that shall remain our business for the rest of your lives. Your very angry temperamental father took his issues and anger out on me and he said some very hurtful and unbelievably cruel things to me so I kicked his ass out and we took on our final separation."

Hap surveyed his children's faces before his gaze landed on his wife. He smirked at her. "She kept me out for a long time that time but it didn't stop me from trying to win her back so I kept going until one weekend, we had to go up to Tacoma for a few meetings when once again, you darling impulsive mother flees Charming."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Wait a minute… I fled Charming to go to Tacoma. For him. We got back together and that was it. No more crazy separations, nothing… I've been a good amount of my life without your mom by my side and I've hated every minute of the time I've spent without her since the moment I met her." Happy kissed his wife's hand again. "I was an asshole to her and if I had the opportunity to go back in time to change some of our story, I wouldn't do it. It shaped us into where we are today. I love your mother, more than life itself and I don't want you guys to ever lose sight of that. And don't feel left out… She's my world, ok? I got the lucky pleasure of meeting her first and getting so much time with her as it is but I love you guys, every time I'm away from you three, I get a sick feeling in my stomach and it's because I've grown so used to be so close to you guys but going on more run made it all easy again.

"I can't believe you cheated on her…" Veronica mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like 50 billion times too." Vee agreed with her sister.

Hanna looked at her husband and shrugged her shoulders. "What's done is done, girls… It's long over with and all has been forgiven. Did you all get the answers you so desired?"

Victor nodded his head. He stood up from his place of the couch and walked over to his mother, kissing her cheek and hugged her tightly before casting his attention of his father. "I don't fully get why you ever cheated on my mom but don't ever do it again… Dad, I don't want that information to change the way I see you now because you used to be my hero, you were the greatest thing ever and now, knowing that you hurt _her_ like you did… Well that sucks." Vic quickly left the room, leaving Happy with his head in his hands and Hanna rubbing his back.

"Anything else you two want to express?" Hanna asked her daughters, looking between them both.

Victoria shook her head as she stood up and walked toward her parents. Hugging her mother fiercely before moving to Hap and she held on a little tighter to him. "I still love you, daddy… I just hate that you guys went through so much bad stuff…"

"I agree… I love you no less than before I knew all of this stuff and I'm grateful you guys shared the story with us but it hurts to know that you put Mom through all of that… You cheated on her, you left her a few times and you broke her heart so many times. Was whatever you got out of doing all that stuff worth it? Was hurting her all those times worth it? If not then I think you owe her the world because she gave you so much and Daddy, it's not fair… It's just not. She's always loved you and cared for you but you went off and did all of that. It's sad." Veronica stood up, staring at her mother for a few minutes before she wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek. Veronica slowly moved to her father and repeated the act before leaving the room.

Victoria hugged her parents again before leaving the room and leaving them in the silence.

* * *

**AN: Ok, my darlings... This chapter was to be a hell of a lot longer but I split it up into two parts. Part two will be posted later this weekend, maybe on Halloween.**

**Btw, just a nice little fact: Halloween marks the anniversary of this entire series. 10/31/13 I posted Chapter 1 of The Crow's Nest and well this story has made to the year mark ;) . Thank you all so much for sticking with me and Hanna on this journey. I know it's not just Hanna that we all like here but she is the one that inspired this entire series. Again, thank you so much for joining me on this extremely hectic journey.**

**Let me know what you think of this new chapter (:**


	6. Chapter 6: All These Foolish Games

"Alright kid, hit me." Hap squared up again, standing toe to toe with his twelve year old son. Vic swung and clipped his father's jaw. Kozik moved to check out the hit on his brother's face but Hap pushed him away. "Again." Hap grunted. The three men didn't seem to notice the blonde beauty step up to the ring, arms crossed over her chest and she highly pissed off. Vic swung again but this time, he missed. "Block my hits, kid. If I get one in, I'm gonna feel like a champ and go in for more. Block my hits." Vic put his fists in front of his face and Hap swung at him, almost hitting him.

"HAPPY LOWMAN!" Hanna's thunderous voice scared the hell out of the men, making them all jump and look at her.

He walked to the ropes, bending over them in an effort to be close to her so he could kiss her but she took a step back, earning a laugh from Kozik. "Come here, woman." Hap spoke softly.

"Hey Ma!" Vic came to stand by his father.

Hanna smiled at her son before turning her attention back to her husband. "Get him out of this damn ring right now and do not coerce him into it again."

"He wanted to do this… I told him you'd have something to say about it but he wanted to do it." Happy crawled under the ropes to get out of the ring. If she didn't come to him then he was going to go to her. "Thought I told you to come here." He smirked at the still angry look on her face and he knew it was going to be a long afternoon. If he played his cards right, he'd be taking her in the clubhouse in about five minutes, give or take. He pressed his lips to hers, letting them linger for a moments until her mouth opened just a hair but it was open far enough for Hap's tongue to sneak inside of her mouth.

Hanna pulled away and casted a glance at her son. "Go find your cousin and tell him to take you to the dance hall. The recital starts at six."

Vic nodded his head. "Try to keep everything copasetic, I'm not really up for a little brother or sister."

"Smartass!" Hap yelled to the kid as Vic walked into the clubhouse. Hanna laughed as she moved from his grip and stood directly in front of Kozik who was leaning over the ropes. She knew he was getting a view from the position he was standing in but she didn't care at the moment.

"Let him come near my baby like that again and it's your fuckin' head that will have a bullet in it." She gave him one of her dimpled smiles before turning around to her husband, grabbing his hand and leading him inside the clubhouse.

* * *

The looks the men received as they filed into the dance hall for Victoria and Arabella's dance recital were ones of complete fear and annoyance. Jax and Opie flashed their guns that were still sitting safely in their holsters at some of the people staring at them while Happy and Tig flashed their knives at the crowd. Natalie was walking beside Jax, holding his hand while Donna was beside Opie, walking in front of her children. It looked like one big mob walking through the lobby and into the auditorium.

Hanna grabbed the hand that decided to flash the people a knife and she wrapped his arm around her waist for him. Looking at his face, she shook her head before she casted a glance to his left side to which Veronica and Vic were walking on.

"Be a good boy and your behavior won't go unnoticed, ok?" She whispered the command against his cheek.

He looked down at his wife. The only thing the man could think of was her perfect body. "Keep telling me what to do like that and I'm gonna take your ass down the hall and wear it the fuck out." He whispered to her, smirking all the while.

She looked up at him in complete shock, as if she didn't think he'd actually do it. But tonight wasn't the night to test him, they **had** to be there for Victoria's recital, her solo and the finale.

"You don't scare me, Mr. Lowman…I've seen your handy work." She wrapped her arm back around his waist and they continued to walk into the auditorium, behind Jax and Natalie.

The recital was great but Hap was bored. He looked at his brother beside him and shook his head. "I don't fuckin' get why we all have to be here for this." He whispered, checking to see if his wife might have heard him.

"I know, man… It's not like the girls care or anything." Juice whispered back.

"If your daughter was to find out you didn't come to this then she'd be devastated and I'd have to spend hours on end explaining to her that you really do love her and you just had something else going on at the time. Trying to make her believe that work isn't more important." Hanna whispered, cocking an eyebrow at the men to her left. "It's almost over, assholes. Then you'll be free."

Hap whipped his head to face his wife in shock, normally she didn't hear him if he whispered. Normally he was extremely quiet. Clearly not. Hanna was right, there was only a twirl and a leap left before it was all over and Vee was off the stage quickly, running to _him_. She wrapped her arms around him and he couldn't help the triumphant smile that spread across his face as he stared at his wife.

"Did you like it, Daddy?" Her voice came through the air as she pulled away for a few minutes, looking at up at him with her matching dark eyes.

He bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It was amazing, baby. You're best damn dancer out there, ya know that?"

"Thanks, daddy!" She quickly whipped around to face her mother with the same overly eager smile. "What'd you think, Mom?"

Hanna moved forward, wrapping her daughter in her warm embrace. "It was absolutely amazing, Vee, I'm so proud of you. Your solo was even better though."

"All that hard work paid off, you did fantastic!" Veronica pulled her sister into a hug, not moving away from each other for awhile.

Victoria and Veronica went to walk away from their parents but Happy stopped them before they could get far. "Don't go too far, we're going to dinner once we find everybody!"

Veronica looked back to see her parents hugging, looking at each other, saying something to each other. She smiled, she couldn't have been any happier with their closeness, their bond, everything they were. Regardless of their past, they pushed through their bullshit and made it out on top. They were doing fine now and Veronica knew she could come to terms with the shit they went through.

"You think they're ok?" Victoria's voice broke through Veronica's thoughts and they stared at each other for a few minutes before Veronica nodded her head.

"Yeah, I think so… I think they've been ok for a long time. I remember when we were younger, they always seemed so happy so I don't want to believe that they had all those problems but I guess it's true…"

Victoria nodded her head. "I think Vic really hurt Daddy's feelings though. I mean, they were spending time together earlier but I think Vic is really pissed that Daddy did all the messed up stuff to Mom."

"Well I mean, I get where he's coming from… Mom is my fuckin' hero, ya know? She's everything to me and so is Daddy so it's really hard to have any real emotion and opinion toward this whole thing. But I'm willing to forgive Daddy for what happened years ago between them… Hell, if she can forgive him, why can't we?" Veronica and her sister continued to walk out of the auditorium and into the main lobby of the building. They saw Kenny, Ellie and Victor standing by one of the entrances and headed their way.

Victoria's eye dark eyes followed the groups gaze to where Juice was standing with some blonde woman and the girl that didn't look much older than them. "Who's Uncle Juice with?"

"Dunno, they were in the recital too." Kenny responded, looking at his cousin.

Veronica looked back at the young girl and shook her head. "I think someone's playing house..." She looked back at everyone and smirked.

"He better not tell her that we'd keep her company." Ellie shook her head, casting a glance at Veronica who smirked at her. "I'm serious, she better not try to come chill with us."

Everyone in the circle laughed, Kenny simply shook his head. "Vee, Vic, go see where everyone's at…"

Veronica cocked an eyebrow at her younger cousin and shook her head, knowing exactly what he was up to.

"No way, Ken, it's not happening." Ellie slapped her brother on the shoulder.

He looked between his sister and his cousin, brow furrowed in confusion. "Don't tell you two went soft on me…"

"Hell no… it's just a bad idea." Veronica chimed in.

He looked back at the young girl now standing with her mom, looking around the lobby. "I bet the Ram that I can get her by the party Friday night."

"You love that truck?! You sure you wanna make this bet?" Veronica raised her eyebrows, looking back at the girl one again. "I've got a pretty little mustang that says you can't even get a dance out of her." Seeing her parents walk out of the auditorium out of the corner of her eye told her to shut up now, resume the conversation when the kids were alone again.

Ellie waved her hand in between them and made a shushing sound. "Shut up, guys… Aunt Hanna is walking this way."

* * *

Sitting in the restaurant, Ellie and Roni kept exchanging looks, not trying to be noticed by their parents or any of their uncles. Kenny had a plan and he was going to go through with it as long as he got something out of the deal. This wasn't the first time they'd made a bet like this... this was a normal thing for the three of them. They'd make bets against girls all the time, hell they'd make them against guys.., they liked these foolish games and it was only a matter of time before they got bored again and started up a new bet for the hell of it

Roni casted a glance at the woman sitting beside her Uncle Juice and rolled her eyes before leaning toward Kenny and whispering "You're on!"

Kenny looked at his older cousin and smirked. "Awesome, what's on the table?" He stood up to excuse himself from the table as his sister and cousin did the same. Clearly the looks of confusion was apparent to everyone at the table but the kids continued out of the area and out the door.

"What's up with them?" The blonde beside Juice, Stephanie, asked.

Hanna and Opie exchanged a look before Hanna looked at her husband and he raised his eyebrows at her. "Not sure, probably tired of being here."

"Ray, sweetheart, why don't you go with them? Victoria and Victor will go with you to find them..." Juice looked at the younger version of his current bed buddy.

"Huh... That's ok. We'll go alone!" Victoria stood up and started to move to leave the room but turned around and gestured for Arabella to join her. "Come on, Vic... You're done."

"Victoria." The raspy voice that instantly sent chills down her spine stopped her feet from going any further. The Killer exchanged a very aggravacted look with his wife before he said anything else. "Take the girl with you. Lose the attitude and don't be rude to her."

The groan could have been heard from the next town over as Victoria turned around and for the first time all night, made eye contact with the girl. The scared look on her face told the Lowman kids that she wasn't up for joining them either.

"Let's go..." Victor impatiently stated, as he stood beside his sister with Arabella tucked behind him. Rachel gingerly stood up and followed the kids out of the door while Her mother stayed beside Juice.

"What the hell is wrong with those kids?" Stephanie asked, looking between their parents and Natalie quickly sat back in her chair, wanting to see what else the new comer had to say.

Hanna saw the look on Natalie's face and shook her head at the woman while Happy quickly grabbed the fork out of Hanna's hand before she could do anything crazy. "They are close-knit... Don't like people trying to fuck with that." The man simply stated, hoping the protective women around the table would relax a little.

"Be careful what you say next about my child." Natalie crossed her arms over her chest.

Jax wrapped his arm around his old lady and smirked at his brothers. "Calm down ladies... Steph's just worried about her kid. Same thing you guys are doing, right?"

"No Jackson, it's not the same thing! Let's go... I'm ready to leave." Natalie grabbed her purse and stood up, walking away from the table as Jax stayed in his seat, completely baffled by his Old Lady's behavior.

* * *

Roni, Ellie and Kenny were sitting on Kenny's Dodge Ram tailgate discussing the details of their bet when Ellie noticed her little cousins and their newest conquest walking toward them. Veronica laughed as her brother and sister approached the truck, Vic was holding hands with Arabella and Rachel was walking behind them.

"What's funny?" Victoria asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Kenny pointed at her and shook his head. "What is she doing with you?" He asked, referring to Rachel.

"I told them to bring her. Why?" Happy's voice appeared out of nowhere, all the adults now standing outside.

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "No reason..." He didnot dare make eye contact woth his uncle.

"Come on, honey... It's time to go." Stephanie stated, putting her arm around her daughter.

Roni nudged Kenny and he hopped off the tailgate moving toward Rachel. "Hey, I'm sorry... You can hang out with us if you want. Just ignore Vee... She's always moody like that. You get used to it."

The surprised on everyone's faces was so obvious as the young Winston child spoke to the blonde. "What are you guys doing?" Rachel's voice was small, almost above a whisper.

Kenny looked back at Ellie and Roni for a second before turning back to Rachel and shrugged his shoulders. "Probably gonna go back to Roni's house and swim for a little bit. Youre coming, right?"

Rachel looked at the other kids before looking at her mom for instructions. When she didn't get any and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have a swimsuit."

Roni hopped off the tailgate and advanced toward the pair, "That's fine... I have plenty. You can borrow one of mine... Its no big deal."

"Great, awesome... Let's go!" Kenny grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to the passenger's side of his truck. "Meet you guys there?" He looked at his sister and Roni.

None of the kids seemed to notice that all the adults were now leaving. Vee and Vic got in their sister's car while Ellie got in the back seat of the truck.

* * *

**AN: Went back, decided to edit this chapter and add some of Chapter 7 to this one. Normally my chapters aren't this short and I didn't like how short it was so here ya go!**

**Let me know what you think ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: All The Craziness

While everyone else took off to the Lowman's house, it completely slipped Veronica's mind that she was supposed to be hanging out with Mason after the dance recital.

He came up on the shop to see it closed so he turned off his motorcycle and pulled out his personal cell phone, dialing the number he had learned as if it was his own.

"_Hey, I can't talk right now… I'm with my family. I'll call you back later."_ Her voice was low, full of a rasp that she could've only picked up from her father.

Mason looked at his phone like it was going insane and he shook his head. "What happened to our plans, Roni?"

"_Shit, Mason… I'm so sorry. I completely forget. Why don't you just come over to my house and hang out with us?"_

"Who is us?"

"_It's me, my brother, my sister, my cousins and some girl that Kenny's trying to hook up with. It'll be fun, come on!"_

"I don't know how your dad will feel about that, babe…"

Mason heard her laugh and he couldn't help but smile, that was his favorite sound. _"I'm going to be honest here: they're more than likely upstairs screwing each other. They're kind of like teenagers, always hot for each other. It's a wonder I don't have more brothers and sisters."_

"Are you sure you want me to come over? I mean we can see each other another time." He laughed before getting serious again. If Mason was being honest with himself, he didn't want to wait to see her another time. He was looking forward to seeing her, holding her, kissing her… He was like a little fourteen year old, all over again. The boy was struck by her.

"_I'm pretty sure you prefer me to be smiley and happy and not pouty and whiney… If you don't come over, I'm more prone to be upset for the rest of the week. Please?" _

He couldn't say no to her, to hell with everything else. He didn't have any club business to tend to, he was a free man tonight and he was going to see his new reason for all his happiness.

.

.

.

.

Knowing Hanna's strict rules of no smoking in the house, Hap went back down stairs with his blonde beauty in tow to smoke a blunt. Knowing there was a slew of kids in his backyard, he decided the front porch was his smoke room for the night.

Hap sat down in the first rocking chair by the front door; before Hanna could fully get past him, he pulled her down into his lap and wrapped a strong tattooed arm around her waist, holding her in place.

"You're not getting too far away from me, woman. Don't even think about it." He pressed a kiss to her neck. He continued to kiss her exposed skin until he heard a motorcycle roar through the neighborhood and they saw it park behind Kenny's truck.

The rider took his helmet off, revealing himself as Mason to the couple and Hanna laughed. "Well, well… Looks like your future son-in-law is here."

"Don't play like that." Hap's raspy voice vibrated through her skin and a cold chill ran down Hanna's spine. "What are you doing here, Prospect?"

"Roni invited me over. She said you wouldn't care." Mason's voice sounded confident and Hanna had to admire him for standing up to her Killer of a husband.

"She lied. I care a lot."

Hanna slapped Hap's chest and sent him a glare that would've scared most. "Stop it, Happy. Everyone's in the backyard, sweetheart. Go ahead." Mason walked in the front door and Hanna glanced back at her annoyed husband. "You can fight her on this and watch her slip away or you can accept that she likes him and he likes her. Choose wisely, baby… You won't get a second chance."

"I'm not ok with her dating someone so similar to Kozik. I know that fucker, he's a fucking manwhore." Hap stated, his voice calm, his face giving off no emotion to the outside world. But Hanna saw how worried he was for his daughter, how annoyed he was with time. She read the man like a book.

Hanna just shook her head. "She's not dating someone like Kozik, she's dating someone like her daddy. He's a natural born killer, a lot like you. He's got an easy control on his emotions, like you. He's smart about everything… he calculates all his moves, he's weak around her. Hell, he's a blonde you."

* * *

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

They'd been dating for a good three months at this point, it'd been a few weeks since Happy finally let go of his grudge against the kid and let up on the torment he had been issuing out.

Veronica was leaving in a month for UCLA and Mason was trying hard to get as much quality time with her as he could get. He knew he couldn't ask her to stay; she had dreams and he'd never forgive himself if he even tried to take that away from her.

He'd been patched in and even asked Happy to do a tattoo for him. Happy ended up helping him with the design and gave him an extra tattoo that Mason hadn't planned on getting right away but Mason was more than happy to finally be able to have a common ground with Happy.

.

.

Roni quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde once he stepped foot into the foyer. He laughed as he easily picked up and swung her around, however he didn't expect her to wrap her legs around him and lift her face away from his neck only for a brief second to kiss his neck.

"Ron.." He tried to stop her but once her teeth grazed his skin, he didn't want to stop her. He quickly moved to the staircase and trudged up the stairs, down the hall and straight into her bedroom.

He laid her down on her bed and he just stared at her, as if she was a stranger. But god, was she beautiful. He took note of her dark eyes and it almost scared him. "You sure about this?"

Veronica leaned forward, sticking two fingers in the waistband of his dark jeans and jerked him to her. "Yeah I'm sure…"

Mason nodded his head and shrugged his cut off his shoulders before peeling his t-shirt off his body, giving her such a sight to take in. Roni took in his ripped muscles, his deliciously rock-hard abs, his pecs and his two new tattoos that just happened to link him to the club in such noticeable ways.

The first tattoo she caught a glimpse of was the skull on his right pec that had an anarchy A carved into the side of the skull while a crow sat, perched on top of the skull. The crow's wings were spread out and he looked like he was ready to take flight. One of the wings stretched over to the other side of Mason's chest while the other was stretched on his shoulder.

The second tattoo she saw was the one that just made Roni smile like crazy. It was her favorite animal, a wolf; except it was in a tribal design located on the inside of his left arm.

She stood up all too quickly and kissed him as if it was the last time she'd ever be able to do it. It wasn't long before he had the eldest Lowman child out of her tank top and shorts, pushing her down on the bed and he was pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

He handed it to her and told her to hold it while he pulled a pocket knife out of each front pocket then pulled his personal cell phone and burner out of the pockets, tossing it all to the floor before grabbing his wallet from his girl.

Mason quickly removed his jeans and scrambled to get under Roni's comforter and sheets with her before pulling his boxers off as she peeled her bra off and her panties were quickly tugged off while she watched Mason roll a condom on his hard member.

"You're sure about this?" He asked her once again and she nodded her head. He leaned down and kissed her as he brought his knee up to spread her legs wider and placed his throbbing member at her entrance.

As he started to enter her while he continued to kiss her, the bedroom door opened and Hanna's voice greeted her daughter. "Holy- Oh my fuckin'- Jesus Christ. " The door closed as the pair scrambled to grab clothes, blankets, anything to cover themselves with before the door opened again and Hanna walked further into the room. "Get dressed, get descent and get ready for your father to get here… He's on his way home-."

"Now." The raspy voice interrupted his wife and Hap leaned against the doorjamb.

Hanna bowed her head and sucked in a deep breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Find your way out of my goddamn house right now, kid." Hap walked closer to his wife and started to glare at her.

Mason quickly tugged his jeans on as he grabbed his boots, t-shirt and cut. Looking back at his naked girlfriend, he gave her a small smile before kissing her forehead and frantically left the room, putting his clothes back on as he went.

"Daddy…" Roni's voice was just a mere whisper as she tried to cover herself more.

Happy continued to glare at his wife as he spoke to his daughter. "Shut up."

"But…"

"Shut up, Veronica!" Hap still didn't tear his gaze away from the blonde beauty as he spoke to the brunette.

Hanna finally looked up, feeling his dark eyes never tearing away from her and she just shook her head. Her ocean blue eyes connected with his black orbs and she put her hand on his chest, pushing him toward the door until he stopped letting her push him. "Hap…"

"No, don't you start." He put a large hand on her wrist and flung it away from his chest but grabbed her hips when he saw he used too much force and she was going to fall.

The look on her face told Happy that he had pissed her off now. He watched her turn and look at their daughter. "Get dressed now, Veronica. Give me your phone, give me your car keys and I want the burners you have too." Hanna held out her hand and watched her daughter hand over everything she listed. "Start acting like a damn adult, Veronica… You're leaving for college in a month, I suggest you get your act together quickly."

"Yes ma'am…" Veronica spoke softly, nodding her head as she stared at her mother.

Hanna looked back at her husband and pushed him again, toward the door. "Get out so she can get dressed. I don't really give a shit where you go but get out of this room." She moved around Hap and left the room, finding her way to her own bedroom. Hanna walked into her large bathroom and just looked at herself in the mirror.

A few minutes passed and Hanna was still looking at her reflection, she ran a manicured hand through her blonde locks and looked down at the sink. "You're still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Hanna snapped her head around to see her husband standing in the doorway of their bathroom. "You will always be the greatest thing in the world to me; no matter how pissed off you get me." He advanced to her, putting his hand on either side of the bathroom counter, trapping her. "You're so fucking beautiful and I can't stop looking at you half the way I'm near you. I can't keep my hands off of you and I don't want to." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth before kissing her directly on her perfectly glossed up lips. He pulled away and he leaned his forehead against hers. "Why do you do this to me? Every single time I touch you, it feels like it's the first time…"

"Now's not the time to be worshipping me. We need to figure out what to do with Veronica and Mason." Hanna spoke softly, turning her head away from looking at Hap.

Happy grabbed her chin and jerked her to face him. "I'll do what I want with you." He pressed his lips to hers briefly. "You're the one who accepted them being together… Maybe you forget just how our relationship is but Hanna, the girl is just like you. You might as well be considered a damn nympho, you think she won't be the same way? If there's anything I trust that stupid kid with, it's making sure he's protecting himself and not hurting my baby."

"I am not a goddamn nympho! I just know what I want…" Hanna tried to defend herself, laughing at the look on Hap's face.

He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up to sit her down on the counter. "Yeah you do and you have no issues making your wants be known. I can only threaten the kid's life so many times before he leaves her high and dry. She likes him and I want her happy… clearly he does it for her so stop being so angry and let me fuck you against this counter."

"Fine, but we still need to talk to her about that shit and we need to talk to Mason. Make him understand what he's getting himself into." Hanna's hands snaked up Hap's shirt and her nails lightly drug over his abs. "Bend me over the counter then."

Nodding his head, Hap seemingly agreed but he started shaking his head. Thinking about everything he just told his blonde beauty had the man really wondering if Mason treated his daughter right. Hap wondered if they fought or argued or had any problems. He wanted answers to his questions, he wanted to know if his baby girl was be treated like the princess he raised her.

Hap shook his head again, Hanna had already pulled him free of a cut, shirt, and was jerking his jeans down his body. He laughed at her as he hiked her skirt up as far as he could the skin tight article of clothing before he ripped her thong from her body and tossed it to the floor. "I wish you'd quit wearing that shit, it's nothing it's actually important. You know I just rip it off anyway..." He watched Hanna bite into his chest and he laughed again. "You know I love it when you bite me." He pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and quickly entered her, relishing in the feel of her and the feel of her nails in his shoulders. As he thrust in and out of her a few times, all the day's shit fell away. All the shit with their kids fell away from his mind for the time being. Hap knew it'd come back but he wanted to enjoy this first.


	8. Chapter 8: All The Family's Bullshit

Hanna looked up from her paper work in front of her to see her husband and two of his brothers walking into the dining area. He glanced at her before continuing to survey the room before his dark gaze landed on her again.

As he approached the large booth, he yanked an empty chair from a table beside her table and pulled it up to her table, sinking into it, leaning his arms on the back of the chair.

"What are you doing, beauty?" He swished the toothpick in his mouth from side to side.

Hanna looked up from the papers again to see him staring at her so intently. "Work for this damn place. What are you doing?"

"Came to check on my woman, make sure she's having a good day. Is that alright with you?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, his lips forming a smirk.

Hanna licked her lips as she watched the toothpick in Hap's mouth change corners a few times. "I guess so… don't distract her too long though. She's got work to do." Her gaze quickly settled on the young blond biker that had made himself comfortable at the bar with her seventeen year old daughter at his side, kissing his cheek. "She's all grown up, huh?"

"Yeah she is… Don't tell me you miss having a baby around the house." Hap didn't have to turn around to know who Hanna was talking about. He knew she was referring to their first born.

Hanna laughed, shaking her head. "No, I don't… But I do miss having little kids around the house. But my babies are growing up so fast. Hell, my baby boy is twelve now… Where the hell did time go?"

"I don't know baby, but I'm not giving you another baby so go ahead and get over your little moment." He smirked at her, standing up and placing the chair back at the now full table.

"Do you think you could leave things that don't belong to you alone?" A man in a nice suit looked at Happy with disgust, as his three friends were sitting around the table that Hap had taken the chair from.

Hanna bowed her head, mumbling "Oh shit." as she did so. She heard men chuckle and she looked back up to see Jax, Kozik and Mason standing near Hap who had the look of death in his eyes. Hanna quickly moved around her table to stand up and stand between her husband and the man in the suit. Her back was to Happy and she was facing the four suits. "As the owner of this restaurant, I like to maintain a huge line of respect between people. That includes everyone. So sir, I'm going to ask you to please act respectfully in my restaurant."

"_You _ own this place?" The suit with dark hair asked from his seat across from her.

Hanna nodded her head. "Yes I do and I can certainly ask you all to leave if I don't want to accept your business."

"Well tell this thug to mind his manners and stop acting like he runs things around here." The suit standing up still had the disgust in his voice and eyes.

Hanna felt Hap move closer to her, no doubt trying to get through her to the men. She pushed her ass onto his groin a little and felt him back off of her. "Like I said, respect is a big thing here. You don't know him or anyone else in here. You don't know if he's a thug or not. You only refer to him a thug because of the large amount of tattoos on his arms and the leather cut on his back. Would you be ok with it if they all judged you by your Armani suits?"

"What do you know about Armani? More so, why are you sticking up for him?" The black-haired suit asked her, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Hanna smirked. Her mere presence was throwing these men off. She wasn't dressed in jeans and t-shirt or anything that could say she was affiliated with the four Sons but she was wearing a pair of tall black pumps, a short black pencil skirt, a white tank top tucked in the skirt and a red cardigan that hung past her skirt a little ways. She looked like a business woman, or the very least, she looked like a secretary. "I know plenty. I'm not necessarily sticking up for him, but I am getting very aggravated with you lack of respect and manners."

"Hanna, someone's on the phone for you." Jax stepped into the circle. Watching Hap fight every urge in him to not kill them men carrying on a rude conversation with his wife had Jax worried as hell. "Go to the back and take the call."

Hanna looked at Jax and shook her head. "No, they can call back. I'm with some customers right now." Hanna felt Hap's hands on her hips and she turned her attention back to the four suits. "You want to continue your lunch break here then I suggest you calm down and gain some manners. Enjoy your meals." One of Hanna's hands landed on Happy's hand and pulled it so that she was leading him away from the group of men.

"Don't ever do that shit again. Do you understand me?" Hap spoke harshly, pulling his hand free from the blonde beauty and storming out of the restaurant.

Hanna watched him slam the front door so hard the glass shattered, forcing every single person in the restaurant to look at the door and a silence swallowed the place whole. If he wanted to make a childish scene, then why not join him? Hanna slammed her hand on the counter top of the bar and yelled, "Asshole!" She turned around to face her daughter and ran a hand down her face, slowly. "Close down the restaurant. You, Mason, Kenny, Ellie and Uncle Kozik will clean everything up. Jax, please make sure my husband doesn't get himself into any trouble." She went to walk out of the restaurant but turned around to face Jax again. "Make sure they all pay their checks and get out as quickly as possible."

"Hanna…" Jax started to protest but Hanna was already out the door.

* * *

Happy came up on the tombstone and laid his hand on top of it. He bowed his head for a few minutes before he stepped away from the tombstone and read over the stone again.

_**Piermont 'Piney' Winston  
July 17, 1956 – March 30, 2003  
Loving father and husband **_

There was a reaper on the bottom of the tombstone and Happy placed a hand on the reaper for a moment.

"That damn woman pisses me off so bad and sometimes I think about wringing her damn neck. Then I realize that I can't live without her crazy ass." This was an occurrence that happened if Happy and Hanna had a fight. He'd show up at the cemetery and find his way to his father-in-law's tombstone. He'd talk to the ghost of Piney and sometimes, he'd just sit until he felt like it was time to find his way back to his wife. "I don't even know why I'm mad, she was just trying to save me from getting in trouble back there but it pissed me off."

Hap finally closed his mouth and sat down on the ground. His legs brought up to his chest and he almost looked like a kid.

Silence filled the air and Hap didn't even hear the car that pulled into the nearby parking lot. He continued to sit in the bright sun and silence until a voice he didn't expect to hear came through the air.

"I always thought you'd have a good relationship with him had he ever known about us."

Hap turned around to see his blonde beauty standing behind him, her arms crossed and her damn eyes screamed for him to hide under a rock if he knew what was best for him. He stood up and walked to her, fighting the urge to touch her.

"You broke my goddamn door, Lowman." She pushed at his chest. "You almost got into a damn brawl in my restaurant and you blew shit out of proportion." Hanna watched her husband step backwards, avoiding another push at his chest. "You've got some goddamn nerve."

Hap watched her step toward him and he decided to stay in his place. "My damn restaurant too, ya know." His raspy voice normally would've done something to her but she wasn't affected at all. "You look incredibly good when you're mad, ya know that?"

"When I said I missed have kids running around the house, that wasn't an initiative to start acting like a fucking child, Happy. And don't you dare turn this around and make it into some shit it's not. I'm not fucking you on my father's tombstone, I'm not fucking you near his tombstone and I'm not fucking you anywhere else. You broke my goddamn door, that's going to cost a fortune to replace and I can't have an open restaurant with the door busted out so now I'm losing money for everyday it takes for that door to be fixed."

Hap stepped closer to his wife, closing the distance between them. "Fuck me against your cage then, or against my Dyna. Fuck me in your cage if you feel like it… Just let me in."

"Go to hell, shithead. Better yet, go fix my fucking door and don't come home. I don't want to sleep beside your stupid ass until I feel like it."

Happy put a hand on her hip and jerked her into him. "I'm going to sleep wherever the fuck I feel like it so that means if I want to sleep directly on top of you, I will… Don't fuckin' tell me what to do again."

"Eat me, you stupid prick." Hanna jerked away from the man and started walking toward her car. She was stopped short by a strong arm wrapping around her waist and picking her up. "Put me down!"

He did what she asked, he put her down but it was on the seat on his Dyna. He was standing between her legs and he was bending over, a hand snaking up her inner thigh. "I bet you're so wet." He whispered as his hand continued on its path. Reaching the desired destination, Hap smirked, feeling her wetness through her goddamn thong. "What's got you so wet? The memories of me eating you or the anticipation of it when I finally make my way down there?"

He squatted, leaned forward a little and started to press feather light kisses to her thigh, working his way up.

"Get the hell away from me, Happy." She spoke softly, trying to keep up her resolve, trying not to let him know that she was enjoying the feel of his lips on her, so close to her triangle.

* * *

"Vee, could you stop being a bitch for like two seconds and just dial the number?" Victor sat back down on the couch, his big sister pacing the room in front of him.

Vee pulled the phone away from her ear and shook her head. "Neither one of them is answering."

"I don't know what to tell you then, Vee… Just wait for someone to call back." Victor laid down on the couch, stretching out and not letting her have any room on the couch.

Vee rolled her eyes. "You know what really bothers me? The fact that they both just suddenly became ok with Roni and Mason dating… Daddy hates Mason but now he's all good and ok with it? It's so stupid."

"What's it matter? No more family feuds because Dad doesn't approve of anything for his precious little brat."

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "I just hate how she always gets exactly what she wants, when she wants. It's so obnoxious. I wish she'd go to LA already."

"Two more weeks, just calm down, Vee… try calling Mom again. I'll call Uncle Jax and see if he's heard from them." Apparently the kids were trying to get in touch with their parents to no avail. Victoria growing more annoyed with their parents and older sister's relationship. Victor was just tired of everyone always arguing back and forth; Victoria's jealousy, his mother always busy, his father and Roni's constant fighting over everything she did. "Why do you need Mom anyway?"

Vee hung up the call once again, "I just do… Could you stop asking questions and keep trying to find her?" Vee sat down in her father's recliner and started flipping through a gun magazine that Happy had sitting on the end table beside his chair. "I'm still confused about how Mom and Dad really even got together since he's who he is and she's who she is."

"It's like a puzzle… they complete each other. Uncle Jax said they both left the shop after they had some fight and he doesn't know where either of them."

.

.

.

.

"Would you fucking stop?" Hap looked up at his wife who was trying to push his head away from her lap.

Hanna quickly stood up and moved to her car. "Would you?"

"Can I have my wife?" He cocked an eyebrow at her before moving to stand in front of her.

Hanna smirked, looking up at her husband, she saw the lust washing over him, the lust-filled look in his black eyes had her wanting to laugh so bad. "Nope."

"Goddamn it, woman…" Hap yelled, drawing back his fist as if he was going to punch the window out on her X3.

The blonde beauty pushed at his chest, forcing him backwards. "You're a dick."

"You're a bitch, so what? That's no reason to go getting bent out of shape, Hanna."

She pushed him again. "Go fix your mess."

"Get Mason to fix it…" Hap cocked an eyebrow at her, almost pleading with her to push him again so he could return the favor.

She did it again but her words stopped his advancement. "You made it, not him…" He phone began ringing again for the sixth time since he'd gotten his hands on her in front of her father's tombstone. "Goddamn it, answer your phone. It's been going off for thirty goddamn minutes."

Hap groaned, knowing she was putting shit off but he fished his phone out of his jeans pocket anyway. Seeing his son's name flashing across the screen, his heart stopped. "What is it, Vic?"

"_It's Victoria, she said she needs Mom. Have you talked to her? She's not answering her phone."_

Hap looked up at his wife who was still glaring at him… "Where's your phone?" She pointed inside her car and cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "What's wrong with Vee?" Hap spoke into the phone again.

"_I don't know, she's just been trying to call Mom for a while and she had me calling you and Uncle Jax just in case anyone is with her. Tell Mom that Vee needs her at home."_

"Victoria needs you at home…" Hap spoke to his wife and then back into the phone, again. "Tell her she's on her way. I'll see ya later, kid."

* * *

Ellie and Kenny walked into the restaurant with Kenny's little conquest in tow. Ellie sat down beside Mason at the bar but looked around for her cousin. "Where's Ron?" Mason smiled at the blonde beside him before pointed behind him to a table full of men in suits. "Thanks." Ellie got up from her seat and walked over to her cousin who was talking to four men. From what Ellie heard, they were discussing the damn busted door. "Hey, what happened over there?"

"Some crazy ass man with all these tattoos walked out of it and slammed it so hard to door broke." One of the suits spoke to Ellie, answering her question for Roni.

Ellie's blue eyes widened with shock. "Did your mom piss him off?" Roni smirked. She hadn't informed the four men that her parents were the crazy couple who not only owned the restaurant but also cause quite a scene in the restaurant.

"Wait a minute. Your mom is that gorgeous blonde woman who apparently owns the place?" A different suit asked Roni.

Roni nodded her head. "Yeah…"

"Ya know, now that I think about it… You have dark as night eyes just like that crazy man. Tell me there's no relation there."

Roni once again nodded her head. "That's my father and now you know why my mom was defending him."

"She's way too conservative for some guy like that, no offense…" The blond haired suit spoke up. "Let me guess.. sisters?" He pointed between Ellie and Roni.

Ellie shook her head, smiling. "No, we're cousins. Her mom is my aunt. You probably shouldn't let her ever hear you say anything about her husband either… she's highly protective over pre-judgment."

"Hey, Dad wants us to go to the clubhouse now. Something about business." Kenny approached his cousin and sister slowly as he put his phone in his front jean pocket.

About the same time, Happy and Juice appeared in the restaurant. "Kenny, Ellie, go to the clubhouse… Mason, ride with them. Veronica, close it up. Get them out now." Hap interrupted all conversations to issue out the instructions. The club got information on the suits sitting at the table in Sweets and issued out an immediate lockdown on all members and their families. "Meal's on the house, boys. Let's go."

"What's going on?" Mason approached the Killa and watched him shake his head. Mason nodded his head, expecting the silence and turned to face his girlfriend. "I'll see you later, babe."

Veronica leaned over the register to kiss the blonde before grabbing the money out of the register then putting all the money in the money bag. She locked the register and handed the keys and money bag to Juice. "Let me just clean up their table and I'll be ready to go."

"Don't worry about, baby, we'll get it cleaned up… Let's go." Hap grabbed his daughter's arm and directed her to the still broken door. He pulled his burner out of his front pocket and dialed his wife's number. She answered after the first ring and her sweet voice flooded his ears. "Hey, get to the clubhouse now… take the kids. Pack some bags for a few days. We're going on a lockdown."

"_Where's Veronica?" _Hanna's voice was instantly laced with the utmost concern.

"I've got her with me… Juice is taking her to the clubhouse and I'm coming over there. I don't want you and the kids by yourself, whether you're carrying or not."

"_I don't want you riding alone, Hap. I don't know what's going on but I don't want you alone." _

"I'll be fine. I'm already on my way to the house. I'll be there soon, just calm down."

"_Don't you dare hang up this phone, Victor!" _Her voice waivered, she didn't understand the depth of the lockdown but considering she'd just left him and everything was fine, something bad must've been going down.

"Baby, I can't talk on the phone and ride… I'll be there in a minute. I love you, woman."

"_Hap, I'm not comfortable with this shit. Please just get Roni to the clubhouse and then you and whoever can come escort us to Teller-Morrow."_

"Will that calm you down?" He stared at Juice and shook his head at the man. Juice smirked, he knew what was happening. Hanna knew all too well what the meaning of a lockdown really meant and she was freaking out without her husband there to comfort her or put her to ease.

"_Yes. I'll keep them in our room, the doors will be locked and I'll have all the guns in here with us. We will be fine, Happy… Please just don't ride alone. Don't make me beg you to listen to me…"_

"Alright, baby, alright. I'll call you when we are on our way to the house. Make sure the doors are locked. You love me?"

"_Always, and don't you dare ever forget that."_ He ended the call, knowing and trusting that she would stay put and keep herself and their two youngest children safe until he and Juice could get there and escort them to the clubhouse for the highly relevant and needed lockdown.

* * *

**AN: A little tiny cliffhanger, it's not that big of a deal but it does make everyone wonder who the four suits really are ;) **

**_Let me know what ya think, beauties ;)_  
**


	9. Chapter 9: All Kinds Of Lockdown Hell

Happy quickly dropped his daughter off at the clubhouse and he, Juice and Kozik got on the route to his house.

The men approached the front door and Hap practically busted through the door just to get to his wife and kids.

"Hanna!?" Hap yelled as he started to climb the stairs. He looked back down at his brothers who was standing by the front door and gestured for one of them to follow him. Kozik was the one to reach the stairs first and he waited for Happy to continued walking. "Get the bags, get whatever she asks for and put it in her cage. I'm just going to get them."

They both walked to the end of the hallway where Hap and Hanna's bedroom was located and he busted through the door. "Hey, Mama!" Kozik spoke, with a smile of his face.

Hanna got off the bed and ran to her husband, jumping his arms. "You were supposed to call, you asshole!"

"Come on guys, let's go… Uncle Koz will get your bags." Hap set his wife down on the floor and pulled his youngest daughter into his other side. "You need some protection from your dad, too?" He smirked at his son and Vic shook his head.

"Just make sure Mom and Vee are safe and I'll be fine." Kozik and Happy shared a look before they all walked out of the room.

"You raised him right, man. Holy shit, I really didn't expect that." Kozik whispered to his brother as they filed down the stairs.

One of Hanna's hand was locked safely intertwined with her husband's as his other hand held on tightly to his daughter. Victor walked beside Kozik until they all got down the stairs and Victor found his way to Juice's side.

* * *

Mason found his way to Veronica once he saw her walk into the clubhouse. She was on the phone and was talking very privately into the phone. He wrapped his arm around her waist anyway, directing her to the back of the clubhouse.

"Well things came up so I can't go out with you guys tonight, I'm sorry. I promise we will get together before I leave." Veronica spoke into the phone. She smiled at Mason and simply shook her head. "You what? Oh my god, Ava! That's awesome, oh my god, I can't wait!" Veronica's was clearly lit up with excitement. "Just text me, I'll have my phone on me. Alright, alright I will. Love you too, bye!"

"I assume everything is ok?" Mason wrapped his arms around the dark-haired beauty, kissing her forehead as he did so.

Veronica nodded her head, kissing his lips before turning around in his arms and facing the large crowd of people in the bar room of the clubhouse. "Yeah, everything's fine… Ava told me that she got her late acceptance letter from UCLA and they meeting with her tomorrow morning about if there are any dorms left. If there's not, maybe we will get an apartment together that way she won't be alone."

"Your parents will just love that…" He laughed as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm gonna come visit all the time, as much as I can."

Veronica smiled, watching as croweaters glared at her. "Now I finally get to feel what my mom felt when she and my dad went public."

"They won't ever stand a chance against you… Not here. There's absolutely nothing they could do for me. I've got everything I want and need right here." His arms wrapped around her tighter. He knew that she didn't have any insecurity about herself but being with a member created problems in and of itself. She was with him, they were very public and all the sweet butts and croweaters hated her for taking away their new toy. She'd be damn if they tried to get with him, though. Mason was off limits and Veronica had no issues letting anyone know that.

* * *

Happy watched his baby girl play pool with Mason, Kenny and Ellie. He smiled to himself, seeing her happiness. That's all he ever wanted but it drove him crazy that she was only seventeen and was already with a Son.

At least Hanna had the decency to date other guys before settling on a Son. He still, to this day, couldn't figure out what it was about himself that lured Hanna in, what won her over and what kept her coming back.

He loved the woman though, that was his entire world. He had loved her since he was twenty-five years old. He could picture the way she looked at him the night she found him outside that restaurant, could still see her brilliant blue eyes glaring him in the dead of night. The way she smiled at him, it was welcoming and sweet.

He looked around the room to find her and there she was, sitting at a table with Natalie, Gemma and Donna. She had a beer in her hand and a smile across her face.

"Hey brotha, everything ok?" Tig sat down beside Happy, taking a swig from his beer.

Hap nodded his head. "Yeah, everything's good despite this shit. I'd rather be at home in my own bed but it's whatever. As long as the Queen is happy then I can't complain."

"I ever tell you how lucky you are, man? Beautiful wife, great kids, big ass house and that cool ass dog? You're living like a yuppie prick." Tig laughed as Happy did.

Taking a pull from his own beer, Hap looked back over to his blonde beauty and smirked. "The difference between me and those yups are my wife still wants to ride my dick after all these years."

"How long's it really been between you two?" Tig followed Happy's gaze, seeing the look in the man's eyes.

Hap licked his lips and she looked up at him. Shooting him the bird, he smirked again, nodding his head. "Almost twenty-two years. I never thought she'd stay for one year, let alone twenty-two of 'em."

They watched Hanna get up from her table and walk to the pool table. She whispered something to Mason before walking over to them. She held out her small hand to the killer and he grabbed it; his eyes never leaving hers.

Hanna led him to the back of the clubhouse, where the rooms were but instead of taking him into their room, she led him up the ladder to the roof.

"You gonna throw me off the building?" He smirked as she pushed him down on the L-shaped wicker couch that was now up there. Over the years, the adults decided to put some patio furniture up there since everyone seemed to find their way up there to hang out.

Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "Definitely, gotta make room for my other boyfriend." She smirked at him, bending over to press a kiss to his lips.

"Thought I took care of that little fucker?" He stuck his finger down the neck of her shirt and pulled it lower. "I really like the view from here."

She smirked, slapping his wrist and standing upright again. "I got a new one, he's quite sexy…" Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her hips. "You better stop touching me so much. Boyfriend doesn't like that at all."

"Tell your boyfriend he can suck my dick… You were mine first." Hap's grip on her hips tightened and he pulled her close to him. "Tell him I know how to make you scream."

Hanna laughed as she bent over again. "You don't want him to do that now, plus I can do it better than he can." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "He does that way better." His hands formed an unbearable hold on her hips.

"Why don't you show me how good you really are then?" Happy smirked as his licked her bottom lip. "I don't know about that now… I see you keep coming to me for something."

She moaned as he bit into her lip, she hiked up her skirt and moved to straddle his lap. "I just like your big cock." Hearing that, Hap knew it was on. They weren't going any-damn-where until he was through with her. He flipped them onto the couch so she was under him and pushed her cardigan off her shoulders. "Don't rip anything, Victor Lowman!" Hearing her say his real name for the second time that day had him so damn annoyed. He didn't go by that name, he never wanted to. Hell it took a lot in him to agree to name their son Victor but he gave into her when she gave him a look that could make him melt.

"Our son's name is Victor… Mine is Happy. Call me that shit again and I'm slinging your hot ass to the East coast." He smirked at her as she shook her head, defying him. "Keep it up if you want to, woman." He watched a smile spread across her face and he buried his face in her neck, nipping and biting at the soft skin.

.

.

.

.

"What'd my mom say to you?" Roni whispered to her boyfriend as he pulled her in for a tight embrace.

He shook his head. "She told me to be good to you." He pulled out of the hug but grabbed her hand, interlocking his fingers with her. "Come on." He led her to the hallway that took them to the dorms. He finally stopped in front a black door at the end of the hall and he unlocked it.

Roni followed him into the room and he locked the door behind her. Roni looked down at herself before looking up to see blue eyes staring back at her. "Are you sure about this, Mason?"

"It seems like that's a question you need to be asking yourself, Roni… Not me." He took off his cut and hung it on one of the posts of his bed.

Roni crossed her arms over her chest, almost mirroring her mother with blonde hair and blue eyes. She cocked a freshly waxed eyebrow at him. "What is that supposed to mean? Last time I checked the only reason nothing happened last time was because my parents walked in on us. I didn't stop you, did I? No I fuckin' didn't."

"You need to chill…" He walked closer to his girlfriend, his arms crossing over his chest as he came to stand in front of her.

Hearing that, her mood spiked. Now she was pissed. "Chill? I need to chill? You can kiss my ass and go to hell!" Roni pushed at his chest before turning around to leave but he grabbed her elbow and pulled her to him. "Let me go, Mason."

"Nope, come here, Ron." He turned her around so they were facing each other. "What are you so mad for?"

Her dark eyes grew lighter hearing his tone change, she looked away from him, shrugging her shoulders. Mason hooked a finger under her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him again. "I'm not mad."

"Yeah you are." He pressed his lips to hers, not letting her say anything else. He was going to get her out of her mood, one way or another. Mason pulled her closer to him, backing her against the door. He pulled away from the kiss only to pick her up before his lips found hers again.

Veronica's legs wrapped around his waist tightly as Mason's lips started to trail down her neck. He wanted to mark her so bad but he also wanted to keep his life so he thought against marking her neck with his lips this time. He pulled away again only to drop her on the bed. He pulled his black t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Roni slowly removed her skinny jeans, her black combat boots already being kicked off her feet.

Mason watched her remove her tank top and toss it to the floor as he lost his jeans and boxers before hovering over her. She smirked at him, she knew what he was doing. He settled himself between her legs as his lips started to press his feather-light kisses to her stomach, moving up her stomach to her breasts and chest.

His blue eyes flickered up to look at her face and her brown eyes were now darker, she was watching him intently. He smirked as he flicked his tongue over a nipple, he bit into it. Veronica hissed but Mason didn't even flinch… He flicked his tongue over it again before repeated his actions on her other nipple.

One of the blond's hands found its way up her leg and to her center. Before he could even do anything, her hand landed on top of his and she guided it to her triangle. His fingers rubbed at her clit, before he thrust two fingers inside her. Her moan filled the room and he began a pace that was slow at first before it picked up.

"Mace… Mason, ah god." Upon hearing her moan his name, he pulled his fingers out of her and entered her before she had time to react. "Ho… Oh shit, babe!"

The pace was slow and so were the kisses they shared. He buried his face in her neck as he continued to move inside her, hearing her breathing pick up and feeling her walls tighten, Mason picked up the pace. It became unforgivable as her moans got louder.

**!**

* * *

Victoria and her brother walked through the hallway to the dorms, headed to the room they were going to share with their cousins.

They saw their parents climb down the ladder from the room. Their mother was walking in front of their father but he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hi babies!" Hanna pulled away from her husband's grasp to hug her son and daughter. "Where are you two headed?"

Vic shared a look with Vee and they smirked. Their mother was leaning toward the drunken side and their parents definitely had been on the roof having sex. They knew it. "To bed, it's late and we're really tired. Have you guys seen-?"

Victor was interrupted by his sister nudging him in his ribcage.

"Have we seen who?" Happy stepped toward his kids.

Victoria shrugged her shoulders. "Kenny… Have you seen Kenny?"

"Where's Veronica?" Happy chocked an eyebrow at his children. He knew they were up to absolutely no damn good.

Vic looked at his sister then back at his father. "She's asleep already…"

"You're a shitty liar, Victor. You might wanna learn how to lie better for the next time your sister is with her boyfriend." Hap grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her toward their room.

"Night my loves!" Hanna called behind her, waving at her two children. Hap pushed her through their dorm room door and Hanna went tumbling toward the bed as her husband slammed the door and locked it. Hanna turned and prepared to face the wrath of a very angry father. "Go ahead… Let me have it."

Hap took off his cut and threw it at her. "What the fuck kind of mother are you, Hanna?!"

"If you're gonna start shit, you better finish it, Happy."

He advanced toward her. "Come the fuck off it, Hanna! You gave our seventeen year old daughter's boyfriend permission to fuck her."

"Excuse me for being so late with the times… I'm sorry I didn't hand out permission to whoever the hell she was dating when she was fourteen."

He caught a pump to his leg then his blonde beauty threw the matching pump at his chest. "Really? You're throwing your little 'fuck me hard' heels at me? Come on, baby… At least do the hitting yourself." He watched her throw his cut at the floor and advance toward him. She pushed at his chest, pushing him backward before she slapped his face.

"You, you fuckin' hypocrite, you were having sex when you were fourteen and you have an opinion about your daughter who is going to college soon about having sex with her boyfriend. Let me remind you that you didn't have a significant other, you had plenty of little bed buddies. You cannot honestly be upset of that… No, baby, you're upset because you're losing your baby girl, you're little partner in crime." Hanna pushed at his chest again. "Quit fucking insulting my goddamn parenting, Happy. I'm not playing with you anymore. When you say I'm a bad mother or make comments about my parenting, it cuts deep as fuck. Whether it's a fucking joke or not… it hurts like hell to hear you say shit like that to me."

He tried to wrap his arms around her but she backed away from him. Removing her clothes and pulling on one of his t-shirts, she crawled into the bed, turning off the light as she did so.

* * *

"Look, Donna, just stop. Why did you stay married to me if you were so unhappy?" Opie sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath.

She shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know, I guess for Ellie and Kenny."

"How long's this shit been going on, Donna? You know I should fuckin' kill you!" Ope looked up to look at her face.

She looked away from her husband's stare. "Three years."

"Who else knows about it? Who is he?"

She looked back into his blue-gray eyes. "I think Hanna has an idea. You don't know him, Ope."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, DONNA!"

She shook her head. "Just a guy I met at Sweets. His name is Darryl. He's a regular customer."

"Once this lockdown is over, I will hunt his ass down and fuckin' kill him!"

Donna ran to him, her hands going to his face. "No, Ope, please!"

"You're beggin' your husband not to kill your goddamn little fuck buddy? You've been in a relationship with another man for three years and you expect me to just sit down and accept it? We've been married for 23 years, Donna… Hell, we've been together for 28 years! Have the room, I'll go sleep somewhere else. Goodnight." With that, he left the room… Trying to figure out where the hell he even went wrong.

* * *

**AN: There's so much to say... Let's just leave it with "_Holy shit"_**

**_Review, let me know what ya think!_**

**Happy Thanksgiving, beauties! Thank you all for sticking with me through this entire series, it's not over yet, babes! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: All They Can See

Hanna woke up to a rough calloused hand stroking her clit, her blue eyes fluttered open and she saw her husband press kisses her stomach as he hand continued to work her over. "I was sleeping."

"I know… It's time to wake up now." He stopped kissing her taut stomach and looked up at her. His voice was raspy and laced with annoyance.

She pulled out from lying under him and stood up, picking up a discarded t-shirt from the floor and threw it on. "Don't interrupt my sleep…"

"Don't be a bitch." Hap moved out of the bed and stood directly in front of the blonde beauty.

Pushing him away from her, she walked over to the dresser drawers by the door and opened the top drawer, right as she was about to reach in the open drawer to grab a bra and thong, the drawer was slammed shut and she was turned around, being pushed against it. Hap's hand landed on her throat and he leaned close to her face.

.

.

.

.

Victoria closed the door to the room she was sleeping in and walked down the hall, followed by Vic. They were headed to the kitchen when they stopped in their tracks because they heard shit being slammed around and their father's voice. "Fuck you, Hanna!"

The siblings shared a look and approached the closed door. Vic reached out and turned the knob. He pushed the door open and the pair stepped forward, looking around the room until their dark eyes landed on their parents standing off to the side, glaring at each other.

"Mom? Dad?" Vic's voice came to life as he approached his parents, much to his sister's dismay.

Black and blue orbs connected with his dark brown eyes and he raised his eyebrows in part confusion, part concern. He watched their attention turn on his sister at the door and he looked back at her, seeing the hurt look on her face.

Hap let go of the vice grip he had on his blonde beauty and stepped away from her. He stepped toward his daughter at the door but he backed away from him. Hanna moved around him, toward Victoria but she did the same thing.

"Baby, come here..." Hanna stepped toward her again, holding her hand out toward her. Victoria stared at her mother with tears rolling down her cheek for a few minutes before Vic moved past his parents and grabbed a hold of his sister, wrapping his arms around her. "Victoria, come here, baby!" Hanna moved to grab her second daughter and pulled her into her arms, wrapping the fourteen year old tightly in her embrace. "Baby, stop... Victoria Jade, stop crying, baby. It's ok, I promise..."

Happy pushed Hanna away from his daughter and grabbed her, holding her at arms length, he just stared at her; dark eyes to blue-ish gray eyes. When she was crying, her eyes always took ln a whole different color. Times like these were times that Happy could swear Victoria looked exactly like his wife, just with dark brown hair. "Victor, get outta here. We'll let you know if you're needed." Hap looked away from Victoria for a brief moment to watch Hanna kiss their son and close the door. He turned his attention back to his middle child. "What's up with you, kid? What's got you so damn upset?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, I swear." Her voice wavered and she looked between her parents. She knew they didn't believe her, but it was worth a shot.

Hanna stepped closer, her heart aching for her child. "Victoria, talk to us! What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Victoria bowed her head before looking up at her mother. She shook her head as she looked at her father. "You! You guys are whats wrong! You're always fighting and arguing and I'm sick of it! I feel it all! i don't know why or how I do but everything you guys feel is connected to me and I get it too! JUST BREAK UP, OK? If you're not happy, if all you do is fight then leave each other... Doesn't seem to be a problem for either of you anyway."

"Victoria..." Happy started but quickly stopped as he watched his wife draw back her hand and slap the girl in the face. "Hanna... Jesus."

Hanna put her hand up, stopping her husband from saying anything else. "No... Don't say anything. Let her finish."

"Why'd you ever get together if this is all that happens for you? The stupid sex can't be that great!" Victoria shook her head, looking at the floor.

Happy grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "This isn't all we do... I love her, do you understand that, little girl? That woman right there... She is the greatest thing that ever stepped foot in my life." He dropped his hand and looked at Hanna. "She's the only person who can piss me off then make everything better in a matter of seconds; and just for the recond, not that this is any of your business anyway, she's the greatest woman I've ever had sex with."

"Act like it then! How do you expect us to learn anything about relationships and love if you both suck at them?" Happy and Hanna eyed each other, tears forming in Hanna's blue eyes.

Hanna stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her daughter again. "Victoria, you are smart, beautiful, funny and absolutely amazing. What makes you think you will ever be able to keep guys off of you when you get older? Just like your sister, your dad's gonna have to threaten their lives to keep them all away... It's not about learning what we know... It's about taking the knowledge you already have about love and relationships and incorporating it into the things you get yourself into. We are not good role models for relationships anyway... We built our relationship off a drunken sexual encounter, baby... Do you honestly think anyone should take advice from us? You know what I was so attracted to about your father?" Victoria shook her head, looking between her parents. The corners of her mouth turned upward slightly so Hanna continued. "He was quiet, calm and never said more than four words. But he was also good looking, attractive as hell and I loved his company. My emotions were on a mix of benders; half of me wanted to figure him out and the other half wanted to sleep with him all the time."

"You guys are a wreck..." Victoria spoke softly, shaking her head.

"The beauty of it is that we found common grounds. Plenty of them actually. Your mother is just stubborn sometimes. It aggravates me and then we end getting annoyed with each other. We never have any real fights. The fights we do have are mostly about each other and you kids. Look at me, I promise you we are ok. If we weren't, I wouldn't make you that promise. I wouldn't lie to you, plus you'd know I was lying anyway. You're like your mother."

"I don't really want you to break up and get a divorce. I just want you guys to love each other." Victoria stared at her mother, a faint smile crossing her lips.

Hanna looked at Happy and shook her head. "Baby, if you think I don't love him, there's a problem!" The blonde moved to stand directly in front of her husband, their bodies dangerously close. "Baby, everything is ok here... We are fine."

"Promise?" The couple nodded their heads to their daughter's question. "Good... I don't want you guys to break up. I was just upset."

* * *

Will Tierney, Jake Stiller and Zac Grayson sat in Will's blacked out Cadillac escalade, parked outside the compound. They'd been sitting there for a good 15 hours, watching the place. They had their eyes set on two targets this time; a mother-daughter combination, it could be fun for them.

They watched men on motorcycles come in and out of the lot but never once did they see that beautiful blonde or her young dark-eyed daughter. Until the clock on radio told them it was 5:47 pm. They watched the blonde, Hanna, they found out her name from some young piece of ass that was with the daughter yesterday... She moved from one side of the lot to the other... her hips swaying in such a way, they couldn't help the tightness that quickly formed in their pants. They all shared a look before turning their attention back to the blonde who was now hugging a young guy in one of those leather vest.

Hanna was wearing a pair of black shorts that showed off her long, tan legs perfectly while her blue and white floral print racer back tank top showed off her anchor tattoo on her left shoulder blade and a triquetra on her right shoulder blade. The men could see more to the triquetra tattoo but couldn't read exactly what the words said. She was sexy as hell and they each wanted a taste of her.

They knew their co-worker, their other friend, Brad Parker, definitely wanted a taste of her. He wanted her so bad and he would've been there with them if it hadn't been for his wife, who was six months pregnant and wanted his attention bad. So Brad had to skip out on the watch detail.

"I wonder if she has any other tattoos on that fine body of hers." Will spoke up first, finally breaking the silence, from the driver's seat of the SUV.

Zac, who was sitting in the passenger seat nodded his head. "I sure as hell hope so."

"Wonder where that hothead prick of a husband is..." Will turned his attention back to the lot.

Jake laughed, pointing to the lot where the heavily tattooed asshole of a biker was stalking toward the beautiful blonde. "Right there... One lucky son of a bitch and he knows he is, too."

"Look at her, compared to him... They don't fit at all! She's all perfect and he's just trash... Not to mention, he's Mexican." Zac's voice start to rise, causing his friends to turn their attention over to him, trying to calm him down.

Will, taking control of the situation before he got worse, hit his hand on the steering wheel. "You need to relax, man... You're not supposed to be all bent out shape over her. Fuck her and leave her, that's what this is. We're teaching her where she should be, where she belongs. That's all."

* * *

"Tell me you guys have noticed that Escalade sitting outside the gates..." Juice walked up to the group of Sons and Hanna who were standing by some white Toyota. Jax, Happy, Tig and Kozik were all talking to each other while Happy somehow discreetly fondled his wife who had her back to his chest, listening to the men ramble on about random club shit. "Don't look over there or anything!"

"I recognize that car... It was parked outside the shop yesterday." Hanna had somehow looked back at the gates to look at the car without anyone but Hap noticing. "I think it belonged to those guys in suits that started shit with Happy. I'm not a hundred percent sure though."

Jax nodded his head. "Is there anyway you can get the plates and run them for me?" He asked Juice, looking between his Intelligence Officer and the gates.

"Yeah, outside the gates..." Juice shrugged his shoulders.

Jax looked at Hap and nodded his head, sharing a conversation between each other that no one else was in on.

"Nuh uh, no... Send out a prospect, they're less valuable." Hanna spoke up, knowing the look Jax had on his face.

Happy cupped his hand over his wife's mouth, nodding his head. "Me and Juice will go to the gas station to get some cigarettes, I gotta fill 'er up anyway so we'll check it on our way out. If they leave and follow us, just let us know. Keep her in the clubhouse... You hear me, woman? Don't give me or anyone else hell about this, I'm going with him. No one else." He moved his hand from her mouth and turned her around to face him.

"Do you not give a damn about anyone else but yourself? What if they are dangerous?" Hanna tried to pull away from the man but his grip was no match for her.

He jerked her back to him before she could really get away. "I am more dangerous, woman, so get over it. I'm going and I'll be back in no time." He kissed her lips and forehead before letting her go and moving around her to start walking to his Dyna. "Let's go, brotha."

"I wouldn't be too worried about anyone else killing him, I'm more worried about Mama bear over there." Tig leaned close to Kozik, whispering to his brother with a smile on his face.

Kozik smirked, shaking his head. "She's gonna kick his ass when he gets back."

"That or fuck him... You idiots choose." Jax chuckled, flicking his cigarette to the ground and walking off to the office where his mother and old lady were.

"She'll definitely fuck him before she kills him, we all know she likes his dick." Kozik laughed, watching Hanna stalk off toward Happy who had already mounted his bike, waiting for Juice so they could leave.

* * *

After helping to pry Hanna off of Happy, he and Hap pulled out of the lot. They were definitely being followed, at least Juice got the license plate number in his possession before he and Happy noticed the SUV tailing them. They quickly pulled into the gas station and up to a gas pump, Juice parking his Dyna beside Hap's Dyna as he got gas. They stood side by side, talking as the three men in the SUV were walking past them into the store.

"Those are definitely those fuckers from the shop yesterday. You weren't there but they tried to start shit with me and Hanna jumped in. Got us into a big ass fight afterward though." Happy nodded his head toward the three men who were already in the store.

Juice shook his head. "Wonder why they got a hard-on for us"

"No fuckin' tellin'... Come on, I'm gonna need about 10 boxes of cigarettes to make it through the marital spat I'm facing when we get back to the clubhouse..." Happy shook his head at Juice who was laughing at him. "She's gonna have my balls hanging from her neck for this."

Juice laughed again, pulling the door to the gas station open and walking through it before Hap. "I know, brotha... She's probably planning your death as we speak."

"Oh trust me, I know. She hates when I agree to do-." Hap was interrupted by someone bumping into him. He turned around, a deathly, dangerous glare on his face. "What the fuck..."

"Damn, man, I'm sorry about that, didn't see you there." Damn man in a suit, one of those men... Will Tierney, to be exact.

Happy smirked, recognizing the fucker. "I'm sure you didn't... Hit me again and I'll fuckin' hurt you. Little shop owner ain't here to help ya this time."

"Right, where is that fine piece of ass?" Will smirked, seeing Happy's fists ball up and Juice stepped in front of him, blocking Happy from the suit.

"Take your shit elsewhere, dickhead." Juice waited for Happy to stop trying to move through him to turn around. "He's just trying to get to you, man... Ya gotta ignore it and relax. You don't have time to be gettin' arrested, then she'll really kill you."

Happy nodded his head and turned around, trying his hardest to calm down before he did something that'd definitely get him in trouble... whether it be with the law or with his wife. She may be tiny and he may be stronger than her but he had no doubts in her if he pushed her far enough. He walked up to the counter and told the cashier that he had $45 in gas, he needed two packs of Marlboro lights and he wanted a pack of grape cigarellos. He paid for his items before he and Juice were out the door, headed to their bikes.

* * *

Juice and Jax sat at the Redwood, discussing what Juice had discovered. Happy was playing pool with Vic, Veronica and Victoria. He and Vic were on one team, while his daughters were on another. Hanna was sitting at a table with Natalie, no doubt discussing tonight's dinner options.

The pool game ended and Hanna watched Veronica completely ignore Mason. That was definitely something that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde so when Veronica started to walk past her to go to the kitchen, Hanna stopped her. "Come here, baby..."

"Yes ma'am?" Veronica sat in the chair right beside her mother, giving her a smile.

Hanna looked around the room to see who was close and when she saw no one was in earshot, she started the questioning. "Why are you avoiding him?

"I'm not..."

Hanna smirked, knowing the lie her child was trying to tell but wasn't succeeding at all. "Answer it or I'll go bounce ideas off your daddy."

"Alright, alright, fine... I kind of regret what happened between me and Mason last night." Veronica was staring at her hands in her lap for a few minutes before she felt a soft hand on her chin and then her head was being lifted up. "You don't have to say it... I know you want me to explain. It's mostly because I don't think we used a condom."

Hanna's hand fell from her daughter's face as her mouth formed an O... "Are you being serious with me, Veronica Lowman? This is a serious thing to accuse yourself of! Wait a damn minute, how do you not know for sure?"

"Yes, I'm being serious... I'm almost certain we didn't use one. I don't remember him reaching for one or putting one on. What do I do?" Veronica was clearly affected, her spirit gone, her eyes were a permanent black and Hanna was almost certain her eldest daughter was going to start crying right there.

Hanna grabbed a hold of the brunette and Hanna pressed a kiss to her head. "You go talk to Mason about things first, find out for certain if you guys used a condom and under _no_ circumstances let your father catch wind of this. Do you understand me?"

"What do I say? Oh god, I forgot all about him, he'll kill us both... please Mommy, you gotta talk to him for me." Veronica leaned closer into her mother's embrace, her tears flowing freely now.

Hanna pressed another kiss to Veronica's head and nodded her head, finally resting her chin on top of Veronica's head. "You just ask him if he used one... This isn't my shit, baby... You'll have to talk to him if there's anything to talk about. You know that... Besides, you know he'll respect you more, both of you, if you talk to him yourself. But you have to stop ignoring Mason and talk to him first, ok?" Veronica nodded her head after she pulled away from her mother. "Dry those tears, wipe your face, fix your make-up and go get some answers, baby. Let me know if you need me." Hanna stood up and walked toward the pool table where Happy and Vic were playing against Victoria and Chibs.

* * *

**AN: Ooooh, I let you guys with a few questions ;) . **

**That won't get answers until chapter 11. **

**_Let me know what you think of this one._ Feel free to express your thoughts/opinions of Hanna and Happy, Veronica's new issue with Mason or or or... Hanna's new admirers. **

_**;)**_


	11. Chapter 11: All The Honesty

"Look, Ma… I kicked Uncle Kozik's ass!" Victor approached his mother, holding a wad of cash, as she came from the dorms, with his father in tow who was grinning like fool.

Hanna shot a look at her husband before slapping her son upside his head. "Watch your mouth, Victor Lowman." Caressing his cheek, she pulled his face to hers and kissed his cheek. "But congratulations, baby. I'm proud of you."

"Sorry, Ma… where's Vee?" He wiped the residue of Hanna's lip gloss off his cheek, turning around the scan the room for his sister.

Hanna pointed to the ceiling and watched her son go flying past her to the ladder. So she stepped forward, putting her hands on Hap's chest. "So did you win anything too or are you losing your skill?"

"I will never lose my skill, any of them. Believe that, woman." He placed his hands on her hips with a death grip as he jerked her closer to him. "Why don't you go back to my room with me? I wanna show you something."

Hanna laughed as Hap buried his face in her neck, nipping at her skin. "I've seen it all a million times, there's nothing new to show me."

"I swear there is!" Hap pulled away from her, all seriousness etched on his face.

The blonde beauty shook her head, laughing. "You almost got in a fight and arrested, Happy… you should just go to your room and think about what you've done."

"You're not my Ma!" Hap pulled away from the blonde, crossing his arms and stomping his foot like a fifteen year old girl.

She couldn't help laughing; he could be such a fool so she grabbed his chin, jerking him down to her level and close to her face. "Don't make me tell you again, go to your room… I'll be in there to deal with you in a minute."

"You gonna punish me, woman?" He righted himself, stepping back to her, his hands landed soundly on her ass and he jerked her into him and lifted her off the ground.

Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and her hands locked themselves on the back of his neck. Hap started walking to the doorway that led to the dorms rooms, his lips attached on Hanna's neck and collarbone. Walking to their room, they heard shouting and Hap pulled away from his task on the blonde beauty. "Is that Veronica?" Hanna whispered, as Happy eased her to the ground. She stared at him, his eyes were dark as knight and a look of death on his face.

"_You fuckin' asked for it, Roni!"_ Mason's voice sounded clear as day now.

"_Doesn't mean you completely bypass the damn smartest possible idea there is. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" _Veronica sounded a lot like her mother; her voice wasn't as raspy like Hap's.

"_It was a mistake, I thought you were on the pill anyway…"_

The look on Happy's face almost scared the blonde beauty but her hands came into contact with his face, pulling his attention on her. She forced a smile and shook her head but it wasn't good enough. Hap pushed her away, not even concerned with the way he slammed her into the wall as he stalked off toward the room that his baby girl was yelling about birth control with her boyfriend in.

He jiggled the doorknob, finding it locked so he busted it open with his shoulder. Glaring at the two kids standing across from each other, he shrugged off Hanna's hand as it landed on his forearm.

"Hap?" Mason cocked an eyebrow at the man, technically, his brother.

Happy lunged forward, grabbing the blonde kid by the neck and shoving him into the nearest walls. "You fucked my little girl and didn't even think to wrap your shit up?"

"Daddy, please!" The voice of the dark hair, dark eyed, little girl of the SAMCRO Killa sounded through the air and Hap's hand fell from Mason's throat. He slowly turned around to face two of the most important women in his life. Tears were streaming down Veronica's face while Hanna looked like she was ready to kill someone.

Happy pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, whispering an apology before he grabbed his wife by her elbow, pulling her out of the room. They stood outside the room for a few minutes, staring at each other.

"Get yourself in check. Apologize to Mason and lose your attitude. I told you to leave it alone but you stormed in there anyway."

Hearing the beauty speak like that told the man that she knew… She knew that their daughter had clearly been in a rut that her boyfriend had gotten her into. "You knew?" He watched Hanna nod her head. "Is it so hard for you to tell me shit about her, our kids or anything that affects us as a family?"

"So you can kill him- like you almost just did? She was going to talk to you about it, not me. It's not my business to discuss with you. I don't have to fucking freak out when you don't wear a condom… There's more times where you don't wear a condom and I don't care. We are adults, we're also married so we can do that. But your daughter's problem was hers to tell you, not mine." Hanna watched her husband's facial expression change and she smirked. "Victoria got her first period the other day… That's why she was calling us constantly the day we went into lockdown. Victor is currently mad at Veronica because she's leaving in a week for college. Do you feel caught up now?"

He wanted to hit something, no… he wanted to hit her. His anger was getting the best of him and he honestly couldn't find a way to simmer the fire that she ignited in him. He only knew two ways to calm down and killing her wasn't on the table.

He grabbed her, hoisting her up his body and led her to the closest private room, the bathroom. Setting her on top of the sink, he quickly undid his belt and jeans, yanking them and his boxers down his body as his dark eyes stayed glued to her very blue eyes.

"Lose the shorts, before I rip them off your body." His voice was raspy as hell and he was dying to just pound into her. She did as she was told before her small hand landed on his semi-hard cock. Rubbing him, her hand moving back and forth, she watched him move closer to her. "Open your legs. Wider." The vice grip his hands had on her hips told the blonde beauty that she'd have bruises on her soon enough. He pulled her closer to the edge and entered her in one, quick, fluid motion.

* * *

"I'm not on the pill anymore, I should've told you but I didn't think it was important last night considering I thought you were wearing one."

Mason nodded his head, shedding his clothes as he paced to floor. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you, babe."

"It's fine, whatever… I need to go find my dad and talk to him." Veronica pulled a hoodie other her head and started for the door to leave.

The blond grabbed her, pulling her back to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Please don't be mad at me, Ron."

"I'm not mad at you, Mason… I just want to find my dad." She tried to pull away from her but he didn't let her go.

He stared at her for a few minutes. It was finally sinking it to him; he didn't stand a chance against Happy Lowman. Granted that's his girlfriend's father and his brother, he had major competition and it finally hit him in that moment. No matter what, Veronica would always choose Happy over him. He let her go, watching her leave the room.

Mason knew what he had gotten himself into by being with Roni but he didn't think that he'd ever regret the decision he made to be with her until he could feel his heart start to ache. He was hurting because she had walked away from him, because she was choosing someone over him and most of all, he was hurting because she was still leaving in a few days.

He knew he'd lose her soon and he didn't understand why he even got close to her with that knowledge but he did it and he couldn't fuckin' go back now. He was in deep with her. He didn't care if she ended up pregnant, hell that could be a good thing for them. No, it wasn't what he wanted at the time but in the future? Definitely. He definitely wanted to be with her and put his crow on her and they have a family together… But now, those chances seemed to look slimmer and slimmer.

* * *

Veronica sat on the roof, waiting for her father to come up there. She had practically begged her mother to be there for this conversation, too but Hanna disagreed, saying she didn't want to be in the middle of their dispute.

Hanna, instead, was standing near the gate, on the phone with contractors about fixing the restaurant. The blonde beauty noticed the car parked across the street and she also noticed that a man was staring at her but she didn't say, just continued her conversation on the trash.

After more passing time, Veronica heard the door close and she knew by the sound of heavy boots that it was her father on the roof with her.

"I'll never know how you could possibly be quiet and sneaky… Your boots alone are loud as hell."

He chuckled, walking to the edge of the roof, looking out at the passing cars. He noticed his wife pacing back and forth at the gate so he kept close eye on her. "Still managed to scare you all the time when you were younger."

"I was a kid back then, didn't take much…"

Hap nodded his head. He knew exactly where this conversation was going to land. "You're still a kid, Veronica. You'll always be my baby girl."

"No I won't… plus you got Vee and Vic."

Hap kept his eyes on his wife, never once looking away from her. "You love the kid or is it just some play to piss me off?"

"I'm still going to LA, Daddy… That's not changing." Roni stood up, walking toward the one man that would always hold her heart.

He finally looked at her when she came to stand beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "You see that woman right there?" Hap pointed to Hanna. Roni nodded her head so he continued. "I was called down here from Tacoma because I was needed for a job. I didn't know anything about it but it ended up being a job to protect her at all costs, I had to keep an eye on her and make sure she was always safe. I never betted on fallin' for her… I never thought that what happened between me and her that one single night would turn into all of this. Married to her, with kids and I'm actually settled down. I always told myself I would never settle down but the moment I left your mom's apartment that next day after that night together, I couldn't get her out my mind… I just couldn't part ways with her. She was already imbedded in my skin."

"I'm sorry she changed everything for you…"

Hap laughed, shaking his head. "Why? It was the single greatest she could've done for me. I love her, I love everything about her… I made a lot of mistakes with her and I'd take every single one of them back if I could just to prevent her pain… Then you showed up, good god I was so damn nervous about you. I knew from the moment I found out that you were going a damn handful. You're my baby girl though and I'm just having a tough time letting you go. That was never my strongest suit anyway. I never mastered parting ways with Hanna and I definitely will never be able to part ways with you, Victoria or Victor. You little shits are my entire world, you understand that?"

"I guess so… But daddy?" They made eye contact and Veronica sighed soundly. "What if my path is just like hers?"

He shrugged his shoulders, looking at the woman on the phone by the gate. "We're not your relationship role models, Veronica… We did some shady shit to each other. You and Mason are alright together, hell you may even be good together but you can't depend on everyone to find that out for you, kid. Listen to him when he tells you to do something, especially if it involves your safety. And if you do end up pregnant, I finally get to take his ass to the ring and you can patch him afterwards. I'm not ok with my kid being all grown up and I'm damn sure not ok with being a grandfather but if it happens then you'll make a decision and I'll try my hardest to stick by it. Alright?"

Veronica nodded her head, wrapping her arms around her father's waist, embracing his much larger frame.

* * *

"Hang on, Ben… One of my lovely little spawns is throwing a temper tantrum. I'll call you back in a few." Hanna quickly ended the call, put her phone in her back pocket and walked over to her twelve year old son tossing things around the lot. Grabbing him by the arm, she started to jerk him toward her but he pulled his arm free, knocking his mother to the ground.

Just as quick as Happy had jumped in the ring with Kozik, the quicker he was out of it, picking his wife up and checking her over. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine, baby, I am really… He's just upset, I shouldn't have-."

Hap shook his as he stalked after their son. Hanna followed after him, knowing nothing good would come out of this one. She looked back to see Kozik, Tig and Jax standing there watching the scene unfold with Gemma, Nero and Natalie.

Without any words exchanged, Kozik, Tig, and Jax ran after her; following the man who was going to more than likely beat the hell out of his son.

They walked around the garage to see Hap cornering the twelve year old. Hanna held up hand out, stopping the three men from doing anything and put her finger to her lips, shushing them.

"You think you can just treat her like that? That's your fuckin' mother and you need to go out there and apologize to her. You pushed her to the goddamn ground, Victor!" Seeing the lack of emotion on Vic's face just pissed Happy of further so he grabbed the kid by his throat and lifted him off the ground a little.

"HAPPY!" Hanna's voice came out of a raspy cry as she moved toward the pair and her hand started pulling on his cut, trying to jerk him to her and away from Victor. "Put him down, Hap…"

Kozik pulled Hanna away from the current, apparent wrath of the Lowman men and Tig grabbed her, an arm wrapped around her shoulder, tucking her into his side.

"Come on, man, set him down… Let's go for a ride, brotha." Kozik hastily put a hand on Hap's arm. They shared a look and Hap slowly lowered Victor to the ground, stepping away from his son and simply walking away.

Hanna approached her son as Kozik followed after Hap. "Are you ok, baby?"

"I'm sorry, Ma… I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to push her down… I'm sorry!"

Hanna pulled her son to her, seemingly accepting the apology. "Do you need Chibs to take a look at you?" She felt him shake his head. "He's just upset because I fell to the ground… he wasn't trying to intentionally hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I'm just sorry, Ma… I didn't mean to do that. It's just I hate that stupid jerk, Mason." Victor wrapped his arms tighter around his mother, trying his hardest to earn her forgiveness in any type of way.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what ya thiiiink ;)**

**Chapter 15 will feature our new friends in the suits, get reeeeadyyy! (;**


	12. Chapter 12: All This Crazy Bullshit

**June 26, 2021 - **

**The day before Roni leaves for UCLA**

Hanna watched Veronica and Mason sit on the couch in the living room while she stood in the doorjamb. She noticed the way Victor kept looking at the couple and she couldn't help but shake her head.

Vee started to walk past her, texting on her phone but Hanna grabbed her, pulling her toward her. "What's going on there?" Hanna pointed toward Victor.

Vee shrugged her shoulders and looked between her brother and her mother. "I don't know, he won't tell me anything… Daddy tried to get something out of him but he won't say anything."

"That's because he's trying to stay away from your damn father. Maybe your sister knows, talk to her about it… See what she says, for me." Hanna kissed Vee's head before walking into the kitchen. Stopping short, the blonde beauty turned around, "Where is your daddy?"

Before she walked into the living room where her siblings were, she turned back to her mother and shrugged her shoulders. "Probably the garage…" As Vee walked into the living room, she saw Mason kiss Roni before he stood up to leave the room. Once he was out of the room and out of earshot, Vee sat beside Victor on the second couch. "What's with you lately?"

Roni looked over at her brother and sister with furrowed brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Not you, him… He's been all moody and acting like a douchbag since you and Mason went public. I just wanna know why." Vee pulled her legs up and her knees to her chest, putting her phone in her pocket.

Roni smirked, situated herself to be more comfortable. "Yeah, Vicky-boy… What's the deal?"

"Nothing, he's just a dickhead asshole who doesn't deserve you." Vic stood up and left the room before his big sisters could say anything else.

Roni and Vee shared a look before Roni stood up and left the room as well, leaving Vee by herself. Roni quickly found Vic sitting on the swing on the front porch and she sat down beside him.

"You know why I love you?" Her voice was soft, smiling at him as she put her legs in his lap. She watched him shrug his shoulders and the smile remained on her beautiful face. "Because you are always so considerate to me and Vee…"

He shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't like seeing my sisters hurt… and I feel like this is all going to end in disaster. Mason's gonna hurt you, Dad's gonna kill him and Mom's going to stand by on the sidelines, telling us that he's just getting his anger out."

"If anyone ends up hurt, it'll be him… Not me, or you, or Vee, or momma or our big bad dad. Relax a little, Vic… Let me worry about that stuff, not you." Roni laid her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'm leaving in a day and I don't wanna spend my last day trying to find ways to make my baby brother happy… Come have some fun with me and Vee. Kenny and Ellie will be here soon and apparently your little girlfriend will be here."

Victor laughed and shook his head. "She is not my girlfriend…"

"You are Ari are gonna grow up, get married and have 10 billion kids so just hush!" Roni laughed as she removed her legs from Vic's lap and stood up. "Come on, _prince_."

Hearing the nickname, Vic just laughed. "Shut up, I'm the king… Get the name right, peasant."

"Pretty sure I'm the king of this castle…" The raspy voice of their father appeared at the top step on the small masonry staircase. The youngest and oldest Lowman children turned to face their father and laughed. "Where's your momma?"

Vic pointed to the front door, the smile on his face faltering a little. "I'll go get her…"

"Nah, kid, it's ok… I'm going in anyway." Hap slowly pulled his son to him, a hand on his shoulder, keeping the boy at arm's length. They stared at each other for a few minutes, intense dark eyes partaking in a conversation for only which they could hear.

Roni stood on the sidelines, completely understanding the stare down her father and brother were sharing. She didn't know what exactly what happening but she understood the need to share the private moment. She almost felt jealous because they shared such a close relationship, she knew that her father shared a deep, close bond with each of his children but that didn't stop the green monster from becoming acquainted with the eldest Lowman child.

Despite the feeling that was washing over Veronica, she smiled at the two of them. She finally took notice of their uncanny and striking similarities. She knew that they all looked like Happy but she also knew that Vic resembled the man the most. They shared the same dark eyes that saw into everyone's souls, the same tan complexion, the same walk and raspy voice that scared the hell out of Hanna, Roni and Vee. Despite Happy not having any hair on his head, the two shared the same dark hair and to be put simply, it was like looking in a mirror for the two.

Roni watched her little brother nod his head and then her father did the same before walking into the house and closing the front door behind him.

* * *

**Early afternoon - **

"Hanna Winston, holy shit, you haven't changed a bit…" Hanna turned to see a dark-haired man wearing a collared polo and khaki's. She raised the eyebrow, confused as to who was speaking to her.

She watched the man approach her and she backed away, closing the freezer door that she was looking in. "Who are you?"

"Embry… Embry Antonelli. We dated for a couple months back in high school…?" He gave her sideways glance, a smile still on his face.

Her mouth fell into an o-shape before a smile appeared on her face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! How are ya, Em? I figured you would've left Charming for good."

"I'm good, very good… Well I got a divorce a couple years ago and the crazy woman tried to take everything I had so I'm really just now settling everything, set up a business here. I always wanted to come back when I was older so here I am. What about you? You got outta here, you were doing it big." He pulled her in for a hug as she walked closer to him.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I graduated from SF art school but I missed my family so I came back, ended up getting married and having some kids. What's the business?"

"Whoa, who beat me to it? I'll kick their ass!" He laughed as she did before noticing the brick wall of a man approaching them. "I'm kidding, but that's great. How old are they?"

"Found the kid, he was in the chips aisle." Happy spoke to his wife, grabbing her in a kiss before placing her back on her feet. "You makin' friends, woman?"

Hanna laughed again, "Hap, this is an old friend of mine, Embry. We went to high school together, he's the guy that taught me how to kick your ass in football." She winked at her husband. "Em, this is my husband, Happy."

Embry outstretched his arm, holding toward Happy to shake his hand. Happy shook his hand, nodding his head at the man standing by his wife. "Nice to meet you."

Hap nodded his head again, wary of Hanna's old friend. "Oh… Veronica is seventeen, Victoria is fourteen and Victor is twelve years old. Veronica is leaving for college tomorrow night, Victoria starts high school in August and Victor will be going into the seventh grade. What about you? Any kids?"

"No, you know me… I wanted them but Carla didn't… so we never had any." Embry looked between the blonde beauty and her scary ass husband. "It was really great seeing you, Hanna! I hope I see you soon, maybe you can come into the pizzeria when I get it open." He moved to her to hug her but stopped himself. "Again, nice to meet you, Happy." Embry gave the couple a smile before going back to the freezer door he was standing at before he spotted Hanna. He grabbed what he needed and left the aisle, looking back at Hanna one more time.

"Who the hell was that?" Hap gripped Hanna's hip and jerked her toward him.

Bracing her hands on his chest so she didn't crash into him, she gave him a confused look. "I told you, old friend of mine. Why, you jealous?"

"Yeah, because that's how old friends act… let me go find some of the bitches I slept with when I was young and see if they act like that. Bet they will." He left her go and backed away from her. "Jealous? You think I'm jealous of that prick? Yeah fuckin' right…"

She smirked, trying to hold back her laughter. "You kiddin' me right now? Ok fine, I dated him and slept with him and it was fantastic… Shove this shit up your ass, Happy. I'm going to find my son and we're going home."

"Oh, it was fantastic, huh? Go home to him then. I'll get the kid back home, don't you fuckin' worry about him. Go have a _fantastic _time with the pizza guy." Hap started to walk off but stopped his departure when he her agree and her pumps clacking on the floor. He quickly turned around to see her close to the end of the aisle and he bowed his head. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled to the blonde as he chased after her. "Mother of god, I swear, Hanna!"

"You swear what?" She appeared in front of him, forcing him to run into her, almost knocking her to the ground. "Jesus, Hap!" Hanna laughed as he righted them both.

He shook his head, trying to remain calm. "You wanna fuck the ex boyfriend?"

"That's what you think I think about old exes when I mistakenly run into in public? Jesus Christ, I'd love to hear what you think about Jax. I dated him too, hot head and I'm friends with him now." Hanna pushed Hap away from her.

Stumbling backwards a little, he stalked back to his wife, grabbing her arms and pulling her against him. "I don't really give a fuck who you're friends with, as long as I'm the only man you think about when you're getting off."

"Am I who's clouding your mind when you're getting off?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, getting more annoyed than ever.

He nodded his head, a smirk playing on his perfectly full lips. "I always want to be in _your _pussy, baby." He started to push her backwards, against the shelf behind her. His hand started to run up the side of her thigh, moving up her tight skirt as his lips met hers.

"Hap…" Hanna pulled away from the man, knowing exactly where this could lead if they didn't stop now.

She started to push his hand away from her leg when his other hand to move up her stomach to her breast, squeezing and massaging it as he buried his face in her neck, kissing, biting and sucking at the exposed skin. Feeling his teeth cut her skin, she hissed and shoved him away from her. He had blood on his lips and he couldn't stop that ocean deep dimples that appeared on his face. "I thought you liked it rough…"

"You're not a vampire, Lowman… Let's go, we need to get this party started. Your partner in crime is going to lose her shit if we end up being late." She smirked as she wiped blood from her neck and continued down the aisle they left their shopping cart on.

* * *

**Around 6 pm. -**

"Hey, Vivi, Ari, where's Roni at?" Juice and Jax walked into the Lowman house; Stephanie, Rachel and Natalie in tow.

Natalie was on the phone, talking to someone. Rachel was sheepishly hiding behind her mother and Stephanie was trying to get close to Juice.

"Hey guys. She's busy in her room. She said she'd be down here in a little bit." Vee responded before turning her attention back to her phone. Hearing Natalie's voice, she jumped up and approached her. "Hey Aunt Nat, can I talk to you for a second?"

Natalie covered the speaker to the phone and nodded her head, "Give me a second and let me end this call. You wanna go out front?"

"Yeah, I'll be on the porch." Vee left the living room, on her way to the front porch.

"Arabella-Bella, where's Ellie and Kenny?" Jax sat down on the couch, fluffing his daughter's hair around.

She swatted his hand away, "Game room, me and Vee were waiting on Aunt Hanna and Uncle Happy to get back so we could talk to Aunt Hanna."

"'Bout what, kid?" Jax continued messing with the eleven year old. "What're so jumpy for, Bella-Belle?" He laughed as he kept up the shenanigans.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's a secret… Confidential!" She stood up and headed for the game room before her mother's voice stopped her. "Yes, Mother?"

"Take Rachel to the game room with you… and play nice, Arabella Marie!" Natalie was putting her phone in her purse and setting it on the coffee table when Arabella turned around to look at her. The young girl nodded her head and walked away as her mother walked outside.

Seeing Victoria sitting on the swing, Natalie had a confused look playing on her face. "What's up, gorgeous?"

"Oh… God, you scared me!" Vee laughed, stopping the swing from its movement. "I wanted to talk to you about girl stuff."

The confused look got deeper as Natalie heard Vee speak. "You know you have a mom for this stuff, right?"

"Yeah but I just wanted a quick answer and she's taking too long at the store so I figured I'd come to you." Vee shrugged her shoulders, playing off the curiosity in her mind as a common thing to wonder about. "What's the common age for girls to lose their virginities?"

Natalie's involuntary choking was just a sign of her shock and surprise. "Where is this coming from, Vee?"

"I'm just curious… I'm actually glad I'm asking you and not my mom… She'd tell my dad and then this would get thrown way outta proportion." Vee once again shrugged her shoulders, looking more and more like Hanna than Natalie noticed at first.

Natalie smiled, "Talk with this stuff about your mom, Victoria. It's not my place to give these types of answers… sorry, sweetheart."

* * *

"Babe, ya gotta be quiet, your sister and cousins are downstairs…" Mason whispered to his girlfriend as he thrust into her again. Feeling her crawl at his back had him groaning and he couldn't help the vocal response that fell from his lips.

Roni's legs tightened around Mason's waist, pulling him in deeper as she arched her body into his. "Fuuuuck!" She felt his teeth in her shoulder and she couldn't help but dig the heels of her feet into his ass, her toes curling.

"God, fuck, Ron!" The irony of him not being able to stay quiet when he just told her she had to be quiet was thick in the air and she started to laugh. Mason felt Roni tighten around him and he felt her body shudder and shake under him. He pumped in and out of her, pushing himself over the edge before he collapsed on top on her, his face buried in her long hair.

"Roll over…" She whispered, kissing his neck, before he obeyed her command. She crawled on top on him, straddling him. His hands gripped her hips tightly and he slowly lowered her on his still hard member, watching her throw her head back and her hands get braced on his chest. As she started to move her hips, Mason's grip got tighter and he began to match her movements, bucking his hips every so often.

Veronica's head flew forward, their eyes meeting and she smirked at her boyfriend. "This is so good, Mace." He nodded his head, holding her down as one of his hands clawed down the middle of her torso before he started circling her clit.

As she started to reach her peak, there was a tap at the door before it opened but the couple were too lost in each other to even realize that someone was standing there until the voice came to life, startling them both.

"Seriously? You two are fucking ridiculous!" Juice's voice rang through their ears and the both cocked their heads to the door

Mason pulled Roni down, pulling the sheet over their naked bodies as he yelled for Juice to get the fuck out. The door slammed shut and Roni started laughing. "This is not funny, baby!"

"Yes it is... Either finish this up or let me go so I can talk to him..." Roni leaned up, Mason still inside of her. He smirked as he pushed himself further into her and she began her movements again. He started circling her clit again, pushing her over the edge into complete calm and sweet bliss.

As she came down from her high, she reached forward and placed a kiss to his chest as he grunted through his own orgasm. Mason helped Roni ease off of him and watched her put her clothes back on.

* * *

**Later that night -**

"Hey trespasser, how's it going?" Roni smirked as she sat down beside her favorite uncle. He looked at her and for the first time ever, in the seventeen years that he worshipped her, he looked at her like she was nothing, like she was a stranger to him. "What's that look for? You barged in on me, not the other way around. I should be mad at you but I'm not..."

He just shook his head. "I could've gone my entire life without seeing my goddaughter and niece getting fucked by one of my brothers." Juice looked away from the tiny beauty, he still saw a three year old little girl that was attached to him. The little girl who would run straight for him whenever they got in the same vicinity... His sweet goddaughter who swore he hung the moon, the same little girl who would crawl in his lap and fall asleep, holding his much larger hand. "I wanted to talk to you. I feel like everything has changed between us... We were partners in crime." He watched her laugh and nod her head.

"You got an old lady and suddenly taking the world by storm didn't seem to matter anymore. I didn't seem to matter anymore. I don't wanna discuss this, Uncle Juice... Just give Mason your blessing so he can stop walking on egg shells around to get to me." Roni stood up after she kissed his cheek and walked back inside.

* * *

**AN: Sooooo.. Uh huh, let me know what ya think ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: All Their Love

_"There's something about you t__hat tears me inside out whenever you're around a__nd there's something about you t__hat makes me fly. __You're a heart attack, just the kind I like."_

* * *

"She's been gone for two months now and you've been an angry wreck the entire time… enough is enough, Happy. Stop this shit." Hanna pushed Hap's hands out of her way and sat down in his lap.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Miss my kid… It's hard as fuck not seeing her all the time. I don't like this."

"And you think I don't? My baby girl is in college but there is a few bright sides to this. We have two other amazing kids we can become obsessed with, she's doing something great with her life and it's time to accept that. She's coming back in a couple days, weekend visit and all." Hanna shrugged, kissing his lips quickly before standing up from his lap.

He reached for her hand, pulling her back onto his lap. "Those four fuckers that have been watching the clubhouse are now watching the shop as well. They want you, they're watching you, Hanna." His hands framed her face and he leaned forward to kiss her. "SAMTAZ is coming up here, gonna help us with whatever we need so Roni's gonna be here a lot longer than the weekend."

"Wait a minute, what? How did you find that out?" Hanna moved out his lap to stand in front of him.

He stood up with her, making her move backwards. "Juice… he slipped a device on them when he bumped into one of them a couple of days ago. They apparently want you and Roni, that's why Kozik and Tig have been in LA since Monday. So when she comes home, she's staying longer than past Sunday."

"I want her home now, Hap… Get her home now. I don't like this at all. They've been watching my baby, what if they're at the schools watching Vee and Vic too?" The blonde started to pace the room, creating more and more space between her and her husband.

As she finally sat down on the fireplace, her head in her hands, Hap pulled out his burner and called Kozik. "I need you to get her back, now… I know she's gonna put up a fight but tell her that Vee's in trouble or something. Tell her she's needed back here. I don't care how you do it, just don't let her out of your sight. I told Hanna and she wants Veronica home now."

"_I'm on it, man. She just… whoa, ok, never mind. We'll get her home as soon as we get her packed up. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise, man."_

"She just what? What is it?"

"_Nothing, man, I thought it was her with some guy, but it wasn't here… She's still in her class. It's all cool."_

"Jesus, man, don't do shit like that." Hap ended the call, sticking the burner back in his pocket before moving toward his wife who was simply studying her nails as she continued to sit on the fireplace. "They're gonna bring her home, beauty… Jax wants us at the clubhouse though so we're gonna get the kids from school then we're going over there. Ok?"

The blonde nodded her head, allowing her husband to pull her to her feet and lead her upstairs to their room.

* * *

**UCLA**

"Hey it's Veronica, right?" The brunette sat down at the table that the eldest Lowman child was sitting at in the Café in the school.

Roni looked up and smiled, nodding her head. "Jacob, right? In my public speaking class?"

"Yeah, that's me… I was actually wondering if you wanted to be partners… For that project about a political campaign?" Jacob sat down in the chair in front of her, his smile getting bigger.

Roni shrugged, "Sure, sure… but I can't do any work this weekend, I'm going home."

"Oh.. Oh, ok that's cool. Where's home?" He smiled at her as he waved at a group of girls walking by, who all started to glare at Roni before they stopped at the table to speak to Jacob. "Hey Gabi, Daisy, Stella… How are ya?"

Roni smirked, looking down at her book and notebook, before her phone went off and she put it to her ear. "Hey, Vic, what's up?"

"_Something's going on with Mom, she's real quiet and has been like this since she picked me and Vee up from school. Something's seriously going on… We're going on lockdown at the clubhouse too." _

Roni looked up to see Jacob and the group of girls staring at her. "Hang on Vic…" She moved the phone away from her ear. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was just introducing you to some friends of mine. This is Gabi, Stella, and Daisy… we all went to high school together." Jacob smiled, pointing to each blonde as he said their name.

Roni smiled at the girls. "Nice to meet you, I'm Veronica. Please just give me a second." She pulled the phone back to her ear. "Vic, where's Vee? Tell her to text me. And Victor, do not let under any circumstances let Mom out of Daddy's sight, if he has to go to Chapel, then you stay with her… Please? Oh and don't let them know that I know about that detail… Daddy will kill Uncle Kozik. I gotta go, text me if you need me."

"_Ron, I'm worried about her, she's not being very normal. I've never even seen her like this."_

Roni closed her eyes, holding the bridge of her nose. "Where are you at and how close are you to them?"

"_They're in the bar room, I'm on the roof. She'd been crying, I know she had… Her eyes were dark blue and her hair was in a pony tail. Crying mom behavior."_

Roni laughed, shaking her head. "I don't know why I ever even left, you guys fail… Keep your eye on them. If he leaves, you jump in. I have to go, Victor. I'll see you tomorrow when I get in. Follow directions and stay out of trouble, love you." She quickly hung up the phone before he could say anything else. "Sorry about that, my brother is worried about if I'm still going home tomorrow."

"Where is home?" Jacob asked, noticing the girls sitting down at the table as a blonde approached the table, wrapping her arms around Roni. "Whoa, who are you?"

Roni turned slightly to see Ava behind her. "Hey Aves… how was psych?"

The blonde shrugged, looking around the table at the people sitting with Roni. "Absolute shit, fucking Will ditched me for some bitch for this weird ass assignment so I'm stuck working with some redneck from Texas." She looked at Jacob, smirking. "I'm Ava, who are you?"

"Jacob… Jacob Kinnear. Nice to meet you."

Ava nodded her head, "Yeah, sure thing. Are we still going home tomorrow? I vote that we leave Will here, little traitorous bitch."

"You're ridiculous, Ave… yes, we're still going home and we're taking Will with us. Vic called, major shit going down so I'm sure you're gonna be stuck with me for a couple days, ultimate hide and seek type shit?" Roni laughed, as she closed her books. "Oh, Uncle Kozik decided to visit LA… Bastard."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "You know me, I love a good game. Let's go see him then, maybe he has answers."

"Here, call him." Roni handed her phone to her best friend as she gathered her books. "It was nice meeting you guys, here's my number, we'll take about the project when I get back on campus on Sunday, Jacob. See ya." With that, she was gone, following Ava out of the Café and to the elevators. "Find out where he's hiding out."

* * *

**Charming, CA**

"Bring your pretty ass to me." He summoned her to him, his dark eyes glowing with lust as he took in the look she had sent him.

She knew what he was doing and while she appreciated it, she just wanted to focus on something else. His distraction for her was his dick, nothing else and Hanna knew that but she wanted a different distraction. She drew her conclusion and decided against it, rolling her eyes at her husband. "I'm just gonna go lay down."

"That wasn't a question, woman. Come here!" He stood up from the table and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her.

She shook her head before walking off, down the hall toward the room they were sharing. Effectively pissing her husband off, she honestly didn't expect him to come up behind her, turn her around and toss her over his shoulder before leading her into their room.

He set her down on the floor and started to undress but the blonde completely ignored his almost stark naked form as she began to pace the room, not even noticing the fact that her husband was just standing against the dresser drawers in his boxers and socks.

"She should've been here by now, Happy. Where's my baby girl at?" Hanna continued to pace the room, only stopping when his phone started ringing.

"Yeah, Koz?" Hap's rough voice spoke into the phone.

"_She, Ava, and Will are packing now. The smartass spotted me earlier… After I got off the phone with you."_

" 'Course she did… she is my kid, after all. What'd you really expect here, brotha? Hurry up and get them back, Hanna wants her home now." Hap casted a glance at his wife again, seeing her standing against the door, trying to find something to distract herself with. "Let me know when you're leaving." He ended the call, stalking toward the blonde beauty. "I want you to stop this shit now, Hanna. She's fine, she will be fine and I will personally kill every single one of those fuckers if they lay a single hand on her. Or you, for that matter. You understand me?"

Blue eyes to dark brown eyes before her hands wound around his neck, jerking him to her level. "I want my daughter here, with me, now, Happy. I'm not joking around, I'm not being obsessive. This is called being a mother. Worrying and being concerned about the welfare of my child is all apart of the job, quit trying to rid me of it. I've had it for seventeen years and I'll have it 'til the end of time. So stop."

"You need to relax, Hanna. Nothing's going to happen to her, Kozik and Tig won't allow that shit. You hear me? Please for the love of anything, stop this shit." He leaned forward, kissing her soft lips as his hands wound around her small waist and he pulled her flush against him.

Her lips parted and he delve into the kiss, deepening it while he had the chance, hoping to something pure and unified that she wouldn't pull away or back off. He wanted her bad and he couldn't help it. His need for her, his wanton desire was deep as hell and ultimately their connection, their bond, their relationship was a damn force to be reckoned with. He knew it, she knew it, the damn world knew it.

He unwound his arms from her and picked her up, her legged instinctively wrapped around his waist and he couldn't stop the moan that fell from his mouth as he continued to fight her for dominance in their increasingly heated kiss.

.

.

.

.

Roni, Ava, and Will arrived at the clubhouse around ten o'clock, completely drained of all energy. They all got out of the car and walked into the clubhouse were everyone was. SAMCRO, old ladies, kids, and that was when she noticed that her parents weren't in the bar room. But then again, neither was her brother, sister, or cousins.

"Hey, beautiful!" Mason scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. Two months apart and he was ready for a fucking holiday. The boy missed his girlfriend and he just wanted shit to cool down for a little while so he could visit her.

The dark haired beauty pressed her lips to his quickly before he set her back on the ground and she moved around him to her uncles.

Ava and Will greeted everyone before disappearing to the dorm room that was for the kids.

"So where are my parents?" Roni wrapped her arms around Mason's neck as he pulled them to the bar so he could lean against it.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Last I saw they were going to their room. I never realized just how much of a wreck your mom could become if she is worried. That shit could kill if your dad wasn't around to distract her."

"What about Thing 1 and 2?" She unwound her arms as she was quickly pulled away from him. "What the hell?"

Veronica caught sight of her little sister and brother. "Do not leave us again, Veronica!" Vee cried out, feeling Roni's arms wrap around the both of them.

"Ever, ever, ever again, Ron!" Vic whispered as he buried himself in the embrace of his sisters.

Roni laughed, "Missed you guys, too, little loves!" The three Lowman children stayed in each other's arms, completely oblivious to the fact that all eyes were on them, including their parents. The eldest child felt soft lips on her temple and she opened her dark eyes to see her mother, who was closing in on her, as well as Vee and Victor. "Hi, Mommy…"

"My baby…" Hanna whispered, kissing her other daughter and son. "My sweet babies."

Happy approached Kozik and Juice, who were watching the mother and children closely. "You get her to relax?" Juice asked before taking a swig of his beer.

"Oh yeah, just had to set her ass straight first. Woman was going insane." Hap continued to watch his wife and children as they tore away from each other and his eyes connected with his first born's eyes. A smile spread across her face as she stepped away from Victor and took away, leaping into his arms as soon as she got close enough. Her arms going around his waist as she buried her face in his chest.

As Veronica took in the familiar and safe smell of her father: leather, cologne, cigarettes and her favorite scent to catch off of him, her mother… If she could smell her mother on him when they shared a hug, everything was right in her world.

Happy pressed his lips to the top of her head, never once letting her go as his dark eyes connecting with his wife's beautifully captivating bright blue eyes. He smirked at her, knowing that he could annoy the hell out of her with the bond he shared with their first child. '**She loves me more.' **He mouthed to the blonde beauty before she flipped him off, a smirk of her own forming on her face.

Hanna turned away from her cocky son-of-a-bitch husband only to notice a very jealous boy standing on the sidelines, watching the father and daughter. She approached Mason and grabbed his hand in hers. He gave her a confused look and she just smiled at him. "Nothing in this world could ever tear them apart, Mason. Their bond is strong as hell and absolutely unbreakable. But you have nothing to worry about, she does love you… She hugged you before him, remember that. She could've ran right past you in search of him but she saw you and had to be in your embrace before she located him."

"I'll never be on the same level of importance with her as him…" Jealousy dripped from the young biker's lips.

Hanna laughed, shaking her head. "That's her daddy, baby. The first man she ever loved and not even I get the same affection and I brought her into this damn world. You don't need to compete with him, he's not your competition… She loves you, cares about you and wants to be with you. Ultimately, you're stuck with her for a little while, better get used to it, baby." Hanna kissed the boy's cheek before moving across the room to talk with her brother.

* * *

**AN: A little filler for you sweet readers ;)**

_**Let me know what ya think (;**_


	14. Chapter 14: All They're Facing

He could be a jealous man. He could be a mad man. He could be a sorry man and he could be a good man. But his favorite type of man to be was _her_ man. He loved her more than anything else in the world and he couldn't count how many times he sat back and thanked every powerful being for granting him the opportunity to have her in his life. She put with his shit time and time again, she stayed with him despite his countless fuck-ups, she married him and then to top it all off, she even gave him three children that he couldn't be more thankful for.

Happy watched her absentmindedly wipe her face in her sleep and he smirked, knowing she felt his finger glide across her cheek. He watched his wife turn her head away from him and curl up into a ball so he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He knew she only did that when she was cold so he knew this was ultimately what she wanted so once he got her settled into him, he wedged his leg between hers, adding extra heat for her.

Hanna moaned, her hand landing on top of where he was resting on her taut stomach. "You wonderful man, you." She whispered as she turned her head so she could see him.

"You could say that." He pressed a kiss to her neck. "You know SAMTAZ will be here in a couple of hours, right? Means you better get up now and start getting things ready for them..."

The blonde beauty groaned, letting him know her disapproval of his idea. "You go get stuff ready and situated for them, I'll stay here..."

"Oh no, you know all about that stuff, woman, you do it all." He smirked as he rolled on top of her, pushing her into the mattress with his weight.

She laughed, pressing her soft lips to his briefly before pushing him away long enough to get out from under him. "Why don't you come take a shower with me and then we'll go from there?" She laughed again, watching the man practically jump out of bed to follow her into the bathroom.

* * *

Roni looked over at the sleeping figure beside her before throwing the covers off of her body and getting out the bed. She looked around the dorm room to see that nothing had really changed in the room… But then again, how could anything change when she'd only been gone for a couple of days at most? She rolled her eyes, she barely missed the man in the bed and now she was already back. She honestly was feeling smothered by him, especially since he'd been on the kick about loving her and not wanting to lose her. She didn't mind the love and appreciation, it was the constant need to be together that was driving her crazy. But then again it could've been her entire mood change… she'd been experiencing crazy mood swings the past couple of days and it was starting to concern her but she wanted to talk to her mother first before jumping to _any_ conclusions.

"Hey, you ok?" He rolled onto his back and looked at her with the bluest eyes. Veronica couldn't help but nod her head, hell she wanted to roll her eyes but she quickly refrained, trying not to come off as a bitch.

She pulled on a t-shirt from her duffle bag and then pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans. "I'm fine, just wanna go find my mom. I need to talk to her about some stuff, I'll find you later." She moved to the door, only looking back for a brief second before she started smiling at the naked form that was now pulling on a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans. "Hey, I do love you, ya know?"

"I've been hoping so." He spoke softly, making his way toward her. "I guess I'm just jealous that I'll never be as important to you as your dad…" He bowed his head only for her to pull him closer.

Veronica Lowman was nothing if not calculating. She calculated everything, analyzed everything and this relationship was no different. Granted, she didn't plan her current predicament, it was happening, it was real, and she only had one option in how to handle it. She kissed her boyfriend's cheek, whispering that he needed to relax before she looked away from him and laughed, "We are a mess, Mason, one big mess and my parents are gonna kill us both."

"Just go talk to your mom, alright? It'll all be good." He ushered her out of the room after he grabbed a shirt and his cut.

* * *

Hanna had been picking up the mess of the barroom for a good hour with the help of her trusty sidekick and best friend, Natalie, before SAMTAZ arrived. It was her job to make sure that everything was calm, collected and copacetic so here the blonde was, making sure every single spot was clean. She had already set up the beds and sleeping arrangements for the men. Hanna and Natalie were on a roll, they had everything pretty much set up and ready to go except for a small things that needed to be dealt with.

The blonde looked up, hearing the door to the clubhouse entrance slam shut and watching Kenny and Ellie stalk him in front of Opie. All three of them were wearing the infamous Winston scowl, making Hanna laugh. She knew that look all too well... Kenny hugged his aunt before Ellie approached Hanna. When Ellie got to the blonde beauty, she hung on a little tighter, silently telling Hanna that something was wrong. "You wanna talk now or later, El?" Hanna whispered only to hear her niece say later was better before Ellie stepped away from her aunt and left the barroom. Hanna looked up at Opie and cocked a curious eyebrow at him. "I take it they know?"

"Yeah, she told them... I don't know who they're more pissed with. Me or her." The giant hung his head, forcing his little sister to come to him, wrapping him up in her embrace. "I think they hate us both... They haven't said shit since I picked them up."

Hanna pulled away from her brother and shrugged her shoulders. "Send them to Hap... He understands what they're feeling."

"Nah, I can't do that to him." Opie shook his head, standing up from the bar.

Hanna shrugged her shoulders again, a habit that never seemed to leave her, a habit that Opie hated... Especially when he was trying to have a serious conversation with her. "Let me know if you want them to talk to him... Hell, I'll talk to them if you want. We all know what absentee parents look like."

"Thanks Han... I'm glad to know you're always here for me and the brats." Opie pulled his little sister into a tight embrace before leaving her alone to finish picking up the mess that had been made from the small party last night.

She noticed the black and white polka dotted duffle bag behind the bar that had the letters VJL in neon purple on it, then the all black duffle bag with the letters VJL in red on it next to the bag. She knew the bags belonged to her youngest children and bent down to grab them. The straps of Victoria's polka dotted bag slipped through her fingers and hit the floor with a dull thud, all the contents in the small front zipper falling to the ground. A razor, a small tube of toothpaste, a purple toothbrush holder and a packet of pills.

"What the hell?" Hanna murmured to herself as she picked up the packet and read the inside of it. "What the hell is she doing with this shit?"

She stuffed the packet in the pocket of her skirt and stuffed the other contents back into the bag, quickly standing upright again and rushing down the hall that led to the dorms. She quickly dropped the stuff in the kids' room and backed out of the room. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute... Her young daughter was taking birth control. Why in the hell did Victoria need birth control? She couldn't be having sex, there was no way in hell.

Not seeing ahead of herself, the blonde beauty bumped right into her already pissed off husband. "Whoa what the fuck?" His gravelly voice echoed through the hall, knocking Hanna right out of her thoughts.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry..." Hanna grabbed Happy's face in between her hands and checked him over. "What's wrong?"

The Killa's hands landed on her hips and tugged her closer to him. "Nothing, SAMTAZ is about 10 minutes out... You got everything looking good for them?"

"Yeah, just gotta get the prospect to restock the booze... You haven't seen any of your demon children, have you?"

Hap shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders. "Vic's in the ring with Juice, throwing rough shit... I don't know about your spoiled daughters."

"My daughters are not spoiled, they're just very privileged." She winked at him, pressing her lips to his quickly. "Let me go find the prospect... I'll catch up to you later, baby." She kissed him again before moving around him, trying her best to not freak out over the contents of her pocket.

.

.

.

.

"So this is it, huh? Not even gonna try to go back?" Vee sat, leaning against her older sister on the roof, their legs dangling off the side of the building.

Roni nodded her head. "Daddy's gonna kill me either so might as well just stay around..."

"But you've wanted to be at UCLA since you were like thirteen..." Vee leaned up, off of her sister, her grey eyes staring into her sister's much darker eyes.

Veronica looked away out in the nothingness of the sky, thinking about how her life had come to where it was today. "Things change... You'll see."

"I got a bad feeling about this shit, Roni. Daddy is gonna go into cardiac arrest..." Vee shook her head, looking down at the ground.

The eldest Lowman child laughed, shaking her head as she did so. "I'll bring him back to life, too... Just relax. I plan on talking to Mom first that way she can calm him down if he starts going rogue."

"You think I have that much power?" The soft voice echoed around the two girls forcing them to turn around and come face to face with their very reason for breathing.

Veronica nodded her head enthusiastically. "I think you don't give yourself enough credit when it comes to the crazy man."

"I think I take the credit I deserve, Veronica... What are you two doing up here?" Hanna walked closer to her daughters, her hands going to her hair, running her fingers through it.

Victoria moved closer to her sister so Hanna could sit down with them before leaning on her mother's shoulder. "This is our safe house."

"This used to be me and your uncle Opie's safe house, along with Uncle Jax... We used to come up and spend hours on end up here trying to escape the crazy club life." Hanna wrapped her arm around her youngest daughter. "I need to have a word with you, my love."

Vee looked up into her mother's blue days and made a confused face. "What about?"

"Things that only concern me and you... Unless it's a serious matter, then I need to drag your father into this. Veronica, go find something to do." Veronica quickly made herself scarce, knowing just how serious her mother was about talking to Vee alone. "You got anything you want to talk to me about? Anything at all?"

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "Do you have something you want to talk to me about?"

"Victoria Jade, I will slap the shit out of you. Don't play games!"

Vee looked away from her mother's piercing glare, getting upset. "For what? I didn't do anything."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about..." Hanna gripped her daughter's chin, turning her head so they could look at each other.

The young girl was going to fight, she was going to keep up her silly charade. "I'm pretty sure you've gone crazy, Ma."

"I'm positive I haven't." She pulled the birth control packet out of her pocket and held it between her index and middle finger. "Where did these come from? I know they belong to you. Roni has a different brand and I sure as hell didn't put mine in your bag."

Her grayish-blue eyes turned dark fast as hell as they widened in surprise. "They're a precaution... In case I decide to have sex soon. You should be happy that I'm being responsible."

"A PRECAUTION? Are you kidding me right now? What the hell... You've lost your damn mind! Victoria, you are fourteen! Sex better be the last thing on your mind!" The blonde scoffed. "You're too damn young for that!"

Victoria's dark eyes connected with her mother's much lighter eyes and she groaned. "I don't think I'm too young! I'm the only one of my friends who's still a virgin."

"You need new friends then, Victoria."

The brunette shook her head. "There's two girls in my class who are already pregnant now..."

"Fine. Tell ya what... Talk to your daddy about all of this and if he doesn't see a problem, we can forget we had this conversation."

Vee shut up out of her seat like her ass was on fire, a sudden look of shock and fear on her face. "You're kidding, right? Daddy would drop dead... Is that really what you want?"

"Well I guess it's settled then, huh?" Hanna stood up and started to move toward to the ladder.

Victoria's next words were what completely stopped Hanna from going any further. "What if I meet the person I love tomorrow?"

"If it's really love, then it can wait until you're emotionally, mentally and physically prepared, huh?" Hanna walked back to her daughter and pulled her to her feet.

Victoria simply pulled away. "What if I think I'm ready now? Because I feel like I am."

"I know you, Victoria Jade, and you're not ready for any of it..."

Vee just rolled her eyes, knowing what her mother was trying to say. "I'm not a kid anymore. I can grasp the concept of what it means to be physical with someone."

"Like I said... Talk to your daddy about this first."

Victoria shook her head, her dark brown aves flying through the air. "Roni and Mason fuck like bunnies, Vic has gross make out sessions with some girl in 8th grade and me? Oh well, no one sees me... Absolutely no one.

"Is that so, baby?"

The young Lowman daughter nodded her head enthusiastically. "You guys just look right past me."

"At this point, it's a two way street. You know you can talk to me or your father. We are always here." Hanna ran a hand over her face before looking down at her wedding ring.

Victoria grabbed her mother's hand and pulled the woman toward her. "No!" Seeing Hanna's look of confusion, she continued. "Daddy is there for rink and Vic for everything. Sporting events, award ceremonies, anything and you had to force him to come to my dance recital. Don't think I didn't know how that... I never come to you guys because all you do is yell. Any little thing can set you two off and then you're mad at each other. But then somehow you guys end up having sex and all is well again. At this point, sex seems to be the only way to fix problems in this family."

"We need to this with your daddy, baby... He needs to know all of this stuff too." The blonde beauty sighed. Her heart breaking more and more as she listened to her daughter who was essentially becoming more and more right as the conversation got more serious.

Vee shrugged her her shoulders, "fine whatever... I'll make sure you to leave once he touches you. I know the drill, that's always the cue."

"That's enough, Victoria!" Hanna 's voice was loud as hell and she was sure whoever was across the lot in the garage could hear her. "We'll discuss this further with your father, now go work on your schoolwork or something." Hanna grabbed Victoria's elbow and pulled her forward. "You better lose that damn attitude before we regroup, he won't put up with it and you know that."

* * *

The loud rumble of motorcycles blared through the lot, making the four men around the ring stop their actions and scope out the scene in front of them.

Happy was shirtless and getting ready to jump into the ring with Vic as soon as the twelve year old and Juice finished up their practice round.

Kozik was standing beside Happy cheering the fight on while waiting for his turn with Vic. The three Sons were dying for this day to come where Vic wanted a round in the ring with them ever since he was born.

"Alright kid, kick his ass!" Kozik shouted, enjoying the fight. Happy Lowman's son was a damn beast in the ring but that shouldn't be such a damn mystery.

Red, Dex, Taker, Jay, Ryder, and Vegas were right there beside Happy and Kozik as they watched the fight.

Jay had brought his old lady, Jenny, and their son Kellan who were both standing by Jay, Jenny was holding onto him tightly.

Ryder had fallen weak to their favorite sweetbutt, Olivia and brought her along for the ride, mostly hoping to get her off their hands. But other than the sweetbutt, Jenny and Kellan, it was just SAMTAZ, no one else.

Seeing SAMTAZ approach, Happy and Kozik tore their attention away from the intense fight in the ring to greet their brothers. "Wassup boys?" Hap shook hands with all the SAMTAZ boys, trying to ignore the gaze of the random woman standing between Ryder and Vegas.

"You boys train 'em early these days, huh?" Red smirked at Hap, hugging Kozik before turning his attention to the ring.

Hap and Kozik shared a laugh as they looked back at the ring, seeing Victor bouncing around, blocking Juice's swings. "Hell no... That's my kid, Vic."

"You have a kid? Wow, you don't even seem like the type." Olivia flashed Hap a seductive smile, her hopes only burying her as she tried to gain his attention.

Jay grabbed Olivia's arm and shoved her into Vegas. "Excuse her... She never knows when to keep her mouth shut. How ya been, man? Been way too long!"

"Yeah, well you guys never need us anymore so we just said fuck it, we don't care." Hap chuckled, turning back to the ring briefly. "I been good, everything's been great. How's 'TAZ?"

Taker couldn't stop himself, he really wanted in on the ring with Happy Lowman's kid... He loved fighting, loved going against Happy and now he could have the opportunity to go against Victor Lowman. "We been kosher, where's everyone else?" The buff man looked around to see only a few motorcycles on the lot that didn't belong to SAMTAZ.

"It's just us and Catalano right now. Business meetings came up but we're partying tonight." Hap watched his son throw a mean ass right hook into Juice's face before bringing his knee up to the other side of Juice's face and knocking the man out.

"VICTOR LOWMAN!" Hanna appeared out of nowhere, coming out of the clubhouse. "You've got work to do so go get it done now!"

Victor immediately jumped at the sound of his mother's voice, she was definitely in the mood to kick some ass. "Dad..."

"He listens to me... Now get out of that ring and go to my room!" Hanna was quickly grabbed by her husband and he pulled her to him

"HANNA-BELLE?!" Jay screamed and quickly grabbed her into a bear hug.

Once Hanna was released from being passed around and receiving hugs. "How are you guys?"

"Shit, we are all better now that we know you're here!" Dex smirked at the blonde beauty as she took her place under Hap's arm.

She looked back to see Victor climbing out of the ring and marching into the clubhouse with the signature Lowman glare on his face. She felt a piercing gaze on her and she turned to see Red's brown eyes on her, she smiled at him before looking up to her husband and whispering something him.

Everyone watched Hap quickly pull Hanna into the clubhouse and the door slammed shut.

Hap lead the woman to their room and he locked the door before turning around to face her. "What's wrong? What was so urgent?"

"Your little girl."

Hap's crossed arms fell to his sides and concern flashed across his face. "Did something happen?"

"We need to talk to her, Hap. She's going through some rough shit."

Hap got on his knees in front of where Hanna was sitting with her head in her hands and pressed kisses to her head and face. "Baby, talk to me. What happened?"

"I was taking her bag to her room when I was cleaning up earlier and I accidentally dropped it... A bunch of her stuff fell out and I was putting it back when I came across a pack of birth control pills." Hanna closed her eyes, feeling him move away from her and a tension start to fill their room. "Please don't go jumping to any big conclusions... She swears she's still a virgin. I think she's just acting out or something. Please remain calm for me, we have to talk to her together and she doesn't want to talk to you because she think you're gonna lose your shit on her." Hanna finally opened her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hap threw his fist into the wall, completely and utterly hurt. "BIRTH CONTROL? It's fucking birth control... You're kidding me, right? Birth control?"

"Please get it all out of your system now. If you blow up on her, she'll draw back even more from us." Hanna's piercing blue eyes were at their brightest, Hap could've sworn he'd never seen them be so bright before but he also knew she had battled so many emotions together at once before.

He couldn't stop his anger though, he was drowning in his own emotions. Anger, sadness, confusion, and annoyance. "Hanna it's birth control! BIRTH CONTROL... The power to control births... Of babies. SHE'S JUST A BABY HERSELF! What the fuck does she even know about birth control... Or sex for that matter? Fuckin' birth control..."

"Believe me, Happy... I know this all already! I know what birth control is and what it does and what it doesn't do."

He just groaned. "The only birth control she needs is the kind where dicks go NOWHERE near her."

"You think I don't already know that? I tried to explain it seven different ways and she still believe that she is ready to have sex. Even if she does think it's just a tool to fix problems. Which she picked up that assumption from us because we've made it habit to make up by sleeping together after we've been fighting."

Hap shook his head and he bounced onto the bed, pulling his wife into his arms. She laid on her back and he laid beside her, throwing one of his legs over her body and buried his face in her chest. "We gotta do something about this shit..."

"Better think quick too, she's waiting on us to go get her so we can talk to her about all of this." Happy groaned, making Hanna laugh. "That's not even the worst of it either... She thinks we favor Roni and Vic over her, mostly Roni though."

The heavily tattooed biker lifted his head with a heartbroken look on his face. "That's shit... She's my damn baby. I love that little girl almost more than I love Veronica's smart ass."

"Don't say that... You love them all equally. Victoria is going through some rough shit right now and I honestly don't know how to help her. She's stubborn as hell like you and won't listen to anything I say." Hanna started to rub Hap's bare back, hoping to calm his nerves enough so they could have a very serious talk with their youngest daughter.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter; I've been working on other stuff and real life has been kicking my ass.. But I am back, babes! **

**Credit: I had some help with this chapter by my lovely bbys, _Vaeh (fairytellerxo) and Liv (LivyMer) _who I thank so much for their help and all their support and love for this story as well as the others that they both love dearly. **

**_Let me know what ya think about this new shitstorm brewing, (; _**


	15. Chapter 15: All The Feelings

Victor Lowman was a quiet soul, kindred. He didn't talk much to anyone, unless they were his sisters. He stayed to himself and avoided other people at mostly all costs. He was more like his father than anyone wanted to even admit but Hanna loved to point out their striking similarities. She almost enjoyed it as much as Victor tried to deny it.

He was sitting on the boxing ring floor, splashing water on his face as he watched people walk throughout the lot. He didn't even notice the young man that approached him until the kid cleared his throat, pulling Vic's attention to him.

"The girls are upstairs... All the kids always avoid the parties." Vic spoke softly, ignoring eye contact.

The kid looked around the lot and then turned back to look at Vic. "How many kids are there?"

"Enough for you to get a conversation out of." He mumbled, his dark eyes landing on his mother and father who was standing by Hanna's Mercedes M-Class, talking to Victoria.

The offending kid follows Vic's eyes to land on Vic's parents and pointed toward them. "Your parents, right?"

"Hanna and Happy... My sister Victoria. Who the fuck are you?" Vic finally looked at the kid.

The dirty blonde young man nodded his head, understanding the dark haired boy's skepticism. "Kellan... I'm Jay's kid."

"Jay?" Vic looked at the kid beside him with a cocked eyebrow.

Kellan nodded his head. "SAMTAZ Intel Officer..."

"Oh. That's cool... Are you a prospect of something? I don't see why you're here too."

Kellan shook his head at the question, shrugging his shoulders. "My dad is supposed to be transferring up here and my mom wanted to scope out the town."

"How's he know my mom so well?" Victor kept his dark eyes on his parents and sister. "Look at that shit... They're so obnoxious." He stood up, moving out of the ring. "Whenever that trainwreck ends, tell Vee that I'm in the kid's room. Try not to inform my parents of that little piece of information." Kellan nodded his head and watched the dark haired, dark eyed boy walk away.

Kellan's blue-gray eyes connected with the three Lowman's across the lot, he noticed the young girl had tears streaming down her face, the blonde woman standing by the young brunette was hiding her face and the man was glaring at the blonde. He shook his head and pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Happy continued to glare at his daughter as tears streamed down her face and her eyes kept getting darker. "That's enough, Victoria."

"This isn't fair… I didn't even do anything wrong! I'm trying to be responsible!" The brunette looked between her parents, viciously wiping at her face in an effort to rid herself of the tears that wouldn't go away. "I didn't do anything wrong…"

Hanna looked up from the ground and immediately pulled her daughter to her, wrapping her securely in her arms as she turned a glare onto her husband. "Baby, we know what you were trying to do but we don't think you're ready for any of that right now."

"We know you're not ready, Victoria." Happy growled, rolling his eyes at the way Hanna was now treating their baby girl as a fragile antique piece of work.

Hanna pulled away from her daughter, "You don't need birth control, you don't need to even be thinking about sex. Ok?" Victoria nodded her head, her dark eyes switching between them both. "If you continue to feel like you're ready then we will talk again but don't come back to me in a day, being a smartass."

"Yes ma'am." Victoria nodded her head, wrapping her arms back around her mother. "I promise, Mommy."

Happy rolled his eyes again, tossing his arms in the air in surprise and frustration. "Damn kiss ass..." He mumbled, glaring at his wife as she glared back at him. He watched his wife and youngest daughter pull apart and Vee left them. When Happy turned his attention back on the blonde beauty beside him, he just shook his head, taking careful note of the smirk on her face. "Your kids are nymphos just like you, good job, babe."

"Shut up... I am not a nympho and they damn sure aren't nymphos so lose the idea now." The blonde couldn't help the smile on her face anymore than he could help the way he advanced toward her. She kissed his neck as soon as he had her pinned to her car, his hands roaming over her body.

Hap's hands started to snake up her skirt as he pushed her head away from his neck and their mouths connected. Hap's hand landed on her bare ass and he inwardly groaned, suddenly needing her even more. "No. No. No! We just got done telling Victoria that there was more to a relationship than sex." He pushed away from his wife, shaking his head as he realized what could easily transpire if they kept up their actions. "Now you're pushing up on me in the middle of the parking lot... You're not nympho though, right?" Sarcasm dripped from his mouth, smirking at the blonde as she righted her clothes.

"Right." Hanna smirked as she pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek before walking off to the office, leaving him standing there by her car, stunned.

* * *

Mason sat at the bar, flipping his burner in his hand as he worked through another beer. He looked around the barroom for his girlfriend but couldn't locate her anywhere. Seeing her sister though, could've helped him greatly but he just didn't want to get up.

"She's with my mom, don't worry..." Vic appeared at Mason's side and sat down on the stool next to the blonde. "She's not a cheater, she's loyal as hell."

Mason cocked his head to the left, nodding his head at the twelve year old version of the SAMCRO Enforcer and SAA. "I didn't think she was-."

"Yeah you did, it's all over your little face!" Victoria appeared on Mason's other side.

Mason looked to his right, stunned by the new face beside him. "Where the hell did you even come from?"

"You sure you want that story?" Vic smirked, looking at Mason briefly before his eyes moved to his sister. "Mom and Dad apparently have an interesting track record."

The blonde biker laughed, shaking his head. "I've heard..."

.

.

.

.

"What you think Daddy would do if we just left and never came back?" Veronica asked her mother, looking at the blonde intently.

Hanna looked up from her paperwork and shrugged her shoulders. "Fall apart then hunt you down."

"Obsessive?" Roni laughed, sitting back on the couch.

Hanna shook her head, "Loves his babies." She smiled, putting the paperwork into a folder and pushing it to the side. "He loves you guys more than the cut, you know that."

"How come he acts so tough and hard, Ma? It's annoying." Roni heard a loud grunt and stood up, looking out the door to see her brother in the ring with Mason. "Oh my god! What the hell is that?!" Roni looked back at her mother, her face full of confusion and annoyance.

Hanna jumped out of her seat and practically flew to the door, seeing her son in the ring with her daughter's boyfriend while Happy, Kozik, Juice, Red, Jay, Jay's kid, Vee and Dex standing off to the side watching the entire fight. "Mother of god! Goddamn that son of a bitch!" Hanna growled rushing out of the office toward the boxing ring, her eldest child following right behind her.

"Shit! I thought you said she was off running errands with Roni!" Happy growled at Kozik.

Kozik looked away from the intense fight to see the blonde beauty storming up to Happy and pushing at his chest. "GET YOUR ASS IN THERE AND BREAK IT THE FUCK UP, HAPPY!"

"It's all innocent, Hanna! Come on, let them be!" Happy watched his wife move to the ring so he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground, pulling her away from the ring. "They're just having fun, woman, I promise." He whispered to her, his hands resting on her hips as soon as he put her back on the ground.

Hanna pushed away from him and slapped at his chest. "Put him in that goddamn ring one more time and it's gonna be me and you in there, asshole!" She turned around, facing Kozik and Juice. "Each of you, I'm not fucking playing anymore!"

"Come on, Hanna, we gotta teach him how to kick ass anyway!" Kozik put his hands up in defense, a playful smirk still present on his face.

Roni pushed at her uncle's chest, her father's infamous temper bleeding out of her veins. "Yeah, and what about Mason, asshole?!"

"Veronica!" Happy growled, moving to grab her and jerk her away from Kozik. "Go inside, take your sister and that kid with you!"

Roni stopped, folding her arms across her chest as her darks eyes connected with Hanna's blue eyes. "Mom!"

"Your dad's right, Veronica... The kids need to go inside." Hanna cocked an eyebrow at her husband before looking back at Juice with a smirk on her face. "Juice, get in there... Pull my kid out." The blonde turned back around to face Happy and she smiled. "Victoria, take your friend and all of you find something to do." All the kids left except Victor who was being checked on by Red and Jay before Hanna stepped between the men and gripped her son's chin in her hand, forcing their eyes to meet. "You and me are gonna have a long talk in a while so you better pull your head out of your ass, Victor James."

The twelve year old nodded his head and pushed passed the men around him, including his father. Happy took deep notice of it before his eyes met his wife and he shook his head. "Hanna..." He started only to be cut off by her walking off, back to the office, completely ignoring him.

"I see she's still every bit the sassy thing she was fifteen years ago..." Red laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. The men laughed except Happy, who just rubbed the back of his neck before walking away from the group to follow after his wife to the office.

Juice shook his head, his dark brown eyes on Kozik who did the same thing as Juice. "Come on, Mason, let's go see what Nat and Chibs can do for you." Juice pulled the young biker out of the ring and led him into the clubhouse with Kozik following.

"You've been screwed and fucked up for so long now, don't you think it's time to give it up?" Jay clapped his hand on Red's shoulder.

Red looked back and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, she's still so deep in my mind."

"She's married, man, plus he's one of your brothers. You don't go against your brothers ever. Especially in that way... Trying to take another man's wife and old lady? Cold as fuck." The man shook his head, looking at his president. "Forget about it and find a girl that actually returns the interest."

* * *

The Lowman kids sat on the roof together, ignoring the other kids, even their cousins. They watched their mom storm off into the garage's office then their father followed shortly after. No doubt was he in trouble for allowing Vic to go in the ring.

Victoria handed her phone to Roni, showing her the text message before Vic grabbed the phone and read the message. "Really? You're like 20 feet apart? Weirdos."

"Shut up, maybe he's shy!" Roni popped her brother's forehead, making him swat at her hand. "Leave it alone, asshole."

The fourteen year old girl snatched her phone out of her brother's hand and quickly replied to the message with a smile on her face. "Don't be like dad and all douchey, Vic."

"Don't be all stupid and childish then..." The youngest Lowman sat up and moved away from his sisters. "I'm nothing like Happy so back the fuck off!" His voice got a little louder before he walked off, leaving the roof.

The girls shared a look with each other before looking around the roof at their cousins, who were on the other of the roof, passing a joint back and forth. "What the hell was that?" Roni whispered to her sister.

"No idea but that wasn't good at all." Vee shook her head, laying down beside her sister with her head in Roni's lap.

Roni just watched her sister pull her long hair out of the ponytail it was in and rolled her eyes. "I think he's still messed up over finding out how mom and dad's story goes..."

"Yeah? Why though? Daddy changed... They're both happy, she forgave him... What's there to be stuck on?"

The eldest Lowman child shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he just isn't good with the fact that Daddy put her through so much shit and hurt her so many times." She saw her boyfriend appear on the roof and she waved him over. "Shit, and I thought Vic looked rough. Holy hell." Mason approached the girls and kissed Roni's head. "Hi, you have fun down there?"

"You look like shit... Don't tell anyone a twelve year old did that to you. You'll never live it down!" Vee laughed, sitting up and moving to sit right in front of Mason. "Why were you guys really fighting anyway? When I left you guys a the bar, everything was fine."

Mason laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "He asked me to it. He just said that he was training."

"So you agreed? My mom is going to murder you, you know that right?" Roni pushed at his shoulder, rolling her dark eyes.

Mason nodded his head, staring between his girlfriend and her sister. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal, he practically killed me anyway. He fights like your dad."

"Of course he does... But don't let him hear you say that." Roni shrugged her shoulders, watching her sister lay back down, with her head in Roni's lap while she held Roni's hand then her free hand held onto Mason's hand. She knew that her little sister was steadily becoming closer to Mason, forming a brother/sister relationship and that was ok with the eldest Lowman child. She referred them to get along as oppose to them fighting and arguing all the time.

.

.

.

.

"Quit putting him in the goddamn ring, Happy! He's a kid, not one of your prospects." Hanna growled, remaining in her seat at the desk.

Both doors were closed and locked while Happy was leaning against the one that led to the garage. "I know that, Hanna! But he's my kid, he can handle it."

"You can't determine that just because he is your son!" The blonde groaned, rolling her eyes.

Happy just shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I know you know what's going on with him... What's with his damn attitude these days?"

"Actually I don't know what's up with him but I plan out finding out." Hanna started to shutdown the computer. "I want to talk to him alone though... He seems to be pushing you away."

The man approached his wife at the desk, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to her feet. "You think they hate me?"

"Who? The kids? No... I just think they're having a hard time determining if you truly love them and care about them right now." Hanna framed his face with her hands. "They love you, you're their hero, baby." Happy lowered himself as he buried his face in the crook of his wife's neck, his strong arms wrapping tightly around her waist. "Hap, baby, they don't hate you and they never could. You're their partner, every one of them."

The man felt her hands move under his shirt and start to rub his back, her nails lightly raking his smooth skin. "Victor hates me, I know it, woman. The girls may still like me but he hates me."

"Go to our room, get a shower, and go to sleep. All this shit has got you going crazy, baby. I just need to close down the shop then I'll be in there. Ok?" The blonde kissed the side of his head. "Don't stop at the bar, just go to our room."

Happy nodded his head, pressing a kiss the her neck before pulling away and kissing her lips. "Can I have a beer?"

"Water... Have a water." She smirked up at him before kissing his lips again. "Go now, Mr. Lowman, don't waste a second." She started pushing him to the door, only to stop when he growled and stopped allowing her to move him. They stared at each other briefly before he started to stalk toward her, grabbing her ass once he got close enough and lifts her up, laughing when she starts laughing. Happy set her down on the desk as he makes quick work of his belt, jeans and boxers. He saw her removing her black shorts and he growled, taking notice in the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties. "Are you complaining, Happy Lowman?"

He shook his head, jerking her to the edge of the desk as his lips landed on her neck. "No, baby, I just want you so much." He whispered as his fingers traveled from being tangled in her hair straight to her center. He ran his two of his fingers through her folds as a salacious grin spread across his face. "You want me, baby?"

"I want what you have for me..." She murmured as one of her hands landed on his member and directed it to her entrance.

"HAP! HANNA!" They heard Kozik yell as he started banging on the door that led to the lot. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Hanna pulled her shorts back up her body, hurriedly, as Hap adjusted himself and fixed him back in his jeans. "What the hell is his problem?" Hanna looked back at her husband before she pulled the door open. "What? What is going on, Koz?"

"Your kid... He's been flipping his shit on everybody, he's trying to get Jax in the ring now." Kozik looked between the pair, his eyes wide with shock.

Hap pressed his lips to Hanna's head before storming out of the office towards to the boxing ring where everyone was crowded around. "Goddamn it!" Happy approached the ring to see Victor sitting on the floor, popping his knuckles. "Out! Get the fuck out the ring!"

"Go to hell, Happy!" Vic shouted, his voice raspy and sounding every bit like his father.

Hanna appeared beside her husband, slowly climbing into the ring. "Come here, Victor!" She turned around to face her husband and cocked an eyebrow at him, confusion and anger present on both of their faces. "Get everyone out from around here, please." Without turning back around, her eyes still trained on her husband. "Victor James, get your ass to that office right now." A few minutes passed and she finally turned around to see Victor going into the office while everyone else was heading inside. Everyone except Happy and Kozik. "Why don't you both find something to do? I've got some work to do in the office." She slowly moved out of the ring and toward the garage and office.

* * *

**AN: I knooooow it's been awhile but like I mentioned previously, I'm working on other stuff but I'm working hard on the next few chapters. **

**This chapter was fun to write, mostly because as the story progresses so does Vic's problems with Happy. Which is very great to me because most stories I've ever read with Hap having a son, Hap hung the moon to the kid... Which isn't exactly different from the way Roni, Vee, and Vic feel about Happy. He is their hero too but Vic is facing a lot of problems, especially with accepting who his father is. (If that makes any sense)**

_**Let me know what ya guys think about this one (:**_


	16. Chapter 16: All They Fight For

Hanna walked into the office, her anger fuming. She was pissed and she didn't know who she wanted to lash out at first. "Alright, kid, talk. What's the problem?"

Vic looked at his mom and shrugged. "I don't have a problem." He tried his best to play it off even though he knew his mom wouldn't buy it.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Talk, Victor, now." Hanna sat down at the desk, turning the chair around to face her son who was sitting on the couch.

"I don't get why Happy did what he did. I still can't get past the fact that he hurt you like that mom."

Hanna ran a hand down her face, all anger vanishing as she heard the explanation from her son. "I got past it, why can't you?"

"I don't get how he loved you and still disrespected you like that! He's supposed to be my role model but he hurt my mom, I can't just move past it. I don't know how."

Hanna nodded her head. "You'll come to learn that sometimes, people don't always use their brains. Sometimes they do stupid things."

He scowled. "The same stupid shit, more than once though? I don't get that at all. I don't think I ever will and I don't ever see myself doing that to the woman I love."

"You look like your father when you make that face." She smiled, moving out of the chair to sit down beside him on the couch. "He made a mistake, yes he made it twice but still... I forgave him, we moved past it and all should be well. Yeah?"

"I might have to take him to the ring." He smirked at his mom. "It's the only way that I could start to move past it all. Please?"

Hanna laughed, shaking her head. "Not even happening, kid... Get it out of your head now."

The young man let out a chuckle that was almost identical to his father's. "I'm a Lowman, I can handle myself in the ring mom."

"The likeness between you and your father is really starting to freak me out, baby... Quit it." The blonde laughed. "You're not going in the ring against your father... I don't trust that he'll stop himself from blacking out. Sorry baby."

"I don't think I'm like him." Vic shrugged and stared at her. "I want him in the ring though mom... Koz can play referee for it or something."

Hanna cocked an eyebrow at her son, he was definitely Happy Lowman's son, with every move he made. She pointed to his hair, "Maybe it's the dark hair, or these black as coal eyes..." She hummed. "Maybe it's the smile that shows off this little dimples that are growing in." Her hand came down to his arm. "The caramel skin could be it too though. Either way, you mirror him. And as for this personality, this attitude, oh and that undying love for your mother... That's all those sweet traits your daddy handed over to you, baby." Hanna wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders and pulled him close to her. "How about you take me to the ring? What do ya say about that, kid?"

He smiled and nodded, finally seeing some of the similarities between him and his father. "I don't want to take you to the ring mom... I couldn't ever lay a hand on you. Even if it's just play fighting."

"Being like him isn't bad, baby... Looking like him, sounding like him, acting like him isn't bad, baby. You need to stop calling him by his name too... His name to you is Daddy or Dad. Not Happy... That's so disrespectful and mean. Not to mention it completely broke his heart to hear you call him that, on top of telling him to go to hell." Hanna ran a hand over her son's head, removing the gray beanie that was perched on the top of his head in the process. "I think you're really afraid that I'll kill your little ass, kid."

"Well it broke my heart when I heard all that stuff." He looked at his hands as he spoke. "I don't understand, I don't think I ever will. I'll call him dad again though." He glanced up at his mom. "I don't have a single doubt that you'd beat me."

Hanna nodded her head. "I understand it did, my love but I forgave him, not to mention, I wasn't all innocent in me and your father's earlier days... You know that, right? If you hate him for the way he behaved, then you have to hate me too." She laughed at the boy, nodding her head. "I'd crush you then I'd be sad because I would lose my little baby boy."

"I could never hate you... I get it though, we all have a past." He smiled at her. "If you beat me up, the guys would never let me live it down!" He laughed and shook his head.

Hanna laughed again, kissing her son's head. "Then how come it's so easy for you to hate him?" Smirking, she nodded her head. "I know, that'd be the best part."

"I saw him as some type of hero or something. I assumed he treated you like he treats you now, like he always treated you as a queen. So when I found out it wasn't always like that, I just didn't like him anymore. I don't think I really hated or hate him. Just didn't understand it completely." He sighed and gave his mom a hug. "Dad, he would disown me if I lost. He'd brag about you winning though."

The blonde nodded her head, understanding everything completely. "I've always been treated like a queen... He just lost track of who he was for some brief seconds. He knows better now though." Hanna nodded her head, trying not to laugh. "He wouldn't disown you, you're his only son... He had wanted you from the moment he found I was pregnant with Roni. He loves you so much, baby."

"So what I'm hearing right now is, I'm his favorite child? He waited for me." He nodded proudly. "Wait til I let Roni and Vee know!"

Hanna pulled away from her son, standing up. "All three of you are everything to him but you were his big miracle... He used to think he was destined to only have girls. Hell, he was scared that when I was pregnant with you that you were a girl too." She laughed. "Don't go breaking anyone's heart, baby... that's not very nice." Hanna held her hands out for the young man.

Vic grabbed her hands and let her pull him to his feet. "I would die if I had all daughters too if I were him." He laughed. "For half my life Roni told me she was his favorite child."

"No you wouldn't. You'd just have a handful of little princesses... No big deal at all." Hanna kissed the top of Vic's head. "Roni is a little shit... Ignore her."

"I've suffered through enough tea parties with Vee and Roni to last me a lifetime though." He scoffed. "I believed her though mom. Never again though." He laughed.

Hanna laughed as she led her son to the door that led out to the lot. "From what I remember you had fun with your sisters." She looked down at the black watch with white diamonds that rested perfectly on her wrist. "You need to go to sleep, my sweet love... It's almost one in the morning."

"You're not supposed to remember that..." He laughed. "I'll go to bed, just tell dad I don't actually hate him, I just hated his past actions. I love you mom. Goodnight."

"How about you tell him that?" She grabbed the hood to Vic's hoodie before he could get too far from her reach as they started to approach the bar. "I love you too, but I don't love you that much. That's one thing you'll have to tell him yourself, baby."

"Yeah, I guess I can tell him myself. Just be on standby in case things gets sketchy." He smiled. "You need sleep too mom..."

Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "I'll find him, you stay here. And don't worry about me, I always get enough sleep." The blonde walked off, in search of her husband. Vic looked up from his place at one of the tables in front of the bar to see his parents walking toward him. His father was walking behind his mother with his arms wrapped her and they were whispering to each other. "Your father would much rather talk in our room then out here." Hanna spoke softly upon reaching the table.

Vic nodded and rose from his seat at the table. "That's fine with me. Don't need anyone knowing our business anyways." He followed behind his dad.

"I'm going to check on the girls. Be nice, boys." Hanna walked off as Happy unlocked the door to his room, holding it open for Vic.

"Thanks." The young man nodded and entered the room, not sure if he should sit or stay standing.

Happy closed the door and started to lean against it. "The bed won't bite, kid..."

Vic sat on the bed and looked at his dad. "I just wanted to tell you, I don't hate you, never did. I just hated the stuff you did to mom in the past." He ran a hand over his face.

"Kid, that shit was a long time ago... I was stupid, foolish and felt like I was owed. I never even considered how your mom would feel and I damn sure didn't think about how you kids would feel..." Happy crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at the fact that he was starting to feel like he was looking in a mirror.

"I know, mom told me, I just... I just didn't completely understand. Half of me was mad at you, the other half was me being protective of my mom." He shrugged and stared at his dad. "I just had to work through it all, I guess."

Happy nodded his head, "We've raised you to be a good man... I don't doubt your feelings towards the entire situation at all."

"I asked mom if I could take you to the ring, she shut that idea down so fast." He rubbed his chin and laughed. "I thought that would be helpful to get me past everything I was feeling."

Happy laughed, rubbing his head. "She's protective of her babies... She knows how I get in the ring. She made a smart choice." Happy walked toward the bed, sitting down beside his only son when he got close enough. "The ring doesn't always help people work shit out. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know, I just love being in the ring. Feels good." Vic looked at his dad. "I'm just not all that good with expressing my feelings and talking it all out."

No one noticed the blonde standing at the door now. "Sounds awfully familiar." Hanna smirked at her men, closing the door behind her.

He nodded and stared at his mom. "I guess I can recognize some similarities now..." He smiled and looked between his parents. "I'm relieved that you didn't name me Happy though."

"Oh no... She had this trend going. I couldn't mess her up on the last kid." Happy laughed, accepting the blonde in his arms as he stood up and moved to her.

"I don't know if you're aware but Roni told me once that my name was actually short for Victorian Era Drapes. I was five and didn't know that it wasn't until Vee told me." He scowled at the memory. "I was so gullible."

The parents both started laughing before Hanna moved to him, kissing his cheek. "Oh baby, stop listening to your sister. I told you she was a little shit."

He shrugged. "I learned my lesson about her. She just likes giving me hell." He adjusted his hoody and smiled. "Can I go now? Are we all set here?"

"Yeah, kid, but tomorrow you're apologizing to your uncle Jax." Happy grabbed the boy by his shoulders, making sure he was listening.

Hanna nodded her head in agreement. "You owe him a big apology for that mess you pulled..." The blonde kissed his head. "Goodnight, baby." The couple watching their son leave the room and close the door as he went. "Did you already take a shower?"

"Waiting on your pretty ass to finish handling your crazy ass kid." Hap smirked at he slowly approached the blonde. "What happened out there?" Hanna peeled her clothes off, only leaving her in a bra. "Christ woman... You're looking to give me a heart attack, you gotta stop walking around here begging for me to just fuck you against any surface."

Hanna shrugged her shoulders as she turned her back on him and walked into the bathroom to start the shower. "He thinks you're an idiot. In the simplest of forms. He doesn't understand how you could love me so much yet cheat on me."

"Fuck, Hanna... What do I do with that?" The naked man moved into the shower before the blonde got in it.

She moved closer to her husband, her hands landing on his neck before she slowly started to move them over his shoulders then moving to his chest. "I love this." Her index finger tapped on the ink that read _VJL_ before her hands moved love down his torso, stopping at the tattoo right on his hip bone that read _Hanna Michelle Winston-Lowman. _"I don't have any issues with this one either."

"Hanna..." His hands landed on her ass and turned them both around so the water could run down on her.

Blue eyes to dark chocolate eyes. "Happy..." She started pushing him backwards, to the back wall of the shower. "I remember you telling me a long time ago that you like giving me what I want. And right now, I want your big dick." She smiled as her lips found his cheek, jawline, then moved to his neck. She bit into the area before running her tongue over her bite mark, loving the groaned that erupted from her husband's mouth. The blonde started to move her mouth lower down his body, licking down the snake before she started to lick the tattoo that read _Filthy Few. _She bit into his hip bone before she moved her mouth to his pubic line. She placed soft kisses along his hardening softly, slowly working her way to his balls, where she kissed, licked and sucked on.

All the while, Hap tried to hold his shit together as he felt her tongue on the bottom side of his shaft. "Fuck, Hanna." He moaned, finally being taken into her warm mouth. She slowly sucked him further into her mouth, moaning as he hit the back of her throat effectively sending vibrations through Happy as he fisted her hair while he thrust his hips forward and fed her more of achingly hard dick. "Perfect mouth, so fucking perfect!" He moaned out through the way he body started to shake with the force of his orgasm.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on or can I go to sleep?" Veronica stood in the doorway of her and Mason's room, staring at her brother and sister.

Vee pushed Roni into the room, pulling Vic inside as she went. "Hi Mason, bye Mason."

"We are trying to go to sleep, Vee, he's not leaving so just tell me what's going on..." Roni framed her sister's face, leveling herself with Vee.

Vic shared a look with Vee before looking over to Mason, who was laying in the bed. "Fine... We know." Veronica cocked an eyebrow at her brother, confusion written all over her face. "You're pregnant..."

"What makes you think that?" Mason inserted himself into their little staring contest as he came to stand by his girlfriend.

Vee pointed to her sister's stomach. "I'm not stupid and neither is Vic... We know her a lot better than you do, Mason."

"I'm not though..." Roni stepped closer to her brother. "I'm not, Vic."

The youngest Lowman stepped away from his sister. "Yeah, well I hope not. Mom and Dad would die. You know that right?"

"Don't go around spreading rumors..." Roni spoke softly.

Victoria pushed at her sister, only for Roni to shove her toward the door. "Don't fucking be stupid then, Roni!"

"Can't we talk about this shit when we have all had a reasonable amount of sleep?" Mason questioned the band of siblings, pulling Roni closer to him. "Let's all get some sleep and talk about this mess tomorrow." Roni watched her brother and sister nod their heads before leaving the room and Mason lock the door before he turned back around to face her with confusion in her eyes. "You didn't say anything to them, right?"

Veronica shook her head, moving across the room to wrap her arms around Mason. "No, I haven't said anything to anyone. Have you?"

"No, no I haven't. Come on, babe, the fast we actually go to sleep, the quicker we can't talk to them in the morning." He pulled away from the brunette and walked over to the bed, crawling back in his place. "Come here, Ron, please just relax." He watched her nod, clearly shaken up by the late night visit her siblings just paid her.

* * *

Veronica laid on her parents bed in their room as her mother folded laundry. They had been out of the lockdown for two days but SAMTAZ was still in town, helping the club keep an eye on things.

Vee and Vic were down stairs playing video games while Hap was at the TM garage, working on his bike. The kids hadn't talked to Hap since the night that Vic told Happy to go to hell in the ring, except for Vic's talk with both his parents that seemed to go well.

Happy had mostly steered clear of his kids, effectively pissing his wife off in the process so he'd started steering clear of everyone.

"You and Daddy talk yet?" The brunette asked her mother, leaning up.

Hanna stopped folding the towel in her hand and just stared at the child in front of her. "No, I'm not going to talk to him either until he talks to Victor."

"Why is he being a child about everything?" Veronica sat all the way up and popped her neck. "Kick his ass or something." The brunette laughed, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes. "You want me to go fix it, don't you?" Hanna watching her eldest child smile and eagerly nod her head. "Finish this then, ya damn brat."

"Can I make Vee or Vic do it?" The brunette stood, ignoring the look on her mother's face.

Hanna cocked an eyebrow at her daughter. "So you're talking to them again?"

"Nope but that's beside the point. I can still tell them to do laundry, that way I was patiently wait around for my lovely boyfriend to get a break and call me." Veronica shrugged her shoulders, smirking at the blonde who had her hands on her hips.

Hanna laughed, shaking her head. "I'm not entirely sure why you think that's a brilliant idea but you're folding the laundry since it was your idea for me to go talk to your father. Have fun, my love."

.

.

.

.

"Natalie Green, where the hell is my husband?" Hanna placed her large black Michael Kors purse on the desk before kissing the top of Natalie's head.

Natalie shrugged, "Either the garage or the gym... The guys have been spending a lot of time down there today. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, definitely, just wanted to see Hap." Hanna smiled, peeking her head through the door that led to the garage. Upon seeing nothing but his Dyna, Hanna waved her hand at Natalie, calling out a farewell before she made her way across the lot and straight to the gym. She opened the door, instantly spotting Happy standing at the punching bag, inhaling deeply. "Get them all out." Hanna whispered to her brother as she walked further into the room. Hanna watched as her brother closed the door behind him on his way out and she just rolled her piercing blue eyes. "Are you imagining that's my face?" The blonde questioned, standing only mere inches from her husband.

Hap quickly turned around, breathing heavier. "Shit, Hanna... You scared the fuck out of me." He leaned toward her, kissing her forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Your lovely daughter thinks we need to talk and I need to kick your ass because you're being a child." She laughed. "Ignoring us like we are the plague and all... So rude of you, baby." She played, laughing as Happy pulled her into his arms, rubbing his sweat all over her. "I could've gone my whole life without being bathed in your sweat. I just need you to know."

He shrugged his shoulders, placing kisses on her face and neck. "I'm not really in the right frame of mind to be talking right now, woman..." He laughed, look at her gorgeous face. "I could, however, use a nice hot shower." He smirked at her, his memories clearly stuck on the last shower they took together.

"Bathroom is down the hall, hot stuff." Hanna pushed her shirtless husband toward the door to leave. "Be quick, too, you still need to go home and talk to your girls."

Happy stopped walking, forcing his wife to run into him. "What the fuck? No! No I don't... I'm not talking to either of them."

"Why the hell not? What happened between you three?" Hanna tossed her arms in the arm with a groan of frustration.

Happy pointed behind him, as if someone was right there. "That little fucking kid was Arizona was making out with Victoria, feeling her up and shit. Veronica is basically protecting her."

"How did you even find out about that?" Hanna inquired, leaning against the wall.

The man moved closer to his wife, resting his head on her chest. "I was going on to the roof to tell the kids that it was time to pack up and I saw her..." He groaned, shaking his head. "She was straddling him, her tongue all down his throat and shit."

"That's... Well that's new. But what does Veronica have to do with it?" Hanna laughed, pushing her husband's head away from her chest.

He shook his head. "She doesn't think it's a big deal, Hanna! She called a big dumbass for freaking out like I did."

"What'd you do to the kid, baby?" Hanna cocked a curious eyebrow at her husband, laughing.

Hap shook his head, disagreeing with everything his wife implied. "I pulled Vee up then I yanked him to his feet. The look on his face alone told me he practically died... So I dropped him and dragged her down the ladder. All to the sound of her crying about how she hates me and I'm the worst dad ever."

"I'm sure if Piney had found me with any of my boyfriends, he'd have just as many smiley faces as you do." She laughed only to stop at the glare she received. "What? We all know I was a little whore..." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around Hap's neck. "Don't worry, all three of your lovely kids will end up being whores too. You seriously must have forgotten who their daddy is."

Happy tried to hide the laugh, shaking his head in disagreement. "I was never a whore. Only with one damn woman and that's because a nymphomaniac. I'm pretty sure she's the reason they created the word."

"Oh bullshit... You did this to me. I was fine and innocent before I ever even got near you." She laughed.

A look of mock surprise landed on the man's face. "That's some bullshit. I remember the first time we ever slept together very vividly. You and your _fine_ ass had all the control that night. I just wanted a drink, you wanted my dick." He smirked that familiar cocky smirk Hanna was so used to.

"Ya know, I don't hear your big ass complaining so shut up and go take your damn shower..." Hanna started pushing her husband down the hall to the opposite side of the clubhouse to his dorm room.

Happy looked back as they walked into the room with a sly grin on his face. "You gonna join me?"

"The last time I joined you, you got a blow job, you had your tongue so far in me, I'm sure you could've licked my damn lungs and then to top it all off, you finger fucked me four ways from Sunday." Hanna growled, making her annoyance known. "I wasn't prepared for that fourth damn orgasm. Or the fifth or sixth." Th blonde pushed the man toward the bathroom. "Go shower by yourself, I'll be in the barroom." She kissed his lips before walking out of the room, not really giving him a chance to respond.

* * *

**AN: I still have some plans for SAMTAZ while they're in Charming so don't even worry about that. **

**As for the Lowmans, everything is all and well... The family isn't in risk of being torn apart just because the kids are being hardheaded. **

_**Let me know what you think about this new one (;**_


	17. Chapter 17: All She Holds

**November **

Hanna sat down at the desk, her hands going straight to her face in an effort to hide it. She sat like that for a few minutes before she heard a throat being cleared and she was looking up to see Red Brennan standing at the door from the garage. "Hey, you need something?"

"Yeah, some paper for a white Jeep Cherokee." The dark haired man walked further into the office, standing right beside the desk. "Can't believe it's been fifteen years."

Hanna nodded her head, searching for the form that was filled out for the vehicle red was asking about. She laughed, her eyes meeting his briefly. "Yeah, I know. Sometimes, it feels like it was yesterday that I was just moving into that house and trying to get Veronica to settle in."

"Nothing would calm her down... It was crazy. It was like she knew what was going on." Red filled in for her, nodding his head.

The blonde laughed, shaking her head. "She's been Daddy's little girl since before she was even born. It's funny though because all three of them are like that... Anchored to him." She went back to looking for the form. "I honestly thought Veronica was the one attached to him to most, but I'm starting to think Victoria has her beat."

"Teaching her to walk was the best part... She was a damn natural." Sarcasm thick in Red's voice as he laughed, remembering just how hard and lazy Veronica was when they tried teaching her to walk. "She just wasn't interested in it or something."

The blonde looked up, rolling her eyes. "Oh no, everything has always been to her own accord. She's always done everything how she wanted, when she wanted... The damn girl has always been just like her daddy. From the scowl to the way she walks when she's mad... All three of are little replicas of that man. It's crazy."

"I believe it... I just wish I didn't up and leave you guys by yourself so much after that whole thing with us." Red leaned forward, his dark brown eyes still on Hanna. "That was a mistake... One I wish I could take back."

Hanna looked away from the man for a few minutes. "Which was a mistake, Red? Leaving or getting wrapped in me?"

"Leaving..." He stood up, moving to her. "I could never regret making any moves on you... I'm glad I did what I did, it was good."

Hanna smiled, nodding her head. "Yeah it was but my head was still in the wrong place. I was still stuck on Hap and I honestly couldn't bring you in my mess."

"I wouldn't have pushed it either... I knew you were still in a bad place, I really shouldn't have let myself get as caught up as I did." Red bent down, his hand pulling her face to look at him. "But you were enchanting and I was so damn stuck on you. I was in love with you."

Hanna gasped, dropping the form in her hand. "You... What?" She closed her eyes, pulling herself free of his grasp. "And you just left? You gave up, walked away &amp; left... Like it was nothing. Like what happened in that living room was nothing..." Her icy blue eyes now planted of the man's face, trying to hold her shit together hard enough not to slap him in the face. "You don't even know what that did to me..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't even think you cared, especially since you were stuck on the past!" Red tried the line, hoping it'd work. She continued to stare at him, watching him lean forward, their faces mere inches apart but the blonde just shook her head. Red drew back a little, confusion etched on his face. "What?"

The blonde pushed him away from her, bent down to pick up the dropped form for the Jeep Cherokee. "Here... Take it to Juice. Tell him I want him on it. You're off the clock. I'm done discussing this... I have to go find my _husband." _

"Come on, Hanna, talk to me! What just happened?" He asked, moving closer to her again.

The blonde beauty quickly shoved him backwards, moving toward him. "You are fifteen years late on the explanations and apologies! You had a small window of opportunity to jump through but you never did so that's on you! I got my shit back together, I mended a hell of a lot of fences and everything fell right into place for me. I'm sorry that you lost your chance... But what did you honestly expect when you actually made that call to this damn charter? You put me back in his line of vision and you practically pushed us into the same vicinity." She didn't even give him a chance to speak as she walked out the door, going straight for her car.

* * *

She knew Happy was at the shooting range with Kozik and Tig when she tried calling him and he didn't answer. He had just gotten a new Kimber Stainless, having it engraved with Hanna's initials on the barrel, and he definitely wanted to show it off the moment he got it within his grasp. He'd been there since about ten that morning and now it was nearing four in the afternoon. The man was due home soon... He wouldn't stay in the heat that long.

Hanna cleaned the house, moving effortlessly around the large two story house, picking up each room's messes - if there even was any. This was her habit when she was annoyed... And God was she annoyed. She reached the foyer again, looking around it, examining each piece of furniture... The round table in the middle of the room that held her car keys, some mail that was labeled to Happy, Happy's Harley Davidson Livewire keys, a vase of flowers that were about a day passed dead and Hanna's sunglasses say on top of the mail. Her eyes moved from the table to pictures on the wall beside the entrance to the living room. There was three eight by ten photos, each one of their children. The first being Veronica when she was born, the next being Victoria, then Victor. The next wall over was a specialized monogrammed frame of an L in cursive, which had pictures of their family. It was a vast assortment of pictures, some were 2 years old, others were 20 years old and she couldn't stop loving a single one of them.

She walked in the small bathroom right inside the foyer to start cleaning it up and picked up the small trash can to empty it out when she spotted a pregnancy test stick and the box it came in. "Shit." It wasn't hers and she knew that. The blonde knew it had to belong to one of her damn daughters. That was a given. She knew her son didn't have a girlfriend, nor did she even consider the fact that he was close to being thirteen years old and he had yet to openly show any interests in girls.

"Baby!?" Hanna heard her husband's raspy voice yell through the house and she quickly dropped the still full trash can and moved out of the bathroom, removing her bright pink cleaning gloves. She saw him removing his boots and hanging his cut on the hook by the door. "Hanna Lowman?!"

Her small hands landed on his hips and he almost jerked out of her grasp. "I'm right here, what do you need?"

"You writhing underneath me..." He smirked as he hung his holster up then placed his cut on the same hook. He turned and wrapped his tattooed arms around her small waist, pulling her flush against him.

The blonde beauty laughed, shaking her head. "I'm cleaning the house right now... And you smell like a damn wet dog. I'm not going anywhere near your gross ass until you clean yourself up."

"The house is clean enough." He smirked, cocking an eyebrow at his wife. "Come take a shower with me then." He looked down at the woman, his eyes dark with lust while his bottom lip started to poke out. "Please baby?" He watched her small hand come up and try to push his bottom lip back in. "Love of my life? Beautiful, most perfect wife... My better half? My favorite thing in the world?" He tried the compliments in an effort to coerce her only to get laughter out of her as she shook her head no. "Fine, I'm divorcing you and getting a wife that likes to shower with me." He poked his lip out further, moving away from the blonde beauty.

Hanna grabbed a hold of his t-shirt right before he could reach the first step and pulled him back to her. "If your dick goes anywhere other than my pussy, I will make a blanket out of your skin and ship it to the Africa. Do you understand?" A smile ever so present on her face as her husband stood, staring at her in partial amazement and partial shock.

"How the fuck am I supposed to ever not be hard when you talk to me like that?" He smiled as his hands landed on her ass and he lifted her up. "You are so fucking sexy when you do that shit."

Hanna squealed as she was lifted into the air and Happy's hand were trying to tear at her Nike running shorts. "I actually need to talk to you about something before you come across this yourself..."

"What?" The man slowly backed away from the table in the middle of the floor, staring at his wife like he saw a ghost. "What happened?"

The blonde shook her head. "Calm down, come on, follow me." She slowly eased herself to the floor and grabbed her husband's hand, pulling him toward the bathroom only about five feet away from them. She picked up the small trash can and handed it to him. "Don't say anything or ask any questions. Just look inside it." She watches him do at he's told before he looks back at her, anger burning in his eyes.

"Tell me this is yours and you couldn't come up with a more creative way to tell me..." He cocked an eyebrow at his wife.

Hanna shook her head no. "No, baby, it's not mine... Had my period last week." She closed her eyes as if to double check her mental calendar.

"You sure about that, Hanna?" He questioned, handing the trash can back to her.

The blonde placed the trash can back in its rightful place before moving toward her husband. "I'm positive... I had to fight you off when it first started."

"You know I can have you other ways, baby..." He smirked at her, his hand landing a smack to her ass as he pulled her to him.

Hanna laughed, shaking her head. "You're not going anywhere my ass with that fucking thing! Besides, I satisfy you just fine, so kiss my ass."

"One time, baby... Come on." He smirked as he started to suck on her neck, trying to ignore the contents in the trash can. He didn't want to face any kind of reality that could even possibly belong to one of his little girls.

The blonde beauty pushed his head away from her next and clawed at his neck. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work, baby..."

"I could at least try... I don't wanna deal with this, Hanna. I don't want to believe that the test belongs to either one of our kids." The man buried his face in his wife's cleavage, hopefully winning her over and she'd just forgot about it right along with him.

Hanna just cleared her throat and groaned. "Vee and Victor will be home soon, we should talk to them first. By themselves. Send one to their room and take the other to the patio." She pushed her husband away from her and started to walk out the room. "Either get your ass in gear or have fun sitting back and watching a mother get her work done."

.

.

.

.

"Victoria, go to your room and start on your homework." Happy calmly stated, watching his two younger children stroll into the house as he sat on the steps of the staircase. "Now."

The young girl nodded her head as Victor put his bookbag on the backless bench across from the staircase. "Is she in trouble or something?"

"Come on, kid, your mom is waiting on the patio." Happy led his son out to the vast backyard. "You better be completely honest with us, Victor. None of this is a joke."

Hanna rolled her eyes, hitting her husband on the arm as he sat down at the patio table beside her. "Just tell him what we found... Jesus."

"Positive pregnancy test, foyer bathroom... What do you know about it, kid?" The man eyed his son cautiously.

Victor furrowed his brow, confusion all over his face. "I don't know a thing." He looked between his parents. "It sure as hell ain't mine. I don't have the right parts."

"Don't get smart Victor, does this have anything to do with you? Did you get a girl pregnant?" Hanna grabbed her husband's hand, squeezing it tightly.

Hap pointed his finger at his son, adding a hefty amount of fear into his next words. "Don't lie to us either."

"You're kidding right? Is this some sort of joke? You think that I'm having sex? I've barely even kissed a girl, let alone had sex with her..." Victor rolled his dark brown eyes

Hanna started to roll her wedding ring around her finger, looking at her son intently. "Well then... What do you know about the test? We all know you're sneaky as all hell like your father and can eavesdrop on anything that happens in this house without even being noticed."

"I don't know anything but the fact it isn't mine... Are you sure it's not Vee's friend's, you know the brunette with the big butt that came over to study with her?" The young replica of Happy smirked, looking more like his father than normal.

Hanna rolled her eyes, slapping Happy's arm again when he chuckled. "That girl hasn't been here since that day and that was at least three weeks ago. It's not hers. I clean the whole weekly. Try again, young man."

"Look kid, I know you don't want anything bad to happen but we need to know everything you know… Regardless of the consequences." Happy pulled a tooth pick out of his cut pocket and put it in his mouth.

Vic nodded his head, watching his parents. "It's not Vee's, that's for sure. She complained all day. Her happy little time of the month is coming." He cringed. "Plus she's on the pill, she says it makes her cramps disappear, her and big butt talked about it on the walk home..."

"Why the hell do you even know when it's her time?" Happy scrunched his face, shaking his head.

Hanna smirked, trying not to laugh. "Probably so he knows when to steer clear of the emotional train wreck that is our child." Hanna looked back at her only son with the smirk still on her face. "Vic, my love, just because a girl has the symptoms of her period doesn't mean she can't be pregnant... Most of the symptoms are actually the same so you couldn't really certain unless you test it."

"It's not Vee's. She asked Big butt for a tampon..." He made a disgusted face. "I paid attention in health class; that's something girls use on their trip through the Red Sea, not when they're pregnant. But Big butt? Apparently she had a pregnancy scare... They talk around me like I'm invisible and it's so gross." The young Lowman child shook his head, visibly annoyed and disgusting.

Hanna reached across the table and popped her son. "Victor James Lowman.. Stop calling that girl 'Big butt!' She has a name!"

"Leave the boy alone…" Happy squeezed his wife's bare thigh, flicking it before settling his hand in between her thighs.

Victor shrugged his shoulders. "What? She has an apple butt... A nice apple butt though." A smirk matching the same smirk Happy wore when he was in bed with his wife.

"He's an ass man…" Happy chuckled, a proud smile on his face. "Knew I raised that boy right." He looked over at his wife with a smirk on his face.

Hanna slapped her husband upside his head, glaring at him. "Don't encourage him, Happy. I raised him to treat women with respect, not be a shallow prick like his father."

"I respect the female anatomy, Ma... I promise." Victor smirked, nodding his head.

Happy groaned, shaking his head. "I'm not a swallow prick… I just appreciate art when I see it." He pressed his lips to Hanna's temple, smirking all the while.

"You both better stop." Hanna covered her face for a brief second. "Let's get back to the topic at hand. Regardless of if you say your sister is bleeding right now we're still going to interrogate her too so if you know anything, it'd be greatly appreciated."

Victor shot up in his seat. "You better not make her cry!"

"If she has nothing to hide than she shouldn't be crying." Happy cocked an eyebrow at his son, watching the boy sink back into his chair.

Victor shook his head. "She's sensitive! Everything makes her cry... You guys know that."

"Since you apparently know nothing, go upstairs and work on your homework or something…" Happy started to play with the toothpick in his mouth. "Tell your sister to come down here."

Hanna patted the table as her son stood to leave. "Leave your phone, baby... No warnings to Veronica."

.

.

.

.

Victoria walked onto the patio, wrapped up her sister's cheetah print monogrammed blanket. "What's wrong? Did someone die? Are we going on lockdown again?"

Happy shook his head, pointing to the chair across from him. "Nah, kid… Just gotta have a serious conversation… No lies, no tears, just the honest truth. We'll ask the questions, you just tell us what you know. Got it?" He looked at his wife for help, shaking his head when she just looked at freshly manicured nails. "We found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom in the foyer… Explain."

Vee shook her head, her grey eyes wide. "It's not mine, I promise you that much... It could be Natalie or Ava's... It's absolutely not mine." She looked down at the blanket, fidgeting with it.

"It's neither of theirs. It's gotta be yours or Veronica's." Hanna shook her head, looking over at her husband who sat as stoic and emotionless as ever.

Happy squeezed his wife's thigh again, feeling her icy blue eyes on him. "What do you know about Roni? I know you two talk about everything together so go ahead and give us whatever information you got, ViVi."

"I know she sleeps with Mason a lot and one time she stopped taking the pill…" Her grey eyes never left her father from the moment he called her the nickname she stopped going by a long time ago. At this point in her life, he was the only person that ever called her that.

Hanna slapped the table, effectively gaining her daughter's attention. "Why the hell would she do that?!"

"WHEN? When did she stop taking the pill? Why did she stop?" Happy squeezed Hanna's thigh again, in an effort to calm her down.

Victoria shrugged her shoulders. "They made her face breakout... But she said Mason wears a condom every time... I even slipped some in her purse for them since there's apparently no stopping them."

Hanna just shook her head in disappointment. "Roni is beside the point right now. We'll deal with her when she gets home. Right now we're talking to you about you. Are you still taking them pills you snuck around and got?"

"I gave them to Big Booty Judy." Victoria shook her head no.

The blonde beauty rolled her eyes, hearing the nickname her child's friend had received. "What is it with you and your brother calling this girl Big butt? I'm sure that's not what her mother named her."

"You don't understand! This girl has a mesmerizing big booty. She seriously makes me rethink my whole sexual orientation…" Victoria smirked, looking between her parents.

Hanna just shook her head. "That is so your child!"

"Ha, I knew one of the girls would play on my team…" Happy laughed, ignoring the glare he was receiving from his wife.

Vee shrugged her shoulder. "Mom, you have to see her ass... It'll make you want to go to church..." She laughed.

"Do you see what you've done to our children, Hap?" Hanna shook her head, covering her blue eyes.

Happy laughed, staring at his wife. "What is wrong with them praising a woman's body? They know how to appreciate the bigger things in life… Nothing's wrong with that, Hanna."

"Exactly! Daddy knows what he's talking about!" Vee nodded her head, before her face grew serious again by the look on her mother's face. "Seriously... Are you guys asking me if I'm pregnant? Because I'm still a virgin..." The youngest Lowman daughter looked down at her hands in her lap.

Happy nodded his head, his free hand rubbing his face. "Good, keep it that way until you're thirty." He tilted his head toward the doors that led into the house. "Go finish your homework." The man instructed and watched as she walked back into the house. He looked at his wife and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her cheek. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Yeah... Just let me call her and see if she's still at the clubhouse." Hanna nodded her head, pulling her phone out of the waistband of her shorts.

* * *

Roni walked into her house, completely bypassing her brother and sister sitting on the staircase. Her mother told her to come straight home and straight to the patio when she got in so Veronica followed the instructions she was given. "We'll talk later, guys." She murmured as she entered the living room, moving closer and closer to the the patio. The dark-haired beauty ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath before pushing the door outward and walking out onto the patio to see her mother sitting with her head in her hands, her father was leaning on the blonde, his head resting on top of hers as his hand stayed resting on her lower back. "What's going on?" Her small, slightly raspy voice came back to life.

Happy looked up with a scowl on his face and he pointed to the chair across from him. "Sit."

"You've got some explaining to do, Veronica..." Hanna slowly pulled her head away from her hands and looked at her first daughter.

Veronica nodded her head. "Who told you?"

"The positive pregnancy test in the foyer bathroom..." Happy growled out, his resolve growing weaker. He was pissed of, hurt, disappointed and even more so for his wife who was feeling all the same things. "The question is when were you gonna tell us..."

The oldest child shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes never leaving her mother. She couldn't bare to not look at her mother. "If I could've gotten away with it, I probably would've never told you. Mostly to avoid the looks you're both giving me right now."

"This is not a goddamn joke!" Hanna slapped the glass table, the lid on her anger had fallen off, spilled its contents and there was no turning back now. "That's a fucking baby in there! You're fucking pregnant, Veronica, do you even get that? You carrying another life... You are responsible for another life now!"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I can think of a billion monumentally greater things to do than sit here and listen to you lecture me about a mistake I made! You're both the last people with the right to judge anyone else on their mistakes." The young woman stood up so fast, her chair went flying to the ground.

"VERONICA!" Happy stood up, hitting the table. "Pick it up and sit your ass back down!" The man pointed his finger at her, the scowl on his face becoming more and more unavoidable. "First, you owe her an apology. Second, you owe us a plan! Then you need to tell me what the hell that stupid ass boyfriend of yours has going on."

Veronica did as she was told, the volume of her father's voice, the look on his face and the pure anger pouring out of her mother was killing her. Bad. "I'm sorry, Mommy. Really sorry." Hanna nodded her head, some of her anger subsiding, seeing the tears pouring out of her daughter. "We are keeping the baby... When he gets back from the run in Rogue River, we're gonna go pick out a place and move in together."

"No! Hell no! You're staying in this house! I don't trust that fucker to keep you and a baby safe. He's an idiot!" Happy shook his head, his glare worsening.

Hanna grabbed his hand and placed it on her thigh, letting his fingers practically claw her skin, in an effort to calm him down before he did something he would regret. "Hap, no... That's a very good plan. Mason has his head on right, baby. Them getting their own place is a good idea, they need to do that. They can't survive off of us, that's for damn sure." She ran a hand down the side of her husband's face. "Mason will protect them, he's already very protective of her. So stop with that."

"We are taking responsibility, why isn't this a good thing?" Roni stood up, moving to the chair near her mother. "I don't get it. You're mad that I'm pregnant but even madder because we won't to take responsibility for our actions and do all the right things."

Happy simply shook his head, "How long is his run?"

"Two days..."

Happy just shook his head, again. "Goddamn it, Veronica! I thought you'd be smarter than this! I thought you'd know better! Is this why I owe that damn school four thousand dollars? You dropped out because you were pregnant?" Veronica nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You think I'm just made of money? You think I just piss it out or something? What even makes you think I have four thousand dollars?"

"Happy..." Hanna started, only for him to start glaring at her. "Enough."

He shook his head, leaning forward to get a good look at her tear-stained red face. He knew he'd really upset her by the greying-blue seeping into her orbs at her pain's call. "No it's not. Let me explain something to you, little girl." He pointed at his daughter. "This shit here isn't a goddamn walk in the park. Do you know how sleep me and your mother got after you were born? For three months straight, you had this precise little schedule that made all by yourself. Every three hours, you were up... Wanting to eat, needing a diaper change or you wanted to play and be the center of attention. What about the money I spent on this house as a present to your mother for being pregnant with my child? Nineteen thousand, two hundred and forty-nine dollars on this house. The money I spent of the nursery your mother wanted you to have? Oh it cost me twenty-two hundred dollars. Are you ready for that? All in one day, I'd spent twenty-one thousand, four hundred and forty-nine dollars... Are you ready to drop that kind of money on shit? Shit that really matters? Shit that the person you love wants?" Happy took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at his wife briefly, seeing the pitiful look on her face, before looking at their first baby and seeing the harsh tears spilling out of her.

"I'm sorry..." The young girl murmured, her arms flailing upward before her hands covered her face.

Out of nowhere, the youngest of the Lowman children appeared, wrapping his older sister in his arms. "Back off of her!"

"Get your ass inside! This has nothing to do with you, Victor." Happy stood up, finally noticing his middle child standing by the doors that led inside.

Hanna stood up beside her husband, ignoring the glare on his face. "Victoria, Victor, go inside now... This isn't your fight."

"No, Ma... I'm not gonna let him just act this way to her. She's taking responsibility for everything and he's still treating her like she's nothing but an idiot. He just needs to cool down or something. She's already practically sobbing." Vic just rolled his eyes, hugging his sister tighter.

Victoria appeared at Roni's side. "Come on, Roni, let's go to your room."

"We will need to talk about all of this with Mason when he gets home, Veronica... I'm very serious. Go take a nap, baby... I'll be here if you need me, my love." Hanna spoke softly as she stood up from her place at the table, watching her children all go back inside the house. "You need to calm down or something, Hap... Just relax and stop looking like. That's even scaring me, baby." She pressed a kiss to his lips, before pushing her chair under the table and holding her hand out to Happy for him to take so she could lead him upstairs to their room.

* * *

**AN: Woooow, big bomb was dropped (;**

**Let me know what ya think (: **


	18. Chapter 18: All The Pain

_"Wherever you live now, wherever you walk, this distance between us, I'm willing to cross. Now I'm drifting out over deep oceans and the tide won't take me back in and these desperate nights, I'll call you again and again."_

_._

_._

_._

Happy stood in the master bathroom of his house, staring at the reflection he was getting back. He didn't see much difference in it, except for the growing goatee he was now sporting. The man was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even see his blonde beauty walk up to him and pull herself up to sit on the countertop beside him.

"Baby?" She murmured, her hand on his cheek, her thumb moving back and forth over his bottom lip. His dark eyes landed on her and she gave him a small smile in return. "What's wrong?"

The man pushed her hand away and lunged forward, his face getting buried in her chest, his strong arms wounding around her small waist. The news he'd just received was killing him and he honestly didn't even know how to relay it.

"Happy..." The blonde tried, her hands rubbing his bare back as she tried to get him to relax. "Baby, talk to me... What's going on?"

Happy pulled the blonde tighter against him as he kissed her collarbone. "Where's the kids?"

"Still asleep... Baby, what's going on? The sun is barely up, so talk!" Hanna pressed, hoping he'd finally listen.

The heavily tattooed man shook his head, pulling away from his wife. "Roni's gonna have a fit, baby." Hanna cocked an eyebrow at her husband and he shook his head. "No, he didn't cheat..." Hanna's hands landed on Hap's hips and her nails started to dig into his skin, telling him to tell her what was going on. "The guys were checking a warehouse about two hours ago when some of the Chinese showed up and things got -."

"Oh no, don't you finish that sentence, Happy Lowman!" Hanna interrupted her husband, tears already spilling out of her. "Happy, no... Baby, no! You have to fix this, you have to fix it..." Happy didn't expect her to take it this hard but he could've guessed she was more torn up over it for their daughter's sake. "This is going to kill her, Happy..."

He pulled her to him, lifting her off the countertop and slowly carrying her into their bedroom and laying her down. He didn't even bother moving to the other side of the bed, he just crawled under the silk sheets and comforter right beside her. Hap gave her the time to roll over, bury her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, his upper leg being slung over her body to push her closer to him. "I don't know how to tell her, Hanna... I don't know what I'll say."

"What about Opie and Jax? Did they make it out alive?" Hanna inquired, almost scared to hear the answer.

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "Natalie is working on Opie now... He got shot in the shoulder."

"Did they get the guy that got Mason?" She murmured before pressing a kiss to her husband's throat. "Where's his body at?"

The man nodded his head. "Yeah they got him. He's tied up in the old CaraCara warehouse... The club's late birthday present to me." Happy smirked, pressing his lips to Hanna's head. "Mason's body? It's at the funeral home, Skeeter's fixing him up." The man started to feel his way up and down Hanna's side before his hands landed on her lower back and started to slip under her flimsy sleep shorts, coming into contact with her bare ass. "This is why I never wanted her to get with a Son... Nothing is promised. Now she's pregnant with his kid and she has to put him in the ground, she won't fucking survive this, Hanna... She's like us. She can't cope with loss, we lose our shit if we're apart for too long... What makes you think she's any different? She's not strong enough for this, especially with her shit being all out of whack with the pregnancy. This will kill her, baby."

"We can't lie to her, Hap... That's out of the question. We have to tell her the truth and we have to do it soon before she starts asking questions... He always calls her at every stop." Hanna shook her head, wrapping her upper leg around his waist. "She'll know something's up when she wakes up with nothing from him."

The man closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I can't tell her, baby... I refuse to do it. I'm sorry." He sighed, applying pressure to the hold he had on her ass, lighting squeezing it.

"You won't be alone, baby... I promise. I won't let you do it alone." Hanna slapped his hands away from her ass and rolled over, her back to his chest.

* * *

_"Run away with my heart, run away with my hope, run away with my love. I know now, just quite how. My life and love might still go on in your heart, in your mind. I'll stay with you for all of time."_

_._

_._

_._

Hanna moved through the house, trying her best to remain calm even though she knew her daughters and son were upstairs on their way down soon to talk with her and their father.

Just four hours, she was woken up to a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach so she got up to go to the bathroom when she found the cause of her aching. Just four hours ago, she discovered her husband practically losing his mind in their bathroom as he tried to wrap his head around the information he'd just received.

The newest member of SAMCRO, the kid that was keeping their eldest daughter happy, the kid that their daughter was head over heels in love with... Mason Catalano was gone, shot in the chest, bled out before Jax and Opie could help him.

And now? Now the couple, who seemingly survived everything, who had everything they wanted, now... They had to sit down with their eldest daughter down and tell her that her boyfriend, her unborn child's father, the love of her life had been killed, he was dead and he wasn't come home to her today. Their daughter would have to go the rest of her life having lost her great love, their grandchild having no father, losing him to very thing that Happy was apart of.

Hanna paced the foyer, eyeing the staircase every so often to see if her kids were coming down the stairs or not. After doing it for the third time, the blonde made her way back into the living room to see her husband sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"I wish they'd hurry up..." The man spoke as softly as his deep and raspy voice would allow. "I just wanna get this over with."

Hanna nodded her head, sitting down beside him and beginning to rub the back of his head. "I know baby, I know you do."

"What's wrong with you guys?" Victoria inquired as she came into the room, walking in front of her siblings.

The couple looked up before looking at each other. "Everyone sit down, please..." Hanna pointed to the couch beside her children. "We've got something we need to talk about."

"You guys are having a baby?!" Veronica piped up, smiling widely.

Happy looked at his wife for a few seconds before running a hand over his face. "Shit..." He mumbled, grabbing a hold of Hanna's hand. "The Chinese followed Jax, Opie and Mason to Rogue River. They were watching their moves for the past couple of days. The Chinese attacked them today when they were getting ready to leave..."

"It was a messy fight, guys... The guys were outnumbered." Hanna finished her husband's sentence as her blue eyes scanned all three kids.

Victor stood up, shaking his tan head full of hair. "I don't wanna hear this anymore, sorry..."

"Me either..." Victoria stood up, following her brother before stopping to look at her sister. "Ron?"

The eldest Lowman shrugged her shoulders. "I'm curious. Just go ahead." The middle child nodded her head and left the living room. "What happened to the guys? Please just tell me..."

"Mason was shot, the guys couldn't get to him -." Hanna tried, only to be interrupted by her daughter falling to her knees from the couch. "Baby..." Hanna rushed to the girl, lifting her into her lap on the couch. Veronica's face was buried in Hanna's chest as her gut wrenching sob echoed through the house and Hanna's own tears started forming again as her eyes met her husband's and he just staring off into space. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so so sorry..." Hanna murmured, kissing her daughter's head. "I'm sorry, baby, I am."

Roni pulled away from her mother only for her red rimmed eyes to land on her father's and he looked back at her for a moment before moving to her side, pulling her into his side as she sobbed against him, silently begging him to bring Mason to her. "Daddy... Daddy please."

"I'm sorry, baby... I can't bring him to you. He's gone, baby... He's just gone." Happy murmured against her head as he pressed kisses to the head full of dark hair. "He's gone... They couldn't get to him in time, baby."

Roni latched onto the man's cut, grasping for dear life. Trying to find anything real, begging everything inside of her to wake up from the terrible nightmare she was drowning in but nothing was happening, nothing was waking her up. She knew she wasn't dreaming, she knew this was real and Mason was gone. Mason wasn't coming back... He'd died, shot and killed. "I don't want- I don't want anything that belongs to him. I hate him! That stupid selfish son of a bitch!" The dark haired beauty suddenly pushed away from her father and stood up. "I hate him..." Her voice wavering as tears started streaming down her face again, threatening to knock her to the floor again.

"You don't mean that, baby. You're just upset, Veronica." Hanna stood in front of the brunette, accepting her back into her arms as Roni latched onto her. "It's ok to feel upset, baby, it's ok to be angry and sad... But you don't mean what you're saying right now."

Happy buried his face in his hands as he listened to his wife comfort their sobbing daughter. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Hanna reaching out for him and he stood up, pulling his girls against him as he pressed his lips to Roni's head before repeating the action to his blonde beauty. "I'm sorry, Ron, what do you want me to do?" He mumbled, resting his chin on her head.

The couple felt the brunette pull away so they stepped away from each other. Roni wiped her face free of her tears before pulling her curly black hair into a ponytail. "Can I have an abortion? I don't want to do anything without him..." Happy took in a deep breath before reaching out for the girl to which she stopped him by stepping back and shaking her head. "Just let me be... Please." She wiped her tear-stained face again before leaving the room to go to her bedroom.

"Just stay here, baby." Hanna murmured, kissing her husband's cheek as she followed after her daughter. Reaching the stairs, she heard glass breaking and heavy footsteps so she moved back toward the living room. Standing in the archway, she watched her husband shove his foot into the screen of the 60" flat screen television before storming out of the house, out into the backyard. "Damn it, Hap..." She took in the sight of her glass coffee shattered to pieces in white carpet.

* * *

_"Who will be there to take my place? When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face."_

_._

_._

_._

The black Lincoln town car stopped in front of the gravesite behind the SAMCRO members and their motorcycles. Behind the two town cars were the other members from other charters; SAMTAC, SAMTAZ, SAMDINO and a good many nomads were present.

In the first town car, Hanna, Veronica, Victoria, Victor, Ellie, Kenny, Ava and Will filed out of the car. In the second, Gemma, Natalie, Arabella, Stephanie, Rachel, Jenny and Kellan filed out of it.

Roni took the very first seat, to which her mother sat beside her as Victoria, Ellie and Ava sat down too. Victor stood behind his sister, holding her hand. Happy took his place standing behind Hanna while the rest of the sons with an old lady took their places behind their old lady's seat.

Kozik came to stand beside his goddaughter and pressed a kiss to her head before moving to Hanna and kissing her cheek. Each earning an apology from the man before he went back to his post by Veronica. His blue eyes landed on his brother standing behind Hanna and he nodded his head, accepting the glare he earned back.

"Before I get started, it was asked of me that I allow this man to speak first..." Father Edward started, holding his hand out to Jax who stepped up beside the closed coffin.

Jax's blue eyes landed on Veronica and he couldn't stop the tears that sprang to his eyes as he watched her spin the ring Mason gave her on her finger. He nodded his head, her eyes still on her. "Before I do anything else, I need to apologize solely to my niece... She lost a lot more two days ago. She lost her old man, her boyfriend, and the father of her child. She lost her best friend and I don't know how to truly apologize to her. I don't know how to look at her without my heart breaking..." He viciously wiped his tears away from his face as he walked closer to Roni. "Veronica, my little VP, my favorite little member... I am so sorry, for everything you're going through right now. I'm sorry I couldn't get to him in time and I'm sorry I couldn't bring him home to you. I'm sorry I asked him to go on that run with me and Opie... I understand if you can't forgive me, I understand if you never want to talk to me again. But I need you to know how sorry I am for your loss, for your child's loss and for what you're feeling right now." He leaned forward, kissing her forehead, lingering against briefly before he felt her arm wrap around his waist and her hand grip his black button down. "I love you, kid and I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Jax pressed a kiss to the top of the dark haired beauty before walking over to the casket and picking up the cut that rested on top of it. He folded it up and passed it to Veronica. "This belongs to you, you and the baby."

Veronica took the cut, unfolded it to stare at it, pressed a kiss to it before looking up at Kozik and handing it to him. He nodded his head at her and held onto it while his free hand rested on her shoulder.

Father Edward spoke on how good of a man Mason was, how much Mason cared for the club and Mason's love and adoration of Roni. The man spoke about the moment Mason first saw Roni and how in that moment, he was head over heels for her. Father Edward spoke on how much Mason would've given to keep Roni forever and then Father Edward told the story of the night Mason wound up at the church, crying to the man about becoming a father. "Mason, from the moment Veronica told him she was pregnant, wanted to be a father... He wanted so badly to meet the baby and hold the baby. I remember reminding the boy that he had several months to wait before he could hold his child. I remember how scared he first was but then it all turned to excitement as time dragged on. He was scared but he was ready for whatever was thrown at him. He loved that young woman with his whole heart, he simply adored her... He was my favorite kid in the youth group when he was growing up and I have to admit I was disappointed when I found out he was joining the Sons of Anarchy but it was what he wanted... He loved that club so much, he had so much love for it but being putting on the detail to watch the shop Veronica worked was his greatest task he was given. She was the greatest thing for him. No matter what, she was his entire world." Father Edward ended his eulogy, walking up to Veronica and handing a white rose to the dark haired beauty.

Veronica stood slowly, releasing her tight hold of her little brother's hand and walked to the casket. She stood at it for a few minutes before bringing her hand to her mouth and pressing her lips to her hand and dropping her hand to the casket. "I'll look for you in the moon and the stars. I love you, Mason..." She pressed another kiss to the casket before placing the white rose on top of the casket.

She turned around and her dark eyes connected with Vic's, who was at her side instantly, and they both walked off down a gravel path while the other guests were free to do whatever.

Hanna felt her shoulder being squeezed and she looked up to her husband looking down at her. She nodded her head and stood up, allowing his arms to wrap around her. "Let them be for awhile... Send a car for them later, Hap." The blonde beauty pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek. "He's the only one who is allowed around her right now, he's the only one who can get through to her... Let it be."

"I'm worried about her..." Happy murmured, resting his head on her shoulder. "There's no telling when she last ate or slept, he won't tell me a thing either..."

Hanna nodded her head. "I know, I'm just as worried, baby... But I trust that he's keeping her in line. He won't let a thing hurt his big sister... And I doubt he's letting her starve or stay awake."

"How come Roni only wants Vic with her?" Victoria interrupted her parent's conversation.

Happy his daughter into his arms, kissing her head as he did so. "It's just how she's coping with the loss, kid, she's having a hard time right now and there's something about Vic that is acceptable to her." He watched the younger, tanner, darker-haired version of his wife nod her head. "Give her time, kid, she'll come back to you..." The man watched his wife kiss Victoria's head before pulling her away and walking to their car. "Fuck... What am I gonna do?" He mumbled to himself as he looked around for his eldest daughter and son.

"You want me to stay with them out here?" Kozik appeared at his brother's side.

Happy eyes the man closely before nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll probably come back and get them in an hour or so. Just call me and let me know what they're doing. Be on the lookout for Hanna's Mercedes."

"Alright, bro, I can do that. How's she doing with everything and the kids?" The man inquired.

Happy just shook his head. "Everything else is fine? Trying to console her pregnant daughter is killing her. Veronica only wants to be around Vic... From what we've seen, she hasn't slept or ate since Monday. Vic said she's gotten a few hours of sleep and she'll small shit like jello and yogurt. So I don't know. Hanna's hurting like hell right now though, she doesn't know what to do... Veronica won't let her be there for her so Hanna's a little lost." Happy shook his head again. "Stay close on them. She seems to be accepting to you too..."

Kozik nodded his head and watched Happy walk off to the first town car where Hanna was standing outside the door, more than likely waiting for him. The blonde biker shook his head, silently praying for things to return to normal. His eyes landed on the eldest and youngest of the Lowman children and he started to make his way closer to them as they sat against a tree, holding hands, sitting in complete silence.

He sat down beside Veronica and passed Mason's cut to her. "You gotta keep it, kid. He'd want you to have it."

"Uncle Koz?" She looked at him, her eyes red rimmed again. He cocked an eyebrow at her in question. "Is it supposed to hurt this bad?"

The man nodded his head, grabbing ahold of her other hand. "Yeah, but it dulls out soon enough. You just gotta find something good enough to drown out the pain and hurt... Like that awesome baby inside you. That's gonna be the greatest kid ever but you gotta take care of 'em or it's not gonna be pretty. Don't resent the kid, love it... I bet all the ugly flowers in the world that that little guy loves you a whole bunch... But I bet he's sad because you are. You can't be sad forever, Mason would hate that..." Kozik nodded his head, pressing a kiss to the top of his goddaughter's head.

* * *

**AN: ok let me just go ahead and say this was a bitch to write. **

**Let me know what you guys thought (:**


	19. Chapter 19: All He Knows

Victor Lowman woke up on the floor of his older sister's room, completely confused on how he even got there. He looked around the dark room and shook his head at the incredible cleanness. "Damn, she isn't sleeping again." He mumbled under his breath as he stood up, twisting and turning his body to crack his back.

"Sorry, I just didn't wanna be alone yet." The soft, partially raspy voice came to life, making the youngest Lowman child pop his head to the left.

He shrugged his shoulders, watching his sister rub her small protruding belly. "Closing in on four months, aren't ya? Gonna find out what's cooking in there soon." He gestured toward her stomach, smiling. "Give me a little nephew, there's way too many girls around here."

"I'll see what I can do for ya." The dark haired beauty gave her little brother a small smile. "It's the least I could do since you've here for me for these past couple of weeks."

Victor nodded his head, moving to sit on the bed beside Roni's laying form. "You gotta eat something, Ron... This isn't good for you or the baby. Why don't you take a shower and we'll go to that diner you love so much?"

"Mason took me there the night of our first date, made me get the Texas Cheesesteak Melt with a big plate of fries." She laughed at the memory. "He smothered his fries in ketchup and pepper, the weirdo. He made me try a strawberry milkshake too... He insisted I try it even after I told him how much I hated strawberries. Persistent ass." The dark haired beauty sat up, crawling out of the bed. "Let's go eat somewhere in Oakland... I don't wanna go to the diner."

The carbon copy of their father nodded his head. "Mandarin Express is the mall food court... That's only acceptable place!" He smirked as he stood and made her bed. "I'll be downstairs, hurry up ok?" He watched her smile at him and walk into her bathroom before leaving the bedroom and making his way to his own room to get dressed.

.

.

.

.

Hanna heard the sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor as she made her and Victoria smoothies. Ever since the funeral, Victoria had been spending more and more time away from everyone else and with Hanna. The mother didn't mind, she was just getting very worried for her second daughter.

The blonde beauty turned at the sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor and smiled at the sight of her oldest and youngest children. Veronica looked different. Her dark hair was in waves going down her back, she was wearing a black and white lace skater dress with black studded booties that had a three inch heel on them. Victor had on a pair of distressed jeans, his favorite pair of gray, blue and white Nike Airmaxes and his matching gray and blue Nike hoodie. "I knew it wasn't a dream... I really do have three kids." She smirked as Victor approached her, hugging her. "Hi my sweet loves, where are you guys going?"

"The mall in Oakland. Gonna have lunch and shop. I wanna get some new clothes and look at baby stuff. Maybe we could all go?" Veronica smiled at her mother as she took in the beach bum look her beautiful mother was sporting. "Unless you have other plans?"

Hanna looked at the windows on the other side of the kitchen, the ones that showed her the backyard. "How about you go ask your sister if she wants to join? Me and Vic are gonna go wake up the men. They're all asleep in the living room."

"Wait what men? Who all is here?" The eldest Lowman child stopped her mother from leaving the kitchen with a hand on her shoulder.

Hanna caressed her daughter's face and shrugged. "Go look for yourself, you have to go in the living room anyway." Hanna looked passed her daughter to eye her son. "You think you could go bounce on your dad like you used to when you were little?" The smile on her face could make anyone melt as she ran a hand through her hair and continued on her way to the living room. Going straight to her sleeping husband in the recliner, she laughed when he pulled her into the chair with him. "How'd you know?"

"Heard loud heels on the floor, that's what woke me up... It scared me for a second there, thought she was trying to run away." He smiled as he ran his hands over her bare thighs. "You wanna take them to Oakland?"

Hanna nodded her head, a smile on her face. "Do we need an escort?"

"Probably, take Key and Marco." The man rasped as he sat up to kiss the blonde beauty. "I'm going to look at houses big enough for four kids..."

The blonde laughed, shaking her head. "No this is home for our kids... Plus I don't wanna leave this house. Take out the kid's play room, put Vic in it, turn his room into a nursery and that way Roni is right there by the nursery."

"Go ask him how he feels about losing his room, then." Happy laughed, pointing at the French doors that led to the backyard.

Hanna looked back briefly, her eyes scanning the entire room seeing Kozik, Juice, Key, Jax and Marco all sleeping in various areas of the large living room. "Go ask them all how they feel about moving out of their little castle."

"Hell no... That's the best way to turn them against me. Hell it'd turn everyone against me. Our house is the club's home away from home." He laughed as she shook her head. "Call me if anything seems out of the ordinary, alright?" His hands trailed up her body to her neck, slowly undoing the ties string around her neck as she started to protest. "They're all sleeping, what the hell will they actually see?"

Hanna covered her breasts as her bikini top fell, groaning as her husband tried to pull her hands away from her chest. "Would you stop? God you're like a horny little virgin right now. You already know what my tits look like, go take a cold shower or something?"

"You gonna join me?" He smirked as he pushed the leg rest down and stood with her in his arms. "She talk to you much?"

Hanna shook her head, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and pressed herself against him. "Not really... Said she wants to look at new clothes and baby stuff. Wants some chinese. But I think the Chinese was a decoy by your son. Roni normally hates chinese."

"Mason loved it though. Kid always wanted Chinese for lunch when he was on shift at the shop. Could be her pregnancy cravings..." Happy shrugged his shoulders as he moved in on her neck. "I don't see why we can't have a quickie, you gotta get out of the swimsuit anyway..."

* * *

**Oakland, California **

Hanna traveled through the stores Victor wanted to go in as her daughter's ran off to go to their favorite stores. "You could've went with the girls, Ma, I'm fine." The young Lowman looked back at his mother as he looked at the shoe selection on the wall of the Nike store.

"They needed some time together and I missed my man." The blonde smiled at her son as he handed him a black pair of Nike sweatpants. "You want the gray ones too?"

Vic looked back again and nodded his head. "I want some roshes, you think Dad would care if I got a new pair of shoes?"

"I don't care what your dad says. Just don't pick out those ugly Camo ones though... I'll walk out of the store right now." Hanna heard her name being called and she turned around to see the one person she hadn't seen in years. "How are you, hun?"

The man wrapped his arms around the blonde, smiling all the while. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Pretty great, you remember Victor, right?" She smiled, looking back at her handsome son.

He nodded his head, eyeing the blonde. "Looks just like Lowman. It's crazy as shit." He smiled. "Where's is that old bastard?"

"Probably out playing Cowboys and Indians. Who knows... How's Marcus and Dia?" Hanna shrugged her shoulders, looking back at her son.

Esai Alvarez nodded his head, laughing. "Wouldn't doubt that at all. They're good, dealing with Tessa and her shit. Pop's about to go insane..."

"Hey, tell him it gets easier... I've gone through two twelve year old girls and they're out of their horrible little phases. Now they're always out with friends." The blonde smiled. "If Hap can survive through raising two girls, so can Marcus... I have faith. Now we got the Nike obsessed fool over there."

Esai laughed. "Nothing's wrong with Nike... Leave him alone." He smirked. "It was good seeing you, tell my stupid ass uncle I hate him." His beautiful eyes shined as he pulled the blonde beauty in for a hug. "I'll see ya later!"

"It was good seeing you too, babe, give your parents our love!" Hanna smiled at the handsome man as she watched him leave the store.

The young Lowman turned, searching for his mother, only to find her behind him looking at running shorts. "Hey Ma, can I get the gray, black and white ones. I wanna get VL on the back of them too."

"Do you think we're made of money, child?" Hanna laughed, but agreed to the child's request anyway. "I'm sure it'll take a few days for the specialized shoes to come back so let's go ahead and put in the order so they can put it in."

Victor nodded his head as he saw his sisters walk into the store. "Well... You should wait, they might to get some stuff." He pointed at them as he took in the six bags from Carter's, four bags from Charlotte Russe and six bags from American Apparel. "Dad's broke, nevermind."

"What in the hell did you buy?" The mother asked her daughter's as they approached her and Vic. "Better yet, how much did you spend? Your father is gonna kill you all, including Baby Kicks A Lot."

Veronica shrugged her shoulders, flashing the bags at her mother. "You said have fun but be smart. So we didn't buy as much from the stores."

"What'd you get at Carter's? Can't be clothes unless they're all gender neutral outfits. You don't know what you're having. Not yet at least." Hanna started, looking between her daughter's. "Those are maternity clothing stores, Veronica."

"I couldn't find any maternity clothes but I found cute dresses and accessories and cute wedges!" She smiled at her mother, shrugging her shoulders. "Plus maternity clothes aren't cute... I've heard so!"

Hanna shook her head, trying to appear disappointed but she knew this was all her fault. Her daughters were perfect copies of her, or at least her personality. "You're all gonna have some serious explaining to do with your father... Better come up with some nice bullshit, especially considering christmas is near." She turned around, going straight for the women's shoe wall. "Might as well go out with a bang. I'm sure to be widowed or a divorcee by the time I get home..." She mumble to herself as she found the pair of Roshes she spotted earlier that she wanted. Picking up the peach and cheetah print shoe, she waved down the closest employe and got her size in the shoes.

* * *

An hour later, Hanna was walking through the aisles of Maurice's, a women's maternity clothing store. Spotting her daughters at the counter and her son standing outside of the store talking to a group of girls, she groaned. "My little baby boy..."

"You ready, Mommy?" Vee appeared at we mother's side, Roni on the other side.

Hanna looked at her girls and nodded her head. "Yeah, let's go..." The trio walked out of the store and Victor immediately ceased conversation with the girls and watched his mother and sisters walk in the opposite direction.

"Oh... I gotta go, nice meeting you, Kira, ladies..." Vic started to follow after the three most important people in his life.

The curly headed blonde reached out and grabbed the youngest Lowman's arm. "Wait... Why do you have to go?"

"My mom and sisters are leaving. I need to join them if I expect to get home. See ya around." He flashed his dimples at the girls and started to backpedal. "See ya around." He turned around and started to catch up to the Lowman women. "Can we get chinese now?"

Vee turned around, scowling at her brother. "Are you bringing the ugly little critters with you?"

"Would you like for me to bring them? They're around your age..." He smirked at his sister and cocked an eyebrow at her.

Vee rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Victor!" She shoved him away from her when he tried to wrap his arm around her. "Go away!"

"Leave her alone, Victor James..." Hanna pulled her son to her, kissing his head as he came into reach. "We'll discuss that later."

Veronica laughed, shaking her head. "You two are obnoxious... Why do you have to be up each other's asses all the time? You're gonna be fucked if he gets a little girlfriend and you're left by yourself, Vee. Get used to separation."

"Yeah? Who do you have? No boyfriend, your best friends are sleeping together making you a third wheel and Ellie's off in Oregon. So you're pretty much screwed, yourself." Vee shot back at her sister.

Veronica stopped walking, grabbed her sister by the elbow and jerked her around so they were facing each other. "Fuck you, you stupid little confused bitch! Get the fuck out of life and stay out! I don't ever want to be near you again." Veronica snatched her Carter's bags the younger girl was holding, shoved her backwards and stalked off. "I'll tell Key to take me home!"

"Veronica!" Hanna yelled through the mall as she watched her daughter get further away. She looked at her second daughter to see her crying, holding her chest and staring at the floor. "Come here, let's go to the car." Hanna looked over to her son and shook her head. "I'll get you some chinese later, my love."

The trio walked to through the food court and out the doors only to see Happy, Kozik and Juice standing the Mercedes with Veronica stuffing the bags in the trunk of the M-class with the help of the prospect, Marco. Hanna smiled at her husband and simply shook her head. The blonde almost got her arms around her husband when her younger daughter squeezed between them, latching onto Happy.

"Hey guys..." Hanna spoke softly, smiling at the men. "What's going on?"

The confused look on Hap's face could've thrown the woman off but she knew what he was lost upon. "We were in the area when Key called saying I had a very angry child cussing him out at the mall so we decided to check it out..." Happy smirked back at Key who was pouting by the bikes. "She called him a little pansy bitch boy, now he's mad."

"Well apparently her hormones make her lack of brain to mouth filter twenty times worse." Hanna smirked, looking down at her daughter who was still enveloped in Happy's arms. "Put Vee on your bike and take her back to the house. Me, the evil princess and your son are going on a drive. Please and thank you." The blonde beauty kissed her husband's lips before leaning down and kissing her youngest daughter's head. "I love you, my darling."

Happy shared a look with each of his brothers before directing his daughter toward his Dyna. He watched the Mercedes pull out of the parking space and drive off as he mounted his bike. He handed his spare helmet to Victoria before Juice helped her onto the beautiful beast. "Hang on tight, ViVi." He slowly pulled off and out onto the highway, keeping his sunglasses covered eyes on the reaper in front of him as he followed behind Kozik and Marco.

* * *

**AN: Mostly a filler... Time has jumped 2 weeks since the funeral. **

**If there's any confusion over Esai being in this chapter, direct your attention HERE: Hap &amp; Marcus did time together a long time ago, they formed a simple alliance and became good friends over the years... They don't club business get in the way of the friendship they formed long before their clubs started feuding. Esai is in his 20s, Hap is like an uncle to him. Hope this cleared everything up (:**

**let me know what ya thought (:**


	20. Chapter 20: All About Family

**November 22, 2021**

Veronica sat beside Ava in the waiting room of the doctor's office waiting for her mother to show up as well as her name to be called. Her and Ava had been bickering back and forth all morning about what gender the baby was and what to name the baby. But now, it was silence, both of them waiting on baited breath to be called back into the examination room.

"Tell me you see the cute guy over there checking you out..." Ava whispered to the brunette as she put her phone back in her pocket.

Veronica looked up from the pamphlet she was reading and her dark eyes connected with the guy across the way, on the other side of the waiting room. "I hope he sees this bump I've got before he gets any hopes up for dating me."

"I don't really think he cares... Hope that's not his girlfriend." Ava smirked as she pushed Roni's hands away from her stomach and started feeling on it. "I'm telling you... You're having a girl..."

Veronica laughed as she felt the baby kick at Ava who was still pressing on her stomach. "_He _doesn't like that, leave him alone." The brunette started to pull her phone from her leather jacket and started to dial her father's burner number. "I'm calling my dad. He's freaking me the hell out." Her eyes stayed on the young man as he whispered something to the girl beside him and stood up, walking over to Roni and Ava.

"Hey! I'm sorry for just approaching you like this. I don't mean to freak you out or anything but you are so beautiful..."

Roni smiled, looking at her best friend for a moment before her dark eyes fell back on the handsome guy in front of her. "Thanks but don't you think you being over here will upset your girlfriend?"

"Who? Oh, her? That's my sister, not my girlfriend." He looked back briefly before taking the seat beside Roni. "I'm just being an awesome big brother and supporting her decision. I'm Carlos."

Roni smiled again, looking back at Ava who was texting away on her phone. "Veronica, this is Ava, my best friend. Or I tell everyone who approaches us that we're lovers so they leave us alone."

"No boyfriend?" He inquired, his smile never faltering as his eyes stayed on Veronica.

The brunette shook her head, her smile falling and her eyes landing on her feet. "No but I prefer not to discuss that. Plus I'm doing you a big favor by not saying anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up... I have a bad habit of doing shit like that. How far along are you? Bet you could give my sister some advice." Carlos gestured to her bulging belly, trying to change the subject quickly.

Ava looked around Roni and smiled at Carlos. "It's alright... Just relax. It's not like you knew."

"Ava is right, it's ok..." She smiled at the guy. "I'm seventeen weeks along, I'm actually finding out what I'm having today." She looked down at her stomach. "I'd love to help, how far along is she? I honestly don't know how much help I could give her but I'll try."

Carlos shrugged his shoulders, looking up at Roni's gorgeous face. "Eight or so weeks. She's just really scared about everything... And she's only sixteen..."

"Wait, how old do you think I am?" Veronica cocked a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the guy beside her.

"No no, hush Satan... How is she taking the pregnancy? How's she settling with everything?" Ava pipes up, settling her attention on the pair beside her.

The dark haired man shrugged, eyeing the brunette before looking around her to look at Ava who laughed at the look on the young man's face. "Twenty, maybe twenty-one." He shrugged again, casting a glance over at his sister. "She's just scared, mostly... Doesn't really know what to do."

"I'm almost eighteen... But hey, boyfriend? Baby's father? Anything of the sort?" Roni inquired, looking at Carlos' little sister.

He shook his head, his eyes back on her. "Told her to get rid of it... That fucker. She won't let me beat him up."

"Tell her to come sit over here. I don't know why you left her by herself anyway." Roni laughed, grabbing Carlos' hand and putting it on her stomach. "Do you feel that? The baby is crazy!" She laughed again as she felt the baby kick again. "What does she wanna do about the pregnancy?"

Carlos laughed, moving his hand around her belly. "Whoa, that's cool... Little kicker, that's it's name." He smiled. "She wants to keep the baby." He caught his sister's eye and waved her over. "Our parents would've kicked her out if she got rid of their newest family member. They love family."

"That's a first... But then again, it's better than what Roni's parents did. Although their reaction wasn't so bad." Ava shrugged her shoulders, laughing at Roni as she stuck her to tongue out.

Carlos laughed, his attention now on Roni as she made weird facial expressions. "What'd they do or say?"

"My mom cried mostly... My dad yelled at me then decided to tell me how much money he put out when my mom was pregnant with me." She laughed. "I expected a lot worse but my brother and sister saved me from more yelling. Thank god for them protective little pieces of earth."

Hearing the entrance door open, they all looked up to see Hanna walking in the room. To Carlos and his sister, she was just some gorgeous blonde. They all watched Hanna walk to them and bend down to kiss Roni's forehead before moving to Ava. "Girls? Who's your new friends?"

"Hi mommy!" Ava chimed, smiling up at the blonde beauty.

Roni waved, smiling up at Hanna even though Carlos had grabbed her arm and squeezed. "This is your mom? No way, she barely looks thirty or like she is a mom! Not to mention she's blonde and got the bluest eyes... You don't have either of those characteristics."

"That's because she looks just like her father. I'm Hanna Lowman, you are?" The blonde smiled down at the young man, allowing her daughter to take her purse to look through it.

Carlos held out his hand for Hanna to shake. "Carlos Acosta, this is my little sister and way too silent partner in crime, Alexa... It's a pleasure to meet you, Mama Bear."

"Yeah, same to you, hun." Hanna looked at her nails briefly before her attention to her phone as she checked the time. "How long have you been out here, Veronica?"

Roni shrugged, looking at her own phone. "A good thirty minutes."

"And you, darling?" Hanna asked the young girl, Alexa.

The dark haired girl smiled up at Hanna, "An hour... Maybe longer." She shrugged.

"Stay here... I'll be back." Hanna walked off toward the check in desk and started tapping her nails on the attached armrest, drawing attention to herself.

"Yes ma'am, how can I help you?" The lady at the desk addressed the blonde beauty.

Hanna picked up the sign in sheet and passed it to the nurse. "You highlight the names of the patients that get called back and checked on, right?" The nurse nodded her head, agreeing with Hanna. "Right, well could you tell me why Alexa Acosta has been here for an hour and a half, all these names below her being called back and marked off the list and they got here after her? Or better yet, explain why Veronica Lowman is yet to be called back yet, when I walked in, a woman was behind me and she got called back while Alexa and Veronica are yet to be called back and they have been sitting here waiting on your ridiculous ass staff to call them back." Hanna looked at her daughter who was covering her face and she smirked. "I highly suggest you free up two rooms now before I get really impatient." With that said, she made her way back to her daughter and her daughter's friends. "I'm stepping outside to call your father back, Ava come get me if they get called back." She kissed Veronica's head before leaving the building.

"Your mom is awesome!" Carlos laughed, shaking his head. "I can't believe that just happened, in front of everyone too!"

Alexa agreed, nodding her head. "Can we have her? She practically perfect!"

"Go ask my brother and sister first, let me know what they say. For some reason, no one likes sharing her." Roni shrugged, going back to texting Vic.

Carlos laughed. " 'cause she's so awesome, duh, fool."

"Just wait. I hope you stick around long enough to see her bossing around Roni's scary dad. He's all bigger than her and stronger than her plus he's scary as hell." Ava laughed. "But they're cute... One time when we were younger, he was supposed to be putting stuff together in the backyard why Hanna was fixing everyone breakfast but he ended up playing with Roni's little brother." Roni rolled her eyes, making Ava laugh again. "She grounded him, put him in time out." The group laugh while Roni just shook her head.

The eldest Lowman shrugged her shoulders. "My dad thinks he runs shit but everyone knows it's her."

"Veronica Lowman?" Roni heard her and nodded her head, standing up to meet the nurse at the door.

Roni stopped, watching Ava step outside to get Hanna. "She's grabbing my mom, give her a second." The nurse nodded her head and stood at the door with the file in her hand. "There they are..." Roni smiled as Hanna wrapped an arm around her while her other hand held onto Ava's hand.

"Ok, hun, how are we doing?" The nurse inquired, directing Roni onto the table. "Still nauseous, feeling lots of kicks or anything?"

Roni nodded her head. "Nauseous, no... Kicks and punches and your general form of abuse? Yes. The baby is so violent." She smiled at she lifted her shirt up.

"Well that's good, not the violent part but it's good to hear that the baby's responding to things. That's it's way of communicating." She sat down and grabbed the gel to squirt on Roni's belly. "Do we wanna know what the sex of the baby is?"

Roni looked over to her mom and raised her eyebrows so Hanna stood up and made her way to Roni's side. "I'm here, baby, don't you worry." Hanna leaned down and kissed her head. "You'd think she'd know all about a baby's way of communicating from inside the womb, she was talkative little thing until her daddy came around. He'd rub my belly and she'd stop... It actually happened with all my kids." Hanna laughed. "You don't have to know right now if you want to now, Ron."

"No, I wanna know... I'd love to know." Roni nodded her head, a small smile eagerly appearing on her face. "Vic said he wants a nephew and nothing else."

Hanna laughed, nodding her head. "Your daddy wanted all boys but he got over it." She kissed her daughter's head again. "Alright, are you ready to know?"

"Let's see, hun, we have the head and some little arms." The nurse moved the probe over Roni's belly as she pointed to the screen beside her. "Let's see if the baby will let us see what they are."

The probe slowly moved over the brunette's stomach, the soft thud of the baby's heartbeat booming through the quiet room. "Oh." Hanna laughed, staring at her daughter's protruding belly. "Oh, baby..." She kissed Veronica's head.

"No..." Veronica shook her head, letting go of Hanna's hand. "No... That's not what we agreed on."

Hanna grabbed a few paper towels from the nurse and started to clean the get off her daughter's stomach. "Give us just a second, please."

"Would you like for me to leave this on?" The nurse inquired to which Hanna nodded her head. "Ok, just let me know when you're ready and I'll print out some sonograms."

Hanna nodded her head again as she moved back to her daughter. "What'd you agree upon?"

"Not that thing... He said he wanted a girl. That's all he wanted and he could be happy." Roni shook her head. "That's not a girl, mom, I would know. I don't have that part."

Hanna nodded her head once again before moving the screen in front of Roni. She grabbed the probe and started to move it along her daughter's belly and laughed as the heartbeat filled the room again. "At least we know there's a good bit of Lowman in him." She slowly moved the probe over her belly until she found his face again. "Look at him, Ron, are you telling me that this sweet little baby wouldn't be loved by you?" Hanna gripped her daughter's chin, forcing her to look at her. "Are you saying that Mason wouldn't have loved this baby because this is a boy?" Hanna kissed her child's head, cradling her as the brunette started to cry.

* * *

Victoria Lowman laid on her brother's bed, trying to figure out why he was pacing the room like a madman. "Stop." She whined.

"Her appointment was two hours ago, where is she? Why hasn't she called or something?" The young boy inquired, looking down at his phone again.

Vee shrugged, standing up from the bed. "Shopping? Running away? Who knows, it's her, Mom, and Ava.."

"Yeah because that's just so damn helpful..." Vic rolled his eyes before leaving the room. "I'm going to find Dad, maybe he'll be nice enough to tell me."

Vee grabbed her brother's arm, laughing at the annoyed look on his face. "What's wrong, Vic? They went to the doctor, everything is fine. Just chill."

"I don't know, I'm just worried about them. It's just this vibe i'm getting. I can't explain it." He shook his head and he continued down the stairs. "Did you know that I'm getting kicked out of my room to take the arcade room and the baby gets my room? Such bullshit." Victor reached the bottom of the stairs to see Happy hugging Hanna. "Mom!"

Hanna and Happy pulled away from each other only for Hanna to be jumped by her son, wrapping his arms tightly around her like he hadn't seen her in months. "Well hi... I miss you too, baby." Hanna hugged the boy back, looking at Happy with confusion all over her face.

"Where's Roni?" Victoria inquired as she came to the last step on the staircase. "Did everything go ok?"

Hanna nodded her head. "She is outside talking to Ava and her new friend Carlos."

"Who the hell is Carlos? You didn't mention a Carlos..." Happy moved to his wife, pulling her to the kitchen. "Go find your sister, guys."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "So what? She has a new friend that's a guy. She could use the distraction right now, she's still a damn train wreck, Hap. He's a nice kid and respectful. Two qualities you seem to like when it comes to your family."

"You met him?" Happy cocked an eyebrow at his wife, pulling her closer to him.

Hanna nodded her head, smiling. "Yeah. He's nice... Makes her laugh, but it's not like they're dating, baby... He's just her new friend."

"He here?" The man threw his arms over the blonde's shoulders. "Are you even gonna tell me what Roni's having?"

The blonde beauty moved her hands underneath Hap's shirt, rubbing his sides. "They're all outside in the backyard. She's having a boy... To which I don't think she's that happy about."

"Why not? What's wrong with boys?" Happy furrowed his brow, poking his bottom lip out.

Hanna laughed, kissing his lips. "Maybe she thinks he'll turn out like Victor or you." She kissed him again before moving away from him, grabbing his hand to pull him with her. "Come on, come fix your baby girl."

"It's just a boy... She can't freak out about that shit." The man sighed, letting Hanna lead him outside to their vast backyard. Seeing his son lying in one of the lawn chairs, beside him was Vee who laying with Roni, rubbing her protruding belly. Before his dark eyes could even land on the Roni, he spotted Ava talking with a young man who Hap could only guess to be Carlos. "Veronica, come here, now."

Roni looked around the chair to see her parents standing by the big patio table. She turned back around to tell her sister to get off her before standing up and walking over to her father. "Yes?"

"You gonna tell me what's going on in there or do I have to start guessing?" Happy gestured to the young woman's stomach, a smile on his face.

Roni looked down at her belly before looking at her mother who smiled at her before Roni's dark eyes fell back on her father. "A boy... It's a damn boy." She shrugged, looking away from the man. "You wanna meet my new friend Carlos? He's pretty awesome."

"How about you help me get some drinks so your mom can relax?" Happy kissed Hanna's temple before pulling away from her, holding his hand out to his daughter. "Come on, kid, I could use your help."

Roni nodded, putting her hand in his. "What do you want to talk about?" The man led her into the house, stopping in the kitchen to sit down at the table so she followed suit. "Come on, daddy, you never beat around the bush, don't start today."

"Why aren't you happy about the baby?" He cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "He's good, he's healthy, he's being taken care of and he's growing like he should be. What's the problem?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, looking away from the man, trying to rid herself of the sad feelings. "I don't know... I just wanted a girl really bad, I guess. Mason wanted a girl so I really needed to have a girl, daddy."

"I wanted all boys and look what I got..." The man quickly stood up, moving to her side. "But it's ok, because you're my damn partner and Vee is my right hand. I love you girls and I'm glad I ended up with you two instead. Which is the same thing you'll be thinking when the baby gets here. You think you'd prefer a girl right now, but that'll change... One day, you'll gonna feel so foolish for thinking you wanted a girl. Take my word for it, kid..." Happy leaned down and kissed her head. "Stop stressing out, kid. You gonna give your mom a heart attack then I'll have to kill you."

Jax sat at the head of the redwood, flipping through the stack of pictures that sat in front of him. "Shit." He mumbled as he examined each picture, noticing just how close to the model the photographer was. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and he nodded his head at the man in greeting. "Hey man."

"What's up? I don't have much time, Vic has a game tonight." Happy sat down in his chair at the table.

Jax passed the pictures to the man on the other side of the table. "Got these in the garage's mailbox a minute ago."

"What the fuck are these?" Happy examined the pictures. "How the fuck did anyone get this close?" He flipped through the pictures, taking careful note of each one. "I'm guessing there's not return address or any fucking indications that we could possibly know who sent this shit?"

Jax shook his head. "I didn't even realize she was gone. How bad is that? I've been so busy keeping our heads above water that I missed this shit?" He shook his head again, taking the photos back. "They want way too much money and she'll be returned safely." Jax shook his head, covering his face with his hands. "Fuck, I don't know what the fuck is even happening right now, bro." The blonde biker looked back up. "The guys need to know, this needs to be brought to the table but I need a favor from you..."

"What is it man?" Happy stood up, moving to the door, he adjusted his cut, checking his holsters, for his guns before double checking his waistband for his third gun.

Jax stood, moving to stand in front of the heavily tattooed man. "You can't tell Hanna... I don't know what type of disclosure thing you guys have going on but this is something you cannot tell her whatsoever."

"I know my wife, Jax and I know what can hurt her so don't act like you know what's best." Happy shook his head, leaving the chapel before anything else could be said. "Let me know when he next church is. Kozik and Juice will probably be with me and _my_ family since they're at Vic's game now."

* * *

**AN: sorry for the long delay on a chapter, I got sidetracked with outlining the rest of the story. **

**Let me know what you guys think (;**


	21. Chapter 21: All This Craziness

**December 10, 2021**

The blonde stood stock still against the door as she listened to her daughter cry, the sound was deafening to Hanna and she was close to busting open the door and grabbing the young girl in her arms, tucking her away for safe keeping but Hanna knew that her daughter was upset and much like Victoria Lowman's father, she wanted to be left alone.

Hanna couldn't deal with it though, she didn't want to leave the girl alone. She just wanted to cradle her and hold her tight to her chest until she was ok again.

The blonde looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps and rolled her eyes. "Unless you're here to fix it, take your ass back down those stairs." She growled, shaking her head.

"Vic needs you, right now. Says it's important and refuses to talk to me so get your ass downstairs and figure out what's going on with him." Happy approached his wife, making her take a step to the side, away from the door.

She groaned, moving further away from the damn handsome man. "Stay away from my daughter then."

"She's mine just as much as she is yours..." He growled, moving closer to her. "How else did you get pregnant with her?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Leave her alone... She's not ok right now and you definitely won't help her." The blonde walked off, making her way downstairs and to the game room to check on her youngest child. Walking into the room, she spotted Vic supposedly asleep on the couch that was set up in the middle of the room. "What's wrong?"

"Arabella." Vic groaned, opening his dark eyes. "She's crazy!"

The blonde laughed, shaking her head as she sat down on the coffee table in front of her child. "What happened?"

"She said she likes me... But got all pissy and mad when I told her I didn't like her like that." Victor shook his head, avoiding looking at the blonde in front of him. "This is not funny, Ma... it's not funny at all."

Hanna started laughing again, sitting down on the couch and she grabbed Victor's chin, making him look at her. "It's only funny because I knew this was coming... I knew you don't like Arabella like she wants you to, baby. Just give her some time, everything will go back to normal."

"Ma!" The young boy groaned, pushing Hanna's hand away from him only to drop his head in her lap and groan again. "Can't she just get over it and be my friend again?"

Hanna ran her fingers through her son's dark hair and shook her head. "No, baby, it's not that simple. She had her feelings hurt, crushed, and maybe even her little heart broke. It will take time for her to get over it."

"It's that big of a deal, I'm not that great." The young boy shook his head, stretching his legs out on the couch. "I don't get it."

The blonde poked Vic's side and watched him jolt around. "You're out of your mind if you don't think you're that great. You may be a little asshole with a fiery attitude, you're still pretty damn amazing. You're smart as hell, you've got the high school Lacrosse coach asking you to be on his team and you've got another year til you're even in high school. You're so considerate and protective. Do I need to continue or is your ego big enough again?"

"No, I'm good again... I can go back to being my normal cocky self now." Vic shrugged, smiling at his mother. "Is Roni still here?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't think so, handsome... Go back to being my sweet little boy." She nodded her head, pointing to the ceiling. "She's getting ready to go to Huntington with Ava, Will and Carlos. Why? You missing her having you glued to her hip?"

"I'll think about it..." He grinned, resembling Happy to a tee. "No, I just wanted to see how she was doing." Vic shrugged. "What about Vee?"

The blonde nodded again. "Go talk to her, baby. As for Victoria, she is locked up in her room, ignoring everyone. Maybe she'll let you in though." Hanna moved toward the door, only looking back to tell him to tread lightly around Vee before she walked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

**December 9, 2021**

_Kellan Gibson walked out onto the patio with Roni at his side. He had been invited over by Vee after he texted her wanting to hang out. "Thanks, Roni." He gave her small smile to which she nodded her head and smiled back as she started to retreat toward the french doors._

_"Hey, what's up?" Vee sat in the edge of the pool, her legs in the pool. She was turned a little bit so that she was looking at Kellan._

_The young boy gave her a smile as he advanced toward her. "Nothing much, just really wanted to see you." He shrugged. "Also missed you, you haven't been to the clubhouse lately."_

_"Yeah, I've been mostly avoiding all places that Roni is at... Except home, this I can't do anything about." The brunette shrugged. "She still hates me... Doesn't even acknowledge me."_

_Kellan shook his head, wrapping an arm around Vee as soon as he sat down beside her. "It'll resolve itself, I promise. She loves you, you're her little sister, she kind of has to anyway." He gave her a smile. "She was just hurt by the fact that you were so cold to her. Has to be it."_

_"I don't know why I even said that stuff... I didn't mean it. I love Roni and I loved Mason, he was like a big brother to me. She's not alone in this either, she has us... She has Mom and Dad. And Vic, don't even get me started on their relationship. They're so close and they only got closer when Mason died. I don't even get it, Vic hated Mason." Vee stopped herself, looking away from the pool. "Sorry, I'm rambling..."_

_The young boy shook his head, pulling the brunette closer to him. "What are you apologizing for? It's ok, I don't mind listening... You've got a lot on your mind."_

_"No, it's ok... Tell me how you like being in Cali so far. You never even told about your first week at lovely Charming High School..." Vee shook her head before a smile fell to her lips._

_Kellan laughed, nodding his head. "I was hoping I could avoid talking about the first week..." He looked down at the pool for a few minutes until he felt Vee's hand pat his leg. "Alright, fine, I'll tell you... It was crazy. All the guys tried to kick my ass and all the girls tried to hit on me." He watched Vee's smile fade and he quickly shook his head. "Oh no, no, no... Nothing happened. I turned every single one of them, told them I already had a girlfriend." He grinned at the brunette, a hopeful look on his face._

_"Really?" Her eyes lit up and her smile widened, her dimples showing. "No way... you didn't say that to them."_

_Kellan nodded his head and laughed. "Yes I did, told them my girlfriend lives in Oakland and she goes to Skyline." He shrugged his shoulders as he watched her jaw drop and she tried to hide her smile. "Of course if it's ok?"_

_"Of course it is!" She laughed, nodding her head as she leaned forward to kiss his lips. "It's very ok!"_

_Kellan's smile widened as he slowly pulled Vee closer to him and cupped her face. "I was gonna be so devastated and heartbroken if you rejected me." He chuckled before leaning forward to kiss her again. She slowly moved around until she was straddling his lap, the kiss deepening. Kellan's hands moved away from her face and slowly moved down her sides until they were resting on her hips. Vee's hands interlocked around the back of his neck as he started to snake his hands inside her shirt and slowly moved up her sides._

_Victoria felt a hand on her breast and she involuntarily arched her back, a moan slipping from her mouth as he squeezed her breast. She moved away from Kellan's neck to flip her hair over her shoulder before placing her hand on his cheek, her nails slowly dragging up and down the side of his neck._

_A throat being cleared made the brunette recoil from the young boy so fast, she fell backwards into the pool. When she resurfaced, she had a glare on her face as her dark eyes connected with her father's eyes. "Time for you to go, Kellan, do you need a ride?" The heavily tattooed biker inquired, his arms crossed over his chest._

_"Um, uh, no sir... That's ok. Thanks though." The young boy quickly stood up and grabbed his shoes. "I'll text you later, Vee."_

_Vee nodded her head, the glare on her face still set toward her father. Happy never tore his gaze away from his daughter as Kellan slipped through the door to leave. "I suggest you dry yourself off and get your ass upstairs to your room."_

_"No." The brunette ran a hand down her face, wiping the water droplets off her face. "Where's my mom?"_

_Happy stepped closer to the pool. "If I have to come in that pool, I'm going to beat your ass, Victoria."_

_"Do you honestly think I care? You just ruined everything, you embarrassed the hell out of me. It really doesn't matter what happens to me now." The brunette shot back, her temper flaring favorably._

_Hap removed his cut and took his phones out of his pockets, setting the items on the patio table as he advanced back towards to the pool. He hopped into it and grabbed Vee by her elbow, pulling her toward the entrance of the pool. "Take your ass upstairs, Victoria." His voice dripped with venom as he glared down at her. He pushed her up the stairs ahead of him, turning her around once he reached the second step. He gripped her chin, forcing her attention to be on him. "If you ever talk to me like that again, you will face consequences, you understand me?"_

* * *

Hanna slowly approached the bed that her second daughter was sleeping in. She noticed right away that Vee was now asleep but her face was pale and she'd definitely been crying. Hanna leaned down and pressed a kiss to her baby girl's forehead before moving to the other side of the bed. She toed off her pumps and crawled into the bed beside Vee. Hanna pulled Vee close to her and kissed her head again.

"Mom?" The raspy, weak voice called out, her voice low.

Hanna nodded, running her fingers through Vee's long tendrils. "Yes, my love?"

"Please don't leave." Vee whispered, burying her face in her mother's chest as the tears started again.

Hanna continued to run her fingers through Vee's hair as she coddled the young girl. "Not a chance in hell, baby." She kissed her head again. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"Is he still here?" The brunette inquire, pulling away from Hanna just long enough for gray eyes to meet blue eyes.

Hanna nodded again and sighed. "You two will have to talk eventually, baby... You can't stay mad forever."

The door slowly opened and Roni walked in, closing the door just as fast as she opened it. "Can I cuddle with you guys?"

"Please?" Vee turned her body so she was laying on her back.

Hanna pushed Vee closer to the edge and moved to the middle of the bed. "You don't have to ask. Come on." The blonde held her hand out for the dark haired beauty. "How's the baby?"

"He's occasionally kicking, he's really calm today though." Roni smiled, flipping on her side as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "Daddy just left, said he's going to stay at the clubhouse for a couple days."

Hanna nodded her head. "That's good, he needs to give you a few breaks... Unlike you monsters, you always kicked unless your Daddy was around or he started rubbing my belly. You guys always relaxed at his presence." She rolled her eyes but smiled as she felt Victoria cuddle up next to her. "What the hell for?"

"That's because we didn't know any better, we thought he was a good guy." Vee rasped, shaking her head. "Probably because he knows no one wants him here."

The blonde laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "You know he's a good guy, he just wants to keep his girls protected and there's nothing wrong with that. However, he went about things with you in a wrong way." Hanna kissed Vee's forehead. "I want your daddy here, Vic might want him here, Rocky loves your daddy and so does Koa. So correct your statement, baby."

"I want him here too even though he is such a jerk sometimes. He told me I was fat earlier." Roni groaned, covering her face. "I'm not fat, am I?" She sat up, looking at her mother and sister. "Right?"

Vee laughed, shaking her head. "No, weirdo, you're pregnant. There's a baby growing inside there." She sat up and put her hand on her sister's stomach. "You're nowhere near fat, Daddy's just a douchebag."

"He is lying, baby, you're not fat. You're absolutely perfect, especially to be pregnant with a boy. When I was pregnant with your brother, I was huge. Started showing around eleven weeks, didn't show until I was sixteen weeks with you two. it was weird..." Hanna shook her head. "Both of you need to go to clubhouse and give that man some love. He misses his girls a lot." She eased Vee off of her shoulder and sat up. "I've gotta take your brother to practice then I'm going by the clubhouse... I'd appreciate it if you both go over there too." The blonde moved off the bed and slipped her black pumps back on. "Don't take any naps, ok?"

The girls nodded their heads as they walked out of the room with their mother. "Are you really banning naps from us?" Roni inquired as they made their ways downstairs. Hanna looked back and nodded, a smile on her gorgeous face. "Seriously? That's not fair! I need at least two naps a day, Mom."

"I'm fully aware of your lazy habits... But you need to go talk with your Uncle Juice and your sister needs to go talk to you father so hop to it." Hanna stood by the table in the middle of the foyer, with her keys and sunglasses in her hands. "Victor Lowman, let's go!"

Vic slowly appeared in the foyer with his Lacrosse practice bag and his lacrosse stick in his hand. "The whole family going?"

"No, they're going to the clubhouse, I'm dropping you off at the field. Do you need a ride home?" Hanna wiggled her finger, summoning the boy to her.

Vic approached his mother, slowly turning pale. "I don't know what they're trying to blame me for but I didn't do it. I swear!"

"Aw hell... Let's go Vee, I don't even wanna hear him kiss ass right now." Roni groaned as she pulled her sister out the front door. "We'll be at the clubhouse."

Vic shook his head and groaned. "You just had to have girls, didn't you?"

"How else was I supposed to aggravate you throughout your entire life, my love?" She grinned at him as she directed him out of the house, locking the door and turning the security alarm on before making her way to the black M-Class.

* * *

**AN: Mainly some family stuff before it gets dark with Jax's big club-family problem (;**

**Hope you guys enjoyyy, let me know what ya think (:**


	22. Chapter 22: All For Her

**December 14, 2021**

The blonde got out of the shower and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Forty-one. She shook her head as she started ringing out her long hair, completely ignoring her husband walking into the bathroom.

"What are you doing today?" He murmured as he pulled his boxers from his body.

She looked up from her eye shadow palette and shrugged. "Things need to get done at the garage... So I'll be there most of the time then I'll probably come home and fix dinner. What's on your agenda?"

"Just gonna stay around here, keep an eye on the kids since they're on break. Work on the Panhead some more." He quietly walked up behind her and pressed a kiss to her neck. "Maybe come to the garage and rechristen the office." He looked up at their reflection in the mirror and smirked. "Lose the towel."

Hanna looked at the man through the mirror and shook her head. "I'm trying to put my make up on, Hap." She watched him shrug and slowly rid her of the black towel she had wrapped around her body. "Why'd you tell me to lose it if you were just gonna take it from me?"

"I just like seeing water drip from your perfect body." He grinned as his hands landed on his hips and he pulled her flush against him. He stuck his foot between hers and pushed her legs apart with his knee, a hand leaving her hip to meet her clit. He rubbed and massaged her clit slowly, his fingers moving in a tantalizing motion, building her up slightly. He heard Hanna moan and he grinned, moving his hand to her center, pushing two fingers inside of her.

She moaned again at the feeling of his fingers moving inside of her and she looked up to see a shit-eating grin on her husband's face. "You're just a tease." She mumbled, feeling the pace quicken and she moaned out loudly. "Aw..." The blonde sighed, feeling the pace get even faster. "I can't do this, Hap, give me more."

"You want this?" He pulled his fingers out of her and directed his hard cock to her entrance. He pushed into her a little, hearing her moan, he smirked before pushing all the way into her. The hand that was still on her hip got tighter as he started a pace. One that was unforgivable, merciless, everything they both wanted...

Hanna bit her lip in an effort to stifle her moans as Happy continued to pound into her, burying himself deeper and deeper inside of her, pushing himself deeper into a blissful state of mind. It was only ten in the morning and he'd only been awake for fifteen minutes and this was by far his favorite way to start his day. Hanna gripped the edge of the countertop with one hand as her other hand reached around them and gripped his thigh, her nails digging into his skin. "Goddamn it."

"Baby..." He growled, his pace only quickening. He was in another world now. "Who's pussy is this?"

She shook her head as she continued to moan. "Mine." She hummed, feeling his hand connect with her bare ass. He mumbled 'Try again' and she smirked, shaking her head again. "It's still mine, baby."

"Fuck!" He felt his orgasm start to course through him. He slapped her ass again, loving the moan that fell from her lips all too well. "That's my pussy... My ass..." He stopped thrusting into her and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them hard. "Mine... This is all mine."

At the sound of Hanna's moaning, he blew his load with a loud grunt, his fingers digging into her skin as he squeezed his breasts harder. As soon as he felt her nails cutting his skin and her body started shaking, her orgasm was rocking through her.

"Happy birthday, beauty." He pulled out of her, pulling her up from the granite countertop, grinning at her as he started pulling her toward the shower.

**SOA**

Jax sat at the dinner table in Hanna and Happy's house, staring at the couple with unshed tears. Since the club's truce with the Mayans, they'd been more than willing to help Jax and the Sons in locating Natalie.

It'd been a month, a long month where Natalie's absence had only been prolonged. No word from the kidnappers, nothing from the Mayans... Jax knew it was time to tell Hanna about it. He had kept it from her long enough and he knew it was bad timing telling the blonde beauty on her birthday but he knew it had to be done.

"I'm sorry..." Jax eyed the blonde as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I should have told you as soon as I found out... But you were busy with the kids and stuff so you didn't notice..."

Hanna stood up, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "Don't you dare make me out to be the bad guy. I have a family to tend to, Jackson! You should've told me! You should've made this a club announcement and pulled everyone into a lockdown immediately." She shook her head. "But I'm not a member, I can't say how to handle the club! You're supposed to have your shit together on your own. You're the president for christ's sake."

"That's not fair!" The blonde biker stood up, smacking the glass table. "I was trying to-."

The blonde beauty held up her hand alto shut the man up. "You weren't trying to do anything. Are you even searching for your old lady? Your daughter's mother? What about Arabella? Have you stopped being selfish long enough to consider your daughter?" Hanna scoffed, a glare setting on her face. "Get out, Jax. Go find Nat and don't dare contact me or my family until you've got something. I'll give you a solid week to come back with something. If you can't hold that up then I'm going to the fucking police with this... It's been over a month, enough is enough."

"You won't go to the fucking police, Hanna..." Jax shook his head, a death glare setting on his handsome face.

Happy stood up, placing his hand on the Kimber inside his cut as he pushed Hanna behind him. "You won't do a damn thing if she does. President or not, I'll kill you."

"Happy, stop." Hanna whispered, running a hand down his side and up his shirt. "Let him do something." She moved around her husband and the table to stand toe to toe with the blonde biker. "What are you going to do exactly, Jax? Kill me? Have me killed? Gonna get your precious Killa to do the dirty work? Good luck, love." She pushed past him, going straight for the living room, leaving the mean by themselves.

Jax looked at the floor for a few minutes before looking up at his brother. "I'm doing everything I can to find Natalie, Happy... Tell her I'm sorry. We'll take her damn idea to the table tomorrow afternoon."

"Leave Arabella here, Jax. Let her spend some time around the girls..." Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I'll call Marcus tomorrow after church."

Jax nodded his head and walked toward the archway to the living room, seeing Hanna holding Vic back from Vee as the young girl yelled at him. "That boy is gonna be worse than you... Hope you're prepared."

"I'm more worried about Victoria." Happy stated, hitting Jax on the shoulder. "She's the worst on them all. She's way too much like Hanna with my temper. It's gonna be ugly for us all." The heavily tattooed biker gestured toward his blonde beauty and smirked. "And of course she's the only one that can calm them down, ease them... They just take to her so easily. Drives me up the wall... Their bond with her." He walked into the living room and grabbed his son, pulling him down onto one of the couches, glaring at the young man.

Jax followed after Happy and took a seat beside Roni. "How ya doin' kid?"

"I'm fine... Getting through it as best I can." She smiled at her uncle before jumping up at the sound of the doorbell. "That's gotta be Carlos!" She smile at her mother before walking through the vast house to get to the front door.

**SOA**

Roni led her new friend onto the patio and sat down at the table, pulling her phone out of her back pocket and setting it on the table in front of her.

They had just finished eating dinner with her family, Uncle Juice, Uncle Kozik, Uncle Jax, Natalie and Arabella. It was a hectic mess but now all the adults were in the living room. Vee, Vic and Arabella were in the playroom and Roni had led Carlos to the patio in hopes to just talk. So here they were.

She rubbed her belly before looking at Carlos. "They're crazy, aren't they?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry..."

Carlos smiled. "They're not so bad, I've been around worse… You ever been around a Mexican family during the holidays? It's like a damn telenovela."

"At least they like you... And that definitely includes my daddy... Don't let his glares fool you." Roni shrugged, smiling at the young man beside her.

"Feels good to be liked." He smiled even wider. "I like your parents a lot, especially your mom, she's a freaking bad ass."

Roni laughed, still rubbing her belly. "Oh trust me, my mom loves you! Even my little brother likes you, that speaks volumes!"

"Vic is my little homie, I swear." Carlos chuckled. "Your mom is my spirit animal no lie…"

Roni grinned, rolling her eyes. "I'm glad this night went well... I was seriously thinking this was gonna be crazy. But I guess because it's Mom's birthday."

"Ohh, Mama Bear had everyone in check? They knew if they messed up tonight she'd be on their ass about it." He smiled. "I'm happy it went well too, you got a cool family Roni, your weird named uncles included."

The brunette smiled and shrugged. "Oh don't even get me started on my uncles... But can I ask you something?" She looked up from her belly to look at her friend. "Why'd you actually come tonight?"

"I came because you invited me and I enjoy spending time with you." Carlos smiled and shrugged at her. "It's simple as that."

Roni nodded and gave him a dimpled smile. "My dad thinks otherwise... Even though I'm pregnant..." She shook her head.

"I'm not gonna hit on you Roni, unless you want me to." He winked at her. "I'm just trying to get to know one of the coolest women I've met in a while."

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't know about all that..." She eyed him for a beat before smiling again. "You're a goof."

"A handsome ass goof." He struck a pose. "Someone call GQ, I should be on the cover."

The brunette shook with laughter, covering her face with hands. "You're a mess!" She watched him laugh and shrug his shoulders. "I'm really glad we're friends..."

"We're all a little messy at times." He smiled at her. "I'm glad we're friends too… Never thought I'd meet a best friend at a doctor's appoint for my sister."

Roni shrugged. "You just had to approach me..." She laughed.

"I was like, 'damn, I need her to be my friend...' So, here we are." Carlos smirked at her. "Best approach I ever made even though you thought I was trying to flirt or something."

The brunette laughed. "Oh please, you definitely were flirting with me. You can't even deny that one."

"A little bit." He shrugged. "Then you shut it down and I was like damn it." He laughed and looked at her. "It was worth a try, pregnant or not, you're gorgeous and I had to take a chance."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll be honest, if I wasn't pregnant, we could've went on a different path... But ya know..."

Carlos nodded. "You're going through some things… I'm cool with us being just friends, I would never force anything on you."

"Plus I'd never ask you for anything..." She shook her head, looking down at her belly.

He shrugged. "You'd never have to ask…" He smiled before turning his attention to the pool.

"Don't say that... You wouldn't have to do a thing. I chose this decision, I chose to allow this... This is all on me and I'm going to take responsibility for it..." She smiled, catching her friend's attention.

"I know I wouldn't have to do anything." Carlos looked back her as he rested his hands on her knees. "I'm just saying, if you ever needed me, I'd be there for you and the kid, no questions asked."

Roni nodded, turning away from him. "Thank you, Carlos..."

"You're welcome Roni." He looked back at the water. "You gonna teach the kid to swim fresh out the womb? I hear they're natural swimmers when they're really young. I'm thinking about tossing my sister's kid in the shallow end when the Chunky Monkey is nine months old."

She laughed, shaking her head. "It's a boy... He's going to be like Vic. Daddy tossed him in the pool when he could crawl. Around nine or ten months old and now Vic loves the water... If he could be on his school's swim team, he would. I want the baby like that." She smiled.

"Then we'll toss him in the water." Carlos laughed. "He'll spend his whole summer just in the pool, making you bring him milk and his binky."

Roni cocked an eyebrow at the man and she shrugged. "You're gonna stick around that long?"

"Yeah. What? You think I'm going to just disappear on you? I'm not the type, when I make bonds I usually try to keep them forever." He smiled at her. "Don't act surprised, I bonded with my sister and kept it going."

The brunette started to smile, looking back at the pool. "Well once when the baby gets here, things will be really different... So I just figured you were bored and wanted something new."

"Bored?" He scoffed. "You and your family could never bore me. Plus, I need to bond with your son, he's going to be my partner in crime, we're going to lay around and play video games and eat all the food your mom cooks. It's going to be the good life."

Roni laughed. "And what if I was having a girl? You still gonna bond with her the same?" She looked back at the man with a dimpled smile on her face as she stood up in front of him.

"Yeah, except I'd have to mix in a few games of dress up and tea parties… My sister had one every damn day after school when she was little." Carlos looked up at her and smiled. "You trying to run me off or are you testing how dedicated I am to this friendship?"

"I'm testing your dedication... I definitely don't want you running off. You're too great." She smiled as she held her hand out for the man to grab.

He grabbed her hand and stood up. "I'm dedicated, I won't run off unless you chase me off with a knife or a gun… I don't see that happening though."

"That's great to know... I'd probably hunt you down and kill you if you just up and left." She shrugged, wrapping her arms around him.

"Another reason to add to the list of why I should stay." He laughed. "I don't want us to stop being cool and I'd never just up and abandon you. I care a lot about you Roni."

"You barely know me though..." She looked up at him, curiosity etched on her gorgeous face.

"Doesn't mean I can't care a lot… You're cool, I feel this connection to you and it was instant. Call me crazy but I think we were supposed to meet in that office." Carlos smiled at her.

Roni nodded. "Just don't get down on one knee and propose." She smiled at him, hugging him again.

He chuckled and hugged her tightly. "I'd never propose that way, I'd do it in the most geeky way ever."

"She'll be lucky! Especially with receiving such a unique proposal." She nodded, smiling at him again.

Carlos shrugged. "I'm sure whoever proposes to you will give you an unique story as well."

"Oh I don't plan on getting married... I've decided against it." She shook her head, looking away from the man.

He frowned before putting a serious look back on his face. "Too bad."

"What was that?" She eyed him carefully, watching for the changes.

"What was what?" Carlos irked a brow at her.

She pointed at his handsome face. "That face you made, then said too bad. What was it?"

"The face of disappointment… I was trying to be in your wedding." He shrugged.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, there's still Vee and Vic!" She gave him a small smile. "Be Vee's maid of honor, she'd love that!"

"Who'd Vic marry? I don't think I see Vee getting married, she seems like a player." Carlos chuckled and shook his head.

Roni shrugged. "Probably some blonde croweater..." She laughed, shaking her head. "She's probably be one if she didn't have Kellan... I definitely see that."

"I'm not letting him marry a blonde croweater... " He sighed and nodded. "I'm gonna keep hope that you change your mind on the marriage thing. We'd be fly as fuck in a wedding me in a tux right now and say you wouldn't want that to happen!"

Veronica shrugged. "At the very least, whoever Vic marries will be blonde. I'm convinced he's just like our dad." She laughed, nodded. "I might, maybe someone will come along and change everything for me..." Roni laughed. "You'd look pretty damn great in a tux, I can't even lie about it."

"Nope! That boy is marrying a brunette!" Carlos laughed. "It'd be a custom tux because I've been working on making my biceps bigger, it's why I can't wear real shirts right now."

Roni shook her head. "He likes blondes." The brunette smiled. "You'd still look good... I have no doubts!"

"I bet you a hundred burgers that he'll get serious with a brunette before he gets serious with a blonde." He smirked at her. "I think you'd be a vision in white though."

Roni shook her head again. "If that's what you think then I can just bet that her name will start with an A." She shrugged. "I don't know... I'm more of a black kind of girl."

"Nope… She's bound to have a name that starts with X." Carlos laughed and shook his head. "Black? I could picture that."

The brunette laughed, shaking her head. "I know my baby brother... Way better than you do, goof!" She smiled. "No one would marry me if I tried to wear black... So there goes that idea."

"Don't underestimate my ability to read people… I think you'll be surprised at his type." He shrugged. "Don't tell the guy, let him be surprised on the day of."

The brunette cocked an eyebrow at her friend and smirked. "Ok fine, what's his type?" She nodded, leaning against the man. "He'll just have to get over it, huh?"

"The quiet bookworm with a wild side." Carlos smirked back at her. "Yup, it's your day after all, the wedding day is all yours, he gets to show you off to a few hundred guests and bam, it's a life of happiness."

Veronica shook her head. "Oh no, I highly doubt that!"

"It's true." He shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll see... Maybe he'll have it all ways, maybe he's the player." She laughed, shaking her head.

Carlos nodded. "I can see it that way too."

"God help us all if he's a player..." She laughed. "Come on... Let's go get everyone together and watch a movie in the arcade or something."

* * *

**AN: Ok soooo, I've been dying wanting to do some H&amp;H smut, lmfao. **

**Plus more Carlos and Roni, (To which, I must thank my love, Vaeh for helping me with Roni and Carlos' excerpt... I'd so be lost without her!)**

**Let me know what ya think! **


	23. Chapter 23: All Her Sides

**January 30, 2022**

"Why can't I go?" Victoria sat on the arm of the recliner, looking down at her father.

He looked up at her and shook his head before his dark eyes flickered to Victor. "Take your brother..."

"No, he's an ass... I don't wanna take him. What about Ron? We can go together." The middle child nodded her head eagerly, smiling.

Happy shook his head. "She's pregnant... No." He thumped her arm. "Either you and your brother get on good terms again or you can stay home for the night and knit a sweater."

"I don't knit... Are you kidding? Mama doesn't even knit!" Vee shook her head, rolling her eyes. "If he hits on any of my friends, I'm killing him." She stood up and stomped off, leaving Happy to his show.

He looked up at the sound of a phone ringing. "Who's calling you?" He eyed his son who shrugged.

"Dunno... My friend." Vic smirked at his father before standing up and walking outside, onto the patio.

Happy shook his head and focused his attention back on the television into he heard a door slam and heels stomping through the foyer making the man groan. "Fuck it..." He turned to the tv off and stood up, going for the foyer where he saw Hanna standing at the table in the middle of the room flipping through the mail, talking to someone on her phone. "You sound mad."

Hanna looked up and rolled her eyes before opening up an envelope. "Yeah well, it's not happening... I don't like the idea, I don't want the idea and my designs aren't not going near that runway." Hanna rolled her eyes again, reading the envelope. "Hang on, Ben..."

"Get off the phone, put it down and come here." Happy stated, his voice low. "Come here." He pointed to the spot directly in front of him.

Hanna folded the mail and put it back in the envelope. "Hey, just tell Kya to call me once she gets the event set up with all the information I need. I'm not doing it for her this time. I'll text you later..." She nodded, keeping her attention off of her husband. "Yes, I'll be on San Diego on Friday. K, love you too, bye." She hung up the phone, setting it on the table and grabbing the envelopes with Hap's name on them. "Here, I've gotta get Vic to practice..." She walked past him only to get a few steps away from the man before she was pulled back, bumping into him. "What, Happy?"

"You upset?" He whispered, his hands rubbing her hips roughly.

She shook her head, turning it slightly to look at him. "Why?"

"Everything right in your world?" He kissed her neck, raking his teeth over her skin.

The blonde sighed before nodding. "Right as rain... Do you need something or do you just get a kick out of disturbing me?"

"Kid's not going to practice... His shoulder still givin' him hell." Hap pressed his lips to her jaw. "I just wanted to repay the favor... Since you feel it's necessary to disturb me while I'm watching Miami Ink."

A smirk slowly formed on the blonde's face as she started to move her ass against him. "You won't win, baby... Don't even try it."

"I'm not looking to win, just trying to get my wife to ride me." He licked her ear, stilling her hips. "Don't do that."

Kissing his cheek, she reached up and hooked her nails in the back of his neck. "Go away, mister Lowman."

**Later that night**

Vee adjusted her shirt and jeans once more as she made her way up the path to the house. She was invited by a fellow dancer from her dance studio, she wasn't too thrilled to be going to a party but thought it was better than being stuck at home, killing time doing God knows what. She knocked on the front door, smiling as she recognized a brunette from her jazz class. "Hey."

"Hey, Vee!" The brunette smiled. "Come in, the dancing has already started! There are tons of people in here." She stepped aside and allowed the young woman to walk past her.

"Cool." Vee smiled as she heard the door close behind her, her ears instantly assaulted by the loud talking and music pulsing through the house. She scanned the crowds, her eyes searching for any of the girls that she had in her class. She paused, her eyes landing on a pretty blonde sitting on the sofa, her leg kicking as she stared down at her phone.

"I saw her first." Vic appeared behind his older sister, a grin on his face as he locked eyes on the blonde he saw Vee looking at.

The brunette rolled her eyes and turned around. "I don't see why you even had to come to this party with me Vic." She shook her head as she let her eyes fall back on the blonde. "I saw her first and she's too old for you!"

He shrugged. "I love a challenge." He smirked at her. "I bet I can get her number."

Vee scoffed. "Yeah, right!" She started towards the blonde. "Watch and learn Vic, you're not the only one with game in the family."

"You're going to fail, she may not even play on your team anyways." Vic shook his head as he watched her walk away.

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?" She smiled down at the blonde who just shook her head. "

"Nope… Make it your seat." The blonde smiled at the pretty brunette, a small blush rising to her face as she let her piercing blue eyes linger for a second longer than she intended to. "I'm Riley by the way…"

Vee sat down and crossed her legs. "I'm Vee… You go to the studio?"

Riley shook her head. "No, I'm a dancer but not at your studio. My friends go to the studio and dragged me to this party and decided to sit me on the sofa and forget about me." She let out a low chuckle.

"That sucks." The brunette frowned. "I don't get why friends do that, why bring a guest then not hang out with them?" She side glanced at Riley before looking at Vic who was standing with a group of girls who were laughing and smiling while he was glaring. "I'm the opposite, I brought a guest and he ditched me…"

"Oh." Riley murmured. "That sucks."

Vee nodded. "It's not like what you're thinking, I brought my little brother and he left me." She pointed towards Vic.

"Ladies man is he?" The blonde looked at the sight and shook her head. "They realize he's only going to pick one of 'em if he even picks…"

The brunette shrugged. "He's something, pretty sure it's those dimples though." She looked at Riley. "So, what's your dance style?"

"Jazz, lyrical and a little bit of hip-hop." She smiled as she tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "What about you?"

"Same, I don't do too much lyrical though." Vee looked towards the clear space that the girls from her classes were dancing at. "You wanna dance?"

Riley nodded and stood up. "I'd love to dance."

"Cool." The brunette stood up, moving towards the dance floor as she felt Riley directly behind her. "You dance with strangers often?"

The pretty blonde shook her head. "No but since you're gorgeous, I made an exception." She winked at Vee and smiled as she saw a small blush rise in her cheeks.

"Well lucky me." Vee smiled, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks. "They always have to ruin the vibe and play a slow song." She frowned and shook her head.

Riley shrugged. "Slow songs are good. Do you still wanna dance? Or are you going to sit this one out?"

"I'll dance." She rested her arms on the blonde's shoulders, locking her fingers behind her neck as she felt Riley's hands wrap around her waist. "So, I hate to be so upfront about this but you are into girls right?"

"Yeah, I'm into girls." Riley nodded as they moved slowly together to the music. "Why? Am I not showing enough interest?"

"You're showing a lot… Just sometimes girls are flirty and are just out for attention." Vee shrugged before smiling. "Just had to know, didn't want to look like a fool if I asked for your number later and you laughed me off because you were just flirty and not interested."

The blonde laughed and nodded. "Oh, you're talking about the group of girls over there." She gestured towards a group of four girls. "They're the ones who show up to parties and flirt with girls for sport… See, I was going to ask you for your number."

"The all talk, no action type." Vee smirked and shook her head as she moved away from Riley as the song finished. "Here." She passed the blonde her phone before looking around, her dark eyes landing on Vic before flashing him a triumphant grin.

Riley smiled and passed the phone back to the brunette. "I'm gonna grab a drink, you want one?"

"I'll go with you." Vee sent Riley a quick text. "Now you have my number."

"I'll be sure to put it to good use." The blonde paused at the drinking table, her blue eyes on Vee's face as she smiled before grabbing a cup for her drink. "Apparently the fruit punch is spiked but the rest of the drinks are fine."

"Last time someone spiked the punch the next day at practice basically everyone was hungover and moody… The teacher made everyone run wind sprints, even the ones who weren't hungover. It was the shittiest experience ever." Vee wrinkled her nose as she poured herself a cup of soda. "I'm staying away from the punch."

Riley laughed and shrugged. "I'm going to try the punch, I wanna see how strong it is." She poured herself a cup, taking a small sip before setting it back down on the table. "Okay, okay. It tastes more like alcohol and less like punch. Whoever spiked it needs to practice the craft."

Vee laughed watching as Riley grabbed a bottle of water. "See, that's why I avoid anything that's been spiked… If one of the adults tastes it, we're all in trouble or if we all drink it, someone is gonna end up getting their stomach pumped or some shit."

"I honestly thought it'd be fruity." The blonde shook her head as she sipped her water. "Ready to dance again or do you wanna sit on the sofa and try to figure out what everyone else is talking about?"

"Oh, we're so sitting on the sofa and making up everyone's convos." Vee grabbed Riley's arm and started walking back to the sofa, carefully sitting down before pulling her legs underneath her. "See the blonde over there, talking to the girl with the blue hair?"

"Yeah." Riley nodded. "Looks like an intense talk… Blondie just told blueberry that she's pregnant and blueberry is torn up about it because she has feelings for blondie."

The brunette laughed. "Is blondie keeping the baby? I think blueberry would step up and be a good father."

"Nope, she's definitely getting rid of it… The father is older than her and very much against her keeping the baby." Riley shook her head. "Plus, she wants to be a world class ballerina and she can't do that if she has a kid and extra wide hips."

Vee covered her mouth and laughed. "Blueberry wants the baby though, see the way she's looking? She is just yearning for a family because hers is just nonexistent."

The blonde sighed. "It's a tragic love story… We'll see them on Jerry Springer… Look at the two brunettes in that corner. It looks like they're going through their emotions."

"Oh absolutely… They just realized that they don't have the same hair color, one is auburn and the other is chestnut." She shook her head and laughed. "They weren't paying attention when they bought the color at Rite Aid. They just assumed the box behind the first was the same."

"What a tragedy!" Riley shook her head and rested her hands on her chest. "This is really going to test their friendship… They've been passing as twins and with the hair color mix up, people are going to start questioning that."

"The only thing that they have in common is they're both secretly sleeping with the same guy." Vee shrugged. "It's a real shame to be honest."

"That's definitely Jerry Springer material!" The blonde laughed. "This is really fun."

"It is." The brunette smiled, her dark eyes on the pretty blonde before moving back to the party guests. "Let's see, ohh… Vic and that blonde." She pointed to her brother who was sitting on a stool with a blonde standing next to him.

"He's telling her about how he's here with his sister. His parents trusted him to keep an eye on her now that he's back from boarding school." Riley smiled. "He was sent to boarding school after being arrested for stealing a car and she's dumb enough to believe him when he says he's sixteen and just looks a little young for his age."

Vee smirked. "Blondie is just standing next to him and talking to him because she has low self esteem and he's the only guy here that doesn't like dick." She chuckled and watched the blonde laugh and touch her brother's shoulder. "She's totally telling him some bullshit story about how she feels like they're connected already."

"He's not into it." Riley shook her head. "He's totally trying to find an escape route to a girl who's a little more sane and not so clingy."

"You think we should save him?" Vee looked at Riley before back to Vic who was trying to scoot away from the blonde who know had her other hand on his thigh.

"We should." She nodded slowly.

"Alright, we'll save the little shit." Vee looked to Riley before pulling her phone out. "We'll go sit out front, I'll call him and he can say he has to go." She stood up, pulling Riley to her feet and starting for the front door as she dialed her brother's number. "He'll be out here in like two minutes, the boy moves fast… Two of his steps are like twenty of mine."

"Thanks for saving me." Vic dropped down to the step behind Vee and her friend. "That girl was driving me crazy."

Vee nodded. "Vic, this is Riley, Riley this is my brother Vic." She smiled as they shook hands. "Riley voted to save you from that torture."

"She tried to get my number! I gave her the number to my favorite Chinese restaurant." Vic chuckled.

"I'll have to keep that trick in mind if anyone annoying ever asks for my number." Riley chuckled before setting her empty water bottle at her feet.

"Do not let him teach you his methods." Vee groaned and shook her head. "It'll get you in trouble… He's just one of those people who never seem to get in trouble no matter how big of a douchebag he's being."

Vic rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault that girls flock to me… I was cursed with good looks and an amazing smile."

"Vee's is better." Riley blurted before feeling her face grow hot.

Vee squeezed Riley's knee. "Finally! A person with some damn sense and a pair of working eyeballs. You here that Vic? My smile is better than yours."

"Obviously she is lying." Vic scoffed. "No way yours is better than mine is."

"Oh but it is." Riley poke Vic's knee. "It's perfect."

"Yeah, that's my cue to leave." Vic stood up and moved away from the pair. "I'll be inside, trying to avoid the psycho."

Vee laughed as she watched him retreat. "You totally didn't have to lie…"

"I wasn't lying." The blonde shrugged. "I think your smile is perfect."

"Yours is pretty amazing too." The brunette nodded. "This has been a pretty fun party. Don't usually have this much fun at these things. I supposed I have you to thank for that, especially our commentary back in there."

Riley nodded. "Yeah it was fun… It kind of sucks that I have to leave in about five minutes." She frowned and looked at her phone. "My mom is on her way to pick me up, needs me home." She sighed and looked up at the sky, the stars scattered all over. "We should hang out again, in a more personal setting."

"Are you asking me on a date Riley?" Vee cocked a brow at the blonde.

She nodded slowly. "Yes Vee, I'm asking you on a date and I'm hoping you'll say yes even if we just barely met…"

"Yeah, I'll go out on a date with you." The brunette smiled. "Text me when you're home, we'll talk some more about this. I'm very curious to see where you'll take me."

Riley smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I'll text you. I promise the date will be fun, it won't be one of those cliche dates. No dinner and movie type deal." She pushed up off the step as she saw her mom's car pull up in front of them. "That's my ride… It was so awesome meeting you, I can't wait to hang out again." She gave Vee a brief hug before pulling away and walking backwards towards the car. "Bye!"

Vee smiled before sitting back down on the steps, watching as the car pulled away from the curb before she allowed herself to relax completely. She was just asked out by a gorgeous blonde, she knew her dad would be proud when she told him. She was carrying on the family tradition of favoring pretty blondes.

**SOA**

Vee shook her head as she walked into the house she had learned so well in the past few months. She wasn't due home for another another hour or so and that was fine by her. "Kellan?" She called out, walking down the hall to his bedroom. "Hey... Where are you parents?"

"They're gone for the weekend, Mom went to Arizona with Dad." He smiled up at her as he pulled her into his lap. "Why?"

The brunette shrugged, kissing his lips briefly before pulling away from her boyfriend and looking back at the open door. "Just because the house is empty, doesn't mean we are leaving the door open while we make out."

"Let's do something more than make out..." He started to grin at her as he stood up with her still attached to him. Kellan closed the door and locked it. "Maybe I wanna taste other parts of you."

Vee shrugged before he dropped her on his bed. "Why tonight?"

"Or you could just say you don't want to, go home and we'll talk later." Kellan moved away from the brunette and sat in the chair by his desk.

The brunette shook her head. "That's not it..." She stood up and moved to straddle his lap. "I do want to..." She eased her leather jacket off her body and dropped it on the floor before pulled her racerback tank top from her body. "Just a question about if you actually want to or not."

"Yes, I do!" He nodded as he placed his hands on her hips before moving them upward and around her back to unhook her bra. "Words can't explain how bad I want you, Vee." He slowly pulled her bra from her body and tossed it to the floor. "God, you're so beautiful."

Vee smiled and shrugged. "Guess so..." She leaned forward, her lips on his. She felt his hands on her breasts, massaging and squeezing them, pulling at her nipples making her moan in his mouth and he pulled back.

"I know so, baby." Kellan stood up, walking to his bed, set her down, pulling her jeans down her body and dropping them to the floor before pulling his sweatpants off and dropping his boxers.

Victoria watched his hand move up the inside of her thigh toward her center. He slid his middle finger lazily up and down her slick folds, smiling as her eyes fluttered closed and she let out a barely audible moan. He slowly dipped his head and replaced his finger with his tongue. He felt her stir and pulled away from her. "You like this?"

"Yeah." Vee nodded. "Feels good." She nodded and bit her bottom lip, her hand finding his head. "Love it so much."

He chuckled against her folds as she moaned and did her best to keep his mouth as close to her as possible. He wrapped an arm around her thigh with one arm and with his free hand he started to finger her slowly while lapping at her bundle of nerves.

"Shit." The brunette dropped her hands from his head and propped herself up to watch him eat her out. "So good." She slightly bucked her hips at the perfect sensation pulsing through her body, she had let him finger her plenty of times before but this, him using his mouth was something new. Something pleasurable and perfect.

Kellan smiled as the little moans his girlfriend was letting out became louder and louder as he continued to lap at her, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm, the first of many he planned on giving her. "Glad you like it babe." He said against her and instantly felt her clamp down on his fingers and shake gently as she powered through her orgasm.

Victoria pouted as her orgasm seized and her boyfriend withdrew his fingers from within her. "Give me more." She sat up and pulled him to her, her lips met his as Vee felt him settle between her legs.

"You ready baby?" He rubbed both of her thighs and looked at her briefly before placing delicate kisses on her chest. He ran his tongue over one nipple then the other as she nodded her head yes.

"Do not forget a condom..." She gripped his cock and started to lazily stroke it as she had done plenty of times before. Her thumb rubbing over the head in slow circles. "Now."

He didn't have to be told twice, he reached in his nightstand and grabbed the box of condoms. "Damn." He muttered as he tried to open the condom but grew frustrated as his focus stayed on the beautiful distraction underneath him.

"Let me." Vee pulled her hands from him and grabbed the condom. She placed a kiss to his cheek as she ripped through the foil. "It wasn't difficult." She smirked and handed it back to him. She kissed his neck as her hands started to roam again.

"You look so damn good." He rubbed his hands over her breasts and squeezed them softly, not wanting to hurt her. "You're perfect, babe."

She shrugged, nodding. "Hurry up, Kellan... Please."

"Don't rush me." The blonde young man paused a moment to look at the brunette and kissed her again, slowly pushing into her. He lifted back up and watched her face twist up in pain. "That hurt, baby? I'm really sorry."

"No, I'm fine. Go faster..." Vee nodded, gasping as he pushed all the way into her. The pain was piercing, making her close her eyes and bury her face in his neck but it quickly disappeared as he began to move inside her, his hands moving slowly over her thighs.

"Still hurt?" He looked down into her dark onyx orbs once he noticed she opened them. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine babe, it feels good." She nodded. "Don't stop..." She kissed his neck, moaning once she felt him suck a nipple into his mouth.

Kellan grinned, his pace picking up as he felt some confidence wash over him. "You feel so damn amazing Victoria."

The brunette nodded her head as she felt his mouth on her neck, his teeth lightly sinking into her neck. "Fuck..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, her instincts taking over as she felt another climax start to form in her belly.

He started to feel his own orgasm build, he wasn't sure if he could hold off any longer, the sensation was too much for him to handle his first time with her. He reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit once and smiled at her as she started to climax again, her walls tightening around him and he couldn't hold back anymore. He felt his balls tighten as he started to cum. "Fuck." He found her lips with his and kissed her as they both started to come down from the orgasmal high.

Kellan slowly pulled out of the brunette and removed his condom, tossing it in the small trash can he had by the door before grabbing his clothes and putting them back on. "That was great, babe."

"Yeah..." Vee nodded as she stood up and moved to the door. "Real great." She left the room and headed for the bathroom. She cleaned herself up before looking at herself in the mirror. "Fuck..." She mumbled before walking out of the bathroom and walked back into Kellan's room to find her clothes on the bed. "Kellan?"

The blonde young man sat up and looked at the brunette. "I'm just gonna go to sleep... You can stay if you want. Doesn't matter."

"I'll call Roni to come get me, Daddy would flip his shit if I told him I was gonna stay here." Vee shook her head as she proceeded to get dressed. "Come lock the door behind me." She kicked at his bed as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed her sister's number. She heard the distinct voice of her big sister and she almost choked. "Hey, I'm at Kellan's will you please come get me? Don't tell anyone please."

"I'm with Carlos but yeah, we'll come get you. What's wrong, Vee?"

Vee shook her head as she noticed Kellan was already asleep. "How far away are you?"

"Since Carlos drives like a sociopath, about five minutes away now... What's up, Vee? Did you and Kellan get in a fight or something?"

Victoria slowly moved out of the room and down the hall, she just shook her. "I'm fine. I'm coming outside now." She ended the call and pocketed the call as she walked outside, slamming the door shut. She walked toward the silver Camaro and sighed. "Thanks for this."

"Ok, Victoria, what happened? Tell me now." Roni turned around and looked into the backseat.

Vee shrugged. "What makes you think something happened?" She looked at Carlos and shrugged. "Hi Jellyroll!"

"Come on, Vee, I know something happened. You just look like you wanna crawl in a hole and cry for a week..." Roni frowned. "Please..."

The young brunette nodded. "We had sex..."

"What?!" Roni turned around, her hand moving to her stomach. "Condom?" Vee nodded her head. "Was it not good or something? What happened? Did he hurt you too much?"

Vee shrugged, her eyes on her hands in her lap. "Got done and he just threw the condom away and got dressed... I went to the bathroom and came back to get dressed and he was asleep... What the fuck!" She rolled her eyes. "It hurt but it was alright..."

"Well he's an idiot. Granted, no one actually cuddles after sex unless you actually both want to but still... Honestly, what did you expect after it happened?" Roni shook her head, rubbing her belly before looking at Carlos.

Vee scoffed. "I don't know, Ron... Guess I didn't expect it to be so cut and dry."

"Hey, look at it as a good thing... Maybe you tired him out and he was just disoriented." Carlos smiled at her. "Don't sweat it, the first time is always awkward."

The young brunette nodded. "Guess you're right..." She frowned, leaning on the window, closing her eyes.

* * *

**AN: FAIR WARNING: A lot more Vee is coming to the forefront, she's defintely gonna hit some strang patches before it's all said and done... But then again, so is Vic. He will definitely be in for it here soon ;)**

**Let me know what ya think (:**


	24. Chapter 24: All Fun No Games

**March 23, 2022**

With the blonde asleep against his chest, holding him in place, Hap quit trying to move and just laid with her. Regardless of the obnoxious vibration coming from her phone, he didn't care about disturbing her, he just wanted her to be comfortable and get some sleep.

He heard a thud and then his son say 'Shit' making him chuckle before he stopped at the feeling of Hanna moving her hand over his chest. She let out a moan and he looked down at her to see her trying to stretch. "Would you like me to get out of your way?"

"No, stay... I'm about to go get in the shower... Did I wake you?" Her blue eyes flickered open and she looked at him.

Happy shook his head. "Nope, was up before you even started moving. Your boy's up too."

"I'd prefer if we just hid out here all day... You think we could get away with it?" She leaned up, kissing his cheek. Happy nodded his head, kissing her lips. "Door's already locked, they won't bother us, will they?"

The man shrugged, shaking his head. "Should've sold them when we had the chance..." He flipped her over, situating himself between her legs. "Could always have another though. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Hanna grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her, forcing his attention on her. "What did you just say? Did you just say 'let's have another baby.' ?" She unwound her legs from his waist. "What?"

"Maybe I did, so what?" He eyed her, ignoring the look on her face as he rubbed her thighs. "We could have another one... Maybe this won't be an ass or a troublemaker..."

The blonde laughed, shaking her head. "We have these demons trained so well though, are you sure you'd want to start all over?"

"Could be fun, baby, our second chance at fucking up a life." He smirked at her, kissing her lips. "How much convincing does it take for me to get my dick in you? Damn it."

Hanna shrugged, reaching between them and grabbing ahold of his cock. She stroked him a few times before guiding him to her entrance. "Not much, I just like watching you squirm for my touch." She gasped as she felt him slowly push into her, burying himself to the hilt. She closed her eyes as she felt his teeth sink into the swell of her breasts, one after the other.

"Gonna make you squirm for my touch now." He whispered, before returning to sucking on her breasts. His pace was slow, excruciatingly slow and tortuous as he thrust in and out of her, making her grow annoyed fast. "What's wrong, beauty?" He smirked at her, continuing the very slow pace. Earning a growl in return, followed by Hanna's infamous deathly glare, he quit fucking with her and picked up the pace.

**SOA**

Vee laid beside her sister, holding her hand as Roni hummed. Every so often the girls would share a look but say nothing. Their bond. As Hanna called it, if anyone was closer to Victoria than Hanna, it was Roni...

Hell, Roni's name was the first thing the younger daughter spoke. When they were babies, if Vee was taken out of Roni's presence, she pitched one hell of a fit. To say they were close was an understatement. Their bond was inseparable no matter how much they could aggravate each other.

Regardless of the way Vee broke Roni's heart just five months back with her cold words and even colder stare. Regardless of the way Roni cast Vee aside countless times when the older sister would sneak out of the house, go hang out with her friends, for whatever reason... They were attached at the hip, heart, soul... They were their own soulmates, inseparable at best.

"You think he can actually hear you?" Vee looked at her sister once more.

Roni shrugged. "Mom and the doctor say so... She says that why we love Dad so much, we'd always hear him."

"Doesn't that scare you though? The baby doesn't hear Mason, you think he'll still love him?" Vee sat up, immediately regretting saying that name that could easily bring the older brunette to her knees. "Sorry..."

Veronica shrugged. "It's fine... To answer your question though, no, it doesn't scare me. I'm going to make sure that he knows about Mason and loves Mason. Mason loved him, or loves him. However that whole nonsense works." She shook her head, smiling at her belly. "Feel him, it's like a damn kick boxer."

"I think you're pretty awesome... Super strong too. I don't know how you're doing this." Vee smiled, placing her hand where Roni pointed. "Holy hell, Chuck Norris' kid in there." She pressed on her sister's protruding belly, feeling a flutter of kicks.

Roni laughed, sitting up a little. "This is so normal for me... He's always so wired and active. Especially around Carlos, I definitely think Carlos is gonna end up being more of the baby's best friend than mine." She smiled, pulling her shit up a little bit to show her belly. "Look closely and you can see him move, poor guy is so cramped in there."

"I'd be ok with Carlos and the baby being best friends, all cute and cuddling. Could you see them in matching outfits trying to pick up chicks out in public? They're gonna be so cute!" Vee nodded her head reassuringly, smiling. "I'll be glad when you admit your feelings for him." The younger brunette mumbled.

Veronica cocked an eyebrow at her sister. "I'm just gonna ignore that and go find Mama... She said she had a surprise for us."

"Oh come on, it's ok to be crushin' on Carlos! Forget the fact that he's hot as hell and really really good looking, he's great, really funny, smart as hell, he thinks you created the world and put the stars in the sky." Victoria watched her sister move off the bed and shake her head. "Tell me one reason why you shouldn't be scoring hard if you got with him."

Roni pulled her shirt over her round belly and shook her head. "I wouldn't ever get with him, Vee, he'd never feel the same way. I have a baby and I'm huge, unattractive, and he probably has a girlfriend already... Like you said he's great, so just stop it."

**March 29, 2022**

Hanna stood in front of the television in nothing but her baby blue bikini on with her arms crossed over her chest. She was pissed and Happy knew why... He just chose to ignore her at the time.

He leaned around in the chair, trying to get a glimpse of something of the television but the blonde beauty was getting in his way every time he thought he'd won. "Goddamn it, Hanna!"

"You fucking asshole! You were supposed to put the hammock out there!" She picked up one of the picture frames that was on the fireplace mantle and threw it at him.

He dodged it, putting the leg rest down and rushing toward her, lifting her up. "Hanna fuckin' Lowman! No throwing shit at me!"

"Go set my hammock up then! You said you'd set it up, so set it up!" She whined, squeezing her legs tightly around his waist. "I'm going to keep this up!"

The man slowly lowered them to the ground, chuckling when she started to bury the heel of her foot in his lower back. "Why don't we take a nap?"

"I hate you!" She growled, jabbing her fingers into his sides. "Go away."

"I really don't want to ask but I'm kind of curious after all." Carlos came into the living room and stood by the couch, eyeing the couple. "Everything ok?"

The couple looked up and Happy grinned. "Everything's great, kid. What are you doing here?"

"Well Roni invited me over to hang out and stay for dinner..." He shrugged. "You know you guys are practically naked, right?"

Hap shrugged, looking down at his body before he checked out his wife's body. "All the essentials are covered... We're good."

"Get off of me, I wanna go outside!" Hanna pushed at the man's chest. "Roni's outside, baby... She's in the pool."

Carlos nodded, walking through the room to the French doors and stepped out onto the patio. Happy smirked, leaning down to kiss Hanna's chest. "You done being mean and throwing shit?"

"Are you done scarring every child that comes in our house?" She grinned at him as he pulled her up. "Go set up my hammock and I can be just as sweet as you'd like." She kissed his lips.

**April 2, 2022**

Victoria paced the living room floor, waiting for her father to walk through the house, waiting to talk to her parents, waiting to get this off her chest. She wasn't sure if they'd accept this or not but she wanted to be honest with them...

She looked up at the sound of laughter and she groaned, realizing it was just Roni and Carlos coming back home. She shook her head, rolling her shoulders. She heard them go upstairs and she groaned again. She was doing this by herself, no brother on standby, no sister on standby. If they didn't accept her then she could only assume that she'd be kicked out of the family and house.

"Stop pacing, gonna put a hole in my damn floor then I'll have to get my ass kicked by your mama."

Victoria looked up and shrugged. "Can't help it..." She walked to the man and hugged him, burying her face in his shirt. "Hi Daddy!"

"What's up kid? What happened?" He eyed her carefully, ignoring his wife now standing across the room. "What'd you get into?"

She pulled away and looked back at her mother, pursing her lips. "I need to tell you guys something."

"Alright... Sit down, baby." Hanna pointed to the couch right beside the brunette. "What's this about?"

Vee sighed. "I like girls..." She stared down at her mix match socks, her brow furrowed and she definitely fighting back tears.

"Is that a problem for you?" Hanna eyed her husband, his attention staying on their daughter. "Victoria, baby look at me." Hanna's blue eyes fell on the brunette.

The young girl looked up and shrugged. "No, probably for you guys."

"Why would it be a problem for us? We are fine and happy as long as you are. It doesn't matter what gender you like, as long as you are happy." Hanna stood up from the second couch and moved toward her daughter, she sat down in front of the teenager on the coffee table. "We still love you and you are still our daughter, nothing can phase that, my darling."

Happy moved to his daughter upon hearing her sniffle and looking up to see her crying. "We don't love you less, kid, you're still my partner in crime... Your mama's right, nothing could possibly stop me from being your dad or loving you." He moved Hanna out of his way, pulling Vee into his arms.

* * *

**AN: Little filler, not so much. **

**Let me knowwww (:**


	25. Chapter 25: All Caution To The Wind

**April 20, 2022**

Vic walked past a group of girls in the hallway, straight toward his locker. He noticed them staring, noticed them giggling and even noticed them as they watched him now.

He stuffed his books into the locker, pulling his practice bag out and dropping it to the ground. He looked back at the circle of girls now staring at him again. He sighed and shook his head.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Kane Gundersen appeared at Vic's side, knocking on the locker beside Vic's. Best friends since the third grade, played lacrosse together and got into way too much trouble together.

Vic shook his head again. "What's their problems? Stare at me all the time, whisper shit about me and now they're just giggling and watching me. "What's wrong with them, not me..."

"Hey, Kira, come here for a second..." Kane held his hand out for one of the blondes. She walked to the pair and cocked an eyebrow. "What's up with ya girls?"

The blonde shrugged, looking back at the group before turning to Vic. "They like him... All of us do. Vic, you're pretty fine." The blonde shrugged again, adjusting the books in her hands. "Can't deny that..."

"Well quit staring me... I have social media sites. Stare at one of the pictures." Vic shook his head. "Thanks, though, you're not so bad yourself." He shrugged, grabbing his bag and shutting his locker before walking off.

Kira patted Kane's chest and moved after Vic. "Hey, wait... What's up? Why are you so quiet and to yourself?" She grabbed Vic's arm and turned him toward her. "The least you could do is talk to me."

"It's just how I am... Can't help it. I'd like to talk to you but your girls fucking creep me out... Always whispering and giggling and shit..." Vic pulled his arm from her and shrugged. "Look, you're hot, but you can't be normal enough to hang out... You're too dramatic sometimes. Not chill enough. Always have to have all the attention and that's obnoxious." He shrugged again before leaning down to kiss her cheek. "See ya around, Kira."

**SOA**

Vee walked toward the lacrosse field, her eyes scanning the boys running back and forth for her brother. She looked back at Carlos and shrugged, clearly she didn't see him anywhere.

"Why is this difficult?" He's the only super tan, tall, built thirteen year old? Right?" Carlos groaned as they sat down on the bleachers.

Vee laughed, nodding. "You're telling me... This is just ridiculous. Maybe he's not here, maybe he skipped it and just forgot to tell us."

"Hey Victoria..." Kira sat down on the bleachers with her group of annoying best friends. Vee cocked an eyebrow at the girls, hearing her full name. "How's it going?"

Vee pulled her hair to one side and flashed a smile at the girl. "All is well, thanks." She turned her attention back onto the field as she finally spotted Vic walking onto the field, shaking his head. "There's Vic... Must've been in the gym." She whispered to Carlos, pointing to her baby brother, looking up as her mother started walking their way, on the phone. "Guess Daddy finally called back..."

"That kid has been running his ass off... Probably had to do sprints. He was texting me earlier and he was mad as hell. Wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Carlos shook his head, watching Hanna walk right past them and to the coaches. "Come on, let's go be nosy!" Carlos pulled Vee off the bleachers and they moved after Hanna.

Hanna looked back and rolled her eyes. "Well Hap, you're the one who told him no... It's a little unnecessary to be honest. I'm not arguing about this. Well I'll call you back when I'm on the way home. I suggest you have your ass there by seven." The blonde ended the call and put the phone in the Gucci purse hanging on her arm. Approaching the three coaches sitting on a bench, she cleared her throat, getting their attention and most of the team's attention. "How are ya boys?"

"Hanna, let's not make a big scene, please.. He's gotta quit the attitude. Get his dad to talk to him or something... He's gonna get himself in a lot of trouble if he keeps up the attitude." The head coach, Tony Griggs, stood up and eyed the blonde. "He's riding some metal until he can shape up... He's a damn good player and he kicks ass out there, but that temper is getting to be too much." Tony shook his head, looking back at the scowling thirteen year old in question.

She shook her head, pushing her hair over her shoulder, adjusting her skin tight skirt that stopped in the middle of her thighs. "Just toss him in the gym and let him work it off. I don't know what makes you think I have any pull with him here. You should've called his father. Don't put him on the bench... You said it yourself, Tony, he's a good player. He'll you've been working with him since he was a little kid. You know how to work around that temper." When Tony shook her head, she moved around him, walking to Vic. She stood in front of her son, waiting for him to look up and when he finally did, she bent over, holding his chin in her hand. "I'm sick of these calls, Victor. Go get your stuff and go to the car... Make it fast or I will come in that locker room and drag you out." She left go off his chin, standing up right, she moved away from the boy and back to the coaches. "He won't be at the next field practice. He's gonna be in the gym, we'll talk to him and his spot will still be on the team or you can talk to Hap about this matter. That clear boys?"

"How long will you take, Hanna? Championship is coming up in two weeks... We need him if we wanna win." The assistant coach, Aaron Dillard, stood up from the bench. "We need that kid on the field next week at the latest."

Hanna nodded, pulling her phone from her purse. "I hear you and I understand that but you called me up here to get him... I'm here and I'm telling you the best information I got. I can try to have him back out here as soon as I can. He's just going through a lot, ok? That's the best I can give ya." She walked off, her daughter and Carlos following behind her.

**SOA**

Vic shrugged his shoulders as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "So can I have the money? I just wanna get this one thing, Dad... Come on."

"Give me one good reason why I should even allow this shit, kid... You haven't been doing good in school, almost got suspended last week and now you're taking time off the damn team because of your damn smart mouth..." Happy shook his head, standing up from his recliner. "I'm not giving you the money and I'm not letting you buy another damn dirt bike."

Vic scoffed, standing up. "That's not even fair. That stupid teacher started with me first, I was just defending myself." He shook his head. "I didn't do anything on the field that anyone else wouldn't have done... Ryland came at me first. You're crazy if you think I'm just gonna let it slide."

"Could've lost a lot more than a week of playing time, Victor. We're going easy on your ass for your behavior." Happy shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "We should be putting you on restrictions. This ain't you, kid... You're lucky your mom would rather work with you on whatever bender you're on than just stick you in your room and take all your shit away."

The young man shrugged his shoulders, kicking off his white, gray and green Air Maxes. "Color me lucky then, huh? None of this stupid shit has anything to do with getting me a new dirt bike."

"End of discussion... You wanna talk about getting you shit then come back with reasons why you deserve anything. I'm not going reward you for blatantly disregarding everything we told you after you got smart with that English teacher. I'm done talking about this, Vic. Go do your homework." Happy left the room, going on a hunt for his better half.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya know since you won't give me the money for it, I could always sell something on eBay… Like one of your Harley's or I could so put one of your many guns on there. That's so not illegal, is it?" Vic eyed his father, looking around the table for a moment before looking back at his father.

Hap cocked the 9, moving to train it on his son. "Try to sell anything of mine and you're eating a bullet. Open up a lemonade stand or something, I'm not just giving you the money, kid. Earn it."

"HAPPY!" Hanna shouted, walking to the dining room table. "Put it up, we're at the dinner table. Jesus."

Happy slowly stood up and away from the table. "Problem solved. I'm no longer at the dinner table with a gun."

"Put. It. Up." Hanna growled, walking around the table to stand in front of Vic. "Hand it here, now." She held her hand out for the gun only for Happy to nod his head, turn the safety off and put the gun back in the waistband of his jeans. Hanna turned around to face her son. "You're not getting anything, no money, no dirt bikes, you're not even allowed on the ones you have now. You're grounded, Victor, that means no fun."

The young boy groaned loudly as he stood up from the table and and started to walk away only to be stopped by his second sister. "Vic, it's just a week... It's not a big deal. Just come back to the table."

"No, Victoria, hush. Let him continue on this little spiral and he's going to see just how bad it can get for him." Hanna moved to her seat, standing beside it for a moment. "We're not going to start this mess, Victor, you're not a bad kid, you've never been a bad kid. We're not changing it up now."

Vic shrugged. "I'm already grounded. What's worse?" He shook his head.

"Go to your room, kid, I'm not dealing with your shit right now." Happy shook his head, covering his face as he heard heels on the hardwood floor. "Go pick up some Chinese, girls, here." He handed Roni one of his black American Express cards. "Carlos, keep an eye on them."

Carlos slowly nodded his head. "I will... Good luck, Happy." He offered the man a small smile to which was returned with a shrug. The trio left the house and Happy made his way to the kitchen where his wife was.

"He's just acting out, beauty." He stopped her from opening a cabinet. "Why don't you talk to me?"

She turned slightly, drawing her hand back to backhand him but he caught her wrist, growling at her to stop before he dropped his grip and her arm dropped to her side. "You say there and let him act that, let him speak to me that way then have the audacity to come in here to me and tell me that he's just acting out? That's bullshit!"

"I didn't let him do anything, baby, he did that to his own accord. Maybe I should've said something. But I didn't, Hanna... He just wants someone's attention. He wants someone to pay attention to him... He's not ready to lose his room, he's not ready for the changes that are coming our way, he's not ready to lose Veronica to someone else, someone that's going to be more focused on than him. It's tough for him." Happy shrugged, shaking his head. "He needs you to tell him that's you don't hate him, that he is still in your good graces..."

Hanna shook her head. "What is going on with him, Happy? He's a damn mess... Everything is going downhill for him. What's he doing? What's going on with my baby, Hap?"

"Go find out..." Happy pulled Hanna toward the foyer. "Talk to him, pull him out of this shit."

The blonde pulled away. "No, this one is yours. I had the last big talk with him... When he was against you... Now it's your turn..." She pushed him down the hall off the foyer and toward Victor's new room. "Good luck, don't hit him..." She watched her husband groan, walking toward the room and into it.

"You're gonna suffocate kid." Happy smirked as he stood against the doorframe.

Vic looked up from his pillows and shrugged. "Oh well... Least I won't be your burden anymore." He sat up on the bed and sighed. "Mom give up on me?"

"Close... Not yet though. She just needs to know what's going on with you, kid... She doesn't get it." Happy shrugged. "So what is it? School stressing you out? The team?"

Vic quickly shook his head. "Who signed me up for Trig? It's kickin' my ass and I started skipping school when Roni first lost Mason... I just wanted to be there for her, ya know?" He groaned. "I know I should've have been skippin' but she was going through a tough time, but now I'm behind on tests and I'm gonna fail it... If I fail seventh grade, I'll die... I can't fail, Dad, do you know how disappointed Mom would be?"

"Tell her what's going on with school... She will help you, you know that. Hell, that crazy woman will probably go raise hell and make a big scene at the school just to get you some opportunities to make up the tests. You know better kid, you know your mom." Happy shrugged his shoulders. "She saved your ass earlier. Much like every time you need her, she's at your rescue... Better go worship her for being who she is."

Vic moved off the bed and walked out of his to see Hanna leaning against the wall across from his doorway, arms crossed over her chest. "Hey Ma..."

"Love." She looked up at him and he rushed to her, enveloping her in a hug.

She sighed and he squeezed her. "You." Vic pulled away and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Ma." He shook his head, moving to hug his mother again. "Please don't hate me."

"Always." She smiled, looking up at Happy and shrugging. "I don't hate you and I never could, my heart... You know better." She kissed his head before pushing him away from her. "Go get things ready for dinner baby." Vic nodded his head and walked off, leaving his parents in the hallway. "Why did you say I'd help him? You're better with math than I am."

The man shrugged. "You cover school, I cover the rest... Seems fair, baby..." He pulled her to him and kissed her head. "Jax just called, emergency church. I'll be back in a little bit, alright?" He kissed her lips.

"You want me to save you any Chinese?" The blonde kissed him again once he nodded eagerly. "Love you."

He grinned at her. "Love you too, beautiful." He pulled her toward the foyer, kissing her head again before walking out the door.

* * *

**AN: Alright guys, I always said Vic would be somewhat troublesome so that's starting. **

**Roni is reaching the end of her pregnancy, Vee is mainly trying to find her place and the kids are slowly drifting apart. Which clearly isn't ok with them.**

**In the next few chapters, the biggest bomb I could drop is gonna hit the series and I'm really really excited for that so get ready! **

_**Let me know what ya think (:**_


	26. Chapter 26: All About Lowman

**May 10, 2022**

Looping her arm through his, she pulled him toward the swing set. "Come on, 'Los!" She looked back, a smile on her face as she pulled him around and pushed him into one of the swings. "Quit pouting and swing! You don't even have that big of a bruise, it's actually cute. You got hit by my sister... It's ok."

"I don't wanna swing..." He mumbled, poking his bottom lip out further. "I just wanna lay in the floor of your room and pout some more."

She grinned, rolling her eyes. "You shouldn't have started with her, I warned you... Now swing with me!" She sat down on the swing beside him. "I'm about to pop, I won't get to swing anymore once the baby comes."

"I'll get you a swing set and strap Carlos Jr onto my chest and you can swing to your heart explodes from so much happiness!" He looked at her, still pouting at her.

Roni just rolled her eyes. "She loves you... You just fucked with her too much. I told you to leave her alone. When Vee's girly time is here, it's no joke, she's mean as shit. Don't worry though, she hit Vic too... He asked her if he could get her a tampon and she decked him." She smiled at her best friend. "Come on, they have sno-cones! I'll get you a red and blue one."

"Sno-cones!?" Carlos looked at her. "I want all red… No blue. I take it back, I want red and pink. Red is cherry and pink is watermelon!"

She laughed, pulling him out of the swing. "Well come on, they might sell out if we don't hurry!" She looped her arm through his again, slowly rubbing her very round belly. "I think Im gonna get a blue raspberry, watermelon and green apple one."

"They better not run out… I'd be so sad!" He shook his head as they made their way towards the vendor. "Blue raspberry huh? Interesting."

Roni shook her head. "Don't even ask where that came from... You know I hate blue."

"The baby! He's already making flavor decisions! He's going to always have a blue mouth from eating all blue raspberry candy!" Carlos frowned. "He's rebelling against us already."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "He's probably mad because you called him Carlos Jr... He knows that's not his name." She rolled her eyes again before looking at the vendor. "One red and pink, one blue, pink and green please." She smiled at the man as she reached in her back pocket for the money only for her hand to be slapped away from her pocket by Carlos. "What? I have to pay..."

"I'm not letting you pay for it… I got it." He pulled out his wallet and passed the man his cash. "Don't try that again. It'll always end with me paying! I'm always gonna treat you and who knows, maybe next time we'll be buying Carlos Jr. one."

The brunette beauty shook her head. "Quit it... I can pay for my own things, 'Los!"

"Not with me." He shrugged. "Just let me do this…"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm pregnant not broke, Carlos... I can buy my own two dollar sno-cone!" She shook her head, accepting the sno-cone from the vendor. "Thank you..." She turned to look at Carlos again, sticking her tongue out at him. "Thanks, 'Los." She kissed his cheek.

"Welcome." Carlos smiled. "Sno-cones were a good idea… I'm so smart."

She grinned, pulling him toward a row of slides. "Come on, come on... let's slide... If I can even fit in those things."

"You're still small enough for slides." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "If you weren't pregnant, I would challenge you a game of lava monster or something. I was king of that game, never touched the ground and never got touched by any monsters."

She looked back at him as she started laughing. "Seriously? You didn't ever play me though so..." The brunette took a bite of her sno-cone only to have it drop out of her mouth and hit her stomach. "What the hell? That was so mine!"

"It has it's own gravitational pull." Carlos covered his mouth. "It's amazing!"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "This is my sno-cone, not his! He didn't ask for his own! Shit, he just needs to stay in the womb... Asshole."

"Maybe he's gonna run away and wants to hoard snacks." The young man chuckled. "When I tried to run away, all I did was pack snacks and boxers."

"Two days til Vic's birthday, I have to hold off... He better not try to come out before the twelfth." Roni shook her head. "Vic will cry if he can't his birthday with the baby."

"That's so cute but I don't think babies just wait." Carlos started to climb up the slide only to slide back down. "You better have Vic talk to the kid about staying in the oven two more days."

The brunette shook her head. "I don't think that's an option anymore, 'Los..." She looked down at the puddle beneath her. "What a smartass..."

"Oh shit!" He tossed away his sno-cone and moved towards Roni. "Okay, okay. Stay calm, I'll get you to the hospital… What hospital? Let me call Hanna! She can meet us there with your bag! Okay, Carlos Jr. is on the way… You feeling pain yet?"

Roni continued to stare at the puddle on the ground. "I peed on myself... That's what that is... He's not trying to come out yet. I'm not ready for this!" She shook her head. "CARLOS... I'm not ready for this yet. I don't know what to do!"

"First off, just breathe." Carlos moved and scooped up the brunette. "We'll get you in the car and head to the hospital… You can do this, I'll be with you if you want me in the room. I'll coach you through this! We can do this, I have faith that your instincts will kick in."

The brunette groaned, burying her face in his neck. "Go to the nearest hospital, please, Los!" She shook her head again, starting to feel contractions. "Please call Daddy!"

"I'm going!" He loaded her into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt before pulling out his phone and pausing. "I need his number!" He got into the driver's seat and looked at the brunette. "Pass me your phone, I'll call him."

She shoved her purse at him. "It's in there somewhere... I need my Mom so bad right now! Why didn't anyone tell me labor was a bitch? This is ridiculous!" She shook her head, holding her belly. "He's an ass... this is not necessary, 'Los."

Carlos found the phone and scrolled through the contacts, locating Happy and hitting send. "Just breathe, I don't know. Someone told me that pressing on the lower back is supposed to help… Come on Hap, answer the phone!"

_"Yeah, kid? I'm kind of busy right now." _Hap's raspy voice flooded the speaker.

"It's Carlos! Roni is in labor right now! We're on the way to the hospital." He blurted out. "She wanted me to call you!"

_"Son of a bitch... Did you call Hanna? Where are you now?"_

"No, she is my next call… Um, we are halfway to the hospital. We're headed to Memorial because it's the closest." He looked at Roni and frowned.

Roni snatched the phone from the man beside and put it to her ear. "I'm having a fucking kid, why is this a two hour discussion? Drop everything and come help me... This is not cool!" She growled into the phone. "Are we joking right now? Meet us at the hospital!" She ended the call and handed the phone back to Carlos. "You have to make sure Vee and Vic are there too, 'Los! Please, please?"

"Yeah." He nodded and dialed Vee's number. "No time to talk, Roni's in labor… We're headed to Memorial, gotta go, see you there." He exhaled before making the same call to Vic. "Do you want me to call your mom so she can talk to you on the phone until she gets to the hospital?"

Roni turned and looked at him. "I'll love you until the end of time if you do that for me..." She nodded her head, inhaling a deep breath.

"Hanna it is." Carlos glanced down at the phone and called Roni's mom. "Hey mom! It's Carlos! Roni is in labor and she wants you to talk to her right now!" He passed the phone to the brunette and smiled.

_"What? Carlos? Oh god... I'm in Charming. Babe, Veronica, baby?"_

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me it would hurt so damn bad?" Roni groaned and shook her head. "I need you with me mom."

_"Ok, I'm on my way, your Daddy just called me. Where are you going? I'll be right there..." _

"Memorial because it's the closest to where we were." The brunette shook her head and gritted her teeth through another contraction. "I'm never doing this again."

_"You're fine, baby, just breath, don't try to suppress the contractions, it'll hurt more. Just breath through them. I'm on my way... Uncle Koz is bringing your brother and sister. Can you try to hold off until I get there?"_

"I don't know, this kid has plans of his own." Roni shook her head, trying to breathe through another contraction. "I'll try to though, for you."

_"That's fine, Ron, just take it easy... You're fine, he's not going to kill you. He just wants to be born. Wants to meet you. Where are you at now?"_

"We just pulled up in front of the hospital." She sighed. "Please get here soon, I can't do this without you."

_"You won't have to, my love." _Hanna was suddenly pulling the door open and holding her hands out for her daughter. "Come on, Daddy's here too, come on."

Roni grabbed her mom's hands and smiled as she was helped out of the car. "You guys got here fast… Speeding?"

"He picked me up at the clubhouse on the Dyna... Drove like a damn maniac to get here. He wasn't going to let you do this alone..." Hanna pulled Carlos to her. "Carry her, please. Your Daddy's inside, getting you checked in. It's all ok, my love."

Carlos nodded and picked Roni up. "Let's go… Carlos Jr. wants to make an appearance!"

Hanna followed after the pair. "Did you just say Carlos Jr.? That's what you picked out for the baby, Veronica?"

Roni shook her head. "NO! That's what he picked out! I told him I'm not naming him that."

"Hap! Hi, we need a damn wheelchair." Hanna sighed. "She's hurting bad, where's her room?"

Hap pointed to the ceiling. "Maternity ward. 26- something... Sit her down and lets get upstairs." He kissed his daughter's head when he got close to her. "I was real busy, Ron, you have the worst timing."

"Me?" Roni shook her head. "Tell the baby that! I was trying to hold off until Vic's birthday."

Hap laughed as he walked beside the wheelchair, holding her hand. "I can't yell at the baby, only you. You been around long enough for it... He's fresh to life, I can't just start yelling at him instantaneously."

"I'll kill ya if you yell at that baby for interrupting your day... He's bored, leave him alone. Much like how all your kids got here... Stubborn asses were bored, didn't see you yelling at them so you won't yell at this one." Hanna shook her head. "Well Carlos... guess this isn't what you had in mind for the day, huh?"

"Nope. This is much more exciting than sno-cones in the park." Carlos smiled and shrugged.

Roni looked back, a glare on her face. "You birth him out then! He's bound to be a hundred pounds, the fatass ate everything. Including my sno-cone!"

"That was funny. She took a bite and it fell right out of her mouth and hit her belly." The young man chuckled. "I'm glad I was there for that."

Happy cocked an eyebrow at his daughter. "So your kid that's unborn stole your sno-cone and now he's trying to make his appearance? Interesting... Very interesting. Maybe the sno-cone was that good, huh?" He helped her out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. "Yoou know ya gotta get outta those clothes, right?" He grinned, grabbing Carlos. "Come on, kid, let's go wait for Vee and Vic. Don't have any kids without me, Veronica!"

"I wanted to stay in there with her." Carlos looked at Happy and frowned.

He shrugged. "She's gettin' undressed, you don't need to stay that bad."

"I know but still… I feel bad leaving her." He shrugged.

Happy rolled his eyes. "You think I wanna leave her? That's my kid in there, having her own kid. I don't wanna leave her but she'd kill me if I tried to stay while she's gotta change so we're taking a walk... You thought about how things are gonna be when she has the baby?"

"I thought about it some. I know it's gonna be difficult but I told her I'd help her with the baby whenever she needs me to." Carlos smiled. "I'm pretty good with babies, I'm basically a baby whisperer."

Happy nodded again. "What are you go and tell her that for? You don't have to do that, there's no obligations there..."

"I know that I don't have to do it… I want to do it." The young man shrugged. "She's my best friend, I'm loyal to her and now I'm going to be loyal to her child. Even if people tell me they're not my responsibility. I want to help her when I can."

The older man nodded his head. "All you had to say was you love her and I'd understand it..." He smirked as he looked away from the young man.

"That obvious huh?" Carlos shook his head.

Happy shook his head. "Only to me and my better half, but that's because we watch any and everything. We see it miles away."

"Well, I'm glad you two know. It's a relief." He shrugged.

He shrugged, eyeing the nurse's station. "She feels the same, by the way." He heard his name and he turned to see his wife standing by Roni's hospital room. "What's wrong? She ok?" He moved to her quickly.

"She's fine... Asking for Carlos. Wants you too but only if you'll hold her hand." Hanna shrugged. "Wants to be held so you can pick which does what... They've got the monitors hooked up, she's at about five... Halfway there. Have you heard from Kozik yet?"

Happy nodded. "Not yet, I'm hoping he's close though." He started towards Hanna before looking back and grabbing Carlos. "Smile, you get to go back in there with her kid."

"What'd you say to him, Happy?" Hanna grabbed Happy by his kutte and jerked him backwards. "What happened to him?"

"I had a talk about how Roni may have the same feelings he has… He's letting it all sink in." Happy smirked. "It'll be fine, let him be in there and play dad. It'll make his day."

Hanna hit his chest. "You're an ass, go call Kozik, I'll go cuddle with your daughter, asshole." She shook her head as she walked back into the room and closed the door. "Ok baby, they can't give you any medicine right now but it's coming. You just need to be a little further into labor." Hanna sat down beside her daughter, pulling her close. "Your siblings should be here shortly to aggravate the shit out of you..."

"I can't believe you went through this shit three times." Roni shook her head. "It fucking sucks."

Hanna laughed, shrugging. "After you, I never wanted to do it again but I wasn't left with any other options when Vee came around and then we really slipped up with your brother... He was definitely going to be the last... he was a painful little bastard."

"I'm never doing this again… It's horrible." She groaned. "He's being mean now, he slowed down."

The blonde shrugged. "Your daddy got you three out, you were like clinging to me and he talked to you and poked at you... He aggravated the hell out of you. He was more anxious though. You are just cussing at him, he doesn't want to come out in this environment. He knows you're aggravated though... Carlos Jr., huh?" He glanced at Carlos and grinned. "Very original, baby."

"I have visions of him and I floating around in the pool eating ice cream… I had to name him Carlos Jr. Plus, it reminds me of my favorite burger place, Carl's Jr." Carlos smiled. "He'll come out Roni... I'll get him out." He rubbed on her stomach.

Roni laughed, shaking her head as Carlos moved to lay beside her. "I'm not naming him Carlos Jr... That's so not gonna be his name." She shook her head again, watching Happy walk back into the room with Vee and Vic. "Tell them I need a bigger bed, there's not enough room for everyone. I need everyone to lay with me."

"Name him Victor the Great." Vic smirked at his sister as he sat on the bed next to her. "It'll fit."

Hanna shook her head. "No, she already has the name picked out... I think it's great so hush." She flicked her son's head and she made her way to her husband was standing by the door with Kozik. "Tell Jackson the club needs to be out of commission for a week." She looked back to see Roni wincing in pain, holding onto Carlos' hands as if her life depended on it. "He's doingg pretty good for a best friend..."

"Yeah, a best friend." Happy smirked. "I'll put in the call, hopefully he will have some sense and let us have a week off." He shrugged.

Vic stood up and moved to the couch by the windows. "How long does this normally take?"

"A few hours, sometimes a day or in strange cases even longer." Vee shrugged and looked at Vic. "We're going to be here for a while, I think our nephew might be a little stubborn."

Hanna watched her pregnant daughter carefully. "Go get her some ice chips and a couple popsicles... Get her the grape kind if that's the last resort. Otherwise, go for cherry." The blonde pushed Kozik toward the couch. "Call Juice, he'd hate to not be here for this." She walked back to the bed. "Daddy went to get you some ice and popsicles... I know you're starting to get really hot."

"You're not gonna make Carlos leave, are you?" The brunette beauty looked up at her mother and sighed. "Please, don't, I need him here."

The blonde shook her head. "No, if you want him here. He can stay with you."

"Good... I really really don't want him to go." She murmured, covering her face as she felt another contraction course through her. "This is such a bitch!"

"Man, I wish I knew a good pregnancy joke right now." Carlos rubbed Roni's lower back and sighed. "You're doing good though."

Hanna smiled, sitting at the edge of the bed. "You are, baby, just listen to him. He may be goofy but he's telling the truth... You just gotta keep breathing and relax a little. The baby will be here in no time."

"Hey, Ron, can we record this and put it on youtube? Birth is awesome!" Vic grinned, moving to stand beside the bed, looking down at his sister.

"If you record this, I will kill you." Roni looked up at her brother. "I'm serious Vic!"

He groaned. "We could make some serious money though... You birthing out a watermelon would be awesome!"

"Someone kill him right now!" The brunette shook her head. "All he cares about is money."

"Money's good, Small Fry... Money is the best creation." Kozik chimed into the conversation, shrugging his shoulders when Hanna looked back at him.

Vic shook his head, holding his hand up. "I think you're confusing money with me... I'm the best creation. Just ask Mama." He grinned, finding his way into his mother's lap. "I'll be your best friend and maybe even wash your cars if you let me record the birth."

"Your sister doesn't want it recorded right now… Maybe she'll change her mind but until then, just let her be." Hanna shook her head.

"I hate you so much, go sit over there." Roni groaned, shaking her head as she reached around and pulled Carlos closer to her. "Will you rub my belly?"

Carlos nodded and started to rub her belly slowly. "This is the last time you'll have a belly for me to rub… I'll no longer have a pregnant best friend but a hot mom best friend. I'm excited."

"Are you gonna motivate me to go to the gym for life and look like her? I need to look as good as Mom does." She whined, turning her head a little. "Look at her, please... She had three kids and looks like that. I need that type of motivation." She laughed as Carlos eagerly nodded. "Mama... you need to know something about 'Los..."

"Uh oh, what do I need to know about him?" Hanna irked an eyebrow at her daughter.

Roni looked back and grinned. "He thinks you're super hot..." She laughed, feeling him poke her stomach. "What? You do..."

"Yeah but you weren't supposed to tell her that… Awkward." Carlos rested his chin on Roni's arm. "Just for that, I'm so gonna kick your ass in the gym. No mercy."

Hanna laughed, shaking her head. "Thanks, Carlos..." She stood up and moved to the door when Happy walked back in. "I talked to Jax, he called Kozik... He said to give him a call soon so he can figure out some things. He'll be up here soon." She kissed his cheek. "What the hell took you so long anyway?"

"I made a pit stop." Happy shrugged. "She any closer yet? You know I'm impatient."

Hanna shook her head. "To where? Jerusalem? No she's not, but your son is trying to record the birth. Get him some sense."

"Maybe." He smirked. "You think we can put him back in the nursery and let another family take him home?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Hand over the drink... You're so inconsiderate. Maybe I wanted something, ya ass." She laughed, shaking her head. "Not a chance... Look at that kid, way too handsome for any family around here. Plus they'd all know he's yours. Ya can't deny him at all."

"Drink? What drink?" Happy shook his head. "They don't need to see me, you can put him in there… Say the dad changed his mind about keeping it." He shrugged. "We can call him an it right? He's old enough."

Her hands landed on his hips and she dug her nails into his skin. "In your damn kutte, shithead. Hand it here." She smirked, shaking her head. "I kind of like him though, he's fun."

"That's abuse!" He grinned. "Fine, don't drink it all though… He's alright, I think he's going to be a major pain in the ass for at least another decade. If he ever starts dating, I'm going to feel bad for the girl… Carlos is doing a good job keeping her calm. He should have a drink too."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "It's not abuse any other time... Normally, it's something totally different." She shrugged. "Leave it to me and I'll make sure he never has a girlfriend. Doesn't need one anyway, they're all troublemakers." She looked back and smiled at the couple in the bed. "Don't give him anything unless it's water."

"You're roughing me up for a drink. It's abuse." Happy shook his head. "Yes, no girlfriends for him. I will give him a drink after the baby is here."

The blonde beauty shrugged. "I used to be nice then I married some asshole, he taught me to be like this." She kissed his cheek as she moved back to the bed. "Here, baby, have this... These will definitely be your new best friends for a little."

Roni nodded. "This is going to help?"

"He won't like the cold... Eat them by the dozen and he'll think it'll be better out here. Just eat them." Hanna shook her head. "I've been through this a few times, I'd think I'd know a thing or two about labor and children..."

The brunette nodded and smiled. "Thanks mom. That'll explain why he decided to make an appearance while I was having a sno-cone." She started opening one of the popsicles. "Alright kid, let's move it along. I really wanna meet you."

"He's warm in there, why else does he bunch up in a little ball when you eat cold stuff? He does not like cold at all, baby..." Hanna took the plastic wrapper and handed it to Happy. "Go get the nurse when she finishes this, Hap... She might be at a new number."

Happy nodded, looking up at his son with his phone in his hand. "Put it up, Victor Lowman... I'm gonna kick your ass, boy!"

"I'm just trying to document history! This is the fourth generation of Lowman being born! The world should see this." Vic shrugged and smirked.

Happy snatched the phone from his son, handing it to Hanna. "You're a little shit, ya know that? Sit there and shut up." Happy eyed Vee before smirking. "Kick his ass if he tries to get yours, ya hear me?"

"Daddy!" Veronica groaned pushing Carlos away from her. "Make him lay with me, 'Los... Please."

Carlos shrugged and moved off the bed, watching Happy take his place. "Didn't even have to say anything to get him to do that… That's love."

"What's wrong, kid?" He asked quietly, holding her close to him. "Still hurting bad?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head. "I'm also really nervous about it."

Happy nodded, rubbing his daughter's back. "You'll be fine, Ron, I won't let nothin' happen to you, promise."

"I know. I love you daddy." Veronica looked back and smiled at her dad.

He smiled, nodding his head. "Don't get soft of me now, Ron, just having a baby. You're gonna be fine, I'll be here the entire time."

"Baby, I gotta take your daddy for a minute... They need to check you out, see what's going on." Hanna leaned down, pushing the hair out of her daughter's face. "Roll over, baby."

"I hope I'm ready. I just want to meet my son already." The brunette scrunched up her face in pain as she rolled over onto her back.

Happy grabbed her hands and helped the brunette sit up. "If he's not ready then make Carlos dress up like a baby and pretend to be one for a little bit... Give him a diaper and all."

"Ok Ms. Lowman, we can at least say you're getting there. You can get the epidural if you want or if not, then that's ok. It's all up to you." The nurse smiled at Roni as she nodded. "Dr. Green will be in shortly to give it to you then..."

"How fast does it work?" Roni looked between the nurse and her mom. "Super fast, right?"

Hanna shrugged. "It differs, baby... Give it maybe thirty minutes, maybe shorter."

"Hopefully within two minutes..." Vee mumbled, leaning on Kozik's shoulder. "She's vicious..."

"You'd be exactly the same if you were in that position." Kozik looked at Vee. "Be nice."

Vic jumped up and moved to Carlos. "Are you gonna be there to catch him when Roni shoots him out?" He grinned at the older guy. "That's gonna be quite a vision, gotta be."

"They don't just come flying out." Carlos shook his head. "It's more of a pushing him out until the nurse and doctor can pull him the rest of the way out…"

"Well that's boring... Really boring! I was hoping for something more fun." Vic grumbled, shaking his head.

The door opened and Jax, Natalie, Juice and Tig walked in. Natalie hugged Hanna before moving to Roni. "Hey sweetheart, how ya holdin' up?"

"I'm surviving. Thankful for having a somewhat high pain tolerance." Roni offered the woman a small smile.

"Who's gonna be in the room when we do this? Only a select few can be in here when we give you the good stuff then when you start pushing... Who's it gonna be, babe?" Natalie started to pull on the blue scrubs, letting Hanna put the cap on her head. "I hate these things..."

Roni shrugged, looking to Hanna and Happy for answers. "I guess they'll be in here." She looked at Carlos. "Stay if you want to, I don't mind..."

Carlos smiled. "Of course I wanna stay in here with you."

"You sure, boy? I barely wanted to stay with her.. She's mean as hell for more than half of the labors. But let just tell you Roni is worse... You completely sure you wanna witness this?" Happy smirked at the boy beside him.

The young man nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Wouldn't leave her side for a damn thing."

"Where the hell was he when I needed someone at my side?" Hanna shook her head. "I cursed him out more than half the time. I was right to... It's his fault I was in those predicaments."

Happy shook his head, pushing his brothers out of the room before looking back at his youngest kids. "Nah, you wanted them... I just helped ya out." He wrapped his arm around Vee's shoulders. "Come on, let's go wake up all the babies in the nursery." He grinned at her and Vic.

"One look at your face and the babies will be screaming with terror." Vee stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Happy grinned, pulling Vee closer to him. "At least I raised one of them right! I'll be back in a minute, kid, don't do anything fun with me, Ron." He led his kids out of the room, smirking at his wife.

"Ok, Roni, you're gonna feel a slight pinch, but you'll be fine... It's just me feeling for the baby, making sure he's not upside down. Then we're gonna give you the good stuff if all is here there. Ok?" Natalie smiled as she sat down on the small black chair.

"Alright." Roni nodded as she held her mom's hand. "He better not be upside down."

Hanna shrugged, smiling at daughter. "Eat another popsicle... He might not be liking them too much, baby." She looked up at Natalie. "What's goin on? What's he doing?"

"If she wants those drugs, we need to put them in now... She's close to eight. I'll give it to her in her IV then give it about twenty minutes and she'll be ready to start pushing. Are you good with that, Roni?" Natalie took off her gloves and threw them into the trash, walking to the counter where the syringe was. "I'm gonna get Happy real quick then you'll get the shot, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Roni exhaled. "Twenty minutes and then I'll be pushing? That's pretty damn quick. He really does hate all this cold."

Hanna laughed. "He's ready to be born... He's had enough of that cramped space, baby..." She kissed Roni's head. "Hey, Carlos, baby, why don't you go see what's taking Happy so long?"

"Alright." Carlos nodded and dropped Roni's hand before moving out of the room.

"Is he gonna cut the cord and help clean up the baby too, Veronica? He seems to have taken on quite a role here..." Hanna eyed her daughter carefully.

"I don't know." Roni shrugged. "I didn't ask him to do any of this, he just wants to do it all…"

Hanna shook her head. "Well maybe you should discuss it before you get those drugs... It's big stuff to do, baby..."

"I want him to do it… I just don't want it to seem like I'm trying to have Carlos replace Mason's memory. Does that make sense? I love that Carlos is excited and wants to help but I don't wanna get swept up and disrespect my son's father." The brunette sighed.

Hanna nodded her head, grabbing Roni's phone and tapping to home button to turn it on. "Just like this picture and all the others, he can only be replaced, if you replace him. Just because Carlos does all these things, doesn't mean he's replacing Mason, baby. I promise."

Roni nodded. "Yeah. I know. I'll never replace him."

"Then it's ok if you want Carlos to be here for all this... He's your best friend and he means a lot to you. It's ok if he's an active person in the baby's life, too." Hanna looked up at the sound of the door opening to see her husband, Natalie and Carlos walking back in the room.

"Veronica, I found your dad!" Carlos swaggered over to the brunette and smiled. "He was scaring patients." He chuckled.

"Happy!" Hanna shook her head. "Could you not?" She kissed Roni's head. "You ready, my love?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Roni nodded. "Drug me up and then let's get this boy out of me."

Natalie grabbed the syringe again and walked to the IV bag. "Ok, Roni, this is it, babe, after this, you won't feel much."

"I'm so ready to feel numb and fuzzy." Roni smiled. "My son will be here soon, I got my family here with me. It's perfect." She squeezed Hanna's hand and smiled at Carlos.

Ten minutes passed and Roni had Carlos laying with her, working through contractions as he rubbed her belly. "He's gonna be here for every little thing..." Hanna murmured to her husband as they sat on the couch. "She said that's what she wants."

"I figured as much." Happy nodded. "At least he wants it just as much as she does."

Hanna shrugged. "They're gonna mess up, Hap... That baby is gonna grow up thinking Carlos is his daddy..."

"I'm pretty sure Veronica will tell her son about Mason but I don't think it'll be too bad for him to look up to Carlos as a father figure… He's not a bad guy." He shook his head. "What would be the situation if she had never met Carlos?"

Hanna shook her head. "No, I'm not saying it'd be a bad thing or he's a bad guy. He's great, especially with her... But she doesn't want Mason's memory to be replaced or anything." She looked at Happy and shrugged. "It'd just be us with her, doing this with her. You'd be in his place, but that's what your job is. Being there for her and Victoria and Victor when they need you."

Happy nodded. "I'll be there when she needs me. So far she's been switching off between the two of us." He looked at his wife and shrugged. "She can't replace his memory even if she tried to. He'll always be in her thoughts and heart. I hate to admit this out loud but Carlos is good for her."

"She can't make up her mind... And that's ok. It's good to have options like this. Sometimes she needs him, sometimes she needs her daddy." Hanna nodded, moving Happy's arm and scooting closer to him. "Are you ready to be a grandpa, old man?"

"Only a matter of time until she's asking for me again." He smiled. "Yeah, are you ready to be a grandma?"

Hanna shook her head. "You're a good father, baby... They're some lucky kids." She smiled, shrugging. "Do I look like a damn grandma to you? I don't think so, smartass."

"No, you look like you're still in your college days." Happy smirked. "How are you about to be a grandma, let alone a mom of three kids?"

Hanna laughed, eyeing her daughter. "Remember all that tequila you'd never let me have because you're stingy? Yeah, that's why I look so good. I'm not a tequila whore like you." She smirked at him. "Don't worry baby, you're still handsome as ever. I stick around for some damn reason."

"So, you're saying I look old because I drink tequila?" Happy pouted. "I see how it is… I think I need a bottle of tequila right now! My wife thinks I'm old but handsome!"

Hanna laughed, shaking her head. "You're gonna be forty-seven, getting old, baby." She grinned but stood up from her spot as Natalie walked back in. "She's ok... Been cuddling with him since you left."

"Natalie, when you're done here. Take my wife to the psych ward because she thinks I'm getting old when I'm just getting better." Happy shook his head. "I'm gonna go be old by myself in the corner."

The brunette shrugged. "Hap, ya know now that ya mention it, is that white and gray stubble?" She smirked at him as she sat back down on the chair.

**SOA**

"That's gonna be one chunky ass kid, you know that right?" Happy grinned at his daughter as he ran a hand over the baby boy's head full of dark hair. "What's with those blue eyes? That's not very Lowman of him."

"Shush." Roni smiled. "I love his blue eyes. They're gorgeous."

Hanna slapped Happy. "_Nothing_ is wrong with his blue eyes... He's beautiful."

"Please tell us his name already." Vee smiled at her sister. "We're tired of hearing Carlos call him Carlos Jr."

Veronica looked up and smiled. "Vincent Mason Catalano." She looked at the baby again and shrugged. "Vin..."

"Vin and Vic." Vic smiled. "Perfect, my little partner in crime."

Hanna shook her head. "Oh no... You are not allowed to get him into any of your trouble, Victor, he's good. Don't corrupt him." She kissed her son's head once she pulled him to her.

"Shhh, Ma!" Vic shook his head. "Don't call me by that name in front of him… I'm Vic around him."

Roni laughed, kicking at Vic's stomach. "If he wants to call you Victor then he most certainly can... He can do whatever he wants."

"Man." Vic frowned. "Vin, you and me are gonna be thick as thieves… If you call me Victor though, I'll have to call you Vincent." He smirked down at the newborn.

Roni slowly passed the baby to her little brother, watching them closely as her eyes searched for Carlos. "Be careful with him... He's little."

"I'm not gonna drop him Ron." He smiled. "I gotta protect him, always."

Happy grinned, pulling Hanna to him. "Chunky ass baby, you know that?"

"Yeah, he's absolutely perfect." Hanna smiled. "I think Carlos added those few extra pounds, he was always eating and trying to feed Roni."

Vic slowly passed the baby to Vee and shook his head. "Can we talk about how he looks nothing like Ron? Like there's nothing there..."

"This is the one time the Lowman genes didn't triumph." Vee smiled down at her nephew. "He's still handsome, even if he looks like his daddy… Hi Vinny."

Roni looked at Carlos and smiled at him. "You're so quiet... I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet... Kind of freaking out right now."

"Why?" Carlos looked at her. "I'm just letting everything sink in… You just had a kid, you're a mom. I just got another best friend." He smiled at her before kissing her forehead. "I'm proud of you Veronica… I'm also proud of me for not fainting."

She laughed, shrugging. "I don't know, just never see you quiet... You always have something to say. But it's cute, I'm glad you were here." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Carlos."

"Oh I have a whole lot to say." He chuckled. "Anytime… I told you before, I'm gonna be here whenever you and Vin need me."

The brunette nodded her head. "This mean you're gonna cuddle in his crib with him when I put him to sleep?" She grinned, watching him sit down beside her. She looked back at Vee to see her sister handing the baby boy back to Hanna.

"Yeah, if I can fit in the crib with him, I'll cuddle with him." Carlos smiled. "Baby Vin is my newest best friend, if you ever need help putting him to sleep and no one else can do it, don't ever hesitate to ask me. Alright Roni?"

The brunette nodded. "Mama, Carlos is moving in... We'll just go ahead and set that up now." She leaned on the man beside her and grinned.

"Carlos is doing what now?" Happy poked Roni's cheek. "Look at me kid."

Roni shrugged. "He's gonna move in, it's only fair. Saves a lot of trips back home too." She nodded. "We can share my room, right 'Los?"

"Um." Carlos looked at Happy before looking back at Roni. "That'd be convenient but I don't wanna impose or move in without your parents inviting me to do so."

Roni looked at Happy before turning her attention on Hanna. "Seriously? You guys would actually care?" She shook her head.

"Probably... A little..." Hanna shrugged, shaking her head. "Is this a serious conversation?"

Carlos shrugged. "I guess it is." He looked to Roni and smirked.

"Do we get a say so in this?" Vic inquired, taking Vincent out of Hanna's arms. "My nephew, not yours." He stuck his tongue out at his mother.

"Why would you have a say in who moves into my room?" Roni looked at her little brother.

Hanna popped Vic's cheek. "Do not... I will cut it out." She shook her head. "Is this a conversation we need to have alone? Or can you and Victoria contain yourselves?"

"I don't care if he moves in, as long as I still get to keep my room." Vee shrugged, laying down on Roni's lap.

Happy grabbed Hanna's chin and turned her to look at him. "This is not up for discussion... He moves in, she could end up pregnant again. No." He whispered as he pulled her to the opposite side of the room. "No."

"I'm not even dealing with this foolishness." Hanna shook her head. "Hap, she won't end up pregnant again. If you don't think they should live together, then we'll tell them civilly."

He shook his head. "I trust him but I don't trust him enough to keep my baby from harm's way yet. That takes time. If she wants to move in though, let's give it a trial run..."

The blonde smiled. "Alright, I'm down for a trial run."

"He better not get in my way of you though. I'll kick his ass." He grinned as he kissed her lips before pulling her back to the hospital bed. "You can stay the first couple of nights, if all goes well then you're welcome to move in... Sound good to you two?"

Roni nodded her head, smiling. "Yeah... It does!"

**SOA**

"What are you talking about? A sentence?" Happy eyed his brothers as he stood in the waiting room.

Jax slowly nodded his head. "Apparently there was a fucking witness... Naming us. Had the entire story of that event. Even named off Mason."

"Well fuck us. What's Rosen saying?" Happy shook his head. "This is just great. Fuckin' kid has his baby and now you guys are going down for the revenge of his death." The man stood up, moving away from his brothers. "What can I do?"

Opie shook his head. "Nothing, you can't do anything... Just go back in there to your family, man. Don't try to get involved in this, Hap..."

"Yeah, Opie's right. You can't try to make anything right here. Let us do this shit. If you or that handiwork even shows up on the radar, they'll take you down too and Hanna will sneak into Stockton and kill you just for not coming home." Jax shook his head, a faint smiling appearing on his face. "We know you'd only be trying to help but we need you to sit this out with the rest of the guys..."

Happy slowly nodded his head. "Alright, alright... I hear you guys." He stood at the sight of his wife. "Damn, she's like Satan. Say her name and she appears." He grinned as he stood up and started to move to her. "Let me know anything ya can. Jax I'm serious."

* * *

**AN: On a serious note... I'm going to stop updating the story if I don't start getting more feedback/support. **


	27. Chapter 27: All This News

**WARNING: _BIG BOMB GETS DROPPED! ;)_**

* * *

**May 25, 2022**

Hanna led her children through the clubhouse. A going away party was being thrown for Jax and Opie. In the morning, they'd be picked up by Rosen who was going to take them back to his office. From there was unknown for anyone that wasn't the two of them. The club was being left to next in command, however Hapy wasn't ok with being president or VP so he, Jax, Opie, Chibs and Tig sat down together.

Hanna approached her brother with a small smile on her face, she hugged him first before shrugging her shoulders. "I know you know… Just tell me how long."

"No, Han, I'm not. I'm leaving it as a surprise. Maybe I'll be out in a month, five years or twenty five years. Hell, maybe I won't ever get out…" He smiled at her, hoping to get a smile back. "Don't get mad, everything is fine. We talked Rosen into something good, plus we're going to Chino. We'll be protected, already been set up. Chino loves me, they know me, they love me… We party there. Lots of drinks, lots of weed and lots of pussy. Kind of like being here, huh?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You're lying and we both know that. Prison for murder doesn't work like that… you're both going to Max, aren't ya?"

"Go get drunk off your ass, Hanna. Have some fun, come back when you're looking to get your ass beat in some pool. I'm gonna enjoy some time with her…" Opie pointed to the skinny blonde approaching the table. "Lyla, how ya doin', babe?"

The blonde smiled before her icy gaze turned on Hanna and she started to frown. "I wasn't really up for a threesome tonight, Opie, sorry…"

"Ha, what?" Hanna's face scrunched up in disgust. "Jesus no… I'm Hanna, Opie's sister." She shook her head. "Oh that's just not ok. I'm going to find Hap." She kissed her brother's cheek as she hugged him. "Please stop attracting dumbasses."

* * *

**June 5, 2022**

Veronica Lowman steered her blue convertible Ford Mustang towards home, singing to herself as she went. She was so preoccupied she never noticed the police officer parked along the side of the road nor did she realize she was speeding. She jerked out of her bubble as she heard sirens, she looked in the rearview mirror and scowled as she saw the police car behind her. "Shit." She pulled the car over onto the shoulder and awaited the arrival of the officer.

Sergeant Sereno Lowman slowly approached the car, pushing his glasses up onto his head as he warily positioned himself next to the driver's side. "You realize you were speeding miss?" He looked at the young brunette who seemed to be slightly nervous. "I'm going to need to see your driver's license and registration please."

"Sure..." Roni leaned over to grab her cross body purse out the floorboard of the passenger side and pulled her black wallet out. She pulled her license out of its slot and then leaned over to the glove compartment and pulled her registration out of it before handing it over to the officer.

"Thanks…" He looked at the paperwork briefly before looking at the young woman again. "I'm going to run this, make sure everything is current. I'll be right back." He turned and started to walk back to his car as he looked at the name on the license. "Veronica Lowman.." He paused and looked at it closer. "One hell of a coincidence." He sat down in his car, taking out his pen and paper, he scribbled down the address from the card. He slid out of the car and headed back towards the young woman. "I'm going to let you off with just a warning Miss Lowman, if I catch you speeding again, I'll have to give you a ticket."

Roni nodded her head, accepting her license back. "Thanks a lot... My dad would've killed me if I had gotten a ticket."

"No problem." He flashed her a dimpled grin. "Drive safely, I'll be looking out for this car, it isn't an easy one to miss."

The brunette laughed, nodding her head. "Pisses my dad off but oh well. Thanks again, officer." Roni flashed him a smile before restarting her car and driving off, headed straight for her house.

Sereno stood and watched the young woman drive away, the address he had written down was burning a hole in his pocket. He was eager to get off work and track the address, to see if it would lead to who he was searching for.

**June 7, 2022**

Roni sat in the living room, dealing out five cards to her father and five cards to her brother before dealing out five cards to herself. "Alright, boys, deuces and tres are wild."

The men nodded their head as they all focused in on their cards. The intensity in the room was intoxicating, making Victoria and Hanna just leave and retreat to the kitchen where Hanna was supposed to be starting dinner.

"Whatcha got, man?" Happy leaned over, trying to look at the cards in his son's hand.

Happy felt a swift kick to his side and he groaned, his dark eyes cutting to his eldest daughter. "No cheating! Worry about your own cards." Before Happy could respond, the doorbell sounded through the house and Roni jumped up, pocketing her cards. "Don't fall for his lies, Vic. He's just trying to win." She laughed as she walked through the living room and foyer to the front door. She slowly pulled it open, nearly screaming when she noticed it was the cop that pulled her over earlier. "Are you stalking me?"

"No." Sereno shook his head and smirked, noticing the features of the young woman standing before him. She reminded him of his older brother. "I'm not stalking you, I'm here for an entirely different reason…"

Roni cocked an eyebrow at him, looking back into the foyer. "I'm not interested... Especially not in a cop. Sorry."

He shook his head and waved his hands. "No, no, no… I'm not here to hit on you at all, I'm looking for your father."

"You found him." The raspy voice appeared out of nowhere as Happy approached the scene unfolding at his threshold. He pulled his daughter away from the door, a glare set on his face. "Go help your mother." He watched Roni nod her head before disappearing into a different archway. He then turned to look at the cop standing at his door, pushing him away from the door and slamming it shut behind him. "Fuck are you doing here, Reno?"

"Nice to see you too Happy." Sereno chuckled and looked at his older brother. "I'm here to talk to you, I pulled your daughter over earlier, got your address from her license, thought I'd give it a shot, maybe just maybe it was actually you… I didn't think it was until I saw her face on, man she looks like you, a lot."

Happy took in a deep breath, looking back at the door. "What do you wanna talk about, man?"

"It's been years man, we have a lot to talk about… You have a daughter!" He smiled. "She'd probably get along with my Alessandria… I just want us to talk, maybe have a bond again. We're brothers, we should catch up. It'd make Ma happy."

The heavily tattooed biker nodded his head. "Got two daughters and a son. You just got one kid or more?"

"I have a daughter and two sons." Reno nodded. "My daughter is fourteen, her name is Ale and my son Aleric is sixteen, my eldest son Axl is seventeen… They'd love to know they have cousins."

Happy smirked. "Take it up with Hanna first... She's protective of her damn demons. Veronica is eighteen, Victoria is fifteen, and Victor is thirteen." He looked back at the door again. "Surprised her nosey ass isn't out here now, trying to figure out what's goin' on."

"My lady calls our kids spawns of satan, I keep telling her, it's a Lowman thing." He shrugged and looked at the house. "She'll come out eventually, how you gonna tell her your brother is a cop?"

Happy shrugged, "I don't damn well know. The better question is telling her I have a little brother period. She always knew about Alyssa but I kept you out of the fold altogether."

Sereno frowned. "Damn, like that Hap? I know we haven't had an easy past or what have you but I've told my kids they had an uncle around."

"If it wasn't for Ma's loud ass mouth, Hanna wouldn't know about Alyssa but we had to go save her in Florida one time." Happy shook his head. "Wait here..." He slowly turned around and walked back into the house. "HANNA!" He shouted through the house a few times before watching her walk to him. "Come outside with me."

The blonde beauty cocked an eyebrow at the man and laughed. "We have a bedroom, you damn weirdo."

"I'm not trying to fuck you right now, woman. Just come outside real quick." He growled, pulling her close to him as he walked back outside, staring at his brother. "Reno, this is my wife, Hanna."

Reno looked at the gorgeous blonde standing next to his brother. "What!? How'd you pull this one off? She's gorgeous man. It's nice to meet you." He removed his hat and extended his hand out for Hanna to shake.

Hanna shook his hand, her blue eyes scanning his body quickly before settling back on his face. "I'm sorry but who are you?" She looked at her husband before looking back at Reno.

"My little brother." Happy mumbled, expecting the world itself to start crumbling as the information sunk into his wife's brilliant little mind. He was lucky he was still wearing his boots, otherwise, she would've jabbed a hole straight through his foot with the heel of her red pump.

"Very funny Happy… I would know if you had a little brother or not." She looked at Happy then to Reno who was smiling a very eerily similar smile. "Oh God…"

"Surprise!" Reno smiled at the shocked woman, trying to make light of the situation. "It's really nice to meet you… I've been looking for my brother for awhile now. Good to see he's a family man."

Happy closed his eyes, bowing his head. "You. Are. Not. Helping. Idiot." He gritted the words as he felt Hanna's nails dig into the skin on his forearm.

"A brother? You have a damn brother? How does that slip your mind? Twenty odd years together and I'm just now finding out about a damn brother... I need an explanation. No, I demand one. Right now." The blonde gripped her husband's arm tightly, her blue eyes flickering between the men.

"We haven't talked in over twenty years." Reno did his best to remedy the situation he was partly to blame for. "I tracked him down, I want to fix things between myself and Happy. It'd make our Ma very happy to see her boys on friendly terms."

Hanna kept looking between the men before her glare set on her husband. "Find your way to the couch if you don't start explaining this shit now."

"We went our separate ways... He wanted to be a damn homicide detective. I was already in with the club. He decided to show his ass and throw a temper tantrum when I put in the transfer for Tacoma." Happy explained, feeling the anger radiating off his beautiful wife. "I didn't care enough to tell you about him, ever. He was nothing to me by the time you came into my life, Hanna, I'm sorry."

Reno looked at the ground, feeling his smile fade at his brother's words. "I should be going now… It was nice meeting you Hanna. Happy, I'll see you around sometime…" He pulled his hat back on, turning it backwards as he looked at the couple. "Here's my info, if you ever want to reach out." He passed his brother a business card.

"Wait, don't go... Why don't you stay for dinner? It may not be a safe idea since the girls are in there now but stay... Get to know the kids... Reacquaint with Hap." Hanna finally released Happy's arm which now was bleeding to grab ahold of Reno's arm. "Don't let his general attitude kick you away."

"You sure? I don't want to be more of a bother than I already am." Sereno smiled at the blonde woman. "I would love to get to know the kids… I'll be able to tell my kids about their cousins."

Hanna nodded her head. "Yes... Please. We'd love to talk more, even if he's being a whiney baby..." The blonde pulled her newfound brother in law toward the front door. "We already have one baby in the house, I don't need another, my love." She pressed a kiss to his jaw before leading Reno into the house. "The girls should be in the kitchen. Victor is a mystery so there's no telling and then Vincent in probably asleep in his swing. Make yourself at home though."

Reno smiled. "I appreciate this Hanna… It smells really good in here." He looked around quickly. "I have to call my wife, let her know what I'm up to."

"The kids love Italian so that's what we're having." She smiled. "Go through the living room and out the doors, leads to the backyard... All the privacy you need." The blonde pointed at the large archway that revealed a black leather couch.

Happy approached his wife, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You know you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid my eyes on?"

"I'm glad you're starting your gravelling now... You got a lot to do, asshole." The blonde commented before unwinding Hap's arms from her waist and walked into the kitchen to see her eldest daughter holding Vincent and Vee at the stove, stirring the tomato sauce. "Don't ask any questions... I'm serious."

Roni shrugged, still making faces at her son. "Who's the hot cop?"

"From what I heard? He's dad's brother." Victor appeared in the doorjamb from the living room and shrugged at the look on his mother's face. "What? You're loud speakers..."

Hanna pulled her son to her, pulling his beanie off his head. "You're such a little shit... Where'd your father run off to?"

"It looks like he's eavesdropping on Uncle Cop's conversation..." Vee pointed out the large kitchen window, noticing her father standing at the patio table while their uncle stood close to the pool. "Someone should make sure Dad doesn't try to push him into the pool and drown him."

Roni stood up, her one month old son in her arms. "Me and Vin will do it... If Mom goes out there, she might try to drown Daddy..." The eldest child laughed as she found her way to the patio, standing beside her father. "Vin said you're to be on your best behavior..." She smiled up at her father.

"Yeah well tell him to mind his own business..." Happy smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Which one of you decided that I needed to be babysat?"

Before Roni had the chance to respond, Reno came walking over with a smile on his face. "She'd love to meet you. She's heard plenty about you but Brianna still wants to meet you."

"Take Vin inside before he has a heat stroke, Veronica." Happy stated, running a hand over the small baby's head full of blonde hair. "You'd have to talk to Hanna about inviting Brianna over for dinner as well. She always makes enough to feed an army but there's never even telling with her. Damn woman is full of surprises."

"No, no. Brianna wants to have you and your family over for dinner at our place… It doesn't have to be tomorrow but soon. It'll be fun, Bri is friendly, her and Hanna will probably get along quite well." Reno smiled at his brother. "We don't live too far from here either."

Happy nodded his head. "She's gotta be crazy wanting to meet more Lowmans."

"She's met Ma and Alyssa, I want her to meet you now, more importantly she wants to meet you. She can handle us surprisingly well." Reno slipped his phone back into his shorts' pocket. "I hope you and Hanna will like Bri, she's not from here originally, she's got a different way about her but it works."

Happy nodded. "Vincent isn't mine and Hanna's. That's all Roni's break of the Lowman traits." He shrugged. "Saw the look on your face earlier when Hanna mentioned him, then when Roni was just out here with him." Happy shrugged again, looking out at the pool. "Ma never mentioned anything about you or your life."

"She never mentioned you or yours either… She doesn't meddle unless she absolutely has to. She's let us carry on our feud for over two decades man, we lost twenty years between us because our fucking Lowman pride." Reno ran a hand over his hair and shrugged. "You still hate me?"

The heavily tattooed man tugged on his white t-shirt, looking at his little brother intently. "I may be an asshole, but I never hated you. I just let myself believe you didn't exist. You were a little fucking ungrateful brat back then and I didn't want a thing to do with you so I did what I had to. But I never hated you."

Reno shook his head and sighed. "You left me Happy, just like dad did. I know I was taking a path you didn't agree with but I always, always felt better when I at least had your support. Yeah, I shouldn't have acted the way I did but it happened. I can't change that shit but I do want to apologize for making you feel like your only option for dealing with me was to not deal with me or acknowledge my existence."

"I kept up with your life just fine. Made sure you graduated school, did good with shit. I quit after you got the uniform. I don't know why the hell you even took that path. I don't get it... You used to always say you wanted to be like me, you wanted to do everything I did but you ended up on the opposite side of the shit spectrum, Reno."

"You remember that movie we watched? The outlaw who had a brother who was a cop, the cop kept his brother out of trouble until he himself was in trouble? That was what I was going for man, I didn't go off to the academy to piss you off, I just thought maybe if I was a cop, I'd be able to keep you out of jail and keep Ma happy. She was always crying when you were getting your dumbass locked up." He shook his head and smirked. "You just cut me off before I even got a chance to tell you what I was really up to, if I would have told you from the start, you would have stopped me."

"Dinner's almost ready... Mom wants you both in here now." Victor walked up to the two men, tugging his beanie back on his head.

Happy nodded his head. "My only son... Victor." He looked at his little brother. "Vic, meet your uncle Reno."

"Nice to meet you." Reno smiled at the young man. "Man, your kids are just mini versions of you huh? Scowls and curious eyes."

Vic scoffed, turning around and walking back in the large house, making Happy smirk. "Don't worry, they got Hanna's temper. Vee actually ended up looking more like Hanna than any of them. Although some people think Vincent is Hanna's when Hanna takes him out in public... But Vic hates when people point out our resemblance."

"Ah, good to know, I won't do that again. My daughter looks like her mom but has the Lowman traits, down to the always having to know what's going on, ears open, eyes looking around. She reminds me a lot of you from when you were younger." Reno laughed. "My sons are a whole other story, you'll see what I mean when you meet them."

Happy laughed. "I wish I could even begin to tell you who's worse with these Lowman traits, but I can't do it. They all got them so bad. Hanna loves it, gets so much of a kick out of it." The man shook his head. "Where'd you meet Brianna?"

"I arrested her younger sister, next thing I know this gorgeous brunette comes in all frantic, it just went from there." Reno shrugged as he smiled like a fool at the ground. "That had to be the best moment of being a cop to date honestly."

Happy smirked at his brother. If only he had met Hanna in better circumstances. "Your story is better than mine. I thought she was a whore the first time I met Hanna..." He started laughing at the look on his brother's face. "I was twenty, stuck on her and wanted to fuck her. Found out quickly that she was only fifteen and she was highly off limits."

"Damn… I hope you at least asked her out when she was legal." Reno chuckled. "It's cool though, people think I ordered Brianna, Russian Mail Order bride…"

Happy shook his head, laughing. "Nah, I was put on watching her little ass, keeping her out of trouble and harm's way when she went off to college in San Fran. She spotted me four months into it when I was on the phone with her damn best friend... Ended up getting drunk with her and fucking her." He laughed. "Started our entire relationship." Happy stopped laughing, realizing his little brother just said Russian bride. "Tell me Brianna's just some pretty housewife... And in no relation to the cutthroat mob family."

"I want to say that she's just a pretty housewife but she's a plastic surgeon…" Reno shrugged, trying to dodge answering the second half of his brother's comment.

Happy quickly noticed the way his brother ignored giving him answers. Hell, he's the one who taught Reno how to dodge questions and shit. He knew what the younger man was doing. "And the mob family...?"

"She may or may not have been a Hohrykova before she was a Lowman." Sereno avoided making eye contact with his brother. "I know how that sounds, a cop married to a mob boss' daughter…"

Happy froze, shaking his head. "Are you fucking kidding me Sereno? Christ almighty, you damn idiot!" The older man tried to reign in his emotions, trying to keep his shit together. "Fucking Hohrykovas? You're such a dumbass!"

"Hate to interrupt this family bonding moment but Mom says she's skinning you both alive if you don't set the table and get drinks for everyone now." Victoria stood by the door, staring at the men before her.

Reno smiled at his niece. "We're coming, I promise." He glanced at Happy. "Why am I a dumbass? She's not like her family…"

"Mom said now or she's coming out here." Victoria groaned, feeling her mother standing behind her.

Happy looked at his youngest daughter with a glare. "Tell your mother that I said to kiss my ass and let us finish this conversation."

"Your wife is going to kill you…" Reno mumbled to the man standing in front of him. "I can't witness that.."

Happy turned his glare onto Reno. "Shut up... Victoria, tell her to fight her own battles."

"You gonna tell me what's so bad about me being married to Brianna now or what?" Reno tapped the man on the arm.

Hanna appeared in between the men, her heels giving away her approach, only making Happy laugh. "You wanted that dinner, I cooked it for you, get your stupid ass in that dining room and eat it before I lose my patience." Hanna looked at her brother in law. "That goes for you as well."

"I will just follow you right inside." Reno smiled at the gorgeous blonde. "I'm not trying to make my sister in law pissed off at me this quickly, I'll save that for next time."

Hanna nodded her head. "Good answer." She watched him walk inside with her daughter before turning her attention back to her husband. "I understand pissing me off is your number one hobby but I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to show out in front of your brother."

"I'm going, woman, I'm going." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips before he took off inside the house.

"We're finishing our conversation after dinner." Reno poked Happy in the back. "I wanna know your thoughts on that family." He walked into the kitchen, washing his hands before grabbing the plates and cutlery to set the table.

Happy smirked as he watched his wife slam the french doors. "You're gonna wake up the east coast with all that slamming shit around you're doing, beauty."

"Shut up." She growled as she left the dining room to go back into the living room to grab her grandson. "Your grandfather is an idiot, never listen to him." She cooed at the baby who seemed to find her funny. "Take my word for it, sweet boy."

Happy shook his head, helping his brother set the table. "I wish someone would remind what the hell I was thinking when I got married." He shook his head at his brother's laughter. "Shut. Up."

Reno held his hands up. "I didn't say a damn word… You and Hanna seem to have a unique relationship, I don't even remember the last time Brianna and I butted heads…"

"You try having a sarcastic smart ass as a wife. No filter, nymphomaniac, sassy as hell and she's a damn mess. Her winning personality pits the kids against me too... Don't even try to fall for her ridiculous ass behavior."

"Don't get me wrong, Bri is most of those things, she just hates conflict." He set down the last plate and smiled. "Unless she's super ticked off, then she has this little tendency to speak Russian, like I know what the hell she's saying."

Happy laughed, nodding his head. "Oh no, her favorite hobby is to push my buttons then seduce me."

"Knowing you, you probably do the same to that woman." The dark haired man smirked. "So, all your kids have names that start with V? That's cute, I bet Ma ate that shit up."

Happy shook his head. "Nope, I just mind my business, she comes after me." He laughed, shaking his head again. "That was all Hanna. She asked if I thought it'd be ok to use Ma's name as Roni's middle name and that's all the power I had over it."

"I can't get any of my offspring to visit Ma these days, they don't like the nicknames she gave them… It's a damn shame too." He shrugged. "I got to name my sons though." He rolled his eyes.

Happy rolled his eyes. "I wish I could say the same but they love Ma. What's the nicknames? Bet they're horrible but nonetheless, you gotta talk to them about that shit. Or I will."

"Ma calls Ale Stalin and Aleric Castro…" Reno shook his head. "When they're speaking Russian, she calls them the Federation, they'll just stare at her and she'll start yelling at them to either speak Spanish or English. It's just a bad situation, all three of them together."

Hanna handed a beer to her husband before offering Reno one. "Jocelyn loves them either way, that's for certain... She just knows the feelings aren't mutual. So she aggravates them." Hanna smirked as she took her seat at the table, watching her children fill in their seats. "She just wants to test them."

"Test them for what?" Reno looked at the blonde. "Test them to see how long they'll avoid going to Bakersfield?"

Happy cocked an eyebrow at his son, noticing the way he was glaring at Reno. "See how much shit they'll take."

Reno turned his head to look at his nephew. "How old are you Victor?"

"It's Vic... And I'm thirteen." The youngest Lowman answered, his dark eyes glaring at his uncle.

"My bad, I'll remember that, Vic." The older man smirked, returning the glare. "You allowed to date yet?"

Hanna tapped the table in her son's direction, getting his attention. "No, not until he's 63." She smiled as his glare faltered and his eyes lightened up.

"Too bad." Reno nodded and smiled. "I won't even be around then to try to play matchmaker for you."

Vic looked back at his mother who was too busy eating to look back at him. "I don't need _you_ to play matchmaker for me..."

"Lose the attitude, kid." Happy stated, keeping his eyes on his son. "He's joking."

Sereno took a sip of his drink. "I'm just gonna throw in the towel on trying to make you crack some sort of smile."

"Good, he barely smiles for me. Hanna's the only one with power over his emotions other than him." Happy shook his head, finally tearing his gaze away from his son.

He shrugged. "Him and Ale would get along, she rarely smiles… Always has a damn scowl on her face like she's about to hit someone."

"Who is Ale?" Roni chimed into the conversation, she looked between her father and uncle.

"Ale is my daughter." Reno smiled at her. "Hopefully you'll be able to meet her soon, although she may be a bit young for you to want to hang out with. She's fourteen."

Vee laughed, earning a glare from her father and brother. "What? It's just funny that we are all just one big happy family now..."

"Do you want some dysfunction in the family?" Reno looked at his niece and raised an eyebrow. "I can make it happen…"

Happy cleared his throat, his gaze set on Hanna who tapped the table with the end of her fork. "Victoria." Hanna watched her youngest daughter look at her and the blonde shook her head. "Victoria Jade, I suggest you stop being this way. That goes for you too, Victor James." Her blue eyes landed on her brother in law and she shook her head. "I'm sorry they're acting like this toward you, at least Veronica is showing signs of the manners we raised them all with."

"Understandable, they're wary of newcomers… They'll warm up to me eventually." Sereno smiled at his sister in law. "They just have to get to know me."

Hanna nodded her head, eyeing her youngest children. "Understandable but not excusable."

He looked at Victor then to Vee before his eyes settled back on Hanna. "You guys can ask me questions, I'm a pretty open book, unless you don't want to get to know me. That's fine too, your loss not mine." He smirked.

"How come we are just now hearing about you?" Vee started her questioning.

"Straight to it." Reno nodded. "Happy and I had a major falling out and it took me until earlier today to track him down and try to work things out with him."

"What was the fight about?" Vic inquired, his dark eyes trained on his uncle.

"I became a police officer, with that came some hard choices, like having to go against my older brother… I messed up, let my anger get the best of me for that Happy almost got arrested and I lost him as a brother for two decades." Reno sighed. "Wasn't my proudest moment."

Vee's gaze flickered between her mother and father. "And you guys never thought to even mention him?"

"To your mom's credit, she didn't even know about me." He frowned.

Vee rolled her eyes. "So... Daddy?"

"Didn't think I'd ever see him again... Didn't think I should even mention it to you guys or your Mom." Happy shook his head. "Never thought I'd even mutter his name again." He looked up at his little brother and shrugged. "I'm sorry, man."

**_June 20, 1997_**

_Sereno Lowman looked at the paper in his hands for the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes. He had done it, he had managed to graduate high school and land a spot in the Oakland Police Academy. A feat he never thought he'd manage, considering his not so distant past and who his older brother was. Now, he had to decide what he was going to do, tell his mom and brother about the path he wanted to take with hopes they would support him and not give him a bad time about it or toss away this piece of paper and go on with the life his older brother had planned out for him. He sighed, standing up from the worn wooden steps on the front porch. _

_Happy laid on the couch, looking at the television as he waited for the call about transferring to Tacoma. This was all he wanted, granted he'd be further away from his family. He glanced up from the show he watching to see his little brother walking through the front door with an indifferent look on his face. "What's up, Reno?" _

"_Not much, uh, just got this letter." He shrugged his shoulders and stuffed the paper into his back pocket. "You think I can borrow your ear for a minute?"_

_Happy shrugged. "What's wrong? What'd you do?" He sat up, his dark eyes staring holes into his brother._

"_I sort of applied to the Oakland Police Academy." Reno rubbed his head and chuckled lightly, hoping it would soften his brother's current expression. _

_Happy took in the information and laughed. "What the fuck?" He shook his head, looking away from Reno. "You... The fucking Police Academy? You're gonna be a fucking pig? What the fuck Sereno? Are you even being serious right now?"_

"_I don't know… I honestly didn't think I'd even be accepted." He shrugged his shoulders and looked away from his brother. "I'm not even sure if I should even do this…" _

_Happy shook his head. "You'd be a fucking cop, Reno... tell me, kid, would you fucking arrest me if it came down to it? Turn your back on me? You want this shit, don't you?! What's Ma say about this shit?"_

"_No, I wouldn't arrest you or turn my back on you." Reno nodded. "I think I want it… I haven't told her yet, I just got the letter like forty minutes ago."_

_Happy chuckled, shaking his head. "You're such an idiot, Reno! You already made your fucking bed, and you already turned on me!"_

"_I didn't do a damn thing Hap! All I did was apply! Didn't fucking think I'd get in." He shook his head as he narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "I didn't turn on you! You know I'd never fucking do that shit. If it came down to me arresting you or letting you go, you know I'd fucking let you go." _

_Happy nodded. "You still fucking applied, you idiot! You still fucking got in!" Happy glared as he stood up. "Yeah? Tell that shit to your superiors, genius!"_

"_I just wanted to see if I had any potential to be something other than a fucking delinquent." Reno shook his head. "I wanted to explore any and every option. I'm sorry for trying to be proactive and find something that I may want to do in my future."_

_Happy shook his head. "Yeah, you're right... God forbid you end up like me." He growled as he shoved his brother backwards. "Good fucking luck, Sereno!"_

"_You ever think that maybe your life isn't the life for me?" Reno looked at him and sighed. "I wasn't trying to piss you off Happy, I just wanna see if I could maybe play the good guy. This shit could fail miserably but at least I can say I tried something out of my comfort zone. If that makes you hate me or disown me then I guess I'll have to do my best and accept that shit."_

_The older Lowman rolled his eyes, seeing his mother and sister walk into the room. "I don't have time for your stupid ass shit anymore, Sereno!"_

"_Can't you just offer up any type of support? Is this shit the worst thing I could be doing?" He shook his head and moved towards the sofa. "Ma, tell your son to be nice!" _

_Happy turned his head to his mother, his glare trained on her. "Ma doesn't have shit to say about this. This is between me and you, Reno! I'm not gonna give you any support because I don't fucking support it, you're a fuckin narq." _

"_I'm your brother!" Reno moved towards Happy. "What do you want from me Hap? We both know I don't have what it takes to be a Son, we'd both be lying to ourselves if I prospected for your club. What else is there for me to do?" _

_Happy shrugged. "Nah, my brother ain't a narq... And you're a narq." He shook his head. "Fuck it... Just fuck it. I'm not getting into this with you."_

"_Really? Like that? You want me to stay in Bako and be a banger? Will that shit make you happy, huh?" Reno shook his head and groaned. "It's either banger, academy, marines, or going into debt going to Long Beach State." _

_Happy shrugged, grabbing his cut from the back of the couch. "Sounds like your own personal problems... Not mine." _

"_So you're just gonna disown me because of this decision? That's pretty fucked up." Reno shook his head and glared at his brother. _

_Alyssa started to move closer to her older brothers. "Guys, stop! This isn't right!" She wiped at her tears. "Hap please..."_

"_Nah, I'm not staying around to hear any more of the bullshit he wants to spit." Happy shrugged. "I need to get away from him."_

_"Sereno, Happy, knock this shit off now. Happy stop, please. "Jocelyn Lowman stepped in front of her daughter and turned her dark eyes on her eldest son. _

"_He's going to be a cop." Happy looked at his mom. "Your son over there is becoming one of the things I hate the most."_

_"Then hate his career choice, not him." Jocelyn crossed her arms over her chest, now glaring. _

"_At last, the voice of reason." Sereno nodded. "She has a point, you can't hate me Happy. It's not like I'm doing this shit to spite you."_

_Happy chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, what-the-fuck ever... Good for you." Hap moved toward the front door. "You're no brother of mine, my brothers are in Charming... And they'd never betray me."_

_Reno dropped his eyes to the floor, feeling the impact of the words, just as Happy had wanted him to. He had felt the ultimate blow, his brother was done with him all because he was choosing to walk a different path. "Alright then." He shook his head and sank further into the sofa and sighed. "Have a good life then Hap."_

_"With your stupid ass out of it now, it'll be a perfect life." Happy growled, kicking the wall. "Don't dare try to meddle in this shit either, Ma." Happy turned and glared at his mother. "I'm done with him... I protected him, guided him, got his stupid ass through high school for shit's sake and now he's doing this. This is how I'm repaid?!"_

"_My whole life you've been telling me that one day I'll be a man and I'll have to do what I want to do and now that the day has come, you want to throw me out of your life because you disagree with my choice of a potential career?" Reno glared at his older brother. "I don't get it Happy! I thought you'd be proud that I wouldn't get sucked into the life that all my friends have. I just want something better, something that would make you guys proud but I guess this isn't anything you'd ever be proud for. You won't be proud of me unless I have a cut on my back and a Dyna parked in the driveway." _

_Happy ran a hand down his face and shook his head. "It's not about my fucking club, Sereno! You're on the opposite goddamn side of the shit spectrum! You can't expect to get very far in this career if you come up on me and the club and you try to let us go because I'm your damn brother! You don't gotta be a Son... Just why pick the one thing that will wedge us apart anyway?!"_

"_I don't know why I picked it to be honest, it just seemed like it would be a good career if I could get through the academy." Reno frowned. "I didn't mean to disappoint you with this shit. I was just trying to show you that I can be more than just the fuck up you always had to save." _

_Happy kicked the wall again before sending his fist into it. "You're my little brother, kid! I'm supposed to save you!" He pointed to Alyssa. "It's my job to protect you and her... That stands before everything else. But this is fucked up, you went around me, behind my back... I don't know what to do with this shit. I don't know how to get my head around this fucking betrayal, kid." _

"_It's not a fucking betrayal… I was just trying to man up and make something of myself." Reno sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, alright?" _

_Alyssa moved between her brothers, pushing Happy back a little. "You guys, stop! It's just a job... That's what you tell us, Hap, get a job , make something of ourselves, make Ma proud and piss off Daddy! He's doing it, just how you taught him! He didn't mean to hurt you, Hap!" _

"_But he did… I have to go, I can't be around this shit anymore." Happy rolled his shoulders back. "I'll drop by when he's not around." _

_Jocelyn huffed and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her. "If you leave him now, I don't want you back, Victor." The mother eyed him. "He needs you, you're his brother... He only operates properly with you at his side through everything, son." _

"_Apparently he can operate just fine without me." Happy growled. "You heard him, he's a man now. He doesn't need me around." _

_Jocelyn shook her head. "Fine, go, do exactly like your father did... Walk out on him, just leave him behind. Go ahead, Victor." _

_Happy clenched his fists and stared between his mom and brother. "I'm not walking out on him, he's a man. He doesn't need me to take care of him anymore or save him. He's old enough to handle his own damn self and business." _

_"What are you gonna do, son?" Jocelyn gestured to his fists. "You're acting just like your father... Naming you after him was a good choice, it's just so fitting."_

"_I'm not like him." He relaxed his hands and looked at her. "Just give me time to process all of this, that's all I need… Time." _

_The mother nodded as she patted his cheek. "You're just like him. Every part of you, son." She looked at her second son, seeing him sitting with his hands covering his face. "He needs you, she needs you, they both don't know how to function without you."_

"_Just let him go." Reno finally spoke up. "If he wants to leave, just let him. Nothing will change his mind. If you're set on disowning me, I just ask that you continue to look out for Alyssa at least. You may not have a brother anymore but you still have a baby sister who needs you." He glanced at Happy and shrugged. _

_Alyssa pushed at Reno. "Stop it, now! He's our brother..." Alyssa moved to Happy and turned him around to face her. "Stop, Hap! This isn't ok! Just stop! He didn't mean to hurt you, why can't you just forgive him!?"_

"_Family doesn't do what he did to family… We're supposed to stick together, not do some shit that'll tear us apart." Happy looked down at Alyssa. "Sorry but I can't forgive him, not yet anyway."_

_Alyssa shook her head, her dark eyes on her eldest brother. "What is ok about this? You're just walk out on us because he's doing what you taught him... You should be proud of him, Hap! He's trying to do good for himself, please just stop being upset and hug it out or something. Just like old times... This isn't that serious!" She wiped at her cheeks, brushing her tears off. _

_Reno moved to his sister and wrapped her up in a hug, pressing a kiss to the side of her head before pulling her away from Happy. "Aly, let him go and cool down, he'll come around." He whispered before wiping the steadily falling tears away. "We're Lowmans, I think it'll take a lot more than this to tear us apart." He offered her a smile, knowing that his decision had already tore them apart, he just hoped his brother would continue to be there for Alyssa and their mom. _

_"Come here, kid..." Happy pulled them both to him, enveloping his brother and sister in his arms. "I'm not gonna leave either of you... Ok? I could never do that."_

_Alyssa nodded slowly. "You promise?" _

_"Something like that..." Happy nodded, kissing her head. "Who else is gonna drive me up the wall with crazy bullshit, huh?" _

"_No one." Alyssa shook her head. "Thanks Hap, for not leaving us." _

_Reno shook his head. "What'd I tell you? Takes a lot more than some paper to tear us apart." He pulled away from the embrace and moved toward the couch. "Nothing could ever do it, Aly." _

_Happy looked at his brother before dropping his eyes back on his sister. "I have to handle some club stuff but I'll be back later." _

_"Hap..." Alyssa moved back towards Reno. "Promise. Put it on your life." _

"_I promise that I'll be back Alyssa." Happy nodded. "You know that my word is good." _

_She shook her head, looking at Happy before turning her eyes onto her mother. "I can't trust it right now. Please just don't go." _

"_I won't go then." Happy shrugged and sat down in the recliner. "I'll stay here, with you." _

_"Seriously?" Reno looked up from the carpeted floor to look at his brother. "You'll just blow off the club?"_

"_Yeah, family is everything. I can't leave her like that." Happy shook his head and shrugged. "I'll make a call and let them know that I'm needed here."_

_Reno nodded his head. "Aly, go help mom get dinner started, please?" He looked up at the young girl. _

"_Alright." Alyssa looked between her brothers before starting to move towards the kitchen. "Please, no more fighting." _

_Happy looked back to see just Reno and he smirked, shaking his head. "She's not that dumb, kid... I'll be gone after she goes to sleep." _

"_I know." Reno shrugged. "Thanks for staying until after she's asleep, I should be leaving for Oakland in a few weeks, so when I'm gone can you at least make sure to drop in on Ma and Aly. I don't want you alienating them because of my decision, they'll need you, a lot."_

_Happy cocked his head at his brother. "I know how to take care of my family. I'm not stupid... And I'm damn sure not disowning them. Just you." _

"_Never said you were." Reno shook his head. "Thanks though Hap, for everything. Without you I would have never gotten this far and although we're not gonna walk side by side into the future together, it's only because of you that I even have this future. One day, I hope we'll be able to fix shit between us. It'd be a terrible injustice if my future family doesn't get to meet my whole family." _

_Happy shrugged. "Your kids don't need to meet me anyway... I'm too fucking mean. Plus I won't be having a future family so there's nothing for me to worry about there for ya." The man shook his head. "You're welcome kid... Wouldn't have saved anyone else all those times."_

"_Still gonna hunt you down and introduce you to my family." Reno smiled. "I'm gonna have to show off my gorgeous wife, our kids, and house to someone. Maybe then we'll be able to share a beer and grill or some weird brotherly shit." _

_Happy shook his head. "Don't do that, ok? Just let it go. When I leave later, just leave it alone."_

**Present-**

Hanna slowly undressed, dropping her clothes in the hamper before moving to her vanity and removing her wedding ring and band, her earrings and her necklace with an L on it.

She looked up in the mirror to see Happy crawling in the bed and flipping over to his stomach. She sighed and shook her head. "Go for a ride, baby."

"No, I'm good." Happy shook his head, his voice barely a whisper.

The blonde unhooked her bra and dropped it in the hamper before pulling a tank top on. "You only sleep on your stomach when something's bothering you, baby. So try again."

"Come here, just lay with me until we fall asleep." Happy looked back and shook his head. "Just wanna lay here, sort through the shit in my head."

Hanna nodded. "Been almost twenty years… We've been together for how long and you never even brought him up. Why? No matter what, no matter what you say, that's horrible. He's your brother, Hap… I know you love you, I know you care about him so why? Your kids nearly bit his head off all because they had no idea who he is and they don't necessarily believe he is who he says he is." She laid down beside the man, kissing his bare shoulder. "You'll have to talk to them, Hap. Reconnect with him. Be on good terms with him. It's a second chance, baby, take it."

Happy felt her soft lips on his neck and a faint smile appeared. "You're right and you know it. I don't know why we even have these talks… You always end up being right. I'll see what I can do, but don't expect him to move in with us or anything." He felt her straddle his back as her hands started to rub his shoulders. "You're gonna start one of two things with that shit, Hanna."

"I know… it's mostly why we have these conversations. I like being right all the time." She smiled, trailing her nails down the middle of his back, bending to kiss the side of his neck. "I'm not starting anything, go to sleep, baby. You have to go the clubhouse tomorrow." She slid off of him and laid down beside him.

* * *

**AN: I warned you guys... ;)**

**However, I appreciate the feedback... I love receiving it. I just hope it sticks. **

**To answer some questions abut Carlos... His last name is Acostas. **

**And in Roni's defense, she's more so clinging to Carlos because he is reminding her a lot of goofy Mason and Juice. To which if you lovely readers remember, Juice is Roni's favorite Son, she clung to him like he was air when she was real young. Carlos essentially is everything that she needs right now to get through the loss of Mason. She's not moved on and she won't over his death for a long time. **

**Let me know what ya think (:**


	28. Chapter 28: All These Lowmans

_**AN: Ok I mentioned a chapter ago that I was going to stop updating the story if feedback seemed scarce and I meant that. I hate it for those of the readers that are loyal and stuck with me through this entire series but it's not fair to me that I work so hard and get nothing back in return. **_

**_So this is going to be the last chapter unless I see some changes in the feedback and the stats. I know the precise amount of alerts and favorites this story has so it's honestly baffling to see so many readers not reviewing. _**

**_The story can easily go on a hiatus and just as easily come off hiatus but that really depends on how this chapter does. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**June 13, 2022**

Happy pulled his bike in behind his daughter's blue mustang, they had made the drive from Oakland down to Bakersfield so his Ma could visit her great grandson Vincent. He slipped off his Dyna, setting his gloves and helmet on the seat as he moved to help his eldest daughter remove Vincent's carrier from the backseat of her car. "Let me help you, Veronica." He gently pushed her out of the way and grabbed the carrier.

"Thanks daddy." Roni smiled at her dad before checking on her son, rubbing the tip of his perfect little nose as he slept. "I'm so happy he fell asleep on the drive down."

The man smiled at his grandson briefly before walking towards the house. "Your grandma is going to wake him up, so be prepared for that… She will want to see his eyes and smile." He knocked on the door and waited for his mom to answer.

"This is unexpected." Jocelyn looked at her son then to her granddaughter before her eyes settled on the carrier. "Is that my little Vincent?" She opened the door and stepped aside to allow them to pass by her and walk into the house. "Don't be shy, take a seat."

Happy gave his mom a small hug before walking into the living room, his eyes landing on three teenagers sitting on the sofa, their eyes on phones as the TV played lowly. "Who are they?"

"Oh them? That's Sereno's children. Axl, Aleric and Alessandria..." Jocelyn smiled at her son before looking at Roni. "Come on, let me see that sweet baby!"

Happy looked at the three kids and shook his head. "He just drop them off here or what?"

"He dropped them off because one of them asked to come over and the other two came with." She shrugged as she smiled at Roni. "He's such a handsome baby boy."

Happy eyed his nephews and niece. "They look any hard at those phones, they'll fall into the damn things." He shook his head. "Hanna said she might bring Victoria and Victor up here too."

"All the kids can finally meet." Jocelyn smiled. "That'd be a nice treat… You want to go talk to them?"

Roni shrugged. "Yeah, Daddy... Go play nice. It'd do you some good." She grinned, passing her son to her grandmother.

He looked at his daughter and shook his head. "You're coming with me. They're your cousins apparently."

"Oh no... They're not related to me. I was adopted." Roni shook her head. "They all look so... Ehhhh." She slapped her father's hand away. "Come on... I'll be your best friend if you don't make me do this."

"Come on. They don't look that bad." Happy smirked. "They're probably nerds like their father."

Roni rolled her eyes. "Fine... Let's go, old man..." She smirked as he glared at her. "Oh right... You're still twenty-five, I forgot."

"Damn right I am." He nodded. "Hell, I can still beat any of you in a game of basketball."

The brunette beauty started laughing. "The only one of us that plays basketball is Vic... Of course you can beat me and Vee!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the living room. "Hi! Who are you guys?"

"I'm Alessandria." The younger brunette smiled. "The one with the bun is Aleric and the other is Axl. They don't talk, much."

Roni smiled, nodding. "Veronica... That's not that surprising, my brother is the same." She looked back at her father. "See? Even he's like that."

Ale stood up and nodded. "So you're Happy then?" She eyed the quiet man before hugging him. "Oh my God, it's finally nice to meet you!"

"Uh... Um." Happy looked down at the young girl before looking at Roni. "Yeah, uh, you too."

"He said you didn't like hugs, he was right." She stepped away from him. "Are you sure you're even related to my dad?"

Happy shrugged. "I'm still waiting on the DNA tests to come back."

"You two are related, same horrible sarcasm and sense of humor." Ale smiled. "Don't you have more kids?"

Happy chuckled. "Yeah, two more. They're back home in Oakland." He nodded his head.

"That's weird… We live in Oakland too." She shrugged and moved back towards the sofa and sat down, pulling her phone from her pocket. "To think, we're so close but just now meeting."

Roni pulled her ringing phone out of her pocket and smirked. "Hey look, it's your wife... You want it?" She answered the phone rolling her eyes. "Never mind." She left the room.

"How long you been living in Oakland?" Happy looked at his niece, sitting down in the recliner.

"Since I was still in the womb." Axl looked up from his phone, his dark eyes landing on Happy. "Almost two decades."

Happy shook his head. "Interesting. Real damn interesting."

"Well dad is a detective in Oakland so that's why we're still here. Mom wanted to move us down to Los Angeles." Ale sighed. "What school do your kids go to?"

The older man cocked an eyebrow at the brunette and nodded. "Even better news. Veronica graduated last June. Victoria and Victor go to Skyland. Well Vic goes to the middle school."

"Nice, that was my rival school." Aleric finally broke his silence. "Also, excuse Ale and her questions, she gets the nosy trait from our mom."

Happy smirked. "Talkative trait too, I see." He looked back at the front door to see Roni walk back in. "What'd she say?"

"She'll be here soon." Roni sat on the arm of the recliner. "You like 'em so far?"

He shrugged. "They're alright. Either talk too much or not enough. There's in between. Is she bringing your brother and sister?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she's bringing them both… You could probably pass the boys off as your sons. You've always wanted more Vics."

"Three is enough... Hell you are enough..." Happy shook his head. "Did your Dad say when he was coming to get you?" He looked at his nephews.

"Yeah." Axl nodded. "Said he'd pick us up in two years…"

Roni laughed. "Grandma would go crazy..." She stood up, leaving the room to find her grandmother and son.

"No way, she loves us." Aleric looked at his brother and sister. "Well, she loves me and Axl…" He poked at Ale's side.

Ale looked up and frowned. "Oh... She never told you guys? I'm her absolute favorite thing in the world."

"The bullshit that spews from your mouth sometimes…" Axl rolled his eyes. "You're no ones favorite. We're still trying to figure out if you're even a Lowman."

Happy laughed. "Are you sure you're not my kid?" He stood up as Roni walked back into the room, holding Vincent. "Sit kid..."

"I'm telling mom." Ale tugged on Axl's ear. "You're not supposed to be mean to me… I'm the youngest."

Roni shook her head. "God that sounds way too familiar!" She smiled at her cousins. "Is there only you guys or do I have more cousins?"

"Oh no… There's three more of us. Andrew, Alex, and Anna." Aleric nodded. "They're seven year old triplets…"

Roni cocked an eyebrow at the boy and shook her head. "I guess you parents were aiming for a basketball team, huh?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go outside..."

"Could you actually imagine having triplets as siblings?" Ale wrinkled up her face before looking at Roni. "Your son is a cutie pie…"

Roni stopped from leaving the living room and smiled. "Thank you, even he looks nothing like me or any Lowmans for that matter."

"Oh, his dad's genes won over." The brunette smiled. "Awesome. I can relate to him, except my mom's genes won out… Go Hohrykova!"

Happy coughed, almost choking on his water. "The hell was that? Was that a sneeze?"

"Bless you?" Axl looked at the man.

Happy shook his head, looking at Ale. "No her... What'd you just say?" He looked toward the door to see Roni opening it and letting Hanna in. "Did you teleport here, woman?" He shook his head again, moving toward the entryway.

"I said Hohrykova!" Ale spoke louder. "Look at you, married to a Barbie. Good for you!"

Hanna eyed the brunette on the couch. "Who are they? They're not coming home with us, Hap, we have enough to deal with... Where'd you even get them from?" The blonde shook her head. "Barbie?" She mouthed to her husband.

Happy shrugged. "Those are my nephews and my niece… Ma is babysitting them I guess." He shrugged again. "Yup, Barbie."

"Hope she decks you..." Vic grinned as he laid out on the floor. "Where's Grandma?"

"She's hiding from you." Ale looked down at the floor.

Vic looked up at his cousin with a glare on his face. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ale, you must be Vic." The brunette returned his glare before smirking. "It's lovely to finally meet you."

Vic looked back at his mom. "The hell is an Ale? They're our cousins?" He shook his head. "Yeah right... Ok."

"She may or may not be your cousin." Axl looked at Vic. "I think you're our cousin though. I'm Axl and he's Aleric."

Vic scoffed. "That's more believable than her having any relation to us..."

"Victor! Would you stop it?" Hanna shook her head. "What's wrong with Veronica?"

Happy looked at his wife. "Ale mentioned the dad thing to Roni while she was complimenting Vin."

"Well done, wannabe Lowman... Now she's gonna all sad and shit for the rest of the day." Vic rolled his eyes. "Grrrreat."

Ale looked at Vic and growled. "What? I didn't do shit wrong but tell her how cute her son was and she said she didn't look like a Lowman so I was like aw dad genes won over just like my mom's did. I'd rather be a Hohrykova than a Lowman anyway." She flipped her hair and turned away from him.

"Victor, go find Veronica and quit being a little ass to your cousin, Jesus." Hanna growled. "Why do you feel the need to aggravate everyone?"

"Because he's a Lowman." Axl and Aleric spoke in unison as they turned their dark gaze on the blonde.

She looked up at the two boys, her eyebrow cocked at them both. "Do you make a habit of that?" She moved around Happy and sat down. "Ale right? Ignore him, he's a natural ass to everyone. He'll quit before the day is out."

"A habit of what?" They both looked at her before looking at each other and shrugging. "Not always…"

Ale looked at the blonde and nodded slowly. "It's alright. I'm used to it."

"That's got to go..." She shook her head at the boys before looking at Ale. "I figured as much and I was hoping you were immune to it."

Happy moved and sat down in the arm of the chair. "You didn't bring Carlos did you?"

"No, should I have brought him?" Hanna looked at her husband.

He shrugged. "Couldn't have hurt... Ma likes him too."

"I'll remember that for next time." She smiled. "Just load every kid into the car."

Ale looked up and smiled widely. "You have another kid?!"

"No! No, only three. Carlos is Roni's best friend." Happy shook his head. "Despite whatever Carlos thinks..."

"Is he gay?" The brunette kept her smile.

"You can't just ask if someone is gay…" Axl tugged on his little sister's hair. "It's bad manners… I thought I raised you better than that."

Hanna laughed. "No he's not gay... He's definitely not gay."

"You just said that like you _know._ How do we really know if he's gay or not?" Happy shook his head, looking back at Hanna.

"Maybe he hit on her or something." Ale eyed her uncle. "Can I call you Uncle Happy or do you prefer just Uncle or Happy? I need to know so I can tell my followers I finally met you."

Hanna started laughing. "This was a great day... I'm so glad I decided to come out here." She nodded her head. "This was such a good idea."

"I don't think I got your name." The brunette turned her light eyes on the blonde. "I'll just call you Aunt Barbie… You remind me of my Malibu Barbie but you have a small town vibe so I'm conflicted… Maybe you're a Malibu Stacy."

Hanna eyed Ale before looking at Happy. "She's fucking talking in tongue, make it stop... What the hell is a Malibu Stacy?" She shook her head. "I don't speak doll. And my name is Hanna."

"Malibu Stacy is the fake Barbie from the Simpsons but she's cooler than Barbie." Ale shrugged before starting to mumble at Hanna in Russian. "Aunt Hanna, hmmm. You aren't a fan of that are you?"

The blonde looked back up at Happy, confusion on her face. "What did you say in Russian?"

"I didn't say anything in Russian." Ale shrugged. "I was speaking English the whole time, I think."

Hanna shook her head. "No you started speaking in Russian halfway through it." She looked at the boys. "I'm sure you two know..."

"She said 'I need to find you a better nickname since you don't speak dolls'." Aleric shrugged. "English wasn't her first language, forgive her."

The blonde nodded, smiling at her nephew. "Thank you, darling... I'm going to find your kids. You have fun with them, be nice." She stood up, patting Happy's chest before leaving the living room.

"So, Uncle Happy… You wanna take a selfie with us then tell us embarrassing stories about our dad?" Ale smiled. "You have to have good ones about him. He says you basically raised him like you were his actual dad."

The older man slid into the recliner. "I don't selfies with my own kids... Go get Hanna to take selfies, she's the one for the task." He shook his head. He swiveled the chair around to see his kids file into the house, Hanna following after them, holding Vincent. "See she sensed we were talking about selfies so she came back in."

"Yeah but everyone believes it when I say I have a Aunt Hanna but don't believe me about my Unc Unc Happy." Ale waved her phone around. "You don't have to smile, keep the scowl thing going. It's very _happy_."

Vee turned around, shaking her head, her dark eyes on her mother. "Nope, no way, way too chipper, no way." She shook her head. "I nope out of this. Can't do it. I'm allergic!"

"Stop it, you're here for your grandmother not your cousins." Hanna whispered, the look on her face telling Vee and her other kids to stop their behavior immediately.

"Don't worry she's not usually this happy… She's had a lot of caffeine and sugar." Axl shrugged. "If you want to meet someone chipper, we'll happily introduce you to our younger cousin, Kate."

Roni shrugged. "You're family so we don't have a choice in the matter if we can deal with it or not." She grabbed Vee's hand and pulled her down beside her. "Here, take him, relax a little."

"Who's Kate?" Vic inquired, looking at his oldest cousin. "How come she's not here now?"

"She's our mom's niece… Talks non stop, don't think you will like her all too much." Axl shrugged. "She's not here because she had her geek competition to go to."

Vic slowly nodded his head. "Interesting..." He shrugged. "So when can we go, Ma? Grandma already told you that she's not feeling good..."

Hanna started to glare at her son. "Hush, Victor... We will leave in a minute." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, look at this sight." Sereno Lowman walked into the living room and smirked. "Fancy seeing you guys here."

Happy and Hanna turned around the see Reno standing with a short brunette and even shorter and tinier brunette. "Sereno... What are you doing here?" Happy eyed his brother and the brunettes.

"I came to get my kids." He shrugged. "Unless you wanted to take them off my hands."

Hanna shook her head. "We were going to since Jocelyn isn't feeling well but this is a much better plan. You can take them and we'll take our own."

"Come on my loves, go say goodbye to your grandma." Bri eyed the blonde and smiled. "I'm Brianna, this is my niece Jekaterina."

Hanna nodded her head, smiling. "Hanna, and my children Veronica, Victoria, and Victor." She looked back and eyed Veronica briefly before turning back to Bri. "And Vincent."

"Aren't you three the most tan things ever… Babe, look how gorgeous they are." Bri smiled before her grey eyes fell on Vincent. "Oh my, can I talk you into letting me take Vincent home?"

Roni stood up, taking Vin out of Vee's arms and handed him to Happy. "I'll be in the car, waiting." She shook her head. "Nice to see you again, Uncle Reno." She gave him a small smile.

"I guess that's a no. You gotta find someone else's child to kidnap now." Reno shook his head. "Nice seeing you too Roni…"

Hanna sighed, shaking her head. "You'll have to excuse her, please, she's had a seriously bad day... She's normally the nice one out of the damn demons." The blonde looked back her other hellions and cocked an eyebrow at them. "Are you going with me or what?"

"Yes." Vic nodded and stood up. "We're coming home with you."

Happy handed Vincent to Vic and shook his head. "Tell his mother that he's her baggage, not ours so she can come back and strap him up." The man whispered to his son. "Why don't you take ... Uh, hell, Rina with you?"

"Yeah, Rina will go with him." Reno pushed the brunette towards his nephew. "Be careful when she warms up to people she'll talk a lot."

Hanna waved him off. "That's ok, Vic is Hap's teenage form. Knows how to block out everything." She turned toward Victoria and cleared her throat. "Vee baby lets go... Get out of your head."

"Bye guys!" Ale looked up. "It was awesome to meet you all…"

Vee eyed her cousins briefly before standing up and walking to her parents. "Let's just not do this again, please." She shook her head, leaning on Hanna.

"Axl and Aleric owe me fifty bucks… I told you that they weren't going to like us." Ale shook her head. "It was an easy bet."

Hanna and Happy shared a look before Happy shook his head. "Well that's too bad, you're cousins and you're stuck with each other now. Thank your father for that one..."

"I was hoping we'd get along." The brunette shrugged. "Don't have too many cousins who live here… I'm going to sit in the car."

Hanna cleared her throat, stopping the girl. "You talked my head off, renamed me and now you're just gonna walk right past me? I'm hurt, I thought we really bonded..." She smirked at the brunette.

"Goodbye Aunt Barbie." Ale smiled at her. "You're pretty cool."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Goodbye, love, I hope I see you and your mute brothers soon."

"Oh you will Aunt Hanna, you will." She nodded and smiled. "Bye Uncle Happy… It was nice meeting you as well."

Happy gave the girl a smile and nodded. "See ya later, Ale _Lowman_, you were definitely my favorite to meet." He watched her walk out the house before shaking his head. "That one is a trip... Talkative as all hell but she's funny."

Reno smiled. "That's the love of my life… She's not always like that though, there are times where she's gonna be a complete ice princess and just glare at you and pretend you don't even exist but I guess all girls do that at times or so I'm told."

"Or did you miss the freeze out from our girls?" Hanna shook her head. "Roni's upset because Ale accidentally mentioned Vin's dad. Vee's upset because I pulled her out bed for this. I'm sorry."

"I guess I'm so used to it it didn't really faze me too much." He shook his head. "I guess I'm sorry for Ale being too talkative. I'll tell her to watch it next time she's around Roni. I don't blame Vee, I hate being pulled out of bed for things I don't wanna do."

Hanna shook her head. "Don't worry about it... We've yet to make a neon sign explaining the situation. Roni just needs to calm down and she'll be fine. As far as Ale's talking goes, she had no idea so it's not her fault. You don't have to talk to her, I'd much rather you didn't, actually. She actually seems human."

"If you love her talking you're really going to love Rina." Reno smiled. "Well, I hope Roni and Ale can be cool with each other once this little situation passes."

The front door opened and Victor walked in, a glare on his face. "I hate your daughters... It's not even shark week and they're bitchier than ever. I refuse to be in a car with either of them."

"Shark week? That's cute." Bri smiled at the young man. "I'm gonna use that."

Vic's glare let up as his dark eyes fell on his aunt. "I'll give them to you for a few with the phrase..."

"Victor!" Hanna grabbed him, clamping her hand over his mouth. "Stop trying to sell shit before I kill you. You're stuck with bitchy sisters, cry about it."

"I'll take him off your hands." Bri smiled at Hanna. "Do you like the beach? No, please tell me you ride dirt bikes?"

Happy shook his head. "We'll ship you all his belongings. That's our biggest demon. Including the dirt bikes we took away." The man smirked. "Rather keep my mean ass girls than that spawn."

"Ok hush... Victor is my baby and he's not going anywhere." Hanna shook her head. "Ship your belongings to their house." She mumbled, pressing a kiss to Vic's head.

"Too bad, I've always wanted a third son." Bri shrugged. "He has to at least come and hang out one day when we go riding… I know it'll make for some fun competition to toss another Lowman man into the mix."

Vic looked back at his mother with a dimpled smile on his handsome face. "Can I please have my bikes back?"

"Not a chance... Not a chance at all, love." Hanna shook her head. "What did you do with the little pixie? Where'd she go?"

"She's with Ale." Vic shrugged. "She didn't even talk though, she just stared at me with those eyes."

The blonde laughed. "Maybe you lost your touch... which is just fine with me..." She looked up at Happy.

"Maybe she has sense and didn't fall for his stupid dimples." Happy smirked. "Is she visiting you guys or what?" He looked at his brother.

Vic shook his head. "Whoa my dimples aren't stupid and I didn't even show 'em off." He shook his head again. "She looks way too prissy for me."

"Jekaterina isn't prissy." Bri shook her head. "She was quiet because she probably thought you were cute and didn't want you hearing her accent."

Vic looked at his aunt and cocked a brow at her. "Accent? She has an accent?"

"She's my little Russian baby… Born and raised, just came to live here not too long ago." The brunette shrugged. "Her accent is cute as hell."

Happy smirked at his son. "Bet ya can't get her to talk to you... You'll get one of the bikes back if you can at least get something out of her. Favorite color, animal, movie? Something."

"I can get her to talk to me." Vic nodded. "I'll be right back."

.

.

.

.

"Oh my God, he's coming back outside." Rina turned her back to Vic and looked at Ale. "Hide me or something please, I look terrible…" She stopped speaking as soon as the footsteps got louder and closer.

Vic huffed and shook his head. "Hey, Russian?" He tapped on her shoulder in an effort to get her attention. "Rina?"

She turned back around slowly and looked at him before nodding her head. "Yes?"

"Just wanted to say thanks for helping me find my sister and keeping Vincent calm while we did so..." He smiled at her, his dimples on full display.

Rina looked at him and smiled back. "You're welcome… It wasn't a problem at all."

"Yeah well you didn't have to and I'm just glad I had you helping me... We make a good team." He nodded his head, smiling again.

"Well, maybe one day we'll be able to team up again." She smiled and shrugged.

Vic slowly nodded. "Yeah, maybe..." He watched her smile again before turning around. "Hopefully..." He murmured, sighing.

"Goodbye Victor." Rina shrugged as her accent came off thicker than intended. "I'll be seeing you around."

His eyes grew darker and he nodded his head. "Uh, yeah, sure. Maybe." He turned back toward the house and walked to the porch, sitting down on the stairs.

"What's her favorite color?" Happy walked out to the porch and looked at his son.

Vic shook his head. "The rainbow?" He glared up at his dad. "She clearly wasn't interested."

"So, you're just giving up huh?" He shook his head and smirked. "It's alright not like you're interested in her or anything."

Vic rolled his eyes. "Isn't that like rape? Forcing her and shit..." He shook his head. "Would you go away?"

Happy rolled his eyes. "It's rape if you're forcing her to have sex with you… She's staring at you so look normal." He moved back towards the screen door. "Don't look like your puppy just got stolen."

"Same difference. She's probably laughing at me... And my puppy didn't get stolen. Got shot. There's just no coming back from that." Vic shrugged, running a hand down his face. "Can we go now?"

"Doubt that she's laughing, she's just staring." He shrugged. "Yeah, we can go. Cheer up, she's just one girl… There's twelve more of her somewhere waiting to throw themselves at you…Don't tell your mom I said that."

Vic shook his head. "Mom didn't like you at first, how'd you figure out that she was way better the other twelve waiting to throw themselves at you? She's different. I want her, not the other way around."

"I figured she was better because I couldn't get her off my mind." Happy squeezed Vic's shoulder. "If you want her then go after her, what's the worst that can happen?"

The young man shook his head. "Yeah and now look at you... Married to her. I'm just gonna go wait in the car." Vic shrugged. "Heat will suffocate me so now I won't to die of embarrassment."

"You should at least ask for her number." The man sighed. "I'm sure the air is on, you won't die kid. If she's what you want then keep faith, I did and I'm apparently married to Malibu Stacy."

Vic chuckled. "Did you just call Mom a Barbie doll? Not even Barbie herself but the lame version... Wait til I tell Ron and Vee." He shook his head. "Don't look at me like that... You always bought them stupid stuff and I was forced to play with them because they were older!"

"Ale called your mom Malibu Barbie and Malibu Stacy before I even did." Happy smiled. "I'm gonna tell Rina you like her if you mention this to your sisters!"

Vic shrugged. "Good... More embarrassment to die from... Awesome, Dad, just awesome."

"Hey Uncle Happy." Ale stopped at the porch. "I was wondering if you'd let your kids come over for a pool party." She looked at him before looking back at Rina. "It would be a good bonding experience."

Happy shrugged. "Vic can't." He grinned at the look on his son's face. "He's still grounded but the girls aren't."

"That's too bad… I guess it can wait til Vic isn't in trouble so we can all bond." The brunette nodded. "When is he gonna be good again?"

Vic looked at Happy and shook his head. "That doesn't matter. I'm allergic to water and swim suits. Sorry. Have the party though... With my sisters." Vic shrugged, shaking his head. "Really, it's cool."

"If you don't wanna hang out with us it's fine." Ale looked at her younger cousin. "I just thought I'd extend an olive branch or some shit and see if we can't all get along or at least try this whole meeting thing over in a more relaxed environment...Forget I brought it up." She rolled her eyes and walked back towards Rina.

Happy smirked. "Really now? You know better than I do that you love swimming and you love water. You're a jackass. Go apologize."

"I don't want to go swimming over at their house. I love swimming in our pool." Vic shrugged. "Do I have to apologize?"

Happy shook his head. "Why not? Because Rina will be there and you don't want to be around the girl who rejected you? Go apologize before I involve your mom."

"She didn't reject me she just didn't really talk." He mumbled before standing up. "No need to get Ma involved. I don't want to be in more trouble. Don't you have to say bye to your brother or something?"

Happy shrugged. "Go apologize and try to get a number. Even if it's just a number for pizza. That's winning too, you ass." Happy grinned, walking back in the house, leaving Vic on the porch.

"Did he get her to talk?" Reno eyed his brother as he walked further into the house.

Happy shrugged. "A little bit... Not much though. Told him to either get over it or try again."

"Well you can tell him that she thinks he's cute." Bri looked up from her phone. "Got a play by play from Ale through texts."

Happy shook his head. "They invited him to a pool party and he claimed to be allergic to water..." He rolled his eyes.

"The boy is part damn fish... What do you mean allergic?" Hanna rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Damn dramatic ass."

"Seems like someone has a crush on Rina." Reno smiled. "That's fucking cute."

Happy shrugged. "Said he was gonna sit in the M-class and hope the heat will suffocate him so he won't have to die of embarrassment."

"Glad to know he has your theatrics." Hanna rolled her eyes again. "He's damn near ridiculous."

"He's gonna regret liking her when she latches on and talks his ears off." Axl walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the adults. "He'll be running for the hills."

Hanna cocked an eyebrow at the young man. "I'll take him... You can have Victor, Bri. He's actually quiet and calm." She smiled. "Most I've heard out of you since I've been here."

"I'm not much of a conversationalist. Don't know where I get that trait from since both of my parents talk all the time." Axl smiled back at Hanna. "I'll talk to you, you're pretty damn awesome."

The blonde pointed to her husband. "Axl, meet your quiet, allergic to conversation, uncle." She smiled at him. "Oh yeah, I'm keeping him. There's no turning back now."

"Hey." Axl nodded at the man. "Fair trade, me for Vic."

Bri shook her head. "Axl is my little baby love! You can have my husband instead… He's the other half of Happy. They're not a packaged deal."

"How about a custody agreement? We switch off weeks..." Hanna smiled, pushing Happy toward Bri. "I'll throw in Satan for good measure."

"That works for me." The brunette nodded. "I guess I get to see what it's like living with Happy." She smiled at the man. "We're gonna be good friends."

Hanna nodded, smiling at the look on Happy's face. "I'm not a swinger... I don't do swapping. I married Malibu Stacey, that's how I'm keeping it." Happy looked back at Hanna again. "Don't trade me, woman!"

"We're not swingers either." Reno scoffed. "I'm not sure where you even got that idea… What shows do you watch?"

Happy shook his head. "You're not getting rid of me, woman. Stuck with me for life. Told you that already." He looked back at Reno. "Don't be givin' her any ideas..."

"Well, I think I wanna see what it'd be like to hang out with Hanna all day. I think we'd be awesome friends." Reno draped an arm over the blonde's shoulders. "Ain't that right Hanna? We can go shopping, you like shoes and diamonds like Bri does, right?"

She eyed Reno for a moment. "Of course. Who doesn't love diamonds and shoes?" She smiled. "We'll work something out with our schedules."

"Perfect." Reno smiled. "I will take you to our favorite jeweller… Happy, you're more than welcome to third wheel it with us."

"Wait, did you really just invite your brother and not me?" Bri flicked her husband's ear. "I'm going to remember that later."

Happy grinned, shaking his head. "That's alright. I can steal a wife too and I'll definitely be taking her out to some real nice places." He kissed Hanna's head. "Remember this moment, woman."

"Now that we've gotten this all worked out, I'm ready for some diamond shopping." Hanna smirked at Happy. "I'm talking to you not your brother."

Happy shook his head. "Sleep on the couch while you're at then, Satan." He grinned at the glare on her face. "My my my how the tables have turned, beauty."

"That's my bed and you know it..." She shook her head. "You can't have it, Hap."

"Look at that Sereno." Bri poked at her husband. "You started some shit… Fix it."

Hanna smiled, shaking her head. "No no, everything's just fine." She looked at Happy and cocked an eyebrow before pulling him toward her. "He knows better than to think he can have our bed."

Bri nodded slowly. "Alright… Are we gonna keep talking and forget that fact half of the kids are outside waiting on us?"

"Oh damn.. I've gotta feed them." Hanna groaned. "What do you want for dinner, Hap?"

"Steak." Happy nodded. "Or pasta, maybe both."

Hanna shook her head. "Fine then you can grocery shopping with me..." She turned to Bri and Reno, smiling. "Would you guys like to join us?"

Reno nodded. "Yeah, we will join you."

"Great, then Hap will lead you guys to the house and I'll go shopping for everything." Hanna smiled at the couple. "Is that ok?"

"That is perfect." Bri smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

Happy started pushing Hanna toward the door. "Let's go... I'm about to starve." He kissed her head. "I need good food."

"Your children are going to love hearing that their cousins are joining us." Hanna smiled. "Let me go break it to the demons."

Happy groaned. "They'll come around... I swear."

"They better." She kissed him and nodded. "Hopefully your son will act like his normal self since he'll be in his home."

Happy shook his head. "Well he's allergic to water. How should he act?" He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, walking her to his Dyna. "Make the ride with me..."

"I guess I can trust Vee to drive her and Vic home." Hanna eyed the bike. "Rides are always fun."

Happy shook his head. "Wait she's not legal, beauty... And that's an expensive ass car." His dark eyes scanned her body and he shook his head again. "Then you're in that tight ass dress. No. Forget it."

"I guess we can save it for later." She nodded. "I'll still be in this tight dress though…"

The man shrugged. "You think I can't get you out of that?"

"I know you can." Hanna shrugged. "Let's get going, sooner we get done with dinner the sooner you can take me for a ride."

Happy nodded. "You gonna drop off the kids first or go straight to Walmart?"

"I'm going to drop them off first." She smiled. "That way maybe they can relax a little bit and interact with their cousins."

The man groaned. "Vic's gonna be sulking because he couldn't get the girl, Roni's gonna be off to herself and Vee's gonna be at your side, trying to hide from interactions. Your kids don't like people. They're not gonna relax until they all leave." He turned to look at his children standing Roni's Mustang. "Demons! Come here!"

"What are you doing, Hap? Leave them alone..." Hanna shook her head. "Why don't we just put Vee and Vic in Roni's car so I can go straight to walmart?"

"Vic, Vee." Happy looked at his youngest children. "You're going in the car with Roni so your mom can go straight to the store to grab groceries for dinner. Got it?"

Vic shook his head. "I wanna ride with mom though..."

"Then don't complain when she gets to the store, help her out. Alright?" He looked at his son.

He groaned. "What's for dinner?"

"Your dad wants steak and pasta." Hanna smiled at her son. "Cheer up, we're leaving to go grab groceries then you'll be home." She looked at her husband, giving him a look that said not to mention the guests coming over.

Happy shook his head. "Will you get me some more beer too? Your brat keeps jacking them."

"Yes, I'll pick you up some beer." The blonde smiled. "Now let's go."

* * *

**June 17, 2022**

Happy looked down at his phone as it rang, he was definitely ignoring that call from his wife. He knew exactly what it was about and he wasn't going to hear her bitch about the problem now. Roni could be as mad as she wanted, but she wasn't going out. She had responsibilities, important responsibilities... Like her newborn son. So Happy told her to keep her ass at home and to top it off, it set a prospect on her ass for good measure.

"It's one damn night! Why can't I just go?" The brunette beauty glared at her father. "I don't even remember having to ask for your permission to do anything! I'm an adult."

Happy eyed his daughter carefully as she stood across from him, on the other side of the island. "I don't give a shit how old you legally are, you're under my damn roof. You don't need to be going out with Ava, you got a damn kid to tend to so go get a bottle or something and go take care of Vincent."

"I can take him with me… We're just going out to dinner. It's not like we are going to a damn club or a party!" Roni crossed her arms as soon as she got situated sitting on the countertop by the stove.

Happy shook his head, mimicking his daughter. "I said no, Veronica, no means no." He looked over to the archway and groaned. "Let me guess… you're on her side and I'm being an ass?"

"Nope, you have it a little twisted. She can enjoy some time out but tonight's not the night." Hanna shook her head as she walked further into the kitchen. "No one would be able to watch him if you go out with Ava. Your father and I have plans, Victoria is with some friend and I wouldn't trust your brother to watch a damn fish, much less a newborn." Hanna stood in front of her daughter, holding her face in her hands. "You look like that mean ass thing behind me when you make that expression."

Roni groaned and shook her head. "Fine, I'll pick another night to eat dinner."

"Well that's a little dramatic. You can eat here.. I do cook, ya know. Plus I did teach you a thing or so around the kitchen so why don't you get a few bottles made and just relax with your son? It won't kill you to stay home, you think just because you're not pregnant anymore that you can pawn him off and go out to have a good time?" Hanna pushed Roni's long hair over her shoulders and rolled her eyes at the groan Happy made. "Do you know that I quit going to parties and having fun until you were about a year old? I went to SAMTAZ party but it was cut short because you were sick so I maybe enjoyed the ride to the clubhouse and back home. You're a mother now, priorities are altered and so are plans, baby."

Roni slowly nodded. "I know that but does that mean I have to give up everything?"

"No, not technically but you need to put Vincent first... He's your number one, absolute number one priority. I know it takes a lot of adjusting but you have a bigger responsibility." The blonde nodded her head. "You shouldn't be so upset about this. You wanted this, you made the move to get in this situation so take some responsibility... And be the best mom you can be. Plus you have that damn party animal Carlos who loves hanging out with you and especially loves hanging out with his tiny best friend... So if you get bored while Vincent is occupied, see if that silly fool will come keep you some company."

Veronica slowly nodded her head again. "I know all of that but it still sucks that everything has changed so much." She laid her head on Hanna's chest and sighed. "He's gonna wake up soon, I better get a bottle made. You guys have fun tonight." She watched Hanna step away from her and lean against the counter.

"Why is it a hobby to fight with me in this family?" Happy growled. "Listens to you, fights me tooth and nail. It's bullshit... He heard the front door open and groaned, his eyes looking in the foyer for the person in his house. Seeing it was Victoria with his niece, his brow furrowed as he watched the girls enter the kitchen. "What's up, kid?"

Victoria looked at Ale and shrugged. "Ale invited me to spend the night with her so I'm gonna get some clothes."

"Well it was nice of you to ask us for permission first." Hanna cocked an eyebrow at her daughter as she moved to hug Ale. "Luckily we like you a lot... How are you, my love?"

Ale smiled up at the blonde and shrugged. "Hey I like you guys too! I'm great, how are you?"

"Glad to hear it. I'm fantastic as always, how are the boys? Tell them I expect them to visit too." Hanna kissed her daughter's head. "Go get your things, I'll drop you off at Ale's house."

Happy watched Vee nod eagerly before both the girls left the room. "Well no wonder they like you so much... You give them all everything they want." He shook his head. "Sure do wish I had the same luxury... Guess I gotta be a VIP or something, huh?" He smirked as he kissed her head. "I'll take them, you go get ready for your hot date."

"Uh huh, jealousy is so attractive on you, ya know? You're a VIP... Somewhere." The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned, shrugging. "I never said I had a hot date... I'm just going out with this lame ass fool."

The man rolled his eyes. "That's real messed up, ya know that? I don't wanna take your ass on a date now." He smirked as she poked her lip out, leaning forward bite her bottom lip before kissing her lips. "Go get ready, baby."


	29. Chapter 29: All This Reconnecting

**June 19, 2022**

_Empty house. No kids to interrupt anything. _

"Hap, oh my god..." She mumbled, her nails digging into the flesh of his ass cheeks. "Fuck... That's. So. Good." She covered her face with one hand as the other was pulling him in closer. She felt his head fall to her chest before she felt teeth sink into the swell of her left breast, making her bite back another moan. "Baby."

He drove into her harder, one hand was on the headboard, gripping it tightly as his free hand slowly moved from holding her face, down her side and circled around to her ass. He squeezed it and felt her legs tighten around his waist. As his pace quickened, Hanna let out a series of moans as that and the sound of Happy grunting as Hanna clawed up his back filled up the room.

"Baby..." She murmured and pulled his face from being buried in her hair, forcing him to look at you. "I need to cum!" The blonde growled at him, pulling his face to hers to kiss him.

Happy felt his wife slowly pull away from the kiss before he felt her teeth sink into his bottom lip. "Mmmm." He moaned, his dark eyes fluttering shut again. Reaching between them, he started to slowly rub her clit as his pace slowed down. "Cum for me then." He leaned down and bit into the swell of her right breast. "You taste so good, baby, every single inch of you... It's so good." He licked over the bite mark before his tongue traveled to her nipple. "So damn good, Hanna." He flicked his tongue over her nipple, smirking as she moaned his name. He sucked her nipple in his mouth, while his one hand continued to rub her clit and his other hand squeezed her free breast roughly.

"Faster." She mumbled, her hands rubbing the sides of his arms. Their eyes connected and she nodded her head. "Please baby."

Happy nodded his head slowly as he started to pick up the pace again, easily beginning to drill into her. "Tell me you love me." He growled at her.

"I love you."

He kissed her lips. "Tell me you're mine." He kissed her jaw, his pace still fast and hard.

"I'm yours." Hanna pulled his face to hers, kissing him again. "You know this shit... Just like you're mine and you love me." They shared another kiss, before he pulled away and maneuvered around to drape her long legs over his shoulders as he begun to pound mercilessly into her, willing her to her climax as she moaned loudly.

* * *

**June 20, 2022**

Happy sat down at the booth, lifting the menu and opening it as he slowly and simultaneously surveyed the restaurant. He'd only been here once or twice, at the request of his blonde beauty. It was a nice place, one where she made him actually dress nicely for, a t-shirt and jeans wouldn't cut it if they were going somewhere nice for dinner. This was just a matching occasion.

He heard the footsteps and breathing before he saw the owner of the footsteps. He flashed his dark eyes up from the menu as his eyes landed on his little brother. He didn't know why he was asked to meet up with him but he figured he'd go, indulge in the man.

"Thanks for meeting, Hap, I'm honestly surprised you agreed. Figured you'd just try to go about your life as if we never reunited." Reno shrugged, sitting down across from Happy.

The older Lowman nodded. "Not necessarily... What's up? Why'd you want to meet?"

"I was actually hoping just to hang out, talk, reconnect... I guess." Reno looked down at the menu, flipping the pages back and forth. "Catch up maybe..."

Happy nodded, a faint grin on his handsome face. "Hanna said it'd be something of that sort. Figured you wanted me to do something for you, handle something you didn't want to deal with."

"Oh no, I can do anything like that myself... Just wanted to talk to you. Get to know my big bro again." Reno shrugged, smiling. "That ok with you?"

Hap nodded again, setting the menu down and to the side. "Yeah that's just fine. Go ahead and ask me anything you want to know."

"What happened? Last time we actually spoke, during the whole falling out thing, you said you wouldn't have a family but look at you. You're a family man." Reno smirked. "It's a good look on you though Hap."

The older brother chuckled. "Hadn't met her yet when we had our falling out... She came three years later and fucked me up with her smart mouth and her attitude toward everything. What about you? You were far from a family man either, man."

"She's just what you needed." Reno shrugged. "I met Bri in the police station after I arrested her sister. We went on one date and it was game over from that point on."

Happy chuckled. "And the whole kids thing? Reno you used to say all the time how much you hate kids..." He shook his head. "Look at you now, got three of them."

"I have four kids… Axl was the first oops, then Aleric was planned and Ale was the second oops and Rina was literally dropped on my doorstep." He laughed. "I still do hate kids, I just don't hate my kids… Wouldn't trade their spoiled asses for a damn thing."

Happy nodded in agreement. "That's for damn sure. But hey, at least you planned one of yours, none of mine were planned." Happy shrugged. "I don't, however, believe you're just now finding me here though. I mean shit, man, we literally live fifteen minutes away from each other... That's not coincidental, can't be."

"We weren't the most responsible." Reno shrugged. "I didn't just find you Happy. It took me this long to build up the courage to actually reach out to you… Took a long lecture from the wife and a swift kick to the ass for me to man up and do this."

Happy nodded, shrugging. "Why? I mean... Why'd you finally man up. Not like it was a life necessity..."

"Because if I die tomorrow, I want to at least be able to say I reached out and tried to make things right with my only brother." Reno fiddled with the menu. "Just didn't want this weighing me down anymore. The kids all knew about my brother and for awhile they thought I was making your ass up. Like I could imagine having a brother named Happy? Then they started getting all the stories and pictures from Ma."

Happy looked around the restaurant before his dark eyes landed on his brother. "You knew about Hanna already, didn't you?"

"Mostly because of our mother." Reno met his brother's gaze. "It was a surprise to know you settled down."

The older Lowman nodded. "You run her in the system?"

"Nah, I couldn't do that shit. It wouldn't feel right. I was looking for you, not her." Reno shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "You had to have tried to figure out what I was up to, or did you really not care at all?"

Happy shook his head, watching waiters move around them, still not coming near the table. "Thanks." He nodded. "I kept up with your life up until about fifteen years ago... I knew everything that went on with you, _boss_."

"No problem. I know not to drag a wife into anything." Reno nodded. "Boss? I'm just a lowly detective."

Happy smirked, nodding. "Who are you talking to, kid?"

"You." Reno shrugged. "I don't even think I wanna know how you managed to find out about that shit."

He grinned, shaking his head. "Remember who raised you, Sereno... Found it because I digging deep on you. Had to make sure you were good, no dark secrets, nothing that could possibly hurt ya."

"So, how am I doing? Did I get into shit that can hurt me?" Reno shook his head. "I want your honest opinion."

Happy nodded, looking dead at the man in front of him. "Yeah ya did... But I raised you right. You can handle any damn thing thrown at ya... You turned out to be a good kid, good man and I know for a fact you're good with shit..." The older brother ran a hand down his face. "Had I been there when you were taking all this shit on, I probably would've told you to be careful what you choose, shit can get in a matter of seconds especially since you have a family. But I'm guessing you know a little something about that now..."

"I'll be honest the first few years, I pretty much thought that the whole being in charge thing was a fucking joke. Nothing ever really happened then it started to cross over into my professional life and got out of hand. A few threats here and there but I managed to handle everything without too much collateral damage." Reno sighed. "All that time I was fighting the whole being an outlaw thing and I ended up as one anyway… Go fucking figure."

Happy shook his head. "It's hard being on this side... Shit, my goddamn kid was kidnapped while I was on a run years and years ago, luckily she doesn't remember a thing of it." He covered his face briefly. "Should've never fought me on it, shithead." Happy smirked at his brother.

"If one of my kids got kidnapped, they'd be returned after five minutes because they're all annoying little things." Reno smirked. "I was trying to be a good guy! You should have told me we weren't wired to stay on the straight and narrow. I'm a crooked cop… I'm a monster in an Armani suit. It doesn't get worse than that."

Happy grinned, nodding. "Power play to get the club's attention and what better way to do than to fuck with the Enforcer's family..." He shrugged. "You're clean version of me, kid, get over it. I just don't dress up to go handle my business. The cut, Dyna, and and mean look get well enough across..."

"They were apparently dumbasses." Reno chuckled. "I'm over it… I'll own up to it all. I have to do everything in a suit, it shows preciseness. If I can handle getting rid of a problem without getting dirty, I'm a happy fucking camper. Plus, no one ever expects me to do anything, what's up with that shit?"

Happy chuckled, shaking his face. "Because you got that whole rich boy, too much money to handle look written all over you..." He looked around the restaurant again and shrugged. "Where's the wife and kids?"

"What? I have money?" Reno smirked. "Bri is off doing whatever it is she does when she says she needs to decompress. The boys are off shooting at shit, Ale is off getting high, and Rina is probably off somewhere playing dumb. Where's your family at?"

Happy grinned. "Don't tell my damn wife that we do... She's got a thing for spending all my money." He nodded before shrugging. "Hanna is at home with Roni and Vincent, Vee is with her cousin Kenny in Charming, Vic is at Lacrosse practice."

"Bri likes to buy cars and diamonds… It's an expensive obsession and I'm glad she's spending her own money then tapping into our joint account for important shit." Reno shrugged. "Never got the whole point of Lacrosse… I've listened to Ree explain it a million times, all I ever get from it is that the Native Americans invented it or some shit."

Happy nodded his head in agreement. "The only thing I'll buy the woman at this point is lingerie... Otherwise she uses her money for her wants, I use mine for mine and the kids' wants." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I wasn't aware Rina had an interest in Lacrosse, might tell the kid that, ease some tension when they finally get together..."

"Lingerie is expensive as hell, it'll add up quickly to the price of a decent used car… So much money for barely any fabric." Reno shook his head and smiled. "I was instructed not to get involved with that whole situation… To keep my opinions to myself and just pull up a chair and watch shit unfold."

Happy smirked, nodding. "Trust me, I fucking know... Told her a long ass time ago she was just wasting my money buying any of that shit." The man shrugged. "Who in the hell advised you to do that?"

"My wife and my daughter advised me on it." Reno rolled his eyes. "I'm not supposed to say anything that may influence Vic or Rina's actions. Even though I really wanna get involved and shit."

Happy groaned. "Why? They're just kids... Kids with crushes."

"Rina is my wildchild, she will come in like a damn tornado." Reno shrugged.

"You remember what I was like when I was thirteen?" Happy eyed his brother, biting back a smirk.

"Yes, I remember you at thirteen… Nightmares." Reno laughed. "I'm more worried about her fucking your kid up. She's not bad but something tells me those two will be a hell of a lot of trouble for us adults."

Happy laughed. "That's him, except add your need to piss people off to the mix, Hanna's don't give a shit attitude and her annoying ass need to get shit her way. That is Vic, in a damn nutshell." He shook his head. "He's destroy her. It'd been me and Hanna all over again."

"What are you talking about? I do not piss people off." Reno scoffed. "I'd have to smack Vic if he made the girl cry."

Happy grinned, shaking his head. "She'll kill ya if you touch her beloved, perfect baby boy."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that. I just don't like seeing the women in my life cry." Reno shrugged. "I've got a good track record with not making 'em cry, so I always expect the same from other men."

The older Lowman nodded, shrugging. "Nothing will happen between the two anyway... So don't worry. He'll forget all about Rina."

"You're so wrong." Reno laughed. "You ever go through his phone?"

Happy shook his head. "No why?"

"When you get the chance do it… Then come back to me with your little theory on him forgetting all about her." Reno tapped his fingers on the table. "You're scaring the employees, I want to order a milkshake or coffee."

Happy shrugged. "Just tell me what's on his phone that's got you thinking otherwise."

"Well, I've been going through her phone… There are so many texts between the two of them and don't even get me started on the pictures." Reno shook his head. "Smile at the blonde waitress, maybe she'll take my order or something."

Happy shook his head. "Pictures, huh? I'm gonna kick that kid's ass." He looked around for another waitress, his eyes connecting with a different blonde. He flashed a dimpled smile at her and he got a smile back before he waved her over. "We've yet to be waited on but I'd like a coffee, black, please..."

"Hopefully he was smart enough to delete them…" Reno looked at the waitress. "I'll take a coffee, with a scoop of vanilla ice cream in it though."

Happy groaned, shaking his head as the waitress walked off. "I'm telling my wife on you if that waitress tries to hit on me..." He smirked. "My kid fuckin' sexts... What the hell has it all come to? At least they're not sleepin' together, I'd die..."

"Blondes love you man." Reno chuckled. "As far as we know, they aren't sleeping together… We don't know what they're doing _all_ the time."

Happy covered his face. "Hanna's gonna kick my ass either which way, to both situations. If he's trying to fuck her, I'm killin' him... Don't care what Hanna says."

"He's a Lowman, we start shit real young." Reno twisted the caps of the salt and pepper loose before placing them back in the center of the table. "I think the two kids are little monsters that don't even need phones because if I see one more picture, I will go bald."

Happy shook his head, remembering how old he was when he first had sex. Young, young as hell... Him and Hanna both were when they separately first had sex. There lied the explanations, perhaps. "I was his age... Aka that fucker is either ahead of us or working his way there. Goddamn." He groaned. "How bad are the pictures?"

"I was a late bloomer… I was like fifteen." Reno rolled his eyes. "They're not too bad, they haven't gotten to full nudity yet… I'd have to report it if they did, I think it's child porn or some shit… It's all PG. Though, the actual texts would make you cringe because I don't even know where they learned all of that shit from. I'm telling you, go through his phone and you'll be entertained if he was dumb and didn't delete any of it."

"Does Bri know about any of this shit?" Happy inquired, grinning at the blonde waitress as she brought out their coffees. "Thanks, babe, we'll probably be getting some more from ya in a little bit." She smiled and nodded before walking off and Happy groaned. "Wonder how disappointed she'd be if she paid enough attention to see my wedding band..."

"Bri thinks it's trashy… She's tried to take all Rina's uniforms away but she needs them all for school." Reno chuckled. "You realize that some women don't give a damn about a wedding band… No standards or moral in women these days."

Happy chuckled. "Shit... Why doesn't she have a talk with Rina about it?" He nodded. "You're right, shit is ridiculous..."

"The talk always ends up with one threatening to send the other back to Russia… It's a funny thing to watch." Reno shook his head. "I bet she'll try to slip you her number on a napkin or the check… I feel like i'm invisible, like I'm the ugly friend."

Happy smirked. "Tell her to come to us about this then... Hanna will shut it down." He shrugged, looking around. "I'll give it to Hanna and tell her it's an old friend of hers. Then I get to watch her cuss out whoever and she's instantly in a whole different mood than mad."

"Bri, go to the two of you? Like that'd ever happen." He shook his head. "Don't do that, don't upset Hanna… She seems like a real killer."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Involves our kid, she better come to us." He shook his head. "Am I supposed to be scared of that tiny little thing?"

"Bri is terrified of you for some reason and I don't know why she doesn't talk to Hanna. I think they'd be the best of friends." Reno shrugged. "No but I don't think it's nice to rile her up and set her loose on people… It'd never be a fair fight, she'd just leave a pile of victims."

Happy cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "Really? What the hell for? Probably because she is so damn mean..." He shook his head. "The only person she ends up lashing out at is me... She's got some good resolve, untouchable."

"You look mean… She hasn't spoken much about Hanna but I think they should be friends or at least talk." Reno looked down at his coffee and smirked. "I need that trait, I can handle some shit and keep my anger in check but sometimes it just explodes. You know how that shit goes."

Happy shook his head. "Let's make it happen then." He smirked, nodding. "Try being a damn fight with her and she's just staring at you, saying nothing, holding everything together. Pisses me off so bad..."

"I'm all for it." Reno shrugged. "That sounds fucking terrible, I don't like when people don't say shit during a fight… Means they're plotting some shit most of the time, or they just know it angers you the longer they stay quiet."

"Hanna does both... Then somehow the kids are in the bed with her at the end of the night and she's making sure there's no room for me... Damn ass." Happy smirked, shaking his head. "That's a woman that knows how to get under your skin and light you on fire..."

"Damn, do you just always piss Hanna off?" Reno chuckled and clucked his tongue. "I don't think I've ever made Bri mad enough to kick me out of the bed… I've gotten a few slaps here or there but I've always gotten to stay in my bed with her."

Happy grinned. "Piss her off, angry sex... Do you see my reasoning now?" He nodded his head. "Worst fight we've had got physical is a matter of minutes. She said things, I said thing then bam."

"Angry sex is a thing? We're just normally rough." Reno shrugged. "See, you two are extremists… If Bri wants to slap and push, then I'll just stand there and take it because if I shove back, I'll have my two psychos scalping me in my sleep… I can't go and make those two angry, it's not fucking safe."

Happy smirked. "Angry sex and rough sex is totally different for us... Oh no, I didn't touch her, she slapped me, punched me then elbowed me in the face when she was getting ready to walk away and I grabbed her." He shook his head. "Don't ask what I did... I promise it's stupid as fuck. I'd love to put them two up against Vee and Vic... That'd be interesting as all hell."

"I don't think I'll ever fully understand you." Reno shook his head. "I am curious now… If you wanna put them head to head, I'll be there for it. We'll see if my mutes even bother to talk. People always assume there's something wrong with them because they don't talk much but they're more observant. I love it."

Smirking, Happy shrugged. "Good, that's my aim for everyone except my wife. She's earned it." Happy nodded. "You're welcome... They got that shit from me. Certainly not your talkative ass."

"Talking is my thing… It's my best quality besides my good looks." Reno smiled and nodded. "I'll give you that one, they did get the quiet and the observant thing from you. I was trying to turn them into police officers but the hair thing is an issue."

Happy chuckled. "Lowmans got good hair... Have you seen my kids? Shit, Lowmans all around look good." He grinned.

"Says the Lowman that doesn't even have any hair." Reno rolled his eyes. "Can you even grow hair anymore? Or are you too old?" He smirked.

"I choose not to have hair... But yes, shithead I can still grow hair, I just shave it all the damn time." Happy growled, rolling his eyes.

"Alyssa swears up and down that you're bald because your hair fell out…" Reno shrugged. "I was just going by what she told me. Obviously, I was lied to."

The eldest Lowman laughed. "The damn brat... You should know better."

"She promised me that she'd stop lying to me but I see that promise was a lie… I'll have to call her out on that shit later." Reno slid his empty coffee cup back and forth between his hands. "It's your fault that she's a brat."

Happy cocked an eyebrow at his brother, confusion on his face. "How do ya figure?"

"You always wanted to spoil her ass." Reno shook his head. "I don't even remember you telling her no until it was too late…"

He shrugged. "She was my kid, my baby sister... I don't have to tell her no."

"It wouldn't have hurt to tell her no." Reno shrugged and watched his cup slide right off the table. "Well shit, way to go Happy! Not cool."

Happy covered his face, shaking his head. "You jealous ass attention whore..." He chuckled. "Let's go, asshole, I gotta go get Vic then get home. Why don't you, Bri and the kids come over tonight? Try to get the kids to come together... That so includes Bri and Hanna."

"I wanted to be the favorite but she had the whole being a girl thing in her favor." Reno slid out of his seat and nodded. "I'll bring 'em over… See if we can get them all talking and friendly. See if Vic and Rina try to sneak off somewhere. You gave him the talk right?"

Happy walked to the door, leading out to the parking lot. "Too bad... Plus you never latched onto me, forcing yourself on me like she did. Roni is nice to them all except Ale, Vee is off and on to Ale but likes Axl and Aleric, then there's Vic who has a thing for Rina but doesn't like Ale, likes Axl though. If they sneak off, I'm kicking his ass..." He nodded. "Gave it to him a couple months ago."

"Couldn't have fed into my ego and said I was the favorite?" Reno shook his head. "Ale is not the best at making first impressions… She doesn't dislike any of your kids. She just wants to try to keep to herself the best she can. Axl likes Vic the most while Aleric won't even tell me a thing. Rina likes everyone because well, she's a damn weirdo. I gave Ale and Rina the talk and it ended with them trying to figure out if they can still be virgins if they sleep with a girl."

Happy started laughing, shaking his head. "Tell them to talk to Vee... She'd know." The man shook his head. "Scary shit. Roni has a kid, Vee's apparently sleeping with some girl and Vic is working on his sex life. Fuck."

"I told them to Google it." Reno shrugged. "I forgot you were a grandpa! I will kill Ale if she comes home pregnant, I will kill Rina if she comes home pregnant. I'm sure Bri will kill the boys if they get their little fuckbuddies knocked up. I would be relieved if Ale and Rina would just exclusively stick to dating girls. It would keep me sane."

Happy smirked. "Tell Bri her precious Rina is gonna come home with some rough news of she doesn't come to us about this whole texting shit."

"Hey, no being mean to the Russian… Bri will go to Hanna, phone in hand." Reno shook his head as he fiddled with his car keys. "I'm not getting involved with it, I'll deny knowing a damn thing about what's in the phone."

Happy smirked. "I gotta be involved to save my only son in case Hanna tries to kill him.., kill me now." Happy shook his head.

"I'll step in if Rina starts to cry but if she's not crying, I'm not getting into it." Reno shrugged. "Knowing her, she'll do some stupid shit like try to take all the blame because God forbid she uses common sense."

Happy nodded. "Vic will... He'll protect her, won't let a thing happen. You hide and watch..."

"I'll be standing in the corner with my arms crossed, just waiting for everything to be over. We shouldn't even be having this talk, who sexts? Like it's just weird, especially since they're not even a damn couple." Reno groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess it is a little better than them sneaking around and putting themselves at risk… I just don't understand teenagers these days."

Happy shrugged. "What if they're trying to see what the other is about without a commitment? It's kind of smart..."

"One of 'em is still bound to catch feelings." Reno shook his head and sighed. "Commitment or not, it's gonna end up bad. One of 'em is gonna get upset if the other starts talking to someone else or worse, sexting someone else. You can't tell me that I'm wrong either. Lowmans can get jealous, even if we're not dating the girl… We also know how girls are, they'll get jealous and a little bit crazy when they have to start sharing a guy's attention."

Happy nodded. "Trust me I know... But i don't know what you want me to do... They'll either be careful and cautious or they won't."

"There's nothing we can do… It's out of our hands." Reno shrugged and looked at his phone. "They better be smart about this shit… Hey, I've been meaning to ask, would you be down to do a tattoo for Bri? She is being a headcase about doing some huge full back piece."

Happy nodded. "Damn brats!" He grinned at the man. "Yeah I'll do it... What is it?"

"I still don't even know how they managed to get that close so fast." Reno rolled his eyes. "It's some type of like collage like thing… She drew it, I just look at it and figure out if it'll actually fit on her back and if she's trying to get more ink than me. I'll have her bring a copy of the design to you. Maybe you guys can bond over it, it has a snake in it." He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "You two can become best friends and annoy Ma with it."

"What's with her and Ma anyway? How come Ma don't like her?" Happy cocked an eyebrow at his little brother. "I'll see what I can do for her, can't make any promises though... It may be too much to put on her." The older Lowman shrugged. "My boy has the good Lowman charm... Doesn't take much for him."

"Ma doesn't like her because she didn't drop out of school and devote herself to being a stay at home mom. She used to take Axl to class with her." Reno shrugged. "He got that from me. I'm the charming one, you just use your looks."

Happy chuckled and shook his head. "I guess that explains why she likes Hanna then... She was finished with college when she got pregnant." He shrugged. "Nah, I got some charm too... How else did I marry the woman I married? It took a lot more than my looks to get that one to talk to me again."

"Bri was still doing her medical school thing… Managed to finish it all up with three kids too. Proud of her." Reno rolled his eyes. "Do I even wanna know what type of hell you put her through? I remember all the girls who used to cry because they thought they were your one and only until you went off and stuck your dick in a new chick."

Happy nodded. "That's one hell of a task, especially with three kids." He grinned, shaking his head. "Have you seen my wife? She is my one and only... I just had a little trouble seeing that in the beginning of the marriage. First time it happened, she grabbed Veronica and took off, took me two years to find her... But when I finally got her, somehow got her to forgive me and ended up knocking her up in the process of convincing her to come home." Happy shook his head, a different look in his eyes, one Reno had never seen before. "Only happened one other time and she kicked my ass for it, kicked me out of the house, kept the kids from me, it was ridiculous. She's tough, she probably didn't ever want to forgive me for that shit but I'm glad I somehow got her to. I was a fucking idiot then." The older brother shook his head again. "Those other bitches never meant shit, I just didn't know my future was wrecked with a damn woman that was gonna have my ass zoned in on just her..."

Reno smiled and nodded. "Damn… That's intense but I'm glad you put your pride to the side and asked the love of your life for forgiveness. That's not an easy thing for us, especially for you but I'm glad you ended up realizing it all. You two seem really great together. I'm happy that she gave you hell for your fuck ups too, don't think you ever had a woman push back before. Hanna has made you a better man and it's a sight to see." He patted his older brother on the arm and smiled even bigger.

"She's always pushed my buttons. Shit that's how I met her... She pushed a button without even speaking to me." Happy smirked, shaking his head. "I'm sure you just loved it when you found me and discovered I had this new life..."

"Loved it even more when I started asking Ma about it all." Reno smirked. "It's a good look on you, like I've said before."

Happy cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "Wait go back, what'd you two discuss about my life?"

"How you were doing, whether you were staying out of major trouble… Shit like that. I'm surprised Ma never mentioned my family to you guys, I had to hear about yours." Reno rolled his eyes. "You're the favorite child for real."

Happy shook his head. "A couple years back, Hanna just had Victoria and she was meeting me up there but when I pulled up, I saw the Beamer and knew it was you... So I just left and called Ma later and told her the kid was cranky..." He shrugged. "Couldn't figure out how to explain to Hanna that I had a little brother..."

"My first date with Bri, I told her I had an older brother." Reno shook his head and looked at Happy. "I get it though, some things are best kept under wraps until the timing is right… I don't blame you at all."

Happy shrugged. "She always knew about Lys but I was still pissed at you when I started sleeping with her and we were getting close... So I just kept it out of the relationship." He shook his head. "Never banked on you pulling any of my kids over..."

"Never thought I'd pull one of 'em over either… I was surprised as hell when a blue Mustang went speeding by me and the driver was a Lowman." Reno smirked and rubbed his forehead. "If that wasn't a sign for me to finally reach out to you then I don't know what else I would've been looking for."

Happy laughed. "Guess I should be lucky her mama taught her how to drive... Damn lead foot." He shook his head. "Next couple of nights, let's get something together with the kids."

"Yeah, let's do that. See if the kids can't work their shit out on their own." Reno smiled and nodded. "I'll let you go, if Vic is really like us, he hates having to wait… See ya later Hap."

Happy shrugged. "Are you kidding me? That kid is me made all over... I'm screwed though, he's got Hanna's temper." The older brother shook his head. "I'll talk to Hanna tonight though, we'll figure out a time that's good for us then I'll get back with ya."

* * *

**AN: I love the feedback from all of you...  
Especially the one _Guest _reviewer that my baby Vic an ass, lmfao. You've seen _nothing _yet, babe. Although I'm saddened that the same reviewer doesn't like that I've given Hap a brother and whatnot. However, nothing bad is going to happen there...**

**For _leaveoutallthere, _Reno and Bri only have three kids: Axl, Aleric, and Ale then Bri's young niece Jekaterina aka Rina leaves with them. All the kids are smartasses and it's even worse with H&amp;H's kids mix together with R&amp;B's kids, but like I said. **

**NOTHING BAD WILL COME OF RENO AND BRI OR THEIR FAMILY JOINING THE STORY.**

**_Leave me some feedback... I love hearing from you guys. But like I mentioned in the previous AN message on Chapter 28, I'm not going to waste anymore time working on this story if the feedback and stats are going to be bad. _**


	30. Chapter 30: All That Competition

**June 22, 2022**

The siblings sat by their pool, both in their swimsuits while Roni played in the pool with Carlos and Vincent laying against her chest.

Victor looked back at the French doors that suddenly opened up, revealing Ale and Rina and he shook his head. The dark haired thirteen year old cleared his throat and smirked before turning back around to look at his sister in the pool. "Let me see Vinny..." The young man stood up and bent over the side of the pool.

"No, he's falling asleep... Leave him alone." Roni ran a hand down her son's bare back.

Vic rolled his eyes before he jumped in the pool and stalked toward his sister. "I want a reason to go inside, let me use the universal 'leave the room' excuse... Aka my nephew!"

"Just go inside, Vic... No ones gonna ask why you dipped, man." Carlos laughed, pushing Victor toward the entrance of the pool. "I'll vouch for ya if anyone says anything. Swear man."

The youngest Lowman scoffed. "There goes quality bonding time with my favorite nephew." Vic started floating on his back. "Someone gonna tell me why they're even here?"

"I supposed the same reason why Uncle Reno is now here." Roni's dark eyes flickered to the doors where her father, uncle and aunt stood. "Family fucking day... Awesome."

Carlos wrapped an arm around the beauty's shoulders and kissed her head. "I'm not going anywhere so you guys are good. Unless Papa bear kicks me out, then I'm definitely leaving..."

"Pansy..." Roni smirked at her best friend. "Quit being scared of him. He won't hurt you, he knows that you're our favorite person and he hates when his kids are hurting so... You're in the clear." The oldest Lowman watched Ale and Rina sit down at the big patio table and she laughed. "Too good to swim, too good to lay out, too good to socialize... Who the hell raised them anyway!?"

"Veronica! Victoria! Victor!" Happy's voice boomed through the backyard as he stepped out onto the patio. "Your cousins are here and they brought Rina... Be on your _best _behavior, is that understood?" He crossed his arms over his chest, his sunglasses covering his eyes did nothing to hide the glare he was giving them all. "That includes you too, Carlos."

The kids all nodded their heads before Happy turned to face Ale, Aleric and Rina. "We got it... Be nice and no hell will be raised." Rina smiled, nodding her head.

"Ass kissing little brat." Victoria mumbled as she made her way through the water to her siblings and Carlos. "Look at that shit, trying to get on his good side."

Carlos laughed, pulling Vee to him. "Relax, little killer... She's probably the nice one of them all... Probably the sane one of the bunch. Plus she's pretty fucking cute."

"Say that again and I'm drowning you..." Veronica cocked an eyebrow at the guy. "She's not cute."

Vic laughed, noticing the dangerous look in his eldest sister's eyes. "Take it down a notch, Ron, you know you can't deny her cuteness."

"I can, I will and I am." She moved toward the entrance of the pool and made her way out of the water. "I'm going to put him down and get a snack. Don't ask for anything. You're not getting it, assholes." The beauty made her way to the patio table and grabbed the towel off of it before grabbing the baby towel she had for Vincent.

Rina slowly stood up, making her way around the table. "Is the water cold?" She asked Roni who just shook her head. "That was kind of dumb, I guess if he liked it then it's not that bad." She offered Roni a smile. "He's so adorable, I love how he's so tan but has blonde hair... You never really see that."

"Right... Water's fine, if you're used to it." Veronica shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks... He's the miniature version of his dad, except he's really tan like me. It's weird." She smiled back before moving into the house.

Vic watched the scene unfold, smirking as he started to check the girl out. "How do you think Roni would react if I got with her?" He asked Carlos and his sister.

"She would lose her shit, that's how she'd react." Carlos shook his head, trying to hide the all knowing grin on his face. "I like you too much to see you dangling from the chandelier in the foyer, man."

Victoria laughed as she jumped on the float that almost got passed her. "Who knows... Maybe she'll be ok with it, ya know... If mom is." She pulled her sunglasses from her face running her hand down her face. "Look who's gonna join us..."

"Why don't we set up the volleyball net, get a good game going on?" Happy pulled his t-shirt from his body and tossed it at his wife as she made her way outside, pulling Veronica with her. "Lowmans vs. Lowmans. What do ya say, little brother?"

"Sure, I'm down for a game." Reno nodded at his brother. "I have to let you know, I have two volleyball players on my team." He pointed to Rina and Ale.

Happy smirked. "Fine, fine... Hanna played when she was in high school, plus Carlos there is bad ass at it. Roni won't play this time... She's got Vinny duty." He dove into the pool.

Reno walked over to his kids. "Rina, Ale, I need you guys to play your hearts out… Aleric, at least talk this time around, they probably think you're a damn mute, go talk to Carlos and your cousin Vic."

"I just want to go on record saying Vic is cute." Rina looked over at the youngest Lowman before looking back at her Uncle Reno and shrugging.

"I already tried to sell him on you once but it was shut down." Reno chuckled. "Don't let me down guys, I'll be damned if I lose to my brother."

"Alright beauty, get your pretty ass in here now." Happy leaned on the concrete edge of the pool. "Don't make me pull you in here." He smirked up at her as she pulled her black dress over her head.

Hanna rolled her eyes as put the dress on the table and kissed her daughter's head. "Don't get married, baby, no matter what, the man will be a damn jackass." She laughed when she heard Happy growl and she turned back around to blow him a kiss. "Love you, darling."

"Yeah I bet you do... Get your pretty ass in here before I have to come get you." He hit the concreted, listening to the clinking noise his wedding band made against the concrete. "Actually, here put this in your necklace with your wedding ring. I don't wanna lose the damn thing again." He handed the ring off to his wife before watching her lower herself into the pool. "You gonna be my trophy when we whoop that little shit's ass?" He whispered to her as he pulled her to him, earning him a slap on the chest. "Fine fine... Go find myself a trophy." He laughed, kissing her neck. "Let's get this started, ya ready little brother?"

Reno nodded as he watched Ale and Aleric give him a thumbs up. "We're ready to win."

"Win? Yeah whatever, good luck shrimp!" Carlos laughed as he took the volleyball and started tossing it in the air. "You don't stand a chance." He winked at her.

Vic's eyes fell on Rina and he gave her a smile before he looked over to his father and mother who were standing together, whispering to each other. "Let's play!" He growled, watching dark and light eyes land on him. "What? We're supposed to be kicking their asses!"

Rina chuckled. "Am I even allowed to play? I'm not a Lowman…"

"For the sake of the win, you're an honorary Lowman, now if we lose…" Ale dropped her sunglasses on the patio table and moved towards the net. "I need to win."

"Doesn't matter, family is family, love. That's why we are allowing Carlos on our team. He's family." Hanna smiled at the light brown haired beauty. "Just don't let me regret allowing you in on this big ass mess." She winked at the girl.

Rina smiled as she tied her hair back into a ponytail. "I won't make you regret a thing." She took her spot on the side of the net where Ale was standing. "This is going to be so competitive, I'm excited."

"Everything is competitive in this house... Get used to it." Vic smirked at her as she looked at him.

She nodded at him before flashing a small grin. "I'm always up for some competition." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Be careful with that..." Vic smirked again at the girl before he turned his attention to his eldest sister as he felt her glaring at him and he smiled at her. "I'll win this one for you, grumpy."

Aleric moved between his sister and cousin Rina. "I don't even know what I'm doing out here… I've never even played this before." He ran his hands through his hair before rolling his eyes.

"Just stay out of the way and we'll make you look good." Ale smacked her brother on his back and smiled.

Hanna pulled her hair up into a top knot and started to move away from her husband only for him to pull her back and kiss her neck. "Don't disappoint me, woman... I will take the kids from you!"

"Oh god... No, not that. Don't take those demons away from." She laughed as she nibbled on his jaw. "How about you don't disappoint me, ya nympho..." She moved away from him only for Vee to find her way to her mother. "Don't send any balls to their faces, my darling."

"Sorry, so sorry I'm late." Bri took her spot next to her husband and daughter. "I haven't played this in forever." She smiled at her opponents, earning a tap to the back from her husband. "Pretend I made a really mean face instead of that smile." She shrugged and looked at Reno.

Reno shook his head. "We lost this before it even began."

"Should know better than even go against me, little brother." Happy laughed as Carlos served the ball and Ale and Aleric almost bumped into each other going for the ball, missing it altogether.

Rina covered her face with her hands before picking up the ball and tossing it back over the net to Carlos. "Aleric, just stand there and brood…" She narrowed her hazel eyes at her older cousin.

"Vinny is better at this than you guys... Vinny can't even crawl yet." Carlos laughed. "Why don't we try that again? At least make it challenging for us."

Rina tossed away her shirt and nodded. "Let's go."

"Yeah, bring it pretty boy." Ale smiled. "We're ready this time, I promise."

Carlos chuckled. "You sure? You wanna stretch or anything? Need a break, snack, take a breather... We can wait." Vic laughed, making Carlos shake his head with more laughter spewing out of him.

"We're ready." Rina smacked the water. "We are ready, we will put up a fight… No more easy points."

Ale nodded. . "Mom, dad, you're ready right?" She smiled as they both nodded yes. "Serve!"

Hanna laughed, her eyes trained on the girls on the other side of the net. "So much excitement for a team that's gonna lose." She looked back at Carlos and nodded her head at him, watching him do the same before he half-ass served the ball only for it to start to fall short above Hanna. She jumped up and smacked it over the net, watching Rina hit it back over the net to Vic.

"Shit." He growled as he smacked to Vee who knocked it over the net.

Ale rolled her eyes and tapped the ball back over the net. "This is more like it." She glanced quickly at Aleric who was just casually treading the water.

"I got this." Bri bumped the ball back over the net towards Hanna who sent it spiraling back at her, Ale intercepting the ball, smacking it over towards Vic. "I guess I didn't expect that to come back my way." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

Happy jumped in front of his son and smacked it over the net, watching it go straight for Ale who sent it right back to him. "Damn her." He laughed as he hit back over the net towards Reno.

Reno sent the ball back over the net hoping it would smack his older brother in his face but with no such luck he shrugged and watched the ball come back towards him, only to have Rina bump it to Ale who spiked the ball over the net, sending it splashing down in front of Carlos. "Nice one."

"Your serve, Princess..." He smirked as his hands wiped the water from his face.

Vic looked back at Rina who was smiling wide. "Get her in the face..." He whispered to Vee who cocked an eyebrow at her brother. "Ale not Rina... See how she reacts. Will she freak out like a little girl or what..." He nudged his sister before moving away from her.

"Be nice, you damn demon..." Hanna popped her son on the head. "You do it and I will kick both your asses, is that clear, my loves?" She looked between her youngest children.

They nodded their heads and glared at her. "Fun sucker." Vic mumbled as he watched his mother move back to place.

Ale sent the ball flying over the net, a smile on her face as she briefly looked at Rina. "I think we stand a decent chance…"

"I don't..." Vic smirked as he sent the ball over to Rina. "Sorry, pretty, not even gonna happen."

"We're going to win, prepare yourself now." Rina smacked the ball back towards Vic. "You're going to have to try harder than that."

Vic laughed as he spiked the ball over the net, splashing her in the face. "Hope you don't melt..."

The brunette laughed and tossed the ball away. "Sorry to disappoint you but water doesn't melt me…"

Vee snatched the ball up and tossed it at Hanna. "Can I hit one of them now?" Groaning when Hanna shook her head no.

"Guess you're not a witch then..." Vic smiled at her, flashing his dimples as he shrugged his shoulders. "Good to know."

Rina looked at Ale. "He actually has dimples… I will die right now." She whispered in her cousin's ear. "If I drown, let him give me mouth to mouth, please… It's my last dying wish!" She looked back at Vic and smiled.

"Don't be over there talking shit, now. We highly disapprove of shit talking here..." Carlos laughed at the pair of girls who looked like deer in headlights.

Ale shrugged. "Rina was just admiring Vic and his dimples!"

"Oh. My. God!" Rina felt herself blush and submerged her face under the water to cool it off.

Happy and Hanna shared a look before they looked over to their son and Hanna laughed. "Good god, son..."

"I told you him having dimples would be a big problem one day." Hanna laughed as she moved to her son and kissed his head. "At least he is taking the compliment better than you take them."

Rina emerged from the water and smiled quickly at Vic before turning her gaze on her cousin. "I can't believe you Ale…" She laughed and shook her head.

"Hey, don't worry Rina, Vic's got a thing for you anyway..." Carlos laughed as he felt a distinct pair of dark brown eyes land on him.

Hanna looked between Vic and Carlos, her icy blue eyes narrowed. "He better not have any damn thing for her..."

Reno chuckled. "I think it's cute… They're not even related, so don't even worry Hanna."

"That's not the problem, you dumbass!" Happy snatched the volleyball from Carlos and threw it at his brother. "You're an idiot."

"Oh, oh, ohhh." Reno slapped the water and laughed. "Makes sense."

"I can't believe this is happening right now." Rina shook her head and floated behind Aleric and Bri. "Just shoot me right now."

Hanna laughed, "It's not a big deal, baby..."

"Alright." Rina nodded before moving from behind her barrier. "Can we just finish this game?"

Happy nodded his head. "Yeah, give the ball back, dumbass." He splashed water at his brother.

Reno splashed his brother back before tossing the ball over to him. "We're going to win, so you guys should just forfeit right now!"

"Give it here... I'm serving." She swam to her father and took the ball from him. "Watch this point..." She laughed with Carlos as she served the ball over the net, straight at Aleric. He swatted it to Rina who smacked the ball over to Hanna who spiked the ball, splashing Reno as the ball hit the water.

"Dad!" Ale looked at her dad. "You can't talk a big game then fall short!" She swam to her dad and grabbed the ball tossing it back over the net to Vee.

Vee smirked at her dad who nodded his head and she served it short, letting it fall to Happy who spiked it over the net and splashing Ale in the face. "Sorry, kid, can't let him win."

Ale shook her head as she wiped the water off her face. "It's fine." She shrugged and tossed the ball to Rina. "Our serve now."

Rina looked straight at Vic as she started the serve, instead of it flying across the net at him like the other side expected, it went towards Bri who effortlessly spiked it over the net, sending a small splash up in front of Happy. "Yay!"

"I might have to drown you for that one..." Happy pointed at the girl who was still smiling like a kid in a candy store in turn making him smile. "Last point... Winner takes all. Serve it, Carlos."

Ale and Rina exchanged a quick look before switching spots with each other as they watched Carlos smack the ball, sending it spiraling towards Aleric who was looking at his sister for some type of guidance. "Smack it like it's an ass." Ale smiled as he took her advice and smacked it back towards the sender.

Carlos hit the ball to Vic who smacked it to Rina and she fumbled with it before getting it to Ale who sent it back to Vic. "Shit... Vee, take this shit." He hit it to her and she sent it to Reno.

Reno tried his best to mimic the moves he watched Ale and Rina do over and over again at their practices, he set the ball and watched as Ale pushed off her brother and spiked the ball over the net, sending it straight in the water between Hanna and Vee. "Yes!"

"Damn it, Vee!" Vic smacked the water, moving backwards to lean against the pool wall. "Seriously!"

"Good game Vic." Rina smiled at him before giving him a quick wink before lifting herself out of the water. "That was fun, thanks for including me in the family showdown."

Reno smirked over at his brother. "How does it feel to be a loser Hap?"

"Oh I'm not a loser... Still got my trophy." He smirked as he grabbed Hanna and pulled her to him, stopping her from getting out of the pool.

Hanna pushed away from her husband, trying not to laugh. "I am not your trophy, you madman."

Reno rolled his eyes helping his wife out of the pool before climbing out behind her. "I thought we were going to lose for sure when my kids smacked into each other."

Aleric shook his head. "I knew we'd win." He smiled and slipped his sunglasses back on. "As soon as Ale blabbed about Vic, I knew we'd win."

"We let you win..." Carlos smirked as he made his way to Roni who was paying all her attention to her phone. "Hold me, cuddle me, love me even though we lost..." He moaned as he sat down beside her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Roni laughed, shaking her head. "Nope... You fail at life..."

"You didn't let us win." Ale tapped Carlos on the head. "We won fair and square." She smiled as she wrapped her towel around her body and sat down in the chair between Rina and Aleric.

Roni laughed again. "That's why I'm not holding you, cuddling you or loving you..." She tapped his nose before pushing him off of her. "I'm going to check on Vinny, try not to die from heartbreak."

"I'm cold." Rina grabbed her towel and draped it over her body. "I'm still mad at you Ale… Don't think I haven't forgotten you blabbing my secret."

Ale sighed. "Sorry, I just didn't want to get in trouble." She hugged Rina and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you made him smile... And he actually showed off his dimples. You really should go down in a record book." Vee smirked, watching her brother come out of the house in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Rina smiled at Vee. "He's cool, I'd like to get to know him more though…" She looked at Vic before looking back at her legs. "I should have brought sweats with me!"

"Be sweet to him and he may just let you borrow a pair. He only has Nike sweatpants though..." Vee smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"My favorite brand." Rina laughed. "I'm always blowing all my money at the Nike Outlet… That store gives me life!"

Vic sat down in a chair across from Rina, pulling his phone from his pocket only to have it snatched out of his hand. When his dark eyes came up, they landed on the person holding his phone. "You could've just asked for it."

"Sometimes it's fun to do things without asking beforehand." Rina shrugged and passed the phone back to him and smiled at him. "I was actually hoping I could ask you a very simple question…"

Vic smirked and cocked an eyebrow at the pretty girl. "Go for it..."

"If I promise to give them back before I leave, may I pretty please borrow a pair of your sweats?" She grinned at him.

He laughed, covering his face. "All that for some sweatpants?"

"Yup." She nodded. "My legs are cold and they would appreciate some warmth."

Vic laughed again, shaking his head, trying to find a filter. "Come on then..." He stood up, holding his hand out for her.

Rina grabbed his hand and smiled as she allowed him to lead her away from the table. "Thank you Vic."

The youngest Lowman led Rina through the house, taking her through a long hallway, finally stopping at the end of the hall. He opened the bedroom door and walked into the clean dark room. "Well, come on... It won't swallow you." He laughed as he turned on the lights and pointed to a black set of dresser drawers. "All the sweatpants are in there." He laid down on his bed and watched her slowly walk into the room and go to the dresser drawers.

The brunette opened a drawer and pulled out the first pair of black sweats she found. She quickly pulled them on over her dry bikini bottoms, relishing in the instant warmth her legs felt. "This room is nice, cleaner than mine." She smiled and sat on the end of his bed and turned her body so she was facing him.

"Yeah... I like to keep it clean." He nodded his head. "I swear I could sleep for four days if my parents let me..."

"I try to keep mine clean but I always end up tossing everything from my closet onto my floor when I get ready to go somewhere." The brunette laughed and pulled her legs up on the bed. "Play sick, then you'll be able to sleep for a few days."

Vic laughed, "My sisters are like that but they clean up the mess they make right after they make it." He shrugged his shoulders. "They see right through us... None of us can lie to them at all. Never have been able to."

"I make the mess, leave it and come back and it's gone." Rina frowned and traced the thread pattern on the bed spread. "Damn, that sucks. They won't let you sleep your weekend away either?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Spoiled ass..." He laughed. "It's not that they won't let me... It's more like my body won't."

"I'm not spoiled, I just showed up to the house and they happened to already have a maid." She laughed. "You just have to do something that'll tire your body out completely… You ever go to parties and dance the night away?"

The young man shrugged, laughing. "I don't dance, babe, sorry..."

"Then what's your thing? What does Vic do for fun?" She laid on her stomach, propping her head on her hands to look at the handsome young man.

"Drawing, love it the most. But I also like guns... My mom doesn't want me to be around guns that much but my dad still takes me to the shooting range." He smiled at her. "What about you, party girl?"

Rina let her jaw go slack a moment. "I love guns, it's something I grew up around." She smiled. "Well, when I'm not dancing my face off or shooting at shit, I love to play volleyball and I really enjoy doing math, as geeky as that may sound."

"Doesn't sound geeky, unless you think I'm a nerd for liking writing..." He laughed, covering his face.

"I don't think you're a nerd because you like writing, that's one thing I absolutely cannot do." Rina shrugged. "I blame it on English being my second language though, you guys have some weird ass words."

Victor laughed, shaking his head. "We don't have weird words... You're just not used to the English language. It's ok though, you have a legit excuse..."

"I find some words weird… Like instead of fiance you guys have the word betrothed." She shook her head. "The only thing good that comes from English being my second language is that I don't have to learn a foreign language because it counts as one for me."

The young man laughed again. "You're a mess, you know that?"

She nodded. "I own up to that… I'm not for everyone personality wise, it's either a hit or a miss."

"You're definitely a hit here so don't worry." Vic smiled at her as she slowly sat up. "How old are you anyway?"

"That's good to know… I just turned fourteen." She smiled back at him as she braided the ends of her ponytail.

He swatted her hands away from her hair, smirking at her when she gave her a confused look. "Quit fidgeting and messing with your hair."

"It's a nervous habit, I'll try my best not to do it again." She wiggled her fingers as she tried to figure out what to do with her hands.

He laughed again, shaking his head as he sat up and grabbed his black beanie from his bed post. "Are you even comfortable laying halfway off the bed like that?"

She looked backed at her legs and nodded. "I weirdly am comfortable like this."

"If you say so..." He smiled at her before pulling one of his pillows over his head.

The brunette sighed and scooted up the bed, flipping over onto her back so she was staring at the bedroom ceiling. "This is actually an improvement, I'm glad I made that move." She crossed her legs and yawned.

"Tired?" He moved the pillow off his face and handed it to her.

"Winning took all my energy." She laughed as she slipped the pillow under her head. "Thanks… Your parents won't get mad that I'm in your room right?"

Vic shook his head, looking at the door. "No, they're probably outside with the bonfire now... That or in their own room."

"Alright, I just don't want to make them mad… Already have enough strikes against me because some people like to assume I'm a brat like Ale is." Rina closed her eyes and wiggled her toes.

The young guy chuckled, shaking his head. "You'd know if they were mad... It's kind of like a thunderstorm." He shrugged. "I don't think you're brat like her... I think you're pretty cool."

"I will definitely keep that in mind." She shook her head. "I think you're pretty cool too among other things."

Vic cocked an eyebrow at the girl laying beside him. "Among other things? What other things?"

"Well for one, you have a killer smile. You're handsome, down to earth, from what I can tell you're intelligent as hell. To top it all off, you let me borrow your sweats." She smiled.

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he listened to her. "Thanks..."

Rina nodded. "Just being honest." She rested her hands on her stomach and turned her head to admire his smile. "Your dimples are going to kill me."

"That bad?" Vic laughed. "I'll try not to show them to you again." He grabbed one of her hands and interlocked their fingers. "If we're being honest though, you're way too smart and pretty for me."

The brunette smiled hugely. "It's good, I love your dimples." She shook her head furiously. "No, don't say that…" She frowned at him.

"Well thanks..." He shrugged, a smile still on his handsome face. "Why not? It's true, Rina... I'm just keeping shit real with you."

"I appreciate the honesty but I see us on an equal playing field… You're as handsome as I am pretty." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

The young man shook his head, smiling at the girl nonetheless. "I'm glad you're not one of those girls that thinks she's ugly or fat... I hate them, they're too whiney and need to chill out."

Rina laughed. "Never! I can't deal with those girls, you can't compliment them for shit, if they say 'no, I'm not pretty, I'm ugly' then I just go 'yeah, you're right...'"

"I don't compliment many girls, if any at all... Don't see the point in even talking to half of them. They don't suit me, plus I'm not a big talker anyway." Victor shook his head, pulling the hand he was holding into his lap.

"As a condition of me being in the states, I have to attend an all girls school… So, it's in my best interest to try to get along with all my classmates even if they're sort of annoying." She sighed and looked at him. "Not a big talker? I am glad you are talking to me though, I'm really enjoying this and getting to know you."

Vic laughed, he couldn't help it. "All girls school... Isn't that how most girls become lesbians?" He stopped laughing at the look on her face, a stoic look taking over his expression. "It's cool if you are... If we're still being honest here, I think Vee is bi." He shrugged his shoulder. "I'm enjoying it too, glad I actually gave you a chance."

Rina shook her head. "Let's get it straight now… I'm not a lesbian and if anything that school makes me never want to date a girl again." She shrugged. "I'm glad you gave me a chance too… It means a lot to me."

"Hey, whoa... Sorry, I didn't know you felt so strongly about it. Sorry. Relax..." He smirked at her, looking every bit like his father.

She smiled back at him. "I'm relaxed, I just didn't want you to think I was a lesbian… It would defeat the whole me crushing on you thing."

"Don't crush on me... They say crushes only end badly... Hence the name. So don't do it... I don't want this to end badly." He offered her a smile as he pulled her closer to him.

"Okay, no crushes… I like you already, is that better to say?" She smiled at him. "I don't want this to end badly either… I think we could make some epic memories together."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Come on... You honestly think you'll want anything to do with me tomorrow or next week or even next month?" He slowly let go of her hand. "Already told you, too pretty and too smart. At the end of the day, I'm still a Biker's kid... Not just any biker but he's the SAMCRO Enforcer... He- he didn't even mean to have this shit, Rina. My dad just enforces shit, does all the dirty shit that no one else can stomach. I'm his kid, everyone says I'm just like him... In every way. You do the work for it in your head."

"I honestly think I'll have loads to do with you until you wanna kick me out of your life." She grabbed his hand back and shrugged. "I don't even know what a SAMCRO is… You realize I don't really care about what your dad does, I'm not going to judge you by his dirty deeds… I happen to be a Russian mob boss' daughter, so I think we can put aside our parents' outlaw status and focus on here more… Even if you are like your dad, I'd still like you and want to hang out with you...Do you want to be the opposite of your dad?"

"I don't know... You've only seen one side of him. The flirty 'I love my wife' side. He and my mom are in love and cute and shit to the girls. But to me, I still see the man that was stupid enough to hurt her on so many occasions. He has put her through some tough shit, like its a hobby. I don't wanna be that guy. But the way they are now... The love and happiness and the only thing they really fight over is what's for dinner... I want that. I want to be that man." Vic shook his head. "That's his greatest weakness... He doesn't have many, maybe like three. She is his everything, absolutely everything... That's what I want."

She nodded. "You want just his good traits, that's understandable. I thought they were cute as hell outside." She smiled at the young man. "I'm pretty sure you'll be able to make the choice of putting your woman through hell, cheating and all that isn't an inheritable trait, it's an individual character flaw...You can choose to be the amazing husband and father that he is…" She shrugged. "I don't have many weaknesses but I can guarantee that every time you smile at me, I'll turn into an awkward turtle…" She chuckled.

"Of course you thought they were cute outside... Probably because you can tell that she has the power and runs their relationship. Girls love power." He smirked at her, shaking his head. "I wouldn't ever cheat on my wife, there'd be no point in marrying her if I wasn't happy with just her by my side. I dont even know what my dad's excuse is... He's just an idiot." Vic shrugged his shoulders. "I can't help it... You make me smile and laugh. Blame yourself, babe."

Rina smiled. "Power is always nice to have but only when you know how to share it with your partner at times… Some men are just dumb and it takes them making a hundred mistakes and almost losing the person for good to change." She closed her eyes. "Maybe I'll just keep my eyes closed, that way it fends off the effects of that amazing dimpled smile you have, _babe_."

"She shares it with him... When she's parenting us." He laughed. "Otherwise she's the queen of the castle and well, dad... Dad's like her right hand man who's all stuck on her and whatnot." Vic rolled to his side, gently grabbing her chin in his hand. "Don't close them, they're too pretty not to be seen."

She slowly nodded her head, looking at him with twinkling hazel green eyes. "I won't close them then… I'll just learn to power through that smile of yours…"

"I just won't smile anymore." He nodded his head, his hand still holding onto hers tightly.

She shook her head. "Keep smiling, it makes me smile…" She inched closer to him, closing the space between them even more.

"Yeah? Then how could I take away your pretty smile? I should be killed for even thinking of such a silly idea." He flashed his dimples at her.

She smiled and rested her head against his chest. "Yeah… The day you don't smile at me will be the saddest day in my life!" She shook her head.

"The best advice I have for you is to not to get on my bad side then..." He wrapped his arm around her, letting go of her hand. "Don't piss me off ever... That's the best way to stop the smiles."

Rina relaxed into his embrace. "I will never piss you off… Or your sisters, I think if I can stay on the good sides of all of you, I'll get even more smiles from you." She rested a hand on his side and smiled.

"We're pretty close with each other so pissing me off is pissing them off. It's all ugly." He laughed, pressing a soft kiss to her head. "But I got faith in you... Too smart remember."

She nodded and quickly whispered something in Russian. "I plan to stay on everyone's good sides because I have plans for us Vic… Just so you know."

"Wait a minute, was that Russian you just spoke?" He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Include me in on these plans... I'm curious about what you got planned for us."

"Yes it was." Her light eyes met his dark ones. "I will include you in on them when the time comes for them to be put into play…"

He laughed, shaking his head. "You're gonna be so much trouble for me, aren't you?"

"Yes, lots of fun filled trouble… It will never get out of control though, I promise… The worst that'll happen is maybe both of us being grounded." She laughed and started to move her fingers up and down his side.

Vic laughed again, shaking his head. "I don't get grounded... My mom tried it one time when I was like six and she said she couldn't go through with it because she's weak for my dimpled smile like you are. She said I started smiling at her and it all went downhill..." He rolled his eyes, before rolling his neck. "My dad ended up having to put me in timeout for three hours since he was immune to 'his six year old form' but it works in my favor anyway."

"And tell me how it's gonna work in your favor this time..." A raspy voice came from the doorway, dark eyes scanning both the teenagers on the bed. "Maybe this time your mom can actually ground you..."

Vic's dark eyes flickered up and over to his father who was glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. "We're not doing anything wrong... We're laying here, talking."

"Get your asses outside... Now." Hap growled at his son; this was so much uncharted territory and disappointment... The only things creeping into his mind. A good part of him wanted to be happy for his son but the reasonable side or well, the side that wouldn't get him in trouble with Hanna was winning over.

Rina looked between Vic and Hap before slowly moving away from the young man. "Alright." She looked at Happy as her feet hit the ground.

"Go ahead, Rina... I gotta help Vic find something he lost." Happy smiled at the girl as he watched her leave. "You lost your mind, boy?"

Vic shook his head, his dark eyes on his father. "No."

"Good then you can explain to me why you're in here cuddling with the little Russian princess instead of outside with everyone else." Happy shook his head. "I wanna be proud of you because you had a damn girl in your bed but you know your mother senses shit like this and both of our asses are gonna get handed to us if she finds out. You're lucky she didn't notice you were missing. Just go out there and say you were in the playroom if anyone asks." Happy lead his son out of his bedroom and back outside where a big fire was going and everyone was sitting around it.

**SOA**

"Where'd she come from?" Roni whispered to her best friend as he fiddled with the zipper on his hoodie, ignoring what Reno was talking about.

Carlos looked up and watching Rina take a seat beside Ale who was giving her a death glare. "I don't know but your brother and father are walking out of the house now..." Carlos looked at the beauty beside him and shrugged. "Wait... How old is he? Was he seriously getting some ass? Oh my god, he's my hero!"

"Shut up... Please." Roni shook her head. "Don't let my mom notice that shit. Two and two will go together so damn fast... Then it'll be world war three." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad Vin is not stealing away the night and actually sleeping."

He chuckled. "I'm not going to say anything and if she hasn't noticed by now I don't think she will...I'm still proud though…" He smiled at the fire. "My man Vin had a long ass day, of course he's going to sleep away his night, he can't be a party animal all the time."

"Oh no... Don't underestimate her. You should know better by now. That woman is full of surprises. Poor Vic.. Wonder what's worse, getting caught by Mom or Daddy..." The beauty shook her head. "Well thank you for that, you kept wanting to play with him instead of letting him just chill."

"I will try to remember that…" Carlos smiled. "No, no, no, Vin is always trying to play with me, not the other way around."

Veronica laughed, looking up at the young man beside her. "He missed his afternoon nap, Carlos... Explain yourself."

"In his baby talk he was like 'Los, will you play with me?' and I couldn't let him down and not play when he asked me so damn nicely." He shrugged. "Next time, if you need me to, I will break his little heart and put him down for a nap and not play with him."

Roni just rolled her eyes. "You won't break his heart... He loves sleeping. He's just like... Nevermind." She frowned at her own stupidity before starting to get up and go inside the house.

"Roni…" Carlos grabbed her arm gently. "You can't leave me out here, if you go in, I'm coming inside with you…" He smiled up at her. "It's okay to slip up every once in awhile."

She pulled her arm free, "I'm fine... Just tired of being outside." She walked away from him, headed for the open french doors.

The young man hopped up from his seat, quickly closing the gap between him and the brunette. "Like I said before, if you go inside, so am I." He draped an arm over her shoulder and smirked.

"No it's fine, really... Go be nosey and ask Vic for all the dirty details. I know you want to." She shook her head, pulling out of his grasp and walking into the living room. Walking up the stairs and down to her son's nursery, she stood in the open doorway, her dark eyes scanning every bit of the room, she shook her head. "I need you so much, Mace... It's ridiculous." She ignored the hand on her hip as she continued to watch the room, silently begging for time to be reversed. "Shouldn't have rebelled against my dad, should've just listened to him. He said stay away, he clearly had a good reason for it."

"Ain't the time to feel guilty about following your heart." Carlos whispered. "You have a handsome son, his dad is watching over the both of you… I know I'm not the guy you want standing beside you right now Veronica but just always remember I'm here for whenever you and Vincent need me…"

Roni shook her head. "I loved that idiot... Why couldn't he just come home? He had us waiting on him, 'Los... We were here and he just left us. Like it was nothing... Like we were nothing to him."

"Roni, you can't look at it like he chose to leave you and his son behind… He died protecting his family, he probably never thought it'd go bad." The young man sighed. "He may have left you physically but he's still going to be protecting you and Vin, as long as you keep his memory in your heart, he'll be alive and well."

The tiny brunette just shook her head. "You think I'll ever be able to move on and look past everything?"

Carlos pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, I think you'll be able to… Just gotta find the right person to move on with… No way he'd want you to be upset about it forever, no one will ever be him but you'll find someone who'll make you happy, more importantly someone who will get along with Vin, hell you're going to need to find someone who Vin approves of, he's a tough critic."

"Guess you're right." She smiled up at him. "He loves you... You're his favorite person."

He laughed. "It only took him peeing on me a dozen times to become his favorite person… It was touch and go for a while but I'm glad I powered through it, learned to stand to the side and not the direct line of fire."

"That was him bonding with you, ya fool." She laughed, leaning against him as she eyed the crib. "Now he just has to hide from you when he's trying to sleep because you don't understand how important his sleep is to him."

"That explains why he would give me this evil ass smile before it happened, little man was trying to see if I'd run away." He smirked and looked at the crib. "You think I could fit in there with him? I'm tempted to see if a crib is even comfortable to sleep in…"

Roni laughed, shaking her head. "Pick him up and just take him to my room. Lay down like you normally do... You're not breaking that crib. It was expensive."

"I'm not gonna chance waking him up, then I'll have grumpy Vin and grumpy Roni on my ass." Carlos smiled. "I'll bond with him man to man over a sports game, I can see it now… My mini Raiders fan all decked out in silver and black."

The brunette moved out of Carlos' arms to approach the crib, she slowly bent down and picked up the sleeping one month old and held him to her chest as she walked back to Carlos. "Chance waking him up? You got a better chance at waking up a deaf dog..." She smirked at the look of Carlos' face. "Here, go lay down. I'm going to get him a bottle, me some kool-aid and a snack, what do you want?"

He looked at the sleeping baby and smiled. "I will take a bottle of water and chips if you have any regular ones, no barbecue flavored this late at night…." He started towards Roni's room. "Thanks in advance."

"Just don't take up the whole bed... I'm trying to get some sleep in before your little partner in crime wakes up." She shook her head, making her way down stairs and outside to the backyard where her mother and father sitting. "I'm going to bed, Carlos is staying over... Goodnight." She kissed her mother's cheek.

Hanna smiled up at her daughter and nodded her head. "Good luck getting some sleep tonight, baby."

"Try to pretend you live by yourself and we're not across the hall." Happy smirked, tapping his boot of her leg. Veronica rolled her eyes, simply walking away and back in the house to get the snacks before going back upstairs. "My dad is so lucky I love him." She whispered as she started walking toward the bed where she noticed Carlos appeared to be asleep. "Lazy asses."

"If he wakes up, I'll handle it… Just lay down and get some sleep." He turned his head, looking at her through a single open eye. "I can handle it, I promise."

Roni shook her head as she laid down beside her best friend. "I doubt it... You're gonna fall asleep and when he wakes up, you're gonna be about as useless as a rock." She laughed as she pulled the swing closer to her side of the bed. "Put him in here if you start moving too much."

Carlos yawned. "I will prove you wrong…" He gently rubbed the baby's back. "I'll make a mental note to wake up when he does, we'll be good."

"Just don't squish my man... I like him a little round and cute." Roni laughed as she curled up against Carlos.

"I'll keep him intact Roni, guaranteed." He rubbed her shoulder. "No flattened out babies, chubby ones are the best."

Roni laughed, putting her head on his shoulder. "You really are the best, ya know that?"

"Thanks, I'm trying." Carlos sighed as he relaxed more into the bed. "You think you'll ever get along with Ale?"

The brunette shrugged. "Only if she continues to be cool and nice and shit..."

"Good to know." He closed his eyes and smiled.

Roni sat up a little. "Why?"

"So if I ever become friends with her you won't be mad at me for it… I don't want to befriend your enemy when we're best friends Roni." Carlos looked at her and smiled.

"Right... Go to sleep, ya fool." She smiled at him as she rolled over and laid back down.

He shook his head. "Don't be mad at me Roni… I hate when you're mad."

"I'm not mad..."

Carlos nodded. "Alright, my mistake then…"

"You gonna go to sleep now or you wanna continue your game of twenty questions?" She looked back at him as she smiled, her dimples showing a little.

"Sleep, I need sleep… Goodnight." He smiled back at her. "Sweet dreams."

"Don't have any nightmares... I can't afford to wake up next to your screaming ass... I'll be scarred for life." She laughed as she moved back closer to him.

"I don't scream… If I wake up from a nightmare what you'll be hearing is my battle cry." He chuckled and rested an arm on her. "Night though Roni, if you have nightmares, I'll rock you back to sleep."

Rina and Ale sat side by side in front of the fire. Ale was still sending death glares to her cousin as the night dragged on but Rina chose not to say anything, she knew Ale was upset about being left alone.

"I'm sorry, ya know... I didn't expect to be gone so long." The brunette smiled at her younger cousin.

"It's fine… I hope you didn't do anything slutty." Ale rolled her eyes at Rina before poking her in the stomach.

Rina laughed. "You don't consider cuddling slutty now do you?"

"You kept your clothes on right?" She looked at Rina and shrugged. "Then no, it's not slutty… You really like him that much already?"

She nodded her head. "Got to know a lot when we were talking. Plus it's the smile... It's gonna be the death of me."

Ale sighed looking at her cousin before looking at Vic. "You know, if you hurt his feelings you'll be tossed into a shallow grave right? I know how you are Ree."

"I'm more worried about him hurting me..." Rina shook her head, glancing over at Vic.

"He doesn't seem like the type who would hurt a girl… I think his mom would break his arms if he did." Ale hugged her cousin. "I'd break his arms if he did."

Rina shook her head. "Anyone could break someone's heart, Ale. He could break mine... Besides look at him. He's definitely the type to have like five girlfriends... All from like different parts of town so they don't run into each other. He's very calculating about everything."

Ale laughed. "First of all, you sound crazy with the five girlfriends thing… I don't care if he's calculating or whatever but he doesn't seem like the type to fuck around with a girl's emotions… It'll work out, you guys are cute together… If it'll make you feel better I can have Aleric interrogate him about his love life."

"You mean that brick wall of a human? Good luck." She laughed.

"He talks to the right people… He's just brooding." Ale shook her head and poked her older brother to get his attention. "Aleric, you know how you owe me that favor for not ratting on you to mom and dad about that one thing? Well, I'm cashing in on it right now, I'm going to need you to see if Vic is single…"

Aleric blinked at his sister. "You can't date him Ale, you're related and I don't think Cali allows the whole kissing cousins thing to happen…"

"Ew." Ale smacked his arm. "Rina likes him, not me… She has this fear that he's some sort of major player and has five girlfriends around this town…"

He nodded. "I'll try to ask him but I make no promises if it'll go smoothly."

* * *

**June 25, 2022**

Kozik walked into the house as if it was his own and sat down on the couch, eyeing his best friend. "What's up, man? You've been acting strange lately."

"Nothing, don't start that shit either. Everything's fine." Happy spoke, not tearing his eyes off the television. "Just got a bunch of family shit going on."

Koz shook his head. "Am I not family anymore, man? You know this won't come back to the club or anything if it's something bad. I just wanna make sure everything is good here."

Happy slowly nodded, finally looking at Kozik. "Everything's fine. Just let it go... You're starting to sound like my damn wife." He looked up to see his son walking in the room, holding Vin as he texted someone. "Who ya texting?"

"Rina... Where's Mama?" He stopped texting long enough to look at his father. "Hey Koz..."

Hap pointed to the French doors. "Growing her mermaid tail. What are you doing with the baby?"

"Ron is taking a nap, she's not feeling good at all. So I'm helping her..." Vic shrugged. "Can I hang out with Rina tomorrow?"

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see.. You need to worry about your task at hand right now." He stood up from his recliner and shrugged. "Go get Vee and tell her to watch him. You go to Charming with Kozik for a little bit. Me and your mom will be at TM shortly."

"Why can't I have a definite answer about tomorrow?" Vic inquired, holding his nephew to his chest carefully. "Vee is with some chick but Carlos is coming over... All good right?" He shook his head. "I really don't wanna go to Charming... I don't have any reason to even be there."

Happy shrugged. "Go anyway... You need to get some time in the ring, especially while your mama isn't around to try to be all overprotective on you."

"I do what?" Hanna slowly walked into the house from the backyard and wrapped her soaked arms around her husband, soaking his shirt.

Vic sighed, looking at Kozik. "Who's going in with me?"

"Kozik then Key… No arguing. I won't you and Key to go at it. It'll be some real good training for you." Happy nodded his head as he pulled Hanna around so she was wrapped around the front of his body. "I'm putting your kid in the ring and you're not going to stop me. He needs time in there."

Hanna looked back at Vic and shrugged. "Kozik, you must be fully aware of the pain I will inflict on you if my child is injured badly. A few cuts and scrapes are ok but bad bruises, broken bones or excessive bleeding and it's going to be your final day on Earth." She smiled before turning back around and pulling away from Happy. "Give the baby to your father, Victor then go. Have fun, kick their asses." She walked back outside.

* * *

**AN: You guys kill me with these reviews! I love you all, (:**

**As for Vic &amp; Rina, I'm not even saying if they're getting together or not. They have amazing chemistry. Them getting to know each other further is just icing on the cake for me and Vaeh (Fairytellerxo who created Reno and his family, as well as came up with the idea of getting Vic and Rina together. Go praise her for this amazing idea!) We LOVE Vic and Rina, but that doesn't necessarily mean they even get together. **

**Regarding Carlos and Roni... They're best friends, he's there for her through it all. LITERALLY. That's shown in this chapter perfectly. He's not taking Mason's place in Roni or Baby Vin's life by NO means (Feel free to review with questions regarding anything that involves Mason, Mason &amp; Roni's relationship or in regards of Baby Vin. Or PM me, I always respond!) **

**Hanna and Happy are NOT being put on the back burner... This story, this series is THEIRS. It revolves around them and their life together so I'm going in depth with their little demons. Which to me, is highly important to the storyline. I'll be completely honest for a moment and say that H&amp;H are by far my favorite couple. I've got two other Happy/OC stories going and one being revamped but H&amp;H are my favorite. Absolute favorite so writing a chapter for their series or writing a chapter with lots of them in it is by far my favorite thing to do. **

**With all this said, leave me any questions you have, let me know what you want to see... (It may not go down the way you want because I have this story 3/4 of the way outlines but I love getting feedback from you guys!**


	31. Chapter 31: All His Fun

**June 26, 2022**

Rina double checked herself in the mirror, making sure her beanie was on perfectly. She had to make an even more awesome second impression on Vic who was on his way over. She let out a huge nervous sigh and looked back towards her bed at her cousin Ale who was splayed out, flipping through an issue of Vogue. "Is this jacket too much?" She started to slip it off before frowning and shrugging back into it. "Nevermind, I like it…"

"Stop being such a headcase Rina…" Ale rolled her eyes. "You look badass… Punk rock and what not." She eyed the brown haired girl and smiled. "Those jeans make your butt look really good… Can I borrow them sometime?"

Rina nodded before turning around and checking her butt in the mirror. "It does look good… Yeah you can borrow them whenever." She tugged on the front of her leather jacket and sighed.

Ale dropped the magazine on the bed. "You should hide your beanie collection… I think he'll think that it's a weird thing to collect…"

The brunette shook her head. "I want everything out in the open, plus I think he likes beanies Alessandria, he was messing with one when we were talking." She shrugged and smiled at all her beanies sitting on her reading table. "You think he likes dirtbikes? I want him to like dirtbikes…"

Ale shrugged. "I don't know Rina, just stop stressing over shit… You two already like each other… As soon as he flashes his dimples you'll forget about all the shit you're stressing about now. You'll be like 'Oh Vic, I could just stare at your dimples all day, I can just fucking die over them right now!'" She hugged her cousin. "Relax, if things get awkward just take him outside and show him the paintball guns, you two can shoot at cans together."

Rina nodded as they both walked out of her room, taking the stairs slowly as they heard the doorbell ring. "That's him!" She rushed the rest of the way down the staircase and towards the front door, exhaling as she messed with her hair one last time. "Hey." She smiled as she opened the door wide.

Vic smiled back at Rina. "Hey…" He watched her move to the side, allowing him to step into the house. His dark eyes examined the large entry way. "Nice place."

She smiled. "Thanks." She shut the door softly and locked it behind them both. "We can hangout in my room, the living room, the media room but I think Aleric and his friends may be down there but it's big enough or we can just go out back and hang around."

He smirked at her. "Your room." His eyes scanned her outfit before landing back at the beanie perched on her head. "How many people live here?"

Rina glanced back at him as they walked towards the stairs. "Five… It's oversized because Bri likes estates, it can't be a house, it has to be an estate." She laughed as she pushed open the door of her room, biting her lip as she walked in, noticing that it wasn't as clean as she needed it to be. "This is my room, it's very lived in." She chuckled and walked further in.

Vic nodded following the girl into her room. "You share your room or something?"

"No, I don't. It's just my room." She moved towards the sofa and sat down. "Sit anywhere you want Vic."

The young man took a seat next to the brunette and relaxed. "Your room is clean, I was expecting there to be clothes everywhere…" He chuckled and watched Rina shrug her shoulders and point towards a table.

"I was trying to keep it clean, the only things I dumped out today were my beanies." Rina smiled. "I was trying to keep it as clean as possible but shit happens." She grabbed a remote off the table in front of them and turned her body so she could see him better. "I got movies, video games or we can just talk."

The dark haired young man smiled as he watched her shrug her shoulders. "You choose."

"Talk." She smiled at him. "Let's start off with a generic question, what do you want to be when you grow up?" She chuckled and tossed the remote back onto the table.

Vic's smiled faded fast as he heard the question fall from her lips. "I don't know... My answer used to be 'Like my dad' but that changed a while ago... And I haven't given it much thought." He shrugged, his dark eyes falling to the white carpet. "What about you?"

She frowned at him before smiling. "Let's see, up until two days ago I was set on becoming a fashion designer." She laughed and shook her head. "Now, I really want to be an arms dealer like my aunt… Plan to learn the family business, take it over one day and build it into an impenetrable empire."

"Shit... That's some dream." He laughed as he started to fidget with the hem of his blue and gray Nike hoodie.

"It's an attainable one, so I'm pretty stoked about that." She grabbed his hands. "Stop fidgeting." She stuck her tongue out at him. "You play any sports?"

Vic laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "Can't help it...but yeah, just lacrosse. I used to play baseball when I was little, I don't know why I quit though. What about you?"

Rina laced her fingers through his and smiled. "I play volleyball, that's about it… It's the only team I made honestly, because it was a no cut team." She laughed and shook her head. "I have never been to a lacrosse game but I would go to one, especially if they're as intense as a football game."

"You wear them tight ass shorts like they wear on TV or is that just bullshit?" He looked around her room before his eyes settled back on her with a smirk on his face.

She nodded her head. "We do wear those little shorts." She laughed. "I'd show them to you but then you'd never have a reason to show up to one of my games…" She winked at him.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll still show up to any game you want me at." He started smiling, dimples showing.

Rina closed her eyes and bit back a smile. "Those dimples!" She shook her head and laughed. "So, do you want to see the shorts now or wait until a game?"

"They're so ridiculous." He shook his head, pulling his hand away from her and started to lay down. "Surprise me!"

She moved off the sofa. "I will be right back." She quickly moved into her closet and changed out of her outfit and into her volleyball spandex and a tank top before walking back out into her room and then to the sofa. "So, what do you think?" She did a quick spin before stopping and laughing.

The boy never moved so quick in his life as he shot up off the couch and his jaw dropped. "Holy shit, babe!"

"You like 'em?" She smiled up at him. "I like to think they make my legs look a bit longer."

He nodded his head eagerly as his hands ghosted over her hips. "I love 'em..." His eyes scanned her legs again and again. "I'm coming to every single game... Number one fan, right here."

"Finally a super fan!" Rina laughed and sat down on the sofa, tossing her beanie off her head and to the floor. "I'll always wear these black ones just for you, forget the other colors we have to wear." She pulled her legs up and crossed them at the ankle.

Vic fell back on the sofa, laying his head in her lap. "You're so sweet and nice to me." He smirked up at her.

She smiled briefly before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You're a pretty amazing guy and I cannot wait to learn more about you and have some epic adventures that we'll be telling our friends at the old folk's home when we're wrinkly and eighty." She laughed and softly trailed her fingers through his hair.

"Who says you'll stick around me long enough for us to be causing trouble in a nursing home?" He laughed as he stared up at her.

She stared into his brown eyes. "I say so! We'll be the fastest in our wheelchairs… Plus, I had Ingrid do a reading and she says she sees us being in each others lives for a substantial amount of time… She's a psychic."

"I don't even know how to respond to this." He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Respond with a 'No way! Psychics aren't real'" She turned her head, catching their reflection in the TV. "Just look at it this way, we're either going to be romantically involved potentially or we're going to be best friends until we're old and gray… I'd be fine with either but I'd like one to happen more than the other."

Vic laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "You so want me!" He poked her stomach. "I'm so flattered, babe."

Rina laughed. "I'll admit it now, I want you!" She poked his forehead and smiled. "You're a real catch Vic."

"Duh, I mean have you seen me?" He smirked, rolling onto his side.

"And you're humble to boot." She smirked back at him. "You truly are a winning package… You want a snack or anything?"

The youngest Lowman child laughed before shaking his head no. "I just want you to stay here by my side."

"I can stay here, with you… The snacks aren't as important." She sighed and settled in next to him. "How do you like having siblings?"

"I meant that on such a deeper level..." He chuckled as he felt her move closer to him. "Love it... I love them. I just hate the amount of tea parties I've been to in my life... Being the baby brother to two girls was hell. Luckily my dad would save me from most of their craziness." He shrugged. "I'll sale them to you though. Can't sale you Vincent though, that's my main man."

Rina chuckled. "God, dumb moment right there." She smiled. "I have never had or been to a tea party." She frowned and tugged on her hair. "I will pass on buying your sisters and I would never dream of taking your main man from you… That'd be just plain rude."

"Small moment... I won't judge you for it." He turned over so they were facing each other. "They're pretty big bitches if were being honest here... But they're like my rocks. Especially Roni... Vee's just the bitchier version of Roni, it's weird." Vic smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders. "Thanks... Dunno how I'd get through shit without him. He's the best nephew I could even ask for..."

She smiled at him before clearing her throat. "I don't have any siblings at all, I was the only child until I moved here." She frowned at the sound of her accent peeking through. "I've always wanted a brother, so Aleric is sort of like a brother, it's just weird because he doesn't really talk unless he absolutely has to."

"Hate to break it to you but that's how I mostly am... Roni and Vee do the speaking for me. I just sit back and chill out." Vic shrugged before wrapping his arms around the brunette.

"That's fine… It's just weird for him because when he does start talking, he has all this cool shit to say so I wish he'd talk a little bit more." She settled into his embrace and smiled. "I like to talk a lot but I also love to sometimes just be quiet and observe my surroundings."

Vic nodded his head. "My mom says she used to catch me doing that all the time when I was little, says I'm just like my dad, because he does it too."

"Is it a Lowman thing or what? Reno can sit and just watch, so can Ale and Aleric, then there's me and Bri and if we sit longer than an hour we get antsy and have to move around." Rina rested her head on his chest and inhaled. "You smell good."

"Guess so... But everyone in my family does. Even my mom." Victor shrugged. "Roni told me one time when she was pregnant that I was making her crave sprite because she thinks my cologne smells like sprite and fruit loops." He laughed.

"Perfect combination." She giggled. "I can't believe your parents let you come over here… I didn't think they'd let you wander over to this part of town."

Vic shrugged. "They don't exactly know, Ree."

"Shit, well let's just hope you can make it home without them even finding out." Rina smiled at him. "I'd hate for you to get in trouble, we're gonna save the trouble for when we actually do shit that warrants a punishment… Like spray painting the side of buildings."

The dark haired devil smirked, kissing her forehead. "I have to blame everything on you if we get caught."

She nodded her head. "I'd totally take the blame..." She flashed him a brief smile. "Would it totally be out of line if I told you I really wanna kiss you right now?"

"Nope. The heart wants what it wants." He laughed, only stopping when Rina started glaring at him. "You're pretty cute when you're mad, babe." He gently grabbed her chin, lifting it a little as he leaned closer to her and pressed his lips to hers.

Rina melted into the kiss, smiling before pulling away slightly. "What aren't you good at?" She smirked before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Apparently keeping your lips on mine..." He laughed as he started to pull her on top of him. "I wasn't done with you yet." He smiled, dimples on show as their lips connected again.

The brunette smiled against his lips briefly before tracing his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. "I could kiss you all damn day babe."

"What's stopping you then?" He smirked as he pressed another quick kiss to her lips.

"The impending arrival of my Aunt and Uncle..." She smiled at him before biting his bottom lip softly. "Don't need them finding us like this."

Vic shook his head, slowly moving his hands under her shirt. "Tell them it's a very serious game of focus and interest."

"This is so worth any trouble I could get into." Rina dipped her head and started dotting the young man's neck with soft kisses.

"Like I said. Takes focus to put all those amazing kisses in the right spots while having enough of some interest to do it in the first place. Serious game, amazing game..." He smirked, his hands roaming all over her body before landing on her ass.

She nodded and smiled down at him. "This is my new favorite game..." She kissed his neck again, nipping lightly at the skin. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave any marks behind." She closed her eyes as she felt him squeeze her ass softly. "Yeah, this is an amazing game."

"Can't play it with anyone else though. Just me." He smirked, squeezing her ass harder.

"I wouldn't even think about playing it with anyone else." She smiled at him. "You know what would make this better? If you took off your hoody..."

He smirked at her as he sat up, pushing her up with him. "You just wanna check me out more." He laughed as he peeled his hoodie from his body and tossed it toward the bed.

She smiled as she slid her hands under his shirt, her nails lightly grazing over his abs. "Guilty as charged." She kissed his lips as her hands settled on his stomach.

"You just want it all off?" He smirked up at her.

Rina nodded at him before glancing at her bedroom door. "You think I should lock it first?" She looked at him. "We'd get killed if they walked in on us like this babe..."

"Yes, you definitely need to lock the door." He nodded his head as he watched her stand up and walk to the door to lock it. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. "My mom would have a heart attack if she knew I was here... Especially with you."

The brunette walked back over the the young man and smiled. "I don't want her to have a heart attack…" She laughed as she moved back next to him on the sofa. "Where were we?"

"You were getting frisky with me." He laughed as he pulled her closer to him.

Rina nodded and started trailing her nails back over his abs as her mouth found his neck again and she started kissing and nipping at it lightly, reminding herself not to leave behind any hickies. "This is fun." She folded her hands behind his neck as her lips found his, her tongue snaking into his mouth.

Victor moved his tongue against hers, pulling her tighter against him before his hands started to pull at her shirt, slowly snaking up her back and raking his fingers over her soft skin. Pulling away from the kiss, his mouth landed on her neck, kissing and raking his teeth on her skin.

The brunette dropped her head back giving Vic easier access to her neck as her hands dropped to his shoulders, her nails lightly grazing over his tan skin. She opened her mouth to speak just as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Oh shit!" She went wide eyed before looking back at her door, another louder knock sounding, she moved off his lap and started a scramble to find his shirt.

"Shit, Ree! Give me my shirt!" Vic snatched it from her hands and quickly tugged it on, making sure it wasn't inside out then he grabbed his hoodie and pulled it on. "Babe, take a deep breath then open the door." He whispered to her as he kissed her lips once more.

Rina nodded, giving him a small smile as she did her best to stay composed as she walked over to her door, exhaling once as she opened it. "Hey." She grinned as her aunt Bri pushed the door open and walked all the way in.

"Jesus Christ! What were you two doing?" She growled at the pair of teens.

Rina shrugged. "We were just hanging out and talking…" She looked back at Vic before returning her eyes on Bri.

"Yeah? What were ya talking about then?" Bri looked between them, taking notice of the very dark eyes Victor had. "Why'd the door have to be locked if you were just talking?"

"I honestly didn't know it was locked… I thought it was just closed." The young teen offered her best smile. "You really think I would lock the door?"

Bri scoffed. "Reno! Your bad influence of a nephew is damaging my sweet niece!"

Reno appeared next to his wife, his eyes landing first on Rina and then on Vic. "That's my boy! Lowman men are ladykillers… Wait until Hap hears about this shit!"

Rina looked at Reno and shook her head. "You can't tell him about this! We were just talking, nothing more…"

The man shrugged. "I won't have to tell him a damn thing… Hanna and Happy are both downstairs, waiting for their son." He moved away from the door. "Vic, I suggest you come up with an amazing story on your way down and you, Rina, you know the rules…"

Bri smacked her husband's arm and frowned at him. "You go downstairs… Jekaterina Hohrykova, you need to put some damn pants on and then bring your ass downstairs."

Rina looked to Vic and pouted. "I don't want him to get in trouble!"

"You're in trouble too." Bri crossed her arms. "Vic, I suggest you go down stairs now, Reno you too… Unless you guys want me to start yelling at you in Russian as well." She watched both of the dark haired men stalk out of the room before turning back to her niece. "I expected a whole lot more from you Rina… I know you like him but this shit was not cool, you really think Hanna is going to let her son back around you?"

The brunette shook her head as she started to pull on a pair of jeans. "We were just hanging out… It wasn't anything bad Bri! I promise." She started towards her aunt. "Can't you just say you found us up here with the video game turned all the way up or some shit?"

"You really think she's dumb enough to believe that? She's know her own son, honey and I'm almost positive she's know the kind of trouble he can get into..." Bri shook her head. "Just tell me you two weren't stupid enough to do anything you could regret."

"No! We didn't have sex if that's what you're getting at." Rina stared down at her feet and sighed. "I just don't want to not be able to see him anymore… I have fun when I hangout with him."

Bri nodded her head as a wave of relief rushed over her. "Let's go downstairs… Let's just see what happens, if Hanna is livid now, she can't very well stay that way forever."

.

.

.

"Why the hell are you here? How'd you even get here?" Happy glared down at his son, feeling his wife's small hand on the small of his back.

Victor looked between his parents trying to gauge who was more angry with him. "Hanging out... Roni brought me. I didn't think you guys would care since it's Uncle Reno's house."

"Were you with Rina?" Hanna questioned her son, her blue eyes on him, looking for his telltale sign of dishonesty. She watched him pop his knuckles before shaking his head.

"No... She's here but we weren't hanging out." He looked away from his mother to look at his dad who was covering his face, looking at the floor.

Hanna looked at Happy before she heard Bri's voice accompanied by Rina's voice. "Get your ass over here, you're in so much damn trouble." The blonde grabbed her son by his arm and jerked him to her.

"I'm sorry about all this... I didn't think it was a problem until Rina started freaking out about him getting in trouble. So I can only assume you guys didn't give him permission to be here?" Bri entered the kitchen, pulling her niece with her.

Rina looked at her aunt and shook her head slightly before moving away from her side and behind her, Russian falling effortlessly from her lips as she pleaded with her aunt not to do any more damage than was already done.

"Jekaterina! Hush now!" Bri clamped a hand over her niece's mouth. "Nothing was going on... They were just hanging out, talking upstairs." She smiled at the couple before her.

Hanna cocked a brow at the brunette. "Uh huh..." She looked at Rina before looking at her son. "They shouldn't have been upstairs at all..."

"Why? They weren't doing anything wrong..." Happy shook his head before thumping her ass.

The blonde glared at her husband. "How do we know that for sure?"

"Because they told me so…" Bri spoke up, looking at Hanna. "I trust that they wouldn't lie to me."

Hanna shook her head, her blue eyes landing on Rina's hazel green ones. "I don't want you around my son again."

Rina's jaw went slack as she looked at the woman. "But... What, wait... That's not exactly fair, we didn't even do anything wrong!"

"I don't feel like you're a positive influence on him right now... Maybe in the future, you two can be friends again but not right now." Hanna shook her head.

Happy watched his son turn a glare onto Hanna and he cleared his throat, getting his son's attention. "Go outside now, kid."

"This has gotta be a joke, right?" Rina looked between the adults. "Bri... Come on, we didn't do anything wrong! She's not being fair! Do something... Please?" She felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks and she sank onto one of the bar stools in front of the island.

Bri rubbed her niece's back. "I think this is a bit much for a punishment, or whatever this is… How exactly did you come to the conclusion that Jekaterina isn't a positive influence on your son?"

"Happy told me what they were doing in his bedroom the other night when you all came over. And now this? I'm almost certain they were up to absolutely no good. Maybe you're right, maybe it is a bit much. But I don't want them around each other unless it's a family thing." Hanna shrugged her shoulders, looking at her husband for back up.

Happy just looked away from Hanna and covered his face, taking in a deep breath and holding it for a few minutes. "I think whatever's happening between them is a little fast for them. They're kids... I don't think Vic should be punished for anything she did and she shouldn't be punished for anything he did. All in all, none of know what happened today and I'm not entirely sure I want to know. I just know that everything is being blown way out of proportion. I'm sorry Hanna but I think you're more upset about all of this because Vic's growing up... Not because he was hanging out with a girl he likes."

Bri nodded. "I can respect that… He is your son." She looked to Rina. "You heard Hanna, no hanging out with him unless it's in a controlled environment… You know what to do, put your phone in my office and start on your homework." She tapped the brunette on her shoulders and watched as she skulked away back towards the stairs before turning her icy grey eyes back on Happy and Hanna. "I'll try to make sure he doesn't end up back over here unless it's a family function…"

Reno uncrossed his arms looking at his older brother. "I agree, they are moving kind of fast for their age but then again which one of us was completely innocent at that age?" He smirked and shook his head. "Between us, Bri is overprotective when it comes to her son and girls too… it's a mom thing… They don't want to see their sons grow up and dad's don't want to see their girls grow up."

"I'm sure she's a great kid but he needs to focus on other things right now. A girl could just mess up his plans..." Hanna smiled at the couple, trying to cease her anger and annoyance toward the situation. "He always says school is his number one then comes lacrosse so I want to keep him on track as best I can. I don't mind their friendship but if Victor is anything like his father, friendship could be the last thing on his mind."

Happy grabbed a hold of his wife and pulled her backwards to him. "I had plenty of girlfriends when I was his age, I was very friendly." He kissed her head. "She's right, Victor always his head in two places... School and lacrosse, he loves that shit. Rina could just flip his shit around."

Bri slowly nodded her head. "I don't think she'd be able to turn his whole mindset around… You guys are trying to give her a power she doesn't even have…" She frowned at the couple. "Like I said, I'll keep her away unless all of us are around… She needs to be focused on her hobbies or whatever anyways."

"That's not true, Bri... You had me pretty messed up for the longest time." Reno smiled at her, trying to calm her down a bit. "Hohrykovas are powerful little beings."

The brunette looked at her husband. "I don't think you're helping the situation right now Sereno… It's Rina… She loves doing math for fun when she's not out back tearing up my backyard with those damn dirtbikes." She shook her head. "When Vic starts acting different, then maybe just maybe I'll believe Rina has affected him."

"You only think that because you know I'm right... She could have a lot of power of him." Reno shook his head. "Let's just settle this here. We won't let them see each other unless it's during family functions but if they find their way back to each other then why don't we just let them be?"

"I'm all for a good love story." Bri smiled. "Let's try not to turn them into a modern day version of Romeo and Juliet though…"

Happy chuckled. "Then leave them alone now, don't pry them apart now."

"God, help us all if my niece turns out to be a teenage me." Bri rubbed her neck and sighed. "I have high hopes for this experiment though…"

Hanna rubbed her forehead. "Fine, someone go get Rina and someone go get Victor."

Happy and Reno left the kitchen on a for the kids while Hanna pulled her phone from her back pocket and Bri just sighed. "Ok we can up with a plan for you guys." Reno walked back in the room behind Happy and Vic.

"What is it?" Vic avoided his mother as he stood away from her.

"You two are allowed to hang out during family functions." Bri crossed her arms and smiled

Rina stared blankly at her aunt. "Okay."

"Seriously? We are restricted? Fine ok, Mom can't kiss Dad anymore and you guys can't do a thing either." Vic cocked an eyebrow at his aunt and uncle before turning around to look at his parents.

Rina looked at Vic and smiled briefly. "This is counted as a family thing right?" She looked at the four adults in the room as she started to inch closer to Vic.

"You can't be serious... You're not gonna restrict me from my wife, kid. Get out of that shitty mind frame now." Happy clapped his hand on Vic's shoulder. "And no, it's not. This is fixing shit before you two could mess it up."

"How could we possibly mess it up? It's not like we could sneak out and see each other, none of us can even drive." Rina frowned at Happy.

Reno just frowned. "You're gonna get yourself in trouble, Jekaterina... Hush now while you're ahead. As for you, man, you're not restricting me from my wife either."

Bri smiled at Reno. "I think this set up will be good for the time being…" She looked at both teens and smiled. "You two need to respect the rules and if you can do that the restriction will be off in no time."

Rina glared at the woman. "Can I be excused? I need to grab my stuff for volleyball practice…"

"If that's more important to you... Then by all means. Can we go?" Victor growled at the girl across from him before turning his eyes onto his father.

The brunette poked him in the side and rolled her eyes. "Volleyball Vic, think about it…"

"I'm gonna go wait outside." His dark eyes flickered to his mother who nodded her head. "See ya." He glanced back before leaving the kitchen.

Bri looked at Rina. "Go grab your stuff… Then wait in the living room." She looked at Rina before looking back at Reno. "You're taking her to practice, I hate weekend practice, all the annoying moms show up."

"Can anyone explain to me what the hell just happened?" Reno inquired, nodding his head to his wife's request.

Hanna and Happy shared a look before looking back at the couple before them. "He'll do anything to appear emotionless if he's trying to hide his true feelings. He was annoyed that she just wanted to leave and not try a little harder to get the restrictions lifted." Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "Lowman men are idiots with their feelings. I was hoping that was the most obvious thing."

Bri looked at Hanna then to her husband before her mind processed the whole exchange. "Oh my God!" She clamped her hand over her mouth. "We just got played guys… I bet anything Rina is grabbing her gear and will be outside with Vic…"

"Nah, Vic's mad at her... He won't be near her right now until he has calmed down." Hap shook his head. "Go check the front yard if you don't believe me. I know that kid through and through."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You think he's going to be mad at her if she walks out the front door in her volleyball shorts?" She shook her head.

"Let's all hear this out real quick, guys. Happy Lowman's son sees the girl he likes in tight ass spandex shorts... He's not gonna be mad. Unless he's mad that he can't get his hands on her." Hanna shook her head. "Your kids are whores, Hap, accept it."

Bri smiled. "This means we can't technically keep them apart anymore…"

"The little shits figured out their way to be together... They tricked us and found their way right into each other's arms." Hanna laughed at the look on her husband's face as he pieced everything together. "Told you I didn't want kids... What do you go off and do? Get pregnant. Damn selfish ass." He shook his head, covering his face with his hands.

"So, we're just gonna stand here? While they're out there, possibly moving close and closer into dangerous territory…" Reno scowled. "I'm too young to be a grandpa to Rina's kid!"

"Vic ain't that fucking smart now... Can't be." Happy growled moving out of the kitchen. "Come on, woman, let's go home and get that kid in a cold shower or something." He looked back at his wife who was laughing at the Lowman brothers with Bri.

Bri nudged Reno forward. "Go see for yourselves guys…" She glanced at Hanna as Reno pulled open the front door and stepped outside cautiously. "You're not gonna die if you move faster babe."

"We might have heart attacks though. Shush." Happy scowled, looking back at Bri and Hanna again.

Hanna laughed, "Oh, my love... Just walk."

"Told you…" Bri crossed her arms and watched the two teens. "Little fuckers got one over us, I didn't think it'd be this quick though."

Happy and Reno watched the teens laugh before Vic pulled Rina to him, his arms wrapping tightly around her and buried his face in her neck. "Holy shit... God."

"Aww, that's so cute." Bri laughed. "I don't know whether I should be mad or proud that they found a way to each other."

Hanna laughed, shaking her head. "Mad because they outsmarted us, proud because they find a way to be together and it was so quick."

Reno shook his head and looked at the women. "I don't believe it… How'd he know to take the hint? I didn't even hear her give him one."

"Maybe it was a look they shared. He gets that shit from Hanna. They always share little conversations between each other with looks. Fucking drives me crazy." Happy shook his head.

The brunette scoffed. "I don't think they shared some super look between themselves… I think it was more of a hint when she said 'Volleyball, Vic think.'" She crossed her arms and looked at the pair of teens. "We gotta break them up before she's late to practice."

"The practice outfit... He's seen it before." Hanna covered her face. "That's what happened upstairs... Goddamn." Hanna shook her head, eyeing the teens who were still hugging. "I'm already on Vic's shit list, someone else can go interrupt them."

Reno nodded and stalked off towards the teens. "I'm going to need Rina now, she has practice Vic…" He squeezed an arm between the two. "I still can't believe you two found a way around our damn rule."

"You really think he'd just walk away from so mad at me over me needing to go to practice?" Rina laughed, letting Vic grab her hand and interlock their fingers.

The man shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't even realize what was happening until we stepped outside… I was in denial while Bri and Hanna were laughing about this whole ordeal!" He looked back at front door. "We do have to go soon unless you want to be late for practice."

"Should go, they might put you on the bench if you're late. I'll text you later." Vic smiled at the brunette beside him, pulling her into another tight hug. "Have fun, don't hurt anyone..." He smirked before kissing her forehead.

Rina nodded and smiled back at him. "I'm so happy you got that hint." She squeezed him once more. "For you, I won't hurt anyone…"

"Knew you wouldn't just desert me..." He smirked at her as he started to pull away from her.

The ding of his phone went off and he grabbed it from his nightstand, seeing a notification for a message from the tiny brunette that had been plaguing his thoughts for days now.

He opened the message and smirked as he shook his head. Another picture. She was just in her cheerleading skirt and her bra. He quickly replied with a few heart eye emojis before getting up from his bed and he tugged his shirt off and tossed it to his bed. He quickly snapped a picture of his body and sent it to her before locking his phone and tossing it back on the bed.

A knock on the door signaled someone on the other side as the locked door as he pulled his shirt back on. "Kid, open the door." Happy's raspy voice traveled through the air and Vic groaned, tucking his phone into his pocket before he opened the door. "What are you doing locked in here?" Happy looked down at his son, eyeing him carefully.

"Seeking some privacy." Vic shrugged and looked at his dad. "What's up?"

The man smirked and shook his head. "It's time for a talk, kid. Either sit down and we'll do this here or I'll call your uncle and we can do this as a group."

He sat up and nodded. "What kind of talk?"

"The kind where I try not to kick your smart ass..." Happy closed the door and stood against it. "You and the little Priss. What's going on there, kid?"

Vic shrugged. "I like her, she likes me. We're talking and enjoying hanging out together."

"What the hell is talking? Either you're dating her or you're single. Which is it?" Happy crosse his arms over his chest.

"We're almost dating. I guess we're together. To make it simple." The young man smiled. "Why?"

Happy shrugged. "What have you done with her?"

"We haven't had sex." Vic shook his head. "Just kissing. That's it."

Hap nodded. "Nothing at all? Just kissing? Nothing sexual?"

"We haven't done anything sexual. Just kissing and some occasional touching." He shrugged. "Are you giving me the sex talk again?"

The father shrugged. "Do I need to?"

"No. I grasp the concept of the whole having sex thing." Vic shook his head. "Although, you think I can borrow some cash. I need to hit up Costco for the value box of condoms. Safe sex is the best sex." He smirked.

Happy dropped his head, covering his face. "I'm going to ignore your request because your mom will have your ass for it and jump right to wanting to know what the hell you know about sex period."

"I know that I'll be a natural at it when it does happen." He nodded. "What is this talk actually about though? Just whether or not I've slept with Rina?"

Happy groaned and shook his head. "More or less about what you two have going on, where it's going and if you're getting yourself into a big mess of damn trouble."

"I like her a lot and want to be with her. I don't see how much trouble that it could cause." Vic eyed his dad before shrugging. "We like each other, we have fun hanging out, we're not going around causing any trouble. I promise."

Happy nodded slowly. "I get that, kid but you two and all them pictures and shit you're sending back and forth is gonna get you in a mess of trouble if you keep it up so carelessly."

"I'm going to plead the fifth." He shook his head slowly. "No clue what you're talking about."

Happy held his hand out and stepped toward his son. "Prove it then."

Vic slapped his dad's hand. "Damn, it's been awhile since we high fived, huh?"

"I'm gonna kill you... Let me see your phone." Happy growled, grabbing the front of Vic's shirt. "I can call your mom though if you want... Damn mama's boy."

"Fine." He pulled his dad's hand off of his shirt and reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, looking at it briefly before passing it to Happy. "No need to call mom. We can just keep it between us."

The man nodded his head. "Thought so. What's the password, smartass?"

"Rina's last name." He shrugged. "It's hard to spell and no one would figure it out."

Happy nodded. "Spell it." He looked down at the phone and shook his head. "Is there anything you wanna tell me before I unlock the phone?"

"H-o-h-r-y-k-o-v-a." Vic smiled. "I request that you don't go into my convo with Rina because there might be pictures…"

The man rolled his eyes. "Rate the pictures, kid, how bad?"

"Not too bad, just no shirts." He frowned and shrugged.

Happy shook his head. "If you got anything else to tell me, do it now. The next face you'll talk to is your uncle."

"What? Why do I have to talk to my uncle? Wait… Real uncle or Uncle Koz?" Vic sighed. "It's just pictures and sentences. If you have to read them, then go for it."

Happy handed the phone back to his kid after he focused on it for a few minutes. "Have some damn respect, Victor, this shit could pop up online on the bill... You're so damn lucky Reno said something to me before your mama got the information."

"Sorry. I just don't see what the big deal is. It never was an issue before." The young man tossed his phone beside him and nodded. "How does Reno even know?"

Happy nodded and shrugged. "What do you mean before? Who else do you do this shit with?"

"One of Vee's friends, then I stopped." Vic shrugged. "Dumb question. Am I in trouble right now? With you and Reno?"

Happy groaned. "Why'd ya stop? You always got a thing for Vee's friends..." He shrugged. "Depends on how honest you're being when you say you two aren't doing shit."

"Because I like Ree more than I liked the other girl… Plus Vee's friend was a slut. She left nothing to the imagination." Vic shook his head and smiled. "You think I'd lie to you about it? You can tell when I'm lying. So there'd be no use."

Happy sighed. "Just don't get yourself into some shit you can't handle... Reno and Bri found the shit in Rina's phone when Bri was looking for some picture of her and Rina. Apparently little miss not a slut saved your pictures."

"I mean do you blame her?" He flashed a satisfied grin. "I'll put a stop to it. Don't want to get into trouble. I don't want Mom to find out."

Happy shrugged. "I wouldn't even look at your ugly little ass if I could get away with it... I don't even know where we adopted you from. Should take ya back."

"Adopted? Yeah, right." Vic shook his head. "I'm your pride and joy… You know you wanna just say you're proud of me right now."

Happy shook his head. "We adopted your ugly ass... If you were my kid, you'd be handsome as all hell. But you're as ugly as they come." He shrugged. "I'm not proud of you right now... Maybe if you hadn't gotten caught, I would be but nah, you disappointed me getting caught by your dumbass Uncle."

"I didn't even get caught… She did and brought me down with her." Vic shook his head. "I'm gonna have a talk with her, go over the rules again."

Happy pulled his kid up by his shirt. "It's gonna stop or they're going to murder you. Plus you're not the boss of shit, especially her."

"The rules thing was a joke." He nodded. "It's stopping, right now."

The man shrugged. "Good, I'll go tell your mom that you're putting a stop to it." He let go of Vic and stepped back. "She'll be very happy."

"I thought she didn't know!" Vic groaned and covered his face. "Please tell me you're joking right now." He grumbled.

Happy slowly shook his head. "She wants to cut your phone off and ground you..."

"Well, I can't stop her from doing that but I would die if it happened… I love my phone." He shook his head and looked at the bed as his phone lit up. "I'm a very social person."

The father smirked, shaking his head. "I told her to chill for a bit so I could talk to you... So you better praise me a bit and then go hang all over her." He shook his head again. "You're a very what type of person? You don't speak unless you want to..."

"Thank you for not sending her in here to murder me. You're the best." Vic smirked. "I'm a very social person… I talk _all_ the time." He chuckled.

Happy shook his head. "Maybe to your mama, mama's boy, but that's it..."

"Are you never around when I talk? Spent like a million hours talking to people yesterday." The young man nodded. "I don't only talk to mom, I talk to Rina too. It's what makes me sociable."

The man shook his head. "Go aggravate your mama, I've had enough of you, boy."

Vic nodded slowly. "I wasn't done talking your ear off yet." He grabbed his phone off the bed. "I'll bug her right after I just delete everything."

"This is how I know you're not mine... You talk too damn much." Happy shook his head, adjusting his kutte. "Need to talk to my wife about her cheating ways."

"If you're not my dad, then who is?" He frowned. "I'm gonna ask my mama."

Happy shrugged. "Go right ahead... She's in the laundry room."

"Maybe Juice is my dad, we're nearly the same color!" Vic smirked at his dad. "The world makes sense now." He shook his head as he moved towards his bedroom door. "Can I go to the mall later?"

Happy shrugged. "Better call your real dad and ask... Go find _my _wife." He pushed Victor into the hall and started to walk behind him toward the laundry room.

"Alright, Happy. I'll go run and ask him." He shook his head. "Mama! Where are you!?"

Hanna stood up from the floor in the living room and followed the raspy voice of her son. "What? I'm in here." She called out.

"He wants to know who his real father is..." Happy smirked as he pushed Vic towards Hanna.

"Going with Juice being my dad. Even though I'm more tan than he is." Vic sat down on the sofa and looked up at mom. "This revelation is absolutely devastating." He pouted.

The blonde looked between her husband and son. "Really now? You think I cheated on him? With Juice? I don't even know what to say to that..." She shook her head. "You two are obnoxious."

"First he said I was ugly and adopted." He moved towards his mom and rested his head on her shoulders. "I'm more handsome than he is… Isn't that right mama?"

Hanna shook her head. "Happy! Why is this a damn thing for you?! Leave the boy alone." She pulled her son closer to her. "That's absolutely right, my love."

Happy shook his head. "Didn't think it'd hurt his feelings."

"His feelings aren't hurt, he just wants a reason to be all over me like I'm a damn pillow." Hanna shook her head. "He knows he's the spitting image of you, I don't know why he wants to argue about it."

"Do you want me to stop hugging you?" Vic pulled away from his mom and pouted at her. "I'll just get hugs elsewhere then. First I'm adopted now you don't want me using use as a personal pillow."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Come here now... Of course I love being your personal pillow... You were not adopted either! Took sixteen hours to get you here, you were definitely not adopted."

He wrapped his arms back around his mom and nodded. "Good, I thought I was gonna have to find someone else to cuddle with. I know I wasn't adopted! You're my mom and he's my Happy." Vic looked at his dad and smirked.

"I'm your what, boy?" Hap cocked an eyebrow at his son. "That's not my name to your chunky ass..."

"I'm not chunky!" Vic shook his head. "I'm in pretty damn good shape, dad."

Hanna rolled her eyes, sitting back against the cold cushions. "Why don't you both be good boys and go find something productive to do..."

"Can I go to the mall?" Vic smiled at his mom, his dimples threatening to make an appearance. "Please?"

Hanna shook her head. "Not a chance... You're going with your sisters to the beach house. Me and your family will be out there tomorrow. We're staying until the first."

"What family? You, dad and my sisters are my family. Wait… Vin too." He shrugged. "Can I at least do something fun before the beach house?"

Hanna shrugged. "Your birth family..." She smirked at him. "No, it's just us, your sisters, Uncle Koz and Carlos." She smiled. "Family."

"Alright." He nodded. "Koz on the beach should be interesting. Watch him get bit by a shark or stung by a jellyfish."

The blonde shook her head, smiling. "That's if he can go... Jax may need him here. Cross your fingers."

"Fingers crossed." Vic nodded slowly. "I'm going to be productive and take a nap."

Hanna huffed. "Laundry will be done soon and when it is, you better have your lazy ass up and packing. I'm not standing around last minute, waiting to get you out my door." She looked down to see Vic already asleep.

Happy chuckled. "That's your son." He shook his head.

* * *

**AN: You guys are soooo wonderful with all your feedback, keep it coming! I love hearing from you guys...  
So definitely let me know what ya think about this chapter, Vic &amp; Rina's very fast forming relationship and Hap's fatherly talk with his boy (;**


	32. Chapter 32: All This Concern

**July 1, 2022**

Once again, everyone was at the Lowman residence, the occasion, another party. One that brought the men of the club and their families together for some fun, food, beer and the much needed relaxation they all wanted so much of.

It'd been months since they were brought together for this type of gathering. Mostly because the men of the club always had shit to do, the families, especially the Lowmans were facing the aftermaths of everything.

The men sat around the patio table outside in the backyard, their attention on the ridiculous conversation they were having about their previous day spent of the shooting range and who did better, who shot better, who had a better gun.

Hanna sat in one of the lounge chairs in front of the pool beside Natalie with a sleeping Vincent on her chest while her children were either in the pool or scattered around the backyard. Her and Natalie both had their attention on Arabella who was sulking in the corner of the pool while Vic ignored her for a volleyball game with Kenny, Ellie and Vee.

"She's gonna be even more disappointed when Bri and Reno show up with their kids." Hanna shook her head, her sunglasses covered eyes turning onto the sweet baby asleep on top of her. "I'd give anything to go back to when my own spawns were this tiny... Time went by way too fast for me."

Natalie laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "Still can't believe Hap had a brother all this time... Did he tell the guys or what?"

"For now, we are just saying that Bri is a friend of mine and I invited her over here for the party. They can all kiss my ass if they have a problem with it too." Hanna shrugged her shoulders, her blue eyes still trained of Vincent. "Wanna see Hap get really riled up and agitated?"

Natalie looked up, an eyebrow cocked in confusion, her smile still present on her face. "Whatcha got in mind?"

"Just watch..." Hanna smirked as she stood up from the chair. "Take him." She slowly moved the infant off her chest and handed him down to the brunette beside her. "I'm gonna love this." She whispered as she made her way to the patio table and her husband. She wrapped her arms around him once she got close enough. "Baby..."

Happy looked up at his wife, seeing the smirk present on her face. "What do you want and how much is it gonna cost me?"

"Not much at all... I just need your undying love and affection for me." She smiled at him before kissing his cheek. "Can we have another baby?"

The man never moved so fast as he pulled out of her arms and away from her. "I'm sorry what? You want a what? Nah... I can't help you there." He shook his head. "Nah, you got three kids, that's plenty for you."

"But Hap... It's just one more. Not like I'm asking to repopulate the earth..." Hanna stuck her bottom lip out and pulled her sunglasses from her face. When he didn't budge, her demeanor quickly changed. "Fine, I'll go find someone who wants to have a baby with me then." She quickly turned around and left the backyard to go back inside.

"Better go fix that shit, man." Kozik laughed as he watched Hanna slam the doors shut. He looked back at Happy to see him shaking his head.

Happy started to follow after his wife only to be stopped by his grandson's cry. He looked around until he spotted Natalie bouncing Vincent in her arms, stopping his crying. He went the pair anyway, grabbing Vincent out of Natalie's arms. "You seen his mother?"

"Last I saw, she was talking to Marco." Natalie responded softly, running a hand over the infant's back.

The man nodded. "And that was where? Outside or inside?" His dark eyes scanned the backyard quickly before coming up empty.

"Outside then they both walked inside..." Natalie shrugged, looking away from Happy to look at the table full of Sons. "Why don't you give me Vincent and go back to the table?"

Happy shook his head. "I need to talk to my wife…" He glanced back at the table. "I'll give Vin to his mom, you go mingle or whatever it is that you do when Hanna isn't around."

"Have fun, Hap... Be nice to her." Natalie smiled at the man before going off to find her own child.

Happy rolled his eyes at her before making his way to his wife inside the house. Firstly seeing his daughter in the kitchen with his prospect, sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Hey, don't you have a kid?" He inquired, standing against the archway, cradling Vincent to his chest.

Roni looked at her father and nodded. "I do, I see he's in capable hands." She stood up and moved towards Happy. "Thanks, I'll take him."

"Should've had him in the first place, not in here talking to my damn prospect, Veronica." Happy growled at his eldest daughter.

"Mom wanted to hold him, so I let her." She smiled at her son before looking at Happy. "For the record, we were talking about college stuff…"

Happy slowly passed the infant to Roni before shaking his head and walking out of the room and going up the stairs to find Hanna. Finding her in their room, changing, he just sighed. "Beauty..."

Hanna looked at her husband quickly before continuing to change. "What Hap?"

"Why are you even mad?" He walked further into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I'm not mad Hap… I just, it's just hard to see the kids all grown up and doing things on their own… They barely need me anymore." She shook her head and sat down on the bed.

He slowly moved to her, pulling the blonde beauty to her feet. "They need you so much, Hanna. Roni needs you to help her be a good mom, Vee needs you to ease her frustrations and teach her to be a great woman. Victor, baby, Vic needs you to knock him down a few pegs when he gets close to acting like his asshole of a dad." Happy wrapped his arms around the blonde even tighter. "They need you to love them unconditionally when I can't stand their annoying asses anymore."

The blonde chuckled lightly. "I guess… But Vic is still mad at me for the whole Rina thing and Vee, she's been doing better. Roni is getting the hang of being a mom. What will I do when they all move out and I have no one to fuss over?"

"You still got me, woman... I'm not going anywhere." He smirked at her. "I still need to be taken care of and loved on." Hap pulled her even closer to him.

"You know that I'll never stop loving and caring for you Happy." She smiled up at him. "It's just tough for me."

Happy laughed, shaking his head. "Do you really want another baby?" He smirked, slowly pushing her down onto the bed.

Hanna shook her head. "No but I sure love the act of making a baby…"

"Yeah? Maybe I don't... Greedy ass." He laughed at the look on the blonde's face, using his knee to wedge her legs apart.

"You complaining?" She chuckled. "Just let me know if you can't keep up with me babe…"

Happy nodded his head. "Yeah, just a bit... You're the one who can't keep up with me, beauty."

"I can keep up with you just fine." Hanna grabbed his belt and looked up at him. "You ready for this old man?" She started to unbuckle his belt, never breaking his eye contact.

He shook his head, trying to hide his dimpled smile. "You couldn't possibly be able to handle me... Little girl." Happy started pushing her leggings down her body and tearing at her lace panties. "There's no way you could handle any of this..."

"I've been handling it all these years… Unless you've been holding back on me." The gorgeous blonde cocked a brow up at the man.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I never hold back on you..."

"Good, then bring it Hap." She sat up slightly, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it away.

Happy chuckled shaking his head. "Don't boss me around..." He flung his shirt over his shoulder as Hanna pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs, roughly. "Sassy ass!" He growled as his lips found her neck and started to bite and suck on the soft skin.

* * *

Vic slowly moved out of the pool and was nudged by his sister who directed his attention to Arabella who was sitting beside Roni, playing with Vincent. "She's still your best friend, ya know... She'll figure it out eventually and you're gonna hurt her feelings."

"Just a friend, remember that. Plus I don't even really know what's going on with Rina. We just made out and hung out a few times, she's hot and she's cool..." He shrugged his shoulders.

Victoria shook her head. "You're a real douchebag, ya know that?" She scoffed, looking away from her little brother.

"I like Rina… I just have to see what happens." He sighed. "Rina is coming over, I don't want her and Arabella to start off at odds…"

"Better you tell her about Rina now…" Vee looked over at her brother. "She'll be more upset if you don't tell her and she sees that shit just happen. Rina can't keep her hands off you."

Vic shrugged his shoulders, smirking. "Who can really blame her?" He looked between his sister and Arabella. "She'll be ok... I don't have to include her in on my personal business if it doesn't involve her."

She let out a groan and shook her head. "You're going to hurt her feelings though. What'll ya do if she cries or becomes even more depressed about you just ignoring her completely?"

"She's not gonna get all depressed and shit... Shut up. You're being way too dramatic right now." Vic rolled his eyes before pushing past Vee to go inside. "I'll be back." The youngest Lowman went through the house, changing his clothes from the soaked swim trunks to a pair of jeans, t-shirt and a pair of Airmaxes that matched his shirt. Walking back out to the backyard he was stopped by his uncle Kozik. "What's up?"

"Not much, just want to know what my favorite Lowman has been up to." Kozik smiled down at the young man. "How's lacrosse been?"

Vic laughed, pointing to Roni. "Your Small Fry is over there, Uncle Koz..." He wiped at his face. "It's been good, real good."

The blonde shook his head. "You're my favorite right now… That's good, I have to start coming to games again... Check out the mom's and stuff." He laughed.

"Why's that? What'd I do to show up on that radar of yours? He laughed. "Don't let my mom hear you say that... You remember she decked that one woman for thinking she was a whore..."

"You simply were in the right place at the right time." Kozik patted Vic on the back. "See, that lady deserved that! If you would just set me up with any of your friend's single moms then I wouldn't have to go to games to chase them down myself."

Vic laughed, shaking his head. "My friend Emmett's mom is single... I'll make sure you're dropping me off at his house the next time we hang out."

"Man to man, is she hot and does she have a nice ass?" He laughed at the look on Vic's face as he finished the question. "It's a must, I'm an ass man."

Vic shrugged his shoulders. "Dad told me about the way you used to try to take Mom from him when they first got together... Think of a brunette version of my mom, she's just short and shit... Does that work for you?"

"Holy shit!" Kozik smiled. "Yes, that works for me! But for the record, I didn't try to take her away, I was trying to test her loyalty… Yeah, you're not gonna buy that bullshit."

The smaller version of Kozik's best friend smirked at him, shaking his head no. "You're a shitty liar, Uncle Koz. You so tried to jack my mom from my dad."

"Just wait, if you ever get a girlfriend and she has a nice ass, I just may try to take her from you… I don't mind a little jail time." He howled with laughter. "Who am I kidding? Your mom would die if you ever got a girlfriend."

Vic shrugged his shoulders, smirking. "I'd have to kill you if you tried to take my girlfriend from me. I don't know though, she seems to be getting over my girlfriend pretty well. All it takes is a little distraction from Dad."

"Wait! You have a girlfriend!?" Kozik gaped at the young man. "Pictures or she's not real, hell take me to her… This is something I have to see and I definitely need to talk to your mom! I'm proud of her for not killing the girl."

Vic laughed. "Here... She sent me this the other night." He showed the older man his phone, a picture of Rina in her volleyball uniform standing in front of a mirror. "Mom likes her."

"Before I say anything… How old is she?" Kozik smirked. "She's cute, fingers crossed that she has a legal sister, cousin, mom?"

Victor smiled. "She's fourteen... She's got a legal aunt who is married to-." He was stopped short by his father's hand clamping on his mouth.

"Vic, go outside… Your little friend should be here soon. I know she'll be better company than Koz." Happy dropped his hand and nudged his son forward.

Kozik looked at Happy. "I can't know whose wife I'm gonna steal?"

"Nah not right now..." Happy took a swig of his beer, shaking his head.

"I can't even get a hint?" He smirked. "At least tell me if I could take the guy in a fight."

Happy turned slightly as the feel of a hand on his back. Smiling down at his blonde beauty, he wrapped his arm around her. "Nah probably not... Just let it go man."

"Let what go?" Hanna looked between the pair before her eyes settled on her daughters exchanging words by the pool.

Kozik shrugged. "Heard your boy has a girlfriend now... How'd you take it, mama?"

"Don't even start with me over that damn girl... She's a sweetheart but they're moving entirely too fast." Hanna rolled her eyes as Kozik laughed. "Something's going on with the girls again, I'll be back." She turned and kissed Happy before walking off toward her girls.

Happy watched her walk off before turning his attention back to his best friend. "Thank you for getting her all riled up and lighting a fuse in her."

"How did you get her to forgive you?" Kozik smirked, turning to see who was walking out onto the patio. "Wait a minute, who the fuck is that?" He pointed to the brunette who was looking around the backyard.

"That is Brianna… Vic's girlfriend's aunt." He shrugged as he quickly looked at the brunette before his dark eyes started looking for Reno.

Kozik laughed, covering his face. "Fuck. She's fucking gorgeous."

"I wouldn't go there, at all man." Happy shook his head. "It'll cause so much trouble… Trouble you're nowhere near ready for."

Kozik shrugged his shoulders. "What more trouble could it be than trying to go after the Killa's girl?"

"You know what, just try it and let me know what happens." Happy smirked and patted Koz on the back. "I'll be enjoying a beer while your dumbass gets in trouble."

Kozik nodded eagerly as his eyes turned to watch Victor who was talking and laugh with Arabella Teller. "Little fucking player!"

"Let him learn the hard way." Happy shook his head and walked away, his mind set on grabbing a cold beer and staying out of any drama.

.

.

.

.

Vic pulled Arabella close to him and wrapped his tan arms around her. "I'm sorry Arie." He whispered.

"For real Victor…" Rina glared at the pair embracing each other before turning on her heel and walking towards her cousins. Vic watched her completely bypass the trio and walk into the house.

The young man quickly pulled away from the brunette he was hugging and groaned. "Shit. Sorry Arie, I gotta go deal with that."

"Wait, who is she?" Arabella blinked at the young man.

Vic turned and shook his head at his best friend. "That's Rina... My newest enemy if I don't go fix shit with her now."

"Oh." The brunette just looked at Vic, unsure of what to say next. "Alright."

Vic walked off, on the hunt for the beautiful little Russian he had a huge crush on. He searched the house, in the rooms he thought she'd be in but he came up empty with each attempt. He moved through the house once again, catching a flutter of brown pass by the large foyer window that showed the front porch. He shook his head and walked out of the front door; spotting Rina sitting on the white swing, her eyes on her phone. "Rina?"

"Yeah?" Rina spoke softly never glancing at Vic.

He moved closer to her, sighing. "Why are you mad at me?"

The brunette looked at the young man and shook her head. "I am not mad, I'm just upset."

"Why, Ree? I didn't do anything wrong..." He came to stand in front of her. Hearing her scoff just pissed him off but when she turned her attention back to her phone, she lit the damn fuse for him as he snatched her phone from her hand and stuffed it in his back pocket. "This is more important than whatever shit you were looking at."

"It just caught me off guard seeing you hug another girl." Rina shrugged, training her eyes on her shoes.

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Why are you so hell bent on focusing on everything but me and this issue? Do I mean nothing to you? Arabella is a friend, my best friend since we were babies... Nothing more happens there."

"I'm bad with dealing with feelings and issues head on!" She sighed. "It took the walk from the backyard to this porch for me to realize that I cannot be mad at you for anything because we're not together..."

He nodded before he bent down and softly kissed her lips. "Wish we were..."

"Yeah me too..." Rina smiled at him.

"Then why aren't we?" He pulled her up and close against him.

She shrugged. "Because we haven't done anything really but make out and get in trouble with each other."

"I say that's great starting grounds for a relationship... Dunno about you but I'm good with it." He smirked at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands going in her back pockets.

Rina smiled and nodded. "It's good with me too... Oh my god! Wait until I tell Bri I have a boyfriend!"

"Come on, let's go to the backyard. Rub this new relationship in everyone's faces!" He chuckled, leading her back in the house.

"Sounds like a good plan." She laughed and let herself be lead through the house and out to the backyard. "Does this mean you'll finally take a picture with me?"

"No ma'am, I don't do pictures..." They both sat down at the big patio table, Happy and Kozik sitting on the other side of the table, Hanna was sitting in Happy's lap and they were all talking about something the couple couldn't hear.

"Aw man." She smiled and looked at Happy and Hanna. "Well can you at least take my picture because I look super cute today." She adjusted her floral headband.

"I used to wanna be just like them... Have a relationship and a marriage like them, ya know? They were perfect to me... Guess I was wrong all along." Vic shook his head. "Yeah I will, go pose."

"I want a relationship that is unique to me and my partner…" She stood up and pointed at the sky. "This is my favorite geeky pose." She smiled at him.

Vic nodded his head, laughing. "Fits you then, doesn't it, dork?"

"Another picture!" Rina stopped smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "This is my boss bitch pose, I learned it from Bri's sister."

The young man just laughed. "Come here, ya fool."

She smiled and took her seat next to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it..." He cocked an eyebrow at the beautiful girl beside him.

"Will you come to a party with me? There's no dancing at all, it's more of a bonfire type thing on the beach." Rina grinned at him. "It should be a good time."

Vic looked away, considering his answer. "Sure... Yeah, that'll be cool." He leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "If you really want me to go..."

She nodded her head eagerly. "Yes, I really want you to go!" She smiled. "We can always leave if we get there and you're not having fun."

"I'll go then, promise..." He nodded his head, smiling at her.

Rina placed a kiss on his cheek. "So, when should we ask your parent's permission? I know that your mom isn't my biggest fan right now."

"Then get on her good side, Ree... It's not that hard to make nice with her." Vic shrugged his shoulders, looking at his parents who were still sitting across from him and Rina.

"What do I even say to her? Hey, I want us to be cool with each other because I really like your son and it wouldn't feel right if you didn't like me? She probably thinks I'm some hoe or whatever." She sighed. "I'll try to win her over though, I promise."

"Say that to her, she'll at least hear you out..." Vic shrugged, looking back at his mother.

"Okay." Rina nodded. "I'll do it before the party ends."

"Make sure she's not drunk... My dad will get her drunk off her ass if he can manage it, he loves it when she's drunk, he says she's hilarious." Vic smiled, grabbing a hold of Rina's hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Maybe I'll do it another time when alcohol isn't present." She smiled at him. "I was thinking of getting my nose pierced next weekend."

The young man shook his head, brow furrowed. "Why?"

"I think it'd be cute." Rina smirked. "You're not loving the idea babe?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Go for it..."

"I think I will, I could always remove it if I hate it… I just gotta get my dad's permission incase Bri shuts the idea down." She looked towards where her aunt was sitting.

Vic shrugged again, "If that's what you really want, babe, go for it."

"You think you'll get a lot of tattoos when you're older?" She stared at him as she moved her thumb lazily over his knuckles.

Vic started smiling, nodding his head. "I want to but I don't know..."

"Don't wanna be too much like him?" Rina looked quickly at Happy then back to Vic. "You think we could sneak off without anyone noticing?"

Vic shrugged. "Used to wanna be like him so bad but the truth apparently really does set you free..." He shook his head. "Dad is watching like a hawk tonight..."

"Now you can grow into the person you want to be, free form growing up." She smiled at the handsome young man. "That sucks, I was hoping to start round two of that game…"

The dark eyed young man shrugged. "He's a good man though, he's just stupid when it comes to my mom..." He smirked at the beautiful girl beside him. "You just want me for my body, don't you?"

"Some men can't have it all…" The brunette shook her head. "No, I want you because you make me happy… Your body is a plus."

Vic nodded his head. "He has it all, he's just an idiot." He laughed, shaking his head. "Oh the lies you tell me, you damn crazy little thing... Didn't anyone ever tell you not to lie to a Lowman?"

"Reno has warned me on occasion." She shrugged. "It's your fault, you're just so handsome! I guess I can wait to be handsy until another time." She winked at him.

He laughed. "Heed his warning, babe... Lowmans are the last people you wanna lie to." He kissed her hand. "My mom was right, you are a hoe." He laughed, shaking his head as she started glaring at him. "Aw, I'm sorry... You know I don't believe that."

"I take that warning seriously…" She stuck her tongue out at him before leaning close to his ear. "If I'm gonna be a hoe, I'll be your hoe and your hoe alone." She started laughing as she leaned away from him. "Booya!"

"Fuck this then, come on!" He stood up, pulling the brunette with him inside the house.

Rina smiled as she let him pull her into a hug. "Round two of the game babe?"

"Yes please, so much.."

She slipped her hands under his shirt and smirked up at him. "You got it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth as she felt him rest his hands on her hips.

"Have you ever played too hot?" He inquired as he pushed her up against his closed bedroom door, still standing in the hallway, his lips inching closer to hers.

"Once but it wasn't with a guy." She smirked at him. "I'm kinda good at it…"

Brows furrowed as he listened to her. "One time experiment or what?" He smirked, shaking his head. "Bet I could win."

Rina shrugged. "She was cute and we dated for awhile then broke up." She smiled as she dropped her hands to her sides. "Game on Vic…."

"Good luck, babe." He smirked as he watched her move closer to him. "Don't break the rules." He smirked as he bent to kiss her lips.

The brunette kissed him back, reminding herself not to touch him as she felt his tongue snake into her mouth, she pushed her tongue against his as she hooked her thumbs through the belt loops of her jeans.

Smiling against the kiss, he started to move his lips down her jawline and to her neck. Sucking, nipping, biting as he continued to play their game. He slipped his hands in his back pockets as he started to dot her neck with soft kisses.

Rina smiled as he continued to kiss her neck but it was slowly becoming unbearable as she needed much more contact. She moved her hands from her waist to just millimeters away from his sides. "This is torture…" She mumbled before moving to find his lips again, her teeth lightly grazing over his bottom lip.

"Mmmm." He moaned against her mouth as his tongue swept over her bottom lip before snaking into her mouth.

She let a little moan escape her mouth as she sucked on the tip of his tongue before pulling her head away, looking at him through hooded eyes as she went back in, this time biting his bottom lip hard before running her tongue over it to soothe it.

"Shit, Ree." He moaned against her mouth, pulling away and moving back to her neck, raking her skin with his teeth and licking over each mark he made. "This is killing me."

"Fuck it." Rina slipped her hands under his shirt and smiled. "I lost…"

He laughed, pulling her closer to him as his hands came to rest on her ass, he kissed her lips again. "I told you you would..."

"It was amazing but I just had to touch you." She chuckled. "I still can't get over how amazing of a kisser you are." She dragged her nails over his abs in slow lazy circles.

Vic smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Told you you can't keep your hands off me." He kissed her neck again. "Get used to it, babe."

"How much damage did you do to my neck babe?" She wrapped her arms around his waist as he continued to kiss her neck. "Today is the day we both die."

"Ya know Mom and Dad are gonna kill you and then she's gonna die too. You're lucky they're too busy outside getting drunk with everyone else..." No one seemed to hear Victor's older sister approach them. "You're both idiots for doing that shit out in the open anyway..."

Rina frowned but made no move to slip away from Vic. "If they're all getting drunk, how am I even getting home?" She looked at the beautiful brunette and smirked. "It was a momentary lapse of judgement." She shrugged.

"Oh you thought I meant both Bri and Uncle Reno? No just Bri... They flipped a quarter to see who could get shitfaced and she won. You're an idiot, Victor... Just don't do what I did." She shook her head, walking further down the hall to the second bedroom beside Vic's.

"Great, Bri is a very bad drunk." She shook her head and looked at Vic. "What's wrong? You haven't said a word since she popped up…"

He shook his head, "Come on, let's go chill with everyone outside."

"Alright, I need to find Ale for some help anyways." Rina followed behind Vic slowly, her hands tugging on the ends of her hair.

Vic looked back briefly as he led them through the living room and just shook his head. "The quickest way to sober my parents up is me and my sisters. No matter the issue."

"Tell Bri that the Russians are coming and she'll be sober instantly." She shrugged. "I'm so avoiding getting my ass in trouble, I have too many parties and plans to be getting my ass grounded."

Vic laughed, nodding his head as he sat down on the large leather couch. "Go tell my dad one of us is in trouble and he's got the guns pulled and ready to go..." He shook his head. "Another way to sober my mom up is telling her Dad doesn't want to see her right now so she just sobers up and goes to ruin his fun. Uncle Kozik does it all the time."

Rina chuckled. "I'll remember that… Which one is Kozik again?" She looked up at him from her phone. "Ale is on her way in to fix my neck."

"The spiky blonde haired idiot always with my dad..." He laughed, shaking his head. "Leave my artwork alone... It's just my initials. No big deal at all."

"Ahh, he's the one that was checking out Brianna." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'd display these lovebites with pride if we weren't already on thin ice with the parents… We may have figured out our way back to each other but they're still waiting for us to fuck up majorly so they can give us a new dumb rule."

"He's trying to fuck her... Without my uncle knowing." He laughed, reaching over to pull her closer to him. "If anyone asks, blame them on Vee... We all have the same initials." He shrugged, a dimpled smile on his face.

"He's not her type… She likes tanned men with dark eyes who wear uniforms." Rina laughed. "Yeah, like that'd go over well… Your mom would string me up in the nearest tree." She poked at his dimples.

Vic laughed again, shrugged his shoulders, rubbing her thigh once she swung her legs into his lap. "Funny my mom likes tanned guys, dark eyes and lots of tattoos." He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "It's more because she thinks you're gonna hurt me..."

"I would never intentionally hurt you Vic…" She smiled at him. "However, I may or may not put you in circumstances that could end with you being physically hurt… Like having you hold an apple on your head while I try to shoot it off…"

"Do it only if you want to die at my dad's hands... He hates gunplay." Vic laughed. "The girls were playing with one a long time ago and a round of blanks went off. He literally went ballistic." The young Lowman shook his head. "They were ten and thirteen."

"I don't want to die by the hands of Happy." She shook her head. "What if I use a nerf gun, will he be okay with that?"

"Only if you let him play too... He used to love nerf gun wars with me when I was younger until Mom grounded him from playing because he was supposed to be putting the patio furniture together." Vic laughed. "Time out for two hours..."

"I have the best idea, nerf gun war between our families… Our backyard is fucking huge, lots of places to hide… We can treat it as a rematch for that volleyball game we kicked your butts in." Rina looked back to see Ale strolling towards them. "We'd win again of course."

Vic laughed, nodding his head. "We should do it! You talk to Bri and I'll talk to Mom about it. But babe... I gotta tell you something. Super serious... I don't know how you're gonna like it." His smile faded fast.

"I'll talk to her…" She raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. "What is it babe?"

He shook his head. "I don't even know how to say it... This is difficult, Ree."

"Just spill it Lowman… You're killing me right now." She frowned at him.

"Your family... They're gonna fucking lose, babe." He kissed her lips before she could get the chance to argue with him, smiling against her lips as he pulled her into his lap.

"If we lose… We'd have to crawl into a hole and die." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him before kissing his neck.

"This is sickening…" Ale crossed her arms and looked at the couple. "I brought my make up bag Jekaterina."

"It's pretty good to me.. But everyone has their own opinion." Vic shrugged as he pulled his phone out of his front pocket.

"My cousin and my other cousin, making out… Sickening." She rifled through her makeup bag before pulling out a brush and concealer. "I can't even believe you managed to do this to her neck." She frowned at Rina's neck before starting to apply the concealer.

"It felt amazing." Rina shrugged and smirked up at Ale. "Like you've never had a hickey before Alessandria."

Vic chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "I've got quite a talented mouth, I mean that is art... Pure art." He smirked at his little cousin.

"First boyfriend and he already marked you as his…" Ale scoffed and flipped Vic off. "If she gets in trouble, I'll be waiting in your bedroom with a bat when you least expect it…"

"I'd threaten you but my dad raised me better than that. I'll just have my sister come deck your ass again." He smirked, his dimples starting to show. "If anything she should be praised for getting such a talented boyfriend."

Ale mumbled in Russian before sighing. "I don't want a fight, I just don't want her ass getting in trouble Vic… Vee can deck me again but I'd still persevere… I'm a Lowman after all, I have a high tolerance for pain and torture plus, I could always get Axl on you…"

"If I get in trouble I don't want you getting mad at Vic…" Rina held a hand up in front of Ale's face and waved it. "Fix my neck Ale before _I_ punch you."

"Axl? You mean your brother who is about as talkative as a wall and has the same amount of emotions as a rock?" Vic shrugged. "You got the short end of the stick, Ale... My dad wasn't pegged 'The Killa' for nothing, brat."

Ale crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing at the young man. "Ha! You think that's something, we're Russian Royalty Vic, our family runs the Russian mafia, I think we're way more deadly than Happy could ever be." She flipped her hair and turned back to Rina. "The Killa, I'll keep that name in mind when I get a new puppy…"

Rina frowned. "I think you guys both need to knock this shit off, Ale be nice to my boyfriend… Stop trying to throw your weight around or whatever."

"Nah, Rina, let her continue... She doesn't scare anyone... She's just an over rewarded little brat who needs to be knocked down a few pegs, but don't let me get in her way. I'm going upstairs, you two have fun at _my_ family's party." The young man stood and left the living room.

"Fuck Ale! What the fuck is your issue? Don't you want people to like you! Don't you want your own family to like you? Can you ever just be normal and not a goddamn brat!" Rina smacked her cousin's hand away from her neck. "I rather get in trouble with everyone than to sit here and listen to your bullshit… Your poor me, respect me shit is annoying."

"Rina! Stop! What the hell? You're seriously gonna let him do that to us?" Ale moved back to sitting in front of her cousin.

Rina shook her head. "Ale, I just want you and him to get along with each other… Can you at least try to get along with him for me? You don't have shit to prove to anyone so I don't know why you're always trying to bring up what our family does like anyone else cares about it but us… They don't care what are family does, they care about what we do! Do you want everyone to always ride you off like you're a brat Ale? Don't you ever get tired of fighting with people?"

"It's just me... I just need to make them intimidated, I don't know why... It's just, it's just a feeling I get when I'm around them." Ale shook her head, shrugging.

"Obviously it's not working... You gotta relax and let actions speak louder than words...Right now they think you're a brat that wants to hear herself talk… Just show them how much of a boss you are… Think more Bri and less Nik…" Rina hugged her cousin.

Ale nodded her head. "I need to apologize to Vic..."

"You realize, you've now apologized to the whole Lowman clan right?" The brunette smirked at her cousin. "All of them…"

"Families fight... All the time." Ale shrugged.

"Oh I know but it's not usually one person that starts a fight with every other person… I love you too much to let you ruin every potential relationship you can build here… You've always wanted to meet these cousins and now that you have, none of them like you, they just tolerate you." She shook her head. "Remember, when you apologize, Bri not Nik."

"I got it, I got i... Will you help me find him?" Ale smiled at her cousin, moving to hug her.

"He's probably in Vin's room." Rina smiled. "I'll lead you there but then you're on your own my love."

Ale nodded her head, taking a few deep breaths as they both made their way to the stairs. "Don't you ever wonder what happened to Vin's father? I mean he looks like Hanna with his blond hair and blue eyes but... I don't know."

"Maybe he got locked up or is dead or something… It's none of our business so don't go poking around unless you want Roni to hit you, I can guarantee she'd be the one to break your nose." The brunette shook her head as they came to a stop in front of Vin's door.

"Leave him alone..." Roni's voice came from behind the girls. "If he got upset then leave him alone... He'll calm down when he just does. Lately that's his sanctuary so just leave him be for a little while." The oldest Lowman shook her head.

Both girls turned and nodded. "Alright." They said in complete unison. "We'll just go outside and hang out then."

"Oh and Ale..." Roni reached and grabbed the girl's arm. "He died back in November..."

"Damn, I'm sorry to hear that." Ale frowned. "You're a lot stronger than I am… I don't know if I could have went through that." She offered Roni a small smile.

Roni shook her head. "Now you can leave well enough alone. Vin's dad died and now you know where he is."

"I'm really sorry if I offended you with my curiosity about the whole situation… That wasn't my true intention, sometimes I just put my foot in my mouth." Ale frowned and looked to Rina who was staring at her phone. "I'm just gonna head out and look for my brother before I make things worse for myself in here… Come on Ree."

Veronica rolled her eyes, finding more annoyance lying around her little cousin. "Good luck with that." The brunette beauty cleared her throat before going into Vincent's nursery. "Your little girlfriend is looking for you."

"Great to know... Maybe she'll start being a little annoying bitch like Ale if she does find me..." He rolled his eyes, continuing to rock in the rocking chair.

"What'd tweedle dee and tweedle dum do now?" She looked at her younger brother.

Vic shook his head. "I hate that fucking girl... She's just a brat, a selfish brat who thinks she's better than everyone else. Someone needs to let her know she's fucking not."

"Someone will let her know and when it happens it'll be a harsh lesson and she'll never forget it… I don't see why she's like that, her mom seems cool and so does Rina, Axl, and Aleric." She shrugged. "Don't let that little girl annoy you, she's not even worth the anger…"

He nodded his head, turning at the sound of Vincent's cry. "Bet he gets pissed at her too..."

Roni laughed. "He's not allowed near her… I don't want my son being exposed to that level of ignorance this young… She shouldn't even be allowed to bare the Lowman name."

"You're telling me... Poor guy probably feels her dumbass near him." Vic laughed. "Poor Vee, we just deserted her..."

"We can send her a text, rescue her from the Russians if they're out there chatting her up, it's only a matter of time before she decks one of them." She smiled down at her son. "But who knows maybe she's gonna try to woo Rina, talk of the night is that Rina swings both ways." She made a face at her brother.

Vic laughed, nodding his head. "Let her... Wonder who will end up winning Rina over."

"They'll be an odd pairing, Vee and Ree." She frowned at the thought. "I think Carlos would be more likely to bring a competitive factor into that but Rina seems pretty loyal, so far."

The young man shrugged, trying not to laugh. "Mom would just love that..." He shrugged. "Don't you worry about that, it doesn't matter."

"I'm not worried, I'm just trying to figure those people out… It still makes me wonder why not even Grandma mentioned them but yet they knew that we existed…" Roni frowned at Vic. "Like what's the real story behind them showing up."

"Hope they're not after money... They picked the wrong family. Plus Hohrykovas don't need money. I googled the name and they're fucking loaded." Victoria Lowman entered the room, shutting and locking the door. "Sereno Lowman is the fucking head of the mob family... Who by the way, is an actual cop so he doubles on both sides. You really should've listened more when Uncle Juice tried to show you this stuff."

"So we have a crooked cop in the family and a bunch of rich brats." Roni sighed. "Any chance Uncle Reno is after the Sons?"

Victoria shook her head. "I don't know. But I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that. Do you think we need to talk to Mom and Daddy?"

"I think we should… I mean they'll either believe us or laugh at our absurd accusations but there is no way in hell that Reno has been a cop all these years and just now found dad, doesn't make any sense at all." She shook her head and looked at Vic. "Any thoughts Vic?"

The young man shook his head. "Maybe just maybe, Reno didn't want to find dad until he pulled you over and realized that -. Nevermind, that sounds stupid."

"How drunk are Mom and Dad, Vee?" Vic inquired, laughing at Vincent moving around, aggravating his big sister.

"Not too drunk, we can always say one of us is having a problem… That'll pull them right out of their drunkenness." Vee tried her best to still the baby boy before giving up.

Vic continued laughing, reaching his arms out. "Let me see him, go downstairs and get them both... Just tell dad something's wrong with us. Be discreet about it too."

She nodded her head. "Alright, I'll be right back then…" She handed him her nephew and frowned when he stilled in Vic's arms.

"True love, Vee... Vin loves his uncle more than anything, babe... Get over it." Roni laughed as she locked the door back once Vee left. "What do you think Daddy will do...?"

"Ask questions and if he doesn't get answers probably beat the shit out of Reno." Vic looked down at his nephew and smirked.

Roni laughed. "At least we know Vin has a good bit of Lowman in him. That lopsided smirk tells us everything."

"What's the worst case scenario here?" Vic looked up at Roni. "What if there's some serious shit going on and we were right to suspect that family?"

Roni shrugged. "I don't know, Vic... Dad will kill him for this if we're right.."

A knock sounded on the door and Roni walked over to get the door. She peeked out the door before pulling it open and letting her parents and sister in the room. "What's going on, kids?" Hanna inquired, shutting the door behind her.

"We have been talking and we have some serious things to share with you." Roni looked at her mom. "It's about Reno and Bri…"

Hanna nodded her head. "Ok go on..."

"Reno is a cop, he basically had countless information on how to find dad if he wanted to… So why did it take him this long to actually look for dad? Doesn't that seem a little off to you? They're shady and we believe that something is up with them, that maybe Reno is using dad to get to the Sons." The brunette blurted out, hoping that she was making some sort of sense to them.

Happy couldn't help himself, what he was hearing was just hilarious. "The man isn't that clever, guys... Why would he even want to go after the club, kid?" He looked around the room, his dark eyes bouncing between his kids.

"He's a cop, what more of a reason is there? He could be doing some type of police work, building a case." Vee looked at her dad. "Or there's the whole mob boss thing… Take your pick."

Hanna grabbed her youngest daughter, her hands framing Victoria's face. "What mob boss thing, baby?"

"He married Brianna whose family is known for their Russian mafia ties… So when he married her, Reno became a mob boss." Vee nodded her head. "How do you guys not know this?"

Vic shook his head. "Don't believe us then have Juice run Bri's name... Here I'll text him to tell him to come up here." Vic pulled out his phone and quickly shot a text to his uncle.

"Wait, was Bri a mob boss then before she married him?" Roni looked at her little sister.

Vee nodded her head. "Yeah. Google Mikhailova... Married him first before Reno..."

"Oh, she was divorced? I didn't expect that." The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

Just as Hanna was gonna say something, Juice walked into the room, his laptop in hand. "Alright, guys, what's going on?"

"We need you to give them all the information you found on Bri… They don't believe us when we say we think Reno is up to no good." Vee looked at Juice.

Juice shook his head. "It's gonna take a few minutes"

"Don't leave anything out." Happy nodded at Juice. "I still don't think he's clever enough to pull off any type of plan but who's to say there isn't someone behind him, giving him instructions."

Hanna just shook her head. "I don't know, Hap.., this little idea seems a little far fetched, baby."

"The least you could do is look, mom." Victor raised his eyebrow at the blonde, almost like he was testing her.

The blonde nodded. "Fine, I'll give it a look."

"Unless you've opened your arms to them a little too wide, Ma..." Victor sounded just like his own father when he called Hanna 'Ma'.

"Look at this shit, Hap, Hanna... She alone is worth five shit tons." Juice took his laptop to Happy and pulled Hanna in to look at the screen. "And your brother? Isn't just a fucking cop... He's the big boss bitch himself." Juice shook his head, smirking. "This is crazy shit man..."

"I don't believe this shit.. How the fuck is he a cop and a mob boss?" Happy scowled at the screen.

Hanna hit her husband's arm. "That's not the problem, Hap, the kids are right. Why is he just now popping up?!"

"I don't know Hanna… Why don't we just ask him?" He looked at his wife. "You talk to Brianna, if that's even her real name and I'll talk to him… Vic can talk to his little friend and the girls can talk to Axl, Ale and Aleric, they're bound to know some shit."

"No, Hap. Your brother, your little mission. You go talk to him." She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "For all we know, they could have Rina trying to get shit out of Victor so he needs to take a step back, not take a step in." She pulled away and stared at him.

"I don't know how much that'll work if all her and Vic are doing is making out." Happy looked at his son. "I see everything… I'll go ask him about it."

Hanna grabbed her husband before he could slip around her. "All they do is what now?" She cocked an eyebrow at the man, looking back at her son briefly before her attention back on Happy.

"I thought you knew that they kissed…" Happy rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "I'm going to go find Sereno…"

Hanna sighed, pulling him back to her. "You knew I didn't know... You need to be worried about that issue firstly.. Fuck your crazy ass brother. Your son is off being a whore."

"He's not a whore, he kissed one girl… He's entitled to kiss at least one at this age." The man smirked at his wife. "It's not going to happen again, is it Vic?"

Vic cocked an eyebrow at his parents who seemed like they were just hugged up in the corner of the room. "What?"

"No more kissing Rina…" Happy gave his son a sly wink. "Not until we figure out what's going on…"

Hanna slapped Hap on the arm, glaring at him. "I saw that, you damn son of a bitch. I will never understand why I went off, got married then had a damn boy. Biggest mistake ever."

"Hanna relax, not like he's going around playing tonsil hockey with any girl he finds cute… We raised him right, he knows what will get him put in the ground quick." Happy kissed his wife's forehead. "Don't stress over it."

She rolled her eyes. "I knew I should've just ran away with the girls instead of marrying you and having the mini version of you."

"I'm done with this conversation." He shook his head. "Vic, he's coming with me… He doesn't need to be around this craziness, we're going to get to the bottom of this shit."

Hanna grabbed her son's arm. "No, something bad could happen and then who's gonna get your ass out of trouble? Certainly not Victor. He stays with Juice, potentially safe."

"It's the damn backyard, you think a shootout is going to happen in our backyard?" Happy shook his head. "Fine, I'll go talk to Reno, I'll send Rina up to keep Vic company." He smirked at his wife before leaving the room.

"Do it and you're cut off for two months!" Hanna glared at the man, ignoring the looks she was receiving from her kids. "Shut up... You all got here some damn how."

"It was a joke!" Happy shouted back. "I'll be back…"

The blonde smirked. "Now it's a fucking joke..." She looked at her daughters who were laughing. "Never get married, he'll be an asshole, I promise."

"I don't think Rina is in on whatever plan that Reno may have." Vic shrugged. "She talks way too much to be able to keep a secret."

"Hope you're right, stupid... Don't go getting caught up in this girl..." Vee rolled her eyes before her light brown eyes settled on the blonde. "Why'd you guys even get married?"

"Love, baby." Hanna smiled. "I love that man even when he gets on my last nerve."

Vee shrugged, making Vic scoff. "What do you even care? Their business isn't yours, maybe they got married because they like living together."

"I have every right to be curious." Vee shook her head. "Can I go grab a soda?"

Hanna nodded her head. "Just don't let any of the guests see you or there will be questions... Ones I don't feel like answering."

Vee nodded. "I will be stealth."

"Great... She's about as loud as a damn Guns N Roses concert, Ma... You should've just sent Uncle Juice." Vic rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"I honestly forgot he was sitting here." The blonde chuckled as she heard a knock on the door, she looked towards her kids before walking to the door. She opened it a bit and frowned at the sight before her. "Unbelievable, did Happy send you up here Rina?"

Rina shook her head. "No, I came up to say bye to Vic… I'm leaving. I know Roni told me and Ale to just leave him alone but my phone is dead so I couldn't shoot him a text."

"Bye." He didn't even cast a glance in her direction.

"Bye." The brunette mumbled before turning her back to the room. "Thanks for inviting me Hanna." She gave the blonde a quick smile over her shoulder before starting to walk away.

"You're such a douchebag... You're gonna be one of those douchey boyfriends, aren't you? Ew... I so raised you better." Roni groaned, looking away from her little brother.

Vic glared at his older sister. "Did you not hear when mom said for me to stay away from her?"

"You're a douchey boyfriend. Hope she breaks up with you, douche." She glared back at him, taking her son from his arms.

"She wouldn't break up me for that…" He scowled at Roni before looking to Juice. "I wasn't even mean."

"You didn't even hug her... I'd break up with you if you did me like that..." She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Yeah you were."

"I'll call her later." He sighed. "Why isn't dad back if they left?"

Roni smirked again, sitting down in the rocking chair. "Hope she doesn't answer, douchebag."

"She didn't leave with Reno..." Hanna sighed, grabbing Vin from his mother.

"Wait, then who did she leave with?" Vic looked at his mom before reaching for his phone.

"Her phone is dead... Who are you gonna call exactly, dumb dumb?" Roni laughed.

"Shit… I forgot." He tapped the phone on his leg and sighed. "Guess I'll find out later then."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Pray your mother never gives you siblings, Vin... Be an only child, then you won't be bothered by them." She kissed the baby's forehead. "If either of you upsets this cute little man, I'm killing you both."

"I'm giving him an army of cousins…" Vic stared blankly at his mom. "He just needs to be patient about it…"

Hanna laughed. "I don't damn well think so, Victor James."

"Give me like a decade, then he'll be getting his first cousin…" The young man shrugged. "I have to find the perfect specimen to mate with… Maybe one of the Russian variety." He smirked at his mom.

The glare the blonde sent her only son was one he should've feared. "I don't think so at all, Victor."

"I wasn't being serious…" He shrugged. "I was only being kinda serious."

Roni laughed, shaking her head. "She's not mom material anyway, Vic... She's way too prissy and selfish for it."

"Rina isn't selfish, I think you're confusing her and Ale… She's not that prissy either, you're more high maintenance than she is." Vic looked at his sister and smiled.

"Blame Happy Lowman for that, baby." Hanna laughed, placing Vincent against her chest. "He used to say he'd never have a spoiled little princess for a daughter, what does he do when he gets one? Spoils the hell out of her."

"I'll remember that in case I ever have a daughter." He shook his head. "I may just be like Uncle Koz and be a bachelor forever…"

The blonde rolled her eyes looking at Juice who was covering his face trying to hide his laughter. "Juice, please help my dear son in this field... Clearly I'm of no assistance." She stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to find your sister then I'm going to check on your dad and make sure he hasn't killed anyone yet. Veronica, take your son. Once your uncle gets done loving on him." She smiled down at Vincent before passing him off to Juice. "Stay in here."

* * *

**AN: I took some time away from updating for a couple of days but I decided to give all the lovely readers this chapter. **

**I'm sure a lot of you are already concerned about Reno's intentions, which I can assure you his intentions are all good... He's not out for the club, Hap or blood. **

**If feedback isn't good on this chapter then I'll simply step away again. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not going to put all my time and dedication into this if it's not getting much feedback. **


	33. Chapter 33: All This Honesty & Love

**July 1, 2022**

**(Continued)**

Happy easily found his brother sitting on the edge of the pool, a beer in one hand well Kozik sat beside him. They were both laughing, talking, easily getting along. Exactly Happy's aim when Hanna told him to invite their family to the Sons get together but now that his kids had planted this inane ideas in his head, he was wondering just how good of an idea this whole thing was. He looked around the spacious backyard, his dark eyes finding Natalie and Bri talking, he shook his head. It was time for answers, his mind had ran into overdrive with concerns about Reno's real intentions and he needed answers.

He'd never be able to forgive himself if he missed what his kids saw and Reno ended up being against Happy, trying to take his club and family down. Hap would kill the man, brother or not; family or not. Reno had once been nothing to the man before, it wouldn't be hard to put the little brother back into that place if Reno really did have some type of bad tricks up his sleeves. Happy shook his head, walking towards Reno, tapping him on his shoulder. "Can I have a word with you?"

Reno looked up at his brother and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, man." He stood up. "What'd my kids break now? I'll pay for it, I promise."

"Follow me to the garage." Happy nodded his head at Kozik before walking off, leading his little brother to the garage off the kitchen. "They didn't break anything or you'd be having this conversation with my wife." He shrugged, leaning against his bike. "I want the truth, I'm giving you this one opportunity to own up to any shit you've got on your chest, regarding my club or my family."

"Well, that's good to hear. They wandered off and I was sure they were up to no good." He shook his head and eyed his brother with utter confusion splayed on his face. "I don't have anything to say about your club or your family. Well, I do wanna say I'm glad we were invited to this party, it's nice and relaxing. Good family bonding."

Happy shook his head. "Why did you show up on my doorstep after you pulled Roni over? Are you or your department after me or the club?" He cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "If you lie to me, I will fucking find out and I will kill you."

"I showed up because I thought it was a weird coincidence that I pulled over a Lowman." Reno shook his head. "If I was after you or your club do you think I would have gotten my family involved with yours? I may be a fucking cop but I wouldn't hurt you, your family or your club. I'm not that big of a dick, I know how much that all means to you."

Hap shrugged. "Your department? Are they after me? You didn't answer that one…" He ran a hand down his face. "Tell me now, Sereno, I know what kind of pull you have… With your department and the Russians."

"The department, the one that _I_ run is not after you. We have no reason to be, plus you're not even in our jurisdiction. We don't deal with shit out of Oakland unless it involves a crime that has already happened in the city. If the Sons don't cause trouble in the city then you're not on our radar." Reno shook his head. "If a file on your club ever comes across my desk, I'd let you know about it."

The older brother slowly nodded his head. "You got my kids questioning your intentions, got me questioning them now too. It's just a precaution... especially considering I've got a family to think about when it comes down to it."

"Why? What have I done to make them question me?" He frowned and rubbed his hands up and down his face. "You have to know that I'd never do anything that fucked up to you or your family. I love being able to hang out with you and your family. The kids like your kids, Bri likes Hanna, I think Bri may have a slight crush on you though. Then Rina is crazy about Vic. I wouldn't gain a damn thing if I tried taking you or the club down. So I have no plans to do so."

Happy shook his head. "I don't know… I guess you randomly popped up and not even Hanna knew about you. I don't know, to be honest." He shrugged. "They like your kids, Ale pissed Vic off earlier and Veronica is still a little upset about Ale's slight comment but they like your kids. Hanna and Bri are good with each other which is honestly surprising since Hanna hates people, but Vic? He's something over Rina… I don't know their deal with each other but they're together and if he's anything like me then that's going to be a ride or die thing. I don't know what to tell about Bri either…" He chuckled.

Reno nodded. "Understandable, it probably seemed like I popped up out of the blue to cause some shit." He shook his head. "That's what Ale is good for, annoying and pissing people off at times. I'm glad Hanna and Bri get along, my wife sucks at making friends. I like watching Vic and Rina interact, I could do without her getting hickies though. At least she has good taste in men, I would be more worried if she developed a crush on that Kozik dude. He seems like he's into her though, so I gotta keep my eye on him."

"Let her know she's in the right house for pissing people off but if she keeps fucking with the kids, Hanna will say something to her. Hanna doesn't play any of that shit. Tell your niece that the scratches on Vic's little child abs isn't as awesome to look at when he's in the gym or at his practices and we get calls about getting rid of the evil abusive cat we have…" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Koz is fucking dumb, I'd be more worried about him about him trying to make a move when you're not around."

"I will talk with both Ale and Ree about their behavior." Reno shook his head. "Oh great, I left my wife out there unattended with him. She'd probably hit him if he tried anything though."

Hap chuckled. "But you were right, Vic needs to be talked to as well… She's currently sporting his name. Make-up was used trying to cover it up but it's coming off." He shrugged. "He might be a little possessive."

"Oh well that's good to know… She's his billboard." He rolled his eyes and smirked. "I don't remember doing that at all, yeah hickies here and there. Though some girls referred to them as love bites."

Happy shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. "By the time I was his age, I was already having sex… so maybe we all need to sit down with them and have a talk before shit goes to a place no one needs."

"If they start having sex and get knocked up, I will be blaming you because you passed on that little nasty gene to your son!" Reno chuckled and shook his head. "She would be shipped off to 'boarding school' for about nine or ten months and come back a new person."

Happy shook his head. "Take a page out of my book for a moment here and avoid the fact that Hanna's daughter just had a baby… I love condoms. They're my friends."

"I hate rubbers." Reno shook his head. "They're expensive for no fucking reason."

Hap shrugged. "I raised you partially right but now it makes sense why your kids are all like nine months apart…"

"They're not that close in age." He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Bri wanted two more believe it or not so she was over the moon when she got Rina but now she's after that one last child."

Happy laughed, shaking his head. "Give it to her, tell her to share it with Hanna so that damn woman can get off my case about giving her another kid." He shook his head. "I don't think you think you understand how much I hate being around Hanna when she's pregnant… She's either mean as hell or trying to seduce me. That's the only ways she ever was with all three kids."

"No, no. I'm not listening to her bitch about how uncomfortable she is or how she wants world peace. Bri is an emotional pregnant monster." Reno shook his head. "I couldn't deal with that a fourth time. I told her if she wants another kid we can adopt one of her nieces or nephews from Russia. It'll be weird to explain to people why our child has an accent but it'd get the job done."

Happy laughed, nodding. "Then having to deal with her not being able to have sex for like two months? Hell no. She doesn't need another kid... Three's enough for Hanna, plus she does a lot with Vincent. She's good." He shrugged. "Hanna wants a Lowman baby with Lowman genes and her mean personality... Like the other spawns she had to have."

"Bri is the opposite, she wants a baby that's gonna have the temperament of a Hohrykova, less Ale and more Rina. I told her she's gonna jinx herself and get an Aleric or Axl again." Reno shrugged. "Bri wants to kidnap Vincent, so if he ever goes missing and she's nowhere to be found, it means she has him. She thinks he looks like a living doll. A cabbage patch kid."

Happy shook his head. "We won't win either way... Between her temper and mine? We'd be fucked either way. She's mean as hell unless it's towards the kids." He shrugged. "Have at it. She'd be dealing with Hanna, Veronica, Victor and Carlos."

"I can't take Bri serious when she gets a temper going." He smiled. "Bri would die at the hands of those four! They would be upset if she took their little Vin."

Happy shook his head. "I got a mission for you, piss off Hanna... See just how far you get." He shrugged. "She's mean man, I'm telling you, that smile and the dimples make you think she's a sweet little angel."

"No thank you. I like my head where it is, attached to my neck." Reno shrugged and looked at his hands. "I know she has to have a high level of resolve to deal with you."

Happy groaned, shaking his head. "Do you know how much that shit drives me crazy? She's a damn annoying ass little devil with all that resolve... She drives the kids up the wall too. They half envy it, half hate it." He ran a hand down his face. "Listen... It's her and those damn heels."

He laughed. "Maybe we can hide and she'll not come in here any further then sticker her head inside the door to look around."

"Damn woman has like seven senses… One of them is always knowing where I am." He shook his head as he looked up, seeing the door open. "What do you want, woman?"

"Bri's looking for Reno. I also wanted to make sure the two of you were playing nice." Hanna smiled at the men. "My ears were burning, I knew I was being talked about."

Happy shook his head. "Well she can wait, we're playing hide and seek right now… We weren't talking about you. Maybe it was you niece and future daughter-in-law."

The blonde shook her head. "Future what now? I don't know what you're going on about but don't talk about my son getting married! I'm not ready for those thoughts."

"He didn't tell you yet? He's marrying her and supporting her and the baby." Happy shrugged, reaching out to pull Hanna to him him. "I think it's good, he's on the right track since he messed up so bad."

Hanna reached out and smacked her husband's chest. "That's not even a funny thing to joke around about Happy! They're too young! They shouldn't even be thinking about sex yet!"

"Alright alright, fine, I won't tell you what they were doing earlier then." He smirked before kissing her head. "Go find your new best friend and let me and Reno finish up this conversation. Quit trying to be a little peace maker too."

"She's gonna talk to them." Reno shook his head as he watched Hanna leave the garage. "One day you guys are gonna have to come to our place for a party, meet Bri's family and what not."

Happy shrugged, shaking his head. "She's going to find Bri and whine to her about this." He nodded his head. "I'm good with that, we'll have to set something up… Although I need to get Veronica off Ale's case before the week is out."

"They're Lowmans, they'll work it all out." He smiled. "I'll talk to mine, you talk to yours."

Happy shook his head. "No that's a little Hanna… Mean, feisty and sassy as all fuck. You can talk to Veronica. Better yet, make Carlos talk to her. She listens to him somehow."

"You wanna talk to your niece?" Reno looked at his older brother and shrugged. "I'll pay for you two to go to the arcade or something. Bond."

The older brother frantically shook his head. "Hell no. She's way too talkative and always tries to get me to take selfies with her. What the fuck is a selfie? If I don't take them with my own kids, I'm not taking them with her… You need to figure out what her problem is with Vic though… And Hanna for that matter."

Reno chuckled. "A selfie is a picture… Her problem isn't with them exclusively, she's just being bratty and trying to act like she's better because of who her mom's family is but that's not a good thing. We stay on her ass about it. She doesn't have a problem with Hanna either, she just isn't the warm and cuddly type so she keeps to herself."

"I'm not taking them with her… I don't know why she's all over me. I'm not friendly." Happy shook his head. "Well I don't know what to say to that, I guess Hanna will just have to work on everything with the kids then."

He shrugged. "She likes all the stubborn guys. If it makes you feel better she forces her grandpa to take selfies."

"What grandpa?" Happy cocked his eyebrow at the man. "Tell me you're not…."

"Bri's dad." Reno shook his head. "Like I'd let my kids have a relationship with _your _dad."

Happy shook his head. "That ain't my dad... I was sprouted out of the ground before I'm that fucker's kid."

"I always say that I'm adopted." He shrugged. "Even though I get my dashing good looks from Ma."

The older brother chuckled, shaking his head again. "Don't you lie like that… You're an ugly motherfucker. I don't know how your wife is damn good looking but you're an ugly fucker."

"Oh, so you're checking out my wife now?" Reno cocked an eyebrow at his brother and smirked. "I got my eye on you now too!" He shook his head and laughed.

Happy smirked, shaking his head. "Nah, kid, but I see ya always checking out my wife… I get it, she's gorgeous and you used to have a serious obsession with blondes but that one is mine." He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"She's pretty." Reno shrugged. "My wife is gorgeous though! Ma even said so, even if she doesn't really care too much about her."

Happy shook his head. "Pretty? That doesn't justify that woman at all… But then again, there's a lot being said about my blonde beauty if Ma loves her to death."

"She's a blonde haired, blue eyed white girl… Bri just has the extra spice because she's exotic. Hanna is pretty, Bri is gorgeous. Ma can love Hanna all she wants, she's the one losing out by not befriending a _doctor_. Do you know how much help she could get from that connect alone?" Reno shook his head. "Ma is just stubborn as a mule sometimes."

Hap smirked, nodding his head. "We need to end this conversation before I end up hitting you in the face to knock your ass down a peg or eight. I can clearly see where your kid gets that 'better than everybody' mentality." He shook his head. "Lets go back to the party. I'll go find my vanilla wife."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't think I'm better than anyone." Reno shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just gonna stay in here for a little bit make some calls… Enjoy your vanilla."

The older brother shook his head. "You can do it in the living room, don't need my garage for it."

"You're being selfish right now?" Reno shook his head. "Alright, I'll do it in the living room."

Happy furrowed his brows, looking at Reno like he was stupid. "What the hell? What is selfish about telling you to go make calls in my living room? It's just as private as the garage, I don't like people near my cars, nor the Harley's so sue me."

"You said it in the same way you used to when you'd kick me out of your room. Brought back some traumatizing memories." The younger brother shrugged. "I wouldn't have touched your cars or bikes. I'm not a dumbass, I value my life."

Happy cocked an eyebrow at his little brother. "What are you talking about? Traumatizing?"

"Do you not remember my chronic nightmares? They were all traumatizing and half the time you wouldn't even let me sleep in your room with you! You were like 'nah, its _my_ room, quit being a pussy'." Reno did his best to imitate his older brother's raspy voice.

Hap groaned, shaking his head. "You were fucking thirteen, kid… What the hell did you really need me for? What'd you expect me to do? It's shit in your head… Nothing I could do about that, you'd still have the nightmares whether you were trying to cuddle up to me or not." He shrugged. "Besides, look at you now, that shit toughened you up."

"That's not the point, my age wasn't the point." He shook his head. "I don't think that is the reason I'm tough right now. It took a lot for me to get to this point, I can't attribute it all to tough love and nightmares."

The older brother shrugged. "What the hell did then, huh? Besides, I didn't need to take care of you and Alyssa… She was tough enough and I still fucked her up, luckily I fuckin' pushed you away from me. Alright? You turned out fine, you got a good life."

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I didn't have the one person I wanted most in my life sharing my accomplishments with me. Or maybe it was when I went from being just a police officer to some weird mob boss… I don't know, take your pick Happy." Reno shook his head. "Yeah, I got a good life but it didn't come easy and what even makes you think I turned out fine? What if I'm doing bad right now but I'm just amazing at hiding shit?"

Happy shook his head, staring at his brother. "You knew where the fuck I was all along… Even then, you had the power to hunt me down if you needed me, Sereno. I was never too fucking far off… especially not from _you_." Hap shrugged. "You doing bad right now? Are you fine? You know, more than anything in that brain of yours, that I would've come running to your rescue, no matter how pissed off I still was at you. The only time, the one single time I would've stayed where I was and not come for you was if you had called during the time that me and Hanna were still grieving. But any other time, I would've been there." He looked down at the garage floor and shook his head. "So tell me, kid, are you not fine?"

"No, I couldn't have just hunted you down Happy. I felt it in my heart and knew it in my mind that you hated me and for some reason, I would get so close to turning up and looking for you then I'd chicken out. I did go looking for you once, went to Charming, you weren't there and they sorta rode me off when I said I was related to you." Reno shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Depends, what's your definition of fine?"

Happy shook his head. "I never fucking hated you. I was mad at you... Felt a little betrayed by you but I never hated you. I kept up with you up until you got promoted to the desk and your own office. More times than none, I was in Washington or San Francisco. Me and Hanna went to Charming and stayed for a few months before I bought a cabin on the opposite side of Oakland. Once when she got pregnant, I got her this fucking thing." He shook his head. "I was always within calling distance, you could've gotten her information. Surprised you never did anyway. But still... What's going on with you, Sereno? Don't get clammy on me now, kid."

"That's not how I felt. I was eighteen and felt alone in life for the first time in forever. It took six years for me to feel good and happy again." Reno shook his head and shrugged. "I never bring women into situations, it's been my thing from day one, I don't even like working cases where we go after women to get to their husbands or boyfriends… I wouldn't want people doing that shit to Ma or Alyssa so I try to avoid it. Seriously with the kid thing? I'm a grown ass man even if I sound like a crybaby right now. I don't know it's hard to explain really, I'm good in my personal life but not doing too hot with the professional life, so it's throwing everything off balance."

The older brother shrugged. "Thank god for Ma then huh? I came hunting for you a few weeks after that fight but you were gone to that damn academy so I left well enough alone. I ran off to Tacoma and then got pulled into meeting Hanna…" He shook his head. "You're still my kid to me so yeah, _kid_, it'll continue until I'm ready to stop. What's going on in your professional life that throwing shit off for you?"

"I almost got kicked out of the academy, do you know they look up records of immediate family? It was weird but I went with it. I also quit the academy when I went looking for you in Charming." Reno sighed. "Got five kids instead of three huh? I am up for a promotion, it's out of state though. I want the promotion but I don't want to leave my family and I can't see myself uprooting them to move."

Happy shook his head. "I almost fucked shit up for you, huh? Sorry, _kid_." He smirked, shaking his head. "Something like that… I'm still not entirely sure Victor is mine but Hanna says he is so I try to keep my faith in her." He shrugged. "You talked to your wife about this? You know what I'm going to tell you… Do what you think is right and whatever makes you good with your life. That's all the advice I can give you."

"He looks like you though, acts like you. I can see him being the son of the guy with the mohawk, Juice. The one that Ale swears she's gonna marry when she's legal." Reno nodded. "I've talked about it with her, she told me to take the job if I really want it and she and the kids will follow."

Hap laughed, shaking his head. "Nah, you know Kozik right? That's his kid… I know it for certain. She might want to inform his Old Lady of that plan first though…" He shrugged again. "You know you got her support, what are you gonna do?"

"That'd explain the apparent annoyance Vic has towards the man." He chuckled. "Ale isn't the type to let something as big as an old lady come in the way of what she wants… I'm hoping she'll get over it though. I have no clue, I think I may tell the kids the news. I'm prepared for Ale and Ree to revolt against me."

Happy chuckled. "My boy is gonna kill you if you take away his little girlfriend though…" The man shrugged. "Ale could take her, she's a quiet little thing. I got faith in her."

"Rina can technically stay but she is attached to my three demons for some odd reason." Reno nodded and smiled. "If Ale didn't talk so much, she'd be the female version of your mean ass."

Hap shook his head. "You don't wanna see Vic's mean side, I'm telling you now, Sereno… He's a good mix of me, you, and Hanna." He shrugged. "I'll accept that, just tell her to pipe that shit down a bit."

"If we move, will you let me get out of state before you break the news to the kid?" He nodded. "I will tell her, although she does have the tendency to pull away completely if allowed to. One summer we didn't even see her for a month and she was in the house… She's an avoider."

The older brother chuckled, shaking his head. "Hell no, you better take that shit like a man. I'm not even playing with you…" He shrugged, smirking as he nodded his head. "Wonder where she gets that shit from, sounds like Alyssa to a tee."

"I can't! If he hits me, I'll wanna hit him back." Reno laughed. "God help us all when the girl can get her license and takes off to some weird city… Don't wanna even think about that shit. I'm keeping my little girl around forever."

Hap rolled his eyes. "So hit him back… That boy can fight just fine. He's violent as fuck but he can get shit done." He smirked, shaking his head. "After Roni got hers, I took it from her. My partner wasn't going anywhere… I hid it from her too. I'll do the same with Vee too, my girls aren't leaving me. I can't have it."

"We got the boys cars and Bri turned into an insane mom and put tracking devices on the cars because I wouldn't let her microchip my sons." Reno shook his head. "But when it comes to Ale and Rina, Bri is like 'ehh, when I was their age, I was giving head in the bathroom during passing periods'. She just fakes disappointment when either of the girls gets in trouble for being inappropriate."

Happy shook his head, covering his face. "God help you if my wife heard you just imply that Ale and Rina could be on their knees in bathrooms… Especially considering Vic could be the one with Rina's mouth on." He shook his head again. "I don't think I'm putting Vee back in fucking school… Hell no, Hanna can homeschool the girl."

"Ale was sent home for inappropriate behavior six separate occasions… Ree was sent home twice but she goes to an all girl school so it wasn't even that big of a deal but you know how Catholic women are about religion and poor behavior." Reno shook his head. "Put her in an all girls school."

Happy groaned. "What the hell was she doing during all six occasions?" He shook his head. "Victoria actually has an interest in girls so that won't be happening either."

"Let's see, twice she was in the boys locker room, another two times she was caught in the boys bathroom and the last two times she was caught under the bleachers… You can only imagine the shock on my face when I learned that only two of the times she was caught with an actual guy." He shrugged. "What would life be right now if Vee and Rina were the two that feel for each other?"

Happy covered his face, shaking his head. "Vic would be kicking some ass left and right. He called dibs on Rina after they both saw her at Ma's house… Vee knows to back down once dibs goes into play. They've been playing it very well." He looked up at the garage door as Hanna and Bri walked outside. "What the hell kind of trouble are you trying to cause?"

"Dibs? They called dibs on a person? Wait until Ree finds that shit out." Reno mumbled and shook his head as he watched his wife. "I swore she had more clothes on when we left the house."

Happy shook his head. "Keep your mouth shut about that now… Don't make me cut your tongue out." He looked between his wife and sister in law. "You definitely had more clothes on when you went back inside so how you both down to bikinis?"

"I told Hanna that we should lay out and relax." Bri smiled at the men. "What're you two talking about? Why'd you threaten to cut my husband's tongue out?"

Hap shrugged. "It's dark out, you don't need to be laying out. You both need to cover your asses up… Don't worry about that either."

"You two have been in here for a couple of hours it seems." Hanna shook her head. "We wanna go grab sundaes from Dairy Queen."

Happy shook his head. "You been drinking a little bit, blondie?" He looked at Bri and shook his head, knowing the answer. "What about you? How much have you had?"

"Me? I've had eight shots but I'm not feeling anything." Bri shrugged her shoulders. "Vodka is in my blood already. I don't get drunk, I drink it like water. So, come on. Take us to get our ice cream sundaes or we will walk."

Happy shook his head, pointing toward the door. "Why don't you two go find a couch to lay together on and I'll send someone for those sundaes... Go ahead. You're not leaving the house, either of you."

"Hanna, Hanna, go hit the button and I'll roll underneath the garage door." The brunette smiled at the blonde. "He can't stop both of us at once."

Happy smirked, eyeing his wife. "You really want to test that theory, beauty?" He started to slowly move closer to her. "I'm sorry, Bri but I don't think she's on your team tonight."

"Fuck it." Bri moved to her husband. "Come on my King, I need ice cream… I'll bring him back later."

Hanna poked her bottom lip out, staring at Happy. "At least let her get me one!" She flicked his jaw. "We're the one keeping all the kids… who are all surprising being sweet and in the game room."

"The kids can come with us." Reno smiled at Hanna. "I'll get you a sundae though, what flavor do you want?"

She shook her head. "Leave them be, they'll have been nice and hanging out together. It's good. Just chocolate."

"Like actually hanging out? Rina and Ale aren't tucked away in the corner on their phones… I need to see that shit." He nodded. "Chocolate for you… You want anything Hap?"

Hanna nodded, smiling. "Vic has Rina cuddling with him and the girls are making friends with each other… They're being awfully sweet." She wrapped her arms around her husband and nodded her head again. "Get him a chocolate sundae with a side of french fries."

Reno bit back a smile and nodded as he eyed Happy. "That works… Come on Bri, let's get you in the car and get you that sundae. We'll be back guys."

"Have fun! Avoid red lights and stop signs, they delay time and shit!" The blonde smiled as she started to pull Happy toward the door. "Come on, handsome, let's go find some trouble."

* * *

**July 18, 2022**

Hanna stood against the island in the kitchen, holding her grandson close against her chest as she read through the mail that Happy laid in front of her. She looked up at the man as she came across the bill they both wanted to avoid the most. The insurance bill for Veronica's car, the one that stated what exactly they'd owe for the car if they owed anything at all. "Have you already talked the company?" Hanna passed him the bill, watching as he leaned forward and grabbed it out of her small hand. "Why was Reno the responding officer anyway?"

"Yeah, I talked to them this morning… I sent them a copy of the police report too." Happy nodded his head. "We'll figure out what to do about everything once the insurance company gets back to us… I don't know why he was the responding officer unless when she called 9-1-1, she requested him." He walked around the counter and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Where are the kids?"

Hanna pointed toward the large window, showing their daughters, son, and their niece and nephews. "We're a packed house right now and I'm pretty I have to feed them all."

"I thought they all hated each other. What happened?" Hap looked out the window for a few minutes before he turned his attention back on his wife. He examined the two month old that was asleep before slowly easing the baby out of her arms. "He has a mama, he needs to spend some time with her." He looked back toward the foyer entrance as the doorbell went off and groaned. He held Vincent to his chest as he made his way to the front door and slowly pulled it open to see Carlos standing on the other side of it. "She's outside by the pool…"

Carlos smiled, nodding his head. "You want me to take him? I probably won't swim any so I'm ok with it. Plus I miss the little guy."

"Go for it… If you want 'im, have at him. I don't care. Just remind his mother that she has responsibilities other than fucking around with her cousins, brother and sister." Happy nodded his head, passing Vincent to Carlos. "Are you staying for dinner too?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders, slowly walking past Happy, moving further in the foyer. "Guess it depends on if Roni wants me to or not."

"Well let Hanna know soon… Like 5 minutes from now before she goes to the store. She needs to know how much to buy." Happy nodded his head again, making his way back into the kitchen as Carlos found his way to the backyard. Happy watched through the window as Veronica jumped up and hugged his neck before he turned around to focus his attention on his wife who was still flipping through the bills. "Would you quit? If the company ends up blaming Roni for the wreck then we'll pay the dues and get her a new damn car. Probably some mom type car. The only other bills in the stack is the phone bill and your son's excessive GameStop bills."

Hanna looked up, the GameStop envelope in her hand. "You mean this damn credit card bill that he somehow signed up for?" She cocked a perfect eyebrow at her husband. "Would you like to know how he signed up for it? Well, my love, it's not addressed to him. Victor Lowman… The Second." She held out her hand, holding the bill out to him. "It had all your information on here, date of birth, social, everything, Hap. Your lovely son is committing fraud. Be proud, his first offense."

"Son of a bitch… You're joking!" He shook his head. "I hate that boy, I'm gonna kill that boy, Hanna. I don't care, I'm killing him!" Happy groaned, grabbing the papers and flipping through them, reading each of them. "Let me kill him, baby, come on."

The blonde smirked, shaking her head. "Nope, just call up there and tell them you changed your mind, you decided against getting the credit card." She pulled him to her, leaning upward to kiss his jaw. "Just tell them you don't want it anymore, you wanna cancel it." Her lips moved to his cheek before they moved to his lips. "The quicker you get this dealt with, the quicker you can take me upstairs." She smirked, holding out the cell phone she had just dug out of his pocket. She lightly raked her nails across his neck, sighing as he shivered. "Call them, I'll be up there."

"I'll call them later… I got something far more important to tend to." He mumbled as his hands landed on the blonde's ass and he lifted her up, making her squeal. "They can wait… Or better yet, Victor can fix his own damn problems." He started walking out of the kitchen and toward the massive staircase, slowly moving up them as he tried not to focus on the way his wife was sucking and nibbling on his neck. "I ever tell you how much I love your mouth?" He walked into their bedroom and kicked the door shut with his booted foot before reaching back to lock the door. He slowly walked to the bed and dropped the blonde on it. "I swear you merely get off on fucking around with me. "

The blonde nodded, smirking up at him as her hands tugged on his belt before she started undoing it to undo his jeans. "So very much." She started to tug his jeans and boxers down his body before she removed her black shorts and black and white camisoles. She laughed as Happy quickly tore her thong from her body as she unhooked her bra and dropped it on the floor in front of her. "Lose that damn shirt." She whispered as her hand grabbed ahold of Hap's semi-hard cock and started to slowly stroke him.

"You think you're the boss, don't you?" He smirked as he easily rid himself of the rest of his clothing, pushing her away from him long enough to watch her move backwards on the bed and he crawled toward her, pushing her legs apart. He started to kiss her right inner thigh as his hands slowly moved up her legs to her hips as he pulled her down to his face. He ran his tongue over her folds and chuckled when he heard her growl so he wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her in place. He repeated his tongue's action before moving his hand to her triangle and spreading her pussy lips apart to lick her clit before he started to suck on it. Happy slowly unwound his arm from her thigh and brought two fingers to her center, pushing them inside of the blonde as he switched between sucking on her clit and nibbling on it.

Hanna lifted up on her elbow as her other hand rested on the back of her husband's neck, her nails digging into his skin. "Happy!" She growled, glaring down at him as he continued his mouth's ministrations while thrusting his fingers in and out of her. "Baby..." She poked her lip out, whimpering as he pushed his fingers into her as far as he could get them. She sat up further, her hand resting on his bare ass before she sank her nails into his skin and slowly raked her hand up his back, trying to avoid the groan that erupted from the heavily tattooed man between her legs.

"Fuck!" He pulled his mouth away from her body before pulling his fingers from her, smirking as she whimpered again. "We'll make up your mind... Do you want me touching you or not, woman?"

She shook her head, grabbing his arm to try to pull him towards her. "Bring your heavy ass here!" She smacked the bed before crossing her arms over her bare chest.

"Are you getting mad, baby? Do you need something from me?" He smirked as he moved to her, settling between her legs. Hanna nodded her head as she pulled his lips to hers. "You want me?" He looked down at the blonde with a smug smile on his face.

She shook her head. "Nope, I can just handle this myself." She cocked an eyebrow, pushing him away from him a bit to try to move out from under him. "I don't need you, handsome."

"I fucking beg to differ." Happy growled as he directed his cock to her entrance and pushed into her, watching her face twist up as he started a steady pace. "Why do you always gotta feel so damn good, Hanna?" He groaned in her ear before his mouth latched onto her skin and started to suck and nibble on her soft skin.

She moaned, her nails scratching over the back of his head as she whispered to him to go faster, to make her cum. "Baby please..." She whined, wrapping her legs around Happy's waist tightly.

"Beauty." He moaned softly, his forehead resting on her chest as his hands rubbing her hips and sides before landing on her breasts and he started to massage them. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and started to roll the nipple between his teeth. He heard her moan out his name again and he picked up the pace, slamming into her roughly. He pulled her hands from his body and locked them in one of his larger hands above her head as he continued to suck on her nipples, switching between them as he planted hickies all over her breasts.

Hanna quickly felt her orgasm stirring inside her, her moans becoming more frequent before he covered her mouth with his. She dug the heels of her feet into his ass cheeks as an effort to get him deeper inside her. "You want more?" He mumbled to her as he moved his hands to unhook her legs and he pushed them upward, throwing them over his shoulders as he started to drill into her, harder and faster before he was slowed down by her walls contracting around his cock, making him moan as he heard her breathing quicken before she slowly started to come down from the high. He moved his hand to her clit, his thumb rubbing roughly on the sensitive nub, stirring another orgasm for the blonde. "Come on, baby, cum for me again." He coerced her into another orgasm as he continued to thrust into her as he felt his own orgasm started forming and his balls tightened up. Happy thrust into her a few more times before emptying his seed.

* * *

**AN: Well here's the talk you've beautiful people have been waiting for plus some lovely H&amp;H action that's been asked about as well. Let me know what ya think, (:**

**Chapter 34 will focus mainly on the kids and Hap as Hanna heads back to LA for some work. **


	34. Chapter 34: All Trouble Aside

**WARNING****: **_Long chapter and M-rated content. _

* * *

**July 20, 2022**

The couple stood at the head of the dining room table, their attention solely on the bills for GameStop that was addressed to Happy. He shook his head as he started to count the bills they now had, he looked up at Hanna and watched her shrug before she squeezed his shoulder. They both looked up at the sound of Vic sliding the chair out from the spot across from them. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he stared at Hanna. The blonde shook her head, her blue eyes landing on the papers again before she picked each of them up and walked around the table, shoving the papers at her son.

"Ma…" He tried, only earning a glare that quickly silenced him as he put the papers on the table and groaned. "Ok fine, it was dumb but I didn't hurt anybody, Ma."

Hanna shook her head again. "You're hurting my damn bank account with all these damn credit card dues! You _know_ better, Victor! You absolutely know better than to do such stupid shit." She growled, pointing a slender finger at him. "I'm over your shit, I'm over your attitude, your behavior and if you start the new school year off wrong in any possible way, I'm shipping your ass out to Maine."

"Ma! What? No! No! Ma!" Vic stood up, moving towards his mother only for her to push him back into his chair despite his size compared to her. "No... I'm sorry! Don't do that please!"

Happy scoffed, standing up. He walked to Victor, flicked his head and grabbed the bills. "Grounded for a month, no electronics, no phone especially, no leaving the house, all the chores are yours. Clean the pool twice a day and you're not allowed to see your girlfriend." He shrugged, flicking his son's head again. "Life's gonna suck for you, kid, who's to blame though? No one but yourself."

"Whoa! Guys come on! Please don't do this! It's just some bills! I'll pay them off, I swear! Don't ground me guys!" Vic shook his head, looking between his parents. "Ma... Ma! Mama! Please don't do this. You're punishing Rina too!"

Hanna looked at her son and shrugged. "That's really truly not my problem. We're not punishing her, you are. This is your fault." She patted his cheek. "Go get all your stuff... Phone, burners, iPad, Mac, bring it all."

Vic crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, his dark eyes on the dark wood table. "I don't wanna do that… Come on Ma, please." He looked at Happy and the man shook his head.

"Victor. Hush, go get your things and bring them here. You can have it all back in a month. August 20th, baby, that's all." Hanna shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "The quick we start this and you stop fighting me on this then we can easily get the ball rolling and the faster this time will pass."

The young man slowly stood up, nodding his head. "Fine, ok… But can I at least see Rina on Sunday when we go over there for dinner?" He looked between his parents. "Please? I'll be your best friend, Ma."

"Gravelling is going to make it worse, kid, go ahead and get everything now before she finds more stuff to take away." Happy whispered to his son, easing him out of the dining room. "As a witness to that, you're fucking scary, mamas." He reached out for her, pulling her to him. "I'd be scared of you if you were my mama."

Hanna shrugged, shaking her head. "Don't care, he needs to know that I'm over his shit. I'm not having it anymore… I don't where _my _son went but he needs to come back because I'm not dealing with that boy, he's all yours if that temper or stupidity flares up again." She patted Happy's cheek before backing away from him as Vic came back into the room, putting all his electronics on the dining room table.

* * *

**July 24, 2022**

_Lowman Family Dinner. A weekly event at least, unless the kids put something together and pulled the entire family into the mess. _Hanna grabbed Happy's hand as he started for the door, she laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand. "I told him he could spend time with her while we're here but that's all he gets." She whispered as they approached the front door and she rang the doorbell, patiently waiting for someone to come to the door as she looked back at her children and Carlos. "How about we all be on our best behavior today? Veronica Jocelyn." She cocked an eyebrow at her daughter. "Please be nice, if your cousin apologizes about her remark again then accept it and let it go. It's not bad having a relationship with her."

"I am nice to her, I'd have a relationship with her if she conversed with us instead of being in her phone all the time." Roni shrugged, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. "You need to worry about Carlos… he's the big hater here." She looked to her right and smirked at him.

Hanna looked back again, her icy blue eyes on the young man as he stared at Roni, jaw dropped. "Is that so? Well Carlos, be on your best behavior and this won't be a problem at all unless you'd like to join Victor on restrictions." She smiled, watching his brown eyes connect with hers.

"Ree!" Vic shouted, moving around his mother as the front door opened and Rina appeared at it, holding an all white Siberian Husky puppy. "I've missed you!" He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

Happy and Hanna moved around the young couple, shaking her head, Hanna stopped. "Remember what I said Victor… Hi Rina!" She smirked at the girl before shaking her head again. "I'll be a grandmother again soon. That boy is just dumb enough to do something stupid." She whispered to her husband who just chuckled. She looked back at he started to pull her into the family room to see Roni, Vee, and Carlos greeting Rina.

"Back off, man, she's mine." Vic grinned at the trio as he pulled her closer to him. "When'd you get this?" He gestured to the puppy in her hands.

"Her name is Tosca and I got her this morning from Elijah. He brought her home with him from his last trip." Rina set the puppy down and hugged her boyfriend. "I missed you."

Vic smiled at her and nodded. "I missed you too… I hate not being to talk to you all the time. It's awful!"

"It's been an adjustment. I never knew how much we talked until it sorta stopped." She shook her head. "You wanna help me grab some drinks from the kitchen?"

Vic nodded his head, kissing her head again. "I hate this so much, I really miss you a lot." He shrugged. "I'll help you though."

Rina grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the family room and towards the kitchen. "I absolutely hate this situation. I just wanna be able to hangout and cuddle." She smiled up at him. "How much longer you got?"

"Maybe I can sneak over or something… We'll figure it out, I promise." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her around to face him. "Twenty six more days… My mom is seriously pissed about this one."

"We will come up with some master plan." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her face against his chest. "I am seriously bummed. I feel like I'm grounded too."

Vic shook his head. "Maybe I can talk to her and get her to shorten it. It's not that big of a deal to ground me like this. I didn't shoot anybody." He groaned, kissing her forehead before he tilted her chin up, kissing her lips. "I promise I'm not going anywhere though."

She nodded and slipped her hands under his shirt and smiled. "She may just lengthen it if you try to kiss up to her babe… I know you're not going anywhere. I'm just enjoying our time right now. Gonna make the most of it while trying to find out what drinks to take out there."

"Man, I hate this. Can't we just run away to your room and hide out? Maybe she'll forget about me when it's time to leave." Vic nodded eagerly, smiling at her as he slowly backed her up to the island and lifted her up, putting her on one of the stools before he moved to stand between her legs as his lips found hers again.

"I hope she'll forget about you." She murmured against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe we can send Aleric in your place. One quiet Lowman for another."

Vic nodded, kissing her again as his hands rubbed her sides. "As long as he cuddles hardcore and likes to push her buttons when she won't cuddle with him then she shouldn't be able to tell the difference." He smirked, pulling back from his girlfriend.

"That sounds like Aleric." She nodded and smiled. "I just gotta get more than a few hours with my babe… I miss you so much Vic. It's insane."

He shrugged, smiling at her. "Come on, let's go to the media room and start some scary movies! Maybe they won't notice…" He nodded. "I miss you too, Ree, so much."

Rina nodded and smiled. "Let's go. Someone will get the drinks eventually." She wrapped her legs around him. "Carry me!"

"Say please…" Vic smirked as he pressed his lips to hers again, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he lifted her up and started to carry her to the media room. He kicked the door shut once he was in the room, his lips never leaving hers.

"Please." She mumbled as she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it. "Can't get enough of your kisses."

Vic chuckled, nodding his head as he laid her down in one of the beanbag chairs. "I'd have to say you're the best thing to kiss."

"You're just good with that tongue of yours." She sighed as she slid her hands further up his shirt. "Could stay like this with you forever."

The young man nodded his head. "I hope that's not all I'm good at." He mumbled as he started to pepper her neck with kisses before he bit into her skin. "I love being with you, it's so amazing."

"You're good at everything you try." Rina sighed as she moved under him slightly. "I'm so not letting you leave later… Nope."

Vic nodded slowly. "I love kissing you." He sighed, leaning up. "You think I could hide under your bed? I think I could. If I could tear myself away from you…" He kissed her lips again.

"Yeah, I think you could hide under the bed." She nodded. "I just don't want you to leave."

He grinned, sitting up. "Ree, why are you pretty?" He shook his head. "You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Thanks but what do you want me to do babe?" Rina eyed him carefully. "Huh?"

Vic shrugged, shaking his head. "Nothing? I just wanted to compliment you and let you know how much I love your face and smile…"

She nodded and smiled. "I have to apologize then, for thinking there was a nefarious reason behind your compliment." She sat up and locked her fingers behind his neck. "I get my prettiness from my mama though. Just so you know."

"It's ok, babe, I can forgive you only if you keep kissing me and cuddle me." Vic smirked at her as he picked her up and walked them to one of the couches and sat down with her straddling him. "Yeah? Wish I could thank her for you."

"I'll keep loving on you and cuddling you." She nodded before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Yup. Her eyes were a different green though, it was weird the iris was trippy. I think she'd approve of you."

He smiled at her, kissing her cheek and nodded. "Really? I'd probably cry if she didn't approve of me… Let's some stupid movie and cuddle. I just want to enjoy some time with you."

Rina nodded and smiled. "Yeah, she'd definitely approve. Let's watch Jurassic Park, I've been obsessed with it the last few days." She grabbed the touch pad and queued up the movie. "I'm determined to find a cute T-Rex stuffed animal one day soon."

"Once I'm off restrictions, we will go on a hunt for a T-Rex. Maybe we'll discover a real one." He grinned at her as he pulled her legs into his lap and started to rub her legs. "Ree, let's play twenty questions."

"Ahh shit. I'm ready for that hunt." She smirked. "Alright, let's play."

He leaned over, kissing her lips, sweeping his tongue over her bottom lip before he pulled away. "You go first, babe."

She nodded. "Ok, so if you were no longer able to play sports, what would your new passion be?"

"You." He smirked at her. "What do you think it'd be like if we weren't dating?"

"A whole lot of awkward run ins." She smiled. "What would have done if I was only visiting the family and not actually living with them?"

Vic shrugged, squeezing her thighs. "I'd probably turn back into the quiet kid I was before I met you… Be sad too." He frowned. "Do you see us being together around Valentine's day?"

"I'd be sad too. I'd be in Russia without you." She nodded. "Yeah. I see us being together around the day of love. Do you see yourself with me in five years?"

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek. "Don't ever be sad, Ree, I'd die if I went through a day without your smile." He nodded slowly, staring at her. "Five years? Yes… In ten years, twenty years, a hundred years, yes!" He nodded again. "What's your favorite thing about me?"

"Good because I already told Elijah that we were gonna be together forever." She smiled. "Damn. I just gotta pick one? Alright, I love the way you love and protect what you love and care about the most. What's your least favorite thing about me?"

Vic grinned, nodding. "That's ok, I've decided that me and Elijah are going to be best friends." He shrugged. "Well pick three then… The fact that you don't live with me so I can see you everyday. What's your least favorite thing about me?"

"That's cute babe." She nodded. "You're fiercely protective, your smile, and your loyalty… Least favorite thing is the fact that you won't let me take you to Russia in the winter. When the time comes, will you help me study for my citizenship test?"

Vic shook his head. "Can't we just get married? Never have to worry about that." He kissed her. "But yeah, I'll help you, babe… If there's something you'd change about me, what would it be?"

"Yeah we can get married." Rina shrugged. "I'm gonna have to think hard about this… I think I'd make you taller to be honest. What would you change about me? Even though I'm perfect." She smirked at him.

He furrowed his brow. "Taller? Babe, I'm almost 6'0"... What do you need me to be taller for?" He shook his head, shrugging. "I think I'd change how tiny you are… You are pretty perfect the way you are though."

"Babe, you're gonna get taller anyway, so might as well tack on an extra inch." She smiled. "I'm not supposed to be this tiny but something happened and I stopped growing at like twelve."

Vic shook his head. "You should know by now that I think you are perfection." He kissed her lips, pulling her further into his lap. "If there's something you could have right now, what would it be?"

"Hmm, I already have what I want. _You_." She smiled and kissed him. "You're all I could ever want."

The young man nodded, smiling up at the brunette. "Really? There's nothing else? Just me?" He rested his hands on her hips and squeezed them. "Why's that?"

"Yeah. I mean sometimes I wish my mom were around but then I'd have a whole different life from this one." Rina smiled. "Because I know this is going to sound weird or whatever but you feel like home."

Vic smirked. "I'm really glad I have you…" He shrugged. "I believe it's your turn, babe."

"If you could go anywhere in the world right now, where would you go?" She smiled at him as she laced her fingers through his.

He chuckled, kissing her lips. "I dunno, Ree, maybe I'd go to Caribbean.. Who is your favorite Lowman besides me, of course…"

"Oddly enough my favorite Lowman besides you is Ale." Rina smiled. "Bet you didn't see that coming! Which one of the As is your favorite?"

He shook his head. "No, that's not surprising at all. I saw it coming ten miles away, babe… You guys are always together, goofball." He kissed her cheek. "Ready for this big surprise? Ale… She's pretty cool. I like her, she's actually a lot like Vee, really… but I like her the most, she's funny."

"What!? Ale!? I swore you were gonna say quiet ass Axl." She chuckled. "I love her. She reminds me to laugh and have fun all the time. She also helped me relax the first time we went to your house."

Vic cocked an eyebrow at her and shook his head. "Babe, why did she have to help you relax?"

"Because I was a neurotic headcase… Do you know how many bikinis and outfits I tried on? I just wanted to look good and break your neck and she was like 'relax, he's dumb if he doesn't like you'." Rina exhaled. "I was just nervous."

He shrugged. "How do ya think ya did?" He smirked, squeezing her hips again before he pulled her closer to him. "I don't know, I guess you could say I'm pretty smart then…"

"I think I did a pretty damn good job." She nodded and kissed his lips. "You're very smart… This reminds me though. I never gave those sweats back and honestly I probably never will."

He shrugged. "Babe! I gotta new question." He smiled up at her as he pressed a few kisses to her neck.

"What's your new question my love?" Rina smiled at him.

Vic shrugged again, pulling back a little to look at the beautiful brunette. "Will you marry me in seven years? Noooo, ten years?" He bit his bottom lip before smiling at her.

"Yes. I will marry you Vic." She grinned and nodded. "Can I invite an elephant to our wedding? So we can ride out on it?"

The young man started grinning hard enough for his dimples to show as he held Rina to him and flipped them so he was laying on top of her. "Hell yes! You know my mom loves elephants?" He smiled, nodding. "They're her favorite animal ever."

"Really? I wanna get one tattooed on me one day. Elephants were my mom's favorite. She took me to the circus and I got to ride on one." Rina smiled. "Elephants at the wedding is a go!"

Vic nodded eagerly. "Yeah babe, she loves them a lot. She has one, it's on her foot, with balloons in it's mouth. Dad did it for her years ago." He smiled, kissing her lips. "I can't wait to marry you. Wait til I tell mom and dad."

"I can't wait to tell Ale and Elijah that we're engaged to be engaged? Engaged without rings just yet." Rina smiled and nodded. "Engaged to be proposed to in seven to ten years." She chuckled and shook her head.

The young man shrugged again, smiling at her. "Engaged to be engaged. We're going to be the best married couple ever. We're going down in history."

"Oh hell yeah. Engaged to be engaged. We're going to be epic!" She nodded. "I know what we can use as placeholders for the rings right now."

Vic covered her mouth, shaking his head. "No, no, no… I'm going to worry about the rings. You just worry about being the prettiest future fiancee ever."

"Alright, alright." Rina nodded and smiled. "I'll be pretty and you be responsible for the rings. Deal."

He slowly started to push his hands up her shirt, rubbing her hips. "Better learn your place here, all you'll ever going to have to worry about is being pretty and happy…" He smiled at her, kissing her lips.

"I'm totally fine with that." She smiled. "I wanna say that this has been a memorable day for sure babe."

Vic shrugged. "How so?"

"Because we're engaged to be engaged. That's a pretty dope memory to keep." She shrugged. "Gonna remember it forever."

"Engaged to be engaged, huh? That's new." Happy's raspy voice came from the door, a smirk on his face as he stared at the kids. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"We're just hanging out and talking." Rina smiled at Happy.

The man shook his head. "Are either of you hungry or you just gonna be weirdos and hide out in here until it's time to go?"

"Gonna hide out." Vic shrugged.

Happy shrugged, eyeing the pair. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, kid… I'm not saving your ass."

"Happy!" Rina looked at the man and blinked. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

The man shrugged again. "Yeah, kid, go for it, what's up?" He eyed her as he turned around.

"I know Vic is grounded for the next three weeks and some change but I was wondering if it'd be cool if I took him to this event my school is having next weekend." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. "I'd have him home by curfew and everything."

Happy shook his head. "You're asking the wrong Lowman, kid… Find his mama. She's got the reigns on this one. Sorry."

"I'm asking you because you're my favorite adult Lowman." She grinned. "Like, I would trust you with my puppy's life. I don't just go around saying that to anyone. Like, please?"

The man shook his head again. "Listen to me once more… I'm in charge of the restriction rules this time, Hanna is… Talk to Hanna. I'm not doing it for you. She's more inclined to agree if you go to her personally." He nodded.

Rina nodded. "Alright. I'll possibly talk to her." She shrugged. "Thanks for entertaining my favor though. You're still my favorite adult Lowman."

Happy shook his head. "If you want him to go, Rina, then talk to her. She appreciates that more if you're not going through anyone else. Go to her personally, she'll be nice. Plus, between you and me, she's got a soft spot for you..."

"I want him to go and I wanna keep him here forever." The brunette smiled. "You think that'd fly with her. Maybe if I flash a smile?"

Happy chuckled. "I don't know, kid, why don't you go ask her? She's had a few glasses of wine, now's the best time to ask." He shrugged. "Take my word for it."

"Come on Vic, you grab the puppy and I'm gonna talk to your mom." Rina climbed over Vic and the sofa. "Bri's easy to talk to and get permission after wine too… It's how I got that chandelier in my room." She smiled up at Happy. "So, are we officially friends now? Or should I think of you as family, since I'm gonna be a Lowman in a few years anyway?"

Happy watched his son grab the little puppy and follow after him and Rina. "I don't know kid, which do you prefer?" He threw his arm over her shoulders. "How about we stick to friends for now and see where life takes us, huh?"

"That works for me. Between you and me, you're the cooler one out of you and Reno." She smiled and nodded. "But shush, if you bring it up in front of him I'll plead the fifth."

Happy rolled his eyes, chuckling. "I could've told you that but whatever." He lead her to the family room where Bri and Hanna were still sitting with Reno. "Hanna… talk to her, she's got a question or two to ask ya." Happy left Rina's side and moved to sit down beside his wife.

"Hey Hanna." Rina smiled at the blonde. "I know Vic is grounded but I was wondering if I could take him to a school event with me. I'd bring him home early and everything."

The blonde looked up at the young girl and sighed. "What's the event?"

"It's a carnival. It raises money for the volleyball team and football team." The brunette smiled. "I'll be in the dunk tank for the first hour, I'm pretty excited about it."

Hanna shrugged. "When is it, what time does it start, who will be there?"

"Next saturday, starts at 6 ends at 12, the whole school plus the community will be there." Rina grinned.

The blonde looked at her husband and smirked. "He can go but he needs to be home at 11… Maybe Hap and I will stop by, close your mouth Happy… We can donate some money to the school." She looked back at Rina and nodded her head. "Sure, he can go, babe."

"Yes! Oh. My. God. Thank you Hanna, you don't even know how much this means to me." The brunette grinned and looked at her boyfriend. "Vic, you can go!"

Hanna pointed toward the foyer. "Victor, go." She cocked an eyebrow at him briefly before standing up. "You're welcome, my love!" She kissed Rina's head before moving past her to follow her son. "You know better than that shit… Sending her in there to ask me if you go anywhere. You're grounded, you know better, Victor. You honestly thought I'd say no when she is looking at me like that." She shook her head.

Vic gaped at his mom before shaking his head emphatically. "I had no idea about the carnival until she brought it up to dad. I didn't send her to you! I promise you that much! She didn't even bring it up to me at all."

"You make me look like the goddamn bad guy and I'm over it, completely over it." She shook her head. "You and your father are on my last nerve, but whatever you want, son… Go to the carnival, go to whatever you want, do whatever you want." Hanna shrugged.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't tell her to ask you anything, I didn't even know about the carnival. I'm serious mom!" He shook his head. "I told her I had twenty-six days left of being grounded and that I missed her. This carnival idea is all _her_. I can't take any credit or blame for her asking you if I could go. I promise." He held up his hands.

Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "Just go eat before I choose to starve you." She turned around walked back into the family room to sit down beside Happy. She took his glass of scotch and downed it before handing the glass back to him. "What were discussing before the kids showed their faces?"

"We were talking about how well the kids are getting along." Happy looked at his empty glass and shook his head.

The blonde shrugged. "They're doing great together… I told you it'd work out. Especially between the girls." She smiled.

"It's good to see them all getting along." Bri smiled. "Now if only I could get them all to sit still for a family picture."

"You can do it, just make sure Vincent is asleep…" Hanna nodded her head. "Rina is beside Vic and the rest of them will be still and quiet enough for pictures." She smiled at Bri.

"Yes, girls in the front and boys in the back. It'll be perfect." The brunette nodded. "Someone set it up! Reno, set it up babe."

Hanna nodded eagerly. "Oh god, wait, we forgot about our most hyper child…" She shook her head. "What the hell are we supposed to do with Carlos?"

"We throw him in the picture too, he's family." Bri smiled. "I love the kid."

The blonde shook her head. "I planned on putting him in the picture, I just mean we can't keep him still for nothing unless he's mad. Happy, piss him off." She patted her husband's leg.

"Nah just tell him 49ers are better than the Raiders and he'll be pissed." Reno smirked.

Happy shook his head. "Tell him the Raiders died out. Boy loves the Raiders, period. He and Vee fight about it all the time." He shrugged. "Reno, go get them all… Let's see how long it takes the women to get pictures."

"No, we can't do the pictures now." Bri shook her head. "I want them to be color coordinated."

Hanna slapped Happy's leg. "Oh my god! Beach pictures… they're all in black and khaki!" She nodded eagerly. "Good thinking, Bri!"

"Yes!" The brunette nodded. "Load 'em up! Beach trip soon. I can just see it now, little Vin all dressed up and looking handsome as ever!"

Hanna nodded eagerly. "I vote we do this within two weeks since the kids start school soon." She smiled, looking at her husband as he draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Tell Chibs or whoever the hell has the gavel these days." She grinned up at him.

"Dad! Duh-aaaddd!" Ale came into the family room. "Any of you adults, please tell Rina that a tongue ring is trashy as hell!"

Happy chuckled, earning a glare from his wife. "I'm not saying anything, stop glaring at me, woman. I just laughed." He smirked. "You should get your tongue pierced…" He nodded his head as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"She just let Mari pierce her tongue in the kitchen! The _kitchen!_" The brunette shook her head. "That's worse than getting a $20 tattoo in the garage of a 'tattoo artist' you found on Craigslist!"

"Victoria, Veronica!" Happy shouted, sitting up straighter. "How many piercings do they have, Hanna?"

"Guys! Look at my tongue!" Rina stuck her tongue out. "I mean it hurts but that's to be expected… I'm getting snake eyes next!"

Vic followed close behind, shaking his head. "I didn't co-sign on this at all. No one look at me about this decision!"

"Now everyone is gonna think you stay on your knees!" Ale poked at Rina's face.

Rina looked at Ale and spoke to her in slurred Russian before laughing. "I think you're exaggerating… Mari said it'll help me with learning how to use my tongue for foreign languages…"

"She'll be using her tongue, alright…" Happy mumbled, earning a glare from his wife. "What?"

"I'm just gonna say that this situation could be worse." Bri moved off of the sofa and towards her niece. "You should have asked permission before you poked a hole in your tongue… Vic take- go grab the mouthwash out of the bathroom cabinet and bring it here. I gotta make sure this dumbass doesn't lose her tongue."

"I'll go with him." Rina ducked her aunt's arm and grabbed Vic's hand. "I'm particular about my mouthwash. It has to be the Crest kind and not the Listerine, that burns too much." She tugged him towards the stairs.

Vic looked down at his girlfriend and shrugged. "Why'd you wanna pierce your tongue anyway?" He let her pull him towards her room and he shook his head. "Or get snake eyes?"

"I wanted to see what it was all about." The brunette smiled. "I think snake eyes would be cool, a barbell straight through the tip of my tongue… You hate it huh?"

He shrugged, looking at his girlfriend as he watched her close her bedroom door. "The snake eyes shit? Yeah… It sounds ridiculous, babe, sorry."

"Well, I won't get the snake eyes." Rina nodded. "Don't apologize, I'm glad you're being honest with me." She moved into her bathroom and grabbed a bottle of mouthwash before walking back out. "I just know I'm gonna be in a lot of pain after this… I really should have thought shit through."

Vic nodded his head, pulling his girlfriend to him. "I still like you, babe, you're still my girl but the piercing just isn't you. Ale's right, it is kind of trashy. No offense." He shrugged.

"Alright." She nodded slowly. "I'll get rid of it when Bri says it's okay for me to."

He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, Ree… Please don't get rid of it because of me." He sighed. "If you like it and wanna keep it then don't get rid of it. Keep it for yourself."

"It's fine babe." Rina shrugged. "I have a tongue ring, I'll keep it until it it's safe to take out then I'll cross it off my bucket list."

Vic closed his eyes, nodding his head before removing his hands from her hips. "Well ok… If you say so." He murmured.

"What's wrong babe?" The brunette sighed as she twisted off the cap of the mouthwash.

Vic shook his head, looking down at Rina. "Nothing at all, come on, let's go back to Bri and see what she says to do now." He nodded slowly as he gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you or something." Rina took a swig from the mouthwash before swishing it around and spitting it out in her trash can as they walked out of her bedroom. "Man, I could drink this stuff."

The young man stopped her, pulling Rina to him. "You didn't disappoint me, or something… It's not you at all…" He shook his head before letting her go. "It's me…" He moved around her, moving back to the staircase.

Rina closed the space and jumped on Vic's back. "Don't leave me baby…"

"I'm not leaving… I'm just trying to help you." He shrugged, his hands hooking behind her knees to hold her to him. "I love being your boyfriend too much to leave you…"

"I shouldn't have gotten my tongue pierced. This is the fastest I've ever regretted anything. My tongue is throbbing." She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Good, because I love being your girlfriend so damn much… I'm sorry for being trashy. I should have listened to you and Ale."

Vic shook his head. "Babe, shut up… You're still my girl, my princess and you're not trashy. The thing in your tongue is. You are perfect." He turned his head, kissing her cheek. "I promise…"

"I believe you Vic." She nodded and smiled. "You're the best."

He smiled, stopping in the middle of the stairs. "You know… you could keep the tongue ring." He shrugged. "If you ever wanna give me a blow job…" He smirked.

"This is what we'll do. I'll keep it, give you head. If you like it, I'll keep it and if it feels weird I'll get rid of it." She kissed his neck and smiled. "Deal?"

Vic chuckled, shaking his head. "I was joking but hey, if you're offering… We can definitely go back to your room real quick." He smiled at her.

"Oh." She sighed. "You think I could finish you off before someone comes looking for us?"

He shrugged. "Depends on how good you are with your mouth…" He kissed her head, slowly moving back up the stairs. "We doing this or not, babe? I gotta know now."

"Yes." Rina nodded. "We're doing it."

Vic looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "What? Are you sure? Absolutely sure? We don't have to, Ree. We can wait." He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I wanna try this with you Vic." The brunette smiled.

He shrugged. "You want to try blow jobs with me or blow jobs with a tongue ring with me?" He shook his head. "You're turning my brain into mush right now… Come on if you want to… You know I want this."

"I wanna try blow jobs with you. With or without this ring." Rina nodded. "I hope I'm good at this."

Vic nodded slowly and spun the brunette around so they were facing each other as he carried her back to her room. "You'll be good at it… If not then that just means you can practice all the time." He grinned at her as he closed the door and locked it as his mouth found hers, moving against her effortlessly.

"Practice does make perfect." She smirked against his lips before running the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip. "Kissing with this thing isn't so bad."

Vic eased the brunette onto her bed as his lips switched between kissing and sucking on her neck as he started to rub Rina's bare thighs. "Good because I don't know how to stop."

Rina nodded, letting the most quiet moan slip from her lips as she felt his teeth graze over her neck. "Don't ever want you to stop."

"Relax, Ree... I'm not gonna break up with you if its not good, babe." He whispered as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Do you want to wait?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't wanna wait."

"Ok, just checking..." He nodded his head, watching his girlfriend closely. "Whenever you want, whatever you want babe... We'll do this."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You want this too right babe?" She trailed her fingers up and down his bare chest, taking time to admire the definition of his muscles.

"Are you kidding, Ree? You can't understand how bad I want this." Vic smiled down at her, nodding his head. "I love your mouth so I assumed this would be a good idea."

She nodded and grinned. "I think it is a good idea." Rina let her hands drop to the waistband of his jeans and began to unbuckle his belt. "I'm excited for it."

"Nothing like your girl being excited to do shit like this... I honestly figured you wouldn't be down." He shrugged, watching his girlfriend carefully. "But I'm glad you're about to do this."

"I'm down to try new things." She nodded and smiled as she began to push his jeans and boxers down his body. "We gotta flip over though babe…"

Vic nodded his head slowly. "Hold on then." He smirked, flipping them over so Rina was on top. "Have fun, babe." He chuckled.

She smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head and set it aside as she moved back on his legs, taking his jeans and boxers further down. "I'm gonna have fun." She licked her lips as she wrapped a hand around his cock and began to move her hand slowly before pausing. She licked her palm before wrapping her hand back around his shaft before stroking it once more.

"Shit." Vic groaned, watching the brunette carefully as his he stroked his hardening cock. "Your hand is so perfect too..." He mumbled, his eyes closely watching her before they started to close as he continued to feel the pleasure of her stroking his cock.

"This is good…" Rina nodded as she positioned herself between his legs and lowered her mouth to his member. She ran the tip of her tongue over the head of his cock, making sure to go with how his body was reacting to her touch.

A small moan erupted from Vic's chest against his own doings as the young man, watched and felt his girlfriend's tongue on his member. "I want more, babe."

She smiled and nodded before trailing her tongue up and down the length of his cock. "That good Vic?" She looked up at him as she wrapped her lips around his cock and began to move her head up and down, keeping her tongue flat against the underside of his erection.

"Holy fucking shit... Thought you've never done this before." He groaned out, trying to refrain from feeding her more than she could handle at a time.

"I haven't." She pulled her mouth off his cock and looked down before wrapping her lips around the tip as she stroked the shaft with one hand as the the other began to massage his balls slowly and softly.

Vic groaned out again. "Doesn't matter, just don't stop." He strained out as the brunette kept up her actions. "Shit Ree. It's so good."

She continued her bobbing and stroking as she reached out and grabbed one of his hands and placed it on the back of her head, urging him to be more hands on as she took him as deep as she could without gagging.

"Ree! Holy fuck..." He moaned as he tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged on it a little, hearing her moan, feeling it, he tugged on her hair again. "That feels so good." He started to guide her mouth to and from his cock, slowly.

"Mmm." She hummed as she let him control her head for a moment before she took him in until she felt him bump against the back of her throat, sending a sudden shudder through her body as she tightened her lips' grip on his cock.

Vic moaned out again, bucking his hips into her mouth as he felt her nails digging into his thigh. "Fuck babe, almost." He rasped out, feeling his climax stirring inside him.

She nodded, keeping up her movements as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, making sure the tongue ring was making contact as she picked up her bobbing and her hand once again found his balls.

"I love that piercing." Vic murmured as he started to feed her more of his cock. "Love your mouth too, babe." He moaned out, tugging on her long brown tresses again, roughly as he opened his eyes to watch her.

She wrapped a hand around his shaft and stroked him as she continued to suck him off, her green eyes fluttering up to meet his dark gaze as she pulled off with an audible pop. "It's fun huh… I'm enjoying myself." She smirked as she ran her tongue up and down the length before taking him back into her mouth.

"I can tell!" He growled, feeling his orgasm hit him head on as he bucked his hips into a few times before he started spilling his seed in her mouth. "Oh fuck!"

Rina kept her lips tight around his cock, taking all of his seed into her mouth before swallowing it down and pulling away from him. "Damn…" She smiled at him.

"Damn is right." Vic mumbled, looking down at the brunette. "Where the fuck have you been hiding that side of you? Always acting all innocent and shit... What the hell? Babe, that was amazing."

"I've been keeping it away because I don't know, I didn't want to introduce a sexual aspect soon. If that makes sense." She smiled up at him. "I wanted us to have an amazing bond then explore the sex thing together… It's pretty fun right? I mean, that was my first blowjob but I already wanna do it again. Since it got us both off."

Vic cocked an eyebrow at her and shook his head. "What do you mean by that? You- no?"

Rina moved up the bed and grabbed Vic's hand and guided it to the waistband of her shorts. "I got off… See for yourself babe."

"No way." He mumbled, unbuttoning her shorts and pushing them and her panties down before he hesitantly ran his fingers through her folds. "Shit babe, you're soaked." He continued to rub her pussy, his eyes on her before he looked down at her hand that landed on his wrist.

"I told you babe." She smiled and nodded. "That feels good…"

He nodded his head. "I just wanted to know if you felt as good as I imagined..." He pulled her face to his, pressing his lips to hers as he slowly pushed a finger inside of her.

"Fuck." She moaned into his mouth as she ran her tongue over his and moved her body against his hand, wanting to feel closer to him.

He smirked, nodding his head. "Relax a little." He kissed her before he pulled out of her and pulled his boxers and jeans back up. His hand moved back to her pussy and he started rubbing his fingers through her wet folds again. "I love how wet you are right now... It's hot."

"Well, it's your fault. I loved your dick and getting you off so much that it got me off." She sighed as she relaxed into his touch.

Vic nodded, pushing a finger inside of her again before he pulled her face to his again, kissing her as he inserted another finger. "You're so perfect, babe..."

"Fuck." She moaned softly and nodded. "Yeah? This feels so good."

He shrugged. "Good... I didn't want to hurt you." He kissed her lips before he moved to her neck. "You feel so good, Ree." He mumbled as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her at a moderate speed.

Rina smiled. "I love this…" She moved her hips slightly and sighed. "So much Vic."

Vic smiled at her before going back to her neck, sucking and nibbling on her soft skin as he hooked his fingers slightly, grazing her g-spot. "Me too, Princess."

"So good baby." She ran her fingers through his hair and let out a string of soft moans before briefly mumbling in Russian. "I'm gonna cum Vic."

Vic continued, picking up his pace a little as he kept his lips on her neck. "Do it then... For me baby." He coaxed her, his thumb brushing over her clit. "Come on baby."

Rina rolled her hips, feeling her climax start as she felt him press her clit. "Fuck babe… I'm cumming." She sighed letting her head fall back as she began moaning and speaking to her boyfriend in slurred Russian.

"Good." He sighed, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of her as she started to shake. "Come on, babe, cum for me." He whispered to her.

She nodded, feeling herself give into the pleasure. "Fuck Vic…" She moved her body slightly as she continued to ride out her high, feeling her walls contract around Vic's fingers. "So fucking good babe."

"I know..." He nodded, slowly pulling his fingers out of her as she came completely down from her high. "You're perfect." He nodded again, moving his fingers towards his mouth, stopping at Rina's hand landing on his wrist.

"Before you do that, I gotta kiss you, so I know the taste…" She caught his lips with hers in a heated kiss, letting her tongue explore his mouth before pulling back and smiling. "Have at it."

Vic cocked an eyebrow at the brunette and shrugged. "Do you want to taste yourself, babe?"

"I've tasted myself before…" Rina shrugged.

He nodded. "Good because I'm not a good sharer at all..." He put his fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean with a smirk on his handsome face before he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. "Tastes so good and sweet."

She smiled and shook her head. "Now just imagine next time, I'll just sit on your face or something." She picked up her shirt and smirked as she pulled it back on. "Are my nipples hard? do I have to actually put on a bra now?"

"You're a tease... Oh my god. I'm dating that girl..." He sighed, covering his face with one of her pillows as his hands found her breasts, squeezing them hard. "If they weren't, they might be now..." He shrugged.

"I'm not a tease… You know I'll do whatever whenever. Is it bad to be _that_ girl?" She sighed. "Why don't you check and see if they're hard yet."

Vic shrugged. "Maybe." He pushed the pillow off his face and eyed her carefully. "What are you trying to play right now?" He smirked as he continued to massage her breasts, his thumbs moving over her hard nipples. "You're am-." He was interrupted by a knock on the door, making him jump.

Rina looked at him before looking towards the door and sighing as she slowly pulled away from him. "You good? You want me to get that?" She moved off the bed slowly, pulling her hair to her front to cover her chest as she grabbed the bottle of mouthwash and moved towards the door as she took a sip of the liquid before pulling her door open. "Hey."

"Where's Vic?" The brunette eyed Rina and shook her head. "And why are you hiding the artwork?"

"He's around here somewhere. Come on in." Rina shrugged. "Thought you were gonna be a parent."

Vic looked up at his sister and groaned. "Where are mom and dad? Tell me they're preoccupied and not worried about me whatsoever?"

"Mom is brainstorming some trip with Bri and Dad and Reno are being dumb." She shrugged as she looked around the room and shook her head.

The young man shrugged. "Come on Ree, let's go see what Bri says about the piercing. Thanks for coming to check on us, Vivi..."

"She's gonna say that I should've checked and made sure Mari was sanitary. When you leave I'll get my head bit off by Reno." Rina grabbed Vic's hand. "Do I look good?"

Vic nodded. "Always... But wait come here, tell me what you were saying Russian earlier." He kissed her lips and smiled.

"I was saying how good it felt and that next time I want more than just fingers inside of me." She kissed his lips and grinned.

The young man shrugged. "You want fingers and toes? That's fucking weird but ok, babe, it's my job to please you so whatever." He made a face, shaking his head.

"Oh you're funny…" She rolled her eyes. "Next time, I'm tryna get that dick!"

Vic shrugged, smirking at her. "You're not ready for that yet, babe, sit back and relax." He smirked as he kissed her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She smiled. "I can wait. I really can." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her face against his chest. "You want some of this mouthwash? It tastes like watermelon vodka."

He shook his head. "Next time you're getting my tongue." He shrugged, lifting her off the floor. "No babe, I got this perfect taste in my mouth right now."

"Oh, well you better hurry up and finish out that sentence." Rina rubbed her thumbs over his eyebrows and smiled. "I won't ruin your taste then." She shook her head as she heard tiny little barks at the bottom of the stairs. "My _sobaka_, you should see her on the carpet in my room, she totally blends in."

Vic chuckled, shaking his head. "Damn, give you one dose of me and you're suddenly obsessed..." He slowly led them to the bottom of the stairs and bent down to pick the puppy up. "Your what? What's her actual name?"

"My _sobaka_, my puppy. Her name is Tosca and she's the prettiest little puppy ever. Like come on, she's my aesthetic, all white and perfect." Rina smiled. "Earlier I went to the mall and had her in my arms the whole time, she was barking at anyone who tried talking to me."

Vic shrugged. "She likes me... But what's sobaka mean? Teach me this shit!" Had groaned. "I need to know what you're saying when I make you cum."

"Sobaka means dog." She nodded. "_Eto chuvstvuyet sebya khorosho,_ which means that feels good. _Ya khochu bol'she, _it means I want more. _YA konchayu_, means I'm cumming. _Bozhe malysh, _means Oh God!"

The young man nodded. "You make me it sound so fucking sexy, babe... I love it." He kissed her cheek before putting her on the floor, grabbing her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Mama! Can we get a puppy like this? Look at her! She's cute as hell!"

"It's not nice to refer to your girlfriend as a puppy Victor." Hanna shook her head.

Happy thumped his wife's ear. "Enough scotch for you… You either get naked or mean; clearly we know where we're headed for the night." He shook his head.

"I do oddly enough have some big expressive cartoon puppy eyes." Rina shrugged as she eyed the blonde.

Hanna waved off the brunette's words. "You're the cutest little thing I've ever seen… Victor is just lucky."

"Thank you." The brunette smiled. "You're more awesome tonight than you usually are. You're just making my night."

Happy shook his head again. "Never give her scotch unless you want her mean, naked, or cuddly…" He sighed. "Surprised the boy hasn't turned her into an alcoholic sooner."

"I'll have to get her a bottle for Christmas or something." Rina nodded and smiled.

Hanna shrugged. "I love her, who doesn't love her? She's getting me alcohol for Christmas." She smiled, pulling Rina into a hug once she stood up. "I love you so much, babe."

"You can take her home with you." Reno smiled at his sister-in-law. "Have some bonding time."

Hanna looked back at Happy. "Look Hap, we got a new baby! I told you I was getting another one whether you liked it or not!" She nodded her head, looking down at Rina. "You can bring the puppy, too!"

"Awesome! Tosca can hang out with your dog." Rina nodded and smiled as she hugged Hanna.

The blonde nodded eagerly. "Rocky or Koa? They're both gonna be inspecting her like crazy…" She smiled, her blue eyes on her son. "You're still grounded, brat.. So you can't hang out with us." She shrugged.

"Both. She can handle herself, she's a feisty little thing at times." She smiled. "I think a girls night is going to be super fun."

Hanna nodded, smiling. "I do too, babe, well we'll have Vincent with us too because we don't leave him in the care of those geniuses." She cocked an eyebrow at her husband. "You're so going on the couch tonight, handsome, the bed will be full."

Happy groaned and shook his head. "I'm losing my spot to Rina, Vin and a puppy?"

"Don't even try to forget about us! Mama definitely was referring to us too." Vee crossed her arms over her chest, staring at her father as she stood beside Roni. "Mess with us and we'll invite Ale with us too."

"No, I'm pretty sure she only invited Rina, Vin and Tabasco to her girls night." He shrugged. "Sorry about it kid."

Hanna turned, shaking her head. "Shut up. I'll invite the whole room for one big slumber party if I want to. Ale's more than welcome to join her if she wants to." She smiled, her blue eyes finding her niece.

Ale nodded. "Uncle Hap, did you just call the puppy Tabasco?" The brunette chuckled. "Yeah, I'll join in."

"You're getting outnumbered bad, daddy, what are you going to do?" Roni grinned, shrugging her shoulders. "And Vin's grounded? You're gonna be awfully lonely on the couch, by yourself? Carlos is spending the night but he'll be in my room… With Vin once Vin knocks out. Gonna be a cold night…" She shook her head.

"He can cuddle with Tosca." Rina passed Happy the puppy and smiled. "See, she loves you already. You're probably a space heater like Vic."

Hanna slowly nodded her head. "That he is… Practically the sun." She smiled. "Ok, who is going home with us?"

"Everyone besides me, Bri, Aleric, Axl and Mari." Reno smiled. "Feel free to keep Ale and Rina for a while."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the man and smiled. "I will… You can have them back when we leave the beach. Otherwise, they're mine." She grinned, nodding her head.

"You're just giving us away like that dad?" Ale rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Showing his true colors! I knew he wanted to pawn us off on someone else."

Happy shook his head. "Reno, I'm moving in here. There's gonna be way too many damn kids in the house for me. We stopped at three for a reason!"

"You can move in." Reno nodded. "Pick any of the guest rooms."

"He can move into a room or take the whole guest house just beyond the garden." Bri shrugged. "The options are pretty nice."

Hanna shrugged. "There ya go, you're clearly set up here, my love…" She smiled, kissing his cheek. "You have fun, babe."

"Yeah big bro, move in and we can have fun." Bri smiled. "I'll let you see the arms room."

Vic shook his head. "Nooooo… don't leave me, dad!"

"You can come with me as soon as your restrictions have been lifted." Happy smirked at his son. "You have an arms room though? Where? I've been all around this place."

"It's beneath the media room." Bri shrugged. "There's a hidden set of stairs in the room that lead to the basement."

Hanna shook her head. "You aren't going anywhere… You're my baby boy, not his. You have to stay with us and protect us from stupid people!" She pulled her son to her and held him closely.

"I think it's a fair trade off. We get Happy and you keep Vic." Reno smiled as he pulled his older brother to him. "Say goodbye to your family, we'll see them at the next Lowman dinner."

Vee shook her head. "No way, we keep daddy too. He's nice and cuddly!" She shrugged before she was pulled out of the living room by Ale to go upstairs.

"Vic, do you wanna go ahead and leave with us?" Roni flicked her brother's ear before moving back to Carlos once he picked up Vin's carseat with him in it.

Vic nodded. "Yeah, I'll leave with you." He smiled.

"Are you ready or do you need leftovers?" She looked back at Carlos, resting her head on his arm.

Carlos laughed. "I already have all the leftovers."

"Well hell then.. nevermind. We'll see you guys at the house. Come on, fatty, let's go." She grabbed his arm, tugging him toward the foyer. "Bye Aunt Bri, Uncle Reno, psychos!" She smiled back at her family as she felt Carlos wrap his arm around her.

"Bye loves." Bri smiled. "Drive safely."

Hanna pulled Happy to her, kissing his cheek. "Come on, Hap, drive me home… Bri, we'll get together about this trip in the next few days, huh?"

"Oh yeah, for sure." The brunette nodded. "I'll call you about it tomorrow afternoon. Be safe guys. Ale, Rina, act like you have some sense when you're gone."

Happy shook his head. "I won't let 'em act like fools with us... You guys have a fun night, we'll see you guys later."

Reno nodded. "She's more so referring to the moments when they'll just rattle off in Russian and ignore the fact that no one else speaks it… Later though guys. Thanks for taking the time to come over for dinner."

"We should do this more often, babes. We enjoyed it a lot." Hanna smiled, nodding her head. "We need to make this a bi-weekly thing or something." She hugged Bri before moving to Reno.

"I'm all for it." Reno smiled and nodded. "Next time we can be out back and grill."

Happy nodded. "Put some steaks on the grill, get the kids in the pool, have another game? Sounds good, that will be fun." He kissed Bri's cheek, pushing the three brunettes toward the front door and out of it as Hanna followed behind him.

* * *

**August 1, 2022**

Carlos looked around his apartment and smiled. He had finally managed to get everything in perfect order now that his mom was finally gone. It had been an eventful move, his mom didn't want him to leave the nest but with a promise of weekly visits she had let up and Carlos signed his lease, two days later he had the keys to his first apartment. Now, all he wanted to do was relax and play video games with his surrogate little brother.

He moved around the living room and towards the door as he heard a loud knock, followed by the doorbell ringing rapidly. He laughed and rolled his eyes moving slowly towards the front door to allow the visitor inside. He was half expecting it to be Chuy on the other side due to the antics. "Alright, I'm comin'!" He unlocked the door and paused. "You're knocking and pressing that button like you're Chuy man. Come in."

Vic shrugged and smiled as he walked into the apartment, his dark eyes scanning the space. "What up man?"

Carlos kicked the door shut behind him and smiled. "Nothing, nothing. Just getting shit in order. Who dropped you off and why didn't they come up and say hi?"

"I actually got a ride from Axl." He followed after the older man. "You live here all by yourself? Don't even have a roommate?"

"Are you trying to move in and pay rent with me?" Carlos shook his head as he dropped onto a plush leather sofa. "I got the systems all set up. You want me to whoop your ass in Tekken? Or do you want me to own you in Need For Speed? Better yet, you wanna team up and kill some ten year olds in Call of Duty?" He tossed Vic a controller and smirked. "I got snacks, drinks, I think I can let you have a beer or a shot of tequila."

Vic rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna beat me in any of these games 'Los." He pressed the button on the middle of the controller and watched the TV switch from football to the console's welcome screen. "I didn't even have to press a button on the remote."

"Nice right?" The older man smiled proudly. "Took me a little bit to figure that shit out but I got it to automatically switch over now." He settled into the sofa as he watched Vic get comfortable in the recliner. "Thanks for coming over to hang out."

"You're such a geek." Vic shook his head before smiling. "Yeah, yeah whatever. You know I couldn't pass up a chance to kick your ass in games. So, about that beer, you gonna get it for me or do I gotta get it myself?"

Carlos pushed off the sofa and shook his head. "I'll grab it for you this one time. Next time you're gonna have to grab one yourself... I'll give you a lift home later unless you wanna crash in the guest room. Your _hyna_ decorated it for me."

"Did you just call Rina a hyena!? I know it rhymes but she doesn't even laugh like one." Vic shook his head as he watched Carlos walk back into the living room. "Yeah, I'll crash. Is it safe to assume there's fur in the room since she decorated it?"

"Nah, I called her your _hyna_." Carlos passed Vic the beer before sitting back down on the sofa. "No, there's no fur. She actually made it look dope as fuck. Even blessed it with a dope ass mural of my girl Guadalupe."

"I swore you said hyena!" Vic laughed and covered his face as he shook his head. "Who the hell is Guadalupe?"

"Oh. My. God." Carlos gawked at the younger man and groaned. "Did you just ask who Guadalupe is? Bro! Lil bro! Did you really just ask that!?" He shook his head and sighed. "_Guadalupe es la figura más importante en nuestra cultura. La virgen, Guadalupe es la virgen ... ¿Sabes? Virgen María y la mierda!_"

Vic nodded and smirked. "Don't get all defensive! I thought you were referring to an actual chick! Not a biblical figure!"

"Learn our culture more man." Carlos tossed the pillow at Vic. "You could have at least responded to me _en espanol homes._"

"Shut up and play the game! Quit stalling!" Vic shook his head as he took a sip of the beer before setting it in the built-in cupholder on the recliner. "I'm kicking your ass in Tekken!"

"I'm gonna kick _your_ ass." Carlos started up Tekken and smiled. "I cleared my whole day's schedule to hang out with you... I was gonna go to the park, show off the Monte but I was like 'nah, I'll invite Lil Bro over for some bonding'."

"You and that car." Vic stood up from the recliner and tossed the controller into the seat. "Let's go to the park... Show off your lil' Monte. Come on. We can bond there."

He stood up and nodded. "We can but first I need to change my outfit... Gotta look the part." Carlos tossed the controller onto the sofa and started moving towards his room. "Come on, you can see what Ree did to that guest room."

Vic followed after him and stopped when Carlos opened up a bedroom door and walked in. "Rina did that? I didn't know she could actually hold a spray paint can." He admired the large colorful mural on the large bedroom wall. "She did good. I'm proud of my _ruca_."

"Oh, look at you, morphing into a little cholo. I'm so proud." Carlos chuckled as he walked out of the room. "I'll be back, then we can go."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vic shook his head as he got out of the Monte Carlo, he had enjoyed the ride over, chopping it up with Carlos. The brother he's always wanted, however now he was feeling a little out of place and a bit too formally dressed if that was such a thing. He was in a sea of khakis, Cortez shoes and white shirts. "I knew I should have worn my Dickies."

"Like you actually own a pair of Dickies." Carlos patted the younger man on the back before popping the hood of his car. "I think you could pull off the look though... Come on, you can meet the rest of the squad." He pushed Vic towards a picnic table and smiled. "They won't bite. The guys are cool and the girls won't bother you as long as you don't flash your stupid ass dimples."

"Oh no! My dimples are not stupid." Vic shook his head as he chuckled. "You sure this is cool? Don't wanna impose."

"You're not imposing." Carlos stopped in front of his friends. "Guys, this is my little brother Vic. Yeah, I know he's taller than me by like an inch but whatever. Vic, these are the guys, Chuy, Nucky, Moises, Romeo, Paulie, Laila, Victoria and Eloisa. He's learning the way of the cholo lifestyle today. It's his first time at the park with the low riders."

"So, you're like a low low virgin?" Eloisa smiled at Vic. "That's cool. See that pink and purple Impala right there? That's my _bebe_."

Vic nodded as he looked back at the Impala, it reminded him of something his girlfriend would drive. He smiled and looked back at the brunette. "It's a dope car. Reminds me of my girlfriend."

She nodded. "Oh yeah? So your girlfriend has good taste in cars. That's what's up." Eloisa shook his hand and smiled. "You seem like good peoples, welcome to the squad Vic."

"Or maybe he's saying his girl is built like a 64 Impala, like you don't even know what he meant by that stupid." Victoria rolled her eyes as she set her nail file on the table beside her and held out her hand and smacked it against Vic's when he held his out. "I'm Victoria, I drive that white and black Monte over there."

"No." Eloisa shook her head. "He didn't mean it that way... But if he did he got a girl with a nice booty than because the Impala is nice and wide. Tell her you didn't even mean it like that, huh Vic?"

Vic looked between the girls before looking at Carlos to save him. "No. The colors and the car just made me think of Rina is all I meant by it."

"See _puta_, he didn't mean it like you said." The brunette shook her head and smiled. "Rina is your girlfriend? That's what's up."

"Ignore them." Carlos smirked as he pulled Vic down onto the bench and passed him a beer. "They're the talkers of the group and just throw out whatever shit comes from their mouths..."

"It's cool." Vic nodded as he looked around the packed park, suddenly feeling more out of place as he noticed a few Mayans kuttes walking around the place.

"Relax, they're just here for the cars and food." He patted Vic on the shoulder. "You want any tacos or anything. The food trucks that come out here have some of the best Mexican food you could ever be craving. Tacos, enchiladas, menudo, all the good stuff."

"I say we just get a little bit of everything." Laila finally spoke up. "Just give him the full on experience of being here... You smoke Vic?"

Vic accepted the blunt the brunette held out for him and took a hit before passing it back. "A little bit of everything sounds pretty good." He stood up as Carlos did the same. "So, this is just a thing you all do, come to the park, eat, show off cars, listen to the music?"

Carlos nodded. "It's more of a family vibe. It's a laid back atmosphere and we get to just chill, talk, eat food, laugh together. It's just a big ass family time."

"Ah, I got it now." Vic smiled as they walked towards the line of food trucks. "Your little squad seems pretty cool. The girls are a little intense though. Dunno if I could hang out with Victoria and Eloisa all the time, Laila seems kinda chill though."

He shrugged. "Gotta get used to 'em. They can be a little abrasive." Carlos smiled. "You heard Laila though, a little bit of everything and you'll get the full on experience of hanging out with us. I know you can put away food, so get whatever appeals to you."

"Man, I am hungry." Vic looked at Carlos and smiled. "I think I'll get some tacos, burritos, maybe some nachos." He looked at the pictures on the food truck menu and looked over them carefully. "Thanks for bringing me out here. Now I know why Roni had so much fun, all the food trucks. The girl can eat."

Carlos nodded and pulled out his phone. "Let's take a picture. This is her and Vin's favorite truck. They'll be jealous we're here right now." He took a picture and quickly texted it to Roni before shoving his phone back into his pocket. "We're gonna have to do this again, well, possibly. It depends on how you like the group. If you don't it can be cholo and Lil Bro next time."

Vic nodded. "We'll just have to see what happens. If Roni replies nicely I may take her some food home." He chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, Cholo and Lil Bro bonding next time." He shrugged as he looked at the dopey look on Carlos' face, knowing that him and the older man were both enjoying the other's company. "I'll have to find me a lowrider next time, maybe invest in some Dickies." He looked around the park and smiled, it really was one big family out here and now he was part of it.

* * *

**AN****: **_Well, that was one long ass chapter that I swore wouldn't be longer than 5,000 words, lmao... Whoops. _

_Oh well... It was interesting, especially Vic and Rina's extensive excerpt. _

_Let me know what ya think, feedback is lovely and motivates me to write the chapters for this... Next chapter will be more Vee-centric, with a little bit of Hanna being Hanna.. ;)  
\- So if you guys want the next chapter, give me some feedback :)_


	35. Chapter 35: All The Sass

**August 2, 2022**

Hanna watched from her spot at the top of the stairs as the front door opened and Vic walked into the house in front of Carlos. She shook her head, watching the pair laugh together before she cleared her throat and watched the pair stop and look around for her before their eyes both looked up at her. She cocked an eyebrow at the pair before she slowly started to descend down the marble staircase. She reached the bottom of the stairs, her face eerily calm as she approached them both. "Did you have fun?" Her voice was soft, calm, and she seemed very collect.

"Yeah, we just hung out, played video games and went to the park. I got to meet a lot of his friends." Vic nodded his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. "We just chilled at his new place. It's cool."

The blonde nodded, giving him a smile that made his blood run cold as she stepped closer to him. "Well that's great baby, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"You're freaking me out right now, please just tell me what you're gonna do…" Vic took a step back, pulling Carlos with him. "Your calmness is scaring me right now."

Hanna shrugged. "Why? I'm not doing anything wrong… Nothing's wrong at all, _Vic_." She shook her head. "Your sisters are outside, they're in the pool with Vin. Why don't you go join them?" She smiled at him again. "I'll just have Carlos help me get some drinks outside… You don't mind, do you, my love?"

Carlos shook his head. "No, I don't mind helping you out at all Hanna." He smiled at the blonde as he pocketed his keys.

"Lovely." She murmured, moving into the kitchen and to the fridge, pulling out bottles of water. "I specifically told you not to be around him until he was off restrictions. He's grounded for specific reasons, Carlos. Not because I'm a bitch and was bored one day. He's not to be around friends, leave the house or anything, Carlos. I'd appreciate if you help me out and enforce this. Which means not hanging out at your place, not going to the park, nothing."

The young man nodded slowly. "I can do that. I'm sorry, I kind of let the moment cloud my judgement. Just wanted to hang out with my lil' bro and chill. I didn't give the whole him being on restrictions a second thought. It won't happen again, I promise you that Hanna."

"Any other time, I wouldn't mind... You know that but I put him on restrictions to teach him a lesson or two. You're more than welcome to hang out with him, anytime you both want but this is standing... He is grounded, until I say he's not." Hanna shook her head. "I'm sorry, Carlos."

"Yeah, I understand. It won't ever happen again." Carlos smiled. "I'll have him over when he's not in trouble any longer."

Hanna nodded again, passing the bottles to the young man. "I can't control it when you spend the night here and that's ok because he needs his sisters and you... But thank you, love..."

"I'm actually not gonna be around for a week or so." He looked down at the bottles and shrugged. "Have to tend to some family business for a little bit."

The blonde nodded slowly. "I hope everything is alright, my love, when are you leaving us?"

"Right after I take these waters out to the backyard." Carlos shrugged again. "I'll let you know how things turn out when I get back."

Hanna nodded. "Hope Roni and Vin can hold it down while you're gone." She smiled at him. "Let me know if you need me or Happy, we'll be there, promise."

"I have faith in them." He smiled. "Thank you. If I need you or him, I'll give you a call."

The blonde shrugged, smiling at him. "They'll make it, but the baby will miss you and I'm gonna have way too much left overs." She started walking through the living room and out the French doors to the backyard. "Thank you for helping me, love."

"I'm sure Vic will handle the leftovers." Carlos nodded and smiled. "Yeah, no problem. I'm always up for helping you out."

* * *

**August 10, 2022**

Victoria looked back at her girlfriend as she approached her house, feeling Riley's hand grip hers. "It's ok, just chill."

They had just come from dance practice and they were going to Vee's house for dinner. Whereas Vee was feeling a little excited, Riley was freaking out. "I don't know... What if they don't really approve of our relationship like you think or what if they don't like me!?"

"First off, my parents are very ok with my choices. Second, if they don't like you, give them a reason to like you. I know them and they'll like you... A lot more than they've liked any of the jerks my siblings bring around, ok? Just take a deep breath." Vee pulled the blonde closer to her, kissing her lips briefly before walking through the door.

Riley nodded her head. "Ok, let's do this." The blonde smiled, kissing Vee again. "If they don't like me after I try to get them to then what?"

"Then you just play nice... It'll be ok, babe." Vee groaned, pulling Riley with her through the front door. "Mom?! Daddy?!" Victoria led Riley through the foyer and into the living room where Roni and Vic were sitting on the floor and couch, tossing a beach ball between each other while Carlos sat beside Roni, watching the TV. "Where is Mom and Daddy?"

Roni pointed upstairs. "Arguing about Vic's restriction terms. Why? What's up?"

"Brought Riley over to meet the family..." Vee sat down on the opposite couch, pulling Riley down with her. "Why are they fighting over it? Thought they said he would be grounded for the whole credit card thing..."

Vic nodded, tossing the beach ball to Victoria. "Yeah well Mama told Coach Griggs that I won't be at any practices for the next three weeks to prep for the upcoming season. Dad thinks she's going a little far with the restrictions. I think he's right… I should just have chores."

"Your father is gonna stay at the clubhouse for the next few days, guys..." Hanna slowly moved through the living room, sitting down beside Carlos. "I'm starting to think you should just move in, honey... You're always here." She smiled at the young man. "Oh and no, you're grounded until I and your father agree on a reasonable date, Victor."

Vee groaned, looking at her girlfriend. "Can't he at least stay for dinner?" She turned her attention on the blonde beauty. "I wanted everyone to meet Riley."

"He's upstairs in our room, go ask him if he'll stay, my love." Hanna smiled at her youngest daughter. "I'm sure he'll stick around for you."

The young girl nodded, letting go of Riley's hand. "I'll be back then. But guys, this is my new girlfriend Riley. Riley, that's my mom Hanna, my brother Vic, my sister Roni and her best friend Carlos." Vee shrugged, standing up to leave the room. She slowly walked upstairs and straight for her parents room, seeing her dad packing his bag. "Did she kick you out?"

"Something like that... How was practice, kid?" Happy turned to look at his second kid.

Vee laughed, shaking her head. "You know you won't leave, you love Mom and she loves you." She shrugged. "Fine, but there's someone I want you to meet. She's staying for dinner, too, so you have to stay."

"I do love your mom but she still kicked me out so I'm going to the clubhouse. Sorry kid." He shook his head. "Friend or girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend." She smiled at him. "So, can you please stay until dinner is over?"

He nodded, smiling. "For you? Yes... But I'm leaving if your mother starts her shit with me..."

"I'll protect you from mom if she starts anything." Vee smirked at the man. "I will however be very upset if you two start threatening each other, arguing is fine, threatening isn't. Understand?"

Happy smirked, shaking his head as he set his bag down by the door as he was pulled out of it. "I won't threaten the woman, I promise. Lead the way to your new girlfriend, kid."

"I know you'll like her, she's not annoying or anything." She walked down the stairs and back into the living room.

Happy walked into the room, his dark eyes landed on his wife before he sat down beside Roni. "Don't look at me like that, little girl." He slapped her knee. "What's for dinner, beauty?"

"Food." She retorted as she stood up and moved toward Victoria. "What do you want for dinner, my love?" Hanna slowly lowered herself into a squatting position, looking up at her daughter.

"Any of your famous Italian dishes." Vee smiled at her mom.

Hanna nodded, standing up to turn around and face the rest of the family. "Is everyone ok with some rigatoni with meatballs and garlic cheese sticks?"

"As long as you got some more parmesean... Dad used it all last time we had lasagna." Vic nodded his head, throwing the beach ball to Carlos. "Make sure you make enough for fathead Carlos to take with him, last time there was no leftovers for us after he took it all with him." Vic groaned.

Hanna turned to face the pretty blonde beside Vee and smiled. "Is Italian ok with you or would you refer something else?"

"Italian is perfect. It's my favorite." Riley smiled back at the blonde. "Thanks for letting me stay for dinner."

Roni shook her head. "Technically Vee brought you here… No one actually gave you permission to stay. Just saying."

"Don't be a brat, kid." Happy thumped Roni's leg and shook his head. "Be nice to your sister's girlfriend."

Roni shook her head again, turning to look at Vee and Riley. "Sorry, that was rude… I hope you enjoy your visit with us." She gave the blonde a smile before looking at her father. "Tada."

"You're as mean as your damn mama, I swear." Happy shook his head, throwing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. "Pull your head out of your ass."

Hanna rolled her eyes before nodding her head and turning to face her husband. "You're to be gone after the house is cleaned up." She kissed his head. "And Victor Lowman, If you break anything with that ball, I'm kicking your ass. Actually all of you." She left the living room, going straight for the kitchen.

"How did you two meet?" Happy inquired, running his hand down his face before turning his attention to his middle child.

"We met at a party." Vee smiled at the man. "It was a party hosted by one of the girls from the studio, so don't even start thinking I went to some random party."

Riley shrugged. "She approached me and we just didn't separate for the rest of the night." She smiled at Happy before turning to Vee.

"What can I say? I saw a gorgeous blonde and couldn't help myself." The brunette smirked at her girlfriend.

Happy smirked, shaking his head. "Sounds very very familiar. Do you go to school together or just go to the studio?"

"Just the studio." Riley answered him. "I go to this stuffy overpriced private school."

The older man nodded. "Who are your parents?"

"Brent and Stacy." The blonde shrugged. "They're not any one too special, I can promise you that much."

Happy nodded his head. "What do they do? Do they know about your relationship with Vee?"

"My dad is a businessman, he does boring things like hostile takeovers and my mom is the dutiful stay at home mom, even though she's gone most of the time. No, not really. We aren't the talking type of family. We only tend to talk when we absolutely need to." Riley frowned.

Vic scoffed. "What would they say if you told them about you and Vee?" He caught the ball that Roni threw at him. "I'm killing you if Mom ends up kicking my ass."

"They'd either be really supportive or really against it." The blonde sighed. "I probably should mention, they're sort of religious."

Roni laughed, shaking her head. "You should probably inform them that you swing for a different team, it'll make things better at the very least."

"I've brought it up before." Riley looked at Roni, feeling herself becoming slightly angry.

Vee crossed her legs, grabbing Riley's hand and interlacing their fingers. "Relax... She's just trying to converse."

"Veronica, go help your mother, now!" Happy swatted at Roni's leg. "Go." The brunette beauty rolled her eyes, standing up to leave.

"It's not my fault she won't be honest with her family..." Roni growled, glaring at her father.

Riley looked at Roni and narrowed her eyes. "I don't really think you should be voicing _your_ opinion about how I should handle things. I don't remember asking for your opinion, Veronica."

Roni grinned at her father, shaking her head. "I really don't think you're good enough for my sister... I don't remember you coming to my parents and asking for their permission to date her." She cocked an eyebrow at Riley before looking at her little sister. "Good choice, Vee, someone that is afraid to tell her family about you. Gold star, babe."

"I never said I was afraid to tell my parents about Vee." Riley looked at Roni. "I also don't like the tone of voice you're using with Vee."

"How about we not argue about this?" Vee looked between her girlfriend and her sister. "So leave it alone Roni. You don't see me being rude to Carlos, so I suggest you stop being rude to Riley."

Roni laughed, rolling her eyes. "I don't give a shit what you like or don't like. Secondly, I'm not dating Carlos, am I? No... He's a close friend so find something new, Victoria."

"Both of you just chill, damn." Vic stood up, moving toward his sisters. "Stop being bitches to each other. Enough is enough, Roni. Stop being an ass to her, she's suffered enough for the shit she said to you, ok?"

"I'm not being a bitch, I just don't appreciate her jumping on Riley like that." Vee shook her head and looked at her brother. "She'd defend her guests just as much as I am right now."

Roni rolled her eyes before her attention landed back on Vee. "You can do way better, Vee and you know that. Why subject yourself to being with someone that is keeping you a secret?"

"Veronica." Happy started but just shook his head when he saw the familiar look of anger on her face. "Carlos, take her to the kitchen with her mom."

"Come on Roni, let's go." Carlos stood up, wrapping his arm around her as he looked at Roni. "Now."

Roni shook her head, moving away from Carlos. "No. I want my sister to know what she's getting into right now. The girl's parents are religious, she is a lesbian, what makes anyone believe this can honestly go well?"

"Why don't you just let me be happy right now Roni?" Vee crossed her arms and looked at her older sister. "It's not about always bringing up the negative shit, or what could go wrong. I'm not living for what _could_ happen months from now, I'm living for the moment and being with Riley makes me happy. Why can't you just support that? Just because you went through heartbreak doesn't mean you try to poison me against the idea of being happy and going for something."

Roni moved toward her sister. "You're right, Vee, you're always right. I'm such a bitch for actually caring for you and being concerned about you." She shook her head, quickly leaving the room.

"She's so dramatic, I swear to God." Vee sighed. "She always has to make everything about her and her feelings. She can't even let me have this moment can she? Daddy!"

Happy shook his head, poking Carlos in his back. "Go after her, kid..." He turned his attention on Vee. "I'm not getting involved in this shit... You're sisters, work it out on your own."

"I don't think so." Vee shook her head. "I wanted this to be a nice dinner, everyone meet Riley and we all laugh and have fun… Roni is acting like I brought some tyrant over for dinner that's going to drop a bomb or something."

Vic turned slowly, eyeing his sister and her girlfriend. "Give her some time to calm down, she was already on edge... Just forgive her if Mom and Carlos talk her into apologizing to you."

"Whatever." The brunette sighed. "I'm beginning to think that I should have just taken you out for dinner Riley."

"It's fine. All families have their moments, more so among siblings." Riley smiled at Vee. "I can just head home, maybe leave you and Roni to talk things out and whatnot."

Happy stood up, shaking his head as he pulled Vee to him. "You let Veronica run her off and I'm disclaiming you, kid. More so because you easily put up with your mom..."

"I don't want her to leave but I don't want her being degraded by Roni who knows nothing about Riley at all. I'm tired of the whole, she's mean because she's hurting excuse." Vee looked at her dad. "It's not a fair excuse to use anymore! She didn't even give her a chance, she heard something she disliked and pounced."

Happy leaned down, resting his chin on her head. "What do you want me to do, huh? Ground her, spank her, lecture her? I can't do anything about her being in her feelings right now, kid. I hear you, loud and clear, I promise but I can't stop her from being mean. She's gonna calm down eventually, gonna apologize and return back her nice little self."

"What's that gonna do for me? The damage is already done, she already embarrassed me and there's no coming back from that." The brunette shook her head. "I just wanted her to like Riley, apparently that was too much to ask for."

Happy nodded his head, frowning. "What do you want to do, Vivi?"

"Pretend I don't have a sister and enjoy dinner with you, mom and Riley." Vee looked at him and smirked. "At least let her fall in love with mom's cooking, it's the least I can do right now."

The older man smirked. "Doesn't work like that. She exists and you can't ignore that." He grinned as he nodded, knowing exactly how much he and his kids loved Hanna's cooking. "We are all gonna have dinner together, like the big happy family we are all, while getting to know your girlfriend. Ok kid?"

"Alright." The brunette nodded. "If Roni tries to start shit, I'm taking Riley and leaving."

Happy looked down at the blonde with a cocked eyebrow. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, it sounds good to me." Riley nodded.

He nodded, holding his hand out to her. "Good, I'd have to disapprove of you if you let my pain in the ass kid run you off. She's too much like her mother so you'll have to excuse her for all the little shit she can do or say to piss you off."

"It's alright, I've dealt with worse." The blonde shrugged.

Vee smiled, grabbing Riley's hand. "Come on, let's go see if dinner's ready." Noticing her mother walking back into the room, she started tugging Riley to the kitchen. "Don't kill each other."

"Dinner's ready... Then you can leave. Won't let the kids hold you up too long." Hanna stood in front of Happy, her eyes on Vee and Riley as they slowly moved into the foyer.

"I'll leave when I'm ready to leave." Happy looked at his wife. "I want to see what my daughter likes about that little blonde. That may take some time."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "I don't want you here longer than you need to be. You don't need to investigate Riley. Just go eat and get out of here."

"Fine, I'll take Vee and Riley to ice cream after dinner. I'll be out of sight and I'll be able to get to know the girl." He crossed his arms. "Problem solved."

Hanna shook her head. "Victoria hates ice cream, you know that. Just stop fighting with me on everything, Happy, damn it."

"I'll just leave after dinner." He shrugged. "No fighting at all."

The blonde beauty nodded. "Don't even fucking think going near those critters either, Happy, I will kill you."

"I'm going to go to the clubhouse, grab a bottle of the first liquor I find and go to my old room, alone." Happy smiled at her. "You don't have to worry."

She shook her head, moving away from her husband. "Why do you have to drink?"

"It helps me sleep better when I'm at the clubhouse." He shook his head. "I won't drink if you don't want me to. I'll just go and draw or shoot pool with the guys."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you even mean by that?" She moved back again. "Just fall into a hole and sleep for ten hours then maybe I'll allow you to come back home."

"It means that I can't sleep at the clubhouse, I've grown accustomed to sleeping next to my wife. That makes me sleep easier but when I'm alone at the clubhouse, sleep doesn't come easy like it used to." Happy smirked. "I'd have to be drunk to fall into a hole and pass out."

Hanna shrugged. "Shouldn't be an ass then, huh?" She looked away from him. "No wonder you sleep like a damn rock in our bed."

"I sleep like a happy rock." He smiled. "See what I did there? Don't tell me that joke wasn't a little funny."

Hanna tried to hide her smile, shaking her head. "My hatred for you runs so deep, I need you to know that." She moved back to her husband.

"I know that but I made you smile so I can live with being kicked out for one night." Happy pulled her into a hug. "You can't tell me that you sleep well when I'm gone, you have to have at least a little problem falling asleep when I'm not pinning you to the bed with my arm."

Hanna laughed, shaking her head. "I sleep so much better when you're gone and I actually have room to move."

"It's not nice to lie to your husband." He shook his head. "I bet you'll talk all the kids into cuddling with you while I'm gone for the night."

The blonde shrugged. "Oh no, Roni has her new cuddle buddies, Carlos and Vincent. Victoria is too mad at her brother and sister, and well, your son is too much like you and the whole point of you staying gone is so I don't have to be anywhere near you." She smiled up at him. "I don't lie to you, baby."

Happy nodded. "Then let's eat and I'll be gone in no time."

"Got a hot date or something?" She smirked at him, running her thumb along his jawline.

"Yeah or something." He smiled down at her. "What game are you playing right now woman?"

She shrugged. "Well I guess I should go set up something for myself then, huh?" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "No games, lover, none at all."

"I had something planned with this gorgeous blonde, then I pissed her off." Happy flashed her a smile. "Yeah, you're trying to get me all worked up then leave me."

Hanna laughed, shaking her head. "What did you have planned?" She kissed his cheek again. "I'm not trying to do anything, Hap, what are you talking about?"

"I was gonna take her to bed and blow her mind." He smirked and nodded. "You know exactly what you're doing Hanna." He kissed her forehead.

The blonde laughed. "I hate you so much, asshole... Are you even sure you have the power to blow my mind anymore?" She pulled him close to her. "Nope, no I don't." She kissed his lips while her hands snuck under his shirt.

"The day I lose the power to blow your mind is the day I die… I'll probably kick the bucket while having sex with you." Happy kissed her again. "You're killing me right now, I think we should maybe get to dinner…"

Hanna grinned, shaking her head. "I'll bring you back to life just to beat your ass then kill you." Her nails slowly raked over his skin. "Why? What am I doing wrong?"

"You're so evil." He smirked before kissing her neck. "You're getting me all worked up and I know you have no intention to follow through."

The blonde beauty shrugged, slowly pulling away from her husband. "Have fun sleeping at the clubhouse tonight, maybe Juice or Kozik will sleep with you tonight." She shrugged again, kissing his cheek briefly before moving so there was a good amount of space between them.

"Gonna be a long ass night." Happy shook his head before walking off towards the dining room.

Hanna followed suit, watching Happy take his seat before she took her own, beside Victor. "Tell me things are a little more tame." She kissed her son's head.

"They haven't said a word to each other." Vic looked at his mom and shrugged. "I guess that's an improvement from the arguing."

The blonde nodded. "Here watch this..." Hanna picked up her spoon and tossed it at Veronica. "Are you gonna give everyone the silent treatment for the rest of the night, my darling?"

"No, I'm talking to some people." Roni shrugged.

Hanna nodded before reaching over to grab Vic's spoon and tossed it at Happy. "Fix it now or I will."

"No, already told Vee that I'm not getting involved. I plan on sticking by that, not even you can sway me or this decision." Happy shook his head. "I'm sorry, beauty."

"I don't even have a problem with Roni anymore. She said what she did and we moved forward, at least I did anyway." Vee looked at her parents and smiled.

Roni laughed and Carlos groaned. "No, wait Carlos... She's problem free, isn't that just precious? Choke on a damn meatball, Victoria, God."

"Veronica Jocelyn Lowman!" Hanna hit the table. "What in the hell?" She was out of the world shocked by her children's behaviors lately. "I suggest you apologize right now."

"No, she doesn't need to apologize." Vee stood from her seat. "She won't mean it anyway, she'll claim it as something stupid. I'm taking Riley home, I'm so over this dinner. It was stupid of me to think we could have a pleasant time."

Hanna stood up with her daughter. "No, that was her being a selfish bitch to you. To which she better knock it the hell off right now. Do you understand that Veronica?" Hanna glared down at her eldest daughter. "I don't know what turned you against Vee but I've had enough of it... You're sisters, start acting like it." Hanna turned back to Vic. "Take Carlos and Riley outside, show Riley the backyard. Tour of the house, go ahead." The blonde turned her attention to her husband. "Either you get involved or I'll call Rosen about divorce papers right now!"

"I don't know what you want me to do? Yelling at them won't work and I can't force Vee to forgive Roni and vice versa." Happy groaned and looked at his daughters. "Veronica, what's your fucking problem with your little sister?"

Roni slowly moved to stand up. "Nothing. Everyone just leave me alone. More importantly, let me continue to be forever alone like this brat seems to be believe."

"Keep your ass in the chair. You're not leaving until we squash this bullshit between the two of you." He glared at the brunette. "Park it, Veronica."

Veronica moved away from the table. "I don't want to so just leave me the fuck alone." She started to move further away from the dinner table.

"Veronica!" Hanna moved around the table, grabbing the eldest child by her elbow and jerking her around to face her. "What'd your father just say to you?"

"I don't want to stay at the table with her. I'm still not over what she said to me… I may play nice but she's a bitch." Veronica crossed her arms and stared at her mom. "I want to just go to my room, if you won't let me do that then I'll just leave the house."

Happy hit the table, standing up. "Leave the house and you won't be allowed back in. You understand that?"

"I'll move in with Ava or Carlos." The brunette looked at her father and shrugged. "You two can't make me talk about my feelings if I'm not ready to, don't you get that by now?"

Hanna covered her face. "Don't start this... We had enough of your little phases when you were fourteen... You're too much of your father's temper and my attitude, there's no real getting through to..." Hanna shook her head. "Should've known this shit could come back... You're his damn daughter. It's like it's a Lowman thing to put your wraths on everyone."

"I'm not mad at anyone besides Vee." Roni shook her head. "Just leave the situation alone."

Vee turned around and started to walk past her sister. "Consider me out of your life then. You don't have a sister anymore. Not like I was really treated like anything but some random family member to you anyway."

"You're the one who hurt my feelings first, I was just repaying the favor." Roni glared at her little sister. "Don't try to act all high and mighty now. Plus, I wasn't being mean to Riley, I honestly believe you can do much better."

Vee shook her head. "I never ever meant to hurt your feelings that day. I can't even remember what I said that hurt you so bad..."

"Well aren't you lucky that you forgot what you said." The brunette shook her head and looked away from her sister.

"Please just stop hating me, Roni... I don't want to fight with you anymore, please just forgive me." Vee shook her head, moving close to the brunette in front of her.

"I don't hate you, you're my sister. It just hurt my feelings a whole lot, but I'll tell you what. I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Roni looked at her sister and offered a small smile.

Vee nodded her head, moving closer to her big sister, wrapping her arms around her. "I can only forgive you if you tell me what the big deal with Riley is..."

"She's going to break your heart, she's never going to be able to go against her parents and own up to the fact she is a lesbian." Roni frowned at her sister. "Sorry."

Hanna moved to stand beside her daughters. "Why do you say that, baby?"

"You think religious parents are going to accept their daughter being a lesbian? I don't think so." Roni looked at her mom. "I do hope I'm wrong though."

Happy shook his head. "She's right. That's like death by hanging for their community to have a lesbian..." He moved to stand beside his wife and daughters. "This whole relationship could be very serious and real for Riley or it could be an attention play, Victoria." He covered his face with his hands. "I don't know how you got mixed into this, kid... But ya gotta be careful, ok?"

"I'll be careful, I promise." Vee looked at all three of them.

Hanna pulled the young girl to her and kissed her head. "Why is the universe out to get my babies? I don't approve of this shit at all..." She kissed Vee's head again before moving toward Roni. "Thank god Victor hasn't been dealt any bullshit hands yet."

"Not yet... People hate us for whatever reason." Vee shrugged, looking solely at her sister.

Vee nodded her head. "At least, Vic has Rina and they're happy. He tried to bet me on Riley when I met her a long time ago. Pretty sure if he wasn't walking in behind me, he'd be introducing her to you guys..." She rolled her eyes. "He's a flirt... Total girl magnet."

"No I'm not... Shut up." Vic appeared back in the room, Carlos and Riley at his side. "Figured you guys would have fixed things between them by now." Vic smirked, looking back at Riley. "She doesn't want conflict, Ron, she just wants everything to be good between everyone. Can you handle that, snake?"

"Yeah, I can handle that." Roni nodded as she looked at her brother.

Happy smirked. "Good... Now if any of you damn evil ass spawns interrupt dinner again. I'll kill ya. Your mom cooks Italian and you go off interrupting it. Brats." He pressed kisses to both of his daughters heads before going back to his seat at the large dining room table.

"I'm with Happy on this one... No one interrupts Italian night and you guys had to be fighting tonight... Don't do it again!" Carlos directed Roni back to her seat, grinning at her as she scowled at him. "Hey, I love you too, jerk."

"Yeah, yeah whatever 'Los." Roni smirked at him. "I'm starved."

Hanna ran a hand over her daughter's head and smiled. "Quit being mean and things like that wouldn't happen."

"Can we please eat now? I'm gonna die if I don't get to enjoy this food!" Vic groaned, taking his seat back at the table, grabbing another piece of garlic bread.

"Everything looks amazing." Riley smiled as she sat back down next to Vee.

"Wait until you taste the food, tastes even more amazing than it looks." Vee smiled before grabbing her own piece of garlic bread. "If you don't get any now, Vic and Carlos will clear the table themselves."

Hanna popped her son's hand from grabbing a third piece of garlic bread. "Stop it... eat your rigatoni first. You're gonna be fat as hell, baby."

"Impossible." Vic shook his head. "My genes wouldn't allow me to become fat, no matter how much food I ate."

Happy smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "You're welcome for that, kid."

"If only that logic applied to his head… Every time he says something, it just gets bigger and bigger. We're going to need to move to a bigger house pretty soon." Vee stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Roni laughed, shaking her head. "It's the ego... His ego is almost as bad as Dad's."

"Whoa no, kid... My ego is just fine." Happy pointed at his daughter. "Plus your mom loves me so shut up."

"You're ego is out of this world." Vee shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed another piece of garlic bread.

"I think Riley is gonna give me a run for my money." Carlos pointed to the blonde's plate. "She's trying to out eat me!"

Riley laughed. "Vee told me to stockpile it or you'd eat it all."

"You're tiny! I don't even know where you're going to put it all." Carlos shook his head as he added more food to his plate.

Vee laughed. "Ignore him, he's just worried about having leftovers to take home. Eat as much as you want."

"I'll make you more if you need more, Carlos... Don't worry, love." Hanna smiled at the young man. "Victoria, slow down on the bread... I didn't make enough for the entire military."

"I'm carb loading, I had a strenuous practice." The brunette shrugged and dropped the piece of bread she was trying to swipe. "I'll just pack away the pasta instead…"

Hanna looked back at her husband and shook her head. "They're all fat asses, what am I even supposed to do with them?"

"Don't ask me... They're yours." Happy shook his head, stuffing his mouth full of pasta.

"I'm pretty sure we all inherited your appetite dad." Vee looked at her dad and smirked. "I've seen you put away twice as much food as Carlos in one sitting."

Happy shook his head. "That's bullshit... I rationalize." He tried to hide his smile. "A little pasta, one piece of garlic bread and a little bit of the salad."

"Make it a sandwich, two pieces of bread, pasta and salad." Carlos held up his creation and smiled proudly. "It's a trifecta."

Happy grinned, his mouth falling open. "See! This is why I like this kid... He's a damn genius!"

"Would you two fatasses stop? My god." Hanna groaned, covering her eyes. "Eat like normal damn people."

"It is a trifecta." Riley smiled. "From now on, I'm totally eating Italian like this."

Vee laughed, shaking her head. "Thanks Carlos, thanks a lot."

"You should be happy! You got a girl with an appetite." Carlos laughed and smiled at Riley. "She can totally come to a buffet with me and my friends any day."

"I don't think so, I don't want her all corrupted by your friends." Vee shook her head.

Roni shook her head, pointed at Carlos with her fork. "Definitely not... You're not gonna corrupt the girl. Hell, we will just do enough."

"No, no. I think she needs to hang out with the guys, lesbians are basically dudes." Carlos shrugged and looked at Riley.

"I won't even begin to explain how offensive that remark sounded." Riley smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure it sounded better in your head, well I hope it did."

Roni smirked, eyeing Carlos. "Just go ahead and keep stuffing your face, fathead." She turned to look at Vee. "Vee is definitely unique then, anyway."

"I didn't mean any offense by it. How's she unique?" Carlos inquired, cocking an eyebrow at Roni.

"Yeah, Roni. How am I unique?" Vee looked at her older sister. "Please enlighten me."

Roni smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "She isn't like a guy, she's a girly girl. Carbon copy of mom, just is super tan and has dark roots. Wait, an almost carbon copy."

"Oh, I love that compliment." Vee smiled at her sister.

"I love that she's a girly girl." Riley smirked. "It's refreshing."

Hanna cocked an eyebrow at her daughters. "One went with your father, one went with me. That's how you preferred it. Roni was a daddy's girl from the get go, Vee was a mixture, and Vic switched off... If he was sad or upset or hurt, he'd come to me. If he wanted to be all boyish and with Hap, he was more than welcome to get out of my hair." The blonde beauty smiled. "But Roni was the only one set with it from the no picking and choosing."

"Way to tell my business Ma." Vic smirked at his mom before turning to look at Riley. "Are you a girly girl or do you actually play sports and not just dance?"

Riley chuckled. "I dance and I play field hockey. I used to play lacrosse but quit because the coach was a beast. Fifteen suicides for every minute a player was late to practice, it was just annoying because my teammates didn't take it seriously and were always late."

"Lacrosse is Vic's sport." Vee smiled at her girlfriend. "It's pretty much his life."

"Just like dance is pretty much yours." The blonde smiled back at the brunette.

Vic shrugged. "It's calming, that and I get to hit everybody in the face when they're in my way..." He smirked, looking at Roni. "Too bad Roni didn't stay in college and play softball... Cheering and softball were her sports."

"You played softball, Ron?" Carlos inquired. "I never knew that! Were you any good?"

Happy exchanged a look with his wife before shaking his head. "Pretty good pitcher, better shortstop."

"Ultimately I quit cheering my junior year because it was clashing with softball so I had to switch things around." Roni frowned. "But we lucked in, finding interests in sports that weren't all in the same season. Dance, of course, is year round. Softball and cheer was in the fall and lacrosse is in spring. Works perfectly, really." The brunette beauty shrugged, smiling.

"That's so cool. I've always wanted to try cheer but the captain is this evil Russian and didn't let me join." Riley frowned. "Softball is fun to watch but I can't play it, I have this irrational fear of getting hit in the face by that giant ball."

Veronica smirked, shaking her head. "Who's the girl? Switch to Skyland, they'll love you." She reached for her glass of water. "They loves pretty blondes. But then again with me going there, they weren't used to the darker side of the population trying out for the squad."

"Don't blame the skin tone... It took a lot of work to make sure none of you were blonde hair, blue eyed demons. I would've died if any of you looked like your mother." Happy pointed at Roni, a smirk on his face.

"Her name is Alex." Riley shrugged. "I would give anything for a natural tan like you guys have, instead I'm sentenced to only having a light summer tan. One that I have to work for."

"I think I could pull off being a blonde like mom." Vee looked at her dad and smirked. "I could probably pull off the bright blue eyes as well."

Roni nodded, glaring at Vic. "Kick me again and I'm gonna kill you. Stop!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything, I'm trying to eat before Riley takes it all." Vic growled, glaring back at Roni. "That or Dad... Man acts like he never eats over there." He smirked before turning to Vee. "You'd look weird... You're way too tan for it. Don't go blonde. Only mom can be blonde."

"Just got that, I'm gonna try to go blonde, not as light as mom is though." Vee shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Riley isn't even eating everything! Carlos scarfed down three plates, why do you think he is so quiet over there?"

Carlos looked up and shrugged. "Way to dog me out!" He smiled as he took another bite of food. "I was trying not to draw attention to myself Vee."

"Let's make it easy, between Carlos, Vee, Riley and your father, I'm pretty sure the food is about to be gone. So, the rest of us need to eat quickly." Hanna smiled.

"I'm full." Carlos looked down at his now empty plate. "If I eat another bite, I'll burst at the seams."

"At least dessert will be safe now that Carlos is down for the count." Roni smiled and poked at the young man's stomach. "Who all are you feeding over there?"

"Not nice to make fun of fat people." Carlos poked his stomach. "I'm an emotional mess because I totally blanked on dessert."

Roni laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "It's ok, I'm sure mom will leave you some leftovers."

"Wait pause, what did you make for dessert, Ma?" Vic pushed his empty plate away and eyed the blonde beauty beside him.

Hanna shrugged, looking at Happy. "It's a surprise. When everyone is finished, I'll go get it."

"I'm still gonna eat dessert even if I fall into a food coma and Vic has to drag me to the sofa." Carlos smiled.

"Does your mom starve you or something?" Vic looked at Carlos and smirked.

Carlos laughed. "No, she feeds me well. I'm just a growing boy who happens to eat like I've been starving for a few weeks. It helped me when I used to play football, back then I ate twice as much believe it or not."

"Why are you not obese? That's ridiculous..." Vee shook her head, eyeing her sister. "How do you even put up with him?"

"She puts up with me because I'm funny and handsome as hell." Carlos smiled at Roni. "Go ahead, confirm what I just said."

Roni rolled her eyes. "Half of what he said was true…"

"Okay, maybe I'm not that funny." He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Every gorgeous young woman needs an equally handsome young man as her partner in crime. Roni! We're the Joker and Harley Quinn! Oh my God!"

Happy tapped the table, getting his wife's attention. "When the hell did that even happen? Did you know about them?"

"At least they make a really cute couple... Some couples can be so ugly." Riley nodded, smiling.

"They're not together, each of them are oblivious to the other's feelings." Hanna shook her head and looked at Roni and Carlos. "They'll end up together, eventually."

"Carlos already looks at her with hearts in his eyes, look at it." Vee poked her girlfriend's arm and smiled. "Roni, she just buffers his cute way of flirting away with a laugh or a eye roll even though she's into him too."

"Can you guys please tell Roni, Harley is way better than catwoman and poison Ivy?" Carlos sighed as he looked at the family. "She can't be any of them because they all want Batman and he's not even all that. It's all about the Joker."

"She can be Poison Ivy and you can be Harley, those two have this weird unspoken bond. It's like they're together but just won't admit it." Riley smiled. "I happen to enjoy comic books from time to time."

Happy smiled at the young blonde and shook his head. "That's too great. Of course Vee finds the one girl that is the female version of Carlos..."

"But they actually acknowledge their feelings for each other. Unlike your daughter and Carlos." Hanna shook her head as she stood up. "Carlos, Victoria, clear the table. Victor, help them clean up. I'm going to get the dessert."

"I've always wondered how I'd look as a blonde." Carlos laughed as he stood up to start clearing the table.

Roni laughed. "No... Do not go blonde. Please."

"I think you should go blonde." Vee chuckled. "You'd look unique…"

"Man, if he goes blonde… I won't even affiliate myself with him." Vic shook his head. "Don't encourage his behavior Vee, we should discourage him on that."

"I'd look handsome as hell, I'll grow my hair back out and go blonde." Carlos ran his hands over his short hair and chuckled. "What do you think about that Roni? Would you still hang out with me if I had a blonde afro?"

Roni shook her head. "No... Hell no! Stay just the way you are, please and thanks."

"You don't have to hang out with her, I'll still be your best friend." Vee smiled, nodding her head.

"See, I knew you found me handsome." Carlos snuck up on Roni and kissed her cheek. "For as long as we're friends, I won't go blonde."

Roni laughed, shaking her head. "I didn't say that. I just want you to stay the same."

"You don't have to say it! I can see it in your eyes." Carlos smirked.

Vic came back into the dining room. "You can see what in her eyes? What's wrong with her?"

"That Roni thinks I'm hot!" Carlos grinned as he looked away from the beautiful brunette to look at Vic. "Absolutely nothing is wrong with her..."

"That's right, I'm perfect." Roni stuck her tongue out at Vic. "Carlos is smart to recognize that trait."

Vic shook his head, looking at his sister. "If you're perfect then I'm god..." He smirked. "Right Mom?"

"I don't even think I want to be in this conversation." Hanna looked at her son and smirked. "I can safely say you're not God, at the most, you're one of those half Gods that are always running around in movies."

Happy slowly appeared behind Hanna and wrapped his arms around her. "You definitely can say I'm god though..." He whispered against her skin as he kissed her neck. "No one touches any of the desserts until Riley gets whatever she wants." He looked at all his kids before taking his place at the table.

Riley smiled. "I'm taking this cupcake, it looks like tiramisu."

"That's all?" Carlos chuckled, shaking his head. "I had such high hopes for you, too."

"I'm not too big on sweets, I'm more of a savory type of person." The blonde shrugged as she flashed Carlos a smile.

Vic shrugged, shaking his head. "She's so not on our team anymore... She failed us both, man... Just make her leave, mom." A smile was easily painted on the boy's face as he stared at Hanna.

"I don't think you can just kick her off the team that easily." Hanna smiled. "If she was a sweets person, then half the desserts would be gone already, so be happy."

Carlos smirked, shaking his head. "Oh no, she's so off the team. Especially if Hap approves." He reached for a cannoli. "I strongly approve of her disliking sweets though."

Vee shook her head. "She doesn't like sweets because of health reasons, if she goes overboard she'll die."

"Way to be dramatic Vee." Riley smiled and shook her head.

Hanna and Happy exchanged a few concerned looks before Hanna shook her head. "How truthful is Victoria actually being, Riley?"

"Do us a favor and don't try to sugar coat anything either." Happy didn't even look away from the girl as his gaze changed between Hanna, Vee and Riley.

"I won't die per say, I may slip into a coma but that's about it." Riley shook her head. "I know my limits, I never over do it on sugar."

Hanna nodded her head, reaching for a tiramisu cupcake. "Diabetic?" The blonde slowly unwrapped the cupcake and placed it on the plate in front of her. "That can't be fun at all."

"None of us are really sweets people either but when mom makes these types of desserts, we practically devour them so don't feel bad or anything." Veronica smiled at the young blonde.

Riley smiled back at Roni. "This cupcake is really delicious, I'd probably eat them all if I could."

"No worries, we won't judge you for it... Ignore them jerks. Especially Vic... He's a natural asshole. No one knows where he got it from." Vee smiled as she grabbed Riley's hand.

Riley nodded, smiling at her girlfriend. "Thanks so much, I'll be sure and avoid Vic at all costs." She looked up at the mentioned young man and shrugged. "Sorry Vic, now we can't be best friends."

* * *

**AN****: _Thanks so much for the lovely feedback! You guys are great so I'm gifting you all with some Vee and her sassy attitude... _**

**_Let me know what ya think :)_**


	36. Chapter 36: All These Emotions

**August 17, 2022**

Walking through the foyer, he dropped his bookbag by the stairs and moved toward the kitchen, wanting nothing more than a huge plate of french fries and a few hamburgers after he avoided lunch to stay in the weight room and work out for the period. He went to the set of cabinets by the refrigerator and opened it, reaching in for a glass before he shut the cabinet door and moved toward the fridge, pulling it open and filling his glass full of pink lemonade and watermelon kool-aid before closing the door and setting the glass on the island and moving toward the pantry to grab a handful of granola bars before walking out of the pantry and closing the door.

Right as he turned around to grab his glass of kool-aid off the island counter, he looked up to see his mother with his Kimber trained on him. "Holy shit Ma!" He dropped his granola bars, backing away from the blonde. "It's me! It's just me!"

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school." She put the safety back on and set the gun on the countertop beside her. She looked up down at the pile of granola bars and rolled her eyes. "Put those up, I'll make you something."

Vic shook his head. "It's ok, I'll just eat these…" He bent down, picking all the granola bars up and shrugged. "First week of school, it lets out early… Did you forget?"

"I guess so… Just would've been nice to not be freaked out and call your dad." Hanna shrugged her shoulders, pulling her son toward her. "Put them up, baby, I'll just make you something. What do you want?" She took the bars from Vic's hands and set them on the island before moving to the refrigerator and opened the fridge door, looking inside of it before shaking her head. "Nevermind, I need to go to the store. Come on, we'll get some In N Out."

The young man shook his head again. "You're not still mad at me?"

"Are you done being an ass?" She closed the fridge door and looked at her son with a perfectly cocked eyebrow. "Tell you what, we'll get In N Out, go to the store and you can pick out whatever you want to eat for dinner? Almost done with your restrictions, figured I'll treat you nicely since you've done well apart from your dad finding a burner under your mattress."

Vic groaned, covering his face. "He told you?! Man he's a snitch! Can we go see him? I wanna beat him up for selling me out." He flashed her the smile he only gave her before moving to her, hugging her. "I vote we get In N Out then go rub it in dad's face!"

"Of course he told, damn man tells me everything. We have _no_ secrets. Remember that, Prince." She kissed his head, wrapping her arms around him. "Yeah I suppose we can torment him... Put that in the fridge or finish it up first though. I need to find your sisters at some point too."

Vic pulled away from the blonde and nodded his head, pointing to the Kimber. "That? Ma, guns don't go in the fridge... They go in holsters." He smirked at her before grabbing his glass of kool-aid and chugging it down. "Alright I'm ready! Let's go!" He smiled at her, picking up the Kimber, starting to stick it in the waistband of his jeans before Hanna slapped him upside the head and grabbed the gun from him. "What? I need one too!"

"No I don't believe you do.. Turn seventeen then me and your dad will discuss it." Hanna set the gun on top of the fridge. "Let me grab my phone from upstairs then-." She stopped, feeling arms wrap around her, lifting her up and pulling her back. "What the hell?" She growled. "Herman Kozik, put me down now!"

Vic turned, looking behind him. "It's me! I swear, it was just me!" He shook his head, staring at Juice and Jax. "Ma! Get these dumbasses!" He groaned, looking back to see Hanna being set to her feet and his father walking up to her. "It wasn't an intruder!"

"What the hell are you doing skipping school, boy?" Happy growled, cutting the safety off before putting the Kimber back in his holster, shoving Kozik away from Hanna. "Quit touching her, I got her." He pulled his wife close to him.

Vic huffed, moving toward his mother. "School let out early… I'm going to my room." He grabbed a few granola bars before pushing past his uncle Kozik.

"Let me go, Hap, everything's fine. I have plans with my son and I'm not letting any of you get in the way." Hanna shook her head, flicking Happy's jaw. "Go back to the clubhouse, everything is fine right now." She gave him a small smile before pulling out of his arms and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

**August 22, 2022**

Victoria finished putting her workout clothes in her gym bag, stuffing her Nike's in it as well before she stood up and threw her bag strap on her shoulder. She looked up, seeing her girlfriend walking into the dance studio and sighed, walking toward her. "Are you staying a while?" She inquired, her hands landing on Riley's hips, pulling her closer.

"Yeah, I'm working on something with Marisa." She smiled, dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around Vee's neck. "I missed you, how was your day? Practice run ok?"

Vee shrugged, pressing a soft kiss to Riley's lips. "Sorry I was just thinking about a lot of different shit. It was fine, practice was fine… I'm just tired and would love some sleep, a hot shower and sleep." She kissed her girlfriend's lips again. "Why don't you skip this session and come home with me? I'll get a shower, we'll watch movies, lay in bed and just chill…"

"That sounds amazing but I need to get this done, plus my mom is coming up here soon to watch the progress." Riley shrugged, pulling away from Vee. "She could walk in any minute, Vee…"

The gorgeous brunette slowly nodded her head. "Guess I don't need to ask if you've talked to your parents yet…" She adjusted her gym bag and pushed her side braid off her shoulders. "It's fine, I'll call my cousin… I miss her anyway."

"I'm going to, it's just things are crazy with them right now… My brother is skipping school really bad and he's been drinking a lot so they're overreacting." Riley shrugged again, looking back at the doors as they opened, seeing her mother walk in the studio on the phone. "Please please don't be mad, Vee."

The brunette shook her head, backing away from her girlfriend. "I'm not mad, I'm clearly inadequate. Just stick to the story, I'm a friend you dance with… Not your girlfriend that you like a lot." Vee scoffed, pushing past the blonde and moving toward the door only to stop at the sight of her mother walking toward the door. "Can we just go?"

"What happened?" Hanna caressed her daughter's cheek, moving her thumb back and forth before looking over Victoria to see Riley and a blonde woman. "Come on, baby…" She whispered, pulling the gorgeous brunette to her, wrapping her arms around Vee after she took Vee's bag from her.

.

.

.

.

Vee opened the door to her parents room, seeing them still asleep and she sighed, starting to close the door before she heard a throat being cleared and her father whispering for her to come to him. She did so, not expecting him to push the covers back and allow her to lay down beside him. "What happened, Victoria?" He whispered to her after she curled into his side and got comfortable.

"Really bad day." She mumbled, wiping at her tears as she tried to roll over, facing away from her father.

The man shook his head, turning his dark eyes on her. "I believe there's more to it, kid, tell me about it. I know you've been crying and you also didn't come down for dinner so spill it." He poked her side, watching her involuntarily jolt. "Whoa, be quiet and calm down, Satan's sleeping and I don't need _that_ wrath right now." He smirked at his youngest daughter.

"Riley won't tell her parents she's with me… She just tells them I'm a friend from the studio." Vee shrugged, shaking her head. "I'm just a friend that she dances with." She whispered, wiping at her tears again. "Am I not good enough for her to tell her parents about? Is it because I'm not pretty enough or smart enough? What is it, daddy?"

Happy shook his head frantically, grabbing her chin to force her to look at him. "You are the greatest thing in her life, you'll always be the best thing to ever happen to her. You're the prettiest, smartest, most amazing little thing I've ever seen and she's stupid if she doesn't see how wonderful you are, Vivi. She's an idiot not to want to tell the world that you're together."

"You're my dad, you have to say all of that." She shook her head, sighing as she started tracing the tattoo Happy got in tribute to his three children. "You're inclined to say nice things…"

The man scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever… You know I don't lie to any of you demons. Especially you…" He kissed her head. "Couldn't lie to you if I tried… You always see right through my shit no matter what." He smiled at her. "Will you stop all that crying now? You're too damn special and amazing and beautiful to be letting some stupid little girl make you cry. I'll tell your mom to be her up though since I'm not really into smacking woman and girls around." He chuckled lightly.

"Can I still sleep in here? I miss this so much." She whispered, laying back down and closing her eyes as she got comfortable on his chest again.

Happy started to respond only to stop when he realized his baby girl's breathing evened out and she was asleep. "You can always sleep in here." He murmured, kissing her head before laying his back against his pillows as he relaxed into the bed.

* * *

**AN****: _Short chapter that I really wanted out. _**

**_Lack of feedback is honestly pushing me away so if you want me to update  
more then you have to give me feedback so I know I'm not wasting my time._**

**_Let me know what ya thought (:_**


	37. Chapter 37: All These Thoughts

**August 31, 2022**

A little over a week and Vee had yet to show her face around the dance studio, trying to avoid all things Riley as she worked through her thoughts and feelings toward the relationship that was seeming more and more like Riley's dirty little secret as Victoria watched her brother and his girlfriend interact and then seeing the ever-so blind Carlos and Roni interact. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she stood up from the black and cream chaise lounge chair and made her way through the French doors, working her way through the living room, only to be stopped by the sound of her mother calling her name and her phone chiming with a text message.

She shook her head, continuing on her way to the staircase and up the stairs before stopping at the sound of her phone chiming again. "Shit, what?" She growled in a hushed whisper as she looked down at her phone to see two new texts.

_**Riley: **__Please talk to me… I'm sorry, you have to believe that! I'm just not ready to do all that you are. My parents aren't like yours, Vee!_

_**Alessandria: **__Get out of your bed and come see me! I want to watch movies and pig out on hot cheetos and chocolate! If you don't respond in like ten minutes, I'm coming over and jumping all over your ridiculously soft bed!_

Vee rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile before she unlocked her phone and started replying to her cousin's text, completely missing her mother standing at the foot of the stairs. '_Pretend I didn't reply anyway so you have to come over… I'll even cuddle you just because you're my favoritest cousin.' _She sent the message and locked her phone, stuffing it in her back pocket before continuing up the stairs, only to stop as she felt her blood run cold.

"Victoria Jade, I asked you to come here. Could you please do as I ask?" The blonde beauty eyed her daughter carefully, her arms crossed over her chest.

The youngest Lowman daughter nodded her head slowly, moving back down the stairs and towards her mother. "Sorry, I didn't hear you, just wanted to go lay down."

"Heard your phone go off though…" Hanna cocked an eyebrow at her daughter. "Was it Riley?" She pushed Vee's bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear.

Vee shrugged. "One message was, the other was from Ale. She wanted me to stop being lazy and come over but I told her to just come over here." She shrugged again, adjusting her crop top. "Riley's been texting me for days now asking me to talk to her and I haven't responded once, not going to either. I have nothing to say right now…" She shook her head.

"Why don't you go to Ale's house? You need to get out of the house before you drive yourself crazy, baby… You refuse to go to school and the studio so go see Ale." The blonde shrugged her shoulders, flicking Vee's tan, flat stomach. "Don't let your father see you wearing that, either."

"I wanna know something though…" She watched her mom nod her head and let out a sigh before continuing. "What would you do if this was you and dad?"

Hanna opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it, shaking her head. "Honestly? I'm not a hundred percent sure… More than likely the same thing you're doing, avoid him until he gets his shit in gear but if it took him longer than a week then we would've broken up."

"You think I should break up with her?" Vee inquired, looking at her mother. "I've been thinking about it but I don't know. I understand a little bit about telling her parents because I was terrified to tell you guys but once Roni and Vic talked me into it."

Hanna shrugged, pulling the teen to her. "I think you should do what is best for you, my love." She smiled, resting her head on Vee's head as she felt her daughter's arms wrap around her tightly. "I don't know why you were terrified, you know we support you kids all the way, a hundred percent. You were wrong anyway because we don't love you any less."

"I want it to work... I like her a lot. She's a good person, she's amazing... I just think she's dumb, ya know?" Vee shrugged, staying securely in her mother's arms. "I know now but I thought you guys would prefer something else."

The blonde shook her head. "We prefer for our children to be happy and healthy. Veronica is working on her happiness, Victor is working on his attitude and temper while you're switching it up on us and keeping us on our toes." She kissed Vee's head as he hand rubbed at Vee's back, never stopping as the front door opened. Hanna looked back briefly to see her husband, Kozik and Quinn walk in. She shook her head as her blue eyes connected with Happy's dark eyes. "You wanna go lay with your father for a little bit? Before you go to Ale's?"

"Yeah I guess so…" She whispered, nodding her head before she pulled away from her mother and toward her father.

Happy kissed Vee's head, leading her to the living room. "Don't worry, kid, I got you…"

* * *

She continued making her way out to the shoreline on the boardwalk, she looked down to see herself wearing a dress. She'd seen it before, she'd worn it before. _October 16, 2021_. The day she found out, for sure, that she was pregnant. The day she spent with her boyfriend, crying about how much her father was going to hate her and how disappointed he was going to be in her. The day her boyfriend told her everything was going to be ok, the day he said they'd be ok, the day he promised her he'd go nowhere…

She shook her head, wiping at her tears as she walked down the stairs of the boardwalk and started looking around until she saw _him_. She felt her heart stop and her blood run cold as she slowly moved closer to him. He was wearing his kutte and his back was to her. She took in the sight of him, a full patch, blue jeans that hung low on his hips… She took in a deep breath, quickly releasing it before she reached him and grabbed ahold of his foreman.

"Mace?" She murmured, looking up at him, her dark eyes scanning him before her hand fell from his arm and she leaped to him, her arms wrapping around his neck and she buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. "Mason!" She sighed.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her tightly, burying his face in her long hair. "Hello to you too, babe." He pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "I've missed you so much, Ron."

"How are you here? I don't understand." She pulled back before he started bending to ease her to her feet.

The man shrugged, running his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe her tears away. "Before I answer anything, you gotta stop crying… I'm here, we're together right now so quit breaking my heart." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You're dreaming, it's a dream and you're finally ready for this. If I came too soon, you'd never make it out of that tragedy like you need to."

"Do you see us? Do you see him or visit him?" She inquired, moving closer to him as he started to smile down at her.

Mason nodded, holding his hand out to her, grinning when she took it. "I visit him a lot, mostly when he's asleep though so I don't step on your toes. But lately, I've been visiting him all the time. I can't help it though, I just can't stay away from him… I watch you too but not as much when I know you're with Carlos." He smiled at her. "Yeah, I know about Carlos… He's a good guy, Ron, you can't stayed close off forever because of what happen to us. Epic love, babe, that was us. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me and I am so glad I signed up for the club, this club." He shrugged, gesturing to the kutte. "It took me away from you but it also led me to you so we gotta show appreciation to it a bit." He continued to walk hand-in-hand with the brunette beauty down the shoreline. "You gave me a son, babe, do you know how amazing that is? I was there, I saw it and I've got to admit, I was so jealous of Carlos. He got to hold you through it all, he got to coach you through it and now he's getting to watch my one and only son grow. He gets to be the man in his life to teach right and wrong and left and right…" He shook his head as he heard her sniffle. "Hey, what'd I tell you about that? No ma'am." He leaned down to kiss her temple.

"I wasn't ready to lose you and I'm still not. I need you so much, I need you to be by my side and to help me raise our son. I need you flicking my hair all the time to annoy me and letting me lay on top of you just to hear the sound of your heartbeat." She shook her head. "It wasn't our time, we didn't have to lose each other. Vincent did not have to lose you."

The man nodded slowly, looking down at Veronica. "You weren't ready and if it'll make you feel better, no one is ever ready to lose the person they love. I learned that the hard way, I learned that the hard way. I know you need me but babe, I'm already there. I'm _here_." He shook his head. "I know it wasn't our time, I know we didn't have to lose each other just like Vincent didn't have to lose me, but I'm still here, I'm never going anywhere. I learned that I served my time, I did what I needed to do. Meet you, find love with you, create a greater love with you… I mean look what I love did, look what we did together, babe. Vinny is living, breathing proof of our love for each other."

"Was it your great big goal and task of life to wreck my world too? Was it a part of the job to wreck our son's world? How do I tell him any of this? How do I tell him that I lost his father?" She huffed. "You're only telling me bullshit! You didn't have to go, you didn't have to leave us… You chose to jump in front of Jax! You knew what was flying in that direction and you chose to do it… You chose to take that bullet!"

Mason stopped walking and took his hand from hers. "Listen to me, Veronica, listen carefully… It was not my mission to go up with Jax and Opie and get killed. It was not my mission to eternally leave you! Or Vincent…" He sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, I chose to put my life on the line for Jax, why? Because that's what brothers do, that's what family does. If it was you, I would've done it in half a heartbeat. If it was your dad or Juice or Kozik. I still would've jumped in front of them to save them from the bullet. This is not why I'm here though… I didn't come here to get in some crazy screaming match with you. I came here because I missed you and I could finally do this. I want you to open your heart again, I gave you Carlos because I know he's what you need… I know he'll protect you, love you, care for you. Think about your parents, you see how your dad feels for your mom? It'll be that level, it'll be that beautiful epic love that noone and nothing can touch. It's how we were supposed to be. I know that story too… I was gonna marry you and in the distant future, we were going to have three more boys. Sorry." He grinned at her. "We were gonna have an awesome life but things change when circumstances change. That's why you got Carlos and you're falling hard for him, babe. There's something I learned in my time away from you too… The bond between a mother and her child is so special because they connect on a completely different level. You know the way he works, babe, he know the way his heartbeat sounds the best. He knows the same about you, he knows what makes you happy and mad or sad. Why else does he love Carlos too? You can't even try to argue with me either, my little man loves that guy and you know what makes it ok? The fact that Carlos loves you and him too, Carlos is how your life goes on." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I got the pick of the litter to send in to repair you and I chose Carlos. He saw you in that doctor's office and he was already in love with you… Why? Because you're just you. Gorgeous, stunningly, ridiculously gorgeous. You and those dimples are my life, babe, you're so smart. You're silly, funny, foolish and I miss going for rides on that Dyna with you. But you, however, have another love to pursue, ours will live on in our son."

"We can here forever, Mace, we can stay here together and be with each other." She nodded her head, pulling him close to her. "Stay with me, Mace, please."

He slowly shook his head. "I would if I could but unfortunately you have to go back, get better and take care of our boy. I have to go check on Vee, I've been watching out for her and I tell ya, that girl she's with… I didn't pick that out at all, didn't cosign whatsoever. However, I've got something great coming her way soon."

"Say it…" She whispered, holding him to her tightly. "If you have to leave me then you owe me."

He chuckled, nodding his head as he pressed a kiss to her head before he pulled back a little to hold her face in his large hands. "I love you, more than there are stars in the sky, more than all the oxygen in the world, more than you love oreos and peanut butter, Veronica. Jocelyn. Lowman." He bent down, watching her close her eyes and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered, opening her eyes to see the ceiling. "No!" Roni growled, slapping what she thought was the bed only to hear a loud groan beside her and she realized she wasn't alone in her bed. She looked to her side to see Carlos holding his stomach. "Fuck, I'm sorry 'Los!"

He looked at her, now rubbing his body. "Are you ok? What the hell are you dreaming about, karate kid?" He wrapped his arm around the brunette, pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry… Yeah I'm fine, just a strange dream. I promise I won't try to beat you up again though." She offered him a smile before she rolled onto her side with her back to him.

Carlos rolled onto his side with the beauty and rested his arm over Roni, pulling her close to him. "It's ok, I get it… I was dreaming Vin was part dragon, he liked to eat blueberry muffins." He chuckled, he closed his eyes, drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

**AN****: _Short chapter that mostly brings light to upcoming content as well as Vee trying to make sense of things with Riley. _**

**_All the feedback on the last chapter was amazing except for one review that stated they don't take threats very well... However if someone could point out ANY threat I've made toward my readers, I'd love to see it. To clear things up though, I didn't threaten anyone... I SIMPLY stated that reviews/feedback are what make writers want to continue their work otherwise they feel like they're wasting their time writing the story they have going. I can't further help you if you misinterpret this message... You'll just have to assume that I'm threatening the lot of you. _**

**_Let me know what ya think (;_**


	38. Chapter 38: All Craziness Set Aside

**September 17, 2022**

Hanna sighed, watching her daughter curl up on the couch, her cheetah print blanket wrapped around her before she buried her head in her hands as she started coughing again. Once Veronica stopped, she tried relaxing into the couch again only to groan when her almost four month old son started crying from his swing on the other side of the living room. Hanna walked further into the living room and shook her head, her blue eyes connected with her daughter's dark eyes. "Sit down and stay there."

"I can get him, Ma." She shook her head, moving to stand up. "I'm fine, I swear."

Hanna scoffed, shaking her head again as she bent down to lift up the baby, holding him to her chest. "You're sick and since you're your father's daughter, you refuse to take medicine, you're going to get worse before you get better so go upstairs and lay down. I'm not letting you get him sick and miserable too. I'll call your beloved Carlos over so he can help with the baby while I get you healthy again."

"Maaaaa… Stop, I swear I'm fine!" She shook her head, moving toward her mother and son. "Please just let me cuddle with him. I swear I'm fine."

The blonde looked up from her phone and shook her head. "Go upstairs and lay down like I told you to. Don't make me call your father." She watched Veronica huff before stomping out of the room while Hanna continued to dial Carlos' number, putting the phone to her ear as she steadily shushed and swayed back and forth in an effort to keep her grandson calm. She heard Carlos greet her and she smiled. "Hey baby, I need your help. Are you busy?" She heard him say no and she continued. "Veronica is sick and I can't necessarily go back and forth between taking care of her and taking care of Vincent, is there any way you could come over and help with Vincent? I'd ask the kids but Vic's working on his essay and Vee is still not feeling good."

.

.

.

.

The blonde beauty balance the bottle between Vincent's mouth and her chin as she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge before leaving to kitchen and going into the foyer to answer the front door. She smiled, seeing Carlos with a large duffle bag on his shoulder. "Oh, you're my favorite damn thing ever." She waved him in and closed the front door, locking it. "She's in bed, hopefully sleeping and he's trying to make as much noise as possible. You can go ahead and take your stuff up there, just please be quiet... " She smiled.

Carlos smiled back at Hanna and shook his head. "I'll take this up later… Can I take him off your hands? I've missed little man so much."

"Oh... Of course, sure." She nodded, placing her hand on the bottle and pacing the baby boy to Carlos, letting go of the bottle when Carlos grabbed a hold of it. "He should be out after that bottle. If you just wanna go relax in the game room, you can. You're welcome to anything here."

"Hey Vin. I missed you, fatty." He grinned down at the baby and nodded. "Oh, what? You missed me too. That's cool to know." He chuckled as he looked up at Hanna. "Yeah, we're gonna relax. Play some xbox if he's up for it. He's gonna be a gamer by the time he can hold a controller."

The blonde laughed, nodding her head. "I'm glad you two understand each other so well... Just be sure and give him another bottle in five hours. I'll be around if you need me. You might just encounter one of my youngest in the game room."

"Yeah, we are on that level of nonverbal communication. I can't wait until he can say my name." Carlos smiled and nodded. "Alright, sounds good." He moved out of the kitchen and towards the game room, walking in and smiling at the occupant. "Hey, hey, hey."

Victoria looked up at the door from her spot, sprawled out on the couch. "Hey... What are you doing here? Ya know Roni has the Black Plague or Spanish influenza..." She shrugged.

"I am here to babysit this little guy while his mom is getting better." He sat down on the empty couch and smiled. "What's wrong with you? Huh?"

She shrugged. "My life's a joke, what else could be a problem?"

"Talk to me about it." Carlos smiled at her and nodded. "It'll be confidential, I won't go blabbing about it to anyone. It's between the three of us here right now."

She pointed to her nephew. "Meet Talking Timothy... He can never shut up." She shrugged. "It's nothing... It's just becoming obvious that I'm never going to be good enough..."

"He knows when to keep his Tia's business to himself." He shook his head. "Nah, Vee. It's not that you're not good enough. You're more than enough, it's who you partner yourself with. If they're not treating you like you're the best goddamn thing to walk the Earth, then you don't need them in your life. You hear what I'm saying? You're amazing, you just gotta find someone who is going to see that and treat you in that manner."

Vee nodded slowly. "You gonna teach him Spanish?" She shook her head. "I'm not though. My first boyfriend used me and now look, my first girlfriend is doing the same thing. I don't have anyone. Forever." She shrugged.

"Yes, I'm teaching him Spanish, he's like what? A quarter Mexican." Carlos rolled his eyes. "First of all, stop that shit. It's not on you Vee, that shit is on them. Some people see a great thing and take advantage and end up regretting it afterwards. It's not a fault against you but against them. One day, you're gonna find the one and you're gonna roll your eyes at memories of this moment here. You don't gotta believe me but it's gonna happen, some dude or chick is gonna whisk you off your feet and treat you like the Queen we all know you are. So, wallow a little longer then I'm pulling you out of it. Got me Vee?"

Vee nodded. "Two-thirds or something. He's got it in him either way." She shook her head. "Why is this even happening? What'd I do?" She scoffed.

"Let me tell you this right now, it's nothing that you did. I don't care how many times I have to remind you of that, I will continue to." He shook his head. "Sometimes in life, we get screwed over by people we care a lot about but they don't care about us on the same level. We can either move on from that, from all that toxic shit or we can hold onto it and take it with us. I've been in your position before Vee. It made me upset, made me feel inadequate and like I was this person who had all this shit wrong because someone didn't love me the way I expected them to. It sucks but you can turn it into a positive thing, realize that you can do better."

Vee shook her head, wanting the conversation to be over, wanting to change it. "Is that how you feel now? Like you're inadequate?" She looked up, watching Carlos take the empty bottle from her nephew's lips.

"No, not right now in this moment." He shook his head, taking the hint. "How's school?"

She pointed to the ceiling, cocking an eyebrow at the man. "I hope it's because you know she feels the same, she's just not ready. Plus she thinks she's ugly... Especially too ugly for you." Vee shrugged. "Fine, I heard my cousins are transferring to Skyline. Dunno why but having Ale closer will be fun, I'm excited about that."

"Yeah, pretty much but whatever. I'm not supposed to know." Carlos nodded. "Yeah. I can just see you and Ale getting in too much trouble together. I don't think Skyline is ready for all the Lowmans to be in one confined space."

The brunette shrugged. "What do you mean?" She laughed, shaking her head. "You love the Lowmans, every one of us. Especially Vic and Ma. Forget about Roni… Vic is like your little brother you always wanted and mama feeds you like you've never ate before."

"I do love the lot of you Lowmans. Vic is my brother and Hanna is amazing, I'm never starving when I'm here. Not that I'm usually starving but you get what I mean." He smiled and shrugged. "You're in the top five for favorite Lowman women."

Vee laughed, standing up to walk to Carlos, bending to kiss Vin's head. "Never grow up to be a douche, be like Carlos, he's the best." She whispered, watching the baby look at her with bright blue eyes. "Who's the other four Lowman women?"

"Hanna, Roni, Ale, Bri. In no order though." Carlos smiled. "That should have been easy to decipher. There's not a whole lot of you that I've met."

Vee laughed again. "Hey, don't judge, I completely forgot there's only a few of us since no one likes have girls!" She shrugged. "So have you finally moved in?"

"Moved in here? Not yet. I'll just occasionally move things in piece by piece until I'm just fully here." He laughed. "I want a daughter. Most guys want sons but I got Vin already so I want a cute little brown eyed princess next."

Vee looked at the young man and smiled. "You claim Vin as your own? I didn't know that..." She shrugged, looking down at her perfectly manicured black nails. "You and Roni gonna have a mini? Cutest little mix ever... I need that now."

"Yes. He's _mine_." Carlos smiled. "Yes! A little Roni running around being stubborn, giving her hell while she loves on me because she's a daddy's girl. That'll be the life."

Victoria cocked an eyebrow at Carlos. "You guys can just tell everyone Mom has strong ass genes and they kicked through all the other genes on the game board." She grinned. "I knew you fucking loved her! Oh my god, me and mom argue about this all the time with Dad! I knew it! Why don't you tell her though?"

"Nah, there's blonde hair, blue eyed Mexicans." He nodded and shrugged. "Because she's not ready for that yet. I'm not trying to push any feelings on her that she's not ready to accept or handle."

The brunette shrugged. "Yeah but he's a good bit of white in him. Mom's fully white, I think - I have my suspicions, Roni's probably half white if my suspicions are false and Mason was just italian." She shrugged again. "That's seriously selfless, Carlos, sweet as hell too."

"I'm calling him _leche_." He laughed and nodded. "That's his street name." He shrugged. "Yeah. Don't go blabbing this to anyone. It's between the two of us."

Vee shrugged. "I might have to tell my baby brother so he can scope you out like he did with Mason… He only does it to the serious ones." She smiled. "Can I be honest with you though?"

"Yeah, you can be honest with me. You're basically my baby sister." Carlos smiled and nodded.

The brunette nodded, smiling briefly. "You're not going to wait forever for her to be ready… Plus, she would never want you to."

"Well, that's quite lovely to know." He nodded and grinned from ear to ear. "I think you and I need a bonding day one day. We can get manicures or something… Yeah, I'm a cholo who loves taking care of his hands."

She started laughing, nodding. "She gave herself a time limit… If she wasn't out of her feelings and shit by like the year mark then she was just going to sit down with you and discuss it, especially considering she's all crushed out on you and shit…. But yeah, let's do it. I heard about you and Vic's escapades. Thanks for the invite by the way, douchebag."

"You wanna go chill in the park with all of us? We eat tacos, drink beers, look at cars, make fun of the wannabes. I think you'd like it, it's a chill atmosphere." Carlos nodded and smiled. "I didn't think you'd be into it. My mistake though, I should have asked."

Vee shook her head. "Nope, nuh uh, I'm broken up now. Thought you loved me." She smirked at him, shaking her head. "You ever taken your future baby mama?"

"I do! You're my little sister! I'll take you on a weekend you're free. You can sleep over and everything. You can take the couch, it's a sleeper or the extra room. You can meet my family and whatnot." He nodded. "I took her once, she didn't like it but it's because she was pregnant. I wanna take her again, when my car is in the show."

Vee shrugged. "Don't you have your own apartment and everything?" She smiled, laying down on the couch. "Probably hot as hell too huh? She was so vicious during the super hot days." She nodded.

"Yeah, I have my own place and everything. It's nice." Carlos smiled. "You may like my neighbor, she's a dancer, works at this studio up the street, she's more hip-hop than contemporary and stuff though. Her name is India. Yeah, I'm trying to play matchmaker right now, you don't have to talk to her but I can at least try to give you some fun distractions. It was hot, Roni ate like twelve snowcones that day."

Vee shook her head. "Maybe my next one will be a guy… Who knows. How old is she?" She grinned, shaking her head. "Vic said it was him eating all of her food…" She shrugged.

"She's nineteen." He shrugged. "I need to find you a guy then. Maybe you'll like the kid Rina hangs out with when she's not with Vic. You into white boys?"

The brunette shrugged. "Depends on his personality, looks, attitude, age…. I'm super picky, can't ya tell?"

"You'll love him. I know it." Carlos laughed and nodded. "So, you're coming to the car show next weekend with me, clear your schedule."

Vee shook her head. "At least introduce me first." She smirked, nodding her head. "Is the little white boy gonna be there?"

"Yeah, he'll be there. He's an honorary cholo. His Impala is sick." He grinned. "I know you're going to love the show though. It's always fun and drama free."

The brunette tilted her head back as she heard Vincent start to make noise. "What's his name? Ya gotta give me something to go off."

"His name is Ezekiel." Carlos shrugged. "I think my partner is finally waking up to play video games."

The brunette nodded her head. "Finally? He only slept for like twenty minutes… That's not enough time. That boy needs much more." She shrugged. "Ok, tell me about him, Carlos. God."

"It's only been twenty minutes!? It felt like he's been sleep two hours already." He shook his head. "He's athletic, he's chill, he's sort of the angel of the group, he's loyal, protective, he's aggressive and competitive. He's a handsome guy too."

Vee shook her head. "He's only been asleep for literally twenty minutes." She smiled, nodding her head. "That sounds pretty good. What do you by aggressive though?"

"Well damn." Carlos smiled. "He's feisty. He has aggressive body language, he kinda looks like he's gonna squeeze your head until it pops off at times."

The brunette shook her head. "Bet he's as scary as Vic…" She smiled, looking back again. "But you know me… Nothing is scary to me unless we're talking about Mama. She's deathly."

"He's loveable." He nodded and smiled. "Good thing we're on her good side today."

Vee rolled her eyes. "You don't know what bad side is… You've never even seen her bad side. I promise." She shook her head. "Why do you want me to meet the white boy?"

"I don't wanna see it." Carlos shook his head. "Because I think you two would be good for each other."

The brunette shrugged, sitting up at the sound of her nephew crying. "Why's that?"

"Come on little man, what's wrong huh? I'm talking to loud?" He adjusted the baby, making sure he was cradling him as he gently began rocking him. "You'll test each other. I think you need someone who's gonna call you on your shit and he needs the same. You'll balance each other out nicely."

Vee shook her head. "Sit him up, he's been liking that. He's nosy." She shrugged. "I have no shit to be called out on but I'll gladly call him out on his shit." She smiled.

Carlos sat up before sitting up Vin against his body. "Look around man, look at your Tia, she's over there. You see her?" He shook his head. "Uh huh. You get in your little moods that you need to be called out on sometimes."

"See, all quiet and observing now. Lowman…" She smiled. "Shush! I do not… You're talking about yourself, not me!"

"You're pretty awesome Vin." He shrugged. "You do too! You just don't get in the moods that much. Not like Roni or Vic. You're kinda the even temperament. Don't try to prove me wrong either, otherwise I'm gonna have to learn how to observe better."

Vee rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him, Vin, he's just trying to kiss your ass so you won't cry again." She shook her head. "Vic's the worse… He's got all of dad's temper, Roni has mom's and I have both… Fitting, huh?" She shook her head again. "He also wants Roni so good luck there."

"Language Vee." Carlos shook his head and looked down at the baby boy. "Hey, that's probably a dangerous combination for sure. No, don't speak her name. He's fine right now. I may find some fries for me and something for him. You're outta luck Vin, there's nothing you can really eat yet."

Vee shrugged. "English and Spanish, that's all the languages I speak." She nodded her head. "I'm serious, she's got something you won't ever have and that's what he wants." She shrugged again.

"No cussing." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, if I had _chichis_, that'd be a little awkward. I can fake it until Roni is better. I'll just come up with some contraption."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Give him here, dumb dumb." She laughed. "There are no contraptions that are equivalent."

"Hand me that pillow and see if I can't make myself some boobies." Carlos laughed before standing up and taking Vin to Vee. "Here, take him but know that it's breaking my little heart right now."

Vee rolled her eyes. "Why's it breaking your heart? He's right here, you can still talk to him… It's no big deal." She smirked at him.

"Because I'm selfish and hate letting him out of my arms." He shook his head. "Vin, tell her to stop judging me!"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Vin, tell him to shut up and relax a little." She smirked, shaking her head again as she looked at the man. "He's so whiny huh?"

"Not whiny. I'm super attached to my kid." Carlos shrugged. "Vin tell her that she needs to be nice to me."

Vee kissed Vin's head and smiled. "Why's that?" She shook her head. "Vin tell him to hush."

"Why what? Why you need to be nice? Because I'm sensitive under all the surface layers." He faked a pout and shook his head.

Vee shook her head. "No no no, i know you're soft and whiny and sensitive. I meant why are you super attached to him?"

"Because I love him. He's mine. He has my heart just as much as his mom does." Carlos shrugged. "I can't help but be attached to him."

The brunette shrugged. "I love that!" She smiled at him. "You gonna tell Roni that too?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell her." He nodded. "I know you're gonna go blab about all of this to Hanna when you leave this room!"

Vee laughed, shaking her head. "I was just gonna tell her that we were right like always and she's just gonna go rub it in dad's face. No big deal." She shrugged.

"You're gonna be like 'mom, you won't believe what Carlos told me! He said Roni and Vin has his heart!'." He laughed and shook his head. "I see it already and hear the squeals in my head."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Shut up, dumb dumb… I don't squeal, but I'm telling my mama you think she does!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Are you spending the weekend here though?"

"Yes! I'm here for the weekend, watching the little man until his mama gets better." Carlos shrugged. "It means we can bond!"

Vee shrugged. "So where are you sleeping at, fathead?"

"Roni's room." He smiled. "Mom said I could."

Vee shrugged again, rolling her eyes. "Don't knock her up!" She smirked at him as she looked down at her nephew. "Vin's not in the market for new siblings…"

"Not any time soon!" Carlos smirked. "Holding off on it."

The brunette shook her head. "Yeah whatever… I don't believe you."

"I'm not ready right now for another kid. So, another baby isn't happening. I have to like have a house, house not an apartment and stuff. I have to be even better then than I am currently." He smiled.

Vee eyed him carefully. "What would you do if she got with someone else or didn't want you around anymore? Don't freak out, I'm not saying that'll happen but what would you do or how would you react?"

"I'd be pissed, heartbroken but I'd get over it. I mean, I just want her to be happy and if it's not with me then I'm not gonna try to stop her from finding the happiness she wants and deserves." Carlos shook his head.

Vee nodded, smiling down at her sleeping nephew. "Too bad for you though... She'd never want you out of her life and she'd never want anyone but you." She kissed Vin's nose. "Do you want him back now?"

"It's not a bad thing. I'd love to have them both in my life forever. The rest of you Lowmans as well." Carlos nodded and smiled, standing up and taking Vin back into his arms. "Reunited and it feels so good."

Vee laughed, rolling her eyes as she saw the door open to Roni walking in. "Hi! How are you feeling?" She smiled and laid down.

"Yeah, Roni. How you feeling? You getting enough fluids and sleep?" Carlos smiled at the brunette.

The brunette beauty shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I guess… I'm just tired of laying around and being a bum. I've been a bum for a day and a half now. I'm over it. I want to love on Vin and spend time with him but I can't get him all sick and gross."

"Yeah, please don't get my little man sick." He shook his head. "You need anything? Soup? Water? Orange juice? I can get you whatever."

She shook her head, eyeing the man before simply moving to the couch Vee was laying on. "Come cuddle with me! One of you…"

"I'll cuddle with you." Carlos stood up and passed Vin back to Vee before picking up Roni and carrying her back to the couch he was just on. "Cuddling while you're sick is supposed to drop your fever and make you feel better."

Vee shook her head. "No naked cuddling will do that… Are you two gonna get naked and cuddle?" She smirked, watching her sister curl up to Carlos.

"Shut up, brat. Go play hide and seek with your brain for a while." Roni grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to be naked." Carlos shook his head as wrapped his arms tightly around Roni. "Just lay here, we'll talk and you can get some more rest."

Veronica nodded slowly. "How long has he been asleep? Did he eat? How's he feeling? Has he been good for you?" She tilted her head to look at the man.

"He's been asleep for like fifteen minutes. He had his bottle. He's feeling good, he was being nosey for a little while. He's been amazing for me." Carlos smiled. "Relax. We've been taking good care of each other."

The brunette nodded again. "Ok ok, sorry, I just miss him and I hate this. Is there a shot to take to _never_ get sick ever ever ever again?"

"That'd be like making a deal with the devil." He shook his head. "This is the only way you'd accept down time."

She looked up and smiled. "On a completely different note of signing my soul away, I wanna get some food from that truck you took me to the other day. Those tacos and nachos were amazing. I'll gladly sign my soul over to them."

"Oh yeah! We can totally head over there if you're well enough for a ride. Vee can come too, we can turn her on to the tacos and nachos." Carlos nodded and smiled. "You up for the ride or do you want me to head there and bring you some back Roni?"

She shook her head. "Let's just cuddle for a while… Unless you want to head out for a little bit." She shrugged. "I'll just make Vee cuddle me once she lays Vin down in his swing."

"I'll cuddle for a while." He smiled. "The truck will be there later."

Roni looked at him again. "Are you sure? It's ok, really."

"I'm positive." He nodded. "Just let me cuddle you Roni."

She smiled, nodding her head. "Ok ok, damn... Didn't know you were my daddy now." She laid down on his chest again, her hand reaching his head so she could run her fingers through his hair.

"Just want you all better." Carlos nodded and smiled. "I can be daddy though…" He mumbled under his breath.

She nodded her head again. "I know, I know… I hear you." She playfully popped his head. "I definitely heard you, smartass." She smirked up at him

"You didn't hear anything." He smirked down at her. "I didn't say anything."

Veronica cocked an eyebrow at him and shook her head. "Right, whatever you say, _daddy_…"

"Oh, I'm tingly." Carlos chuckled and shook his head. "Say it again."

She sat up, looking at the man and she started to smirk. "_Daddy_."

"Yes, that hit the spot." He rested his hands on her hips and smirked at her. "You're so damn perfect."

The brunette shrugged. "Not when I look like this… I'll call ya up when I look better." She grinned at him, flashing her dimples at him. "Is Vee asleep?" She whispered.

"Yeah, she's asleep." Carlos nodded. "You look perfect now. You always look perfect."

Roni shrugged. "I guess, I guess… Whatever you say. How long are you gonna be here?"

"Trust me." He rubbed her cheeks and shrugged. "Until I run out of clean clothes… Nah, I'm staying here until you're back to a hundred percent."

The brunette smiled, nodding her head. "Probably in like ten years… You should just move in to be on the safe side." She shrugged. "I'll share my room with you unless you wanna bunk with Vin…"

"I'll move in." Carlos nodded. "Or, if you're willing to take the plunge, you two can move into my place with me. It could be fun."

She shook her head. "And take Vin away from my dad? Could you picture that?" She laughed, shaking her head. "That's a pretty big step, 'Los." She murmured the last part as she drifted off to sleep, her free hand holding Carlos' face.

**September 30, 2022**

Hanna Lowman walked through the living room to see her husband laying on one of the couches, Vincent on his chest and her daughters asleep on the second couch while Vic was passed out on the floor in front of the fireplace, while Vincent was moving around and trying to hold his head up to look around. She shook her head, looking over the living room again before her eyes caught the sight of black between Vic's legs. She cocked her eyebrow at the sight before walking further into the room to see that the black was Rina Hohrykova's legs stuck between Vic's legs and she was curled into his chest with his arms wrapped around her tightly.

The blonde beauty shook her head, turning around to walk back to Happy. She smiled at the little baby trying to look around again before she lifted him up and settled him against her chest, making sure he could see over her shoulder. "Come on, my love, you'll master that Lowman sleep schedule eventually… It's in your blood somewhere, baby." She whispered, pressing a kiss to the blonde haired baby.

She felt something moving up the inside of her bare thigh and looked down to see her husband's hand, making her roll her eyes. "I'm just getting him and feeding him since you put your sleeping spell on them all. Go back to sleep."

"I need something to cuddle with, come here." He trailed his fingertips up and down her inner thigh. "Put him down and come here."

Hanna shook her head. "Nope, Veronica's still working through the last bit of that flu so I'm letting her get some rest. She's got Victoria cuddling with her so she should sweat it out in no time." She shrugged, bending down to kiss Happy's forehead, smirking when he slapped the back of her thigh soundly. "Stop it, that could've scared Vincent."

"So? Boy needs to toughen up. The girls are making him a little whiny lap baby." Happy shrugged, earning a slap to his chest. "Ow, woman, that hurt! I wasn't lying… Where's my own boy?"

Hanna shrugged. "On the floor with the little priss…" She stepped to the side as she showed Happy the scene. "Cuddling her like she might go missing. You need to talk to him again, make sure he's not on the route to fucking up his future." She nodded her head.

"What? Like I did?" Hanna turned to see Roni sitting up and pushing the blanket off of her body. "If I'm such a fuck up and embarrassment to you then just say so. I can take it, Ma… I've been through it all at this point, what's left to break me?"

Happy sat up, quickly standing up. "That's not what she meant and you know that, Veronica. Don't even go there." He moved Hanna behind him.

"No, let her think what she wants. She knows the truth in her heart, whether she wants to believe it or not is on her." Hanna shook her head, moving around her husband before she passed the baby to him. "You know better than to think I'm embarrassed of you or think you're a fuck up. I can't embarrassed of you, I know there's nothing about you that makes me embarrassed to have you as my daughter and I damn sure can't be embarrassed of you because you had a baby at a young age."

The young woman nodded her head. "Glad to see you do still have a heart and feelings. You've become more emotionless than a rock these days."

"I'm sorry you feel that way... It's kind of hard to do anything else when you run a household, keep a family happy, keep a husband happy and make sure an actual money-making career is upstanding." Hanna shrugged before she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not Wonder Woman, Veronica... Contrary to popular belief, I _can't _do it all."

The brunette beauty shook her head, stepping closer to her mother. "No one ever asked you to... I just want you to stop running yourself ragged and stop running yourself into the ground. You do all of things in half a beat. It doesn't take much to keep everything perfectly together like you normally have it. If I could half the person and mother you are, you don't know what it'd mean to me because all I've ever wanted out of life was to be you. With all your strength, wisdom, beauty and you're the best mom, what makes you even begin to think that you're slacking at anything?" Roni stared up at her mother, her perfectly thin eyebrows stitched together in confusion.

"That's what you think of me? That's how you see me?" Hanna looked back at her husband, watching him shrug before she turned around to face the brunette beauty again.

Roni nodded, closing the space between herself and the blonde, wrapping her arms tightly around Hanna. "I think you're better than Wonder Woman. She shouldn't even qualify, not with you on the charts." She felt Hanna's arms wrap around her and she sighed.

"I'm still not letting you see him until you're a hundred percent better, baby." Hanna kissed the top of her daughter's head and shrugged. "Sorry... But I'm not risking you making him miserably sick just because you miss him. Missing him is good. It means you love him and love the cuddles, smiles, giggles and that handsome little face he sports."

Roni groaned. "Why do you guys hate me?l I just want my baby!" She pulled back, staring at her father and Vincent as Happy had him cradled and facing out. "See look at him! He's look at me like 'Ma! Mama! Mommy! Why do you hate me?! Hold me, love me, cuddle with me! I miss you holding me and letting me sleep on you!' ... This is just sad! He's so upset and depressed." Roni sighed, rolling her eyes as Vincent started smiling, showing slight dimples. "No babe, sad and depressed not giggly and all dimples out..." She smiled at him, shaking her head.

"That's my boy... Show her what I taught you." Happy grinned, widely. "Tell her, Vin, we don't talk no shit!"

Hanna took Vincent from Happy, rolling her eyes. "You and your kids and now their kids wreck my nerves. Damn dimpled asses. If Vincent gets the idea for one second that he can just flash his dimples and flaunt them around and get away with everything, I'm kicking your ass along with your daughter and I'll hunt down Carlos since he's apparently trying to grow dimples." She shook her head. "Speaking of, he's supposed to be working on the new security alarm, where is he?"

"What new security alarm?" Happy cocked an eyebrow at his wife. "I didn't pay for it..."

Hanna shrugged. "I've got a new one that needs to be installed. It's gonna shut down the whole house if need be." She smiled at him before leaving the room.

* * *

**AN: Feedback was amazing on the last chapter, hope it continues.  
_Let me know what ya think!_  
**


	39. Chapter 39: All This Love

**October 27, 2022**

_Happy fidgeted with the skull rings on his fingers as the music began to play. He looked up, his eyes instantly landing on Hanna. __**She's just beautiful, looks so good in that dress.**_ _It hugged every part of her like a second skin, like it was meant for her. Happy watched the blonde walk toward him slowly and he smiled. __**Damn, she's so beautiful.**_ _Happy smiled as Hanna started smiling and he winked at her, feeling his heart tighten a little as the blonde got closer to him. __He couldn't take his eyes off of her for nothing, she was just radiating with beauty and happiness. __**I'm so damn lucky. **__His thoughts stayed clean and purely about the woman walking his way as he took a step toward her, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to touch her, he had to hold her, he had to know this was real and not some false advertising dream. He watched as she smiled up at him once she stepped away from Juice and toward him, he held his hand out and she took it._

_._

_._

"You got something you wanna tell me?" Happy was pulled out of his thoughts to see the blonde beauty standing in front of him, staring down at him.

He rubbed his face and shrugged. "Not that I know of, why? What's wrong now?" He pushed the leg stand down and stood up from his recliner. He bent a little to kiss her lips before he straightened up and shrugged again.

"Your damn son is already starting his bullshit. It's only a little after seven, Hap. Is it National Asshole Day in the Lowman house and I forgot to mark the calendar?" Hanna inquired, glaring up at him. "Did you wake up with your ass on your shoulders too?"

The man shook his head, bending to kiss her again. "Isn't it the start of midterms or some shit that makes the boy hit get antsy, pissy and unsociable?" He shrugged. "No, it ain't Asshole Day and no, my ass is where it normally sits. At the end of my back."

"Oh damn it! I told him I didn't like him anymore and wanted to sell him on Amazon!" Hanna sighed, shaking her head. "Let me go apologize…" She pushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Nothing's going on at the clubhouse, right? Go back to sleep, baby."

Hap shook his head, pulling her closer when he gripped her hips. "You better quit being mean, Hanna Lowman. I don't wanna deal with any whiny ass kids today. They're no fun." He smirked at her as he bent to kiss her lips. "Wasn't gonna be at the clubhouse anyway, you're stuck with me all damn day, once those little shits go to school."

"I HEARD THAT!" Victoria shouted from the foyer as she hit the landing and dropped her bookbag on the floor by the front door before making her way into the living room to see her parents staring at each other. "Happy anniversary!" She smiled at them.

"Thanks my sweet love." Hanna tore her eyes away from her husband and looked at her youngest daughter. "Breakfast is waiting on you… You've got twenty minutes til we have to leave."

Vee nodded her head. "Thanks, Ma!" She smiled before moving toward the dining room archway, disappearing in the spacious room as Hanna turned back around to face her husband.

"I'm taking them to school then coming home and crawling right back in bed. Hence the lazy attire." She shrugged, gesturing to her leggings and hoodie. "No work, no clubhouse, just relaxing."

Happy moved his hands from her hips to her ass and pulled her even closer. "You look good no matter what the hell you got on. Don't know how many times I will have to tell you that in my life…" He kissed her lips as he squeezed her ass before he started to lift her up only to pull out of the kiss at the sound of Vic groaning and Vincent's baby babble. "Go stuff your face shithead."

"Roni was still asleep and Carlos is in the shower, he was crying." Vic shrugged, eyeing his parents. "You guys are gross… There's still kids in the house."

Hanna shrugged. "Yeah we know, this is our best idea for clearing the house out so we try to get you a baby brother or sister." She cocked an eyebrow at her son, smirking at him. "Give him here, go eat so I can get you and your sister to school."

"Maaaa! Gross! Not on the couch!" Vic groaned louder, shaking his head before he moved closer to his mother and passed the baby to her. "Bye Vin, I'll see ya later man! Keep 'em out of trouble, they're trying to slut it up in our house, man." He smirked, dashing out of the room before Happy could get him.

The blonde smirked briefly at her husband before she turned her attention on her grandson. "Are you positive you want that as an uncle? He's a bright one but he's a smartass. I could stuff him in the ground for a few hours and be ok with it." She shook her head, starting toward the foyer only to stop at the sight of Carlos giving Roni a piggyback ride down the stairs. "Do you see, Vincent? This entire family is completely crazy."

"I thought he ran away on us! I was gonna cry so much." Carlos grinned as he reached the bottom of the stairs and moved closer to Hanna. He patted Roni's legs before easing her to the floor. "Let me have him! We gotta get him full of milk before we leave for the beach!"

Hanna crossed her arms over her chest once Carlos took the baby from her. "First off, you're leaving later in the afternoon, you can all relax for a bit. Second, where the hell was permission even granted to use the beach house?" She eyed the pair in front of her, smirking. "Thought so… But on a serious note, you're not staying here all day, it's my relaxation day. And as much as I love you three, you need to go elsewhere for the day until you have to pick up Victoria, Victor, Ale and Rina."

"Which we need to discuss with both of you, do not under one single circumstance let Victor and Rina out of your sight, let them be alone together or let them sleep in the same room together. I'm serious, those two don't know how to stay away from each other and act like civilized kids."

Veronica shrugged, nodding her head. "He likes her, you gonna stand there and tell me you and Mom acting like _civilized kids_ when she first started dating?" She smirked.

"Hell no, I'd be lying. But then again, we were adults. Knowing, consenting adults." Happy shrugged, looking at his wife briefly. "If you must know, demon, we holed up in her apartment in San Fran for a few days." He grinned before he left the room, going into the kitchen.

Hanna started laughing, covering her face as she did so. "Don't ask me for anything, I have no comments." She shrugged, kissing Roni's head before she started to make her way toward the stairs.

"Oh wait, Mom!" Roni turned around, grinning up at her mother. "Happy fifteenth anniversary!"

Hanna shrugged. "Thanks baby, figured you forgot." She smiled, continuing up the stairs. "Victoria Jade, Victor James, you better be down these stairs. I'm leaving in two minutes!" She shouted throughout the second level before making her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing her kids sitting at the island, arguing with Happy. "Hush, grab your stuff, snacks, whatever and let's go. Go to the M-Class."

* * *

Stalking into his house with only one thing on his mind after he dropped their youngest children off at school. He quickly made his way into the bedroom he shared with his wife and started to disrobe as soon as he shut and locked the door. He wanted to to shower, go back to sleep then wake up and enjoy the rest of his day with his wife. He found the blonde beauty just stepping out of the shower and he smirked . "You've got some good timing, baby." He moved closer to her.

He snatched the towel out of her hands as she was about to wrap it around her body. "You don't need it." His eyes grew darker as she was pulled flush against him, her hands instantly landing on his chest as his mouth crashed against hers as he pushed her against the bathroom counter. His hands gripped her hips tighter and she knew there'd be bruises on them later. She was crushed against his chest as his tongue was hungrily demanding entrance into her mouth. She granted it without question, moaning helplessly as he sucked her lower lip possessively and his tongue battling with hers for a dominance that Hanna knew he'd win.

Happy leaned forward and started to kiss on her neck. "I love you, blondie." His voice was low and raspy, causing a chill to go down Hanna's spine as she smiled briefly. Happy moved his way from Hanna's neck to her chest, pressing light kisses everywhere, in between biting her; she let out a whimper and Happy bit down hard on her collarbone. She whimpered again and Happy smirked. "You always love to be bitten." The same low and raspy voice came out again and Hanna knew she was about to lose this fight.

"Stop playing…" Hanna whispered as Happy worked his way to the other side of her neck, while his hands worked their way from her hips to her breasts then moved down to her ass. He pulled her to the edge of the counter. "Hap…" The blonde moaned, her nails raking over his shoulders.

Hanna's hands located his belt and unbuckled it. Unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down, she let out a soft moan as he squeezed on her breasts roughly, rolling her nipples between his fingers, pulling on them a little as she grabbed his cock and started to stroke it. His hands moved down her body and stopped at her triangle, looking at her. "I can never get enough of you." She pulled her off the counter and knocked her hand away from his cock and he guided his cock to her entrance, rubbing his cock through Hanna's wet folds. "Damn, baby." He pressed his lips to hers as he pushed into her, sighing as he buried himself deep inside of her.

The kiss broke and he started a steady pace before he started sucking on her neck again, he couldn't help but smirk as he felt her arch her body and take in a deep breath "Fuck." Happy heard her hiss out as his hand finally reached its desired destination at her clit, rubbing it roughly.

The rough thrusting inside of her had her panting hard, spiraling higher into a perfect state of bliss. He felt her grip at his neck, her nails digging into his skin and he smirked again. Watching her trying so hard not to come undone had him going. "Hap… please." Her ocean blue eyes met his dark onyx eyes and he shook his head. He wasn't done just yet. His mouth moved back to her lips, sucking on her bottom lip as he kept up the pace he set before he picked it up, starting to pound into her.

Their eyes met again and he shrugged. "Please what?" Hearing his low, raspy voice, feeling his pace slow down a little, she gripped tighter at his neck as her orgasm started, making her walls tighten around Happy's cock before she started coming down from the high before he pulled out of her and carried her off to their large bed, dropping her on the bed. He watched her moved further onto the bed as he crawled after her, moving to hover over her before pushing her legs apart. He smirked as he pressed his hard, thick length into her clit and she moaned out, a glare forming on her face as she reached between them and guided his cock to her entrance.

"Stop playing with me, Hap. I need you." She murmured, her blue eyes staring up at her husband and she cocked a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the man. "Don't make me ask you again."

He smirked, nodding his head before he entered her again and buried himself deeper inside of her. He leaned down and pressed a rough kiss to her lips. "Alright, alright…" He sucked a nipple into his mouth, he couldn't help but smirk as he felt her arch her body and take in a deep breath before his tongue flicked out at her nipple, he then slowly began rolling it in between his teeth as he thrust in and out of her at a quick pace.

Hanna let out another loud moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist and started to move her hips faster in time to match his thrusts head on. She pressed a kiss to his head before another moan erupted from them both as he picked up the pace again and she started to contract around his member, forcing the pace to slow back down. "So damn good, Hap, so perfect." She sighed, moaning once more. She watched him pull away from her breast and move back up her body, burying his face in her neck as she felt him pick up his pace again, working through her rough orgasm as it hit her, pushing him to his orgasm, letting out a series of moans and groans.

"Fuck, baby." He groaned, dropping his head to her bare chest. "It's always so perfect." He felt her legs unwind from his waist and he pulled out of her. "You need another shower…" He smirked at his wife, chuckling as she started to laugh. He slowly stood up, pulling Hanna with him as he pulled her into their bathroom.

* * *

**November 2, 2022**

Veronica sat at the island, watching her five month old son smile and giggle as he was stood up and he bounced on his little feet. She looked up at the person holding him and rolled her eyes. "You know, you're making him only like girls since he spends so much time with us." She laughed, eyeing her little sister carefully. She noticed something different but she couldn't quite figure it out, she kept looking at the brunette before her eyes fell back on the baby. "That's ok though until he reaches the age where he wants to touch and kiss and shit."

"You're so whiny, _Mom_…" She laughed, shaking her head. "Do you see his hair? It's hardly blonde anymore… You think he's gonna take after you after all?" Vee inquired.

Roni shrugged her shoulders, flicking at Vincent's butt. "What's with all the black onesies, Vin? Is that your uncle's doing? You need more color in your life, man." She laughed. "He might, I don't know. Those blue eyes aren't going anywhere though, that's for sure. He may just end up being tan skin and dark hair. I'd be ok with side of him, light or dark. He's still handsome." She smiled, nodding her head.

"Well looks like Prince Charming is here…" Vee smirked at the sound of the doorbell, lifting Vin away from the counter and settling him against her chest. "Come on Vin, let's go say hey to Carlos before we go take our nap. Maybe we'll even cockblock Uncle Vic and he's pixie stick of a girlfriend." She grinned as the baby as he did the same and walked to the front door, slowly pulling it open. "Jellyroll, you're looking rather hungry." She smirked, moving to the side to allow the young man in the house. "Your meal should be in the kitchen." She shrugged, moving up the stairs before he could even say anything else.

"I ate before I showed up here." Carlos smiled. "Ay _Veronica, que pasa chica? _I feel like I don't speak enough Spanglish with you."

The brunette turned and rolled her eyes. "I feel like you speak just enough for me… Although when you go off in straight up Spanish, it's just beautiful." She smiled at him. "You're not getting Vincent today, Vee's already stated it. She'll happily kick your ass over her man today." She laughed.

"It's just you and me then huh? I can dig it." He grinned. "I think we'll have some fun."

Roni shrugged. "You can always spend the night, he'll be back with us around seven after Vee leaves to go get laid…" She smirked.

"Oh, at least one of us is getting laid!" Carlos shrugged. "I'll sleepover as long as I can get some cuddles in."

She laughed. "I thought you were going to say something totally different." She shook her head. "I'm so jealous of my sister, it's gross. But of course, I'll cuddle with you."

"I'm jealous too. I need to get it in!" He laughed. "Oh yeah? You gonna let me be the little spoon this time?"

Veronica shrugged. "Go get it in, Carlos, you don't need to be here suffering." She smiled at him. "But yeah, I'll be the big spoon, just for you."

"No! It has to be with the right woman. I can't just go out and stick my dingaling in a random broad. I have to vibe with her on a intellectual level as well." He smiled. "Oh hell yeah, I hope you can get your arms around me. I am a Jellyroll."

The brunette laughed. "Don't you just sound like a good little guy…" She rolled her eyes. "I tried to help, I don't know what else to tell you… Oh hush, fruitloop, I cuddle you all the time. You and Vin."

"I am a good big guy." He nodded. "I know but I'm pudgy today." He lifted his shirt up and poked at his stomach. "My abs aint poppin' like they usually do."

Roni rolled her eyes. "Lay off the debby cakes, Los." She stood up, grabbing his hands and pulling him toward the foyer to go to the game room. "Good little guy."

"I don't eat debby cakes. I hit up this bakery with Chuy earlier. The girl kept bringing me hot churros and enchiladas. You know I can't deny free food." He shrugged. "Am I really little? I'm so sad now Roni." He wrapped his arms around her and pouted. "Play with my hair?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "You could've slept with her, she totally wanted you." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know if you're little or not… Go ask the bakery girl." She laughed.

"Like I said before, I am not sticking my dick into just any woman. I have to have some deep connection." He nodded. "If you wanna find out just let me know…"

Roni shook her head. "Fine, go be friends with her then get laid. Duh Los." She nodded her head, laughing. "I'll keep that in mind, just don't get mad if I text you at like four in the morning." She laughed.

"No, stop trying to give me away to randos." He nodded. "Oh, if you wanna sext, just let me know right now so I can pull out the good phone. I can hit some good angles with the right phone." He laughed and shook his head. "I'm dumb." He kept her close to him as he dropped onto the sofa.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Shut up…" She laughed, shaking her head as she eased off his lap. "You just wanna get laid by me, whore." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I mean, you're not entirely wrong on that one." He shrugged. "Let me have my dreams."

She shrugged. "I knew you were a whore… I so called it. Me and Vee always talk about your prostituting ways." She laughed, propping her legs up on his lap. "What dreams, Los?"

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything. I haven't had any dreams about you, what are you even asking right now?" He smirked at her. "I'm not a whore! I'm sexually picky to be honest."

Roni rolled her eyes. "Well fine, I'll forget it." She flicked his jaw. "Clearly… But it's ok, it's cute on you."

"I'm so not telling you that I had a dream that we had sex in the shower." He shrugged and smirked. "Oh, is it cute on me?"

Her mouth fell open before she recovered. "What? Nevermind, not going there." She shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it's alright. Not a ten or anything." She smirked.

"Good." He smirked at her. "Not trying to be a ten, I'm just trying to stay about a five."

She shook her head. "Don't want to get your hopes up…" She grinned, looking away from him. "Or anything else for that matter." She mumbled to herself.

"My dick can control itself, it's grown." Carlos shrugged. "He's being a gentleman right now. He won't get up unless the situation calls for it."

Roni looked back at her best friend. "Whatever you say, Carlos, whatever you say." She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Stick to your dreams…"

"I will stick to my dreams. I hope I have another one tonight." He poked at her leg. "It'd be quite lovely."

She moved closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I hope you're enjoying yourself, fathead." She patted his cheek. "It's all your working with… Until you find someone worthy of sleeping with."

"I have someone in mind but she's always playing hard to get." He trailed his fingers through her hair and smiled. "She's pretty dope, smart, gorgeous, killer smile and dimples…"

Roni nodded, smiling. "Good luck, chunk… I hope it works out for you. Maybe things will look up for you." She shrugged.

"Fingers crossed." He nodded. "I hope I get her or at least get to have a few dates."

She patted his cheek. "You will… Just let her see you. You're the best, she'd be stupid not to give you a shot."

Carlos smiled as he looked at his phone lighting up. "You don't mind if I leave in a few hours to hit up a party right?"

"Uh, yeah sure… Go for it." She nodded her head. "We'll hang out another time."

"I'm still here for a few more hours. I totally blanked on the fact I am supposed to go to a party at Chuy's." He poked at her face. "You're all gorgeous… I'm gonna make you my lock screen." He took a picture and showed it to her. "Well, we look good together."

She shook her head. "No it's fine, we can still hang out until you gotta go. Just don't drink and drive… Same rules apply like always." She offered him a small smile. "It's because of me, I'm just perfection. Duh." She laughed, poking his jaw.

"I'm not gonna drink and drive. I'm gonna leave the Monte here and catch a taxi over to his spot." Carlos poked her face. "I accept that, you're a twelve, so you brought up the attractiveness of the picture."

Roni nodded. "Just leave the keys in my room and I'll get her back to you as soon as you're well enough to drive her again." She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up… I'm not gonna fall for your shit."

"Perfection." He nodded. "It's true though, you're gorgeous as hell." He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "When I get back, I'll take you out for a spin in the Monte."

Veronica nodded her head. "I guess so… You're not too bad yourself." She smiled before tilting her head to kiss his cheek. "Oh wow, thanks, I feel so special." She laughed.

"I'll take you out. Alright?" He smiled. "So you a fun time."

The brunette looked at the young man and shook her head. "When are you leaving for that party?"

"Not until ten." He shrugged. "Trying to get rid of me so I don't run into your booty call?"

Roni laughed, shaking her head. "What booty call? I don't have anybody coming over here, no one likes a baby mama."

"What kind of little boys are you associating yourself with?" Carlos smirked and shook his head. "Real men aren't gonna mind taking on you and your son… Well, I take it back, no one can take you and Vin on but me. Alright?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "I know you love us and all but I can't be single for life. That's terrible. I'll just tell everyone you're his dad and that's why you're so hands on." She laughed.

"It works perfectly. He's basically my twin." He grinned. "No one said you're gonna be single for life." He winked at her.

Veronica laughed. "Only because his hair is slowly getting darker. That's it." She flicked his cheek. "You know someone that'd be interested in a young mom?"

"Are you telling me you haven't seen me with bleach blonde hair yet?" He smirked as he nodded. "I know a few someones."

She laughed, shaking her head. "You better not! I love this black hair, it's beautiful, fits your cute little face too." She nodded slowly. "Yeah, throw a party and invite them here then."

"It won't happen! No bleached hair." He chuckled. "Alright, I'll host the 'get Roni a man' party."

She laughed, kissing his cheek. "I knew you loved me! Greatest best friend ever." She sighed, moving away from him. "When are you leaving me again? I'm so telling Vin on you too."

"I really do." He nodded. "Ten. I just put in a order for my taxi."

Veronica shrugged, patting his cheek as she smiled at him. "Don't worry, my little ray of sunshine, you're my favorite." She stuck her tongue out at him. "That's fine, just don't come rolling in here at five in the morning, trying to cuddle."

"I may drunk text you." He smirked. "Man, if I would have remembered this party you could be coming with me."

Roni laughed, shaking her head. "I'm putting you on the block list for the night." She shrugged, patting his leg. "I could, but you hate me!"

"You wanna come then? As a heads up, it's gonna be a Mayans function." He shrugged. "No, don't block me. I'm a hilarious drunk texter."

She shook her head. "I would but noone's gonna watch my cuddle monster. We'll go together to the next one… Pinky promise." She smiled, rolling her eyes before she laid down, laying her head in his lap. "I won't block you… Just come back here and baby me when you're done being a party animal."

"Oh I can baby you." He smiled. "We can take him with us. It'll be like baby Carlos in the hangover."

She laughed, shaking her head. "CPS would be all over us. Yeah no. Me and my man will stay here, you come home and baby me when you're done, then when he finally gets up from his death sleep, you can be with him." She smiled, nodding.

"Who would even call on us?" Carlos laughed and nodded. "Alright. I can do that."

Roni shook her head. "Babe, no, we're not taking the baby to some party. Next time, definitely." She laughed, poking his abs. "I'll feed you bacon."

"Okay _babe_." He smiled at her. "I'll be back drunk Los can remember the address."

She rolled her eyes. "Please don't get yourself in any trouble, no one has the time or patience. Plus Vin told me that you guys _have_ to take him for ice cream tomorrow…" She grinned.

"I'm gonna stay out of trouble." He nodded. "I thought Vin was taking _me_ to ice cream."

Veronica shrugged, poking the man's chin. "I don't know, 'Los… I'm just the messenger. Maybe he flipped it around since it's like night number four that you haven't been sleeping here so he's marking the calendar."

"I should move in. Just spend every night with you two." He smiled. "I'll happily treat little man to ice cream."

She laughed, shaking her head. "You can't do that… How would you explain that arrangement

to that girl you like? That'd potentially be strange."

"I wouldn't need to explain it…" He stuck his tongue out at the brunette. "I gotta head out _chula_. I'll see you later though. Behave and I'll take you to ice cream with us."

Veronica shook her head. "How much will you love me if I actually start whining a little bit?" She sighed, sitting up. "God, yes, daddy, I'll be good and behave." She stood up, adjusting her leggings.

"A lot." He smirked at her. "If you keep talking like that, I'll have to go to church on Sunday for the sinful thoughts going through my head."

She shrugged. "Why's that? Need to ask for some forgiveness about those dreams?" She smirked, turning around to look at him. "I can stop, maybe… Might misbehave a little though."

"For those dreams and the future ones." He poked her ass and smirked. "Knock yourself out. I'll find out if you were good or not." He leaned in closer to her, his lips just mere inches from hers. "Don't make me bring a belt when I come back later babe…"

She popped at his hand and wagged her finger at him. "Don't be having dreams about me… Not if we're not sharing them." She cocked an eyebrow at the man and shrugged. "Gonna punish me?"

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you the details of every dream later." He nodded. "Yeah if you misbehave. I may have to bend you over my knee and pop your ass a few times."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Maybe I will be going out tonight after all. Might find some good trouble to get into, even though you're really just looking for reasons to touch my ass." She grinned briefly before she kissed his cheek. "Have fun, handsome."

"You do have an amazing ass." Carlos smiled. "I will have fun but not too much." He squeezed her ass before backing up and chuckling. "I'll see you later babe! Don't get a boyfriend while I'm gone either!"

She scoffed, shaking her head. "Why would I go off and do that when I could be making some dreams come true?" She moved past him, toward the foyer. "Come on, I'll walk ya out… _babe_."

"Hold off on the dream granting until I get back." He nodded. "Here, here are the keys to my Monte. I trust you with her. That's huge for me, I don't usually leave her behind anywhere. Stay good though babe, I'll see you later. I'll love on you and feed you ice cream, maybe play with your hair and touch your butt."

Roni shook her head. "You've got like four days, if you're not back by then, I'm hiding in New York from you, along with my man and the Monte." She smirked.

"It's not gonna take me four days to come back over here." Carlos opened the front door. "I'll tell you what, on our tenth anniversary, I'll get you your own Monte. We can ride through Oakland being all fly as fuck together. Deal? I get to keep mine and you get your own."

The brunette shook her head. "I don't need my own, that's what I have you for." She pulled him back to her, wrapping her arms around him quickly. "Ok, leave, go away before i take you upstairs and make you watch stupid movies with me." She smirked at him. "I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek.

"I can respect that." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later. If the party is a dud, expect me back in a hour or so. Give Vin a kiss for me."

Veronica sighed, nodding her head. "Fine fine fine… Have some fun, you deserve it even though you party all the time. Drink for me." She smiled, pushing him out the front door.

"I do not party all the time but I'll drink some tequila for you." Carlos smiled. "Alright, for real though. I'll see you later, enjoy the rest of your night."

She nodded, smiling at him as she blew him a kiss before shutting the door and locking it before walking up the stairs, making her way to her sister's room. "I'm almost certain I'm gonna go crazy soon." She looked at Vee as she made faces at Vincent.

"Where's the Jellyroll?" Vee inquired without even looking at her sister. "He in the kitchen eating everything he can find?"

The brunette shook her head. "Party with Chuy and whoever else. Said he'll come back tomorrow morning when the party dies and cuddle me." She smiled briefly before faceplanting on the bed. "What is wrong with me? Told you you're a liar, he's totally not interested. He just plays around."

"Nothing is wrong with you. I'm not a liar either, he's totally interested." Vee looked at her sister and nodded. "If he wasn't interested would he even bother to come back and cuddle with you? No, he'd be in bed with some random chick."

Roni shrugged. "Said he doesn't want to have random sex with random females." She rolled onto her, facing her sister and son. "What are you two getting into tonight? You still going to Riley's and breaking up and whatever?"

"He's totally trying to say he'd have sex with you. You're not a random female." Vee shrugged. "I'm going to Riley's and breaking things off. I think Vin is going to just chill and eat. He's turning into a little Carlos."

The older sister shrugged again, poking her son's legs. "Tell your aunt that no one, not even good ol' Carlos, would date your mom… or sleep with her." She laughed at the noise Vincent made and nodded. "See Vee… Listen to him, he knows."

"Pretty sure he told you to shut up with your delusions." Vee shook her head. "Stop being such a headcase, you know in your heart that Carlos likes you and you like him so stop being so insecure about it Roni."

The brunette shook her head. "I can't help it… I've never even been like this over someone before. Never been insecure about anything. I don't know how to stop it or cut it off." She shrugged. "Vincent, did you tell me to shut up? That's so mean, I'm gonna go hide in a corner and cry for that one."

"You're only being insecure because you think that no guy will like you because you have a kid but Carlos has been around for how long now? If he even had a problem with that, he wouldn't have stuck around and if he was going to date someone else, he would've already. Trust me, he's into you." Vee smiled. "Tell your mom to take a chance Vin! She won't regret it!"

Veronica shook her head. "I hear you loud and clear, fatheads." She sighed, poking Vin. "I don't know what you're doing but you're supposed to be on my side no matter what." She rolled her eyes, smiling at the baby as he smiled at her. "You're a mess, babe, a little mess."

"Good." The brunette smiled. "Hush, he's perfect. Let me know how many times Carlos drunk texts you tonight, he seem like the type to get emotional and declare his love with a text."

The older brunette rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'll talk to him about this tomorrow… After he's sobered up and gotten some food in his system." She smiled, nodding her head. "You gonna get laid one more time before you break up with her?"

Vee nodded and smiled. "Good plan… Of course I am, one last hurrah before goodbyes are finalized."

"You're a slut… a terrible, horrible slut." She laughed, shaking her head before grabbing Vin and sitting up. "Go get ready, just don't end up staying with her. She sucks at life and being your girlfriend. You deserve better, _like I said from the start_." Roni shook her head again before kissing Vee's forehead. "Love you, call us if you need us... We come pick you up asap." She stood up from the bed, leaving the room.

* * *

**November 3, 2022**

"You're going to mess it up, Veronica." Hanna sat down at the brunette's bed, laughing when her daughter pulled Hanna's hand away from her lap and put it on her head. "I'm not playing with your hair, baby, I'm just here to talk to you until he comes back in here."

Veronica shook her head. "I'm not doing anything though, I'm laying here waiting on Carlos to bring the heat back to my bed." She shrugged.

"You sleep with him, but not _sleep_ with him. He takes care of your son, gets up with him in the middle of the night, gets up early in the morning with him, he handles all your problems, protects you…" Hanna shook her head. "Tell him you love him. Your father who I know loves me insanely, wouldn't even get up with you guys when you were babies unless I literally kicked him out of the bed because I wanted to stay in bed." She sighed. "Don't question Carlos' feelings, Veronica. You both share the same feelings, even if you won't share it with each other."

The brunette sighed, nodding her head. "Fine fine fine, but if it's not mutual, you have to cut your hair off, lose the pumps and stilettos for a month and no dad." She smirked.

"Don't even try me, baby, I know things and I know you don't have that power." She smirked at her daughter. "I'm not saying anything else. Just stop whining and go be with him. Whether he's in the shower or not right now. I don't care."

* * *

**AN****: _Yesssss... I updated! I know it's been awhile but whatever, I figured it was time. So here it is, loves. _**

**_Hap &amp; Hanna's 15th wedding anniversary, Roni &amp; Carlos moving forward and Vee is breaking up with Riley. Seems like things are going in such a lovely direction... ;)_**

**_Let me know what ya think (:_**


	40. Chapter 40: All That's False

**November 5, 2022**

_Believe none of what you hear and only half of what you see._

Carlos looked at his phone and groaned as another picture from the party popped up on his screen. As if it weren't bad enough that he remembered what happened at the party his so called friends had to remind him. That wasn't even the worst part though, the rumor that was spreading like wildfire was his problem. The bane of his existence. Someone had thought it'd be hilarious to say he fucked up and slept with Ale Lowman, Roni's younger cousin. He knew it was only a matter of time before word got to her so he was building up the courage to tell her himself, the last thing he needed was her finding out from someone, someone who didn't know the entire story.

"You're in your head, get out of it." Laila dropped the pizza box in front of Carlos and smiled as she passed him the ranch. "You look as you're going to cry."

He shrugged. "I feel like I'm going to cry… I fucked up at the party and now this stupid ass rumor is going around, what am I gonna do? If I tell her, I could lose her and if I don't tell her and she finds out from someone else? I'll lose her." He shook his head and waved off the pizza, not feeling hungry anymore as the feeling of guilt rushed over him. "What do I do?"

She reached over and grabbed his phone, scrolling through the countless pictures he was being tagged in all over social media. "You tell her, if she gets upset, then she gets upset. She'll get over it, it's not like the two of you are dating or anything. It was a _mistake_, you're only human, you're allowed to make them."

"It's not even my fucking mistake! I didn't even take Ale upstairs, she was there already. I just talked to her and when we came back down everyone assumed we hooked up and they were too drunk to listen to me explain that nothing happened." Carlos ran his hands over his short hair and sighed. "I gotta tell her, it's the only way I'll feel better about shit. If she gets upset and doesn't wanna talk to me, then I'll just accept that shit and throw myself into work or something." He blinked at Laila before grabbing his phone back.

Laila nodded. "You're making the right choice in this matter… She needs to hear it all from you and she has to know that you'd never lie to her about anything." She kissed his forehead and smiled. "Put a cold rag on your face, you look like you've been up all night crying."

He chuckled and nodded as he sent Roni a text asking her to come over. "Well, it's gonna happen, I'm gonna tell her and if she hates me afterwards, I'll actually be up all night crying." He watched Laila slip her bomber jacket on. "Be on standby, I'll need someone to pat my head and hand me kleenex."

She rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine. She'll be upset a bit but it'll work itself out. I promise you that much." She smiled. "I'll be on standby though, just for you _cholo_. Love you."

Carlos shook his head. "Yeah, love you too _chula_." He looked at the pizza before shaking his head again and standing up. "Gotta clean this place up." He moved around the living room, picking up his sneakers as he tried to keep his mind off of what could possibly happen when he told Roni what was going on. He knew if he told her half of the story that she'd want to know the whole story and that was something he was more worried about, how was he gonna tell her that he took a girl upstairs with the intention of hooking up with her only to back out and end up crying to Ale? It didn't sound good and he wasn't even sure he could spin it and make it sound like something positive. He was just going to have to be an emotional mess until he witnessed just how badly the woman he had immense feelings for would react to hearing the news.

.

.

.

Carlos moved off the sofa at the sound of the doorbell, feeling his heart speed up at the thought that in moments he would be breaking some really awful news to his best friend Roni. "I'm coming!" He shouted as he paused to look at his reflection in the mirror over the key rack by the door, making a mental note to thank Laila for her tip about the cold rag for his face. "Hey." He smiled at Roni as he opened the door completely and stepped to the the side to allow her to glide past him and straight into the living room. "I'm glad that you could come over."

"It seemed urgent, what's wrong?" She pulled him into a hug before backing up to look at him. "Is everything ok, 'Los?"

"No." He shook his head slowly. "I need to talk to you about something that happened."

She furrowed her brows, nodding slowly. "Ok, talk to me… what happened?" She pulled him toward his bedroom and pushed him onto the bed before turning around closing the door. "What's going on?"

"I went to a party, I got a lot drunk. I took this girl upstairs but didn't do anything with her, instead I ended up talking to Ale but when we came downstairs, everyone wanted to assume we hooked up so now there's this fucking rumor going around that I slept with Ale. I wanted to tell you myself so you wouldn't hear it from anyone else." Carlos frowned as he averted his gaze to the posters hanging on his closet doors.

Veronica stared at him closely, her arms crossed over her chest. "If you got so drunk then how do you know you didn't do anything with the random girl and how do you know you didn't sleep with Ale? Huh? You got super drunk, right?" She shook her head. "Why were you even at a party with my cousin… She's not even supposed to be at any parties!"

"I remember getting slapped." He shook his head. "I wouldn't sleep with Ale, drunk or not. You can even ask her. I wasn't at the party with her, it was a friend's party and she happened to show up with her little clique."

Roni shook her head. "But who's to say you didn't do anything with either of them? You were drunk! You can't honestly trust that you didn't really do anything right?" She scoffed. "Why are you even telling me this shit? You're not giving me a definite answer to if you actually know for sure that you didn't fuck my little cousin!"

"I didn't sleep with Ale!" He raised his voice before shaking his head and looking at the brunette sternly. "I'm telling you this shit because I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else, you know how people like to twist shit up and make it come off as something it really isn't."

Veronica shook her head again, shoving his chest. "Why would your friends twist shit up if there wasn't some type of idea that that shit happened? Would you even tell me if you did fuck her?"

"Because they're a bunch of dicks who like starting shit." Carlos rubbed his chest. "I'm nothing but honest with you Roni. I needed to tell you all of this because I knew you'd be upset with me but I knew you'd be even more upset if you heard this shit from someone else."

She backed away from him, willing herself not to cry. "I'm not fucking upset, I have no fuckin' right to be, right? Not my fucking place." She shook her head. "I don't know what to even say to this shit, Carlos." Roni rubbed her face, taking in a few deep breaths before turning around.

"I'm sorry alright." He tried to pull her into a hug, only to have her shake him off completely. "I just felt like I needed to tell you because I felt so guilty about everything. I felt like I fucked up real big with you."

The brunette shook her head, turning around to face him. "This is such bullshit…" She scoffed, her facial expression turning stoic. "I need to get the fuck out of here… or something, I don't know. I don't want to do this shit." She shook her head once more.

Carlos nodded. "I'm sorry… You don't have to stay here a moment longer if you don't want to Roni. I'll understand if you need some time and don't wanna talk to me or whatever." He scratched the back of his neck and frowned. "Just know I'm sorry and I wasn't trying to upset you or anything."

"Just forget about me, yeah? Fucking A… Why? What the fuck did I do to you, huh?" She shook her head. "Nevermind, forget it." Veronica growled at him as the tears she'd been fighting off slowly slipped down her cheeks. "I'll drop all your stuff off tomorrow or something. No need in you keeping shit at my house."

"You didn't do a damn thing." He mumbled as he looked away from her, not being able to see her cry. "Don't have to drop it off, just chuck it or some shit. I don't really care what you do with it to be honest. I really am sorry, I didn't want to hurt you or upset you. Now I feel super fucked up for telling you all of this mess. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Veronica."

The brunette beauty shook her head. "I'm not fucking hurt and neither are my feelings. I'm fine, Carlos. Like always. I've been through worse before, I think I can manage a slight fucking heartbreak here." She huffed, wiping her cheeks. "I'll do that then, just throw everything away… Do you want Vin's Raiders jerseys or what?"

"You're crying, you're not fine. I didn't fucking mean to break your heart, not even a little bit. I don't know what to do here, I just hope you can forgive me in the future." He sighed. "He can keep the jerseys, those were gifts to him. If you don't want him to have them then trash them if you want to."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about me… I'm _perfect_." She wiped her face again as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't want him to have anything relating to you… Since we're being honest."

"Then fucking get rid of it all then Veronica." Carlos glared at the brunette as he wiggled his fingers. "I'm sorry for being honest with you. I should have just kept my fucking mouth shut then huh? Let you get fed bullshit rumors or something? It's my mistake for thinking that I could fess up to my wrongs and have you be a little upset. I didn't think I'd be getting kicked out of your life but so fucking be it then if you can just toss me out like I'm nothing to you."

She pushed at his chest, watching him stumble a bit. "Fuck you, Carlos!" She shook her head. "What the fuck do you even care for, huh? You clearly don't give a fuck about me or my feelings if this shit is even happening!"

"If I didn't fucking care I would have slept with that girl but I didn't do shit with her because it didn't feel so right when I was alone with her. I made a fucking mistake and I'm paying for it right now." He shook his head. "I'm sorry but I do care, you don't have to believe me but it's the God honest truth Veronica. I care about you a lot and I regret that the shit even happened and I'm just trying to own up to it. I'm sorry." He looked at her before looking at the floor and shaking his head again.

Veronica shook her head. "I can't do this right now. I need some time and space. I need to gather my thoughts before this conversation goes anywhere else." She mumbled, moving out the room and apartment before dropped to a squatting position and buried her head in her hands. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck…" She growled before she slowly stood up and made her way to the navy blue Ford Mustang that was sitting beside Carlos' Monte. She looked at his car before shaking her head once more. "So fucking stupid." She mumbled to herself before she got in her car after she unlocked it with the key fob and quickly made her way out of the apartment complex, headed back toward her parent's house.

* * *

**November 12, 2022**

Victoria Lowman walked through the halls of the office, pacing up and down silently as she stared at the pictures on the wall. She shook her head, feeling her phone vibrate again for what seemed like the umpteenth time in a five minute interval. "Go away." She mumbled, pulling her phone out of her hoodie pocket and stared at it, reading the messages from her brother.

**Vic:** _Where's Ma? _

**Vic: **_She's not answering! Why aren't you answering? Vee, call me! _

**Vic: **_VICTORIA! Fucking call me! Roni's gone! She took Vin and left… Call me! _

**Vic: **_Oh my god, you're useless… Where's Ma? Dad's going ballistic right now!_

Finally, she decided to stop re-reading her texts and reply to her brother, trying to be as helpful as she could while she still waited for her mother to get out of the meeting that seemed to be taking longer and longer than it should. She groaned as little as her thumbs danced over the touch screen phone as she tried to come up with a decent response to effectively soothe her brother's worries until she and their mother could get home and figure shit out.

**Vee: **_She's in a meeting… What the hell is going on? Where did she go? What are you going of about?_

She looked up at the sound of the glass door opening from the conference room Hanna and her colleagues were in. "Are you done? I have to talk to you immediately!" She rushed to her mother and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the door.

"Victoria, I have to see my colleagues out first. What's going on?" She looked back briefly at the men and women walking out of the conference room. "We're almost done, can it wait?"

Vee shook her head, chewing on the corner of her mouth for a moment before she shook her head again. "Roni took Vin and left… Vic said she just left. When he and daddy got home, she and Vin were gone, some bags were packed and all the baby food and toys from the living room and his room are gone."

"What?!" Hanna growled, staring down at her daughter as she took in the new information. She felt so in the dark, so closed off from everything. "What the hell happened, Victoria? Go get in the car, I'll be right there." She huffed, pulling her phone out of her dress pocket, dialing her husband's number quickly. Hearing the line ring and ring and ring before his raspy voice came through the speaker. "Where is my daughter, Happy?"

"_I don't know, Hanna, I came home from Charming and she was gone. I don't know where she went." _

"Then I suggest you fucking locate her, now. Me and Victoria are about to leave LA and go to Huntington. Stay at home in case she comes back. Call Carlos and see what he knows." Hanna growled, ending the call before the man could respond again. She made it to her Mercedes and shook her head, she opened the back door and tossed her purse onto the seat before she moved to the driver's seat. "Victoria, what do you know? I know you've got some grand knowledge about where she is."

* * *

**Huntington Beach, California**

Roni eased her son into the Pack N' Play before laying his blue and silver blanket over his tiny form. She smiled down at his sleeping body and the peaceful look on her face before backing away and going back to the couch. She took in a deep breath before releasing it and she wiped at her tear stained face. Running seemed absurd, dramatic, and a little out of line but in Veronica's eyes, it wasn't about running. It was getting the hell away from her problems and trying to ease the storm of emotions inside of her. She loved the man, truly loved him. She'd be lying if she told anyone she hadn't already seen the pictures that Carlos had been tagged in. They were popping up on her newsfeeds and all of them looked just like he was with Ale, hooking up with her, getting close with her and that killed her. Maybe because it wasn't her, maybe because she didn't have Carlos, maybe because it was her little cousin. Whichever reason, for whatever cause, Veronica was hurt and she didn't want to be around anyone except her son.

He wouldn't ask questions, he wouldn't judge her, and he wouldn't hurt her either and that's all she wanted right now. She didn't want her father, threatening to kill Carlos for hurting her feelings. She didn't want her mother giving her whatever words of wisdom Hanna could dish out and she didn't want her siblings telling her they told her so. She just wanted Vincent and all his smiles and giggles and things she was sure to make her feel better.

She stupidly pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned it on, seeing the slew of texts, missed calls and voicemails from her mother, father and siblings. She ignored them all, not even bothering to go read any of the messages but to go back through the old messages she still had saved between her and Carlos. Was she missing something? _Did_ Carlos have something for Ale? _Did_ he hook up with her regularly? What did she miss? She scrolled and scrolled through more than tons of messages, rolling her eyes at some of the topics they'd have; she couldn't find anything that could give her answers so she closed the messages and moved back to her social media apps, looking through newsfeed after newsfeed for any changes but there was nothing.

Veronica exited the app and locked her phone, choosing to keep it on in case the next call she got was actually important. She didn't care much about what else was going, she just wanted the deafening peace and quiet. She wanted to be surrounded in it, mostly to gather her thoughts before she even went back to Oakland, before she went back to civilization and dealt with the issues she was so desperately wanted to ignore.

That is until she heard the front door open and the alarm sounded, she jumped off the couch and went for Vincent's sleeping form. "Shhhh." She murmured to the baby as she picked him up and moved out of the living room, grabbing her phone before she made it out of the French doors to the pool area before she slipped out of the gate and moved down the boardwalk to the shoreline. "Damn your grandparents, Vin."

* * *

**AN****: _First... Huge thanks to my bff Steele for writing the Carlos/Roni piece. It was fun. _**

**_Never fret though, this too shall pass_. **

**Let me know what ya think (: **


	41. Chapter 41: All This Feistiness

**November 22, 2022**

Victora Lowman looked around the empty studio again before she hit play on her phone to fill the room with her song, the one she'd be dancing to during her solo dance in the holiday recital in two weeks. She was nervous, excited and ready for the fuss to be over with. She was tired of her other classmates giving her hell about if she was ready or not. Of course she was ready, she'd been working on the choreography for weeks before even adding music to it and now she was burying herself in the practice of perfecting everything. She stuffed her phone into her sports bra before sticking her earbuds in her ears and turning the music up, starting to move around the room effortless as she danced to the song.

Being so lost in the song, the music, the dance… She completely missed the figure now standing at the door, watching her carefully as she moved so graciously. She looked beautiful, she was beautiful but there was just something about the way she looked when she was lost in the music.

Riley Brooks looked around the studio, seeing a chair by the windows and she moved toward it, quietly sitting down until she watched Vee stop dancing and sink to the floor. She wanted to run to Vee until she stopped herself from uncrossing her legs as she watched the gorgeous brunette take her earbuds out and groan.

"What are you doing here?" Vee quietly asked, pulling the jack from the phone and sliding the phone across the floor toward her bag, along with headphones.

Riley shook her head slowly, standing up from the chair. "I miss you a lot, Vee, more than anything. I was hoping to talk but when I saw you were already in the zone, I figured I wouldn't interrupt that."

"Well go read old messages and look at old pictures because that's all the contact you get from me now." She shrugged, looking back at her ex-girlfriend. "I'm trying to work on this so if you could leave now, that'd be great."

The blonde stood up and moved toward her ex. "No, Vee, I'm not leaving until you actually talk to me. Please. I miss you a lot." She huffed when she tried to pull Vee to her. "Please."

"Go away, stop making a fool of yourself and go away, Riley. I want nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to do with you. Move on." She shook her head, backing away from the blonde. "I'm done, with you, your bullshit and whatever shit we had between us. It's over. So just leave me the fuck alone and pretend I'm nonexistent." She bent down, stuffing her phone and headphones into her bag before lifting her bag up and settled it on her shoulder. "Shouldn't be too hard for you anyway, you would pretend relationship was nonexistent." She walked toward the door, opening it in time to see Carlos standing at the door. "Let's go, we need to talk anyway. Coffee or that pastry shop I told you about?"

"The pastry shop." Carlos nodded. "You know I love a good pastry."

Vee nodded her head. "Alright I'll give you directions. It's in Charming. Mom used to own it… It'll become your new favorite place." She gave him a small smile before starting out the door, going toward Carlos' car. "They still have mom's recipes."

"You had to tell me that? I'll never leave the damn place." He smiled as he opened the passenger door for the brunette. "I need a croissant."

Vee shrugged, thanking him before getting in the passenger seat. "Sorry, I didn't think you'd die of happiness over the place. Dip it in the chocolate fountain. It's heaven." She smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Your mom makes the best food and desserts. I'm gonna pig out." He shut the door before walking around and getting into the car. "What do you mean? I've been around. Work, the park, my place."

The brunette shrugged again. "Trust me I know, Los." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she turned down the radio. "Not my house, not around my house, or in Huntington with Veronica."

"She doesn't want me around. Wants nothing to do with me." Carlos shrugged. "She hasn't told you about what happened or what?"

Vee nodded her head. "She told me everything. She said something about coming home to talk to you later this week or something." She shrugged, rolling her eyes. "You guys are annoying as fuck. I told you to get with her."

"Don't be judgy right now Vee." He shook his head. "I don't think things will work out between her and I. I mean, she didn't even believe me. Will time actually change that fact?"

The brunette nodded her head. "I'm not being judgy… I'm being honest, Los. I told you that she's annoying, hardheaded and doesn't listen. Let's be honest here, you think you'd act even an inch different? You'd be thrown off bad as fuck too."

"I'm honestly pissed off still… I'm a bad guy in this situation." He shrugged. "What's there for me to do?"

Vee rolled her eyes before looking at the man. "Are you bad guy because you say or think so? Or are you bad guy because ya girl called you one?"

"I'm the bad guy because it's how she made me feel." He shook his head. "I know honesty is a bitch but I couldn't let her hear it from anyone but me. I'm not going to talk about this. New topic?"

The brunette sighed, nodding her head. "Because you don't want to be hit with the facts. She's gonna come talk to you… Plus it's about Vin." She shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me that much. Riley's trying to get back with me. Stupid bitch interrupted my practice."

"Don't know why she wants to talk to me about Vin…" He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just sock Riley? Beat her ass and toss her to the curb."

Victoria shrugged. "How long's it been since you seen him?" She scoffed, pointing towards a white painted building. "Sweet Treats… It's pretty good. I didn't say I was entertaining her notions, I just informed you of the latest, Carlos. She's a dumb bitch… I barely enjoyed myself when we last had sex. Granted I was dumping her but still… It was boring."

"Dunno, how long has it been since she kicked me out of their lives?" He nodded. "You sure you're not a guy? Break up sex is a guy thing… This is a cute place."

Vee rolled her eyes again. "What was the one thing you did for them that couldn't no one else do, especially for Vin?" She got out of the car and fixed her sports bra before zipping up her jacket a little more. "I mean, something did seem a little off this morning when I was taking a shower but I didn't really think much of it. You think I might be morphing?" She shook her head. "Maybe I just like sex and I wanted to fuck once last time before I dumped her. Had I known it was gonna be boring, I would've cancelled that idea and went elsewhere."

"I don't know Vee." Carlos walked after the brunette. "I mean, I'm all for sexual freedom and blah blah blah. Have all your fun before you settle down then have even more fun when you do."

The brunette looked back at the man and shook her head. "Always there." She shrugged again. "You're there for them, no matter what. Vin's noticing it horribly and he, well, he's not so happy anymore." She nodded her head. "I mean, I wasn't looking for permission or approval. I'm gonna do what or rather who I want regardless of if anyone has something to say. Except date Riley again, that was dumb as hell. Never doing that again."

"I know you weren't seeking approval." He opened the door and shrugged. "Now, point me to the chocolate fountain."

Vee rolled her eyes, leaning her head on the man's shoulder. "Quit doing cartwheels on the inside and go tell the lady at counter that Hanna Lowman's kid is here. Tell her you want a plate of croissants and a small fountain." She patted his cheek before moving away of him, going for the corner booth on the far side of the restaurant.

"Hey." Carlos dropped down in the booth. "I'm in heaven… I'm never leaving."

She shrugged. "You're welcome, fathead… It's because of that name drop I told you about." She smiled, tapping her nails of the table. "So before you and Roni broke up, you have some good break up sex?"

"No, we didn't have breakup sex." He shook his head. "It was a lot of crying and anger."

Vee huffed, shaking her head. "Could've made for good sex… You fail me epically."

"I don't think so. It would have been awkward when it was over." Carlos shook his head as he set his phone on the table. "Is this really a conversation we need to be having?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're right… You and her having sex? Not like it's something you both want horribly bad or anything." She shrugged. "I keep up with all of my siblings sex lives and I have to say, you're by far the worst sharer ever." She shook her head. "Ya know what? That's your problem. Both of you. You need to fuck each other and quit whining. Who was crying? You said there was crying. You mean to tell me, big bad Roni Lowman cried in front of you?"

"I think you're an evil little thing." He shook his head. "Well, we both cried."

Vee shrugged, looking down at her phone as it vibrated and she rolled her eyes. "I think I'm an honest little thing, but you're entitled to your own opinion." She smiled. "You fucking cried? Aw my fucking shit, that hurts my feelings so much. You guys so love each other. Call her or better yet, go to her. Come on, Los, we can take the fountain and croissants with us."

"I'm not chasing her down." Carlos shook his head. "I'm not putting myself back in her life Vee… I can't do the heartbreak thing again."

She shook her head. "And what would you do or say if she walked through that door right now and started baring apologies?" She cocked a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the man. "Just forgive her and go home? You love her, Carlos… More than you love chocolate fountains, that's for sure. More than you love Mama's cooking…"

"I'd still be pissed off and resistant." Carlos shrugged. "I know I love her but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be _that_ emotionally invested in her again… I mean would you be?"

Vee shook her head. "I didn't say marry her on the spot. Just work on shit together. God." She gestured toward the pastry chef walking toward them, setting their food down and she smiled. "Merry Christmas, jellyroll."

"Dunno if I can work shit out. That's what I'm saying Vee." Carlos eyed the food and smiled. "After today, I'm so gonna start working out with my squad again. This breakup has made me an actual jellyroll."

She smiled briefly before she picked up her phone and started texting before she set the phone down. "There. Fixed… She's not coming to talk to you now, she knows how you feel towards shit now." She shrugged. "So didn't help your cause by introducing you to this place, huh?"

"I knew you were evil." Carlos slid out of the booth. "You can catch a ride home from here, right?"

Vee stood up, grabbing her phone, sliding it into her jacket pocket. "Why? What's your problem? I just did you a favor…" She shrugged her shoulders. "The vibrating was her, she was asking me what I was doing and I told her I was hanging out with you. She told me to ask about meeting her… I didn't word it precisely but you said you don't know it shit would be worked out. Where lies the problem, Carlos? I told her to back down, I told her what you said about not being sure about working shit out. Did you not say that?"

"Yeah but it's not _your_ fucking place to tell her anything I tell you." Carlos growled. "I told you that in confidence that my feelings would stay between friends… I guess I made a horrible fucking assumption and judge of character." He tossed a few bills on the table. "You take the car. I'll have Chuy come pick me up."

Vee turned and picked up the money. "Don't bother unless you're tipping them. I didn't fucking tell her as something against you. I didn't - ya know what? Nevermind. I did you a fucking favor. You don't have to deal with her shit anymore, take your own car back to Oakland. I'm not fucking able to drive right now. Call me in January!" She huffed, moving toward the counter. "Cass, wrap it all up and send it with the guy. Thanks." She left the counter and walked out of the shop, moving down the sidewalk.

"I didn't fucking need you to do any goddamn favors for me Victoria." Carlos shook his head. "I would have laid everything out for her when _I_ was fucking ready to do so. You should know what it's like you have your heart broken. You don't want to fucking go and face them anytime soon. No matter the situation."

Vee turned around, glaring at Carlos. "Go fucking home, Carlos, you're on the wrong side of town. Nope, I don't have a fucking clue. I avoid getting my heart broken because of shit like this and people like you and my sister. Hold it against her for the rest of her life that she prematurely got pissed and upset because no matter how many times you state nothing happened, the trust she has for you wavered long enough to make her think that you would actually fuck our cousin!" She shook her head. "Why am I even talking to you about this? YOU WANT ANSWERS, GO TO HUNTINGTON. SHE'S RIPPED HERSELF AND HER SON FROM EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING TO GO THERE… And let me just tell you how fucking much I love seeing my big sister once again heartbroken or a close friend hurt and just as heartbroken." She turned back around, continuing down the sidewalk. "Love it so much, I'm feeding off it as we speak."

"The bullshit you spew is interesting." Carlos shook his head. "So, I'm supposed to ignore the fact that she basically spit in my face when she decided to believe I slept with Ale? No offense but your cousin isn't my type and I would never be that fucked up. Everything I do, I pause and think how it'll affect your sister and her siblings because that's how much I love her. This isn't just some high school break up. When I'm ready to talk to her I will. I didn't need you speaking to her on behalf."

Vee scoffed, rolling her eyes. "if I'm just spewing _interesting_ bullshit then what the fuck are you still doing talking to me? Huh?" She turned around, shoving at his chest. "Fuck you, Carlos. If I was just bullshitting you, do you honestly think I'd hang out with you, come thirty minutes out of my way to do so? Come to fucking _Charming_? I'm flattered you think so fucking _highly _of me that I'd think that far away…" She shook her head, turning around to walk into the gate of Teller-Morrow. "_High School _break up? Oh fuck, my bad… I'm still a kid, I'm still in high school. Now you definitely should get out of here, I have no earthly fucking clue what I'm even going on about." She shrugged.

"The no heartbreak this is bullshit we both fucking know that Vee." Carlos shook his head. "I'm pissed off at you because we're supposed to be friends, hell I call you my little sister. I just wanted what I told you to stay between us because who the fuck knows how I'll be feeling in two hours… Just forget it. I'm sorry."

The brunette rolled her eyes, turning around once more to face the man. "No it's not… Who broke my heart? Huh? Who hurt me? You seem to know so clue me in." She shook her head. "it's been almost three weeks. Your feelings aren't going to change, you're always going to feel hurt, betrayed and upset. Towards her, this situation and even towards the fact that she took her son from you. Or wait, is he yours too?" She sighed. "Yeah? Me too. Sorry for thinking that I was helping you both but letting her know what the verdict is and giving her shot to stop wallowing."

"Three weeks isn't long enough to forget shit that's happened." Carlos shook his head. "I lost my family Vee… It's not something I wake up one day and decide to forget and move forward because if I could I would have done so a few days into this shit and reached out to Roni."

She shook her head. "You didn't lose shit, Carlos. I gave her location to you. There goes that judge of character again… I'm an evil horrible fucking person. Went against my sister and told you exactly where she is." She shrugged. "You didn't answer my question… Who supposedly broke my heart?"

"I lost _everything_. You didn't see the way she looked at me-" Carlos shook his head. "Riley did."

Vee shook her head. "You're right… I didn't see that. I just slept with her for a week while she fucking cried nonstop over _losing_. That's what she called it. "She didn't lose anything, she lost you. That's what she's seeing…" She rubbed her forehead. "What? Riley? You think Riley broke my heart? Wow, that's refreshing."

"She didn't lose me. She pushed me out." He shrugged. "Am I horribly wrong about it? Sorry if I am."

The brunette looked back and shook her head at the sound of motorcycles starting. "She begged me to fix it, Carlos, she kept saying that if anyone could fix it, it'd be me. Here I was, trying to figure something out and I got nothing but yelled at so I'm done. I did what I could and I failed. See ya around, Carlos. You know where to find me, you know where to find my parents if they're not in Oakland and you know where Roni is."

"You cannot fix what you haven't broken." Carlos mumbled. "Yeah, maybe we'll cross paths again. Take care Vee."

She watched the motorcycles fly past her and Carlos, making her smile briefly. "Who broke it then? You or her? If it's you then go fix it… Go to your family. _Talk_." She sighed. "Fix things together, Carlos. It's not even that big of a break, it's not a big deal. I swear, it's not."

"I didn't break it on purpose. I guess I should have just let her hear the bullshit rumors and see all the pictures and kept my mouth shut until she confronted me on it… Same outcome right? Her leaving out of my life." Carlos shook his head. "Like I said, when I'm ready I'm gonna talk to her."

She nodded. "I know that and so does she. No, you did it the right way. She just hurts now because she thinks you hate her for what happened, for getting upset, for leaving…" She sighed, shaking her head as she stared at him. "You'll never be ready, I can promise you that."

"Don't hate her. I never could hate her." He nodded. "I know but I also know I need another day because if I blew up at you for trying to help could you imagine my reaction to talking to her?"

Vee shook her head. "Could you imagine the negative emotions you two would get out? Could you imagine how much better you'd feel after seeing each other and reuniting?" She shrugged. "You ache for her, Carlos, to be near her. Above all else, she's your best friend. You lived with her, you saw her everyday… Not even gonna mention Vin."

"You want us to have a screaming match?" He shook his head. "You know what, I'll go to her and scream it out if it'll get you off my case and this anger out."

She started smiling, her dimples threatening to appear. "Really? You'll go talk to her? Seriously? Wait! You have to take me with you. It's just her and Vin there, I'll get him out of the house. It's high time he learns how to build a boss ass sand castle anyway."

"Yes. Come on, it's a long ass drive to Huntington." Carlos smiled. "He already knows how! It's in his blood. I passed it down to him." He smirked.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah whatever. You need to go to beach with me and Vic then. We could kick your ass." She looped her arm through his, walking him back toward the car. "It's not that long of a drive. Let me drive and we'll be there in like an hour."

"Okay Vin Diesel but Huntington is outside of LA, that's a five hour drive." He shook his head. "If I let you drive, you can't tell anyone about it."

Vee huffed, rolling her eyes. "Should we pack any bags?" She nodded. "I know where it is, it's my beach house we're going to… Come on, let's just get there. You drive."

"No we can buy clothes when we get there." He smiled. "Roadtrip!"

The brunette got in the car and rolled her eyes. "You're so fucking excited right now, you're practically jumping out of your skin. It's so cute though. I love roadtrips, but reunions are so much cuter."

"Man, do we have time for me to get a haircut? This is the longest my hair has been in years." He shook his head. "I am excited."

She shook her head. "No, stupid, it's cute. She'll die." She smiled, poking at his cheeks. "Smile any harder and you might just grow dimples, Los!" She rolled her eyes. "I'll go in first, get her to get me a drink or something, grab Vin, you can love on him a little before I take him away and you can marry my sister." She nodded eagerly.

"Shut up!" He laughed. "Look you made me turn red as fuck! Man, I can't wait to see them again."

Vee smirked, shaking her head. "You're so fucking adorable, oh my god, I love this so much. You're so precious with all your red, nervous glory." She shook her head again. "Wait til you and Vin reunite! I'm dying for it."

"I'll keel over when he says Ros." Carlos smiled. "Thanks for this Vee."

She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "What the fuck is a Ros? You know he doesn't talk yet, right? He's trying hard as hell though… Makes these cute faces at shit now." She smiled. "You're welcome, fruitloop, now let's get there. Quickly. We need this shit."

"It's baby babble for Carlos! He's not gonna come out and be like 'ay Carlos what's good!?'." He laughed and shook his head. "You're Ironically gonna be Ree in babble too!"

Vee rolled her eyes. "He might, ya never know… You know I've been wondering something but I didn't wanna ask Roni." She shrugged. "ViVi or he could be like Vic and call me Vica."

"What's that?" He looked at her. "Or he can call you _evil_."

The brunette shook her head. "Noooothing." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head again as she flicked his nose. "Or I won't let you love on my baby Vinny."

"He's mine." He laughed. "Wanna stop for burgers? I'm hungry."

She shrugged. "What if he called you dad instead of Los?" She nodded her head. "And a lemonade… then we have to seriously beat time so there's an awake Vin."

"I'd piss my pants from excitement and turn in a smiling idiot." He nodded. "You're speaking my language."

Victoria looked at the man and rolled her eyes. "You'll probably piss your pants from excitement when we get to the door anyway. You wanna pick up some big boy diapers on the way?" She smirked, poking his cheek. "I always do."

"No! Pull-ups maybe." He shrugged. "In n Out!"

Vee groaned. "Why don't I weigh eight hundred pounds from our close personal friendship?" She shook her head. "Give me one of everything… I never know what to choose. I normally make Vic or Roni choose." She shrugged.

"Ay Lucera, let me get my usual plus one of every food item and an extra large lemonade." Carlos smiled. "I'm on a first name basis here. I eat here a lot."

The brunette shrugged, eyeing the girl carefully. "I'd be on a first name basis too…" She covered her mouth, shaking her head. "I have got to stop talking so much around you."

"You want her number?" He looked at Vee. "I'll make it happen."

Vee shook her head. "Nope, I'll only use a number if I got it myself…" She smirked, watching the girl come back to the counter. "Doesn't matter anyway. Hey, can we add another lemonade to the order?" She gave the girl a dimpled smile.

"Yeah, for sure." Lucera nodded. "I threw in some extras, car before you didn't want half of what they ordered." She smiled.

Vee looked at Carlos and grinned. "We're going to the gym after the wedding…" She shook her head. "My sister is gonna have to roll you to your honeymoon spot." She looked back at Lucera. "Thanks though, we really appreciate it."

"Finally getting serious with that brunette?" Lucera smiled as she passed the food to Carlos. "Good for you… Enjoy the food you guys."

Vee smirked, looking between Carlos and Lucera. "Oh my god, Los, you're ridiculous." She looked at the brunette and smiled. "Thanks, babe. Have a good day." She pulled Carlos away from the counter and out the door. "Come on, come on… Let's go get your future wife and baby mama."

"I spent some drunken nights in here recently." He shrugged. "So blame me for talking about the love of my life to anyone who'll listen to me."

She shook her head. "You're the greatest thing in my life… Ugh." She smiled, sipping on the lemonade. "Come on, we still have like four hours to drive."

"I know." He smiled as they got into the car. "Don't drop food in my Monte."

Vee rolled her eyes. "I'll stomp food into the floors. Shut up." She shook her head. "You think she's gonna freak out? I haven't texted her since the pastry shop."

"She's probably gonna swing." He shook his head. "I'll duck though."

The brunette shook her head. "No way, she'll probably just collapse." She smiled at him.

"Gonna catch her like her names Pikachu!" He shrugged. "I'm funny."

Vee made gagging noises, covering her face. "Do you remember which house it is?" She smiled at the row of house that were coming into view. "Love these houses so much. All of them."

"Marry a white boy doctor and he'll buy you a few of these houses." Carlos smiled. "Yeah, it's the biggest house in this place."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "_Marry a white boy doctor_. What do I look like marrying a white boy period?" She shook her head. "_White boy_."

"Um a smart young woman." He smiled. "You're half _leche_ anyways Vee."

Vee shook her head. "I don't even know any white boys. Oh no wait, Vic's little bestie Kane! That boy is gorgeous. Kane something. You might know him. Kane… Kane. Kane uhhh oh yeah. Gundersen. Kane Gundersen." She smiled, nodding her head.

"Gundersen? I know one but Kane isn't him. White people have more common last names than Mexicans." Carlos smirked. "Hell look at all the Smiths running around."

Vee started laughing, shrugging. "Kane's gorgeous. So so so gorgeous, he can be douchey though. He plays lacrosse with Vic."

"Don't do it. No douchebags." He shook his head as he pulled into the driveway. "I don't have the time to catch a case because some guy was mean to you. Alright, _sis_?"

Vee rolled her eyes. "You catch a case? Have you met me? I'd be in Max before that fight even begun." She smiled, getting out of the car. "I'm on the hunt for that white boy Doctor anyway. Now come on."

"Aw Vee's gonna date some _leche_ and fall in love." Carlos smiled as he followed behind the brunette, his hand still gripping a lemonade and burger. "I eat _more_ when I'm nervous."

Vee shook her head. "No, I like 'em tan and brown. That's the only way I want my boys… Hush." She took the food from the man, and shoved a piece of gum in his mouth. "Chew, chew, chew… Relax, it's just Roni. _Your_ Roni." She smiled before turning around to walk in the large house. "Roni! Give me my nephew and no one gets hurt!" She grinned as she pushed Carlos up the stairs and started walking into the living room. "Hi! What are you guys doing? Is that baby food? Ew!"

"He's almost done so you can take him if you want… He's not a fan of the apples and raspberries." Roni smiled up at her sister. "I'd ask how you even got here but something tells me I don't wanna know. Let me take this in there then we can just chill." She stood up from the couch and sighed, watching Vee and Vin communicate. "Tell me you're staying for a bit?"

Vee shrugged. "Possibly." She grinned at her nephew before looking up to see Roni disappear into the kitchen. She stood up, going to the foyer. "Get down here." She whispered, looking up as Carlos slowly moved down the stairs. "Look Vin, look who it is…"

"Hey Vin." Carlos smiled at the baby. "Long time no see."

Vee smiled. "Look at that grin." She shook her head. "I gotta go now… Good luck and remember, she loves you a lot and you love her just the same. Call me or text me later, let me know how it goes." She smiled, snatching the keys to Roni's car and walking out the door.

"Vee, who are- what the fucking hell?" Roni walked into the foyer, her arms dropping to her sides. "Carlos?"

* * *

**AN****: So I decided to cut this extremely long chapter short. Carlos and Roni haven't seen each other in three weeks, she's been avoiding her parents but keeps in constant contact with her baby sister. **

**Feedback is my favorite thing ever, of course... It's a motivation too. 42 is in the works, it should be done pretty done. Just let me know how you're feeling about this chapter, especially considering a new side of Carlos was introduced, more sassy Vee came out and Roni and Carlos possibly reunited? **

**(;**


	42. Chapter 42: All New Territory

**Continued... **

"Hey Roni." Carlos smiled. "Long time, huh?"

She slowly nodded her head, her dark eyes coming off of him to look down at herself before she looked back up at him. "Feels like forever… Did you bring Vee?"

"I did bring Vee. It was a mini roadtrip, got In n Out." He nodded. "How you been?"

She took a deep breath, rolling her eyes before a small smile appeared on her face. "I see she finally put her two cents in." She nodded slowly. "Pretty damn shitty… How about you?"

"I've been surviving." He smiled. "Can't say it's been easy though… Look, I'm sorry."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, pushing the sleeves of her hoodie up. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing… It's on me. I freaked out and overreacted…" She sighed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I forgive you." Carlos grinned. "I mean it hurt a lot but I do want to work on fixing things between us Roni."

She nodded, walking further into the foyer, her dark eyes scanning the man closely. "I said a lot of terrible things and I didn't mean them. I was upset, I'm sorry. I should've just listened and been there for you. You needed me and I was being selfish." She looked around the foyer briefly before looking back at Carlos. "Things between us?"

"Yeah, things between us. I miss you. I miss Vin. I miss _everything._" He nodded and grabbed her hands pulling her into a tight hug. "I miss it all."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. "I miss you too. He misses you. Your absence is the worst thing and I hate it so much."

"I hate it too." He kissed her head and sighed. "Let's make it work, yeah?"

Roni nodded her head, pressing a soft kiss to his neck, staying wrapped around the man. "Can't be hard… We were practically dating before this craziness anyway." She murmured.

"Your sister asked if we had breakup sex." Carlos chuckled and shook his head. "Had to disappoint her and say no."

Roni laughed, rolling her eyes as she pulled away. "She's obsessed with us, kept asking when I was just gonna hunt you down and 'do what's needed'..." She shrugged. "She's obsessed with sex too."

"I know she is." He shook his head and smiled. "Practically eye fucked the chick helping us at In n Out."

The brunette shook her head. "Oh my god… Tell me that's all she did." She laughed a little, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room. "I missed you so much… This was the hardest shit ever."

"That's all that she did." Carlos nodded. "It was extremely hard… It's sorta impossible to avoid you Lowmans completely. I tried it for the first week."

Roni sat down on the couch and sighed. "I never wanna do it again. I hated it. I had to leave Oakland though. I did not wanna risk running into you or your friends. Ugh I miss the trucks too, do you know how much withdrawals I'm having all at once? From you, the trucks, the best cuddler?" She shook her head.

"I couldn't give up the trucks." He chuckled and shook his head. "I actually ate my feelings so I'm officially a jellyroll now for real."

Roni started laughing, pulling him down on the couch. "It's ok, Los, you'll always been mine and Vee's jellyroll. We love you just the way you are." She smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "That day I came over, I thought you were sick. But I was gonna tell you some things I had been keeping from you." She sighed.

"What are those things?" He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on hers.

She shrugged. "I'm in love with you, crazy in love. I want us to be together, Carlos." She whispered, her eyes closing.

"Yeah?" Carlos grinned. "I'm in love with you too… I'm all for us being together Roni."

She slowly nodded her head. "Highly in love… And I seriously missed having you to lay on and making me smile all the time." She sighed before she started laughing. "You arguing with Vin…"

"So, does this mean we're gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend!?" He laughed and nodded. "Vin always wins those…"

Roni shrugged, pulling back to look at the man. "Is that something you want?"

"Yeah, it's what I want." He looked at her and smiled. "It's what I've wanted for sometime now."

The brunette smiled, nodding her head. "Then yeah, I think you're stuck with me." She wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Just tell me something. Where the hell did my sister go with my son?"

"Gladly stuck." He smiled. "She went to teach him how to build a boss ass sand castle."

Roni started laughing as she laid down, stretching her legs across Carlos' lap. "If you're good then I have no problems whatsoever." She sighed. "That's her way of telling you that she wants us _together_."

"We're together. She'll be happy to hear that and bug you about the sex life aspects in things." Carlos shook his head. "She's a nosy little thing."

Roni rolled her eyes. "It's her way of saying we better sleep together." She laughed, shaking her head as she looked at the cartoons on the TV. "She's great, nosy but completely great. I'm guessing you got to see Vin before I came in?"

"I got to say what's up." He nodded. "He flashed me a smile but Vee took him away and I got all sad again."

The brunette pulled the man to her, kissing his head. "Call her, tell her to come up to the house. It's late anyway. Vin's bound to be a little mean, he's got to be getting sleepy. I'll let you give him a bottle and put him to sleep."

"Sleepy Vin is one of my favorite Vins." Carlos grinned. "He reminds me of me when I'm sleepy."

Roni smiled, nodding. "He is mean lately, cuddles more though. Like he doesn't even care what's going on, if he wants to be held, he's gonna get held." She shrugged. "I can't help but spoil him too."

"Vee better hurry and bring him to me." He nodded as he pulled out his phone. "I'll hold and cuddle my little man all he wants."

She shrugged. "Call her, she always answers calls. Apparently texts are not her forte." She shook her head. "If this didn't go so amazingly, I'd probably be down a sibling." She smiled a little, passing him her phone. "Changed the passcode. 0510 now."

"It almost didn't end up like this… We got into a screaming match." Carlos shook his head. "Vee got to meet pissed off Los."

Roni rolled her eyes. "Don't be mean to my baby, I'll kick your ass… i don't care how big you are." She laughed a little. "I thought me and you would get into a screaming match if we saw each other… I was almost counting on you yelling."

"She started it." He mumbled and shrugged. "Yeah, I was banking on us yelling at each other too."

She ran her hands through her hair, splaying it over the arm of the couch, her dark eyes on the man. "I can bet she did… Harmless screaming matches, no big deal. As long as you're both back to being nice to each other." She smiled briefly. "But we didn't, if you want to get anything off your chest though, go for it."

"I do actually have a question. It's something that's been weighing on my mind…" He looked at her and sighed. "What about me, or the situation allowed your mind to think that I'd actually hook up with Ale?"

Roni shrugged. "Because you used to always say how hot she is and how cute she is… I just figured you liked her. Not like she's ugly or a bad person or anything." She looked at him.

"Honestly, I mostly used to make comments about her to see if I could get any type of rise out of you, other than 'that girl is a brat'." He shrugged. "She's not my type, whether I'm sober or drunk. The only Lowman woman I want to be with is you… I mean, don't hit me or anything but you're stubborn, you're independent, you could kick my ass if you wanted to. I like all of that even if I give you a hard time about letting me take care of your mean ass."

She shook her head. "Honestly? A hundred percent truth right now? I thought all the flirting we did back and forth was you just joking around and shit. Like the last time we hung out and shit, I thought you were just joking around. I only freaked out because of my own feelings… I felt like I had wasted my breath letting myself fall for you."

"I'd never joke around like that with you. Especially because it's not just you that's involved. I am in love with you and I love Vin to death. I fell for you and then Vin. You two mean a whole lot to me and I would never toy with your feelings like that." He shook his head and smiled. "You two are my little family."

The brunette nodded her head. "I didn't even know he _knew_ you… I mean I know he knows but I didn't think he'd recognize your disappearance and it'd hit him so bad." She sighed. "I felt like such a bad mom for taking him away, like I was taking him away from his dad or something. It was terrible, he's been such a crying little thing. Doesn't even smile or giggle or anything unless he's seeing Vic or Vee."

"Of course he knows me. I used to talk to him for hours when you would be asleep. Then when you had him, I still talked to him for hours while you slept and I'd be up with him." Carlos grinned. "That's my boy, of course he missed me."

Veronica shrugged, smiling at the man. "I'm sorry you've been apart. I always forget you've been together since I was like five months pregnant, bonding over food and annoying the shit out of when I would try to sleep."

"Annoying you is what we did best." He nodded. "We're a dynamic duo."

Roni laughed, shaking her head. "You kept me up a lot… Always poking at my belly and shit, making him kick and punch and whatever else he liked to do." She flicked his forehead. "And all the times you two would be cuddling all over me."

"He was working out in there." He smirked as he passed Roni her phone back. "That's why he was such a buff baby."

The brunette clicked the home button on her phone and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what's worse, your face as my lock screen or the fact that you just tried to tell me Vincent was working out while I was pregnant with him." She laughed. "He's not buff, nothing about him is buff. He's fat as hell. Rolls for days."

"Shush… Leave my baby's jellyrolls out of this." Carlos chuckled and shook his head. "He's perfect, he'll grow into it soon enough. Just like I did."

Roni shook her head. "Your baby? Oh really? I think you might've lost your marbles." She laughed, reaching out to pull him on top of her. "He's perfect because of me… I mean, have you seen those dimples? I'm dying over them." She smiled, nodding her head eagerly before she heard the sliding glass door open in the kitchen. "Here comes _my _boy now…"

"Ron?" Vee slowly walked into the living room, stopping as she spotted the couple on the couch, a shit-eating grin slowly appearing on her gorgeous face. "You fucking two! Look at you idiots… All cute, cuddly and wait… What the hell did you call us for? We were having a serious conversation! You supposed to be talking shit out and shit." She huffed, looking down at the baby. "Do you see this nonsense? They missed us so much."

"Bring me my baby!" Carlos held out his arms. "We worked it out. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now." He smirked. "Now bring me my little man."

She shook her head. "_Boyfriend? Girlfriend?_" She grinned, looking down at her nephew again. "I apparently have to give you over to the Jellyroll now… I love you though, come sleep with me if you get tired of them weirdos." She kissed his head before moving toward her sister and Carlos. "Here, take him before I change my mind and run away with him."

"Vincent!" Carlos grabbed him and hugged him to his chest. "My man, I've missed you so damn much. I see you got a new roll… Me too."

Roni rolled her eyes. "Los… Look at him, stop yelling. He's ready to pass the hell out." She shook her head, standing up. "Go to the nursery and rock him to sleep. He's not gonna make it long enough for a bottle."

"Boooring." He stood up and sighed. "Let's get you down for some good sleep kid."

She laughed, popping his head. "Don't be mean, Carlos. He's sleepy. He had such a long day." She grabbed his hand, guiding him up the stairs and toward Vin's nursery. She looked back briefly to see her son now asleep and shook her head, watching Carlos continue to whisper to the baby. "You gonna stay with us tonight or just drive back to Oakland?"

"I'm gonna stay with you guys." He smiled. "Just got ya back. I'm not leaving this soon."

The brunette nodded. "Couch, guest room or my room?" She smiled, watching Carlos ease Vin into his crib before easily moving out of the room. "Do me a favor… Undress me and lay me down." She laughed.

"Your room." He smiled. "Hey, I will if you want me to."

The brunette shook her head, taking his hand once more to lead him to her room. "Missed him bad huh?" She looked back with a cocked eyebrow before she pulled him into the room and closed the door, locking it. "Surprised Mama isn't blowing up my phone about Vee." She murmured, pulling her hoodie over her head and dropping it to the floor before she started pulling the t-shirt off her body. She looked back at the man briefly and she sighed, dropping the black shorts from her body before slowly moving toward the bed.

"Maybe she told your mom." Carlos shrugged out of his shirt before stripping down to just his basketball shorts. "Or maybe she hasn't noticed Vee is missing just yet."

She laid down, watching the man come towards the bed. "What's going through your head?" She rolled onto her side, propping her head up on her hand. "Can't even lie… I'm not even tired anymore. Too wired."

"Nothing much." He plopped onto the bed and smiled. "I'm a little tired but that's because I ate too much."

Roni nodded, rolling onto her back. "Are you ok?" She whispered, pulling the covers over her almost naked form before she rolled her eyes and got out of the bed, picking up her t-shirt to pull it on before she pulled her bra off. "Go to sleep, Los, I'll pass out eventually."

"I'm fine. I'm just finally calm and relaxed." He smiled at her. "It feels good to have you and Vin back in my life."

She smiled, settling back into the bed beside the man. "Wild day. Screaming match with a Lowman, get together with the other Lowman." She shrugged. "You just don't know how amazing it is."

"I'm thinking that I'm missing out on an interaction with Vic now." He chuckled and shook his head. "We'd probably talk about football or something."

Veronica nodded her head. "Talked to Mom? Avoid her, she's on a mission to figure shit out." She laughed a little. "Wants to know why I checked out. i haven't talked to her at all, Vic actually doesn't know the truth either."

"Vic probably knows because Laila can't keep anything from Ree and Ree can't keep anything from Vic." Carlos shook his head again. "Highlight of my life? Chuy being my shoulder to cry on."

The brunette shook her head. "Who is Laila? Really wish this could've been one of things that never ever happened and I wasn't so dramatic." She shrugged, looking at Carlos before she started laughing. "You guys are such a cute bromance."

"Laila is my other best friend. Grew up with her hoodrat ass then she left us when she was adopted." He smiled and nodded. "I stopped the partying, haven't even been around the other Lowmans either. Yeah, it's cute but I never wanted him to see me crying like a damn baby."

Roni smiled, moving close to the man. "I'm sorry that was happening. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…" She pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. "Let's just never separate again…"

"It's alright. Not like I'm one of those dudes that are embarrassed to express any emotion." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Never again… Promise?"

She shrugged, smiling at him. "Makes you _you_. I promise. But see the thing is, the baby knows you're here so he's probably gonna wake up during the night." She laughed, kissing his cheek. "And he's all yours, right?"

"Yes, he's all mine. I'll do all the nighttime duties just like old times." He nodded eagerly. "My little man."

Roni smiled, moving back away from Carlos. "Even though he's my man, not yours." She threw her legs over his, sighing. "Go to sleep, Los, it's fine."

"You go to sleep." He pulled Roni to him and smirked. "You wanna throw down over the kid or what?"

The brunette started laughing. "Babe you'd lose. Why put that kind of embarrassment on yourself?"

"Yeah but still." He shrugged. "I could go for someone playing with my hair right now."

She laughed again, nodding her head. "I'll call ya boy Chuy then, hang on." She smirked as she reached over him and grabbed her phone from the table. "Have you ever seen yourself when you're pouty? It's so adorable." She pressed a kiss to his neck as she laid her head back down on his chest.

* * *

**November 24, 2022**

Happy rolled his eyes at the sound of his wife cursing him out. He moved to the front door and opened it, quickly making his way outside as he watched a Mercedes and a silver Camaro pull in the driveway. He scoffed, looking back at his wife, he shook his head, seeing the smile spread across her gorgeous face. No matter how mad they were at each other, he could never deny how damn happy it made him to see her smile.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and bent to kiss her cheek. "Found your daughters." He squeezed her hip as he looked back at the driveway and watched as Roni wrapped her arms around Vee and Vee rested her face in the crook of Roni's neck. "Looks like one of them is hating life…"

"Can't imagine what kind of shit she's dealing with today… I'm about ready to kill that little brat Riley for hurting my baby so much." Hanna shook her head, watching the two sisters carefully for anything different before her blue eyes fell on the young man behind the girls. "Well shit, Hap. He's back."

The pair of sisters stepped onto the porch and Roni started grinning at their parents. "Hi!" She shrugged, watching them shake their heads. "Carlos is gonna be joining us too."

"Good thing I cook for an army." Hanna shrugged, smiling briefly before moving away from Happy and around the girls to Carlos and Vincent. "Hi handsome, nice of you to finally come back around but I'm taking him from you." She kissed Carlos' cheek before easing Vincent out of the young man's arms. "You, my love, I've missed you so so so much!" She walked back inside, pulling Happy with her. "Dinner will be ready at six, brats. We're going to Bakersfield and the cousins and your aunt and uncle are joining us." Hanna shouted over her shoulder before she entered the living room.

* * *

**AN****: Weeeellll... Not much to say there except I hope _a lot _of you are happy now that Roni and Carlos are together. I know I'm excited about it. They're one of my favorite pairings. **

_**Let me know what ya think about this new chapter! (:**_

_**All feedback is appreciated and welcome!**_


	43. Chapter 43: All The Possibilities

**December 5, 2022**

Vic Lowman was tired, annoyed, and hated having to deal with his sister's when it was shark week. He didn't want to be in the same state as the pair when it was their times of the month, but he should've been glad that he got the fair opportunity to deal with their mood swings at the same time.

He walked down the stairs as slowly and quietly as possible as he moved toward the living room only to stop as he watched Vee and Riley step into the house. "What the fuck." He mumbled, shaking his head. "Vica? What are you doing home?"

"Decided to skip the studio after I picked up Riley. We're going to my room… Let me know if Mama gets home early." She smiled briefly as she pulled Riley up the stairs, moving to her room. "Told him I'd be working in my solo after school…." She shrugged, looking back at the blonde briefly before she entered her room and started to shed her clothes before she shut her door, locking it.

The blonde watched Vee carefully as she eased out of her skinny jeans before pulling her hoodie and t-shirt off. "I don't wanna do anything just yet, Vee. We need to talk."

"We did talk. I made myself clear before I ever even brought you here." Vee shrugged, looking down at her almost naked body. "I want to fuck you, that's what I told earlier, that's what I'm telling you now. Story didn't change, Riley. If you're not down with this idea or plan then what are you doing here?" She shook her head. "You know, for someone so sure of what they want and shit, you can't seem to figure your own shit out for nothing."

Riley scoffed, shaking her head. "Is that all this is for you? A quick fuck then back to whatever you had planned for the rest of the day?" She sighed, pulling her shirt back on. "Do I mean that much to you, Vee?"

"What do you want from me? I could've hooked up with someone else from the studio- like Gabrielle or Rae. Definitely like them. They're pretty hot or you know I think Carlos was telling me about a friend of his, seems pretty chill. Might go call him up." The brunette shook her head before she started pulling her leggings back on. "You asked for another chance, this is it. I'm not dating you again, that was reckless. I'm accustomed to being a dirty fucking secret for you to tote around with you and you tell your friends to make yourself seem better and great and cool but let me remind you that you're just pussy."

Riley wiped at her face and shook her head. "You don't fucking mean that, I know you don't, Vee." She moved closer to the brunette. "You love me, I know you do… Because I love you."

"I do mean that. You're just pussy, you get me off. As for loving you, no I don't. I couldn't even try to play you like that. I don't love you at all… I'm not stupid." Vee rolled her eyes. "Just get out, you've ruined my fucking mood with this whiny ass shit. I'm over it, go home and cry to the walls about how you fucked over a good relationship and shit."

**SOA**

Veronica stood against the door, watching her son move around his crib, making small noises here and there as he slowly started to wake up. She smiled a little, feeling an arm wrap around her waist before looking back to see it was her boyfriend.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder as he pulled her in front of him and kissed her cheek. Veronica sighed, her eyes still on the baby boy in the crib as he slowly started moving around again before he let out a screeching cry. "Holy hell." She murmured, moving out of Carlos' arms and toward the crib, slowly bending to pick up the baby. "Hi… Hey. What's the matter? Huh? What'd you do?" She kissed his face and smiled as he started to nuzzle up to her. "Hey, I missed you way more."

The baby started to close his eyes again and Roni let out a sigh. "You've turned him into a cuddler, Los… He's a mess." She turned to look at her boyfriend and smiled at the innocent look in his face as he shrugged.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. He just missed you." Carlos grinned, slowly approaching the pair. "He's a mama's boy, what else can I say? He's _just_ like Vic." He chuckled light, running a finger over the bridge of Vincent's nose.

* * *

**December 5, 2022**

Victoria dropped her gym bag by her closet doors and groaned. "Mama! I need ice… Lots and lots of ice. Please, please please." She sighed, pulling her thin black jacket off her body as she kicked her black and white cheetah print Nikes off. She turned slightly at the sound of tapping on the door and smiled at the blonde. "Morgan? What are you doing here?"

"Eh, missed my favorite cute ass brunette." She smirked before moving into the room and closing the door. "Look, just because you get some girlfriend does not mean you cancel all our plans. I'm not ok with that." She rolled her eyes. "You're just now getting home from the studio?"

Vee nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you loud and clear… We broke up weeks ago. Single fuckin' pringle and I have to say I'm glad for it. She was a shitty girlfriend. Ok lay but draw the line sometime, ya know?" She rolled her dark eyes as she started to push her black and red tights down her legs before tossing them toward her dirty clothes hamper by her bathroom.

"Oooh, really? Might just have to spend the night and take horrible advantages of you." Morgan smirked again before shrugging. "Nothing like a single Vee to make anyone happy. Means the rest of us actually stand a chance." She pulled her hoodie from her body and groaned as she dropped onto Vee's bed. "Go take a shower, I'm just gonna wait around for your mom to finish up dinner and go stuff my face full of delicious Hanna cooking."

The brunette started laughing, nodding her head. "You're so obnoxious, shut up… I'll be back, stay out of trouble. Aka don't go hunting down my dad to aggravate or my brother." She disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Love you too, princess." Morgan shouted before jumping up to leave the room. She slowly made her way down the stairs and headed toward Vic's room, grinning as she spotted the open door before she propped herself against the doorjamb, staring into the room as the young man as he paced the carpeted floor. "Hope you don't work a hole into that pretty carpet…"

Vic looked up at his door and stopped pacing. "Mo? Damn… Hey, blondie." He flashed her a smile before he stopped pacing to approach her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I swear you always just up and disappear. Haven't seen you since like May."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Hey handsome. What have you been up to? I've missed everyone a lot." She sighed, wrapping her arms around Vic as best she could. "Who the fuck am I even hugging right now? You expanded!" She laughed. "It's been since like late June."

The young man pulled back a little, his eyes scanning the blonde. "I have just been pushing it in the gym. I'm turning into a little gym rat, I guess." He smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, remember, you dipped out on me. Not the other way around. I thought you were done with me and in turn, done with Vee." He shrugged again.

"Nah, you're still my little boo." She laughed, nodding her head eagerly as she started to push him into the room before she closed the door behind them. "Sooo… tell me what's been going on. How's life? Heard your sister and Carlos got together… Vee texted me. I love that so much." She smirked as she watched Vic's eyes move over her again.

Vic nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "I'm flattered, Mo but I actually got some new additions to life…" He shrugged, squeezing her hips before he sat down on his bed. "Life's good, school's crazy again but you know me. Getting ready for the new season. I'm bouncing." He chuckled, stopping as Morgan grabbed his face in her small hands and slowly leaned down to kiss his lips as she straddled his legs.

* * *

**AN: Well it's a super short chapter compared to the recent chapters I've been spoiling you guys with but oh well, (;**

**I left this chapter where I did just because I can only imagine some of the responses. Ya think Vic is gonna set shit straight with Morgan or make quite a mistake? _Let me know what ya think (; _**


	44. Chapter 44: All The Truth & Declarations

**Continued…**

Vic pulled away, shaking his head as he pushed Morgan off his lap. "Hey, chill… Morgan, I got a girlfriend. I'm not down with this." He shook his head again, standing up. "I didn't mean anything by the hug. It was just a friendly gesture, Mo." He ran a hand down his face, starting to slowly pace the room.

"Wait, what?" She ran a hand through her hair, her green eyes moving from his face to her body. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

He sighed, nodding his head as he pointed to his phone. "Check it. She's all over it. Rina. She's fucking great, too." He reached over to the nightstand and picked it up. "I like her a lot, we've been together since the first of July. Remember you're the one who disappeared back when school let out and I moved on." He clicked the home button on his phone and held it out to her, showing her the picture of him and Rina. "She's Russian… She's my cousin's cousin."

"God… there went my fucking ego." She murmured. "I seriously thought you'd still be around for me when I got back from Florida. I was clearly dumb for that shit." Morgan nodded slowly, examining the picture he showed her before she gave him a small smile. "She's pretty, she's lucky too. Hope she knows it." She wiped at her face before passing the phone back to the handsome young man. "See ya at dinner then, huh?" She nodded and left the room before Vic could get another word in.

**SOA**

Vee got out of the shower, applying lotion to her whole body and quickly pulled on a black _Calvin Klein _bra and thong before she pulled on a pair of gray leggings and adding a red Skyline High cut-off tee to the attire and pulled on a pair of black ankle socks. She checked the floor length mirror as she applied lotion to her face and sighing, tying her hair up in a messy bun before dropping the dirty laundry in the hamper and leaving the bathroom, walking back into her bedroom to see her friend curled up in the middle of her bed.

Vee moved to the bed, a hand reaching out to touch Morgan's hip only to stop when Morgan turned, looking at Vee with tears in her eyes. "What happened, Mo?" Vee sat down at Morgan's side before she laid down beside the blonde, curling up to her, allowing Morgan to take Vee's hand once Vee tossed her arm over the blonde's waist. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, just a bad day that really calls for my best friend." She whispered, sighing as she felt Vee's face beside hers. She turned, kissing Vee's cheek. "I'm glad you're here though…"

Vee smiled, moving closer to Morgan. "I'm glad you actually came back to Cali this time… I was going to cry if you didn't. Who's got you crying, Mo? Talk to me, ya know know you can."

"I don't know how sure you'd be about that if I told you the truth, Vee, that's the thing." She sighed, feeling the warmth the brunette had leave her before she felt a set of onyx eyes staring deep into her. "Just let me talk first before you declare your hatred for me…" She turned to look at Vee and she nodded, making Morgan take a deep breath. "Promise me… Promise me you won't say a thing until I go home, ok? Your brother. We used to talk, heavily. We messed around _a lot_. Fuck, Vee, he grew on me, I love him." The blonde sighed, shaking her head. "It was literally fun and games but then we started actually just talking. I always wanted to talk to him, always wanted to hear from him. He's great but then I went to Florida and I gave him some space after this strange night, we fought and argued and now I'm back…" She trailed off, sighing, her green eyes never meeting Vee's dark orbs.

The brunette moved off her bed, rolling her eyes as she rubbed her face vigorously. "My brother? My little brother? My fucking little brother, Morgan?" She shook her head. "Why would you do that? What's your damage? Do I have a big flashing neon sign that says 'Fuck Vee Over.' hanging above my head?" She scoffed, leaning toward Morgan and slapping her face. "I told you, I warned you not to touch him. He was off fucking limits, Morgan! What'd you do while I was in the shower? That's my little brother, Morgan, does that mean anything? He's off limits!" She growled, moving off the bed.

"I know that! I fucking know, Vee!" She rubbed her cheek, the sting of the slap still present as she looked up at her best friend. "I didn't mean to get involved with him… I'm fucking sorry! I went down there to say hey, to see him! We kissed and he pushed me away. He told me about his girlfriend and how much he liked her and how great she is and I apologized for kissing him. That's what happened." She sighed, looking down at the bed. "I'm sorry, Vee, I'm so fucking sorry. Please."

Victoria shook her head. "I told you to fucking stay away from him, why the fuck didn't you listen?! That's my brother, I think I get a say so there… We've done some stupid shit in our time but come on, you messing around with Vic? How could you do that to me? Bet he doesn't know about all those nights when we've messed around, does he?" She scoffed, shaking her head. "I should beat your fucking ass right now, but you've gotten enough damage for this shit. Hurts to know he's moved on, doesn't it? Hurts to know that he's got someone, huh?"

"He started it and I couldn't fucking stop, Vee… You don't want to know, ok? I swear." Morgan shook her head. "No he doesn't know about our real history. I never delve that far into conversation… Yeah, it fucking does because I really thought he loved me, he told me so once. In this long ass crazy message, telling me how much he cared about me and loved me. It was sweet and now, I'm fucking hurt."

Vee nodded slowly, moving back to Morgan to wrap her arms around her and moving to lay down. "You're lucky I love you and our friendship is more important than your stupid weakness for my idiot brother and his stupid ass _charm_." She shook her head, watching Morgan curl up beside her.

* * *

**December 7, 2022**

The young man sighed, running his hands up and down his jean-clad thighs as he sat on the bench, watching the ducks in the pond across from him. He texted his girlfriend, asking her to meet him at the park but he showed up twenty minutes earlier in hopes to relax his nerves as he worked through the newest piece of information he needed to tell her.

He looked around for a moment before his dark eyes fell on the pond again. "Come on, Rina, please." He mumbled to himself as he popped his knuckles, hoping she'd just appear. He was nervous as hell to talk to her, he wanted to tell her what was going on but then again he didn't. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Maybe i'll just cancel." He mumbled to himself again as he eased his phone out of his front pocket, unlocking it and pulling up his thread of messages with Rina.

He felt eyes on him and he quickly looked up, seeing his girlfriend walking toward him, smiling at him. He stood up and shoved his phone into his pocket. "Hey… Hey, Ree."

"Hey babe." Rina grinned as she moved closer and hugged the young man. "What's up?"

He gave her a small smile before he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "We gotta talk, ok? It's super important…"

"That doesn't sound too good." She nodded. "But alright."

He pulled away and sighed, a hand running down his face. "I should probably just start at the beginning of everything, ya know? So you'll get it." He sat down on the bench and looked down at the grass under his feet. "Before I met you, I was talking to this girl. She's a friend of Vee's, they're actually pretty close but that's beside the point. We were talking and we messed around a lot but she just got back into town and she came by the other day and has been spending the night but the first night she got back…" He groaned. "I'm fucking rambling so bad right now, I'm sorry. She got back and she came to my room, i guess to say hey or something. I don't know, I hugged her and invited her into the room. I just wanted to catch up, I didn't want to do anything else, Ree, I swear. But she kissed me and I pushed her away." He covered his face. "I didn't wanna kiss her, I don't even like her anymore, Ree. I like you, I really like you and I told her about you after I pushed her away."

"Okay…" Rina looked at him. "You invited the girl you used to mess around with into your room and she kissed you but you pushed her away because you don't like her… Alright, okay. I think I should go now. I'm sorry."

Vic stood up, his eyes on Rina. "I'm really sorry… I didn't want anything to happen. I thought we would just talk to kill time until Vee wasn't busy anymore." He furrowed his brow. "Please just- nevermind. I'm sorry, Rina, I'm really really sorry. I didn't want that, I don't even like her anymore. I stopped liking her when I met you. I'm sorry."

"I believe you. I just can't be here right now." She dropped her gaze to the ground. "I just can't cry over _this_."

Vic shook his head, backing away from the brunette. "Please don't cry, please, I'm just stupid for thinking she wasn't going to cause any problems. I'm sorry, Rina. I'm sorry, I didn't want this shit. I was just waiting for you to call about that date. That's all I care about. You and us and - I understand if you want to cancel the date and break up and everything. I'm sorry…" He ran a hand down his face again. "It sucks so much. I only wanna kiss you, I only like you…"

"I just like you a lot and I never wanted anything like this to happen." Rina rubbed at her face before sighing. "I don't even know why I'm crying right now…"

He nodded slowly. "Me either, I never thought anything this stupid would happen. I never thought anything stupid would happen, period." He stepped toward her to wrap his arms around her only to stop himself. "Because I'm stupid and I made a stupid mistake and let that stupid ass Morgan even into my room. Because I'm a stupid boyfriend and I do stupid shit."

"You've talked more in the last ten minutes then you have the entire time we've known each other." She looked up at him and smiled as she wiped at her face again. "Just don't let it happen again, alright?"

Vic rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me… I was rambling, Ree, I don't even ramble like that to my dad." He sighed, wrapping his arms around the brunette. "Never ever ever again. I couldn't even sleep last night, trying to figure out how to even talk to you about this."

"It was cute, given the situation and content." Rina shrugged. "I can't believe I cried… It's embarrassing."

He groaned a little before he pressed a kiss to the brunette's forehead. "I'm such a douchebag, I'm one of those guys. I'm sorry, Ree, please never do that again. I swear I thought I was going to cry."

"I just never wanted to cry in front of you. At least not this early along." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm just gonna try to erase this memory. I'll tell people it's allergies that made my eyes all watery." She chuckled and shrugged.

He leaned his head on hers and groaned. "I'm sorry, Ree. I never meant to make you sad or cry or hurt you." He whispered.

"It's alright. I forgive you." Rina smiled. "As bad as this is going to sound, it's better that it happened this early and not later along the line. If we can get through this, we'll be even more solid than before."

Vic nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry this did happen, it's stupid shit and I never ever want this type of shit to happen again. I don't know how long we'll be together but I don't ever want this to be a reason we break up."

"I don't ever want it to be a reason either." She hugged him tightly. "Man, I swore you were going to dump me today."

He sighed, shaking his head. "What? Why? I wouldn't do that… I like being with you."

"Usually the _we gotta talk_ leads to a break up." Rina shook her head. "I was just scared."

Vic shook his head. "Hell no, you're too cute and shit." He chuckled.

"Am I really?" She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Man, I'm so happy that this wasn't a break up."

He nodded slowly. "You and me both because I swear I thought that's where this was going when you said you had to go. I thought you were just gonna text me tonight and break up with me or worse… Never even fucking talking to me again."

"I'd never do that. I just didn't want you to see me cry." Rina shook her head. "I don't know why but I just get insecure at times and when you started talking about the girl. I just assumed you were gonna really end things and I was already questioning my faults in my head."

Vic shook his head. "No babe, there are no faults. You're the best." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "You may be my first but you're the best girlfriend ever."

"Look babe a pair of _black_ swans. That's so cool. I didn't even know they had them in the states." She linked her fingers with his and smiled. "I'm naming them Vic and Rina. Don't try to stop it either, it's already happened."

Vic chuckled, nodding his head. "Alright fine… Name them Vic and Rina. I guess I can live with it."

"Swans mate for life. It's a perfect symbol of love and other stuff. You're mine for life or until you decide you've had enough of the craziness." She smirked. "Maybe we'll walk along this pond in fifteen years and those swans will still be swimming or maybe their kids will be here."

The young man chuckled. "Fifteen years? Damn, that's a long time. That's not even my lifetime yet."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. "When I get my own home. I'd love to have a pond with a pair of swans. If that can't happen. I'd settle for a pair of lovebirds as pets."

Vic smiled, nodding his head. "That'd be cool, we should really think about doing that… Just because you named them after us."

"Yeah we should." She nodded and smiled again. "How long until you have to be home? I wanna show you something."

Vic shrugged. "Not sure."

"Alright, come on." She grabbed his hand and started tugging him towards the brick bridge. "Gonna show you something weird but cool."

The young man nodded, lacing their fingers together. "Come on, show me what ya wanna show me. Lead the way." He smiled, kissing her temple.

"It's this bridge." Rina stopped once they were underneath it and dropped her purse to the ground before unlacing her fingers from Vic's to pull out a can of spray paint to pass it to him. "Look… This was the first place I liked to hang out at when I was thirteen… Spraypainted my name right there."

Victor smiled, leaning toward her to kiss her lips. "Your girly ass handwriting…" He pulled the collar of his shirt up over his nose before started to spray paint his name. "I'm going to make this shit look cool though, don't worry, Ree." He chuckled.

"I thought it looked cool as hell back then." She laughed and shook her head. "Thought I was doing something so bad ass and illegal."

He laughed, nodding. "Looks girly, Ree." He started on Rina's name and grinned. "I should be an artist one day! I'm so good."

"I'd totally let you tattoo me." Rina smirked. "Look at you, being a little vandal. I'm so loving this side of you so much. Let's light some shit on fire right now… I'm sure we can get away with it."

Vic started laughing, shaking his head as he finished the graffiti and sighed. "I'm going to be a professional graffiti artist. Hide and watch, babe." He chuckled.

"Your art better still be here when I'm forty and wanna take a trip down memory lane with my kids." She laughed as she watched him carefully. "You're so damn handsome."

He looked up at the artwork before he looked down at the brunette. "Tell them all about the crazy boyfriend that was a boss with spray paint…" He grinned at her, pulling her into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He bent to kiss her lips. "You're so damn beautiful."

"Exactly." She nodded and smiled. "Thank you. I need to remember to write about today. Never take creative writing at my school. It's not even creative, she likes to make us keep a journal and then she reads it."

He started laughing, pulling her to the grass with him. "So wait, does your teacher know about _everything_? Like the couple times we messed around?"

"I kept that out of my school journal but put it in my personal journal." She smiled. "Gotta keep some things personal."

He nodded, pulling her onto his lap. "Good, I like having a sort of personal life, ya know?" He flashed her a dimpled grin before he shrugged.

"Our relationship and what we do together when we're alone is between the two of us and I like keeping it that way. People can know of us but they shouldn't know every detail about what we do." Rina poked at Vic's dimples. "Plus, it's not like Ale wants to hear about what we do, she's the only one I would tell anything to."

Vic shook his head. "My sisters told me that I'm a whore." He chuckled. "Sorry, we just talk about a lot of shit together except the Morgan shit. Vee doesn't know about that."

"So, they know we messed around?" She nodded and shrugged. "That's cool that you guys can be open with each other and just talk about anything."

He slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, they know everything that happens. Except that whole kiss stupid thing." He murmured. "I'll stop talking to them about that stuff though. They don't really judge us or anything, they just want us to be really careful with everything. Getting in trouble, getting caught by the parents and stuff like that."

"No, you don't have to stop. I just got jealous for a second." Rina dropped her chin to her chest and sighed. "I'm sorry."

He lifted her chin, confusion all over his face as he stared at her for a minute. "Can you talk to me for a second? What did you get jealous of and what are you apologizing for?"

"The whole having siblings to talk to." She looked down at him and shrugged. "I hate being jealous, envious, whatever you wanna call it. I'm apologizing for it."

He kissed Rina's lips and smiled. "You really don't pay attention to your phone sometimes, do you?" He chuckled. "They've been trying to talk to you, get you to hang out with them. They wanna be on a good level with you and be friends. They already like you because you're so cute and well, because of me…" He chuckled.

"They're intimidating." Rina smiled. "I just really don't wanna mess up with them. They're two of the most important people in your life."

Vic laughed. "They're daughters of a killer, of course they are… But they're also really silly and foolish and fun and nice. They won't let you mess up, they want you to stay with me."

"I know but still. I feel like I'm just gonna be around them and talk out of my ass or something." She shook her head. "I know I'm being silly right now but I just want everything to be perfect because I like you so damn much and want to stay with you for a very long time."

Vic nodded, kissing her forehead. "Then get with them and get to know them, let them know you. You're gonna dump me for them before the day's out anyway." He smiled.

"Never." She shook her head and laughed. "You're my second favorite Lowman and I don't think my rankings will change."

He gasped, covering his mouth. "Second? What? The first better be my dad or something." He chuckled.

"Or something. Ale." Rina shrugged. "She's my little babylove."

He covered his face and shook his head. "You two-timing-Lowman-loving hoe." He grinned. "Can't believe this right now. You're my first favorite Rina."

"And how many Rinas do you know?" She poked at his neck. "Hmmm?"

Vic smirked. "At least five hundred…"

"At least I beat them all out." She smiled down at him. "You're my favorite meanie face though."

The young man shook his head. "Nah, I dunno anymore. I might call Rina number four-hundred and twenty-seven." He chuckled, shaking his head. "You better be loving me that much."

"But will she cuddle you like I do?" Rina nodded. "I do…"

Vic chuckled. "Hell no… No way would I ever do something like cuddle with someone else."

"I would only ever cuddle with a superhero." The brunette chuckled and shook her head. "But only if we didn't work out for some reason."

He rolled his eyes, slowly standing up. "You just use me for the warmth." He pressed his lips to hers as he started to walk back toward the bench he was first sitting at. "You wanna go to my house?"

"I don't use you for warmth. I love cuddling with you because of important stuff." Rina nodded. "Yeah, I do wanna go to your house."

The young man nodded. "Ok, ya wanna call Roni or ya want me to?" He slowly shook his head. "Nah, wait, call Carlos, she might be trying to put Vin down for his nap." He squeezed her thighs as he kissed her lips.

"No, I can't call Carlos." She shook her head. "You call Carlos."

Vic raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not? What's wrong?"

"We're not talking right now." Rina shrugged. "Don't wanna talk about it either."

He sighed. "Alright, fine, we won't go to my house. He's been spending time there lately. Probably has a shit ton to do with him and Roni _finally_ getting together but still…"

"We can still go to your place. I'm not that immature. I can be in the same house." She smiled. "Bout damn time they made everything official."

He shrugged. "Fine, but I'm not cuddling with your pretty ass until you talk to me about shit." He kissed her lips, smirking when he pulled back.

"Fine, fine. What do you wanna know?" Rina poked at Vic's forehead and smiled.

He smacked her ass and stuck his tongue out at her. "Why aren't you and Carlos talking?"

"We aren't talking because of the whole party rumor thing." She shrugged. "Kinda just split the group in half."

He slowly nodded. "Why though? It's not his fault and I think out of everyone, he, Roni, and Ale suffered the most. Shit, I mean Roni and Ale are going to talk and work shit out. Hopefully sunday at the dinner."

"Yeah but like he's just completely ignored talking about it to Ale. I know it's not his fault or anything. I do think it could have been handled better though, on every party's part." Rina shrugged again. "I don't think so. Ale is already trying to get out of Sunday dinner."

Vic slowly shook his head. "I don't have every single detail, not like them or even Vee but she's wanting to apologize for her part in it, she's wanting to work out their shit… Especially considering she and Ale just got on good terms." He eased Rina to the ground. "But if she wants to back out then there's Roni's answer about how their relationship will be from now on…"

"She's embarrassed." Rina shrugged once more as she tucked her stray strands of hair behind her ears. "It's hard to explain. Like she feels bad that she was in the situation, feels worse that it escalated to the point of where it did… She's just trying to get past it. Remember, it didn't just affect Roni and Carlos, it fucked shit up with her and the guy she was talking to, too."

Vic shook his head. "So is Roni, she feels horrible for that whole thing, especially the way she treated Ale. She genuinely believed Ale had something for Carlos." He sighed. "She's trying to make shit better. But like I said, Ale can get out of showing up to the family dinner. Roni's just going to completely burn the bridge…"

"Ha. Could you actually imagine Ale and Carlos together? That'd be nothing but arguments left and right." She shook her head and chuckled. "I dunno. I guess we'll have to see what happens, won't we?"

He shrugged, kissing her forehead. "There's Ron. Come on…" He grabbed her hand and sighed. "We'll hide out in the game room, playing dumb shit." He started for the Benz.

**SOA**

Hanna watched her eldest closely, watching the way she moved around the kitchen and she rolled her eyes as she noticed the slight skip in Veronica's step. "Bounce any higher and you're gonna put a hole in my ceiling." Hanna popped off, smirking to herself as she turned her back on the brunette.

"Can't help it, I'm just happy…" She laughed a little, rolling her eyes when she looked up to see her mother shaking her head.

The blonde shrugged, looking back to meet Veronica's dark gaze. "For what? You haven't slept together yet…" She smirked again. "What? I know you… you're taking it slow."

"Yeah, yeah we are… Kind of wish we weren't, other times I'm ok with it." The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Tell me I'm just freaking out."

Hanna shook her head. "Nope. It's ok to want both sides of it, but why are you taking it slow? To adjust to this new level or because you genuinely don't want to rush things?" She moved to Roni, grabbing her chin so they made eye contact. "Who made the decision? Carlos or you? If it's you that did so, then think about why you made the decision, if it's him, then well… same answer."

"We agreed on it together, has nothing to do with adjusting… We want to sleep together but we also don't want to push shit." Veronica nodded. "I've actually wondered if he agreed because of me… What if he's not really attracted to me? What if I'm really not that good enough?" She sighed as she stared at her mother. "How'd you decide daddy was good enough to sleep with?"

Hanna slowly nodded her head, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Well… I don't know, babe. Me and your father are a different story. We were drunk, I was a whore and well I thought he was extremely attractive. I just slept with him. There was nothing passionate, romantic, or anything of that sort about it and you don't want the details." She shrugged. "But just know, being drunk did not for me when it comes to the memory of that night. I'd already met that mean ass man but that night was like a remeeting. I actually learned about him, learned that he was more than just an asshole."

"You totally had a drunk quickie, didn't you? Ew… whores. You both are whores." Roni laughed, shaking her head. "I already _know_ him… I know everything about Carlos. I think it's just me and he's just going along with my bullshit. I just feel like he's not going to enjoy himself or something. Like maybe I won't be good enough to him or something… I don't know, mama."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "You won't know until you give it the time of day, Veronica… Give it a chance, baby, give _him_ a chance. I swear I've already had this conversation with you. I'm tired of having it, to be honest, my love. it's Carlos. You're madly in love with him. He's your best friend, half of your heart, he's your boyfriend. He loves you so much, probably more than you love him so stop it and relax. _Relax_." She repeated before she kissed Roni's head again and left the kitchen.

* * *

**AN****: Well there's this... Vee knows about Morgan and Vic's secret relationship and Vic told Rina the truth. **

**Even explored some Roni while I was at it. **

**All feedback is much appreciated and welcome, I looove hearing from you lovely readers (:**

_**So let me know what ya thought of this new update!**_


	45. Chapter 45: All These Ideas

**December 12, 2022**

Happy yanked up the puppy by the fur on the back of the puppy's neck. "What the fuck are you?" He growled at the puppy, looking up as he heard heels on the floor, revealing his better half. "What the fuck is this?" He turned around to face Hanna and held up the tan and white Siberian Husky puppy.

"Say it with me, baby. Puppy. Pup-ee." She smirked at him, walking toward him and taking the puppy out of his large hand. "Do not be mean to him, it's not his fault he's here. Koa and Keona had puppies. We're keeping them. The kids already declared it." She nodded, nuzzling the puppy close to her chest. "Don't know how you could be mean to these sweet things."

Happy started to flick the puppy only to earn himself a pop on the hand. "Ow, Hanna!" He huffed, examining his hand before looking at hers, seeing her wedding ring and wedding band on her fourth finger. "I'm trading them damn things in for some damn gumball machine shit. They hurt."

"Trade my rings in and I'll beat your ass, Happy Lowman." She shook her head, leaning down the kiss the puppy in her hands head. "Look at this face… You keep growling and you're scaring him. He's not one of your demons, he won't growl back, he thinks he's in trouble." She heard whimpering, making the couple look down as the all white puppy butting it's head against Happy's boots. "Kick it away so I can hurt you, _Victor_."

He groaned loudly, bending to pick up the puppy before passing it to his wife. He scoffed, popping both puppy's heads when he spotted them licking Hanna's jaw. "Quit that shit, she's off limits. She's _mine_ to lick." He grinned, bending to kiss her lips, stopping himself from deepening the kiss when he heard whimpers and barks. He took the puppies out of her hands and dropped them to the sofa beside them before his hands landed on her hips and he jerked her closer to him.

"Gross." Vic groaned as he shook his head, covering his eyes briefly until he heard his father clear his throat and his mother started laughing. "And in front of the puppies… Gross. Now they're scarred too."

Hanna turned around, watching her son carefully. "Ya know, you should be lucky that we're so hands-on… You wouldn't be here otherwise." She smirked at the look on his face. "Names? What are they?"

"That's just gross, why is it your sole mission to gross me out? Ew." He shook his head. "Amana…" He held up the tan and white puppy, kissing his head. "... And Etana." He nodded.

Happy wrapped his arms tightly around Hanna and started smirking. "Because we do it so well… What's with all the Hawaiian names? Jesus, boy. You and your sisters annoy me so much."

"I'd like to think of it as karma eating you up for those times you didn't seem to wrap your stuff up." Vic grinned, nodding his head eagerly before he moved out of the living room. "Love you! I'm your only son, remember that!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Nope, not having another one. You threatened to push me down the stairs and bruises are too ugly to match my skin tone." She smirked, patting his cheek before she started to move away from him. "We're going to dinner tonight, taking your children with us."

"You get bruised all the time and they look pretty nice on ya. What are you talking about, woman?" He smirked before shaking his head. "You look stunning today, I love you…" He tried, following after the blonde beauty. "I'm such a lucky man, married to you, getting to have you in my life."

The couple stopped as they reached to kitchen, Hanna's eyes landing on their second daughter and she shook her head. "What's with the studying? You don't like school…" She kissed Victoria's head, pulling her headphones out of her ears. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to block out the sound of that fool trying to get out of dinner tonight with his poor compliments…" She shrugged, pointing to the math book. "Doing Vic's homework, he's in need of a math tutor bad or something."

Happy rolled his eyes. "No he doesn't, I've seen his work. He's a little mathematician, kid's a closet genius when it comes to math." He shook his head. "Don't you have an essay due for your American history class? Work on it. School's out in three days and I'm guessing that's when it's due, too."

"I'd rather hear you try to get out of dinner than discuss schoolwork with you. You push too much…" Vee shook her head. "I'm passing my classes, what's the big deal?"

Hanna took the teen's phone, sliding it into one of her skirt pockets. "Merely passing is pitiful compared to excellently passing your classes, my love. Which are you doing?" She looked back at her husband before shaking her head. "Go to Charming, you better look nice for dinner too… _Lighthouse. _Meeting with Ben too." She smiled, before pushing him toward the archway that led to the foyer.

"Seriously? Why there? Hanna, come on, no way." Hap shook his head, looking down at the marble floor to see another puppy whimpering at their feet. "What the hell is that?"

Hanna looked down and smirked. "Another sweet puppy… There's one more elsewhere, he may be with your son as well. He's been hoarding the puppies." She bent down and picked up the white and dark gray puppy. "This is Kamea.. means _the one and only_." She held the puppy up to her husband's face. "She's kind of like your daughters, all cuddly and sweet."

"We're not keeping all those puppies. It ain't happening. It's enough with Koa and Keona." Happy accepted the puppy, his dark eyes on it. "Kamea? Who did the naming?"

She shrugged. "Your children. All Hawaiian names. Koa, Keona, Amana, Etana, Kamea, and Malina." She grinned at the man, moving closer to kiss his lips only to stop at the sound of Kamea growling. "Oh no, mutt, he's mine, I can kiss him if I want." She shook her head. "What's funny, Happy? She better pipe the hell down."

"Nothing, you're just amazing. All possessive and shit." He chuckled before leaning down to kiss her. "T-shirt and jeans huh?" He grinned.

Hanna shook her head. "Hell no, button down… We're going to Quinn's Lighthouse, I want you to influence your twin as well. His t-shirt, jeans, and Nikes phase isn't cutting it." She took the puppy back. "Two hours, tops… Dinner's at eight. Don't be late either getting here either." She started up the stairs before he could get another word in.

* * *

**December 15, 2022**

Vee stood against the door, staring at the blonde as she sat on her bed in her bedroom. It was only the third or fourth time she'd been in Riley Brooks' room since she'd even met her. She didn't really understand why she was there now but Riley said it was important and she needed Vee badly. They'd already spent the last twenty minutes arguing back and forth about their past relationship and where Vee stood and why Vee was acting the way she was.

The brunette continued to watch the blonde closely, her arms crossed under her breasts and her nails trailing back and forth over her sides as she tried to figure out the next step. She didn't want to do it anymore, she didn't want to be with Riley. Not the way Riley wanted. She just wanted to have her fun then go on about her business. She could understand why Riley wasn't content with how Vee was treating her but she didn't care...

"Go downstairs and just tell them..." Vee's eyes narrowed at the blonde.

Blue eyes landed on the brunette at the door and she shook her head. "I can't just spring this on them right now, they'd been having a bad week, Vee. I'll tell them when they're in a good mood again."

"Are you kidding me? This is about me and you, not them!" Victoria growled, storming toward the blonde and shoving at her shoulder. "This is our shit together we're talking about here!"

"I can't get in trouble with them right now Vee." Riley sighed. "I'm sorry but I'll tell them when I feel like it's a good moment for it."

Vee rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me, Riley? If you keep putting it off then you're never gonna do it..."

"I _will_ do it… Not everyone has parents like yours." The blonde frowned. "This is either going to mean a good breakthrough for my parents and I or it could end with me on the streets. I'm sorry if things aren't progressing fast enough on my side, I just don't know what else to do. What if they kick me out? Where will I go then?"

Vee shook her head. "I don't know, Riley! Why am I even here right now? I don't even want to fucking be here. I don't want to be with you anything, Riley. You can't do one single fucking task like tell your parents who you're with… So fuck off. What do you want from me? I have nothing for you anymore."

"How is it that easy for you? Did you even care about me?" Riley stood up and moved closer to the brunette. "Why did you ever get with me in the first place, Vee?"

The brunette shrugged. "You're cute, seemed fun and great and I was open to the idea of being with another dancer, thinking we'd have enough in common and the rest could fall in place." She shook her head. "I was fucking wrong… So now it's time to move on. Follow suit, princess." She moved away from Riley, going for the door. "After the holidays, you won't be seeing me anymore. At all. I'm moving studios… Bye Riley."

* * *

**December 16, 2022**

Veronica walked into the room and sighed, pulling Vic with her before she let go of their shirts and crawled onto the bed. She curled up beside her little sister and wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist. She kissed Victoria's cheek before she relaxed against the pillows, feeling her sister take her hand. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Vee stated flatly before squeezing Roni's hand, hoping she got the message before she shook her head, feeling the warmth of her little brother as he laid down in front of her, wrapping his tan arm around both his sisters, resting his chin on her head. "You guys don't have to be here… You both have relationships you could be having your fun in right now." She murmured.

Victor shook his head slowly. "Nah, we have a sister that needs to be cuddled with so she can get over the anguish she's feeling. I vote we tag team Riley and call it a year." He smirked, kissing the top of Vee's head.

"I call jail time and an ass kicking from our creators… No." Roni laughed a little as she shook her head. "Fuck her, Vee… And no, not literally. She doesn't deserve this much attentions. She's a bitch and she definitely doesn't deserve you. You hear me?"

Vee nodded her head. "I'm done with her… I don't want anything to do with her ever again. I already told her to fuck off and move on, told Mama that I wanted to change studios too. I don't want to chance seeing her whatsoever. I'm done with that shit, I swear."

"Good, you could do way better. i know plenty of blondes." Vic grinned, chuckling as he pulled back to look at his sisters. "Come on, let's go find Dad and get him to play a game with us. Bet ya both I can beat everyone's ass at poker tonight."

Roni rolled her eyes. "You're on… He's been on the phone with the 'TAZ charter president all day but I'm sure we could change that." She kissed Vee's head before moving away from her siblings. "Come on, loves!"

* * *

**December 17, 2022**

Vee stomped through the kitchen and out into the foyer as she'd come to realize someone had drank the rest of the pink lemonade and didn't even bother to make anymore. She shook her head slowly. She started up the stairs but stopped midway as she heard her phone start ringing. She pulled it from her back pocket and rolled her eyes, seeing Carlos' name on the screen, paired with a picture of them with Vin. She laughed a little before declining the call. "Sorry Los. Not in the mood." She murmured before she started up the stairs again.

She heard the front door open and the alarm started blaring so she stopped again, turning around to see who was in her house now. She noticed Carlos and she sighed. "Ah fuck." She groaned as she made her way back down the stairs, noticing he was having a hard time trying to disarm the alarm. "Dad changed it. It's now the anniversary of their meeting. 1-2-1-4-9-5." She came up beside the dark haired man and started punching in the buttons. "Ya know Roni's out with Mama…"

"Yeah but I didn't come here to see her. I came to see you actually." Carlos smiled at the brunette. "I have this idea that I wanna run by you and by the way, I don't appreciate you sending me to voicemail."

Vee made a face before she started laughing. "I'm sorry! I just thought you were gonna try to get me to kidnap Vin from my dad again and the last time was scary so I was just gonna wait for the text…" She shrugged. "What's up though? I'm open to your ideas… I think."

"Well, I do want to see Vin but I don't want us getting in trouble again." He nodded and smirked. "I need you to listen to my whole idea, no interrupting. Just be completely open minded and know that I have your best interest in mind."

Vee sighed and slowly nodded her head. "Ok… I'm completely worried now that you're saying all that but go ahead, what's the idea?" She moved to the stairs and sat down.

"I'm setting you up on a blind date!" He smiled widely at the brunette. "I found the perfect guy for you and you're gonna try it out because I wouldn't set you up with a loser or anything."

The brunette's mouth fell open and she shook her head. "What?" She covered her mouth as she continued to shake her head. "A blind date? With what? Who? Why?"

"With a guy. He's part of the squad but you haven't met him just yet. Hell, Roni hasn't even met him yet. He's been away for school but he's graduated and back in town. He's single, he's handsome." Carlos nodded. "Because, I want you to stop messing around with that little skankbag Riley once and for all."

Vee let out a laugh before covering her face. "She's not a skankbag, Los, come on, play nice." She looked up at him again. "When the hell is this supposed to take place? Does he even know about this? Who is he?"

"She's a skankbag… Is her cookie that delicious?" He shook his head. "Umm… In a few hours. He knows about this. He's someone important to me. I promise he's not ugly or repulsive. You like Mexican guys though, right?"

Vee shrugged. "Pretty good… Not greatest thing I've ever had but it's pretty good." She smirked, nodding. "I mean I guess, never been with one. What's his name, Carlos?"

"His name is Rafael." Carlos smiled. "How is it that you live in Oakland which is mostly brown people but you have never dated one? Are you even into Mexican chicks?"

The brunette shrugged. "I'm into them… Just never treaded that water. Goes both ways." She nodded. "I think it's because I've only been paying attention to the white side of Oakland."

"I've noticed. It's a running theme." He smirked and shook his head. "Come over to the brown side though. You won't regret it. So, you down?"

Vee shrugged again. "Shut up, smartass. I tend to like to tastier ones." She smirked, slowly nodding her head. "Yeah sure, I'm down. When's the date?"

"Latinas are tasty." Carlos shrugged. "Can you be ready in a few hours or do you need a day or two?"

Vee shrugged. "So i've heard but if you start referencing to _my_ Roni, I'm screaming and never speaking to you again." She shook her head. "What's wrong with what I have on? I'm not trying to give him the impression that I try super hard…" She shrugged.

"Um, I can see your chesticles." He shook his head. "Cover it up and I can introduce you two right now if you're ready."

Vee looked down and shrugged. "What? I have them, I can't just hide that. It doesn't work like that at all." She nodded. "This is as good as it gets. I have a little makeup on, I look about as dressy as I can. Let's go."

"Shut up." Carlos shook his head again. "You're gorgeous but I'll have to kick his ass if he keeps his eyes on your cleavage. I think this is a good outfit though, it's very Vee."

Vee laughed. "What's that got to do with me though? Not like I'm going into this just for the dick." She smirked, shaking her head. "Thanks, Jellyroll, means so much. Lead the way, I guess."

"You better not sleep with him either. Oh. My. God. I think I want to bail out of this situation." He rubbed his forehead as they walked out of the house and towards his car. "Look, I brought out the Benz just for this special occasion."

Vee held her hands out, making sure the door was locked before continuing toward the black Benz. "Why not? What if it's a huge want of mine after the date?" She smirked. "Hey, look at you, very Lowman of you." She nodded.

"The Benz is a placeholder until I can afford a Bentley like Reno's." He opened the car door. "Get in before I run you down. Don't jump on the kid's dick unless you get into something serious with him. I'm just helping you explore other options."

Vee sighed soundly and nodded her head. "Fine, on our wedding night, I will fuck his brains out." She gave him a firm nod and smiled as she got in the passenger seat of the car.

"Oh God." He shook his head as he crawled over Vee and into the driver's seat. "I'm looking forward to your reaction when you see him."

The brunette grinned, shrugging. "Was that TMI?" She rolled her eyes. "If he's ugly, I'm breaking your neck when it's over."

"It was a little bit." Carlos looked at her. "He's not ugly. Do you think I'd do you like that Vee?"

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry, Los, I've had my fill for the day." She laughed. "And no, it wasn't Riley. This was a new one." She nodded her head. "No I don't think that, but I know you got jokes."

"I swear… How long have you known this new one?" He glanced at her. "I am a pretty funny guy. Let's just say, I found you, your very own Carlos. But not as cool or perfect as I am."

She shrugged. "Since I was like six… Her name is Danielle. Calm your little nerves, Jellyroll." Vee shook her head slowly. "Ok that was a total lie. She's new to the studio, I met her like three or four days ago." She shrugged.

"How do you know if she's like clean and stuff?" Carlos shook his head and sighed. "For some reason, I just find myself worrying about you like you're my own little sister. I'm sorry for going into big brother mode all of the time."

Vee shrugged. "Because I was her first for all intents and purposes." She smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I'm not bothered by it. I tell anyone who asks that you're my brother so I'm a little sorry for bursting that bubble."

"Oh, look at you. Swiping v-cards." He smiled. "See, now I'm gonna be smiling like a dork. Also, when you meet this kid. You gotta promise you won't tell Roni about who he is just yet. Alright?"

The brunette shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time." She nodded, patting the man's cheek. "Why? Who is he, Los?"

"You're such a player. I can't even handle it." Carlos shrugged as he pulled up to a townhome. "He's sorta my, like, half-brother."

Vee rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I am not… I, hell I don't know. I'm not a player." She glanced at Carlos before shrugging. "Why can't Roni know? Do you expect her to be mad or something? She'll probably be happy, as long as he doesn't think of her as Satan like your mom." She laughed a little.

"You are." He nodded. "I don't want to tell her yet. It's kind of touch and go with him. We're in a good place right now but sometimes it just goes to shit. My dad raised him but didn't bother to stick around for me… Blah, blah, blah."

She nodded slowly. "Oh ok, well this secret can be safe between us. But I think you should tell her. You're gonna want her to be there if shit gets bad again. Hate to break it to you but you actually respond best to her when you're in need."

"I'm gonna tell her when I take her out for Sunday Nights in the Park." He shrugged. "It'll be a fun experience to introduce the two of them."

Vee got out of the car and sighed, nodding her head. "Ok, as long as you're planning on telling her. Now come on, let's me the newest notch in my bedpost."

"Did you just really say that to me right now?" Carlos shook his head as he guided Vee towards the front door of the townhouse. "I don't know what to respond to it but just no." He rang the doorbell and smiled. "Try not to look like you're gonna kill someone right now."

Vee shrugged. "He could be a potential notch. I'm just saying…" She smirked as she looked at the man and grinned. "Oh quit worrying. I'll fuck him tomorrow."

"Hey, you're early." Rafael shook his head as he looked down at the pair before backing up into the entrance. "Hey, you must be Vee." He smiled at the brunette. "Come in guys."

Vee nodded, smiling at the young man before looking back at Carlos. "You could've mentioned he was practically perfect." She murmured, shaking her head. "Yeah, I'm Vee. Rafael, right?"

"Yes. I'm Rafael." He nodded and flashed a grin. "Can I get you anything? Juice? Water?"

Vee shook her head. "Oh no no, I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Just gonna ignore the fact that I'm here too?" Carlos shook his head. "I'm gonna grab me a water. I'll be back." He looked at Vee and smiled. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

The brunette shrugged. "I'm an innocent person, Carlos. Not like I was gonna give him a lap dance right here." She smirked at Carlos before turning to look at Rafael. "So half-brothers?"

"Yeah. Can't you tell? Same shaped head but I got all the looks." Rafael chuckled and shrugged. "He's a little bit older than me but what can I do."

She smiled, nodding. "You guys look nothing alike… Not even a little bit." She started to look around the townhouse and smiled at the decor. "He mentioned you just got back?"

"It's because I'm not a full out Mexican like he is. Got a little cream in the mix." He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, just got back from school. Been away studying to get a degree in engineering."

Vee looked at Rafael and cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're telling me you're a little white?!" She laughed a little. "Oh that's cool, how old are you?"

"I'm half but ya know, I wear it well." He chuckled. "I am twenty. So not too old and not too young. So, what are you all about? What's your passion?"

The brunette shrugged, sitting down on the couch. "I am too… Oh, that's cool." She shrugged again, looking down at her legs before smiling. "Dance. Art. It's a mix between drawing and dancing. I dance more than I draw though. I practically live in the studio."

Rafael nodded. "Dance huh? That's pretty awesome. I always admire a dancer's dedication to the craft. I took ballet in high school to help me with my football and soccer but I could never get the hang of being truly graceful… I don't know why I told you that just now. Los doesn't even know that." He laughed and shook his head.

"I tried ballet when I was younger but I would get in trouble because I was trying to be more free so my mom just yelled at the instructor and took me out of the class…" She laughed. "Hey that's pretty cool, 'least we tried, right?" She smiled at him.

"Came, saw, almost conquered." He chuckled. "So, do you have an food preferences or can I just take you out to one of my favorite spots?"

Vee smiled, her dimples slowly appearing. "Nah, I love food… Can I change my passion? I'm changing it to food." She nodded. "Take me wherever you like the best."

"Yeah, you can change it." Rafael smiled and nodded. "Alright, then I'm taking you down to the piers, there's this little spot that no one pays attention to because it's not as rich looking as the rest of the spots but it's amazing."

The brunette smiled. "I'm cool with that… Just let me know when you wanna take me and I'm down." She reached over and slid his phone out of his pocket, putting her phone number in it before passing it back.

"Never had a girl do that before." He smiled as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "I will let you know. It'll probably be this weekend though, for sure."

Vee shrugged. "I'm definitely not the average, I promise…" She flashed a dimpled grin at him. "Can I know what made _you_ agree to this whole 'blind date' thing?"

"I agreed to this because I needed something fun and new. Wasn't getting results with the whole _traditional_ route, so why not let my big brother set me up with someone. He said you were gorgeous, unique and would give me challenge." Rafael smiled. "I'm always up for meeting a girl with her own mind and everything. Can't really deal with the girls that are boring and can't think or handle themselves."

Vee laughed, shaking her head. "He just told me to be open minded and listen to him. I trust him. He hasn't steered me wrong yet." She shrugged. "I'm glad I listened though. You seem like a fun guy. I'm not really for the egotistical douchebags."

.

.

.

.

Vee looked up, the sound of knocking at the door. "It better be as good as you say it is." She looked at the man and she smiled. "Don't think that's for me…"

"Carlos better not have ordered food." Rafael shook his head as he moved off the sofa and adjusted his sweats. "I wasn't expecting anyone but you and Los."

The brunette shrugged, looking towards the kitchen. "I don't think so… He's probably asleep in there. You know lazy he is."

"If he was asleep, he'd be snoring right now. He's probably still shoving food into his face." He laughed as he moved towards the front door and pulled it open, rolling his eyes when he saw the visitor. "Man, I'm really not gonna have food left in the kitchen now that you're here."

"Nice to see you too big bro." The younger man pushed into the house and towards the living room, stopping when his eyes landed on Vee. "Oh, hello gorgeous. I'm Anthony, people call me Ant though." He smiled at her. "What're you doing here hanging out with my ugly brother?"

Vee looked up from her phone with a cocked eyebrow. "Another brother? Holy hell…" She shook her head. "Carlos wanted us to meet."

"Look at Carlos playing matchmaker." Anthony smirked. "I'm gonna raid the fridge, you keep talking or whatever. If you get bored, you know where to find me beautiful."

Vee ran a hand down her face as her eyes followed the random guy before he disappeared into the kitchen. "What the hell did I just experience?" She murmured, her dark eyes landing on Rafael. "Another brother?" She smiled at him.

"That would be my little brother Ant. He's seventeen and stupid." Rafael shook his head as he sat back down on the sofa. "He's a cocky little thing, not afraid to say shit, no matter how dumb it is. As you just saw."

She nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "That was interesting, I'll give him that but wow. I think I just met my brother with a lot of Carlos mixed in between." She nodded again.

"Feel free to take him home." He chuckled and shook his head again. "I'll cut you a good deal on him and everything… You could use another brother right?"

Vee shook her head. "Oh no, unless he's gonna do all my homework for me so I can just focus on dancing." She laughed a little. "I've got my hands full with Vic and Los always at the house driving me insane."

"He'd do all of your homework except English. He loves to write but he hates doing it when it's required." Rafael nodded. "Los is a handful though… Especially when he's drunk."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "I could work with that, I love English…" She smiled, nodding her head. "I know and that's exactly why I don't need that crazy thing you just let in."

"I wasn't gonna answer the door." He chuckled. "I could have gone without seeing him until tomorrow. Those two never stop eating when they hang out… It's like a competition between them."

Victoria laughed, standing up before she moved to stand between his legs. "Come on, I wanna watch." She held her hands out as she smiled down at the man.

Rafael grabbed her hands and stood up. "Let's go watch them and see who passes out from food coma first."

"Probably Ant… Carlos knows how to put back some food." She laughed a little, lacing their fingers together as she led him to the kitchen. "You know you're a super fatass, Los, right?"

"I am not." Carlos shook his head as he eyed the pair. "I'm a _super duper_ fatass." He smirked as he took a bite of his sandwich. "You two hit it off or what?"

Vee nodded, smirking. "Yep, getting married at the courthouse next week and we're shooting for a baby in the next ten months. Life's good, Los."

"You know what? Knowing you two… I think that's possible." He smirked at the brunette. "Let me know where you two are gonna set up registries. I wanna get you a nice toaster or some shit."

The brunette shrugged. "I could use a Keurig. You know my mom… She's not letting me take hers from the house. If you're real nice, we might just name the kid after you, shithead." She kissed his head before she took his sandwich from him and took a bite of it. "This is life, Los… I'm in love."

"Nothing says true love like marrying a dirty old man." Anthony smirked and shook his head as he took the sandwich from Vee. "I'm just gonna finish this off… Thanks _sis_… Nah, I take that back. You're too fine for me to look at like a sister."

Vee rolled her eyes, snatching the sandwich back. "I'm not drunk enough to entertain you." She flashed Anthony a smirk before finishing the sandwich off. "Nothing says _little boy_ like your childish ass." She shrugged.

"Oh! You just got clowned!" Carlos laughed as he poked Anthony's face. "That's my sis, go sis."

The brunette flicked Carlos' ear. "Don't be rude, fathead... " She smirked at the young man before looking up at Anthony. "Don't take food from me again…"

"Pretty sure I learned my lesson. Won't be doing it again." Anthony shook his head as he sipped his soda.

Vee rolled her eyes. "Damn, when you get knocked down a notch, you add about six yourself." She smirked, looking up at Rafael. "How do you deal with the crazy? Carlos is manageable but them together seems like a mess."

Rafael shrugged. "It comes with time and experience. You won't ever come across the both of them together again though. This is not even messy yet. They get a whole lot worse and when that happens, you're gonna wanna hide all your food, gum, candy, whatever is edible, they're bound to eat it."

Vee shook her head. "I practically live with this jellyroll, I think they'd both be manageable." She flashed him a dimpled smile before turning to look back at Carlos. "You still gonna be my maid of honor at my wedding?"

"Hell yeah." Carlos nodded and smirked. "Gonna wear my best creased Dickies and Cortez shoes for the occasion."

The brunette started laughing. "Good, I won't have you looking bad on my day." She looked up at Rafael and smiled. "We're fools… I know."

"No, I'm just shocked that the fool has special occasion Dickies." Rafael chuckled and shook his head. "That's some hardcore cholo shit."

Vee waved the man off. "He ain't a cholo… No cholo in him. He's like a little teddy bear." She smirked at Carlos, patting his cheeks. "Remember I love you, I'm your favorite Lowman and you can't deny that whatsoever."

"_Teddy bear?_" Carlos shook his head and shrugged. "I dunno about this. I think you may have to find your own ride home."

She shrugged. "I mean, I can spend the night here." She moved toward Rafael. "I'm sure Rafael won't mind at all."

"No." Carlos shook his head. "I don't think so Vee."

She gasped. "Why the hell not?"

"You _just_ met him." He shrugged. "It's not appropriate."

Vee shook her head. "I honestly think I can make that decision on my own. But whatever you say, Los."

"Alright." Carlos nodded. "You're right. You're old enough to know what's good for you and what's not." He took a bite of an apple before spitting it back out. "I don't know why I thought that was a good idea."

Rafael shook his head. "You better finish it. Now that you've taken a bite of it Loso." He flicked his older brother's nose. "Just eat it. It'll be good for you."

"I need to talk to you alone, Carlos." Vee crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the man.

Carlos nodded as he set the apple on the counter and moved towards Vee, grabbing her hand and leading her through a hallway and into an empty room. "What's up Vee? What's wrong? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"No… I think I'm ready to go though." She shook her head.

"Alright, then let's go." Carlos nodded. "Let's get you home. Or do you need me to stop and get you something to eat before I drop you off? I can get you a lemonade, the expensive strawberry kind too." He smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sound good?"

She shook her head again. "No, Carlos. I'm fine. Just wanna go home, hopefully Roni's home so I can talk to her." She moved out from under his arm, closer to the door. "By the way, if I were to spend the night with Rafael, I _wouldn't_ fuck him."

"I didn't say you were going to fuck him. I just think it wasn't an appropriate statement. I'm sorry." He shook his head.

Vee nodded her head. "When am I ever making appropriate statements to you? We don't have appropriate conversations… Los, I tried to get you to tell me about your sex life with my sister." She shrugged. "I don't know him, I don't know anything that would make it acceptable to fuck him. I do have some morals. My parents did raise me with some. I mean, give me credit here. I'm not a player."

"I know you wouldn't just sleep with him like that." Carlos sighed. "I'm just trying to look out for you. Be a good big brother or whatever… I just want you to have fun, make new friends and shit. That's all. I'm sorry if I'm pushy or came off like a judgemental asshole. That wasn't my intention at all."

Vee shook her head. "You came off like an asshole. Made me not want to even be near you." She mumbled the last part.

"Well, I'm sorry." He frowned as he held out his keys. "You can drive yourself home, if you want. I'll have Raf drop me off tomorrow to get it back."

She shook her head, pushing his arm away before wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. "No, I don't wanna do that. I wanna stay with you, Los, and your dysfunctional little brother that's cockier than Vic which scares me and Rafael. I like him, from what I do know and have seen. He seems like good people."

* * *

**AN****: A little filler, a little finality for Vee and on to new things for my sweet love...**

**Plus, the kids' Huskies had puppies. Yay! (4 to be exact) **

**Riley is definitely gone now, she may pop up in the future but I'm not really going to say much there...  
And now we're exploring more of Carlos and his family, including two of his little brothers ;)**

_**Let me know what ya think about this new update (: **_


	46. Chapter 46: All That's New

**December 19, 2022**

The man stared down at the sleeping puppy on his lap and shook his head, still trying to figure out how his wife had convinced him to let their kids keep five puppies to match the two Huskies they already had. He shook his head again before his dark eyes fell on the blonde walking into the room. "Where's them loud ass heels you always seem to be wearing?" He flashed her a smirk before he sat up a little, noticing the look on her face. "What? What's the problem?"

"It's Alyssa, she sounds upset… Something's wrong, Hap." Hanna passed the man her phone, crossing her arms over her chest, her brows furrowed as she watched her husband stare at the phone.

The man nodded, looking at the phone again before he put it to his ear and sighed. "What is it, Alyssa? What's going on?"

"_You need to get to Bakersfield, you and Reno." _

"Why? What the fuck is going on? What'd you get yourself into, Alyssa?" He looked up at Hanna, watching her shrug.

"_It's mom… Hap." _He heard her clear her throat. "_She's gone, Hap… She's just gone." _

"What are you talking about? Are you on some shit?"

"_No, Happy! I'm not on fucking drugs… I don't do drugs, Hap! Damn it, listen. She's gone. You guys need to get here now." _The man heard his little sister sniffle and he dropped the phone.

He pushed the puppy off his lap, shaking his head. "Talk to her… Find out shit. I can't do it, Hanna." He started a slow pace, his mind going into overdrive as he tried to make sense of the information he just received. "Fuck." He murmured, watching his wife pick up the cell phone and start to talk into it before she ended the call and eased the phone into her back pocket. He stopped moving, watching Hanna run a hand through her long hair. "What? Talk to me… What is she going on about?"

"Baby…" She sighed, her blue eyes trying to avoid the man as best she could before she felt him move closer to her so she looked up at him. She reached up, holding his face in her small hands, her eyes taking in the confusion and annoyance on his handsome face. "Jocelyn's gone, baby. She had a heart attack. She-." She stopped as she was pushed away from him. He pushed at her again, backing away from her as his hands slowly started to clench up. The look on his face making her recoil and step back. "I'll call your brother for you. You just destroy the living room." She murmured, moving to pick up the puppy from the recliner before starting out of the living room until she felt a large hand clamp down on her shoulder.

He turned her around, his eyes studying her face for a moment before he moved closer to her, his head dropping to her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "What do I do? How do I fix this?"

"You didn't break anything, Happy. This is not your fault, this is no one's fault." She whispered to the man. "She's just gone, baby, you have to get with your brother and sister and plan the funeral. You're not to blame, baby." She dropped the puppy on the couch carefully and wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders as she rubbed the back of his head.

.

.

.

.

The couple walked up the walkway, leading to the front door of Reno Lowman's house. Their kids behind them with Carlos carrying Vincent behind Veronica. Hanna looked back briefly, knowing the kids were confused about the random visit to Reno's house but she nor Happy mentioned anything to them. She didn't see it as far to the rest of the family. She felt her husband squeeze her hand the same time he rang the doorbell and she raked her nails over the back of his hand, getting him to look at her.

"He said his kids would be here…" He mumbled, hoping his kids couldn't hear him as he spoke to his wife. "I just told him it was important and everyone needed to be here." He sighed, bending down to kiss her head, pulling away from her as he heard the door open.

"Hey. I got everyone in the family room." Reno nodded as he stepped aside to let Happy, Hanna and their kids into the home. "They're antsy."

Hanna smiled up at her brother-in-law and nodded. "They can relate…" She squeezed Happy's hand again as they followed Reno into the living room. "Do you want me to do this or do you?" She asked him before nodding her head. "You might wanna sit down, Reno."

Reno nodded as he took a seat and looked up at the couple. "What's on your mind?"

"Got a call from Alyssa about twenty minutes ago." Happy moved toward the fireplace, away from Hanna. "She's been down in Bakersfield with Ma. She said she called for an ambulance earlier because Ma said she was hurting and couldn't really breathe." Happy ran a hand down his face quickly, his eyes solely on Reno. "Ma had a heart attack, Reno."

"Okay, then why are we still in Oakland and not driving down to see her?" Reno looked at his brother and furrowed his brows before dropping his head. "She's gone?"

Happy nodded his head slowly. "Yeah… I wanted to tell you and them in person before I just called and said 'Hey let's go to Bakersfield!'." He nodded again. "We're going down there tonight, staying down there. I'm not making any plans or settling anything without you and Lys."

"I don't wanna go." Reno shook his head. "I'm not able to handle this Hap…"

The man shook his head, staring at his brother. "Hanna, Bri, why don't ya take the kids outside or something?"

"Okay, sure." Bri nodded as she looked at Hanna and the kids. "Let's leave them alone for a moment. I'll get you guys some drinks."

Happy watched the family leave before his eyes fell on his younger brother and he let out a sigh. "I'm not going to force you to go down there, I'm not gonna force you to go to the funeral but Reno, you're gonna fucking hate everything, man. That's only going to hurt more."

"She wasn't supposed to go this soon." Reno shook his head. "Happy! I didn't even get to say goodbye, this shit fucking hurts."

The older brother nodded. "You think I don't know that, man? I was in the same goddamn town as you. I didn't get to tell her a damn thing. The last thing I said to her was that we'd see her on Christmas. We discussed a goddamn holiday. I didn't tell her I loved her or I can't wait to see her again, _just like you_." He started to fidget with his wedding band. "It hurts like fuck, Sereno but skipping out on her funeral? Skipping out on that goodbye? Nah, I couldn't fucking do it."

"I don't know if I can do it… My heart is broken." He wiped at his face and sighed. "I'll go down there and I'll try but I can't make any promises that I'll end up attending. I can't see her like that. I can't imagine her like that. I just want to remember her alive and well. Alive and getting on me about shit."

Happy nodded slowly, watching his brother carefully. "Getting on us both about stupid shit… Just glad she never found out some of the shit we got into together." He chuckled lightly, running his hand over his head. "I need you, kid. I need you there with me. I don't trust myself too much to hold my own shit together."

"I'll be there for you." Reno nodded. "We'll do this together. Ma, she loved it when we would work together to do good shit."

The older man nodded. "Unless you did something stupid and annoyed me, then it was just world war three." He chuckled again. "She nearly killed us that one year we knocked the Christmas tree down."

"Correction, _you_ knocked the Christmas tree down." Reno smiled. "I was always the innocent bystander in every situation you got us into."

Happy started shaking his head. "I don't think so. You provoked me, I shoved you and you ran into the tree, but you tried to catch yourself by grabbing onto me." He rolled his eyes, pulling his keys from his pocket. "Pack your bags, Sereno, we're going _home_."

* * *

**December 31, 2022**

Victoria Lowman walked into the bathroom off her brother's room and groaned. "Gross, Vic, clean up all these clothes." She shook her head, looking around the bathroom until she spotted her phone charger partially hanging off the counter and she grabbed it before making her way back into the bedroom, eyeing her brother as he rolled off his bed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Cleaning up… You don't like the way it looks." He shook his head. "You're such a picky thing."

She shrugged. "You're a bigger clean freak than I am. Are we kidding right now?" She smirked, shaking her head as she started for the door. "Oh by the way, if I'm not mistaken, i believe you're grounded because Dad found Etana in the shower earlier when he was taking a shower so he's ready to load him with lead."

"Wait what? They're your puppies too, where's Etana now?" Vic moved quickly toward to the door and out into the hallway, running into the living room to find it empty. "Shit, Vee, come on, where's the puppies?"

The brunette shrugged as she approached her brother before pointing outside. "Nevermind, found them. They're with mama." She grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him outside to the substantial backyard where their mother was sitting at the table, sketching in her sketchbook as the puppies played on the table around the sketchbook except for the white, light and dark gray puppy. _Malina_. She was asleep, her head on the top half of the paper Hanna was drawing on. "Whatcha working on now?"

"New line… Baby line. Ben thinks it could be great." Hanna set the pencil down and sighed. "Getting as much on the page as I can with her in my way."

Vic grinned, sitting down on the bench beside the blonde, laying his head on her arm. "That's her way of saying love her and give her attention." He nodded eagerly, his dark eyes on the paper. "It's really good, I like it, Ma. Are you gonna use Vin as your model for all this?"

"Oh no, she's sad because you or your father won't give her any attention. She's all about the both of you. Those little mean things want my attention all the time." Hanna shook her head. "Yes, among a few other babies the company's using. What are you two up to?"

Vee shrugged moving around the table, to sit in the chair across from Hanna, lifting up the sleeping puppy and kiss her head before cuddling Malina to her chest. "Sitting around until we're heading to the park. Are you going to the clubhouse for that party?"

"Don't find yourselves in trouble. Make sure you keep an eye on your sister too. I don't know if she's gonna be with Carlos or not but watch her. Vincent will be with her until about eleven, Ellie's picking him and watching him until tomorrow for her." Hanna nodded her head a little before she turned to kiss Vic's head. "Yes, I'll be there. Me and your father will probably come in late in case you're not home at a decent hour. Stay together, if there's a probably call your uncle Key, he's the DD for everyone so he'll be sober. I told him to be possibly prepared to stay in Oakland."

* * *

**Later That Night **

The brunette stared at her phone, the messages were pulled up. She'd been texting Rafael all day, in between texting her younger cousin Ale and now with the day growing later, she was trying to figure out if she was even going to stick to the plans she made with her brother and sister about going to the park for the New Year's Eve event. _Food, drinks, music, a naturally good time_. Or that's how Carlos described it.

She shook her head, ignoring the new message she has received from her brother, asking where she was and she stood up from her bed, going to the bathroom to take her makeup off but stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed, rolling her eyes before she moved back into her bedroom and out of it to go downstairs, she flipped the foyer lights on and unlocked the door, slowly pulling it open to see her cousin standing in front of her. "Hey, uh what's up?"

"Came to bug you." Ale smiled at the brunette. "You gonna let me come inside or what?"

Vee nodded her head, stepping aside. "Yeah, of course, I figured you'd be out and about." She watched Ale step in the house before she closed the front door, locking it again. "Or at the park with the rest of Oakland's finest."

"Now, why would I be at the park? I'm a slut in that part of Oakland." She shrugged as she eyed her older cousin. "Why aren't you out and about?"

The brunette shook her head. "Flash your shit around, duh, Ale, damn… Act like a slut." She started to grin before shaking her head. "Don't know, no boyfriend or girlfriend, no friend I want to be around."

"Isn't my cleavage enough or do I need to bust out my super low rise jeans and show some more skin?" Ale chuckled and shook her head. "I'll go out somewhere with you. We can get some drinks, buy some bud. It'll be a fun time."

Vee shook her head. "Nah, nah, you gotta show more skin. Work a corner, something." She laughed a little. "I wanted to be at the park, we all agreed on it but I'm kind of avoiding Vic's texts now because I'm a lame ass brat."

"Shit, let me just take my shirt off." She nodded. "Text him back, we'll head over if you wanna go to the park and chill."

Vee laughed a little. "I don't want to be the reason you're going somewhere you don't want to be. Besides, Roni and Carlos are there and I know you're not particularly open to being around them."

"It's not about them. I'll go with you." Ale smiled. "I can't let you stay home or be the fifth wheel."

She shrugged. "Why not? Empty house, save for the puppies around here somewhere. I'd totally be fine, besides, it could be awkward. Especially since they're trying to make shit better and smooth shit over with all his friends so they'll fuck off."

"All Carlos' fine ass friends." Ale rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Let's go to the park, you can bring your puppies if you want to."

Vee started laughing. "No way… The fireworks could scare the shit out of them. They're locked up on the porch since they haven't caught the point of only using the bathroom outside yet. One was trying to shower with my dad earlier today." She rolled her eyes. "Come on then, let me get some boots. I'll get you this amazing ass drink that Roni used to get when we'd go for this shit every year."

"Oh, you have little pussy ass dogs." Ale shook her head and laughed. "Get your boots. I'll need like twelve drinks to block out everyone stupid."

The brunette flipped her cousin off. "They were born like two weeks ago, shut up. They're still new. Beyotch." She shook her head, moving out of the living room and into the foyer. "Come on, I'm ready."

"Two weeks ago? They'd still be like blind or some shit, not trying to take a look at your dad while he showers." Ale followed after her cousin. "You ever think about cutting your hair shorter? It'd bring out them cheekbones."

Vee shook her head. "Before we went to Bakersfield. So wait almost four or five weeks ago. Fuck I don't know, they normally sleep in Vic's bed. He's been training them and shit." She smiled. "Yeah but I love my hair."

"Vic sleeps with puppies?" The brunette nodded and smirked. "You're a terrible puppy owner! Make sure you never have kids! '_Excuse me miss, your baby is so gorgeous, how old is she?', 'I don't know, I had her about four or five weeks ago, before I went into labor. Fuck I don't know, she normally is with her dad.'_"

The brunette started laughed, flipping Ale off again. "Kiss my ass… I'm just waiting for them to stop trying to sleep on my head…" She shrugged. "They scratch at the door to get in his room at all hours of the day if they can't find him, they think he's sleeping."

"It's all that soft hair." Ale nodded. "So, they're little lazy things. That's cute."

Vee nodded, grabbing her house key before locking the door and stepping off the porch. "I'm gonna kill 'em if they start scratching at my door like they did this morning." She shook her head. "The girls like my dad, the boys like my mom. They growl at dad if he tries to hug her or kiss her or anything, it's cute." She shrugged.

"I can't believe you guys added puppies to your already large family." Ale shook her head and smiled. "That's cute though… I think I want to get a pet snake or tarantula."

Vee shrugged, smirking. "You do know we already have two grown Huskies, right?" She nodded. "I'm not a fan but hey, I support you."

"I'm gonna get the snake and let you babysit him." Ale nodded. "I promise you that he won't strangle you or anything. Aleric and Axl have snakes."

The brunette shook her head, gesturing at the park. "Ew… no, I'm straight on that. Like I said, I support you but I can't chill with it or anything." She smiled, seeing Carlos' brother Anthony. "This douchebag… Come on, let's find everybody else."

"Ant isn't so bad." Ale shrugged. "Would you babysit my baby? I was thinking of pulling a _quincenera _and getting knocked up by immaculate conception."

Vee shrugged. "He's a mess, I met him a while ago when I met Raf. Raf, I like, he's perfection." She smiled, shaking her head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You never seen Quincenera? The girl gets pregnant because her boyfriend like nuts on the outside of her panties or some shit." The brunette shrugged. "I'm telling you now. That's how I'm gonna get pregnant in the future."

Vee rolled her eyes. "Nope… We'll watch it one day." She shrugged. "That's fucking strange, but sure yeah, I'll watch your baby for you."

"Auntie Vee." Ale smirked before rolling her eyes. "I doubt that I'm gonna have a baby soon. I need to find _the one_. I'm holding onto my v-card until he or she comes along."

The brunette looked back at her cousin before reaching back to grab her hand and pull her to her. "You're still a virgin? Really?" She shook her head. "I mean, I didn't think you were some slut or anything but I figured you weren't a virgin. Sorry… Um, you should definitely hold out. I mean, it'll never be the perfect moment or time or person or anything but at least you'll believe so in that moment."

"I just wanna be in love or some corny shit like that." Ale nodded. "Like I wanna be with a guy or girl that's gonna be okay with waiting for me to be ready to get that intimate and that serious. I know it's not big deal, the whole virginity thing but I just need the memory to be with someone who'll cherish it as much as I do… Man, don't laugh at me, I'm just a fucking after school special right now!"

Vee shook her head, wrapping an arm around Ale's waist, pulling her into her side. "I'm not gonna laugh at you. It's admirable, A. If I wasn't thinking as clearly as you are now, I don't think I would've ever had sex with my boyfriend when I did. But it happened, we broke up and I moved on. I still think about that whole thing, he was a cool boyfriend until that shit but ya know, whatever." She smiled at her cousin.

"Look at it this way, you're still half a virgin." Ale wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. "I'm glad we're friends and talking and stuff. You're cool and whatnot Vee."

The brunette laughed. "I don't know about that, princess but we'll go with it." She nodded, gesturing to her siblings and where they were sitting on a large blanket. "Come on, you can be soft to me later when you're drunk off your ass. Hey, do you want to spend the night?"

"Give me some Jose please." Ale nodded. "Yes! I wanna spend the night."

Vee laughed, walking up to the large blanket, sitting down in Roni's lap. "Look who I brought because I've become her pimp and we're in her prime territory." She grinned. "But forreal, no bullshit, where's the alcohol?"

"Hi Aleeeee!" Vic grinned, sitting up a little before he unwound his arm from his girlfriend's waist to pass his sister a blue plastic cup. "Sip that… Ya want anything Ale?"

"Hey Vic." Ale smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll take a cup of whatever liquor you have."

Roni looked between Vee and Ale for a moment before she started grinning. "You two plan on getting shitfaced tonight?" She passed Ale a blue cup. "Hi Ale."

"Yes, that's the plan." Ale nodded and smiled. "Thanks and hey Roni. How ya been?"

Roni smiled, nodding. "No problem, just do me a favor and stay with us though. Don't want you guys getting into trouble." She shrugged. "I'm pretty great, how are you?"

"We'll stay close." Ale nodded. "I'm good. It feels good to be out of the house for once. I've been a homebody lately."

Roni nodded, smiling a little. "Hey, you're always welcome to take over Oakland with us. That is if you're up to hang out with me and/or Los." She shrugged. "Have some fun, I believe Rina may be free from the Hulk and playing with Vin until he gets picked up."

"I just gotta shake a few reputations." Ale smiled and nodded. "But I'm down to take over Oakland some time."

Roni watched her sister move to lay beside her boyfriend before shrugging. "Hey, Ale? I'm really sorry that you were involved in this trainwreck. I am… I'm even more sorry I believed that you'd sleep with him. That was wrong of me and really fucked up."

"I forgive you Roni." Ale smiled. "It's all water under the bridge. I just want us to move forward and be friends and stuff. Hang out and whatnot."

Roni smiled, nodding her head. "Thanks… I'm glad. I know we got off on a bad foot and shit but I'm definitely down with that."

* * *

**AN****: So much is going on right now, ha. That might be an understatement. **

**Hap and Reno's mom, Jocelyn, died. Their troublesome little sister is back. NEW YEARS EVE. The Lowman kids are out and about, having fun. Vee and Ale are getting closer - which I think since a lot of you love Vee so much are going to love their dynamic once it gets going. **

**And Roni and Ale made up after the messy trainwreck. Which is great!**

_**Leave me some feedback, my loves! (:**_


	47. Chapter 47: All That Love

**January 1, 2023**

It'd been an interesting night, a long one full of sleepless rest and rolling around the bed trying to be comfortable. She slowly opened her dark eyes to find herself buried under the heavy weight of her boyfriend. She looked down at their tangled bodies, seeing Carlos was practically covering her body with his, she let out a little laugh and shook her head. "Babe." She whispered, running her hand down his bare back, hoping he would at least stir a little bit but she got nothing back.

Veronica rolled her eyes, running her fingers through his hair, making sure her nails scraped his scalp. "You're so heavy and lazy and I'm gonna die soon." She whispered, maneuvering down a little to press a kiss to his cheek a few times before she started trailing her nails up and down his sides. "Wake up, baby, kiss me, love me, do something." She bit his bottom lip before running her tongue over his lip, earning a groan from him as she did so. She repeated the action, laughing a little when she felt a large hand land on her hip and squeeze it roughly, making Roni laugh again. "Love on me, kiss me and shit, babe, please. I'll be your best friend."

"You're already my best friend." Carlos murmured as he rubbed his thumb over her hip. "I'm awake. I'll love on you, kiss you and touch you."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and grinned. "Good morning, my love!" She laughed a little. "Do you seriously have to trap me under you though?"

"You're comfortable, your boobs are my favorite pillows." He chuckled as he buried his face in her cleavage. "How'd you sleep? Did I make you all uncomfortable? I can roll off you."

The brunette shrugged. "No wonder your partner loves cuddling with me. Makes so much sense now." She shook her head, kissing his lips. "Like shit, but I think it got good after you forced me to be still. No, don't leave. You're so warm."

He nodded and smiled. "I won't leave you." He rubbed her bare thighs and yawned. "We won't leave this bed until you're ready to."

"What do you have to do today?" She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "How about if you're free for the day, we just be lazy and stay in here all day? Maybe resurface to civilization when Mom finishes making dinner?"

"I'm free to be lazy with you and eat some dinner." Carlos smirked. "So, what shall we do first? You wanna roll over and lay all over me babe?"

She shook her head, burying her face in his neck as her hands trailed up and down his sides. "So wonderful." She whispered, licking the side of Carlos' neck before she bit into his skin. "Nope, stay like this. Maybe lose the sweatpants…"

"Oh… You know how the biting and neck kisses get to me babe." He nodded. "Help me get them off and I'll let you see what color boxers I have underneath."

She smirked against his smooth skin before she bit into a new spot. "They're probably those _Spongebob_ ones you got the other day." She raked her teeth over his skin as her hands moved to the waistband of his sweatpants.

"They're not the Spongebob ones, they're the Patrick ones. Gosh babe." He laughed as he moved against her slightly. "I wore the spongebob ones yesterday."

Veronica laughed a little, shaking her head. "Damn me… I'm soooo inattentive these days." She moved her hips against a little, trying to hold back a soft moan. "Take them off, I've helped all I could." She tapped her fingers against his hips as she started biting on his skin again.

"I'm taking them off, damn you're so bossy." He shimmied out of his sweats and smiled. "Now, how do you want me, your majesty?"

She laughed again, sinking her teeth into his skin as she moved her hands into his boxers and raked her nails over his ass cheeks roughly. "Don't be a smartass, I just want you to be all comfortable and whatnot." She pulled away from his neck and started smirking. "Is that ok with you?"

"I'm comfortable, now that you're showing my ass a little attention. It missed you." He laughed and looked down at her before catching her lips in a rough kiss. "Can you tell that I want you?"

The brunette started to move her hips against him again. "Oh do you?" She smirked, kissing him again. "Good."

"Yeah I do." He moved against her before beginning to press soft kisses to her exposed skin. "I can't lie. I need you badly."

Veronica nodded, her hands pushing his boxers down as far as she could get them, one of her hands landing on his semi-hard cock. "Thought I was the only one in need." She kissed his lips, pushing her tongue past his lips as she started stroking him.

"No." He murmured against her lips before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth as he moved against her slightly. "I could do all this with you all day babe…"

She shook her head, feeling his hands move down her body slowly. "I know but I need more if you're gonna keep up those movements." She sighed as she continued to stroke him, her dark eyes locked on him.

"If you want more, I can give you more." He nodded as he pulled away from her and quickly helped her out of her shirt before his mouth found the swell of her left breast. "So damn gorgeous." He ran his thumbs over her erect nipples and smirked as she shuddered slightly. "I'm so gonna keep this image in my mind until I die."

The brunette sighed, feeling his mouth on her body. "Feels good." She murmured, her eyes momentarily shutting before she reopened them and looked at the dark haired man on top of her, watching his moves carefully. "Love your mouth, Los."

"Love using it on you." He nodded as he pressed soft kisses to her tan skin as he moved down her body, stopping when he got to the waistband of her shorts. "I don't think you need these anymore Roni." He tapped her stomach and quickly slid the fabric down her legs and let it drop to the floor. "And to think I thought the view couldn't get any better."

She watched him carefully, the urge to move her hips against am was still strong. She needed the contact. "I want you so bad." She murmured, trying not to appear desperate.

Carlos smiled at the brunette as he moved up her body, his lips meeting hers as he moved against her. "You can move all you want. I know I need the friction." He nodded as he peppered her face with kisses and grinned. "I was just gonna use my mouth a little more."

"Go ahead, don't let me stop you." She kissed him once again before her lips found his neck and she started kissing on his smooth skin. "I want your mouth all over me, _daddy_."

"Oh fuck." He smirked down at her as he braced himself over her. "That was hot." He laughed as he kissed his way back down her body, stopping once he got to her mound. "You sure you want my mouth on you? There's no tapping out Roni."

She laughed a little. "Yeah I'm sure… I want you, your mouth… I want you everywhere." She nodded her head as she ran a hand through her long hair. "Don't play around, Los."

"Not playing." He pressed a kiss to her triangle before trailing his tongue between her slick folds. "Pretty damn good." He glanced up at the brunette and smiled as he circled his tongue around her clit a few times.

She let a soft moan escape her lips, she placed a hand on the back of his head, holding him in place. "Fuck, that's good." She murmured, her free hand traveling up her body and landing on her left breast, palming it.

"So damn good." He nodded as he rubbed his thumb over her clit before sliding a single finger inside of her. "What's got you so damn soaked Roni?"

She moaned again, moving the hand on his head down his back and hooked her nails into his skin briefly. "You." She murmured, her hand moving away from him to palm her right breast. "Dreamt about you."

"You were in my dream too." He smiled as he ran his teeth lightly over her bundle of nerves as he added a second finger inside of her, moving them slowly as he continued to pay attention to her clit. "I could really do this all damn day if you let me."

Veronica nodded. "That feels so fucking good, baby." She draped a leg over his shoulder, smirking as she felt him wrap his free arm around it. "I'll eventually need _all_ of you, don't play about it."

"I'll give you all of me, don't worry." He continued the movement of his fingers, his tongue lapping at her juices as he never broke eye contact with the gorgeous brunette. "I just gotta taste you a little bit longer, then you can have what you really need and want."

Veronica moaned out loudly, feeling her orgasm nearing. She nodded her head slowly, trying desperately to ignore the warmth pooling in her belly as she started to move her hips against her boyfriend's mouth and fingers. "Whatever you want, _daddy_."

Carlos smirked against her triangle as he picked up his pace and the ministrations with his tongue, watching Roni's eyes grow even darker. "Perfect, fucking perfect." He mumbled against her before blowing a puff of air on her clit. "You gonna cum for me baby?"

"I need you so much." She moaned, her lust filled eyes on him the entire time as she felt the orgasm hit her. "Fuck, Los, that's so good." She continued to move her hips against his mouth and fingers as he continued his ministrations.

He held her tightly against his mouth, picking up his movements as he grazed her clit with his teeth, feeling her shudder before tensing up. Her walls clamping down on his fingers, making his movements impossible to continue at a steady pace. "Goddamn babe…"

"Shit, shit, shit." She moaned out, shaking her head as her hands fell from her breasts. "Fuck, Los, that's so good." Veronica reached down, hooking her nails in his back and moaning out his name as she worked through the intense orgasm.

"It's perfect." Carlos pressed a kiss to her triangle before moving up her body and staring down at her. "I gotta say, your moans are pretty damn sexy." He grinned widely and nodded. "You ready for more babe?"

The brunette shook her head. "I need you so damn much, baby." She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips catching his. "I need more."

"I'll give you more." He nodded enthusiastically. "Where's my wallet? Or do you have rubbers in your nightstand?"

She pointed toward her nightstand. "There's plenty in there." She started kissing on his neck again, nibbling on his skin as her nails trailed up and down his sides. "You're perfect, baby."

He nodded as he reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the top drawer, his hand instantly finding a rubber. "Look at you, all prepared and shit." He smirked at her before pressing a kiss to her lips before settling back on his knees and easily ripping through the condom wrapper before rolling the rubber onto his hard member. "Gonna make you feel even better." He murmured as he guided his cock to her entrance and pushed in with one swift motion, stilling to relish in the feeling.

"Shit." She adjusted her legs as she had them draped over his thighs. "Damn, damn." She sighed, her dark eyes connecting with her boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes.

"Good for you baby?" Carlos smiled down at the brunette, his eyes filled with lust and need as he picked up his pace. "You feel so fucking good Roni…"

She nodded, her eyes shutting briefly as she continued to adjust to the feeling of Carlos inside of her. "Yeah… Yeah it's good." She sighed before she pulled him down to her, her lips catching his in a rough kiss before she started trailing kisses down his neck and started to kiss and bite him. "This is so good, baby."

"Yeah?" He asked huskily as he squeezed her hip roughly, his pace quickening at the moans falling from his beauty's lips. "Your pussy is so damn good baby…"

Veronica moaned out his name, gripping his shoulders as her nails raked over his tan skin. "Los, baby, this is so fucking great. I love you inside me." She murmured, moving her hips to meet each of his hard thrusts as she felt Carlos pick up the pace even more so, her nails breaking skin as she hooked them into his shoulders. "Fuck." She moaned.

"Shit…" He hissed, feeling the scratches tingle. "This is so fucking perfect." He ran his thumbs over her nipples as he continued his pace, slamming into the brunette, with as much force as he felt she could handle. "I love being inside of you."

She let another soft moan escape her lips as she dug the heels of her feet in the backs of his thighs. "Fuck, Los." She dropped a hand to his, moving it to her left breast as she shut her dark eyes for a moment. "Goddamn." She shook her head, his name falling from her mouth as she mumbled in Spanish.

"That was so damn sexy." Carlos pressed a kiss to Roni's lips and smirked as he palmed her left breast. "I really need to hear that again." He let out a soft chuckle as he moved his hands to her hips, gripping them roughly as he pulled her tightly against him. "You feel so damn amazing babe."

She nodded her head slowly, pulling her to her. She kissed his lips before making her way to his neck, kissing his tan skin a few times before she licked the length of his ear. "You're so damn sexy." She whispered, raking her teeth over his earlobe. "You're the one who feels amazing, _daddy_."

"Ah fuck." He groaned against her neck as he nipped at it a few times. "I fucking love when you call me that baby." He rocked into her and sighed as he watched her eyes flutter close. "Can't wait to feel you cum on my dick babe…"

The brunette moaned out his name again, mumbling in Spanish again. "Fuck, fuck…" She shook her head again. "Love this so much." She murmured, kissing his chin before she started to moan again as she felt the telltale signs of her orgasm.

"That's it baby, cum for me." He dropped his head, catching her lips in a passionate kiss as his tongue slipped between her lips, entangling with hers as he kept up the rough pace in an effort filled attempt to work the brunette over once again. "You feel fucking amazing."

Veronica moaned into his mouth, trying to keep up with the pace Carlos was carrying. "Fuck, babe, feels so damn good." She started to arch her body off the bed and shook her head. "Los, baby, shit." She mumbling, feeling her orgasm hit her, a familiar warmth pooling in her belly as she felt the man pick up the pace even more.

"That's it baby, cum for me." The man rasped as he made small circles over Roni's clit, his pace still fast and rough as he felt her walls begin to tense up around him. "Feels so damn good babe… Love your pussy so much."

She hooked her nails in his shoulders again, shuddering against her boyfriend as Spanish rolled off her tongue again as she slowly started to come down from her high. "Damn, Los, this is so perfect."

"This is perfect, for real." He nodded as he continued to pound into the brunette, working himself over as he felt his legs tense up. "Fuck babe…" He let out a barely audible moan as he picked up his pace, wanting to get the most out of his steadily building orgasm.

Roni nodded her head as a grin started to form on her face. "Baby, you're perfect." She kissed his lips, rocking her hips to meet his rough pace. She kissed him again before she buried her face in his neck, sucking on his skin before she bit into his smooth skin. "Cum for me, _daddy_."

He nodded, feeling his balls tighten as he slammed into her a few more times before stilling, his seed spilling into the condom as he rested his forehead against hers. "So damn amazing." He mumbled as his movements completely stopped and he settled his weight lightly on top of her. "Love you."

"Perfection." She whispered, kissing his face as she ran her fingers through his hair on the back of his head. "I love you too, baby."

"I knew it was gonna be amazing but shit." Carlos smiled and shook his head. "You made me work up a nice sweat babe."

The brunette laughed a little, shaking her head. "You did that on your own. I knew it had to be good if the dreams I had were any indications." She slowly moved her hands to his back before moving to his shoulders. She rolled her eyes after she pulled her hands away, seeing spots of blood. "You're bleeding, babe."

"You made me bleed babe." He shook his head as he shrugged. "I'll take a shower in a minute and clean up."

She shook her head, wiping her hands on his biceps. "I did not, dunno what you're talking about." She sighed, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry, Los."

"You're all vicious with your nails and shit." He smirked. "Did you just wipe my blood on my arms? So mean baby!"

The brunette started laughing, shaking her head. "I didn't mean it, I swear!" She shrugged, kissing his lips briefly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Come on, I don't even know what you're talking about, I didn't touch your arms, Los."

"It's too late." Carlos faked a pout and shook his head. "You're just so innocent. It's cute as fuck baby."

She leaned forward, biting on his bottom lip before she licked his lip. "But I really am innocent…" She smirked. "Come on, let's go take a shower. I need you to stop smelling like me and more like you."

"What? Your smell is delightful." He rolled off of her and smirked. "Whatcha waiting for? Let's go!"

She rolled her eyes, getting up from the bed and shaking her head. "Yeah, on me. But you? I love _your_ smell. It's perfect." She pushed him toward the closed bathroom door as she grinned up at him. "Don't rush me, I do what I want. Fathead."

"I know you do, Miss Bossy Booty." He slapped her ass and smirked. "I didn't give it enough attention earlier."

Veronica popped the back of her boyfriend's head. "Don't be touching my ass if you can't give it just as much attention as the rest of my body." She smirked back at him. "Don't disrespect the title either."

He shrugged as he squeezed her ass with both of his hands. "I'm sorry booty, I love you too."

"Such an ass kisser…" She smirked, turning on the shower once she pulled the glass door open. "Come on, stop touching your least favorite body part."

"It's my favorite. When we first met and you walked past me. I was like 'damn, look at that juicy booty. It's like a peach, I'm gonna bite it'." Carlos stepped into the shower and smirked. "I still gotta bite it so get in."

The brunette started laughing as she got in the shower, shaking her head. "No you did not! Shut up… I was so pregnant as fuck when we met, liar." She rolled her eyes, pulling him to her. "Take off the damn condom, fruit loop."

"Yeah, your ass was extra juicy. Like a big ol' ripe peach." He pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash can. "It was an amazing sight."

She shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, babe, I expanded everywhere. Somethings disappeared, others stayed." She moved under the water and smirked. "You lucked in, dating a baby mama and all."

"That's true." He nodded as he tapped his fingers on her collarbone. "You're sexy."

She turned around, facing away from him as she let the water hit her. "I guess so, if you say so, baby."

"I'm saying so." Carlos smiled to himself. "You're so sexy and perfect."

Roni looked back, rolling her eyes. "You're not so bad yourself, handsome… Are you gonna go with me to get Vin later?"

"Yeah, I am." He nodded. "I'll tag along."

She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He's probably gonna latch onto one of us and never let us go. He doesn't spend much time with my cousins."

"I'm gonna let him hug all over me like a tiny little monkey." Carlos grinned and nodded. "I'm excited for him."

The brunette shrugged. "My boy… I get first hugs or I'm so hiding under Vee's bed for six days." She smirked, her arms dropping to her sides before she stepped away from him. "I'm starting to get convinced that he so likes you more than me."

"That's absurd. He loves and likes you way more." He nodded again and smiled. "He's my little man though."

She shook her head. "Nah, my little baby loves you. He loves the cuddles and shit. Nothing compares to his Los." She smiled, nodding. "That's fine though, in like ten years, I aim to convince whoever I'm married to to knock me up with a girl…"

"I'll give you the girl sooner than ten years, maybe like when Vin is six." He smirked and shrugged. "I promise you that. A little mini Roni, ooh part Los. Veronilos… Keep that name in mind babe."

She looked up at her boyfriend, her brow furrowed briefly. "You?" She nodded her head. "Veronilos is not happening, it may not even be a V name, I could change the game." She smiled, nodding again.

"Yeah, _me_. Unless you're trying to trade me in for a newer model." Carlos shrugged. "Oh, it can be Carla."

She shook her head before shrugging. "I guess I just didn't think about the fact that… I don't know. I didn't mean anything." She nodded her head. "I'll think about it, babe, if you're nice to me."

"Shiiiit, can you even imagine what the kid would look like?" He shrugged again and smiled. "I'm always nice to you! I could never be mean unless you were mean first."

Veronica laughed a little, nodding. "Our kid is going to be absolutely gorgeous. I've given it a thought once or twice." She shook her head. "Did you not pop my hand last night when I tried to grab a bag of chips and a drink from the cooler? Yes, _mean_."

"Um, I thought you were touching my food." He laughed. "Yes, our little chunky monkey of a baby girl."

The brunette shook her head. "I was nowhere near your food, you were really telling me that I'm fat and don't need the snacks." She sighed, poking her lip out. "Chunky? Nuh uh, don't be putting that kind of madness on me. In order for her to be chunky, I'll have to be chunky as fuck."

"No, I was protecting my snacks." Carlos smirked. "Yeah, you're gonna be chunky and round. I need me a nine pound little girl."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "You've fucking lost your marbles. Nine pounds? Nine? Like five plus four? No, hell no. Take your meds, Carlos Javier."

"Okay, okay. Not nine pounds. You can have a tiny little princess." He smirked. "It's good. I'll love her to death."

Roni laughed, nodding. "Six to eight pounds. She'll cuddle you harder than I do. Get ready for that one." She grinned. "Worse than Vincent."

Carlos smiled. "I'm ready for it." He nodded. "Now, let's get dried off and back in bed. I need a nap before dinner."

**January 28, 2023**

Both birthdays of the two Lowman daughters had come and gone. Vee offered to take Vincent for a few days so Roni and Carlos could spend the twenty-fifth and twenty-sixth in Huntington at the beach house. They came back early on the twenty-seventh for Vee's sixteenth birthday only to have a big family dinner with everyone present like Vee wanted before she, Roni, Vic, Carlos, Ale, Rina, Axl, and Aleric took off for San Francisco.

But now the birthdays were over and the Lowman kids were all passed out in Hanna and Happy's bed, while Happy was trying to kick them out, Hanna was trying to kick him out of the room to leave the kids alone. When she finally succeeded, she grabbed the key to the door and locked it before walking out of the room right as Vic was starting to wake up.

"Fuck man, I've got a headache." He grumbled, rubbing his head as he tried sitting up. "Nevermind that shit." He turned his dark eyes onto his sisters and rolled his eyes. "You guys, wake up! Cuddle me or something, please. It's cold as fuck in here."

Vee kicked back at her brother before her hand flew back and she grabbed his shirt, tugging on it in an effort to pull him close to her. "Come here, you whale and quit yelling, you're making my head hurt."

"Everyone shut up, go to sleep and don't be loud about it." Roni shook her head, rolling over slowly so she was facing Vee. "Where's Los? I need to spoon with me right now, he'll keep my back warm."

Vee shook her head. "He's passed out in your bed but don't remember that then you'll leave me and then I'll freeze to death. I need a boyfriend... " She whined, shaking her head. "I'm so going out and getting a boyfriend tomorrow."

"I don't think it should be that douchebag prospect, Taylor… I know you been checking him out since he started prospecting for the club." Vic grumbled, shaking his head. "I'll cry if you leave me."

Roni shook her head. "Oh shut up, you left us first for Meanie Reenie." She rolled her eyes, poking at Vic's chin. "She can get a boyfriend if she wants… Or a girlfriend. As long as it's not that cum guzzling slut Riley."

"All three of you are just ridiculous." Happy shook his head as he leaned against the door, eyeing his children carefully. "Come downstairs, I gotta show you something."

Vee shook her head. "Carry us! Please please please!" She started to sit up, holding her arms out for the man. "Pleaseee."

"Nope, now get out of my bed and come on." Happy rolled his eyes, moving into the room to pull Vic off the bed by his ankles before he moved to Vee. "Come on, let's go." He got the kids downstairs where Hanna was standing by the front door with Axl and she smiled at Happy. "You got the laziest kids ever."

Hanna shook her head. "Not mine… I sold them to Axl. He said he likes them and would buy 'em." She smirked, pulling her middle child into her arms before opening the front door. "Happy birthday, my beautiful baby." She pushed Vee out of the front door before she grabbed the key fob from Axl. "We were gonna give it to you Friday but you were really believing that we didn't get you a car at all."

"Holy hell…" Vee mumbled, looking back at her parents briefly before her dark eyes found the silver Range Rover. "You guys!" She turned around and wrapped her arms around Hanna. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed Hanna's face a few times before moving to Happy and hugging him tightly. "You guys are the best!"

* * *

**AN****: Sorry it's been awhile, I've been doing work for my other story but here is the new chapter (:**

**Finally, the much desired Carlos and Roni smut. It was fun to write with my love, Vaeh! We always have fun with them, especially Carlos. **

**Vee's finally 16! H&amp;H got her a car and she's one happy baby! **

_**Let me know your thoughts on this (;**_


	48. Chapter 48: All Kinds of Love

**February 14, 2023**

_Two dozen white roses, a way too big box of chocolates in the shape of a heart, a heart shaped stuffed pillow and an oversized teddy bear holding a heart that said 'Princess'. A dinner date in the backyard, with decorative candles in the pool while Victor helped his mother with the dinner he begged her to make for the occasion._

_._

_._

_._

He was going above and beyond for the holiday, he wanted Rina to be so happy and wanted her to remember the day forever. He'd spent a lot of time, effort and money on the evening, hoping he could let Rina know just how much he liked being with her. He set up the silverware and the fine China Hanna was allowing him to use for the night, he was actually starting to feel nervous about it too. He looked up at the sight of his father and he gave the man a nod, going back to making sure the large patio table was absolutely perfect before he sighed. "Seem nervous, kid."

"I am… I don't want anything going wrong. I need everything to be perfect." He sighed, turning around to face his father. "First Valentine's Day with Ma, how'd it go?"

Happy shrugged. "Twenty two years? You're asking me about twenty two years ago?" He shook his head. "We had wings, hottest damn wings I'd ever had and she just kept adding more hot sauce to them, she was studying for some tests but at some point, I remember her getting up from the bed and she left the room so I hid all of her books and schoolwork, we ended up watching movies the rest of the night until she passed out." He chuckled a little. "I'd say it's my favorite one but my favorite one was when she was pregnant with you and she was mean as hell, you were being active as hell and she hadn't slept the night before so she was even worse off, the girls were fighting for her attention and I was trying to find ways to make her day better. I ended up calling Natalie to pick up your sisters and the rest is none of your business."

"I remember it differently. You called me a mean ass snake and told me you didn't like being my friend at the time but you change it up however you want." Hanna smirked, watching the pair turn to look at her. "Everything is done, my love. I have the lasagna in the oven, it's on about two-hundred degrees just to keep it hot. We are leaving. Make sure she gets enough and have some fun, ok?"

Vic nodded his head, giving her a deep dimpled smile. "Thanks, mama! I appreciate this so much." He moved to her, enveloping her in a hug. "Thank you for helping me and letting me do all this."

"Thank him, he convinced me to cook for you. I was just gonna make you two come with us so I didn't mess up the kitchen but…" She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. "Clean up whatever messes are left."

.

.

.

.

Right as the couple was about to walk out of the door, the doorbell rang a few times before Hanna put her black clutch down and pulled the door open. Her blue eyes landed on the teen and she smiled. "Hi love, how are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?" Rina smiled at the blonde as she entered the home.

Hanna shrugged. "I'm fantastic, a little tired but nonetheless. Vic's upstairs with Happy, they ran up there before we could leave. How's your Valentine's Day so far?"

"It's been good. Celebrated Bri and her baby psycho's birthday." The brunette smiled. "He better come back down soon. I need my hug from Vic."

Hanna nodded. "Did she get all the flowers I had delivered? I was gonna send over a bunch of her favorite candies too but Happy took the phone from me." She rolled her eyes. "I believe it's about what Vic has set up tonight for you two."

"She did, she loved them so much. She made Reno clear off the table in the entryway so she could set them up there." Rina nodded. "I can't wait to see what he's set up. I know it's gonna be amazing and unforgettable."

The blonde smiled, nodding her head. "I'm very glad, I bet she's more excited for the night Reno has prepared for her though." She shrugged. "Well, I'm not going to say much but he did good. You might be one lucky girl, babe."

"I'm excited. I know. I always feel lucky and blessed that he's in my life." Rina grinned. "He's not just my boyfriend but he's my best friend too. It's amazing. Ya know?"

Hanna started smiling again, nodding her head. "I do. It's a good feeling, huh?" She turned, looking at the stairs. "Happy, let's go, damn it. I want to make the reservations… Leave the boy to his girlfriend."

"You guys enjoy your night." Rina smiled at the couple. "Vic!"

The pair appeared at the top of the stairs, making Hanna laugh a little. "You two should be best friends, loud asses." Happy shook his head. "Come on, let's go, woman." He quickly reached the end of the stairs and grabbed his wife's hand. "Rina, hi, stay out of trouble."

"Ree! Come here, hug me, I missed you." Vic grinned as he pulled his girlfriend into his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's baby." Rina wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend and smiled. "I missed you too and I definitely needed one of your hugs."

Vic pushed the front door shut once his parents were on the other side of it, keeping one tan arm wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist. "School was so strange, I got asked out a couple of times and even got asked to the dance this weekend by a couple of girls." He shook his head. "You wanna know how many times I've said no today? Too damn many."

The brunette shook her head. "Look at you Mr. Popular." She smirked and poked his side. "A dance though? Interesting. But those girls need to back off. You're my valentine forever."

"Yeah yeah yeah… They were nothing compared to you so I didn't even pay them much attention. My best friend wants me to go since he's going but I don't know… I don't know if my girlfriend wants to be seen out in public with me like that." He chuckled. "Forever? That's a pretty long time, babe, can you count that high?" He smirked at her, kissing her forehead before he started pulling her toward the living room. "Dinner and a movie, is that ok with you?"

"I'll go with you." Rina smiled and nodded. "Yes, _forever._ Of course I can count that high. Dinner and a movie sounds absolutely perfect babe."

Vic started to smile and nodded his head. "Yeah? You're gonna be my date?" He laced their fingers together and started to lead her to the French doors before stopping and pulling her to him. "Wait wait…" He let go of her hand and covered her eyes before he pushed the doors open with his foot and started guiding her out to the backyard. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ree." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek before he removed his hands from her face, dropping his hands to her hips.

"Yes, I'm gonna be your date." She nodded. "Wow-" She looked between the decorated patio and her boyfriend. "Babe, this is gorgeous and amazing. Oh. My. God! I love it! You're amazing Vic!" She turned around and hugged him. "This is perfection…"

He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet a little. "Really? I'm glad, babe… I remember you saying you liked mom's lasagna one night when you came over for dinner so me and her made it for tonight."

"Yesss." Rina kissed his lips and smiled widely. "Aw, my babe was being a little chef? You sure know how to spoil me babe."

Vic shrugged, smiling at her as he lead her to the table. "You wait here… I gotta get it from the kitchen. I got your strawberry lemonade too, babe." He kissed her lips and smiled.

"Favorite meal." She smiled as she took a seat at the patio table, her green eyes taking in the candles in and around the pool. "So romantic." She pulled her phone out and snapped a quick picture before putting it on silent and back in her dress pocket.

Vic walked back outside, carrying the pan of lasagna to the table, he set it down in the middle of the table, setting the spatula beside it. "I skipped half of school to do all of this… It was actually fun. Pool's cold as hell though."

"Dedication." She nodded and grinned. "Babe, it looks delicious. I'm never gonna forget this day, not _ever_."

He chuckled, nodding his head. "I'm glad you like everything, babe, I've been so nervous about all of this. I didn't want you to not like anything. Today's important, ya know."

"I love everything." Rina smiled. "It's very important. Our first Valentine's Day together, the first of many more."

Vic nodded eagerly, leaning over to kiss her. "Should I just go ahead and get you a ring so we can get married?" He smirked. "I mean, we are talking about forever and all."

"Yeah, we can go after dinner. Take a taxi to the family jeweler." Rina smiled. "I mean, I love you and I know that I wanna be with you forever." She nodded as she looked between him and the plate of food he had set in front of her. "This looks more amazing now that I'm about to enjoy it."

He looked down at the chair's legs and he shrugged. "Did you just say you love me?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I just said that I love you. In the most dorkiest way possible." She flashed him a smile. "I love you."

He slowly nodded his head. "Um, thanks…" He mumbled, picking up his fork and started to poke at the lasagna on his plate.

Rina nodded. "No problem." She smiled as she took a sip of the lemonade before setting the glass down to grab a piece of garlic bread.

"Ree?" He looked up from the plate and turned his dark eyes onto the beautiful brunette. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She nodded. "Wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." She shrugged. "I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable Vic. I guess I should have kept it to myself."

He shook his head, running a hand down his face before he let out a sigh. "No, no… Uh, no. I love you too. I just didn't think you felt the same. It surprised me."

"Yeah?" She looked at him before a smile spread across her face. "The feelings are mutual for sure. I love you Vic."

He pushed her crossed legs apart and hooked his hands behind her knees, pulling her to him, into his lap. "We're so lame, ya know… Using today as an excuse." He laughed a little, kissing her lips briefly.

"It's cute." She locked her fingers behind his neck and smiled. "But look at us, finally admitting our true feelings to each other."

Vic shrugged. "I wasn't gonna tell ya, didn't think it was mutual so I just kind of hoped my feelings would go away. I didn't think we'd stick together forever or anything…" He kissed her again.

"I knew I was gonna keep you forever the moment I saw you." Rina smirked. "Face it, you're pretty much stuck with me now."

He chuckled, nodding his head as he started to stand up. "You didn't even talk to me! Are you kidding? I was convinced I sucked at life and you just didn't like me." He shook his head. "I can handle that, as long as you cuddle me when I'm cold." He smirked at her.

"I was insecure for that one moment about my accent. I obviously got over it because all I do is talk your ears off these day." She laughed and nodded. "I'll always cuddle with you Vic."

He carried her to the black wicker bench by the firepit and sat down, Rina still straddling his lap. "I loved it though, still love your accent."

"I love your accent too. It's very valley- American." She smirked at him. "I want to remember this day forever." She trailed her fingernails over Vic's scalp and grinned.

Vic smiled, nodding his head. "I don't have an accent… I'm just me." He closed his eyes, tilting his head back a little. "So much for the dinner part of the night."

"You're you and you're absolutely perfect." She pressed a kiss to the column of his neck and shrugged. "We can still eat later. The best thing about that lasagna is it tastes good fresh and warmed up."

The young man smiled, opening his eyes to look at the sky. "I'm so glad I get to keep you because I love this whole head scratching thing."

"It's soothing huh?" She made tiny invisible circles with her nails and smiled. "Don't fall asleep on me though babe. I still gotta give you your present."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Just spend the night and give it to me tomorrow." His hands dropped from her hips and landed beside him on the bench. "This is the best."

She nodded as she continued the actions. "I'll stay the night. We can cuddle up. I'll do this and trail my nails over your back."

"You think we could get married? I need to have this all the time. It's so relaxing." He mumbled as his voice got low and gravelly, his eyes shutting again. "I'm the worst boyfriend ever right now because I'd rather be doing this but I can't help how soothing this is. Don't hate me." He laughed a little.

"Yeah we can." She smiled. "I don't mind doing this. It relaxes me too." She peppered his face with kisses and smiled. "I don't hate you. Never can hate you."

He sat up, his hands landing on her ass soundly. "I think we should go grab our lemonades and go watch whatever movie you want. But we gotta clean up after the movie, I promised my mom." He kissed her lips, his hands moving up the skirt of her dress slowly.

"We can do that. Let's just put on a Furious movie, so if we zone out it'll be alright because we've seen them so many times." She kissed him back and smiled. "Plus, we can get all comfortable on the sofa and I can keep soothing you."

Vic eyed the brunette for a moment before he nodded his head and started to pull his hands from her body. "Sounds like a plan, I'm good with it."

Rina grabbed his hands and put them back on her hips. "I like when you touch me." She smiled at him. "Oh, you gotta promise me one thing. Before the night is over, we gotta take a cute cheesy couple picture."

"You are a demanding little thing, ya know that?" He shook his head. "Come on, baby, let's go start this movie. Which one do you wanna watch? I like the fifth one the most, to be honest."

"I just know what I want." She nodded. "Yeah, let's watch that one."

Vic leaned forward, pulling her the rest of the way and pressed his lips to hers. "And what do you want, Rina?" He stood up with the brunette still wrapped around him and carried her inside, making his way to the gameroom.

"I wanna take these damn heels off then lay on the sofa and have you lay all over me or me all over you while we talk and sorta watch the movie." She smiled and nodded. "Doesn't that sound perfect?"

Vic chuckled, nodding his head. "How about you get out of those heels and I get out of this button down and tank top?" He eased her to her feet, his lips on hers again as he gripped her hips, guiding her to the couch. "You just thought out the whole night, huh?"

"No, no. It just came to me on a whim." Rina nodded as she kicked off her heels and laid on the sofa. "This is nice."

He started unbuttoning his shirt before he pulled it from his body then pulled his tank top from his body, dropping them to the floor in front of the large couch. "You know what's weird, I can barely fit on this thing now but like eight years ago, I couldn't even climb on it to sit with my sisters." He laughed.

"Aww, that's adorable. Tiny Vic? I can't even imagine that." She smiled at him. "You want me to lay on top of you or did you wanna lay over me?"

He shrugged, laughing a little. "Shut up, I was not tiny… I was just a little small. I wanted to big like my dad though so I worked shit out. You're lucky." He kicked off his sperries and laid down on Rina, situating himself until he was comfortable, his head laying over her heart. "You're so little but so comfortable, I don't even understand."

"You're a damn giant." She smiled as she trailed her nails through his hair again before moving one hand to his back, her nails making small circles in the middle of his back. "This is really comfortable. I don't know how it works but I'm glad it does."

Vic chuckled, nodding his head. "I love how little you are compared to me but you still make this so comfortable."

"I love it." Rina grinned. "This is just the best day ever and we're just being lazy and cuddly."

He chuckled, nodding his head. "You started this… Not me." He leaned up, kissing her neck. "I'm keeping you though."

"I know I did." She nodded as she wrapped her legs around him and continued to rub his back and play with his hair. "Good, because I would be super sad if you decided you didn't wanna keep me."

Vic scoffed. "I'd be sad. I wouldn't have anyone to cuddle with that is so pretty and sweet or I'd have to spend Valentine's day alone and that'd suck too."

"It would suck." She trailed her nails over his shoulders and smiled, her eyes briefly on the TV before looking back down at Vic. "We didn't even start the movie. We fail at life."

He shrugged. "I'm pretending it's on, it's ok. I got this." He chuckled as he leaned up again, pressing his lips to hers. "Love you."

"Love you too." Rina grinned. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

Vic laughed, shaking his head at her. "Even when we're a hundred and twelve?"

"I'll probably have to tell you to speak up." She smirked. "I'll have bad hearing then."

He shrugged. "I'll probably be blind too." He laughed. "At least we'll have each other!"

"Deaf and blind. A winning combination." Rina laughed. "Yes, always."

Vic moved his hand out of her hair and started to move it up her dress, pushing her dress upward. He rubbed her thighs for a few minutes before he moved to trail his fingers up and down her inner thighs until his hand grazed her panty-covered triangle. His lips found hers as he hand moved up her body and under her bra, he grabbed her breast gently. "We always will be a winning combination."

She nodded, pressing her lips against his as she moved slightly beneath him. "You can squeeze harder… You won't break me and if it hurts, I'll tell ya." She murmured against his lips.

"I know that, Ree." He murmured, moving his hand back to the waistband of her panties. His dark eyes connected with her green orbs and he flashed her smirk before he brought his other hand to her panties and ripped them from her body. He kissed her lips as he trailed two fingers through her folds, his tongue invaded her mouth as his free hand got tangled in her long brown hair.

Rina let a soft moan slip from her lips as she felt him slide his fingers through her folds again. Her body moving against his hand involuntarily as she leaned up and caught his lips in another, more passionate kiss. "That feels so good."

"You're soaked, Ree, why?" He murmured as he slid his fingers inside her, an involuntary moan escaped his lips as he heard her moan again. "Damn, babe."

"I want you…" She whispered against his ear. "So bad." She sucked on her bottom lip as she moved against his hand.

Vic stopped thrusting his fingers in her and shook his head. "Not here Ree. It wouldn't be great or anything on this couch." He kissed her lips as he started his ministrations again, only at a faster pace.

"So good…" She moaned out as she moved her hips to meet the movement of his fingers. "That feels good babe." She looked up at him and smiled softly at him. "I'm getting so close."

Vic nodded, picking up the pace as his lips landed on hers again, his free hand moving back up her dress, he shook his head. "I love how soaked you are."

"All for you." She murmured against his lips. "It feels so good…" She moved her hand behind her back and unzipped her dress before pushing the top down her body. "Easier access…" She smiled at him before letting her eyes flutter shut as she felt him run his thumb over her clit. "Damn, damn, damn." She moaned.

Vic sighed, moving his lips to her neck. "You feel so good babe." He mumbled before unhooking her bra and tossing it over his shoulder. "You're so great."

"So close…" She moaned out as she grinded against his hand, feeling her orgasm begin to build in the pit of her stomach. "I love this so much." She nodded before letting the Russian flow from her lips as she felt her body shudder slightly.

He nodded, pulling his fingers out of her before he kissed her lips. "I bet you do." He moved lower down her body until he reached her center, smirking at her. "You ok, babe?" He ran his tongue through her folds a few times before he looked up at the brunette.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Rina nodded as she tried to cross her legs. "I think this is assault, I'm gonna die from all this pleasure." She chuckled and shook her head. "That feels really damn good though."

Vic shook his head. "Nah, no you won't... " He grinned at her before slowly sitting up, looking at her. "You lost all your clothes except the dress." He chuckled.

"You better not rip it off." She laughed. "I love the way it makes my boobs look."

He shrugged. "Yeah, me too. Can't keep my eyes off ya." He smirked at her.

"You did ruin my panties though babe." She sat up and shook her head. "They were bought for tonight though, so I guess they served their purpose."

Vic looked at his girlfriend and laughed a little. "What did you think was gonna happen tonight, Ree?"

"Nothing. I just thought I'd buy a cute pair of panties and matching bra in case something did happen." Rina smiled. "I was being prepared. For just in case."

He chuckled, nodding his head. "Weird, I did the exact same thing. But I got accidentally bought the wrong bra so I just decided not to wear anything."

"You're a fool." The brunette shook her head. "I know not to even bother with anything fancy next time."

He shrugged his shoulders, reaching out to pull her to him. "I am not, you love me either way though." He shrugged again, smirking. "That was just a one time thing, I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"But I loved having your hands all over me." Rina smirked up at him. "It felt really good."

He shook his head. "Did you?" He gave her a small smile. "That's good to know, babe. I'm glad."

"Yup." She nodded as she wrapped her arms around him. "Made me all sleepy and whatnot though." The brunette ran her nails up and down Vic's spine. "This would be a cute picture if we weren't half dressed right now."

Vic smirked, fishing his phone out of his jeans pocket. "You are tiny enough to hide the goodies behind me. Besides, you're familiar to half dressed pictures…" He nodded.

"Yeah, half dressed pictures that I send to you." Rina smiled as she kissed Vic's chest. "You're all warm and perfect."

He shook his head. "Ya know, I keep getting in trouble for those… A slap against the head each time one's sent." He chuckled. "I'm gonna get my marbles knocked out soon…"

"They're fun to send you." She smirked. "How do they even know you're being sent them still?"

Vic shrugged. "Mom checks the online bills to make sure we don't go over the data and shit. But I keep going over it for the pictures and shit."

Rina shook her head and frowned. "I'm sorry babe. I will knock it off. I'm gonna be good. I'll just have to show you the goodies in person from here on out."

"No, wait, no… I don't like this idea. I need to see you all the time. Maybe we'll just facetime when we're apart, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's a good one. I can do a whole strip routine on facetime." The brunette nodded eagerly. "It'll be fun."

He started laughing, shaking his head. "No, you tease!"

"You're the tease! One lick and you just leave me alone!" She laced her fingers through his and shrugged. "Come on, snap a few pictures."

Victor laughed, shaking his head. "What? One? Nuh uh, it was four. Learn how to count babe. Damn, making me look bad right now. You weren't ready for that yet so I had to back off." He smirked, passing her his phone. "Go ahead, princess, have your fun."

"It was four small ones that added up to one big one." She nodded as she started taking pictures. "This height difference is amazing." She wrapped his arm around her chest and smiled. "That one is gonna be my wallpaper."

* * *

**San Francisco **

"What'd ya think, woman? Good huh?" He smirked at her as he backed her up toward the wall once they got in the room, door closed and he was unbuttoning the black shirt. His dark eyes took in the gorgeous blonde, her eyes blazing through him with amazement and excitement. "If you want to save that dress for anything, I suggest _you_ get out of it before I tear it from your body."

The blonde smirked, her icy gaze only on her husband as she reached back and unzipped the skin tight navy leather skirt while she kicked off her nude pumps. She slowly slid the skirt down her body as she watched the man drop his shirt to the floor before he pulled his white t-shirt off his body, leaving him in just his dark jeans and boots. "I've always thought you look pretty damn good." She smirked, pushing her skirt down a little before pulling her white backless halter top off her body and letting the skirt hit the floor.

"About the dinner, smartass." Happy shook his head as he walked closer to the blonde, his dark eyes taking in the sight of his now naked wife. "Did you stop believing in those useless little articles of thread you like to refer to as panties?" His hands landed on her hips and her jerked her to him. "Not that I'm really complaining or anything. They're useless and always get in my way."

Hanna rolled her eyes, a hand landing on his belt as she started to unbuckle it and take it off his jeans. She flung it to the side and immediately went for the button and zipper of his jeans. She looked up at him for a moment and smirked. "You always do amazingly when it comes to Valentine's Day and our anniversary." She nodded her head before she pressed a kiss to his chest where their kids' name were inked into his tan skin, lining around his large snake tattoo. "Figured I'd save you the trouble tonight…"

"Sometimes I just like hearing how great I am to you." He grinned at her as his hands to her ass and he lifted her up, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist once she had pushed his jeans and boxers down. "You really just wanted to get fucked quickly tonight and didn't want to have to wait around any." He tied off his boots before he let go of her hips to push his jeans and boxers further down his body so he could step out of the clothes.

She laughed, shrugging her shoulders as she slowly kissed along his neck. "Tomato - Tomahto." She murmured, her nails raking along the back of his head as Happy lead them to the bed and laid them down. Hanna's legs unwound from his waist as she relaxed underneath him. She felt his teeth graze her collarbone and she smirked to herself before she tilted her head up to watch him slowly make his way down her body.

"Too bad for you, baby." He growled, his dark eyes flickering up to meet her gorgeous icy blue eyes. He flicked his tongue out, licking her right nipple before he bit into the fleshy top of her breast. Happy heard her take a deep breath and he chuckled before sinking his teeth into her breast, making an angry dark red mark. He grinned at the mark before started down her stomach, licking and kissing her skin as he went. His hands landing soundly on the outside of her thighs before he started pushing her legs up as his mouth came to her triangle.

Hanna sighed as Happy took his mouth off of her body before she shook her head and popped him upside his head, making him laugh before he nodded his head. "Don't fucking play with me, _Victor_."

"Alright, alright, woman." He grumbled, he rubbed the side of his head before he trailed his fingers through her slick folds. He looked up at her again and smirked, watching her hands land on her breasts as she palmed them. Happy moved a little lower and trailed his tongue through her folds multiple times before his teeth started raking over her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Mean ass." He mumbled against her before he started kissing and sucking on her clit as he pushed two of his fingers inside of her. She moaned out and he chuckled before he pulled his mouth away from her clit and started to kiss his way up her body. "Move." He growled, his free hand pushing her hand away from her breasts as his mouth landed on the fleshy top. He started to suck on her soft skin as his picked up the pace of his fingers.

Hanna tilted her head forward, pressing a kiss to the top of Happy's head before she started to slowly started to trail her tongue along the outline of his snake tattoo. She felt him suck her nipple into his mouth and she moaned out before she reached down, her hand landing on his as her other hand landed on the back of his neck and she sighed, feeling his pace pick up before he bit in her skin. "Fuck." She murmured.

"You're so damn perfect, baby." Happy mumbled against her skin before he pulled his fingers from her and pulled away from the blonde completely. He smirked down at her before shaking his head. "Can't deal with your torturing ass." He grinned at her as her gorgeous face started to form a glare. He settled between her legs, chuckling when her hands landed on his ass and she start to dig her nails into his skin. Happy stared down at the blonde beauty as he slowly pushed her legs further apart and guided his member to her entrance. "I love you."

She nodded her head, leaning up to catch his lips in a kiss as she felt him push all the way into her. She moaned out, her nails raking upward. The kiss continued, making the man moan when he felt her nails hook into his smooth tattooed skin. "Love this so much." The blonde mumbled as she draped her legs over his as he started to drill into her.

"You and me both." He growled as her skin as his lips landed on her collarbone and he started to suck on it as he kept up his pace, drilling into her as she moaned out continuously. Happy felt her breathing change and he smirked, moving to her lips. "Love you." He murmured before capturing her lips in a heated kiss as the blonde raked her nails up his back.

Hanna felt her orgasm forming fast, building in the pit of her stomach. The warmth spreading over her quickly as she felt her body start to tingle and her legs start to tremble. "Fuck, Hap." She hummed before sinking her teeth into his neck, making her husband groan as her walls started to tighten around his member. "Love you too." She rasped as she continued to move her hips against him and worked through her orgasm.

"Damn, baby." Happy groaned again before his legs tightened up and his head dropped to her chest as his orgasm hit right as Hanna was coming down from the high. He stayed on her, both of them trying to catch their breath as Hap's left hand absentmindedly rubbed his wife's side.

* * *

**AN****: Valentine's Day chapter! **

**I was actually really surprised by the lack of feedback the previous chapter received and it was actually kind of saddening considering I remember so many of you guys always talking about Carlos and Roni; getting together, being in a relationship, then their smut so I was actually confused as to why the feedback was so low. **

**Hopefully this chapter will get more. I love hearing from all of you guys and reading all the reviews I get. So please give me some and let me know how you guys are feeling towards to this chapter and the story.**

**By the way, Valentine's Day is not over yet! So _let me know what ya think about this _and I'll post Chapter 48/part 2! ;)**


	49. Chapter 49: All The Adoration

**February 14, 2023 (Continued) **

She watched him carefully, pushing the sixteen year old down on his bed as she stared at him. She bent down, brushing her lips against his before she smirked, shaking her head. "You taste like fruity pebbles." She kissed his lips, her hands landing on either side of his face after she pushed her black bodycon skirt down her body. "I like it though."

"Good." He mumbled, his hands landing on her ass as he stretched upward to kiss her again and slowly guided her to his lap. He squeezed her cheeks before he pulled back to pull his shirt from his body and toss it toward his closed closet doors. He reached around the brunette and unhooked her black strapless bra, dropping it to the floor as she kissed his neck. "You sure about this?"

Vee pulled away and stared down at Kane Gundersen for a moment before she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm sure." She gave him a small smile before she pushed on his chest to get him to lay down. He smirked up at her, making her roll her eyes before she got off his lap, pushing her thong off her hips and grabbing the condom he'd set on the bedside table. "I want this."

"Ok, alright." Kane nodded his head, sitting up again and he started pushing his jeans down his legs, taking his boxers with them. "Good, I want _you_, Vee." He stood up, towering over the brunette before his large hands landed on her hips and he jerked her to him, bending to press a kiss to her lips before he moved lower, kissing her neck. "So much." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the fleshy top of her left breast before he flicked his tongue out over her nipple, marveling in the soft moan that escaped from her lips.

The brunette shook her head before her hand landed on the back of Kane's head and she sighed as she felt him pull away at the same time his hands slapped her ass before he lifted her up. "Shit." She wrapped her arms around his neck as laughed a little, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly before she watched him lay her down on the floor. His mouth was on her neck as one of Vee's hands dropped to his semi-hard cock and she started to stroke him, her eyes closing as she moaned again. "No marks, ok?"

"I can't make any promises, babe." He murmured against her soft skin before he tried to hold back his own moans at the feeling of her hand stroking him. He pulled back, reaching for the forgotten condom on the bed and he tore into the wrapper, quicking moving her hand out of the way so he could roll the rubber on before he pressed another kiss to Vee's neck before moving to her lips. He moved his hand to her folds, smirking at her wetness. "You're so perfect, ya know, babe?" Kane trailed his fingers through her folds a few times before he positioned his cock at her entrance and he pushed into her slowly.

Vee moaned out, gripping Kane's biceps as he started a steady pace. "Shit." She mumbled, her mouth connecting with his as she slowly trailed her nails up and down his back. She stared at the young man when she pulled out of the kiss and she flashed him a grin before shaking her head. "Make me cum, Kane." She watched him cock an eyebrow at her before shrugging.

He nodded his head, biting her bottom lip before kissing her lips and picking up the pace. "You feel so good, Vee, damn it." He shook his head, his pace picking up substantially as he started to pound into her. Kane smirked, kissing her collarbone as Vee let out a series of moans before he started to suck on her skin, essentially ignoring what Vee said.

"What'd I say?" Vee flicked his ear, pushing his face away from her chest only to lean upward, catching his lips in a heated kiss as she moved her hips against him to match his thrusts as best she could as her nails hooked into his back, breaking skin easily as she moaned into his mouth, feeling her orgasm start to stir, slowly building in the pit of her stomach.

Kane pulled away from the kiss for air as he kept up the rough pace, a hand landing on her neck as she closed her eyes again, enjoying the moment. He smirked as he started to apply pressure to her neck, his hand rubbing the side of her neck. "I swear this was this idea we could ever had." He groaned loudly, feeling her walls tighten around his cock before he added more pressure to her neck. "You're so goddamn perfect, Vee." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her lips once more as he reveled in the feeling of the gorgeous brunette cumming on his cock. "Fuck, Vee."

* * *

**Carlos' Apartment in Oakland**

He rubbed her sides. "Are you trying to start something right now Roni?"

"No." She smirked as she crawled on top of him, straddling his lap. "No way, of course not." She flashed her dimples at him as she leaned down to kiss his lips.

He tangled his hands in her hair as he brought her back down for a kiss, his teeth raking over her bottom lip as he pulled away. "You're definitely starting something babe…"

She laughed, shaking her head. "I didn't do anything, I'm not doing anything. I've just kissed you, that's all."

He rested his hands on her hips and smiled up at her. "You're doing something… I can see the wheels turning in that pretty little head of yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged, leaning down to kiss him again.

Carlos wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place as he flipped them over. "See, now I'm controlling the situation." He held himself above her as he planted kisses all over her face.

"Am I supposed to dislike this power shift?" She smirked as she pulled his face to hers. Her tongue sweeping in his bottom lip before she kissed his lips. "I still get to kiss you so I really don't care."

He shook his head. "You're supposed to love it." He kissed her neck before nipping at the same spot softly. "God, you're so damn beautiful."

"I do, so very much." She turned her head a little, giving him more access to her neck.

Carlos trailed kisses up and down his girlfriend's neck before moving lower. He kissed and nipped at the exposed skin of her chest before pausing to flash her a brief smile before continuing further down. "You better." He lifted her shirt a little and pressed kisses to her flat stomach before moving back up, his lips finding hers.

"You know I do... Just don't stop." The brunette sighed, her eyes closing as she felt his lips on her neck again.

The young man continued to kiss the brunette's neck as one of his hands snaked under her shirt, rubbing over the soft skin of her stomach. He kissed her lips once more before moving down her body again, his lips dotting her thighs with kisses as hands grasped the waistband of her shorts.

"Mmmm." Roni hummed as she felt her flimsy shorts leave her body and leaned up to watch him plant kisses on her thighs before pushing her legs apart, kissing her inner thighs. " 'Los.."

He paused, looking up at her before kissing further up her thighs. "You sure you want this now babe?" He smiled as she nodded, taking it as a sign to continue, he nipped at her thighs before trailing his tongue over the light red marks he left behind. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, keeping her in place as he pressed a kiss to her already slick folds.

"Don't tease me right now..." The brunette groaned, wiggling her ass as her hand landed on his head and pushed his mouth back onto her mound. "I need you so bad."

Carlos spread her labia, his tongue lapping at her entrance before moving to her clit. "I'm not teasing babe…" He sucked softly on the sensitive bundle of nerves before gently dragging his teeth over it as he slowly pushed two fingers inside of her. "You taste so good." He hooked his fingers, slowly pressing against her g-spot as he continued to swirl his tongue over her clit.

"Oh God." Roni fisted the sheets, closing her eyes as she felt his fingers move inside her and his teeth rake over her clit again. "Carlos..." She cried out, one hand moving to his head and fisting his black hair as her legs tightened around his head.

He smirked against her, moving his thumb to her clit as he pressed roughly against it, before sucking on her pussy lips as he added another finger. "Fuck babe, you're so wet." He moved up her body, his lips finding hers as he continued to move his fingers inside of her.

"I want you so bad." She moaned, moving her hips. "I need more." Veronica grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Please!"

He nodded, giving her one last kiss before he slid his fingers out of her. "Okay baby." He smiled at her, moving away from her to grab a condom from his nightstand. "You sure about this Veronica?" He watched her nod before slipping out of his boxers and tearing open the condom, rolling it on quickly before moving between her legs. He moved his cock slowly over her pussy before directing it to her entrance, with one fluid move, he pushed inside of her, pausing for a moment to let them both adjust to the feeling.

"Oh... Shit." She closed her dark eyes again, wrapping her legs around his waist a little tighter. "This is so good." She moaned through each word as she hooked her nails into his back.

He rolled his hips, sending his cock deeper inside the brunette as he picked up pace. He smiled at the way her face was twisting up in pleasure with every hard thrust. "You feel so fucking amazing baby…" He dipped his head, his mouth finding her neck, biting roughly every time their bodies came together.

She nodded, pulling his face to hers, growling as she tried to flip them over. "Fuck, Los." She bit into his shoulder before moving to his neck, kissing and sucking at the smooth skin, her hips meeting every single hard thrust.

The man hissed and picked up the pace, his hands gripping her hips as he slammed into her. "Baby, you gotta keep it down…" He slammed into her a few more times before rolling them over so Roni was on top. "You wanted to be in control, so ride babe." He palmed her ass before moving his hands up her sides and to her breasts as she started to grind her hips into him.

"I can't." She shook her head as she ran a hand through her long hair before her hands landed on his, squeezing her breasts. "Damn it this is so good." She rolled her hips, a hand falling and she reached around to grab his balls. "You feel good, baby."

He let out a low growl as his hands dropped back down to her hips, holding her tightly to his body as she continued to move her hips while he started to thrust upwards into her. "It's fucking amazing babe but you gotta try to keep it down…" He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her face down to meet his, his lips crashing into hers before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. "So good." He mumbled against her mouth as he dragged his teeth over her bottom lip.

"Mmmm." She hummed again, grinding her hips into him again. Her movements were slow, painfully slow as she threw her head back, enjoying the feeling of him inside her. " 'Los, baby, this is fucking amazing." She moaned, loudly, clawing at his chest the minute her hands fell to his torso.

He shook his head as she continued to moan loudly. "You gotta speed it up babe, you're fucking killing me going this slow." He smacked her ass, chuckling as she let out a whimper before picking her pace up, sending the headboard into the wall. He reached up, rubbing this thumbs over her hard nipples before tugging on them roughly.

"How the fuck do you expect me to be quiet, asshole?" The brunette groaned as she felt her body start to fall into a frenzy, everything around her starting to spin as an orgasm hit her head on as waves of sweet bliss crashed over her. "Holy fucking shit, 'Los!"

He shrugged as he smirked at her, his thumb finding her clit. "Scream as loud as you want babe…" He started to move his thumb in circles as she continued to shudder. He bucked his hips, savoring the sensation of her spasming around his cock as he felt himself inch closer to his own climax. "Oh fuck…" He groaned as his climax began to rush through him as Roni moved her hips slowly back and forth.

"I can't, baby, Vin is here..." The brunette shook her head, leaning down to kiss at the young man's neck. "This... Fuck." She rocked her hips, crying out as she felt his grip on her breasts get tighter.

He smirked up at her, bucking his hips a few more times as he felt his balls tighten, he gripped his girl's hips and guided her back and forth as he started to come down from his high. "Fuck… That was fucking amazing."

* * *

**Later that night…**

Vee tried to shake off the feelings coursing through her as she walked up to the front door. She looked back at her silver Range Rover and sighed, she really hated that she was even doing this but she needed the girl right now. She felt like her cousin could most understand and probably even make the feelings go away so she somehow found her way to her aunt and uncle's house, hoping she wasn't interrupting anyone just to talk to Alessandria Lowman, calm down a little and relax a lot.

She looked up at the front door, scanning it carefully before she looked down at her black suede closed-toe platform wedges and she shook her head. Her dark eyes moved up her long tan and toned legs to her short black bodycon skirt. If looking good was illegal, Vee Lowman would've been the first one arrested. She was gorgeous, from head to toe, from her long dark brown hair stopping in the middle of her back, her flawless makeup, her outfit. She somehow managed to outdo herself for the party she attended earlier.

She wiped at the tears that started to fall again and she shook her head, bringing a hand up to the door before she dropped it. She turned to leave before she stopped and groaned. She just wanted her cousin. She never could wrap her head around how Ale could appear so rude, bitchy and self-centered but be so damn sweet, caring and calming. Especially to her. Ale was practically Vee's safehouse now that Vic was wrapped up in his girlfriend and Roni was wrapped up in her boyfriend and son. Vee really was left out, until she and Ale started becoming closer.

Vee turned back around, biting the bullet graciously as she hit the doorbell. She hoped she wasn't interrupting anything. She'd be even more annoyed with herself if she had. The brunette stood patiently in front of the door, almost hoping no one came to it so she definitely didn't have to consider the idea of bothering anyone that was home."Just walk away and go home." She mumbled to herself, backing away from the front door.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up the nerve to ring the doorbell." Ale smirked at her cousin as she opened the door completely. "The security camera sees everything… Come here. You look gorgeous but you also look like you need a big hug babe."

Vee shrugged, moving toward Ale and wrapping her arms around her cousin. "I was fighting with myself about if I was interrupting anything. Sorry."

"Oh you're not. Everyone is gone but me. I have no life. I have no love life either." The brunette squeezed her cousin tightly. "It's just me, my puppy and some lame romantic comedies. You want to join us?"

Vee nodded slowly. "I'm sorry…" She pulled back a little and sighed. "Yeah, I'd love to. Maybe the night will improve."

"Alright, come hang out with the puppy." Ale guided Vee to the family room and pointed to the sofa. "I like the family room more when I'm alone than I do the media room. I'm sure that we'll make the most of the rest of today. Kick off the wedges and stay awhile Vee."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, stepping out of her wedges. "Thanks for being here… Even if it took me like twenty minutes to even ring the doorbell. I didn't really want to have to resort to whining on your lap but I'm an idiot so whatever."

"Come here." Ale patted her lap. "Come over here and just let it all out. That's what we're cousins and best friends for. So we can cry to each other then cheer each other up."

Vee shook her head. "You've heard of Kane Gundersen?" She laid her head in Ale's lap and rolled her eyes. "Another stupid meaningless escapade to add to the list."

"I have heard of him because I know his cousin, we grew up together." Ale trailed her fingers through Vee's hair and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry babe. Do you want me to kill him? Because I totally will commit a homicide for you."

Vee laughed a little. "No, don't kill him. Vic would be upset. They're kind of best friends…" She covered her face. "Worst sister ever, worst person ever, I don't know what even happened to me."

"You're not the worst sister ever. I think you're just trying to fill a void which is understandable." Ale nodded slowly. "I'll tell you what, whenever you need to talk to me, just call, text. It doesn't matter what time or what I'm doing. I'll drop everything for you Vee. Got it?"

Vee shook her head. "What void? There's nothing. I just do shit when I'm bored. This is the second time I've felt like this afterwards though." She sighed, lacing her fingers with Ale's. "Thanks Al, means a lot. I'd repeat all that to you but you already know that I'm always here if you need me."

"I don't know Vee, I just think there's a void. Like you just want to love and be loved back. Maybe it's just me, but it's super annoying and makes me sorta jealous that my siblings are all happily in love and I'm just always solo." Ale nodded. "I know you are. I love it."

Vee nodded slowly. "It's more annoying that no matter what, it feels like I'll never have that type of shit." She shrugged, staring at the TV. "I don't know. I'm just weird."

"It's okay. I feel the same exact way. I mean, the one relationship I did want to pursue, the guy just called shit off with me for some bullshit rumor." Ale shook her head. "If we are still alone at like eighteen. We should move in together and like try that out. I think it'd be fun to live with you. A cute spot in the city."

Vee nodded eagerly, her dark eyes looking up at her cousin. "We'd probably get arrested the first night there for our craziness. That or because we're Lowmans." She smiled, squeezing Ale's hand. "I'm sorry the relationship didn't work out, but you should take it as a sign. You're too good for them."

"I don't even care if we get arrested. Life's about making memories." Ale smiled and nodded. "It's alright, I guess it was for the best. Maybe I'll meet some cute guy over the summer and have some type of fling. If I'm even capable of having a fling. I'm such a prude sometimes. I don't even know why."

Vee started laughing, nodding her head. "Well we can't both be the prudes… One of us has to be the slut with apparently no boundaries." She shrugged, slowly sitting up. "I'm going to stop. No more just fucking around. New thing."

"Well that's true." She shrugged. "Yeah? Are you making a vow? A promise?"

Vee shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to make a promise that I can't keep. What if I met somebody that's really great or something?" She shook her head. "Just no more random hookups, one nighters, or me being a hoe."

"Alright, if you meet someone you really click with, then get to know him or her before you hookup or have a one night stand. If they're as into you as you are into them, then they'll wait for you." Ale smiled. "For the record you're not a hoe, you've been with like less than five people. You're not a hoe until you move on to another hand."

Vee nodded her head. "Deal." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Kane makes seven people."

"Seven? Vee! Oh. My. God!" Ale shook her head. "Kane doesn't count, so you're down to six. I'm taking him off the list right now. I have that power."

The brunette shrugged again, looking at her cousin carefully. "Sorry! I didn't even think about the amount until you just said something and I counted real quick. It's definitely seven if you, the queen of the world, counts Kane." She laughed a little.

"You're definitely related to Axl and Aleric. Their numbers are up there." Ale shook her head and laughed. "I don't count Kane. He's a glue drinking meanie face."

Vee shrugged once more. "Where are they? I was hoping they'd be here and I can be babied by Aleric later. He's the best at babying." She laughed, shaking her head. "What the hell, Al? _Glue drinking_?"

"They're out on a double date." She shrugged. "When we were younger Kane drank a whole bottle of white school glue on a dare and then he got sick."

Vee started laughing. "I remember that, his mom asked my mom to watch him for like two days because she couldn't get off work. It's really weird to think about how close we all were yet so far away."

"I know. I like how Kane knew you guys and knew us but never put two and two together. Like did he just ignore the last name thing?" Ale shook her head. "I can't believe we could've actually grown up together. I wonder how that would've shaped us."

The brunette shrugged. "Who's the cousin you mentioned?" She laid back down, putting her head in Ale's lap again. "We'd all be super close like we should be and Vic would've never dated Rina."

"Ezekiel." Ale nodded slowly. "If Vic met baby Rina, lord, he would have run for the hills."

Vee shrugged, shaking her head. "Never heard of him. Does he go to Skyline too?"

"No, he's currently at Skyline's rival school." The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure you'll run into him during a lacrosse game or something."

The brunette nodded her head. "Oh, I was going to say I'm surprised I don't know him. Kane practically lives at our house with Vic if he's not too busy with Rina. They breath video games, eating and lacrosse."

"Kane and Vic should just get married. Rina can be their third wheel." Ale rolled her eyes. "They'd make a cute trio if Rina and Kane weren't both possessive over Vic."

Vee shook her head, covering her face. "He's ridiculously possessive, I don't even know who's worse…" She shrugged her shoulders before she stood up and adjusted her black strapless crop top, sighing. "I need puppy cuddles."

"Have some puppy cuddles." Ale placed her puppy on the couch. "He's the most cuddly little furball I've met. He likes to squeeze between the cushions and just look around. I feel bad for him because one day he'll be too big for that shit."

The brunette shook her head. "Nah, he'll just rip the couch apart to get comfortable." She picked up the puppy and laid back down. "Are you going to sleep with us because you're my new favorite thing." She grinned.

"My dad would freak the fuck out if he tore the couch apart. The puppy was a guilt gift, my dad felt guilty that he missed my cheer competition." Ale shook her head. "I haven't named the puppy yet. You wanna help me pick the perfect name?"

Vee shook her head again, scratching the puppy's head. "Tell me something he wouldn't freak out about." She smirked, shrugged her shoulders. "I do but I don't know anything good."

"Who even knows. My dad's a headcase, a small wrinkle in his tie sends him into a freakout." Ale shook her head again and smiled. "I was thinking of just calling him Bear but that seems too generic but he's fluffy like one."

The brunette started laughing. "Why? Must be because he was basically raised by my dad and he's a little perfectionist when it comes to a lot of shit. Who knows. Fruit loop ass." She smiled, shaking her head. "Too used, he's gotta have a perfect little boss name."

"Have you seen the picture albums? I'm obsessed with your dad and his long ass hair from when he was like sixteen." Ale laughed and nodded. "Let's name him later, we obviously suck at puppy names. Imagine if we have kids. They'll be nameless until their first birthday."

Vee started nodding her head, smiling. "Yeah I have… My phone got plenty of pictures from all the albums Grandma had. It's weird to see my dad with hair but it's pretty cool too." She sighed. "No kids, not here at least. No marriage, no kids."

"I used to just sit on the living room floor of her house and flip through the albums for hours at a time and she'd just shake her head. I just think it's fun to see our parents at our age." Ale shrugged. "I want one kid and maybe a husband. Depends on how old I am though when I wind up pregnant. I just know that if I hit thirty and have no kids and no husband, it's going to stay that way."

The brunette shrugged. "We love doing that. Me and Roni will look all sorts of albums my parents have. Them when they were younger. They're so adorable." She smiled. "No kids, no partners… I don't think I'd be a good wife or mother so I'm staying away from those corners of life."

"I think you'd be a good wife and mom." Ale nodded. "But to each their own."

Vee looked at her cousin for a moment before shrugging. "Roni says so too but I think I'd be a joke. Besides, who'd wanna marry me anyway? I'm just damaged."

"You're not damaged Vee." The brunette shook her head as she trailed her nails over her cousin's scalp. "You just need a guy or a girl who's gonna hug ya tight enough to squish all your pieces back together."

The brunette started laughed, rolling her eyes. "I don't even know how I got like this… I'm so _blah_…"

"You're in that pretty head of yours." Ale nodded. "I think you need to relax and just have some fun. We're teens, we don't have to worry about settling down or dating. We can just have fun. Shop, cause trouble, pig out, sleep in, bond with each other."

Vee shook her head, adjusting the now sleeping puppy on her stomach as she curled more into Ale's lap. "I'm really glad I got you, Al, I am. Late to each other's lives or not, thanks for just being here for me whenever."

"We're stuck together forever so I'm glad I have you too. You bring some fun to my life." Ale smiled. "I'm so serious about getting a place together though. Whether we end up booed up or not. I'd love to live with you."

The brunette smiled, nodding her head. "Let's do it… After we graduate. If we got 'em, they can have a side of the closet in our rooms but it's _our_ place." She smiled again, nodding her head. "I might bring the fun but you bring the calm and that's exactly what I need."

"I'm all for it. We can spring it on our parents last minute. Then we can find an amazing spot, decorate it to our heart's' content and just see what adventures we can go on." Ale grinned. "We balance each other out. That's what makes this work out between us so well."

Vee nodded her head, a grin spreading across her gorgeous face. "They're going to all have strokes, checking on us all the time to make sure we're still ok." She laughed a little. "Let's go get some snacks and start a movie."

* * *

**AN****: PART 2! You guys... I'm seriously spoiling you all so much. Smut for days, all the Lowmans are off thoroughly enjoy the holiday. Well except for my sweet, babylove, Vee. She's going through a rough patch these days but don't fret, I got something coming her way! I promise (;**

_**Feedback last chapter was amazinggg! Keep it coming, let me know what you're thought about this new one (:**_


	50. Chapter 50: All This Fun

**February 18, 2023**

_Black and white converse - check, black skinny jeans rolled up a few times - check, black Wu-Tang tank top that bared her cleavage perfectly - check. _Victoria looked damn good and she had every intention to since her eldest cousin decided to make a wager out of picking up chicks at the mall. _Like taking candy from a baby._ She mumbled to herself as she walked up to the house and knocked on the door. She checked herself over once more before knocking on the door again. She started smirking as she watching the door slowly open up to Axl and Aleric standing side by side with a lighter haired kid.

"Boys." She looked at each of their faces, her dark eyes lingering on the stranger and his blue eyes for a moment longer before she focused her attention on Axl again.

He shook his head. "You're not going to win and that's a promise." He moved aside, pushing the stranger to the side. "Zeke, this is our cousin Vee. She's Vic's older sister."

"We'll see about that. Where's Ale? Is she ready?" Vee looked between the three young men before her eyes settled on Aleric. "It's great to see you, 'Ric… You're looking like death these days. Might I recommend some xanax?" She grinned as she poked his side.

Aleric rolled his eyes, smirking at his little cousin. "Shut up, she's on her way down." He watched as Vee shrugged, adjusting the sunglasses on top of her head. "You plan on winning this weird ass bet today?"

"Oh most definitely, I'm definitely not losing to that asshole. He's not even cute, he's just silent." She smirked, looking at Axl. "Sorry, Guns N Roses, that's a Lowman thing and I'm definitely better at it." She flicked his chin as she stared up at him.

"Did you just say I'm not cute?" Axl shook his head. "I'm handsome as fuck."

Vee nodded her head. "You're right, you're not just not cute, you're a ugly little critter." She smirked, sticking her tongue out at the young man.

"The lies you spew… I can be cute, handsome, beautiful. My face knows no boundaries." He smiled at her. "You're not winning this bet! I'm gonna charm them with some actual Lowman charisma."

Victoria smirked, shaking her head. "You have no charisma... Especially any Lowman charisma." She shook her head. "Besides you should know by now, I _always_ win."

"Seriously? You don't know me at all then. I'm not always quiet, I turn on the charm and charisma when I need to." He shrugged. "You'll see."

Vee shrugged. "Really? You think the quiet thing doesn't work?" She shook her head, hearing Ale yell her name. "You're clearly not ready for this..." She turned around, grinning at her cousin and best friend. "Hi! Are you ready?!"

Ale nodded her head and smiled. "Hey gorgeous… Yeah I'm so ready for this!"

"See, fatness? Everyone wants to watch your ass hit the floor. I'm gonna win, I'm gonna have fun and maybe I'll hand over my prizes once I'm finished with 'em." Vee smirked, patting her cousin's cheek before her dark eyes landing on the guy beside Aleric, she grinned at him and shook her head. "Come on, Al, let's go wait for the boys."

The brunette nodded and grinned. "You're so kicking the boys asses… Even the tall one I see you eyeing V." Ale smirked and shrugged. "_Nothing_ gets past me."

"Shhhh! Just trying to see who he is. He keeps staring me too." She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Who is he?"

Ale smiled. "That's Rina's best friend Zeke." She nodded and shrugged. "He's the All-American athlete but he's smart too."

Vee shrugged. "Good for him... Let Axl know gender is open." She smirked, pulling Ale toward her Range Rover.

"Just keep pretending you don't think Zeke is hot." Ale shook her head. "I think Axl would flirt with both genders, to be honest. He's open minded like that."

The brunette shook her head. "Nah... I barely paid him any attention..." She shrugged. "I'd have to actually look at him... But hey, good because I'm more than happy to take both genders from him."

"You won't be disappointed if you do look at him." Ale nodded. "Axl is so gonna lose… I cannot wait."

Vee looked back, seeing Axl, Aleric and Zeke walking out of the house. "Are they riding with us?" She inquired, letting her dark eyes linger on Zeke for a moment before she looked back at Ale. "Shit... Shut up." She smirked.

"I told you!" Ale smiled at her cousin and hugged her neck. "I think they are riding with us. It should make the ride home fun, giving Axl shit about being a loser."

The older of the two beauties shook her head. "Dunno what you're talking about." She smirked again, shrugging. "Hurry up, boys, I'd like to make it to the mall before it closes." She leaned on Ale and sighed. "Fuck that boy is pretty."

"Just wait until you see him smile or take his shirt off." Ale chuckled. "Yeah! Move it! I need to hit up H&amp;M!"

Vee looked at Ale and shook her head. "Someone needs to let him know we're getting married... Don't let him catch me staring at him!" She shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"You two would make a pretty gorgeous couple." The brunette smiled and nodded. "Put on some sunglasses, then stare all you want."

"Come on! Let's go!" Axl smiled at the pair of brunettes. "I gotta get a prime spot and work my magic."

Vee shrugged her shoulders, grabbing her aviators from the collar of her shirt and slipping them. "Your prime spot means nothing now that I'm in on this, boo... No one can resist the dimples."

"I have dimples too." Axl smiled widely. "I'm the total package. I'm universal. I'm _everyone's _type." He flicked Vee's ear before getting into the SUV. "Let's roll out, Zeke's in on the bet too! He needs to find a new girlfriend and this bet is going to help him do so."

Vee shared a look with Ale before shaking her head. "Sorry sweets, not happening... Lowman bet only." She got in the diver's seat, looking back at Zeke, flashing him a dimpled smile before shrugging.

Zeke shrugged and smiled. "Well, you guys enjoy the bet then. I'll roam around and see if I can't find me a cutie to chat up while you guys are busy."

"I'll get you a number if she's just not good for me..." Vee shrugged again, now looking at Ale. "Here you play something." She grabbed the auxiliary cord and handed it to her cousin.

"Ezekiel doesn't need help in the numbers department… He's sort of a manwhore." Ale chuckled as she started playing music. "Ain't that right Zeke?"

Zeke shook his head. "Nope! I dunno what you're on about. Don't listen to her, she spreads lies!"

Vee looked back briefly and shrugged. "Not my business... If you are then hey, go you, everyone has their own hobbies." She gave him a smile before looking back at the road, making her way to the mall.

"Sex is a hobby of mine but that's not even the point." Zeke rolled his eyes as he flicked Ale's hair. "I knew I should have just let Rina take me to the spa with her and Chloe! Ale you're so mean to me, I thought we were homies."

Vee shrugged again. "Like I said... Not my business, babe, it's yours." She looked back at him and gave him a dimpled smile. "But you better not touch Ale again."

"Yeah, or she'll beat your ass." Ale smirked back at Zeke before looking back at Vee. "You see the shit I have to deal with? You wonder why I always come running to you when I need my sanity back."

Victoria shook her head. "Just live with me... You know Mama loves you to death and beyond." She laughed, nodding. "You're so their favorite."

"I'm totally moving in! We can be roommates!" Ale clapped her hands. "Better yet! We should look into moving in together or something. A cute apartment."

Vee started nodding. "Oooh yes! That's such a good idea. Next year when we graduate, let's move to the city!" She smiled. "Look, boys, you might just be losing all your competition."

"Yes! We'll get one of those dope loft type apartments. The kind with actual bedrooms and not just the one big space." The brunette smiled. "We'll get you some city girls and Chuy will complain about me moving across the bridge. It'll be perfect."

Vee grinned widely, nodding her head. "Hell yes and we'll decorate it super cute and have a cute little house warming party." She shrugged. "Maybe I'll change it up and start dating a city boy."

"Maybe you can find one at the college." Ale nodded. "We're so gonna live together before we live with any boys. I told Chuy I had to try living alone before I thought about moving in with him. I mean you've been to his place right?"

Vee shook her head. "No... Unless it's the art school. I don't mind a little designer. Unless we're headed straight for the football team." She smiled. "Nope, not that I recall. Who knows?!"

"Oh yes, art school guys. There are some handsome ones on the lacrosse and football teams at the regular college." She nodded. "I'm taking you to Chuy's house soon then… Because you'll just die at the way he has his place."

Vee shook her head. "Hell yes... Have you seen the lacrosse them at school? Damn those boys look good. I don't know who number twelve is but I need to." She shook her head again, smirking. "Is it unclean and unkept?!"

"Pretty boy is number twelve." Ale looked at Vee then to the backseat at Zeke who was lost in his own world. "No. He's like this super OCD clean freak Vee… He lectured me because I just walk out of my clothes in the middle of the floor… _Lectured_."

Vee looked back at Zeke and the backseat and scoffed. "Hey you... Sex addict! You're number twelve on the lacrosse team?!" She looked back at Ale and shrugged. "You're naked, tell him to quit whining."

"Yeah! I'm number twelve! Why!?" Zeke smiled. "Twelve for lacrosse, forty-two when at away games. Sixty-nine on the football team. Just so you know to look out for me if you come to a game."

Vee eyed Ale for a moment before shrugging. "Just curious... I didn't know who twelve was but always thought whoever he was is sexy as hell." She looked back at him. "I'll be on the lookout..."

"I'm so into this song." Ale bopped her head and smiled. "I'm so gonna learn to work a pole to this song."

Vee looked back at her cousin in the front seat and shook her head. "Can we have a pole in the apartment?"

"Yes, yes we can. We can have two. Oh. My. God." Ale smirked. "I want one of the slutty ones like at that strip club. The light up ones."

The brunette started to grin, nodding. "Oh hell yes! I need one now! I wonder if I could put one in my room without my dad seeing it..."

"Probably. Just get the collapsible kind." Ale nodded. "Just need to install the base plates and you're good."

Vee reached over for Ale's hand and squeezed it. "Watch." She smirked. "Hey, number twelve, if you help me put up this pole in my room, I'll perform on it for you..." She shrugged, looking back at him.

"You've got yourself a deal." Zeke smiled at her. "Just tell me when and where."

The brunette looked at Ale and smirked again before looking back at Zeke. "Gotta buy the equipment first then I'll call you."

"No." Axl shook his head. "You can't get his number Vee… I mean you can but it doesn't count as part of this bet situation."

The brunette pulled into a parking spot and shrugged. "I'm not counting it... We haven't set foot in the mall yet. That's when the games begin." She looked back at her cousin. "Besides I clearly don't need to do much to pique his interest... That's called natural." She got out of the SUV and pushed her hair over her shoulder, watching Zeke get out of the car beside her.

"You played into his sexual side… '_Oh Zeke, come set up my stripper pole and I'll dance for you, hehehe._" Axl laughed. "I sound just like you Vee."

She shrugged, flicking his forehead. "I do not sound like a damn four year old. I didn't think he was actually gonna agree, shut up..." She smirked, pushing him toward the entrance of the mall and the food court.

"He has a dick! Of course he was gonna agree to that shit." Axl shook his head. "I'm gonna go talk to those girls right there… They're pretty cute."

The brunette smirked, shrugging. "Whatever... You're just mad because I potentially could have started the whole bet right there. Meet back here at four. Mama wants everyone at the house early... Her and your mom have some big shit planned or something like that."

"I had plans after this but I guess I can cancel since the moms want us in one place." Axl shrugged. "You can get Zeke's number but you're gonna have to ask his keeper before you use it. Ree is very protective of her best friends."

Vee shrugged. "It won't count. We set up rules, plus I wouldn't use it anyway... So she doesn't have to worry." She smirked, pulling him towards a table. "Four, no later than. No using Aleric or Zeke to get any attention and Ale stays with me. She's not the wingman for you either." She patted his face.

"I think you'd be on his dick first chance you got." Axl shrugged and started backing away from his younger cousin. "I see you now, Mrs. Gundersen." He smirked at her and nodded. "I know the rules! I don't need a wingman and I especially don't need those uglies to get attention."

Vee shook her head. "Guys aren't really my thing remember? Forever Miss Lowman." She smiled, nodding her head. "See ya later, brat." She blew him a kiss before walking off toward Ale. "You ready for this? I'm about to wipe the floor with your brother." She smirked.

"I'm ready for it. I'm ready to see him lose." Ale nodded and smiled.

Vee nodded as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket to look at the time. "Two hours... Let's have some fun."

"She's cute." The brunette pointed at a blonde and smiled. "Looks like she plays for both teams."

The brunette shrugged. "Let's see just how well of a team player she is then..." Vee approached the blonde Ale pointed to, giving her a smile. "I'm sorry, I noticed you dropped this..." Vee picked up the key fob and handed it to the blonde. "Damn you're gorgeous... Sorry." She shrugged.

"Thank you, hadn't even noticed I dropped it." The blonde smiled back. "I'm India." She grinned, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're the gorgeous one… Look at those cheekbones."

Vee put a hand to her face and smiled again. "You're welcome, I know how much it sucks to lose things... Especially when you really need 'em." She pushed her hair over her shoulders. "Thank you, but your eyes they're just gorgeous."

"Thank you." India nodded and smiled. "So, anyway we can exchange info, maybe hang out in the future?"

Vee smiled, letting her dimples appear. "Yeah, definitely. My name is Vee, by the way... I don't have my phone right now but if you've got a piece of paper or something then I'll take that and text you later when I get my phone." She nodded her head.

"I don't have paper… I've got one of those paper cozy things from my starbucks." The blonde shrugged as she scrawled her name on the cozy before passing it to Vee. "It was really nice to meet you Vee."

Vee looked down at the name and number on the cozy before smiling. "Yeah, thanks babe, it was great meeting you. I'll definitely be texting you later." She nodded as she backed away from India and moved back toward her cousin and stuffed the cozy in Ale's purse. "Come on, let's see what else we can find."

"She was really pretty." Ale nodded. "Too bad she'll never get that text."

Vee shrugged. "Seemed clingy and too chipper." She shook her head, her dark eyes on another blonde. "Clearly it's blonde day in Oakland. Daddy would be so proud of me..." She smirked. "I'll be back... If she's a good talker, I might just use her number." She turned around and grinned as she started walking backwards toward the blonde. She scoffed as she hit the girl and turned quickly. "Oh damn, I'm really sorry... Uh, my bad." Vee bit her lip, batting her eyes at the blonde.

"It's coo'." The blonde smiled at Vee. "No harm done."

Vee nodded, tucking her bangs behind her ear. "Forgive me but you're just beautiful... I love your smile." She covered her face, shaking her head. "I'm really sorry, I'm not normally like that."

"Thank you." The blonde nodded. "You're a beauty yourself… I'm Karina."

The brunette smiled, nodding. "Vee and thank you, that's sweet of you."

"No problem." Karina smiled. "It's nice to meet you Vee. Can't say I've met a Vee before. Guess that makes you one of a kind or something…"

Vee smiled at the blonde and nodded. "It's a nickname I've had since I was a little kid..." She shrugged. "But we can go with the latter." She smiled again, flashing her dimples at the blonde.

Karina chuckled and nodded. "You're just trying to kill me huh? With those dimples."

"No!" Vee laughed, shaking her head. "Just ignore them..." She shrugged, reaching out to tuck a lock of Karina's hair behind her ear. "Is there anyway we could get together one day soon? Exchange numbers and talk more?"

"Yeah, sure." Karina smiled and passed Vee her phone. "We could grab coffee or something."

Vee nodded, entering her number in the blonde's phone. "Text me later and we'll set up a date." She called her number from Karina's phone and ended the call after she felt her phone vibrate.

"I will." Karina nodded. "It was nice meeting you Vee."

Vee smiled, backing away from Karina. "Yeah, you too, babe." She started walking back toward her cousin. "I think I just met my blonde counterpart."

"She was hot… You better actually hang out with her." Ale nodded. "You need a blonde _you_ in your life."

Vee laughed, nodding her head. "I know she was... She had a nice rack. I'm surprised I could walk away."

"You know you're gonna go back for seconds." The brunette chuckled. "You're just gonna rack up blondes huh?"

The brunette shrugged. "Vibe she gave me... She's never been with a girl before." She smiled. "I don't want to but it's all I see... I'm telling you... It's national blonde day."

"Totally have to corrupt the straight chick! If you won't give me her number and I will." Ale looked around and nodded. "I know! They knew you were coming out today."

Vee shrugged. "I'll let you know how it goes..." She smirked, rolling her eyes as she saw a group of guys standing by the escalators and pointed toward the first brunette that was facing towards her and Ale. "This one might take a little longer."

"I wish you good luck, not that you're gonna need it." Ale smiled. "Go get you a brunette boo!"

Vee smirked, rolling her eyes as she approached the group. "Boys." She smiled at them before her eyes landed on her target. "I'm gonna be completely honest here, you're extremely good looking and I was just hoping we could exchange numbers, maybe get together sometime?"

He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You look familiar... I'm pretty sure I've seen you in my dreams." He chuckled and shook his head. "Forgive me and my lame ass line. I've been waiting for an occasion to say that. I'm sorry."

She laughed, shrugging. "It's ok... No big deal. It was cute." She gave him another smile, letting her dimples show a bit.

"Oh, thank God." He smiled, flashing his own dimples. "I'm Ryder."

Vee nodded her head, smiling. "Vee... So do you go to school around here or...?"

"I'm a freshmen over at SFSU." Ryder nodded. "It's sorta around here. What about you?"

The brunette shook her head. "I'm about to be a junior at Skyline..." She shrugged. "What are you studying?"

"Seriously? That's cool. Skyline was my school's rival. Could never really win at lacrosse against you guys but whatever." He chuckled and shrugged. "I'm studying to be an engineer, minor in architect. Nothing too fancy."

Vee smiled. "My brother's on the team... Lacrosse is life for him, you might've played when he was on the team." She nodded. "Hey, that's pretty cool, bet it's interesting."

"The two toughest guys I played that were on Skyline were Zeke and Vic… I always had to give those two props after games." Ryder nodded. "It is pretty cool. I'm into buildings and designing… Why am I talking to you about this shit? It's a conversation for a whole new time. Still wanna exchange info?"

Vee started smirking, nodding her head. "Vic Lowman, number seventeen?" She shook her head. "Hey, no it's cool, it's interesting, I'm down to listen to you talk about it. But yeah, definitely. My little cousin has my phone right now but if you've got a piece of paper or something then I'll call ya tonight and we'll set up a date?"

"Yeah, Lowman. Man, if he doesn't play in college locally I'll be upset because I won't get a rematch." Ryder smiled as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and scrawled his name and number down. "Perks of being an aspiring architect, always carrying around paper and pens. That sounds cool. It was good meeting you Vee."

She smiled. "Play your cards right and I may just let you meet him." She nodded her head, pocketing the piece of paper. "See ya, babe." She backpedaled, moving toward Ale who was now standing with Aleric and Zeke. "That was interesting."

"Did you just flirt with Ryder?" Zeke smirked at Vee. "He's a fuckboy."

Vee shrugged, looking back. "Seemed pretty nice, didn't meet my requirements for fuckboy material, _sex addict_."

"He's cheated on every girlfriend he's had. If that ain't a fuckboy then I don't know what is." Zeke shook his head. "I'm a _proud_ sex addict."

Vee shrugged again, eyeing the young man in front of her. "Not like I'm actually putting the number to use… Just for this bet." She shook her head. "Good for you, _Zeke_."

"Good." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just trying to look out for you. My bad for trying to be a friend."

She nodded her head. "Did I knock you for that?" She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't think so…"

"No but the way you said my name, made it sound like you were a little irked. My bad." Zeke shook his head and backed away from the brunette. "I'm gonna head over to Sport Authority. I'll see you guys in a bit."

Vee scoffed, shaking her head. "I didn't say your name is any way… But I'll be sure to just not say it anymore, decrease confusion and all." She turned around and started to walk off.

"You're getting upset with me right now? You're the one that italicized my name! Yes, I can tell when someone speaks in italics." Zeke bit back a smile. "You added too much attitude to it. Good for you, _Zeke_."

The brunette turned around, groaning. "I did not italicize your damn name! We're not texting right now, shut up…" She scoffed, starting to glare at him. "Excuse me and my attitude… We're clearly in the wrong place."

"You did!" He nodded. "Vee, just admit it! You got annoyed with me!"

She cocked an eyebrow at him and shook her head. "Fine, admit you were jealous then."

"I wasn't jealous. I could never be jealous of Ryder. I could never even channel jealousy, you're not my girlfriend to get all jealous over." He shrugged. "I was just trying to let you know what he was all about. You seem to have it all figured out though so just ignore me."

She shoved at his chest and turned around, walking off toward the Nike outlet. "Gladly!" She huffed, pushing her curly hair over her shoulder.

"What the fuck was that shit?" Ale caught up to Vee. "Huh?"

Vee looked back at her cousin and shrugged. "I don't know… I have no clue what the fuck even happened. One minute it was a joke and shit, but now I don't know." She shook her head. "I have no clue, Ale."

"You just shoved the Hulk. I'm surprised he isn't foaming at the mouth right now and ripping off his shirt to come after you." The brunette shook her head. "How dare you italicize his name though? It's so not nice Vee." She chuckled and shook her head.

The brunette shrugged again. "Let him… I don't care. I'm not scared of him." She smirked, shaking her head. "Shut up, Al, I was trying so hard not to laugh back there but then he just hit a switch and it pissed me off…"

"Mr. Sex Addict has anger issues, granted he works them out in sports and sex." Ale smiled. "He pissed you off when? The attitude remark or the not being jealous thing?"

Vee shrugged once more. "I'm not scared of him, A, if he wants to come after me, he can." She looped her arm through Ale's and started to leave the store, looking toward where Aleric and Zeke were standing with Axl as Zeke paced the small area. "I don't know… I guess the jealous thing but I don't know why that'd upset me. I'm dumb, ignore me."

"Ohhh, you like him!" The brunette clapped and started dancing a circle around Vee. "Ha! He hit a nerve because you wanted him to be slightly jealous!"

The brunette shook her head. "No, Al…" She groaned. "I don't… No I don't, I don't care." She shook her head, covering her face. "No."

Ale pulled Vee into a hug and patted her head. "It's ok. He's stupid. He doesn't matter! He thinks people speak in italicized speech. Like what in the actual fuck!?" She kissed her cousin's forehead and walked her into the store. "Let's get Vic and Ree some matching Nike socks and sweats, since we're fucking cool like that."

"I just fucking tanked the bet… I don't even care about anything else. Over that douchebag. I never lose, Al." She shook her head. "They'd be so cute although she'd never wear her sweatpants, she'd just take his… Give him a hoodie and sweatpants, they'll find their way into Ree's hands within five hours of us giving it to him." She smiled.

"We'll just write up some fake ass numbers or some shit…" Ale shook her head. "Well, I told you he was a pretty boy. I think we should get him two sets, so if she steals one he'll at least have another to last a few more hours."

Vee rolled her eyes. "I hate that fucking guy… Douchebag." She shook her head, grabbing a hoodie off the rack before grabbing the matching sweatpants. "We should monogram them with his last name on them. She's trying to rep the name anyway." Vee smiled, nodding.

"He's not a douchebag… He's just a little rough around the edges." The brunette nodded. "Let's monogram them all… I'm saying we're just gonna be decked out and matching. Roni, Axl and Aleric too! What about little man? We can get him something too."

Vee grabbed her cousin's arm and jerked her back. "Oh my fucking hell! Did I show you the pictures I got of Vin and Carlos?" She grinned. "Well he can be rough around the edges somewhere else."

"No! Did they do some cute and matching shit again? Man, I swear Carlos is life sometimes." Ale nodded. "Yeah, fuck Zeke! Stupid ass white boy! WE DON'T FUCK WHITE BOYS! BROWN BOYS REIGN SUPREME!" She shouted, laughing as customers turned their attention their way.

Vee covered her face, laughing at her cousin. "Shut up, stupid, I'm so done with you right now." She shook her head, pulling Ale toward the register. "Hey we want these monogrammed with _Lowman_ on them. On the pants, put them going down the sides in the matching accent. On the hoodies, put them on the hoods. But then this set, put _Catalano_." She smiled at the brunette behind the counter. "Thanks, babe… They were in an entire matching set. They're so fucking cute…! They're so fucking, they have to be!"

"You need to try yourself a brown boy. I swear to God." Ale nodded.

Vee shrugged. "I'll find me one then." She nodded her head. "Oh my god, I need them to just get married already, jesus, they're so perfect together. I'll jump with you!"

"I will introduce you to a few." The brunette smiled. "Yes! Marriage! Let's go find her a wedding dress!"

The older of the cousins shook her head. "No, no, no, let's pick out the engagement ring first!"

"Then the wedding bands..." Ale grinned widely. "A huge ass rock because that's what she deserves!"

Vee nodded her head. "Us looking all gorgeous in bridesmaids dresses." She smiled. "Vin's gonna be the ring bearer, I can't wait for all of this!"

"We'll be looking half as perfect as Roni." Ale smiled. "Shit! He's going to be so cute and perfect!"

Vee laughed, shaking her head. "Oh my god, we have to tell her about our plans." She smirked, shaking her head as she heard her name being called. She looked around before seeing Axl, Aleric and Zeke walking toward her and Ale. "Oh god."

"She better love every detail!" Ale shook her head. "I'll block you from douchebag. Hide behind me, crouch down a little since you're taller."

Vee laughed, shaking her head. "She will… Roni loves weddings." She shrugged. "You don't have to hide me, might give him the idea that I'm scared of him…"

"What are you weirdoes doing?" Aleric smiled at the brunettes. "Getting more Nikes? Getting me something nice?"

Vee moved toward Aleric, wrapping her arms around him. "Hug on me until I can get home to my mom!" She whined, resting her head on his chest. "We're buying everyone cute monogrammed hoodies."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around his younger cousin and smiled. "I got you Vee." He squeezed her tightly. "Oh yeah? I think Rina will just steal everyone's."

"See this is why he's the best... Apart from you, boo!" She smiled at Ale and nodded her head. "That's why we're getting her a set and Vic gets two sets because we know she steals all of his clothes." She shrugged.

"I'm surprised he even has clothes left." Aleric shook his head and smiled. "I need to see if they ever fixed the monogram on my sweats… I had asked for Aleric and they spelled it _Alaric _with an _A._"

Vee scrunched up her face and shook her head. "Dumbasses... That's not how we spell your name, they should know better." She rested her head on her big cousin's chest and sighed. "Oh we didn't get Zeke one... Or Carlos. What's Zeke's size?"

"Zeke is a size XL." He nodded. "I don't know Carlos' size though, probably around there too. He's sorta short and bulky."

Vee waved him off. "I know Carlos' size. He's the same. She better hurry up, she's got two more to do. Shouldn't even take this long." She rolled her eyes, looking over Aleric's shoulder at Axl and Zeke.

"She's too busy staring at Zeke to do her job." Aleric rolled his eyes and smiled. "Can't take that kid anywhere. I swear. At least him, Ree and Chloe aren't all together. That turns into a situation you never wanna be in."

Vee shrugged. "Let her know he's a sex addict." She gave her cousin a smile before pulling away from him and walking back to the counter to hand the girl two more hoodies. "Can I have one of them say Acostas, the other say Gundersen? Thanks." Vee accepted her first order before moving back to her cousins. "How many numbers did Axl get?"

"He got four numbers and ended up almost getting his ass beat by another guy for hitting on this blonde but the guy saw Axl's size and Zeke and decided not to try it." He shrugged. "Then we got cinnabon and quit."

The brunette groaned, covering her face. "I only got three before me and Zeke got all WWE." She shook her head. "I'll tell Axl once I get all the monogrammed hoodies back." She shrugged.

"That was a pretty damn good show until it went all serious." Aleric shook his head. "At least we know he's not a little pussy and is gonna call you on your shit and you on his… Mrs. Gundersen." He smirked down at her and nodded.

Vee shook her head, walking back to the counter to grab her other two hoodies before she checked all the merchandise over for any errors. Seeing there was nothing wrong with them, she paid the girl and turned back around to her cousins. "Shut up… that's not my name, forever a Lowman."

"Yeah, right!" He shook his head adamantly. "I think you'll fall in love with someone and get all married. I'll be your best man, alright?"

The brunette shook her head, smirking. "Not into that shit… But I'll be your best man and we'll take world's best pictures ever." She nodded her head, pinching his cheeks before moving past him with Zeke's hoodie in hand. She approached Zeke and Axl, giving them both a small smile. "Can I talk to you?" Her dark eyes fell on Zeke.

Zeke nodded slowly and smiled. "Yeah, of course."

She pointed toward the entrance of the store and started to walk through it back out of the store before stopping to look back at the young man. "Me and Al got you a monogrammed hoodie…"

"That was sweet of you two." He smiled. "So, about earlier. I'm sorry about it."

She nodded. "No, don't apologize… That was all me. I honestly don't know what happened but I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry I shoved you. That was really out of line." She shrugged, pushing her hair over her shoulder before giving him a smile.

Zeke nodded. "It's fine. I honestly didn't think it was going to get all serious and shit. So, it's good. No hard feelings?" He smiled at her.

"Ok, yeah of course… No, no hard feelings at all." She passed him the hoodie. "It was a joke, I just don't know what the hell even happened."

"I didn't know either." He shrugged. "Thanks for this." He examined the hoodie and smiled. "That's dope, all monogrammed and whatnot. Thank you Vee."

She smiled, nodding her head. "I was gonna get her to put _sex addict_ on it but I figured we'd get some weird looks…" She shrugged, staring up at him.

Zeke chuckled. "I would have rocked it proudly."

"That or number twelve… That was my next move but then I was like 'Nahhh, I'll do his last name.' " She smiled, shrugging again. "But I figured you're apart of the group so you should have a hoodie too."

"I'm happy you spelled it right, I don't know how many times it's been spelled with an -on and not an -en." He nodded. "Part of this crazy Lowman group? That's the first time I'm hearing of it. I'm honored."

She shrugged, giving him a smile. "I used my best judgement, figured it was the unusual spelling then the common one." She moved toward the seats by the railing and sat down. "Hey feel honored, we don't let _anyone_ in the family… Accept Carlos, but that's because he's the best and Roni's."

"I am honored. It took a few years to even get cool enough to hang out with Axl and Aleric before a year ago I was only cool enough to hang out with Ale and Rina." Zeke smiled as he draped the hoodie over his shoulder. "Carlos is a pretty cool dude, I've hung out with him and his group a lot."

Vee nodded. "If I had the chance to choose a big brother, it'd so be him. He's the best thing ever." She looked up at Zeke and shrugged. "I'm gonna go ahead and head out to the car, tag along if you want." She stood up.

"Actually I'm gonna stick around the mall when you all leave." Zeke nodded. "Gonna meet up with some friends."

Vee looked back at the young man, shrugging. "Well ok, then… Have fun, I guess." She nodded her head, adjusting her shirt.

"It was really cool meeting you though Vee… We should hang out sometime and not get into an argument about italics." He smirked at her.

The brunette shook her head. "Whoa… Did you already forget about our deal? You're supposed to be setting up a stripper pole for me, remember?" She gave him a dimpled smile, moving back to him.

"Oh, I remember the deal. I also remember you saying you needed to buy the equipment first." Zeke smiled at her. "I'm just waiting for you to hit up Hustler's and get that pole…"

Victoria laughed, shrugging her shoulders as she stared up at the handsome young man. "It won't take long, figured you could go with me anyway… Help me carry out stuff if I can't do it myself? The terms of the deal still standing?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you and help you carry everything out." He nodded and smiled. "The deal is still standing. I don't mind putting in work."

She smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Guess I need to shop for a good little outfit then…" She nodded her head.

"Gotta pick out a stripper name while you're at it too." He smirked. "My stripper name is Max Magnum… I'll be coming to a strip club near you when I'm of age."

The brunette laughed, rolling her eyes. "Wait a second, you're a stripper? Then that means you can get on the pole too." She nodded eagerly. "We'll go outfit shopping together."

"I turned into a stripper twice while drunk at a party and it just stuck." He shrugged. "I will work the pole and do it while dressed like a cop, firefighter or lumberjack."

Vee smiled, nodding her head. "I'm pretty sure that's going to be the most interesting night ever…" She shrugged.

"Oh most definitely." He nodded and smiled.

Vee smirked, shaking her head. "You're a damn mess, get out of here before I take you back home with me." She started to back away from him.

"I'll see you around Vee." Zeke smiled as he backed away as well. "It's been a pleasure."

The brunette shrugged. "Maybe, I might go back in hiding…" She smirked, walking toward Ale as Ale left the Nike store. "Don't give me that look, Alessandria, nothing even happened. I apologized and that was that."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say." Ale smiled and nodded. "You ready to go home and see what our moms have planned?"

Vee nodded her head, looking back to see Axl and Aleric walking toward them. "We suck at this shit… I only got three before Zeke and I decided to yell at each other in the middle of the mall." She shrugged. "You win, darling."

Axl smirked. "Yes! I win! Victory is lovely even by a small margin." He pulled his younger cousin into a hug and smiled. "Next time."

"Yeah yeah yeah, what's the payment?" She shook her head, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I would've had your ass had Zeke minded his business."

"He's a good ass dude, he doesn't mind his business when it comes down to guys fucking girls over." He shrugged. "Um, you gotta wash my car while dressed as a chicken."

Vee rolled her eyes. "None of the numbers I got were going to be used, but now?... Might have some fun. Although he cost me a shit ton of fun, Axl." She nodded, moving closer to the mall exit. "Fuck that... Ok."

"Well, I'm sorry he fucked up your fun." He nodded. "So, you're into the chicken suit, I can get one for you by tomorrow."

Vee shrugged again. "Why a chicken suit? I could do it in the parking lot of walmart and actually earn some money while doing it..." She smirked, unlocking the Range Rover with her fob as they approached the SUV.

"Because it'll be funny to see a chicken washing my car." Axl shrugged as he got into the backseat. "What do you think our moms have done?"

Vee looked between her cousins before shrugging. "Probably ran for Governor and the other is running the campaign. Honestly wouldn't surprise me." She plugged her phone up to the auxiliary cord and turned on pandora before she pulled out of the parking spot.

* * *

**February 28, 2023**

Carlos sipped on his pink lemonade as he sat in the park. His favorite thing to do when on his lunch break. He was a people watcher, he sat, he observed, he talked to the occasional old cholo that he knew from growing up in the neighborhood but mostly he sat and thought. His mind wandering from topic to topic until it finally settled on a specific topic. Today's topic being what color to paint his new project car. _Red or black?_

"Carlos." The brunette tapped on the young man's head. "Earth to Los."

"What?" He looked up at the young woman and smiled. "What's up?"

She sat down and shrugged. "Have you heard? Zeke met your girlfriend's little sister Vee and I guess they hit it off."

"You came all the way over here to tell me gossip?" Carlos chuckled and shook his head. "You could've texted that to me. Who told you?"

"Um, who else? I did text you. You didn't respond to me. I knew you'd be here and I work like two blocks away from you." The brunette trailed her fingers through her hair and smiled. "I just thought I'd let you know, so you can keep an eye out on the situation. I know you're protective of Vee."

"Yeah, I know Lex." He flipped his sister off before swatting at her hair. "Take your ass back to work, you have a kid to provide for. I'll catch you later. I gotta go see Vee." He passed his lemonade to her before standing up from the park bench. "I gotta dish out some I told you sos."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Carlos smirked to himself as he pressed the doorbell. He had made a few calls and sent a couple texts before driving over to the Lowman home. He needed to talk to Vee and see where she was at with Zeke because he knew exactly where the young man stood already. "Vee! Open up! I know you're in there!" He pressed the doorbell a few more times before stopping and rocking back and forth.

"I hope this is good…" Vee growled, pulling the door open and stared at Carlos. "What are you doing? You don't ever use the damn doorbell. You're interrupting some shit, Carlos."

"What? Are you in there with Zeke right now?" He smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows before pushing into the house. "Oh yeah, I heard."

The brunette shook her head. "What? Who?" She closed the front door and locked it. "Oh the Hulk? Uh no? Why would he be here?"

"Because you two like literally hit it off. I heard about your near boxing match in the mall." He shrugged. "Soooo, did you like him?"

Vee rolled her eyes. "Carlos! Where's your information coming from?!" She shook her head. "We got in a screaming match, he's a jealous jerk. What's there to really like?"

"Where isn't it coming from?" He rolled his eyes. "I knew you would meet him eventually. He's not even that much of a jerk. You had to have thought he was at least good looking."

The brunette shook her head. "Is that supposed to be an answer? For real, who told you we met?" She shrugged her shoulders. "He alright, I didn't really check him out or anything."

"My sister." He shrugged. "You're so lame right now."

Vee smirked, rolling her eyes. "Aren't you friends with each other? Text him yourself…" She shook her head. "Wait, you were just promoting him to me? I am not a pimp or something!"

"I texted and talked to him on the drive over." He shrugged his shoulders again and smirked. "I was trying to open your mind to a variety of flavors. Zeke being one of my highly recommended ones. I also love playing matchmaker, don't judge me."

The brunette rolled her eyes before she looked down at herself, remembering she was only wearing a huge shirt. "Uh huh, and how did your talk with him go?" She shrugged. "Clearly you meant another Zeke before he was a douchebag."

"It went well." He smiled. "What did I interrupt? Do I need to sit out in the backyard while you finish whatever it was? I thought I told you that he has some anger issue."

Vee shrugged again, shaking her head. "No, it's just a friend hanging out." She nodded. "What do you mean it went well? What'd he say?" She covered her face for a minute. "Nah, you never mentioned his jealousy issue."

"I'm sorry but I'll be out of here soon then." Carlos shook his head. "He said some great things about it. Some interesting things. He did feel bad for being a dick. I know that I didn't. I thought I'd leave the bad shit out."

Vee rolled her eyes, waving the man off. "No, no, no… Don't go, I missed you. Let just get some pants. Kane can wait a while." She nodded her head. "Tell me what he said, Carlos! You know I wanna know."

"Kane is upstairs?" He shook his head and rubbed his face. "That's not a good thing."

Vee shrugged. "Why? What's up?"

"You're messing around with Kane." Carlos sighed. "Zeke's cousin."

The brunette shrugged again, shaking her head. "You have no proof that I'm messing around with him. We could be working on shit for school." She eyed Carlos. "Will you tell me what he said now?"

"I'm sorry for making the assumption." He nodded. "He said that you were gorgeous and cool. That he'd like to get to know you if he ever got the chance to talk to you again."

Vee waved off the apology and grinned at her brother. "What's it matter if I am messing around with Kane? I'm not married or dating Zeke."

"I guess it doesn't matter." Carlos shrugged. "Not like you're gonna date Zeke or anything. You think he's a jealous jerk. I have to report this back to him later."

The brunette groaned, rolling her eyes. "You wreck my nerves. I could tell him that myself… If I even ever saw him again. No number, I didn't even look for him on any sites. It's fine… Why do you care so much, Los? Seriously."

"I don't care." He shook his head. "I just wanted you to meet him because I thought you two would hit it off and like each other but I was obviously wrong."

Vee groaned again, moving toward the front door. "If you're gonna be salty and a jerk then I'm going back up to my room and going back to sleep." She shook her head. "He's hot, really cute and perfect but he's not _my_ type. Ok? He's the king of the school and I'm the kid that skips a lot to hide out in the studio. There's nothing there… I could've been interested but it wouldn't have mattered."

Carlos shrugged as he moved towards the front door. "I'm not being salty. He's not your type. I can understand that. I won't be pushing the subject again plus he was the only one in my rolodex. So, you can sleep easy. I can't play matchmaker again." He smiled.

"I liked him, ok? Until he turned on the jealousy and it wasn't cool." She shook her head. "Stick around, Vic's outside drawing. I don't know where my sister and her child are but I'm sure you do." She shrugged her shoulders. "You know you practically live here anyway."

He nodded slowly before smiling. "I actually can't stick around. I left work and kinda have to go back so I won't get fired."

"Don't fucking tell him I told you what I said, Carlos. I'll have to murder you… And no, for the record, I'm not sleeping with Kane as some weird stand-in shit."

"I'm not gonna tell him." He shook his head. "I didn't need an explanation. You know it's none of my business who you do whatever you want with."

Vee nodded her head. "Doesn't mean you don't care, Los. Otherwise you wouldn't have said it's not a good that Kane's upstairs right now." She shrugged. "Don't tell Vic either. He thinks Kane went home."

"I'm not gonna tell Vic anything." Carlos nodded. "I'll see you after work. I'll be back by to annoy your ass."

Vee smirked, nodding her head. "Don't interrupt nap time next time." She stuck her tongue out. "I'll miss you, princess." She blew him a kiss before moving back up the stairs and to her bedroom.

* * *

**AN****: Andddd... Axl &amp; Aleric are here! Vee met Zeke and Carlos is loving it, although he wants wring Vee's neck for her behavior (;**

_**Feedback was amazing last chapter! Let me know what you all think about this new one!**_


	51. Chapter 51: All The Forming Feelings

**March 2, 2023 **

Carlos sat on his sofa, his attention switching between the football game he was watching and Vincent, who was on the floor blubbering and babbling as he sucked on his fist. He shook his head and smirked, trying to give more of his attention to the game then the child but he couldn't help it. "Alright little man." He scooted off the couch and onto the floor, sitting next to the child. "You're gonna learn how to crawl today, ok?"

The man laid flat on his stomach and stared at the child briefly. "Let's get this straight, I want you to get up on your hands and knees and just start speeding around this place." He eased Vin onto his stomach and ran a hand over his head and smiled. "Just like Los, alright? I'll show you first and then you can go next. Just like me, hands and knees, then gotta just move around like so… Looks harder than it really is."

"You look like a dumbass." Vic shook his head as he walked into the living room and dropped down into the oversized leather recliner. "It's not monkey see, monkey do Los."

He cut his eyes to Vic and shrugged as he helped Vin into the position. "Um, I think that's exactly how babies work man. They see and they try their best to imitate. That's how they learn how to talk and do certain actions." Carlos smiled at Vin. "Just rock back and forth, just like that. See, he knows what's up Vic."

"I think that's just the natural Lowman gene kicking in, he's trying to get away from your ass." Vic chuckled as he tossed the pillow at Carlos. "He's trying to escape. That's it Vin, hands then knees and you'll be crawling away from him in no time." He smirked as Vin looked towards him and flashed a gummy smile. "Already has the Lowman smirk down as well."

"Ignore him Vincent, your uncle is being cynical." Carlos caught the little boy's attention again as he started crawling around Vin in circles. "Just like me Vin, just like your Los. We're gonna be crawling around this place in no time. We can play follow the leader and everything, just like this."

"I think you just like being on your knees." Vic scoffed and smirked at the man before jumping out of the recliner as he saw Carlos hop up from the floor. "Oh shit."

Carlos closed the gap between him and Vic, pulling the younger man into a headlock as they dropped to the floor. "Oh shit is right, fucker." He shook his head as Vic began to wrestle back against him. "Give it up. I'll straight fuck you up in front of Vin."

"I think you're the one that's gonna be embarrassed, you sure you want Vin to see you tapout like a little bitch?" Vic wiggled out of the headlock and pulled Carlos into one. "Just tap now and keep your pride Carlos. I don't want Vin to think less of you when I finish kicking your ass."

"Whatever man." He rolled out of the headlock and sat on Vic's back. "You're just going to have to fucking lose man. I will not have my kid clowning me because his giant ass uncle is using his weight and height unfairly against me."

Vic covered his face and started laughing as he knocked Carlos off his back. "It feels like I have Rina sitting on my back right now. You weigh nothing man." He shook his head as he watched Carlos double over in laughter. "It wasn't a fair fight with your tiny ass."

Carlos caught his breath and wiped at his eyes. "I can't believe I got compared to Rina." He shook his head and smiled. "You're a fucker." He turned his attention to Vin and grinned widely before reaching back and smacking Vic's chest. "Look man, he's trying to crawl… He's trying to crawl! He's trying to get away from the both of us now!"

"He's over our shit." Vic nodded as he watched his nephew start to crawl a little before dropping to his stomach. "Well fuck, he's about as good as a crawler as you are a wrestler."

"It's alright little man, you'll be zooming around this place in no time." Carlos helped Vin back to his hands and knees. "Gotta have a way to escape the shenanigans." He laughed and shook his head. "Your mom is gonna be so excited to see you trying to crawl."

"I was more entertained when you two idiots started wrestling." Roni shrugged as she walked into the living room, a cup of coffee in her hands. "I was sure I was going to need to break up that whole wrestling match until I saw Carlos sit on your back Vic."

"Hey! I was using my brain! I wasn't about to be crushed under your brother's weight!" Carlos laughed as he darted his gaze back and forth between Vin and Roni. "Come, sit on the floor, see if he'll crawl to you babe."

The brunette nodded as she moved further into the living room and sat about ten feet away from her son. "Come on Vin, crawl to mommy." She tapped on her thighs and smiled at him as he looked at her before trying to crawl before stopping again to lay on his stomach. "You can do it baby boy."

"He's trying his hardest, it's precious." Carlos sat up and watched Vin kick his feet like he was trying to swim. "All else fails, you have the next Michael Phelps. He's got the kicks down, that's for sure. Wouldn't wanna be behind him in the pool."

Roni laughed. "You're an idiot." She shook her head as she held out her hands for her son. "You're so close Vin, just a little bit further. You're doing so well."

"Hey Vin, just like me." Carlos got on his hands and knees next to Vin. "I'm gonna crawl to your mama and take her from you Vin." He started to move before feeling a tiny hand on his calf. "Oh, he doesn't like that threat."

Vic chuckled and shook his head. "He doesn't want anyone to take his mama! Beat him up Vin! Beat Los up! He's trying to beat you to your mama!"

"You guys are making him too competitive." Roni rolled her eyes. "Come on Vin, you can do it. Beat Los." She tapped on her knees before stopping as she watched Vin crawl a few more feet before doing a belly flop. "At least he's not one of those babies that cry when their stomach hits the floor."

"That's because his Los has nice plush carpeting in this place." Carlos picked up vin and held him in the air. "You're a handsome little guy but I'm not mad at you for not crawling right now because that means you're gonna be closer to walking and I don't need you walking away from me, I'd be sad."

"Oh lord." Roni rolled her eyes again before looking at her brother. "He's gonna get all mushy and sentimental with Vin." She moved towards the pair and grabbed her son before setting him back onto the floor. "Ignore Los, babyboy let's get you crawling. Carlos is just going to have to deal with you becoming more independent. I can't wait for him to walk, means I get to hold his hand and walk around with him."

Carlos scoffed. "You're going to be devastated when he starts walking. He's going to always take off and you're going to be chasing after his little ass." He smiled as Vin started crawling closer to Roni. "He's gonna be too independent."

The brunette popped Carlos' head. "Don't say that. He's my little boy. He's not gonna be running away from me!" She smiled at her son as he inched closer. "He's doing it! He's crawling!" She tapped on the floor. "You're doing so good Vin! Making us all proud."

"He did it!" Carlos clapped his hands as Vin reached a tiny hand out and touched Roni's knee. "He crawled! It was a little touch and go there but he did it!"

"That's my boy." Roni smiled as she sat Vin in her lap. "You did good, you'll get better. Soon, you'll be able to beat Los and your uncle Vic in a crawling race." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and grinned as she watched Carlos and Vic start to wrestle again. "Those two are fools, don't be too much like them when you're older."

* * *

**March 8, 2023**

It was the second game of the season, it was actually a little chilly out and Skyline's team was slowly making their way onto the field two hours before the scheduled time. Vee pulled her silver Range Rover into a parking spot and she sighed, checking her appearance in the mirror before she looked down at her outfit. She hoped her father and any Sons would be at the game because she was sure to be handcuffed to Happy's side for the night.

She looked down at the black long-sleeved scoop neck crop top and smirked before her dark eyes fell on her black leggings. She shrugged, grabbing her phone from the cupholder and she grabbed her leather jacket from the passenger seat and got out of the SUV, she checked her hair and makeup again before shutting the door and locking the door with the key fob. She saw a red Jeep Wrangler 4-door Sahara edition pull into a parking spot and she shook her head at the volume of the music in the SUV. "Damn. Shut up." She mumbled, pulling her sunglasses on to hide her face as she got closer to the Jeep only to notice the driver was none other than the little King of Lacrosse, Football and Basketball. _Zeke Gundersen_.

She watched him throw the driver's door open right as she was about to walk by the Jeep and she stopped. She pushed her Rayban Aviators up onto the top of her head, looking at the young man with an eyebrow cocked. "Excuse you…"

"No, _excuse you_." Zeke smirked as he slammed his door and moved around the Jeep to the trunk. "You stalking me or something?"

Vee rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course… Just can't help myself." She pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes and shook her head. "My brother is Vic Lowman. The other half of that gay dynamic duo thing you two have going on."

"That kid is a beast." Zeke nodded. "Can't wait to go up against him today."

She shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be entertaining. Watch where you open doors, _lover_. Don't need to take out your biggest fan." She rolled her eyes again.

"It would've been a sad moment." He shrugged. "What's with the eye rolls? Don't like me?"

Vee smirked, nodding her head. "Pretty sure the world would've stopped spinning for five whole minutes and you would no longer have a stalker." She shook her head. "Me not like you? That's insane, I'm obsessed with you." She nodded, smiling at him.

"You would have just been knocked on your ass, the doors aren't too heavy." He smiled. "Oh, _obsessed._ I'm gonna have to tell my best friend that a pretty brunette is obsessed with me."

She shrugged. "You would've been icing my ass for the night too… Need to watch where you open doors." She laughed, shrugging. "Yeah, yeah, count your lucky stars."

"I would have got you a bag of ice, threw a towel over it and sat you on it." Zeke shrugged and flashed the brunette a smile. "She's a little gossip, she'll probably blab about it to half of the city."

Vee shook her head. "No, no, no, you would've held the bag of ice on my ass until it felt better." She nodded, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "Wouldn't be Rina, would it?"

"I could've done that at half time." He nodded. "Yeah, she's the one. Reenie Weenie."

The brunette smirked, looking down at her boots for a moment. "The whole night. Ah, my little baby. Vic's girl. Small fucking world."

"She's mine." He shrugged as he pulled his shirt off and grabbed his duffel. "Ree is my little sister basically."

Vee shrugged her shoulders, pushing her sunglasses back on. Her eyes scanned him for a moment before she nodded. "Well that's interesting… I didn't think you had friends." She flashed him a dimpled smile.

Zeke rolled his eyes. "If any of us are lacking friends, I think it'd be you. With that winning personality of yours." He moved towards the school. "I have lots of friends. Mostly jocks and tiny little brunettes."

Vee cleared her throat, nodding her head. "You're right… Good luck." She started walking off, shaking her head.

"What? You can dish out shit but can't take it?" He shook his head. "That's nice. Thanks, I'm probably gonna need a little luck."

The brunette turned around. "Didn't say I couldn't take it… I can take shit just fine. What do you care for?"

"It felt like you were offended." Zeke shrugged. "I care because I don't like offending people… I joke around but I'm not trying to be an asshole."

She shrugged. "Nah, my winning personality doesn't take offense." She wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. "Don't worry, _lover_, you're safe… I wasn't offended."

"Good to know." He draped his arm over her shoulders and smiled. "You do have a good personality. A little tough but still cool."

She shook her head. "This…" She gestured between them. "Could get you in a lot of trouble with your girlfriend or whatever." She nodded. "I know, I'm the greatest thing the ever grace the earth. Heard it before. Maybe different circumstances but whatever."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Zeke shook his head. "Had to let her go, she was talking about marriage and babies. I was talking about sports and college."

The brunette made a face and shook her head. "Don't ya just love those types of relationships… Annoying." She shrugged. "Well hey, at least now you won't get bitched at and I don't have to get suspended."

"She wouldn't have said shit about this." He shrugged. "I have too many girl friends for a girlfriend to say shit about something like this. I however, would love to see you beat some ass though. It would be hot."

Victoria laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "What makes you say that?"

"What makes me say what? That it'd be hot to see you fight?" He smiled. "Because I think it's unusual for a girl to actually fight. I think you'd be throwing punches and not doing that hair pulling shit which means it'd be hot to watch you."

She shrugged again, nodding. "I see, I see. And what about everyone else we go to school with? There would be talk about this by the time you starting warming up on the field." She smirked, shaking her head.

"Let them talk." He shrugged. "I don't worry about the opinions of others and I know for certain that you don't either."

Vee looked up at him and shrugged. "How do you know that, _for certain_?"

"I just get that vibe from you." Zeke smiled down at her. "Plus, if you cared about this, you would have knocked my arm off you by now."

The brunette shook her head. "Ever consider the fact that I didn't want to crush your dreams? I mean you must be exploding with happiness now that you finally bit the bullet and made a move…"

"This is not a _move_." He shook his head. "This is me resting my arm before the game." He chuckled. "Don't bullshit, you'd kill my dreams in a heartbeat."

Vee grinned up at him and shrugged. "I didn't mean it was a _move_ but you got to touch me. I might, depends on my mood."

"And you got to be close to me." Zeke smiled. "See, I love the honesty."

She laughed. "Oh right, I've been dying for this moment. All my years of obsessing over you and now you're touching me… Wait til I get home. I have to write this down in my diary." She rolled her eyes at him. "Gonna have dreams about this for weeks."

"_Years? _I knew I had to have a secret admirer." He rolled his eyes. "Don't be pulling me into your little dirty dreams."

Vee scoffed, shaking her head. "I'd be doing you a favor, babycakes."

"Whatever." He pulled the school door open. "So, you gonna walk with me to the locker room or are we gonna part ways right now?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, we can keep walking or part ways." She studied his face for a moment. "Already got separation anxiety, you poor thing."

"Let's part ways. I gotta get my head back into the game." Zeke smirked as he pulled away from Vee. "You, you're stuck coming to every game. You're now a before game ritual." He winked at her.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Get your head _back_ into the game?" She shook her head. "I highly doubt that, I might be losing my mad obsession for you now that we're on this level and you're all shaken up over leaving me."

"I'm not shaken up." He rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying. I'm down to almost hit you with my door every game."

Vee shook her head. "I'm down to kick your ass too but I try strongly to refrain. Hey don't you still me help with setting up a stripper pole?"

"Did you ever buy the stripper pole?" Zeke smiled. "Just let me know when! I got you!"

The brunette nodded her head. "Hidden in my closet, yeah." She smirked at him and shrugged. "So so eager, it's cute."

"A bit eager. I'm trying to take a spin around the pole." He rotated his hips. "I'm a regular Magic Mike."

She laughed, nodding her head. "That's cute, really, we'll see who's better on it…" She looked down at her leggings and shrugged. "Even though we already it's gonna be me."

"No, no." He shook his head. "Just because you're a little dancer doesn't mean you're better on the pole."

Vee stepped back, smirking at the young man. "Who told you I was a dancer, _lover_?"

"I have eyes. You're built like a dancer. You got the long lean muscles, if they were shorter, you'd be a gymnast." He shrugged. "What? I can't notice those things?"

Vee nodded, a smirk still on her gorgeous face. "You can, I just didn't think you did."

"I'm not that self absorbed." Zeke smiled. "You're gonna cheer for me right?"

She laughed, nodding. "I didn't mean it like that, I mean I didn't think you paid attention if you saw me." She shook her head. "I'll tell my sister to while she cheers for Vic."

"Why wouldn't I pay attention?" He eyed her briefly before looking towards the locker room. "I'd be dumb not to pay attention."

Vee cocked an eyebrow at him before she moved further away from him. "Go… You got things to do before the game. Maybe we'll do this again in a couple years."

He nodded. "I sure as hell hope it's sooner than a couple years." He smiled at her. "I'll see you later then Vee. Say, after the game maybe. I'll score my first goal for you."

"Maybe you'll almost hit me with your door again. Maybe I'll be one of those fans that runs onto the field for you after you guys win." She smirked at him. "Good luck, Zeke."

"Yeah, maybe." Zeke smiled. "Thanks Vee."

.

.

.

.

She was walking with Carlos and Roni, holding Vin to her chest as they all walked to the front of the locker rooms. She eyed her nephew as he babbled about nothing, holding her face. "What are you even talking about, Vincent?" She murmured, looking up as the locker room door opened and out walked some blonde kid. She couldn't stop the twinge of disappointment that shot through her, seeing it wasn't Zeke.

"What was that look for, Vee?" Roni inquired, putting Carlos' attention on the gorgeous brunette too. "Are you expecting someone other than Vicky-boy?"

Vee shook her head, shrugging her shoulders before turning her attention back on her nephew. "Nah, just thought that'd be him… Normally he never takes this long." She scrunched up her face at her nephew as he grabbed her nose. "Both of you get out of your heads."

"What are you talking about? We're not in our heads." Roni looked back at her boyfriend and smirked. "Are you gonna tell us what had you so late getting here and now in a hurry to get out of here?"

The brunette looked away from Vincent and looked at the couple. "Shut up, Ron…" She shook her head. "Nothing had me late or trying to leave early. I'm just trying to have a conversation with my favorite guy in the -." She stopped at the sight of Zeke walking out of the locker room, he was talking to a teammate until he did a double take on her.

"There's my number one fan." Zeke smirked as he approached the small group. "Look at us, crossing paths again and this time it didn't even involve my Jeep door almost knocking you on your ass."

Vee rolled her eyes. "I am not your number one fan, just the queen of that obsession blog I have for you." She shrugged. "You should probably steer clear of all doors just to be safe."

"Oh, so you have a blog, feel free to shoot me the link." He chuckled as he turned his attention to Carlos and Roni. "Hey. Please tell me you guys were part of my cheering squad too? I know it couldn't have been just Vee."

Roni cocked an eyebrow at the young man and shook her head. "Who are you?" She looked at Vee briefly before smirking. "She's too quiet to be a cheerleader, probably find those girls that were sitting behind us."

"Zeke." He smiled and held at his hand. "You mean to tell me, that she didn't cheer at all. That's saddening. How ya gonna be the President of my fan club if you don't even cheer for me Vee?"

Vee shrugged. "You tell me… Just don't ever get your hopes up on me being a cheerleader, I'll hire you some little groupies for that." She gave him a smile before looking at Vincent as he started hitting her face with his tiny hands. "I'm not affiliated with any fan club either, just the obsessive blog and stalking."

"Don't need any groupies." He shook his head as he looked at the little boy. "Must've been some different Vee then huh." He smirked at her and shrugged. "He's gonna be a future boxer huh?" He looked over at Roni and smiled.

Roni shrugged. "Who said he's mine? Could be hers…"

"I had a mutual friend." He cut his eyes to Carlos before looking back at Roni. "I know stuff."

Vee scoffed, shaking her head. "Los?"

Carlos shrugged. "What? He's Rina's friend, not mine."

"You said he was though… A friend of the entire _crew_'s?" Vee shook her head. "Whatever. Here, take Vin, I'm gonna go ahead and go. Tell Vic I'll be at the studio."

"Yeah, he's a friend." Carlos nodded. "Why are you running off?" He followed behind Vee. "Huh?"

She turned around and shook her head. "I'm not running off, Los. I'm just tired of waiting around, he's taking forever. I wanna go to the studio, you don't have to worry."

"But I saw you and the white boy vibing just now." Carlos looked at her and smiled. "I saw the little looks."

She looked at Zeke and shrugged. "I don't vibe… Besides he's a cocky douche who almost knocked me on my ass."

"But it works. You guys give each other shit." He shrugged. "I mean, I'm gonna drop it if you tell me to. Alright?"

Vee rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Los… Los. Listen to yourself. You're trying to make something happen that just ain't there. He's not interested and I'm not a little cheerleader to bounce around the school with his jock ass." She shrugged, moving around him to go back to her sister. "You still got my phone and keys." She kissed Roni's head. "I'll be home later."

"Later Vee." Carlos shook his head as he looked at Roni. "Have fun at the studio."

The younger brunette rolled her eyes at him. "Don't worry, you're still my favorite… Cheer the hell up, buttercup." She shook her head, walking away from the group.

Zeke looked at the brunette walking away before he dropped his duffel bag and moved towards the back door of the school and into the parking lot towards his Jeep. He watched Vee move towards the SUV, her eyes on her phone as he timed the opening of his door perfectly and sent it colliding softly into the brunette. "You should really watch where you're walking."

"You're kidding right?" Vee growled, turning around quickly, the back of her hand connecting with Zeke's cheek. "Told you not to go near any doors…"

"Did you just smack me?" He growled back at the brunette. "It didn't even hit you that hard! You're still on your feet."

She shrugged. "No I backhanded you… Didn't hit you that hard, _you're still on your feet_." She shrugged her shoulders. "Not like I'll leave a mark anyway."

"Well, shit." Zeke rolled his eyes as he slammed the door shut. "I thought we could laugh about the door thing but I guess I thought wrong." He pulled his keys from his waistband and studied Vee carefully for a few moments. "It's been real but I think this took a turn for the worse."

Vee nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to swing on you… It's just a reflex." She shrugged her shoulders before she started to back away. "You played well, forgot to mention that in there."

"It's alright. I guess I deserved it." He shrugged. "Thanks." He flashed her a brief smile as he opened the door once more. "Nice swing though. I knew you'd be a good fighter."

She shook her head. "Nah, you were just joking around. No problem." She nodded. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm gonna go grab a burger and a shake." Zeke shrugged again. "What are you doing now?"

She looked at the ground and shrugged. "Gonna go pick up a few water bottles, some bars and go to the studio."

"That sounds fun." He nodded. "Have fun with dancing."

Vee looked back up at the handsome young man and shrugged her shoulders again. "Have fun getting the food. I was gonna say you could come with me if you want but…" She trailed off.

"Gonna give me dance lessons?" Zeke looked at her. "I'm down. Let's go."

She laughed a little. "No, you probably have zero rhythm. It'd take me years to teach you anything. Never get married, your wife would probably want you to dance with her and everything." She shrugged her shoulders. "You wanna ride with me or just follow me?"

"I have rhythm." He scoffed as he started to jig. "See. I'm a regular river dancing fool… I'll ride with you. I trust you with my life."

She started laughing, shaking her head as she grabbed his hand, pulling him toward her Range Rover. "You cannot dance, such a white boy." She murmured. "You're a fool, ya know that?"

"That's how white people dance in my country." He did his best Irish accent before laughing and nodding. "Yeah, I'm aware that I'm a fool."

Vee rolled her eyes, trying to bite back a smile. "I just don't get how you could be so cute but such a mess…" She unlocked the SUV and let go of his hand, getting in the driver's seat.

"Oh, so you think I'm cute?" He climbed over her lap and dropped into the passenger seat. "It comes with the territory. I can't be too perfect, what fun would that be?"

She started staring at him in disbelief. "Did your big ass really just climb over me instead of walking around the car? You're ridiculous." She shook her head. "What's up with you and Los? Used to be friends?"

"My legs are tired." He smirked. "Los and I are friends. We're just on the outs right now because of some shit with the regular circle."

She nodded her head. "Can I ask about it or is it none of my business?"

"One of his boys tried to pressure one of the group's girls into doing some shit. It turned into this big ass blow up between me and the kid and I bashed his face in." Zeke shrugged. "Carlos didn't like it. He's more about talking shit out then letting it go to blows."

.

.

Vee nodded her head. "I'd have to be drunk or high to dance in front of you. I came here to relax and chill, work on some shit if I get in the mood for it." She shrugged. "Besides, it doesn't even matter if it goes to your head, you'd have to have an ounce of interest." She got out of the Range Rover and started for the studio.

Zeke shook his head and followed after the brunette. "Anyone ever tell you that you're slightly pessimistic? You can't just make an assumption." He shifted the water as he walked into the studio behind the brunette.

"Yeah, I've heard it. Also heard I'm an ice queen, a bitch, I'm slightly fucked up and somehow I just ignore it…" She looked back, smirking at him. "You always listen to what people tell you or do you have a slight power to ignore people?" The brunette walked into the large place before moving down a hall to a smaller studio, encased with mirrors and a few couches. "What assumption did I make?"

"I always ignore what everyone has to say about me. If I didn't, I'm sure I'd be in jail right now doing life." He shrugged as he set the water on the floor and dropped onto the couch. "An assumption that I wouldn't take interest in you. Do you think I really spent almost an hour before the game talking and joking with you because I needed to kill time or something? I also didn't just leave the school with you for no good reason either."

Vee nodded. "Figured you were bored. Didn't think you were interested." She shrugged her shoulders, kicking her boots off before she sat down beside him.

"I don't make a habit of talking to people if I'm bored. When I'm bored, I go to the gym." He shrugged again. "Don't let this go to your head either, because I'd hate to see that pretty head of yours double in size."

She shrugged her shoulders, stretching her legs out across his lap. "Don't worry, I've got plenty to add to that blog, _lover_."

"Good, don't forget to add some pictures." Zeke smiled. "I'll be reading about your day, so I hope I made some impact on it."

She laughed a little, shaking her head. "Oh shut up, ya fool. I'm not crazy enough for a blog nor do I have the time for one. However, maybe Instagram can get a picture of this lovely night." She shrugged.

"I'm glad you're not that type of crazy." He smirked at her as he poked at her toes. "Oh, I can see it now. You posting a picture then both of us getting a call from Rina to grill us about shit." He looked at her and shrugged. "You know she'd be on us about details."

Victoria shrugged, eyeing him before she started to grin. "You could either pull some bullshit out and feed it to her or be honest. You're obsessed with me." She nodded.

"I'm always completely honest with her. Have been since I met her." Zeke shrugged. "_Obsessed?_ That's quite a strong word to use. I'm not obsessed. Just consider my interest to be piqued."

Vee shrugged, running her hands over her thighs. "Why's that? What's so intriguing about me?"

"You're gorgeous, smart and upfront. What's not to be interested? You're definitely not like the carbon copy bimbos at school. It's refreshing." He smiled. "Plus, you can take a fucking joke and just run with it. I haven't had to watch my words with you. Any other girl and she would've been in a corner crying."

The brunette nodded her head slowly, studying him intently. "Don't stay too interested, Zekey, I'm not that great." She patted his chest.

"Whatever you say Vee." He nodded. "Whatever you say."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Come on…"

"What?" Zeke irked an eyebrow at her.

She stood up and held her hands out to him. "Come on, dance with me…" She started to smile at him, a real genuine smile with her dimples starting to show.

He grabbed her hands and smiled. "I'm gonna blow your mind. I can waltz like it's no one's business." He poked at her dimples. "Look at that, your smile is gorgeous."

"Oh we're gonna waltz?" She laughed, shaking her head. "Don't acknowledge the dimples, they'll try to appear more."

"They're perfect." He nodded. "We can waltz. I've been to a few stuffy debutante balls the past two years. My mom made me do those etiquette classes and shit like that. They taught us how to tie a tie and waltz. Came in handy."

She shook her head, laughing a little. "Nah, they're just like any other person's dimples." She pulled him to the middle of the floor and grinned up at him. "Alright, Mr. Etiquette, lead the way."

He nodded as he began leading her around the floor, his movements fluid and confident as they glided across the floor. "It's a lovely dance."

"You're pretty good, Zekey." She smirked, nodding her head as she let herself be lead around the floor. "You're not gonna go Swayze on me, are you?"

"Nope, nope." He shook his head. "If I was drunk, I'd be getting into Timberlake mode right about now."

She rolled her eyes. "I'd have to see that, seriously." She smiled, nodding. "I'm honestly surprised by this, it's great though."

"Didn't think the jock could dance?" He laughed and shook his head. "I'm full of surprises."

She shook her head. "Didn't think _you_ could dance…" She smiled, letting go of his hand to pull her phone out of the waistband of her leggings, turning on some music before putting the phone back in it's place. "Figured we could finally use this." She smirked.

"Silly me, I knew we were forgetting something." He shook his head. "Now, I could really get my groove on to this."

She started laughing, rolling her eyes. "Go ahead, show me what you got, Zekey."

He nodded as he dropped his hands from her and took a step back. "Alright, prepare to be amazed." He smirked as he started dancing, getting too into the music and his moves. "Feel free to clap for me and stuff."

Vee rolled her eyes, laughing at the young man's moves. "You're such a white boy. Remind me never to invite you to a party, you're going to be the death of me." She grabbed his phone from his pocket and started to video him.

"Are you telling me that my moves are bad?" He laughed and shook his head as he continued to dance. "I think I'm pretty damn amazing for a white boy."

She shook her head. "Nope, no way, you're absolute perfection…" She smirked, stopping the video before switching to camera mode, taking a few selfies before she stopped, reaching out to grab Zeke. "Come here, fool."

"Okay, okay." He grabbed her hands and smiled. "What're we gonna do now?"

Victoria started taking selfies with Zeke before she stopped, handing his phone back to him. "I hope you didn't have some attachment to your wallpapers." She smirked at him. "I figured you could use some Vee in your life anyway."

"I wasn't attached to that wallpaper. It was stock." Zeke smiled down at her. "Yeah, I'll just look at my phone when I want a refresher of today."

* * *

**AN****: Feedback was great last chapter and I hope that continues onto this new one. Especially considering you all have so much love for Vee. Here's some more of her and her _new_ friend (;**

**Plus some good ol' Carlos, Vincent, Vic and Roni. I absolutely love Carlos and Roni's dynamic, especially when Vin is around - I love how much Carlos loves Vin, how much Vin loves Carlos as well. **

**Next chapter will go up tomorrow night, hopefully if this one gets good feedback. So let me know what you guys think. Next chapter will finish off Vee and Zeke's night, then Happy and Reno get together (;**


	52. Chapter 52: All The Lowman Trouble

**(Continued)**

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. "You're such a fucking flirt, ya know that?" She shook her head. "You're a mess."

"Not really. I haven't flirted in forever." He shrugged as he looked at her. "This is the first time I've actually been flirty. You're _special_."

Vee nodded slowly, a smile slowly appearing on her face. "I guess I'm supposed to fall oh so in love with you now because you said that and you're interested in me and giving me that look…"

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to." He shook his head. "I'm just letting it be known. Honesty is the best policy and whatnot."

She nodded her head. "That so?" She shrugged, looking down at the floor. "If that's the case here then you should probably know that I've wanted to kiss you since we got in here…" She looked back up at the young man.

He nodded as he grabbed her chin softly and tilted her face up. "A kiss?" He inched closer to her face and paused. "You sure about that?" He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and smiled before pressing his lips to hers.

"Could've done that myself, ya know." Vee mumbled, her and Zeke still inches away from each other.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to touch you." He smirked.

She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to her before her lips landed on his again. "I knew you were practically obsessed…" She smirked up at him.

"You're just as obsessed as I am." He smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're a pretty good kisser too."

Vee shook her head, starting to guide him toward the couch they vacated. "Nah, it's a small like for you." She kissed him once more. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thank you." Zeke dropped on the couch and pulled Vee on top of him. "I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

She shrugged. "Do whatever you want, I won't stop you." She murmured before she dropped her lips to his neck, kissing and nipping at his skin. "You're welcome."

He nodded as he tangled his fingers into her hair and lifted her face to meet his, his lips finding hers as he held her with his free hand, tightly against him. "I don't think I'll get tired of kissing you or you kissing my neck. No neck kisses though, that's gonna open up a whole new can of worms."

"You're not really telling me what to do right now, are you?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, shaking her head before she pressed her lips back to his, her tongue invading his mouth as her hands gripped his shirt.

"Yeah." He nodded as he pulled softly on her hair. "I think we're gonna have some sort of power struggle with this. What do you think?"

The brunette shook her head as she moved her mouth back to his neck. She licked the young man's smooth skin before she sank her teeth into his neck. "Nah, we're not because you won't have any."

"I think I'll have some power." He shrugged as he shook his head. "You're a biter… That's kinda a turn on but unless you're trying to take this to a whole new level, I have to ask you to stop."

Vee groaned and leaned up so she could look at him. "Where are you wanting this to go?"

"Don't get me wrong, I want this to lead to a future hook up." Zeke nodded. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "You say future… not now so there's the answer." She nodded her head, looking at her hands as she held herself up, over him. "I'll stop."

"Hey, don't look like I just killed your puppy." He kissed her lips and shook his head as he repositioned them so he was now above her. "I want you right now Vee… I promise you that much."

She laughed a little. "I don't look like that… I was just looking at my nails, I do it a lot." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure but you're not going to do anything about it."

"Is that a challenge?" He leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head before leaning back down and pressing kisses to the column of the brunette's neck. "I want you badly. I'll do anything to please us both. I just want to know that you won't have any tainted memories of this studio, since you love it here so much."

The brunette pushed at his chest in an effort to get his attention. "What is this for you? Just a hook up?"

"No, it's not just a hook up Vee. If it was I wouldn't have stopped and asked what you wanted out of this too." Zeke looked down at her before leaning back away from her. "If we do this, I just don't want shit to change drastically. I care, alright?"

She nodded. "I just want to try to establish something so things don't fall out of control and I end up hating this place." She shrugged her shoulders before she rolled her eyes. "You care? About what? Nothing's going to change drastically, it's just two people hooking up and possibly doing it again. What strings need to be attached? The method of my ways all depend on _who_ the person is and how things go."

He nodded. "Okay. So what I'm hearing is that you want it just to be a one time thing and if it's good enough maybe a repeat." Zeke shrugged as he looked at the brunette. "I'm good with that. No attachment, no feelings, no caring."

"I like you but it won't be all cool and shit if we hook up. Never is." She shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't we just forget this shit happened?"

Alright." He moved away from her and grabbed his shirt. "It never happened."

She sighed, standing up from the couch. "I saved you anyway, the no feelings thing never works. One of us would've fucked up."

"I got it." Zeke nodded. "This was a fun day though, so thanks. I needed it, especially after the game."

Vee scoffed, groaning. "Fuckin' A." She ran her hand down her face. "I don't want shit to be like this."

"Like what?" He looked at her. "You obsessing over me and me smacking you with my door?" He chuckled. "I thought that's how you wanted it to be, why we stopped whatever was happening on the sofa?"

She rolled her eyes, starting to smile. "Shut up…" She walked back to him, she pushed at his shoulders before she leaned down, kissing his lips as her hands locked together on the back of his neck.

"I think your obsession with me just grew." He chuckled against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Vee shook her head, straddling his lap. "Shut up, stupid. You're getting on my nerves." She smirked, kissing him again.

"Oh my bad." He laughed as he swiped his tongue over her bottom lip before sucking on it roughly. "I don't mean to be getting on your nerves."

She moaned softly, her hands tugging on his hair roughly before she pulled away. "You're not, I like how ridiculous you are… Thinking I'm obsessed with you." She shook her head. "You're such a good kisser."

"I'm just taking my cues from you." He moved his hands down her lower back and down to her ass, squeezing it softly as he kissed her again. "Kissing you is fun."

She moved her hips slightly, groaning a little. "Yeah right…" She murmured, moving to his neck, sucking and nibbling on Zeke's skin.

"You like that friction?" He trailed kisses down the side of her neck and back to her lips. "I like it too." He held her tightly down against his lap and moved her hips back and forth.

Vee let out another soft moan. "Yes, I do. Feels good." She looked down at him, watching him carefully as her hands landed on his. She guided his hands up her body, stopping at her breasts.

He palmed her breasts and smiled up at her before kissing her lips again. "Your moan is so damn sexy." He slipped his hands under her shirt, stopping at the bottom band of her bra. "You're so damn sexy." He breached the band and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples as his lips found hers again.

"Damn." She shook her head before she pulled her shirt from her body, dropping it on the floor. "I'm not." She mumbled, moving her hips against him again. "I want you, Zeke."

"You are." He nodded as he rid her of her bra before pulling his shirt over his head. "Perfect tits too." He ran a thumb over her left nipple as his tongue moved over the right one before switching off. "I'll give you what you want." He smirked against her chest as he slipped his hands into the back of her leggings and squeezed her ass.

Vee moaned out a little louder before she pushed him away from her so she could stand up. She removed her leggings before moving back to him. "You're a tit guy aren't you?"

"I love tits but asses are good too." He pulled her roughly to him and smiled. "But damn, you're perfect." He nodded. "I gotta ask, how rough do you like it to be?"

She laughed a little. "I bet you do." She kissed his lips, scraping her nails down his chest. "How about you quit fucking around and find out how I like to fuck."

He nodded as he stood up, towering over the brunette as he wrapped a hand around her throat and applied a slight pressure as he kissed her lips roughly. "Just let me know if it gets to be too much." He trailed his free hand down her body and paused at the waistband of her thong before hooking his thumb in the band and tugging it roughly down her body.

"Whoa, shit." She rasped, a grin on her gorgeous face as she looked him, watching his every move. "It's good." She nodded, her hands landing on his hips as she raked her nails up and down his sides, roughly.

Zeke smirked back at her, parting her legs with his knee as he moved his hand to her triangle, a single finger moving through her slick folds. "Someone is ready…" He kissed her before moving to her chest as he sucked roughly on her smooth skin, leaving behind dark red marks.

"Mmm. Yeah I am." She nodded her head as she moaned out. "Fuck that's - ." Victoria raked a hand roughly down Zeke's torso before her hand landed on the waistband of his shorts and slowly started to push them down his body.

"I see you like that…" He mumbled as he kissed the swell of her breasts before pushing his finger inside of her and slowly sliding it in and out as his thumb rubbed in tiny circles over her clit. "So damn wet…" He growled in her ear as he backed her up slowly to the couch.

Vee nodded her head, moving her hips against his hand a little before she moaned a little, one of her hands slipping into his shorts and boxers, stroking his member slowly. "My shirt better cover those too, Hannibal."

"It will." He spoke against her chest as he added a second finger. "Your clothes will cover everything unless I keep my grip around your neck too tight." He rubbed his thumb up and down the side of her neck before tightening his grip for a few moments. "I can bet that you taste as good as you feel." He withdrew his fingers from her and brought them up to his lips and smirked before rubbing them over Vee's lips. He looked at her before trailing his tongue over her lips, tasting her before letting out a low groan. "So good."

The brunette grabbed his fingers and sucked the rest of her juices off of them. "Mmm, just as good as any other time." She murmured, leaning up to trace Zeke's lips with her tongue, smirking as his blue eyes got darker. "There's just something about you…" She shrugged, knocking his hand away from her throat before she lowered herself to her knees. She continued to stroke him. "You're bigger than I figured…"

Zeke nodded as he looked down at the brunette and brushed her hair out of her face. "I know you can handle it. I got faith in you _lover_." He smirked down at her.

"Never said I couldn't handle it, _pendejo_." She shook her head before she flickered her dark eyes up at Zeke as she ran her tongue down the length of his member. She cocked an eyebrow at him and shrugged. "You ever heard of equivalent exchange?" She smirked before she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, still stroking him as she kept her eyes on him.

"I have heard of it." He bucked his hips slightly and smiled. "You look gorgeous down there. I'll forever remember this moment."

She pulled away from him after she licked the length of his cock a few times. She stood up and shrugged. "Good because I'm a firm believer in it and if you want your dick sucked then I expect your mouth on me."

He nodded as he laid down on the sofa before pointing to his mouth. "Hop on. I'll use my mouth on you Vee, anytime, anywhere."

"Well aren't you a sweet little guy." She smirked, moving to him, slowly easing herself onto him, she bent down to kiss his lips. "I wonder how good I taste off your tongue." She smirked before she moved upward, slowly lowering herself onto his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her into place as he trailed his tongue through her slick folds, savoring the sweetness of her juices before he pressed a kiss to her clit. "You taste perfect." He mumbled against her triangle before beginning to trail his tongue up and down, giving a lot of attention to her bundle of nerves.

"Fuck." She mumbled, closing her eyes as she relaxed against Zeke. "I could've told you that though…" She sighed, raking her nails over his scalp. "Wait turn me around."

He released the grip on her thighs and helped her turn around. "There you go." He smacked her ass and smirked.

"Been dying for that one, huh?" She licked along his abs before she raked her nails roughly over his thighs, breaking the skin. She started to stroke his cock again, her grip tight as she slowly stroked him. "Fuck, I think I might love your tongue."

"I think this is going to happen more than just this time." He trailed his tongue up and down her slit before pushing the tip of his tongue inside of her and wiggling it around slightly as his hands palmed her ass.

Victoria wrapped her lips around the tip of Zeke's cock, her tongue swirling around it as she continued to stroke him. She hummed, sending chills down her own spine. She slowly eased more of his hard cock into her mouth, her tongue still dancing along it. "So perfect." She murmured, not even bothering to pull him out of her mouth, smirking as she felt the rhythm of his breathing change.

"Fuck." He groaned out as he held Vee tightly against his mouth, his tongue making lazy circles around her clit before he dragged his teeth slowly over it. "Your mouth is fucking amazing…"

She moaned, her free hand moving to his balls as she slowly started massaging them, sucking more of his dick into her eager mouth. She moaned again when she felt his dick hit the back of her throat and she started to swallow around it, her grip on his balls tightened when her grip on his leg did.

"Shit." He murmured against her pussy as he bucked his hips up slightly. "Fuck, you're so damn good with your mouth." He sucked on her clit softly before pushing two fingers back inside of her, keeping his mouth on her clit as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her slowly.

The brunette let out a series of moans as she started to pull him out of her mouth a little before she started bobbing her head. "Mmmm." She hummed as she hooked her nails into his leg again, breaking the skin. "Fuck." She growled around his cock.

"Just gonna mark me all up huh?" He chuckled against her thigh before blowing a gust of air over her clit as he continued the ministrations with his fingers. Two fucking her, while his thumb trailed through her sopping folds. "I need you to cum all over my mouth babe…"

She moaned loudly, pulling him completely out of her mouth before she started to swirl her tongue around his cock slowly. She continued to massage his balls as she nodded her head. "How are you going to explain this in the locker room?" She smirked, slightly moving her hips against him. "I'm so fucking close, it feels so good."

"A cat with brown fur attacked me." He shook his head before his mouth found her triangle once again, his tongue swirling around her clit before he softly nipped at it. "Good…" He nodded as he smacked her ass and pulled her back against his mouth tightly, his fingers still working her over. "Cum for me Vee."

She let his name slip out in a moan and she hooked her nails into his smooth skin before one of her hands moved to her left breast, palming it as she started to moan again. "Holy fuck, fuck that's good." She murmured as her legs started to tremble a little, she reached back, her hand landing on his as he squeezed her thigh.

"So fucking perfect." He lapped at her juices as she moved against his face. "That was damn amazing."

She mumbled in Spanish before her mouth landed on his cock again and she sucked him into her mouth again. "Mmmmm." She hummed against his member as she started to bob her head, her hand starting to massage his balls again. "Cum for me, _lover_."

Zeke nodded as he felt his legs tense up before his balls tightened. "Fuck babe." He shook his head as he felt himself start to cum. "You mouth is so damn amazing."

"Uh huh." She slowly sat up, wiping her mouth before she turned around. "So I've heard. You're pretty good with your mouth too." She smirked looking down at the young man. "You are so much cuter below me."

"This is a good angle for me." He shrugged. "You're still as gorgeous as before, just a little marked up." He rubbed his thumbs over the marks he left on her chest.

She shrugged. "That's a big move for a possible one time deal. Marks send messages, _babe_."

"I couldn't help myself, your gorgeous skin was a great canvas." Zeke smiled. "I can always fix them for you though, _lover_."

The brunette shook her head, lacing their fingers together. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around you, who are you trying to send a message to?" She smirked as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No one. I just wanted to leave some reminders behind." He shrugged. "Not that the memory of my mouth on that pussy of yours isn't reminder enough."

Vee shrugged, shaking her head. "You're such a cocky son of a bitch, ya know that? Who said you left behind a memory?"

"Yeah I know, I have my moments." Zeke nodded. "If I didn't leave behind a memory, then I'm sorry I wasted your time and energy." He shrugged.

She started to smirk down at him, leaning down to pepper his face with kisses. "You're fucking touchy too, why don't you calm down?" She whispered in his ear, licking the length of it before she pressed a kiss to his neck.

"I've got a bit of an anger problem, it's better that I come off a little emotional than angry." He shrugged as he looked up at her.

The brunette shook her head, kissing his lips. "Let me fix it then."

"How ya gonna fix it?" Zeke wrapped his arms around the brunette.

She shrugged. "I never reveal my secrets." She kissed his lips, smiling at him. "Let's go to my house or yours."

"Definitely not mine. I'm not ready for my dad to pull me into the trophy room and show me tapes from today's game." He shook his head.

Vee laughed a little. "You wanna meet my crazy ass dad? I gotta warn you though, he sleeps with a gun under his pillow, on his nightstand, weapons are all over the house." She shrugged.

"Well, fuck." Zeke furrowed his brow. "So, he's the Lowman right? So, that makes him Reno's brother? I can't believe you're related to Ale and the Psychos. Small ass city."

She nodded. "Happy Lowman, my favorite person. Don't worry, he's sweet. Big and cuddly, like a teddy bear." She grinned at him, shrugging. "But don't worry, my mom is the one you need to worry about."

"Oh, so he's the opposite of cuddly like a teddy bear but I'll worry about your mom too." He nodded and smiled. "You have to get this sass and sense of humor from somewhere and it's probably from her."

Vee shrugged, kissing his lips. "Decided to boost your ego, ya ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." He nodded. "Take me to your creators… I'm an idiot. Ignore me please."

She started laughed. "What'd you do with my clothes? The ego boost isn't about going to my house… You're the first guy or well person that i've sixty-nine'd with."

"That was a nice ego boost." He smiled. "They're somewhere around here."

* * *

**March 10, 2023**

The man stared at the desk in his daughter's room as he stood against the open door beside his wife. He was _that_ father. The nosy one that snooped in his kid's stuff and he didn't even mean to be. He was just looking for her collection of knives to sharpen for her. He knew just how she liked her knives to be. _Much like him_. He found them, but that wasn't the worst part. Her laptop started making noises and he accidentally dropped the box she kept her knives in on the keyboard, effectively turned the laptop on.

He saw messages all over the screen and he couldn't stop himself from reading a few of the messages. _Kane: Answer me, Vee. Are you with Zeke Gundersen? _Happy furrowed his brow and shook his head. He read the next message. _Zeke: No practice after school. Let's get together, I wanna see you. _

_Roni: Did you sleep with him or just hang out with him, Vica?_ _Don't go hanging out with Ale after school, meet me at the shop in Charming. Me and Los will be there. _

_Kane: I swear to God, Vee… I will come to your political whatever class. Answer me!_

"Shit, kid." Happy mumbled, re-reading the same messages over again. He was still confused though. Roni was asking about Vee about fucking a guy, his son's best friend was asking about about a kid that was messaging Vee about hanging out with her. What was even going on? Was Vee just sleeping around?

He didn't even hear the blonde come up behind him and it didn't stop him from almost throwing his elbow into her nose "What are you doing, Hap?"

"Fuck, Hanna. I swear you need a fucking bell around your neck." The man shook his head. "I was about to sharpen Victoria's knives before this damn thing went off and these messages popped up. I think Kane is fucking my kid, she's with some other kid and Roni is trying to understand." He groaned, shaking his head. "What the hell is she even up to?"

Hanna shrugged, she already knew everything the sixteen year old was up to. She just figured her husband was oblivious to it all. "Well Kane wouldn't be the first, Hap. She's more like you than I anticipated… Always somewhere getting into shit that she shouldn't be. Nothing you can do about it except warn her the trouble she could get into."

"What do you know, woman?" He inquired, studying her gorgeous face carefully.

She shrugged again. "She's only slept with one or two boys, the rest of the list are girls." She laughed at the look on the man's face. "You have to go meet your brother so just give me the knives and go. I'll see you later."

.

.

.

.

Happy shook his head, moving toward the station as he slowly hid the shoulder holster and sighed. He was openly walking into the Oakland Police Station… To meet his damn brother. They were supposed to be going shooting but all he could think about was his baby girl sleeping around. He walked in and looked around before he walked to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Sereno Lowman." He stated to the young woman behind the desk.

The woman looked up from the computer with furrowed brows. "Who's looking for him?"

"His brother, now page him before I do it myself." He growled, turning around to look at the officers passing him and giving him dirty looks. He smirked inwardly before his dark eyes landed on his little brother. "Nevermind, Nancy Drew, I found him." He moved further into the station, clapping a hand on Reno's shoulder. "Sereno."

"Happy." Sereno smiled at his older brother. "You ready to go shooting?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. Yeah." He nodded his head at he pulled the 9 from his brother's hip holster, looking it over. "This isn't all ya got is it?"

"What's on your mind?" Reno shook his head. "No, that's not all that I have. I have better guns in my car. That is just standard issue. It's boring as hell."

Happy shook his head. "Yanking Victoria up by her ridiculous ass hair and shaking her ass until she stops whatever shit she's up to." He nodded. "It is… You can't have any fun with this shit."

"What'd she do?" He shrugged. "I got some assault rifles to play with. Trying out some new merch for the store too. You ever play with a rocket launcher?"

The man shrugged. "I accidentally came across some messages she apparently ignored then Hanna further explained that she apparently sleeps around a lot. Kid's fucking sixteen… Needs to be worried about school and dance." He huffed. "Yes I have but it's been a few months, maybe a year."

"You were sleeping around when you were thirteen. She's a Lowman. Is she at least being super careful about it?" Reno walked out of the station. "Why don't you talk to her about it. Has to be something going on in her head maybe?"

Happy shook his head. "Shut up, not the point. We're talking about my kid, not me." He shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, we're getting her out of school and taking her with us. We're gonna have a little talk with Hanna junior."

"Really?" Reno sighed. "Alright, ok but she's not touching my guns."

The man nodded his head. "Yeah really, unless ya got a problem with her joining us. Don't worry, she won't show you up too bad." He chuckled. "Who says she doesn't have a few of her own?"

"I don't have a problem with her joining us. I just thought it was going to be a brother bonding session but I guess that'll have to wait for another time." Reno shrugged. "I have no doubt that she probably has her own weapon collection. She's your daughter."

Happy chuckled again, nodding his head. "She's got to be at the studio at five. We'll have her back at the school at four, gives us three hours to talk to her. Then I will braid your hair and share all my secrets with you, little brother. Don't you worry."

"Shut the fuck up." He shook his head and smiled. "_Us?_ What am I gonna say to her? My daughter is old school, she's saving herself for the right one. I have two sons who have on and off again girlfriends and a fuckbuddy on the side."

He smirked. "I promised you we get back to the way we once were, didn't I? I don't break my damn promises. Especially not to you. I already told you, we're shooting. We will shoot." He nodded. "Yeah, us. You were gross ass little slummer when you finally figured out what the hell sex was."

"I calmed down when I had the whole pregnancy scare with that one chick." Reno shrugged. "Fine, I'll add my two cents into the conversation."

Happy rolled his eyes. "You should've known better than to think that kid was yours, boy. I swear… You still never listen." He chuckled. "I wasn't asking you to. It was something I knew you would do. You love your nieces and that shithead boy of mine… You wouldn't be too happy if I killed any of them."

"No, not that chick. It was another one." He grinned and shrugged. "It's a toss up with Vic. I love him right now but if him and Rina were to ever break up, man, I'd be right in the middle of that shitstorm. Could you imagine?"

The man shook his head. "You don't know the boy like I do, like his mama does. That boy ain't going anywhere. If that shit ends, it'd be by her… Remember that." He shrugged, getting into the Dodge Ram. "Get your shit and get in. We ain't going anywhere in that patrol car."

"That girl is already planning a dream wedding, she's not ending shit." Reno shook his head. "I wasn't gonna take the patrol car but alright. I'll grab everything."

Happy shook his head. "At least they aren't having sex…" He smirked.

"Yeah, regular sex." Reno scoffed as he dropped his stuff into the bed of the truck before getting inside. "What?"

Happy shook his head. "Nah, like I said… You don't know Vic. The furthest he's gotten is a little dessert action. He thinks they haven't been together long enough to be doing much shit. Besides, that boy was adopted. Ain't me or Hanna's kid." He laughed.

"That's what I meant, it's just a lot of mouths and hands between those two." Reno shrugged. "That kid is all Lowman."

The man shook his head. "That kid is all whatever family we picked him up from. Kid's got Hanna's temper though." He smirked. "All Hanna's smartass personality too." He murmured, pulling up to the front of the school. "Come on, I'm dragging her ass out of the school."

"Oh let me do it!" Reno held up his badge. "I used to show up and flash a badge and pull Ale out of class, she hated me for it all the time. Said it was embarrassing."

Happy shrugged, getting out the truck. "Hang on, call your kid and find out where Vee is right now. It's either skipping in the auditorium or in that dumbass study hall shit in the library."

"I'm not calling my kid. She's in class right now, I'll kick her ass if she isn't." Reno adjusted his suit jacket. "We go to the front office, ask for Victoria Lowman, and they'll direct us to her. It'll be easier."

The man rolled his eyes. "If she's skipping, they're helpless." He shook his head, walking up to the front desk in the office. "I'm looking for Victoria Lowman, I'm her father."

"Way not to go by the plan." Reno scoffed as he leaned on the front desk. "I so miss high school."

The woman looked up at the men. "I need proof that either of you are related to a student first. There's a form right there. You can answer the security questions."

"We have to fill out goddamn security questions?" Reno shook his head. "We're not here to reset a fucking password… You have students getting stolen by the wrong parents that often? If that's the case, I think I need to pull my kids out of the school."

The woman shrugged. "It's to show proof that you're on the list to pick up the kids. What's the student's name again? Va- what?"

"Victoria Jade Lowman." Happy growled, starting to glare at the woman. "I'm her goddamn father, he's her fucking uncle. She's in the tenth damn grade, born in 2007, you want her damn social security number too? Give me my fucking kid."

"If it speeds up the process, here's this." Reno pulled out his badge. "I promise you that it's real."

Happy rolled his eyes as he leaned over the desk and pushed the button to open the doors. "You're getting on my damn nerves, get your stupid ass up and read a book or something. Bitch." He growled, moving toward the doors and walking through them. "Come on, Sereno."

"Are we just gonna look for her?" Reno looked up from his phone. "Ale says she's in the auditorium. You were right."

The man smirked. "Which means all the more embarrassment for her little ass… She's working on some shit with other classmates. Girl loves to dance."

"What do I get to arrest her for?" Reno smiled.

Happy shrugged. "What are you asking me for, P.I. Stupid?" He shook his head. "This is your field, I'm not on _this_ side of it." He gestured to the badge. "I'm the outlaw, dumbass."

"P.I. Stupid?" Reno shook his head as he unholstered his guns. "I would be offended if it didn't have some truth behind it." He shrugged as he kicked open the auditorium doors. "Victoria Lowman! I'm looking for Victoria Lowman!" He waved his badge around. "Victoria Lowman, I'm going to need you to put your hands in the air."

* * *

**AN****: Heyyyy! The end of Vee and Zeke's nice little night (; **

**Like I promised. It's late but that's because I had a busy night at work last night. **

**However, this chapter is one of those awesome continued chapters too! But Hanna's in 53, along with Vic and Roni. **

**So give me some wonderful feedback, please please and I'll get Chapter 53 to you all!**

**(:**


	53. Chapter 53: All Craziness Aside

**(Continued…)**

Vee stood up from her spot in the middle of the auditorium stage and groaned. "Are you joking right now?" She rolled her eyes, looking around her briefly. "What do you two want?" She watched her father pull his Kimber from his back.

"Hands in the air." Reno hopped up on to the stage and looked at the brunette. "Any weapons I should be aware of?"

Vee shrugged. "Does my foot up your ass count?" She rolled her dark eyes and held her hands up. "I will punch you if you put your hands on me, _pig_."

"Did you just threaten an officer of the law?" He shook his head. "What? An Uncle can't have some fun and pretend to arrest his niece?"

Vee shrugged. "Nope, I threatened my strange ass Uncle and my ridiculous ass dad." She shook her head. "You gonna handcuff me too or just ruin the show you created?"

"Victoria Lowman, you are under arrest for possession with intent to sell." Reno handcuffed the brunette. "Do you want me to go over your miranda rights? Or would you like a reason to sue the Oakland PD?"

The brunette shrugged. "Up to you, asshole."

"I'm getting so many happy memories right now. You sound just like your dad, it's pretty fucking amazing." He helped her down the stairs and towards the exit. "I feel like we're really bonding right now Vee."

Vee rolled her eyes, watching her dad grin at her. "I hate you both right now, to be honest. What do you geniuses want?"

"We're taking you to the gun range! To shoot and blow up shit." Reno smiled. "We thought you might be into it."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not… I didn't want to be here anyway." She looked at her boots before nodding. "You got my guns?"

"I don't, I hope your dad does." He walked her through the office and towards the parking lot. "I have some assault rifles that I may let you shoot if you're nice to me."

Vee looked at her Uncle and shook her head. "Can you uncuff me now? Maybe I won't start shooting at you, Uncle Reno."

"Oh shit." Reno nodded and uncuffed the brunette. "You ever learn anything at this school?"

She shrugged. "Apart from the curriculum? Sure, how to sell and distribute. I learned how to hide things too." She smirked at him. "Fun huh?"

"At least they're giving you a practical street education." He smirked back at her. "I had to learn all of that from Happy and a lot of trial and error."

Happy shook his head, wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulders as he lead her to his truck. "Trust me, he's not as smart as he looks… He wouldn't listen for shit. I don't know why I didn't teach you and your brother. Roni knows a little something."

"He didn't teach you because he knew you'd learn it on your own." Reno nodded. "You're smart."

Vee looked between the men and shook her head. "What in the hell did you two get into? Are you going to prison? Did you kill someone? I don't know what you two want with me but I'm not helping you escape or hide the body…"

"Nothing yet." Reno shrugged. "Get in the truck and we'll see what kind of trouble the three of us can get into."

The brunette groaned, looking up at her father. "Whatever you say, just keep in mind that I need to go to the studio today."

"I know, we'll drop you back off at school at four." Happy nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Don't even worry about it."

Vee looked at her uncle. "Why me and not Vic? Or Axl? Aleric?" She shook her head. "Shit, even Roni?"

"Because we wanted to hang out with the middle child." Reno smiled. "No need for the oldest or the youngest kids today."

The brunette nodded. "Aleric's a middle child."

"Aleric is grounded, he's not allowed to have fun." He huffed. "Why are you suspicious?"

Vee shook her head. "Because you barely pay attention to me and my dad said that just you and him were going to the range."

"To be honest, you scare me." Reno shook his head. "Your demeanor reminds me a lot of your dad when he was your age. He scared me. I know, I know. Foolish of me to be afraid of a teenage girl but whatever. So, I thought I'd get to know ya better. No better way than to shoot and blow up shit."

She shrugged. "How? I don't say anything unless it's to my mom or Roni." She rolled her eyes. "I'm still suspicious of you both."

"Exactly." He nodded. "You're probably a little psycho like Axl and Aleric. No offense, it's a good thing."

Happy chuckled. "She's not a psycho, she's a sweet little princess."

"I could say the same for my wife but that'd make us both liars in this situation." Reno shrugged. "I'm sure Vee doesn't wanna be called a little princess."

Happy looked back at his daughter and smirked. "I'm not lying, my little Vivi is my angelic little princess." He nodded. "So cute and little and my little girl."

Reno shook his head. "Vee, tell your dad to shut it. He's killing our killer vibe."

"Yeah, Victoria, tell me to shut it." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I double dare ya."

"Do it." Reno nodded. "You're his little angelic princess, he can't get mad at ya."

Vee shook her head. "Can both of you shut it? You're obnoxious… Also, mom says she cleaned and sharpened my knives. I thought you were gonna do it before you went of this shooting spree."

"I was gonna do it. Then I dropped them and got frustrated." Happy shook his head. "She took them away from me."

Vee rolled her eyes. "Tell me you didn't drop them on anything or damage any of them."

"They dropped on your laptop but didn't break it and they didn't get damaged." He shrugged. "I promise."

The brunette nodded her head. "Amazing, you spent about twenty-three hundred on that laptop. You would've had to fix the mess too." She patted his shoulder. "Just so ya know."

"I spent how much!?" Happy shook his head. "When did I do that!?"

She shrugged. "For Christmas. It was the new Mac! I needed her."

"That sounds like a lie but ok." He shrugged and flashed her a smile. "Don't worry it wasn't damaged."

Vee looked between the men and shook her head. "Did you go through my laptop? Now you feel bad? Is that what this is?"

"No, I didn't go through your laptop. Should I have?" Happy looked at the brunette. "You're not doing that sexting shit like your brother was right?"

She started laughing. "What? No, not today at least."

"Oh lord!" He shook his head. "Not _today_? So you have? Jesus christ."

Vee shook her head. "Didn't say that either. Why are we discussing this, daddy? It's a little much, even for us."

"I was just asking, don't need you distributing child porn." Happy shrugged. "I'll drop it."

The brunette groaned covering her face. "Oh my god! This is not the same talk you had with Vic! You have such a double standard… It's ridiculous." She watched him pull up to the range. "And no, I'm not talking about anything sex related with you again."

"I mean, I am a little proud that you can pull chicks but that's besides the point." He shook his head. "I don't need to give you a refresher sex talk do I?"

She shrugged. "Gonna talk to me about how to sleep with a female or male?" She smirked to herself.

"I can talk to you about sleeping with females but I think your Uncle here will have to handle the sleeping with a male thing." Happy smirked as he got out of the truck. "Come on, let's go."

Vee rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking to either of you about sex. I told you that."

"Is it because we're guys?" Reno passed the brunette an M-16. "I just want you to be super safe during sex. Never go down on a girl without a dental dam, and never let a girl go down on you without using one. That's all I'm gonna say for now."

She shook her head, taking the M-16. "No, I'm not talking to you guys because you have double standards, you're opinionated and what I do privately is not anyone's business but my own."

"I see it like this, there's nothing wrong with a young woman sleeping with multiple partners as long as she's smart about it." Reno shrugged. "Like you should never sleep with someone when you're going through shit or in your feelings. It's like that."

Vee groaned, shaking her head. "SERENO!" She shook her head again. "Shush. I'm _not_ discussing this with either of you. What I do is my own business."

"I told Ale the same thing, then she got all pissy at me and told me she's not even having sex." Sereno shrugged. "But you're right, I'm out of your business."

She turned and looked at her dad. "Please follow suit! It's my business what I do."

"No it's not… Not if you come home pregnant or with some damn STDs. Then it's mine and your mama's business, little girl." Happy growled at her.

Reno covered his face and shook his head. "Okay, let's just shoot in silence for a little while."

"How about no… I wanna know what the hell you're doing with Kane, why's your sister pestering you, who is _Zeke_ and what the hell do you tell your mama but neglect to tell me?" Happy inquired.

"You know Zeke?" Reno looked at Vee. "I didn't know that your circle and Rina's crossed paths."

She shook her head. "It doesn't. He was with Axl and Aleric when I was hanging out with them, he's also on the lacrosse team." She shrugged. "We hung out the other night. I'm not doing anything with Kane. Roni wants to know if me and Zeke hung out the other night or not. Rather her and Los do."

"Those three are trouble together." Reno shook his head. "I'm just gonna head over there and start loading my guns, leave you two to talk some more if you need to."

The brunette shook her head. "Nothing to talk to you about, dad. It's just all there is." She passed him the M-16 and moved to truck, sitting down in the backseat, making sure to lock the doors.

"Well, that was terrible." Reno looked at Happy. "What're you gonna do?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Let her calm down then hand her off to the only person that can handle her when she's like that… I guess."

"Just so you know, Kane and Zeke are cousins." Reno shrugged. "I don't know if it'll matter in the long run or not."

Happy shook his head. "We've known Kane since he was about four or five. Been friends with Vic for about that time. I guess that's how she got with him. But who the hell is Zeke?"

"Zeke is Rina's best friend, he's been around since he was like nine but really started coming around when Rina moved stateside and they met." Reno shook his head. "He's a good kid, comes from a pretty nice family."

Hap nodded his head. "Why's she so damn defensive about it them? If he's a good kid- damn, I need Hanna right now." He rolled his eyes.

"He's got somewhat of a sensitive temper." He shrugged. "Maybe she is like you, hates when people get in her business. You'd always keep any crushes or relationships to yourself. Not that you had many relationships."

The man shrugged. "If he put his hands on her, I'll fucking murder the little son of a bitch." He growled, shaking his head. "I think she's like Hanna, everyone else thinks she's like me. Fuckin' hell."

"He's not that kind of angry. He gets red in the face and puts his fist through a wall before taking off to the gym to work out for a few hours." Reno nodded. "She's Hanna but she has some of your traits too."

The man shook his head. "Don't give a shit. My statement stands… No one hurts my kids." He sighed. "She's all Hanna, she favors her way more."

"I agree with the statement, I was just speaking from experience." Reno shrugged. "I think this is a conversation for Hanna to have with her. About the little sleeping around thing."

He shrugged. "Hanna's better at handling the sensitive side. Vee's an emotional little thing if she turns the feelings on." He shook his head. "She used to be so quiet. She used to talk and be open but if her feelings were hurt, she'd let ya know and hide behind Hanna for the time being."

"Sounds sorta like my Alessandria." Reno smiled. "Gotta love daughters."

He shook his head. "I got two and one's not like that at all. Veronica is me all over. Victoria is out of thin air. Victor, well, that boy… I don't know."

"If we get technical, I have two as well. Rina is just a mess to be honest, only time she clams up is when she's in her head." He shrugged. "So, it's alright if you take Vee home or back to school. We can do this shooting shit another day Hap."

Happy looked back at the truck and shook his head. "Nah, she's asleep. It's how she is. Nothing will get her up either. Let's get your ass whooped, huh?"

"Pretty sure I'm not gonna get my ass whooped too badly." Reno smiled. "Come on though."

Happy pulled out his matching Kimbers and held them up to the target in front of him. "I'll go easy on ya, Reno."

"I don't see why you won't let me hook you up with some Russian hardware, I swear they're better than those Kimbers." He shook his head. "By all means, don't hold out on my account Happy."

Happy growled lowly. "Watch your mouth about my babies…" He shook his head. "Every weapon I own has Hanna's name engraved, but this are my favorites."

"I think that's so adorable." Reno grinned at his older brother. "And they say romance is dead. Nothing says true love like putting your wife's name on your weapons."

He flipped him off. "I love her almost as much as I love my weapons, but they don't argue back so they almost always win out." He grinned.

"I'm serious man, it's adorable." Reno shrugged as he raised his gun. "I got this gun as a birthday gift from my wife. That's why it's all white and fancy."

Happy shrugged. "It's nice but looks like something Roni would have. She's a good shot, should bring her one day. You'd be fucked up over shooting with her."

"I couldn't tell Bri that I hated the damn thing." He shook his head. "We should just make it a family thing. All of us shooting at one. Imagine the competitions."

The man shook his head. "Me and Hanna alone are bad together when it comes to being out here. I'll admit it, she's better than me on most days."

"Bri is always better than me. I swear, you and her are weirdly accurate shots." Reno shrugged. "I need a new hobby."

Happy shook his head. "All those years of me and Hanna going to the range, made her better than me, but I also gotta blame her brother." He shrugged. "Take up knitting, princess."

"I already know how to knit, thank ya very much." He smirked. "I'll figure out a new hobby later."

He chuckled. "Let Vee teach ya how to dance, fruit loop."

"I'm a good dancer." Reno smiled. "I'll out dance her, like you don't even know."

Happy chuckled again, shaking his head. "I think you're full of shit. The girl works her ass off in a studio."

"I took dance lessons with Ale up until she was twelve." He shrugged. "I worked my ass off too. I even put on a few tutus to make my little girl happy."

He chuckled. "Nothing beats it… Although the highlight of my days were the tea parties and the makeovers." He shrugged. "I'm a sucker for them damn girls."

"I didn't have too many tea parties." Reno smiled. "Ale was more into coffee and donuts. She was kind of weird but I loved it."

Happy smiled, nodding his head. "Nope, Hanna let the girls try tea and they hated it so it was nasty orange juice." He shrugged. "And cupcakes, chocolate with strawberry icing." He sighed.

"Don't get me started on the girl's baking phase." Reno shook his head. "If she wasn't my daughter, I would've been pissed about the amount of times I came home to a dirty flour covered kitchen."

Happy chuckled, shaking his head. "Hanna did the baking, kept shit clean because she knew I'd probably explode if there was any messes. Roni got mad at me one time when I was late to the party and shoved a cupcake in my face." He groaned.

"I tried to bake. I was pretty damn good at it until I was annoyed one day and burned myself pulling cupcakes out of the oven." He laughed. "I was a mess."

The older man shook his head. "Easy Bakes count right? Me and the girls used to bake all kinds of good shit."

"That counts." Reno nodded. "I didn't have the patience for that shit. I kept melting it by sticking a hundred watt bulb in it. Apparently it's frowned upon. I just keep thinking about how many tea parties or sleepovers our girls would've had together had we fixed shit between us sooner. Sometimes I feel guilty about it all."

Happy shook his head. "It's on me, Reno. I couldn't set shit aside." He shrugged. "I just think about the trouble we saved… The girls would be crazier than normal and we'd have three psychotic ass boys on our hands."

"I still managed to get two psychotic boys." Reno shrugged. "I also have a daughter with a slight drinking problem. I think you fared better than I did."

Happy shook his head. "Roni liked to rebel against me and party a lot. Vee's apparently keeping her options open and Vic's planning his wedding. Blame Hanna for all the good." He shrugged.

"It's cute that Vic is planning a wedding." Reno chuckled. "My kids swear up and down that they're not getting married. I can see Ale skipping the whole marriage thing but Axl and Aleric are gonna end up like us, happily married with kids."

Happy shook his head. "You remember how I was… Vic's me in every way. Except that damn temper, that's me and Hanna in him. The girls are the same way. Piss Roni off, she's ready to rip your heart out. Piss Vee off and she's gonna think for a minute before ripping your throat, heart and organs out. And you know all about Vic." He chuckled. "He ain't really planning a wedding, he might as well be though. That's it for him."

"I got no real clue as to where my kids get their anger from." Reno shrugged. "I dunno, I'm just glad I have my kids. Love 'em to death even if I barely understand them."

Happy shook his head. "I may have always said I never wanted kids but them I got? I'd be a mess if I didn't have them… Love the assholes like crazy. Now I got Vincent to add to the mix, they're my favorite things in the world." He chuckled.

"Just wait until you get more grandkids. They're gonna be hanging all over you." Reno smiled. "That'll be the life, huh _Pops?_"

Happy flipped him off. "Shut up, you get Vin's ass calling me that, I'll kill ya. He's already trying to talk."

"I'm gonna make sure he calls you Pops." He nodded and smirked. "It'll be cute coming from him."

The man shook his head. "See, this is why I'm telling his mama to keep him from your ass."

"I'm so asking her if I can babysit him. Strap him right to my chest and tote him around my office at the station." Reno nodded and laughed. "I'm gonna be his favorite Great Uncle."

Happy chuckled, shaking his head. "You're a bullshitter. That kid doesn't know you well enough to spend a day with you contently. Gotta bribe him and give him something he likes: milk, a finger to gnaw on, cuddle the kid."

"You just told me how to bribe him." Reno smirked. "I'm gonna spend a day with him at your place. I'll lay in your recliner and cuddle with the baby."

The man shook his head frantically. "You don't touch my recliner. I'll rip your throat out, boy." He rolled his eyes. "Spend a day with him, just don't piss him off. He's got a lot of Lowman in him."

Reno rolled his eyes. "I've sat in your recliner before. You're still so selfish." He shook his head. "Vin and I are gonna be homies. I'm gonna be the best Great Uncle ever."

"It's my recliner, only me and my woman sit in it. Not even Victor's puppies get in it. Little shits." He chuckled. "You better hope so."

"So? I'm your baby brother, it's not like I'm gonna put cooties in your damn chair." Reno shook his head. "We can get even, you can come over and sit in my recliner."

Happy shook his head. "Nope, no sir. I'll get Hanna on you, don't play Reno. She's protective over her upset and hurt, cootie-having husband." He smirked, nodding.

"I'll have to get Bri on you if you send Hanna after me." Reno smiled. "Doesn't take too kindly of her husband being upset or harmed in any type of way."

He chuckled. "Glad we both married protective ass crazy women." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's always the gorgeous ones that are the most crazy and protective." Reno chuckled. "It's amazing."

Happy chuckled again, nodding his head. "I swear… They're both out of their minds for getting involved with us but I'm glad they were bored enough for it."

"Hey, I was a good guy until Brianna corrupted me." Reno chuckled and shook his head. "Never owned a suit other than the one Ma had gotten us for church until I met Bri."

Hap shrugged. "Don't tell anybody, shithead, but I got plenty I'm supposed to wear when we go to her fashion shows and shit but she always forgets about by the time the day hits." He grinned. "Come on, it's almost four, I need to get Satan Junior back to the school."

"Do we have to take her back?" He furrowed his brow. "I actually like her a lot, she's got a smart mouth, reminds me of someone."

The man shrugged, looking back at the truck. "Shut up, we're not the same." He shook his head. "You can see if she wants to skip out on the studio today but I'm not putting bandaids on your ass when she puts them talons to use."

Reno smacked Happy's head and shrugged. "Not everything is about _you_. We had a smart mouthed sister remember?" He shook his head as he finished packing away his guns. "I'm sad that I didn't blow shit up today though, next time though."

"Ow, ya bastard! Why are you saying had like she doesn't exist anymore? She may get on my nerves like your slow ass but she still exists." Happy sent his fist into his brother's arm.

"Does she actually exist still? I wouldn't know since she never wants to return calls or texts." Reno punched Happy back. "I don't know why you think you can just abuse me! It's not nice! I'll kick your ass, let's go."

Happy chuckled, sending his fist into Reno's jaw. "Don't hit me again you little shit. I'll abuse you if I want." He shrugged. "Yeah, she's still alive. She's out in Texas seeing her kid."

"Did you just sock me in my jaw? That was a dick move. I need my mouth to do important shit." Reno rubbed his face before kicking Happy in his side. "I didn't know that! See she loves you more than she loves me."

He smirked, rubbing his side. "Ow, you fucker… Don't abuse me, bitch." He flipped him off. "She loves Hanna more than anybody, she told Hanna about it."

"Fuck that shit." Reno kicked him again. "That's payback for all the times you used to sit on me and take the remote when I tried to watch cartoons after school! Well, she could've told Bri about it too. Whatever, I'm done worrying about Alyssa for real this time. I'll worry about a different sister."

Happy punched Reno's face again. "That's payback for always clockblocking me, fucker." He shrugged. "We only got one damn sister, Reno. So she's scattered, and? So are you. You just pulled my kid over and thought you'd take a chance to see if she'd link you to me." He nodded his head.

"Hey! My face is my money maker!" Reno wiped at his nose. "You have one sister. I got a sisters from marrying Brianna. I pulled her over because she was speeding and never in a million years thought she was gonna lead me to your ass. It was a risk, I already kinda knew where you lived, well the vicinity anyways."

The man rolled his eyes. "We're even. Don't do another thing, shithead." He shook his head. "I have another sister, thank you very much. You married her. Asshole." He nodded again, holstering his guns. "You knew and didn't come looking?"

"I did look man." Reno shrugged. "One point I got word that you were in San Francisco… I just kept replaying our falling out every time I would talk myself into just biting the bullet and reaching out to you. I couldn't get past that shit. Do you know how badly I wanted to bring you back into my life when I found out I was gonna be a dad? Like my extent of knowing how to be a dad was limited to what I saw you do with me and Alyssa. I just needed my brother but I was too stuck in the past and in my head."

Happy nodded his head. "I'm sorry I lost you and broke my promise." He looked at his truck. "I never told Hanna or the kids about you because I didn't wanna have to explain why I was a shitty brother to you. I would've been there for you there, wouldn't have been able to teach you much since I'd lost Hanna and Roni but I would've tried."

"I talked about you non stop because despite the falling out we had you were still the best thing in the world to me." Reno smiled. "I'm sure we would've figured out the dad thing by the second kid. We were always a good team when we got along."

The man nodded his head. "Kid, I missed ya like hell, you need to know that." He shrugged. "There was a time when you were the _only_ thing I trusted."

"I know it." Reno nodded. "I know that too. I was the same way. Strange what falling in love will do to a Lowman."

Happy nodded his head. "I'd still trust you with my life, kid. Know that much. Time created more space between us but you're the only brother I have that I'll risk everything to make sure is ok." He shook his head. "Having Hanna in my life has changed a lot of shit and me."

"Same here." Reno smiled. "Yeah, Hanna did you some good. It's good to see."

The man shrugged. "Yeah, yeah… the woman's good. I know."

"Come on, let's get in." He grinned. "I don't need Vee kicking my ass for making her late."

* * *

**April 10, 2023**

Hanna walked through the living room, finding Carlos asleep on the couch with Roni tucked safely in his side while Vincent sat on the floor grinning as he stared at the TV. She stepped out of view as Vincent started to move around the room again, making his way to the couch where the couple was. He started to pull himself up, grinning at the sleeping as he started to slap Carlos' chest, giggling and blubbering as he did so.

"Da-da-da-da!" He blubbered, grinning at Carlos as he did continued to slap at the man. "Da-da-da-da-da-da!"

The blonde beauty covered her mouth, shaking her head. "Oh god." She moved into the living room and picked up her giggly grandson. "Hi handsome, come on, baby. Let's find that old man you like so much."

"Was he just-?" Vic started as he appeared in front of his mother, a shocked expression on his handsome face.

Hanna shrugged, shaking her head. "What?"

"Talking. Was he just talking?" Vic studied his mother as if he could get a single read off of her. "Don't do it… You go all strong stoic and I can't get anything off of you except your emotion."

Hanna shrugged her shoulders again. "No? Not that I know of… I haven't heard him say anything." She looked at her grandson and sighed. "If you had dark eyes, you'd look like your mama. Come on. Victor, go workout." She moved through the foyer and upstairs to the master bedroom where Happy was. "Hap." She walked into the bedroom after she shut the door. "Happy." She tried again, shaking her head as she moved to the bathroom as Vincent continued to suck on his fist and grin.

"What, woman? I'm trying to apply this shit to this tattoo." Happy mumbled, looking back briefly at the blonde. "Give me those sweatpants since you're trying to show my ass to the kid."

The blonde rolled her eyes, tossing the black sweatpants to her husband. "Wash your hands, take him and let me do it. Damn genius." She watched him pull the sweatpants on before he started washing his hands. "Here, he said his first word."

"Yeah? What'd he say?" Happy took the baby boy and grinned at him as the baby started to squirm and bounce. "Where's your mama at? Do I need to kick her ass for letting you hang out with your damn Uncle Reno?"

Hanna shrugged, slowly rubbing the ointment onto Hap's newest tattoo. It was just Vincent's name and his birthday scrawled underneath it. "This turned out better in this spot… I'm glad you listen to me." She nodded. "He said _da-da_…"

"Yeah well, your ass is apparently good at nagging me until I listen." He smirked before it fell and he slowly nodded his head. "To Vic?"

The blonde shook her head. "To Vic? No? What? No, Carlos. I mean it could be a good thing, amazing even but where the hell does that relationship really stand? I mean, honestly, what would happen if the relationship didn't last?" She sighed, shaking her head. "I want to be in a positive mindset but at the same time, I'm worried about him. He's very attached to Carlos. He loves Carlos… hell, that's apparently his father in his little mind." She shook her head again as she looked up at her husband.

* * *

**AN****: Well more VEE for all the Vee lovers (: ****Hap &amp; Reno being well them, lmaooo . Love them so much . ****Then finallyyyy ... Vincent is now getting some form of words out (;**

**Feedback was amazing last chapter, I hope it continues onto this chapter (:**


	54. Chapter 54: All These Talks

**April 12, 2023**

Happy looked between the apartment complexes and sighed, he was so done with his wife once this whole confrontation was over. He had declared it and he just swore he was sticking by his word, no smile, no smart remark, nothing - nothing she could do was going to pull him in. He was quitting; if he could ground her, it'd be done. If he could live without her, he'd go to his brother's house just to prove his point that he was annoyed that he had to be involved in the nonsense.

His dark eyes fell on the black Monte Carlo that he knew belonged to the man he was going to see before his eyes moved to the silver Chevy Camaro that he knew way better than the Carlo but he knew the man was home. He knew the talk was happening and he knew he just couldn't back out. Hanna would know then he'd be the one in trouble. He shook his head, groaning loudly as he started for the staircase, the one that was going to lead him all the way to the top floor. _Apartment C8_.

The man reached the door to the correct door and he sighed again. "Hate that woman sometimes." He grumbled to himself, rolling his eyes as he started knocking on the door. He took a step back, waiting for the door to open.

"Hey." Carlos looked at Happy once the door was all the way open. "What brings you by today Happy?"

Happy shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to avoid this whole conversation so much. "We need to have a talk, Carlos."

"Alright, well come in." He stepped aside, watching the man walk into the apartment before closing the door. "You need a drink or anything?"

Hap shook his head, his eyes examining the very clean apartment before he turned to look at Carlos. "No, no, I'm good. Just wanna get this over with and get out of here."

The young man nodded slowly as he walked towards the living room and took a seat on the long leather couch. "Well, you wanna at least sit down? Might make this conversation a little easier to get through."

"Nah, I like standing. Makes for a quicker getaway, kid." Hap shrugged before a running a hand down his face. "Where are you with the relationship with Roni? Where's your head at?"

"That's what you're all nervous about?" Carlos shook his head and smirked. "I love Roni, I'm in love with Roni. I want nothing more than a long and healthy relationship with her. She's my girlfriend, I'm serious about it especially since I'm so close with Vin too. Man, I love that kid so much. I see him as my own son. So, my head is in a place where I see Roni and Vin as my family."

Happy chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I'm not nervous about anything. I was thinking you were going to say or do something that would result in me having to kill you. You see them as family?"

"Why would I do that?" Carlos nodded his head. "Yeah, they're my family. My Queen and my Prince. I love them to death. I actually can't imagine life without them in it."

The man shrugged again. "I don't know, kid… but at the risk of having Hanna after me again. The kid's talking a lot and apparently picked on _da-da_."

"What?" Carlos looked at Happy as a smile spread across his face. "Vin? He called me _da-da_!? When!? I gotta hear it! I need to see him right now! Are they at the house, you know what nevermind, I'll call Roni later and see. Man, I can't believe I missed it!"

Happy nodded his head. "Yeah he did. You and the other half were asleep and he'd climbed down. Apparently he was chanting it and hitting you. Worried Hanna more than it should've." He shrugged.

"Why is she worried about it?" He sighed. "I see Vin as my own son and I know I could never replace his real dad's memory and I don't want to do that at all. I am serious about Roni and Vin, if I weren't serious about them I wouldn't have gotten so involved. I love those two with everything that I am."

The man shrugged again. "Doesn't want anyone getting hurt. She'd be here herself but you're apparently scared of her so here I am."

"I could've had the conversation with her, especially if she's that worried about it all." Carlos rubbed his forehead. "If it'll make Hanna happy, I'll teach Vin to call me Los instead."

Happy shook his head. "That's not what she wants, besides it's not about what she wants anyway. She just wants everyone happy, doesn't want Roni to hurt again, wants the best for Vincent." He nodded. "Sons don't call their dads by their names anymore."

"Well, I do want him to call me dad all the time." Carlos smiled and nodded. "I'm not gonna hurt either of them. You guys have to know that."

He nodded, looking around the apartment again. "It hurts if they do it, trust me." He shrugged his shoulders, his dark eyes landing on a picture of Carlos and Roni. "I think you're gonna have a harder time getting him to stop talking than anything. I don't know where the hell he even came from. Hanna's always had more faith in you than me, you just gotta know that."

"I won't mind a lot of talking. He can sit on my lap while I work and talk my ear off if he wants." Carlos chuckled. "I know she did."

Happy shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, kid. Just know he's apparently got a lot of shit to say to you." He nodded his head slowly. "Does… She does have faith in you. Don't take it personally. She's protective over you and the rest of them."

"I can't wait to listen to every bit of it." Carlos smiled. "I'm not taking it personally."

He chuckled. "You'll have a Vic on your case eventually. Chipper, talkative and follows you around everywhere. Surprised I could ever get a word in. Don't worry kid, he's at the house with Vee and some kid now."

"My own little shadow." The young man grinned and nodded. "I'll be by the house after I finish the rest of my errands. I need my daily dose of Vin."

Happy shrugged. "Go ahead, maybe if you get there soon enough, you can tell Hanna what you told me. She's leaving for the weekend and I'm going with her so you could ease her worries if you want." He nodded. "She figured you'd hear Vin and run or start crying over it."

"Yeah, I'll get by there within a hour or so. I have to drop the Camaro off at my homie's. I am one of those guys that gets his car detailed every weekend, religiously." Carlos smiled. "I want to hear Vin say it then give him like a breadstick from Olive Garden for saying it."

The man started laughing. "Good deal, but you know that kid ain't gonna settle for a damn breadstick. He's got a Lowman's appetite."

"I'll give him a basket of breadsticks and some pasta." Carlos smiled. "Anything for my little fatty."

Happy chuckled, nodding. "You're just asking for a fat ass kid… I better get going though. Report back to the Master."

"Yeah, thanks for stopping by. Glad we had this talk and got everything out." Carlos nodded. "Take care and I'll see you later man."

Happy nodded, moving toward the door. "Yeah, yeah… Good to know I don't have rip your organs out." He flashed a smile at the young man. "See ya later, kid."

* * *

**April 17, 2023**

Laying on her bed as she rubbed her sleeping son's back, she was trying to figure out themes, ideas, anything to make her baby boy's first birthday as amazing as possible. She knew he wouldn't remember but she would and she wanted the day to be so special. _For her son_. She looked down, noticing Vincent's tight grip on the chain Carlos gave her. She smiled briefly, pressing a kiss to the baby boy's head. "Love you handsome."

"I love you too, Ron." Vic smirked as he appeared in the room, closing the door quietly. "He sleeping?"

Veronica nodded her head. "Yeah, been out for about twenty minutes. Pitched a fit, cried a little and finally fell asleep after about ten minutes of sniffling and rubbing my face." She shrugged. "Naps aren't his thing, days without Daddy aren't his thing and Carlos left earlier when his lunch break was over."

"Damn, poor kid… What's he gonna do about not seeing Dad when you guys move out?" Vic inquired, laying down on Roni's bed and resting his head on her legs. "He's gonna hate life… Especially without me."

The brunette looked down at her brother, studying him carefully before she shook her head slowly. "Moving out? What are you talking about, Victor?"

"You and Vin, packing up and moving out… Ya know, moving in with Los." Vic shrugged his shoulders, never chancing a glance at his eldest sister. "I mean, it's gonna happen sooner or later. We just have to learn to adjust, ya know. It'll be like when you went to UCLA, you were just away and could come back for visits."

Roni shook her head, her free hand reaching down to grab her little brother's hand. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, Vic. _If_ me and Carlos move in together, it'll be months maybe even a few years down the road. Not anytime soon." She squeezed his hand. "I'm not leaving. UCLA was a joke. I was pregnant a month into being there anyway. I just didn't know it yet. Me going to college would've been amazing, I really really wanted to do it but not at the cost of being miserable because I missed you and Vee too much… Mama and Daddy too. I fucking cried my first night there, that's why she didn't come home. I did _not _want to leave." She laughed a little. "Mason, he got in so much trouble for coming down there and staying that weekend with me. I hated leaving him too."

"You say if like you won't be with him forever. Try forever times four. You're going to be with him until the end of time." He shrugged his shoulders, looking up at Roni. "Did you get pregnant on purpose so you could come home and Dad wouldn't raise hell?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, turning her eyes onto her sleeping son. "No… Well maybe." She nodded her head. "Truthfully? No. In hindsight, probably… Maybe I didn't care about taking birth control anymore so I wasn't entirely worried if Mason used a condom or not. However, when I did figure it out? I freaked. I cried and cried over it, Mason was strong through it though. He was excited… Talking about having a mini me and wanting to get a huge house like mom and dad's." She laughed, nodding her head. "He was so thrilled… then a week later, he was gone and I was by myself. Funny thing is, we had an appointment with a realtor. It was set for when he came home. We were going to do all this great shit but he didn't come home and I nearly died."

"What do you mean, Roni? You nearly died?" Vic inquired, squeezing her hand, keeping his dark eyes on her. "I was always around with you. I never left you."

She gave him a sad smile. "One night… Like a couple nights after the funeral, you'd thought I was asleep and you passed out so it seemed like perfect opportunity. I spent like four hours trying to find something to- ya know. But all it got me was sitting by with the pool with Key. He was staying in the guest room and he apparently wasn't sleeping either."

"Really? Does mama know? What about dad or Vee?" He ran a hand down his face when she shook her head. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were in that place, Veronica? I mean I know you were hurting but still…" Vic sighed.

The brunette shook her head again, squeezing his hand. "He kicked me, I stopped what I was doing and I looked down at my small ass belly… I started crying again. Felt so strange to be kicked, I thought it was some crazy message from Mason and suddenly I wanted time to speed up so I could hold the kicker that had taken up residence inside me. The little _girl_ I thought I was having." She laughed softly, careful not to wake up Vincent.

"I was pretty damn excited to find out you were having a boy. Meant me and dad weren't gonna be forever outnumbered. Then he got here and he just seemed so awesome. Even though Carlos is basically stealing you and him." Vic shrugged his shoulders.

Roni sighed, nodding slowly. "I'm very happy with my baby boy… I love him very much, he's everything. Even though he's like you. Cuddly, mean, and silly." She smiled at her brother before she shrugged. "Carlos is not stealing us, Vic. I'm still your bestest friend in the whole world. So is Vee, even though she's always off slutting it up." She laughed. "Where is Vee?"

"Probably slutting it up…" The voice came from the door as it quickly opened and shut just as fast. "Fuck you guys, I'm not slutting it up." Victoria Lowman laughed lightly as she moved to the bed and laid down.

Vic scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're kind of a hoe though… Like you've had sex with more people than Roni. That's saying so much. She was the original hoe." He smirked.

"I was not! I've only slept with four guys… Wait, that's a lie. Five." She laughed. "Yeah, five… Don't be mean because your list is at zero."

Vee started laughing. "Are you joking? Five to my seven. That's right, assholes, I _haven't_ slept with this new one." She shrugged. "We just hang out together. Anywhere, parks, the studio, going to the mall. We just chill." She smiled.

"Ok first off. You're both hoes because you're nineteen and slept with five guys… and you're sixteen, with seven people - almost eight. I'm about to be fourteen and I have zero because I like that number right now. I'm not the average thirteen year old." He smirked at the pair of brunettes. "Besides, I think Rina just wants to have sex… Not for a particular reason."

Roni rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You're right, you're not the average gross ass boy that I fear my son to be. Most guys love that reason… How come it's a bad thing for you?"

"Because he loves her, duh… Oh and he thinks it's unrequited." Vee started grinning. "Awww, Vicky! Our little baby boy is growing up!"

Vic rolled his eyes. "Shut up… You're not sleeping with Hulk for a reason… You so love him! '_We just hang out, we just chill!' _You's a hoe in love!" He tried to mimic Vee's voice and chuckled, nodding his head. "Look, it's like Pretty Woman."

"That would imply that I'm a poor hooker which I'm not, dickhead. I'm not in love either…" Vee shook her head. "Shut up, shithead."

Roni started laughing. "You idiots need help… Don't be mean to my Vee. She's actually not using a guy, I'm ve-." She stopped at the sound of Vin starting to whine. "Good afternoon, sunshine, you look so rejuvenated, babe." She smiled at the baby as he started to lift his head up.

"Hi handsome, come here!" Vee grabbed the baby, kissing his face as he snuggled up to her. "You're just like your mom, ya know that? Has to snuggle a little longer before you're ready to get up." She smiled. "I heard you're talking, is that true?"

Roni nodded her head. "Hell yes… He has worked out da-da and I earned a solid _Ma_. Thank you Victor James." She shook her head, noticing the look on her siblings faces. "Yeah, da-da was first, relax guys. It's what he knows and I don't see why it's a problem. It's practically true. Carlos is over the moon, by the way."

"I mean, it's not a problem. It is practically true, you're right. But does that mean you're just going to keep his sight on that? No Mason talk or what?" Vee inquired, staring at her sister. "I mean that's easier for everyone but is that truly fair?"

The eldest sibling shook her head. "No, it's not fair… I don't know, Vee. I can't help this situation. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be in it and neither would Vincent but he's in a mindset where he thinks Carlos is his dad. I don't want to confuse him, so maybe the talk with happen when he's really old enough to get it. Maybe like when he's sixteen." She shrugged. "I don't know, I have to talk to Mama, Daddy and Carlos first."

"Maybe have a talk without Carlos first, Ron." Vic shook his head as he poked Vin's leg. "Maybe do like three talks. One with Los, one with Mama and Dad, then all three of them."

Vee stood up, settling Vin on her side. "I'm going to get me and this cute fatty some ice cream. Maybe I'll call the Hulk, see if he wants to join me. Roni, go talk to your boyfriend… Vic, go get laid." She smirked, leaving the room and the pair."

* * *

**AN****: Heyyy, feedback has been great these last chapters! I hope it continues as I continue to post updates!**

**Also, I've been posting more on my tumblr, which are posts relating to the stories and the characters I write. The link is on my profile, check it out (:**

_**Let me know what ya think about this chapter, the content and let me know if you have any questions whether it regards any characters or the direction of the story. (:**_


	55. Chapter 55: All The Pain

**April 20, 2023**

Like clockwork, the mailman delivered the mail in the mailbox around lunchtime and Hanna was getting it all out and bring it inside two hours later when she got home from Charming. She noticed the first envelope was a bill for Happy, flipping to the next piece was another bill addressed to Hap while the third envelope was a letter addressed to her. By the stamp in the corner, she knew it was from her brother.

She smiled, it was a weekly occurrence since he'd went inside almost a year ago. He'd send her a letter every Thursday and she'd send one back the next day. She rolled her eyes at the chicken scratch of Opie's handwriting, shaking her head as she ran a hand over the words before she turned it over to see Jax's handwriting that said '_Be safe, love you.' _

Hanna smiled again before she dug her nail under the flap to tear the envelope open. She pulled the folded paper out and started to unfold it as Happy pulled into the driveway, parking his Dyna beside her M-Class. The blonde beauty didn't even bother to look up as she started to feel an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She slowly smoothed out of the paper of its creases before her eyes moved over the words.

'_Dear Hanna, _

_I miss you so much. I miss my kids so much, miss your crazy brats too. Definitely miss my brothers and Lyla. Ignore me, I'm sounding like a little bitch right now.' _She could just hear his rich chuckle and she smiled a little. '_I want you to be careful though, on a serious note, Hanna. Be safe, keep your kids very close. Shit's going crazy with the Nords, they've apparently got some unsettled beef with me and Jax or something.' _Hanna felt Happy's hands land on her hips but she didn't acknowledge him, she just continued on with the letter. '_Jax is trying to keep shit together, listen to that old bastard you married… He's trying to keep your hardheaded ass safe. _

_Shit, I'm sorry I'm in here and I can't be there helping Happy keep you safe. How's he doing? How's Roni? And your twin? How's Hap's twin, is he still looking like that ugly bastard? Poor kid. Don't beat me up, Han, your kids are probably plotting an attack now.' _The feeling Hanna was feeling only worsened, something was wrong. '_I miss Vee's smartass, especially. She reminds me so much of you when you were her age… Constantly giving me and Jax hell. Honestly, though, I miss those days. Times were easy as hell; it's crazy to think how long ago that really was._

_We saw one of your commercials too… Me and Jax had to refrain like crazy from jumping up and cheering for you. You're amazing, Han. I'm crazy proud of you… I'm sorry I've never told you so. I've always been proud of you; going to college, getting those degrees, you worked so damn hard too. I've been thinking a lot and I honestly can't recall a time that I've ever even told you how much you mean to me, to which, you're everything, kid. You're my greatest friend and my most favorite person. I couldn't have made it this far without you.' _Hanna read the words over and over again, the feeling was eating at her now. **Something was wrong**. '_That's the truth… and I may've done or said some things that could make you think differently but please trust me on this. If anyone were to ever ask me what I'm most glad to have. It's you. _

_I love you so very much, Hanna. Never ever forget that, blondie. _

_With so much love, _

_your big bear.'_

The blonde read the letter over and over again, trying to find the real message. By about the fifteenth time, she sighed. The feeling was wavering as she pulled herself back into the reality of her standing in front of her house, her husband behind her trying to talk to her. She moved away from him, completely ignoring whatever he was saying as she made her way to the front door. She unlocked the door and went inside, dropping the mail on the round table in the middle of the foyer and dropped her purse beside the mail. She dug around in it before she pulled her phone out of the large black tote.

She dialed Chib's cell phone number, hoping the man would answer but after the third ring, Hanna hung up and set her phone down on the letter. She was snapped out of her foggy thoughts by the sound of the door slamming and she jumped. She turned, her blue eyes landing on her husband. "I sure as hell hope you got it shut."

"I did, thank you for noticing… You seem to be off in another goddamn world." Happy retorted, locking the front door as he armed the alarm. "What's your problem?"

Hanna shrugged before she crossed her arms over her chest, drawing attention to her very visible cleavage. "I couldn't imagine how you'd think I'd have a problem, Happy. Do you have a problem?"

"Nah, don't do that shit, you need to put some more clothes on or something. I can't deal with your ass when you're so naked." He shook his head as his dark eyes landed on Hanna's cleavage. "Damn, I should've married somebody ugly. Fuck, you piss me off."

The blonde looked down at the black bodycon dress. "What's wrong with my dress? I thought I looked great… Thanks for bursting that bubble. Asshole." She scoffed as she kicked off her black pumps and started to ascend the stairs. "Go find someone ugly and let me know how that works for you. I'll be signing the divorce papers."

"Where are you going? Come here, I'm not done with you yet." He moved after her, closing the space between them easily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and he turned her around, grinning as she started laughing. "I know where you sleep, woman, don't play with me right now." He tossed her over his shoulder and moved toward their bedroom, dropping the blonde on the bed before he moved back to the door to kick it shut.

Hanna was running for the bathroom as soon as Happy turned his back on her. He heard her hit her leg on the chest at the foot of the bed and took off after her. "No!" She laughed as he got an arm around her waist and was lifting her up again and carrying her back to the large bed. "Hap!"

"What?!" He mocked her tone and smirked as he stood dangerously close to her as she sat on the bed. He slid his kutte off his shoulders, letting the leather drop to the floor before removing his black t-shirt and his belt.

She started to undo the button on the jeans and unzip his jeans, her eyes staying on his. "What's the point of you wearing a belt? Not like you wear your jeans like normal men… You have to show off this perfect little V-cut." She raked her nails over his hips before she hooked her index fingers in his belt loops and tugged him closer to her. She started to push his jeans down as she pressed kisses along the waistband of his boxers.

"I'll remarry you right now for this shit." He mumbled as his dark eyes moved between her gorgeous face and what of her cleavage he could still see. "Go ahead and put your damn tongue on me. I'll be so damn happy."

Hanna smirked, rolling her eyes before she started pushing his jeans and boxers down his body. She watched him kick off his boots and kick them across the room before he kicked his way out of the jeans and boxers. "You realize that you look like a five year old throwing a tantrum about bath time?" She shook her head as she pulled him back to her and lifted her hand to his hardening member. She pressed a kiss to the few tattoos that continued past his waistline before she flicked her tongue out and licked the outline of the lowest tattoo he had.

"Woman. I fucking love you." Happy heard the blonde laugh and he shrugged his shoulders. "You're the best wife ever, I'm gonna marry you again, baby." He mumbled as he reached around her and unzipped her dress, watching it flail open and her breasts start fall out of the low neckline. "See even _they_ want out of that suffocating ass dress. We're going shopping and I'm buying you new clothes, woman." He watched her start to stroke his member, her icy gaze on him as he moved even closer to her.

Hanna stopped briefly, removing the dress from her body before she went back to the task at hand. "There now hush." She started stroking him again only to stop at the sound of their son's voice coming toward their room. "My god, that kid." She mumbled moving toward the closet as Happy pulled his boxers and jeans back up and into place.

"Mama! I know you're here! Your car is outside. Mama!" Vic shouted, his voice moving through each room as he closed in on the master suite before he opened the bedroom door to the sight of his father picking up his kutte. "Where's mama?"

Happy shrugged. "I don't know kid. Thought she was sitting by the pool. Go check down there." He looked at his son, noticing the look in his eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Saw Rina talking to some guy on the football team a few minutes ago. She didn't even meet me where she agreed to." He shrugged. "She was too busy with that douchebag."

The man shook his head. "Are you jealous or mad, boy?" He moved to his son and grabbed his shoulders. "Mad or jealous? There's a big difference, son."

"I don't know. Mad… I'm not jealous, I have nothing to be jealous about." Vic shook his head as he stared up at his father. "It just annoys me, why is she talking to him when she said she'd meet me by the gym? She was gonna come over and we were gonna hang out…"

Hanna walked out of the large closet, now sporting a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. She eyed the pair and shook her head. "You're mad because she didn't stay true to her word, you're jealous because he got her attention, baby. You need to think about the fact that she could've forgotten about the plans you both made."

"How long have you been in here?" Vic moved away from his parents, a glare forming on his face. "I thought you were downstairs! Mind your business, ma!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door in his departure.

The blonde shook her head slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. "What the hell did I do?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, probably had something to do with you and sneaking up on him." Happy shrugged, his dark eyes on the blonde. "He'll be in here trying to sleep with us tonight for it though, you know how that kid is."

* * *

**April 24, 2023**

As the blonde sat down at the Redwood table, her eyes danced over the Reaper in the middle of the table. She sighed slowly before she looked back at the man standing in the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, his face void of any emotions which only pissed Hanna off more as she stood up and pushed past him. "Keep your ass here." She mumbled, shaking her head as she made her way to the door.

Jax was getting out early, he made one too many deals but they went into effect too late. He'd be coming home to a funeral… A funeral he never anticipated. Hanna hadn't seen him yet and he was counting his blessings, he didn't think he had it in to be in the same room as her for a few hours. He needed to gather himself or something.

As Hanna made her way outside, she saw a blacked out Tahoe pull onto the lot and a hearse behind it. She stopped in her tracks, her blue eyes stayed on the hearse as she ignored Happy's hands as they landed on her hips and pulled her back. She was trying to stay calm, she was trying to relax a little but the only thing she could do was stare at the hearse. She saw a man in a suit get out of the driver's seat of the Tahoe and open the back door, letting Jax out of the SUV. She stood with her husband, her anger flaring up a little as her blue eyes connecting with Jax's.

"Mr. Teller, we're gonna stay and wait for your lawyer, finish up the last minute paperwork. Is there somewhere we can wait?" The man inquired, slowly pulling his sunglasses off.

Hanna rolled her eyes as she tried to move away from her husband only to stop as the man in the suit looked at her and Happy. "Let me go, Hap. I just want to slit his damn throat." She growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nope, stay with me. Look, your brats are here… Take 'em to the office and let the boy cuddle you or something." Happy shrugged his shoulders, looking back briefly as he saw the rest of his brothers file out of the clubhouse.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Yes master, anything for you." She huffed, pushing him away from her before she started for the silver Range Rover that her children were standing by. "Come on, guys, your dad wants us in the-." She was stopped by the sound of her name being called.

"Hanna." Jax tried, moving toward the blonde beauty and her kids. He looked back briefly to see Happy started to move closer to him.

Hanna looked back at Jax and shook her head. "Got nothing to say to you, Jackson." She pushed Roni in the direction of the garage and the office, careful of Vic and Vin as the baby boy blubbered to Vic. "Vee, go to the office, baby." She looked back at Happy before her eyes fell on Jax and he reached forward, grabbing her arm. "No, Jax." She growled, reaching up to slap his face before she pulled back and followed her kids to the office.

.

.

.

.

She paced back and forth in front of the door to the office, waiting for everyone to stop pulling into the lot. She'd only stepped out of the office once since she went in it and that was to see her niece and nephew pull up to the lot with their mother. She chose to ignore Donna but allow Ellie and Kenny into the office to be with their cousins. She stopped pacing as she noticed Happy and Kozik walking toward her, she stared up at her husband as he drew closer to her.

Happy watched her sigh and he shook his head, his eyes lightening up at he rushed to her before she could hit the ground. "Hanna!" He lifted her up into his arms, cradling her as he pushed the office door open and walked in. "Get up." He looked down at Kenny and Vic, watching them do as they were told and he eased the blonde onto the couch. "Kozik, get her some water. Look at me, baby, you can't do this to me. Ya gotta stay with me on this one…" He squatted in front of her.

"I can't do this, Hap, I can't… I don't want to." Hanna chanced a look up at her husband and she shook her head, wiping at her tears. "I can't, baby, I'm not ready to lose him."

Happy nodded his head, his thumbs catching the tears that rolled down her cheeks as he held her face in his hands. "I know, I know you're not ready but you got to let him go, baby. I know it hurts you, baby. But I'm not going to let you do this alone, ok? I'm here, baby." He leaned forward, catching her lips in a quick kiss. He rested his forehead against hers as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

* * *

**Oakland, CA  
****Later that night**

Happy led his wife to their bedroom, telling his kids to stay close before he shut their bedroom door and locked it. He watched her unzip her black skirt and shrug out of her black cardigan before she slung the clothes toward the closet doors. He leaned against the door, drinking in every move she made until she stopped and turned to look at him. He sighed, slipping out of his kutte and dropping it to the bed before he pulled his plain black t-shirt off. He kicked off his boots and pushed them aside as he slowly started to walk towards the blonde beauty.

Their eyes stayed on each other as Happy started unbuckling his belt, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. The man came to stand directly in front of his wife and he watched as she dipped two of her fingers into the waistband of his jeans and boxers, tugging him closer to her before she turned around and started to tug him toward the bathroom.

"You gonna kill me in my own bathroom?" He murmured, pulling her fingers from their place before he pushed his jeans and boxers down, stepping out of them. He reached forward, unhooking Hanna's bra before he eased the straps off her shoulders and she let it drop to the floor.

Hanna walked straight for the glass encased shower and pulled the door open, turning on the shower as she removed her panties and dropped them in the dirty clothes hamper. "I don't force you to talk when you're upset, don't do the same to me. Just take a shower me and let me be." She casted a glance back at him before she shook her head and stepped in the shower, leaving the door open for her husband who slowly followed after her.

"I'm not trying to force you to talk, Hanna. I just need to my woman is still in there _somewhere_." He murmured as grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Hey, look at me… I _know_ you're hurting right now, Hanna but don't do this shit. Don't check out on me, don't check out on the kids." He held her face in his large hands, watching her face twist up in a mix of emotions before she scoffed and shook her head. "I know this is hurting you, baby, but damn if you go silent on me. You're not the quiet one in this relationship… And I don't think I can last very long if I don't get to hear your voice."

The blonde tried to push Happy away with no luck. "This is such shit. I'm constantly there for you and those kids. I'm constantly being the shoulder to lean on and the rock, for fucking once, Happy, just once, can I not have to shelter you all from hell? Can I be the one in need? Jesus." She shoved at his chest. "I know, ok? I know it's my job, it's what I signed up for but damn it, why do I have to be the rock here? I lost my goddamn brother, can I grieve? Can I check out long enough to figure out how to be ok with waking up tomorrow and not having my brother in my life? Can I have this moment?" She wiped at her tears. "If I knew I'd be spoiling you and the kids with the way I treated you, I would've caught myself from doing so. I'm hurting, ok? Is that allowed or should I just go make sure everyone is getting through this alright? For once, I _can't_ be the strong one, Happy. I need you and you give me this shit? You tell me not to check out because you can't fucking stand the silence?!"

"You need to stop." He growled, grabbing her wrists and pulling her back to him. "I am here. You need me and I'm here! You're my wife, Hanna, of course I'm selfish over you! Yeah, you fucking spoiled me with your constant support and love and _always_ fucking being there for me. You did the same to your kids! You're their mother… they're always going to need you. Whether it's tell you the goddamn grass is green or it's to feel your fucking presence near them. You fucking spoiled them ridiculously with constantly being there for them… What'd you expect? You're doing this shit right, Hanna. Your boy's more worried about you and if you're going to be ok than if he's going to be ok. That's how he turned out, that's how you raised that kid! I'm fucking sorry you're the greatest goddamn thing to me and to our kids. I'm sorry they're like me and fucking _need_ an hourly dose of you! I'm sorry they depend on you so damn greatly!"

She reached up and wiped at his tears before she pulled him to her level and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I just need time, Hap, I'm sorry… I know you need me and they need me but I need my own time right now. I need to get my own emotions in order before I try to be there for them and teach them how to get through this one."

"Then let's lock up the house and go lay down, baby. I'll be here just like you always are." He murmured, his large hands on her wrists as she held his face. "I just gotta check on our kids and check in with the club. Ok?" He kissed her lips, resting his forehead against her. "Damn it, baby, I wish I could make this shit go away for you. I'm sorry." He moved his hands slowly to her ass before he lifted her up and turned off the shower, moving out of the shower and into their bedroom.

* * *

**Late That Night**

He sat in the black beanbag chair that was in the corner of his sister's room flipping through the magazine that he'd picked up from her desk. He couldn't do anything but sit there and let his mind run a mile a minute. His mom wasn't up for having any company and that's really the only thing he wanted; to be with his mom. He'd seen her fall apart hours before, that was the first time though. He'd never seen anything like it. All the life was drained from her eyes and there was no smile to her face, there was nothing. She was basically a rock, void of any emotion whatsoever.

He'd tried on numerous occasions to get in touch with his girlfriend but she had yet to respond to any of his messages. A part of him was glad because he really didn't want her to see him like this. He looked up at Vee when she rolled over and tugged her blanket up over her head. He sighed, glad she finally found the sleep she had been looking for since the family had got home. It was still early and he wasn't tired, he really wanted to be in the gym but Happy had locked him out. He slowly stood up and moved toward Vee's form, squeezing her hand that was hanging off the edge of the bed before he left the room and made his way to his parents bedroom.

Victor tried to open the door, at the very least just to check on his mom but the door was locked. When he turned around he met his father and the stoic expression on the man's face. "It's locked, don't think she wants any guests." He murmured.

"I'll take care of her, kid, don't worry." Happy nodded his head, training his eyes on his son. "She'll be ok, just needs some peace and quiet."

Vic moved to his dad, wrapping his arms around the man. "Just make her better, dad, I don't like seeing her so hurt and sad." He mumbled before moving away from his dad and quickly making his way downstairs. he started down the hallway toward his bedroom before he stopped halfway at the sound of knocking at the front door. He sighed, moving to the front door and unlocking it to pull the heavy door open. He looked at the brunette and sighed. "Hey…"

"Hey, hi. Sorry to just stop by but I just got all your messages and wanted to come by and check on you." Rina looked up at Vic before moving towards him and wrapping her arms around him. "You look like you need a good hug babe."

He nodded his head, stepping back as he kept Rina close to him. He closed the door and locked it back before he finally wrapped both around the brunette, letting his head rest against hers. "Didn't mean to blow your phone up or anything, I'm sorry. I just hoped you could talk."

"No it's fine, I was doing all my prep courses and they take the phones." She rubbed his back slowly. "I'm here to talk now."

Vic nodded again, lifting the brunette up and hooking her legs around his waist. "I just wanna lay down outside and I don't know… Just lay."

"That's fine babe." She nodded as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "We can lay there, no talking until you're up for it."

He moved through the living room and out the open French doors, dropping into the first lounge chair. "I wish I could just fix my mom… I don't care about how I feel."

"I'm sorry about it. I know it has to be super hard to see your mom sad." Rina shook her head. "At least she knows you're here for her and she has your love and support. That healing she needs is gonna take a little while… I care about how you feel though Vic."

Vic shrugged. "I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about my mom and my sisters. Mama locked everyone out of her room, Vee just wants to sleep and Roni has locked herself and Vin in her room. Maybe Los is here, I don't know. I haven't seen Roni since we got home." He sighed as he stared at the brunette.

"I know you aren't babe. You're the type to worry about those you love before you worry about yourself. They just have their own ways of dealing with this. I know it sucks and all you wanna do is see them as their happy selves." Rina furrowed her brow. "I'm just sorry you guys are all going through this."

He nodded his head, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. "I can't help it, Rina, I just prefer my family to be happy and ok, not going through shit." He leaned up, kissing her forehead. "Same with you. It'd hurt me just as much if you were hurt."

"I know baby." She flashed him a small smile. "You've got a big heart… But is there anything I can do to make you hurt a little less even if it's for a little bit?"

Vic shrugged his shoulders before he started shaking his head. "Nope, I don't think so. Unless you know how to get to my mom and take her pain away…"

"No but I know how she's feeling." She sighed. "I feel kinda helpless right now… I don't know what to do to make any of this hurt go away."

He wiped at the tears that started to roll down his cheeks. "Babe, don't… It's ok. I'm just glad you're here now. I don't want to really be alone."

"I'm glad that I can be here for you." She ran her thumbs over his cheeks. "I'm not gonna leave you alone, ok?"

Vic nodded his head. "This may sound bad but what if she doesn't feel better? What if she's always sad from now on?"

"She won't be sad from now on. It'll last a little bit but she'll be happy again Vic." Rina nodded. "She just has to go through her grieving period."

Vic shook his head. "I love her when she's all happy and ok, she's not a sad person, babe." He sighed, his hands moving to his face as the tears started again. "I don't think she's gonna be talking to anyone for awhile, Ree, I hope I'm not included. I gotta talk to her, I don't like not talking to her."

She shook her head as she moved his hands from his face. "She'll talk to you Vic. You guys are the most important support system she had. She certainly can't just not talk to you. You're her heart after all." She wiped his tears away. "This isn't easy and it's not going to happen in a matter of hours either. She may just need a day or so to herself first."

"I'm sorry, Ree." He shook his head, his gaze dropping to the logo on her hoodie. "I'm sorry I'm not happy for you right now."

"Oh babe, don't apologize." She kissed his forehead. "You're entitled to not being happy right now. Never apologize for your feelings, ok?"

Vic nodded his head. "I know, Ree but you like my smile and my dimples… I don't want you to leave because I'm not happy."

"I'm not going to leave you because you're not smiling and flashing your dimples. I'm not with you just because of your happy side. I'm here for you because I wanna know all sides of you. I'm not leaving because you're sad. I'm gonna stay with you through this. You are there for me when I'm sad, I'm here for you when you're sad."

He nodded again, staring up at her as his hands moved back up to her hips. "I don't know if you really know it or not but I love you, Ree."

"I love you too." She smiled and nodded. "I need you to know that I'm serious about the not leaving thing. I'm not gonna leave unless you ask me to."

Vic squeezed her hips before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'd never ask you to leave, I like having you around. You're a relaxing presence."

"Good." She tapped on his chin and smiled. "I'm gonna try to be the best distraction I can be. You need one for a little while. Shall I attempt to sing or do you want me to cuddle you?"

He smiled a little, shaking his head as he sat up completely. He kissed her again before he pulled his shirt from his body. "Let's get in the pool… We can just swim around or get some floats?"

"Just swim around." Rina smiled. "We can always switch to floats afterwards."

Vic nodded, lifting her off his lap as he stood up and dropped his sweatpants. "Do you want a bathing suit? Or just wear that?" He picked up his sweatpants from the ground and folded them, placing the pair of sweats on the lounge chair.

"I'm good with going in with just my bra and panties." She pulled her hoodie off before wiggling out of her sneakers and joggers. "Oh, thank God they match today."

He chuckled, nodding his head. "I wouldn't have cared if they didn't… You're still a goof." He grabbed her hand and led her toward the edge of the pool. "Do you wanna spend the night? I'm not going to school tomorrow, Vee said she didn't know yet. I think she's dating someone at school, your best friend actually. But you can spend the night if you want?"

"I know you wouldn't have cared. I honestly just grabbed whatever this morning from my drawer and hoped for the best." She nodded. "Yes, I wanna spend the night. Vee is officially dating Zeke? That's fucking adorable."

Vic nodded his head, lacing his fingers with hers. "Well you did, they match and you look great." He smiled as he tilted his head toward to the pool. "I think so, I don't really know. She said they haven't had sex so that means something. In her book at least." He pulled the brunette to him and jumped into the pool, quickly resurfacing.

"I'll ask him about it later." Rina shook her head as she treaded water. "You're even more handsome when you're all wet."

He shrugged. "You could invite him over, I'm sure she'd flip her shit if he got to see her no makeup, curly hair and sleepy side." He chuckled. "You don't even wanna get me started on how pretty you are."

"Are you trying to get me killed by your sister?" Rina shook her head. "I'd have to ask her first, I don't think I can just surprise her with Zeke. I probably look like a drowned rat right now." She laughed and shrugged. "The water feels wonderful."

Vic started laughing, shaking his head. "She wouldn't kill you, she'd yell at me then use Zeke as a human pillow. She's in her four year old cuddly mood. If she wasn't locked out of Mama's room, she'd totally be wrapped around her." He shrugged. "I think you're pretty damn beautiful, Ree."

"I'll text him later when we're done floating around and paying each other compliments." She smiled. "Thank you. You're the pretty one of the relationship though. I swear." She chuckled and nodded.

He moved to her, shaking his head as he grabbed a hold of her hips. "Not really, you're prettier than anything."

"Thank you babe." She kissed his lips and smiled. "You make me so happy."

Vic shook his head. "You're just trying to get a smile out of me, you flirt." He chuckled as he lifted her up and kissed her. "I like seeing you smile though.."

"Guilty." She shrugged. "I need another kiss please."

He started to smile at her and shook his head. "Nope, I should just take away all of my kisses."

"But I love your kisses." Rina smiled. "They're the best."

The young man shook his head, moving to the corner closest to them. "I think you're getting addicted, babe… That can't be good."

"It's better than me being addicted to drugs." She nodded slowly. "Much better."

Vic chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her lips. "Alright there, you can rest easy, pretty."

"Mmm, thank you baby." She smiled as she locked her fingers behind his neck before placing soft kisses to his jawline. "I could kiss you forever."

Victor sighed, resting his head against hers. "I love your kisses so much… They make me feel so good."

"I'm glad." She murmured as she continued to dot his face with light kisses before turning her attention to the side of his neck. "You're just an absolute pleasure to kiss on."

He nodded, squeezing her hips as he felt her tongue on his skin. "Ree." He murmured, groaning a little when she raked her teeth over his skin.

"Yeah?" She pulled back to look at him carefully. "Do you want me to stop?"

Vic slowly shook his head. "Yes and no. Babe, you know I love when you start kissing my neck." He murmured, moving toward the stairs at the entrance of the pool and he sat down. "You know how good it feels."

"Less neck kisses?" She nodded before pressing a kiss to his lips and smiled, her nails moving lightly over his arms.

He shrugged. "Unless you wanna feel a boner, then yes. No neck kisses or biting or sucking."

"But those are the top three things that are fun." She shrugged as she started to kiss his neck again. "I can handle feeling a boner."

He nodded before he squeezed her hips. "Rina, no." He pulled back a little and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I didn't want you to stay just for this."

"I know… I'm sorry." She shook her head as she moved off of his lap and to his side. "Sorry."

Vic shrugged his shoulders, moving off the steps and back into the water. "Unless you're ready for all of that, please don't just play around, ok?" He turned over onto his back and started to float.

"I am ready for it all." Rina trailed her hands through the water and shrugged. "I'm not just trying to play around."

He tilted his head up and looked at his girlfriend. "Are you now?"

"Yes, I am." She nodded. "I'm ready."

Vic nodded his head, keeping his dark eyes on his girlfriend. "What makes you think so?"

"The way my body is reacting and the way everything feels right even though we're in the pool. I don't feel hesitant like I've felt before." Rina smiled. "I just _know_."

He nodded his head, watching her carefully. "You wanna go to my room?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Are you ready for it all?"

* * *

**AN****: To be continued... **

**Feedback has been amazing, leave some more, let me know how you guys feel about this chapter. Next chapter finishes this off as well as some Vee/Carlos nonsense (;**


	56. Chapter 56: All This Nonsense

**(Continued…)**

Vic moved toward to entrance of the pool, holding out his hand for her. "Yeah, I am… I just gotta go check on Vee real quick. Ok?"

"That's fine." She smiled as she grabbed his hand. "Gotta get somewhat dried off anyway."

He nodded his head, pointing toward his stuff. "Go ahead and take my stuff to my room. I'll meet you in there, ok?" He pressed a kiss to her lips before he let go of her hand and moved into the house, going straight for the stairs in the foyer. He checked on Vee, seeing she was fine before he made his way to other side of the house, slowly entering his eldest sister's room. "Los?" He whispered, closing the door as he stepped inside. "Los!" His voice got a little louder.

"You called?" Carlos looked at Vic and smirked. "What do you need?"

Vic rolled his eyes. "Thought you were asleep… I need a favor."

"I was asleep then I woke up." He shrugged. "Yeah? What do you need, I'm here to help."

Vic nodded his head. "I'll keep that in mind for this particular predicament." He shrugged his shoulders. "I need a condom."

"Excuse me? You need a what now?" Carlos moved off the bed and towards Vic. "You know what, nevermind." He moved back to the nightstand and grabbed his wallet, pulling out two condoms. "Here, two in case you fumble with the first one and send it flying across your bedroom."

The younger of the pair shrugged again. "What? I'm being smart… She wants to do it, I don't have any. This is smart, Los." He nodded his head.

"Do _you_ want to?" Carlos cocked an eyebrow at Vic. "Are you really ready to move to that part of the relationship?"

Vic nodded slowly. "Yep, I guess so." He ran a hand over his hair. "Yeah."

"I am going to offer up my opinion, I know you'll probably wave it off but I don't think you're ready." He shook his head. "You aren't even prepared for it."

Vic shook his head. "Who's ever really ready for change? It's cool, I'm ready for this, Los. I wasn't prepared because I had no intention of pushing her. Now she's ready."

"Alright." Carlos nodded his head slowly. "Have fun but not too much fun. Even though first times are awkward as fuck. You'll see what I mean."

He nodded his head. "You and Roni don't act all awkward and shit?"

"First times, like the original first time. It wasn't awkward with Roni because I had some experience under my belt but I still felt like I was messing up." Carlos shrugged. "Like I said, you'll see for yourself."

Vic shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at the condoms in his hand. "Yeah, yeah, ok. I hear you, Los." He nodded as he flashed a smile at the man before him. "Good luck with the rock… She's worse than dad when it comes to feelings. Thanks for these." He moved out of the bedroom and back downstairs, going straight for his room. He walked in and locked the door behind him. "Hey babe."

"Hi." Rina smiled at Vic. "How was Vee?"

He shrugged, smiling at the brunette briefly. "She's sleeping, so is Roni and Vin." Vic moved to the bed and sat down beside Rina. "You look comfortable."

"I am comfortable." She nodded before leaning toward Vic, pressing a single kiss to the side of his neck. "You don't seem to be comfortable."

Vic chuckled, nodding his head. "I'm in my wet boxers… It's not that great." He stood up, dropping his boxers before he sat back down beside the brunette. "That's a little better but now my mind's solely on you."

"Yeah?" Rina smiled as she moved to straddle Vic's lap. "My statement still stands, you look handsome wet." She trailed her fingers through his damp hair before beginning to trail kisses up and down the right side of his neck before grazing his smooth skin with her teeth.

He reached around her, unhooking her bra before he tossed it to the floor. "You really wanna kiss me, huh?" He smirked as he pushed her away from his neck and grabbed her chin, pulling her face to his. "You're sure you're ready, Ree? I want the truth."

"Yes, I'm positive that I'm ready Vic." She nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

Vic nodded, pressing a kiss to her lips as he slowly laid down in his bed. "Good." He murmured against her lips before kissed her again, one hand tangling in her hair as the other moved up her body to her left breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple.

"I need you bad." Rina whispered as she arched her back, pressing her chest closer to Vic. "Your lips taste good." She pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled.

He pressed his lips to hers as he flipped them over and pulled away from her. "I think you need to lose these." He hooked his fingers in her panties and ripped them from her body. "So much better, huh?" He started to press a series of kisses to her neck and chest.

"Very much so." She nodded as she trailed her nails over his shoulders and back before up and down his sides, her legs wrapping around him loosely as she let her head drop back, allowing him more access to her neck.

The young man smirked, unhooking her legs from his waist so he could move further down her body, pressing soft kisses to her skin as he went. "You're so soft, babe." He murmured, leaning up to look at the brunette as soon as he reached her triangle. "Last chance to back out…"

"Not backing out, I'm ready." She smiled down at him as she propped herself up on her elbows. "You ready?"

Vic chuckled as he pushed her legs further apart and pressed a kiss to her pussy before he trailed his fingers through her folds. "Why are you so wet?" He flashed a dimpled grin at the brunette before he trailed his tongue through her slick folds.

Rina slightly trembled at the feeling of Vic's exploring tongue. "I told you I'm ready and need you badly." She moved slowly against his mouth, a low moan escaping her lips before she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to keep quiet.

"Clearly." He smirked as he started to suck on her bundle of nerves, one hand traveling back up her body to her right breast, squeezing it roughly as his other hand squeezed her thigh. He raked his teeth over the bundle, smirking as he felt her hand land on his head. The hand on her thigh moved to her entrance, two fingers entering her slowly.

"Oh fuck." She sighed as she continued to move against him, trying to soothe her need. "You're being such a tease right now…"

Vic nodded his head slowly. "You taste good though, babe." He stopped the slow pace his fingers were carrying on and pulled away from her. "You need more, don't you?" He reached for the condom and quickly tore the wrapper open before he pulled the condom out of the wrapper and he easily slid the condom onto his hard member. "Let me know if you get uncomfortable or it hurts, ok?"

"I do need more." She nodded slowly as she watched his every move carefully. "I will let you know for sure."

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly started to push into her. His lips pressing rough kisses to her lips as he slowly started a pace. "Are you ok?"

"I'm good." Rina flashed a small smile as she adjusted to the feeling of Vic being inside of her, the pain quickly melting into pleasure as her fingers gripped Vic's forearms. "It's starting to feel really good too."

Vic nodded his head, leaning down to kiss her again as he picked up his pace. "You feel good, babe." He smiled at her, resting his forehead against hers as he gripped her hips.

"It's soo good…" She nodded and smiled back at him, moving slightly to meet his thrusts. "I love it so much babe."

He wiggled a little, getting her hands to fall from his body as he locked his fingers with hers, picking up his pace a little as he pressed soft kisses to her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." She let out a series of low moans. "You're good at this, like it's better than how I imagined our first time was going to be."

He kissed her cheek. "I thought I was doing terrible at this… Thanks for the ego boost though babe." He smiled at her, kissing her lips, letting a moan escape as he felt Rina's legs wrap around his waist tightly. "You feel so damn good, babe." He started to pound into the brunette, loving the moans that she was making.

"Nope, it feels so damn perfect." She said on a labored breath as she felt her orgasm begin to build. "You're so perfect." She nodded as she gave in completely to the pleasure, her English becoming broken as it melted in to Russian.

Vic continued to thrust into her, his head dropping to her chest as he tried to work through her orgasm. "Shit, Rina." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her skin as he felt her hands squeeze his tightly.

"This is so fucking _amazing_." She moaned out as she kept her legs wrapped tightly around him as she felt her orgasm start to lose its intensity. "God, fuck… I've _never_ cum that hard ever." She untangled a hand from his and brought his face up to meet hers, her lips meeting his in a needy kiss.

Vic slipped his tongue into her mouth, the hand still connected to hers squeezed her hand as his other hand dropped to her hip. "Fuck babe." He pulled back a little, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as he picked up the pace again, starting to slam into the brunette.

"Oh…" Her lips formed an 'O' as her nails dug into his back. "That's so fucking good." She shook her head as she freed her other hand from his and onto his back as she moved her hips to meet his powerful thrusts. "Fuckin' perfect." She scratched his back roughly, no doubt breaking the smooth skin of his back.

He groaned out before he buried his face in her neck. "Fuck babe, I'm gonna wake up the whole house." He groaned again as he felt his orgasm hit him and he started to suck on her neck, his hand moving to the headboard as he gripped it. "So good, baby."

"I fucking love it." She trailed her nails up and down his sides as she wrapped herself around him. "I love you so much Vic…"

Vic squeezed her hip roughly as he moved his other hand down to her face and he pressed his lips to hers roughly. "Love you." He murmured against her lips as he spilled his seed into the condom, a loud moan falling from his lips.

"Holy shit." Rina gasped, her chest rising and falling as she tried to control her breathing. "Vic, that was amazing. You sure you aren't actually a professional at this?"

He nodded his head slowly. "I'm sleeping like this, I don't have the willpower to move." He mumbled, holding her face in his hands. "That was fucking crazy."

"Fuck, I'm so gonna be feeling this later." She smiled as she poked his ass. "You can stay like this. I'm not gonna make you move. I don't have the energy to after that."

Vic chuckled a little, kissing her cheek. "Don't poke my ass, it's sensitive right now." He slowly pulled out of her and groaned. "I seriously hope we didn't wake up the house."

"I just had to touch it." Rina chuckled. "Oh no. I don't like the disconnect." She shook her head. "I don't think we did… If we did then we have to hide."

He shook his head. "You've never touched it, huh? Probably because your hands are too small to grasp it all." He started laughing before he nodded his head. "I'm actually cold right now, that's not cool, babe."

She laughed as she smacked his ass and nodded. "They're tiny hands but you just have a really amazing booty baby. Come back and cuddle up to me. I wasn't finished being wrapped around you."

"Hang on, hang on. You need a shirt and I need warmth." He moved off the bed and toward his dresser drawers, pulling the top drawer open to grab a pair of red boxers before he pulled a t-shirt out of the second drawer. "Hopefully I can get some sleep… I normally don't without Ma talking to me." He shrugged as he moved back to the bed. "I'm a mama's boy, I know."

"It's cute." Rina nodded as she accepted the shirt and quickly pulled it on. "I hope you can get in at least a power nap or something."

He shrugged his shoulders, pulling the boxers on before he laid down. "I can't help it, as long as I can remember, she's been the best cuddler and the best everything really. Mama's always there for everything." He nodded his head. "I gotta figure out how to get in that room. After Roni broke the lock last year, they changed doors and shit."

"If you can do it quietly, you can pop the molding from around the door frame, assuming it's similar to how yours is and jimmy a few pieces of wood out and the door should give way, regardless of the type of lock and door they have." She shrugged. "What? I know some helpful facts sometimes."

Vic shook his head. "Have you broken into my room before, Rina Hohrykova?" He smirked at her as he laid down and pulled her into his side."

"No! I've never broken in here to steal a beanie or two." Rina shook her head. "I wouldn't even have the tools for it. I've gotten into the psychos' rooms though."

He shook his head as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm gonna kill you, Ree. I swear." He sighed. "I gotta put that other condom back up."

"You should really keep more than two condoms on you Vic." She smiled. "Don't kill me. Then we'd both be sad and I'd have to haunt you."

Vic nodded his head. "If we're being honest, I got those from Los."

"Oh. My. God." Rina covered her face. "So he knows?"

He chuckled, nodding his head. "Yeah, it's cool though. I got him to shut up and just go back to sleep." He shrugged.

"Oh. My. God." She repeated and shook her head. "He's so gonna blab about it babe."

Vic shook his head. "To who? To what? No he's not. He knows better than fuck with my business. Plus I'll sic Vee on him."

"Carlos is a little gossip queen when he's with his squad." Rina sighed. "I trust you when you say he won't blab."

Vic sighed, kissing her head again. "I'm pretty sure he knows better. I'll talk to him again though. Bastard."

"I can't believe he knows. Whatever." She shook her head and smirked. "If he starts blabbing, I'll blab too."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "What are you gonna blab about?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll leak pictures of the bet he lost a few months ago.." Rina shrugged.

Vic poked at the brunette's bare ass. "What bet, huh? Quit being so vague… You know I'm nosy. Especially about Carlos stuff."

"He had this bet with his friend Chuy, loser had to go to a gay bar and compete in a drag competition. Carlos lost. He doesn't make the best looking woman." She laughed and shook her head. "I'm surprised pictures didn't make it onto your feed or anything. It was pretty amazing."

Vic shook his head. "He'd die… Seriously." He chuckled. "Especially if Vin grew up and one day saw it."

"I know." Rina nodded. "Maybe that'd be too cruel to let out."

Vic shrugged his shoulders as he kissed the brunette. "We're about to get in trouble…" He whispered as he heard tapping at his door. "Damn I'm good, huh?"

"Hide." She shook her head and mumbled. "We have to hide, no, let's pretend we're sleeping."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "It's either one of my sisters or Los, it's not my parents. Relax a little." He kissed her forehead before moving away from her to go to the door, he unlocked it and slowly pulled it open. "How do you know you weren't interrupting us?" He smirked at Carlos.

"I listened for a little before knocking." Carlos shrugged. "Should I come back? You getting ready for another round?"

Vic shook his head. "No, smartass, we're just laying in bed talking. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to check in." He shrugged again. "I'm glad you two had fun… You better just keep it to talking now though."

Vic shrugged. "Why?" He looked back at his girlfriend and grinned. "Might put that second to use, who knows…."

"I didn't need to know that." Carlos shook his head. "I think I'll leave you alone. If you need anymore there's some in my car."

He chuckled, shaking my head. "I'm kidding, Los, I'm totally kidding. Is Roni still asleep? She ok? What about Vin?" He shrugged, staring at Carlos. "Check on Vee too, take her with you. I'm worried about her. She doesn't do well with sad, especially when it involves mama and dad."

"They're both asleep. Vee is fine, Zeke is here." He shrugged. "Go back to being consoled by your girlfriend."

Vic shook his head. "How'd he get in? Who called him?" He sighed, looking back at Rina. "No I feel so bad for leaving them."

"You can go try to cuddle them." Carlos nodded. "Check on Vee, then go cuddle with Roni and Vin if it'll make you feel a little better."

Vic nodded slowly. "Ree, I'll be back. I'm gonna check on my sisters." He gave her a smile before leaving the room to go upstairs with Carlos. "You call Zeke? Is he really the best guy for the job?"

"I didn't call Zeke." Carlos shook his head. "Yeah he is. I know it doesn't seem like it but he's a good guy, he can handle an emotional situation when it comes down to it."

Vic sighed, looking at Carlos. "Can he handle her though? That's Vica… Not some random hoe from the cheer squads. She's different."

"Yeah, he can." He nodded. "You think he'd be here if he couldn't handle her?"

The young man shrugged. "What? You'd try to stop him? Keep your eye on him, I don't like it. Looks at her weird." He shook his head as he slowly opened the door to Vee's room and watched Zeke turn and look at him. "Who invited you here?"

"Vee." Zeke shrugged. "I texted her a few times and she wasn't replying like she usually did so I asked if she needed me to come over and sit with her and she said yes."

Vic nodded, walking into the room toward his sister. "Is she asleep again? Tell her I'm just gonna be in my room."

"Yeah, she just went down not too long ago." Zeke smiled. "Yeah, I'll tell her for sure."

Vic sighed, nodding again. "Take care of my sister." He growled before moved back out of the room and to Carlos. "Please just keep an eye on him, Los. I don't trust anyone with my Vica."

* * *

**April 30, 2023**

Carlos shook his head as he looked up from his phone and chuckled. He had spent the last hour in a heated Words with Friends match with Vee and all he wanted to do was play against her face to face. He knew he could easily end the game but he wanted to keep it going because of the epicness of the match. They had been coming up with names for the other. It was proving to be the best match he'd ever played. "I'm gonna head out, I finished my work." He looked at his coworker and smiled. "I'll see you around man. You coming to the party this weekend Brian?"

Brian shrugged. "Maybe, you know I got a wife and a kid. I can't just go out and party like I used to man."

"Get a babysitter and bring the wife too." He slung his laptop bag over his shoulder and smiled. "It'll be fun! If you need a reliable babysitter, you have my mom's number. She loves your kid man. Act your age and come out and have fun. You won't regret it."

"That's exactly what you said the last time I went out with you. I woke up regretting everything the next morning." Brian laughed and shook his head. "I will think about it but I can't make any promises that I'll actually go to the party."

"Your loss." Carlos patted the man's head. "Later." He walked out of the office, pulling his phone from his pocket at he sent a text for Vee to be waiting outside her house. He got into his Camaro and started towards the Lowman house. "Vee you are gonna go down." He mumbled as he sped up slightly, decreasing the distance between him and his destination substantially. "So this is what Rina must feel like when she's talking to herself all the time… It's interesting." He looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror before his eyes landed on a black Camaro pulling up behind him.

"I just found you a friend." He smirked as he patted the steering wheel, speeding up even more as the black Camaro pulled up beside him. "It's an all out race." He gazed at the driver and smiled, surprised to see it was a young woman. "Shit, I thought it was gonna be a douchebag muscle head." He shook his head as he sped up, passing the Camaro and getting in front of it as he slowed down enough to make the turn into the subdivision, turning his music down so he wouldn't disturb the neighborhood again as he pulled up to the Lowman house and waved at Vee. "Get in! We're getting food!"

"See I thought this was a big thing… You seemed like you were freaking out." She laughed as she got the car.

"It is a big thing I took off work so I could hang out with you! I was dying of laughter during our words with friends match." He smiled at her. "You have any special requests? Or is food truck row good for you?"

Vee shook her head. "You choose. You know I always ignore my diet when we're together." She shrugged her shoulders. "Plus Zeke is like this too… He won't let me diet if I'm hanging out with him."

"I asked you didn't I?" Carlos shrugged. "Like if you want to eat a salad, I'll take you to eat a salad. I'll just be getting a chicken salad with extra chicken and no lettuce."

The brunette shook her head again. "Los! Choose… I don't want a damn salad. Let go to the trucks. I could go for some steak and beef nachos or a steak quesadilla. Or both." She shrugged. "Oooh how about some ice cream too? Where are we going once we get food?"

"I dunno, we can go wherever you want. We can sit in the park, the car, the dock of the bay." He pulled away from the house. "Wherever we end up, we'll have great food with us."

Vee started grinning as she stared at the man. "You so missed me, Jellyroll! Aww, you fathead!" She poked at his cheeks. "Trucks, docks and you tell me how much life sucks without me." She nodded.

"I did miss you." He shrugged. "Alright, trucks then docks. I'll tell you how much life sucks in general these days. I really need to get a better job or something."

The brunette shrugged. "Ya know, at the risk of getting whiplash from the way you start driving after I say this… Do you and my sister have serious life talks like we do?" She looked at him briefly before shaking her head. "Missed you too, by the way. Oh and I got you a ticket for the recital."

"We have life talks but they aren't always of the serious variety." Carlos shook his head. "Yeah? Front row seat, right?"

Vee nodded her head. "What kind of talks do you geniuses have then? Do you - nevermind?" She shrugged. "Yeah, along with everyone else. I was actually thinking about inviting the Hulk but I don't know."

"Do I what?" He nodded. "I think you should invite him, it wouldn't hurt to."

The brunette shook her head. "Nothing. Do you nothing…" She shrugged again. "I don't know though. He may not want to come to some recital… Maybe I'm just boasting the whatever up a little." She shook her head again.

"No, no. Ask me." Carlos smiled. "Just invite him, the worst he can say is no but I doubt he'd say no."

Vee groaned. "Fine, but you can't get upset, you pushed this. Do you have problems talking to Roni? Like about stuff, the kind of stuff you tell me?" She rolled her eyes. "Who knows? He probably doesn't feel the same so let's drop it before we get ahead of ourselves."

"I mean, I guess so. It's just sometimes she has the tendency to disconnect from a conversation she isn't invested in." He shrugged. "Lord, why don't you text Rina and ask about the Hulk."

She shook her head. "No, she doesn't. Trust me on that. She has problem with the whole help thing. Like if she can't help you, she thinks she's basically useless." She shrugged. "Honestly though, if you can't talk to her about shit then why aren't you bringing the problem to the table or why are you staying with her? You need to be able to talk to each other... " She shook her head again. "Uh no. I don't have Rina's number, she seems like she doesn't have a particular like for me and I don't want to know."

"I love her. I mean, I talk and I talk and I talk." He chuckled. "She listens but it's not like a two way street sometimes. It'll work out, I plan to talk to her about shit. What's with girls and not liking each other? I never get that shit and it's always for some stupid ass reason."

Vee shook her head once more, looking down at her ringing phone before she silenced it. "You don't love her if you can't bring things to the table that could hurt the relationship. You not talking to her and her apparently checking out? That's hurtful." She rolled her eyes. "What? I didn't say I didn't like her… I like her just fine. I thought she was pretty cool until I noticed how she seems to have a problem with me, so rephrase that." She waved her hand over him. "Besides, even if Roni actually is checking out of the talks, she probably doesn't notice it. She listens, listens to everything. She was actually wondering why your relationship is basically all about parenting and not about each other."

"I wasn't talking about you. You pretty much get along with everyone unless they give you a reason not to." Carlos nodded. "I don't even know what to say to that. I wasn't aware that I was a suck ass boyfriend."

The brunette shook her head. "Ok, pull over. Now, Carlos." She huffed. "You're not a suck ass boyfriend… You're awesome, amazing. She doesn't think you suck either, she thinks she sucks, Carlos. She thinks you're gonna break up with her because she sucks…" She sighed. "That's why she went with Mama this weekend, she thinks if she isn't around, you have nothing to break up with. Out of everything dumb she's ever done, she only regrets being terrible to you. Which is the whole no communication thing and this craziness. Holy shit, this is just craziness."

"You want me to just pull over on the side of the freeway?" He shook his head as he did what she instructed. "She doesn't suck. I just always try to make plans that Vin can be included in because she loves him so much and hates being away from him. I hate it too. I just haven't figured out what date would be worth calling in you or Hanna to watch Vin for a few hours so I can get Roni and I on the right path again."

Vee looked around them and shrugged. "Who cares? The worst that could happen is a cop sees us and pulls over, thinking we are having car trouble and wants to help." She rolled her eyes before she slapped his chest. "What's more worth calling us than you just wanting to be with your girlfriend? Why do you need some big reason?" She shook her head. "I'm always around the house, if not then I'm at the studio. I don't always answer your calls but you have this weird way of locating me so always ask me. Besides, I'm sick of you trying to take him away from me." She smiled.

"No, I'm worried about getting hit." He shrugged. "I can't believe you just hit me. Abusive ass little thing. You have rings on too. I'm gonna bruise, like I'm sensitive, like a banana." He laughed and shook his head. "I guess you're right. I will call you up the next time I just want a day with Roni."

Vee shrugged. "You mean to tell me you can take Roni away for a day and a half for her birthday without Vin, without any huge cause _and_ you stayed the night… But you can't just wake up one day and say 'I think I wanna spend the day with my girlfriend, just me and her'?" She rolled her eyes again. "My rings are not mean enough to bruise you, but I will bruise your face if you don't get your shit together, you and the bratty princess." She shook her head. "As much as you guys don't like being away from my Vinny, you both like having time to yourselves. And as much as I love the idea of you guys risking your own lives and maybe slipping up and getting pregnant, no sex is sometimes a good thing, Jellyroll."

"First of all, don't bring my sex life or lack of a sex life up in conversation." Carlos rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to get my shit together, for the record. Also, no slip ups. I don't do slip ups, I kinda like plans. If you haven't noticed, I'm only spontaneous with small things. Like leaving work five hours early and picking you up to go to food truck alley."

The brunette started laughing. "Ok, whatever you say. Let's go, genius. You guys are so slipping up. It'll happen." She shook her head. "Let's go, let's go… Change of subject too, you're getting so wound up."

"Whatever." He shrugged. "I'm not getting wound up. I also don't appreciate your negativity right now Vee. No slip ups. I gotta at least finish my five year plan before another kid."

Vee rolled her eyes. "Negativity? What negativity? Having a kid? Oh… Wow. Ok then." She shook her head. "My bad."

"Having another kid when the timing isn't right." He flicked her head. "Vin is more than enough for me right now. Let me finish my goals before another kid comes along. Then I'll have to buy a house, get a car that'll fit a carseat and a booster seat in the back. It's just a daunting thought. Like everything is perfect right now, besides the lack of dates with Roni. I'll fix that though."

The brunette reached over, flicking Carlos' jaw. "Don't get beat up, fathead." She shook her head. "Vin is a rock. Sleeps, eats and cuddles. You don't even have to feed him either, he still runs the source." She laughed. "So are you gonna propose by the end of this year or next?"

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you focus on locking Zeke down before some little bimbo tries to get him and you're all huffing and puffing trying to figure out how you can hit her without seeming possessive." Carlos smirked. "Invite him to your damn recital."

Vee flicked him again and scoffed. "I'm not locking him down… If he wants some bimbo then they can have each other." She huffed. "I'm not inviting him, shut up."

"Shut up, you like him." He shook his head. "Just say the word and I won't bring up white boy ever again."

Vee shook her head. "I do not… He's just fun to be around." She rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine, I like him but still… I'm not gonna fight some bitch for him."

"Aww, Vee likes a boy." Carlos smirked. "This is a lovely moment right now." He pulled up to the food trucks. "Get yo man boo. Get yo man, as soon as we're done here."

The brunette shook her head, covering her face. "Oh my god, why do I tell you things? I'm gonna stuff my face with this amazing food then we're going to the dock and planning the proposal." She shrugged. "I don't have a man to get, I'm just relaxing."

"No." He shook his head. "No planning a proposal. Your man is Zeke, own up to it and get him."

Vee shook her head frantically. "No, he's not… He apparently might belong to a bimbo." She rolled her dark eyes. "Don't think I don't know there's truth behind your words, you totally party at the same houses and warehouses as him. Let's plan the proposal… _unless_ you don't plan on proposing."

"I do indeed party with the kid and his little posse. I'm speaking from a honest place, there's little sluts throwing themselves at him when he's at a party but lately he's been pushing them all off and shit." Carlos smirked. "I'm gonna propose. I just want to have a ring before I make plans…"

Vee shrugged. "So? Doesn't mean that has anything to do with me… And you know that." She nodded. "Fine fine, lets go buy a ring!"

"Oh. My. God. You are difficult as fuck." He shook his head as he guided her towards his favorite truck. "We can hit the jewelry store up after we eat. Alright? I'll entertain you with this idea and you can go home happy because you've planned a proposal."

The brunette nodded her head. "No, I'm honest. You know that he could be doing for someone. Why does it automatically mean me? Come on Carlos, you know me… This is hard shit. I don't even like being so involved the way I am. He could do the same thing the others have." She shrugged. "Nope… You're not serious about this jewelry store visit."

"Because he didn't start acting the way he did until he started talking to you." Carlos smiled. "He's not like the others Vee. If he were, I wouldn't be so happy about you two talking and getting married in the future." He smirked at her. "I've been looking at engagement rings for the last month now. I'm serious about proposing and getting the ring but I wasn't going to bring up the subject to you until after I narrowed it down to five rings and talked things over with your parents."

Vee shook her head. "If he cared, he'd be trying to get my attention, huh?" She rolled her eyes. "Married? No. You know I'm never getting married! However I can't wait to see daddy's face…"

"Maybe he thinks you're not interested." He shrugged. "You're gonna get married, _Mrs. Gundersen._ See, look at that. I should be taking Zeke ring shopping instead, we can compare notes and shit. Even though he'd probably get you like some ridiculous thirty-five carat ring. I'm ballin' but not like that. Your dad is gonna try to strangle me huh?"

Vee rolled her eyes again. "You should be proud though. I haven't slept with him. Just thought I should share that." She shook her head. "You're taking his baby from him. He's gonna nail you to the front door."

"I'd kick both your asses if you would've slept together already." Carlos shook his head. "I'm not taking her from him. I'm just vowing to love and protect her and Vin with all that I am until I take my last breath. He's gotta respect that and go a little easy on me."

Victoria laughed, nodding her head. "So like no sexual acts? At all? Until when?" She looked at Carlos and shrugged. "His biggest concern is you making that vow and if you can stay true to it."

"Nope, none at all. Until you guys are an official couple." He accepted their food. "You gotta do shit the old fashioned way, the courting, the letterman jacket, then sex. That's what is happening here anyway with you two. You're gonna be Mr. Popular's girlfriend."

Vee shook her head. "I mean… No but ok." She shrugged. "Does that count oral activities too?"

"Oh shit. You already had his dick in your mouth huh?" Carlos shook his head. "But if you haven't, then no sex of any kind. Not even a handy!"

Vee flicked his jaw and huffed. "It was an exchange!" She shook her head. "Well in that case, this isn't gonna work."

"I'm gonna kick his ass." He pulled out his phone and set it on top of his takeout box. "I cannot believe this right now. It took like zero seconds. Ugh. What am I gonna do with you two horndogs?"

Vee smirked, shaking her head. "It took a few hours… I had to decide if I wanted to involve myself with him first. Plus be proud. I haven't been with anyone else since the day we hung out." She smiled, nodding. "So serious. I ignore all the calls and texts."

"I'm still gonna kick his ass for not keeping his mouth to himself." Carlos huffed. "I don't even care if it's an uneven match up. I'll just sucker punch him first."

She started laughing. "So be fair, Jellyroll. Kick _my_ ass too." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not kicking your ass. I'm just gonna take a really big bite of your taco. I think that'd cut a little deeper." He reached over and thumped her head. "Keep your mouth off Zeke until you guys are official. You hear me Victoria?"

She huffed. "Don't you touch my food… _I will _cut you." She shook her head, poking her bottom lip out. "Do I have to, _Hanna_?"

"See, I knew that'd be more of an offense than an ass kicking." Carlos nodded. "Yeah, you have to. I mean, you are your own person and can do what you please but as your older brother, I'm suggesting that you don't."

Vee shook her head. "Ok fine. Why?"

"Because sometimes, no sex is a good thing." He smiled at her. "Plus, you didn't even know where his dick has been! God! Do I need to bring you STD pamphlets?"

She started laughing. "You worry so much! It's cute… I swear. But really, hush. In my case, no sex is not a good thing. It's been weeks!"

"Yeah I worry. I already had one little sister end up a teen mom, I don't plan on you repeating that same thing. You're gonna have to like be the good sister." Carlos smirked. "I won't accept anything less… I think you need to go to a support group for sex addicts, like Jesus Christ. _Weeks?_ You just said it with the most disgust in your voice."

She laughed. "You know… Me and Zeke's kid would be gorgeous. That's a good idea, Los. Thanks sunshine." She smirked at him. "I'm not addicted… I like it."

"I swear to God, you're gonna give me a bigger heart attack than Lex did when she told me she was pregnant. That was the most heartbreaking day of my life because in my mind I had failed my sister because her life was gonna be hard as fuck." He shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with liking sex. Just be smart about it, alright?"

Vee shook her head. "I'm not gonna end up pregnant. Not by anyone, including the hulk. Relax. These amazing genes are not getting passed along."

"Uh huh." Carlos shrugged. "I don't believe you but I will pretend like I do for the sake of this amazing relationship we have going. So, are you gonna treat me to dessert? I'm thinking raspados or maybe even frozen yogurt."

Vee rolled her eyes. "No kids. Ever. That'd kill my dreams. No dessert, you're getting emotional and dessert only makes it worse."

"I'm not emotional right now." He laughed and shook his head. "I'm sentimental. I just want to see you achieve your dreams. That's all."

She shook her head. "Just tell me… Do I stand a chance?"

"Yeah, you stand a chance." Carlos looked up from his phone before passing it to the brunette. "Don't tell him I let you read those texts either or I'll have to cut your hair while you sleep."

Vee started laughing. "Yeah right, like you could get close enough." She looked at his phone briefly and smiled. "You text about me?"

"Yeah. I mean, usually it's me complaining about how you won't let me win at whatever game we're playing against each other but he brought you up this time." He shrugged. "He likes you. It's cute."

The brunette shrugged, looking up at her brother. "Yeah yeah… I hear you. I don't know what you want me to do about it though. He doesn't text me with all this." She shook her head.

"Did you read the entire conversation?" Carlos sighed. "He plans on calling you later and asking your ass out."

She passed the phone back to him. "Nope… You know I'm not _that_ girl." She shrugged, looking at her own phone. "_If_ he's true to his word, then I'll let you know if I say yeah or no."

* * *

**AN****: Alright so I continued the final piece from Chapter 55 and delivered the Carlos and Vee nonsense. Which isn't done with either. Carlos and Vee are messes so expect their ridiculousness in Chapter 57 then some Hap and Hanna to quench your thirsts (;**

_**Let me know what ya think.**_


	57. Chapter 57: All This Happiness

**(Continued…)**

She started laughing. "Why don't we go get Vic and Zeke along with Zeke's jeep and jack it? The hulks plus a getaway driver and a distraction? Now we're golden."

"I'm down for it." Carlos smirked. "Let's go!"

Vee looked back at Marco and shrugged as she saw him approaching. "What are we doing, Vee? Let's go! You said you needed a ride to your house. I got to shit do." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Let's go."

"Hey, don't touch her like that man." Carlos shook his head as he put himself between Marco and Vee. "You don't have to grab her and be rough."

Marco chuckled. "Mind your business… Come on, Vee, let's go. I got to meet up with Chibs." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Now."

"She is _my_ business." Carlos rolled his eyes. "So, let her go, don't bark fucking orders at her. Or you and I are going to have some fucking problems."

The biker moved around Carlos and grabbed Vee again. "let's go Vee, I'm not dealing with your friends today."

"I said don't fucking grab her." Carlos shoved Marco before sending his fist into the man's face. "You don't touch her, you don't bark orders at her. Don't fucking touch my sister."

Marco chuckled again, rubbing his jaw. "Don't get shot over this little girl, man. Back the fuck off and mind your own business." He growled as he started guiding Vee to his Harley.

"Great." Carlos grumbled as he watched a black Jeep come to a speeding halt, sending Macro's Harley skidding through the parking lot. "You've managed to summon the Hulk."

"What the fuck is going on?" Zeke growled as soon as he was out of his Jeep, baseball bat in hand as he looked at Marco's grip on Vee's arm. "Why don't you fucking let her go? Vee, are you ok?"

The brunette moved toward Zeke, nodding her head. "I'm fine…" She looked back at Marco. "I'm sorry I called you. I thought I needed you to take me to the clubhouse."

"You need to get your shit together, Vee!" Marco shook his head.

"Hey!" Zeke moved around Vee and sent the baseball bat into Marco's back. "Don't fucking talk to her like that. I'm pretty sure her dad will hang you by your balls if he knew you were disrespecting his daughter!"

Vee moved toward Zeke, grabbing his arm that welded the bat. "Hey, hey… Stop, come on." She tugged on his arm, her dark eyes on Marco as he laid on the ground, holding his back. "Stop, Zeke. Marco, I'll call Tig and Key for you but you get your shit under control."

"I'm stopping." Zeke passed the bat to the brunette. "He's supposed to respect you, not be a fucking douchebag Vee. You want me to give you a lift or are you riding with Los?"

She shrugged, looking back at Carlos to give him the bat. "Yeah you're right but you possibly killing him gets a target on your back. Are you clear on that? I don't want a target on your back because the person who will come after it is my dad." She shrugged again. "How'd you even get here?"

"Los butt dialed me… I heard him getting loud so I tracked him down because he has the little _find my friends_ app installed on his phone. I can find him when I need to and vice versa." He shrugged. "For the record, I didn't hit the little cunt hard enough to kill him, maybe just crack a few vertebrae though."

The brunette nodded her head. "And if I hadn't stepped in, the list of ideas isn't very big of what you would've done. Los, just call my dad. He can deal with this. Key will just kill him." She shrugged.

"Well, if you weren't near him to be honest, he'd be resting nicely under the front wheel of my Jeep." Zeke shrugged again. "I don't like guys who are douchebags to women. It's my biggest trigger."

She pulled him to her. "Thanks for the whatever, ok? I'm sorry you got called away from whatever you were doing." She kissed his cheek before she backed away.

"Wait." Zeke caught her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry for being a little angry. I assumed I was coming up here to help Carlos out of some fight. I didn't know you were with him at all. I'm sorry Vee."

Vee shook her head as she buried herself in his arms. "I'm not mad or anything. Just don't want anything happening to you."

"That's good." He nodded as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I'm glad that you're ok. How much trouble am I gonna be in when your dad finds out though? Do I need to hide from him." He chuckled as he kissed the brunette's temple. "Marco deserved it though."

She shrugged. "When he sees the bruise on my arm, he'll probably crown you king for protecting me. That or let you kill him yourself." She nodded, looking up at him. "Sorry you got angry."

"What that was angry? I thought that was cute as hell." He smirked down at her before lifting her up. "I will take the crown. We can gift it to Carlos, he's behind you right now just smiling like a damn idiot."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs wound around his waist, she laughed a little. "Had this crazy mean look in your eyes. Kind of scary, kind of a turn on." She looked back at her brother and rolled her eyes. "You're trying not to die of over excitement aren't you, Los?"

"This day played out in the most unexpected way and I'm over the moon about it. Don't worry I'll share the pictures on insta and facebook later." Carlos smiled and nodded. "It's so amazing right now. You two are cute together."

She laughed. "I just thought we were stuffing our faces before I go to the studio with my Vinny." She shook her head. "You took pictures, creeper?"

"Yeah, to document this magical moment." He shrugged. "It's not every day that I get to witness the Hulk send a Harley skidding through the parking lot and protect a princess. This could be a lifetime movie guys."

Vee looked at Zeke and rolled her eyes as she smirked at him. "My dad is gonna kill you for that one… Never hurt a Harley." She shrugged. "You got pictures of us or him going Hulk?"

"Tell him to bill Zeke." Carlos nodded. "I got him going Hulk and pictures of you two."

.

.

.

.

She shrugged. "Shush, I feel so tiny in this seat." She frowned, looking back at Carlos briefly. "Roni call you yet?"

"No but she sent me a text telling me to stay out of trouble." Carlos smiled.

She grinned, rolling her eyes. "Tell her to get into some trouble. She needs some fun in her life. Brat." She shook her head, pulling up to the food truck alley. "I think I need some steak nachos later. Me and Vinny are getting steak nachos, a few steak tacos and a quesadilla or five later after we work on some choreography."

"I'm up for stealing a taco truck too." Carlos smirked. "You distract the guys and I'll drive off in it while Zeke is waiting for you to help him with the stand."

Vee shook her head frantically. "NO! I would probably weigh five hundred pounds if we owned a taco truck!" She sighed. "To go to the studio or to eat my weight in tacos… I'm leading such a tough life in this very moment." She poked her bottom lip out as she looked at Zeke.

"Eat your weight in tacos, then we can just chill and watch a movie with Vin if you're down for it." Zeke smiled. "It could be fun."

Vee started smirking. "Carlos you should probably warn him of your very mean ass kid."

"My son is mean. He will kick your ass if you touch Vee while he's cuddling with her. He doesn't like to share his food but he'll try to steal yours." Carlos chuckled. "If he warms up to you, he may let you pick him up."

Vee nodded her head. "He especially won't let you cuddle me if he's around. Carlos isn't lying, he's terrible. Such a monster… Can't even say my name but steals my food, tells me who I cuddle with and won't let me near his mama."

"Ok, so I should be afraid of Vin and respect his space and not touch you, him or his food and if he beats me up and steals my burrito, I should just surrender and let him have it." Zeke nodded. "I can't wait to hangout with him. He sounds a bit like Carlos. He steals food from us all of the time, especially when he's drunk."

The brunette shook her head, grinning. "Just get on his good side. I prefer to cuddle and watch movies not be dictated by the monster."

"I'll bring him a churro, does he have enough teeth for one?" Zeke smiled. "Maybe like four churros because one is never enough."

Vee laughed, shaking her head. "He doesn't need the sugar. Child needs a calm down phase, not a Churro obsession." She leaned against the steering wheel, her eyes still on Zeke. "How about you just bribe him with a bottle of milk, warm cuddles and you rub his back?"

"I can do that. Milk and cuddles." He nodded. "My specialty. I had practice with my little sister Ollie when she was growing up."

The brunette smiled a little before looking back at Carlos. "You ready or are you still sexting your baby mama?"

"Well, while you two were being cutesy and flirting, I did indeed whip it out and send Roni a picture." Carlos smirked and shrugged. "What? TMI?"

Vee rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I hope she grounds you for being ridiculous in the back of my new baby!" She sighed. "We were not being cutesy and flirting… Let's go. Maybe we'll make it back in time for dinner and mama won't ground us."

"Take off your shirt and go flirt with her." Carlos leaned forward and opened Vee's door and started pushing her out. "Zeke is gonna sneak around the stand. If you start hearing people yell in Spanish, you need to run."

Vee shook her head. "I do not need to take off my clothes, just this whatever." She pulled the t-shirt off and grinned. "Dimples and cleavage. It's a weakness. I understand Spanish just fine, Zeke should be on high alert." She shut the door and walked off toward the raspado stand before she stopped turned around and walked back to the Jeep and pulled the license plate off, walking back to the driver's door. "Have fun, Los." She walked off again, moving straight for the targeted brunette by the raspado stand. "Hi! I was wondering something…"

"Yeah, what can I answer for you?" The brunette looked up and smiled. "You wanna know what flavors we have?"

Vee smiled, her dimples appearing with the smile. "Actually yeah, the special for today - if there is one and all that good stuff." She nodded.

"The special for today is strawberry vanilla but I personally recommend the tamarindo." She nodded. "Would you like to taste a sample or something?"

Victoria shrugged. "What's your three favorites?"

"Tamarindo, limon and mango with chili." She smiled as she set the small cups out in front of Vee. "Try them, you won't regret it. You can add in hot sauce, more chili powder or even some lemon juice if you please."

Vee looked around the stand and nodded her head before looking back at the brunette. "Whoa that sounds like I would have a heart attack." She smiled, before shrugging. "Ever thought about adding a little something sweet to any of these?"

"We have whipped cream and some syrups but most of the customers like the sweet fruit with the savory aspect of the chili powder." She shrugged as she moved around the stand with the can of whipped cream. "You want to try one with some cream?"

Vee nodded her head. "That sounds pretty good, actually… Yeah, let's do the mango with chili and add some whipped cream." She smiled at the brunette again. "I'm Vee."

"I'm Blanca." The brunette smiled as she passed Vee the drink. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Do you come here often? Man, that sounded like a god awful pick up line."

Vee started laughing, shaking her head. "I'm here a lot with my brother…" She shrugged. "I bet you could do better than that though… If you're trying to pick me up, that is."

"Under normal circumstances, I probably could do a lot better but right now, I can't really think of anything amazing to say to you." Blanca shrugged and shook her head. "I don't get many gorgeous customers. This is rare for me."

The brunette shrugged, smiling as she stared at Blanca. "Hey, this is more rare for me… Never been up here and seen someone so stunning." She nodded. "I thought this place was full of ugly idiots like my brother."

"Are you trying to kill me with that smile and those dimples right now?" Blanca shook her head and chuckled. "Which one of the usuals is your brother?"

Vee laughed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I don't mean to. He's probably here every day. His name is Carlos. Sometimes wears polos and khakis, sometimes he's probably looking a homeless hobo." She laughed.

The brunette laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure you don't mean to. I can't hold it against you though, the smile is gorgeous." She smiled. "I think I know him. The chefs are always talking about how much he can eat in one sitting when it's taco tuesday."

"So tell me, boyfriend? Girlfriend? Significant other?" Vee looked up, seeing Zeke hooking the stand up to his Jeep before she turned her attention back onto Blanca. "Oh yeah, that sounds like that ugly fool… He loves some steak tacos. Extra cheese, salsa and hot sauce." She smiled.

"None of the above." Blanca shook her head. "He's a legend around here, once at twenty tacos in one sitting over at La Fiesta." She pointed towards a bright yellow food truck and smiled. "They had to ban him from their taco tuesday."

Vee started laughing. "We're unfortunately related, I'm sorry." She shrugged before she sighed, watching Blanca start to turn around and she grabbed her arm to get her attention. She closed her eyes briefly before she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Blanca's.

"Well that was unexpected but pleasant." Blanca smiled at the brunette. "I'm glad I came into work today."

Vee shook her head. "I'm so sorry, I don't know where that came from!" She smiled as she shrugged. "Just got the urge to kiss you."

"I didn't mind that at all." She grinned. "So, any chance we can exchange numbers?"

The brunette nodded her head. "Definitely… I left my phone in my car but let me see yours. I'll put my number in yours." She smiled.

Blanca nodded as she passed Vee her phone. "There."

The brunette took the phone and quickly put her number into the contacts. "I seriously hope you text me later." She smiled. "But I see it's time for me to go… I'll talk to you later, right?"

"Yeah, for sure." She nodded. "I'll shoot you a text later."

Vee smiled, kissing Blanca's cheek before she took off for the Jeep quickly, getting into the front seat, sitting on Zeke's lap. "Go now."

"We're going!" Zeke floored the Jeep. "I saw you mack on that girl. You made her life Vee."

She shrugged, kissing his cheek. "I'm a hoe, I like kissing people, so what?" She smirked at him.

"Carlos ended up getting tacos." Zeke shook his head as he started towards Vee's house. "I wanted to leave him but he got back in time. I don't think there's anything wrong with kissing people as long as they're good kissers."

Vee looked over at Carlos and smirked. "Save some for Vinny, you know he loves your preference of tacos." She shook her head. "What about you, huh? Can I kiss you?"

"No, Vee you cannot kiss me." Carlos shook his head. "What kind of question was that?" He chucked a hot sauce packet at her head. "Get in your own seat, he's gonna pop a chub and you're gonna go sailing out the window!"

She reached over, flicking Carlos' nose. "Not you, grossness… I was asking him." She stuck her tongue out at her brother and shook her head before she settled back on Zeke's lap. "Shut up, he's not gonna pop a chub. Although I could start dancing on him…"

"I'm gonna go on record and say that I'm wearing basketball shorts so my suggestion would be for you not to dance on me unless you want a full on boner poking your ass." Zeke shrugged. "I am not a fan of tucking it into the waistband either."

Vee groaned, covering her face. "Oh my god, you both are so mean to me. I can't fucking do anything." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Vee, if you want my boner against your ass, go for it babe." Zeke kissed the brunette's neck and smiled. "Have your fun."

She stuck her tongue out at him and shook her head. "Nope, this is the most action you're getting." She shrugged. "Let's take this home first then go back for Los' car, yeah?"

"How are we gonna explain the raspado stand to your parents?" He shook his head. "Yeah, we'll go back for his car. Can't leave the Camaro sitting in the parking lot."

Vee shrugged. "Happy Anniversary? I don't know yet… Maybe they won't notice it. It's not a huge lawn accessory." She nodded.

"Won't your dad find it a little ya know, racist if you gift him a raspado stand?" Zeke shrugged as he pulled in front of the Lowman home. "I guess you can say you saw it and thought of him since it's called _Happy Raspado_."

She started laughing, shaking her head. "Not as racist as the white boy saying it… He'll probably eat the inventory before he sucks up to Mama about not getting in trouble himself." She kissed Zeke's cheek. "Who knows?"

"At least he'll enjoy the desserts before he gets mad." Zeke shrugged. "Come on, let's unhook this."

* * *

**May 4, 2023**

Veronica moved around the nursery slowly, picking up any little toy she spotted as she listened to her son's sleepy babbles. She looked at the crib before she dropped the toys in the toy bin, noticing his hand was rubbing the top of his head and she smiled. "Love you, handsome." She whispered before she left the room, knowing the baby boy was drifting off quickly. She moved down the stairs and toward the kitchen, cleaning up the mess Vincent had made.

The house was empty. Vee was with Zeke, Vic was hanging out with Kane, and her parents were in Oregon. Essentially, she was alone in the house, especially now that Vincent was down for his nap and not even her boyfriend was in the house. She sighed, looking into the fridge for a bottle of water but stopped as she heard the alarm blaring. "Fuck, who the -?" She growled, slamming the door shut before she rounded the corner and walked into the foyer. She stopped when she saw her boyfriend disarming the alarm and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here, Los? Thought you were working…"

"I took off early." Carlos looked at Roni and smiled. "You mad at me for setting the alarm off? It was an accident. I didn't wake him did I?"

She shook her head. "No, I was thinking it was Vic and Kane, I kicked them out so I could get him to wind down." She ran a hand through her hair. "I don't think so, shouldn't have. He was in that deep sleep moment, rubbing his own hair."

"I love when he does that." He stepped out of his sneakers before moving towards the brunette and pulling her into a tight hug. "Missed you."

Roni hesitated a little before she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in her boyfriend's chest. "Missed you too, baby."

"What's wrong? I felt that hesitation." He shook his head. "You wanna go chill on the couch and talk?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just didn't expect that. It caught me off guard a little." She pulled back, studying his face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Can't hug my girl?" He smirked. "Nothing happened. I just wanna talk about us. It's not a break up either so don't let your pretty little mind wander in that direction."

Veronica nodded her head. "Yeah you can, I just wasn't expecting it. You never really do that." She guided him into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Alright, no breaking up… What's on your mind, Los?"

"Yeah, I know." He nodded as he sat down next to her. "I was thinking about us, the sort of disconnect when it comes to conversation and being a part of each other's lives. Like I had to hear from Vee that you became a designer. I know you are into fashion but I didn't know about you becoming a designer and I feel like we don't include each other in the career side of the relationship amongst other parts."

Roni shook her head. "I didn't become a designer. My uncle looked at some sketches and he submitted them to his design team."

"See, I didn't even know about that either." He sighed. "We just gotta figure out this communication thing because I'm in love with you and I'd hate it if we got so distant we had a falling out because we couldn't talk about everything babe."

She nodded her head, moving closer to him. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to say anything if it didn't work out. I don't know how we lost the ability to communicate and just talk. We used to talk about _everything_."

"I want us to be open. I would've been able to offer my support, especially if it didn't work out for you." He nodded. "I think it shifted after everything that happened but I want it back. I want us to just spend hours laying around talking about anything and everything like old times. I wanna annoy you with talks of motherboards and graphic chips. I wanna hear about peter pan collars, sweetheart necklines and tights."

She started to laugh, covering her face. "Shut up. I am not creating the Neverland design line." She shook her head. "Feel like now we're just about Vin and parenting, not about Vin, parenting, _us_, our relationship."

"Hey, I was reading a Marie Claire during my lunch break and I just saw those two things and just tossed in tights because you're always in leggings and I'm always trying to squeeze your ass when you wear them." He laughed. "It is what we talk about and we should really be trying to incorporate all of those things. I also need to apologize for being a suck ass boyfriend and always loading down my schedule with work instead of taking you off on adventures. I'm sorry babe."

Roni shook her head again. "I've got to kill my sister, she can be such an ass." She pushed his hands around his lap and laid down, laying her head in his lap. "You're not a suck ass boyfriend, I just figured you liked work so you wanted to get the overtime." She sighed. "By the way, I'm _not_ pregnant. You're just stuck with my monster."

"I do love work. I take the overtime because I'm saving up for a big purchase." He looked down at her. "Who thinks you're pregnant?"

Veronica nodded. "I just want you to feel like that towards me sometimes…" She shrugged. "Vee and she told me you and her were talking about it."

"I do. I actually love you more than work. You'll see what I'm saving up for as soon as I get it." He sighed. "I said I didn't want another kid right now because we're not ready. I mean, I'd be ok with another but I kinda want to be in our own spot before that happens and have total financial stability."

She nodded her head. "I'm not sure financial stability is the problem… It's me." She shrugged. "You're right though, we're not ready for a baby. Vin's a hell of a lot of trouble when he wants to be and he'd just disown us if we brought home a baby." She smiled a little. "Maybe when we're better, we figure out our future and Vin's out of his glare and growl phase." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you heard me right, he growled today."

"Why would you be the problem?" He squeezed her forehead and smiled. "Vin would kick us out of the house. He growled? That's my little man!"

She shrugged. "Because I don't wanna leave the house yet. I'm not so grown up, mentally at least." She laughed a little. "Shut up, it's not good. He growled, said no and crawled on top of me. Damn mean ass."

"Yeah, I know you don't wanna leave the nest yet." He nodded. "Take your time with getting to that point. I wish I could've seen that."

Veronica sighed. "Besides I don't want to get an apartment or something with my mean ass brat then we want to move in together." She shook her head. "Vic was torn between growling back and being proud."

"I get it." He smirked. "Vic will probably growl at him when you're not looking."

She shook her head. "And you better be torn between saving Vic from me or holding my earrings." She smirked at him.

"I'll hold your earrings." He nodded. "Love Vic but I'm gonna have to have your back if you go on the attack."

The brunette nodded, sitting up and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"I have the next few days off." Carlos smiled. "Was thinking we can take a trip to Dillon's Beach and relax."

She shrugged. "You and me?"

"Yeah, you and me." He nodded. "Just us."

Roni nodded slowly, eyeing her boyfriend carefully. "What about that mean thing upstairs? Leave him in Vee's care?"

"Yes, Auntie Vee will look after him." Carlos smiled. "I already texted her about it."

The brunette shook her head. "Oh so you were just gonna steal me away, huh?" She kissed him again. "When are we leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna steal you away." He nodded. "In a few hours when your sister shows up." He smiled at her. "That's enough time to pack right?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess i'm ok with that… I can't promise to stay away from you or leave you alone for even a minute but you'll get over it." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Has Vin and Zeke met? I don't know how smart that'll be, especially considering she had planned to have Zeke spend the night."

"It's cool if you wanna postpone it until after Vin has met the Hulk." Carlos nodded. "It's no big deal."

She shook her head before she moved on top of her boyfriend, straddling him. "No… We're going. I just worry for the boy since Vin doesn't even like it if you try to hug Vee. Think about it… He may love you tons but you don't fuck with his Vee. He's just like Vic." She smiled. "We're going, I want a cute little mini vacation with you."

"Well, then we are going. Zeke is just gonna have to get his ass beat by Vin." He chuckled as he settled his hands on her hips. "We do need this vacation. It'll be fun."

She shrugged. "Blame Vee's excellent cuddling skills, Vin's her number one fan if it's not me." She smiled, kissing his lips. "We need some time together, I've missed you."

"We need this time together. I've missed you so much." He kissed her lips and smiled. "I've been kinda been having withdrawals from not being around you all the time."

Veronica sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you know how nice it is knowing I'm not alone with that at all?" She kissed him. "Come back into my life. You were mine first."

"I'm coming back. I'm all yours, I'm putting work on the back burner for a while. I wanna focus on you and us." He nodded. "I just miss us being together all the time." He rubbed her lower back and smiled. "You're all _mine_. I'm all _yours_."

She smirked, kissing his lips once more. "You love work, baby, don't just toss it off to the side. How about you work weekdays and you're mine on the weekend? Even trade… We can talk about me working side by side with Mama and the line we're bringing to the company." She smiled. "You're damn right you're mine, all mine and it makes me so happy to know that."

"That works for me. Weekdays, no overtime, weekends off and I'm all yours." Carlos nodded and smiled. "Look at you working with Hanna, next you gotta draft Vee to be your guys' spokesmodel and you can make a baby line and have Vin be the face of it. See, I have good ideas at times."

Veronica shook her head. "Oh no, Friday's and Saturdays you're mine. Sunday's you're mine and Vin's." She smirked at him before she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. "Vee? You think Vee's gonna be a model? You don't know how perfect of an idea that truly is, baby. She's perfect, literally."

"That's good with me babe." He nodded. "Yeah, she'll be a perfect model. She knows the designers, cuts out having to search for the face of your line. She's right there, she's perfect. She looks the part, plus she has cheekbones for dayssss."

Roni nodded her head. "Damn you're right. Remind me to talk to her… She's the perfect choice for our leading model. She'll be the face of every line that's fitting." She sighed. "She does have cheekbones for days… She's gorgeous, I love her dimples so much. Get her to flash them as a special talent." She laughed a little.

"I'll remind you." He smiled. "If you were designing a men's line, I'd volunteer to be the face of the brand. I am handsome as fuck. Oh, all else fails you can always draft Alessandria, the bitch face could be trendy."

Veronica nodded. "I'm pretty sure you said you'd never model one time so no." She kissed his lips. "Could you imagine Vee and Ale together for a shoot? Oh god."

"They'd be serving cheekbones for years together." Carlos laughed. "I would model for you. I mean, I think you wouldn't fuck me over and put me in some dumb ass outfit."

She started laughing. "I still want my mom to stop playing and get in front of the camera. She's my favorite thing ever." She shrugged. "So no Peter Pan designs?"

"Um, no but I will admit to owning a pair of boxers with Peter Pan on them." He nodded. "You should get Bri in front of the camera too… Man, let me stop before I get slapped because of all my suggestions."

Veronica started laughing again. "I wouldn't doubt that at all, to be honest. You're that person, babe." She nodded, smiling at him as the alarm started blaring. "I fucking hate that thing… But yes, a Moms shoot. Mom and daughters too, that'd be great. I love that idea, you're so genius."

"Yes, like Hanna and Bri can represent the mom version of the line and Vee and Ale the daughter version. Like and then When Vee and Ale become moms, they take over for Hanna and Bri. Just keep all the models in the family, you know they're going to be gorgeous as fuck." He shrugged. "See, greatness happens when we talk about stuff. Man, it's magical."

The brunette looked down and nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." She looked back up and forced a smile. "Love it…" She slipped off of Carlos' lap. "We should go pack, since Vee's home."

"Liar." Carlos shook his head as he watched Roni. "My bag is already in the car but I'll help you pack yours."

She stood up and looked down at him. "What am I lying about?" She started out of the living room but stopped as she spotted Vee and Zeke. "Hey you, be my best friend and pack for me."

"Yeah, Zeke… Go right ahead." Vee looked back at her sister before looking up at Zeke. "You and Roni need to maintain a good friendship."

Zeke smiled. "I mean, I'll pack if you really want me to. I used to pack for my sister all the time."

"Ha! Keep him, he'll pack my bags for me." Roni smirked, walking toward her sister. "Come on, come on. Zeke, you haven't actually met Vin, have you?"

"No, I haven't. I've seen pictures and heard stories." He nodded. "Do I get to meet him right now or is he napping?"

Roni shook her head. "Probably waking up now. You geniuses didn't catch the alarm in time… You should just beware of his possessive attitude toward Vee. He might just try to steal her from you. You're spending the night though right?"

Zeke nodded. "Yeah, I'm spending the night. I can deal with him stealing her for cuddles. I won't die this time around."

"Don't count on it… He likes being cuddled too. I think we only attract people that loves cuddling." Vee smiled, poking at Zeke's ass as they walked up the stairs behind Roni. "He's terrible if he's not cuddled. He kind of whines, it's cute though."

"I love cuddling so much." Zeke nodded and smiled. "It's life."

Roni laughed a little. "Yeah you're right, I can't even argue with you there." She smiled, nodding her head as she walked into Vincent's room. "Ok he's still asleep. Great. Put him back down for the night at about eight-thirty or nine. He'll be nice if you have his bottle and blanket. He'll cuddle you too so have fun."

"Oh, word?" Zeke smiled. "I get some baby cuddles? Haven't have those since family science when they sent us home with those robotic babies. I ended up being the odd person out and got to be a single dad. Named the baby Ezekiah because I thought it was clever as hell."

Roni started laughing. "Where the hell did you find this kid, Vee? He's great." She looked back at the couple. "That's how he gives chances. But if he pitches a fit, means he's got a problem with you. Then again, if he loves on Vic's friend Kane then I'm sure he'll give you a try. Just don't let him see you laying or cuddling on Vee. That's his Vee."

"Can't stand Kane." Zeke shook his head. "I will not let him see me hugging all over his Vee."

Vee shrugged. "Why's everyone got a problem with him? He's not that bad."

The young man shrugged as he looked at Vee. "Bad blood. I dunno, he's just not my favorite person. I think it's because we bump heads a lot, sometimes we can have the same stubborn anger flare ups."

"Well that's just unfortunate. We love the guy, he's always been awesome to hang out with." She gave him a smile. "Ok Roni lets go get you packed, come on, fatty." She grabbed Zeke's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"It is quite unfortunate." Zeke nodded as he let Vee lead him. "A weekend getaway seems perfect. It's supposed to be nice all weekend."

Roni looked back at the young man. "Really? That's so great, I thought it was gonna rain. By the way, thanks for watching Vin, Vica…" She smiled at her sister. "By the way, I want you to be the face of the line."

"The face of what line?" Vee looked at her older sister. "The face of the line you're designing? Are you serious?" She flashed a smile and nodded. "Really Ron?"

She nodded. "Every line except for the baby line me and Mama are doing and the men's line we're doing. I want you to be the face of every line. Seriously. No one is more perfect than you. I don't care what the company says… You're the only one I want in the spot."

"I'm honored. Yeah! I'll do it." The brunette smiled as she hugged her sister. "I am excited for this and to see where it all goes. I'm so happy right now Roni."

Roni shrugged as she grabbed her duffel bag from her closet. "Next step? Telling your mean ass father… I'm so not doing it." She smirked. "Hope you can handle your boo being a model now." She cocked an eyebrow at Zeke, still smirking.

Zeke nodded. "I can handle it. I think. I dunno, ask me again if you try putting her into lingerie or swimsuits." He smiled. "But I am excited about it because she's so excited about it. I can't wait to see where this takes her."

"No, no. No lingerie or swimsuits. I'm not on that level." Vee shook her head. "I'm not there… How about just fully clothed?"

"Your body is amazing though. I don't like the idea of lingerie or swimsuit modeling but you'd fucking kill it." He smiled. "I know you would."

Roni nodded, looking up from the pile of clothes she had placed on the bed. "He's right, babe. You're fucking perfect. In every way, I'm gonna draw something up and see what Mama thinks." She grinned. "Thanks for the idea, Zeke. A swimsuit line when the summer is right there? She'd slay."

"Stop! I didn't suggest anything." He shook his head. "Shit, if anything, I'll volunteer to model a swimsuit. I think I'd slay in some sassy tankini or a one piece." He laughed as he moved toward the bed and started sorting through the clothes. "You don't need half of this, you're going to the beach not a bed and breakfast."

The brunette stared up at the young man for a few minutes before she looked at Vee. "No really, where'd you find this one? He's gold." She smirked. "Actually I have this men's line in mind, you could be perfect for it. Let me see your arms…" She nodded, looking back up at Zeke.

"Vee! She said the magic word!" Zeke smiled as he flexed for Roni. "My arms are my favorite things about myself."

Vee covered her face. "Oh god, stop. Oh Roni, shush about the arms." She shook her head, laying down on the bed. "He's such a little cocky shit when it comes to his arms. Put it up, Zekey." She smirked up at him. "Seriously though? We're gonna be some hot ass model couple, we're gonna be epic as hell."

"Babe, we can rock a swimsuit shoot." He nodded. "Or a red carpet look. Yes! Do a red carpet look for me, please Roni. I think I look rather dashing in a bowtie."

Veronica started laughing, grabbing a few swimsuits to put in the duffel bag before she pulled her nightstand open and grabbed the box of condoms sitting in it and her birth control pills. "Ok, tell you what… You'll both get a swimsuit edition and a red carpet edition." She stuffed the items in the bag before she zipped it up. "Ok I'm ready to go."

"Alright, bring it in for a hug." Zeke smiled at Roni. "You need one for promising me a gig as a male model. Something I have had on my bucket list since I saw Zoolander."

Vee started laughing as she watched her sister gingerly hug Zeke. "You guys are adorable, I love this right now. Get out of here." She looked up at the door, smiling at Carlos. "Hey! Loosey Los!" She smirked. "Get out of Oakland, brats. Go get some sand in some terrible places."

"We're going." Carlos smiled as he grabbed Roni's bag. "Thanks for babysitting so I can steal my girl away for the weekend." He hugged Vee and nodded. "Come on babe, your chariot awaits."

Roni bent to kiss Vee's head. "If anything happens, just call us, we'll be home in minutes. Have fun… Good luck with our boy, Zeke." She smiled before she moved to Carlos. "Come on, handsome, especially before Vin gets up." She kissed his lips.

"Yes, come on." He nodded as he laced his fingers through hers. "While you three were up here packing, I drew you something." He fished the piece of paper out of his pocket and passed it to her. "It's a dress, that's obviously you wearing it. You're looking all curvy and bomb, like a new age Jessica Rabbit. I figured you could like design the dress and then model it for me. I'd love it a lot."

Roni stared at the picture before shrugged. "I would but I'm not model material, babe. It'd look good on Vee though. _A Carlos original_." She smiled at him. "This could be really good for her, she'd love it though. She's gonna die over this actually."

"No, no." He shook his head. "I drew it for you babe. I think you're model material. You're fucking gorgeous, not to mention that body of yours. Your curves. Shit, don't even let me get started or I'll have a boner all the way to the beach house. It's only for you. Not for Vee."

Roni nodded slowly. "I love it but I honestly don't think it's for me. You're amazing for this though." She kissed his cheek. "Speaking of, I grabbed all the condoms, I didn't how many you had on you."

"Keep it and hang it up. It's the only evidence we have that I can somewhat draw." He laughed. "I have a box or two. Regular and these funky looking ribbed ones."

She shook her head. "It's going to designed and framed. When I get to a point where I think of myself like you do then I'll wear it." She started laughing. "You're fucking ridiculous… We have an issue."

"You'll see yourself like that soon because you're fucking perfect." He laughed. "I was in the condom aisle, debating on whether or not to grab some lube too then I remembered we don't even need it because you get wet as fuck."

She hit his arm. "Shut up, Los!" She smirked at him. "You're just you. I can't help it. Shut up." She shook her head. "I told Vee about the spot and she's so excited, I even offered Zeke the spot on the men's line. He'd be great for it." She smiled. "They requested a swimsuit shoot and a red carpet shoot."

"I love it, it's my favorite thing in the world." Carlos opened the passenger door for Roni and smiled. "You're perfect. Lord, help us all if they model together. They're gonna have people giving them a couple name. Evee, that's their name, I'm calling it already. That or Zetoria. You don't even know what you've unleashed on the world."

Veronica shrugged, smirking at the man. "Yeah, we'll see when we get there." She nodded. "Zetoria? No. That'd mean she let people call her Victoria. Evee or something, yeah though. I've unleashed perfection. They're a gorgeous little couple. Don't even care how fresh they are."

"Get in the car. I cannot even deal with your gorgeous ass right now." He kissed her lips and smirked. "Why do they get a cool couple name? One of my homies called us Losoroni. Like we're an off brand beefaroni or some shit. He thought he was clever." He stuffed the duffle bag into the backseat before climbing over Roni's lap. "Don't get mad, I was lazy."

She started laughing as she covered her face. "What the hell? Shut up, Los! We're the spanish version of ricearoni." She shook her head. "Carlos and Veronica makes weird shit… I don't know. Text Mama and ask her, she's good at that clever shit. You so could've given me a lap dance, damn."

"Hey, I have a little Magic Mike routine and outfit packed." He laughed as he smirked at her. "Wait until you meet my stripper alter ego."

She groaned, shaking her head. "Why did I even pack my own outfits?" She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll leave you to all the stripping then." She smirked.

"What!? You're so stripping too!" He nodded. "I'll be offended it you don't."

Veronica shrugged. "I mean, you have routines. You can have it, baby. I'll toss you twenties and hundreds." She smirked. "Give me one good reason why you should get a routine, maybe a few roleplaying…"

"Fuck, roleplaying?" He nodded eagerly. "I'll strip, you can roleplay. See, this weekend is going to be amazing."

She smirked again, shrugging. "Oh no, baby… You've got the spotlight this weekend." She nodded. "Zeke tried to cockblock, I almost popped him in the face." She laughed a little.

"Oh, I'll take full advantage." He nodded. "How so? He tried to pack you nun clothes or something?"

Roni nodded, her left hand landing on his thigh. "You just don't know what's going through my head right now, baby." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Yes… Talking about I didn't need all of what I packed and I couldn't exactly tell him half of the stuff is probably gonna be only on me for like five minutes."

"I'll slap him." Carlos smiled at her. "I'm so excited. This was a good idea."

She smirked, kissing him again. "I'm more excited, I swear. I've missed you so so so so much, you don't even know." She sighed.

"It's going to be an amazing weekend." He nodded. "I've also got a surprise for you on the last day of the trip."

* * *

**AN****: As promised, more Carlos and Roni nonsense, plus Zeke joined the party ;) **

**Chapter 58 will be the promised H&amp;H foolery, some Vic and Vee nonsense and maybe some Roni and Vee. Just leave some feedback and let me know what ya thought about this chapter (:**


	58. Chapter 58: All They've Needed

**May 8, 2023**

"I can't believe you're hanging that big ass banner in the main hall." Ale Lowman shook her head as she smiled at the grand gesture. She knew her best friend and cousin, wouldn't necessarily embrace what the young man was doing but she had to at least admit it was a unique way to ask Vee out. "She's going to die."

"I think it's romantic." Rina sighed as she hugged herself. "I would be into it."

Ale shook her head. "That's exactly the problem, you and Vee don't like the same shit. Vee is more lowkey than you are." She shrugged. "We'll see in about five minutes how she feels about it, won't we?"

Zeke nodded, a huge smile on his face as he looked up at the banner. "Hey, I made this myself, up until two days ago, I've never stepped foot in my mom's craft room. Look at the handiwork. The lettering, the colors, the added glitter. There's no way she's not gonna find this a little bit cute and romantic. Plus, I've never really done anything like this for a girl before. I _really_ like Vee, like a lot. I'd cry if she genuinely hated it and said no."

Rina shook her head. "She's not going to say no. She's _totally_ going to say yes. It's perfect Zeke. _Vee Lowman will you go out with me? - Zeke Gundersen_." She read the banner and smiled. "I love it. This can be the first item in your memory box."

"Do not listen to Ree, Zeke… You don't put the whole thing in the memory box, you take a picture of it and put that in the memory box." Ale nodded. "I gotta admit, I would say yes to a guy who asked me out like this. This is on prom level right now."

"Oh, I forgot about prom." Zeke chuckled. "I just want her to agree to an official first date." He shrugged as he heard the bell ring. "Ok, we'll know in a few minutes if she says yes." He grabbed the raspado from his locker and stood back beneath the banner, his eyes scanning the crowd for the gorgeous brunette, as he felt himself start to get anxious. "She didn't skip right?"

"I see her." Rina poked Zeke's back before pointing towards Vee. "Smile and try not to look so damn nervous."

"I'm trying not to look nervous." He mumbled as he kept his smile on his face. "She doesn't look happy right now…"

"No, that's the Lowman default look. Resting bitch face." Ale chuckled as she took a step back away from Zeke as she saw Vee drawing nearer. "Go get your girl Ezekiel and don't fuck it up or you'll have to answer to _me._"

Vee briefly looked around her as she started to notice the banner and the handsome young man under it. She covered her face as she started to smile before she looked back up and continued moving to him. "You were serious…"

"Yeah, I was serious." Zeke nodded and smirked. "I even managed to include a raspado for prosperity." He reached out and pulled her closer to him. "So, what do you say? Vee Lowman will you go out with me?"

She smiled, nodding her head. "You did good… You also have a lot of people staring at us." She rolled her eyes. "But…. Yeah, Zeke, I'll go out with you."

"Let them stare." He grinned and nodded. "I can't wait to take you out! It's gonna be amazing, I promise. You wanna move away from the banner huh?"

Vee shook her head. "Doesn't change my name or yours. Everyone's gonna be talking about this for days." She smiled at him. "I don't care though… This was actually cute. I didn't think you were serious."

Zeke smiled. "Let them talk. I was _beyond_ serious. I had to have some over the top way to ask you out. Something memorable."

"You gonna tell your grandkids about this one?" She smirked, passing the raspado to her cousin. "Ill text you later, Al. Bye nosy!"

"I am. Ale and Ree told me to save the banner and put it in something called a memory box." Zeke chuckled. "It's gonna be saved, for sure."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You're giving the school a complex… They think I'm a straight up lesbian right now."

"I'm so not looking forward to practice. I know I'm gonna get hell for it but I honestly don't care. I'm proud of my banner and ability to use coordinating colors and glitter." He kissed her lips and smiled. "This date is gonna be awesome. I know it… I just gotta figure out where I'm taking you first."

She laughed, shaking her head. "You know you don't have to do anything big, I'm perfectly happy with a date in your media room with a bunch of movies and snacks." She smiled, wiping her red lipstick off his lips.

"Well shit, I can make that happen for you Vee." He smiled and nodded. "We'll have a relaxing movie night with lots of snacks. If we get bored but I don't think we will, we could always walk around the piers."

Vee kissed his lips again. "You're too good, I swear." She smiled, shaking her head. "Let me rephrase. I just wanna be with you."

"You'll get all the time with me that you want." Zeke smirked and hugged the brunette tightly. "I just wanna be with you too."

She started laughing. "You squeeze me any tighter, I might evaporate." She buried her face in his neck, pressing kisses to his smooth skin.

"I just don't wanna let you go." He murmured. "It just feels right to be this close to you."

Vee nodded her head, pressing another soft kiss to his neck as she sighed. "If you wouldn't get in trouble, I'd offer that we skip and you can be as close to me as possible." She whispered.

"I can actually skip today, varsity doesn't have practice, we have a day off because the coach's wife showed up to practice last night and chewed his ass out, chased him all over the field with a lacrosse stick too." Zeke chuckled and shook his head. "It was amazing to witness."

She started laughing. "Aw damn, poor guy, that'll be you and your wife one day if you ever become a coach." She pulled back, nodding her head.

"I'm thinking that the woman I marry will pick something more deadly than a lacrosse stick to chase me around the field if I piss her off as bad as coach did his wife." He shrugged. "So, we getting out of here and do you wanna take the banner or should we leave it up a little longer and see what annoying bitches try to deface it? I have access to the security cameras."

Vee shook her head. "Nah, let her use a lacrosse stick or her heel." She smirked. "Leave it up, it's cute and I like it."

"I got this scar on my forehead from my sister chucking her heel at our older brother Ethan but he ducked and it connected with me. I was twelve and nearly cried because it was just so traumatizing." He laughed as he grabbed her hand and started walking back towards the lockers. "Do you need anything out of your locker?"

Vee started smirking as she squeezed his hand. "Awww the poor baby." She nodded. "My keys and something I got for you."

"Oh something for me?" He let her lead him towards her locker. "You're the perfect height."

She looked back at him and smirked. "Yes, something for you. I was gonna wait until after the game this Friday to give it to you but you've been good." She shrugged. "Compared to what?"

"Compared to me." Zeke draped his arm over her shoulders. "You fit there perfectly."

The brunette stuck her tongue out at the handsome young man and shrugged. "I think we look rather nice together…" She nodded her head before she stopped at her locker and quickly unlocked it, pulling the door open the grab the small black gift bag and her keys. "All yours, baby."

.

.

"I do have a short temper at times but I think I could let you be in some control." He smiled at the brunette as he pulled up to a black iron gate and punched in a pin number. "Welcome to the Gundersen Estate."

Vee stared at Zeke for a moment before shaking her head. "We'll see what you're saying later…" She eyed the black gate before her dark eyes fell on the large house. "It's gorgeous."

"My dad had it custom built, took two whole years." Zeke parked being a red Maserati and turned off his Jeep. "Let's go, we can grab some snacks if you want some before I show you around."

The brunette nodded, smiling as she got out of the Jeep. "It's very gorgeous, I like it a lot." She studied the house. "No snacks for me, I'm fine right now."

"Alright." He grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the house. "I'll tell my dad that you like it. I don't think anyone is home." He unlocked the front door and moved inside. "You want a tour or just straight to my room?"

Vee popped his arm, gasping. "Oh! Is that all this is? Just getting me to your bedroom…" She faked a pout, shaking her head. "Can't believe I fell for the cute guy act."

"Not even." He shook his head as he lifted her off her feet. "You want to see everything, I'll show you everything. It's over seven thousand square feet, so the tour will be pretty long."

She laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Damn it, I was hoping I'd have some juicy story to post on my blog." She groaned, poking her bottom lip out again.

"Look, that's the living room, if you turn to your right, that's the white room, no one is allowed in there. Not even my dad. Then if we move further into the house, you have the gourmet kitchen, perfect for any home cook or five star chef. Those sets of French doors lead out to a sun room, then the other set over there takes you to the backyard. These stairs though, they take you to my room." Zeke smiled. "Pull your phone out for this part, you may need pictures for your blog."

She started laughing as she scanned the areas he pointed at before she looked back at Zeke. "You're annoying… Come on, take me to your room. I gotta steal a pair of boxers and try to sell them on Ebay." She grinned at him.

"Have at the boxers. I got regular boxers and boxer briefs which I wear when I play sports." He opened his room door and walked inside. "It's clean for once. Thank God. Welcome to my sanctuary Vee."

She turned a little to look at his room and she smiled. "This is cute… I love the trophies but the bed, seriously? A Cali King?" She looked back at him. "Why do you need that huge ass bed?"

"I'm a huge ass guy." He shrugged. "Sometimes my sisters will sleep in here with me, we need the room because they like sleeping diagonal for some reason."

Victoria shrugged her shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love the room otherwise though. It's pretty great." She smiled, nodding her head.

"So, if I downsize the bed, you'll love it even more?" He laughed and shook his head. "That's not the best part of the room though." He moved towards his bathroom and opened the door. "It's like a spa in there. The shower is amazing, it's like standing in a fucking rainshower. It's just water raining down and it'll even come from the grates on the walls. Love it."

The brunette shrugged. "I mean, I think I need to actually experience that perfection before I judge it too much." She smirked, gesturing to the shower.

"Knock yourself out, you can take a shower now, later. I got sweats and shirts that you can help yourself to if you do wanna indulge in the perfection that is my shower." He chuckled. "It's lovely, I will admit to taking showers that are longer than necessary."

She trailed her nails over his shoulders. "And what will you do while I'm enjoying myself in the shower?"

"I will join you in the shower." He smiled. "There's more than enough room."

Vee eyed him as she slowly nodded her head. "Who said you were allowed to catch me naked?"

"I can keep my back to you." He shrugged as he set her on the bathroom sink. "I won't peek if you don't want me to."

She rolled her eyes, keeping her legs locked around him. "You've already seen me naked, I don't think it'll matter much, baby."

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman." He nodded. "You're gorgeous." He cupped her face and smiled before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She nodded her head, her small hands landing on his wrists. "Let's take a shower. Experience this with me." She kissed his lips before sighing. "That could never get old."

"I'm gonna experience this with you." He smiled at her. "It'll be a good memory to keep."

She pulled back a little and grabbed the hem of Zeke's shirt, pulling it over his head before she pulled her hoodie off. "Drop the jeans and boxers."

"Yes boss." Zeke nodded as he quickly rid himself of his jeans and boxers. "There, in all my naked glory. Half chub and all."

Vee smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Why ya gotta any chub at all?" She eased off the sink and pushed her leggings down, taking her thong with the gray leggings. "Come on, let's shower."

"I am a teenaged boy, I get half chubs when I hear my Raiders didn't lose too badly." He laughed as he followed her towards the shower, pressing a few buttons on the outside of the stall before walking into it. "Come on, it's always the perfect temp, never need to wait at all."

She rolled her eyes, following after him before she stopped and pulled her hair up into a top knot. "Your Raiders? I'd love to see the look of my dad's face if he heard those words." She smirked as her dark eyes scanned Zeke's body.

"Look at you eye fucking me." He smiled as he ran his hands through his short hair. "I am just subtly eye fucking you."

She moved toward him, grabbing his hands as she pulled him to her. "That's because you don't have the guts to really fuck me." She moved them under the water as she smirked up at him.

"Is that what you think?" Zeke shook his head as his large hands landed on Vee's hips. "I just have some self control."

Vee nodded her head. "It's exactly what I think… What do you need self control for? Huh?" She started to rub the forming scar on his chest. "Me or your own messes?"

"Myself." He shrugged as he rested his hand on her throat as he backed her towards the wall. "I really want to fuck you but I kinda have this pent up anger and I don't wanna take it out on you unless I know you're ready for that."

She nodded her head slowly as she kept her eyes on him. "Can't know unless you find out, Zeke."

Zeke nodded as he tightened the grip on the brunette's neck before pressing a rough kiss to her lips. "You're right…"

"Always am." She gasped, staring up at him as she wrapped her free arm around his waist. "What's the pent up anger about?"

"Some shit with my dad." He shrugged. "Didn't work it all out in the gym, had to make it to school on time." He studied her face carefully before catching her lesser lip between his teeth before roughly tugging on it. "I'll have to find a new outlet to release the anger."

She nodded her head, letting a small moan escape. "Well I'm sorry." She pulled him even closer to her and started to hike her leg up, resting it against Zeke's hip as she pressed her lips to his, pushing her tongue past his lips.

"It's alright." He squeezed her right hip roughly with his free hand as he went back in and deepened the kiss. "It's fine." He nodded as he pinned her tightly against the shower wall. "If it gets to be too much, let me know, alright?"

Vee slowly nodded her head as she cupped his face, moving her hips slightly as she moaned into his mouth. "I will, babe." She murmured against his lips as she rested her head against his. "You know I will."

He nodded as he pressed another rough kiss to her lips, his hand dropping from her hip to her triangle as he trailed his fingers through her slick folds, sighing as he heard her let out a soft moan. "Wet already."

Vee nodded again. "I want you, baby." She eyed him carefully as she stared up at him and started to move her hips against his hand. "Please. Zeke."

"Anything for you." He nodded as he lifted her back up, hooking her legs around his waist as he moved out of the shower, turning it off as he continued out of the bathroom. "I'm all for shower sex but not right now." He shook his head as he laid her down on his bed and looked down at her for a moment.

She stared at him, shaking her head. "You're an asshole." She huffed as she tried to move against him, her nails raking over his shoulders. "You didn't have to move your hand."

"Which hand? This one or _this _one?" He wrapped hand back around her neck as the other found her triangle once more, his fingers moving through her folds slowly. "I'll make you feel good, don't worry."

Vee rolled her eyes as she dragged her teeth over her lip. "You better." She started to glare at him, trying to stifle a moan as she felt his fingers slide into her.

"I will." He kissed her lips as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of her, taking his time to make sure the brunette was getting the full sensation. "I promise." He raked his teeth over the smooth skin on her chest and sighed. "Marks or no marks babe?"

The brunette sighed, shaking her head. "That's up to you. Are you trying to tell people I'm yours?" She cocked an eyebrow at the young man. "Feels so good."

He nodded as he sucked on her skin roughly. "You're mine." He pressed a kiss to the red mark and smiled. "All mine."

"That so?" She watched him carefully as moved against his hand. "What makes you so positive?" She murmured, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

"Yes." He nodded as he ran his thumb over her clit and sighed. "I'm positive because this just feels so perfect right now."

Victoria nodded her head. "Are you gonna keep playing with me?" She sighed again, her voice wavering briefly before she pulled his face to hers, kissing his lips roughly before biting into his bottom lip. "You're gonna make a lot of people very jealous…"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Let them be jealous, I know who I want and that's you Vee. You're mine." He pulled his fingers from her and brought them up to his lips. "You taste amazing." He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom, tearing through the foil packet with ease before rolling the rubber onto his hard member before taking his spot back between the brunette's legs. "Remember, if it gets to be too much let me know." He smiled down at her.

She nodded her head slowly. "I love how cute you're being right now but you know I will." She pressed her lips to his again as she draped her legs over his.

He nodded as he thrusted into her with one fluid motion, his hands going to her neck as he started a rough pace, his eyes never leaving Vee's. "I know but I just needed to say it again."

"Shit." She rasped, a hand landing on one of his wrists and the other caressing his face. "Fuck Zeke."

"You feel so damn amazing." He murmured before catching her lips in a passionate kiss as he continued with his pace, sending himself a mental note not to be too rough with the brunette beneath him. "I fucking love this."

She closed her eyes, nodding slowly as she felt Zeke's mouth on her neck as she wrapped her legs around the young man's hips. "Fuck, baby, that feels so good."

Zeke continued his pace, putting a little more force into his thrusts as he continued to suck and place kisses to Vee's neck. "Your pussy is amazing babe…"

"Fuck, Zeke." She moaned, hooking her nails into his back as she moved her hips against him. "I love this." She murmured as she tried her best to match his thrusts, feeling his tongue move along her skin. "So damn good."

"I love it too." He mumbled before rolling her left nipple between his teeth. "Why are you so perfect?" He continued with his pace, rolling his body into hers as his hand found her neck again, his thumb rubbing over the column of her throat before he applied a little pressure.

She let another loud moan escape before she moaned his name. "Feels so good, I love how good this is." Vee shook her head, watching him closely. "I don't know, I'm not." She mumbled as she felt her orgasm start to stir and she moaned out again.

"You are to me." He pressed a kiss to her lips as he picked up his pace again, detecting that the brunette was getting close. "You gonna cum for me Vee?" He smiled down at her, watching her gorgeous face twist up in pleasure as he applied even more pressure to her neck. "You are so fucking perfect."

Vee nodded her head. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She nodded her head. "That's so good, feels so amazing." She let out a series of moans as she pulled his face to hers again. "Make me cum please, Zeke."

He nodded as he moved his free hand from her hip to her left breast, grabbing it roughly as he slammed into her, his lips crashing into hers as he worked her over. "Cum all over my dick baby." He mumbled into her mouth. "Cum for me babe."

"Fuck, Zeke!" She moaned out, her hips moving in time to match his thrusts as she felt her orgasm hit her head on. Her legs started shaking as he continued to slam into her, despite her pussy contracting around his member harshly. "Damn it."

"Too much?" He looked down at her, continuing his pace as he felt his own climax starting to come over him. "You feel so damn good though, I can't help myself." He slammed into her a few more times, feeling his legs stiffen up before his balls tighten up causing his eyes to close as he worked through his orgasm, spilling his seed into the condom as he gave a final series of rough thrusts.

Vee groaned a little before she pulled him back down for a kiss. "No, it wasn't too much. It felt good… I didn't expect it to be so amazing." She murmured.

"I didn't expect it to be that amazing either but fuck…" Zeke rested his weight slightly on the brunette. "We're gonna really have to shower if we can even find the energy to move out of bed yet." He shook his head before moving back and pulling off the condom before wrapping it in a kleenex and dropping into the wastebasket by his bed. "You look fucking perfect in my bed by the way." He moved back to her and draped a sheet over their bodies.

* * *

**May 9, 2023**

Happy leaned against the bar, watching the intense poker game Tig and Kozik were involved in with a beer in his hand and his arm slung over his wife's shoulder as she stood against him. He leaned down a little, pressing a kiss to her neck before he trailed his tongue along her ear. Happy smirked when she slapped his thigh before he took a sip of his beer before it was taken out of his hand by the blonde beauty and took a swig from it. "Gross."

"You can lick my ear but me drinking your beer is now gross." Hanna inquired before she shook her head and looked back at him. "You're an idiot."

He shrugged, flicking her lips before he bent down and kissed her lips. "You can drink from my beers but won't suck my dick. _You're an idiot_." He shook his head. "I'm going to find a croweater, they all wanna suck my dick."

"When did I stop sucking your dick? Pretty sure you got a blow job this morning and a few hours ago." Hanna rolled her eyes before she passed his beer to him and started to walk off. "Wonder how many of these hangarounds are hungry." She smirked back at her husband.

He set the beer down on top of the bar and moved after the blonde, his eyes moving between her ass and her long legs as he followed behind her. "I'm hungry as hell, I'm starving. Come here." They walked into the kitchen and he slapped her ass. "You gonna feed your hungry ass husband?"

"Nope… You go find yourself one of those STD infested hoes." She smirked back at him as she pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "Sixty-nine is fun, you and whoever you grab could get the best of both worlds."

Happy shook his head. "No, I don't want them nasty ass things. I want _you_." He grabbed her, pulling her to him before he turned her around and started to push her leggings down, his lips instantly catching hers. He grinned at her as he pulled back and started to back her up toward the counter top.

"I'm not dealing with you right now. My ass still hurts from your smacking and shit last night." Hanna shook her head, her small hands already undoing his belt and unbuttoning them. "You left bruises, shithead."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Your fault. Don't have such a nice ass and I wouldn't wanna touch it all the time." He hooked two fingers in her panties and tore them from her body. "I won't leave any bruises this time, promise."

"Hap!" She growled, popping his hands from her body. "Stop ripping my damn clothes! I'm going to kill your ass one damn day!"

The man shook his head, pushing his boxers down a little before he lifted the blonde up and secured her legs around his waist. "Do it on a day when I'm not trying to fuck you…" He directed his cock to her entrance and pushed into her as he felt her lips on his neck.

* * *

**May 14, 2023**

With Vin's first and Vic's fourteenth birthday gone, the Lowman's were slumped and tired. Happy and Hanna seriously forgot how energy consuming and wild a one year old good be, especially when he was a walking machine with a lot of cake and ice cream in his system. Vee was working hard in the studio for no apparent reason, Vic was spending time with his girlfriend a lot more since school was starting to slow down and summer break was nearing.

Veronica was pulling away from the sketchbooks again and giving more attention to her family, Vincent was talking a little more, getting more words out and Carlos was splitting his time evenly to be with Veronica and Vincent as well balancing his work schedule. But for whatever reason, Vee woke up in a different bed this morning, she wasn't in her bed and she couldn't remember going anywhere last night but when she looked to the sleeping form beside her, she spotted her big sister.

She looked back to see her baby brother asleep on his stomach, his face turned toward her. Vee laughed a little before shaking her head as she slowly started to sit up but she was yanked back down by her brother. "Vic?" She questioned, her dark eyes finding his face, noticing that he still appeared to be asleep.

"Sleep, lay, no dancing today, no dieting, it's spend the day with your favorite brother and sister day. Adapt." He mumbled before turning his head in the opposite direction as his grip on her forearm tighten. "Lay."

.

.

.

.

"Can you explain the huge ass banner that everyone is talking about that's in the main hall of the school?" Roni laid down on her little sister, poking at Vee's ass. "I know you're awake, bitch."

Vee smirked, turning her head and opening her eyes to look at her sister. "Zeke made this huge banner that's basically him asking me out. Who told you about that, you nosy little brat?"

"Aw, that's so damn cute. I love him so much, he's adorable!" Veronica nodded her head. "Plus he's pretty as hell, keep the boy, keep him!" She laughed a little, shrugging her shoulders. "I have my sources who keep eyes on you and the idiot."

Vee scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Lies… You were talking to Ale and she told you, huh?" She smirked again, nodding. "Yeah, yeah… Lock him down, tie him down. What have you… you and your baby daddy wreck my nerves."

"I would, I would so lock that boy down. He's basically your dream… You always said if you got with a guy again, he'd have to be x, y, and z. Look at Zeke… He's all of everything you listed, you're perfect together. I swear." Roni nodded eagerly, resting her chin between Vee's back dimples. "So you said yes, when's the date?"

The younger of the pair shrugged. "I know, I know Ron. Jesus… I know he's walking perfection, _trust me_." She twisted a little more so she could see her sister's face. "Yes, I said yes. I don't know when the date is but I do know that I really like him and I want to keep him around for a little while."

"Keep who around?" The blonde beauty shoved her phone into her large black and gray Coach purse as it dangled in the crook of her arm. She watched the pair of brunettes look at her and she cocked an eyebrow at the before turning around to close the French doors. "I'm getting ready to go to have with Bri."

Roni smirked, poking Vee's ass again. "Come on, show her, tell her, something."

"Show me, tell me what?" Hanna moved around the lounge chair and sat down on the chair beside the one her daughters were in. "Hmmm?"

Vee shrugged, pulling her phone out from under her towel. She smiled as she unlocked her phone, turning the phone around to show Hanna the home screen wallpaper that was a picture of her and Zeke that he had taken. "Zeke Gundersen."

"Her new boo." Roni smirked, nodding her head eagerly. "Isn't he absolutely adorable? Handsome damn thing too."

Hanna stared at the picture for a few seconds before looking up at her youngest daughter, a smirk appearing on her face. "You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

"What?! Are you!? Let me see that again!" Veronica grabbed the phone and stared at it for a minute before gasping. "Shit you are!"

Vee started laughing, hiding her face in the black towel beside her. "Mama! Noooo!" She shook her head frantically. "I feel you both staring at me, quit it!"

"Victoria…" Hanna poked her daughter's side, grinning when she started laughing. "Jade!"

Vee looked up at Hanna briefly, laughing again as she shook her head. "What?! No, I'm not sleeping with him."

"Oh bullshit, you're naked in the picture." The mother rolled her eyes. "Roll over and _I_ can prove it." She cocked an eyebrow at Vee as she pulled Roni to feet, taking Vee's phone again. She watched Vee roll over and she smirked at the brunette. "Birthmark in the shape of a star right here." She poked at Vee's chest, at the swell of Vee's left breast. "This isn't seen when you're wearing a bra or a swimsuit."

Vee looked at the picture before looking at the birthmark. "Shit."

"I love being your mother, you damn brat." Hanna kissed Vee's forehead before she looked back and kissed Roni's head. "Yours too. You both give me the worst hell, not as much as you give your father though. With that being sad, don't let him find out about this perfect little thing you're dating and don't let him find out that I know." She cocked an eyebrow at the brunettes.

Vee nodded her head, sitting up to fix her swimsuit top. "Only you could do that. How do you know about that birthmark?" She inquired.

"Because I'm your mother, I know everything about you. Besides, I only checked you five hundred times when you were born. Every mother does it. I had to make sure you were just as perfect as I hoped. After I noticed those eyes and how gorgeous you were, I counted all the fingers and toes, I spotted that birthmark, the little birthmark on your right leg and the one on your collarbone. You curled up on my chest, got mad as hell when Natalie took you to get your tests done though." She smiled at her daughter. "And you, my love, you were all about your daddy. You didn't wanna eat, you didn't wanna sleep, you were not having any of it unless that man was right there. He had to talk to you to hold your hand. She was all about me and him, she just wanted to be cuddled."

Roni smirked, shrugging. "Seemed like a good idea, he was toasty." She nodded. "What about Vic? Did you check him over too?"

"I did. I counted the fingers and toes, avoided that glare and he ended up pulling on my hair when I tried to lay that fat chunk down on my chest. He's got a lightning bolt shaped birthmark on his right side. A little star on the right side of his chest. Kind of like you, baby." Hanna shook her head. "After he figured out I was his food source, he didn't want nothing to do with anyone. He was a grinning, dimple flashing mess. He discovered his dimples one day and discovered the attention he got from them, now he's that boy in the gym right now." She smiled, pulling her keys out of her purse. "I need to get going though. I'll see you guys later, love you."

* * *

**AN****: Yayyy, some Vee &amp; Zeke. Some Hap &amp; Hanna then some Roni &amp; Vee plus Hanna.**

**Let me know what ya think (;**


	59. Chapter 59: All The Lowman Sass

**May 23, 2023**

Happy pushed his Dyna as quietly as possible into the garage, hoping he didn't make any noise whatsoever to disturb the house. Leaving during the fight was a damn no go but he did it anyway, he knew he was awaiting a punch, slap, getting locked out… _something. _He popped the kickstand down and sighed. He knew he was in for it, he'd cut his Dyna off three houses down when he knew his Dyna would be heard at his house. He also knew his wife probably heard it anyway, twenty odd years together? Hanna Winston Lowman had grown accustomed to some things.

He adjusted his kutte before he moved toward the door that lead inside, hitting the button to close the garage door before he reached for the knob only for the door to start opening. Happy looked up at and sighed heavily, his dark eyes on his blonde beauty. "What are you doing awake?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked harshly, a glare set on her gorgeous face as she stared at her husband.

He moved toward her, trying to close the space. "I live here. It's my house, woman." His hands landed on her hips only to get smacked away. "What? Come on, Hanna."

"Come on? Where are we going? To find you a damn hotel to stay in? I'm up for that." She nodded slowly. "Go back to Charming, Happy, go to the clubhouse. You're not staying here."

He scoffed, moving around the blonde, looking back in disbelief. "Yes I am. I was here first."

"Here where? Are you a fucking child, Victor? Get out." Hanna growled as she slammed the door shut and turned around quickly. "_I was here first_… Ok, Vincent. You wanna act like a child, I'll treat like your one year old grandson."

Happy rolled his eyes at the sound of his first name. "Why do I tell you anything, woman? Damn. You aggravate me so much calling me that!" He shook his head. "Go to bed."

"Since we're apparently acting like children… Make me." She crossed her arms over her chest, drawing more attention to her very visible cleavage. "Go right ahead, asshole."

The man started to respond only to be interrupted by his youngest daughter. "Can you two stop?! You're fighting over me and it's annoying me so much!" She huffed from the foyer entrance. "Stop fighting over this. Be mad at me because I didn't tell you, daddy!"

"Stay out of this shit, Victoria." Happy growled, not bothering to look back.

Hanna cocked an eyebrow at her husband, shaking her head. "You drunk, Victor?" She inquired, her voice calm. "Hmm? You have some drinks? Come home to sleep it off, hoping the house would be asleep?"

"Stop it, Hanna, you know I don't like that." He shook his head frantically. "Take her to her room."

The blonde shook her head. "Don't care, you need to stop. You're not gonna talk to her like that because you're drunk, annoyed, and pissed at me."

"No, he needs to be pissed at me. I didn't tell him. It's on me, not you, mama." Vee shook her head.

Hanna shook her head again. "Go upstairs, baby, go to Vic's room, it doesn't matter. I don't want you in here, ok?"

"Why do you keep shit from me? Huh?" Happy huffed, a glare set as he stared at the blonde. "We're not supposed to have secrets, beauty."

The blonde nodded her head. "Because you're you, she's your baby girl. You're never happy when discovering she's got a new boyfriend, or a girlfriend, for that matter." Her voice stayed calm as she looked at the man. "You get protective and go into Killer mode. I don't see why but I know you. Meet the boy before you judge him and write him off."

"I don't want her to have a damn boyfriend, Hanna. She's my baby!" He crossed his arms, moving to lean against the bar. "_My _Vivi."

She smiled, nodding her head slowly. "You sound like your son when he was three… She was his Vivi then he turned four, she ate his last chicken nugget and he was done with her." She laughed a little. "She likes him a lot, Hap. Give him a chance. We might like him too."

"I don't wanna. I don't like sharing my babies. It's enough I gotta share Veronica with that dingbat upstairs and her fatass son then I gotta share my boy with stupid school and that little Priss. I don't wanna share her with some boy." Happy shook his head before he turned his head to look the other way.

Hanna started laughing as she walked to Happy and pushed her hands up his back, under his kutte. "You just wanna collect them and run off with them? I'll be ok with that. I'll meet you in the Caribbean in a few weeks, let me just handle some affairs."

"Can I? Baby please." He groaned, shaking his head once more. "Who the fuck told them to grow up?! I didn't sign off!"

She pulled him off the bar and turned him toward the foyer entrance. "Give me a kiss and go upstairs to get ready for bed. I'm gonna check on our kids then I'll be up there."

"Take me with you." He mumbled, wrapping his arm around Hanna's waist. "Damn woman, you sure are pretty." He pressed his face to hers and smiled. "I like you a lot."

Hanna laughed a little, nodding her head. "That so? You wanna do something crazy like get married or something?"

"I don't know, you don't think that's moving too fast?" Happy shook his head. "Oh well, I like fast. Yeah, let's get married."

The blonde started laughing again as she pulled away from the man and started walking toward the foyer, pulling him with her. "Come on, I might show ya all my tattoos."

"You got tattoos? Yeah right! Show me." His eyes dropped to her hips, watching them sway effortlessly as she walked ahead of him down the dark hall. "You sure you're not already married or something? I'll shoot him."

Hanna looked back at the man briefly. "Oh yeah I'm married but to a mean drunk." She shrugged. "He'll put up a fight, for sure." She flashed him a smirk before turning around and continuing to the end of the hall.

.

.

.

.

"They still fighting?" Vic inquired as he laid beside his sister, his dark eyes on Etana as the dog stretched out across his legs.

Vee nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, he came back drunk. He and Mama were arguing in the kitchen." She shrugged her shoulders as she rolled onto her side. "How'd he even find out about Zeke?"

"From what I heard earlier, something about finding some condoms in your room when he was getting one of your knives." He shrugged. "I don't really know though. He doesn't miss a damn beat, Vee. How wouldn't he have known?" Vic looked at Vee for a moment before shrugging his shoulders again. "Quit thinking so hard, them fighting isn't your fault."

The brunette shook her head before rolling over onto her side, smiling as Amana jumped on the bed and did his best to curl up against Vee. "You're so sweet and cuddly, A. Yeah, I know it's not my fault but it kind of is, Vic…"

"No it's not, Vica. Ma's the one who didn't tell dad. I don't know anymore, I'm not blaming anyone. They always get in arguments about dumb shit… It's who they are, Vee, you know that. They'll probably go upstairs and fix their own shit. Ya know? It's ok." Vic poked her back and smiled. "Go to sleep, Vica, I'll make ya bacon in the morning."

* * *

**May 30, 2023**

"Baby, I know you're still there. Can ya just come get me?" Happy sighed, leaning against the phone as he listening to the open air that was between him and the gorgeous blonde. "Hanna, come on…"

The blonde rolled her eyes, looking down at the front door from her spot at the top of the stairs. "How'd you get in there? Tell me what you did."

"You don't wanna know, I swear." He murmured, turning around as he heard footsteps nearing. He never had his back turned if there was anyone around. "You're mad and I'm sorry but baby…"

Hanna rolled her eyes again, watching the front door open to Victoria and a young man walking in. "But baby nothing. I'll be there when I can. I'm busy."

"Liar. You're not doing shit, it's Tuesday, your lazy day." Happy huffed. "Come get me, Hanna. I promise I'll make it up to you."

The blonde turned her head when Vee made eye contact with her. "I'm busy, Victor, I'll see what I can do. Maybe one of your girls can come get you. I'm not leaving Oakland though."

"I swear you wreck my nerves… Stop being mad and just come get me. Baby please." His dark eyes fell on a man walking by him before he looked at the man behind him. "Do not send either of them up here. I'll just call Kozik."

Hanna shrugged her shoulders, looking at her nails briefly. "Call your brother, tell him I said hi." She smirked inwardly, her hand now rubbing her forehead. "Actually, ya know what? I'll be there in about ten minutes."

.

.

.

.

She retouched her makeup, recurled her hair and pulled on a black skin tight leather dress. She pulled the front zipper from its start at the beginning of the front slit and zipped the dress up enough for her stomach and midriff to be covered. She checked herself in the mirror once more before she walked back into the closet and pulled on a pair of black stilettos.

The blonde beauty grabbed her phone off the vanity beside the closet door and moved out of the master suite, she cleared the stairs before grabbing her Coach purse and keys off the table in the middle of the room. She looked at her phone and noticed the missed call, she rolled her eyes.

"Damn, mama… Hot date?" Vee smirked at the blonde as she entered the foyer with Zeke.

Hanna looked at her daughter and shrugged. "Possibly. I have to go to Charming. I'll be back in a little bit."

"What for? Anything to do with daddy?" Vee cocked her eyebrow at the blonde.

The blonde shook her head. "Possibly. Stay out of trouble, Victoria. Goes for you too, handsome." Hanna turned, leaving the house before her daughter could get another word in. She quickly made her way to the Charming PD, rolling her eyes at the sight of a tow truck pulling into the parking lot behind her.

Hanna got out of the M-Class and slowly made her way to the front entrance, leaving her sunglasses over her eyes as entered the police station. She looked around the main lobby, noticing Key and Kozik talking to Tig but she chose to ignore them as she continued to the front desk. "I'm sure to pick up Happy Lowman."

"He's not ready." The woman shook her head before her green eyes fell on Hanna. "You can go wait with those men."

The blonde nodded her head. "Then get him ready, please. He called an hour ago, he's ready."

"He was involved in a physical altercation, _ma'am_. He's not ready to be released yet." The red haired woman stated plainly. "You may wait over there for him."

Before Hanna could respond, she heard a wolf whistle and a few cat calls. "Where do I find me one of you?" A couple of men laughed before one dark haired man approached Hanna. "I'm not getting out for another month, but I'm glad you're eager to see me, baby."

"Don't make me rip out your fucking throat, fucker." Happy growled as he came to stand at Hanna's other side. He exchanged a look with his wife before he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Hanna's cheek. "Let's go."

Hanna nodded her head, walking ahead of Happy as she made her way out of the station and she stopped at the sight of _Sheriff _David Hale walking up the ramp with another officer. She gave them a small smile, only hoping they wouldn't stop but today wasn't her day. "Sheriff."

"Hanna. How are you? It's been a real long time." David nodded his head, giving the blonde a smile. "This is my chief, Lieutenant Eli Roosevelt. Eli, this is the lovely Hanna Winston. A troublesome little girl back in her day."

"Lowman. Hanna Lowman." Happy stated as he appeared behind Hanna. "She's married, Hale, been married for sixteen years."

Eli held his hand out to Happy. "Lieutenant Roosevelt, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Yes, likewise." Hanna shook the man's hand when she noticed Happy wasn't going to shake his hand.

David smiled at the blonde. "I don't see you much anymore, did you run from Charming?"

"No, we moved to Oakland when I was pregnant with our first child. I spend most of my time in Oakland, still occasionally stopping by the garage and the pastry shop." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's nice seeing you, have a good day. Let's go, _Victor_."

Happy shook his head before he started following after the blonde. He looked back briefly to see his brothers behind him and he sighed, he knew she was pissed. The blonde beauty was going to kill him, he was absolutely convinced of it. He reached for her, trying to grab her hips but to no avail as she smacked his hands from her body and continued to the M-Class. "Mamas."

"Shut up and get in the car." She growled, not bothering to turn around as she unlocked the SUV with the fob before getting into the driver's seat. She shook her head, looking at the passenger door as it opened up and Happy slid into the seat.

Happy reached over to his wife to grab her hand only to get smacked away. "Hanna. Come on." He tried to grab her hand again, the same result occurred. "Hanna!"

"I asked you to shut up, so please do so. Victoria is at home so don't dare think you're rectifying anything, especially with your dick. Where's your Dyna?" She looked at him, waiting for the Harleys to pull out of the parking lot before she turned to look at her husband. "Hmm?"

The man covered his face briefly before shaking his head. "Impound. Ya don't wanna know. That's why the truck is here. To pick it out. Cost me nine hundred dollars." He turned to look at the blonde and quickly turned away from her. "Keep glaring at me like that and your pretty face is gonna get stuck like that."

"Good! I wouldn't have to waste any energy to turn up a goddamn glare. You're an idiot. What'd you do, huh?" Hanna shoved at his shoulder. "You need to get your ass kicked, fucking arrested. Your damn kids are going to get a kick out of this, Happy!"

* * *

**June 2, 2023**

Victor Lowman walked outside, his swim trunks on and his nephew on his shoulders. He heard his nephew whisper and he smiled, nodding his head as he started for the chaise lounge chairs that his sisters were sitting in. Vic felt Vincent's hands tug on his dark hair and Vic bounced his shoulders before he lifted the one year old off his shoulders and settled him on his side. "Come on, Vin, let's find your mama." He murmured, smiling as the little boy laid his head on Vic's shoulder.

"Nope, don't want anything to do with either of you. I'm invisible." Roni shook her head as Vic came to stand in between Roni and Vee. "Give him to Vee, she's in a nice mood."

Victoria looked at Roni, shaking her head before she looked up at Vic. "Nope, I'm not. You keep him, I'm not taking him. He's a wild ass banshee." She reached up, trailing her nails over Vincent's bare leg. "Are you getting sleepy, baby?"

"Yeah, he is. Come on, one of you guys take him. I wanna get in the pool." Vic mumbled, leaning his head against the baby's head. "I'd cuddle him into a coma but I wanna swim."

Vee rolled her eyes, sitting up a little before she adjusted her bikini top and held her hands out a little. "Give him here, I'll take a nap with him. Come here, Vinny." She accepted the baby boy before she stretched her chair out and laid back. "All these sweet cuddles, you make me just wanna keep you forever."

"Go right ahead, he's a mean ass thing. Think Vic, just hungry for attention." Roni shrugged her shoulders, smirking at her sister before her dark eyes connected with a set of light blue eyes. "Come here, baby, let me love on you." She sat up, reaching over to take her son into her arms.

Vincent laid his head on Roni's chest and sighed, his tiny hand reaching up to rub the left side of Roni's face. He stretched his legs out before he wrapped them around Roni's waist. "Mama." He blubbered as his other hand tangled in her hair. "Hug me, mama."

"Hug you?" Roni whispered, pressing a kiss to Vincent's head before she looked at her sister and shrugged. "I could hug you all day, babe. You know who really loves your hugs? Your dad." She closed her eyes, resting her head against her son's. She only hoped Vee didn't notice the slight hesitation in her voice.

Vee looked back at the sound of the French doors opening and she smiled at her the blonde as she noticed that Hanna was pulling Happy with her. "What are you guys up to?"

"Minding our own business, what are you doing?" Happy cocked an eyebrow at his youngest daughter. "Apparently minding our business for us."

Hanna shook her head, turning around to pop the man upside his head. "Be rude to my daughter one more time…" She walked toward Veronica and bent down to kiss her head before she moved to Vee and did the same. "And don't even think about being mean to the other one or the boys for that matter."

"Quit bossing me around before I toss your ass into the pool." Happy mumbled, laying down in the chair beside Veronica. "Hey, kid, you wanna get your ass kicked in volleyball real quick?"

Roni smirked, shaking her head. "Not that it'd actually happen but I'm trying to put my baby to sleep. Talk to Vee, she's some real competition for you."

"He's afraid of me." Vee shrugged, smirking as she looked at her father. "I apparently put some fear in his system."

Hanna adjusted Vee's bikini top again and nodded. "Because you're like me and he's been afraid of me since he met me." She smirked before leaning down to kiss Vee's cheek. "You need to keep yourself covered up, you look like a cheetah." She whispered to her daughter before turning around. "Go ahead, Veronica, give me Vincent and go kick your father's ass. He needs it."

Roni looked between her mother and sister before she started smirking. "But he's being sweet. Do you know how hard it is to get this from him? He's naturally mean as… As a damn _snake_." She turned to look at Happy. "Right, daddy?"

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Happy inquired, looking between Hanna and Vee. "Secrets don't make friends, Hanna. Yeah, something like that, Roni. Come on, give him up. I'm about to kick your ass real quick." He stood up, pulling his shirt from his body, watching as Hanna took the baby boy from their daughter and Roni stood up from her chair.

* * *

**AN****: Sorry it's been awhile since the last update! I've been working on my other story and working a ton. But here's this new one. I felt like I needed to revamp the outline of this chapter so I added more H&amp;H and less of the kids. However, the kids are still vital pieces of this installment so they have to be apart of chapters too ;) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what ya think (:**


	60. Chapter 60: All This Excitement

**June 14, 2023**

Victoria sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes on her tight black shorts as she waited for Zeke to get out of his closet. He was taking forever to get dressed and she couldn't even figure out why, he was just going to meet her parents. She kicked her legs up, looking down at them before she rubbed her thighs and groaned. Vee slowly stood up and moved toward the closet to see the handsome young man standing in his boxers staring at the shelves of t-shirts.

"You're doing well… I think you should wear that." She propped herself against the doorjamb, smirking at Zeke as she crossed her arms under her breasts, drawing more attention to her chest and cleavage. "Just put on some shoes."

"I don't think I can impress your parents with this look." Zeke shook his head and smiled at the brunette. "I think I'm going for all black. Not my norm but I can work it."

Vee shook her head. "Be _you_… My mom's just wanting to meet you, my dad is trying to see what your liver looks like." She smirked at him, walking toward him. "How about a black V-neck, blue jeans and some sneakers? Maybe a pair of Chucks or Vans. The only way you'll impress them is the honesty, the way you treat me and how well-mannered you are."

"Then it shouldn't be too hard. I do treat you pretty damn amazing." He smiled down at her. "I'm nervous but excited."

She pulled a black V-neck shirt from the shelf and passed it to the young man. "You do alright." She smirked up at him. "What are you nervous about? It's fine… You have me, Roni and Carlos will be there, you'll be fine."

"Never met parents before." He shrugged before pulling on his clothes. "I mean, I've been introduced but it was nothing ever formal."

The brunette nodded. "No, babe, it's not really formal. You're just hanging out at the house and having dinner. It's ok."

"That's a step up from the last time I met parents." Zeke shrugged again as he pulled his sneakers on. "I'm ready if you are."

She smiled at him, running a hand down his chest. "You look great… I'm ready. Babe, if you wanna back out, it's ok. Just say so, I'll come back later if you want." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "We can wait, don't have to do this now." She murmured before she turned and exited the closet, grabbing her phone from his bed before she moved to the door. "I'll call you later, babe."

"No, I wanna meet them." He nodded as he walked out of the closet and after his girlfriend. "I am ready for this babe."

Vee stopped, looking back at the young man. "It's a little early, it's ok, baby." She gave him a smile. "There's time for you to get skinned alive another time."

He shook his head. "Babe, I want to do this. I want to meet your mom and dad. Regardless if it's considered early. I really care about you and want to know who raised you to be so damn amazing." He grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him. "It could be a memorable moment, something I'll be telling for years." He kissed her neck and smiled.

"Here you go with this amazing nonsense again." She laughed a little. "If you're sure then come on, I'm not trying to let my brother or Los get to the table before me." She pressed a kiss to his lips.

.

.

.

.

"I'm going to cry! You never let me drive it!" Vee tugged on her boyfriend's hand as she pulled him toward the front door. "That's ok, I can think of something to never let you do either." She stuck her tongue out at Zeke before she entered the house and toed off her red Chuck Taylor's. "I want you to know now, my dad will say any and everything. It'll probably try to get under your skin too. You cannot let him upset you though, ok? He's just testing you." She kissed his lips before she gestured to his shoes. "No shoes."

Zeke nodded as he stepped out of his sneakers. "Well, at least I'm having an extra mellow day today. Got all my anger out in the gym this morning so I should be able to handle whatever your dad tosses my way without getting upset and going Hulk at the dinner table." He smiled down at Vee.

"It could be very ugly. So just ignore his nonsense." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and started moving toward the living room. "Oh look your best friend is up." She smiled at the young man, pointing toward Vincent as he tried to get in Roni's lap.

"Vin." The young man smiled. "Hey Roni. How ya doing today?"

Roni looked up and smiled. "Amazing… As soon as you get your friend away from me. We told him you'd be here, he's been whining since." She shrugged. "How are you? Excited to meet the Devil and his wife?"

Zeke chuckled as he picked up Vin and held him above his head. "Hey big man!" He nodded as he looked at Roni. "I'm a bit excited. I've been warned not to let Happy get under my skin. So, I'm a bit nervous to see what he is going to dish out."

"Any and everything he can find. He only does though because you took his favorite female from him." Roni shrugged. "She's better than everything else in the world so he's all sad." She smirked.

"Z! Z!" Vin grinned at Zeke as his blue eyes watched Zeke carefully, a dimpled grin on his face.

"Vin! Vin!" Zeke tossed the little boy and caught him effortlessly. "You're a smiley little guy. I bet those dimples get you anything and everything you want."

Roni shook her head. "Maybe if he's with Carlos… Not with any Lowman with dimples." She shrugged. "What do you do to him when you watch him? He barely smiled that hard at us…"

"I cuddled him, I had his bottle, his blanket, let him have some of my ice cream." He smiled. "We just had a good time bonding together. I honestly really like kids. Vin, is officially my little homie. I basically just treat him like I did my little sister when she was his age."

Vincent sighed, looking around Zeke once he finally noticed his aunt. "Vivi! Oh."

"Oh, there he goes. Trading me in for you Vee." Zeke shook his head. "You wanna go to her Vin?"

Vee shook her head. "Nuh uh, I don't want you, fatty. Stay with your best friend." She stuck her tongue out at the baby boy, smiling when he repeated the action.

"Z…" Vin started to rub Zeke's cheek, laying his head on Zeke's shoulder. "Oh."

"He's giving me life right now." Zeke sighed. "I'm keeping him." He rubbed Vin's back. "You wanna get ice cream with me later Vin? Your aunt doesn't like ice cream, so when we go, she just gets all the gummy bears they'll let her have."

Roni shook her head. "You hype him up and he's going home with you…" She looked up at the entrance to see Carlos and her mother, making her laugh. "What'd you do now, Los?"

"Tried to get into the food." Carlos shrugged. "I got my hands popped and put in the corner."

Vee smirked, leaning forward to pull Zeke down on the couch beside her. "Serves you right… She's already banned you once from the kitchen while she's cooking." She laced her fingers with Zeke. "Zeke, meet my mom. Mama, meet Zeke."

"So you're the one that Vin's been whining about?" Hanna smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Zeke."

"Yeah, I'm the one." Zeke nodded and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you too."

Hanna smiled again, nodding her head slowly. "That's ok, he seems to like you so take him home with you if you want. Although he doesn't talk about you as much as Victoria does, you must be something great."

"I think I might. I need a little cuddle monster to hang out with when I play videogames." Zeke chuckled. "I hope she's saying nothing but amazing things. I also hope that she didn't bring up my primping process."

Vee shook her head. "Nooo, I always tell her what trash you are." She smirked at him. "I don't even want to talk about his primping process. It's worse than me and Roni."

"It takes time to get my hair to look like this." He laughed. "I look like I rolled out of bed but this style actually took me awhile."

"Takes him awhile to _primp_ because he's ugly. You and your sister aren't ugly." Happy rasped as he walked into the house from the backyard. "Victor wants to know if he can spend the night, here you talk to him." He passed his phone to his wife.

"_Ugly_?" Zeke looked at Vee. "I mean, I've been called worse."

Vee shrugged, squeezing his hand as she looked between her boyfriend and father. "Zeke meet the devil. He's a big teddy bear, like I told you months ago." She smirked.

"Hello, I'm Zeke." He smiled. "I've heard nothing but a mix of good and scary things about you."

Happy looked at the young man and nodded his head. "Good and scary? What's so scary about a _big teddy bear_?" He cocked an eyebrow at Zeke. "I think you could be exaggerating."

"Happy." Hanna shook her head. "Leave him alone before you even get started. You give him enough hell by just looking at him like that." She rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

"The eyes…" Zeke shrugged. "Seem to always be watching."

Roni started grinning. "So Vee… get contacts, your eyes scare him." She looked at her dad. "Too bad you have to play nice."

"I do not, Hanna's not the boss of me." Happy shook his head, his dark eyes staying on Zeke. "What do you do? Sports, job, who are you really, kid?"

"I play football, lacrosse, baseball and basketball. When I have the time I work part time at a surf and skate shop. I wanna go pro in football, try to get drafted to the Raiders but my fall back career will either be business or something in the medical field." Zeke nodded. "Right now, I'm focused on getting scouted by my top college choices to play lacrosse and football."

Happy nodded his head. "You didn't tell me anything about _you_ though. What is so amazing to my daughter about you? _Who _is Zeke?"

"Honestly? I have no idea what drew her to me. When we met, we had quite the stare off. She threw sass, I threw sass. It was a big mess." Zeke smiled and shook his head. "As or who I am, I'm just a guy doing his best to get through life. I'm smart when I'm not in my own head, I tend to be kind of confrontational with certain people, I do enjoy treating Vee like she's a Queen. Um, I'm family oriented. My siblings and parents are everything to me. I think those are the bullet points of who I am."

The man nodded his head. "Interesting." He looked between the pair before shrugging. "What about her? What's so amazing about her?"

"What's not amazing about her?" Zeke nodded. "Her intelligence, the way she can hold her own, the way she doesn't take anything from anyone, her refusal to blend in. She tries to be lowkey but it just made her stand out even more. She's a damn challenge but I love it."

Happy nodded his head again. "Are you in an exclusive, committed relationship with Victoria?"

"Yes. She's my one and only girlfriend. I'm not talking to anyone else. She's the only one I want." The young man smiled.

The man's eyes moved to his youngest daughter and he cocked an eyebrow at the brunette before looking back at Zeke. "Why's that? What makes you only want her?"

"Because she's special. The only one that's made me want to do nothing but be the best I can be for her." Zeke shrugged. "May sound corny or whatever but she's the only girl I ever see these days. Like it's like I have blinders on or something."

Happy chuckled, nodding slowly. "Veronica, you, your sister and Carlos go aggravate Satan." He watched the trio leave before he looked back at Zeke. "You hurt my daughter in any way, I will kill you. I will torture and kill you, are we clear?"

"Yeah, I understand you." Zeke nodded. "I won't hurt her. I'm standing here before you and making that promise. I know the consequences if I break that promise but if for some reason I do break it, I know I deserve whatever you have in store for me. I just hope you know that I care about Vee a lot, more than anything. Shit, I care more about her than I do lacrosse and football and those have been my entire life until I met your daughter."

The man nodded his head once more. "Why? What'd she do to get to that level? That's what I want to really know. What's in your head when it comes to her…"

"I was hooked from the moment I met her, was even more hooked when she decided to start a screaming match with me in the middle of the mall because I stuck my nose in her business and she didn't appreciate that." Zeke smiled. "She just brings out this whole new side of me. I just want to treat her like a Queen. I have some very strong feelings for her."

Happy covered his face for a minute before he shook his head. "You've got the toughest thing on your hands, you're aware right? You do understand that just as much as she is the sassy little thing she is just as fragile?"

"I know." He nodded slowly. "I can sense that. As hard as she is, she's got a sensitive side."

Happy nodded. "It's extremely sensitive. She doesn't do well with fighting, yelling and if she's involved in the fighting, it's worse. She can handle a physical fight, especially if she's involved but she doesn't like to be fighting with anyone she really cares about." Happy shrugged. "Don't upset her either, I'll kill you for that too."

"I'm not going to upset her." Zeke sighed. "I'm going to be honest here, I have a bit of an anger issue but it usually only comes out when I'm with my dad. He just pushes my buttons. I just wanted you to hear that from me and not anyone else. I can control my temper, I usually go to the gym or for a run. I just need you to know that I'll never direct it towards her."

"If Victoria can trust that then I don't see why we can't." Hanna nodded as she walked into the living room. "Don't let her sensitivity or size fool you, Zeke, she'd hurt you personally if you did direct your anger at her."

"I'm aware. I've gotten hit by her before." He shrugged. "I know she'd kick my ass without thinking twice about it if I stepped out of line."

Hanna nodded her head, smiling. "Now that you've been threatened about ten times and Happy has his answers, is there anything you want to ask us?"

Zeke smiled. "No but I do wanna thank you for letting me have this chance to be with Vee. She really does mean a lot to me." He nodded slowly. "Oh, I do have one question. Does she like surprises? I know some girls do and others don't."

"You're very welcome." Hanna smiled back at the young man before shaking her head. "She may hit something or someone by accident but much like Happy, she already knows everything that's around her anyway." She shrugged her shoulders. "Dinner is ready though, you just put Vincent in his pack-n-play. He'll be up soon and you can have him back then."

"So, basically it'll be difficult to surprise her." He nodded as he lowered Vin into the pack-n-play and smiled. "If I get him when he wakes up, I'll probably upset Carlos. He's very greedy when it comes to Vin. It's ridiculous."

Happy rolled his eyes as he stood up. "He's got a sharing problem, they think it's Vincent with the problem. It's not, the kid just wants to be held and cuddled." He moved toward the dining room. "Get out of my seat, Carlos, I told you you're not running this house."

"It's the most comfortable seat." Carlos smiled as he dodged Happy. "I'm glad to see that you didn't eat Zeke alive."

The man shrugged. "Wasn't hungry yet, kid's good. Stay out of my seat, I'll kick you down the stairs next time I see you going down them."

"How'd it go?" Vee inquired, her voice a whisper as she watched Zeke sit down beside her. "What was said?"

"Basically I'm dead if I ever hurt you." He smiled. "It went well though. We're all on the same page."

She nodded her head, smiling at him. "So basically, big _cuddly_ teddy bear, right?" She rolled her eyes. "What about the blue eyed devil? Did she threaten you?"

"No, she didn't threaten me." He shook his head. "He did all the questioning and threatening. I'm assuming the answers I gave him were accepted by her as well."

Vee nodded her head again. "She's the quiet threat. She picked up a lot from him, he makes the threat loud and clear but she'd probably be the one to execute it. She's scary as hell." She shrugged, squeezing his arm. "She only went in there because we were worried."

"Oh. My. God." He shook his head again. "Okay, so I have to fear your mom. That's good to know now."

The brunette smirked, shaking her head. "Who would you fear more just by looking at them? No conversations, just seeing them in Walmart or something?"

"Depends, is your mom going to be in heels or not?" Zeke chuckled. "My mom taught me to always fear a woman who goes out in public in sky high heels. Means she's about her business and will fuck shit up if she has to."

Vee stared at the handsome young man for a few moments before she slowly nodded her head. "My mom's always in heels unless she's here. Amazing outfits and even better heels." She shrugged. "Remind yourself, she's going to be your boss… You should so bring that up to her. My dad will love it."

"See, yeah. I'm darting down another aisle to avoid her." Zeke laughed. "No, no. I'm not saying anything." He kissed her cheek and smiled. "I think this is going well."

She started grinning. "You're so afraid of her, that's cute." She looked away from Zeke to look at her parents, a smirk on her face. "Hey mama, did you know that Roni hired Zeke for that men's line too?" She flashed her boyfriend a dimpled smile as she winked at him.

"Lord." Zeke covered his face. "I impressed her with my unconventional beauty and guns."

Happy covered his face. "And no, Hanna, I don't think he means real guns… Sorry to burst that bubble." He shook his head. "You're apparently a model now too? Along with the sports… Alright then."

"Hey, shut up… The kid is handsome, he was a face for it." Hanna nodded her head. "However, no, Roni hadn't told me that Vee's boyfriend is also the face of our newest line."

"I'm pretty sure it was Carlos' idea." Zeke smirked at Carlos. "He was on a roll that day. He was signing us up left and right. I honestly up until now thought I was the most gorgeous thing in the male population until Happy called me ugly… Now, I'm working with this new discovery and making the best of it." He laughed and nodded.

Vee covered her face. "You're not ugly, hush. You're a mess but not an ugly one." She smiled, nodding. "It wasn't Carlos' idea either."

"She's right, it was so my idea to hire Zeke." Veronica nodded, setting her glass of water down on the table. "He's the perfect candidate."

"I was just trying to get him to talk and stop stuffing his face." Zeke smiled at Roni. "It was indeed Roni's idea. She said I could even model swimsuits. I'm very excited to see what she comes up with that'll make my figure look even better."

Hanna shook her head. "Good luck, once he sits down at this table, he's down for hours." She smiled. "You can do swimsuits but because you're a minor, I've gotta talk to your parents."

"I can give you my mom's number." Zeke nodded. "I'd give you my dad's but he'd probably freak out."

The blonde nodded her head. "The parent consent goes no higher than me… So if you wanna say it'll be ok, we can do so. Without either parents knowing."

"It's fine, you can call my mom. Her and my step dad will be good with it. He has as much say with me as my actual dad does." Zeke smiled. "I'll give you their info before I leave."

Vee squeezed Zeke's hand. "Are we gonna do shoots together?" She looked between Roni and her mom. "Did you have to get dad's consent for me to start working with you guys or could you sign it yourself?"

"Possibly, it's not set in stone." Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "No, I didn't. Speaking of consent again, Zeke, I will need you to come to LA one day with your mom and sign some papers, sort out some things and decide about a stage name or not."

"Um, a stage name?" He shook his head. "I just wanna go by Ezekiel." He looked at Vee and nodded. "Yes, we so have to do shoots together. I still want my red carpet shoot." He smiled at Roni.

Veronica laughed a little, nodding her head. "Stage name to go by. So Ezekiel? Not Zeke?"

"Yeah, Ezekiel." He nodded. "Not Zeke. Ezekiel sounds international, Zeke sounds like a California guy. I'd just be limited to being seen as a surfer or something. I am much more than that."

Happy covered his face again. "Victoria has one of those ridiculously eccentric boyfriends. What the hell are we gonna do now?" He shook his head.

Zeke shook his head. "In my defense, I have an older sister who used to have our older brothers hold me down so she could dress me up. I've been prepped for my modeling debut since I was six." He laughed and shrugged.

"Awww, you poor thing." Roni laughed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, that's terrible."

Vee smirked, covering her face for a moment. "Ok, be nice, he was just a little baby. We used to make Vic have parties with us and play America's Next Top Model with us." She started laughing.

"Man, my mom has an album of pictures of me dressed up." Zeke sighed. "My sister was horrible but whatever because it made her happy and I was all about that."

Hanna nodded. "Good kid, that's what it's always about, babe." She smiled. "Brothers always do what their sisters want anyway, right Hap? You and Reno used to give Alyssa whatever she wanted, spoiled the hell out of her."

"I keep forgetting you're related to Reno." Zeke shook his head. "It's such a trip."

Roni nodded her head. "And we keep forgetting that we could've met you at any time - had Vic and Kane started bringing around the third lacrosse nazi."

"It's a hit and miss with Kane and I." He shrugged. "We tend to bump heads when the anger flares up. Our parents call it the Gundersen Deathmatch when we go at it because it never stops until one of us draws blood."

Hanna shook her head. "Wait, Kane's related to you? Oh my - Oh!" Her eyes moved between Vee and Zeke. "Oh."

"Yeah, he's my cousin." He nodded. "We were closer when we were younger. Everyone thought we were brothers, then sports came into play and we were too obsessed with outdoing the other so we were separated."

The blonde nodded her head slowly. "I see, that's interesting." She smiled at the young man. "How many siblings do you have? Tell us about your family."

"Ok, wow. I have a whole lot of siblings. My older sibling Ethan, Elias and Erica, a younger sister named Olivia. Some step siblings. My mom is a lawyer, my dad is an architect. We're all close, live kinda close actually." Zeke shrugged. "Not really interesting in my opinion, we're kind of a boring family unless it's gamenight. Then the police need to be on standby."

Hanna nodded, smiling at the young man. "That sounds like a big family. Sounds like this house."

"It is. Man, that's not even including my brothers' wives or sometimes cousins will invite themselves over and not leave for awhile." Zeke shook his head. "I don't mind it though. I'm all about family even if we had bad moments, we usually work it all out."

Vee smiled, shrugging. "Sounds like us."

"Yeah it does. Let me guess, Raiders?" Hanna inquired, looking at Zeke. "And you wanna go pro?"

"Yes, Raiders. I mean, I'll settle for Chargers or Patriots if I can't get drafted right off the bat for the Raiders but I can always be traded." Zeke nodded. "That's the goal, go pro after I finish four years of college. I want to have a backup plan in place in case the pro thing doesn't work."

Roni smirked. "They'll be great together if she sticks with modeling… That's such a cliche power couple though."

"Think of the ad campaigns now Roni." He smiled. "We'd be plastered everywhere. Hello Times Square. Have you guys ever been there?"

Vee pointed to her mom. "Mom has, we haven't. She took Vic with her though, he was like five." She smiled.

"She only took him because he was pitching a fit when she was packing. Now I understand, pitch a fit to get Mama to cave." Roni shook her head. "She's weak for ourmki tears, right?"

Hanna shook her head. "Don't listen to a word those jealous little things say, Zeke."

"Pitching fits worked with my mom until I was six." Zeke laughed. "Then she'd always leave for her trips when I was at school. She outsmarted me."

The blonde nodded her head. "Very smart decision. That's how Happy was when it came to them two. They'd get so upset though. Roni would always give him the silent treatment and Vee would cuddle with him and inforce the silent treatment when he'd try to talk to her." She smirked. "You both are screwed with those two… Hate it for you. You've been in a few arguments with that one. What about you, Zeke?"

"First and second time we crossed paths we argued a little bit." Zeke smiled. "Second time, I got hit but it was my fault. I bumped her with my Jeep door."

Vee held up her hand, shaking her head. "Purposely. He purposely hit me. So I purposely backhanded him." She smiled. "Nothing like Mama or Roni though. They're the real mean ones."

"You hit me so hard." He shook his head. "I learned not to mess with you again from that."

The brunette shook her head. "Lies, that's all lies. I tapped your face with the back of my hand… Not like I abused you or anything." She grinned at him.

He laughed. "I felt the hit in my soul babe."

"Who should really take credit for it? Me or you?" Happy inquired, tapping on Hanna's arm. "We both taught her how to swing and I'm so proud right now."

Hanna shook her head. "Me… Backhands are mine, you should know that." She looked back at the couple. "Don't abuse him anymore unless necessarily, he looks breakable, Victoria."

"Your mom has a point. I'm breakable." Zeke nodded. "I'm just this bulky in hopes no one will pick up on my fragility."

Vee rolled her eyes, looking at Roni as the eldest child stood up and grabbed her and Carlos' plates. "Oh whatever, you're so full of it." She shook her head. "What, Los? No seconds or thirds or tenths?"

Carlos looked at Vee and shook his head. "I wasn't that hungry tonight. Have a lot on my mind…" He smiled. "Plus, I need some Vin and Roni cuddles."

"Not if Zekey has anything to do about it." She smirked at him. "Vin loves his new best friend… They're pretty tight." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Not hungry, huh? You need your nap, huh?"

"I think I am developing a sense of control." Carlos nodded. "A slight sense. Not hungry because I can't eat when I'm in my head. You should know that."

Vee nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to get more out of you other than you in your head." She reached over, poking his forehead. "Go ahead and go outside. Get some fresh air…"

"I'll tell you later." He smiled. "Zeke better not try to get thirds or tenths because as soon as I feel better. I'll be in the kitchen looking for leftovers."

Hanna shook her head, pressing a kiss to the top of Carlos' head. "I already have yours set aside, in the microwave. Zeke, if you'd like get more, there's plenty in the kitchen. Just let me know if you want to take any home with you." She smiled at the young man as she collected the rest of the plates from the table.

"I'll take some home. It'll make for a good after workout meal." Zeke smiled. "Dinner was amazing. Thanks for inviting me."

Vee smirked. "Told ya so… You were going to love it but you won't listen to me." She shook her head. "You so shouldn't let him take anything home, Mama, he had doubts about this whole thing."

"I didn't have doubts!" He shook his head. "I was nervous and excited and Vee tried to leave me at my house because I was trying to dress up."

She started laughing. "No I was going to leave you because you were freaking out and all in your head…" She shook her head. "I said this was going to be fine and look. You only got threatened twice."

"I thought all black would make me look nice." He nodded. "I will own up to the fact that my gorgeous girlfriend picked out my entire outfit. She really calmed my nerves." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Happy shook his head. "I might to go throw up now. Clear out, there's a kid waking up and one of his parents needs to grab him." He stood up, moving into the kitchen. "Roni go away, go outside, play a little."

* * *

**June 18, 2023**

Vic shoved the guy away from his older sister once he noticed his one year old nephew accidentally ran into him. Veronica had Vincent in her arms as soon as she was apologizing to the guy for her son's mistake. Vic stood protectively in front of Roni and Vin as the stranger continued to glare at the brunette.

"Buy the little shit a damn leash or something and keep him tamed." The guy growled, stepping forward again.

He shoved the guy again, his dark eyes only darkening as he kept them on the stranger. "You need to back the fuck up, shithead." Vic's right hand stayed clenched in a fist at his side as his left hand held his sister behind him. "Go to the car, Roni." He murmured, turning his head briefly to look at his older sister before he drew back and threw his right fist into the guy's face. "Now, Veronica."

Vic watched the guy stumble back before he reached forward and grabbed a hold of the guy's shirt, yanking him back to him. "I barely even hit you… What are you so jittery for?" He chuckled before he decked the guy again. "Don't fuck with my sister again."

"Let's go, come on… You made your point, Vic." Veronica mumbled, trying to grab at her brother's shirt only to stop when she heard him growl before he drew back again to punch the guy once more.

Veronica watched a hand land on Vic's arm and she watched as Key jerked Vic back. She shook her head when she watched Vic tried to swing on Key before he stopped. "Hit me, kid and we're going to be fighting right here. Calm down." Key mumbled, pinning Victor's arms behind his back. "Calm the fuck down, you're freaking out the baby."

"I'm good, I swear, let me go." Vic mumbled as he shrugged out of Key's hold. "When'd you even get here?"

Vee popped up at Vic's side, sending her fist into the stranger's face. "Run along, bitch." She growled before she turned her dark eyes onto her siblings. "He followed us here."

"Where the hell did you come from? Jesus…" Key rolled his eyes, looking between the trio. "I swear to God, when I found out your parents were having all of you, I regretted life. You all three cause so much trouble, shit."

* * *

**AN****: Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you guys. Zeke properly meets Happy and Hanna &amp; Vic - well Vic is Vic. Lmao **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it... (:**


	61. Chapter 61: All The Trouble

**June 29, 2023**

The brunette beauty looked through the closet slowly, pushing clothes back and forth as she tried to locate her son and boyfriend. She should have known they would make a huge mess of the apartment before taking off to hide from her. She hated the mess, she hated how before she left to go to gym she had cleaned up the entire apartment.

Now, though, now there was nothing to show for it. Toys were everywhere. Carlos' video games were everywhere. Not to mention the troublesome pair had went to the food trucks for lunch and takeout boxes were now littering the kitchen counters. She wasn't exactly pissed or mad at them, she knew Vincent didn't exactly know any better either but damn if she wasn't ready to kick Carlos' ass for taking notable part in messing the place back up after she'd spent a few hours cleaning it to perfection.

"Vinny, baby, come here." She cooed, hoping he'd desert Carlos or his hiding spot to go to the brunette but a few minutes passed of silence and there was no such luck. "Vincent, Carlos." She shook her head as she moved back into Carlos' bedroom to continue her search before she moved to the guest room, or _Vincent's room_ \- as Carlos argues. "I swear." She mumbled before she mumbled in Spanish as she moved to check the bathroom.

"Mama!" Vincent blubbered as soon as Veronica entered the bathroom and he spotted her from his hiding spot in the bathtub, hearing Carlos groan across the room from where he was hiding in the shower.. He giggled as he looked at his mom's face when she turned and he ducked back down. "Uh oh."

"Keep hiding." Carlos shouted. "Enable the invisibility powers we got earlier!"

Veronica slowly approached the bathtub and started smirking at her son. "You sure are cute right now in there but you know you're in so much trouble, don't you?" She leaned, picking the one year old up. "But don't worry, your dad is in just as much trouble if not more. Right babe?"

"I dunno what you're talking about." Carlos stepped out of the shower and shook his head. "I'm invisible."

She turned around, looking at the man before she looked down at her grinning son. "Uh huh… We'll see about that when you're ass is on lockdown. No games, no technology, nothing whatsoever for either of you, huh?" She looked back up at her boyfriend. "You and your boy are in this one together though."

"We were gonna clean it all up." He nodded. "We were just playing a little bit first."

Veronica gasped, looking at Vincent. "You _both_ were gonna clean it up? You were gonna help your dad with that big mess out there?" She poked the baby boy's stomach before she eased him to the floor. "That's real sweet of you two, I've got the sweetest boys ever, huh?"

"You do. We left you food in the microwave and everything." Carlos nodded as he kissed Roni's cheek. "I wasn't going to make you clean up after us. I was gonna clean it up before you got back but time got away from us again."

The brunette nodded slowly. "You two are works of art, I swear." She smiled at him, flicking her boyfriend's chin. "Thank you for the food, babe, you're the best. But where'd your boy run off to now?"

"Oh shit." He looked around and shook his head. "He probably went to the kitchen. Heard the F-word and took off to get more fries and horchata."

Roni started laughing, grabbing his hand to pull him out of the room and toward the front of the apartment. "Vincent? Baby?" She shook her head as she peered into the kitchen to see the little boy on the floor in front of the fridge. "You're kidding right now."

"That's my boy." Carlos laughed as he sat on the floor next to Vin. "You want some more juice huh man?"

The boy nodded his head, moving to sit on Carlos' lap. "Juice and fries. Fries, fries, fries!" He nodded again before he started to climb up Carlos' body to sit on the man's shoulders. "Please, please."

"Coming right up." Carlos nodded eagerly as he opened the fridge once more, reaching in for a juice box before grabbing the container of fries. "We're in business now. Babe, you want me to warm you up something?"

Roni shook her head as she eyed the pair carefully before she moved to sit on the counter by sink. "No, I'm fine right now, thank you though. I just need to know when my child became such a daredevil."

"Oh, babe." The man stood up to his full height and shrugged. "It happened while I was playing video games on the floor, he just climbed right onto my shoulders, wrapped his arms around my head and told me to stand up!"

Roni reached out before stopping herself. "Vincent, when'd you get so tall? I don't remember you being such a big boy when I left earlier." She smiled at the pair. "I swear you two are the worst pair. Absolutely inseparable."

"Me and my boy." Carlos smiled proudly as he lowered Vin off his shoulders and onto the counter next to Roni. "Sit there. Your fries are ready." He sat the container next to Vin and smiled before opening up the juice box. "Remember, the fries are kinda hot, so you gotta blow on them a little bit."

Vin shook his head frantically. "No, no, no, no, no… Daddy!" He pushed the fries away from him and stood up on the counter. "No, don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere." He shook his head as he picked up Vin. "I was gonna sit next to you Vin. I never wanna leave you. If I could, I'd strap you to my chest and take you to work with me. Teach you how to work on computers."

Roni furrowed her brow, watching Vincent carefully. "Wonder how he feels when we go home tonight without you…" She murmured, reaching over for the takeout container of fries, holding a few out to her son. "Here, babe, they're cool now."

"Go when he falls a-s-l-e-e-p." Carlos nodded. "He won't know until tomorrow."

The brunette shook her head. "Did you just spell that? He doesn't know what that is, baby." She smirked at him. "He'll understand why we spend weekends here when he's older. So his whiny, cuddly ass doesn't keep you up all night and make you practically useless at work."

"He's smart, he'd figure it out." Carlos smirked. "I agree, he will understand it later on in life. When he's like five."

Vincent pinched Carlos ear and sighed. "Fries!"

"You want me to feed you fries!?" The man nodded as he grabbed a fry and held it up to Vin's lips. "Or do you want me to eat the fries?"

Roni rolled her eyes. "You spoil the boy. You know that, don't you? You just left him pinch you and now you're feeding him." She shook her head, trying to hide her smile. "It's gonna bite you on the ass one day."

"Bad cop." He pointed to the brunette and smirked. "Good cop." He pointed to himself. "He knows I'll spoil him to a certain extent. I'll still discipline him. Especially when he starts getting older."

Vincent started to whine a little before he started patting Carlos' face. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!"

"Vin! Vin! Vin! Son! Son! Son! Hi! Hi! Hi!" Carlos smiled at the little boy. "What can I do for you huh?"

Veronica shook her head. "Stop that. Stop focusing on him for a second." She watched the pair before she reached out and grabbed ahold of Carlos' shirt to pull him toward her. "Keep your attention elsewhere for a few minutes, I want to see something."

"I'm focusing on you. How was the gym? Did you work on that booty of yours? I swear you're just trying to make it all extra big so I can poke it while I fall asleep at night." He chuckled.

The little boy started to whine again as he tried climbing on Carlos. "Daddy, love you. Daddy!" He poked his lip out.

"Do not give him your attention, Carlos. The gym was great, I made a friend and I also gave some idiot a black eye. It was a good morning. I was working on it, just want to make sure you never miss it." She smirked at her boyfriend.

"He hit on you?" Carlos shook his head. "The booty had him mesmerized."

Vincent started smacking Carlos' chest. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He whined, wrapping his tiny arms around the man's neck. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yeah he did, he decided to smack the booty and he got elbowed in the eye." Roni shrugged her shoulders. "He wants all your attention on him. Remember when he was a few months old and would cry and cry until you held him? He's wanting your attention on him."

"Good, only I can smack the booty." He nodded. "Yes, I remember. It was a trip then. How much longer do I have to ignore him?"

Roni shrugged her shoulders. "Nah, you're grounded from the booty. Yes, I understand that I'm punishing myself too but oh well." She shook her head. "He's doing it now except he's got a few words down. Like daddy, love you, and fries. Most important things to him" She smirked.

"I think you'll cave." Carlos smirked before he started poking Vin's sides. "You went mute on us kid."

Veronica shrugged. "Nah, I won't… You will. You can't help but start grabbing the booty when we start cuddling." She smirked back at him. "You're going to get the silent treatment."

"Mama!" Vin reached for the brunette, turning his head so he could his dad as he held his arms out. "Mama, mama, mama."

The brunette shook her head. "See? Told you. You didn't give him your attention, now you're in the doghouse. He's a little attention whore. We're raising an attention whore." She smiled.

"Well, damn." Carlos shook his head. "Take him while I go drink myself stupid. Nothing like downing a case of Capri Sun to ease the sting of a silent treatment."

The brunette started laughing. "Ah, you're dramatic. Just love on him, you fool. He'll take it back." She grabbed her son and kissed his cheek as she wrapped a leg around Carlos' hip, tugging him toward her. "No turning into a juice-aholic, rehab's too expensive and time consuming."

"I'm just so sad. Now who am I gonna take to the zoo now that my son isn't talking to me?" Carlos sighed. "I guess I can take my niece."

Veronica gasped, looking down at the baby boy. "Oh no, Vinny, he's just moving right on from you, isn't he? Terrible, just terrible." She shook her head. "I'll just stop talking to _daddy_ too, huh?"

"I'm trying to make him jealous." The man sighed. "Vin is my only zoo partner. We love the reptile house."

The brunette shook her head, watching the boy lay his head on her shoulder. "Oh… Here, Vin, go to your daddy. Go lay down, I'll clean up in here." She passed her son to the man and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "Just give him some love, he's like Vee. He just wants the love then he'll be good."

"I'll never stop loving this kid." Carlos smiled. "Don't bother cleaning. I will do it when you two leave. It'll keep me busy."

Roni nodded her head. "Why do you need to be kept busy?" She pulled him back to her, resting her head against his shoulder. "You better not stop loving him, he'd probably beat you up for it."

"I'm afraid of his right hook." He chuckled. "It's something I always do when you guys leave. I give myself busy work until I tire myself out."

The brunette pointed to the now sleeping one year old and smiled. "I wouldn't be unless you're worried about that tiny hand of his gripping your chain too hard." She shrugged. "I want to stay with you but you need to go to sleep at a decent hour, unlike _two in the morning_ last night."

"You're right, he may strangle me to death." He smiled. "What's wrong with a fucked up sleeping schedule?"

She rolled her eyes. "He will not, you damn fool. He loves you, he just wants to make sure you stay near him. Your attitude when you don't get enough sleep is what's wrong." She shook her head slowly. "I will have nothing to do with it… You're mean."

"I'm not too mean." Carlos smiled as he pulled the brunette out of the kitchen and towards his living room. "Ignore the mess and just relax with your boys."

The brunette shook her head as she stopped him from sitting down. "Go lay him down in there. I don't wanna chance Carlos junior there waking up too soon with some bad attitude." She smirked at the man. "I'll relax with my one boy while the other charges his batteries."

* * *

**July 2, 2023**

Hanna Lowman continued to stare at the patch as she sat at the island, her cell phone one side of her closed sketchbook as a glass of wine sat on the opposite side. She'd been sitting there since she got home from the post office. Her order couldn't be delivered to the house and she was just fine with that… She sighed as her blue eyes continued to read over the words.

"Baby." Happy grinned at the blonde as he walked through the door from the garage, stopping to kick his boots off and set them back in the garage. "I got something for you."

Hanna looked at the man and gave him a small smile. "I can say the same to you… The new patches are in." She held up the patch and shrugged.

"I was talking about myself but damn you're good." He smirked at her as he approached her, standing behind her as he rested his hands on the edge of the island to block the blonde in her place. "These look good. I married a fucking genius."

Hanna laughed a little as she leaned back against. "You didn't marry me a week ago but I'll take the compliment. I ordered enough for any upcoming prospects that get patched in. Why are you back so early?"

"Got bored at the clubhouse… Nothing's going on around there, no sexy ass blonde around to distract so I decided to go hunt down the sexy ass thing and see if I could get laid." He dropped his hands to her hips before he moved up her sides and squeezed her breasts.

The blonde nodded her head slowly. "I see and did you and this blonde enjoy yourselves?" She tilted her head back to look at her husband. "Or do I have to finish you off?"

"Oh you got jokes today?" He squeezed her breasts harder and smirked down at her. "Where are the demons?" He leaned down, kissing Hanna's lips as he started to unbutton the black sleeveless blouse she was wearing. "Turn." He murmured against her lips before he just tore at blouse, pulling it off of the blonde before dropping it to the light gray marble floor.

Hanna shrugged her shoulders as she turned around, her hands immediately moving to his belt and she started undoing it. "I don't really know, I assume they're all out and about around the city." She looked up at the man and sighed. "How are you constantly distracted by my tits, Happy? This is not the first time you're coming into contact with them."

"I don't care how many times I come into contact with these jugs… They're perfect and amazing." He growled at the blonde as he tore at her bra, groaning as he watching her hand reach back and unhook the article. Happy yanked it from her body before he moved his large hands to his kutte and he shrugged it off before he pulled his t-shirt off. "Move the patches."

Hanna nodded her head, reaching back to shove the box of patches off the island as she kept her icy gaze on her husband. "You better not get any calls, _Victor_." She started unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before she started pushing her husband's jeans and boxers down. Neither of them even hearing the front door open and close as they continued to stare at each other while removing every article of clothing.

"I'm home and I'm hungry." Carlos mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, stopping in his tracks as he happened upon the couple, his hands flew instinctively up to his face. "I did not just walk in on this. I was never here! Nope!" He shook his head as he slowly backed out of the kitchen, his hands never leaving his eyes as he made his way towards the french doors by sheer muscle memory. "Nope. Nope. Nope. I did _not_ just see them like that. This is a terrible dream."

Happy groaned loudly, pulling his boxers and jeans back into place. "Front door is the other way, kid!" He shouted as he watched his now annoyed wife get dressed. "I fucking hate kids, jesus. They're ridiculous." He grumbled as he started for the French doors in the next room. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my lunch break. I came to eat leftovers." Carlos shook his head, not even bothering to look up at the man. "I always come over for lunch on Mondays."

The man shook his head. "We're not normally here on Mondays either, that should've been your first sign. Garage was open, Hanna's M-Class is here." He groaned. "Now what am I going to do? Satan's mad at me."

"I figured I'd have lunch and talk to Hanna." He shrugged. "I'd leave but I'm not sure I can safely drive back to work."

Happy rolled his eyes. "What'd you see, kid?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing at all." He shook his head. "Nope. Didn't see a thing."

Happy slowly inched closely to the younger man. "Good, I'll fucking rip your eyes out if you did."

"I'm aware." Carlos nodded. "I didn't see anything. So, I'm just gonna head over to In n Out and get lunch. Let you make Hanna not mad. I'm sorry. I was never here."

The man shook his head. "Nope, I'm going to hide in her office. She's probably summoning one of her angry brats to come murder me now. Go get the leftovers, I don't care."

"No, no." Carlos dropped his hands from his face and shook his head. "I should've just went to In n Out with Rina and Laila when they asked."

Happy shrugged. "Where's my kid and your kid?"

"Out shopping." He shrugged. "Having mommy and Vin time."

The man rolled his eyes. "Go have lunch with them, then. Jesus. No more Mondays at home, that's for sure. Damn kids." He mumbled, leaving Carlos in the spacious backyard.

* * *

**AN****: Heyyy! Here's another lovely chapter for you guys. Lots of Carlos this time... ;)**

_**Let me know what ya think (:**_


	62. Chapter 62: All It Is

**July 8, 2023**

The gorgeous brunette pulled up to the apartment complex and quickly made her to the man's apartment after she checked her phone a few times for any missed notifications. She shook her head, seeing that Zeke had read her message to him asking if he wanted to go to the park with her. She shoved her phone into her back pocket before she located the key she had to her best friend's apartment.

Vee unlocked the door and moved into the apartment, hitting the lock button on her key fob once more before she shut the front door and turned around. She looked around the clean living room and rolled her eyes. _Veronica_. Figuring the apartment was empty and Carlos was at work or out with Roni, she smirked as she started for the kitchen and went straight for the liquor cabinet, her one true love - _Tequila_.

She pulled out of the bottle of Jose and opened it before taking a long pull from the bottle. She crawled on top of the small island and pulled her racerback tank top off, leaving her in just her bra. "Fuck it." She shook her head as she laid down on her back and continued to take pulls from the tequila. Victoria closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Fuck Ezekiel too." She grumbled as she took another generous swig of the liquor.

"I hope you're going to replace that or at least leave some for me." Carlos walked into the kitchen and eyed the brunette carefully. "What's wrong?"

Vee groaned before she sat up and rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Loosey Los, you don't wanna know. I promise. Let's just settle with your favorite Lowman is having a shitty week."

"_Loosey Los?_ I'll let that one slide." He shook his head. "Well, do you want something to eat to go with that? I was about to make a grilled cheese and some fries. I stayed home from work today, didn't feel like training an idiot."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "It's cute, you're loose.. A little." She smiled at him before she brought the bottle to her red lips and took another swig from it. "Nope, I might be too fat."

"Too fat for what?" He looked back at her as he set a loaf of bread on the island. "Too fat to fit through a cheerio? An apple jack? A fruitloop!?"

Vee rolled her eyes. "You got jokes today, huh?" She flashed him a smirk. "What would be wrong with me then? Am I annoying? You love when I text you eight times an hour… Maybe I'm annoying." She shrugged.

"I'm trying to cheer you up." He smiled at her. "The only thing that is annoying about you, is the way you just seem to have a key to my apartment that I wasn't even aware of." He chuckled. "I do enjoy getting texts eight times an hour from you. Especially when it's videos of puppies doing cute shit."

The brunette nodded her head eagerly. "_You_ gave it to me, princess. Why won't Zeke talk to me then? He reads my messages and I _know_ he does, he has those dumb ass read receipts on. He's been ignoring me all week. Explain his behavior. You're a fatheaded boy too."

"Was I drunk when this occurred?" He smirked at her as he set a sandwich in front of her. "Um, I have no clue honestly, sometimes I'll ignore Roni when I'm caught up with dealing with my sister, niece and mom. I'll shoot her like a SOS text though just to let her know I'm still alive."

The brunette shook her head. "Nope, you were telling me about how happy you were that you just got an apartment." She shrugged. "Then what the fuck? Is this his way of breaking up with me? He's a douchebag!" She scoffed.

"That sounds about right, when I'm extremely happy, I'm pretty much drunk." He shrugged. "Yeah, I don't think he's the type to break up in that way. Why don't you see if Ree or Chloe know anything?"

Vee shook her head as she took another pull from the bottle. "Clearly he's breaking up with me and by not fucking even having the balls to tell me. Stupid little shithead. That's fine." She rolled her eyes. "What the fuck is a Chloe?"

"I don't think he's breaking up with you." Carlos shook his head. "Chloe is one of his best friends."

The brunette poked her lip out. "I like him, Los! What'd I do?" She groaned, laying back and covering her face with her tank top. "I told you that me and relationships are _ugly_." She gasped. "Oh what if that's it, Los?! He thinks I'm ugly. Ha, I figured that out."

"You need to relax and get out of that head of yours." He looked down at the brunette before pulling her tank top off of her face. "You have to relax. He doesn't think you're ugly. He's not breaking up with you. I'm pretty damn sure he has an amazing reason for why he hasn't been talking to you."

Vee shrugged. "Then share with the class, please, Carlos-ie." She poked his nose. "Go beat him up for making me cry then you can find out why he doesn't have his life together."

"You cried?" He nodded slowly. "I'll kick his ass. I'll go right after I finish eating."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Nope, I'm not saying that again. I said no more crying over relationships but I needed his help and he totally just disregarded me and my messages."

"I'll help you, what do you need? Do I need to buy some tights and a pair of toe shoes?" Carlos smiled. "I've been preparing for this day my whole life, given I thought it'd happen when I had a daughter and she wanted to try ballet."

Vee furrowed her brow before shaking her head. "No, no, no, fruit loop. Not dance related, gym related. But nevermind now, I did it on my own because fuck Ezekiel."

"Oh, you could've asked me. I know I look a little fat but I'm a beast in the gym." He nodded. "We can be workout partners. Get matching leggings and what not."

The brunette started laughing a little. "I didn't ask you because you and Roni workout together, it's so cute. I also don't think you look fat. You're my Jellyroll." She smiled. "I don't wear leggings to the gym, but you most certainly can, no judgment."

"I wear compression leggings and basketball shorts, your sister hates it. I found a neon orange pair the other day. Man oh man do I love wearing those around her now." Carlos chuckled. "You're my little sister, ask me to the gym when you need me. Don't ever hesitate."

Vee slowly nodded her head. "Alright, I hear you fathead. Call you for everything now." She poked his nose again. "This is not the point though, Los, I _know_ you're always here for me. It's the stupid boy that once said he'd be here for me."

"Here, take a bite of the sandwich it's amazing." He nodded. "Good. You two have been together how long? This is his first fuck up right? Let him explain himself or something."

The brunette shook her head. "I'm not hungry but it looks amazing." She rolled her eyes. "Since like May, officially, unofficially is like March or April." She shrugged her shoulders, taking the sandwich from the man. "The first fuck up I know about."

"Aw, you two are still fresh." Carlos smiled. "See, he can redeem himself. If he had fucked up before, I'd say cut his ass loose."

Vee rolled her eyes. "I just want him to cuddle me, damn. Why's that too much to ask for?" She shook her head. "Where's my baby brother? He'll cuddle me. He loves me, I'm his bestest friend."

"It's not too much to ask." He shook his head. "Vic is probably with Rina or at lacrosse practice. Lacrosse season never seems to end. I swear it's been in season since the first time I met all of you."

The brunette shook her head. "Wrong and wrong… He's hiding from Rina because she called Etana a spoiled brat the other day." She started laughing. "I just don't know where in the house he is… I haven't found him yet." She nodded slowly. "That's because Vic breathes lacrosse. He never quits it."

"Well, is Etana a spoiled brat? Or is Rina the spoiled brat and just wants the attention the dog gets?" He smiled. "He's probably hiding out in a closet or something."

Vee rolled her eyes. "I'm not too concerned, he'll text me soon enough with instructions to his location. He always has the best hiding spots, which is alarming because he's big as fuck." She shook her head. "I'm more concerned with my invisible boyfriend."

"I need him to teach me his ways because sometimes I try to hide with Vin but Roni always finds us." He nodded. "I'll hit him up and see what happens. Ok?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Because she knows you both… That and Vin probably spots her first and shouts at her. He doesn't understand hide and seek yet. Duh." She laughed a little. "I want him to hit me up, fuck the bullshit."

"He does scream mama. I mean, he's lousy at the game but he'll get better." Carlos nodded. "Why don't you go to his house?"

Vee shook her head. "He's a mama's boy, what do you expect? He gets excited to see her. Leave him alone." She smiled before shrugging her shoulder. "Yep, let me show up to his dad's house and be like 'Hey, I know we haven't met or anything but is Ezekiel here?'."

"I love watching him get excited." He shrugged. "That's exactly what you do. Or go to his mom's house."

Vee shook her head once more. "No that's not what I do. I don't want his parent's first impression of me to be when I'm possibly getting dumped. That's horribly embarrassing." She smiled. "That little smile he makes when he's seen her for the first time all day. Vincent is life."

"You wouldn't have to say you're his girl, you could say you are a project partner or some slick shit like that." Carlos nodded. "Vin is just everything. I love him to death."

The brunette shook her head. "Uh negative. I'll ride with you to go fuck him up. But that's it." She nodded her head. "He's mine though so don't get any ideas."

"Alright, deal." He smiled. "I won't get any ideas, I try not to think on my days off."

She laughed as she hopped off the island and pulled her shirt back on. "I'm sorry I took off my shirt, I always do it when I'm ready to drink for a night." She shrugged. "Good because you already know Vincent loves his Vivi."

"Ehh, make yourself at home." Carlos shrugged. "No judgement zone here. Help yourself to more drinks, food, I think there's a hidden stash of blunts in an altoids container on the back of the fridge."

Vee waved him off. "Duh, Loosey Los. I'm your favorite Lowman but I meant I'm sorry because I'm your little sister. Hush." She shook her head. "Come on, let's go find out what's up with the stupid jerk."

"It's whatever. It could've been worse." He nodded. "Let's go."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "It could've and probably would've gotten worse. Zeke told me he had to get me out of this party we went to a few weeks ago because I was starting to strip piece by piece." She rolled her eyes again. "Apparently I just hate clothes. Come on, you can drive. Just not my baby Rover." She smirked.

"Me drive a Rover? That's too yuppy for me. We'll take the Monte." Carlos nodded. "I have to make sure you don't ever hang out alone at a house party out here. People would start throwing singles at you."

Vee shook her head. "Ha, I'm so telling my dad you called him a yuppy since he picked her out for me." She smirked. "Say it to his face, chickenshit. They wouldn't throw singles, they'd throw twenties. I'm pretty damn cute."

"I will tell him." Carlos rolled his eyes. "You're in the hood. They'll throw dollars and loose pocket change at you and nod at you." He laughed. "Hola mami, que pasa… That's all you'll hear while they peg you in the face with a penny."

She started laughing. "Shut up, stupid, you annoy me." She flicked his forehead as she walked down the stairs. "Come on, stupid, let's go jump the jerk."

"Oh, so I can ask for Ezekiel but you can't?" He shook his head. "I mean, I'll show the thirst."

She smirked, nodding her head. "Yes, Loosey Los, his parents know you. They don't know about my cute ass… _yet_."

"Yeah and Zeke's dad scares me." Carlos shook his head as he opened the car door for Vee. "He scares me as much as your mom scares me sometimes."

Vee shook her head. "Because you're a pansy, Mama's not even scary. What are you scared of her for?"

"Um, I was told to fear a woman who wears heels all the time." He backed out of the parking spot and started towards Zeke's house. "I love Hanna to death but she's intimidating at times when she's not all cuddly and feeding me."

Vee rolled her eyes. "Zeke said the same thing! What the hell… She's always sweet and cuddly."

"That's because she's your mom but I love her to death. She literally feeds me more in one dinner than my mom did in like three." He shrugged. "It's pretty awesome."

The brunette nodded her head. "She learned to just cook a lot of food when it was just her and dad." She smiled at him. "She's amazing, everyone loves her."

"Yeah, no one loves my mom but me and my sister." Carlos shook his head. "Have you been to Zeke's place yet?"

Vee nodded her head. "I haven't met her, has Roni?" She shrugged. "Oh yeah, I have. Only a few times though. I like his shower so much." She smiled.

"Roni's met her a few times." He nodded. "I just like the house a lot. Especially the pool."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Did she freak out? She told me when you mentioned it to her and she was dying…" She nodded. "I wouldn't know, I've only been in the kitchen, the media room and his room."

"She didn't freak out too bad. She was nervous but then realized there was nothing to be nervous about." He smiled as he pulled into a long driveway. "If no one's home, we'll jump the fence and I'll show you the pool. That sounds so bad."

Victoria shook her head. "Nope, look, there's his Jeep. The asshole is here." She sighed. "I don't know what I did, Los…"

"You didn't do anything and just because the Jeep is here doesn't mean he is. He drives his dad's cars too." Carlos turned off the car and looked at the brunette. "Let's get some answers."

Vee sighed, nodding her head. "I just want him to still like me. Like I'm just stupid over him." She rolled her eyes. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Stop it right now." He shook his head. "You're being a little neurotic fruitcake. Just take a deep breath. I'll go see if he's here and if he is, I'll yell for you. Alright?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, it's ok, I'll go with you. Let's go." She groaned a little. "I'm getting nervous, can't you tell? It's bad. Make it stop."

"It's endearing." He smiled at her and nodded. "Grab my hand and I'll keep you calm. I do it for Roni all the time."

Vee nodding her head, grabbing Carlos' hand. "I can't help it. I talk a lot when I'm nervous." She sighed, leaning on her arm. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Carlos shook his head as he patted Vee's. "Talk as much as you want." He pressed the doorbell and sighed. "I'm keeping your hand because I don't need you throwing punches if he answers the door."

The brunette shrugged. "I've got two feet and another fist. So it'll be just fine." She smiled at the man. "I got my knife too, I'd so stab his sorry ass."

"Hi Vee!" Olivia smiled as she opened the door all the way. "Hi Carlos! I see you've come to your senses Carlos and decided to come back for _our_ wedding. Vee you can be the bridesmaid!"

Vee smiled at the little girl. "Hey gorgeous, what are you up to?" She squatted to Olivia's level and pulled her into a hug. "You marrying Carlos? Oh no, does Roni know about that, Los?" She looked up at her brother. "But I would love to be a bridesmaid."

"Making tea and crumpets with my mom." Olivia smiled. "Carlos told me last time that he can't marry me but I'll break him down."

The brunette nodded her head. "That sounds like fun, babe, but Carlos is a fathead. He wouldn't share his snacks with you."

"Do you wanna come in? Zekey isn't here but you can hang out with me." Olivia grinned and nodded. "I'll share some tea."

Vee looked back at Carlos before she turned to face Olivia. "Where's Zekey at? I'd love to, we'll just tell your mom that I'm your biggest fan, huh?"

"He's off dealing with Ethan and Eri drama right now. It never ends I tell ya!" The little girl rolled her eyes. "If he gets back soon, I'll tell him you stopped by. He hasn't been home in days but my dad told me to mind my own business."

The brunette nodded her head. "Huh… that's saddening. I was hoping he and Carlos could reunite." She smiled. "That's ok, love, you don't have to tell him we stopped by. We're just here to visit you for a few minutes before we go get Carlos' son."

"Oh! Carlos has a son!?" Olivia crossed her arms. "Ok, I take back my proposal Carlos. I'm too young to be called mom."

Carlos rolled his eyes and shrugged. "My son is everything. Vee we should show her pictures of Vin."

"Do you wanna see him? He's real adorable and he even has dimples like me. Even Zeke is best friends with him. Vincent is wonderful." Vee smiled.

"My brother likes the baby?" Olivia nodded slowly. "I want to meet the baby soon."

Victoria nodded her head. "You most certainly can, he's bad at hide n seek but he's a good cuddler." She smiled. "You'll like him, he just can't have tea, ok?"

"Olivia, your tea and biscuits are ready." Alexa moved to her daughter and grabbed her hand. "Hello. Hello. I'm Alexa." She smiled as she stretched her hand out to Vee.

Vee stood up upright, extending her hand out to the woman. "Vee. It's nice to meet you."

"So, you're Vee." The blonde smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. I hope Olivia doesn't have you waiting for Zeke because he's not here. He'll be home in a few days though."

The brunette nodded slowly. "Yes, I am. Likewise. Oh no, she said he wasn't here, but me and Carlos were going to visit with her for a few minutes." Vee gave the blonde a smile. "Oh, a few days? Interesting."

"Well, come in and sit down." Alexa smiled and nodded. "Yeah, his brother came and got him. He's been gone ever since."

Vee looked at Olivia before smiling and nodding her head. "Oh, well I hope everything's ok and he's ok." She nodded again. "I was telling Olivia that we could only stay a few minutes before we go get Carlos' son."

"Knowing the boys, they could've went up into the mountains." Alexa shook her head. "Last time they up and left, Jace and I thought we were going to have to send out a search party because we didn't hear from them for a few days. While you're here, do you want a bottle of water or some juice?"

The brunette nodded her head. "Oh that's cool, I hope they're safe. I haven't met all of his brothers. Just one and Olivia." She smiled down at the little girl. "Oh no thanks, Carlos?"

"I'm fine." Carlos shook his head as he smiled down at Olivia before looking at Vee and shrugging. "I hope they're safe too. I don't need Z getting stuck in the mountains and turning into Tarzan or a llama."

Vee looked at the man and rolled her eyes. "Shush." She smirked at him. "Was it Olivia or Zeke that has mentioned me?"

"Zeke has brought you up on a few occasions. The most recent being him wanting to have you over for a family dinner." Alexa smiled. "Olivia has also talked about you. Said you remind her of a Bratz doll."

The brunette started laughing. "A Bratz doll? They have such big heads though, Olivia." She sat down on the couch and nodded. "A family dinner? Oh."

"It's because your hair, it's long and you wear red lipstick like my Yasmin doll." Olivia smiled. "You're pretty and my doll is pretty."

Alexa nodded. "Yes, family dinner. We have one coming up in a week or so. It's when the whole family comes over. Grandchildren and all."

Vee nodded. "Oh I see now, well thanks Olivia. I think you're pretty gorgeous yourself." She smiled before her dark eyes landed on Alexa. "Oh, really? That's interesting… I haven't heard a single thing about that."

"Maybe he wants it to be a surprise and tell you closer to the day." Alexa grinned. "Knowing Z, he thinks it'll be a good surprise."

Vee slowly shook her head. "I'm not really a fan of surprises but that's really nice of him." She looked at Carlos and smiled. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"A few days." The woman nodded. "I assume whenever he decides to return my call or his father's will be when he's back."

The brunette nodded her head as she looked back at Alexa. "Oh ok, that's good then." She turned to Olivia and smiled at the little girl. "We've gotta get going, babe but I'll definitely come back and see you any time you want. I'll have to bring Vincent over here so you can meet him too."

"Ok Vee!" Olivia hugged the brunette and smiled. "Bye! Bye Carlos!"

Vee hugged her back, pressing a kiss to Olivia's head. "Bye babe, I'll see ya later, ok?" She pulled back and stood up. "It was really meeting you, Alexa, Zeke has my number if she wants to hang out." She smiled at the blonde. "Come on, Los. Let's go."

"I'm following you." Carlos nodded. "Later Alexa, Olivia." He moved after the brunette. "So, pretty much he just up and disappeared from everyone."

The brunette nodded her head. "That's fine… I'm better at that game and he'll see that." She shrugged. "I feel like an idiot right now."

"Why do you feel like an idiot?" Carlos opened the car door for Vee and shook his head. "Don't feel like one. This is all on him, not you."

She shrugged again. "Because I basically got dumped and he can't tell me so himself then I showed up here. You could tell on her face." She rolled her eyes.

"Who, Alexa's? Her botox face? She _always_ looks like that." He laughed and shook his head. "It's terrible actually."

Vee rolled her eyes. "Take it from me, Los, I paid a lot of attention. Olivia didn't know a thing but Alexa had a general idea." She opened the passenger door and sat down in the seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on, let's go get Vin from Charming. He's with mom."

"Let's get Mr. Fatty." Carlos nodded. "He'll just ignore me when he sees you."

The brunette shook her head. "She's got him at her shop… You remember your one true love? That chocolate fountain?" She smiled. "He's probably swimming in it."

"YES!" He nodded eagerly. "Ugh, I love the chocolate fountain. Man, I'm such a fatass."

Vee nodded her head slowly. "Yes we all know this and your kid apparently gets it honest." She smirked at him and shrugged. "Heard that fatass has gone from da-da to straight up daddy."

"Yes. I'm daddy." Carlos beamed proudly. "I love it."

She rolled her eyes. "As if it's some new place… You've always been, stupid. I tried to tell you. Do you _ever_ listen to me? Nope." She shook her head.

"I know but still. I get like happy every single time he says it." He nodded. "It's perfect."

Vee started shaking her head. "Nuh uh, Roni said you got all sad the other day when you got that bottom lip and the teary eyes from him." She smirked. "Poor Loosey Los."

"I do get sad." He nodded. "She also made me ignore him when he was trying to get my attention. Vee, I basically wanted to cry. He was sad and I was sad then he gave me the silent treatment until I cuddled him."

The brunette started laughing. "That's because he gets angry when you don't give him _all_ your attention, Carlos. He has a bad little temper, you just don't see it because you wouldn't ever actually punish him anyway." She shrugged.

"I will punish him." He shrugged. "I may be upset at first but I'd go through with it."

Vee shook her head. "No you wouldn't, you'd be too whiny and Roni would have to do it."

"I can do it." He nodded. "I wouldn't let her be the bad guy all of the time."

The brunette shrugged. "We'll see when he starts showing his ass then, huh?" She smiled as she pointed to the row of bikes. "Ha, look there's your bestie Marco too. Ahhh!"

"No." Carlos shook his head. "I'm not going in. Nope. I hate him so much. I'm staying my ass right in here. I'll be playing a game on my phone."

Vee rolled her eyes. "Get your annoying little ass out of this fucking car right now." She shook her head. "Or I'll go tell your child that you don't wanna see him because some stupid idiot is standing outside the shop."

"I want to punch him in the face." Carlos groaned as he opened his door. "I'll never like him."

The brunette shrugged. "You don't have to, stupid… Mama doesn't let him near Roni or Vin. Mama's always got your back. She knows how much you hate him." She smiled. "Mostly because she is the number one shipper of you, hoe."

"I love mom so much." He smiled as he got out of the car and stretched. "Come on. I need my son and that chocolate fountain."

Victoria shook her head, walking toward the entrance of the shop. "Hey look, you're gonna have to fight Key for Vin. Vin loves smacking him."

"Oh!" Carlos shook his head. "I'd rather not fight him."

She pointed to Vin as the baby boy was hitting Key's head. "Look at that shit. Key loves it and he knows it." She looked around the shop before her eyes landed on her mother talking to a brunette. "Hey Key, who's that?"

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" The man smiled at Vee. "New girl, your mom is training her. She's decided to take over the shop again." He shrugged his shoulders.

Vee pointed to her nephew. "We're here for that fruit loop. You enjoying those bruises?" She nodded her head, looking back at her mom. "I heard about that, I didn't think she was doing it so soon though or hiring new people." She poked at Vin's back. "Hey handsome."

"Oooh!" Vin gasped as he looked back to see Vee and Carlos. "Vivi! Daddy! DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!"

"Vin! Vin! Son! Son!" Carlos smiled at his son. "I missed ya kid."

The little boy started reaching for the man, grinning at him. "Oooh!" He looked back at Key and waved at him. "Daddy! My daddy!"

"Come here." Carlos took Vin and grinned. "You been having fun?"

He nodded eagerly. "I missed you!" He wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Mine!"

"Mine." He hugged him back. "Were you having fun?"

Vee rolled her eyes. "Can't you see he doesn't care about anything now that you're here? And you said he'd just ignore you for me… Lies. Boy missed you."

"My daddy, Vica!" Vin shot her a glare and shook his head. "Mine, mine, mine."

"Did you see that glare?" Carlos chuckled. "You wanna hug your Vica?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, I'm hugging you, daddy." He laid his head on the man's shoulder and sighed.

"Am I the only one that thinks it's fucked up that the kid calls him dad?" Marco shrugged as he sat down at the table with Key and Kozik.

* * *

**AN****: Heeyyy, here's a chapter for you lovely readers . It's not finished yet either ;) **

_**Let me know what ya think!**_


	63. Chapter 63: All The Fight

**(Continued…)**

Vee shook her head. "Please shut up… Just please."

Carlos looked at Marco and shook his head before he turned his attention back on Vee. "You sure I can't?"

"I mean sure… If you want to." Vee nodded her head as she pulled her brother toward the counter. "Maaaaa. Take Vin, please." She flashed a devilish smirk at the blonde. "Carlos wants to kill someone."

Hanna shook her head. "Clean up whatever mess you make, Carlos. Or have that prospect do it… Go out back so the sheriff and his boys don't see anything out front." She took Vincent and settled him on her hip. "Hap, go monitor that nonsense. Marco must have ran his mouth off."

"Marco did run his mouth." Carlos shook his head as he passed Hanna. "Come on Marco, let's go."

Marco chuckled, standing up before the rest of the Sons did so. "_You're_ going to fight me? It's not my fault you're a stupid idiot playing house with some girl that -."

"I'd be careful." Happy warned the young man as he grabbed the back of Marco's neck. "Don't be stupid, kid."

"I'm going to fight you." Carlos nodded as he walked past Marco. "Don't let the geek thing fool you man… I'm going to kick your ass."

Marco shrugged out of his kutte and passed it to Vee. "Here, princess, hold this." He flashed her a grin before he shrugged out of his shoulder holster. "You're not going to do shit. What are you upset for anyway? Because that kid ain't yours or because why?"

"I'm upset because you don't know how to censor your dumbass thoughts." He eyed Marco carefully. "I'm Vin's dad. It doesn't matter to me if it isn't by blood relation but that kid is _mine_." He shook his head. "We'll see…"

Vee dropped the kutte to the ground and moved to Carlos, taking his chain and the ring Veronica gave him. "Enjoy yourself, Loosey Los." She smirked at him before she was pulled away from him by Key.

"You've got me a little confused now. Which sister are you fucking? Roni or Vee? I've really only ever seen you with Vee." Marco chuckled as he looked at Vee. "She's pretty damn fine."

"Alright." Carlos rolled his eyes as he drew back and sent his fist into Marco's face. "Disrespect me all you want but if you're gonna start disrespecting Roni or Vee, we're really going to have some serious fucking problems Marco."

Marco stumbled back a little and chuckled, rubbing his jaw. "What a bitch hit… That the best you got? No wonder that kid ain't yours, you're a little bitch." He smirked as swung at Carlos, missing him as he dodged the hit.

"A bitch hit for a man that carries himself like a bitch." Carlos shrugged as he moved closer to Marco. "Maybe you can land a hit if I stand a little closer, or maybe you can see this coming now." He sent his head into Marco's face and smirked. "Keep your little petty insults coming because I can do this shit all day."

Marco stumbled back as his hand flew to his nose. "Don't be so upset… Sluts always try to pawn their kids off on everyone else." He smirked as he wiped his nose and sent his fist into Carlos' jaw. "Gotta ask though, man, does Vee look good on her knees like her sister does?"

"Alright, that's it." Carlos stalked to the man grabbing him by the front of his shirt before sweeping his feet from underneath him. "You wanna keep being a disrespectful ass little bitch, then I'm gonna treat you like one." He dropped on top of Marco, pinning him to the ground with his leg on his chest as he started landing punches to the man's face, making sure he was unable to guard his face. "Like I said before this shit is between you and me. You don't bring Roni or Vee into it unless you want two more ass kickings, one from Happy and another from Hanna."

Marco chuckled again. "He'll be calling somebody else daddy soon enough, can't change a hoe's ways." He shrugged.

The man shook his head as he landed another series of punches to Marco's face before grabbing the sides of his head and slammed it into the ground. "Get it through your thick fucking skull Marco, stop fucking disrespecting my girl!"

"Which one? The baby mama or the closet slut?" Marco chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "You're confusing me here."

Carlos stood up, looking down at Marco before landing a kick to the man's jaw. "Roni is my girl. Vee is my _sister_." He growled as he bent down and pulled Marco up to his feet. "How'd you even get a fucking patch if you can't even fight?" Carlos shoved the man backwards, shaking his head as he watched him stumble.

"That's enough, kid." Happy grabbed a hold of Carlos' shoulders. "You done enough without getting a target on your back. Go let Hanna clean you up then you and Vee go back to Oakland."

"Fuck getting a target on my back. He has one on his now." Carlos shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll clean up when I get home."

Happy turned Carlos toward where Hanna's Mercedes was parked, pushing him toward the SUV. "You need to fucking relax… You did what you needed to do now get that shit cleaned up and take your kid home. Otherwise you're not getting him. He doesn't need to see you like that."

"Fine, alright." He nodded. "I'll get cleaned up."

The man nodded his head. "He'll get his but I unfortunately will not let you be apart of that." He rubbed his head. "Victoria's got Vincent, Hanna's in her office with the first aid kit. I'll have Key put the car seat in your car so give me the keys."

Carlos nodded as he passed the keys to Happy. "I honestly never thought I'd ever have to show my angry side. Especially not towards someone in your club. I'm sorry you had to see that side of me Happy."

"Don't apologize to me, kid. It was enjoyable… You almost killed the kid just because he's running his big ass mouth about your kid and your girlfriend. You made me proud, you didn't disappoint me. I'm not worried, I know you have good control on that side of you. I know you won't let Roni or the kid see it." Happy nodded his head. "I'm proud of you kid."

"I haven't been that angry in a long time. He just didn't get the point of not disrespecting Roni or Vee. Like talk shit about me all you want. I can listen to it all day but bring my family into it and you're gonna get the angry side." Carlos nodded. "I'll never let either of them see that side. I like them seeing me as the cuddly geek but knowing I made _you_ proud, makes me very happy."

Happy nodded his head. "I know that kid, I understand it very much. You should also know you showed all her uncles a side that made them proud and you definitely need to know that only Marco saw shit the way he did… Everyone else is proud of the way you do shit, from everything they've seen."

"Marco is just an ignorant fuck." He nodded, flashing a brief smile. "I'm glad I made them proud. I swear, everyone saw me as just a dork before that. I just love my family and like any of you, I'm gonna fight when someone says some shit. Now, I guess I can be less afraid of all the uncles." He chuckled.

Happy slowly shook his head. "They saw you as the kid that Roni and Vin love more than life. They saw you as just another nephew to watch out for. _Family_." He shrugged. "You're family to them just as much as you are to us."

"Awesome. I didn't know that." Carlos smiled widely. "It's amazing. Family. I need all the amazing family I can get. This is awesome."

The man nodded. "Yeah, yeah, kid, you know you got a ton of family right here. You may not always call them when you need something but it doesn't mean that they wouldn't be there if you did need it."

"I'm so used to depending on myself to get what I need." Carlos shrugged. "Sometimes I honestly forget I can just call and ask someone for help."

Happy nodded. "Yeah well you got family so go find Satan and let her patch you up. You should've let Victoria wrap your hands.."

"Ehh, now I have a reason to cash in on some of my sick days. Can't do my job with sore hands." He shrugged. "I'll be back." He moved back towards the shop, walking inside and straight to Hanna's office, knocking lightly before walking in. "I came to get all patched up."

Hanna looked up from her phone before she smirked. "Here, it's for you, handsome." She held out the phone for Carlos. "Believe it's your favorite person."

"Oh what? Santa has your number?" He chuckled as he took the phone. "Hello, Santa is that you?"

"_Ha, nice try… What have you been up to?" _

"Nothing much. Hanging out with Vee. Trying to not get arrested with her." He laughed. "What about you?"

"_You better not get arrested with my baby. What's this patching up you need?"_

"I hurt my hand." He sighed. "Don't worry, it's not broken or anything."

"_So you didn't get into a fight? Huh… I just wanted to tell you I love you, I'll be on the way home in about ten minutes. I wanna have a serious talk with you too."_

"I may have gotten into a minor scuffle." He mumbled. "Uh oh, am I in trouble?"

"_Oh is that what we're gonna call it? Alright, minor scuffle. I'm ok with that. As long as you didn't hurt yourself. No, you're not in trouble, babe… It's potentially going to be a great talk."_

"Ohh, bun in the oven?" He chuckled. "Or did you find a new park with more food trucks to try out?"

Hanna started shaking her head. "No, no, no, there better not be anything in the oven. Shut it off for a couple years." She rolled her eyes. "I'll be back, I'll bring you a water." She stood up and left the room.

"_What's she talking about? No, babe, nothing's cooking. That I know of at least. No park either… I haven't looked really."_

"Well, I wanna know the news." He chuckled. "Your mom so ran out of here at the mention of a bun in the oven."

Veronica laughed. "_I wanna discuss moving in together, Javier. God, you're so adorably impatient. She's got her hands full with one grandson, she doesn't need anymore babies to try to lay on her."_

"Oh hell yes babe. I wanna move in." He smiled as he sat down on the desk. "I don't know why you keep calling me Javier. Do you want me to be more of a beaner for you?"

She started laughing again. "_You wanna move in with the family or you wanna look at our own house? It gets your attention, doesn't it? You gonna speak to me in Spanish more?"_

"Our own spot." He tapped on the desk. "It does get my attention. Yeah I'll speak in Spanish more if it'll make you happy."

"_We'll discuss it, baby, it's just an idea unless you like your apartment more then we can wait. I've been just doing some thinking… I love when you talk to me period."_

"I'm so excited. I really am." He chuckled. "When I see you, you have to cuddle me."

"_For house hunting? Really? Alright, then I guess there's nothing more to discuss about the idea. Now we should just start talking about all the things we like and want. I will cuddle you after I love on you."_

"Yes. I'm excited for it. I can't wait to see you later." He sighed as he looked around the office. "Good. I can't wait for cuddles and love."

"_Alright, babe, I'll be home soon. Be good and stay out of trouble. Love you." _

"I love you too. I'll stay out of trouble." Carlos nodded. "I'll be heading home soon. You'll probably beat me there."

"_You wanna stay at mama's tonight? I really miss my bed but I miss you too." _

"Yeah, we can stay there. I'm good with whatever you choose babe." Carlos smiled to himself. "Plus, your bed is pretty awesome."

"_Good, I heard through the grapevine that mama is cooking Italian. Don't worry about dessert, I've got that covered for you." _

"Oh you know I'm really there now." He chuckled. "I was thinking about stealing the chocolate fountain. Setting it up as a permanent fixture in my kitchen."

Veronica laughed again. "_Yeah? I figured you would be good with my plans. Just ask mama to give you a fountain, flash her your invisible dimples. She's so weak for the dimples." _

"Your mom would laugh at me if I tried to flash my nonexistent dimples." He shook his head. "I'll ask her for a fountain though."

"_You know you're her favorite unless I'm in the selection. Everyone knows I'm her reason for breathing… Damn now you got me wanting that fountain, quit it."_

Hanna walked back into the office, knocking on the open door. "I know you haven't seen each other in two days but shut up… Tell her I'm trying to get you patched up so you can go back out to Vincent."

"I'm not sure what you're on about." Carlos smiled at Hanna. "Babe, I have to go. I love you and I'll see you soon." He ended the call before handing the phone back to Hanna. "I am not even hurt that bad, just a minor split knuckle. Nothing too serious."

Hanna pointed to Carlos' jaw. "You're bleeding, baby, so just hush. How do you like these random business ventures she's been going on?"

"Really? I didn't really feel his hit. Vee hits harder than him." He shrugged. "I don't like being away from her but you know I'm happy that she's off following her dreams and having fun. It makes me happy."

The blonde shrugged, taking a cotton swab and drenching it in alcohol before she started to clean the young man's cut on his jaw. "That's because Victoria was taught how to fight like her father… I'd hate to be in a fight with any of the kids. Once you both get on the same page about things and Vincent gets a little older, you both can go with her. Stay with her, enjoy the time together. One day you'll be going every other weekend and you'll be like me and Hap. It's always easier once you know how to handle the three or four days apart."

"I'm looking forward to that point." Carlos nodded. "It'd be nice to take off with her for a few days and really get to see her in action."

Hanna nodded her head. "Just wait for it. She hates being away from you two so this next one could just get sprung on you." The blonde shrugged. "I have a question for you, hopefully you can answer it… What's wrong with my girl out there? She won't talk."

"Zeke went missing on her. She hasn't heard from him. She thinks this is his way of dumping her but we just came from his parents' house. His step mom says he's off with his brothers but Vee swears he's dumped her." Carlos shook his head. "I don't think that's the case."

The blonde sighed. "I hope he has a plausible explanation for this… I like him. He seems like a good guy. Don't wanna see her kill the kid." She shrugged her shoulders. "If Happy asks, make up something."

"Yeah, I hope he does too." He nodded. "He's a good guy, so I don't know why he's gone missing but Rina hasn't even heard from him, so it's radio silence on all fronts."

Hanna nodded her head slowly. "That's good to know. I mean that he's not to ignoring her but ignoring the world. Just remember about Happy… He'll catch on soon. She slept in our room last night and the night before."

"I won't say anything about it." Carlos smiled. "Also, I'm very happy today. Happy said I made him proud. So, I could just jig like a elf right now but I won't."

The blonde started laughing. "You made him proud? Let me guess, Marco ran his mouth _too_ much?" She smiled, nodding. "You've made him proud plenty of times, his favorite is the day Vincent was born."

"Marco ran his mouth way too much." Carlos rolled his eyes. "See, I told Vee I wasn't going to get out of my car because I just don't like the kid but she made me and now I ruined a white shirt."

Hanna shook her head. "I told Hap he would be trouble, after all he did run his mouth to Key." She shrugged. "I'll fix it, just put it in the laundry room. You're all clean, go take the baby home. He's ready for a juice coma."

"Thanks Hanna." Carlos smiled. "I'll see you at the house. I need to be in a juice coma too."

The blonde shook her head. "You're welcome, love… Victoria has a present for you out there too. Have fun."

"Vee!" Carlos moved out of the office. "I hear you have a present for me!"

Vee turned, shaking her head. "It's in the car… Are you ready? Vin is getting mean as hell." She shrugged, pointing to the baby boy. "He's mad at me right now."

"I'm ready." He nodded. "Uh oh. He's just grumpy. He needs juice and cuddles."

The brunette shook her head. "He decided to be a brat so he got popped on his leg. Now he's glaring at me _like I'm scared_." She shrugged, looking at the baby boy. "You're cut from the same tree, fathead. Same temper I've got. You're not scary at all."

"I told you to behave for your aunt." Carlos shook his head. "Come on, let's go. Your sister should beat us there."

Vee shook her head. "Oh yeah because he listens… Brat." She stuck her tongue out at the baby. "Come on, time to go home. And I am telling your mama."

"He does when he wants to." He shrugged as he folded the seat forward before accepting Vin. "We're on our way home."

Vin shook his head. "No no no no, I don't wanna get in there."

"Then I'll leave you here and I'll just get all the hugs from your mama." Carlos smiled. "You can stay with Key."

Vin poked out his lip and shook his head frantically. "No! I want my mama right now! My mama not yours!"

"Then you gotta get in the carseat. I know you don't like my Monte but it'll take you to your mama." Carlos smiled at his son. "Come on."

Vin shook his head frantically. "No no no no! I don't want to!"

"Vincent! Get in that damn car like your dad said so." Happy walked behind Carlos, glaring at his grandson. "Now, Vincent."

"I guess I gotta start being more firm with him." Carlos nodded as he buckled Vincent into his carseat.

Happy nodded his head. "He acts like that for you because you go easy on him, kid." He bent down, looking at the baby. "Be good for your dad, boy."

"I'm gonna get better at being authoritative." Carlos nodded. "I know I can't always just be easy on him."

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "You have a little asshole Roni, just in boy form." She flashed him a smirk. "Come on, let's go. I wanna finish that bottle and pass out."

He got into his car and nodded. "I'll drop you off at my apartment. Roni wants me to meet her at your parents' place."

"Oh shit… Are you in trouble?" She eyed her brother. "Oh no! She's banking on this nap time, maybe she's gonna propose. How cute… You better say yes, ugly."

"No, she wants to talk about moving in together." He looked at Vee and smiled. "So, I'm not in trouble. Thank God."

* * *

**July 11, 2023**

Hanna Lowman flipped through the book slowly, her blue eyes scanning each piece of paper as she neared the end of the book before she looked up at the brunette across from her. Hanna nodded her head and smiled at the young woman before she shut the black sketchbook and slid it across the desk. "It's good, baby."

"Yeah, I was hoping so. I know I'm few days late but I think we get this in on time. I want it in that show." Veronica nodded her head. "I want it to be recognized at the Red &amp; White party. It'd be amazing and the company could excel harder."

The second brunette shook her head slowly. "I want to wear this as my final piece. I really love it." She looked at the blonde and nodded. "It's amazing, Roni."

"I'll have to see what the set up is, Victoria, I'm not sure where you fall into this piece at. I know I only want you in it if your head is in the right place, baby. I know you've been working hard on a routine for the end of the summer recital, plus Zeke hasn't been around in a few days." Hanna nodded her head. "I have no doubts about you being able to do this but I need to make sure that _you_ are fine for this."

Veronica nodded her head, looking at her sister. "Don't stress over the shoot this weekend and that routine, Vee, you're doing amazing with everything. The routine will come to you, I promise. The muse for it will."

"Ok." Vee nodded her head. "I'm fine though, you both know that better than anyone else. I just want the routine to be amazing, I want this shoot to be amazing and I want to stop trying to figure out what the hell happened to my boyfriend." She shrugged her shoulders as she ran her fingers through her hair. "It's fine, guys, I swear."

Hanna nodded her head slowly. "Ok, my love. If you want to go through with this show then we'll put you at the head and back of the line up. I want you to be the first and last, Victoria." She smiled at her daughter. "In your choosing of the starter piece before this one being the last… Is that going to work for you two?"

"Yes, it's going to be fine." Vee nodded her head as she stood up and walked to the door to close it. "What are you going to do about Zeke?"

Veronica shook her head. "No, Vee, that's the question we're asking you… He's your boyfriend."

"Last time I checked, yes he is but I haven't talked to in a few days. He acknowledges my messages but doesn't respond so I don't really know. I have no ideas of what his problem is. Maybe it's just family stuff. I don't know." Vee shook her head.

Hanna stood up and shook her head. "Do you guys get into a fight or something?" She flicked Veronica's forehead. "Quit being insensitive."

"No we didn't. Not that I can remember anyway." Vee shook her head slowly as she moved back to her seat. "It's just family stuff, it has to be. He wouldn't just blow me off like this… he's not the type."

The blonde nodded her head. "I believe you, baby, I do. From everything he told your dad, something tells me this is just him making a bad call with not even letting you know that something is going on." She sighed. "Just give him a little time, my love."

* * *

**AN****: Hey! Chapter 62 is continued over... More Carlos &amp; Vee, with Carlos finally giving Marco what he deserved ;) . Plus some Hanna and her girls; they're my favorite things so I had to deliver for the rest of you (: **

_**Let me know what ya think! (:**_


	64. Chapter 64: All About This

**July 13, 2023**

Happy Lowman rolled onto his side, his right hand on the bed searching for the blonde that should've been beside him. He groaned loudly before he opened his eyes to find the bed empty, save for the pillows that littered the top of the bed. Happy had the gray silk sheet loosely wrapped around his hips as he got out of the bed and moved to the bathroom to find his wife stepping into the shower. "Woman." He whined a little as he watched her look at him. "Come back to bed, it's too early."

"Shush. I want a shower and you wouldn't stop talking about tacos and tamales." She rolled her eyes. "By the way, I'm letting Carlos serve dinner tonight so you'll shut up." Hanna pulled the glass door shut and stepped under the water, completely ignoring the man when he called after her.

He entered the shower and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "You wanna go back to sleep after this?" He kissed her shoulder, his hands rubbing her hips as he started kissing on her skin.

"Don't even start your shit, I want to shower then go check on the kids before I start packing." Hanna mumbled as her hands moved to his and she sighed. "Go away, Hap." She guided his right hand to her triangle, leaning back against him as he draped his left arm over her shoulder to lock her against him.

He chuckled, pressing kisses to her neck and cheek as he started to rub her pussy before he pushed her forward a little and smacked her ass roughly before grabbing her as she turned to face him. "I'm not going anywhere." His hands landed on her ass cheeks soundly and he lifted her up, pushing her against the glass wall as he guided his hard member to her entrance and pushed into her roughly. "Quit trying to deny me what's mine, woman."

"Oh god." She moaned as she gripped his shoulders, her forehead resting against his. "Quit denying me the time to get things done." She mumbled as she dug her nails into his skin before she caught his lips in a kiss, her tongue invading his his mouth as he started a quick pace, rocking his hips into her.

Happy groaned, feeling the blonde's nails digging into his skin as he started to drill into her. "Fuck getting things done, you're busy enough with me." He mumbled against her lips as he roughly dug his fingers into her ass cheeks. "You feel so goddamn good, Hanna."

* * *

**July 15, 2023**

The party was in full force when Carlos Acostas decided to show his face. It was a scene he hadn't taken much part in since becoming a dad and a dedicated boyfriend. He looked around the space, his brown eyes trying to locate a trio of brunettes. The trio who had summoned him to the warehouse with a simple request for an escort off the premises and a ride home. "Fuck my luck…" He mumbled as he located the first brunette, dancing on the table, a drink sloshing out of the red solo cup in her hand. "Rina…"

"Carlos!" Rina gave the man a sloppy smirk before hopping down from the table. "You want a drink? It's your favorite." She hiccuped before giggling. "_Tequila_."

He shook his head, taking the cup from the brunette as he grabbed her hand as he spotted the next brunette. "I can't believe you're here. What's wrong with you tonight Rina? I thought you gave this shit up?"

She shrugged. "Laila made me do it, I swear. She's persuasive Carlos- She told me to come out here and have some fun."

"I think you had a bit more fun then needed." He reached forward, wrapping an arm around Laila's waist as he lowered her down from the makeshift bar. "Come on Lai, where's Chloe have you seen her?"

Laila turned around, resting her hands on Carlos' shoulders. "Carlos, you have to take a shot! It won't hurt."

He cocked an eyebrow at her before shaking his head slowly. "Can't, I gotta get back to Roni and Vin."

"Boo." She shook her head. "You're such an old ass man. I bet you couldn't even hang with us anymore. _Dad_. I'm surprised you're not in dad pants. Where's the elastic band? Huh?" She crossed her arms over her chest and irked an eyebrow at the older man. "Come on dad, have some fun."

"I can hang." Carlos rolled his eyes as he looked at the cup he held in his hands before downing it quickly. "There, I'm hanging."

"Shot! Another one!" Rina clapped her hands together as she passed Carlos a flask bottle of tequila. "What? I had it in my pocket."

He sighed as he unscrewed the top of the flask, bringing it up to his lips before looking at the brunettes. "Here's to being the dad of the group and my elastic waistband." He gestured to his joggers before easily downing the liquid from the matte black flask before passing it back to Rina. "I guess a few more won't hurt."

"That's the spirit." Rina nodded eagerly. "To the bar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"He's so heavy." Rina groaned as she held Carlos' legs and giggled. "He could walk, he says he can walk."

Laila shook her head as she dropped one of the man's arms and shrugged. "Then walk Los, the fuck are we carrying your ass to the door for?"

"Honestly, we could've had the driver do this." Chloe shook her head as she watched Carlos stand up, his arms out at his sides as he balanced himself out."

"I'm so good." Carlos nodded as he pulled the brunettes into a group hug, kissing each of their heads. "Later gators." He laughed as he started for the door, his smile not faltering as he pressed the doorbell multiple times before finally giving up. "It's me Carlos! I know you're home!"

"Jesus." Rina shook her head as she came up behind the man and fished his keys from his pocket before opening the front door and leading the man inside, switching off the alarm before smiling. "Behave Carlos. Go forth and conquer."

"Thanks." He patted Rina's head before pausing at the sight of a figure appearing in the entry of the foyer. "Uh oh, Ree, be a distraction!"

The figure stepped into the light and the brunette beauty crossed her arms over her chest. "What. The. Hell." She looked him over.

"It's not what it looks like?" He looked at her and smiled. "Hi babe, I missed you."

Veronica cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend and nodded slowly. "Oh I'd love to hear more… I missed you too." She looked at Rina. "I'm sure your boyfriend is still awake if you wanna crash here."

"Oh no. I was making sure he got in safe." Rina nodded. "I still have Lai and Chlo outside. I'll see you later. I left the address of where his car is parked in his phone."

The brunette nodded. "You were supposed to be picking them up, my love, how'd you get drunk?" She grabbed his hands and started pulling him up the stairs. "You're so lucky mom and dad are gone for the week… You would've died for ringing the doorbell, Carlos."

"They called me _dad_ and made fun of my elastic waistband." He shook his head. "I had to show them I'm the cool dad and I can still hang."

Veronica pushed her boyfriend into her bedroom and toward the bed. "Strip, Carlos."

"I mean, do you have dollars or what?" He chuckled as he lifted up the bottom of his shirt before dropping it. "There's a sneak peek, do you need to see it again?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Carlos, would you undress? I'll give you a kiss for each article you lose. Does that work for you?"

"It could work." He nodded eagerly as he removed his shirt and smiled. "You're so gorgeous, how'd I get so lucky huh?"

She moved to him, bending a little to kiss him. "That's one. I don't know, I guess you can thank all those shooting stars you wished on." She smiled.

"You're so perfect. Man, oh man." He grinned. "I don't think I wished on stars, maybe like helicopters. I can't tell the difference."

Veronica laughed again. "I don't know, babe… Maybe I just saw you and decided I had to have you." She nodded. "Keep stripping."

"So lucky." He smiled as he pushed his sweats down this legs. "You know I love you a lot right? I showed you off at the party. I don't know what happened to my phone though." He shrugged. "I should've brought you to get the girls!"

She nodded her head. "I know you do… You showed me off, huh? Hopefully it's where the Charger is." She kissed his lips before she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth.

He gasped. "Where's my car? Huh? Babe! We have to go get her right now! She can't be alone out there."

Roni slowly shook her head. "Nope. You're already half naked, lay down. Well go get her in the morning."

"Don't touch the butt ok?" He looked at her and smirked. "I know it's irresistible but it's shy tonight babe." He poked at her thighs and smiled. "So soft."

She shook her head again. "You're so adorable but I'm not the one with the problem keeping my hands to myself." She smiled, kissing his chin. "Lay down, goof."

"Play with my hair." He grabbed her hand and dropped it on top of his head. "The long luxurious hair that I have."

The brunette smirked, shaking her head again. "You mean my hair? I think you're mixing shit up, my love."

"Your hair is eh my hair is bomb." He wrapped his arms around her before dropping onto the bed. "All of you is just so soft."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "My hair is eh? Oh ok… I'll step my game up then." She pinched his cheeks. "Most of you is soft."

"I'll teach you how to moisturize that hair." He chuckled. "I got some rock hard abs going on."

Roni started laughing as she situated herself on top of her boyfriend. "You're a damn goofball… I can't believe I wanna marry you." She smirked at him. "You do, you're pretty perfect."

"I'm so serious." He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not perfect." He shook his head. "I'm ehh."

She shook her head. "What'd I just say, Carlos? _I _think you're perfect." She smiled at him.

"Oh, the bossy booty is coming out." He smiled. "Ok, I'm perfect because of you."

She laughed a little. "It's always out, babe, I just try to hide it." She shook her head. "Nope you were perfect way before me…"

"Oh shit." He covered his face. "Blushing…"

She laughed. "I love you like this… You're adorable." Roni leaned down to kiss his lips before she got out of the bed. "I'm going to get you something to drink…"

"No tequila or vodka." He shook his head. "Beer, orange juice and water please! Thank you!"

Veronica shook her head. "I'll grab whatever I grab. You wanna join me? Maybe we'll run into your baby boy, if he slipped away from his aunt." She smiled.

"Yes." He rolled off the bed and grabbed his sweats before pulling them back on. "You had me at baby."

She shook her head. "Oh! You're only here for the baby, huh?" She smirked at him. "How weird for this relationship we got going on.." She sighed. "I'm just the baby mama, huh?"

"No, you're my future wife." He shrugged as he smacked her ass. "I love your butt. It's perfect. Where'd you get it?"

The brunette shook her head as she looked back at her boyfriend. "Oh? You're gonna put a ring on it?" She nodded. "It's pretty great, I was born with it."

"Possibly!" He nodded eagerly. "Just wait and see."

Roni shook her head. "I'm only down for that if I get to pick out the wedding cake…" She smirked at him. "And I get a lap dance."

"You can pick the cake." He nodded. "I'll give you a lap dance."

She nodded as she opened the door to the refrigerator. "Then I'll definitely marry you…" She smiled as she looked back at the man. "Vic drank all the orange juice but I've got a Capri sun for you."

"I'll punch him." Carlos accepted the capri sun, turning it upside down before pulling the straw off it. "How dare he drink all the OJ?" He shook his head before stabbing the bottom of the pouch with the straw. "It's the tropical kind. I love it."

Veronica shook her head. "No, no… It's fine, it'll be ok. Well get some tomorrow once you're alive and sober." She watched him carefully. "Now I know where he gets it from…"

"It's easier this way." He shrugged as he sipped from the pouch. "I promise you that much."

She smiled, nodding her head before she moved out of the kitchen and to the living room. "Come on, handsome. Let's either sober you up or get you more drunk so you'll be busy for a few hours."

"Some tequila with red hots please. They taught me things Roni." He shook his head and shuddered. "Some good, some I never needed to be taught or even see."

Veronica nodded her head. "You wanna get more drunk?"

"Only if there's red hots." He shrugged. "Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded her head. "Of course, my love, you can tell me anything. You know that." She passed him a glass and nodded again. "Enjoy it because it's not what you asked for."

"But I need the red hots because I was gonna do a cinnamon body shot off of you." He wiggled his eyebrows at the brunette. "It's quite a sight to witness… Ok, then come here closer." He smiled at her. "Hi." He laughed before licking the side of her face. "Tricked ya! I keep no secrets from you babe, duh!"

She started laughing. "Carlos Acostas! No sir." She took the drink from him, finishing it off before she went back to the kitchen and fixed exactly what Carlos was asking for before she moved back into the living room. "Here, you fool."

"Ohhh." He smiled. "We need you almost naked on a bartop now."

She laughed. "How about a game? You close your eyes and count to five, if you find me then I'll do whatever you want…"

"Maybe." He closed his eyes. "One...Three…Five!" He opened his eyes and smirked. "I found ya, I'm the boss now."

She laughed as she dropped her tank top to the floor. "You cheated! I didn't even get to run."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He shook his head. "I'm with it."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, is it working?" She pulled her sports bra off and shoved it at her boyfriend before she took off out of the living room.

"No!" He shook his head again as he followed after her. "I can't play hide n seek right now babe. It takes too much coordination."

Roni shook her head as she reached the top of the stairs and looked down at him. "Guess you better find me quick then."

"Baby!" He chuckled as he rushed after her and easily closed the space between them, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Got you! Ha!"

.

.

She leaned up, catching his lips with hers in a rough kiss as she wrapped her legs around him loosely. "I want you. So bad, Los." She murmured against his lips.

"Are we being double safe right now." He looked down at her before he started to reach for the nightstand. "Or are we just relying on your method?"

She smacked his hand. "Fuck. Me. Now." She growled. "I don't care about safety."

He nodded as he guided himself to her center and pushed in roughly, pausing to look down at her. "Anything for you babe."

"Mmmm." She hummed, her eyes shutting as she adjusted to the feeling. "Shit." She mumbled as she opened her eyes and leaned up to kiss her boyfriend.

"Good?" He kissed her again as he started a decent pace, his eyes never leaving her face as he continued to please both himself and the brunette. "You're so fucking perfect babe."

She nodded her head slowly. "It's always good, amazing… I love it." She moved her lips to his neck, sucking and biting on his soft skin. "I love you, handsome." She moaned a little as she tried to silence herself when his pace quickened.

"Baby be as loud as you want." He smirked at her. "I'm sure you won't wake up the neighborhood." He rolled his body into her, keeping his pace steady and rough as his lips found hers again, his teeth raking over her bottom lip. "I could do this all night."

Veronica groaned out, nodding her head. "Mmm, that's so good baby. I love this." She dug her nails into his shoulders as she started moving her hips against him. "I don't wanna wake up Vincent or Vee. They're down the hall."

"Oh fuck." He nodded as he kissed her again. "Ok, we'll lower your volume." He smirked as he started to slam into the brunette before pausing at the increase in her volume. "That didn't work at all."

She shook her head, burying her face in Carlos' neck as she continued to match his rough thrusts. "Babe. Fuck… It's perfect. I love this so much." She moaned loudly.

"You're perfect, your moans are music to my ears." He nodded as he picked up his pace even more, drilling into the brunette as he buried his face in her hair. "You feel so perfect Roni…"

Veronica nodded, sinking her teeth into his neck as she tried to work through the approaching climax washing through her. "Shit." She moaned, moving her hips slowly against him. "Love fucking you, _daddy_."

"That's it, cum for daddy." He sucked on her neck as he continued to thrust into the brunette, enjoying the friction of their bodies against each other. "You're so damn perfect Roni."

She gasped, nodding her head as she felt her walls start to tighten around his member as he picked up the pace. "Fuck Carlos. Damn this is so good."

"That's it baby." He continued to work through her orgasm, his mouth on her neck as he felt her clench and stiffen up. "That feels so fucking good Roni." He murmured against her skin as he tried to pick up his pace once more. "Love making you cum."

Veronica nodded slowly, biting into his shoulder as she finally started to come down from the high. "Babe, I love you so fucking much." She mumbled against his neck as she started sucking and nibbling on his skin. "You're perfect."

"I love you too." He dropped a hand to her hip, squeezing roughly as his pace picked up even more as he worked himself over. "You just feel so damn good…" He mumbled as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and sighed. "Our bodies just fit together perfectly."

She nodded her head again as she moved her hips to match his thrusts. "Cum for me, daddy." She murmured against his skin, her nails raking up and down his back before her hands dropped to her breasts as she palmed them.

He nodded as he kissed her lips again, his legs stiffening up as he felt his balls clench before he started to spill his seed inside of the brunette. "Love you Roni." He mumbled against her lips as his thrusts became lazy before completely ceasing.

"Yeah? Ya promise?" She kissed his forehead, smirking at the man. "Huh?"

"Yes, I promise." He nodded. "Forever and always."

She laughed a little. "You gotta quit checking out on me… It makes me crazy horny." She shrugged her shoulders as she kissed him again. "I love you too, baby."

"I can't help myself. You're just fucking perfect. Can't keep my eyes off of you." He smiled. "Never wanna keep my eyes off of you."

She nodded. "Yeah well, let's be honest here. You leave me for a single day without anything but some vibrator and I'm dying for you by the time you walk in the door." She shrugged.

"You're just hitting that high sex drive huh?" He chuckled as he looked down at her. "You know I'm willing and able to give you the dick as many times a day as I can when I'm not at work."

Veronica shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I know, babe, but I don't wanna kill you."

"Couldn't kill me." He shook his head. "Only old me die from sex."

She laughed a little. "Old you? I don't know about that, handsome. I'm gonna drink from the fountain of youth."

"I'm gonna get old eventually. I'll slur my speech. It'll be like I'm drunk all the time." He laughed. "Old me die from good sex with hot young brunette wife!"

Veronica started laughing. "No sir… You're staying young with me. Forever thirty, huh?"

"Thirty?" He shook his head. "Forever twenty-five."

She shook her head. "Babe! That's six years to have four more babies and get my body back into shape. No."

"You'd be pregnant like half that time." He shrugged. "Deal with it."

The brunette laughed, shaking her head. "Baby… you can't do that to me. Shush. I need a little more time."

"Ok, we'll go to thirty." He nodded. "I love you babe."

She smiled and nodded her head. "When are we going to get our own house, babe? I found something the other day, in the subdivision down the road from us and it was amazing but I decided to just talk to you about it first but then I forgot when I got home. Sorry."

"Take me to look at it." He smiled at her. "I'll buy it for us if you are absolutely in love with it."

She shook her head. "Noooo, it's like four in the morning. Tomorrow, I'll show it to you but I don't want it unless we _both_ love it."

"I'll love it. I know I will." He nodded. "I can't wait to see it."

She shrugged. "How do you know you will love it? Huh? Huh?" She started trailing her fingers through his hair. "I want a house that we both will love and it'll be perfect for Vincent and our other babies."

"Because I love every house in this subdivision." He chuckled. "I know I'll love having a home with you and our family. I'll also love getting out of my apartment."

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Alright, fine, let's go see what we can find tomorrow then."

"Yesss!" He nodded eagerly. "I'm excited."

She started laughing. "I just have one request, baby. Just one."

"Which is?" He looked down at her and smiled.

Veronica shrugged her shoulders. "Big, huge kitchen." She smiled at him.

"Duh. You know my fat ass loves to eat. Plus, I've been getting better in the kitchen." Carlos grinned. "Learned some new recipes."

She rolled her eyes. "Mama's been teaching me her recipes, all your favorite ones too." She smiled. "I'm going to surprise you with some meals though."

"God bless Hanna. My babe is going to be cheffing it up." He smiled at her. "I can't wait for us to live together and cook together."

Veronica started laughing. "Babe, you're ridiculous you know that?"

"I'm aware." He nodded. "You love it though."

* * *

**AN****: Heyyy ;) . I decided to spoil you lovely readers early with this chapter. Some H&amp;H for good measure, you guys have been asking for them so I had to deliver, I miss them a lot. Plus as delivered for one reader, Carlos and Roni. Hope you enjoyed it (; **

_**Let me know what ya think! (:**_


	65. Chapter 65: All His Annoyance

**July 17, 2023**

The blonde beauty pulled into the garage with ease before turning the car off and she got her phone out of the cup holder, exiting the car slowly as she spotted her son running towards the driver's side. She smiled at him, laughing when he picked her up and spun her around. "Mama! I missed you so much!" He set her back down before he started hugging her again.

"Get off of her." Happy flicked Vic's head and shook his head. "Hey baby." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her face as he pushed the driver's door shut. "How was the trip?"

Hanna shrugged her shoulders, pulling away from her husband to pull her son back into her arms. "Don't be mean to him. It was good, weather was bad until I hit the city limits but other than that it was good. How's conditioning?" She poked Vic's head and smiled.

"Yeah, don't be mean to me. I'll get my mama on you!" The young man grinned at his dad before he turned his attention back on his mom and shrugged. "Hot! Mom, this is the worst summer… I literally wanna roast on the field."

Happy shook his head. "Yet you have me and Kozik out there earlier than pick up time… I oughta beat you but I'm trying to stay out of trouble with Satan." He flicked his son's head again.

"Quit. Get my bags out of the bag and take them upstairs…" Hanna popped her husband upside her head as she started pulling her son toward the door to the house. "Come on, baby. Let's go check on your sister and you can tell me more about conditioning." She leaned up, kissing Vic's cheek. "I missed you, handsome. Quit burying yourself in the gym, my love."

Vic shrugged his head, wrapping his strong arm around the blonde's shoulder, leaning his head on her head. "I miss you too, mama. I promise I'll slack back in the gym but you gotta slack back on the sketchbooks and that fathead you married!" He flashed her a grin, nodding his head eagerly.

"I don't even wanna hear that shit, Victor. You traded me in for sports, your dad and Kane a long time ago. I just accepted it and distracted myself with the designs." Hanna flicked her son's ear and flashed him a smile. "You just quit wanting to hang out with me."

Victor started leading them up the stairs when his foot got caught on Hanna's black maxi skirt, making his other foot slip off the step he was on and he fell backwards, stumbling down the stairs. "Shit." He growled as he hit the floor.

"Vic!" Hanna shouted, rushing down the stairs to the young man at the same time she heard something hit the floor and Happy suddenly appeared at their son's side too. "I don't know how this even happened."

The young man groaned loudly, rolling over a bit as he held up left arm against his chest. "My arm, Ma, it hurts like hell." He murmured, his face scrunching up as he felt Happy's large hands on his left shoulder and left wrist. "Shit, ow!"

"Move, Happy. Let me see it, Victor." Hanna murmured, her hands trying to move her son's arm around only to get growled at by the teen. "Baby, I think it's broken. We need to get to the hospital."

.

.

.

.

Vic Lowman sat down on the large couch in the media room, a scowl on his face as his dark eyes dropped to the black cast before he shook his head and closed his eyes. "Fuck." He grumbled as he adjusted his arm gently before he started maneuvering around on the couch into a laying position.

"You're not broken, stupid." Vee smirked as she walked into the media room, Roni behind her as they dropped together on one of the large fluffy bean bag chairs. "You're only out of conditioning for six weeks. That's it, cry-baby."

He opened his eyes, an automatic glare on his face as he stared at his older sisters. "Oh ok.. Let's push you down the stairs and break your leg. There goes dance… _For life_. You could heal but your leg would forever be fucked up in some form because you _broke_ the bone." He shook his head. "Lacrosse and football won't be the same anymore, I can heal and shit but that's all I get. I'm _patched up_… Not really available to play to the full ability I used to be able to play at."

"Ok, now you're being a little dramatic, Vic. Chill out." Roni shook her head. "You remember when I broke my leg a few years ago and was out of cheer for literally half the year? Fucking sucked but I cheered the next three years." She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't wish bad voodoo on Vee, she's the only one of us that hasn't lost time with the sport she loves."

Vic shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sorry, Vica. Can't believe I'm out of football. This fucking sucks. What if I lose the lacrosse season too? You guys know how much I love this shit."

"Just do what the doctor says, Vic." Vee nodded her head. "You'll be back in commission in no time, I promise. Don't be a dick to anyone either. It's no one's fault this shit happened."

* * *

**July 19, 2023 **

Rina pressed the doorbell repeatedly as she shifted the giant stuffed toy slice of pizza in her arms. It was the perfect touch to the perfect get well soon gift for her injured boyfriend Vic. She had been in a panic after hearing about him breaking his arm. She knew it would affect him and his passion for football. It would take him out for the season and she knew that would weigh heavy on his soul. "Come on." She started knocking on the door, willing someone to answer it quickly.

She rolled her eyes as she set a gift bag at her feet before she fished around in her Birkin, trying to locate her phone, to let Vic know she was outside. The brunette only paused after realizing that if her boyfriend was injured, the last thing she wanted to do was wake him from his sleep and have him getting out of bed to answer the door. She let out a sigh as she pulled out a pad of purple post-its and a pen, jotting a quick note to leave in the door as she shifted the stuffed toy under her arm once again. "Alright, we're done here."

She reached forward, trying to stick the note to the door before it opened. "Oh. Hey."

"What's up, buttercup?" Vee smiled at the brunette. "Shit you went all out for this. You're adorable, he's gonna love this." She pulled the door open more and stepped aside. "Need some help?"

"I got here as quickly as I could." Rina nodded as she walked into the house. "You really think he'll like it? I had to stop myself from buying enough slices to make a whole toy pizza. I think I got it, although the slice is bigger than me." She laughed. "How are you?"

Vee nodded her head. "You so should've bought them all, that would've been amazing! If he doesn't like it then just pop him in the face for being a dick and come hang out with me and Roni. He's been an ass lately so beware." She shrugged her shoulders

"I should've." The brunette smiled. "If he likes it, then maybe I'll go get the others." She shrugged. "Well, if he's an ass to me, you'll know why I ran out of the house in tears."

Vee shook her head as she shut the front door. "Nah, don't let him make you cry. He's just pissy because he can't work out or go to any practices." She shrugged. "Don't let him bother you."

"I'll try not to." Rina nodded. "I'll be back. I'm going to cheer up my grump." She smiled at the brunette before moving towards Vic's room, her feet taking her down the familiar path before she knocked on the door and let herself in. "Vic."

Vic tilted his head, looking at his girlfriend briefly before he nodded at her. "Yeah?"

"I got here as fast as I could." She smiled. "I brought you gifts."

He nodded his head. "For what? It's not a celebration, Rina. I'm cooped up here with nothing to do, I get lay around uncomfortably and guess what? My mom isn't even here! She got called off to fucking LA for whatever." He shook his head.

"For distractions." She shrugged. "It's a cute stuffed pizza. I thought about you when I saw it so I bought it."

He nodded again. "A stuffed pizza is supposed to distract me from the fact that I have a broken arm? Alright then, good thinking, Ree."

"Yeah." Rina nodded. "It's supposed to be a quick distraction. I got you this cool little dartboard game, this weird squishy stress ball thing. I don't know, I was just trying to think of things that'd provide some type of distraction. I just asked myself, what I'd find slightly distracting if I broke an arm."

Vic shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't have to get me anything, I could've asked Vee to get me shit if I wanted anything. You didn't have to make some special trip over here." He nodded. "You can go back to ignoring me or whatever it is you call it."

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." She dropped everything onto the floor. "I'm not ignoring you. Where'd you get that impression from?"

He scoffed, nodding his head. "You haven't really been around since like May, Rina. You never want to hang out or talk so call it whatever you want."

"I've been busy. I've also been rebuilding friendships." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Vic shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine, I've been _busy_ too, Rina."

"Obviously busy being clumsy." Rina smiled. "Sorry, I had to."

He shot her a glare. "I was walking with my mom, it's not my fault she wears wild dresses that apparently want to ruin my life." He growled, turning his head away from the brunette. "Thanks for the stuff, I'll see ya in another two months."

"Vic, would you please stop?" Rina crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, ok? I really am. I should've balanced out my time with you and building the friendships."

He shook his head. "I really don't feel like fighting with anyone, my arm's hurting a lot and I can't take anymore medicine. Go build your friendships." He reached up, pulling his pillow over his face.

"I already built them." Rina mumbled. "I'm not trying to fight. I'm trying to apologize and just be here for you right now. I know I've been a shit girlfriend recently and I'm sorry for that."

He nodded his head. "You're not trying to apologize, you already stated you're sorry. Ok."

"You don't have to be a dick right now." She shook her head. "I'm trying right now, I really am."

Vic chuckled, nodding his head. "I'm not being a fucking dick right now. I'm not doing a damn thing. What the fuck do you want from me? Do you even know the last time you were here?" He shook his head. "Whatever, doesn't matter. Thanks for the stuff."

"You're being rude and cold." Rina nodded. "Yeah, we had sex."

He looked at her and nodded his head again. "Yeah, it was meaningless to me too."

"It wasn't meaningless to me." She shook her head. "I always have fun when we have sex. It's always meaningful too."

Victor chuckled. "Good for you, Rina. Makes one of us. Can you please go now? I don't want anyone here."

"Fine." She picked up her purse. "Whatever you want Vic."

He nodded his head. "You've got friends to be with, parties to go to and get drunk out of this world for. Hey! Maybe I'll see ya on the first day of school in a few weeks. You just wanna carpool?" He growled at her. "I can hook ya up with some painkillers if ya want."

"Hey you don't have to get vicious." Rina shook her head. "I wanted to fortify my friendships, those girls are my _sisters_. Yeah, we do a whole lot of dumb shit together that I wouldn't recommend doing on a weekly basis but I have fun with them." She rolled her eyes. "You can knock off the sarcastic shit too, I'm leaving you to just lay around until your mom gets back."

Vic nodded his head. "Oh yeah? That sounds so exciting, Rina. I'm happy for you." He scoffed, shaking his head as he looked at her. "Go fuck yourself… not everyone is all independent and can do whatever they want. Besides, I happen to like my mom and the rest of my family. At least they're there."

"Fuck you Vic! Not everyone is lucky enough to have two parents that are present in their lives. I've got a dead mother and a father that shipped me across the world! I cope in the ways I know how to." Rina opened the bedroom door. "Good for you. You're blessed, you have a loving family that'll do anything for you. I don't have that luxury. My family is the people I've met and love, the people who love me back. You can go fuck yourself! I'll take my independent ass elsewhere." She walked out of the bedroom slamming the door behind her and made her way swiftly out of the house.

Veronica stopped in the middle of the foyer, her brow furrowed. "What the hell just happened?" She mumbled to Vee. "Go get the asshole and make him apologize. He needs to quit his shit."

"I really don't want to." Vee groaned as she moved down the hall to her brother's room and opened the door. "Quit being a dick and go fix it. You're going to regret that shit later, fuming now but you need let the attitude go."

Vic stared at his sister for a few moments before rolling his eyes. "Tell her to actually put our relationship on a high pedestal and this wouldn't be a problem. It's like it's not important to her so why the fuck should I care either?" He slowly stood up and shook his head. "Whatever, Vee, don't give a response. You're on her side, I know." He moved out of the room and down the hall to the foyer. "No words, Roni, stay silent." He grumbled as he left the house and slowly made his way to the grassline by the mailbox where Rina was sitting. "Why don't you just ask one of my sister's for a ride? City bus doesn't come through the subdivision."

"Waiting for Isaac; personal driver." Rina mumbled as she kept her eyes focused on the houses in front of her. "He'll be here in five minutes. He's at the Jamba Juice up the road."

Vic nodded his head. "We breaking up?"

"Your call." She shrugged. "Your choice Vic."

He furrowed his brow. "Seriously? Are you fucking serious, Rina? That really how you feel, that's seriously how you're going to act?" He nodded his head. "Fine, I want that ring back, I want that necklace back. My hoodies, my sweats? All of it. You don't care then neither will I." He pulled the beanie he was wearing off and dropped it in Rina's lap. "I don't need this shit." He mumbled as he turned around and walked back to the front porch.

"I never said I didn't care." Rina shook her head. "I just don't know what to do right now Vic. I'm a shitty ass girlfriend who can't even get her shit together. I just suck at this and I'm trying to get it back together, make it better than where we were at before I decided to put Chloe and Laila before you and me."

Vic shook his head. "You said you were a shitty girlfriend, no one else did."

"It's how I feel." She shrugged. "It's how I see myself."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Then why'd you leave? Why'd you just start disappearing on me?" He looked up as a black sedan pulled into the driveway. "Your ride's here. See ya around, Rina." He stood up from the chair and walked back in the house.

Rina shook her head, looking between the sedan and the front door before standing up slowly and walking towards the house before letting herself in. "I didn't know how to handle the pressure I was under. I know it's fucked up, it's just how I handled it and it was wrong. I shouldn't have let people get under my skin about how bad of a friend I was being for putting my boyfriend first. I was stupid. I regret it. I do."

"So you just disappear on me completely?" Vic shook his head. "I've got nothing left to say about this shit."

"The first month, second month I got busy with working." Rina sighed. "I'm sorry. I am. If you want it to be over, I'll understand. I won't like it but I'll understand."

Vic shook his head. "I'm not like you, Rina, I can't just turn off my feelings towards you." He shrugged. "I can't just pretend you're irrelevant. I'm going to sleep, my arm's killing me."

"I didn't just turn off my feelings." She shook her head. "Alright, I hope the pain stops. I'll see you later Vic."

He ran a hand down his face and nodded his head. "Yeah me too. I'm tired of _everything_ hurting me."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." Rina sighed. "All I can do is apologize, which I've done. You can accept it or you can deny it. I can't do anything else."

Vic turned to look at the brunette and nodded his head, holding his hand out for her. "Tell whoever to go away, he wasn't invited onto the property."

"I will text him." She smiled as she grabbed his hand. "I love you Vic."

He nodded his head slowly as he laced their fingers together and started pulling her toward his bedroom. "Hope so."

"I do." Rina nodded. "I must've been half asleep when I decided to wear heels today."

Vic shook his head slowly. "Don't find my nephew, don't let him spot you. He'll steal you faster than you rattle off in that gibberish you speak." He wrapped his arm around her and sighed. "Glad one of my arms still works."

"My native tongue isn't gibberish." She chuckled. "I'm glad you still got a good one. So, tripped by a dress huh?"

He nodded his head. "Sounds like gibberish to me. I can't understand that mess." He shrugged. "I went to step up on another step and my foot got caught on her stupid dress. So I fell down the stairs."

"Oh, my poor baby." Rina shook her head. "So sorry my dear."

He shrugged again. "After I got the cast, me and my dad argued for like twenty minutes about putting an elevator in the house."

"An elevator would be good." She nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't around to break your fall. I would've caught your big ass."

He shook his head. "Nah, I would've broke you. I don't know how I haven't done so yet."

"Better me than you. I don't have any sports or anything really. You know I like being babied and having naps. Can you imagine me with a broken arm?" Rina chuckled. "I'd be the worst."

Vic shook his head again as he laid down slowly on his bed. "I'd kill you, I swear."

"With love?" She pulled off her heels before laying down next to him. "I missed you and I kinda missed this room too. Home away from home away from home." She chuckled.

He shrugged. "My bare _hand_." He wrapped his arm around the brunette and sighed. "My bed hates you but I missed you. The puppies missed you. They have no else to smother. Vee and Roni don't let them do it."

The puppies and you can give me all the love and smothering in the world." She nodded eagerly. "I love Vic and puppy cuddles."

"You're a kiss ass." He mumbled as he pulled her against him. "I'm sorry I was a dick to you. I never meant to rub it in your face that I've got the whole parents and sibling luxury. It was more of a jab at how I wouldn't need you because I know they'll be there when i need them."

"I forgive you." Rina nodded. "I know you don't need me. You got two sisters, a mom and a dad that can hold you down."

He shook his head. "I do need you though. You let me be lazy and lay on you."

"I enable your laziness." She smiled. "I'll continue to enable it."

Vic chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. "Marrying terms right there. You're the best."

"You know I'll take amazing care of you." She nodded. "I think I'd make the perfect wife actually."

He shook his head. "You're a fool, I'm not marrying you… Give me like seven more years then we'll talk. I gotta get my finances in order so i can buy you some amazing ass house."

Rina rolled her eyes. "Not gonna push for marriage, not at all." She shook her head. "I know a good thing when I see it. Even if I fuck it up sometimes."

"What are you rolling your eyes for? Huh? Don't want some big perfect life?" He slapped her ass. "You've fucked up once, I turned around and did it twice now."

"No such thing as perfect." She shook her head. "I would like a castle and a few horses though."

Vic shook his head. "I say there is, you have your beliefs and I have mine. What's wrong, Rina?"

"Nothing really, just had a moment thinking about my mom." Rina shrugged. "I'm fine now though."

He kissed her forehead. "If you don't wanna get married because she won't be there then it's cool. I'd understand, it's not a weird reason or anything." He nodded.

"No, no it's not that. She'd want me to get married." The brunette nodded and smiled. "I just missed her for a moment."

He sighed, nodding. "I'm really sorry, babe, I don't know what it's like but I'm sorry you got sad." He kissed her forehead again.

"It's ok. I'm good now." Rina pressed a kiss to Vic's neck. "So, I'm so signing your cast. Gonna make it all pretty."

He shook his head. "No you're not. You can't. Vee's got a masterpiece in the works… It's gonna be awesome."

"Fine." She shrugged. "I'll wait for Zeke to break something, I'll decorate his cast." She chuckled. "He's bound to be next in line for a cast."

Vic rolled his eyes. "Fuck him. Hope he breaks his neck." He mumbled. "Wait til I'm fully functioning again, I'm gonna kick his ass."

"What'd he do now?" Rina looked at Vic. "Huh? If you kick his ass, can I watch?"

He shook his head. "Dumped Vee and shit. She hasn't seen him or even heard from him in weeks. I'm gonna kick his ass once this cast comes off."

"He did not dump Vee." Rina shook her head. "I still want to watch you kick his ass."

Vic rolled his eyes. "Of course you're on his side… He fucking dumped her. He really deserves to get his ass kicked by her…"

"I'm not on his side." She sighed. "I'm just saying that he didn't dump her. Then again, I'm not really in a position to speak on this since I don't know what's been going on. So, I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Yeah. Tell her that. She's become a recluse again… Hides out again, so quiet that it's driving my dad insane. So you go tell her that her stupid ass boyfriend just took a timeout or whatever."

"I'm staying out of this unless Vee comes to me and wants to talk." Rina nodded her head. "I'm trying to be better about keeping my nose out of other people's relationships but I'm very involved in Chloe and Laila's relationships."

Vic shrugged. "Well I guess you'll stay out of it then. She's just going to hole up in the studio again. It's what she does when she's pissed or hurt."

"I will." The brunette sighed. "I'm just gonna keep my nose in our relationship now."

He kissed her forehead. "Good because it's really important, babe."

"It is." Ree nodded eagerly. "I'm kinda sad right now. You won't be able to compete in the bowling fundraiser."

Vic furrowed his brow. "What? You're such a random little weirdo."

"I saw your calendar over there and it made me think of the fundraiser." She shook her head. "I know I am."

He shrugged. "I forget that's there. Don't have anything to keep track of now. Maybe I'll just get fat now… Hope you're down with that, I'm doing it."

"I'm down with you being pudgy. Couple of double chins." She chuckled. "I'll still love on you."

He shrugged. "You can't resist me, I knew You were kind of obsessed with me."

"I am a whole lot of obsessed with you." Rina smirked. "Get over it."

He rolled his eyes. "I've never had a problem with it, I love how ridiculous you are. It's amazing."

"Good." She smiled. "I'll always be this way."

Vic shrugged. "How do you know? You could get over your issues and move on. It happens." He nodded his head as he flashed her a smirk. "Your other boyfriend found you… He's tapping at the door."

"I feel it in my heart." She smiled. "Uh oh. I can't believe he found me."

He chuckled. "He's part Lowman. What do you expect? Kid is a little genius." He nodded eagerly. "He's really just coming to lay with me, he's the only one allowed to get nice Vic."

"Well, tell him to come in." Rina laughed. "Oh yeah? He's a lucky one then huh?"

He shrugged. "He can't reach the knob, Ree, he's still just a baby. He just walks and talks a little." He smiled. "Get up. I'll get the door, he's just needing a cuddle buddy."

"He's a grown ass baby." Rina smirked as she got off the bed. "I'll let him in." She moved to the door, opening it slowly so she was hidden behind it.

Vincent looked up from the floor and started smiling as he slowly got to his feet and trotted inside the room. "V!" He shouted as he moved to the bed. "Up, V! Up!" He held his hand up before setting his juice cup on the bed.

"Does this mean I'm the hide and seek champ? He didn't even look behind him." Rina sat on the bed next to Vin and lifted up cup. "Can I have some Vin?"

The baby shook his head. "No. Up, V." He reached out for his uncle again. "Cuddle!"

"Oh and you said he was here for me." Rina smirked at her boyfriend. "Cuddle him to pieces. I'm gonna lay on that giant pizza slice and cry at this rejection."

Vic lifted the baby up and settled him against his side. "Just lay down, babe… I said he wanted to be cuddled by me. He knows I always dish out some cuddles for him." He smiled.

"I'm laying down." She yawned as she relaxed into the bed. "You need a mural on your ceiling."

He shook his head. "No I don't. I like my silver ceiling. It's calm just like I enjoy." He looked down at his nephew. "Told you… Now he's out."

"I painted a mural on my ceiling, well I didn't do it. Axl and Aleric did it for me." Rina shrugged. "I hate all you Lowmans and your artistic abilities. I can barely draw a stick figure."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I love it. I didn't know they could draw and shit though. I thought it was just our thing. We apparently don't have our own thing."

"It's not actually drawing. It's more of a graffiti type deal. You guys still have your drawing solely. They can make pretty letters." Rina chuckled. "It's a pretty mural of my name with lots of colors and tiaras."

Vic shook his head. "Not what I meant." He mumbled as he closed his eyes and started to drift off.

* * *

**AN****: Heyyy my loves! Here's a new chapter for you guys. As requested, some Vic for everyone ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed the many sides of baby Hap. Lmao**

_**Let me know know what ya think (:**_


	66. Chapter 66: All This Nonsense

**July 21, 2023**

Happy sat at the head of the table, looking at his three children carefully as he waited for one of them to open their mouths. Silence was definitely a virtue in the Lowman house… Or at least today it was. He sighed as he felt his wife's tiny hands land on his shoulders and he tilted his head to look at the blonde. She gave him a smile and he nodded his head.

Hanna looked away from Happy and looked at their kids. They knew they were in for it. Hanna knew just by looking at their faces. She looked back down at her husband, shrugging her shoulders as she started to rub his shoulders. "Who threw the first punch?" She inquired, keeping her icy gaze on the heavily tattooed man that was tensing up as he waited for an answer.

"Vee." Vic grumbled, his right hand holding a roll of ground beef to his face.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Victoria."

"I did, mama, I hit Vic first because he said some fucked up shit to Vee." Roni murmured, keeping her eyes on the dark wood table. "He's an asshole."

Vee shook her head, looking up at Hanna. "No… I threw the first punch. Vic's right." She furrowed her brow. "But so is Roni. He's an asshole… I can't deal with him anymore. He's just a damn jerk."

"What'd you do, Victor?" Happy questioned plainly, his dark eyes on his youngest daughter, watching her carefully.

Vic shook his head. "Nothing." He mumbled, looking up at his father. "They're just whiny."

"Oh fuck you, Vic. You're an asshole. I'm fed up with this shit." Veronica stood up from the table, slapping her little brother upside the head. "I'm going to Carlos'... Call me when you pull your head out of your ass and want to stop being a little bitch. You broke your arm, not your neck. Shut up whining and bitching all the time."

Hanna cleared her throat. "Keep your hands off of each other and sit down, Veronica." She stated simply as she started to move away from Happy. "Knock it off, now. At this point, I don't care who threw the first punch… I want you in your room, Victor. Leave your phone." She shook her head. "Veronica, stop hitting your brother and go check on Vincent."

"Victoria, go to your room as well. Stay away from each other. Don't come out of your rooms until it's time for dinner." Happy nodded his head slowly. "Understood?"

Vic rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to lose my phone? That's not even fair, they jumped me. I'm crippled."

"In the head, maybe." Vee mumbled as she stood up from the table. "Yes, it's understood."

Hanna sighed heavily. "I don't know what the hell has you three acting this way but go to your rooms. Do _not_ bring this attitude to the dinner table later." She shook her head. "Girls, leave your phones as well." She left the dining room, going outside to the backyard.

* * *

**July 23, 2023**

Two - almost three weeks, still no word from her boyfriend. If she could even still call him that, she did though… Until _he_ told her otherwise. She was confused, still thinking she had done something wrong or he was mad at her but she couldn't place what it was that went on to make me just shut down from her. "At least it's not just me." She mumbled as she got out of her Range Rover, heading straight for the front door of her cousin's house.

She texted her brother's girlfriend to find out if Rina Hohrykova had heard anything from the young man but Rina had no word either, no one did. He was just M.I.A… That's all there was. Maybe if Axl and Aleric were there, she could ask them about Zeke Gundersen but as far as Vee was concerned, Zeke was just busy or didn't want to talk to anyone. She wasn't going to disturb him though… She also decided that if she didn't talk to him by the next upcoming week, she was single and he could text or call all he wanted but they'd be done with.

Vee rang the doorbell and waited, swaying side to side as she continuously braided her long brown hair just to unbraid it. She looked down at her black shorts and gray Guns N Roses crop top before her eyes dropped to the black moto booties she had on and she rolled her eyes. It was too hot for boots but it was the first pair of shoes she grabbed out of her closet before she left the house to go see Ale and talk to her cousins. She just hoped she wasn't disturbing them.

"Hey fathead." Axl smirked at the brunette. "What brings you to this side of the city?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I missed your ugly ass. Duh." She flashed him a smile and shrugged. "Haven't seen Ale in a while… Figured I come over and see her then I wanted to just ask you and Aleric something."

"If you're here to ask us about hair tips, it's about time." He winked at the young woman. "We'll teach you our ways."

Vee scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I see you're still hating because I'm the most gorgeous Lowman, but that's ok, Princess, your mom can help you." She shrugged. "No, hush, I'm here about something totally different."

"Ale is in the media room, she's watching some stupid reality show." He shrugged. "Don't hate on my looks. I'm hands down the best looking Lowman man."

She shook his head slowly. "I think you're pretty delusional, if you want to be honest." She smirked as she patted his cheek and moved inside the house. "Where will you two be?"

"Out back smoking with Yuli and Mari." He shrugged. "Holler when you need us and we'll ome back in and talk to you."

Vee nodded her head. "Thanks Princess." She gave him a smile before running up the stairs to the media room. She slowly opened the door and started grinning as her dark eyes landed on Ale. "Babe!"

"My better half!" Ale smiled at Vee. "Come cuddle!"

The brunette nodded her head. "Only for a few minutes though, I just need to make sure you were still alive then I gotta talk to your brothers." She moved to the brunette and laid down beside. "What _stupid reality show_ are you watching?"

"I'm alive. I've been sick. It's old eps of the bad girls club." Ale nodded. "Ditching me for my brothers? Fine, I see how it is." She chuckled.

Vee shook her head. "My poor little baby! No way, I'm just going to try to hunt down a stupid boy one last time before I just give up."

"Oh, the Hulk." Ale shook her head. "I can't believe he's still missing. Is he still alive?"

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know, your guess is as good as mine. I just want to go to the park and see if he might be there. If not then he gets a 'Have a great life, thanks for whatever.' text." She nodded. "Or is that too dramatic?"

"I don't think it's too dramatic." The brunette smiled. "He deserves that text."

She nodded her head, smiling at the brunette. "Oh good because this is just stupid. You don't just desert somebody. What am I even supposed to do? No one has any advice for me…" She shrugged. "My mom said that I should just stop worrying about it because he'll pop up when I stop looking."

"You know my advice?" Ale looked at Vee. "Find a better white boy and see how fast he pops back up."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "What? Make him jealous? Nah, then I'm just bringing someone into this weird ass shit that doesn't need to be involved in our shit."

"Use what's his face. Ree's little gay pretty boy." Ale nodded. "He's an actor he'd play along."

Vee furrowed her brow. "What and who? Who are you talking about right now? No, no boys. No girls. I'm just trying to find him. Even though it'd probably work. He'd see a post and probably hulk out."

"The veins in his neck will pop." Ale chuckled. "I hope you find him though, get the answers you need."

She laughed and nodded. "Him mad is insane and I definitely don't like it." She shrugged. "Me too, Al, me too. I just wish he'd text me or something. Let me know he's ok, at least..."

"You want me to cut him for you?" Ale smirked. "Because I will. I'll sneak up behind him and stab him in the kidney."

Victoria shook her head, laughing. "No, Killer… It's fine, he doesn't need any injuries."

"Alright." She smiled. "I do hope it works out though."

Vee poked Ale's face and smiled. "Me too, sunshine… I miss his stupid ass, to be honest." She sighed. "Are you feeling better though? I was thinking about a roadtrip but I was unsure about where to go and I need my best friend at my side."

"I know you do." Ale nodded. "I'm better and ready to go on a roadtrip. We can just drive wherever."

The brunette nodded her head. "Sorry but it'll have to hold off until Saturday though. I told Vin that I'd cuddle his life away for these days that Roni is busy in the damn sketchbook." She smiled. "Can that work?"

"That works for me." Ale smiled and nodded. "It'll be a fun trip."

Vee nodded eagerly. "Yes! Maybe we'll end up on the other side of the country." She laughed a little, kissing the brunette's head. "I'm gonna head out though… Watch your Bad Girls Club. I gotta talk to your brothers, go to the park then I'll probably end up in the studio."

"Have fun my love." Ale smiled at her best friend. "I hope you get your answers, if not you can send him that text and I'll stab him in the kidney."

Vee laughed, standing up. "You're not stabbing him. I'll be fine and he can go on being King of Skyline with all his friends and shit. Don't kill his career." She smiled before leaving the room to go downstairs to the backyard. "Hey you guys ready to talk?" She inquired as she approached her cousins and their girlfriends, giving Yuli and Mari a smile. "Hi guys."

"Hi gorgeous." Yuli smiled at the brunette.

"We're ready." Aleric stood up moving ahead of his brother towards their younger cousin. "We're all ears for you."

Vee waved to the girls before she turned, leading her cousins into the house. "It's not a big deal or anything life serious but I was just wondering if you guys had heard from Zeke…"

"I haven't." Axl shook his head. "I texted him last week to go off roading in the Jeeps but he never got back to me…"

"I don't talk to him like that anymore but I haven't heard from him. Haven't seen him in a few weeks. Usually he'll come over once a week for dinner with the fam." Aleric shook his head. "Sorry."

The brunette looked between her cousins before nodding her head. "Oh ok, thanks… It's ok, no worries." She gave them a smile before she shrugged. "I better go, you guys have fun!"

"You want us to help you find him?" Axl smiled at the brunette. "I'll text him a picture of you and say you're missing or some shit. You want me to reach out to his brothers or sister?"

Vee shook her head. "No, it's fine. I was just gonna go get some tacos and strawberry lemonade for me and Vin before I go home. Don't worry about it, I was just thinking you guys would've talked to him." She shrugged. "But I'll see you guys this weekend. Me and Ale are going on a roadtrip."

"No invite?" Aleric scoffed. "I see how it is. I'll remember this the next time I plan a road trip. Which will probably be never because let's face it, who'd wanna be in a car with me?"

The brunette started laughing. "Yes, no invite because this a me and Ale thing… But I'd be in a car with you for days! Just play good music and have snacks." She smiled at her cousin.

"Ship name! _Vale!_" Axl nodded eagerly and smiled. "You're welcome."

Vee started laughing again. "You two are ridiculous. I've gotta go though… I'll see you guys later. Go see your baby cousin, Axl… He won't shut up about you since he saw you the other day." She rolled her eyes.

"If I visit him, I'm going to kidnap him." Axl smiled. "That's my little homie."

.

.

"Damn it's dead." She mumbled as she made it to the park and parked her SUV, not even bothering to look at her phone again as she turned off the Rover and got out of it. As Victoria started for her nephew's favorite truck, she heard her phone start ringing but she chose to ignore it as she silenced it and slipped it in her back pocket. She stopped short of the truck, looking at the menu as she fiddled with the key fob in her hand.

"Vin sending you out for tacos and pink lemonade again?" Zeke tapped Vee on her shoulder. "Or are you here treating yourself?"

Vee turned around, her dark eyes narrowing as she looked up at the young man. "The first one." She mumbled as she shook her head and turned back around, looking at the menu she'd seen a million times before.

"I knew I'd find you here when you weren't at your house." He shrugged. "Try one of their new steak tacos."

She nodded her head. "Ya need something, Zeke?"

"To talk to you." He nodded. "Please."

Vee nodded her head. "What do we have to talk about? You deserted me and now you're just popping up out of nowhere, acting like shit is just fine and dandy."

"I'm not acting like everything is fine and dandy." He shook his head. "I went to your place as soon as I got back into town."

She shrugged. "Talk, Zeke. You apparently have something big to tell me so what is it?"

"I'm sorry I left without talking to you. My brothers picked me up after a game, saying it was a family emergency." Zeke rubbed the back of his head. "Erica, she lost a year of sobriety."

Vee looked back at Zeke and sighed. "I know I'm useless in that area, Zeke, but a text wouldn't have killed you. To at least let me know you were ok and not hurt or dead." She turned completely and pulled him into her arms. "I'm sorry."

"I know Vee. I'm sorry. My mind was just on getting my sister back on track. It was fucking brutal." He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around the brunette. "I'm sorry that I didn't reach out. I'd understand if you disliked me a bit over it."

She shook her head. "I don't dislike you, Zeke. I'm flustered, aggravated and I fucking just missed you." She sighed. "I just wanted answers. I thought you were mad at me, I thought you dumped me, I was going out of my damn mind."

"No, I'd never do something like that. I'm sorry I made you feel all those emotions. For the record, I'm never dumping you. Just so you know." He flashed her a smile. "I know I was in the wrong for not letting you know. I just was so caught up in making Erica feel better. I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again. If she falls off again, I'll make sure to clue you in on it."

Vee shook her head again, pushing him away from the truck they were standing in front of. "I don't know about that but I'm sorry she fell off, Zeke." She sighed. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Tell me it gets better. I don't know, that's all I've heard the last few days from the doctors who are watching her. Involuntary psych hold after we got her to the rehab center she flipped her shit." He shook his head. "It's just terrible to even think about."

The brunette shook her head. "I'm not going to say those things, you don't need to keep hearing it. How about I tell you that she'll come out on the other side of this? How about I take your mind off of it?" She poked at his chest. "You can't just keep burying yourself in it, ok?"

"I was going to try to eat my weight in tacos if I didn't find you here." He chuckled. "I was thinking about taking a weekend trip soon. Just relax and recuperate."

Vee nodded her head. "Yeah, is your phone broken? You could call or text… I guess you didn't get my '_have a great life, nice knowing ya._' text…" She shrugged. "I was out of options and tired of thinking I did something wrong."

"So, we're broken up?" He looked at her. "That's a break up text if I ever heard one. I didn't read any texts but I did call you when I saw your big ass Rover roll past."

She shrugged, looking away from the young man. "I don't want to be…"

"I don't wanna be either." Zeke shook his head. "I'd like to stay together."

Vee nodded. "Even though you like to ignore me and all my annoying texts?" She smiled up at him as she started to rub his sides. "Don't even forget the ten facetime calls."

"To be honest, my phone was dead for most of the time I was gone." He smiled back at her. "I won't ignore you anymore. You're my girl. I'm going to treat you better. Now, let me steal you away for a while."

The brunette shook her head. "I don't know… Can you handle being with me for more than thirty minutes?"

"Of course I can." He nodded. "At least thirteen hours. Fourteen, we'll have to see how it works out."

She laughed a little as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I missed you so much, you asshole."

"I missed you too." He nodded as he squeezed her tightly. "God, it feels good to have you in my arms again."

Vee sighed heavily as she buried her face in his chest. "You've got until Friday night… That's it for this week. Me and Ale are taking a roadtrip for a few days and I'm hoping I can get her feeling better completely." She pulled back and smiled. "I'm so damn glad you're here right now. Even though I just expected to get food then go home and be whiny for the rest of the night."

"That's fine with me." He grinned. "What's wrong with Ale?"

The brunette shook her head. "Where are you taking me? Can't just steal me away with nowhere to go." She smiled. "She was sick, that's all. Nothing emotional or anything. I just want some time with my best friend and a road trip is right up our alley."

"She knocked up yet?" He smirked. "Don't tell her I said that. I'm going to take you to California wine country. Don't worry. I'll plan it all out."

Vee rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "No, shut up, smart ass. You should worry about your own girl…" She smirked at him. "Let's go then. Come on."

"Oh, are you knocked up?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Let me know before I start spending my trustfund like crazy!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not unless my body is up to something I know nothing about… Or has major jokes."

"I mean, we'd make really gorgeous kids." He smiled. "Baby hulk!"

She nodded her head. "I'm not pregnant. Sorry to disappoint you baby, but we're always safe." She poked his face. "We wouldn't know what to do with ourselves if we were having a baby anyway.."

"We'd be parents, I'd get us a place." He grinned. "I can hold off for the future."

Vee shook her head. "Well I'll keep that in mind if you ever knock me up…" She smiled at him. "Don't knock me up though… You have a huge future and we don't know what will happen in the next year or so, ok?"

"I'm not going to knock you up until we're ready for a baby Hulk to smash into our lives." He smiled. "We're focused on our futures right now. We still need a lot more adventures under our belts."

She nodded. "I can't believe you just said that…" She laughed as she started pulling him toward her Rover. "When are you stealing me away?"

"You wanna be stolen away now? Or do you need to get to Vin?" He smiled at her. "I'm always down for cuddling with you and Vin too if you have to be with him."

Vee shook her head. "No, Vin's having some good ol' Pops bonding time. They've been giving my mom hell all day. I was just gonna force him to cuddle me because I've been sad but I'm free. You can steal me away now."

"You need any clothes or anything?" Zeke poked at her face. "Man, I missed this face."

She shook her head. "I got a bag in my room packed for a trip to Huntington I decided not to go on so I can grab that." She nodded before pulling him to her level, kissing his lips. "I missed _you_ baby."

"Let's get it and head out." He smiled. "I missed you, the hugs, the kisses. I just missed you like crazy. I'm never leaving like that again."

She passed him her keys and nodded, kissing him again before she pulled back and shrugged. "I don't wanna let you out of my sight, you seem to think it's ok to leave…" She shook her head slowly. "Let's go." She rounded the SUV and got in the passenger seat.

"Oh, look at me driving the Range." He smirked at her. "You with your short legs." He shook his head as he adjusted the seat to fit him comfortably. "I can deal with it."

Vee nodded her head. "Uh huh, I hear you talking shit about my legs and I'm gonna remember that. Fathead."

"I love your legs though." he nodded. "They're sexy."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I know that, you're just running that mouth again about my legs. I'm gonna remember it, though. Don't worry… Quit being so abusive to me."

"Never abusive." He shook his head as he squeezed her thigh. "You know I love your legs."

Vee smirked at him before shaking her head. "Stop that, you know touching is prohibited." She nodded. "You know you should really start thinking about being nice to me."

"I'm being nice." He nodded eagerly. "You know who I'm afraid to talk to now that I'm back? Besides you I mean. I had butterflies when I saw you earlier, not gonna lie."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who? Why!?" She poked her face and smiled. "Tell me why!?"

"Rina." He chuckled. "Why I had butterflies? I dunno, it was like seeing you all over again for the first time. I had butterflies, my heart dropped to my feet, I was worried about my voice cracking. I was just a damn mess."

She rolled her eyes. "Babe! Why? You know she's gonna be mad at you?" She smiled at him. "You're a wreck, it's adorable and I love it."

"Do you know she sent me easily over five hundred texts?" He shook his head. "She's going to muster up all the energy she can find in that tiny little body and come after me. She's not at your house right? I will run away crying if she is."

Vee shook her head. "I don't think so… If she is, I'm sure she's distracted." She shrugged. "Just stay in the car, unless you wanna see my parents and Vin."

"Oooo! I wanna see Vin!" He clapped his hands together and laughed. "I want a hug from him."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so using me for the boy, I knew it." She watched Zeke pull into the driveway and she grinned. "Come on, handsome. Let's go get the bag and Vin's hugs before we go to… Wherever."

"Family's home in Napa." He nodded as he got out of the SUV. "It's not a far drive but it's still a nice little getaway."

Vee smiled, nodding her head as she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her. "That sounds great, I'm really excited for this. I've missed you."

"I'm excited too. I think it'll be so fun." Zeke smiled. "I'm so stoked… That sounded so white."

She started laughing as she guided him into the house. "Babe, you _are_ white." She nodded her head. "Vincent!" She pulled away from the young man and moved toward the living room. "Come here, Vinny!

"Vincent!" Zeke shouted. "I've come for hugs!"

Vincent picked his head up from Happy's chest and started grinning. "Z! Z!" He sat up further and held his arms out. "Look, Pops!"

"Vin!" Zeke picked up the little boy and smiled. "How ya been?"

The baby boy wrapped his arms around Zeke's neck, grinning. "My Z!"

"Am I nonexistent?" Vee mumbled, shaking her head. "Have fun, I'll be back… Daddyyy! I'm going with Zeke for a few days." She grinned as she left the living room.

"My V!" Zeke smirked. "One day we gotta get tacos man. I know how much you love those… Hey Happy."

The man nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Where have you been?"

"I missed you, Z!" Vin grinned at the young man, nodded his head as he started popping Zeke's cheeks. "Look, Pops, Z's here!"

"Family issues… Getting my sister into rehab." He nodded as he kissed Vin's forehead. "I missed you too Vin."

Happy nodded again. "Hope everything's alright, kid. I'll let you making my kid cry go. Just this one damn time though." He kept his eyes closed and shook his head. "I see, Vincent, I see."

"Didn't mean to make her cry. My head was in one place and that was making sure my sister didn't pass…" Zeke shook his head. "I'm sorry I made Vee upset though. I admit that I could've reached out to her."

Happy nodded his head. "You could've, yeah, but family's important so I understand it. Where are you taking her?"

"Family home in Napa." He nodded. "I can give you the address if you want it."

He shook his head. "Nah, just keep her safe. Vee will let me know when she gets there."

"Of course." Zeke smiled. "I will do just that."

Vee popped up behind Zeke and smacked his ass. "Let's go, put him back and come on babe."

"I haven't had enough hugs yet." The young man sighed. "I can't get enough. Such tiny arms but such big hugs."

The brunette started laughing. "He'll be here on Friday… You can sleep with him for all I care. Put him back, babe. Or have your own."

"You know what?" Zeke shook his head and passed Vin back to Happy. "Vin, I'll see you in a few days. I'll bring you a present." He smiled at the little boy. "Be good. Vee, I'm getting a puppy. That's what's happening after this trip."

She smirked at him. "Bye Vinny, I love you. Bye daddy!" She started pulling Zeke out of the living room. "You're so pitiful, God."

"I'm hooked on hugs." He chuckled and shrugged. "Also, I'm serious about the puppy. We can parent the dog together or we can get two. Fraternal twins."

Vee shook her head. "Oh hooked on hugs from everyone else but the person who has to hug you?" She looked back at him. "You fathead… I'm so over you."

"I love your hugs the most." Zeke smiled. "So, is that a yes to a furry baby?"

She shook her head again as she got in the passenger seat. "Depends on what kind of furry baby. You know you don't need my permission, I'll love on the baby you get."

"Oh! We're getting bulldogs!" He clapped his hands. "Yes!"

Vee rolled her eyes. "I'm changing your name to Brad… It's a more appropriate white name." She flashed him a dimpled grin. "Why can't you get a cute golden retriever or something that's soft and cute."

"A retriever would be a good dog to take on runs and hikes." He nodded. "We'll get one. I'll find a breeder. My mom wanted to name me Bradley to piss off my dad but instead I was named Ezekiel because that's so much better."

The brunette shook his head. "Exactly. You need to bond with the dog. A bulldog would just be lazy… You're not a hundred percent lazy." She made a face. "I wouldn't talk to you if your name was Bradley. Besides, that's not a nice name."

"Gonna have the most active dog ever." He smiled. "Ezekiel Logan sounds awesome. Borderline porn star but it works."

She started laughing. "Stop! You're such a goofball. I'm gonna have a boy one day and name him Logan, just for you." She nodded.

"No! Not Logan, Logans are weirdoes." He shook his head. "Plus, we can do so much better with names."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Zeke! I never said you could help me name my child… His name is Logan and you'll have to live with it. Especially if he's your baby."

"If!?" He gasped. "Ok. Ok. Ok. I can deal with this."

She started laughing. "Yes, if! I don't know if I want to give birth to your big headed offsprings, babe."

"Should I let you know now that all of us kids were nine pounds and up? Olivia's tiny ass was eight pounds." Zeke chuckled. "Don't say I never gave you a heads up."

Vee groaned, shaking her head. "Remind me to stop having sex with you. I'm not taking any damn risks!" She looked at her boyfriend and shrugged. "No more sex, none whatsoever."

"So dramatic." He shook his head and smiled. "Let's see how long you can make good on that word."

The brunette shook her head. "You clearly enjoy my dramatics considering you're with me…" She smiled at him as she poked his face. "Probably not long… You know I love sex."

"I love sex too, shit." Zeke smirked at the brunette. "Oh, oh. Look it's the Napa sign. We're so close. I'll give you a tour of the vineyard."

She nodded slowly. "Sex or sex with me?" She rolled her eyes. "That reminds me, I went to Carlos' apartment, stole a bottle of tequila and when he found me, I was shirtless. Blame yourself. But a tour sounds so fun, baby."

"Sex with you." He smiled. "That sounds like a fun time actually."

Vee eyed her boyfriend before shrugging. "Slut." She smirked at Zeke, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "How about a tour then you take me to dinner?"

"Proud slut!" Zeke nodded. "Sounds good to me. This is the vineyard, up this long road is the house. It's the perfect setting for a scary movie."

She shook her head. "Are you trying to get me to jump into your damn lap right now? Don't try to scare me, babe."

"I'm that transparent?" He chuckled. "Don't worry, we wouldn't die in a scary movie unless we were having sex or something."

She started shaking her head. "Nuh uh, babe… You've got me freaked out now. Someone is gonna come and kill us." She pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms. "Nope, I'm sleeping with knives under my pillow."

"It's safe babe, we drove through a gate with security." He shook his head. "This is the house. It's nothing too fancy."

Vee shook her head again. "Nope, you're not leaving my side. I don't care if I have to pee… You're joining me. We are not separating." She grabbed his hand and pulled it into her lap. "And I'm damn sure not dying during sex, that's fucked up. No one should ever interrupt good sex."

"That's good with me. I'll hold your hand while you pee." He smirked. "Man, I hope there's no embarrassing pictures in here."

She rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "I seriously hope there is… No, let me see baby pictures! Aw I bet you were so damn cute and fat and adorable." She nodded eagerly. "Where are you gonna take me for dinner?"

"There's photo albums under the coffee table. Just letting you know now, so you can indulge." He smirked. "I'm going to take you to the little bistro place up the road."

Vee watched as he pulled up to the house and nodded her head. "I like this. It's nice and cute, I just don't wanna die in it." She smirked at him as she got out of the car. "Oh yeah? Just let me know when we're getting ready to leave and I'll change."

"We won't die." Zeke shook his head as he got out of the Range Rover. "Come on buttercup. I'll protect you."

She nodded as she jumped on his back and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. "Are you telling me that you'd die for me? Awww, babe!" She smirked, kissing his neck. "You're too wonderful."

"Yes, I'd die for you." He nodded as he let them into the house, turning on all the lights before he entered the living room and dropped Vee's bag onto the sofa. "Home sweet home. I haven't even brought friends here before. So, this is special. You're the only one I wanted to ever bring here. I was going to save it for our anniversary."

The brunette lifted her head from her boyfriend's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Babe, you're amazing. So damn sweet and wonderful." She smiled and she started pulling his shirt up, removing it completely. "Thank you for bringing me, my love."

"Are you trying to get me naked?" He chuckled. "I'm just trying to be the best I can be for you."

Vee shook her head, smiling. "I mean, no… Maybe. I don't know." She laughed a little. "I'm just helping the process move along." She kissed his neck.

"You're trying to get us murdered!?" He gasped. "Soon as you get naked, that's when the killer gets into the house."

She started laughing. "You're so dramatic, baby, I don't have to be completely naked, just take off the shorts and bam. Half naked, fully available." She kissed his neck again. "I didn't think you'd wanna wear a cutoff and gym shorts to dinner… So I'm just helping you change."

"I could wear this outfit to dinner." He scoffed. "Fucking fashionable as all hell."

Vee nodded her head. "Definitely, does that mean I can go shirtless too?" She squeezed his cheeks. "I'm good with that, you know how much I hate clothes anyway."

"I mean, whatever floats your boat babe." He smiled. "Just have bail money on standby."

She shook her head slowly. "Why? I don't think these pockets are actually functioning, babe." She kissed his neck softly before she bit into his skin. "I don't need bail money, you're not gonna get arrested." She pulled her crop top off and grinned. "Now we're ready!"

"I will get arrested if a guy stares too hard at your boobs." He shook his head. "I have to shower before we go. I walked to the park and was all sweaty."

* * *

**AN****: Hey guyysss! (:  
here's another chapter for you, hope you liked it. It's long, I know but honestly, what of my chapters aren't these days?  
The V's got in a fight, of course, because Vic's being an ass and trust me, that'll shape up soon enough. He's just acting out (;  
Then Vee and Zeke reunite. Yayyy (;**

**_Let me know what ya think, guys !_  
**


	67. Chapter 67: All About The King & Queen

**July 28, 2023  
Los Angeles**

Happy Lowman checked his mirrors before moving into the right lane, slowly migrating toward the exit he needed to get off on to get just one step closer to his wife. He knew she'd only be in two places, the house in the Hills or in the company's studio working her ass off for now damn reason. He was going to the studio first, it was on the way to the house.

Happy quickly pulled up to the building in downtown Los Angeles, his sunglasses-covered eyes scanning his surroundings carefully as he tried to spot his wife's Mercedes M-Class on his side of the street before looking to the opposite side. Finding nothing, he decided to enter the building anyway, hoping that she was simply parked in the parking deck.

The man walked through the doors, pulling his sunglasses from his face and tucking one of the side arms into the collar of his black t-shirt as he approached the receptionist's desk, leaning against it as he waited for the young blonde to get off the phone. He stood there for a few minutes, watching the door for anyone else to walk in. He hoped he'd catch his wife but if her Mercedes wasn't out front then the chances of her coming through the substantial lobby were slim as hell.

"How can I help you, sir?" The blonde tapped her nails on the slab of black and dark grey marble desktop near his arm. "Are you waiting for a model?"

Happy turned, looking at the blonde and he started shaking his head. "A designer. Hanna Lowman."

"Hang on a second, let me see if she's in today." She nodded her head as she pressed a button on the phone and picked the handset up to put it to her ear. "Yes, Mr. Reeves, it's Nikki. Is there a Hanna Lowman in the office? A gentlemen is here for her."

Happy shook his head before reaching out, taking the handset from the girl, ignoring her loud protests. "Ben, it's me. She here?" His gravelly voice seemed to silence the blonde and everyone else in the lobby as they all looked at the receptionist's desk. "Thank you, don't tell her I'm here." Happy passed the phone back to the blonde. "Repeat after me, Hanna's husband is asking for her. Learn your employers." He growled before stalking off toward the bank of elevators before getting on the first one that opened it's doors.

The man pressed the button labeled _12_ and rode the elevator through the stops to get to the floor of the designers' offices. Once at the twelfth floor, Happy moved off the elevator, avoiding the confused looks he received as he made his way towards the conference room where Ben told him to go. He walked up to the room, easily spotting his wife sitting at the head of the table, looking at the scatter of sketches.

"Could everyone please give me a few moments to look at these alone? Let Ben take you all to the break room, get a few moments to recollect." Hanna Lowman stated calmly, keeping her bright blue eyes on the sketch in her hands.

Happy waited for everyone to leave the room before he stepped further into the room and shut the door. "Am I in trouble? You need to scold me alone?"

"Nope, what are you doing here?" She inquired, keeping her gaze off of him. "I don't remember inviting you to the office."

He shrugged his shoulders as he approached the blonde, shoving the sketches to the floor. "You gonna give me any of your attention or do I need to get on my knees and beg for it?" He stared down at the blonde as he waited for her to throw a punch for his action.

"I'm pretty sure you need to be thrown out that fucking window for that. That's my damn work, Victor." She slowly looked up at the man, crossing her arms.

Happy shrugged his shoulders as he reached down, tugging on her arms. "You know, ever since you guys moved to the ridiculous ass building, I've had this itching desire to bend your pretty ass over every table and desk in the building and fuck you numb." He grabbed her chin, tilting her head further up so their eyes met again.

"Sounds fun, let me know when you're ready to get down to business." She cocked an eyebrow at him as she started to smirk at him. "But don't for damn second think you're off the damn hook for losing your wedding band or stealing my damn Kimber. Oh and now I get to add you shoving my work to the floor…" She shrugged her shoulders before she popped the hand that gripped her chin.

He nodded his head slowly. "You wanna get started now? You know I love it when get assertive and mad at me." He dropped his hands to her hips and yanked her to her feet. "You know I'm always ready for you."

"Oh quit, you ridiculous son of a bitch. I have things to do before I leave at three." She popped him upside his head. "Go to the house, I'll be there in a few hours."

Happy moved his hands from her hips to her ass, squeezing it roughly. "What else needs to be done here? Let's go to the house together." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Go to the house. I have to pick these designs and give them to Ben. I don't have time for your damn games." She murmured against his lips. "Once I'm done talking to Ben, I'll be there and you can continue your games."

* * *

**July 30, 2023  
Los Angeles**

Hanna Lowman ran her hand over her husband's cleanly shaven head as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. She looked up at their reflections and smiled briefly before grabbing the hem of his white t-shirt and pulling it off his body. She dropped the shirt to the floor before moving around him to stand in front of her husband.

Happy cocked an eyebrow at the blonde before he grabbed ahold of her hips and squeezed them roughly as he leaned, his lips catching her in a hot, rough kiss that had the blonde grabbing ahold of the man's sides, trying to pull him closer to her as she felt his hands move to her ass and start massaging it.

"Fuck, Hanna." He mumbled against her lips as he came up for air, digging his fingers into her fleshy asscheeks. Happy moved down to her neck, his lips attached to her skin instantly as he pulled her flush against him. "I'll kill you if you ever do what you did last night again."

She nodded slowly, a low moan escaping her lips as she felt Happy's teeth sink into her skin. "Why don't you just fuck me already?" She moaned again, raking her teeth over her bottom lip as she dug her grey painted nails into her husband's skin.

"Oh, that's all you want from me, huh?" He murmured as he pulled away to look at the blonde beauty. "Are you aching yet? You keep dragging your teeth over your lip, baby, what's wrong?" He flashed her a smirk as he lifted her up and settled her on the sink cabinet, tearing the black silk lingerie gown from her body and tossing it over her shoulder as Hanna was pushing his dark gray sweatpants down his legs.

Her right hand instantly went for his hardening cock as her left hand grabbed his chin, directing his attention on her. "I only married you because you fuck me just how I love…" She kept a straight face as she started a steady pace stroking him, never breaking eye contact. "You know just what your mouth on my skin does to me. Don't start playing dumb today, baby."

"Nah, you love me too. I know it." He smirked at her as he continued to rub her thighs, his dark eyes dropping from her eyes briefly as he watched her hand work him over. "I know, I know. Makes you all weak, makes you wet. Are you wet, baby?" He inquired as he moved his right hand to her pussy and his left hand pushed her legs further apart. Happy trailed his fingers through her folds and smiled.

Hanna nodded her head as she wrapped her legs around his, urging him to get closer to her as she picked up her pace a little before completely dropping her hands and moving them to her breasts as she was jerked closer to the edge of the counter. "I'm fucking soaked, don't play any games." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Alright already. Damn greedy ass." He smirked at her as he lifted her up again, guiding his rock hard cock to her entrance, pushing into her without any pause. He groaned as he felt Hanna's nails dig into shoulders before he started a quick pace, aiming to make his wife feel so damn good. "Married you because of this…" He picked up the pace, putting more force behind his thrusts as he gripped her hips, his eyes on her bouncing tits.

Hanna nodded, licking her lips as she tried to swallow her moans. She wrapped her arms around his neck, Happy's mouth resting against her forehead as his right hand moved to her breast, massaging it before he dropped his mouth to her nipple. "Because of the sex? My tits? Wha-" She stopped as a loud moan broke through, her legs tensed up as she started to feel the beginning of her orgasm.

"Feels fucking good." Happy mumbled as he felt Hanna start tightening around his cock, he moaned out before he started to kiss his way up the blonde's chest to her neck.

Hanna nodded slowly, pressing soft kisses to the man's head. Smirking as she felt his fingers dig into her hips again, she knew he was getting closer to his peak. "Make me cum, baby." She whispered in his ear before she trailed her tongue along the length of his ear, trying to silence her moans as Happy continued to drill into her making it that much harder.

"Cum for me, little girl." He rasped in her ear before he dragged his teeth along her neck. He slowed the pace down a little before picking it back up, a salacious grin on his face as Hanna started moaning louder and louder. Happy pulled away from her neck to look at her as he watched her orgasm hit her, head on, tearing its way through her. "That's it, baby, cum for me."

Hanna dropped her head to his shoulder, a pleased smile on her face as she started moving her hips again, working against his pace purposely. "Mmm." She moaned in his ear before he caught her lips in another hot kiss, she took control. Her hips were moving at a harsh pace against him, trying to make sure he reached his peak now.

"No." He mumbled against her lips and started for the bedroom, he dropped onto the bed. He was on his back, his blonde beauty grinning above him as she started massaging her tits. "Mine." He growled, popping her hands from her chest as he grabbed ahold of Hanna's glorious assets, watching her start another steady pace to work him over.

Hanna reached back, keeping her pace up as she grabbed ahold of his balls and started massaging them slowly. "Feels so damn good, Hap." She mumbled as she looked down at him, rolling her eyes at the glare that was forming on the man's handsome face.

"I can tell." He nodded his head slowly as his hands dropped to her hips and he started to buck his hips into her. "Perfect." He sighed as he leaned up a little and sucked her left nipple into his eager mouth, moaning out as he felt his balls tense up and he started spilling his seed. "Fuck, Hanna."

* * *

**July 31, 2023  
Los Angeles**

"Quit drinking that shit." The man grumbled as he took the bottle of Jose from the blonde, setting it on the coffee table behind him. "You've had enough, woman."

Hanna rolled her eyes, reaching for the bottle only to get her hand popped. "Hap! I'm not a child, I can drink!" She poked her bottom lip out, glaring up at the man.

"You can't hold it though, you're already tipsy." He chuckled as he poked her lip and shook his head. "Put it up, baby… You know you're still in trouble." Happy leaned forward, kissing her lips before he pulled her to her feet. "You need to go to bed, we need to be up at nine to hit the road."

Hanna shook her head as she slowly stood up on the couch and jumped on the man, wrapping her limbs around him. "No bed time, let's stay up all night like we used to and just fuck."

"We did that all day yesterday, you told me your legs felt like jello…" He squeezed her hips. "You had a whole bottle of champagne and now some tequila? You're gonna be fucked up soon."

Hanna shook her head, sticking her tongue out and licking the man's jaw. "Ew you taste gross, like nasty ass shaving cream." She giggled as she started to rock her hips. "Let's lay down… Oh no! I have a better idea. Let's go skinny dipping, first one to the pool get some Jell-O shots!" She grinned at him.

"No woman, you're gonna take your pretty ass to your room and go to bed. It's almost three, Hanna." Happy shook his head as he slapped her ass. "Go lay down, I'm gonna get you some water to sober your ass up."

The blonde shook her head slowly. "No." She poked her bottom lip out again and crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's play!"

"I'm not feeding into that, Hanna. Your type of playing normally gets you knocked up." He shook his head as he slapped her ass again. "Besides you need sleep. We both do, we're leaving to go home no later than nine-thirty."

She wiggled her hips, a salacious grin on her face. "What's one more? Let's have a baby! They're so fun… Plus we make beautiful babies. I've seen them." She nodded her head. "Only takes a few minutes, please please."

"No means no, Hanna Lowman." Happy shook his head slowly. "Go to bed now… I'll think about cuddling your pretty ass when I get in there." He kissed her lips before slowly easing her to her feet.

The blonde scoffed, shaking her head. "Don't want you anyway, fathead!" She unzipped her red dress and let it drop to the floor. "I'm going off to find me a new boyfriend, someone more handsome than you!" She stuck her tongue out at him and flicked his jaw. "Stupid ass." She walked away from him.

"What the hell…" The man mumbled, shaking his head before he moved after his wife. "You're doing what now?" He inquired as he grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him. "You're drunk, go to bed, Hanna."

The blonde groaned loudly. "I'm going, I'm going. I just don't wanna do those stairs, nuh uh." She shook her head slowly. "How about you carry me?"

"The walk will be good for you, now go, woman." Happy smirked at her as he let her arm go. "I'll be right behind you, baby."

Hanna huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine but I'm going to be happy about it." She turned around and stomped off toward the stairs, lowering to her hands and knees after she looked back at Happy and stuck her tongue out at him. She slowly crawled up the stairs, making it halfway before she stopped. "Ok, I'm in bed! I pinky promise."

"This is not our bed, Hanna." Happy appeared behind her, he was trying to bite back a smile as he squatted and shook his head. "Come on, I'll carry your whiny ass." He helped her to her feet, smacking her ass roughly twice before he lifted her up and moved up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

**AN****: I don't know about the rest of you wonderful readers but I severely missed my favorite couple... I had to get just them in a chapter or a few before I bring the kids back in.**

**I hope ya guys liked this one, leave me some feedback (:**


	68. Chapter 68: All The Fun & Craziness

**August 5, 2023  
****Los Angeles**

Hanna Lowman stood at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for her daughters to appear - ready for the _Red &amp; White End of Summer 2023 _fashion show and the after party. She shook her head as she turned to the mirror on her far left and checked her long blonde hair. She then adjusted the skintight black dress she had on before looking down at her stilettos. The blonde beauty was stunning and absolutely gorgeous.

Hanna turned to look at the entrance of the long hallway as she heard footsteps and she started smiling at the sight of her handsome son walking towards her, wearing a gray-ish suit jacket, matching gray tie and a white dress shirt with a pair of dark pants. She got a frown in return and she shrugged her shoulders. "You look very handsome, my love. Now to convince your father that giving me the silent treatment is actually mean." She waited for Victor to reach her before her hands immediately started fixing his tie.

"I feel like I'm going to bust out of this, Ma." Vic grumbled as he started swatting at his mother's hands. "I like it all messed up."

Happy appeared behind his son, flicking his ear. "Quit and let her fix it." He growled at his son as his gaze settled on the blonde beauty. "Damn, woman." He murmured, his dark eyes scanning her carefully.

"We need to get going. Girls!" Hanna popped Vic's cheeks lovingly before turning to look at the staircase again. "Veronica Jocelyn and Victoria Jade Lowman. Now!" She started grinning at she saw her daughters moving toward the stairs, their boyfriends in front of them. "We need to be there on time."

Happy started shaking his head immediately as he stared at his daughters. "Hell no. Where's the rest of their dresses? No. No. No. Hanna, no." His eyes kept moving between his eldest daughter in her short satin red dress that had a low cut neckline and his youngest daughter in her long sleeve white dress that flowed to her feet with an even lower neckline that bared her cleavage. "I don't think so."

"They look amazing, shut up and let's go." Hanna sighed, eyeing the gorgeous brunettes carefully as they filed down the stairs behind Carlos and Zeke. "Shouldn't have had such gorgeous daughters, you knew things like this would happen." She started for the front door, pulling it open after she grabbed her clutch.

.

.

.

.

Veronica sat between her boyfriend and her sister in the back of the blacked out stretch limousine. She looked down at her dress before looking at Vee and rolling her eyes. "You do not have to be so perfect."

"Yeah, I'm not. Shut up… I'm completely jealous of you in that though." Vee shook her head as she ran a hand over her sister's eyebrows. "You're a fucking showstopper so shut up while I try to get on your level."

"Both of you shut up and get on my level." Carlos smirked at the brunettes. "I mean are you seeing me right now? I'm fresh as fuck. Look at me! I'm gonna be the showstopper. Sorry Roni, but you've got one gorgeous ass date. You're welcome. I'd like to thank God for blessing me with these looks! He's the real MVP."

Vee leaned around Roni to look at Carlos, shaking her head. "Your tie is crooked. You need an eyebrow brush too." She flashed him a grin.

"Ohh, this bitch." Carlos pulled his phone from his pocket and a spooley brush. "Bitch, you thought you was dragging me but I learned from Ale and Ree to be prepared for anything and everything."

Vee and Roni shared a look before Vee simply shook her head. "Yeah well I hope you are help to your child's crooked ass bow tie you put on him. Poor kid, don't make him go out there resembling your ugly ass." She reached across Roni and popped Carlos upside his head. "Don't call me a bitch again or I will cut you."

"Leave Vin out of this. His bow tie has character." Carlos shook his head. "I won't call you one again. I can take a warning."

Roni shook her head slowly. "You two are worse siblings than Vee and Vic. Argue like idiots too."

"Babe, you look phenomenal. How many guys am I gonna have to beat up tonight for hitting on you?" Carlos smirked. "Picture of perfection, just like me."

Veronica shook her head. "I don't know, hopefully zero. I don't need you getting kicked out of this party. But thank you, I'm wearing a Hanna Lowman original." She smiled at him.

"I can tell. It was custom to fit all those curves of yours." He wiggled his brows at her. "If I were a girl, I'd want a Hanna Lowman original for prom and my four weddings."

She started laughing, shaking her head. "Shush, I don't know what you're talking about. Four?! We only need one!"

"Did he just say four weddings?" Vee inquired, reaching across Roni again to flick Carlos' nose. "Ok, I am done. I'm sorry… Ezekiel told me to."

"He needs four weddings Roni. His ego can't just fit in one ceremony." Zeke shook his head. "You managed to get a cocky one."

Roni shook her head. "He can't help it, he just thinks he's perfect. Blame mama, she spoils him… Just like she does Vic. It all makes sense now, it's mama's fault they're cocky as hell." She smiled at Zeke.

"Don't drag me into this, I'm sitting quietly over here trying to ignore your whiny ass father. Shush." Hanna shook her head as she eyed her daughter. "Victoria, take out those little hoops and put in some studs."

Vee touched her ears and furrowed her brow. "I don't have any random studs just on me, don't think I can do that." She started pulling her hoops off, handing them to Zeke. "Will you put those in your wallet for me?"

"Yes my dear." Zeke nodded. "You can have my studs if you want. They're not huge ones but they'd work."

The brunette smiled, nodding her head. "How do I not remember that you have earrings? Thanks babe." She kissed his cheek. "You ready for your modeling career to begin?"

"Because they're not noticeable on me." He smiled at her before passing her the studs. "I am ready for my modeling career to begin. The world isn't ready for _Ezekiel_."

Vee started laughing. "You remember the shoot we did together a few weeks ago when we got back from your family's house?"

"Yes, I'm remember that shoot. I had a whole lot of fun with it." Zeke nodded eagerly. "It was amazing."

Vee nodded. "It was, we had fun. We looked perfect too. Mama's presenting the results of the shoot tonight at the dinner before the party." She smiled at him. "It's exciting."

"I'm so pumped to see it." He smiled at his girlfriend. "You're with a model now babe."

The brunette nodded her head. "I could say the same to you, babe." She kissed his cheek. "You're adorable…"

"Where'd Vin go?" Veronica whispered to Carlos as she looked around. "What'd you do with my little fathead?"

"He's with his girlfriend Rina." Carlos rolled his eyes. "He took her shopping."

Vic popped his head up from Hanna's lap and pointed to his dad. "Or in a coma with Dad. Geniuses."

"Well, here I thought he had snuck out the sun roof." Carlos shrugged. "I guess he's not as stealthy or sneaky as I thought."

Vee shook her head. "He's stealthy and sneaky enough to wind up over there with Dad, you didn't even notice he was gone. It pays to be silent and tiny."

"Eh, at least he didn't climb out of the window." Zeke shook his head. "How do you lose a kid in a limo Los?"

"It's easier than you think obviously." Carlos laughed and shrugged. "You and Vee are both coming for my soul tonight huh?"

Vee shook her head. "Of course not, we love you, you adorable little Jellyroll. Vin's out to get you in trouble though. Did you not cuddle him during naptime? Jerk!" She smirked at the man.

"He cuddled me. I was the little spoon." He shrugged again. "He refused to let me be the big one."

The brunette started laughing. "Blame Zeke… When he lays with Zeke, he lays behind him playing with his hair… He doesn't grasp gel yet." She shrugged.

"I didn't mind it. I worried a bit about rolling onto him though." Carlos laughed. "I love him though."

Vee pointed to Roni. "She did the other day, she almost squished the little fatty." She grinned at Carlos. "Poor damn fatty."

"You almost squashed my kid?" Carlos gasped, pressing his hands to his chest. "She's gonna give me a heart attack right now."

Veronica pointed to her dad and shook her head. "He lays on him all the time, Los. His big head uses my poor baby as a pillow. Vin loves it though, he just giggles."

"What? Vin!?" Carlos shook his head. "I'm gonna remember that. He always complains when I try to lay on him. I see you Vin. I really do."

Happy rolled his eyes. "He likes me more than you, big head. Besides he knows I won't crush you. Can we say the same about you?"

"I won't crush my son." Carlos shrugged. "I may roll over on him but he wouldn't be crushed."

Vee shook her head. "Uh huh, you'd crush him. You're a fatty, he's just a little fatty." She smirked at Carlos as she laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Just like Zekey."

"I'm just gonna cry right now." Carlos covered his face. "I'm so going on a diet, since apparently I'm fat as hell."

Roni flicked Vee's nose, shaking her head. "Leave him alone, he's not fat. He's perfect… Shush." She grinned, kissing Carlos' cheek. "You're not fat, she just likes to aggravate you."

"It worked." He mumbled as he rested his head on Roni's shoulder. "I don't wanna talk to her anymore."

Veronica kissed his forehead and sighed. "Well I love you and think you're absolutely perfect. Ignore her." She grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Are we almost there, mama?"

"Yeah, we're about to be there. Go ahead and take Vincent back." Hanna nodded her head, her blue eyes watching her grandson pop Happy's cheeks. "Before he beats your father."

"I love you too." Carlos smiled. "Come here Vin, no more beating on the mature folk."

The baby boy shook his head. "No." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around Happy's neck. "My Pops."

"What'd your dad say, kid?" Happy murmured to Vincent. "Go over there, you can come back to me when we get off that stupid carpet."

"Nah it's fine." Carlos shook his head. "I don't want him anyways if he's gonna be a butthead."

Veronica furrowed her brow before looking at Vee. "What the hell." She murmured before shaking her head. "Come here, Vinny, you have to tell Vivi what you did last night."

"Someone's in a slight mood." Zeke shook his head before reaching over and tugging on Carlos' ear. "I'll give you a hug when we get out of here. Ok _my love_?"

Carlos chuckled, reaching back over to flick Zeke's ear. "I'll hold you to that _my dear_."

"Oh yes! I'm feeling the love already." Zeke smirked. "Hugs make him feel better. Hugs and lots of food."

Hanna smirked, shaking her head as she took Vincent from Happy. "Shut up, Happy. Don't say a single word." She passed her grandson to Zeke and nodded. "Yours today."

"We'd totally be gay for each other." Zeke and Carlos covered their faces and started laughing. "No homo."

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "I could see that, to be honest. Don't let me and Roni stand in your way." She flashed him a dimpled smirk before she kissed his cheek. "Get your man, boo."

"I'd always get to be the little spoon then." Carlos laughed and grabbed Zeke's hand. "It's you and me now bro. Together forever."

"Oh yes." Zeke nodded eagerly. "But I'd wanna the little spoon every third Friday of the month. Just so I feel a bit small and cared for." He shook his head. "We're idiots. I hate us but love us so much right now."

.

.

.

.

"Look at that girl, she is holding a burger. Where'd she get it from?" Carlos looked at Zeke. "You distract her and I'll just snatch it from her hands."

Zeke nodded. "Alright, let's do this!"

Vee grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him to her. "Stop it, fatasses. The food is being served now. It's on its way, I pinky promise."

"She probably won't even eat half of that." Carlos shook his head. "It's a waste."

"Right?" Zeke rolled his eyes. "I'm glad our women have healthy appetites. You know who eats way too much though?"

"Who?" Carlos looked at his friend. "We sound like gossiping teen girls."

"I don't even care but Ale eats way too much." Zeke nodded. "She even won that hot dog eating contest at the food truck a few weeks back."

"Oh. my. God!" Carlos nodded and smiled. "How did I not know about this contest? I missed out on a chance for _free_ food? I'm sad."

Vee flicked her boyfriend's nose before pinching his inner thigh. "Don't be talking about my Ale. Shut up. You eat too much." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Los, there's another contest next Tuesday! Tacos."

"She put the food away like she was a six hundred pound man." Zeke laughed. "I have a video of it."

Roni nodded her head. "I'm glad you finally get to see that Lowman appetite in action. Los, you should sign up for the new contest. You and Vin." She grinned.

"I'm signing up. Vin and I will win. Vin is probably gonna be my biggest competition." Carlos smiled and nodded. "We're gonna win huh Vin?"

The baby boy lifted his head from Roni's shoulder and shook his head before he reached out for Carlos. "Daddy, hug!"

He smiled as he took his son and hugged him. "Look at you, you're handsome little man." Carlos kissed Vin's head and grinned. "We're gonna eat tacos next Tuesday. You ready to win?"

"Your girl designed that little outfit for him and this occasion. It's amazing huh?" Vee grinned as she poked Vin's side. "He's so gonna kick everyone's ass."

"Everything she does is nothing short of amazing." Carlos nodded. "He's gonna be the champ."

Vincent wrapped his tan arms around Carlos and sighed heavily. "Let's go to bed, it's bed time."

"I'm so down for bed time." He nodded eagerly. "That's our cue."

Roni started laughing. "We haven't even seen the show. He can knock out, you _have _see the show, babe." She smiled at him. "You're going to really love it."

"You heard your mama." Carlos ran his hand over his son's hair and smiled. "You can fall asleep, I'll keep you in my arms."

Vic rolled his eyes. "Ma, take notes from Roni and let me sleep. Dad, hold me quickly!" He nodded eagerly. "I can be a year old too."

"Too bad you're practically twenty these days." Ben Reeves chuckled as he approached the table. "My favorite human in the world, her too gorgeous children and more kids I didn't really know about?"

Hanna stood up, hugging the man. "Hi, hey. No. Just the three, you know you didn't come to Oakland six times." She smiled. "This is your favorite new designer's boyfriend and you know that's her baby, she can't deny him for nothing." She shrugged. "That's Carlos and then I'd like you to meet Zeke, Vee's boyfriend and your new money maker. He's who we put in some of Vee's shoots. You can see those pictures soon."

"Ah! Well I'm still wondering when you're gonna get behind the camera again. You know I'm thinking I need to design a line for you three so I can do some amazing shoot because those photos would break the world. It's nice to meet you both though. Hanna, put him in some of Veronica's shoots. I love the couple idea, they all look so good together. Hire him too, he's got the face for it. Very handsome."

"The lies this man is telling to Carlos is out of this world." Zeke shook his head as he reached over and pinched his best friend's cheek . "It's nice to meet you though. It was fun to model with Vee."

Ben shook his head. "Oh no, no lies. He'd be perfect for the line Hanna's working on. You're just made for her shoots." He nodded. "By the way, those dresses look amazing, Hanna. You're too wonderful." He smiled. "Vic, are you sure you don't want to get in on this? You got some of your mom's nice genes… Happy, how are you?"

"Fantastic, I'm great." Happy mumbled, looking away.

Vee rolled her eyes and smirked. "Hey, Uncle Ben, if you can get him to agree, I bet some amazing sibling session could be amazing for the fall show."

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a model." Carlos sighed. "Wait until my mom sees that. She's gonna probably use some choice words in spanish."

Roni nodded her head. "She's going to just _love_ that. How fun."

"I expect your first shoot to be with that ridiculously gorgeous thing beside you, I've got so many ideas for it right now." Ben nodded his head. "This is good, let me go find Eric. I'll see you all during the show."

"The room's shrinking now that Carlos' ego and head has been inflated." Zeke smirked. "Look at him, he can't stop smiling guys."

Hanna shook her head. "He's wanted by LA's best design company, of course he's got a bigger ego." She smiled. "There's just one problem… He wants Carlos and Veronica on shoots together." She shrugged, looking at her eldest daughter.

**August 28, 2023**

Veronica Lowman looked up at the blonde standing across from her as she shrugged her shoulders. She smiled at the blonde briefly before shaking her head as she stood up from the edge of the clawfoot tub. "You are so strange." She murmured to her cousin as she wrapped her arms around her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more. I'm sorry I've been buried in Washington, ignoring all things Winston." She shrugged her shoulders. "But I'm back, I'm gonna be staying across the bridge." Ellie Winston held up a set of keys in one hand before she pulled a small picture out of the back pocket of her black shorts. "Surprise."

Roni took the picture, gasping. "Holy shit, E, are you serious?" She looked up at the blonde. "You're fucking pregnant!" She laughed a little, looking back down at the sonogram. "Congratulations, babe."

"Thank you but shush… I don't need the whole house knowing yet. I'm only like three months. That's what the doctor said…" She shrugged. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you during all the bad shit last year, especially for Vin's birthday." Before Roni could respond, the bathroom door was pushed open. "What the fuck, Vee!?" Ellie watched Vee shrug her shoulders and walk further into the room. "Damn, who's he?!"

Vee looked back at her boyfriend and smiled. "He's the boyfriend, isn't he just handsome?" She moved to the blonde, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much! How long are you here for?"

"He is handsome, he's a very giant though. Are hugs complicated?" Ellie laughed a little. "I'm here for good, I finished the semester. I'll be finishing my degree in San Fran. I've missed you too, gorgeous. When'd you grow up? Shit." She poked at Vee's breasts and shook her head. "You're all big booty and big tits, what the fuck did I miss? Hi, I'm Ellie, by the way. I'm their cousin." She smiled at the young man.

Roni rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot, E… Quit poking her. She's built like mama. It'd be really weird if she had the blonde hair too." She laughed a little. "Zeke, ignore her. She's a fool."

"Weird." Zeke shook his head. "When I think cousins, I just think of the other three…" He looked at the blonde. "Hi."

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "She's our mom's niece. She's been up in Washington. She was here in May but went right back to Washington." She smiled. "Ok but seriously… we're only here because Roni said she had to talk to me. You wanna go up to the roof?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know nothing about that so I'm going to find some food. Nice to meet you, boyfriend. I'll be downstairs." Ellie smiled, slipping by Zeke to leave.

Roni pointed to the door before she moved around Zeke to shut it. "Yeah, I need to talk to you, Vee. It's fucking serious bullshit."

"Ok? Uh, can he stay or what?" She gesture to Zeke.

Roni nodded her head. "Yeah, that's fine… I think I'm pregnant." She looked down at the white floor and shrugged. "I'm being so serious."

"Oh my God." Zeke looked between the sisters before a smile creeped across his face. "This is a thing… Do you need me to go get a test because I will?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, I already got three. I took one yesterday and one the day before. Now the third… I'm scared out of my mind. I'm not prepared for this…" She sighed heavily. "He's not prepared. Zeke you can't say a word ok? Please."

"Hey, if you are, we'll figure it out. If there's some odd chance that you end up alone in this, you've still got me, the devil and his lover, Vic… You've got us. Maybe Zeke, maybe the psychos and Ale. I can't promise them but I can promise me, Vic and the makers." Vee nodded her head, pulling her sister to her. "If you are then we will prepare Vin for this… Because we all know that evil mama's boy wouldn't stand for this." She smiled, kissing Roni's forehead.

"I'm not going to say a thing to Carlos. I can however say that he wouldn't leave you. Prepared or not he'd stay." Zeke nodded slowly. "You have to know that."

Veronica nodded her head. "I don't want to think that he'd leave, I know he loves me and loves Vincent but you can't stop the ideas and the fears." She shrugged. "The first test was positive. The second was negative. So I'm gonna take the third and see what happens. If it's positive, then I'm calling Carlos. If not then I'll just text and tell him about the scare tonight."

"Either way, go to the doctor's office tomorrow. You don't have to see Natalie. Go see Bri, she could run some tests for you." Vee shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah." Zeke nodded. "We can go with you if you don't want Carlos to."

Veronica shook her head. "You're pretty great, can I steal you sometimes?" She smiled briefly before nodding. "I need to take the third test. Just remember try not to look suspicious or weird around mama, she senses every fucking thing."

"Yeah, I can give you a day or so of Zeke." He smiled. "You're my older sister now pretty much. So, I'm always gonna be here for you, just like I am for Vee."

Vee smiled, nodding her head. "He plays with hair too, super cuddly. Especially when he's sleepy. He's like the giant version of Vin. It's good." She shrugged. "How about you take the test, well be playing nicely in your room. Come get us when you're done, k?" She kissed her older sister's forehead again before she pulled Zeke out of the room. "Holy fuck! I always tell Los I need more nephews but I'm never serious!" She whispered.

"Babe, I know." Zeke looked down at his girlfriend. "Anyways, we'll get her through this. That's our big sister."

Vee smiled and nodded. "You're too much, sometimes. So sweet and perfect. Even though you're delusional… I called dibs on my Roni sixteen years ago." She shrugged. "I'll share some hugs though…"

"I'm done." Roni leaned against the door jamb, her dark eyes on her sister. "Needs two minutes. I'm going insane. I hate waiting. You know I'm impatient, Vee."

"Ok, let me tell you about the time I had a pregnancy scare." Zeke chuckled. "I was ten, my brothers and sister were jerks. I was an impressionable and gullible child. So I had a stomachache, I was laying in bed, just minding my own business, they walk in telling me that my stomach hurts because an alien snuck into my room, thinking I was a girl and impregnated me. So, me being the irrational ten year old I am, I just assume like 'shit I'm pregnant' and just start crying about it because I'm ten, I don't know the first thing about a child but here I am. Pregnant with an alien baby. Then it dawned on me about two hours later, that I didn't even have the right parts, like how was I gonna push out a kid. Man, oh man. I was just all scared and my brothers finally told me it was a joke after our mom got home and I started crying about it to her." He laughed. "There, that was two minutes of nonsense for you. You're welcome."

Vee just stared at her boyfriend, shaking her head slowly. "What the hell did I just hear? Oh my god." She rubbed her forehead. "This is what life could be like for me… I could trick him into thinking he's pregnant at any time. I could make him believe so much dumb shit."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that, Zeke… But thanks I think." Roni furrowed her brow, shrugging. "I think you were trying to distract me." She walked back into the bathroom and picked up the test, staring at it before she looked at her sister. "Which do you prefer, pink or blue?"

"Blue." Zeke shook his head. "You know what. I can leave if you two want to talk more about this, just between sisters."

Roni shook her head. "Nope, we'll talk tonight when she comes home. I'm going to the apartment, you guys wanna go to Charming and get Vin? He's with dad and the idiots."

"I'm ok with that… I'll just take your car. You take mine." Vee passed the keys to her sister. "You wanna go to Charming or what, babe?" She pulled Veronica to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Yeah, I'll go to Charming." Zeke nodded. "Gonna get my sidekick Vin."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Clearly this is the only reason he comes around." She smiled as she kissed Roni's head. "I love you, call me if you need me. I'll put _Z_ on Vin duty and come get you."

"Thanks. Tell Ellie that I had to go handle some things and I'll be back later." Veronica nodded her head. "Thanks for being here, Zeke." She smiled as she pulled on her boots and moved out of the room. She made her way down to the foyer and grabbed her phone and purse, dropping the phone in the purse before she made her way to her sister's SUV. "Fuck, fuck." She mumbled to herself as she started to run her fingers through her before she pulled it up and quickly made her way to her boyfriend's apartment. She pulled into the parking spot beside Carlos' charger and turned off the SUV. She sat there for a few minutes before she texted him to let him know she was there and she got out of the SUV, locking it before she made her way to his door. She knocked a few times before she stepped back and turned around to lean on the railing.

"You know you can just always walk in." Carlos smiled at his girlfriend. "Come inside. I just got nachos delivered."

Roni turned around and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I know. I still knock a lot." She shrugged her shoulders. "Nachos sound good.."

"Come on then." He reached forward and grabbed her hand. "I'll share some nachos with you. I made sure to ask for extra cheese on the side. Just like you like it. I figured you'd come by."

The brunette nodded her head. "Los, I gotta tell you something." She sighed as she backed away from him a little. "I'm sure I'm just freaking out but still."

"Ok, tell me." He nodded as he guided her into the living room. "You know I'm gonna listen completely." He smiled at her.

She nodded again and sighed. "I'm pregnant. I took two tests that came back positive and one came back negative. But it's a high possibility that I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God! Swear!?" Carlos grinned at his girlfriend, nodding his head eagerly. "What? Babe! Pregnant? Am I jumping ahead on this? Why aren't we jumping up and down about this? You're not happy about possibly being pregnant Roni?"

The brunette shrugged. "I swear I'm possibly pregnant. We're not jumping up and down because I don't jump up and down…" She nodded. "I am happy but I'm scared, Los. Vin's only a year old, we're not prepared for this. We're not ready. I'm barely holding it together with Vin. There's no way I could be pregnant again, I'm terrible now." She shook her head.

"Then we go to the doctor and find out for sure." Carlos nodded, the smile leaving his face altogether. "We'll base our next move on what the doctor tells us. Alright?"

She rubbed her forehead and nodded. "I'm sorry… I didn't." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm really sorry." She sat down on the couch.

"Why are you apologizing?" He looked at her. "I'm not mad or anything. I just want what's best for you. I don't want you to be pregnant if you're already stressed out about Vin. I'll stock up on condoms if you're not pregnant just so we can have a baby when the time is better."

Veronica shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not stressed, I'm just not seeing why it'd be ok to have another kid when we're not prepared for this and…" She trailed off as she stood up. "Don't you think it's just a little soon? Never mind, that's just trying to force the way I'm looking at shit on you. I'm thinking too much, Vee went to Charming to get Vin with Zeke so I could come talk to you about this. I already decided if I am pregnant that I'm gonna have the kid and it's gonna have another V name because why not… Did you know that Zeke's brothers convinced him he was pregnant with an alien baby when he was ten?" She shrugged again. "My cousin is in town. She's gonna be living in San Francisco… She's pregnant. Vee's recital is coming up. Vin's got a doctor's appointment tomorrow at nine." She looked back at Carlos and covered her mouth. "Sorry."

"Someone is talkative when she's nervous as fuck." Carlos chuckled softly. "Relax babe. I'm not mad, I know and I understand what you're saying about it. It's too soon for us to bring another child into the world but if you are pregnant, I want you to have the baby. I want to raise this child just like we're raising Vin." He shook his head. "I did not know that Zeke thought he was pregnant with an alien baby and I don't even know your cousin, who's pregnant. I know about Vee's recital and the doctor's appointment in the morning though."

Veronica shrugged. "I'm more upset about you and me, not this. I feel like this isn't good enough for you or I'm disappointing you and I hate that so much." She shook her head. "Mama's brother had two kids. Ellie's a year older than me. Kenny's a year younger than Vee I think. Maybe it's a few months. She was in school in Washington, took him with her when their dad told him he was divorcing their mom. Their dad was the brother that died a few months ago and Mama went into that creepy dark hole… Do you remember that? That was scary."

"You're not disappointing me. Like nothing you do or will ever do will be a disappointment to me." Carlos smiled at her as he squeezed her thigh. "Ahh, ok. Yeah, I remember that. It was weird to not see your mom all smiley and bubbly."

She pulled him to her and sighed. "I just want to make you and Vin and the family proud. I fucked up royally so much and I hate that I've disappointed any of my family." She nodded. "She wouldn't even talk to dad, did you know that? Like she avoided him… You remember that night we picked up Vee from that boyfriend's house? When I was pregnant? It was so long ago…"

"Never gonna happen. Never gonna disappointment us ever." Carlos smiled at her. "Yeah, that little boyfriend she should've let me strangle to death."

Roni nodded her head. "I see that now. I just wish I could believe that right now since I fucked up again." She shrugged. "That's when I fell for you. She was crying on that park bench and you were saying dumb shit to make her laugh. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"You didn't fuck up." He groaned. "Getting pregnant by someone you love isn't a fuck up Roni. It's a surprise but it isn't a fuck up." He nodded. "Yeah, well I'm the master of saying dumb shit. I like making people smile."

The brunette shook her head. "Do you really see it that way? As a surprise? I mean I won't lie, I'm half excited but the other part of me is slowly taking in the fact that you're going to fatten the poor baby up so much if I'm really pregnant. I mean imagine that scale. She'll break it." She laughed a little. "You ended up getting stuck with her too though. She loves you… She may want to choke you a little because you called her relationship long before she even decided to give Zeke a chance but eh, she's in love nonetheless."

"Yeah I do." Carlos smiled. "It's a surprise. Damn straight I'll fatten you and the kid up." He chuckled. "Because he's what she needed. They somehow manage to balance each other out."

Roni shook her head. "If my ass gets any bigger, it'll have its own zip code." She laughed a little. "They have bad tempers, jealousy issues, Vee's obsessed with sex and he's a goofball. I can't see the balance." She shrugged her shoulders. "If I am pregnant, this happened the night you came to my house drunk off your ass."

"Hey, I asked you if I should get a rubber." Carlos chuckled. "You were like 'no Los, just take me right now, I need you!'."

She started laughing. "I did not! You're such a liar… You mentioned nothing about a rubber. You tried to do shots off of me. Tried to get a lap dance. You licked my face, Carlos!"

"Ok but you were like 'fuck me, I don't care if you're drunk'." He laughed. "I know your ways. You wanted the dick so I gave it to you."

She rolled her eyes, laughing. "You're such a liar… You're making shit up to justify drunk sex. I do not sound like that either!" She shook her head.

"No babe, I'm serious you wanted the dick. You couldn't even wait until we got into the room." He shook his head. "Are you sure you weren't the one who was drunk?"

She shrugged. "I'm not even explaining myself to you… It's not my fault I have problems." She flicked his forehead. "No one said you had to have good dick. It's not my fault, I blame you. Completely."

"See you can't deny it anymore." He laughed. "It's alright. I take the blame."

She started laughing again as she shook her head. "I'm not a liar like you… I know when to admit shit." She kissed his cheek. "You wanna wait for your nachos to get here then go to my house? Dad's cooking tonight since he lost his bet with mama."

"Yeah. I wanna wait for them to turn up." He nodded. "Oh, did he now?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah something about Vic. I don't know, I'm always the last to know anything because Vin never keeps me in the loop anymore." She shrugged. "I'm setting up a doctor's appointment for tomorrow at noon. With Bri. You wanna go with me or are you working?"

"I'm going with you." Carlos nodded. "Duh."

* * *

**AN****: Heeeyyyy, here's another chapter for you guys! Hope ya enjoy it ;)**

_**Let me know what ya think!**_


	69. Chapter 69: All This Honesty

**August 30, 2023**

Veronica Lowman looked up at the toddler in front of her as he passed her cheerios, completely avoiding eating them to share with her. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "You're so sweet." She nodded, accepting the cheerios as he passed more to her. She passed them back and smiled again. "You eat them, I already ate my cheerios."

"No, no, mama." Vincent shook his head as dropped the cheerios on the tray and held his tan arms up for the brunette. "All done."

Veronica laughed a little. "You only had about five of those tiny things, you're not done." She shook her head as she leaned forward to kiss his nose. "Eat these and I'll get you some yogurt, just eat a little more." She stood up and moved toward the fridge as Vee walked into the kitchen, tugging Zeke with her and picking up Vincent once she got to his high chair. "Victoria! He's supposed to be eating his cheerios."

"Whoa, mother." Vee shook her head as she put the boy back in his high chair. "Sorry, handsome. She says ya gotta eat your cheerios…" She picked up a few cheerios and popped them into her mouth. "Ew, are these plain?" She looked back at Roni and rolled her eyes at the glare she received. "These are amazing, Vin. You better eat up before me and Zeke steal them all."

Vincent shook his head again as he looked at Zeke rubbing his eyes. "Z! Hugs!" He poked his lip out and sighed. "Z, Z, Z… Hugs, hugs!"

"No hugs right now, Vincent. Eat your cheerios." Veronica shook her head, her dark eyes solely on her son. "You can spend the rest of the morning with Z and Vivi. Eat, babe. Your dad will eat all your food if you don't."

"I'll eat it all before he can even blink." Zeke poked at Vin's cheeks. "Eat up so you can be strong and big like me!"

Vincent shook his head once again. "No, no, no. I want ice cream."

"Ice cream is for lunchtime, not breakfast." Zeke shook his head. "Plus, yogurt is pretty much like ice cream."

Veronica shook her head. "No ice cream for lunchtime unless he can eat all of his cheerios… Eat them all before I tell your dad, Vincent."

"Tell me what?" Carlos walked into the kitchen. "What's Vincent doing?"

Vincent covered his eyes with his hands and shook his head as he tried to slide lower in his high chair. "Uh oh."

"Apparently hiding from you." Vee shrugged her shoulders as she handed Zeke a glass of milk. "He's apparently not a fan of plain cheerios either, you're all welcome for that."

"Well, plain cheerios is what he has so he needs to eat them." Carlos poked at his son's hands. "Finish them. Don't you want to be big and strong like your uncle Vic and your Pops?"

Veronica shook her head. "He's not worried about that, he's worried about what Zeke is doing and having ice cream." She shrugged her shoulders. "Good morning."

"Oh, then he'll just stay tiny for life." Carlos shrugged. "No cheerios, no toys or ice cream for you all day."

The little boy huffed, shaking his head slowly. "No, no, no. Ice cream!"

"Nah." Carlos shook his head. "No ice cream because you didn't finish your cereal."

Vincent shook his head. "No. I want ice cream… It's my ice cream."

"I think we're going to sit out by the pool, come on Zekey. I'm sure there's something to entertain us." Vee shrugged her shoulders. "Bring him outside when you guys leave…" She tugged her boyfriend out of the kitchen.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Carlos looked at Vincent as he picked up a spoonful of cheerios. "Come on let's eat a few more spoonfuls, then you can finish off your juice and eat some fruit then you can go outside with Zeke and Vee."

The little boy covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head. "No." He mumbled as he sunk lower into the chair.

"You want to go to timeout, huh?" Carlos set the spoon back into the bowl. "Is that what you want? Because you're not getting ice cream at all…"

Veronica shook her head. "He kept wanting to give the cheerios to me, he's just not hungry, Los." She shrugged her shoulders as she handed him a plate of pancakes. "Eat, babe. We'll do him like my dad did us, he can sit there until he wants to finish his food."

"It's strange for him not to be hungry." He shook his head as he drizzled syrup over his pancakes. "It's just not right." He chuckled. "Thanks for the food babe."

She nodded her head. "He's getting picky on us. He apparently doesn't like plain cheerios. Blame your favorite Lowman, Victoria." She shrugged, moving back to the fridge and to grab the milk. "Do you want milk or orange juice?"

"Milk, mama! I want milk!" Vin nodded eagerly as he held his arms out for the brunette. "I want cakes like daddy."

"He wants cakes." Carlos smiled at Vin. "They're really yummy. I can eat these all day."

Veronica shook her head. "Let him try it." She handed the man a glass of milk. "The appointment is in an hour so do you still wanna go with me or stay here with him?"

"I'm going with you." He smiled as he held out a piece of pancake to Vin. "Try it man, you'll love them."

The little boy furrowed his brow. "Where are you going? What's that stuff?" He inquired as he reached out for Carlos. "That's not cake."

"It's a pancake." Carlos smirked. "It's yummy, eat it. We're going to the doctor's, your mom is getting a shot in her butt. I gotta hold her hand so she won't cry or anything."

Vincent shook his head. "I don't know." He reached out for Carlos again. "Hugs, daddy!"

"Take a bite first." He waved the fork around. "Then I'll give you a hug."

Veronica smirked, shaking her head. "He's trying to get you to hug him so he'll get out of the chair…" She poked at Vincent's cheeks. "Eat the pancake, Vin, it's good. You'll like it."

"Eat it before I do." Carlos laughed. "Come on Vin."

The little boy took a bite of the pancake before shaking his head. "It's sweet!"

"Do you like it or are you just going to have to sit there all day? No laying around with Zeke or cuddling Vivi, no toys or snacks or ice cream. You just have to sit there." Veronica shrugged. "Eat some of daddy's pancakes so you can go outside with Zeke."

"So yummy." Carlos smirked at his son. "Don't you wanna go climb all over Zeke and chase him around?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, I wanna go with mama. I wanna hold her hand too." He started rubbing his eyes as he leaned back. "My mama."

"You can't go with me, babe, you've gotta stay with Zeke and Vivi." Roni lifted her son out of the high chair and settled him on her hip. "I promise I'll be ok, babe."

"We won't be gone for long man." Carlos sighed. "We'll be back super fast and then we'll eat ice cream together and play with the cars, ok?"

Veronica nodded her head. "Come on, let's see if you can put Vivi back to sleep. We've gotta get going so we can get back." She looked at Carlos and shrugged. "I'll be out here when you're done."

Carlos took Vincent from Roni and smiled. "Five dollars says you can't have her asleep in five minutes man. You could buy five hot wheels with five dollars, or five donuts or a banana split. Or five tacos..."

"Nuh uh. Vivi loves hugs from me." Vin shook his head, holding his dad's face in his tiny hands. "I don't need dollars, Vivi loves hugs."

Vee looked up from her phone as the trio walked onto the patio. "Are you talking about me?" She pulled her legs from Zeke's lap and sat up more. "You guys leaving?"

"I know but if you can get her to sleep in five minutes, I'll give you dollars." Carlos kissed Vin's forehead and smiled. "Yeah, we're heading out. You can have this handsome little devil."

Vee stood up, taking her nephew from the man. "Are you trying to put me to sleep, Vin? Are you sleepy?" She kissed the toddler's cheek. "Come on, let's go back to bed. You want Zeke to come with us?"

"Yes, come on Z! Let's go watch cartoons." Vin nodded as he laid his head on Vee's shoulder. "Hurry."

Roni started laughing. "You guys have fun, call us if you need us. We'll try not to take long." She kissed Vincent's head. "Come on, Los."

"I'm following you." Carlos grabbed Roni's hand and smiled. "They're so lazy, I swear."

She laughed and nodded as she squeezed his hand. "It's Vee. You either want to sleep or have fun when you get around her." She shrugged. "I woke up so many times last night. I couldn't stay asleep for nothing."

"Same." He nodded as he opened the car door for her. "I'm nervous but excited about it."

Veronica nodded her head. "I just don't want whatever the verdict is to upset you." She shrugged as she got in the Benz and sighed.

"Veronica." Carlos shook his head as he looked at her once he was in the car. "I'm not going to be upset. Alright? If you're pregnant, I'll be happy as hell and if you're not pregnant, I'll still be happy. It just means we'll be getting a kid in a few years when Vin's older." He smiled at her as he squeezed her hand. "I love you."

She nodded again, leaning her head on his arm. "I'm an irrational person, I'm sorry. I can't help it. I just think about _all_ the factors here and one of things being that I'll disappoint you." She shrugged her shoulders. "I love you too."

.

.

"No, don't get help. Keep this addiction." He nodded as he pulled into the closest available spot. "You ready for this babe?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh so _now_ you like my addiction?" She poked his cheek and smiled. "I swear I love you so much." She nodded as she got out of the car, tugging on her leggings. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Carlos looked at his girlfriend. "Huh?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, nerves. You probably would've killed me if you had been with me the first time I went through this. I was a trainwreck. I was freaking out, I was trying to run away at one point just so I didn't have to tell my parents." She shrugged. "It's crazy but I feel like crying because there's the possibility that I'm not pregnant."

"Nah, it's not crazy." He pulled her into a hug. "It's a normal reaction. Like we know the timing isn't right but we still want another kid together. So if we're not pregnant, yeah we'll be bummed out but we'll at least get some more time to prepare for the real pregnancy."

Veronica nodded her head. "I just can't be pleased… It's apparent." She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Make this deal with me, ok? Whether we're pregnant or not, we'll keep moving forward." She laughed a little.

"Yes, we will keep moving forward." Carlos smiled at her. "Now come on."

She nodded her head. "Tell me you love me." She started following him to the door, reaching up to smack his ass. "Do it. Babe."

"I love you." He looked back at her and smiled. "I love you so damn much."

She started smiling at him before she shook her head. "Liar. Only said it so I wouldn't abuse you." She smacked his ass again before she flicked his lips. "I maybe love you too."

"You know I love getting my butt smacked." He laughed and shook his head. "Let's figure this all out."

Roni nodded her head slowly. "I'll buy you some whips for Christmas." She lead him through the second set of doors and to the front desk, quickly signing in before she guided her boyfriend to set of chairs. "Ok Vincent senior, don't go for the toys."

"I was about to." Carlos laughed. "That wooden puzzle was calling my name."

She nodded her head. "Oh I know… You fucking loved that thing when you used to come to my appointments with Vin."

"Still do." He smiled and nodded. "I'm going to buy me some puzzles from Walmart."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Buy your child something to do, you know he likes to be with you if you're under the same roof. Love that so much… he just has to be in your arms or have you in his sight." She smiled.

"I'm gonna buy us some educational games to play with. I was thinking also a remote control boat for the swimming pool. He'd love that." He nodded and smiled. "I'd love it too."

Roni laughed and nodded her head. "I'm good with that. Just don't let the dogs see it, they might try to chase it." She looked up at the sound of her name being called and sighed again. "Ok babe, that's us. You ready?"

"Yes." Carlos stood up and holding his hand out for the brunette. "Let's go. I wanna find out."

The brunette smiled as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and started walking toward the blonde with the clipboard, waiting by a door. "Are you going to run a blood test or what?" She inquired as she reached the nurse.

"Yes, I am. Then you both can wait in the exam room for the results. It shouldn't be long at all." The nurse nodded her head. "I'm Paige…" She looked at Carlos and smiled. "Boyfriend? Husband?"

"Husband." Carlos grinned from ear to ear as he tapped on his ring finger. "We had to get hers resized, we're picking it up after this. We're newlyweds, still on that honeymoon high."

The blonde nodded her head. "Ah, how exciting. Congratulations on the marriage. I guess this will be exciting news for you both?" She smiled back at Carlos before turning to gesture to a room. "This one is yours, hun. I'll be right back to start the blood tests."

"We so gotta update the paperwork." Carlos murmured against Roni's neck and chuckled. "Love you Mrs. Acostas."

She laughed as she sat down of the examination table, pulling Carlos between her legs. "Did you just lie and say we're married?" She kissed his lips. "I like the sound of that though, sounds really good."

"No, I didn't lie." He shook his head as he kissed her and smirked. "It's going to happen, I was just giving a glimpse into our future together babe. _Mrs. Acostas_."

She laughed, nodding her head slowly. "Oh ok, that's what we're calling it." She kissed him and smiled. "Such a good ring to it. In two years, I expect that to be tacked onto my already long name." She nodded slowly.

"I'll bank that in my memory vault." He smirked at her. "Gonna hyphenate it? You'll sound half hispanic finally."

Veronica scoffed, shaking her head. "Leave the whiteness alone." She smirked back. "It's just gonna get tacked on; Veronica Jocelyn Lowman Acostas. Nothing like a ridiculously long name to make life better."

"That won't fit on any signature line. Good thing you got that scribble type of signature." Carlos smiled. "I left the whiteness alone. I promise."

She laughed a little. "Babe, it's not scribble. I make my V, J, and L very noticeable."

"Scribble." He chuckled. "Can't tell me otherwise."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "That's fine, I'll just scribble on your big forehead." She stuck her tongue out at the man as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So handsome."

"Thank you." Carlos smiled. "I'm nervous and I'm not even getting my blood taken."

Veronica smirked as she kissed his lips before turning his head so he could see her godmother at the door. "Don't you worry, Natalie will take excellent care of you. Just a little bit of blood, babe." She nodded before her dark eyes fell on Natalie. "Hi. You want the blood now or can you just pretend?"

"Pretending does nothing to help you two know if you're pregnant, baby." Natalie shook her head as she smiled at the brunette. "Take off that hoodie so I can get to your arm. Hi, Carlos. How are you?"

"I'm so good." Carlos smiled. "What about you?"

Natalie shrugged her shoulders as she finished washing her hands and putting her gloves on. "I'm doing good. Thank you. I'm guessing only you two know about this since I don't see Hanna around."

"Pretty much." He nodded. "We'd figure we'd tell them when we knew what exactly is happening here."

Natalie nodded as she finished up taking a vial of Veronica's blood. "Very smart plan. Saves Hanna from possibly wasting excitement. Any symptoms?"

"Not really, I feel fine and normal. Just late." Roni shrugged.

"I have a bit of tenderness in my tits, I'm irritable and I'm sleepy." Carlos smirked. "At first I thought it was just stress but now, I think Roni knocked me up." He chuckled.

Natalie removed one of her gloves and nodded again as she felt the man's forehead. "Ever heard of men having the symptoms that their partner gets when she's pregnant?" She smiled. "You're just going through that. That's all I got for you."

"Babe, look at me, I got empathy pains." Carlos kissed Roni's cheek and laughed. "If she's not pregnant, then we'll have to do a bloodwork on me to see what's up."

Natalie shook her head. "No we won't, Carlos. If she's not pregnant then I'm going to just tell you that you're simply stressed. Both of you are. So how about you both cut back on work a little? You are like your mother, you work too damn hard and you, well, stop sharing her feelings." She smiled.

"Well, I will try." He shrugged. "I can't promise you that it'll work or anything."

Veronica shook her head. "He works just as much. Make him stop." She leaned her head on Carlos' shoulder and nodded. "Write him a month long note."

"I'm going to go see what I can find out about your dilemma. I'll think about writing him excuses…" Natalie smirked at the brunette before leaving the room.

"Oh, a month long doctor's note?" Carlos smiled. "I need it so much."

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, so I can steal you away and we can just be lazy for that whole month."

"Month long vacation with my fam." He nodded eagerly. "Yes, please." He smiled. "I'm down for it. Natalie! I think I got mono! Babe, that's a long sickness right? Chuy had it and he was out for like a month solid."

Veronica started laughing as she covered Carlos' mouth with her hand. "You're such a fool, you don't have mono. How many people have you been kissing? Me, you and my baby are going to run away for a little bit. You wanna go to the beach or the moon?"

"Just you." He smiled and nodded. "Beach. I love the beach."

She kissed his lips and smiled. "Good answer. You know I'll beat you up if you chose the moon, too." She laughed. "I love watching you and the baby on the beach. You both get so mad over sand castles."

"Sand castles are life." He shrugged his broad shoulders as he pulled softly on Roni's hair and smiled. "I love watching you watch us."

She laughed again, shaking her head. "Don't do that." She rested her head against him. "Hug me, babe. I need a million hugs."

"Hugs for you." He wrapped his large arms around her and squeezed tightly. "I'll give you all the hugs you can handle babe."

Roni nodded her head and smiled. "Mmm. I love this so much, I think we should go on a date or something. Consider a relationship or something." She laughed. "I love you, babe."

"I was thinking the same thing on the drive here." He smirked. "I love you too. I do think we should plan a little trip though. It'll be fun."

The brunette nodded her head. "Maybe take things to a new level. Friends just isn't cutting it anymore." She kissed his lips. "I was serious about that trip. I don't have anything to do, Vincent's schedule is a little tight. You know, his job might not let him take him off but I'm sure we can all make something work."

"He'll call in as soon as he hears the word beach." Carlos chuckled and nodded. "He can't pass up a chance to build sand castles with us."

She nodded, smirking at the man. "I'm just insane over you. Tell me something, when are we leaving? I'm down for tomorrow." She smiled as she kissed his neck. "I wish Natalie would hurry up."

"Tomorrow. Late morning." He smiled. "It'll give us a chance to pack and what not."

The brunette shook her head. "How about tonight?" She looked up at the door as it opened. "Hey, are those results?"

"Yes ma'am they are." Natalie nodded her head as she passed Carlos the clipboard. "Since you are a favorite, I'll let you read it for yourself."

"We can leave tonight." Carlos smiled as he looked over the clipboard. "Negative…"

Veronica furrowed her brow. "Negative? I'm not pregnant?" She murmured, taking the clipboard to look at it. "Oh."

"Nope." He shook his head as he wrapped his arms back around her and kissed her forehead. "We're not pregnant."

Natalie smiled at the couple. "I'll give you a few minutes alone, I will see you guys later. There's a big party." She nodded as she left the room.

"I'm sorry baby." Carlos smiled at Roni. "Next time though. I promise."

Veronica nodded her head. "For what? It's not your fault… I just thought I was because of the whole late thing and those tests I took at home." She shrugged. "It's ok, I promise."

"I know but we both wanted it to be positive." He kissed her and smiled. "Moving forward? I'll knock you up the next time though. Gonna put the swimmers right next to your lady parts." He chuckled and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm stupid. I couldn't help but crack a joke."

She started laughing, covering her face. "You're such a fool, oh my god!" She shook her head. "It's ok, babe. I have no doubts here."

* * *

**August 31, 2023**

The brunette looked between her mother and sister as she shook her head, wiping at her face as involuntary tears streamed down her cheeks. She watched Vee jump up and move to her, pulling her into her arms. Veronica sighed heavily as she buried herself in her younger sister's arms. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"For what? Veronica, come here, baby." Hanna stood up, pulling her daughter's apart. "Talk to me, baby. What's going on?"

Vee shook her head slowly, wiping at her own tears as she sat back down on the couch once Hanna had Veronica sitting down. "You don't have to be sorry… It's ok, Roni."

"Sorry for what? Talk to me, one of you talk." Hanna murmured as she continued to comfort her eldest daughter. "Talk."

Roni sighed again and nodded briefly. "I'm not pregnant." She mumbled, shaking her head as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. "It was just a false alarm."

"You thought you were pregnant?" Hanna looked between her daughters and nodded. "But you're not? Just a scare?" She inquired, a perfect eyebrow cocked at the pair of brunettes.

Roni nodded her head. "I thought so. I was late and feeling sick the last few days so I got some tests, most of them came back positive so I set up an appointment with Natalie and she ran some tests." She shrugged. "I don't even know what I'm upset about… Did you ever have scares?"

"I've had four real pregnancies and two scares. I was determined that an abortion was a good idea because I was only twenty, your dad is an asshole and definitely was one back then. I couldn't do it… Especially because me even sleeping with a Son, especially the _Tacoma Killer_ was out of this world unthinkable." Hanna nodded her head. "I didn't feel relieved or better, I declined. School was irrelevant, friends, plans… All just pointless little pieces of my life that didn't matter. I thought I'd never talk to your dad again after I got back from the appointment. I tried to plan a date the next day but he showed up at my apartment and we fought for a few minutes before we just grabbed a bottle of tequila and laid down in my room. You came up and I was terrified that he'd leave me. But he was pretty thrilled about the prospect of a baby. I didn't even know about you, my little surprise. Took me three months and a car wreck to discover your tiny ass." She smiled at Victoria. "Victor, on the other hand, all your dad's fault. He planned it and he will never admit that but Victor was a little planned. He wanted another baby because his baby girl traded him in for me."

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "I know a good cuddler when I spot one. When'd you have the scares?" She smiled at the blonde.

"One two years after Victor was born. I was heartbroken over it too. The second was a year after the first. Your father couldn't figure out my problem for the life of him. Has had a phD in me since he was twenty years old. But nothing in the world could prepare him for pregnancy scares that he didn't even know about." Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "Needless to say though, I was easily pulled out of my cocoons because I realized that I still had three gorgeous little demons to love on and love me back."

* * *

**AN****: Heeeyyy ! Sorry it's been so long. I've been trying to get the muse back. Luckily, it's coming back to me. So here's this long awaited chapter. **

**In Chapter 70, expect:  
Vee and Zeke, Vic and Carlos, and some Happy and Hanna.  
So be prepared (; **

_**Let me know what you guys are thinking (:**_


	70. Chapter 70: All About Them

**September 5, 2023**

Zeke grumbled and groaned as he kept his blanket wrapped tightly around him. He was sick and it was the worst thing he had felt in the world. Being sick wasn't something he was used to, in fact he couldn't even remember the last time he was sick. He shook his head, he knew who to blame, a certain brunette who had helped herself to his water bottle before he even noticed. "Thanks a lot Rina." He mumbled as he pulled his Jeep up to the front of the large home. "I just want cuddles."

He climbed out of the beast of a Jeep, tightening the black blanket around him even more as he grabbed his teddy bear and backpack full of medicine from the driver's seat. He coughed, shaking his head as his already raw throat started to hurt even more. Closing the space between him and the front door slowly. All he wanted was his girlfriend, the only person who he felt like seeing and being with.

"Vee…" He rasped as he pressed the doorbell twice before just waiting patiently for someone to answer. "Vee…"

The front door opened up to just the person the young man wanted and she furrowed her brow. "What happened to you?" Victoria grabbed a hold of Zeke's blanket and pulled him into the house. "You wanna go lay down in my bed or take over the game room?"

"I'm sick." He shook his head. "Babe, I'm dying. My throat is falling out of my nose and my eyes are melting out of my head. I got a fever and I'm just miserable and I just wanna be next to you even though my mom told me to stay my ass home but I snuck out." He coughed. "I brought my bear and lots of medicine and kleenex."

She sighed, shaking her head as she started pulling him up the stairs. "Come on my poor love. Let's get these hours in together before you die." She shrugged. "You're pitiful, come on. We're gonna lay down and get comfortable, I'll turn on your movies then I'll make you some good tea for your throat, some soup so you don't get sick to your stomach. You'll be better in no time, baby."

"I just hurt all over." He grumbled as he walked into her room and instantly dropped to the floor. "I'm too sick to make it to the bed! Call my lawyer and have him draw up a will. I want you to have my Jeep babe."

The brunette started laughing. "Baby! You're gonna be hurting more now. Come on, up… Get up. Do I need to pick you up and put you on my bed?" She squatted to the floor and ran her hand over his head.

"No." He shook his head as he stood up slowly, dropping the blanket from his body before he crawled into the bed. "I couldn't even put actual clothes on. Just my boxers."

Vee started laughing again. "You need sweats on babe, you need to sweat this out. You want me to cuddle you?" She tossed her covers over her boyfriend before covering him with his blanket. "You're gonna take a hot shower in a little bit. It'll clear you up a little."

"Vee, I'm dying." Zeke nodded slowly. "Like my insides are melting."

The brunette shook her head. "No baby, you're not. You're just sick, Zeke. I'm gonna put this movie in then go get your tea. You stay in bed or I will be forced to handcuff you." She kissed his forehead. "You're really warm, we're taking medicine when I get back." She quickly left the bedroom, finding her way to the kitchen and making her boyfriend her favorite spiced chai tea. She grabbed her value pack of cough drops before she made her way back upstairs to her bedroom. "Ok, let's take these pills with this ice water."

"Oh I love you for that. I thought you were going to force me to take liquid medicine like my mom did. Vee, she was so mean to me. She lured me in with cuddles and then forced dayquil down my throat." He accepted the pills from her, swallowing them before taking a large drink of the water. "You're so perfect Vee."

She shook her head. "Oh hell no, you're not spitting it back up in my bed. Now lay down. We're going to cuddle and watch this movie. Drink your tea and eat these cough drops." She kissed his forehead again and she moved around the bed to her side and crawled under the covers.

"It was terrible." He shuddered as he started to drink the tea. "Teddy is down for cuddles and a movie. I've had him since I was two. He's a cutie."

Vee laughed a little. "You and Teddy can get cuddled. Come here, my poor whiny little baby." She smiled. "He's pretty damn cute, babe."

"I love cuddles with you." Zeke nodded as he snuggled up to Vee. "You're warm babe."

She smiled, kissing his forehead. "Zeke." She started to run her fingers through his hair. "Ezekiel… I love you."

"I love you too Victoria." He smiled at her. "Queen Victoria. So lovely."

She smiled, nodding her head. "You just had to pull out _Victoria_ for the first time you tell me you love me, huh?" She rolled her eyes as she continued to rub his hair. "Queen? Oh ok, I could get used to that."

"Yes, it just came naturally." He nodded eagerly. "I love you. You're my Queen, forever and ever baby."

She kissed his forehead. "I'm totally ok with that, babe. So long as I can be cuddled like this forever and ever…" She shrugged. "You're just gonna be stuck here forever, I like this adorable side of you."

"I'll stay here like this. I just need to not be sick." He smiled at her. "Rina got me sick, you should smack her for me babe."

Vee nodded her head as her hand moved from Zeke's head to his back. "Does that mean I can't kiss your handsome face until you're better?" She poked her bottom lip out a little. "I can't smack her. She'll go crying to my brother."

"You can kiss me, just be aware of the germs." He chuckled. "You're right. I'll get her back though."

She shook her head. "Trust me, you do not want me to get sick. It's terrible." She kissed his forehead and smiled. "I really hope that medicine and that tea make you feel better, babe."

"I hope it does too." He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body. "Why is cuddling with you the best thing ever? When I woke up sick all I wanted was to see and cuddle you."

She started to rub his back as she peppered his face with kisses. "I'll take care of you until your mom comes to drag you out of here because you disobeyed her." She smirked. "I don't know but I love cuddling you. It's almost as good as cuddles with my Vinny."

"Can you imagine that sight? My mom dragging me out of here." He chuckled softly. "She could totally do it though."

The brunette shook her head. "How about you text her and tell her you ran away to my house? That way the first time I meet your mom isn't under such a bad circumstance…" She kissed his cheek and smiled. "You're so pitiful."

"I already told her I was leaving." Zeke smiled. "She was like Ezekiel Logan don't you dare leave this house! I snuck past her though."

She started laughing, covering her face. "Alright Zeke, you're gonna get your big ass beat when you get home." She uncovered her face to look at her boyfriend. "You wanna just move in so you don't have to get an ass whooping?"

"When I leave, I'll be going to my dad's house, so i'll avoid an ass beating for a bit." He chuckled. "Yes, I will move in though."

She shook her head. "I bet she's like my mom and knows every damn thing in the world." She shrugged her shoulders. "Bet she knows your grand plan. I'll hide you, babe. Don't you worry."

"Yeah she is." Zeke laughed. "She probably knew I'd end up over here because I simply brought it up. I just hate being sick. It's miserable and I can't do shit… I mean the upside of it is lots of cuddles from my Queen."

Vee wrapped her arms around Zeke tighter and she kissed his forehead. "You're only getting cuddles because I love cuddling you. Otherwise I'd put you in a bubble so you couldn't possibly get me sick." She smiled.

"If you get sick, I'll take care of you." He smiled at her. "Cuddles with you are the best remedy. I'm starting to feel a bit better."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Feed me popsicles and rub my back and play with my hair?" She nodded eagerly as she started to rub his back. "I think it's the medicine."

"Of course." He nodded eagerly. "No, no. I think it's all the love and cuddles from you."

She laughed a little. "I also should tell you I like to lay in bed completely naked when I'm sick. Bundled up under my soft ass covers." She smiled and nodded again. "You're right, babe. I'm fucking amazing."

"Yup, I'll be your nurse." Zeke laughed. "Nurse Z."

She nodded head and smiled. "Nurse Z? Do you think that's all it's going to take? Oh no, no, no, babe. I'll need some delicious soup too."

"I got you babe." He smiled at her. "I'll be the best caregiver ever if you get sick."

Vee smiled, pressing a kiss to her boyfriend's cheek. "You're sweet, babe. I'm so glad I've got you." She nodded her head slowly. "Come on, let's go take a hot bubble bath. It'll smooth you and you can play with the bubbles."

"Carry me!" He rolled over her and off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud. "Oof." He laughed. "That's what cartoon characters say right? Oof? Oomph? Ugh!"

Vee rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh as she got out of the bed. "You're a mess. Come on, baby… I can't carry you and you know so." She pulled her shirt from her body and dropped it on the young man. "Come on, I'll let you lay on your _pillows_."

"Love those pillows." He chuckled as he stood up to his feet, following after the brunette. "You're just so fucking gorgeous."

The brunette shook her head. "Don't start kissing up now, babe." She pulled two towels out of the bathroom closet and set them on her counter before she turned on the water in the bathtub. "Strip."

"Out of what?" He pushed his shorts and boxers down. "I wasn't wearing much to begin with. Sorry, no strip show tonight babe."

She laughed a little. "Strip out of whatever you have left. I don't need a strip show… You never make good on your word to give me one anyway." She shrugged as she finished undressing before sitting down in her bathtub. "This is fucking hot."

"I love hot water." Zeke stepped into the tub, lowering himself down before smiling at the brunette. "It feels lovely."

Vee pulled him against her before she ran her hands through his hair. "Yeah, to a normal temperatured human, it's fire."

"I'm basically a drago, love fire." He chuckled. "I can't really tell if it's too hot though. The fever has turned into chills."

She laughed and nodded her head. "I believe that, you're a mess." She started running her fingers through his hair again. "You'll be better in no time, though. No worries."

"I hope so." He trailed his fingers through her hair and smiled. "This water and you both smell amazing. Like roses. I think. My nose it still kinda stuffed up."

* * *

**September 8, 2023**

Vic Lowman looked at his bed that seemed to be covered by his growing huskies. He grinned briefly as he watched Etana pick her head up and look at him. He pulled his shirt on and grabbed his phone off his nightstand before he brought his fingers to his lips and whistled at the dogs.

They all jumped off the bed, one by one and Vic opened his bedroom door to let the dogs out of his room before he exited the room and started for the living room where he assumed his sisters and nephew were. He brushed off his jeans as he entered the spacious room and dropped to the couch Roni and Vin were sitting on.

"Could you be a little more ridiculous?" Roni mumbled as she looked at him briefly. "Shush, I'm trying to get him down for a nap."

Vic shrugged his shoulders. "I can try. What's with that hand face rubbing thing he always does?" He pointed to the tiny hand rubbing the side of Veronica's face.

"He got it from you, you used to rub my face all the time when you were sleepy." Hanna smiled and nodded as she walked into the living room from the backyard. "Vee trace this tattoo and Veronica would run her fingers through my hair. You all have your quirks. Vin just picked on yours because believe it or not, you two are _a lot_ alike."

Vic rolled his eyes slowly. "Well I don't see that at all, Ma. He's a little blue eyed demon." He chuckled as he stood up. "Vee's taking me Carlos', we're gonna hang out."

.

.

.

.

The Range Rover pulled into the parking spot right beside Carlos' Charger and Vee rolled her eyes. "Tell him that me and him are hanging out tomorrow or something." She smiled.

"Will do. Thanks Vica." Vic flicked her arm before he got out of the SUV and quickly made his way up the stairs to the correct apartment. He knocked on the door a few times before he pulling his phone out of his pocket to text the man.

"My bad dude. I had to finish up my game and save it." Carlos smiled as he appeared in the door before stepping aside to let Vic in. "I got. Crazy K/D ratio in Blops."

Vic shrugged. "No big deal, it's just hot as hell! Damn, that's cool man. I need to borrow that soon." He nodded as he sat down on the couch. "I just left your baby mama and that lazy baby. Man he never wants to do anything anymore…"

"You can borrow it whenever." He nodded and chuckled. "Leave my little man alone. He's lazy when he's around Roni and Vee. Vee and him just sleep their days away I swear."

Vic nodded his head. "I'm fully aware! They steal my dogs too. Vin thinks they're his dogs. Negative." He shook his head as he kicked his Nikes off. "Why are you here man? Thought you were moving into the house?"

"Not the dogs." Carlos shook his head. "I am still thinking on that. I've been on my own for a while though, so I like the aspect of just having a kickback or cookout on a whim. Plus, the squad is all around here."

Vic nodded his head. "Oh I see. Still getting used to being a dad and shit." He shrugged. "Ree said she doesn't want me to quit lacrosse or football. But I think I should."

"The dad thing is good. I love being a dad and-." The man looked over at Vic and cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, what?" He shook his head. "Please tell me you didn't actually knock Rina up Vic!"

Vic looked at the floor as he shrugged his shoulders. "She told me the other day. She was all crying and whatnot." He looked at Carlos. "But she wants to keep it… She's not a big fan of abortion and all that. Which is cool with me. I just prefer not to tell my parents."

"I want to punch you in your throat right now." Carlos shook his head again and sighed. "You got Rina pregnant and she's gonna keep the baby? Where you gonna live at huh? You know she's not gonna wanna move in to your place. You're gonna have to get a job. You're gonna have no choice but to give up your fucking life man. You're not ready for this shit."

The young man shook his head. "Why? I didn't mean to! It's not like I planned this." He shrugged. "Why would you think she wouldn't wanna live at the house? Better that than a box or something. I'll get a job, I could work at the shop with dad or at mama's shop."

"Because man, you haven't lived yet." Carlos looked at Vic and sighed once more. "Because girls like living with their moms for help. She's gonna want you to move in with her at Bri and Reno's house. You ready to only see your mom every once in awhile? Rina, bless her soul but she's gonna be even needier all pregnant. You'll have to wait on her hand and foot… You're gonna be in her little princess room until you can afford your own spot man. Damn it Vic."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well I can't help that now. I don't wanna live over there. I don't even like being there for a few hours. It's like some awkward dinner. It's weird. I don't even feel welcome there." He shook his head. "I am not moving in there… But I love Ree. So I guess whatever she wants…"

"It's all about sacrifices dude." Carlos shrugged. "I dunno man. I can't wait to see who beats your ass first. Hanna or Happy."

The young man shook his head. "Don't say that! Have you ever seen either of them in action? It's fucking scary. I'm running away."

"You can live here. Hide out from your parents." Carlos nodded slowly. "You're my brother, I got you."

Vic stood up moving toward the door. "There's something else I need to tell you man…" He nodded slowly. "It's important."

"Don't tell me you proposed to her!" Carlos stood up and turned to face the teen. "I'll really kick your ass then."

Vic shook his head, trying not to smile. "Propose?! I'm not old enough to do that! You can't even kick my ass!" He shrugged. "You know you're my brother right? I love you and all, man."

"I can kick your ass." Carlos nodded. "Yeah, I know. So, what else do you gotta tell me Vic?"

He shrugged. "We'll test that theory one day…" He nodded his head slowly. "I was joking. Ree's not pregnant."

"Oh. My. God." Carlos let out a slow breath as he moved towards Vic, pulling him into a hug. "Man. Man. I was worried for you. Not gonna lie."

Vic started laughing. "Man, you got scared huh?" He shook his head. "That was great."

"Yes. I was scared." Carlos nodded. "I thought I was going to have to lecture your ass."

He shrugged. "I'm more happy that I seriously don't have to get my ass kicked by my parents."

"Man." Carlos shook his head and chuckled. "You dodged a bullet there."

Vic nodded eagerly as he sat back down. "I still can't figure out who's scarier. You've never seen them angry… It's _bad_." He chuckled. "That was great though. The look on your face."

"Dude. I wanted to smack you so hard." He dropped back onto the sofa. "You don't need a fucking baby. Especially right now."

He nodded again. "Yeah and neither do you and Roni. You already got one… Not to mention, you guys are just wrecks." He shrugged.

"We aren't having any other kids right now." Carlos shrugged. "Vin is enough for a little while longer."

Vic nodded his head. "Yeah and you still like partying and shit. It's a good thing. How's Roni taking it? Heard her crying to mom and Vee the other day… Maybe it wasn't the same thing though. Did you guys get into a fight or something?" He shook his head. "That wouldn't make her cry, nevermind. Uh I don't know."

"I enjoy it. I'd give it all up though." He shook his head. "It's a hard thing to deal with. You know, we got excited then it was just a false alarm. A fight? We don't have those unless it comes down to me eating her food or vice versa."

Vic shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It's always been harder for me to read her than Vee. Vee can be an open book but Roni's confusing. She's good at silence and keeping things to herself. Then again so is Vee but Vee's easier to read." He shook his head. "I don't know how you guys don't fight, she's a hothead."

"Because I love on her and spoil her. There's not a reason to really fight. Like I don't see any faults with her that would ignite my anger personally. I do think if she ever scratched the Monte Carlo, I'd have to raise my voice a bit." He chuckled. "I love her and I know we'll have our fights down the line but I'm enjoying the love and the fluff right now."

Vic shook his head. "Hey at least she speak and carries on conversation. Imagine if it were Vee." He chuckled. "Unless they're together. I feel so bad for you when you've got both of them with you, plus Vin."

"Like I know she's sad and disappointed about it but like a few years and I'll give her a gorgeous daughter. A baby Carla or Carlita or Carlos Jr. I'm not against giving my daughter a boy's name." Carlos laughed. "I'm about new age shit."

Vic chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah, she wouldn't let that happen. She'd never let you name her daughter Carlita or Carlos Jr." He shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, be proud. She's not trying to drink about it."

"That's what nicknames are for." Carlos smirked. "Yeah, that's good though. I was planning on surprising her with a trip. It's why I'm here too. You know I can't keep a secret from your sister. I'd just look at her and just blab about it."

Vic nodded eagerly. "A trip? Where? When? With who?!" He gasped. "Ooooh nevermind, it's a slut trip! No Vin, no cares… You're trying to be a whore. I told you about slutting it up…" He chuckled. "Let's be honest. You can't keep a secret from anyone in that house. Except maybe Vin, but that's because half of his first language isn't even English. Gibberish is down and now he's taking in Spanish. To hell with English."

"It's not a slut trip. It's a relax and let loose trip." Carlos laughed. "I already told Vin about the trip to this cool cabin on Catalina Island down in SoCal. He got excited about it but then I realized he was clapping because the little waitress was bringing the tacos to our table."

Vic rolled his eyes. "That little fat cow! He stole my chips and cheese dip the other day!" He huffed. "Then ate my pizza bites! What is wrong with him? He can't eat all that human food yet. Can he?"

"No but he sure as hell tries." Carlos chuckled. "He's a little human garbage disposal. Just wants all the leftovers."

* * *

**September 12, 2023**

Happy pushed the shower door open and wrapped his towel around his waist before stepping out of the glass encased shower and closed the door. He looked up at the sight of his wife and he started smirking as he moved to her and grabbed a hold of her hips, pulling her against him before one of his hands moved up her body to push her hair out of his way and he started kissing her neck.

"Good morning to you too, my sweet darling husband." Sarcasm dripped from Hanna's lips as she tilted her head to the side a little to give the man a little more access. She continued to apply her eye shadow as she felt Happy's tongue glide across her skin. "I slept well, thanks. Oh me? I'm just going to the city for a meeting with Ben and a few other people."

Happy raked his teeth across her skin before he pulled back to look at the blonde's reflection and he started shaking his head. "You are going no damn where looking like this." He squeezed her hips and sighed. "Damn, Hanna. Why do you have to be so damn sexy?"

"I am, this is my design and I have to sell this look." The blonde's icy gaze connected with her husband's much darker gaze and she smiled. "I tried to get you up earlier to take a shower with me, I wanted a massage and your dick. You weren't listening so I left you alone." She shrugged.

Happy groaned, shaking his head slowly. "I'll rip this off you right now… You can have all the dick you want." He moved his hands around to the very deep slit in the blonde's top. "Your big ass titties are gonna fall out of this, you can't wear it, Hanna."

"Nope, I'm about to leave. The girls are going shopping with Vincent, Victor's in the gym and you have a pool to clean." She smiled at him as she turned around in his arms. She pulled the towel from his body and smiled. "It's almost noon, you slept all morning after you got back from your run, pool needs to be cleaned. Clean it, tell Victor to clean up the kitchen." She kissed his lips, smirking when she felt Happy's hands land on her ass and his tongue invaded her mouth. Hanna pulled away, shaking her head. "Don't be greedy." She pushed him away from her a little before she lowered herself to her knees, her blue eyes still connected with Hap's dark eyes as she started stroking his member.

He watched her carefully, smirking as he watched the blonde stick her tongue out and run it along the length of his cock and he closed his eyes. "Wanna get married?" He chuckled before stopping abruptly as he felt Hanna take him into her mouth. "I married you for that mouth, you know that right?"

"Yeah." She continued to bob her head, not even bothering to pull him out as she answered the man. "Perfect." She pulled back, her tongue dancing along the length of his member as she moved a hand to his balls, massaging them gently. Her other hand continued to stroke his member as she started sucking on the head of his dick.

Happy moved a hand to Hanna's head, tangling his fingers with her curly blonde hair as he tilted his head back. A series of moans escaped his throat as he felt the blonde press kissed the underside of his dick. "Damn straight, feels good, beauty." He nodded as he looked down at the blonde, their eyes meeting as she sucked his balls into her mouth, her hand still stroking his member.

"Hey, mama, where's-?" Veronica stopped as she pushed the bathroom door open only to see her father's bare ass and her mother on her knees. "Oh my God!" She stopped walking and turned around, leaving the room, shaking her head all the while.

Hanna rolled her eyes as she pulled her mouth off the man and sighed. "Finish yourself off, I'll deal with that before I go." She rubbed her forehead.

"Come on, Hanna, finish it off. I was so close." Happy groaned as he shook his head. "I don't like your kids anymore… They're all assholes."

The blonde shrugged as she stood up and adjusted her black skirt. "Yeah, yeah, I know. In the next life, we'll have kids that hate us and never wanna be near us." She kissed his lips. "Nothing like a good case of blue balls to get things moving along." She smirked as she left the bathroom, grabbing her phone from the nightstand on Happy's side of the bed and left the bedroom. She checked Veronica's room to find it empty before she moved down the hall to Victoria's room, finding both the girls and Vincent on the bed. "One of these days, you're all going to learn how to knock on a door."

"I'm not talking to you right now." Roni shook her head slowly as she looked at her mother. "There's some things I just never wanted to see in my life."

Vee looked between her mother and sister. "What happened? I wanna know!" She moved to sit on Hanna's lap. "Please please!"

"I walked into their bathroom, thinking mama was still doing her makeup but nope. Her makeup is done. I saw dad's ass… She was-." She shook her head. "Dad has tattoos on his ass, Vee."

Vee started laughing. "You walked in on dad getting a blow job?!" She looked between Roni and Hanna, laughing. "That's so great. Dad has tattoos on his ass, mama?"

"I'm sorry you saw that, my love. I really am." Hanna shook her head before she started laughing. "Yes, yes he does. Got them when he was twenty-six, on my birthday. I got the roses and that pretty _H_ on the side of my thigh."

Veronica shook her head slowly. "You guys are whores." She covered her face and groaned.

"Do tell me, my love… How else did you get here, or Vee, or Victor?" She started poking the back of Roni's bare thighs. "Huh? Oh, I know. How did that handsome little boy get here? No answers? Good, I'm glad you remembered how you were brought into this world. You parents had to get a little slutty and definitely got too caught in the moment to even bother with a condom." She smirked as she pushed Vee off the lap gently. "I'm going to have lunch with your uncle Ben. Enjoy your shopping extravaganzas."

* * *

**AN****: Heyyy ;)  
As delivered, Vee and Zeke ; Vic and Carlos ; and Happy and Hanna. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it (:**


	71. Chapter 71: All Jokes Aside

_**September 2011**_

_Hanna Lowman set her two year old son down on the counter beside the sink as she rinsed the toddler's cup out before she could refill it with his favorite juice. She watched him stick his hand under the faucet before the hand was recoiled once the scalding hot water touched his tan little hand. She shook her head as her blue eyes connected with his dark orbs and he poked his lip out. _

_She turned the water off and set the cup and lid in the drainer before she dried her hands. She took his hand in hers and brought the backside to her lips, kissing his hand a few times before she kissed his forehead. "You're ok, baby. It's all better." She smiled at him, kissing his cheeks once he started smiling at her. _

"_Where's my daddy?" He murmured as he held his hands out for the blonde. "I want to cuddle with him." _

_Hanna picked up the toddler and nodded her head as she rounded the island, going straight to the refrigerator to fill her son's cup up with orange juice. "He's still asleep because only you like being awake at five in the morning. Daddy won't be up for another hour."_

"_Where's my Vica?" He inquired as he started rubbing her cheek as he laid his head down on the blonde's shoulder. He let out a yawn before scrunching up his face. "Mama, I'm sleepy."_

_The blonde laughed a little as she started up the stairs. "Your Vica is definitely asleep, handsome. So is Veronica, don't even dare try to go disturb your sisters. We'll go lay down in my bed with daddy. Can you handle that?" She reached the top of the stairs and found her way to the master suite, quietly shutting the door once she got inside her and her husband's room. "So you are gonna take this juice and go curl up with your daddy, understand?"_

"_Daddy's laying funny, what's wrong with him?" Victor lifted his head up and pointed to Happy Lowman's sleeping figure in the middle of the bed. _

_Hanna shrugged. "Who knows, baby… Daddy's a weirdo. He just likes to take up the whole bed, I guess." She approached the closest side of the bed, Happy's side, and eased her son to the bed. "Don't spill your juice, baby." She passed him the cup before rounding the bed to lay down on her side of the large bed._

"_Where ya been?" Happy mumbled as he curled up to Hanna, locking her in his strong, tattooed arms. _

_She pushed at his chest a little. "Your son is behind you, go cuddle him. He wanted juice and cuddles. So have at it before he tries to escape and go wake up the girls." _

"_Vic? In my bed?" Happy gasped and turned to look back to see the toddler crawling under the covers toward the foot of the bed. "The hell is he doing?"_

_Hanna looked to where her husband pointed and started laughing. "You didn't hug on him or cuddle him or even try to throw his juice out of the room. So he's going to hide from you. It happens all the time." She shrugged her shoulders. "Get him before he starts the lip thing." _

"_Vic." Happy nodded his head as he sat up and started pushing the covers down to grab his two year old son. "Come here, kid. I'm sorry, I didn't even know you were in bed with us. Mama didn't tell me, give her the lip." He picked up the little boy and dropped back on the bed, making sure Victor was comfortable. "Better yet, give her the dimples." _

_The little boy shook his head. "I don't wanna. She's trying to steal you from me." He stretched his legs out as his left hand from Happy's face and his right arm cradled his cup to his chest. _

"_And when you are all over me, you're trying to steal me from him… Brilliant." Hanna laughed a little before she rolled over and pulled the cover up. _

_Happy smirked at the blonde. "No run today, huh?" He inquired as he reached over and squeezed the blonde's ass. "Good for me, means we can sleep later." _

"_Don't touch my mama's butt." Vic mumbled as he poked his father's forehead. "No touching my mama." _

_Hanna looked back and held her hands out for the toddler. "Come here, my heart. I need your amazing cuddles." _

"_Maybe! Will you rub my back?" He sat up, straddling Happy's chest. "Daddy never rubs my back." _

_The blonde nodded her head. "Don't I always? Come here, baby." She grabbed him and pulled him into her arms, peppering his face with kisses. "Daddy's lame so don't even pay him any mind." _

"_Excuse me? I'm what?" Happy scoffed as he slapped his wife's ass before he rolled over, with his back to her. "That's just fine, beauty, just fine. I'll remember that." _

_Vic sat up, poking at his father's bareback. "He's a cry baby, mama. Give him a hug and make him hush." He nodded his head as his tiny finger started tracing Happy's tattoo of a crown with an H underneath. The first tattoo Happy ever got for Hanna. "What does H mean?" _

"_You know what letter that is?" Hanna inquired, as her eyes stayed on the tattoo Vic seemed to be enthralled with. "H stands for daddy's name." _

_Happy cleared his throat. "Don't lie to him. Vic, mama's name starts with H. Hanna, H-A-N-N-A. I got it nine years ago." He reached back, tapping a single finger on the crown. "There's a crown above it because mama's a queen." _

"_Do you have a V for Victor James Lowman?!" The toddler furrowed his brow, pushing Happy's hand away from the tattoo he was still tracing. "I wanna get drawings on me." _

_Hanna pointed to the letters VJLIII, smiling at her son. "That's all yours baby. Victor James Lowman, the Third. You and sisters have the same initials so daddy wanted to make each drawing he got for you three special." She kissed his forehead. "Lay down with Daddy so you can get cuddles and a longer nap." _

"_There's three of me?" Victor inquired as he crawled back to Happy, snuggling up on his chest. "Where's the others?" _

_Happy smirked, nodding his head. "You ate them because you're a little fatass." He chuckled until he felt his wife's nails digging into his leg. "Ow, ow! No Vic, there's only one of you. The third means you're the third generation of Lowman men. There's my father, me and now you."_

"_I still can't figure out if it's that body heat he feeds off of, the back rubbing you're doing or that smooth gravelly voice that pushes him into his cute little slobbery deep sleep…" _

_The man shrugged as his dark eyes landed on his blonde beauty. "All of the above. More than likely." He pulled his wife closer to him with his free hand. "Go back to sleep… I got them for a little while."_

* * *

**September 20, 2023**

Happy Lowman walked through the foyer, his dark eyes scanning the house carefully as he checked the house for the noise he was hearing. The knocking. It wasn't loud enough to wake the rest of the house but he'd heard it. From his place in Hanna's office, it was pretty blatant and he was definitely going to figure out what the noise was.

He moved straight for the French doors, the knocking becoming louder as he pushed the doors open to find Etana standing at the door, Kamea behind the bigger Husky. He shook his head, lowering the Kimber in his hand and put it in the back of his waistband. Happy grabbed the dog by the black collar and pulled him into the house before pulling the white and dark gray dog into the house.

"Who let them out?" Hanna whispered, coming up behind Happy as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Happy jumped a little, glaring back at the blonde beauty as soon as he closed the French doors and he had a hand on his Kimber again. "Goddamn you, Hanna. Go back to bed."

"Don't yell at me. You weren't even in bed with me, you know I sleep terribly when your fatass isn't beside me." She pushed at his shoulder before turning to guide the pair of Huskies to the foyer, leading them straight to her son's room before she moved back into the foyer to see Happy stalking towards her. "What? What the hell are you doing, Happy?"

The man reached her, lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder. "We're going to bed." He murmured as he smacked her ass. He walked up the staircase and straight for the master suite, closing and locking the door. "Take off these damn shorts and this whatever…"

"I do have legs. I can walk by myself." She mumbled as she moved around the bed to her side, ignoring his requests for her to remove her clothes. "I checked on the girls a minute ago, Veronica is asleep, Carlos isn't sleeping… Talk to him if that continues. Victoria is asleep and she's currently curled up to Zeke."

Happy looked between his wife and the door, listening to her carefully. "Excuse me? She's what? When the fuck did I say it was ok for a boy to spend the night with my little girl?" He shook his head as he started to leave.

"Ah! No! Leave it. They're not doing anything, he's not asleep. He's rubbing her back and playing with her hair. He's pretending to be asleep." She shrugged her shoulders. "Seems like our daughters boyfriends are having trouble sleeping… Neither of them need guns to their heads and demands thrown in their faces."

The man shook his head. "You're too trusting Hanna. Too damn trusting. That's why Veronica has Vincent now." He dropped his sweatpants once he set his Kimber on his nightstand. "Vee is gonna be next."

"Excuse me?" Hanna stepped away from the bed, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at her husband. "You're blaming _me_ for Veronica having a child at eighteen?" She nodded her head, moving around the bed to the open closet doors. She walked inside the closet, grabbing a pair of dark skinny jeans and some black boots before slipping them on. "Asshole." She growled as she pulled a gray tshirt on and walked back into the bedroom, grabbing her phone from the dresser drawers by the door. "I can't even believe you're blaming me for that. Like it's my fault, like I gave her the idea." She shook her head. "Don't respond, I don't care to hear any of your shit. Don't follow me either."

Happy grabbed her as she pulled the door open and he pulled her against him. "Where are you going? You don't walk away, sit down." He closed the door again, not even thinking to make sure it was completely shut as he set her on the bed. "What's your problem?"

"Fuck you, Happy." She stood up and moved back to the door. "You have lost your fucking mind! You just-." She stopped herself and shook her head. "You just told me you blame me for Veronica having Vincent when she was eighteen, as if it's my fault she messed up. You just think I'm a terrible mother… I mean I shouldn't even be surprised, you've always thought this." She pulled the door open and left the master suite.

He rubbed his face vigorously before following after the blonde beauty. "Hey! I don't fucking blame you, Hanna. I've never blamed you, I don't think you're a terrible mother and I never have, Hanna." He grabbed her before she could start down the stairs. "You're not leaving, baby, go back to bed with me."

"You just said so, Happy. You just said I'm at fault here. Why do you think I'm at fault?" She stayed facing away from the man and shook her head. "I'm not a bad mother, I'm not. I'm a good mother, to all of our children. I love them more than anything… I'd die for them." She wiped at her face before covering her face as Happy pulled her against him.

He pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's neck before he spun her around, lifting her up slowly. "Come on. Stop that, baby. I'm sorry, I'm very very sorry. I didn't mean to say any of it, Hanna." He secured her legs around his waist as he started walking back to the master suite. He looked up as he heard a door open and he looked back to see his youngest daughter rubbing her face as their eyes connected. "Go back to bed, Vivi, she's just not feeling good. It's alright."

"Are you sure?" Victoria murmured as she ran her hand through her hair. "I heard you guys arguing…"

Happy nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sure. Everything's fine. She's just not feeling good. She'll be ok in the morning, go back to sleep." He gave her a small smile before turning back around and he disappeared into his and Hanna's bedroom.

* * *

**September 23, 2023**

Veronica Lowman walked through the French doors, seeing her little sister floating in the middle of the pool as Vincent laid on top of Vee, snuggled up close to the brunette as Vee ran a hand up and down the baby's back. Roni smiled as she shed her cover up and stepped out of her _Rainbow_ flip flops.

She pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and pulled her long black hair up into a top knot before she walked to the entrance of the pool and started walking into the water, taking in a sharp breath at the temperature of the water before her eyes darted back toward her sister and son. She watched Vincent's head lift up from Vee's chest before he looked back at her. "Hi baby." She murmured as she approached the black float and turned it a little so she was closer to Vee's head.

"Mama." The baby blubbered as he sat up and reached for her. "Mama."

Vee tilted her head to where Vincent's baby blue orbs were settled on and she smiled. "Hey, when'd you get back?" She sat up before adjusting her nephew in her lap.

"Few minutes ago, dad said you and him were sleeping out here so I got my suit on and came down here. I missed him so much, I'm already tired of going back and forth to LA." Roni shrugged her shoulders as she held her hands out for Vincent and smiled. "Come here, love on me."

Vincent leaped toward Roni, splashing water around as he did so. He giggled as he wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Mama!"

"Glad to know he's not scared of water or anything." Vee murmured as she watched Vincent cling to Roni. "Quit going out there so much if you hate it, Roni. You don't have to do it."

The eldest of the sisters nodded her head and sighed. "I know that but I just like knowing that my dreams are coming true, I love that I'm making things happen here. If I have to suffer for a few days just to make moves then I'll just suffer." She shrugged.

"That's stupid, Roni. If you're suffering, stop doing it. It's simple. You don't need to suffer to make moves." Vee shook her head. "Although, you could just move to LA. It'd be easier on you two."

Veronica shook her head. "Hell no, I don't want to move down there. Not to mention, I'd be leaving you guys and I'd be leaving Los. I don't want to leave him." She shrugged.

"I don't think Carlos would stay behind, he'd transfer down there with you, Ron. Carlos would never let his _future wife_ just move to LA without him." Vee smiled at the brunette beauty. "Ok, if a move isn't in the cards, which I'm happy about but really… Shorten the time that you spend there like mama does."

Vincent looked back, shooting his aunt Vee a glare. "This is _my _mama. Not yours, Vivi!" He turned back around, nuzzling his face against his mother's.

"Wow, you better learn that, _Vivi_." Happy smirked as he watched his daughters look at him. "Out, get cleaned up and whatnot. Your mother is on her way home with dinner… Said she was about fifteen away."

Veronica nodded her head. "He's a little possessive, not even sure who to blame for that. Carlos or maybe his uncle Vic or maybe you, Satan."

"Satan!" Vincent shouted as he looked at Happy and smiled. "Satan!"

"At least now the poor little guy knows the truth about the patriarch of his family." Hanna's voice came to life from her spot behind Happy against the French doors. "Glad he is finally getting the truth."

Vee moved to the edge of the pool closest to her and quickly pulled herself out of the water before she took off to Hanna. "Mama!" She wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly.

"Hi, hi, my love. Hi babe." Hanna laughed a little as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I've missed you too, baby."

* * *

**AN: Heyyyyy! I'm so so sorry for the lack of updates but here's a new chapter plus a flashback since i was in the mood for some Baby Vic. Hope ya enjoyed the chapter, _let me know what ya think!_**


	72. Chapter 72: All Kinds of New

**September 30, 2023**

Vee Lowman pulled her keychain out of her gym bag, smiling at the rhinestone _Z_ she was given. She moved the small silver key back and forth between her fingers as she made her way to her studio room, walking through the lobby of the large building. She looked down at her white Nike shorts and sighed as she approached a wall that held a large bulletin board of events.

She searched for the paper listing the dancers that'd be in the upcoming recital. She instantly spotted her name at the top of the list and smiled widely before continuing on her way to her studio. Vee reached the black door that belonged to her to find her door cracked open, she pushed the door open further to find the room trashed. Her mirrors cracked, '_You can't even dance bitch_' was written on the walls in a black marker.

"What the fuck." Vee mumbled to herself as she continuously looked around the room, her dark eyes taking everything in. She shook her head, pulling the door shut and making sure to slam it before she turned back toward the lobby. She left the studio, making her way to her Range Rover and got in the driver seat before tossing her gym bag into the backseat.

.

.

.

.

Vee rode around for a while before she made her way to her boyfriend's house. She tried to calm herself down during the ride but nothing was working. Tears streamed down her face, she was furious. She didn't talk to anyone at her studio unless it called for it. She never bothered anyone, she couldn't figure out why anyone would even destroy her studio. She couldn't understand why this even happened.

She pulled up to the house, her dark eyes landing on Zeke's Jeep Wrangler and she sighed, turning off the SUV. She sat there for a few minutes, ignoring her mirror as she tried to wipe her tears away with no such luck. The more she wiped away, the more seemed to cascade down her cheeks. She couldn't help it at all, she was upset and she had all rights to be. "Shit." She shook her head as she pulled her hair out of the top knot it was in and she got out of the SUV. She made her way to the front door, pressing the doorbell before stepping back, her hands at her sides as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

Zeke pulled the heavy door open slowly before pausing at the sight before him. He was instantly pulling Vee into a hug. "Babe, what's wrong? Who do I gotta kill huh?"

She wrapped her arms around the young man tightly, fisting the back of Zeke's shirt. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to go home. I just wanted you." She mumbled, burying her face in his chest.

"Don't apologize." He shook his head as he closed the door behind them. "You didn't do anything wrong. Come on, let's go to my room. We can lay and cuddle. You don't even have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She nodded slowly as she pulled back and wiped at her face. "Someone trashed my studio."

"I'll kill whoever did it. Probably some jealous ass bitches." He shook his head as he looked down at her. "We'll get revenge babe. I promise. I'll help you clean the studio back up when you're ready to."

Vee shook her head. "They smashed the mirrors and wrote on the wall that I can't even dance. Like who even is does this. I don't even talk to anyone there. I don't do anything." She wiped at the fresh tears that started rolling down her cheeks. "I don't fucking do anything to anyone."

"Jealous bitches." He growled as he lifted Vee up and started up the stairs towards his bedroom. "That's all it is babe. You got what they don't have so they're being bitches about all of this shit." He shook his head as he walked into his bedroom. "They crossed the line."

The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck as she started crying again. "I didn't do anything. I just dance and mind my business, Zeke."

"I know you didn't do anything." He sighed as he rubbed her back as he laid back on his bed. "They are all just jealous little bitches. Anything pisses them off. They're threatened by your talent and instead of saying shit to your face, they were petty and trashed the studio."

Vee took in a shaky breath as her hands moved into Zeke's hair and she nodded her head. "I was put in the recital… Those tryouts were really great. But now I don't even have my fucking studio! It's my place. My parents bought it specifically for me, I have my own keys for it! Dad bought my membership then my own studio! Zeke, what the fuck. They broke into my fucking studio, they trashed it, broke my fucking mirrors, tore up the couches and fucking wrote bullshit on my walls!"

"We get even babe." He trailed his fingers through her hair and nodded. "That shit isn't ok. They can't get away with this shit Vee. I'll tear that fucking studio up until I find those dumbasses. They're also going to be answering to your parents because I know Happy and Hanna won't be letting this shit go. They have security cameras right? We get Los to hack and see who went into your fucking space."

She groaned, curling up on top of the young man. "Who would do petty shit like that? Especially to me? If I do talk to anyone, it's briefly when they say hey to me!" She shook her head. "I'm fucking sorry I don't talk! Jesus! I can't help it… I'm just fucking quiet! Unless it's my mom or dad or my siblings or you! Sometimes I wish I was more quiet with you because I know how fucking much I run my mouth." She shook her head as she leaned up to look at her boyfriend. "I don't fucking do anything, I just dance! I go to my studio and work through shit then go home!"

"Jealous, immature, dumbass cunts." He shook his head as he continued to play with her hair, wishing he could make it all better for her. "I don't know how they think they'll get away with it all but they won't Vee. You didn't do shit wrong, so don't beat yourself up over this. Also, I love when you talk to me. I could listen to you all day."

She laughed a little as she laid back down on Zeke's chest. "You can't just call people cunts, babe, be nice." She shook her head slowly. "I can't help it, Zeke. I just feel like I did something wrong or said something wrong." She sighed heavily. "I like talking to you, you always listen and shit."

"I believe I can." He chuckled and shrugged. "I'm not being nice to anyone who isn't nice to you."

She nodded her head as she wiped at her face. "I just wish I knew who did it and why. It's annoying because I didn't do anything to anyone. No one should be mad at me or whatever. Zeke." She groaned, sitting up to look at her boyfriend's face. "Ezekiel. I get two solos in the October recital… I saw the list earlier. That made me so fucking happy, seeing my name not only on the list but at the top of it?! Do you know how excited I was? I mean it's a ton of work to pick out two routines, the music and all but I'm so excited. Then I get to my studio to find it in its condition!" She huffed. "I just went through a quick assortment of emotions; confused, hurt, angry, annoyed… It's so fucking annoying."

"We'll find out. Like I said, security cameras." Zeke reached up and wiped at Vee's tears. "I'm proud of you though babe. Two solos. I can't wait to see what magic you work. It's going to be nothing but amazing. I can't wait to watch you in your element."

She shook her head. "I'm going to do a strip show and you're going to be a prop. Yep, it's going to be a slut show and you get to be apart of it." She smiled at her boyfriend. "Thank you, Zeke. Thank you for being here…"

"I'm for that, as long as it's a private slut show." He chuckled. "No problem. I love you. I'll always be here for you. I'm still gonna seek revenge on those little jealous bitches."

Vee started laughing as she shook her head. "Ha, no. Public slut show. Fuck it." She reached down, pulling the covers over them. "Where's everyone at?"

"No, then I'd have to kill some people." He shook his head. "Out doing their own thing. They'll start trickling back in soon. It's close to dinner."

The brunette shook her head slowly. "Why would you have to kill some people? We need an audience, Zeke." She nodded her head. "I'm sure I'll be ok and gone by the time they get back."

"I don't want people looking at your goodies." He shrugged. "You don't have to go. You can stay for dinner. I think we're having Chinese."

Vee smiled, shaking her head. "No one will see my goodies. It's not a complete slut show." She rolled off of Zeke and curled into his side. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He nodded. "You need to meet the dysfunctional Gundersens."

The brunette started laughing. "Oh this is serious huh? You and me?" She gestured between them before kissing his cheek. "You sure you want anyone in your family to meet your dysfunctional girlfriend?"

"It's _very_ serious." He smiled at her. "You're not dysfunctional. You're perfect. They'll love you."

Vee rolled her eyes. "You're just trying to kiss up, thinking I'll cuddle you." She smirked. "Oh it's _very_ serious? I should probably break up with my other boyfriends, huh?"

"I'm not kissing up." Zeke shook his head. "I mean, if you wanna keep the other boyfriends, go for it. As long as I'm top priority."

She laughed a little. "No, goof… You're my one and only. Love my baby… Even if you're huge as fuck and try to squish me." She kissed his cheek. "Don't want anyone but you, babe."

"Good. I feel the same. You're my one and only." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I'll text my step mom, let her know to pick up your favorites from the takeout place."

Vee rolled her eyes. "I just realized my girl Olivia will be here. So hands off, she's mine." She smirked at Zeke. "Ask her to get tons of fortune cookies. Love those things."

"Oli will flip." Zeke smirked. "She asks me about you all the time."

Vee started smiling. "I love her, she's amazing. What's she ask?! Tell me."

"When is she coming over? What's her favorite color? What's her favorite food? And if I just ignore her, she asks me if I effed it all up." He chuckled. "It's adorable."

She started laughing. "Aw babe! Don't eff it up, we are so cute together." She kissed his cheek. "Coming to you today was such a good idea. You've made me feel so much better."

"I'm happy that you came by. I had just finished a workout." He shook his head. "I'm all squeaky clean, smelling all good. I know you love when I'm freshly bathed."

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "I love you. Period. You look good after workouts, shirtless and sweaty and all sexy. I need to be stopped." She rolled away from him and buried her face in the pillow. "Need to be tamed." She mumbled.

"It's cute." He pulled her back to him and smiled. "I'm just as crazy about you Vee."

.

.

"Supersonic ass hearing." He shook his head and sat up. "So, we'll go down in a few minutes."

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, don't judge. It pays to know everything." She smirked at him as she moved into his lap. "You sure you want me to meet your dad and brothers?"

"Yes, I'm positive." He nodded. "I want you to meet the whole clan."

Vee smiled and nodded her head. "Alright. Let's do this… Meet your family." She kissed his forehead. "Let's go."

"Five more minutes." Zeke smiled. "Five more then we can go!"

She moved off Zeke's lap and stood in front of him. "Five more. So do the run down, babe. Tell me what I need to know, give me the warnings I need." She smiled at him as she leaned down to kiss his lips. "I'm in my dance clothes. This is not cute attire to meet the family in."

"Dad is Jace, he's kinda aggressive. You'll see he's where I get the temper from. Elias is chill, he's like quiet too. Ethan is a dick. He's a very big dick. Erica is a wildcard. She's got the whole bad past with the drugs and alcohol thing. So we never know with her but she's been doing good lately, so we're all proud. Our parents don't baby her though, they check her on some shit, make sure she's sticking to her programs and shit. Olivia is Olivia, you know her. There are some nieces and nephews and some baby mamas but they aren't going to be around this time."

The brunette nodded her head. "Ok I got it. It'll be ok, I'll be ok."

"My step mom is a sweetheart, you've met her. Right?" He shook his head as he scooted to the foot of the bed. "Come on, let's go. You'll be amazing down there. If you wanna change clothes. I got the clothes you had left over in that drawer over there."

Vee looked back at the dresser and smiled. "I knew you were good for something." She started stripping her clothes off before she put on the clothes from the drawer. "How do I look babe? Good, bad, a mess? Do I look like I've been crying?"

"You look good. No, you don't look like you've been crying." He shook his head as he stood up and pulled on a shirt. "Do I look like I've been napping?"

She smiled at him as she stood on her toes to reach his hair, finger brushing it. "No. You're handsome ass little thing." She kissed his lips. "I can't believe I'm meeting your family. This is gonna be interesting, save me if they don't like me."

"They'll love you." Zeke nodded as he pulled her towards the door. "I promise."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Put it on everything, huh?" She smiled at him as they left the room and moved toward the stairs. "Wait. Give me a quick kiss."

"I put it on everything." He smiled as he kissed her lips and grabbed her hand. "They'll love you baby."

Vee nodded her head. "Ok ok, I'll listen to you. They'll love me. I hear me. You unnerve me, come here. Stuff me in your shirt and hide me." She laughed a little as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "We're doing this. It's ok…"

"Vee!" Olivia shouted once her eyes fell on the brunette. "Hi!"

Vee moved to the little girl and lifted her up, hugging her. "Hi babe! How are you?"

"I'm good, I just got home from dance class." Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette and smiled. "How are you? Zeke was being good to you right?"

Vee shrugged her shoulders, kissing Olivia's head. "I am very good. I just came from my studio, how was dance class?" She looked at Zeke and smiled. "He's very good to me, very wonderful. Has he been a good big brother to you?"

"It was so good." The blonde nodded. "I got to audition for a lead in our upcoming recital. He's been a good brother. He let me sleep with him all week! Nonstop cuddles!"

Vee raised her eyebrows at the little girl and smiled. "That's so amazing, I'm so proud. You'll have to send me a ticket so I can come." She reached for Zeke's hand with one hand as the other held Olivia to her side. "That's good to hear although I'm kind of jealous. He doesn't even try to cuddle me these days." She smirked at Zeke.

"I will." Olivia nodded eagerly. "Zekey be nice and cuddle her! Don't eff it up man."

"Yeah man, don't _eff_ it up." Elias smirked at his younger brother and winked. "Elias." He smiled at Vee.

Vee smiled as her eyes settled on the man in front of her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Vee."

"Nice to finally meet you." He nodded. "The food is here. We're in the game room. Dad is setting up for sake bombs."

The brunette nodded her head and smiled. "That sounds interesting. Lead the way, I'll follow you. I've only been in the media room once or twice." She shrugged, looking back at Olivia. "You wanna walk or me to carry you?"

"I can walk." Olivia nodded. "I want a sake bomb but dad says I gotta be at least sixteen!"

Vee laughed a little as she eased the little girl to the floor. "I'll drink one for you." She looked back at her boyfriend. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm still here." Zeke nodded as he grabbed Vee's hand. "I'm still here. Never gonna leave you behind babe."

She smiled and nodded. "I just wanna make sure… You went all silent on me. I was starting to wonder if we switched roles or something." She kissed his cheek. "Sake bombs, huh?"

"Oh yeah, my dad is a supporter of underage drinking as long as he's around." Zeke chuckled. "Nah, I didn't go mute. I just like watching you and Oli interact. It's cute."

Victoria smiled again. "Hey, I'm alright with that. I just hope you get a little drunk, that's a side of you I just need to see." She nodded. "She's my favorite. Now you know what it's like to see you with Vin. I love it so much."

"You must be Vee." Jace smiled at the brunette. "I'm Jace. I'm the zookeeper of the house."

The brunette stopped and started smiling at the man. "I am, Victoria. But I go by Vee. It's nice to meet you, thanks for having me for dinner even though I kind of just showed up here." She squeezed Zeke's hand tightly as she shrugged her shoulders. "Zeke told me to talk to you about how much I love your house. It's gorgeous."

"Ahh, Victoria. A regal name." Jace chuckled. "I am proud of this house. Designed it from the ground up. I'm glad you love it. It'll be Ezekiel's one day." He nodded. "I'm glad you're finally joining us for dinner even if it wasn't planned."

Vee laughed a little and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess so… My mom says she knew I was gonna be the one taking over the world one day." She smiled as she looked back at Zeke. "He's lucky, it's gorgeous. I love it, you should be proud…" She looked into the media room, seeing Alexa and two more siblings. "Hi Alexa, it's nice to see you again."

"Vee." Alexa smiled as she moved towards the brunette, pulling her into an easy hug. "These two are Ethan and Erica. I'm happy you're staying for dinner."

"Hey." Erica offered a friendly smile to Vee. "It's nice to see you in person. We were beginning to think he was just photoshopping a model into his selfies."

"What're you doing with my ugly ass brother for?" Ethan shook his head and chuckled slightly. "You better not eff it up Zeke."

Vee started laughing and shook her head. "Nope, I'm real… He just likes being around my house or something." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"I enjoy being at your house baby." Zeke kissed Vee's temple. "You guys can't complain either, there's been more food around the house lately."

.

.

"How'd you meet Zeke?" Elias smiled at the brunette. "Boring run in or eventful?"

The brunette laughed a little. "He went to the mall with me, Axl, Aleric and Ale. Me and Axl made a bet about how many numbers we could get… He started running his mouth about one of the numbers I'd gotten so we got into a slight argument before I shoved him out of my way and walked off. Couple of weeks later at one of his games, he hit me with his Jeep door." She shrugged. "I guess it was eventful. Not everyday that I get into a yelling match in the mall."

"She got Ryder's number." Zeke mumbled and shook his head. "Also, I didn't hit her with the door, the door had a mind of its own." He chuckled.

"Ew, Ryder is a shithead." Ethan nodded. "He lives down the road. We've kicked his ass so many damn times."

Vee rolled her eyes. "Ok! I wasn't gonna use it or any other numbers I got… I just wanted to win against Axl. You so smacked me with your door, I didn't just backhand you for no reason." She smiled.

"I forgot about that." Zeke rubbed his face and chuckled. "She has an amazing backhand."

She shrugged, smiling at Zeke. "Hurt my hand as much as it hurt your big head. You had a cute little bruise though."

"Abusive." Erica chuckled. "If that were me, my parents would be against it so much."

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "Against what?" She took a sip of her water before eating some of the lo mein, she smiled at Erica. "That's as bad as it's ever been though, unless he's in a bad mood then I just sit on him and make him be nice."

"Hitting the golden child." She laughed as she pointed to Zeke. "That's the pride and joy right there. I got put in time out for thirty minutes for pulling his hair when we were younger."

"She's making us sound like Zeke's the favorite but it's not like that." Jace chuckled. "Everyone knows Olivia is the favorite." He winked at Vee. "Don't tell the rest of them that though."

Vee started laughing. "Oh… The golden child? Eh he needs to be knocked down off that pedestal then." She smiled at her boyfriend. "Right babe? I believe that, Olivia is my favorite."

"I was the golden child, then Olivia came in and took the title." Zeke laughed. "I'm not mad at that though."

.

.

The brunette nodded her head and smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you. It was really great meeting you guys." She nodded again as Zeke pulled her out of the room. "Are we in a hurry or something?"

"No." Zeke shook his head as he lead her out of the house and into the backyard. "I wanted to give you a present. It's out here."

Vee cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "You didn't. Babe! You need to be stopped, I never get you presents. Mostly because it's surprisingly difficult to get you anything." She shrugged. "How'd you even do this?"

"Lots of hard work." He shrugged and smirked as he lead her to the lit gazebo. "So, like the puppy is lazy as fuck." He bent down and grabbed the golden puppy from under the table and passed it to Vee. "I say we can still call him Logan."

Vee rolled her eyes as she started to smile. "Holy fucking hell. Babe!" She started laughing as she leaned down to kiss the puppy's head. "He's fucking perfect, how'd you even do this? I love you so much, you're so fucking sweet."

"I was going to wait but I figured since you showed up today it was a good sign to give him to you. He had a little bandana around his neck but he lost it being a hooligan." He chuckled. "I love you too. We can do the whole parenting thing together. I think he's going to try to follow you home. Look at how he's licking your hand."

Vee smiled widely as she looked down at the puppy and kissed his head again. "You're so amazing, baby." She reached out and pulled her boyfriend to her, leaning up to kiss his lips. "He's just like you. You start licking my hand when you want attention too." She smirked at Zeke.

"I do." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm happy you love him. Now, I'm thinking you can take him to lessons with you. He can guard your studio and bite anyone who tries fucking with it that isn't supposed to be there."

The brunette started laughing as she kissed Zeke again. "Oh my god, I seriously can't deal with you. You got us a puppy. I love you so so so much, Zeke. He's going everywhere with us, it's only fair, babe."

"I'm good with that." Zeke nodded and grinned. "He's going to be a loyal dog. The breeder told me that she thought him and I were a perfect match since when I was looking at bulldogs, that little guy right there just came running up to me and started to lick my legs. I knew he had to be the one."

Vee smiled as she looked down at the puppy again. "How are we even going to do this? We can't just make him live like a child of divorced or separated parents, babe."

"I didn't think that through." He shook his head. "You take him. You think Vic's dogs will love him?"

Vee shook her head. "But he loves you too. Possibly, I don't know, he keeps staring at me now." She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows… They're pretty sweet."

"He's obsessed already." Zeke shook his head. "That's so amazing."

The brunette nodded her head slowly and smiled. "I got it, you just move in with me since you love my bed so much." She moved toward the bench and sat down. "He's like you, couldn't stop staring when you met me." She laughed.

* * *

**October 2, 2023**

Happy Lowman sat in his chair at the dining room table, looking through the Harley manual he'd been re-reading since he woke up, ignoring the fact that it was all silent in the house. He had heard sounds here and there but he chalked it up to the new puppy in the house, the one he never told his youngest daughter she could bring home. The puppy dog look she gave him was simply no match for him though, he knew Victoria had a huge hold on him and he couldn't stand to tell her no sometimes.

He looked up, seeing a glimpse of something walk into the room and he started grinning as he noticed it was his blonde beauty clad in a pair of Nike shorts that were skin tight and a black and white Nike t-shirt. He set the manual down, watching Hanna finish off her bottle of water as she slowly made her way to him.

"Hi." She murmured as she set the empty bottle down on the table and leaned down to kiss his lips. "Good morning."

Happy pulled her into his lap, smiling against the kiss as his hands started to snake up her shirt. "Good morning." He mumbled against her lips before he pulled back a little. "How was the run?"

"It was good, I ran the entire neighborhood three times before I go do some work in the gym. Just wanted some water first." Hanna shrugged her shoulders as she pressed her lips to his again. "Have you seen any of your kids yet?"

Happy shook his head slowly. "Nah, I hear that fucking mutt in Victoria's room though, I'm gonna kill it if she doesn't get him on her schedule, Hanna." He rolled his eyes, hearing the banging noise again. "See, Hanna? I'm going to kill that fucker. It's only six, I'm killing him." He stood up and moved around his wife to leave the dining room. He quickly made his way upstairs to his second daughter's room. He stopped from opening the door at the feeling of his wife's small hand on his back. "Nope, shush. I'm tired of this little fucker." He pushed the door open only to see the puppy scurry off under the bed.

"Quit, don't be mean to him. I've got him." Hanna murmured as she moved around the man into the room and bent down, willing the puppy out of his hiding spot. "Hi baby, oh you're sweet." She murmured to the puppy as she petted him softly. "Lay down up here with her." She looked at the bed to see Vee rubbing her face as the teen held her blanket to her body. "Keep him quiet, Victoria."

Vee nodded her head slowly, tilting her head toward her bathroom. "Zeke." She mouthed to her mother and nodded her head.

"Suggest you figure out something then huh?" Hanna shrugged as she set the puppy down on the bed. "Come on, Hap, the puppy isn't a problem anymore." Hanna moved out of the bedroom, pushing her husband towards their bedroom. "Come on, come take a shower with me."

Happy scoffed. "No, what was that about in there? That fucking kid spent the night again, didn't he?" He rolled his eyes. "And you thought you'd get me in the shower with you so I'd be distracted long enough? Nuh uh. I'll kick that kid's ass right now."

"Look, _Victor_, either you get in the shower with me and fuck me like I want you to or I'm not giving you any for two weeks." Hanna turned around, grabbing the man's chin to keep his focus. "Don't try me right now. You wouldn't give me a damn thing last night, I deserve good sex right now."

"Mama!" Vee groaned, covering her face. "Can I talk to you guys about something?" She moved toward her parents, making a face at them before she started rubbing her face vigorously. "You both have huge issues."

Happy shook his head. "No you may not, you're grounded. Stop bringing him over for sleepovers without asking me." He groaned. "Didn't want daughters and this is why. They're like your smartass." He stomped off toward the master suite.

"Follow after him. I swear to God, I married a child. I married a damn child." Hanna shook her head as she followed Vee into the master suite. "What do you need to talk us about, baby?"

Vee shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the bed. "It's nothing major but the other day when I went to the studio to start working on the choreography again, but when I got there it was completely trashed. The door was busted in, the couches were ripped up and everything."

"The fuck. Did you talk to the damn bitches I pay every month for that room?" Happy sat up, glaring at his daughter. "Do you know who did it?"

The brunette shook her head slowly. "No I don't, otherwise I would've done something about this myself. I don't know what to do." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Leave it to us, baby, we'll go up there and talk to Jackie later." Hanna nodded her head slowly as she looked at her husband briefly. "Go cuddle with that puppy or something, he's starting to get on my nerves. How does he even jump down from the bed…"

Vee shrugged again. "He's skillful, he's just trying to get to Vinny. He likes him, they're friends. I'll trap him with cuddles though. I wanna go back to sleep." She stood up and left the room. "Thanks, love you." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

**AN****: Hiiiiii ;) . I'm sorry I'm so behind on updates. I kind of got lost in my other story plus I was working just about every day of the week (I work 12 hrs a day soooo) but I'm back, here's a Vee filled chapter, with her boo and a little H&amp;H. **

**Next chapter is a good amount of Vic before I jump back in H&amp;H for a little bit since I'm in so much need of my favorite couple ;)**

**Leave some feedback, let me hear from you wonderful beauties!**


	73. Chapter 73: All The Sass

**October 4, 2023**

The blonde beauty sat comfortably in the black leather chair in the office of _Dance Motions _studio, her daughter's dance studio and currently the reason for her nails tapping endlessly against her cell phone that sat on her lap. She looked back at the door as it opened and she cocked an eyebrow at the man that walked through it. She furrowed her brow briefly before she plastered a smile on her face and shoved her phone into her gray _MK _purse.

"Ms. Lowman, it's nice to meet you. I'm the new owner of the studio. Jake Moreno." The man smiled at the blonde beauty as he moved to the desk and set a set of keys down on top of the closed laptop. "What can I do for you?"

Hanna shook her head, standing up and putting her purse on the shoulder. "_Mrs._ Lowman. It's a pleasure to meet the _new_ owner, I wasn't aware the old one had left… Maybe that should've been an email out to everyone that uses this studio. Especially the ones that put so much money into supporting this studio, don't ya think?"

"Yes, ma'am. That probably would've been nice to know, I agree." Jake nodded his head as he sat down in his chair. "I apologize for not notifying all of my customers."

Hanna nodded her head. "I'm sure myself and my bank account can forgive you as soon I find out why the personal studio that was purchased solely for my daughter was trashed and the furniture in it was destroyed. I'm not sure if you're aware, Mr. Moreno, but along with the thousands of dollars I dish out for this company every month, I also write a check for that personal room." She gestured to the keys. "Either your keys were stolen from some childish little girls or you, yourself, seems to be childish enough to go destroy the room I pay for monthly. Care to explain?"

"I wasn't aware we had personal studios rented out to any of the customers." Jake shook his head as he picked up his keys and stood up. "Please, could you show me this room? I'd love to learn more about this situation so I can figure out a gameplan."

The blonde started laughing. "My God… It's a damn clusterfuck in here. It's right there on the calendar, every month you're expecting a check from me and four other damn people that also pay for their own studios. This isn't about someone else using my daughter's studio. It's about the fact that the damn studio was destroyed. Busted mirrors, cut up couches, '_You can't even dance bitch_' written on the walls." She shook her head again. "But sure, I'd love to show the space…"

* * *

**Charming, CA**

Happy stared at the radiator under the hood of the BMW he had been working on for the better part of the morning, mostly trying to ignore his cell phone as his son continuously tried to get him to come home and baby him because he was getting sick and Hanna had been ignoring Vic since she'd left the house. Happy heard Key start laughing and he looked up seeing his wife's M-Class pull onto the lot and Happy groaned.

"Jesus, someone hide me now. She's wearing those 'I'm the boss of everything' heels and that look on her face." Happy mumbled as he closed the hood of the BMW and reached for the clean red rag to start wiping his hands off only to stop as he noticed the blonde's outfit. "Oh god, Key… Go tell the devil I left. Tell her I'm in Texas or something. Go now before she spots me."

Key started laughing harder as he shook his head. "No man, find your balls and go see what she's mad about. You've been with her too long to still be afraid of her bossy heels and her angry little whatever you mentioned."

"Happy!" Hanna growled as she pushed Happy's tall black and silver toolbox out of her way once she got in the bay he was working in. "That son of a bitch didn't even know that the studio offered personal rooms that people could buy out."

Happy groaned as he made eye contact with his wife and nodded slowly. "Do you want me to kill him or something?" He started to wipe his hands off again only to have the rag ripped from his hands and he sighed. "Give it back, my hands are dirty and I rather go kill the man with clean hands."

"This is not funny! Nothing's even being done about this shit, apparently all he can do is check out the video footage and see what he can find. He's a fucking imbecile, Happy." Hanna scoffed, shaking her head as she threw the rag at Happy and moved into the office. "I swear to God, you're going over there to get those tapes. So clean up and go."

The man sighed heavily as he wiped his hands off before looking at Key and Kozik as he walked up to Key. "Both of you shut up, close up the shop for a little bit. Go fly a kite or something too." He followed after the blonde beauty, moving into the office after her before he slammed the door shut and locked it. "We're closed for lunch."

"Good, I need to go through these papers anywhere. We've got some repos to do so why don't you send out that prospect and Key? The prospect needs to learn a thing or two anyway, he's as bright as a black crayon." Hanna nodded as she closed the second door and set her purse on the desk. "While you're in Oakland, go by In N Out, get me something to eat, baby. I'm hungry."

He nodded his head as he started to stalk toward his wife, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans before he unbuttoned them. "Nah, I've got other shit in mind right now." He grabbed ahold of her hips and spun her around so they were facing each other. He watched her roll her eyes as she started to unzip the front of her white dress. "You need to lose that damn attitude, Hanna."

"And you think you're gonna make me do so?" She laughed a little as she pushed her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before she slowly lifted herself onto the desk she was standing against. The blonde wrapped her legs around Happy's, slowly pulling him closer as her hands pushed his jeans and boxers down, his member springing free as her blue eyes stayed on his onyx orbs. "We'll see, baby."

Happy hooked a finger into her gray thong and the lace fabric gave way, tearing from her body before he pulled her from the desk and spun her around again. "I think you've gotten any even smarter mouth on you, woman. You need to watch that tone, too." He growled to her, his full lips pressed against her right ear. He started to bend her forward, his free hand started to massage her asscheek before he landed a firm smack to it.

"Kiss my ass." She muttered as she turned her head and looked back at him. "Better yet, why don't you make me watch my tone, hmm?" She smirked at him as she pushed back against him. "You think one little weak smack to my ass is going to teach me a lesson, Hap?" The blonde wiggled her hips as she felt her husband squeeze her ass.

He nodded his head, moving a hand up to her long curly hair and he tangled his hands in the golden locks before his free hand moved between Hanna's thighs and pulled the blonde back against him. "Soaked as fucking usual." He murmured against her soft skin as he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder and continued to trail his fingers through her folds. "Keep running that mouth of yours." He tugged on her hair as he pushed two fingers into the blonde, smirking as she moaned out lowly.

"I'll show you what my mouth can really do if ya keep that up." She murmured, trying to cease her moans as she gripped the desk with her left hand and moved her right hand back, stroking Happy's hard member at a slow pace. "Doesn't take much once I get in the same vicinity as you, you should know this already."

The man chuckled as he turned her head a little, leaning down to catch her lips in a rough kiss as he pulled his fingers from her at the same time she set her right leg on the desk and Happy pushed her hands away from his member to guide it to her entrance. He tugged on her hair again before pulling out of the passionate kiss. "Goddamn." He muttered as his free hand landed on her hip as he started a steady pace, his lips catching hers again.

"Shit." She mumbled against the man's lips as her hand landed on his much larger hand and she laced their fingers together. "So damn good." She moaned against his lips as she started moving her hips against him.

Happy nodded his head slowly as he pressed his lips to hers again hungrily, picking up the pace before she felt her pushing him away. He started to glare at her as she turned around completely, pushing him down into the chair. "What are you doing, Hanna?"

"What I want." Hanna pushed her hair over her shoulder as she straddled his lap, reaching between them to grab ahold of her husband's cock and she guided it to her entrance. "Is that a problem for you?" She sank down on his member as he unhooked her bra from the front latch and she laughed a little as his eyes widened at the action. "Exciting huh?"

He nodded eagerly as he leaned forward, his mouth landing on the fleshy top of her right breast as he gripped her hips tightly. "I fucking love your perfect ass." He moved his hands to her ass and smiled as his mouth traveled down to her nipple as she continued the steady pace.

"How do you possibly only have three kids?" Tig inquired as he leaned against the door frame, Kozik and Key standing with him. "I mean with the amount of times you two go at it… It's no way."

Hanna groaned, looking back briefly before she waved the man off. "Fuck off, Tig. We're busy, we can play twenty questions later." She continued to move her hips as she felt Happy wrap his arms around her securely.

"But why would I go anywhere? Good, live porn right here and I mean this is good." He smirked as he nodded his head. "Plus have you seen your ass? It's fucking magnificent."

Happy pulled away from Hanna's body, glaring at his brothers. "Get the fuck out now before I fucking kill you all." He growled at the men as he watched them leave and close the door before turning his attention back onto his wife. "He's right though, such a fucking perfect ass." He smacked her ass harshly, grinning salaciously at the moan that fell from Hanna's lips as she picked up the pace.

"If you left your handprints on my ass again, I'm going to choke you the hell out." Hanna growled as she started moving her hips in circular motions, feeling the man's fingers dig into her flesh and she closed her eyes as her head fell back a little. "God."

He smirked as he started to kiss her neck and collarbone. "Nah, I'm Happy." He mumbled as he gripped her hips harshly, guiding her into a quicker pace. He lifted her hips, groaning as she slammed back down on him. "Fucking hell, Hanna." He bit into the fleshy top of her right breast as he felt his thighs are to burn with the intensity of his orgasm, his balls tightening as soon as he felt his wife's walls start to grip his member tightly. "That's it."

* * *

**October 6, 2023**

Victor Lowman sat on the diving board, staring out at the water as he kicked his feet back and forth. His eldest sister had texted him earlier saying she needed to talk to him and Vee as soon as she came home. He had felt uneasy ever since, he knew something was up and he didn't like it at all. He just needed to know what she was going to talk to them about.

"Probably another Vin." He mumbled to himself as he picked up his bottle of water and finished it off before he pulled his t-shirt off and stood up, diving into the pool at the same Vee and Veronica walked outside towards the row of lounge chairs.

Vee pointed to Vic as he resurfaced and she shook her head. "He's killing himself over those texts, way to go." She murmured as she grabbed the towel off the first chair and walked toward the edge of the pool. "Roni's here, let's have this talk so you can stop worrying so hard." She handed her brother the towel as he slowly pulled himself up.

"Why are you even worrying? What, do you think I'm pregnant again or something? I'm not." She started smiling as she flicked her brother's nose. "Come on, let's do this before the crazies get back from Charming."

Vic shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Roni, I just worry when you guys say we need to have a talk these days. Seems like we only talk like this when shit is bad." He shook his head. "We never just hang out all damn day anymore and it sucks…"

"Oh." Roni nodded her head slowly as she kicked her boots off and pulled her neon blue socks off before she sat down and stuck her feet in the water. "I can see now. I'm sorry, things are just all crazy for all of us. It's not because we don't like doing that anymore, you know that." She gave him a smile.

Vee sat down beside her sister and grabbed her chin, forcing Roni's attention on her. "Now I'm worried, we know you, Ron. What's up? What do you want to talk to us about?"

"Me and Carlos have a few appointments tomorrow." She nodded her head, looking between the two sets of dark eyes that seemed to be looking right through her. "With a realtor. We're moving in together, once we figure out which of these three houses we like most and buy it."

Vic scoffed, shaking his head. "Are you kidding me right now?! This is a joke, it has to be!" He growled at his sister. "You're moving in together and you've only been together for a couple of months! Just because you love him… You're not even getting like some apartment, but a house. A whole fucking house!"

"Vic…" Roni tried before she shook her head and stood up, picking up her socks and boots. "You're a fucking dick, I'm so sorry I even told you. I should've just left." She stuffed her socks in her boots before wiping at the tears that started to fall. "I'm going to get my fucking kid then I'm leaving."

Vee stood up, her brow furrowed as she watched Roni walk back into the house. "Wow, Vic. You outdid yourself on that richter scale of assholes there. You'll be paying for that one." She pushed at his shoulder as she followed her sister into the house.

* * *

**AN****: Heeyyyy, thanks for all the wonderful feedback last chapter! I love you all for it. So here's this a little early, some nice Mama Bear Hanna, some H&amp;H for good measure and some V's. Let me know what you guys thought (;**


	74. Chapter 74: All The Tension

**October 6, 2023**

Veronica tried so hard to fight back the tears as she pulled her and Vin's bag out of the trunk before she moved to the passenger side backseat and unbuckled her sleeping son from the carseat. She couldn't stop the tears for nothing despite the many texts she received from Vee telling her to calm down and relax, it wasn't working and she couldn't even help it.

She rushed to stuff her duffel bag before she moved into Vincent's room and did the same with his much smaller bag. She quickly grabbed her keys off the foyer table before even leaving the house, she was torn between pissed and upset at the mere idea that her brother would even act this way. Veronica steadied herself before she slowly made her way up the long flight of stairs to her boyfriend's apartment.

She tried wiping at her tears again just to save Carlos from throwing twenty different questions at her but her tan face was still puffy, showing a little redness and her hands were still shaking. He'd know right off the bat that she was shaken up. The brunette reached the door and tried opening it, only to find it locked and the copy of the key she had was buried deep in her purse so she started knocking on the door, awaiting the answer.

"For once you're early!" Carlos pulled open the door, stopping at the sign of his girlfriend. "Babe! What's wrong!? I thought it was the delivery guy."

Veronica shook her head. "Nope, it's just me and Vincent." She murmured as she stared at the ground between them. "We're gonna stay here tonight, I don't really care to be at home."

"What happened babe?" He shook his head as he took Vin from her and then the bags. "Come in, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to babe."

She shrugged her shoulders as she passed him Vin's pacifier. "I told Vee and Vic about the plans tomorrow and the moving out shit. Vic just lost his shit. He was such an asshole to me, Carlos. He's _never_ done that before." She shook her head as she wiped at her face. "It just was bad."

"Oh no." Carlos pulled the brunette into a hug and sighed. "I'm sorry baby."

She shook her head again. "He was just such an asshole about it, no support, no fake support. He was just a jerk." She mumbled as she sighed heavily. "Like what's wrong with us getting a house together? Is he right? Do you think it might be too soon?" She groaned and backed away from her boyfriend. "Oh my god, it's too soon. I was pushing this. Why didn't you say anything? He is right."

"I don't think it's too soon. Get out of your head right now Roni." He shook his head. "Vic doesn't want you to leave the house. He doesn't want to be without his big sister. He thinks you're going to move out and just forget him."

The brunette ran her hands through her hair a hair times before she moved to the couch and laid down. "I have the worst fucking migraine. See, this is why I hate crying. Listen to me, I sound all raspy and shit. I just expected them to argue a little on me leaving but not get that shit. Like what did I ever do to him to deserve that shit he said? It's too soon because we've only been together a couple months and we're just going full force, buying a house instead of just getting an apartment." She shook her head. "You can put him down, he's been out for thirty minutes."

"If it makes you more comfortable, we can just get an apartment Roni. I don't want you feeling like this. I don't want there to be a riff with you and your siblings." He sighed as he laid Vin on the couch. "I like the rasp."

She shook her head. "Well no! I liked all those houses, those were amazing. I'm only uncomfortable with the way my brother just acted towards me. I lost my phone since I got here too… I need to let Vee know I'm ok so she doesn't hire some SWAT team to hunt me down. I'm sure she's capable." She looked as the man and sighed. "Figured you'd hate it like me."

"You can use my phone to let her know." He nodded. "I loved all of the houses as well. It'd be lovely to live in a house."

Veronica nodded her head slowly. "Can't you just go beat him up while I wait on the delivery man to bring whatever food you ordered?" She sighed. "He's such a fathead, I can't even properly insult him because I love his mean ass so much."

"I can't beat him up but I can go talk to him." Carlos smiled. "I ordered Chinese food."

She shrugged. "I think you could, he's not that big. Just a fathead." She rolled her eyes. "I hope Vee kicks his ass, she can do it. She's fearless, nothing scares Vee." Roni nodded. "Ew. I'll just make me something while I wait for your food."

"What's wrong with Chinese? I have leftover Mexican in the kitchen." He shrugged. "It's a thing. The leftovers are still good."

Roni shook her head. "I used to puke it up when I was pregnant and we never reconciled so ew. I'll make something, I don't want Mexican right now. I really just want to curl up in bed and hide from everyone except you and Vin but he's asleep and you're not lazy enough right now."

"I'll cuddle with you." Carlos smiled. "I can be lazy at the drop of a hat."

The brunette looked at her boyfriend and sighed. "Can't just say that then stay on the other side of the room, babe. I'm obsessed with cuddling, I thought you knew this already."

"On my way, needy." He moved to the brunette and plopped down on the couch. "Alright, come cuddle with me. I'll text the guy and tell him to just leave the food with Chuy since it's paid for."

Roni sat up, curling into her boyfriend's side. "I'm not needy, you're needy. Your child is needy. I'm cute and cuddly like a cub." She laughed a little. "Let's run away."

"Where are we running away to?" He rubbed her back and smiled. "We're equally needy."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Um, the bed. That's as far as I can walk right now. I'm too lazy for running away. How am I not five hundred pounds?" She laughed a little. "You're needy."

"We can stay here for a while, I'm in a good position." He chuckled. "It's perfect."

Roni nodded her head slowly. "I still think you should go beat up Vic. He deserves it so much."

"I'll go beat up Vic." Carlos moved off of the couch. "Where are my Chucks? I'll go kick his ass right now."

She started laughing as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, goof. Just go to your room, I'll be in there in a minute, ok?" She stood up and lifted her son up. "Go, I'm grounding you."

"Don't ground me." He shook his head. "I haven't done anything. I'll stick around and cuddle with you. Doesn't need to be a punishment."

She shook her head. "Oh no, I have too. That means no work too, babe. You're just stuck with me and all my neediness." She smiled at him. "Smothering you with cuddles."

"I'll take my sick days." He chuckled. "Let the cuddling sessions commence!"

She smiled and nodded eagerly. "I'm putting him in the _guest_ room then I'm coming in there, I have to show you something too." She moved behind her boyfriend. "Oh nevermind, my phone is still elsewhere."

"That's his room, well until we move out of here!" He smiled back at her. "Probably in one of those bags. Grab my phone, call it and see if you can hear it ringing."

Veronica shook her head. "Yeah yeah yeah, master, whatever." She rolled her eyes. "No, I don't want it bad enough. I've got you and Vee will just come over here if she's that worried."

"Ok good, now let's cuddle." Carlos nodded eagerly. "I hope Vee can let herself in. I gave her a key."

The brunette shook her head as she wiggled out of her jeans. "I think she can manage keys, she's pretty clever." She smiled at him as she laid down on the bed. "Can't believe this could our last week or so in here."

"Amazing memories in here though. I must say." He nodded his head slowly as he bounced onto the bed. "We need a yard and stuff for Vin. It'd also be nice not to know when the neighbors are getting freaky."

Roni smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know and he's going to love it all. He loves the freedom of the backyard at home. It's his weakness." She started laughing. "I know! Those poor neighbors always hearing your loud ass."

"It's not my fault that I'm a loud climaxer." He laughed. "Gotta let it out babe!"

She started laughing again as she shook her head. "You don't always have to beat on the walls too though. You're just ridiculous." She rolled over and kissed his lips. "I love you so much, goofball."

"I do." He nodded eagerly as he kissed her back. "I love you too."

Roni shook her head. "Nope, one day you're going to attract attention. What if the cops get called on us or your child walks in on us? Huh?" She kissed him again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love you way more."

"Vin walking in would be hilarious. He wouldn't even know what to make of the theatrics." Carlos laughed as he draped an arm over Roni. "No, no. I love you way more."

She started laughing. "You act like we're into some weird shit… We just have occasional role playing, that's only because you like my outfits." She shrugged. "Prove it then."

"I mean some people would consider ball tickling weird but hey, it's normal for us." He laughed as he rolled on top of her. "I love you so much that I'm forgoing the eating thing to cuddle the fuck out of you and I'm going to head over to Casa Lowman later to talk to Vic. He can get mad at me, he can punch me but he's gonna figure out real quick that I'm not the one to fuck with."

She started laughing again, shaking her head. "Stop getting our sex life and you and Chuy's mixed up, Carlos." She shook her head, Spanish flowing out of her mouth before she shrugged. "Oh oh oh, I like this side of you. Mmmm, it's nice."

"Chuy and I don't have sex. We _make love_." He laughed. "Is it nice? I'm happy you like it."

Roni rolled her eyes. "And we do what, exactly? I'm dying to know." She nodded eagerly as she kissed his lips. "Sexy as hell, yes. I like it a lot."

"Fuck, have sex, occasionally make sweet, sweet, passionate love." He smirked at her. "Mmm, more kisses please."

Roni nodded slowly as she eyed him carefully. "Maybe you need to make more _sweet, sweet, passionate _love to me." She kissed him again before she traced his lips with the tip of her tongue, lightly raking her nails down his sides. "Unless you just love Chuy more than me." She trailed kisses from his lips to his neck before stopping as she sank her teeth into his warm, smooth flesh.

"If I try, you'll just try to speed it up." He smirked at her. "I love you way more than I love Chuy, just to let you know that." He rolled over, keeping the brunette on top of him as he rubbed his hands over her lower back before stopping them on her ass. "You're tempting me right now, I may need to just have to honor that."

.

.

.

.

Vee glared at her brother from her spot at the dinner table, tapping her fork lightly against her dinner plate as she watched him eat his food. She rolled her eyes as he lifted his head to take a sip of his water. "Please choke."

"Please fuck off." Vic growled at her as his dark eyes landed on her. He watched her cock an eyebrow at him before her right hand reached over and tilted the glass upward until it spilled onto Vic's plate. "Really?"

She nodded her head as she started smiling. "Eat shit."

"Go fuck yourself, I'm sure no one wants your nasty ass anymore anyways." He growled at her as he reached over, grabbed her glass of water and threw it in her face."

Before Vee could retaliate, Hanna grabbed her arms and locked them at her side. "Knock it off. Both of you!" She looked up as Happy was grabbing their son. "What the hell is with you two right now?"

"Vee's used up bitchy ass is just mad because Roni's leaving her!" Vic growled as he tried to move out of Happy's hold.

Vee broke free from Hanna's hold and grabbed her plate, throwing it across the table, hitting Vic and Happy. "Fuck you, you pussy ass bitch. I'm not mad about Roni leaving, I'm mad because you're a little pansy ass mama's boy that wants to be a little fucking bitch every time something doesn't go your way!"

"Fuck you, Vee! You're a stupid little fucking cunt, can't wait to see Zeke dump your ass because he's bored of your stupid ass." Vic spat at her as he tried to charge at her.

Happy covered Vic's mouth, looking back at Vee. "Do not throw another fucking thing Victoria. What the fuck is wrong with you two?"

"Apparently I'm a nasty ass used up cunt, dad. Duh. Pay attention." Vee muttered as she kept her eyes on Vic. "Don't forget stupid too. Can't forget that one. I'm done here, I'm going to the studio. We're done here too, Vic. You might want to apologize to Roni for the things you said today before you end up getting disowned twice in one day." She moved away from the table.

Happy shook his head slowly as he watched his youngest daughter leave. "I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you two but you better fucking fix it, boy. You better not ever speak to her like that again either."

"What the fuck happened, Victor?" Hanna growled as she finally turned her icy gaze on her son. "I want answers _now_."

Vic shrugged his shoulders. "You're gonna have to ask your stupid daughters. Not me. They're the ones with the problems." He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at his mom.

"Pretty sure I am asking you, Victor. So either _you_ answer my question or I throttle your smartass." Hanna stated plainly, her blue eyes on her youngest child. "So let's try this again. What happened before your father and I came home?"

The teen shook his head as he looked at his dad. "Roni told us she's moving out, her and Carlos are going to be getting a house together. Vee's mad because Roni's took off after that."

"Vee wouldn't just get mad because Roni left. What provoked her temper?" Happy shook his head as he looked between his son and wife. "What happened, kid?"

Vic nodded his head slowly, his dark eyes landing on the floor. "Because I told Roni she's stupid for already trying to get all serious with Carlos."

"My god. You're such a mean ass little shithead." Hanna shook her head slowly. "You're just a fucking asshole, Victor. I don't know why you feel the need to be an utter shithead to people, especially your sisters but I seriously hope they do disown you. Maybe you'll learn a damn lesson or two." The blonde moved out of the dining room.

Vic started to move after his mom but got stopped by Happy. "Stop it, I have to talk to her."

"No, you don't. She's going to clean your messes up then you'll be thanking her til you're fifty." Happy shook his head. "She's right though and you need to shape the fuck up kid. I'm tired of telling you this shit. Pull your head out of your ass."

Hanna scoffed from the archway. "I am not cleaning up his messes. He's an asshole and deserves their wraths." She shook her head as she grabbed her glass of wine. "You go fix shit yourself, you brat." She gestured around the table and dining room. "Clean this shit up, Victor. Your father will help."

**Dance Motions Studio**

Vee Lowman waited in her silver Range Rover, her dark eyes on her thighs as she listened to the song that played through her speakers. She was sitting in the parking lot of her studio, waiting on her boyfriend to pull up so they could go inside the studio together. She asked him to meet her there and hang out with her. She turned her attention onto her nails, taking in the burgundy polish, the matte coating and she smiled a little. Her mom did the manicure but she loved it.

The brunette pushed her seat back a little before pulling her legs up to her chest and laying her head on her knees. She felt sick, she felt like she wanted to cry and she was just ill. Her mood was getting worse as she continued to think about the day's events. She was supposed to just be in the studio but now she was involved in a stupid fight with her siblings. One she didn't care to even be apart of. She didn't even want to tell her boyfriend, he was crazy. He was protective of her and he would not appreciate the things Vic said to her earlier.

She picked up her phone, quickly changing the song that started to play before she unlocked her phone to check her messages. She had a few from her mom and they just said to call her, however she didn't want any words of kindness or wisdom right now. She just wanted to see Zeke and he could hopefully help her mood before she went home.

"Knock, knock." Zeke chuckled and waved goofily at the brunette before knocking on the driver's window again. "Ma'am would you like to buy a magazine subscription? It's to help send my lacrosse team to Southampton, that one in London not over on the East Coast!" He waved a copy of a fitness magazine and laughed. "Only a hundred bucks an issue, worth every penny. I'm in this issue so it's super worth it!"

Vee jumped before looking up at her boyfriend's face and she smiled before opening her door. "Hi goof, no I don't need any magazine with you in it. I've seen all you have to offer, plenty of times." She turned off her Range Rover and got out of the SUV, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend tightly. "Tell me something remotely nice, like how much you like me or something."

"I'm nominated for scholar athlete of the year and they picked a picture that has you standing right by my side." He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I love you, you're smart, you're warm, you're the best thing in the entire world."

The brunette nodded her head. "Oh really? Well damn, am I looking cute in this picture?" She pulled him down to her level and kissed his lips. "Congratulations, baby, you make me proud."

"You are." He nodded as he opened the magazine. "Our bomb ass homecoming court picture. You looked amazing in that dress. I love you, do I get cuddles and a dance lesson today?"

She started laughing. "Oh shit, we look good babe. You looked perfect that night…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I love you too, but no. You get a whiny girlfriend."

"You were the perfect one." He nodded. "What's wrong baby? What's going on?"

The brunette shook her head. "It's not been a good day at all… Literally been shitty as hell."

"Tell me about it." He squeezed her sides. "I'm all ears."

She rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "Quit that, you know I'm ticklish. Come on, let's go inside. I'll tell you all about the Lowman siblings drama of the day."

"I'm following you." He nodded as he set her back to her feet. "Lead the way."

She closed her car door and locked it before she started towards the front entrance of the studio. "I wish I didn't have to go home tonight. I really could do without the awkwardness but I also want to curl up in my parents bed. I'm such a five year old."

"You can come home with me." Zeke smiled. "No one will be there but us."

Vee shook her head as she led her boyfriend through the lobby and to her private studio. "The puppy is at home, I can't just leave him. Besides, my mom wants me to come home so I'm going to do so. Hopefully I can push her son down the stairs too. Hope he breaks another body part."

"What did Vic do to you and do I need to kick his ass?" He sighed. "I could always pick up the puppy, if you really don't wanna go home."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Was a dick to Roni because she and Carlos are getting their own house together then wanted to be an asshole to me." She looked back at Zeke. "He can't wait for you to dump me because you got what you wanted from me and finally realized that I'm just a nasty ass hoe." She nodded her head. "You can get him, he might miss his cuddly ass dad."

"I'll kick his ass." Zeke growled and shook his head. "I don't plan to dump you and I don't think that you're some hoe. You're my Vee, my Queen."

Vee shook her head. "Don't, it's fine. It will blow over, I'm sure." She flashed him a smile. "He's got a point, I have practically no boundaries." She shrugged again.

"What's wrong with having no boundaries?" He looked down at her. "You're normal, you explored and had fun. Don't let anyone make you feel bad about anything you've done or will do."

She shrugged once more, looking away from her boyfriend. "I think he meant because the 'notches on my bedpost' are a little more than most sixteen year olds. I don't know. He has a point."

"And?" Zeke shrugged. "None of his fucking business if you ask me… If him and Rina didn't meet and magically fall in love and become a basic married couple, he'd be racking up the numbers. It's just life. We all explore it a bit differently."

Vee nodded her head. "Ok but what if I had zero experience? You wouldn't have given me the time of day. So I guess you're right. It's a good thing." She shrugged.

"You think I talked to you because you had experience?" He scoffed. "Is that where your head is at right now?"

She shrugged once more. "Maybe we wouldn't be here if nothing happened when we hung out here."

"I didn't even come to the studio with any intentions on us hooking up that first time, I wanted to hang out get to know you. That just happened, it was amazing, don't get me wrong but even if we had just sat and talked, it would have been just as amazing. If it had been a flop, I still would have smacked you again with my door." He shrugged.

Vee nodded her head slowly. "I'm sorry for thinking otherwise. It's a fair assumption…" She moved away from him and sat down against the wall of floor length mirrors. "Everyone likes the girl that's easy as fuck." She mumbled.

"To be honest, I didn't even know your history or reputation Vee." Zeke shook his head. "It's not like I would've cared about it. Not really one to listen to others. I may have known had you been with any of my circle but that's not even important."

She shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry I assumed otherwise."

"Whatever, it's fine." He shrugged. "Glad you assumed I was a sex crazed teenager."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't even mean it like that, Zeke… Wow. Ok, yeah I'm done talking. I've done enough for one lifetime." She stood up and moved to her mini fridge and grabbed a water bottle out of it. "Thanks for coming up here for me."

"It sounded like you meant it that way. I'm sorry." Zeke nodded. "You know that I'll always show up when you need me."

She nodded her head as she sipped on the water. "Yeah, I know. I'm just gonna stay here tonight, I'll see you tomorrow at school." She tugged on the legs of her shorts before sitting down in the middle of the floor.

"Alright." He nodded as he backed up towards the door. "Maybe you'll be able to get out of your head if you are alone for the night. Later Vee."

She rolled her eyes. "Not in my head." She mumbled to herself as she looked back at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry I made you sound like that. Bye."

"Whatever you say babe." Zeke opened the door. "Call me or text me if you need me to come back up here Vee. I love you."

* * *

**AN****: Hey guys, I am sooooo sorry it's been so long since the last update. I lost my inspiration for the story for a little but I'm back! I hope you guys are still with me. Here's a new chapter, Roni and Carlos. The siblings fighting. The Vee and Zeke sass. **

_**Let me know what ya think ;)**_


	75. Chapter 75: All The Questions

**October 7, 2023**

Veronica Lowman walked into the living room where she spotted her siblings sitting and she lowered the diaper bag to the coffee table. She kissed Vincent's cheek before she eased him down to Vee's lap. She smiled at the brunette before leaning down to kiss Vee's forehead. "Thank you for watching him, I appreciate it a lot." She looked at Zeke. "You two stay out of trouble, Zeke. I'll sic Vee on you two." She smiled at him.

"I'll keep them out of trouble, I can't do anything if Vinny and Vic link up though." Vee nodded her head as let her nephew snuggle up to her. "Hi, I missed your early morning cuddles. It was just me and my puppy this morning." She kissed Vincent's head. "I don't know how I'm gonna make it when you move out, handsome."

Roni shook her head. "Him and Victor won't be linking up. I don't want them to at all." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Hopefully the house we see today is the one we choose. Call me if you need me." She kissed Vee's head. "Los! Let's go, you better not be not be stuffing your face."

"I got one snack." Carlos walked towards Roni, a cinnamon roll in his hand. "I couldn't resist it."

Vee started laughing. "Is there something in your head that starts dinging when mom gets in the kitchen? You try her bacon whatever? It's oxygen, just have one. It's heavenly."

"Shush, it was sweet or savory and my brain wanted sweet." Carlos laughed as he took a bite of the pastry. "I'm happy with this decision. I can sniff out your mom's cooking from all the way over the bridge."

Roni shook her head slowly. "You're going to be six hundred pounds by the time you're thirty. That's so not the only one you had, sticky fingers. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the living room. "Bye!"

.

.

Roni smiled and nodded her head, pointing to the driveway of the house they were looking at. "I'll hold you to that, Mr. Big Bucks." She smirked at him. "This is it, babe, a nice big house for us to lose our child in. I love it so much."

"All the hide and seek games!" He pulled into the driveway and smiled. "I'm excited! It's a good thing! It's a great thing babe!"

She started laughing as she got of out the car. "Our different levels right there is so concerning. We're not on the same page at all."

"No, we're on the same page about this house. I'm just looking at it from Vin's perspective. You know he loves hide and seek."

Roni shrugged her shoulders as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Oh so you thinking about the time it'll take to christen each and every room, too?" She laughed. "He's going to love this place just for the amount of hiding spots."

"All the rooms except for Vin's." Carlos chuckled. "Could never do that to him. Do you know, my mom and her little boyfriend conceived Lexa in my room… Traumatizing, I know."

She started laughing again. "Oh no, baby, I'm sorry for that." She shook her head. "I was just a single minute away from sharing my birthday with my baby sister that ruined my third birthday party. It's all bad for the older siblings."

"We have it tough but we're also the best siblings." He nodded as he grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go in. The agent left the keys for us in the mailbox again."

Roni nodded as she looked around the front yard. "It's nice, babe. Away from the street, the house is great."

"I love the driveway. It'll fit our cars." Carlos smiled. "All of them."

She smiled as she nodded her head slowly. "Spacious garage too. I'll be good with that. Nice front door and it's even got a nice mailbox to match." She laughed. "Let's go in, handsome."

"Yes, let's go in." He nodded. "I'm excited, it's like Christmas."

She smiled as she pulled him to the front door. "You are so precious, unlock it."

"Ok, ok. It's unlocked." He opened the front door for her and smiled. "Go, go."

She moved around him and jumped on his back. "Together, walk. It looks nice from here though." She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"It's nice, look at this entryway babe." Carlos nodded. "It's not carpet, that's a huge plus already."

Roni groaned loudly. "Babe! It's perfect, I like it a lot. Staircase is nice. Matches the floor. Love it." She kicked the door shut. "Ok, let's scan the first level."

"We're taking this house, this is our home." He pulled her towards the kitchen. "Look! Look! Babe! Chef BoyarCarlos could put in work in this kitchen. The appliances are amazing too."

Veronica sighed heavily as she entered the kitchen. "Holy shit, I think my mom designed this thing. It's amazing, babe! Look at the countertops and this fucking stove. Oh my god, the fridge, I'm in love." She sighed heavily again before turning to look at her boyfriend. "Sorry, I was raised by a damn secret genius chef, don't judge me."

"No judgement here. It just makes me want to learn how to cook more stuff." Carlos laughed. "This kitchen is amazing. I can't wait to see the master suite."

She shook her head. "Not yet, babe. I need to see the dining room and the living room, backyard and everything." She smiled as she started for the next room. "Dining room! It's fucking great, I love the open concept with this room. I like it a lot. It's kind of like mom and dad's house."

"It's perfect. It feels like home already." He nodded his head slowly. "It's just so perfect."

She nodded her head as she moved toward Carlos and smiled. "I love it, so much. Los, we've only seen three fucking rooms, I love it, babe."

"It's our home." He sighed. "This is our home and I love it."

She started grinning at him as she jumped in his arms, tightly wrapping her legs around his waist. "Really? We can have it? It's ours?!" She pressed her lips to his. "Yeah?!"

"Yes!" He wrapped her arms around her and nodded. "This is our home. It's ours. No one can have it but us."

She kissed him again and nodded eagerly. "Oh my God! Babe, what if we hate the bedrooms? Or the bathrooms or the backyard?" She laughed as she trailed her nails over her boyfriend's scalp.

"Let's go look at them." He laughed and shook his head. "We gotta be sold on the bedrooms, the bathrooms and the backyard. There's supposed to be an amazing pool back there, fenced and everything."

Roni nodded her head as she rested her forehead against his. "Carlos, I love you so much. Do you know that? You're so wonderful and amazing."

"I know you do. I'm just happy that I can do this for us." He kissed her and smiled. "It's a dream come true."

She kissed his lips. "I love you because you're amazing, not because you're buying us a great house. I'd love you without this house."

"I know you love me in that way." Carlos grinned. "I also know you'd love me regardless."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know about that, babe… I don't know." She smiled at him.

"Up the stairs." Carlos nodded. "Let's see our master suite, has to be better than the apartment. It's probably the size of the apartment."

She started laughing. "You need a room that big? What exactly do you expect to do in there?" She kissed his lips. "Hope it has an office for you and all your devices."

"Oh shit! I forgot about office space but look at this master bedroom. There's a fucking balcony babe. Look at the view! I'm going to jizz in my pants right now." Carlos laughed as he dragged the brunette towards the French doors. "Look!"

Roni rolled her eyes as she laughed. "This is fucking insane, we're getting this house. Call that realtor, now. I need her, she needs me. Babe!" She groaned as she leaned on the railing. "This is just fate, babe. We're meant to be together."

"You and the house?" He chuckled. "Or you, me and the house?"

She shook her head. "Don't get greedy, me and the house. Look how cute we are." She smiled. "I can't wait til we get her and get to show her off. I'm so excited."

"Oh. My. God." Carlos smirked. "You're in love with the house and she's a girl… Score!"

She started laughing. "If you wanted a bi girlfriend, why didn't you ever swing Vee's way?" She moved to her boyfriend, pushing him back into the master suite. "I seriously love this house."

"I dated a bi girl once… It wasn't as fun as you think it is." He shook his head. "There weren't any threesomes at all."

Roni shrugged her shoulders. "If I'm not mistaken, Vee's had a threesome or two. She could've totally been your girl." She smirked at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not my type." Carlos shook his head. "Look at the walk in closet!"

The brunette pulled back and looked around. "It's amazing, I love it. I'll have all the space in the world now. Vee's not your type? What about her isn't your type? She's walking perfection."

"Are you really asking me that right now?" He smiled and shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it without getting into trouble. She's gorgeous and her personality is there but she's not my type. From the moment I met her, I felt like she was a younger sister. I just go off of the vibes I get from girls around me."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was just curious. She's walking perfection, gorgeous and smart and just feisty enough. She can kill you in thirty different ways with her bare hands." She smirked. "Ok then, what all makes me your type?"

"No, see that description makes her even more not my type. Kill me thirty different ways with her bare hands? Lord." Carlos shook his head. "That's not a thing that gets me going at all. I admitted, I was attracted to you but I kinda like your silence, I can appreciate it but I really love when you open up and completely take me by surprise with your goofiness. Then your intelligence, your work ethic. That's the stuff that turns me on if you know what I mean. All your different sides, we just vibe. Even that little temper of yours… My god, I love it and hate it at the same time."

Roni nodded her head as she smiled at him. "I do not have a temper, I'm the calm one. The other two are the crazy ones." She shook her head as she hopped onto the island dresser in the middle of the closet.

"Um, I've seen you get upset, you get the quiet anger." He shrugged. "Like we know you're angry but you say you're fine."

She shook her head. "Would you rather I yell?"

"I love when you yell, then afterwards you have a rasp in your voice. We can keep going, I'll still find something I love." He laughed. "You're just absolutely perfect to me, even when you snore loud as fuck."

She shook her head slowly. "Ok now you're lying… I don't snore, never have. Don't mix me up with Chuy _again_. Damn, keep me and your mistress separate." She rolled her eyes. "You wanna go pick out Vin's room and keep telling me all these things you love."

"No, no. You snore loud, ask Vin." Carlos smirked. "Chuy has those cute baby snores… I could never mix the two of you up!"

Veronica gasped. "Ok, see, I'm not sharing a room with you anymore. Oh my god." She hopped off the island and moved toward the man, flicking his forehead before she started tugging him out of the closet and into the in-suite bathroom. "We have such a cute bathroom."

"I'd like to upgrade the tiles, if it's not heated already. You know I love toasty feet when I get out of the shower." He laughed. "I'm so spoiling myself with this house. Mom I made it! I'm out of the hood! I live behind gates and it's not because I'm in jail! Or because the white people are trying to keep me out! Man, I'm gonna call her and tell her."

She started laughing. "Oh my god, you're such a goofball. Ok, we'll upgrade. Just for the little princess." She flicked his ear.

"You hear that feet? You guys won't be cold ever again." Carlos laughed as he wrapped an arm around Roni's waist. "I can't wait to break this shower in. Look at it."

.

.

She smirked at the man as she nodded. "Yep, that just means you'll have to marry me if you want to get in my pants…" She nodded her head. "What do you have to show me?"

"The _finished_ basement." He smirked at her. "I was thinking it could act as a playroom, game room, media room, just a ruckus room… I googled the house, so I knew there was a finished basement."

Roni started laughing. "Playroom for who? You or the kids?" She nodded. "I like that though, it's all so fucking nice."

"A playroom for all of us." Carlos laughed. "There's an office on the first floor that we missed. It'd be perfect for you. Lots of windows."

She shrugged her shoulders. "What about you? You need one too. We can't share an office, babe. You'd die at the OCD." She kissed his lips. "I love this house, you did amazing babe."

"I'll take one of the upstairs room, one of the smaller ones." He smiled. "I don't need too much space. Plus, I figured you'd need the space in case you need dress forms or mannequins for your designs and what not."

She shrugged. "Yeah but this is your work too. It's important too. Why don't you take the office and I take that room next to our room? It's smaller than the other rooms. It'll be good. I'll be right there for Vin, too." She smiled.

"Nah, you take the office." He smiled. "If you don't, I'll cry."

She nodded her head as she pulled the man out to the backyard. "Ok, ok, handsome, the office is mine. You get the cute, tiny room upstairs." She smiled at him as she kicked off her black sandals before she pulled her strapless top off. "Come on, lose all of this."

"Yes boss." He nodded as he quickly rid himself of all his clothing. "Oh yes. That breeze on my balls is everything right now."

Roni smiled as she finished undressing and moved toward the pool. "You're a whore, obedient but a whore." She flashed him a smirk before jumping into the water, quickly resurfacing. "I so say that cute dive was a ten."

"It was a ten." He lowered himself into the water and sighed. "My dick just shrank."

She nodded her head and smiled. "Oh thanks, babe. Cold?"

"Yes." He laughed. "But it feels amazing. I don't even care that my dick retreated."

She moved to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Quit whining, it feels good. We need a hot tub. That'd be amazing, babe." She kissed his lips.

"Yes, let's do it." He kissed her and smiled. "I'm just so happy. Have I said that already?"

She nodded her head. "You might have mentioned it once or twice." She kissed him again. "We'll have it put in right after we buy this place. I'm so excited, babe. I can't believe we're doing this though."

"We are adulting so hard." Carlos nodded. "I'm proud of us."

Roni laughed as she pulled away from him. "I'm proud of you, babe. You did so good picking out this house and now we're about to buy it. It's amazing." She started floating on her back. "Can't wait to furniture shop."

* * *

**October 9, 2023**

Vic Lowman sat at the island, one hand on his glass of orange juice and the other holding his phone in front of his face. He was still getting the cold shoulder from his mother and sisters, the only attention he'd receive was from his father and dogs but that wasn't enough… He really wanted to talk to his sisters, really wanted to talk to his mother.

Vic was a mama's boy, without an ounce of a doubt. He loved Hanna more than anything, that was his favorite person, his hero, she was the world. But it was a tough call, he loved his father just as much. He was in a bad little place, he'd upset Hanna way more than just being a smartass.

"I'm going to the studio after my appointment." Vee stated as she walked into the kitchen, following Hanna before she branched off and moved to the fridge. "I have to start working on the holiday recital."

Hanna nodded as she looked back at Vee before her eyes settled on her son. "No phones at breakfast, Vic." She took his phone and set it down. "Eat and get going."

"Sorry." He murmured as he finished off his juice before sliding off of the stool and moved around the island to the sink and he rinsed his glass out before putting it in the dishwasher. "See you later." He grabbed his phone and shoved it in his front pocket before leaving the kitchen.

Vee looked back at her mom and shook her head. "Is he walking to practice?" She closed the fridge once she had a bottle of water and fruit parfait. "Talked to Roni?"

"I don't know, he probably thinks he has to. Or your dad is taking him. I talked to her earlier. She and Vincent are coming over in a little while to get some interior design books. They're gonna start moving into the house in a few days." Hanna nodded her head slowly. "Go to your doctor's appointment. If you see your brother, call me."

Happy cleared his throat. "Don't call your mama. I'm taking him to practice, picking up Rina afterwards and she's gonna hang out here. He's gonna help her with some math work that she can't work out." He nodded his head. "You disowned the boy, quit worrying about him, Victoria. And you, Satan, you're disappointed so you leave him alone too."

"Are you kidding right now? Tell me this is your terrible sense of humor at play right now." Vee shook her head slowly as she started to glare at her father. "Did you miss the entire conversation he and I had the other night? You know what, I'm not even surprised. You always take his side and if it's Roni on the line, you're taking her side. This is nothing new to me." She grabbed her hoodie off of the island and moved toward the archway to leave.

Hanna slowly shook her head as her blue eyes landed on her husband once Vee was out of sight. "Look what you've done. You've brought back twelve year old Victoria. Way to go, honey." She moved to him, kissing his cheek. "Keys. I'm taking the boy to practice, I'll pick him up and you can go find some way to bribe the tiny one to forgive you. She'll probably just go hide out with her boyfriend again… Come to think of it, Victoria's the most like you when it comes to handling her emotions and feelings; hope she's not pushing her annoyance away the same way you do."

"You get on my damn nerves." Happy shook his head as he dropped the key fob to the Mercedes G-Class in Hanna's small hand. "She better fucking not be anything like me."

The blonde nodded her head and smiled. "Tried to divorce you years ago to save your nerves the trouble but you seem to like me or something so I changed my mind. I'll see you later, my love."

.

.

.

Hanna Lowman pulled up to the large house that her brother-in-law owned and shook her head as she looked at the time on the dashboard. It was only lunch time. Fall break meant the kids were out of school for a few days and Hanna hated it. Vee normally holed up in the studio, Vic stayed in the gym or foolishly enough in the pool while normally Veronica would be hanging out around the house. Most of it was normal this time around except Vic wasn't holed up in the gym or pool, he had practice until one then he was going to be working on schoolwork with his girlfriend. Vee was going to be in the studio for most of the day and Veronica was going to be at home with her son until her boyfriend got off of work.

Hanna got out of the G-Class and moved toward the front door, adjusting her strapless dress before she ran her hands over her long pin straight hair. She cleared her throat before ringing the doorbell as she reached the front door. She looked around before her bright blue eyes settled on the front door again as she waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Hanna." Reno smiled as he opened the door all of the way. "If you're looking for Happy, he's not here."

The blonde shook her head as she smiled at the man. "No, no, I know where he is. I'm actually here for Rina. She's here, correct?"

"You're here to talk to Rina? Yell at Rina? Stare at her awkwardly until she cries?" Reno smiled. "She's upstairs in her room, last I checked she was folding clothes but I really don't know what she's doing now but go on up. Her room is the only room with a colored door."

Hanna started laughing. "No, I'm here to pick her up and take her with me. She told Vic she needs help with some work so I'm picking her up early before his practice ends." She entered the house and nodded her head. "Thank you." She moved up the stairs and followed Reno's instructions until she reached the colored door, knocking on it lightly.

"Reno! I swear if it's you again I will scream!" Rina shouted. "If you're not Reno you can enter though!"

Hanna laughed a little as she opened the door and slowly entered the bedroom. "I hope you won't give me that same reaction, I've got a little headache and you screaming just wouldn't be helpful at all."

"Hey Hanna." Rina smiled as she looked up from her book. "You won't get the same reaction. Reno has been bugging me like crazy. He's bored and I'm the only kid home for him to check on. It's been an every thirty minute type of deal. You want some medicine for your headache?"

The blonde smiled as she shook her head. "I already took something before I got here. I'm here to pick you up though, Victor's practice doesn't end until one though I figured I'd come early. We can discuss something rather important, are you up for that?"

"Uh oh, is Vic in trouble?" Rina tossed her book onto her nightstand and shook her head. "You just called him Victor but yes, I'm up for an important talk."

Hanna shook her head. "I believe you have me backwards. I call him Victor all the time, Vic when I'm mad at him. However, no, he's not necessarily in trouble. Unless this talk goes downhill." Hanna looked at the open door. "Are you ready to go or would you refer not to talk here?"

"I'll have to remember that." The brunette nodded her head slowly. "I'm ready to go or we can talk here it doesn't matter to me. We can close the door if you want more privacy. It's really up to you."

Hanna nodded her head. "You talk a mile a minute when you get a little nervous huh? Come on, let's go. We'll take a long drive back to the school." She smiled as she pulled her key fob from her dress pocket.

"I do. Vic thinks it's funny." Rina pulled on her boots and grabbed her phone. "I'm following after you. I like your dress, it's cute."

Hanna nodded her head. "Master the power of learning him then he'll be really entertained." She looked down at her dress as she walked down the hall back towards the staircase. "Oh thank you, Veronica's creation. It's a gift that I love dearly."

"Damn, I feel even more talentless now." The brunette chuckled and shook her head. "Props to her for being a talented designer like you."

Hanna shook her head. "Aren't you a cheerleader? You might have a little dance in you or perhaps, you could be a gymnast. That is talent. Look into it, love. I also hear you can write very well. My child doesn't shut up about you and how magnificent you are." She smiled back at Rina. "I'm a proud mother, I promise."

"I'm pretty sure they keep me on the team because I'm tiny and can be tossed in the air easily." Rina shrugged. "I did ballet when I was younger then gave it up when I moved out here. I love writing, it's therapeutic and whatnot."

Hanna shrugged as she walked out of the house and towards her car. "Won't ever know until you give it a try. You didn't truly think something good would come out of talking to Victor until you did it huh? Kind of the same. Have to be willing to step out of your box and explore." She smiled at the brunette as she got in the driver's seat. "I just hope that wasn't a mistake."

Rina got into the SUV and fastened her seatbelt. "I was terrified to talk to Vic but I'm glad that I did. Why would it be a mistake?"

"Why is that? He's a boy, granted a dimple-flashing cocky little shit but a boy." Hanna shook her head as she pulled out of the driveway on headed for the entrance of the subdivision. "I want you to be a hundred percent honest with me, Rina. His temper, anger? What of it have you seen? Do you ever have arguments, fights, does he raise his voice at you?"

"Because he's turned out to be like one of my best friends and he's my boyfriend so that's an amazing bonus. I love him, he loves me and it just works out amazingly." Rina shook her head. "I haven't seen much of it. Like the extent has been him angry while playing lacrosse. Then there was the time he broke his arm and he was pissed at me for not being around but that was honestly my fault and I kinda deserved to get yelled at."

Hanna nodded her head slowly. "Never called you any names? Nothing?" She looked at the brunette and furrowed her brow. "What about his sisters? Ever seen him act viciously towards Veronica or Victoria?"

"No, he never called me any names. Told me to go fuck myself though." She shook her head. "No, I've only ever seen him hang all over them and be insanely protective."

The blonde nodded again and sighed. "Do you know about sports? Is anything going on there? Or school? He tends to get very bent out of shape when he plays badly or gets a bad grade…"

"Uh, yeah. The coach pulled him from first string to second string for the next few games. He claims he wants to see different dynamics but I think it's more of a breaking up of him, Zeke and Kane." Rina shrugged. "He's been doing well with his classes though, why do you think I asked him for help with math? I'm just not getting the whole algebra mess."

Hanna nodded her head as she pulled up to the high school and around to the student parking lot. "I really, really, really don't feel like having another talk with that fucking group of dipshit men. I'll see what Zeke can tell me about the team. I think I've got my answers. Thank you." She gave Rina a smile as she pulled the SUV into a parking spot in front of the gym.

* * *

**AN****: You guys, I am so so sorry for the delay. I completely forgot that I hadn't put this chapter up.**

**So Roni &amp; Carlos found their perfect house :)  
Now Hanna's getting to the bottom of Vic's new attitude, so there's gonna more of that coming up as well as some Happy and Hanna coming up and the V's coming back together.**

**_Let me know what you think (: _  
**


	76. Chapter 76: All This Excitement

**October 13, 2023**

Saying that Carlos Acostas was excited about moving into his new home with his girlfriend Veronica and their son Vincent would be a huge understatement. The young man couldn't contain himself the moment they walked through the door and he kicked off his sneakers. "We're here! It's all ours." He looked back at his girlfriend and nodded eagerly before taking off out of the entry way and sliding to a bumpy stop in the living room, a permanent smile plastered on his face as he fell onto the large plush sofa. "I'm so happy that we got it furnished before moving in." He mumbled as he looked at Vincent and Veronica who were looking at him carefully.

"Join me!" He sat up and nodded eagerly before jumping off of the sofa and plopping down in front of the duo. "Man, this carpet is plush. Vin come on, come sit with me. Babe, come sit with me. Feel this carpet."

Veronica laughed a little as she watched her son curl up in Carlos' lap. "Babe, he's sleepy. He doesn't wanna study the carpet." She kicked her Nikes off and sat down. "This _is_ nice. I didn't even pay attention before. I love it."

"Babe, it's lovely carpet." He smiled. "He can cuddle up with me, he's precious."

The brunette shook her head slowly and smiled. "He's had a long day. I hope you are ready for him to stop sleeping in bed with us." She laid down against the carpet. "It's amazing carpet, I know. We picked an amazing house."

"I am kinda ready." He nodded his head slowly. "He's going to love his bed, he'll go crazy once he sees it and he's not half asleep."

Veronica shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not ready at all, that just means I'll be getting buried in the mattress again." She smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. "You're gonna break your face, my love."

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy." He nodded eagerly. "We'll wean you off of him being with us, slowly I promise."

She started laughing. "I know you are, my love. You're precious, you and the baby. He's just so pleased to get that nap." She shook her head. "I'm surprised you've actually been sleeping with all your excitement. I can't wait to cook in the kitchen for the first time. What do you want for dinner?" She sighed. "I mean with him in bed with us, you don't find yourself on top of me, especially with your body heat to add to the slobbering, snoring and the morning wood." She smiled at him.

"He's the ultimate cock block." Carlos laughed and shook his head. "I wanna just lay all over you and poke your booty with my morning wood."

She started laughing as she shook her head. "Leave my booty alone… That's how you get in some of these unsavory positions." She stuck her tongue out. "You almost got us caught the other day too… By my mama."

"Couldn't help myself. I mean, have you seen yourself?" He smirked. "Just needed my babe."

Roni shook her head slowly. "Nope, can't say I have. That good? Or _bad_?" She smiled at him as she rolled over onto her stomach. "You two are adorable with those similar outfits."

"My mom got us these outfits." He laughed. "You're fucking perfect. Excuse my language."

She laughed. "Aw babe, I'm surprised she allows that devil girl's child in her house." She smirked at him. "Tell your mom I love her. I'm not perfect, baby, you're just trying to boost my ego."

"She loves you, she's just selfish and didn't want me moving even further away from her. Vin is her favorite thing ever. She has a picture of him at her desk at work. She got promoted to manager after nearly twenty years." He shrugged. "I'm proud of her, I bought her that watch she wanted."

Veronica laughed again as she shook her head. "Babe, that's a lie. She hates me, don't lie about it. Totally ok though, as long as she's nice to my baby." She smiled and nodded. "I'm proud, congratulations to her."

"She doesn't hate you." He shook his head. "I confronted her on that shit. I thought I told you that."

She shook her head again. "Nope… You never said anything. But now is the time, handsome. Babe! I need to know something, really really really important too."

"What do you wanna know huh?" He smiled at her. "By the way, she didn't like you at first because she didn't want you to turn out to be like my exes but she quickly figured out you were way more mature and awesome than that. She kinda wanted to see if you'd stand your ground or whine about her to me. My last ex would always bitch that my mom is being mean but my mom is just being a Mexican mom, strict, Catholic and sassy as fuck."

Roni laughed as she looked over at her boyfriend before moving closer to him. "Oh so I passed her silly tests? Poor woman, she shouldn't have put through that." She smiled at the man. "I just need to know if you're going to Lush with me later. I need to restock."

"Yeah you did." He shrugged. "Babe, you know I'm a slut for Lush. I got a giftcard."

The brunette nodded her head slowly. "I knoooow, baby. That's why I asked about you coming, I heard they've got new ones, we need to stock up babe. I gotta find more ways to lock you in the house with me."

"I'm going to be forever down to soak in a tub with you." He nodded slowly. "So, I got it set up where I can work from home on certain days."

Veronica smiled as she kissed his cheek. "You can't handle being away from us or our new house, huh? We have like one bath bomb left. You might be able to use it later tonight if you can manage to pull yourself out of this amazing family room."

"Nope." He shook his head slowly. "I'll be able to leave this room, our bedroom is pretty nice. I did some final touches to it earlier."

Roni looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "I didn't know you came back before now. Were you here early this morning?" She sat up and adjusted her leggings. "First thing we need to do, give the little man a tour before we get completely settled in."

"Yeah, got in a game of hide and seek with Zeke." He laughed. "I kicked his ass."

She rolled her eyes as she smiled, slowly standing up. "Did you get your office together? I definitely need to check out our pool again." She winked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's together. Yours too." He looked at Vin and smiled. "Should we carry him to his room? Wake him up and give him the grand tour. Yes, we need to see the pool again, it's magical from what I recall."

She smiled and nodded her head. "You didn't have to do that, Los, I would've got to my shit sooner or later." She shrugged her shoulders. "We can put him in his room, unless you want to nap with him. It's very magical, apparently good things can occur when in or near the pool."

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to." He adjusted Vin against his chest and stood up slowly. "Nah, he can sleep alone. I wanna hang out with my girl."

She smiled as she moved back to Carlos, kissing Vincent's cheek. "He's so sweet and precious. I absolutely love him." She murmured as she kissed the baby boy's cheek again. "Let me leave him alone before he wakes up. You know how kisses wake you both up."

"Don't even get me started on your kisses." He shook his head as he started up the stairs. "You think we should get a gate for the top of the stairs or is he fine to go up and down them at his own leisure?"

Veronica shook her head. "Ok they're not that bad! I'm working on them." She smirked at her boyfriend as she followed behind him. "We need gates everywhere. Especially at the top of the stairs."

"Your kisses are perfect." He smiled. "I bought some gates, they're black ones, I figured they'd look nice."

She nodded her head slowly. "According to you, everything is perfect about me. Don't let anyone but you give a eulogy at my funeral, you're always saying sweet things."

"When you die at like ninety, I will give you the best eulogy ever." He winked at her as they walked into Vincent's room. "Look at his room. I just love it."

Roni nodded her head and smiled. "I don't wanna die before you, we'll have to die together or something. I don't wanna leave you." She kissed his cheek. "Vee's artwork is amazing."

"It'll be poetic, us going out together." He nodded slowly. "She should do more with her artwork. I'm just jealous of your family's artistic level."

Veronica shook her head slowly. "I don't want to talk about this babe. It makes me sad as hell." She murmured as she walked back into the bedroom from the closet. "His blanket, you can just lay him down and we'll cover him up with this. Don't be jealous… You'll be blessed with babies that have that same ability."

"It's terrible, what are the kids inheriting from me huh?" He shook his head as he covered Vincent with his blanket. "Besides maybe my personality, the goofy parts."

Roni pulled her boyfriend to her and kissed his chin. "How smart you are, they'll definitely take after you. They'll look like you too."

"Watch all your genes take over with looks too." He smiled. "I think Vin and I are identical twins to be honest though."

Roni started laughing. "I don't know, babe. Lowman genes are some strong ass forces." She shrugged her shoulders. "Minus the eyes maybe. My gorgeous little boy."

"I want some little mini mes." Carlos sighed. "There are blue eyed Mexicans out there, so, like I can just pop some contacts in and be just like him."

She shook her head slowly as she pulled him out of the bedroom. "Shush, let him just take your personality. He doesn't look like either of us and it's fine with me." She nodded. "He's a handsome little thing."

"He is handsome." He smiled. "I can't wait to see what our genes produce."

Veronica shook her head as she jumped on the man's back. "Hopefully, I am using that word loosely too but hopefully, we'll have a gorgeous girl one day. You keep asking for a princess and we're gonna end up with all boys."

"No, no. I'm getting my girl." He nodded eagerly was he walked into the master bedroom. "A little chunky monkey."

She kissed his neck and nodded her head. "Alright alright. You'll give me my little princess and I can be happier with life." She smiled. "Good idea, babe."

"Little Carlita." He grinned. "My sweet little baby girl. I'm too excited."

She shook her head slowly. "A V name. Not Carlita. Who says she'll be sweet? She'll probably end up like a mean little daddy's girl. Just like her aunt."

"Leave my little Varlos alone." He laughed. "She can be my spoiled brat."

Veronica started laughing as she eased back to her feet. "Varlos? Nah, baby. We're not naming our daughter Varlos. Vee junior." She smirked as she moved to the bed and dropped onto it.

"Vee junior will work for now." Carlos nodded slowly. "This bed is too comfortable."

She moved toward the man, crawling on top of him. "We just named something that doesn't even exist, baby. I'm not even pregnant." She smirked as him as she kissed his cheek. "You're amazing."

"It's amazing." He wrapped his arms around her, locking her against him. "We'll get pregnant when the perfect time comes. It'll sneak up on us."

She smiled and nodded her head, pressing a soft kiss to the man's neck. "You're so cuddly right now, I love it. You need a nap like your boy don't you?"

* * *

**October 15, 2023**

Hanna Lowman sat comfortably in her office chair as she flipped through the sketchbook her eldest daughter asked her to look through. She was still waited for Victoria to come home so she could speak with her boyfriend, Zeke, about Victor. She knew it was kind of a long shot considering the pair of teen boys weren't close friends but she figured he could have a little insight.

She took a swig of her wine as she stared down at the current sketch on the page. It was labeled _Vee - winter formal_. The design was amazing and a very Vee thing to wear, she loved it and she knew Vee would too. She flipped the page as the office door started to open, revealing the youngest daughter and her boyfriend. Hanna looked up and smiled, receiving a dimpled smile in return from Victoria.

"What's that?" Vee approached the desk before moving around the desk, looking down at the sketch. "I like that, Roni's?"

Hanna nodded her head as she looked up at her daughter. "You've paid a lot of attention, it shows." She smiled before looking at Zeke. "Are you scared to enter the office? You can come in, the walls won't eat you, honey."

"No." Zeke shook his head as he walked into the office and looked around. "Nice space."

Hanna nodded her head and smiled. "It's the sanctuary for the girls when they used to be sad about Happy going on runs." She shrugged her shoulders. "Let's have a word, Zeke. Leave, Victoria."

"What? Why?" Vee furrowed her brow as she looked down at Hanna. "Why?"

The blonde shook her head slowly. "Go to your room, baby, it's ok. I need to talk to him, go upstairs."

"Lord, am I in trouble?" Zeke smiled at the blonde. "I swear I didn't eat anything yet."

Hanna shook her head, waiting for her daughter to leave before she looked at the teen. "Maybe, maybe not. Sit, you're fine."

"Alright." He shrugged as he took a seat. "What's up?"

She nodded. "How is Victor during practice and whatnot? Any vicious behavior or anything?"

"Yeah but it's normal." Zeke nodded. "I mean it's been a bit more intense but usually he plays with an intent to put people on their backs during practice just like he'd do in a real game."

Hanna nodded her head slowly. "And Victoria? How's she doing these days?"

"Sad but less sad she was a little bit ago." He shrugged. "Said Vic was a dick to her, I offered to pop him but she told me no. Then I was relieved because I would've gotten my ass kicked anyway."

The blonde furrowed her brow. "Who would've kicked your ass?"

"Vee for touching her little brother, they can be mad at each other but as soon as you touch a sibling the protective side comes into play." Zeke nodded his head slowly and smiled. "Vic probably would've gotten a few hits though."

Hanna nodded her head. "What was going on with her? You said she was sad… Is that when she came home late the other night from her studio? She was with you?"

"She was upset because of Roni leaving then I guess Vic was an asshole to her over that." Zeke shook his head. "Yeah, we were together that night, then we kinda bumped heads and I left. We worked it out the next day though."

She sighed heavily. "Hope you can get used to that side of her. Her mood is affected greatly by their fights and if me and her dad are ok." She shrugged her shoulders. "She's always been like that. Victor and Veronica can be fighting and it'll never have a thing to do with her but she'll be upset. She normally gets sick to her stomach if she's upset enough."

"I can get used to it." Zeke nodded slowly. "I hate seeing her upset but I hope it'll all work itself out. I know how close the three of them are."

Hanna nodded her head. "You've experienced that infamous Victoria Lowman anger fit, haven't you? She's not much of a crier so if she does it then it's become bad. Most of the time, Hap's the only one to catch the tears though." She sighed. "You'll be fine, love. She deserves an apology though, she knows it too."

"Yeah, I have." Zeke shrugged. "I've seen her cry as well. I know I'll be fine, I just want her to be as well."

Hanna laughed a little. "I'm very sorry then. She can be such an easy person to get along with or the hardest. All depends on who you are and how upset she is."

"Are you familiar with our first encounter?" Zeke chuckled. "Or the second for that matter? First, she was upset with me that I was trying to interfere with her getting the number of some infamous fuckboy named Ryder and the second, I gave her butt a love tap with my Jeep's door and she basically tried to knock me out. So, I know the power she can put into her hands."

Hanna laughed again. "You know, I've heard a lot about you but I've never heard those stories. She'll go on for days about the best boyfriend ever and how amazing you are though."

"Yeah, her, Aleric and Axl had a contest going and I was invited along and first thing I did was piss her off and apparently it's the worst thing ever because she can take care of herself and didn't need me getting involved." He laughed and shook his head. "Yeah but the second time, we talked it out and she ended up giving me some dance lessons and you know, I think I'm the next Justin Timberlake when it comes to dancing."

She rolled her eyes. "She's a little shit. She only lets Happy baby her. You have to just catch her in an ill mood, check with her monthly." She smiled. "Oh definitely, I totally see the Justin Timberlake in you. How much hell do you get from her when you don't take it seriously?"

"I get to baby her during her little visitor." Zeke grinned. "I've been popped during dance lessons plenty of times. She even has one of those sticks and will pop my legs if I'm misbehaving."

The blonde started laughing. "Oh honey. Good luck with her, she's my tiny monster. I I've her so much though." She smiled and nodded slowly. "The good part is she hopefully sports that glare where she's smiling through it… If not then always fear your life."

"She's always smiling when she pops me. Sadistic little thing." He chuckled. "Then she'll have moments where she calls me Ezekiel but if she calls me Logan, I tend to curl up into the fetal position and rock back and forth because she's usually about to get serious."

Hanna laughed and nodded her head. "She's a work of art. You're free to go find her, I've got my answers about my demon spawns." She smiled at the young man. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." Zeke smiled. "It was a good talk."

The blonde nodded her head and smiled at him. "It was. I also learned that you get zero special treatment from Victoria which is good. She's still the same everywhere."

"I wouldn't expect her to treat me any differently." He shook his head. "I feel like part of the family knowing that she'll pop me as quick as she'd pop her brother."

Hanna nodded her head. "She's not so fearful, my love. She'd go against her father if it was with good cause." She smiled. "You've got the fighter, honey. And she will always have the time and energy to fight against something."

"I am happy that I have the fighter. She keeps me in line and is quick to check me on my shit. I think it's attractive." Zeke chuckled. "The day she stops fighting would be the day I start to worry about her."

Hanna pointed to the door with her pencil. "Then today's the day you start worrying. She's not been fighting us on a lot of things." She shrugged. "Normally her and Happy can go for hours until she's done with his ass. But something flipped her switch."

Zeke nodded his head slowly. "Damn, I'm worried now." He shook his head as he stood up from the seat. "I'll be back. I gotta go try to pick her brain." He moved out of the office and down the hall, easily spotting the gorgeous brunette. "Vee! Vee! Vee!"

"What? What? What?" The brunette came out of the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Your mom is now my mom." He chuckled. "She's cool like mine and I appreciate that, so she's my other mom."

Vee slowly shook her head. "You had me thinking you were dying or something. Jesus, Zeke." She rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you like her though, she's great shit."

"She asked me about your temper and I told her how we met and she didn't even know that you verbally assaulted me the first time and then physically assaulted me the second time." He shook his head and grinned. "I told her I love you regardless though. Temper and all. I love all of you."

Vee started laughing. "You're a goof. I didn't even know what she wanted to talk to you about privately. I was a little worried, but I guess I shouldn't be." She hugged him tightly. "I've heard that around school, I didn't know how true it was. You know rumors." She smirked at him.

"Yeah, wanted to know if I saw your temper and if I got to baby you." He squeezed her tightly. "I think she was just worried about you or me. Probably you taking your anger out on me! Oh. My. Goodness." He laughed and shook his head. "I'm kidding, she's just a worried mama bear."

Vee scoffed. "You're the one who abuses me… I have bruises for proof if anyone needs it." She laughed a little. "I love these hugs even though I'm barely able to breath."

"No, no. Those were made out of love and admiration for your body." Zeke smirked. "I love giving tight bear hugs."

She shook her head. "Oh but you grounded me the other day! Psh, you're not the boss here. I wear the pants." She grinned up at her boyfriend. "Are we still going to your house?"

"Yeah we can still go to my house." He nodded. "I just cleaned my room and washed all my sheets and blankets."

Vee nodded her head. "You don't have to lie about amazingly warm sheets and blankets just to get me in your bed, babe. Your room is basically my second room." She smiled at him.

"I know but I'm being serious. You'll be so in love with the bed. I have new pillows too but I kept the ones that you love." He laced their fingers together and smiled. "Let's go."

Vee nodded her head as she allowed her boyfriend to lead her out of the house and towards his Jeep. "You are so good to me. How did I get so lucky? You keep my favorite pillows. Oh my god, it this true love or what?"

"It is true love." He smiled as he opened up the passenger door for her. "I really need to take the top and doors off of this thing soon and just go for a cruise. You down?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Only if we can go to the beach. If not though, then I'll still be down. You know that, babe." She hopped into the Jeep and grinned at Zeke. "We need a beach trip, gives me great chances to check out those nice abs."

"We can definitely plan a beach trip." He climbed over her and smirked. "It'll be amazing, I promise."

* * *

**AN****: Heeeyyyy, here's some more Roni &amp; Carlos for all you lovers, some Hanna, plus a little Zeke and Vee. **

**Next up will be some much needed Happy &amp; Hanna ;)**


	77. Chapter 77: All These Questions

**October 17, 2023**

Veronica Lowman walked into the gym and smiled at the sight of her brother on the floor, doing sit-ups as music filled the room. The brunette pointed to Vic and nodded her head, watching her son let go of her hand and take off toward the teen. She stepped back, sitting down on the bean bag chair Vic put in the gym months ago.

"Vinny!" Vic grinned as he looked up to the see his nephew sitting on him, he sat up completely and hugged the toddler. "Hey man, I've missed you so much!" He kissed Vincent's head and sighed. "Man, I've missed you so much. I can't believe you moved out."

Veronica rolled her eyes as she looked down at her light pink matte painted nails. "I expect some love like that when you finally work your way over here to me."

"Ron?!" Vic looked back and quickly stood up, keeping his nephew attached to him. "You're here."

She laughed a little as she nodded her head slowly. "I am here, I still am your big sister. We still share blood, DNA, and believe it or not, _parents_." She stood up and met Vic halfway, taking Vincent and setting him on his feet. "Go get Pops and tell him to find Vivi for you." She kissed Vincent's head before she stood upright only to be pulled into a tight hug by her brother. "Hi. Vic, hey."

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm so sorry. I'm an asshole and I don't know why I said those things to you. I'm so sorry, I'm happy for you and Los. I am. I'm so happy that you're happy. It's amazing." He sniffled as he rested his head on hers. "I'm sorry."

"Say sorry one more time. I don't think she quite got the concept." Vee rolled her eyes as she walked in the gym, shutting the door. "Don't squish her, she's my only Roni."

Vic pulled away slowly, his dark eyes now on Vee as he started to wipe at his face. "Sorry."

"Hash it out now, guys. I'm not going to let either of you fall apart because you have a shitty temper and she has the ability to hold a good grudge. It hurts us as a whole. I'm letting this happen, I'm not going to let you talk to you the way you did. I wasn't here for it but I did here word for word what was said. You both were brutal." Veronica frowned as she looked between her siblings. "Talk it out, fight it out, I don't care but you both need to hash it out and get back on track."

Vee shook her head slowly. "No, I have nothing to say to him. I don't want to talk to him. Dad and Vincent said you wanted me so what's up?" She inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry. Vica please. Please hear me out. I'm sorry I said those things, I'm sorry I pulled your relationship into this. I'm sorry for everything I said." Vic moved toward Vee, stopping as she backed up toward the door. "Vee. Please."

Vee shook her head slowly. "It's not that fucking easy, Vic. It's not just going to take a few tears and an _I'm sorry_. She can forgive you because you only said that it was stupid for her to move in with her boyfriend. Do you even know what you said to me? Did you hear yourself?" She shook her head again. "Let me refresh your memory, Vic. _Go fuck yourself, I'm sure no one wants your nasty ass anymore. Used up bitchy ass. Stupid little fucking cunt, can't wait to see Zeke dump your ass because he's bored of your stupid ass._ You are a horrible person and an even worse brother. No matter how much we piss each other off, you never fucking cross lines you can't come back from. You did exactly that. I don't have to forgive you, Vic, and you don't deserve forgiveness."

"You don't deserve that shit, you didn't deserve it. You're not stupid, Vee. You're not all of that shit, I'm sorry." He murmured as he nodded his head slowly. "I am sorry, please forgive me. I understand though, no forgiveness. You hate me, I get it."

Vee scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "No. That's where you're wrong, you're stupidly wrong, Vic. I don't hate you at all. I still love you very much because you're still my little brother and I still love you no matter what. That's what our relationship is. No matter the words, the fights or the tempers we flash… We still love each other, we're still siblings and we're still best friends. I'm not forgiving you for what you said to me, don't expect me to. I'm not going to tell you it's ok because it's not and it should never happen again." She sighed heavily as she looked down at the floor briefly before she reached out and jerked Vic to her, hugging him tightly. "Stop fucking crying though, you're going to make me cry."

* * *

**October 20, 2023**

Homecoming was eight days away and Vic Lowman had yet to figure out the perfect way to ask his girlfriend to the dance. He knew she'd be surprised since he'd told her he had zero plans to attend the dance but he was just lying. He wanted to take her to the dance and he always loved the look on her face when he surprised her.

He looked up at the brunette that sat down across from him and he smiled. "Kira. Kira. Kira. I need your help." He nodded eagerly as he turned his phone around to show her the picture Rina Hohrykova posted on her Twitter just a few minutes prior. "She wants to go to Homecoming…"

"I mean she's cute and all but I already have a date." The brunette laughed as she shook her head. "What do I need to do? I thought you were dating her, take her."

Vic shook his head slowly. "Hell no, she's all mine, Kira. I just can't find a great way to ask her." He rolled his eyes. "I like surprising her, she literally never sees this shit coming. Mom designed her some perfect ass dress that she asked for and now I just need a way."

"Stick the dress in her locker. Hey the party at Keko's house, fliers are going postal later after second. Use that. Remake them, she'll see that. Especially because some posters always get hung up by her locker. Yes, I'm brilliant. Hire me as your event coordinator when cheer fails." She smiled.

Vic nodded his head and smiled. "The fliers. Yes, brilliant. You're the best, do it for me." He grinned at her. "Oh yeah, school announcements. I'm hacking in, let me find my genius sister so she can get me into the announcement room with Ale." He stood up and moved around the table. "I owe you, Kira!"

.

.

.

.

"Can I have your attention please? Morning announcements for October 20. Homecoming is next week, the homecoming game is Friday night, kickoff is at seven o'clock. Hope all of you will be there to support the football team against Central High Gladiators." Kira started off, a grin on her face as she looked back at the three Lowmans beside her. "Speaking of homecoming, where is one of the freshman class Princesses? Rina Hohrykova? If you're listening, stop where you are right now."

Vic smirked as he sat down beside Kira, taking the microphone and pressing the button to speak into the microphone. "Rina Hohrykova, I heard you don't have a date right now and I was just hoping you'd go with me. If the answer is yes, go to locker number 239. If it's no, then go to locker number 229. Have a good day guys, get yourself a date before you end up alone." Vic chuckled as he passed the microphone back to Ale. "Thanks Al, I owe you one too."

"You know she's probably sprinting as fast as her little legs can carry her right?" Ale smiled at Vic. "She's going to die over this. Get a picture for me."

Vic nodded his head eagerly. "Hope her goofy ass didn't mix up the numbers. Kira, tell her to open the locker when she gets to it. Each of them have something inside."

"Yeah yeah." Kira nodded as she waved him off. "Attention. Hey Rina Hohrykova? Hope you're still listening. No matter what locker you go to, open it up. I'm sure you'll be surprised. Remember, left right right."

"What's in 229?" Ale looked at her cousin. "I'm curious."

Vic shrugged his shoulders. "None of your business if you're standing up here and not going to find out." He smiled. "Either way, she gets a present for being amazing."

"No, no. I'm going to follow you." Ale stood up. "Gotta see if the babe is going to say yes or no, or be like me and open them both up."

The young man nodded his head as he moved out of the office and towards the grand commons staircase. "I don't think she even knows it's me unless she's got my voice on lock." He smiled. "Bet she opens them both."

"Bruh, she can pick your voice out from a group of guys. I've seen her do it while you practice lacrosse and you're in the helmets." Ale shook her head. "God, you two are adorable. Don't know if I'll ever get romance like this."

Vee jumped on Vic's back and shook her head. "You have a good relationship, babe. You just refuse to open up more with Chuy." She smiled at Ale. "We're all cautious and it's good but bad too. It's our Lowman thing."

"There's been so many damn rumors lately." Ale shook her head again. "Like, I can't even start talking about it without getting all annoyed. Like, I can't be a girl, I can't have feelings or emotions. It doesn't work like that. I'm not Rina."

Vic shrugged. "Talk to him, Al. It won't hurt. Just talk to someone at least. You got us. I mean, I know you love me more than Vee but she's still your bestie." He chuckled as he stopped walking, coming up on locker 229. "Unopened, this might be a good thing. Oh! She spotted me." He smirked.

"Vic!" Rina rushed to the young man. "Yes! I say yes!"

Vic smirked as he shrugged. "Yes to what? I didn't ask you anything, babe."

"To homecoming!" Rina grinned. "Yes!"

Vic furrowed his brow. "I didn't ask you to that thing." He eased Vee to her feet. "You go to locker 239?"

"Well, yeah I went to locker 239 there's a dress in it." She nodded slowly. "Alright."

Vic smirked as he nodded his head. "You're being a fool. Come on, show me this red dress. I gotta see what you're wearing when I pick ya up."

"Mmkay." She smiled as she grabbed his hand. "You're the best. I love you."

He nodded his head again. "Surprised weren't you?"

"Very." Rina nodded eagerly. "I love surprises, especially from you."

He smiled as he caught her lips in a kiss before he pulled back. "I love you, babe. I have to give you hard times. But I can't take credit for the way I asked ya, it was Kira's idea."

"Well, I'll have to thank her when I see her again." The brunette smiled. "It was an amazing surprise."

He kissed her again. "Mom came through on that dress. It looks amazing, can't wait to see you in it." He smiled at the brunette as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off of her feet."

"I'm gonna have to book a hair appointment now." Rina smiled. "And nails."

He chuckled. "I'm gonna go shout it from the rooftops that my girl wants to take me to homecoming. I can't wait babe."

"Yaaaay." She laughed and shook her head. "I'm excited."

Vic looked down at his girlfriend and started smiling. "I know the perfect way to celebrate. Let's sneak off to the soccer field…" He slammed the locker shut. "By the way, if you had said no to my offer. You would've gotten that nice pretty diamond ring." He smirked.

"You mean this one?" Rina held up a ring box. "After I said yes, I had to check what was in the no locker. Thankfully it wasn't fish heads."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Well I love you and if you said no, I'd still love you. I'd just be a little stunned."

"I didn't even know what you were asking for really, I just knew I wanted to say yes. Hell, you could've been asking for my kidney." She smiled up at him. "I'll do anything and everything for you."

Vic chuckled again as he led Rina toward the soccer field as they walked outside. "No kidneys. Just a date. Spend the night with me. It's mom and dad's anniversary next Friday so they'll be out of town. Vee will probably stay at Zeke's so. You and me, it's gonna be great."

"I'll spend the night with you." She nodded her head slowly. "I love your cuddles and I love spending lots of time with you."

He scooped her up and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. "I'm seriously in love with you, Ree. You know that right?"

"I know, I can feel it right here." She pointed to her chest and smiled. "I'm in love with you too. I always get so excited when I think about our future together."

Vic squeezed her hips and smiled. "I'm so crazy about ya, babe. I just love knowing your my girl and I'll get to keep you."

"Forever and always." Rina nodded slowly and kissed Vic's lips. "This soccer field better still be here in ten years when we wanna take a trip down memory lane."

He smiled. "I'll propose to you on it. With as many times as we've been on it." He kissed her lips before moving to her neck. "So perfect, babe. I love you so so so much."

"That'd be a memorable proposal for sure." She smiled as she trailed her nails through his hair. "You know the neck kisses make me weak."

* * *

**October 20, 2023**

Vee Lowman looked back as she heard her name being called so she stopped walking as she waited for Kane Gundersen to approach her. She adjusted her backpack strap as her dark eyes stayed on the handsome young man. "What's up, buttercup?"

"Haven't talked to you in a long time, just wanted to see how ya been." He smiled at her as he shrugged his broad shoulders. "You just fell off the planet…"

She shook her head. "I didn't. I've been busy, plus you know me; not so social anyway." She smiled briefly as she continued to walk. "I'm great though, been doing good. I've just wracked with routines for an upcoming recital."

"I'm sure. Maybe has something to do with that boyfriend of yours. Big Hulk." Kane chuckled as he nodded his head slowly. "Oh yeah, tiny dancer. It's a good nickname, I think it's been picked up by everyone. How's the dancing?"

Vee shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Kane again. "Big Hulk? You think Zeke's the type? Completely wrong. He wouldn't care, for your information, we're happy. It's not a dictatorship, relation- relationship." She smiled as she nodded her head. "Dance is amazing, tiring and sometimes a headache but it's always amazing. Fell in love with it long time ago, never falling out of love."

"Oh he's totally the type. I know my cousin, Vee. He can be a nice guy or a real dick." He shrugged. "Don't get hurt, ok? Ya know.. The anger thing. It's real bad sometimes. I'm glad dance is same for you. Every time I get you going about dance, you just never stop. It's great, Vee."

Vee nodded again, stopping as they exited the school. "Don't worry about me, I'm a Lowman. Lowmans are good at defense." She smiled at Kane before she looked towards the mostly empty parking lot, her dark brown eyes settling on Zeke's red Jeep Wrangler that was parked beside her silver Range Rover. "I can't help it, love the damn sport. There's Zeke though, I gotta go meet him. I'll see ya later, Kane." She grabbed his arm, squeezing it as she smiled up at the young man before she took off toward the pair of SUVs, Vee quickly reached the Jeep and she dropped her backpack on the ground beside where Zeke was leaning against the red SUV. "Hi handsome."

"Hey gorgeous." Zeke smiled at the brunette before pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing as Zeke squeezed her tightly. "I've missed you more. We have to get our schedules together next semester. I'll totally take weight training with you." She laughed.

"That'd be so much trouble for the teachers but I'm down for it." He nodded eagerly. "Weight training would be nice, I'm trying to get bigger. I know, doesn't seem possible but I'm going to try."

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "People think I'd just play in the gym so I'm gonna play in there. With you." She smiled as she kissed his chin. "I have something for you. I took your keys this morning, you can have them back now. You have zero hoodies for me to use as pillows and blankets. Pisses me off but I did manage to get some things done in the Jeep." She held up the key fob. "Oh and I got rid of that terrible interior today during lunch."

"You changed up my Jeep?" He smiled down at her as he took the key fob. "This should be interesting. I'm curious. I think you'd kick ass in the gym, way better than the jock girls in there. They just stand in front of the mirrors and use baby weights."

Vee shrugged her shoulders. "I mean I was bored and I couldn't properly nap because of no blankies. Soooo, there's that." She grinned and nodded. "Check it out, gold glitter leather interior. Totally you."

"No way." He shook his head as he opened up the door and shook his head. "No gold glitter leather, I'm kinda disappointed now." He chuckled before looking at the brunette and smiling. "What's this though huh?"

Vee shrugged her shoulders as she held the bag out to her boyfriend. "Look in it and see, goof. The confetti in the back is terrible… Gold glitter." She smiled at Zeke. "I have a serious question for you babe."

"What's the question?" He reached into the bag and smiled back at her. "What's the question, huh, huh, huh, huh?"

The brunette smiled as she nodded her head. "Wanna be my date to the homecoming dance?" She shrugged as she poked the bag. "You'll like that, it's a nice piece of accessory."

"Oh fuck yeah." He nodded eagerly before pulling out the gift. "This is a nice accessory, for real babe! Aw!"

She started laughing. "You're a fool, babe. I figured you needed a new chain. You're not getting this one back. Unless you dump me." She smiled at him. "You need to hurry up and pick a color for my dress then tell my mom."

"I love it." He smiled and nodded. "Never dumping you, forever stuck with me. Duh, I want you to wear gold glitter Vee. It's the only option, obviously."

She nodded her head. "I mean I can totally bury myself in the confetti back there if you want." She smirked as she took the chain and pulled Zeke closer to her before she put the chain around his neck. "I love you."

"No, no." He shook his head. "I love you too but no confetti. Does this mean we need to get your name on the homecoming ballot for princess? They changed it up, I guess king and queen is for seniors only."

She shook her head. "Nope, fucking Ale already put me on the ballot. I don't need to be on the ballot just to go. It's just the dance and I wanna go with you, babe." She smiled at him.

"Ale is extra and you should know that." Zeke laughed. "You're totally up against your best friend Rina for the princesses. The school is on a budget but they say if we supply more tiaras and crowns then they'd just crown everyone but the dance committee shut that down. They want the drama and cattiness."

Vee shook her head slowly. "I don't really mind, she's happy and I'm not unhappy so it's fine. I can't wait though. The dress is going to be amazing. I'm excited." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You and I have to win. I don't care but I'm enacting my seniority and we're going to win. I want to be Prince and Princess with you." He smiled. "I can't wait either. We're going to take the best photos too."

She nodded her head slowly as she looked up at Zeke. "Babe, you have more of a chance to win than I do… You'll definitely win. I'd probably have to dump you and flash all the teams to get my win." She laughed a little. "That's a joke, it's never happening."

"Baby no, it goes by couple." He nodded. "We're way more popular than Rina and Vic. No one even knows them. Trust me."

She started laughing as she shook her head. "You think you're gonna win with me at your side?"

"Oh hell yeah." He smirked. "You're going to get that tiara and all the girls are going to be jealous."

She smiled at him as she hopped onto the hood of the Jeep. "Alright. I'm gonna do minimum campaigning, _Vee Lowman: Homecoming Princess_." She smirked at him. "Hey, sleepover at your house after the dance. Or mine?"

"That'll work." He shrugged. "I don't know, there is an after party but I'm down to skip it and have a sleepover at your place."

She nodded her head and smiled. "You didn't mention a party, if you wanna go then go, babe."

"Nah, I rather spend the night cuddling with you." He smiled. "I'll always pick you over parties."

Vee shook her head. "We never do parties, babe. Let's go. We could have fun, babe." She smiled and nodded. "Unless you don't wanna take me to some party, embarrassed of me, huh?" She poked his cheeks.

"Never embarrassed of you." He shook his head slowly. "We can go to the party, it'll be really fun."

She smirked as she kissed his lips. "Who's party is it? Surprised Kane's not trying to throw something and invite us." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Can't wait to get my hands on my dress."

"Kane is hosting this after party." Zeke shrugged. "It's supposed to be a rager."

Vee rolled her eyes. "Ignore your slow ass girlfriend, I'm too slow. Ignore me. You wanna help me do some shopping later? I have to find shoes to go with that gold glitter confetti…"

"I'm down to shop with you." He nodded eagerly. "I love shopping with you."

She smiled as she leaned forward, kissing his lips. "You're so good to me. We'll go later unless you have other plans.. Hmm?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shopping and butt rubs are the only plans I have and they can basically be done at the same time." He nodded slowly. "I cannot believe you asked me to the dance like this. So going to tell everyone how amazing my lady is. Also gonna show off the chain."

She laughed and nodded. "I asked you by giving you a chain. Not so special, very simple and me." She sighed heavily. "I need to find the shoes to match this little red number."

"It was special to me!" He nodded eagerly. "Oh so I shouldn't wear a red dress? I don't want us to wear the same thing."

She started laughing as she kissed his lips and rubbed his back slowly. "No. You can wear the gray dress mom designed for you. I called dibs on the red. This one guy thinks I look good in red so I'm trying to impress him."

"You do look stunning in red." Zeke smiled. "The guy will be impressed for sure."

She licked his nose and smiled. "You better be impressed. I go to great lengths to make sure you're happy, baby."

"You're so perfect, I'll love you and find you attractive no matter what." He squeezed her hips. "I'm a lucky guy."

She shook her head slowly. "Not always. You could knock me up or something then I'm just a fat girl trying to get you to look at me." She kissed his lips. "I love you very much, Ezekiel."

"Um I'd love you all knocked up." He smirked down at her. "I would kill to see you all round with a baby Vee."

The brunette laughed a little as she shook her head. "Whoa, what? You're joking! I don't think my body needs to expand anymore that it already has. I'd be huge. I can't believe you want me knocked up though, oh my god." She shrugged. "That'd be such a gorgeous baby, no lie."

"I'm just saying _if_ it happened, I'd be good and happy with it." He smirked. "Oh yeah a super gorgeous baby." He winked at her. "You wanna go out to eat before the dance?"

Vee nodded her head slowly. "Oh. I'm glad I got a good one then. Most guys would just run and play stupid." She smiled at him as she ran her fingers through her hair. "You already know our chunky asses are going to eat somewhere. Just don't make me choose."

"I'd only run from you if you were chasing me with a knife or a gun." He chuckled. "I'm going to pick the place for once."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me and I'll try to never threaten you with a gun. Knives are my specialty though." She grinned at him.

He kissed her and chuckled. "Oh I know they are. Rumor around is that the reason Rina cut her hair is because you got mad at her for talking to you and you cut her hair while she tried to run away. Gotta love freshmen gossip."

Vee grinned as she kissed him again. "Do you know how many people actually think I'm some crazy killer? It's precious, I adore it."

"A lot." He kissed her and smirked. "Most of the girls fear you which is stupid since you're cool as fuck. Their loss."

She shook her head. "Or because of that post I made threatening their lives if another one tried grabbing on _my_ Zeke." She smiled at him as she kissed his lips. "Let's go, oh I got _Hulk_ warning from Kane earlier."

"Why did he give you a Hulk warning? He gonna sneak up and get these hands?" He shrugged. "Let's go. Also tell Kane to worry about himself and his _girl."_

She laughed a little. "I guess because you have a temper. He knows how I am with fights. I guess he was just trying to be nice and show concern." She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't be grumpy. Assholes who show some _concern_ are entertaining."

"I do have an out of this world temper but he's insane if he ever thinks I'm turning it on you." He shook his head. "I'm concerned about him though."

Vee shook her head. "I'm not worried, Zeke. If you get angry, I'll pull you back to reality. I won't make it worse for you." She traced his eyebrows. "Why? What's wrong?"

"His dad is on his ass about college scouts. They got into it badly at practice the other day. He's worse than my dad and that says a lot."

The brunette shrugged. "I don't see why you two can't be friends. You're family, be nice to each other. It's like me and Aleric. He swears his hair is better than mine and we always fight but he knows I'm the real queen."

"We are friends Vee." Zeke shrugged. "We talk, hang out work out but when we get upset with each other it just over shadows and I don't know what I even did this time for us to be on the outs."

She nodded slowly as she looked down at her legs briefly. "Ok, I didn't know. You both kind of act like likes it's something terrible."

"Because we're top competition here at school. We like to keep up the competitive spirit but we do just chill outside of school. Like when I can't hang out with you, I'm usually hanging out with Kane." He shrugged again. "I don't know but I think we're slightly improving though."

She nodded again. "Ok. I'm sorry for assuming differently. Are you ready?" She looked up at Zeke. "Jeep or Rover?"

"Rover." He smiled at her. "Let's go babe. I'm gonna actually leave the Jeep here for Kane to use. There's a tracker on his and if it moves anywhere other than school or home, his ass is in trouble. He has to take his little girl friend somewhere."

Vee shook her head slowly. "That's weird, his parents track his shit? Ew. Kiss my face, I'm extra needy today." She laughed a little. "I'm surprised he has a girlfriend. He's a mean ass troll."

"Only when he's in trouble." He peppered her face with kisses and smirked. "No, no, _girl friend_. A friend who is a girl that he'll never actually claim because he's going through his little asshole player stage. He's been messing with your favorite person in the world, Laila."

The brunette shook her head slowly. "Not my friend. I'll drag that bitch. I cannot stand her, Zeke. She's just trash." She shrugged her shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I think I'm gonna check out that new lingerie store while we're shopping."

"Oh, gonna buy me some sexy lingerie? Treat me like a little French whore?" He kissed her again and smiled. "Let's go. I'm ready."

* * *

**AN****: Hiiiii babes! Here's another long chapter for you guys - I decided to just do some of the kids this chapter because Chapter 78 is going to be Hap &amp; Hanna everything. So here's the V's reuniting in their mean Lowman way, Vic asking Rina to homecoming and Vee being her usual take charge self asking Zeke to the dance. **

**As usual, leave me some love &amp; feedback. Let me know what you're thinking, prepare yourself for over 3,000 words of Hap and Hanna ;)**


	78. Chapter 78: All Night Long

**October 27, 2023**

Hanna Lowman walked into the living room of the beach house she'd received as an anniversary gift fourteen years ago from her husband. The house was gorgeous, right on the beach and she had loved it from the moment her icy blue eyes landed on it. He surprised her with it after fighting her tooth and nail to let their children stay with her brother and his ex-wife. The blonde sat down on the white sofa and stepped out of her heels before she laid her long legs across her husband's lap.

She pressed a kiss to his neck as she curled up to him, watching him turn to look at her. He kissed her forehead before licking her nose, chuckling as she scrunched up her face. "Oh you're ok with my tongue all over your pussy but not your nose?"

"I have makeup on my nose, I don't have makeup on my pussy. Smartass." She flicked his forehead as she was pulled into his lap. "What do you want, Happy?"

He shrugged as he slowly pushed the skirt of her dress upwards as she started to unbutton the buttons of her dress. He licked his lips as he tugged the dress over her head and tossed it across the room, his hands instantly on her breasts as she started to laugh. "You." He murmured as his dark eyes connected with her icy gaze.

"You have such a one track mind, baby." She murmured as she moved against him. "Been awhile since we were last on a couch, baby." She hooked her finger under his chin and tilted his head up so their eyes met once more before she leaned down, kissing his lips. "You know Vic has a sensor for when you even get your hands on me…"

Happy shook his head slowly. "He's at that game. Maybe knocking up his girlfriend, I don't care. My mind is preoccupied." He tilted her head a little, giving himself access to her neck as he started to kiss and nibble of her soft skin. The man felt her hands working on unbuckling his belt and pulling it off, feeling her pull back and he groaned. "Don't go anywhere, Hanna."

"You better take that back. I'm not old enough for two grandchildren. Shut up." She stopped pulling his belt out of the belt loops and looked at her husband. "You look a little aged though. You sure you don't go to bed a little early?"

Happy scoffed as he stood up, keeping Hanna attached to him as he moved toward the French doors. "Aged. Yeah whatever, you're full of shit."

"Where are you going, baby?" She laughed a little as she started kissing his neck. "You're a sexy ass man, let's be honest here. You're always gonna be irresistibly attractive, with these damn toothpicks that leave your mouth tasting like red hots and the way your eyes turn even more dark as you look at me. The way you start flashing a stupid dimpled grin at me when you're trying to play with me… Mmm. I could go on and on." Hanna smirked at she nibbled on his jaw.

Happy chuckled softly as he dropped his wife into the pool. "No amount of kissing my ass will set you free. I always pay your ass back when you're getting mouthy." He squatted down as he watched Hanna resurface. "Look at you, looking a little wet, beauty."

"I'm going to stab you in your sleep, just a fair warning. Wait till you're asleep, you're gonna feel that knife graze your trachea, Hap." She pulled her long hair up before she pulled her thong off and tossed it at him. "Oh you're definitely not getting anything of mine."

Happy nodded his head. "Good thing you don't own much. You are mine so I will most definitely be getting some of you." He caught the thong before dropping it to the ground as he unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them, taking his boxers with them. "You'd just pout and whine if you turned me down anyway." He lowered himself into the water and smirked as he moved toward her.

"Maybe, maybe not. If you came to play, I'm going to have to turn you away. Play time is over, only serious inquisitions." She smirked as she moved away from her husband.

The man rolled his eyes as he moved toward her, closing the space between them easily and scooped her up. "Tell me no." He secured her legs around his waist before his large hands gripped her hips tightly. "Tell me you don't want me."

"I don't want you." Hanna smirked as she leaned forward and licked Happy's lips. "You have nothing to offer me that I desire." She whispered as she felt Happy slowly lift her up a little before lowering her down on his hard member. Hanna let out a low moan, her eyes shutting briefly before she shook her head. "I stand corrected."

Happy nodded his head as he started to guide her hips into a back and forth motion, nipping at her lips before he felt her steady pace. "Bet you do. I hear you tell me all the time how much you love my dick."

"It's so amazing." Hanna nodded slowly as she picked up the pace slightly. "Love it so much, baby." She bit her bottom lip, her blue eyes falling to her husband's chest as she watched it rise and fall. "That's good baby." She mumbled as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

He leaned forward, catching Hanna's lips in a heated kiss as he bucked his hips a few times. "Look at me, Hanna." He mumbled as he pulled back, his dark eyes on her gorgeous face. "Keep your eyes on me, beauty."

"Mmm." She nodded again as she picked up the pace of her hips before she stopped at the feeling of her husband's mouth on her neck. She couldn't help the moans. She was in heaven, every time they were together she was. Hanna Lowman loved the intimacy she and Happy shared, their relationship was nothing short of the roller coaster it started out to be but they always did this right. There was no fighting or arguing with each other. Every feeling they could express was expressed through the way Happy held her or the way Hanna writhed against him. "Oh god baby."

.

.

.

Happy heard sounds downstairs and he opened his eyes. His hand reaching out for his wife, only to come into contact with her warm skin. She was still asleep beside him and he reached for his Kimber next, sitting up as he adjusted his eyes slightly. He tugged on his dark grey pair of sweatpants that Hanna had left on the floor when she discarded them hours earlier when they finally decided to crawl into bed.

"Hap." Hanna murmured as she reached out for the man, sitting up slightly as she slept her light hues on him. "What are you doing?"

He looked back at his wife and held his index finger to his full lips. "Stay here. Someone's in the house." He got up and shoved the gun into the waistband of his pants, leaving the room before he slowly moved down the hall and down the staircase. Happy slowly cleared the stairs before making his way out of the foyer to check Hanna's office.

He found it empty so he moved toward the formal dining room, empty. "Fuck." He mumbled under his breath and moved into the kitchen, his Kimber already trained on the figure behind the fridge door. "Who the fuck are you?" He watched the figure jolt slightly before slowly turning around and pulling the hood down to reveal their face.

"Your first born. What are you doing here dad?" Veronica Lowman inquired as she took a bite of the pizza slice in her hand.

Happy groaned as he lowered the Kimber before setting it on the counter top. "What the hell are you doing here? I own the damn place. It's mine."

"Carlos is out of town on a business trip. I was gonna go to your house but Vic's there with his little girlfriend, pretty sure he's making you a proud papa bear." She shrugged her shoulders. "I figured you and mom would go to LA."

Happy sighed heavily. "No. We're here. You go to LA." He shook his head slowly as he moved to his daughter and pulled her into a hug, feeling her arms wrap around him tightly. "Business trip, not a run. That's not the type of business that kid is in. He's on the good side of it." He whispered to her as he leaned down to kiss her head. "Where's your kid?"

"In there, watching cartoons. He woke up when I pulled into the driveway, kept asking for his Pops." Roni murmured as she pulled away slowly. "I can't help but get scared every time Carlos mentions a business trip. I can't tell him that either."

The man chuckled. "He knows good company, you're raising the boy right. Veronica, your mom still gets bent out of shape if I tell her I'm going on a run. Time won't change that, it's all about you and your heart. You'll be scared, it'll fade out but never die completely. Me and your have over twenty years of time together, time means nothing when it's come to fears." He shrugged his shoulders. "You're ok though, you and the boy are. Call Carlos if you need to but don't run kid. You run now, you'll always run."

"That what you tell yourself when you piss mom off?" She smirked at her dad as she passed him a bottle of water. "We'll go to LA in the morning, give you your quiet vacation back. Celebrating sixteen whole years, I'm proud of you two. You did good." She laughed a little as she moved away from her dad.

Happy smirked and nodded his head. "Only stupid people aren't afraid of her. She's a magical thing that scares me daily." He shrugged. "We do what we can. Never thought I'd get through the first year with her, couldn't stop being stupid and now look. I made it to year sixteen without getting killed by her."

"All thanks to my wonderful resolve you hate so much." Hanna stated as she walked into the kitchen with her grandson holding her hand. "I've held myself together for quite some time. Get lonely?" She asked her daughter as she kissed Roni's temple.

Roni slowly nodded as she pulled Hanna into a hug. "I guess I'm still not ready to grow up and leave yet."

"Oh no. You are, you just wanna stay in fear that you'll never find your way back." The blonde smiled as she looked at Happy. "I spent a lot of time perfecting you, my love. You're ready to go and brave the world, you just wanna make sure we'll be here if you look away. We will. We'll never leave you, you know that."

Happy nodded his head as he scooped up his grandson. "Go upstairs, I'll bring him up with ya. But you're out of here after breakfast. Go back home and plan that damn party you wanna have. It'll be good for you, kid." He wrapped an arm around his daughter as they started out of the spacious kitchen, going towards the large staircase.

* * *

**October 28, 2023**

Hanna Lowman watched as her daughter pulled out of the circular driveway before she moved back into the house and locked the door. The feeling inside of her was nothing she'd ever felt before, she was just sad. Time was evading her and she was really starting to pick up on it now that her eldest child was no longer living at home but in her own home with her own child and boyfriend. It broke her heart, if she wanted to be honest with anyone. Hanna knew the day would come where all of her children would move out to be on their own but she didn't think it'd come so soon. She didn't think she would just blink her eyes and time would've sped up.

She slowly walked into the kitchen to see her husband cleaning it up and cleaning the dishes, it made her smile for a moment before the smile faded and she sat down at the island, her hand going straight for the glass of orange juice Happy knew not to touch. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, beauty." Happy smiled as he looked back at the blonde before he stopped, worry sweeping over him as he eyed her carefully, trying to get a read off of her. "She mad because she can't stay here?"

Hanna looked up at her husband, confusion etched onto her gorgeous before she shook her head slowly. "Oh no, she's fine. She's going home like you advised and going to work on getting used to business trips. She's just having a hard time but she's seeing the bigger picture a little."

"Then what's that look for? Talk to me, Hanna." Happy turned the faucet off and started drying his hands. "_You _wanted to clean the kitchen huh?" He gave her a grin as he approached her and pulled the barstool away from the island so they were facing each other. He caught her lips in a kiss before he pulled away. "This sad ass look is killing me, Hanna, so talk to me."

The blonde slowly shook her head, her hands coming up to rest on the man's face as he rested his forehead against hers. "It just dawned on me that our children are almost all grown up. I was convinced while I spent these last few years that they'd just never need us after they grew up but Veronica's not ready to let go and I can't figure out if it's because of something we did or because she just doesn't like being away from her family."

"I don't think you did a damn thing wrong with the kids. You're a good ass mom, Hanna. You put your career on hold because of Veronica then me. You left the place you love most because of me but because you weren't going to raise her around the shit I was trying to bring into our relationship. You always put them first, you always put our family before anything else and I think you're the best damn thing in the world. You are." Happy kissed her head before pulling back to wipe at the tears that started to roll down her cheeks.

Hanna shook her head as she started to smiled at her husband. "You act like I was alone in this, like you just checked into the show last year." She murmured as she shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't want to lose them all one day. It's nice being needed, it's nice that they love being around us so much."

"I might as well have. Those kids are all about you; what you're doing, where you're at. They love you more than anything in the world. I don't blame 'em though, I kind of like you too." He smirked at her as he kissed her lips. "Stop crying, baby. You'd never lose them, you and them are a package go, they go. You jump, they jump. They don't want to do anything unless you're with them too. Especially that fat fucker that still crawls in my bed to cuddle you, hate the boy the most."

The blonde started laughing as she wiped at her face. "Excuse me but how's my tiny dancer? She still curls up to you when she's had a hard day and just wants her damn daddy." She shook her head. "Now, the older one… That is a damn daddy's girl. She was born with that trait, baby loves you. She ran away from home to find you. She knew we were here, I told her the other day." She shrugged her shoulders. "Sad or crying Victoria goes to you. Angry or pissy Victoria comes to me. I get needy or cuddly Vic, you get the rest of him. I'd say it's split pretty even."

"Nah, nah, nah. Vivi's got that stupid ass boyfriend now, she's always sneaking him in and out just to lay in bed and talk to him. It's a mess. You get Veronica when it involves the art or the tiny fathead. Girl swears she can't do anything parental without your opinion." Happy shrugged his shoulders as he pulled away from the blonde, taking the glass of orange juice and tossing the remains into the sink. "You're done with that damn shit."

* * *

**October 29, 2023**

Happy Lowman kept his dark eyes on the blonde, his hands on his wife's thighs as she moved back and forth slowly. The pace with killing him but he loved it at the same time. His undivided attention was on Hanna as she arched her back, her head tilting back and her eyes were shut. They were in heaven, it'd been like this all night long. Sunlight was starting to peek through the windows of the master suite as he watched the sun hit the blonde beauty's skin and he smiled briefly.

He moved his hands up to her hips and squeezed them roughly in an attempt to get her attention back on him. "So damn good, baby." He murmured as their eyes met and she fell forward, her lips crashing against his. Happy used the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and roll them over, securing the blonde's legs around his waist as he picked up the pace favorably. Their eyes stayed on each other before he leaned down and trailed his tongue over her left nipple.

"Damn you." She mumbled as she tightened her legs around his waist as he started to pound into her. The pace was fast like normal. He was in complete control and she was getting closer and closer to her blissful peak. It would've been lucky number ten for the night since they got started with their rounds somewhere after dinner when Happy decided he couldn't keep his hands to himself any longer.

Happy smirked briefly as he sucked on her soft skin, leaving red marks behind as he went. "I love you too, beauty." He mumbled against her breast as he started to slow down at the feeling of Hanna's walls clenching around his member tightly. The heat between them, the way she was digging her nails into his back. Her climax was washing over her, her body was shuttering against her husband's. Writhing underneath the man, her pure moans that were music to his ears filled the room as she clung to Happy. "So damn good, Hanna. You're so fucking perfect."

.

.

.

Hanna walked into her home through the kitchen, her hand dropping her keys on the countertop as she looked back briefly to see her husband coming up behind her with their bags. She smiled before continuing further into the house as she looked around. The kitchen was fairly clean, just how it was left two days ago when she and Happy left for their trip. She sighed, setting her black purse on the kitchen table before she heard the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Not mine." Happy whispered as he shook his head, moving ahead of his wife into the foyer as he heard a loud groan come from down the long hall off of the foyer. "He's yours." He chuckled as he dropped the bags at the foot of the stairs.

Hanna sighed heavily as she moved toward the hallway, stopping as she was met by her son and she watched the glare on the teen's face turn into a dimpled grin. "Hi my heart." She smiled as she was pulled into a hug, her arms wrapping around Vic slowly. "Why are you slamming doors and grumbling?"

"Vee took Amana and Kamea from me. She's running like she's nuts." He frowned as he stayed hugging his mother. "I missed you mama. Don't ever leave again, ok? I don't like when you leave me."

Hanna laughed as she pulled away from her son. "I have to work and have small vacations for my anniversaries. They're needed and desired." She kissed his forehead. "You still have Koa, Keona, Etana and Malina. Love on them. Vee's getting even more serious about her working out and running is her next exercise."

"I don't think so. I miss you too much, can't I just go with you? It'll be like you're pregnant with me. You can take me _everywhere_ you go. Work, the store, everywhere." Vic nodded eagerly. "I know I still have them but Kamea is my cuddly girl. Malina only likes Vin, Etana loves dad and Amana likes you. Koa and Keona are selfish and stay to themselves." He shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

**AN****: Hiiiiii, here's a good chapter. Lots of H&amp;H for all you wonderfully amazing readers. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what ya think (;**


End file.
